En toute Simplicité
by Mounette
Summary: 6 mois dans une vie, ce n'est rien. Mais quand ces 6 mois sont le meilleurs souvenir que l'on ait, tout peut basculer. Alors qu'il essaye d'oublier, Severus va découvrir qu'une simple lettre peut bouleverser toute sa fragile tranquillité.
1. La lettre

Disclaimer : Severus n'est malheureusement pas à moi mais à JK rowling.

Note : Se sont mes débuts dans une fiction non comique. J'espère que je ne me suis pas plantée et qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à Patmol25 (« Le monde d'Aleksandre Snape » SS/HP) pour son commentaire après avoir lu les premiers chapitres. C'est un peu elle qui m'a décidée à la publier ici.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre.**

_Il avait fini sa mission. Six mois qu'il était là. Maintenant il allait rentrer. On ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Ces six mois lui avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons jusqu'alors inconnus. Il ne voulait plus de sa vie d'avant. Il venait de fermer sa valise. Il la réduisit d'un sort et la mit dans sa poche. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il se retourna pour croiser ses yeux gris. Elle était belle. Il se demandait encore comment une femme comme elle avait pu s'intéresser à un homme comme lui. Elle s'approcha, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui rendit son étreinte en la serrant fortement contre lui. Comme elle allait lui manquer. Comme elle lui manquait déjà. Mais pour sa sécurité, elle devait rester loin de lui. S'IL l'apprenait, IL la tuerait. Il caressa ses longs cheveux noirs en embrassant le sommet de sa tête._

_- Tu dois réellement partir ?_

_- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. IL m'a rappelé. Si je ne reviens pas IL saura que je L'ai trahi._

_- Reste avec moi. On fuira. IL ne nous retrouvera pas…_

_- Tu sais bien que nous ne pourrions vivre de cette façon. Je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher. _

_- Mais je suis une fille de Moldu. Nous devrons de toute façon nous cacher._

_- C'est pour cela que tout doit s'arrêter maintenant. Avant qu'IL ne le sache. Avant qu'IL ne te torture et ne te tue devant moi, pour me faire payer avant de me laisser mourir dans un cachot sordide. Ivanna, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de la folie de mes choix passés._

_- Tu reviendras ? Un jour, tu reviendras vers moi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. _

_Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle. Et sans un regard, il quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Il traversa les couloirs dans une brume mentale épaisse. Il ne remarqua pas les regards des habitués qui le suivaient alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Il attrapa la poudre de cheminette, fit apparaître des flammes vertes, et entra dans le foyer. Il leva les yeux au moment où il prononçait sa destination. Et il la vit, les larmes dans les yeux, et sur les lèvres ces quelques mots « Я тебя люблю Severus ». Elle le regarda disparaître et son cœur tomba en morceaux. Cet homme sombre qu'elle avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant. C'était lors d'une soirée avec son meilleur ami, Milovan Gabrilov, qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Son regard noir et profond, son aura mystérieuse. Elle avait rapidement succombé. Au début ce n'était qu'une passade et Milo lui avait fait la morale. Mais la passion ne s'était pas éteinte. Elle avait perduré pour se transformer en quelque chose de plus fort. Quelque chose qui venait d'être balayé comme une feuille morte en automne. Elle rattacha sa lourde cape et sortit de l'auberge. Le froid était mordant. Mais après tout, c'était chose courante en Novembre à Kazan._

_o0o_

Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était espion. Dumbledore avait été sévère avec lui. Il avait dû prouver sa bonne foi avec une dose de véritasérum. Il avait dû parler d'Ivanna et de leur histoire. Il avait dû mettre à nu ses sentiments pour elle pour convaincre le directeur de Poudlard que servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la pire idiotie de jeunesse qu'il ait faite. Mais finalement, Albus l'avait accepté. Et aujourd'hui, en cette fin Août 1981, il venait de prendre possession de ses quartiers de professeur de potion. Il était également le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il l'avait appris à la réunion pédagogique qui venait de se terminer. Il avait gagné le respect de son supérieur lorsqu'il avait rapporté qu'il y avait un traitre parmi l'Ordre du Phœnix. Un espion qui avait divulgué une prophétie au Lord. Ou du moins une partie. Depuis, deux bébés d'un an étaient surveillés de près. Neville Londubat et Harry Potter. Mais ses entrées parmi les Mangemorts lui apprirent que c'était ce dernier que le mage noir avait en vue. Cela faisait de longs mois maintenant que son amie d'enfance se cachait avec son mari et son fils dans le petit village de Godric Hollow.

Lily. Il l'avait tant aimée toutes ces années. Qu'elle lui préfère ce chien de Potter l'avait rendu fou. Mais lui, il n'avait rien. Il rêvait juste d'un idéal qui n'existait pas et qu'un psychopathe avait voulu lui faire croire. Personne à part Albus ne connaissait son changement de camp. Lily le croyait toujours du côté sombre de la guerre. Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un être répugnant qui préférait la magie noire et ses faussetés à la réalité lumineuse. Et c'était une autre femme qui avait réussi à l'en sortir. Lily était belle avec ses cheveux roux et son regard d'émeraude. Son regard si Serpentard. Mais Ivanna avait cette beauté froide qui enflammait ses sens en un regard. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux couleur mercure en fusion, son teint pâle de porcelaine.

Elles étaient si différentes et pourtant un même caractère les unissait. Elles avaient un tempérament de feu. Un parfum d'exaltation. Mais si Lily l'avait condamné, Ivanna avait compris ses erreurs. Elle les avait acceptées. Et elle lui avait montré ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire en Angleterre. Comme juste aller boire un café à la terrasse d'un bar avec elle. Jamais personne n'avait voulu lui tenir compagnie ainsi. Elle l'avait accepté dans son monde. Milovan lui avait mené la vie dure. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Après tout il avait juste été un grand protecteur pour la jeune femme. Mais une certaine amitié était née entre les deux hommes, quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils désiraient la même chose : le Bonheur d'Iva.

o0o

_- Неt Severus, вам никогда не будет восприниматься серьезно, если не пить водку! (Non Severus, tu ne seras jamais pris au sérieux si tu ne bois pas de vodka!)_

_- Suffit Milo ! Parle moins vite si tu veux que je te comprenne._

_- Вы пьяны? (tu es saoul?)_

_- C'est de l'alcool à 90° ta vodka, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas saoul !_

_- битный проигрыватель !(Petit joueur !)_

_- Tu sais très bien parler Anglais, alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me parler Russe ?_

_- Parce que tu me fais rire, _Продажа типа. (Sale type)

_- Arrête avec ce surnom idiot, чудак. (crétin)_

_- Encore en train de vous disputer ? Mais vous n'arrêterez donc jamais ? Demanda, en rigolant, Ivanna qui venait d'arriver_

_- Tu sais bien qu'on s'aime bien tous les deux, Джоли Iva (jolie Iva). Et puis Sev' est bien plus marrant avec un verre dans le ne, rit Milo_

_- даже если бы я был (si encore j'en avais qu'un), bougonna Severus._

_o0o_

Finalement, la vie sur le bord de la Volga avait été l'un des meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait. Et qu'il gardait bien enfoui dans sa mémoire. Même maintenant, deux mois après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Surtout maintenant que les souvenirs de Lily, sa défunte Lily qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour son fils, l'assaillaient. La guerre était finie, ou du moins partiellement. Potter était mort lui aussi. Encore une fois il avait joué les arrogants, poussant l'absurde jusqu'à ne pas avoir sa baguette sur lui. Vigilance constante, comme dirait Fol' Œil. Mais ce manque de discernement lui avait couté la vie. Black, ce chien pouilleux était à Azkaban pour avoir vendu les Potter. Même si Severus était tout à fait d'accord pour dire que sa place était là bas, il avait du mal à l'imaginer trahir ainsi celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Pettigrow également était mort. Tué par Black avec pas moins de douze Moldus. Le si fantastique groupe des Maraudeurs venait d'être complètement disloqué. Il ne restait plus que le monstre d'encore vivant et libre. Lupin devait sûrement se terrer quelque part, attendant la prochaine pleine lune tout en déprimant sur ses amis disparus.

o0o

_- Pourquoi ne me parles-tu jamais de ta famille ?_

_- Pourquoi ne me parles-tu jamais de la tienne Severus ?_

_- Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas tant d'honneur._

_- Dis-moi. Et je te raconterais._

_- Bien. Mon père était un Moldu. Il était violent. Ma mère une sorcière. Je crois qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais avoir eu d'enfant. Et ils me l'ont bien fait sentir. _

_- Ils sont morts ?_

_- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant._

_- Ma mère était Moldue. Elle est morte de maladie. Elle était jeune. Je n'avais que six ans. Elle avait une malformation cardiaque. Mon père non plus n'avait pas de pouvoir, et il était alcoolique. Mama n'était pas enterrée qu'il courtisait déjà une autre femme. Non en fait il était avec elle depuis très longtemps. Elle lui avait fait un fils ainé, Sergueï. Même s'il était hors mariage. Alors il a épousé la mère et a fait du fils son héritier légitime. Moi je n'étais rien à ses yeux. En plus je suis une sorcière. Puis il est mort d'un coma éthylique il y a trois ans. Sergueï était majeur et en temps qu'homme de la famille, il m'a mise dehors. Milo m'a accueilli et m'a permis de me faire une vie. _

_o0o_

Les Mangemorts s'étaient enfin calmés. Après la chute de leur Lord, ils avaient lancé une grande offensive visant les Aurors principalement, pour savoir où leur Maitre s'était réfugié. Les imbéciles n'arrivaient pas à comprendre qu'un enfant d'un an avait fait disparaître celui Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Alors les victimes s'étaient succédées. Alice et Frank Londubat faisaient partie de cette vague post-Halloween. Bellatrix s'était acharnée sur eux. Et le _Doloris_ les avaient rendu fous. Maintenant les procès étaient finis. La plupart des hommes du Seigneur Noir, était enfermé à Azkaban. Les autres étaient morts. Seuls les plus malins avaient pu déjouer les plans du Ministre.

Lui ne devait son salut qu'au témoignage de Dumbledore en sa faveur. Il repensa à Ivanna. Maintenant que tout était fini, aurait-il le courage d'aller la rejoindre ? Plus d'un an était passé. Il l'aimait toujours aussi profondément. Mais elle, l'aimerait-elle encore ? Il n'était pas Gryffondor. Aussi il n'alla pas la rejoindre. Et puis Albus avait bien spécifié que Voldemort n'était pas mort. Qu'il pouvait revenir. Alors il ne pouvait pas se résigner à aller la rejoindre pour devoir à nouveau s'éloigner d'elle après. Il ne supporterait pas une telle situation.

o0o

_- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourrait, tu reviendrais et resterais avec moi ?_

_- Bien sûr Iva. C'est mon souhait le plus cher. _

_- J'aimerais que tu restes._

_- Mais je ne le peux pas. IL nous tuerait tous les deux._

_- J'aimerais qu'IL soit mort._

_- J'aimerais ne jamais L'avoir suivi. De n'avoir jamais eu cette marque noire sur mon bras._

_- Elle fait partie de toi Sev'. Et je l'aime autant que toi._

_- Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne vais t'apporter que des malheurs._

_- Tu ne pourras m'en apporter plus que je n'en ai déjà. Tu pars toujours dans deux jours ?_

_- Oui, c'est le plus tard que je puisse sans attirer son attention sur nous._

_- Bien._

_- Iva, je … c'est si difficile de partir …_

_- Запомнить меня, Severus Snape, Запомнить меня (ne m'oublie pas)_

_- Никогда, все, я обещаю (jamais, je te le promets)_

_o0o_

Presque six ans avait passé depuis son retour de Russie. Six ans qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas laisser ses souvenirs le submerger. Six ans qu'il les avait presque oubliés pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas tant souffrir. Six ans qu'il avait presque réussi à se persuader qu'en 1980 il n'avait jamais passé six mois à Kazan. Six ans pendant lesquels il avait oublié. Et son monde de carton pâte venait de s'écrouler. En seulement quelques minutes. En quelques minutes, il s'était retrouvé pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

o0o

_-_ _Здравствуйте, красивая коричневая_ (_Bonjour, beau brun), je t'observe depuis une semaine et je n'ai pu résister à venir te voir. Tu es Anglais c'est ça ? Moi, je me nomme Ivanna Aleksandra Soloviev et toi ?_

_- Retourne d'où tu viens et laiss- moi. Tu ne m'intéresses pas._

_- Un esprit fort. J'aime bien ça. Bien, je m'en vais mais je reviendrais. _это обещание _(C'est une promesse)._

_o0o_

Parce que ce matin, alors qu'il petit-déjeunait, un hibou lui avait apporté cette lettre. Une lettre de Milo. Une lettre lui annonçant que celle qui avait capturé son cœur était morte parce que le sien avait arrêté de battre. Elle était morte comme sa propre mère. Jeune, avec un cœur fragile. 24 ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour mourir. Il en voulut au monde entier. Il en voulut particulièrement à Milovan car il ne lui disait qu'aujourd'hui alors qu'elle était parti depuis presque deux ans. Deux ans déjà. Deux ans qu'il aurait…. Mais qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il eu le courage cette fois d'y retourner et de lui dire au revoir alors qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ? _Запомнить меня, Severus Snape, Запомнить меня (ne m'oublie pas, Severus Snape, ne m'oublie pas)…_

Son cœur saignait de l'avoir trahie de cette façon. Et son cœur frappait également fort en lisant les derniers mots de la lettre : « Quand tu es parti, tu lui as laissé un fils. Un adorable petit garçon qui aujourd'hui a besoin de toi. Ils vont arriver à le tuer si tu ne viens pas le sauver… Si tu as réellement aimé Ivanna, ne le laisse pas dans cette situation dramatique. Ne me déçois pas, мой друг (mon ami)». Il avait quitté la Grande Salle précipitamment, pour que personne ne voie son trouble. Il lui fallut toute la journée, où il sécha ses cours, pour évacuer le trop plein d'émotion qui l'assaillait. Albus n'était même pas venu lui demander des comptes. A croire qu'il savait. Il savait toujours tout de toute façon. Le lendemain matin il gagna le bureau directorial. Il ne laissa pas au directeur le temps de lui proposer un bonbon au citron et il n'attendit aucune réponse.

- Je pars pour quelques temps, Albus. Si vous voulez toujours de moi à la prochaine rentrée, alors nous nous reverrons fin aout pour la réunion. D'ici là, j'ai des affaires à traiter.

Et il était parti. Rejoindre un pays lointain. Lointain de sa patrie, lointain dans ses souvenirs. Lointain et pourtant si proche… Parce que là-bas sur le bord de la Volga. Un petit homme qui ne le connaissait pas, avait besoin de lui. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait exactement. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	2. Un fils

**Chapitre 2 : un fils.**

_Lundi 2 Juin 1986. _

L'auberge n'avait que peu changée. Elle était toujours aussi conviviale. Toujours pleine de bruits, de discussions, de rires. Malgré l'heure très matinale. Il avait aimé passer du temps ici avec Ivanna et Milo. Il jeta un œil au tavernier. Yurii était toujours là, essuyant les verres, distribuant des bouteilles de Vodka, devisant abondamment avec les clients. Le décor n'avait nullement changé. Tout ressemblait beaucoup au Chaudron Baveur Londonien, sauf qu'ici, on sentait que le froid était quelque chose qu'il fallait combattre plus durement. Pas moins de trois cheminées entouraient la salle. Même si aujourd'hui seule une était en fonctionnement. Après tout, en ce début juin, les jours étaient plus cléments. De lourdes teintures de couleur bordeaux couvraient les murs épais gardant ainsi au mieux la chaleur.

- Вам выпить что-нибудь, сэр? (Vous buvez quelque chose, Monsieur ?)

- Het. Спасибо. (Non. Merci)

Même si se plonger dans une bouteille de cet alcool fortement dosé le tentait énormément, il préférait avoir l'esprit serein pour appréhender les évènements à venir. Il ajusta son manteau. Non pas qu'il craignait le froid. En cette saison il faisait plutôt doux dans cette région. Mais les pluies étaient courantes. Severus poussa la lourde porte et sortit dans la rue. Il était côté Moldu. La ruelle n'était pas très fréquentée, et c'était très bien. Il se dirigea vers le carrefour et s'y arrêta. Finalement en presque six ans, rien n'avait vraiment changé par ici. Il en était bien content, car retrouver le logement de Milovan aurait été un long calvaire sinon. Il parcourut les rues, les unes après les autres. Se mettant de temps en temps à l'abri de la bruine. Ses longs cheveux noirs dégoulinaient d'eau et son pardessus était bon pour rester dans la salle de bain afin ne pas ruiner la moquette de son hôte. Au bout de trente minutes, il avait enfin fini de sillonner les rues de la ville. Il était devant la porte de l'immeuble depuis cinq minutes, n'arrivant pas à se décider de la marche à suivre. Finalement il poussa le battant en verre et monta les trois étages d'escaliers. Devant la porte de l'appartement, il hésita encore un peu. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et choisit pour lui.

- Вы надолго останется моим вытирания ног перед входом? (Tu comptes rester sur mon paillasson encore longtemps avant d'entrer?)

- Bonjour Milo.

- Bonjour Severus. Entre.

Milovan Gabrilov avait à peu près sa taille bien qu'un peu plus grand, mais en plus massif. Il avait des yeux noisette et des cheveux courts presque blonds. Ils étaient peignés avec un style coiffé/décoiffé plus décoiffé que coiffé. Quelques années auparavant, Severus avait grimacé en se disant que s'il avait été brun, il aurait pu passer pour un frère à Potter. Le Russe avait trois ans de plus que lui, mais savait avoir l'âge mental d'un gamin quand il le décidait. Il était journaliste international pour le « Prophète », quotidien sorcier de l'URSS (*). Il se détourna de la porte pour laisser entrer l'anglais. Celui-ci prit directement le chemin de la salle de bain. Il ôta son manteau et ses chaussures puis attrapa une serviette dans le meuble de toilette pour s'essuyer. Des automatismes qui finalement ne l'avaient pas quitté en six années d'éloignement.

Le Russe arriva quelques instants après avec des vêtements secs qu'il lui déposa avant de repartir dans le salon. Severus eut un sourire en coin et regardant les habits. Il n'y avait bien que Milo pour arriver à lui faire porter autre chose que du noir. Il enfila le blue-jean et la chemise verte avant de passer le pull gris par dessus. Ce fut pieds nus et légèrement décoiffé qu'il rejoignit son hôte. Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils de tissu usé. Milo était en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la petite table basse de bois branlant. Sur celle-ci attendant un thé fumant dont il se servit largement. Le silence entre les deux hommes se poursuivit, mais il n'était pas pesant. Quand Severus eut fini et reposé sa tasse, ils surent que maintenant ils allaient devoir parler de choses sérieuses.

- Voldemort est tombé et tu n'es jamais revenu.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas réellement mort et la menace plane toujours.

- Oui mais pour l'instant il n'est plus.

- Revenir l'aurait mise en danger si mes anciens collègues l'avaient su.

- Sauf qu'elle est morte et qu'elle ne t'a jamais revu.

- Si j'avais su, je ne serais sûrement jamais reparti.

Un nouveau silence fit suite à ces paroles. Un silence plus lourd de culpabilité et de regrets. Milo se leva. Il s'approcha du buffet. Il sortit deux verres qu'il déposa sur la table. Il alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer une bouteille de Vodka au frigidaire avant de leur servir un fond d'alcool à tous les deux.

- Si nous avions su, je l'aurais forcé à se faire suivre et soigner.

- Comment l'avez vous su ?

- En Aout 84, elle a fait un malaise. Elle a été transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle venait de faire une crise cardiaque. Ils l'ont stabilisée mais ils ont aussi mis en avant un problème plus grand. Une malformation du cœur, certes bénigne mais tout de même présente. Malheureusement les dégâts qu'elle avait occasionnés ne pouvaient plus être réparés. On savait qu'elle ne mourrait pas de vieillesse. Mais on ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si tôt. Elle est restée quinze jours internée puis elle est ressortie. Tout allait bien, il fallait juste qu'elle fasse attention. Trois jours après, Ioann la découvrait morte dans le salon en se levant. Rattrapée par une crise cardiaque foudroyante.

- Ioann ?

- Son fils…. Votre fils.

Milo, qui était resté les yeux dans le vague le temps que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, regarda Severus dans les yeux. Les yeux noirs de celui-ci passaient par de nombreux sentiments. La détresse d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là. Le regret d'avoir laissé un autre diriger sa vie et ainsi l'avoir éloigné de ses amis. L'émotion de savoir qu'il avait un fils. L'envie de le connaître. La curiosité d'en savoir plus sur ce petit homme. Le Russe lui laissa le temps de reprendre pied. Il lui offrit un deuxième verre. Le brun l'avala avec délice. La brûlure de l'alcool lui faisant retrouver ses esprits.

- Comment est-il ?

- Il te ressemble beaucoup.

- Il n'a pas beaucoup de chance alors.

Une simple constatation. Aucun mépris. Aucune joie. Un nouveau silence se fit alors que Milo se levait pour aller dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, Severus vit qu'il tenait une photo dans ses mains. Il l'attrapa avec précaution lorsqu'il lui tendit. Presque avec révérence, il la regarda, comme pour savourer l'émoi intense qui l'accablait. Il posa ses yeux sur l'image de papier glacé. Dessus il y vit Ivanna tout sourire, debout devant _The Azimov Mosque_. Elle était belle. Non elle était radieuse. Un sourire d'elle et la journée n'était que lumière et bonheur. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier.

Elle ne regardait pas le photographe mais l'autre personne de cette photo. Dans ses bras, bien appuyé sur sa hanche droite, un petit garçon de deux ans rigolait en levant les deux bras au ciel pour attraper une feuille sur la branche qui passait à quelques centimètres au dessus de lui. Une goûte tomba sur l'image figée. Severus l'essuya du pouce, caressant ainsi les deux personnes représentées, alors qu'une deuxième venait d'y atterrir. Il avait mal. Mal de voir cette famille qu'il avait tant voulue et à côté de laquelle il était passé. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il arracha ses yeux débordant de larmes de ce souvenir qu'il n'avait pas, pour les poser dans ceux de son ami.

Milo le regardait en silence. A la mort d'Iva, il en avait voulu à Severus de ne jamais être revenu. D'avoir abandonné sa meilleure amie. De l'avoir laisser avec un cœur brisé et un bébé sur les bras. Mais les mois avaient passé. Il ne pouvait de tout façon plus en vouloir à cet homme anéanti qui s'effondrait à l'instant même sur son canapé. Doucement il l'attira à lui et l'étreignit fortement. Il sentit quelques spasmes silencieux qui lui apprirent que l'anglais pleurait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis Severus sembla se calmer.

Il reprit une position plus digne et reprit la contemplation de la photo Moldue. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux noirs, un petit peu longs. Le professeur devina qu'entre ses longs cils, il avait les yeux noirs. Son teint était pâle, mais pas maladif. Il lui ressemblait effectivement beaucoup. Sauf qu'il avait pris la grâce de sa mère. Son visage n'était pas anguleux et son nez était parfaitement adorable. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette remarque. Il était beau._ Son_ fils était _beau_.

- Tu veux peut-être te reposer un peu avant que je ne t'explique la situation actuelle?

Severus le regarda et le remercia silencieusement. Le voyage par cheminée avec la distance avait été éreintant et toutes ces émotions l'avaient achevé. Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait d'en savoir plus tout de suite. Milo se leva et l'entraina à sa suite dans la chambre d'ami. Severus respira profondément en se rappelant que cela avait été la chambre d'Iva. Quand ils passèrent le seuil, Severus tenait toujours la photo. Il finit par la rendre au Russe d'une main un peu tremblante.

- Держите ее. У меня другие. (Garde-là. J'en ai d'autres)

-Спасибо. (Merci)

Le brun la déposa sur la table de nuit. Il posa son pull, sa chemise et son pantalon sur la chaise, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement. Milo ferma les volets, le soleil passant tout de même par les interstices de ceux-ci. Dans ce jeu d'ombre et de lumière, il regarda Severus se glisser dans les draps, les yeux fixés sur la photo. Il s'approcha du lit et remonta la couverture sur les épaules de son ami. Il sortit doucement et referma la porte sans bruit avant de s'y appuyer. Comment allait-il pouvoir dire le reste à cet homme déjà si bouleversé. Il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour se sortir les idées sombres de la tête. Il décida qu'une douche bien chaude serait des plus appropriées pour détendre ses muscles noués.

Trois heures plus tard, Milovan était dans la cuisine. Il préparait un repas copieux. Severus et lui mangeraient avant de parler de Ioann. L'anglais devait se nourrir avant d'affronter la suite. Lui-même en avait été malade lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Bordel, comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ? Il lâcha sa cuillère en bois et s'appuya sur le plan de travail pour reprendre pieds. Un bruit dans le couloir le fit sursauter. Il baissa le feu sous le fait-tout, s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et sortit de la cuisine. Il croisa le regard de Severus qui refermait la porte des toilettes. Il semblait plus reposé, bien qu'une certaine tension durcissait ses traits. Ils ne dirent rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour l'instant.

- J'ai préparé du Bœuf-Stroganoff. Je sais que tu aimes bien ça. Le repas sera bientôt prêt.

- Merci Milo.

- Je n'ai pas vu ta valise, ne me dis pas que tu comptes dormir à l'hôtel ?

- C'était mon intention. Quant à ma valise, elle était réduite, dans la poche de mon manteau.

- Alors va lui donner sa taille normale et la vider dans l'armoire de la chambre d'ami. Il n'est pas question que tu loges ailleurs qu'ici.

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour me garder ici ? Tu vas me séquestrer, peut-être ?

- Je pourrais t'attacher à ton lit pour que tu ne puisses plus en bouger.

- Je ne veux pas faire partie de la réalisation de tes fantasmes, порочных (Pervers).

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as un caractère bien trop désagréable pour m'intéresser, Продажа типа. (Sale type)

L'ambiance s'était détendue. Leur ancienne et courte complicité était de retour. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord tacite, de se laisser un peu de temps avant de reprendre leur discussion. Severus alla chercher sa valise dans son pardessus, enfin sec dans la salle de bain, pour s'installer. Il vida son bagage dans les étagères mais conserva sur lui les vêtements du Russe. Celui-ci était retourné dans la cuisine et mettait un point final à son diner. Il sortit ensuite deux assiettes du placard, deux verres et des couverts. Il apporta le tout sur la table du salon. Puis il revint chercher la carafe d'eau et les serviettes. Severus arriva au moment où il apportait la cocotte sur la table. L'anglais alla chercher une louche et le pain comme s'il avait toujours vécu dans cet appartement. Il y avait finalement passé de longues semaines et rien n'avait changé depuis, à part le lino de la salle de bain et le papier peint de l'entrée. Les deux hommes s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre. Le repas se passa tranquillement, dans un calme réconfortant, dans un silence apaisant. Puis ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans leurs fauteuils. Cette fois, Milo avait sorti une bouteille de cognac. Alors qu'ils sirotaient tranquillement leur digestif, la tension se fit plus pesante. Ce fut le Russe qui rompit le charme.

- Iva voulait que je sois le parrain de Io.

- C'est un bon choix.

- Sauf qu'elle est morte avant qu'on ait fait la cérémonie. J'ai dû le laisser partir dans la seule famille qu'on lui connaissait.

Severus sentit la peau de son cou se hérisser. Il aurait dû être cette famille. Mais le destin ne lui avait pas donné ce choix.

-Pour te protéger, elle n'avait mis ton nom nul part sur les papiers de naissance de Ioann. N'ayant donc aucune trace de son père, les services sociaux l'ont envoyé dans la famille d'Iva. Je m'y suis farouchement opposé, mais je ne suis qu'un ami, je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Et j'ai vu Sergueï emmener d'une poigne ferme le petit garçon de mes deux meilleurs amis. On m'a empêché d'aller le voir pendant quatre mois. Ensuite j'ai dû aller couvrir la catastrophe chimique de Bhopal en Inde. Puis j'ai enchainé sur d'autres missions et je n'ai pu revenir au pays que récemment. Après l'inauguration de la cité des sciences à Paris à la mi-mars, j'ai repris pied dans ma vie ici. Après plus d'un an de vadrouille en ne faisant que passer vite fait à l'appart, il m'a fallu quelques semaines. J'ai refait le point et j'ai décidé de retourner voir Ioann et de faire en sorte que Sergueï ne me jette pas. Il n'était pas là ce jour là. Seule sa femme était présente. Elle est plus conciliante, mais je pense qu'elle craint énormément son mari. Je le soupçonne de la battre régulièrement. Elle m'a fait rentrer en me faisant promettre de ne pas rester longtemps. Je suis resté cinq minutes. J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir le garçon.

Milo était perdu dans ses souvenirs et la tension qui l'habitait montrait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Milo ?

- Je suis sûr que même s'ils avaient un chien, l'animal sera mieux traité que lui .

Le regard tourmenté du Russe ainsi que ses paroles, figèrent Severus. Il essayait de comprendre les implications qui découlaient de ces révélations. Son fils. Son petit garçon était malheureux…voire pire…

- Severus, il est battu, affamé. Il a une hygiène plus que douteuse… il m'a regardé mais ses yeux étaient vides, il n'a pas semblé me reconnaitre. J'ai été tellement ébranlé que lorsque Sylvana m'a mis dehors je n'ai pas réagi. Je suis rentré, comme dans un brouillard. Le lendemain je suis allé voir les autorités, mais personne n'a voulu m'entendre. Sergueï est quelqu'un d'influant et donc d'intouchable. Tu es le père de Ioann. Il n'y a qu'en le reconnaissant que tu peux le sortir de son calvaire.

Severus était soufflé. Son enfant était maltraité. A cause de lui, de son absence, son fils était en danger. Il était choqué. S'il était revenu. Ou s'il n'était pas reparti. Tant de si… Milo se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup et que c'est assez dur. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix que de te prévenir. J'aime Ioann plus que tout.

- Tu as bien fait. Ce n'est pas facile à encaisser. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que j'ai un enfant alors apprendre qu'il est battu…

- Je sais. Mais le temps presse. J'ai peur qu'il se soit acharné sur lui depuis mon intervention.

- Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Il est 15 heures. Tu es arrivé tôt ce matin.

- Allons-y. Je veux le voir.

- Non. Si on y va et que Sergueï te voit, il va comprendre et fera tout pour nous contrer. La ressemblance entre vous deux est vraiment trop flagrante. Tu dois reconnaître ta paternité. Et une fois que ce sera officiel, on pourra aller le voir et surtout le sortir de là.

- Alors allons-y. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

- Severus, avant je veux savoir ce que tu comptes faire de Ioann.

- C'est mon fils, Milo. C'est mon fils. Je vais le garder avec moi. Lui faire oublier ces deux ans passés. Et en premier lieu, on va faire ce baptême. Comme ça s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je sais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains. Ensuite… ensuite je rentrerai en Angleterre pour l'élever avec moi.

- Bien. J'approuve. Merci. Allons-y.

Ils attrapèrent leur manteau. Le Russe attrapa deux parapluies. Et ils sortirent dans les rues pluvieuses de Kazan. Il leur fallut trois heures de négociation en tout genre avec divers services Moldus, pour enfin ressortir avec un papier officiel reconnaissant Severus comme le père biologique et le tuteur légal de Ioann. Milo les fit transplaner dans une ruelle à proximité de la maison du demi-frère d'Ivanna. Ils poussèrent le petit portail grinçant et remontèrent l'allée pavée. Devant la porte ils s'entre-regardèrent pour se donner une assurance. Severus leva la main et frappa fortement contre la lourde porte. Ils attendirent bien cinq minutes avant qu'une femme vêtue d'un tablier ne leur ouvre. Elle regarda Milovan d'un air paniqué et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Severus, elle fut terrifiée.

[_Dialogues en Russe_]

- Bonjour madame, je suis Severus Snape. J'ai ici le document officiel qui atteste que je suis le père légitime de Ioann. Je viens donc le chercher.

Elle se recula pour les laisser entrer avant de partir au salon. Un éclat de voix s'en suivit ainsi que le claquement d'une gifle. Puis un homme grand, massif et sévère arriva dans le hall. Il toisa l'anglais d'un air froid. Severus lui rendit la pareille, remerciant Merlin de l'effet qu'il savait inspirer depuis des années. Sergueï se tourna vers Milo et mit tout son mépris possible dans son regard.

- Gabrilov. Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu n'avais rien à faire dans cette maison. Tu n'es aucunement bienvenu.

- Soloviev. Laisse moi te présenter Severus Snape, le père de Ioann. Nous venons récupérer le garçon.

- Foutaises ! Je suis son tuteur.

- Plus maintenant. Voici les papiers administratifs qui indiquent que désormais la garde du garçon est transférée à mon nom. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas obéir, je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire intervenir les forces de l'ordre pour faire appliquer la loi.

Le ton de Severus était polaire. Sergueï bouillait intérieurement. Mais il finit par désigner la porte au fond du couloir.

- Il est dehors. Prenez-le et ne revenez plus. Débarrassez-moi de _ça_.

Il tourna les talons et repartit dans le salon. Milo appuya la main sur le dos de son ami pour le pousser vers la cours arrière. Ils passèrent la porte et cherchèrent le garçon des yeux. Une appréhension les attrapa aux trippes. La cours était vide. Aucune trace du garçon. En fait rien ne laissait penser qu'un enfant de cinq ans vivait dans cette maison. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'abri de jardin. Seul endroit où l'on ne pouvait rien voir sans s'approcher. Un local en bois fermé d'une porte barrée d'un verrou. Le Russe déverrouilla avec application puis ouvrit le battant.

Une odeur forte d'urine leur retourna l'estomac. Ils passèrent le seuil laissant leurs yeux s'habituer à la semi obscurité. Puis ils virent une forme tremblante, allongée dans un coin. Severus attrapa sa baguette et lança un _Lumos_. Au milieu de ses excréments, à côté d'une gamelle d'eau renversée, entouré de quelques os de volaille posés directement sur le sol, un petit garçon maigre, aux cheveux noirs et longs, vêtu uniquement d'un tee-shirt déchiré et d'un slip, tentait de retenir ses sanglots terrifiés. D'une voix rauque, Milo prit la parole devant un Severus scandalisé.

- Je te présente Ioann Luka Soloviev.

* * *

(*) L'URSS connut son déclin en 1991 et devint ensuite la Russie. L'histoire se passant actuellement en 1986, et même si je parle de « Russe », c'était encore l'URSS.


	3. Ioann

Je tiens à remercier emilie Voinson et Talim pour leur Review. Ça m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise.

Sachez que j'ai déjà écrit 15 chapitres de cette histoire car je la publie sur un forum depuis déjà quelques semaines. Pour l'instant je vais donc publier 2 à 3 chapitres par semaines puis quand j'aurais rattrapé mon retard je passerais à un chapitre par semaine, posté le Mercredi.

Note pour ce chapitre et les suivants : Tous les dialogues se font en russe. L'histoire se passant pour l'instant en Russie et l'enfant ne parlant que cette langue (ce qui est normal pour un russe de 5 ans), c'est normal que se soit cette langue qui soit utilisée. Par contre, entre Severus et Milo, lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux, les dialogues se font en anglais. De part son métier Milo maitrise bien l'anglais et Severus est tout de même plus à l'aise dans sa langue maternelle^^

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ioann.**

Severus était sorti du local. Il n'avait pu rester à contempler ce sinistre spectacle. Milo était pâle aussi. Il le suivit et le soutint lorsque le brun manqua de s'effondrer contre le mur. C'était encore pire que la dernière fois où il était venu. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction car son ami était réellement au plus mal. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pensait. Apprendre qu'il avait un fils et voir dans quel état il se trouvait, le tout en une toute petite poignée de jours, ce devait être le pire des calvaires pour lui.

Severus en avait vu des tortures. De part sa place de Mangemort, il avait été témoin de la violence humaine, ou plutôt inhumaine bien plus que de nécessaire. Il s'était forgé une carapace inébranlable. Une carapace dans laquelle il pouvait s'enfermer pour faire abstraction de l'horreur qu'on lui imposait. Mais là, tout était différent. Merlin, c'était son propre fils. Le petit être de lui et d'Iva qui était traité comme un vulgaire animal nuisible. C'était son fils qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Il savait déjà que plus jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce moment. Plus jamais il ne pourrait supporter ce genre de scène. Parce que tout ce qui lui restait de la femme qu'il aimait, était presque en train de mourir sur la terre souillée de ce bâtiment. Il respira profondément et savoura le soutien de Milo. Il fit le vide pour pouvoir une fois de plus écarter le cauchemar qui avait lieu de l'autre côté des planches.

Il releva la tête pour regarder le Russe et lui faire comprendre que ça allait. Il se décolla de la fine cloison le séparant du garçon. Du coin de l'œil il vit un mouvement dans la maison. Il se retourna et vit Sergueï les regardant par la fenêtre de l'étage, un verre à la main, le visage fermé. Puis il se retira, laissant le rideau retomber devant la vitre. Severus fut pris d'une bouffée de haine envers cet homme. Mais il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait se calmer. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Milo et la serra fermement. Puis il laissa la main retomber sur son flan. Il contourna son ami. La main tremblante posée sur la poignée de la porte. Pour _son_ fils. Il l'ouvrit doucement mais sûrement. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur avant de lancer un _Lumos_, à l'abri des regards. La petite chose couchée sur sol trembla plus fortement. Il prit sur lui. Il le devait. Il s'approcha. Calmement. Un pas après l'autre. Avec une sérénité qu'il était loin d'avoir. Et plus il avançait plus l'enfant se recroquevillait et tremblait.

Il avait peur. _Il_ n'aurait pas du revenir aussi tôt. Mais était-il réellement tôt ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne le savait plus. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps il y a bien longtemps. Il ne savait même plus où il était. Et qui il était, était une question qu'il se posait des fois. Il était « la chose », « l'objet ». Etait-il quelqu'un ? Avait-il été quelqu'un ? Serait-il quelqu'un ? Toutes ces questions qui le dépassaient totalement. Après tout il n'était rien, n'était bon à rien. _Il_ lui disait tout le temps. Mais il lui semblait bien que cette fois _il_ revenait en avance. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il n'avait pourtant pas désobéi. Il était resté là, sage, sans bruit, sans bouger. Il se mit à trembler. Pourquoi ne faisait-_il_ donc rien ? C'était une nouvelle punition ?

L'attente était pire que les coups de ceinture. Parce qu'on ne savait pas ce qui va arriver. Parce qu'on ne sait pas comment ça va arriver. On ne sait pas quand ça va arriver. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il ne le devait pas. Ce serait pire s'il pleurait. Alors il retint ses sanglots. Du moins il essaya car il avait beaucoup de mal à maitriser ses larmes. _Il_ n'était pas seul. _Il _était venu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Une seule fois. Mais il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Heureusement que quelqu'un avait eu besoin de _lui_ et on l'avait à nouveau fermé dans la cave. Il s'était terré derrière une étagère. Son long tee-shirt serré contre lui. Comme une protection dérisoire. Il avait remonté son slip le plus haut possible, espérant que plus jamais on ne lui enlèverait. Que plus jamais des mains râpeuses et poilues ne le touchent à ces endroits là.

Il entendit un nom. Il lui sembla que c'était le sien. Mais qui était-il ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire. Oui, il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Mais quand ? Il était à nouveau seul. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-_il _entré pour ressortir ? Il avait peur. Peur de ce changement dont il ne comprenait pas les conséquences. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Ses larmes silencieuses redoublèrent. Cette fois il n'y échapperait pas. _Il_ s'avançait. _Il_ arriva devant lui et quand_ il_ s'agenouilla, il laissa s'échapper un gémissement de pure détresse.

Severus sentit son cœur se fendre et saigner en entendant cette lourde plainte. Il était accroupi devant le garçon. Il n'osait tendre la main vers lui de peur de l'effrayer encore plus. Il inspira fortement. Comment aborder l'enfant sans l'affoler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Il semblait si perdu. Peut-être qu'en lui parlant il pourrait l'apprivoiser plus facilement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'attraper et partir sous peine de le traumatiser un peu plus.

[_Dialogues en Russe_.]

- Ioann ? Ioann, tu m'entends ?

La respiration déjà hachée s'affola un peu plus. Severus était désespéré. Il ne savait pas comment le rassurer. _Son fils_ était terrifié par _sa_ simple présence. Il allait faire une nouvelle tentative quand il remarqua que l'enfant venait de s'uriner dessus. Il devait le rassurer.

- Ioann, mon garçon. Tout va bien. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Je te le promets. Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant.

Les tremblements de l'enfant s'accentuèrent un peu. Comment allait-il pouvoir le tranquilliser ? Il n'était pas doué pour les sentiments. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Personne ne lui avait montré. Seule Iva avait su lui ouvrir cet horizon là. Ivanna.

- Tu sais, je connaissais bien ta maman.

_Mама_ ? Dans les brumes de son esprit la silhouette d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs se dessina. Puis deux yeux gris. Un sourire. Une chaleur lui envahit le ventre, lui donnant envie de pleurer un peu plus.

Severus avait remarqué que ce sujet là avait fait réagir son fils. Alors il décida d'insister.

- Tu te rappelles de ta maman ?

_Mама_. Oui, il s'en souvenait un peu. Il aimait bien être avec elle. Il y avait aussi un monsieur. Il était gentil lui aussi. Pourquoi lui parlait-on de sa maman ? Car ce n'était pas _lui_. Ce n'était pas _sa_ voix. Qui était-ce ? La voix de l'homme était douce. Il avait envie de croire qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas. Qu'après ce serait plus dure encore. Quand les coups arriveraient.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup à ta maman. Tu as les mêmes cheveux qu'elle. Tu as son petit nez mignon aussi.

Il n'était pas mignon. Pourquoi ce monsieur lui disait qu'il l'était ? Pourquoi sa voix le faisait se sentir bien ? Pourquoi ? Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il devait le voir. Il devait anticiper et ne pas se faire surprendre par la punition. Alors il souleva péniblement ses paupières. Pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour voir le visage de celui qui lui parlait.

Le cœur de Severus se mit à battre la chamade quand il le vit ouvrir tout doucement ses yeux. Alors il ne dit rien. Et le laissa l'observer. Le laissa faire ses premiers pas. Puis quand il vit qu'il allait les refermer, il reprit ses paroles.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux. Regarde-moi Ioann. C'est bien mon garçon. C'est bien. Tout va bien.

Ioann, car c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait n'est-ce pas ? Ioann aurait voulu refermer les yeux mais quand l'homme lui dit de les garder ouvert, il obéit. Toujours obéir. L'homme ne semblait pas vouloir le frapper. Mais il n'avait pas confiance. Faire confiance ça faisait mal. Alors il le regarda, comme il lui avait demandé. Il avait des cheveux noirs lui aussi. Et un peu longs. Il sembla qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il avait vu quelque part, dans un miroir. Mais c'était si lointain. C'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Une illusion. Ses tremblements le firent claquer des dents. Ou alors c'était le froid qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans son dos, sous les planches du mur.

- Je sais que tu ne me connais pas. Je sais que tu ne me croiras sûrement pas. Mais je suis…

Qui ? Quoi ? L'homme qui avait abandonné sa mère en pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? Celui qui aurait dû s'occuper d'eux deux. Celui dont l'absence l'avait tant fait souffrir et rendu si malheureux ? Qu'était-on sensé dire à un enfant battu qui ne vous prend que pour la dernière menace en date ? Merlin lui vienne en aide.

- … je suis ton papa, Ioann. Je suis venu te chercher. Je serais venu plus tôt si j'avais su ce qu'il te faisait.

_Папа _? Un _papa_ ? Il savait ce qu'était un papa. Mais il pensait ne pas en avoir. Il n'était déjà pas sûr d'avoir une maman. Un papa ça donne des coups aussi ?

- Je te promets que je te protègerai. Plus personne ne te fera du mal.

Severus approcha doucement la main de celle de l'enfant. Puis il la posa dessus. Il caressa doucement les petits doigts, comme il aurait caressé les ailes d'un papillon. Le garçon s'était tendu au toucher mais il n'arrêta pas. Il s'évertua à rester le plus doux et tendre possible. Il n'avait pourtant jamais appris. Mais devant son fils, ces gestes lui semblaient presque naturels.

- Tu es _mon_ garçon. On va rentrer à la maison. Je vais te soigner. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu es d'accord ?

_Папа_. Ça avait l'air bien d'avoir un papa. En tout cas, celui-là semblait ne pas vouloir lui faire de mal. Et puis il aimait sentir cette main sur la sienne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il voulait que ça dure.

Severus sentit la petite main sous la sienne bouger. Il retint son souffle. Allait-il le rejeter ? Puis il sentit des petits doigts essayer d'agripper les siens. Alors il resserra doucement son étreinte. Il ressentit comme une explosion de joie lorsque Ioann attrapa son index et le serra aussi fort que ses maigres forces lui permirent.

- Tu ne crains plus rien, mon fils.

Un sanglot lui répondit, alors que l'enfant se roulait un peu plus en boule, attirant la main de l'adulte contre lui, comme pour se rassurer. De sa deuxième main, aussi doucement qu'il le put, il caressa les cheveux du garçon dans un geste réconfortant. Un autre sanglot, suivi d'un troisième puis d'un quatrième secouèrent l'enfant.

- C'est fini, mon Cœur. C'est fini.

Ioann avait refermé les yeux. Il était submergé par toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que l'homme, _son papa_, ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il décida que cette main dans ses cheveux était ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux au monde. Cette main qui le rassurait au lieu de le frapper. Cette main qui était douce et pas râpeuse. Cette main qui restait dans ses cheveux sans vouloir aller plus loin. Cette main qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter. Oh, non. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas devoir se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'illusion.

- Ioann. On va rentrer à la maison maintenant. D'accord ?

A la maison ? Il allait avoir une maison ? A lui ? Pour de vrai ? Un papa et une maison ?

- O...u...i

La petite voix enrouée de son fils fit céder le barrage qui retenait les larmes de Severus. Et elles glissèrent le long de ses joues, en cascade, avant de tomber et de disparaître dans la terre meuble du sol de l'abri de jardin. Doucement il bougea pour s'approcher du garçon. Délicatement il lâcha la petite main. Tendrement il passa ses mains puis ses bras sous le corps trop petit et trop maigre. Puis il le cala confortablement contre son torse. Ramenant précautionneusement le pan de son manteau sur son corps dénudé. Puis il se releva, les yeux fixés sur l'animal blessé qui lui était si cher.

Cette chaleur contre lui. Il était si bien. Et ce cœur qui battait contre son oreille. Si rassurant, si entêtant. Ioann agrippa ses petits poings sur le pull de l'adulte. Il serra fort. Ses articulations étaient blanchies. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il voulait toujours rester comme ça. Une pression humide se fit sentir sur son front. Et il s'endormit. Détendu. Comme il ne l'avait plus était depuis tant de temps.

Milo était resté à la porte. Il ne voulait pas interférer. Ioann était trop pris dans les affres de sa misérable vie pour supporter deux présences adultes. Et c'était à Severus que revenait le rôle de le rassurer. Il regarda la scène douloureusement. Des larmes débordant de ses yeux régulièrement et plus encore quand il comprit l'acceptation du garçon. Puis le père se releva, son fils dans ses bras. Tous deux en larmes. Il sourit d'attendrissement en voyant Severus embrasser le front de l'enfant qui ne semblait pas vouloir être ailleurs que là où il était précisément. Quand son ami arriva devant lui, il rajusta le manteau doucement, afin de bien protéger le petit du froid. Puis il posa son bras en travers des épaules de Severus pour lui montrer son soutien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Ioann et son père étaient enfin réunis. Et le garçon allait retrouver une vie normale, entouré et épaulé. Et là tout de suite, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Ce fut ainsi que tous les trois revinrent vers la maison de Sergueï afin de ne pas se faire remarquer en transplanant dans une cours Moldue. Ils n'avaient pas réagi que le temps était passé si vite. La nuit était tombée maintenant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, la porte menant vraisemblablement à la cuisine, s'entrouvrit un peu, laissant apparaître l'œil curieux puis rassuré de Sylvana. La porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand, claquant contre le mur. Le petit corps dans les bras de Severus sursauta. L'adulte resserra légèrement son étreinte rassurante.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à me faire perdre autant de temps !

Ioann se mit à trembler violement en l'entendant. Non, il voulait rester dans ces bras. Il ne voulait pas retourner avec_ lui_. L'homme à côté de son papa, _lui _répondit d'un ton à faire peur.

- Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille Soloviev. Sinon je me ferais une joie de te montrer ce que je pense de ta façon d'élever mon filleul !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est. Et tu le sais très bien.

- Il le sera bientôt. Tout comme Ivanna l'avait désiré. Et ne vous approchez plus jamais de mon fils. Ou je me ferais une joie de vous torturer avant de vous laisser agoniser jusqu'à ce que la mort se décide à vous faucher.

La voix de son papa était froide, cinglante, effrayante. Mais Ioann ne se sentait pas menacé. Car en même temps les bras qui le tenaient ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Parce que la main qui avait atteint ses cheveux, les lui caressait à nouveau doucement. Parce que le cœur qui battait dans cette poitrine contre lui, mêlés aux vibrations que les paroles avaient apportées, était la sensation la plus douce et la plus agréable qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il en était sûr. Car sinon il s'en souviendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Puis le mince courant d'air qui s'infiltra dans le manteau lui apprit qu'ils étaient de nouveau dehors. Le portillon grinça. Il partait. Son papa lui avait dit vrai. Il l'emmenait avec lui. Il colla son nez dans le pull de l'adulte et respira fort. C'était une odeur rassurante. Celle de la personne qui était venue le chercher. Et cette fois, il s'endormit profondément. Ne se réveillant même pas quand le paysage tourbillonna et changea.

Milo ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Ils avaient transplané dans la ruelle attenante afin de ne pas se faire surprendre. Severus entra, son paquet étroitement pelotonné contre lui. Le Russe lui parla mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il réagit quand il sentit un regard insistant, sur lui. Milo lui sourit et il lui répéta.

[_Dialogues en Anglais_]

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas évident. Mais tu devrais le réveiller pour lui faire prendre un bain. Pendant ce temps je lui préparerais un bouillon de poulet. Je pense qu'il ne pourra pas faire de gros repas pour l'instant.

- Je ne le pense pas non plus. Il faudra lui donner plusieurs collations pendant la journée. Comme ça il aura la quantité sur une journée sans que son estomac ne se contracte. Si tu as de la compote, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de manger quelques fruits. Je vais aller le réveiller. Est-ce que tu peux me transformer quelque chose en petit lit ? Après sa douche je l'y installerais et il mangera là avant de dormir.

- Bien sûr. Je le mettrais dans ta chambre. Et je t'apporte aussi des vêtements. Quand je t'ai écrit, je suis allé faire les magasins pour qu'il ait de quoi s'habiller correctement.

- Merci. T'es un parrain de première classe.

Avec un nouvel échange de sourire, les deux hommes partirent chacun de leur côté. Severus alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il cala le garçon endormi sur ses genoux et de sa main libre il caressa son visage en lui murmurant de se réveiller. Ioann ouvrit les yeux et se tendit. Il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu. Ni l'homme. Il avait peur.

[_Dialogues en Russe_]

- Chut mon Cœur. Tout va bien. Papa est là. Tu ne crains rien. C'est fini.

_Papa ! _Il avait un _papa._ Il _était_ avec son papa. _Son_ papa qui était venu pour lui. Il se détendit progressivement et se laissa bercer par les douces paroles qu'il lui disait.

- Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Tu vas prendre un bain, puis tu mangeras un peu de bouillon bien chaud et une compote. Après tu pourras dormir autant de temps que tu veux d'accord ?

Un bain ? Un vrai bain ? Et un bouillon ? _Chaud _? Pour de vrai ? Il hocha doucement la tête contre le torse de l'adulte. Celui-ci l'assit sur le lit moelleux. Il retira son manteau, son pull et ses chaussures. Puis il lui dit de rester ici le temps qu'il allait remplir la baignoire. Ioann leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Cette chambre. Il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu. Dans un rêve. Dans une vie avant. Il ne savait plus. Son papa revint et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait marcher. Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Délicatement la main de l'adulte attrapa la sienne et l'incita à se mettre debout.

Une fois sur ses jambes, il chancela un peu mais tint tout de même. Lentement ils traversèrent la chambre et le couloir, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. La porte resta entrouverte. Ioann regarda tout autour de lui quand il remarqua que l'homme lui parlait. Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas écouté. Il était un mauvais garçon. Il baissa la tête et tritura le bas de son tee-shirt avec ses doigts, attendant la punition qui ne devrait pas tarder. Un doigt glissa sous son menton le lui remontant. Il rencontra le regard de couleur noir mais si tendre de l'adulte. Puis l'homme répéta, sans colère aucune dans la voix. Il lui demandait de retirer ses vêtements. Il paniqua. Non pas _ça_. Il ne voulait pas _ça_.

Severus s'était perdu dans le regard profond de son fils. Des yeux aussi noirs que les siens. Mais piquetés de paillettes d'argent. Un vrai mélange entre Ivanna et lui. Quand il lui demanda pour la deuxième fois de poser ses vêtements, il s'inquiéta de la panique qui s'empara du garçon. Que lui avait fait ce sale Moldu pour obtenir une telle réaction ? Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que son cerveau lui criait. Il s'accroupit devant lui, gardant ses craintes et sa colère bien en lui et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

- Tout va bien Ioann. Mais tu dois te déshabiller pour prendre un bain. Après tu pourras mettre un beau pyjama confortable qu'oncle Milo t'a acheté.

_Oncle_ ? Alors l'autre homme qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu était son oncle ? Le ton calme de son_ papa_ était rassurant. Et puis c'était _son_ papa. Il lui avait dit que tout irait bien. Alors il se détendit. Mais ne fit pas un geste de plus.

Severus sentit la tension retomber. Lentement il saisit le vieux tee-shirt et le remonta pour le passer par dessus la tête du garçon. Puis il attrapa le slip et le fit glisser le long des jambes bien trop maigres et entaillées de l'enfant. Puis avec toute la délicatesse possible il l'attrapa sous les bras et l'assit dans la baignoire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'eau. Juste un peu pour le faire barboter mais pas assez pour qu'il s'affole si jamais il craignait l'eau. Il sentit Milo se glisser silencieusement dans la pièce pour déposer un pyjama et récupérer les loques sales et usées. Il attrapa un gant et y mit du savon. Il savonna progressivement le visage, derrière les oreilles puis les épaules, le ventre et le dos avec une délicatesse extrême pour ne pas lui faire mal. Tant de blessures sur un si petit homme. De longues trainées rouges sillonnaient son dos principalement. Certaines s'étaient infectées par le manque d'hygiène. Il posa le gant. Il déposa du shampoing dans sa main et massa ses cheveux longs et emmêlés pour enlever la saleté qui s'y trouvait.

Puis il remit le gant et nettoya entre les orteils avant d'aider son fils à se mettre debout. Il s'attaqua alors aux jambes. Une après l'autre. Il sentit le garçon se tendre au maximum lorsqu'il s'occupa de ses fesses et de ses parties intimes. Il vit des larmes couler des yeux fermés du garçon. Il maudit Sergueï. Mais se força à ne pas transmettre ses pensées à l'enfant. Puis il posa le gant. Ouvrit la bonde pour évacuer l'eau marron. Il alluma l'eau et la régla à une température correcte avant de rincer Ioann. Quand toute trace de savon et de saleté eurent disparu, Severus l'essuya avec attention. Puis il l'installa sur un petit tabouret pour soigner ses blessures. Malgré de nombreuses grimaces, aucune plainte ne fut prononcée. Enfin, il l'aida à enfiler un petit pyjama bleu. Il lui démêla ensuite les cheveux et les sécha avec une autre serviette.

Assis sur le petit tabouret, Ioann se laissait bercer par les attentions de son papa. C'était tellement bon. Surtout que maintenant que les baumes de soin ne le piquaient presque plus c'était plus agréable. Doucement il sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il tenta de les garder ouverts mais à chaque fois ils voulaient se refermer tous seuls. Sa tête bascula un peu en avant, avant qu'il ne se remette bien droit. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Pas maintenant. Il sentit qu'on mettait ses bras autour d'un cou et qu'on le soulevait. Instinctivement il resserra sa prise et enroula ses jambes autour de l'adulte dans une parfaite imitation du koala. Il glissa son nez dans le cou de l'homme, renifla cette odeur si tranquillisante et se laissa emporter hors de la salle de bain.

Severus déposa son fils sur le petit lit qui était désormais au côté du sien. Il l'assit confortablement contre les oreillers et le regarda lutter pour rouvrir ses yeux. Il eut un sourire attendri devant le tableau. Milo arriva dans la chambre, tenant un plateau. Il le déposa sur le chevet et attrapa le bol fumant avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise proche du lit.

- Ioann, Milo a apporté un peu de soupe. Tu vas manger un peu et après tu pourras dormir. D'accord ?

- Oui monsieur.

Milo lui donna le bol et Severus nourrit lentement l'enfant. Quand il vit qu'il semblait calé, il attrapa la compote de poire et lui en proposa quelques cuillérées. Il lui fit ensuite boire un verre de lait légèrement chocolaté. Le russe reprit le plateau alors que l'anglais allongeait le garçon sous les couvertures. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme profondément. Il le regarda dormir. Dire que moins de 48 heures plus tôt il était à Poudlard, enseignant à des élèves médiocres et turbulents, gardant le souvenir de cette URSS loin dans sa mémoire, et que maintenant, il était de retour ici, et avait un fils. Un fils qui avait été maltraité. Un fils qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous, de peur d'être déçu de ne jamais pouvoir le concrétiser. Un adorable enfant de cinq ans qui avait terriblement besoin de lui. Et il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point il avait besoin de lui.


	4. Nouveau Départ

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Merci Vivi pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Ça fait du bien de savoir que mon style et mes idées peuvent plaire. J'espère que la suite t'intéressera autant.

NOTE : comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les dialogues entre Severus et Milovan se font en Anglais et tous ceux incluant une autre personne et Ioann en particulier, sont en Russe.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveau départ.**

Dans le salon de l'appartement, les deux hommes digéraient leur repas léger. Milo avait les yeux posés sur une photo de Severus, Iva et lui qui était encadrée et accrochée au mur. Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il se sentait serein. Des jours difficiles étaient à prévoir. Rien n'est jamais simple avec un enfant battu. Mais Severus avait accepté très facilement sa paternité. Et Ioann était de retour à la maison. Alors pour le moment, c'était un grand pas de fait. Il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur le brun en face de lui. Celui-ci avait le regard dans le vague. Il était évident qu'il pensait au petit garçon dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

[_Dialogues en Anglais_]

- Tu devrais aller te coucher Sev'. La journée a été particulièrement longue et épouvante.

- Je sais. Et demain sera sans doute de la même trempe. J'aimerais aussi qu'il voie un médecin. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait des soucis de santé plus grave par négligence de ma part. Et puis j'aimerais …

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais me tromper. Mais…

- Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Quand je l'ai lavé, il a paniqué.

- Pourtant il n'avait pas peur de l'eau avant.

- Ce n'est pas de l'eau dont il avait peur. Il avait déjà paniqué quand je lui ai demandé de se déshabiller et quand j'ai lavé son sexe et ses fesses, il était tendu au maximum.

- Non, pitié pas ça.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de connaître jusqu'où ce salopard est allé. Même si une part de moi ne le veut pas, je dois faire face à la réalité pour l'aider au mieux.

- Nous irons à l'hôpital sorcier demain quand il aura déjeuné. Il aura sûrement besoin de soins de toute façon.

- Oui. Et il faudra aussi lui parler de la magie avant d'y aller. Bon, je vais me coucher. Même si je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de dormir.

- Bonne nuit Severus.

- Bonne nuit Milovan…. Et merci.

- Je m'en serais voulu de ne pas avoir épaulé un ami cher dans une telle journée.

- Oui … non …en fait… merci de m'avoir contacté.

- J'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt. C'est une erreur que je ne pardonnerais sûrement jamais.

- Je ne pardonnerais pas non plus d'être reparti. Alors le mieux c'est de ne pas se torturer l'esprit avec le passé et de se concentrer vers avenir. Ioann aura besoin de notre soutien. Pas de notre culpabilité.

- Tu as raison… Sev' ?

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes repartir dans combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand Ioann ira un peu mieux je suppose. Pourquoi ? Tu veux déjà me mettre dehors ?

- Non, je veux juste profiter du petit au maximum avant votre départ.

- Milo, ma vie est en Angleterre et toi en Russie. Je n'ai pas de famille autre que toi et lui. Mais j'ai un rôle là-bas, et je ne peux pas m'en départir. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir tout claquer et venir ici définitivement. Mais Ivanna est trop présente. Je la vois à chaque coin de rue. J'entends son accent chantant à chaque rire. C'est trop me demander.

- Je sais. Je sais que pour toi rien n'est simple. Et encore moins maintenant avec le bout chou. C'est pour ça que je compte profiter de vous tant que vous êtes là.

- Fais attention à la façon dont tu comptes profiter de moi, порочных (Pervers)… Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Viens nous voir quand tu veux. Le temps que tu veux.

Le russe avait ri de la réprimande de son ami. Et maintenant il était en train de l'étreindre fortement. C'était bon d'avoir des gens pour qui on compte autant. Quand ils se séparèrent, Severus lui donna une tape sur la tête en lui disant qu'il n'était pas un doudou et qu'il était prié de ne plus se bouiner de cette façon contre lui. Et chacun se retrouva dans sa chambre. Le brun entra avec précaution. Il s'approcha du plus petit des lits et regarda son fils, couché en boule, entortillé dans le drap, les cheveux étalés autour de sa tête, le pouce enfoncé dans sa bouche et les pieds à l'air. Avec un sourire, il attrapa doucement le drap pour le remettre correctement sur le petit corps avant de ramasser la couverture qui avait glissé au sol, et de la remonter jusque sur ses épaules.

Puis il écarta une mèche du front de l'enfant et se dirigea vers son propre lit. Il ôta sa chemise et son pantalon puis attrapa un pyjama noir dans l'armoire avant de se glisser dans son lit, le visage tourné vers le petit. Il s'endormit ainsi, rejouant cette longue journée en long, en large et en travers dans ses rêves. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri étouffé. Il s'assit dans ses draps se demandant ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Puis un petit reniflement attira son attention. Il repoussa les couvertures et s'avança vers le petit lit. Ioann tremblait. Il gardait les yeux fermés mais Severus voyait bien qu'il était réveillé. Il s'installa délicatement sur le bord du lit et posa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Celui-ci se crispa. D'une voix douce et bienveillante, il se mit à le rassurer.

[_Dialogues en Russe_]

- Tout va bien Ioann. Tu ne risques rien ici. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le garçon se mit à sangloter plus fort. Severus passa sa main sur son visage pour en chasser les larmes quand il sentit une petite main l'attraper. Il se déplaça légèrement. Passa une main sous l'enfant et le rapprocha de lui. Il finit par l'installer sur ses genoux avant de l'envelopper dans la couverture. Ioann se colla à lui, saisissant le haut de son pyjama presque désespérément. Severus lui passa une main dans le dos pour le calmer tout en ayant son autre main calée dans ses cheveux qu'il caressait toujours.

- Là, c'est rien, c'est un cauchemar. C'est fini.

Il resta ainsi à le bercer pendant un long moment. Puis les spasmes se calmèrent. La respiration haletante se régularisa. Severus regarda le visage endormi avec résignation. Tout était si compliqué. Puis il le leva pour le déposer dans le lit et sous les couvertures. Mais dès qu'il voulut détacher ses mains de son vêtement, celles-ci se refermèrent automatiquement l'empêchant de se libérer.

- Pars pas.

Juste un murmure. Mais il l'entendit. Alors il reprit le petit corps dans ses bras. Il rejoignit son propre lit. S'installant confortablement sous les couvertures. Calant son fils contre lui. L'enfant se resserra étroitement contre son torse. Enfouissant son nez dans son vêtement. Severus l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice et rassurante. Il déposa son menton sur les cheveux du garçon et se laissa replonger dans le sommeil salvateur. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position quand Milovan passa la tête par la porte pour voir si tout allait bien. Il sourit au tableau touchant qu'ils offraient. Il referma doucement la porte et partit préparer le petit déjeuné. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Severus le rejoignit. Celui-ci avait des épis plein les cheveux, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et les yeux bouffis de la courte nuit qu'il avait passée. Il s'assit avec peu d'élégance sur une des chaises de la cuisine, posant sa tête entre ses mains et soupirant à fendre l'âme. Il entendit un ricanement à sa droite et avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour râler, une tasse de thé brulant fut déposée devant lui. Il la regarda avec adoration avant d'en avaler une gorgée avec délectation.

[_Dialogues en Anglais_]

- Si tes élèves pouvaient te voir là tout de suite, tu perdrais toute ta crédibilité d'homme des cavernes.

- Va te faire voir, Gabrilov.

- C'est proposé si gentiment !

Un silence détendu s'en suivit, pendant que les deux hommes buvaient leurs boissons. Puis le Russe reprit la parole.

- Comment va Io ?

- Il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit. J'ai mis du temps à le calmer avant de finalement le coucher avec moi car il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

- Il mettra du temps avant de s'en remettre.

- S'il s'en remet un jour.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans l'appartement. Puis des petits pas rapides furent étouffés par la moquette. Enfin la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec pudeur. Derrière un petit garçon de cinq ans, la tête basse, les joues rouges attendait en se triturant les mains. Severus se leva et vint s'accroupir devant lui. Ioann se crispa involontairement avant que l'adulte de lui remonte le visage et qu'il ne croise son regard.

[_Dialogues en Russe_]

- Tu devrais te reposer Ioann. Tu n'avais pas à te lever tu sais. C'est un peu tôt encore.

L'enfant renifla légèrement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Severus prit sur lui. Comment était-il censé aider ce garçon si de l'acide lui rongeait l'estomac à chaque mouvement de soumission qu'il faisait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi.

Ioann sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais finit par se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne seras pas grondé, tu sais. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Je ne pourrais pas d'aider si je ne sais pas.

Milo regarda la scène tristement. Ce petit garçon si enjoué qu'il avait connu deux ans auparavant semblait si loin. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'un garçon craintif. D'une main, Severus attrapa celles de Ioann pour qu'il arrête de se tordre les doigts ainsi. De l'autre il passa lentement son pouce sur la lèvre prisonnière des dents pour la libérer et ainsi empêcher l'enfant de se faire mal. Des larmes se mirent à courir sur les joues pâles du petit quand il parla doucement sa voix coupée par des sanglots.

- Fait … fait pipi… dans lit…

- Oh.

- Suis désolé. Suis désolé. Voulais pas. Vo…

- Chut. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive. Viens, on va aller te nettoyer et te changer. Après tu iras dans ton lit. Milo t'apportera ton déjeuner pendant que je changerais les draps. D'accord ?

- Ou … oui monsieur.

- Bien. Alors allons-y avant que tu n'attrapes froid

Severus se redressa, gardant la main du garçon dans la sienne et l'entrainant dans la salle de bain. Il l'aida à se déshabiller, le stressant involontairement une fois de plus. Puis le mit dans la baignoire pour le doucher rapidement. Il lui proposa de se laver seul et le regard plein de gratitude qu'il récolta en retour fit faire un looping à ce muscle traitre qui se trouvait accroché au centre de sa poitrine. Cet organe dont il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en tirer grand-chose et qui lui faisait mal à chaque réactions de son fils. La douche finie, il le sécha. Puis il enduit ses blessures de baume avant de l'enrouler dans un peignoir de Milo, bien trop grand pour lui. Enfin, il le porta dans leur chambre. Il l'installa sur le petit lit et alla lui chercher un nouveau pyjama. Mauve cette fois. Ioann l'enfila tout seul, avec un peu de maladresse, mais seul.

Puis Severus l'appuya contre les oreillers alors que le Russe arrivait avec un plateau composé d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, un peu de compote de poire de la veille et un peu de pain de mie beurré. Le garçon regarda son oncle lui déposer le plateau sur ses genoux avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Cet homme blond lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui. Il ne savait de toute façon pas grand-chose. Il s'appelait Ioann. Car c'est comme ça que son papa l'appelait. Mais il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Il regarda de biais vers le grand lit dont son père retirait les draps. Il en ressentit une grande honte. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il baissait son nez dans sa compote. Une main lui fit relever et il tomba dans les yeux noisette de son oncle.

- Ne baisse pas la tête Io. On ne va pas te fâcher pour si peu. Un accident ça arrive à tout le monde. Et si tous les jours tu t'oublies dans le lit, alors tous les jours nous changerons les draps, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Dois pas faire travail en plus. Dois pas …

- Tu ne dois pas penser à des choses comme ça. Tu n'es plus chez _Lui_. Ici les règles ne sont pas les mêmes. Tu es un petit garçon. Alors reste un petit garçon et ne te préoccupe pas de telles choses. Si tu veux un câlin, nous te le donnerons. Si tu as peur, nous te réconforterons. Si tu as mal nous te soignerons. Si tu ne peux pas dormir, nous ne dormirons pas non plus. Io, tu es un petit enfant et nous sommes les adultes. Ne te prive pas toi-même.

Le garçon le regarda attentivement avant de baisser la tête. Il la releva très vite en rougissant, s'attirant un sourire d'encouragement de Milo. Son _oncle_ lui avait dit de ne pas baisser la tête. Il avait failli oublier.

- Je… Pas compris.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu comprendras petit à petit. Pour l'instant mange un peu plus. Après tu te reposeras. Tout à l'heure nous irons voir une dame qui t'occultera. Tu verras, elle ne te fera pas mal mais elle nous dira comment te soigner correctement.

- Docteur ?

- Oui Petit Ange. C'est un docteur.

- Pas malade.

- Non, mais tu as plein de blessures qu'il faut soigner avant qu'elles ne deviennent graves.

- Oh.

Son papa revint dans la chambre après avoir emporté les draps souillés. Il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et vint vers lui. Il avala rapidement son pain, de peur de se faire fâcher car il n'avait rien avalé. Il se jeta ensuite sur la compote, n'entendant pas son oncle lui dire de prendre son temps sinon il serait malade. Severus fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire. Il s'avança vers l'enfant et attrapa doucement sa petite main qui tenait la cuillère.

- Doucement Ioann. Prends ton temps pour manger ou tu risques de vomir.

- O... oui monsieur.

- Je ne vais pas te gronder. Et je ne veux pas que tu te forces. Si tu n'as plus faim, alors laisse le reste. D'accord ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Manger doucement. Oui il pouvait le faire. Mais si quelqu'un lui enlevait son assiette pour ne plus lui redonner ? Et s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de la finir ? Il aurait faim encore. Peut-être devait-il arrêter de manger maintenant pour ne pas être déçu de ne rien avoir plus tard. Et puis on ne vomit que si on est malade. Et il n'était pas malade, alors il ne pouvait pas vomir même s'il manger vite. Si ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais su. Depuis … depuis longtemps il n'avait pas assez à manger pour savoir. Et puis la compote était bonne. Bien meilleure que le crouton de pain sec, parfois trempé dans un peu de gras de poulet. Alors il voulait la manger vite avant qu'on ne lui enlève. Il resserra son poing sur la cuillère et en avala vite fait une portion. Il releva juste les yeux, sans bouger la tête. Pour vérifier que personne ne lui retirait le récipient.

Il tomba sur les yeux affreusement tristes de son papa. Il ne voulait pas le rendre triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux. Car ça faisait mal d'être malheureux. Quelque part là, au milieu de sa poitrine. Alors il prit le temps de savourer le morceau de poire non mixé avant de l'avaler. Puis il releva un peu les yeux et recroisèrent ceux encourageants de Severus. Il attrapa une autre cuillérée. Il l'approcha doucement de ses lèvres. Il se laissa le temps de faire glisser la compote sur sa langue avant de reposer le couvert. Puis il avala progressivement. Libérant ainsi le goût merveilleux et sucré du fruit. Sous tant de délice il referma les yeux en laissant le reste de la compote glisser peu à peu dans son estomac. C'était si bon. Il n'y avait pas fait attention avant. Mais c'était bon de manger doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son oncle et son papa sourire à sa réaction. Il sentit alors une chaleur lui réchauffer le ventre. Et ce n'était pas la compote. Ça il en était sûr.

Milo souriait de voir l'expression d'extase du petit. Tout ça pour une petite cuillère de compote de poire avalée doucement. De combien de nourriture avait-il été privé pour en arriver à autant apprécier un dessert qui sortait d'une boite de conserve ? De trop. Car Ioann, pour un enfant de cinq ans, était définitivement trop petit et pas assez épais. Il se promit de faire l'effort de se mettre aux fourneaux et de faire découvrir des goûts merveilleux et hétéroclites à son filleul. Il voulait revoir ce visage illuminé de béatitude le plus souvent possible. Un regard à Severus lui apprit que l'homme pensait comme lui. Il revint sur l'enfant qui se préparait religieusement une nouvelle portion, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il se retint de rire en imaginant sa réaction lorsqu'il lui ferait goûter un morceau de chocolat.

Plus tard, lorsque que le petit déjeuner fut fini, Milo attrapa le plateau pour le déposer sur le chevet. Puis il se rassit en entendant l'Anglais aborder une discussion plus sérieuse.

- Ioann ? Milo t'a dit tout à l'heure que nous devons aller voir un médecin n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il faut que nous te disions quelque chose avant qu'on y aille.

Ioann se mit à trembler. Il avait fait une nouvelle bêtise ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir désobéi. Il était perdu. Trop de changements. Trop de choses nouvelles. Trop d'émotions. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Il avait peur de ce que son papa allait lui dire. Il avait peur qu'il le renvoie là-bas. Des larmes commencèrent à perler dans ses yeux mais il se refusa à les laisser sortir. Il n'était plus un bébé, il ne devait plus pleurer. Il avait … maintenant il avait … Il ne savait plus son âge non plus. Mais il savait qu'il était trop grand pour pleurer. Il n'avait pas baissé la tête. Oncle Milo ne le voulait pas. En revanche, il regardait loin derrière, un point sur le mur. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder dans les yeux comme ça._ Il_ lui avait bien appris.

Severus lança un regard à Milo. Les deux hommes ne comprenaient pas la réaction du plus jeune. Ils n'avaient voulu que parler. Pourquoi des larmes maintenant ? Severus s'installa à côté de lui, appuyé contre les coussins. Il attrapa doucement le petit corps complètement crispé. Trop petit, trop léger. Merlin bien trop léger. Puis il l'installa sur ses genoux, bien calé contre son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Il avait remarqué que cela calmait l'enfant. Puis quand il sentit qu'il était plus détendu, il parla à nouveau.

- Ioann. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui t'ait tant paniqué ? Dis-moi.

- Suis méchant, fait bêtise.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu es un petit garçon adorable. Et tu n'as fait aucune bêtise. Pourquoi crois-tu en avoir fait une ?

- Pa'ce quand fait bêtises, parle et après …

- Chut. Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise et tu ne te feras pas fâcher, ou frapper. Je te le promets. Nous allons juste parler. Parce que tu ne me connais pas et que nous devons faire connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... oui… sais pas…

- Tout va bien, continua Milo essayant une autre approche. Tu te rappelles de ta maman ?

- Non… un peu…

- Les soirs elle te racontait des histoires pour que tu t'endormes. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Non. M'en souviens pas. Suis mauvais.

- Non Io, tu n'es pas mauvais. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souviens pas… Ta maman te racontait des histoires. Des histoires qui parlaient de sorciers et de sorcières. C'étaient de vraies histoires tu sais.

- Non. C'est livres.

- Oui, mais pas toutes. Ta maman était une sorcière tu sais. Et ton papa et moi, nous sommes des sorciers.

- Les sorciers est pas en vrai.

- Si Ioann. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu es un sorcier mon garçon. Tu veux qu'oncle Milo te montre ?

- …

Pourquoi voulaient-ils qu'il soit un sorcier ? C'était quoi un sorcier ? Dans les contes il y a des sorcières. Elles étaient laides, la peau jaune, le nez crochu… Mais son papa ne pouvait pas être _une_ sorcière. Et puis il n'était pas laid. Et puis c'était son papa. Il vit oncle Milo sortir un bout de bois de sa poche arrière de son pantalon. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il la secoua en disant quelques mots et des étincelles en sortirent. Le garçon prit peur. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi ça faisait ça ? Il se tassa sur les genoux de son papa. Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour de lui et lui murmura que tout allait bien, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur. Puis oncle Milo tourna ce qu'il avait appelé une baguette et mit le manche dans une des petites mains qu'il avait décroché de Severus.

Celui-ci lui demanda doucement de remuer un peu la main. Il avait peur et il tremblait. Mais il obéit. Toujours obéir. Et des étincelles firent crépiter l'extrémité du bâton, l'affolant totalement. Il lâcha tout et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Severus, se coulant contre lui en sanglotant. Milo ramassa sa baguette. L'Anglais frotta délicatement le dos blessé du petit pour le calmer.

- C'est bien mon fils. Tu seras un grand sorcier plus tard.

- No…non… j'suis pas … vilain … j'veux … pas…

- Ioann tout va bien. C'est normal que tu sois déboussolé. Il s'est passé tant de chose depuis hier. C'est normal que tu aie peur. Et je suis fier de toi car tu es un garçon très courageux. Je suis fier de toi mon fils.

- Pou...pour vrai ?

- Oh oui mon Cœur. Et tu verras, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de la magie. Elle existe et fait partie de toi. Tu viens de nous prouver que tu étais un sorcier aussi. Comme nous deux et comme ta maman.

- La … la magie est … est pour vraie ?

- Oui bonhomme. La magie existe vraiment. Et tu verras c'est quelque chose de fabuleux, lui répondit le Russe avec un grand sourire.

- Ioann, aujourd'hui on va t'amener voir un médecin, Milo te l'a dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'est un médecin sorcier. C'est une dame très gentille. Elle t'a déjà soigné quand tu étais petit mais tu ne t'en souviens sûrement plus. Et elle aussi fait de la magie. Tu n'auras pas peur avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… non… sais pas. Vais rester 'vec elle ?

- Non, nous serons là, Severus et moi serons avec toi. Nous ne te laisserons pas tout seul. Et quand elle t'aura ausculté et soigné, nous rentrerons tous les trois.

- Tu... Tu laisses pas ? Demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix à Severus.

- Non, jamais. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Et plus personne ne te fera du mal, mon fils.

Pour la première fois, Ioann se permit de sonder les yeux noirs de l'adulte, comme pour y trouver la vérité. Il était de nouveau fatigué. Il avait mal là où la ceinture lui avait ouvert la peau. Il avait toujours un peu peur. Mais il avait envie de le croire. Car ces yeux sombres le regardaient comme personne ne l'avait regardé. Ses mains agrippèrent le col de la chemise de Severus avant qu'il ne se serre contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou.

C'était comme ça qu'il voulait rester. Avec l'odeur rassurante de son papa. Toujours. Ne jamais aller ailleurs que là. Les bras autour de lui le serraient sans lui faire de mal. Un peu tout de même sur l'entaille profonde de son flan. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce que ça ne faisait pas si mal que cela. Et puis cette bouche qui lui murmurait dans son oreille, que plus personne ne le toucherait. Cette bouche qui de temps en temps déposait des baisers sur ses cheveux. C'était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé et plus encore. Il voulait que cela reste comme ça toujours. Alors si pour ça, il devait être un sorcier avec de la magie et un bâton, alors il le serait. Il sentit la fatigue le gagner. Ses yeux, déjà fermés, refusaient catégoriquement de se rouvrir. Il poussa un léger soupir de bien-être.

Severus sentit le corps se détendre progressivement. Ioann était en train de s'endormir dans ses bras, accroché à son cou. L'adulte ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment d'abandon qui lui prouvait tellement plus que des mots. Son fils l'avait certes accepté, la veille, mais aujourd'hui il en sentait toute l'implication qui en découlait. Pourtant il se laissa surprendre une nouvelle fois. Merlin. Lui qui s'était toujours cru de glace. Lui qui n'avait eu aucun modèle de famille. Lui qui avait été plus persécuté qu'aimé. Lui qu'on avait toujours pris comme souffre douleur. Lui qui avait choisi les ténèbres pour le pouvoir qu'il avait cru obtenir. Lui qui n'était que sarcasme et indifférence. Lui qui se croyait doté d'une émotivité égale à celle d'une petite cuillère. Lui qui dut plonger dans le regard intense de Milovan pour ne pas perdre pied. Lui, si insensible, qui une fois de plus se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de retenir ses larmes. Parce qu'une toute petite voix étouffée venait d'effleurer son oreille.

- Je t'aime papa.


	5. Diagnostique

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

NOTE : comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les dialogues entre Severus et Milovan se font en Anglais et tous ceux incluant une autre personne et Ioann en particulier, sont en Russe.

**Réponse au reviews :**

Vivi : oh on est pas encore à l'arrivée de Ioann à Poudlard… il y a encore 3 mois avant la rentrée donc bien d'autres choses vont se passer d'ici là. Mais c'est sur qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans au château, ça va faire des soucis à tout le monde.

Zarakinel : Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plasir. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

caro06 : Mais la suite c'est pour maintenant. Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à le faire )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Diagnostique.**

Il ne pleuvait pas. Mais il n'y avait pas non plus de soleil. Le temps était un peu morne. Mais Severus et Milo n'en avaient que faire. Leurs esprits étaient tournés vers Ioann. Ils venaient d'arriver devant le bâtiment délabré qui abritait l'hôpital sorcier. Durant tout le trajet, qu'ils avaient effectué en bus puis à pied, le petit garçon n'avait cessé de trembler. Severus l'avait porté quand ils avaient pris les transports en commun car il avait été comme tétanisé et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Puis dans les rues moins attractives, l'Anglais l'avait reposé au sol, lui tenant fermement la main pour ne pas qu'il se croit abandonné. Le Russe s'était saisi de sa deuxième petite main, et lui avait lancé un regard encourageant doublé un sourire rassurant. Depuis, ils avançaient ainsi. Ioann, solidement accroché aux deux hommes, allant lentement, sursautant au moindre bruit, épiant chaque ombre. Severus caressait de son pouce le dos de la main de l'enfant. Cherchant désespérément à retrouver au milieu de ce comportement craintif, le petit garçon épanoui, qui trônait au côté de sa mère, sur la photo dans sa chambre.

Après le petit déjeuner et la discussion sur la magie, l'enfant s'était rendormi serein et son père n'avait pas eu le cœur de le déloger de ses bras. Il s'était donc installé plus confortablement sur le lit alors que Milo lui avait apporté de quoi lire. Le brun fut heureux de voir que son ami lui avait choisi des écrits en anglais. Car s'il parlait couramment le russe, le lire lui était bien plus difficile.

o0o

- Как вы, что (_Comment arrives-tu à faire ça) ? demanda Milo d'une voix rieuse_

_- _Это что_ (Faire quoi) ? Fais l'effort de faire des phrases correctes si tu veux que je te comprenne._

_- Tu te répètes, c'est déjà l'âge ? Sérieusement, comment arrives-tu à parler russe couramment et être incapable d'en lire une page en moins de deux heures ?_

_- Parce que tous vos signes sont difficiles à retenir. Il me faut donc du temps pour déchiffrer._

_- Déchiffrer ? On dirait que tu parles d'un manuscrit en grec ancien, rigola Ivanna._

_- Ça y ressemble beaucoup pour moi, soupira Severus qui avait compris que son calme était définitivement fini pour la journée._

_- Tu te rends bien compte, monsieur l'Hermite, que tu passes plus de temps dans les livres qu'à parler ? Et que tu ne sais toujours pas lire le russe avec facilité ? Tu es assez illogique comme gars._

_- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Railla l'Anglais_

_- Mais je ne suis pas illogique… peut-être anormal… et encore. Iva ! Ton mec m'ennuiiiiiie !_

_- Pauvre petite chose, ironisa Severus._

_- Allons, allons les enfants, on se calme ou je vous mets tous les deux dans un coin différent, avant de vous envoyer au lit sans manger. Pouffa la Russe_

_- Aucun commentaire, _Российская идиот_ (crétin de russe)._

_- Mais moi aussi je t'aime,_ Английский глупец (_imbécile d'anglais)._

_o0o_

Ivanna avait levé les yeux au ciel de leurs gamineries. Milo avait rigolé comme un bossu. Et Severus avait rangé ses parchemins avec dépit. Deux jours qu'il était sur ces documents et il n'avançait pas dans la traduction. Et s'il était sans arrêt interrompu il ne risquait pas de la finir. L'Anglais se souvint d'avoir trouvé ses trente quatre manuscrits traduits le lendemain matin et qu'un clin d'œil et un mouvement de tête d'Iva lui indiquèrent que Milo avait dû y passer une bonne partie de la nuit pour le faire.

Il était revenu à la réalité quand son fils avait bougé afin d'attraper son pouce avec sa bouche. Il l'avait regardé sucer son doigt avec application pendant de longues minutes avant qu'un soupir se fasse entendre et que la deuxième main de Ioann n'enserre un peu mieux sa chemise. Comment avait-il pu, lui, le terrible professeur de potions acariâtre et détesté par tant d'élèves, fondre ainsi devant à peine treize petits kilos recroquevillés contre lui ? Un énième sourire effleura ses lèvres. Parce que ce petit bout de vie était à lui. C'était la preuve concrète de l'amour qu'Ivanna et lui s'était porté. Parce qu'il donnait enfin un sens à sa vie. Et rien que pour l'entendre une fois de plus l'appeler « papa », pour l'entendre dire une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait, rien que pour le sentir blotti contre lui, Severus sut qu'il serait prêt à tout.

Milo les fit entrer dans le bâtiment. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil avant de prendre un petit escalier sur la droite. Il avançait doucement pour que Ioann puisse le suivre. Mais celui-ci semblait trop angoissé par tous les bruits, les éclats de voix, les personnes. Il ralentissait de plus en plus se collant contre son père. Ce dernier finit par l'attraper sous les bras pour le caler contre sa hanche. L'enfant enserra sa taille de ses petites jambes avec automatisme. Puis il plongea dans le cou de l'adulte. Le Russe le regarda faire, mi attendri et mi inquiet. Les tremblements ne s'arrêtèrent pas, mais diminuèrent un peu. Alors ils reprirent leur route, cherchant le cabinet du Docteur Olga Tsekhov.

o0o

_- J'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours._

_- Iva, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Ma position de Mangemort ne me permet pas de penser à long terme._

_- Je sais, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rêver. Je nous vois, tous les deux, dans une maison. Pas forcément un grand manoir, mais quelque chose de confortable. On aurait un chien. On passerait nos soirées devant la cheminée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…_

_- Je préfère encore un chat. Plus indépendant. Moins contraignant. _

_- Ok alors j'aurais mon chien et toi ton chat, s'amusa-t-elle s'attirant un grognement. Et puis on aurait des enfants. Quatre-cinq qui courraient partout les fesses à l'air pour les plus jeunes. _

_- Quatre-cinq ? Merlin mais tu veux m'achever ! Deux ce serait bien suffisant. Et ils circuleraient dans la maison correctement habillés._

_- Ok, alors deux petits bambins sages comme des images, le chien, le chat, nous deux sur le tapis du salon …_

_- Pas besoin de penser futur si tu nous veux tous les deux sur le tapis du salon les fesses à l'air._

_- Severus Snape ! Вид одержим (Espèce d'obsédé) !_

_- Oui mais tu aimes ça aussi chez moi, non ?_

_- Plus que tout… alors tu me donnes un avant goût de cet avenir ?_

_- Avec joie._

_o0o_

Milo avait dû rester dans la salle d'attente pendant que la médicomage avait ausculté Ioann sous toutes les coutures. Le petit avait fondu en larmes très rapidement. Severus s'était alors approché de lui pour lui tenir la main en signe de soutient. Quand l'examen fut terminé, le Dr Tsekhov les avait faits sortir du bureau. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle les reprendrait après le patient suivant, laissant ainsi le temps à l'enfant de retrouver un certain équilibre. C'était pourquoi, maintenant ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle d'attente. Le plus jeune agrippé à son père alors que celui-ci le rassurait comme il le pouvait.

La dame avait été gentille avec lui. Elle lui avait d'abord donné une feuille et des crayons le temps qu'elle parlait avec son papa. Il avait alors dessiné des ombres, des formes, quelque chose qui devait ressemblait à son papa mais même lui n'en était pas sûr au final. Puis elle lui avait posé des questions. Comment s'appelait-il ? Ça s'était facile. Il s'appelait Ioann. Quel âge avait-il ? Là c'était plus dur. Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne trouva rien de plus qu'un « sais pas » à lui répondre. Elle lui demanda ensuite ce qu'il aimait faire. Il réfléchit avant de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle insista en lui demandant de lui dire ce qu'il faisait de ses journées.

- Pas droit bouger. Rester sage. Tout l'temps. Pas pleurer. Pas gêner.

Elle fronça les sourcils à ces quelques mots puis écrivit sur son calepin. Ioann attrapa la main de son papa pour se rassurer. Elle lui demanda s'il savait compter. Alors il regarda ses mains, releva ses petits doigts un part un, avant de secouer négativement la tête en baissant la tête. Elle le regarda intensément et il se mit à trembler. Puis elle lui demanda de s'installer sur la table d'auscultation. Comme il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, il ne bougea pas. Severus l'incita à se lever et l'aida à s'installer sur ce qu'il avait cru être un lit très haut. Puis la médicomage sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers lui. Elle marmonna plein de mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Il avait éclaté en sanglot quand elle lui avait demandé de se déshabiller afin qu'elle regarde ses blessures.

Severus le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes tout en regardant Olga dans les yeux. Puis il l'aida à poser ses vêtements, se retrouvant nu devant elle. Il était assis, tremblant comme une feuille, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, la tête basse et elle continuait à agiter sa baguette devant lui. Finalement, elle s'installa derrière son bureau, autorisant l'enfant à se rhabiller, le temps qu'elle prenait des notes. Severus aida son fils qui se trouvait dans l'incapacité de passer son pantalon tellement il était perturbé. Puis il l'attrapa dans ses bras et prit place face à la médicomage, Ioann pelotonné contre lui.

Milo les avait regardés sortir de la salle avec intérêt. Puis étonnement quand il vit son ami prendre place à ses côtés. Severus lui dit doucement qu'ils auraient le diagnostique plus tard, le temps de le détendre.

o0o

_Milovan venait de le saisir par le col de la chemise et l'avait plaqué contre un mur extérieur de l'auberge. Il avait l'air furieux. Non, il n'en avait pas que l'air, il l'était. Severus s'attendait à recevoir une sévère correction de la part du Russe. _

_- Что ты играл, паразиты? (A quoi tu joues, vermine ?)_

_- Сделать наказания, если вы хотите мне ответить!(Fais des phrases correctes si tu veux que je te réponde!)._

_- Что вы хотите ему Iva? (Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Iva ?)_

_- Он интересы меня. (Elle m'intéresse)._

_- Она чувств к тебе. Если для вас это игры, а затем разорвать и сделать его мир! (Elle a des sentiments pour toi. Si pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu, alors casse-toi et fous-lui la paix!)_

_- Это не игра (Ce n'est pas un jeu.)_

_- Я оставляю вам пользу сомнений. Но если вы делаете это неправильно, я тебя убить. Это понятно? (Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue. C'est clair ?)_

_- Очень ясно. (Très clair)_

_Puis Milo s'était éloigné de lui, retournant dans la salle de l'auberge auprès d'Ivanna. Severus ne lui avait pas menti. Si au début, il s'amusait des sentiments de la jeune femme, très rapidement les siens avaient été pris au piège. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il la vit, engueulant son ami avant de tourner un regard indécis vers lui. Il n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Mais il avait tout de même envie de tenter la chance. Il s'installa à ses côtés sous le regard foudroyant du Russe. Tant pis. La soirée serait plus tendue que prévue._

_o0o_

Severus se retrouvait assis dans le bureau de la magicomage pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois Milo était là, à ses côtés. Ioann avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé par les évènements. Ça faisait décidément beaucoup pour un si petit garçon. Il lui lança un sortilège de silence de façon à ce que la discussion ne le réveille pas. Puis il attendit le diagnostique avec appréhension. Olga Tsekhov semblait vouloir les faire mariner. Puis elle releva la tête de ses notes.

- Je pense que vous savez déjà qu'il est sous alimenté et qu'il lui faudra un certain temps pour se réhabituer à la quantité de nourriture qui lui est nécessaire. Il est également déshydraté. Ce n'est pas encore critique mais alarmant. Il est anémié, mais de bonnes potions régleront cela. Ce qui est un peu plus embêtant c'est que son cœur semble en avoir un peu pâti.

-Sa mère est morte à 24 ans d'une malformation cardiaque, précisa Milo

- Alors on va suivre ça de près. Mais je pense que nous pourrons enrailler le problème rapidement. Ensuite, sa croissance est largement retardée. Il est trop maigre mais également trop petit. Il ne mesure que 98 cm et son poids est d'à peine 12,450 kg. Il est en insuffisance pondéral. A cinq ans, la limite basse de l'IMC est de 13.5, il est à 12.96. C'est inquiétant. Il y a ensuite ses blessures. Vous les avez correctement traités, continuez ainsi. Donnez-lui beaucoup de laitage. Ses os sont très fragiles. S'il se les casse maintenant, ce sera bien plus douloureux et plus long à guérir que pour un enfant en bonne santé. Je vais vous prescrire des potions qui lui permettront de garder les repas que vous lui donnerez. Il a besoin de repos, de prendre l'air. Laissez-le dormir dès qu'il en sentira la nécessité. Un enfant se soigne mieux en dormant. Pour ce qui est de sa vue et son ouïe, il n'y a aucun problème. Ne l'enfermez pas dans un cocon de protection. Il doit voir d'autres gens pour ne pas se renfermer sur lui. C'est un enfant craintif qui vous offre sa pleine confiance. Même si c'est tentant, ne laissez pas son monde se résumer à vous seuls.

Bien, Severus ne se trouva guère plus avancé. A part que maintenant il avait les confirmations de ses doutes. Sauf d'un…

- Docteur. A-t-il été … est-ce qu'on l'a …

Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire alors comment pourrait-il seulement l'affronter ? Mais la médicomage sembla comprendre et lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de lui répondre.

- Non, il n'a pas été abusé physiquement.

- Dieu merci, souffla Milo

- Pourtant lorsque que je l'aide à se doucher, il craint de devoir se déshabiller, vous avez vous-même pu le constater. Et quand je le lave intimement, il panique totalement.

Un silence accueillit ces mots. Olga fouilla dans son dossier pour en ressortir trois feuilles qu'elle tendit aux deux hommes. Severus reconnut tout de suite les dessins que Ioann avait faits précédemment. Ils représentaient des personnes sous un trait très bâton qu'ont les enfants à cet âge là. Severus releva les yeux, interrogatif.

- Regardez, sur le premier, il s'est représenté, là le petit personnage aux longs cheveux qui lève les bras sur sa tête. Devant lui un homme massif, avec semble-t-il un fouet ou une ceinture dans les mains. Autour d'eux, ces traits noirs représentent ses ténèbres. Tout le dessin est au crayon noir. Voilà ses peurs et ses cauchemars. Cet homme qui le bat. Maintenant regardez le deuxième. Deux personnes. Toujours lui, le petit personnage. Et un adulte aux cheveux longs. Vous, monsieur Snape. Il s'est représenté dans vos bras. Il n'y a pas de traits noirs, pas de ténèbres. Il montre ainsi que vous n'êtes pas une source de douleur pour lui. Au contraire, le dessin est coloré. Vous êtes une source de bien être et être dans vos bras le rassure.

Severus resserra inconsciemment l'étreinte sur le petit corps, comme pour lui dire que le tenir était aussi une source de joie. Le troisième dessin lui tira un sourire. Un petit enfant entouré d'un adulte aux cheveux longs et un autre aux cheveux ébouriffés.

- Là il vous a également représenté, Monsieur Gabrilov. Lui, tenant votre main à tous les deux. De la couleur, pas de ténèbres. Je pense que la signification ne vous échappe pas.

- Oui, tout à fait. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. S'il n'a pas été abusé, pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ?

- Regardez bien les trois dessins et dites moi ce qu'ils ont en commun.

- Il y a Ioann sur les trois, répondit Milo.

- Oui. Mais regardez bien. A chaque fois, il s'est représenté habillé d'un slip alors qu'aucun vêtement n'habille les autres personnes.

- Quand on l'a récupéré il était en tee-shirt et en slip. C'est peut-être pour cela.

- C'est plus profond que ça. Je pense que s'il n'a pas été violé, disons le mot, il a, par contre, été attouché sexuellement. Pour lui, ce sous vêtement est une mince barrière qui le protège. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a dessiné comme faisant parti de lui.

Même si Severus était soulagé que le pire ait été évité, il était terriblement bouleversé et en colère de savoir ça. Milo n'était guère mieux. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux auraient pu tuer Sergueï s'il avait été là. La visite se finit comme dans un brouillard pour les deux hommes. Milo récupéra le parchemin de prescription ainsi qu'une copie de son dossier médical. Severus se leva en calant Ioann plus confortablement contre sa hanche pour pouvoir le tenir d'un bras. Il se retrouva rapidement avec un bébé koala agrippé à sa taille, un bras autour de son cou et l'autre coincé contre sa poitrine permettant de cette façon à l'enfant de sucer son pouce. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils partirent dans les rues de Kazan.

De retour à l'appartement, Milo rejoignit la cuisine. Il n'était pas tard, mais l'après midi avait bien avancé. Il était temps que Ioann prenne un gouter. Il sortit une brique de lait du frigo et en versa dans une casserole. Il la fit bouillir avant de laisser le laitage refroidir à une température plus correcte. Il le versa dans un bol auquel il ajouta un peu de chocolat en poudre. Il attrapa deux oranges et en fit un jus plein de vitamines. Il découpa du pain de mie, le beurra et y tartina un peu de miel. Puis il déposa le tout dans un plateau avant de rejoindre Severus au salon. Celui-ci s'était installé dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, sa main caressant machinalement les cheveux de son fils. Voyant que le garçon dormait toujours à point fermé, il posa son chargement sur la table et lui lança un sort de conservation, gardant le lait chaud et le reste frais. Puis il s'assit en face de Severus, attirant ainsi son attention.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda le Russe

- Je gère au mieux. Ce qui n'est pas grand-chose. Merlin, il y a une semaine encore j'enseignais à des élèves incultes l'art des potions en me demandant si ma vie avait un réel sens et aujourd'hui j'ai un fils qui n'a plus souvenir de ce qu'est la joie, qui est malade, blessé et je suis là dans _Ton_ appartement tentant de savoir où la boucle du temps a déraillé.

- Ne réfléchis pas trop. Prends la vie comme elle vient. Tu ne peux de toute façon pas faire grand-chose de plus pour l'instant. Mais ça me fait penser que depuis que tu m'as envoyé le hibou pour me dire que tu arrivais dès que possible, je me suis demandé comment toi, acariâtre ours des cavernes, t'étais retrouvé à enseigner les potions à des ados ignares et incompétents.

- C'est toute la finesse de ma joyeuse vie. Quand je suis revenu d'ici, je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer que je comptais changer de camp. Que je pourrais faire un espion hors pair. Bref j'ai retourné ma veste. Albus m'a accepté, avec un peu de mal mais il l'a fait. Pour que nos réunions entre espions et leaders de la lumière ne soit pas suspectes, j'ai postulé comme professeur.

- Heureusement que t'es un crack en potions, au moins ça justifiait ton poste.

-Tu parles, j'avais postulé pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et je me suis retrouvé sur un chaudron.

- Si ça c'est pas de l'arnaque, rigola Milo. Je suppose que ce changement d'orientation n'a pas favorisé la clémence de ton caractère.

- J'avoue que je ne me force pas trop pour mériter mon surnom de Bâtard des Cachots. Ils sont si insouciants ces gosses. Ils viennent faire une potion comme s'ils allaient faire un gâteau. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte des risques.

- Et tu ne dois pas te fouler les cordes vocales à leur expliquer pourquoi il faut de la rigueur, non ?

- De toute façon, tout ce que je leur dis leur passe au dessus à partir du moment où les mots : « 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor » ne sont pas prononcés.

Le Russe rit abondamment, se tenant les côtes et manquant de glisser au sol. Cela arracha un sourire à Severus. Puis quand le silence revint, il regarda l'enfant pour voir qu'il dormait toujours.

- Il a le sommeil aussi lourd qu'Iva. Elle était impossible à sortir du lit.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était une sacrée marmotte… Et ton boulot Milo ?

- Oh, je suis toujours journaliste pour le « Prophète ». Tu dois t'en souvenir, car déjà quand tu étais là, le patron voulait orienter le journal sur un aspect mi sorcier, mi Moldu. Comme je connais bien ce monde, c'est moi qu'on a mis sur le coup. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû m'occuper de la couverture médiatique d'évènements Moldus, comme le décès de Grace Kelly en 1982, ou la nomination de Gorbatchev en tant que secrétaire du parti communiste en mars 85. En janvier j'étais à Cap Canaveral lorsque que Challenger a explosé. J'aurais dû m'occuper de l'accident de Tchernobyl, il y a plus d'un mois, mais j'étais à peine de retour et j'avais besoin de me poser. Ils ont envoyé un collègue sans me poser plus de questions. Et il y a quelques jours j'aurais dû partir pour le Mexique pour la coupe du monde de Football. Mais je venais de voir Ioann et j'ai demandé quelques jours de repos. Mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à être recontacter pour y aller. Ça doit sûrement être mon intuition _féminine_.

- Féminine ? Tu m'aurais donc caché quelque chose ?

- Je pense pourtant que tu as déjà vu que je ne te cachais rien de ce côté-là.

- Oh ça va. T'as qu'à apprendre à fermer la porte dans la salle de bain quand tu prends une douche.

- Oh mais j'ai appris depuis. Tu penses bien que vu la soufflée que tu m'as passée, maintenant je prends mes précautions.

- Merlin soit loué ! Sinon ça a l'air passionnant de voyager autant.

- Oui, mais honnêtement, j'aimerais sérieusement m'installer. Trouver un boulot tranquille qui ne m'envoie pas à l'autre bout de la terre pendant des semaines voire des mois. Me trouver quelqu'un qui serait là le soir pour occuper mes longues soirées en solitaire.

- Finalement, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si convaincus du bien fondé de notre vie professionnelle.

Un silence s'en suivit. Un silence pas lourd, mais pas non plus agréable. Si les choses pouvaient être plus simples de temps en temps. S'ils pouvaient mettre leur vie sur pause pour profiter de ces moments de joie immense et si rares. Si … On pouvait en faire des choses avec des _Si_. Mais la réalité elle était bien plus terre à terre que tout ça.

Milo ne put s'empêcher de penser à un évènement Moldu qui ne manquerait pas de faire partie de ses missions. La guerre Iran-Irak faisait rage depuis déjà six ans et trois de ses collègues y avaient perdu la vie. Il ne se voilait pas la face. Un jour ou l'autre, ce serait à lui d'y aller et sûrement d'y mourir.

Severus aussi pensait à la guerre. Mais pas la même. Celle qui s'était terminée cinq ans auparavant et qui menaçait de reprendre. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose. Beaucoup de partisans du Lord noir n'attendaient qu'un signe pour se réunir et reprendre leurs activités. Et Voldemort reviendrait un jour. Albus n'avait jamais été aussi clair que là-dessus.

Un soupir. Un mouvement. Un enfant qui se recale confortablement contre son père. Un « papa » murmuré avec dévotion. Un autre soupir. De bien-être. Finalement si. Il était facile d'appuyer sur pause dans ce monde si incertain. Il suffisait de pas grand-chose. 98 cm, 12.450 kg. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de nécessaire pour d'un coup se sentir moins morose et tellement bien.

Et Milo apprécia. Et Severus savoura. Et Ioann profita.


	6. Tranquillité

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Merci à Zarakynel pour sa review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tranquillité.**

Il était bien. Oui, il était si bien qu'il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Il avait eu du mal à se rappeler où il était. Il s'était tendu en sentant quelqu'un contre lui. Finalement il s'était souvenu. Il n'était plus là bas. Il était avec son papa. Il était contre son papa. Il était sur son papa. Puis il se souvint du docteur. Oh elle ne lui avait pas fait mal. Mais il avait eu peur. Et puis il n'avait pas aimé être nu devant elle. Il n'aimait pas être nu. Même devant son papa. Il se rappela s'être endormi dans la salle d'attente, avec son oncle Milo à côté d'eux. Mais là il n'était plus chez le docteur. Il pouvait reconnaître que ce n'était pas la même odeur. Non là c'était … c'était une odeur qu'il aimait bien et qu'il avait senti depuis la veille. Il était de retour chez son oncle. Pas le méchant. Non. Le gentil. Celui qui lui faisait des sourires, qui lui parlait de sa maman. Celui qui rigolait avec son papa.

Il aimait les entendre rire. Et puis ça faisait des vibrations sous son oreille et il était sûr qu'il aimait ça autant que les paroles rassurantes qu'on lui disait. Il essaya de comprendre ce que les adultes disaient mais c'était comme s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. C'était drôle d'ailleurs. « _Machiavélique. J'aurais adoré te voir en jupette_ ». Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'ils disaient. Mais c'était doux de les entendre parler et rire avec ces intonations. Il bougea légèrement, comme pour se confirmer qu'il était bien là. Doucement la main qui caressait ses cheveux accentua sa pression. Puis un souffle chaud passa sur son front.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé Ioann. Et il est temps pour toi de prendre le bon goûter qu'oncle Milo t'a préparé. Tu as faim ?

- Un peu…. Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi, quand parles 'vec Oncle Milo moi pas compris ?

- Parce que nous parlions en anglais.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est une autre langue. Toi, tu ne parles que le russe. Milo et moi parlons aussi l'anglais.

- M'apprendras ?

- Oui, je t'apprendrais. Mais pour l'instant, tu as des tartines et du lait au chocolat qui t'attendent.

Severus se leva, entrainant le petit corps avec lui avant de le déposer à sa place sur le fauteuil et d'aller chercher le plateau. Ça sentait bon. Le lait était chaud et le miel sucré. Ioann était tout émerveillé. Il prit le temps de tout savourer. Il devait reconnaître que manger doucement était un vrai régal. Et puis personne n'irait lui enlever son assiette. N'est-ce pas ? Il avait bien le droit de tout manger, non ? Il laissa ses questions de côté et finit son goûter avec extase.

Milo, même s'il venait de raconter une partie de sa vie assez embarrassante, était aux anges. Oui, rien que la petite bouille de l'enfant face aux douceurs qu'il lui avait préparées, aurait pu redonner le sourire à n'importe qui. Quand il l'eut fini, Severus remporta le tout dans la cuisine. Ioann en profita pour jeter un œil au salon. Il n'y était pas venu encore. Se contenant de la chambre, la salle de bain et un passage vite fait en cuisine. Puis il regarda Milo dans les yeux avant de rougir et de baisser la tête qu'il releva bien vite, rougissant un peu plus. Milo ne put retenir un petit rire en le voyant faire.

- Tu sais, petit Io, tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux devant nous, mais tu n'es pas non plus obligé de nous regarder dans les yeux si tu ne le veux pas. Ce n'était pas un ordre.

- Oh.

- Dis-moi. Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour au parc ?

- Parc ? Quoi c'est ?

- C'est un endroit avec de l'herbe, des bacs à sable pour que les enfants jouent. Des balançoires, des bancs, des arbres et des fleurs. Il y a même une fontaine.

- C'est grand ?

- Oui, c'est un grand parc.

- Vais me perdre alors.

- Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Severus et moi serons là.

- Papa vient alors ?

- Bien sûr. Tu sais, je crois que ton papa est un vrai papa poule et qu'il ne te laissait jamais seul, même s'il a autre chose à faire.

- Non veux pas ! Y doit faire avant ! Moi suis rien, peux attendre !

- Non Ioann, répondit le Russe un peu étonné. Non, tu n'es pas rien. Tu es son fils, tu es son bébé. Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour lui. Et pour moi aussi. Tu passeras toujours avant le reste, Petit Ange.

- Pas tout compris, dit l'enfant, honteux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas tout. Mais comprends juste qu'on t'aime. Et que jamais Severus fera autre chose s'il peut être avec toi.

- C'est quoi poule papa ? Sont pas mamans les poules ?

Milo éclata de rire, faisant rougir le garçon. Puis voyant qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise, il se calma et tenta de lui expliquer.

- Si, les poules, elles sont mamans. Mais avant de l'être, elles couvent leurs œufs. C'est-à-dire qu'elles les gardent au chaud sous leurs plumes pour qu'ils grandissent et qu'un poussin naisse. Et ton papa, il s'occupe de toi comme une poule s'occupe de ses œufs. C'est pour ça qu'on dit que c'est un papa poule.

- Et fait cot cot après ?

Milo repartit dans un fou rire, s'imaginant Severus, couvert de plumes, une crête rouge, des ergots, en train de secouer les ailes poussant des caquètements grotesques en tournant autour de Ioann. Bordel, il allait se faire tuer si jamais Severus venait à voir cette pensée grâce à sa légilimencie. Il finit par se reprendre difficilement.

- Non, trésor, il ne fait pas cot cot. Mais par contre, si on l'embête il peut rugir comme un lion.

- Oh, veux pas l'embêter. Surtout pas alors !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu le l'embêteras jamais. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Ça te dit un tour dans le parc ?

- Oui, veux bien.

- Très bien, alors je vais chercher ton manteau.

Ioann paniqua un peu quand il se retrouva seul. Papa n'était pas revenu. Et Oncle Milo était parti. Et il était seul dans le salon. Il respira fortement pour se donner courage. Puis en attendant il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Et en se retournant, il vit sur le mur une grande photo. Il reconnu son papa et son oncle. Même s'ils semblaient un peu plus jeunes. Et avec eux il y avait une dame. Avec de longs cheveux noirs. Elle rigolait. Les deux hommes souriaient. Il la connaissait. Mais il ne savait plus qui elle était. Il se leva doucement et se rapprocha. Il était juste au pied du mur. Mais il était trop petit pour bien la voir. Mais la dame lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Puis une voix douce sonna à ses oreilles. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne.

Il regarda à nouveau la photo et la voix se fit à nouveau entendre. Mais dans sa tête. C'était une petite chanson. Qu'on lui chantait quand il était bébé. Son cœur s'affola. Des larmes dont il n'avait pas conscience commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues. Il connaissait la dame. Il le savait. Il l'entendait. Mais pourquoi il ne comprenait pas qui elle était ? Un rire. De nouveau dans sa tête. Une voix douce qui lui murmure des paroles tendres. Des yeux gris qui le regardent avec amour. Мама ? Mама ! Maman ! C'était sa maman ! C'était sa maman ! Maintenant il savait. Un sanglot lui échappa. Sa maman. Sa maman qui était avec les anges. De grandes mains vinrent se poser doucement sur ses épaules. Puis un murmure à son oreille. Cette fois ce n'était pas dans sa tête.

- Oui Ioann. C'est ta maman. Elle était belle n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne put qu'hocher vivement la tête. Puis deux bras lui entourèrent la taille avant de le soulever à la hauteur de la photo. Et il la vit. De près et bien en face. Sa maman, son papa et son oncle. Sa famille. Il gigota un peu dans les bras qui le portaient. Ceux-ci le firent redescendre au sol. Quand il fut libéré il se jeta au cou de son papa. Et il sanglota longuement ainsi. Quand Milo revint au salon, il trouva Severus accroupi devant son fils qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre lui. D'un regard il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il l'avait quitté tranquille et là il était en pleurs. D'un signe de tête l'Anglais désigna la photo.

Et Milo comprit. Il s'approcha des deux hommes et s'agenouilla à côté du plus jeune. Lui passant une main rassurante sur les épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se calme. Puis il se détacha de l'adulte et n'osa pas le regarder. Il n'était vraiment qu'un petit bébé qui pleurait sans arrêt. Une main s'approcha de lui et il ferma les yeux attendant le choc. Mais finalement il ne fit que la sentir lui essuyer ses larmes. Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour voir son père lui sourire doucement. Un doigt vint lui chatouiller derrière l'oreille et il se tourna vers Milo. Celui-ci lui demanda alors :

- Alors Petit Ange, toujours partant pour aller au parc ?

- O...oui.

- Alors enfilons ce manteau et allons-y, jeune homme.

Il attrapa le pardessus et avec difficultés mais seul, il parvint à se glisser dedans. Les deux adultes s'habillèrent également et Severus lui attrapa la main pour sortir. Ils commencèrent à descendre les marches doucement le temps que Milo referme l'appartement à clé. Arrivés au bout des trois étages, ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Chaque adulte tenant une petite main de l'enfant. Ainsi entouré, Ioann n'avait presque plus peur. Ils parcoururent quelques rues avant d'arriver à une grille marron. Ils la poussèrent et avancèrent dans l'allée de gravillons qui s'ouvrait à eux. Un chien passa à proximité en aboyant, faisant reculer de terreur le petit garçon. Puis il reprit sa marche, hésitant mais soutenu par sa famille. Ils avancèrent encore un peu avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, un peu en retrait, mais d'où Ioann pouvait voir les autres enfants jouer. Il les regarda avec attention, et un peu d'envie aussi. Oui, il aimerait bien pouvoir jouer lui aussi. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. _On_ lui avait dit. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regarder avec attention.

Severus était un peu mal à l'aise. Autant il aimait et ferait tout pour son fils, autant se retrouver ainsi dans un parc rempli d'enfants joueurs et de leurs mères, le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à part Ioann, les enfants lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Il vit bien que son fils était intéressé par les autres mais il ne savait pas trop comment faire. Il remercia d'un regard Milo qui prit la situation en main.

- Alors Io, ça te dirait de venir avec moi voir les autres enfants ?

- Je … mais … euh … papa ? demanda-t-il un peu maladroitement en se retournant vers Severus.

- Vas-y mon Cœur. Si tu veux y aller, vas-y. Moi je vais rester là. Mais oncle Milo s'occupera bien de toi. D'accord ?

- Oui.

Et il regarda le garçon partir, la main bien calée dans celle du Russe, en direction des autres gamins. Il regarda attentivement lorsqu'il ralentit à presque vouloir reculer. Les autres étaient bruyants et remuants. Severus pouvait comprendre que ça lui fasse peur. Mais le Docteur Tsekhov avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas s'isoler. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas trop dur à gérer. Avec Milo, il arrivait à voir venir. Mais après. Quand il serait de retour en Angleterre, comment cela allait-il se passer ?

Une visite à son ami presque d'enfance semblait la bienvenue. Et peut-être que si Ioann arrivait à se lier à son filleul cela l'aiderait à ne pas s'isoler. Après tout ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart. Oui. C'était sûrement une bonne idée. Les deux enfants pourraient se voir souvent pour ne pas être seuls tous les deux de leur côté. Enfin si son fils n'était pas contre. C'était une plutôt bonne idée. Surtout si on évitait de penser à la partie où il devrait expliquer qu'il avait un fils et où il manquerait de se faire tuer pour avoir caché bien des choses sur son voyage en URSS en 1980… Bon. Et bien il y penserait en temps voulu.

Pour l'instant, il regarda l'enfant, tremblant comme une feuille, se faire accoster par six petits garçons et filles qui devaient avoir à peu près son âge. Le chien qui l'avait déjà effrayé une fois revint et sauta sur l'une des fillettes, lui léchant le visage avec entrain. Elle riait aux larmes et ses camarades de jeu aussi. Mais Ioann non. Il s'était remis à sangloter. Il lâcha la main de son oncle et revint vers Severus en courant. Celui-ci se leva et s'avança aussi, comprenant que c'était trop tôt pour lui. A quelques mètres de son père, le petit Russe se prit les pieds dans une motte de terre et tomba dans l'herbe humide et un peu boueuse de la pluie de la veille. Mais il ne se releva pas. Il resta au sol et se recroquevilla sous les yeux surpris des mamans aux alentours qui avaient vu la scène.

Severus arriva devant lui en trois pas. Il s'accroupit et lui caressa doucement le visage en l'appelant calmement. Il avait peur que Ioann ne soit reparti dans son monde de cauchemar et ne le repousse par réflexe. Mais un petit « papa » le rassura et il l'attrapa alors fermement dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre lui. Tant pis pour ses vêtements propres. Au diable les mères de famille qui pouvaient le voir dans une telle position si peu Snapienne. Son fils avait besoin de lui. Milo le rejoignit et lui murmura de rentrer. Que ça suffirait pour ce soir là. Et ils quittèrent le parc, sous les regards éberlués de ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène. Les enfants n'avaient rien compris et ils se remirent à jouer comme si de rien était. Une petite dame blonde, assise un peu à l'écart, les suivit d'un regard triste. Elle avait reconnu les signes. Ceux de l'enfant. Et ceux des adultes. Et avec un sourire léger, elle souhaita mentalement au petit garçon tout le bonheur que cet homme aux cheveux noirs pourrait lui offrir.

Dans l'appartement du Russe, la situation s'était calmée et était revenue normale. Ou du moins suffisamment normale dans ces conditions. Après avoir rassuré son fils, Severus lui avait dit qu'il allait prendre une douche pour nettoyer les traces de boue. Puis qu'il passerait son pyjama avant de manger avec eux. Maintenant Ioann était sous la douche. Et il se lavait tout seul. Severus s'occupant uniquement de ses cheveux. Le savon coula un peu dans ses yeux, le piquant légèrement. Il frotta son œil, y ajoutant, sans le vouloir, de la mousse. Cette fois la douleur était plus vive et il grimaça. L'Anglais s'en rendit compte. Il attrapa un gant propre, le passa sous l'eau claire et lui nettoya ses yeux doucement. Quand il eut fini, Ioann les ouvrit en grand comme pour vérifier. Puis il fit un grand sourire à l'adulte.

- Pique plus.

- Non, ça ne pique plus, rigola Severus. Mais si tu y remets tes petits doigts savonneux dedans, tes yeux vont devenir encore plus rouges et tu auras mal de nouveau.

- Ferais 'tention alors.

- Bien. Finis de te savonner que je te rince. Tu vas attraper froid sinon.

- Pourquoi dois prendre plein douche ?

- Parce qu'un petit garçon comme toi doit prendre une douche tous les jours pour être bien propre.

- Oui mais là fait … euh … déjà fait ce matin, répondit Ioann après avoir tenté de compter sur ses doigts.

- C'est vrai, aujourd'hui tu as pris deux douches.

Severus attrapa deux doigts de l'enfant et lui montra.

- Deux, comme ça. Mais ce soir tu étais plein de boue et tu ne pouvais pas rester comme ça.

- Et demain ?

- Demain matin tu reprendras une douche.

- Mais, vais fondre !

- Mais non, rigola Severus une fois de plus. Mais non, tu n'es pas en sucre, tu ne vas pas fondre.

- Tu jures ?

- Oui je te le jure. Allez finis vite de te laver.

Après l'avoir rincé, l'avoir séché, l'Anglais lui passa de nouveau du baume sur ses blessures. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses propres potions. Bien meilleures et plus rapides que celles-ci. Tant pis. Les plaies avaient l'air de bien guérir, et certaines n'étaient déjà qu'un souvenir blanc sur la peau fragile de Ioann. Ensuite il l'aida en enfiler son pyjama et le conduisit dans le salon. Milo avait mis la table. Trois couverts. Rien que cela ému considérablement l'enfant. Lui qui n'avait pas eu droit à tant d'égard depuis très… trop longtemps. Le Russe l'attrapa sous les bras pour l'asseoir sur la chaise. Puis il lui noua une serviette autour du cou avant de s'installer à sa gauche. Ses yeux passant sur la table, le garçon vit une cocotte fumante et se demanda avidement si c'était aussi bon que l'odeur qu'il sentait.

- Je suis désolé, Petit Ange, mais le bœuf n'est pas pour toi, lui dit Milo en voyant son regard pétillant.

- Oh.

Ioann baissa les yeux. Il était déçu. Il pensait qu'ici il pourrait manger comme il le voudrait mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait le droit que de s'asseoir avec eux le temps du repas. Bon. Et bien, il avait bien mangé à midi et il avait même eu un goûter, il pouvait bien attendre quelques jours de plus. Le Russe comprit tout de suite ce à quoi il pensait. Il tendit la main vers lui. L'enfant se crispa, attendant le coup. Milo en fut triste mais continua, attrapant doucement le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ioann, si le bœuf n'est pas pour toi, ça ne veut pas dire que tu seras privé de nourriture. Ton estomac est trop fragile pour pouvoir manger ça. Mais Severus est en train de te préparer quelque chose. Jamais nous ne t'empêcherons de manger.

Severus arriva à ce moment là tenant une assiette dans la main. Il la déposa devant son fils qui sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Puis il le regarda écarquiller les yeux d'admiration devant la nourriture. Oh il n'y avait pas grand-chose, une tranche de jambon blanc et de la purée de carotte. Mais en quantité suffisante pour qu'il n'ait pas faim d'un moment. Alors qu'il le regardait toujours, l'Anglais tomba dans des yeux noir et argent remplis d'une telle reconnaissance qu'il en eut mal au cœur. Comment un enfant pouvait-il donc remercier quelqu'un de lui donner à manger ? Il faudrait que ça change. Il ferait tout pour que manger ne soit plus un luxe. Pour l'instant il s'installa à sa droite et se servit des restes de bœuf de la veille.

Ioann regarda son assiette avec attention. Il regarda ensuite les deux adultes qui s'étaient servis. Il regarda ses couverts et ceux de sa famille. Il pencha un peu la tête pour comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Il attrapa la fourchette dans une main et le petit couteau rond dans l'autre. Il les tenait serrés dans son poing, un peu comme il aurait tenu une sucette. Aussi, il eut beaucoup de mal pour couper son jambon. Non en fait, il arrivait à peine à déchirer la tranche plus qu'autre chose. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de faire mieux, mais toujours sans succès. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il commença à poser ses couverts quand deux mains adultes lui passèrent sous le nez pour les lui prendre.

Il n'osa pas relever la tête, honteux de son incapacité. Mais les deux mains découpèrent proprement le jambon avant de reposer fourchette et couteau sur la table et de finalement lui donner la petite cuillère. Il releva les yeux vers son papa. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire rassurant. Alors il lui sourit en retour attrapant la cuillère et avalant une première part de purée avec délice. Il ne se rappelait plus d'avoir mangé des carottes avant, mais c'était vraiment très bon. Il ne put finir son assiette mais en avala un maximum pour ne pas en laisser perdre. Puis il eut le droit de prendre un peu de fromage blanc et une petite portion de mousse au chocolat. Jamais il n'avait gouté à quelque chose d'aussi bon que ce dessert. Il l'aurait tout avalé d'un seul coup si son Oncle ne l'avait pas freiné en rigolant. Il finissait de lécher sa cuillère quand il se sentit d'un coup très fatigué. Il leva un regard explicite vers Severus.

Le professeur de potions suivait avec une attention joyeuse les émotions de son fils face au dessert. Mais les petits yeux qui le fixaient maintenant étaient sans équivoque : l'enfant voulait aller au lit. Il se leva, lui essuya la bouche chocolatée de la serviette puis lui attrapa la main en décalant la chaise. Ioann en descendit lourdement. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.

- 'core douche ?

- Non Ioann, mais tu vas te laver les dents avant d'aller au lit.

- Comment fais ? Bailla-t-il

Severus sourit de le voir ainsi. Il attrapa une brosse à dent neuve, y mit du dentifrice et la lui tendit. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il devait en faire. Insistant bien sur le fait qu'il devait frotter toutes les dents et pas seulement celles de devant. Puis il attrapa le tabouret qu'il déposa devant le lavabo et y installa le garçon afin qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur. Il lui prépara ensuite un gobelet d'eau tiède. Il s'attendrit en voyant les mouvements de moins en moins énergiques de son fils s'endormant doucement. Il finit par lui attraper la main pour enlever la brosse à dents et lui tendre le gobelet pour qu'il se rince la bouche. Pendant ce temps là il nettoyait la brosse minutieusement. Puis il essuya les résidus sur les joues enfantines avant de l'attraper dans ses bras pour le coucher. Il eut tout juste le temps de le poser dans le lit et de le border qu'un vague « 'nuit p'pa » lui arriva aux oreilles avant que Ioann ne s'endorme profondément. Severus lui caressa les cheveux, lui enlevant quelques mèches du visage. Puis il se baissa pour lui embrasser le front avant de se relever et de refermer la porte doucement en ressortant.

- Alors, il s'est endormi ? Demanda Milo en revenant de la cuisine après avoir débarrassé la table.

- Comme une masse, répondit l'Anglais en se laissant tomber sans grâce dans le fauteuil. J'ai même cru qu'il allait s'endormir debout sur le tabouret devant le lavabo.

- Le pauvre, la journée a été dure pour lui.

- Oui, mais il ne s'est jamais plaint c'est un petit garçon très courageux.

- Oui, un petit ange déchu. Tu veux un café ou un thé plutôt ?

- Non pas à cette heure là. Mais je prendrais bien un cognac.

Milo sortit deux verres et la bouteille avant d'aller chercher des glaçons au frigidaire. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Severus avait la tête appuyée contre le dossier, les yeux fermés. N'importe qui aurait pu le croire en train de dormir. Le Russe déposa les verres sur la table tasse bancale avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil, savourant lui aussi le silence de cette soirée.

- Demain je passerais au journal. Je te laisserais un double des clés. Comme ça vous pourrez sortir vous promener.

- Je croyais que tu avais plusieurs jours de repos ?

- Oui, mais quand tu lui faisais prendre sa douche, le rédac' en chef m'a appelé. Ils vont avoir besoin de moi. Tu vois, je me doutais bien que je serais rapidement recontacté. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le mondial de foot.

- Tu vas donc devoir partir au Mexique c'est ça ?

- Il y a de grandes chances, mais j'en saurais plus demain.

Un silence s'en suivit. Severus se redressa et attrapa son verre. Il avala une gorgée, savourant le goût de la boisson ambrée.

- Demain, Ioann et moi irons faire les magasins. Je veux lui faire une garde robe complète. Ainsi que lui acheter des jouets, des crayons, bref tout ce qu'un enfant peut aimer avoir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller demain. Tu peux prendre ton temps.

- Non, si tu dois partir en mission, alors nous rentrerons en Angleterre. Et je ne veux pas lui faire affronter le Chemin de Traverse avec le regard de ceux qui me connaissent. Ici il sera plus tranquille. Nous serons juste un père et son fils tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire.

- Je comprends. J'essaierais de passer vous voir à mon retour du Mexique. Enfin si ça ne te gène pas.

- Tu sais bien que non. Et il sera content de retrouver son oncle, répondit Severus avec un sourire.

- En tout cas je suis bien content. Il t'a accepté avec une grande facilité. Et c'est tant mieux. Son jeune âge a dû jouer sur sa confiance. Ainsi que le fait que ce soit toi qui l'ait sauvé.

- Tu étais là aussi.

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui l'a apprivoisé dans le hangar. Il me fait également confiance mais c'est vers toi qu'il se retourne. Et c'est dans la normalité des choses, _Papa_.

- Merlin, moi qui disais haut et fort que les gosses n'étaient que des sources d'ennui, me voilà fier d'avoir ce petit bout d'homme comme fiston.

- Ça te va bien la paternité, Sev'. Ça adoucit tes traits.

- Et voilà, je viens de perdre ma crédibilité de cruel professeur de potions.

- Mais non mais non. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu resteras toujours ce bâtard graisseux des cachots.

- Graisseux … même plus. Avec toutes les douches que Ioann nous fait prendre, je vais finir plus propre qu'un chaudron neuf.

- T'inquiète, tu vas vite regagner ta saleté chevelue dès que tu auras retrouvé ton chaudron bouillonnant.

Un éclat de rire les secoua. Severus profitait de ces instants. Car il n'y avait qu'avec très peu de monde qu'il pouvait rire ainsi. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire personne d'autre qu'Iva et lui. Puis quand ils se calmèrent, il pensa à quelque chose.

- Milo ?

- Oui ?

- A quelle date Ioann est-il né ?

- Le 17 juillet 1981.

- Alors il n'aura ses cinq ans que dans un mois et demi. Tu seras là ?

- Je ferais tout pour, en tout cas.

- Bien.

La soirée se finit agréablement. Entre amis. Dans un cocon de bonheur, à deux pas de la chambre d'un petit rayon de soleil. Dans celle-ci, Ioann dormait paisiblement. Ne se doutant pas qu'il faudrait un jour qu'il parte avec son père dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour l'instant il était bien. Ils étaient bien tous les trois.


	7. Candeur

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Merci à Zarakynel. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu lises toujours cette histoire et qu'elle te plaise assez pour laisser une review. J'espère que la suite continuera à t'intéresser tout autant.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Candeur.**

_Mercredi 4 Juin 1986_

Des gémissements étouffés, des sanglots, voilà ce qui avait réveillé Severus. Mais cette fois, il en comprit tout de suite la raison. Il repoussa ses couvertures d'un geste brusque, se leva et s'approcha du lit de son fils. Celui-ci serrait son oreiller contre sa poitrine, comme une protection. Il avait le visage enfoui dedans. Des spasmes et des tremblements le secouaient violement. L'adulte lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Mais l'enfant était trop intensément pris dans son cauchemar pour se calmer. Il poussa un cri déchirant lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le touchait. Il était crispé au maximum. Pleurant de plus en plus fort. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit vivement.

Milo, vêtu d'un pyjama bordeaux regarda avec des yeux plein de sommeil et d'inquiétude la scène. Quand il vit Severus accroupi devant le lit, tentant de sortir l'enfant de son cauchemar, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait cru que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Bien sûr, l'état actuel des choses n'était pas à prendre à la légère, mais c'était moins crucial qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il ressortit de la chambre, laissant le père s'occuper de son fils. Il alla à la cuisine afin de faire chauffer du lait. Cela fera du bien à l'enfant une fois calmé.

Severus avait vraiment du mal à sortir Ioann de ses affres nocturnes. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, il se résolut à attraper le petit corps fermement pour le serrer contre lui, sur ses genoux. La réaction de se fit pas attendre, Ioann se débattit pour se libérer et cria un peu plus. Mais l'adulte ne le lâcha pas. Il le garda contre lui tout en lui parlant. Le Russe entra dans la chambre, tenant un verre de lait chaud. Il le déposa sur la table de nuit, lançant un sort pour le garder à température. Finalement, Ioann se calma doucement tout en continuant de sangloter doucement.

- Chuuut, tout va bien Ioann, tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Papa ? Demanda le garçon perdu

- Oui, je suis là. Tu ne risques rien.

- Papa !

Les pleurs de l'enfant reprirent soudainement mais cette fois il s'accrochait désespérément à Severus. Celui-ci lui embrassa le haut de la tête tout en le berçant sereinement. L'adulte regarda le réveil. Six heures trente quatre. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il tentait de réveiller son fils. Et il fallut attendre vingt minutes supplémentaires pour que les soubresauts du petit corps ne se calment enfin. Severus le fit légèrement bouger pour le mettre dans une position plus confortable. Là il se rendit compte que son propre pyjama était humide. Bien. Il semblerait que la douche soit matinale aujourd'hui.

Mais il attendrait encore un peu. Que Ioann soit prêt à le lâcher plus de quelques secondes. Ils allaient devoir trouver une solution pour que ses cauchemars ne tournent plus en pipi au lit. Mais pour l'instant, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son propre lit, indiquant à Milo l'incident. Celui-ci s'approcha et enleva les draps souillés. Heureusement qu'avec la magie, le linge séchait rapidement. Sinon à ce rythme là, il n'y aurait plus un drap sec dans son appartement. Il lança un sort sur la literie afin d'en enlever l'odeur et de la rafraichir. Puis il emporta le tout dans le lave-linge avant de rapporter des draps propres. Quand il revint, Severus aidait Ioann à avaler le verre de lait tout en le câlinant comme il le pouvait.

- Suis désolé.

- De quoi es-tu désolé Ioann ? demanda doucement Severus

- Fais pipi 'core.

- Ce n'est rien mon fils. Ce n'est rien. Et ça arrive souvent quand les petits garçons font des cauchemars.

- Douche ?

- Oui on ira quand tu te sentiras un peu mieux.

- Vais mieux. Mais suis mouillé.

- Alors on va prendre une douche chaude maintenant d'accord ?

- Oui.

Severus se leva, tenant toujours Ioann contre lui. Il grimaça en sentant un froid sur sa cuisse à l'endroit où son pyjama était mouillé. Ioann devait avoir froid aux fesses lui. Sans compter qu'il avait beaucoup transpiré. Merlin, son fils devait vraiment avoir froid et lui ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Il avait vraiment des progrès à faire dans ce domaine.

Plus tard, Ioann bien emmitouflé dans un grand peignoir moelleux et bien installé dans un fauteuil au salon, Severus prenait lui aussi une douche tout en réfléchissant. Ioann allait avoir cinq ans. Mais parfois, à l'entendre parler, il donnait l'impression d'en avoir deux. Pas toujours, mais assez souvent. Il comprenait que les divers traumatismes qu'il avait reçus devaient y être pour beaucoup. Il se promit de tout faire pour effacer au maximum toutes les conséquences de son séjour chez Sergueï. Il passa rapidement des vêtements et rejoignit les deux autres habitants dans le salon.

Milo avait allumé la télévision qui visiblement diffusait un programme pour enfants. Ioann le regardait avec attention mais dès qu'il sentit sa présence il se retourna pour le regardait intensément. Et tous les sentiments que Severus lut dans ce regard, lui donna presque envie de pleurer. Merlin. Il faudrait bien un jour qu'il se reprenne. Mais là, toute la confiance et l'amour que ce petit écorché de la vie mettait en lui étaient tout simplement bouleversant. Il s'approcha de lui. Se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Puis il caressa sa joue du dos de son doigt.

- Il est encore tôt. Tu veux retourner dormir un peu ?

- Non. Plus sommeil.

- Alors peut-être qu'un petit déjeuner te tenterait mieux ?

- Oui. Mon ventre y grouille.

- Il quoi ?

- Y fait grrr tout l'temps.

Milo éclata de rire devant l'air sérieux de l'enfant et surpris de Severus.

- Alors direction la cuisine tous les deux. On va déjeuner ensembles avant que je ne parte travailler.

- C'availler ?

- Travailler, Petit Ange. Tu es un peu petit pour comprendre. Mais je dois aller avec d'autres personnes pour faire plein de choses pour ensuite gagner de l'argent.

- Tu seras pas là ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, mais je rentrerais ce soir ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis comme ça tu auras ton papa pour toi tout seul.

- Vrai ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son père

- Oui. Et on ira faire les magasins tous les deux. Pour t'acheter plein de vêtements, des jeux, et même des chocolats.

Le regard pétillant du garçon aurait pu éclairer une nuit sans lune comme en plein jour. Il allait avoir des vêtements à lui et neufs. Et des jouets. Oui, il aimait sa nouvelle vie. Il avait un papa et un oncle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et il avait le droit de manger. Et même quand il faisait pipi dans le lit, il ne se faisait pas fâcher. Il voulait que cela reste comme ça tout le temps. Pour toujours. Alors, aidé de Milo, il s'installa à la table devant un bol de lait, mais cette fois avec du chocolat dedans. Il y avait aussi un verre de jus d'orange et trois tartines avec de la confiture.

Il prit le temps de bien mâcher et d'avaler doucement. Puis il but tranquillement. Oncle Milo lui avait dit de prendre son temps pour manger et il savait maintenant que personne ne lui enlèverait son assiette ici. Quand son papa eut fini de débarrasser la table, le Russe revint dans la cuisine avec un manteau et ses chaussures. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de l'enfant en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il confirma à Severus qu'il lui enverrait un hibou pour le tenir au courant. Puis il partit après lui avoir remis les doubles des clés de l'appartement.

Une heure plus tard, après s'être habillé, Ioann dessinait sur la table basse du salon, assis sur le tapis, pendant que Severus lisait un livre épais. L'enfant regarda son père un instant comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là avant d'attraper un autre feutre et d'en barbouiller la feuille. Au bout du quatrième bâillement, Severus posa son livre en souriant. Il regarda le garçon se frotter les yeux avant de continuer son œuvre.

- Ioann ?

- Oui papa ?

- Tu veux aller faire une petite sieste ?

- Je… sais pas, répondit-il un peu gêné.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

- Un peu.

Severus sourit un peu plus. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit ça, mais il pensait avoir compris ce qui embêtait l'enfant. Il avait surpris bien trop de coups d'œil rapides dans sa direction pour se tromper.

- Et si je vais chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour que tu dormes sur le canapé à côté de moi, ça te dirait ?

- Oui !

- Bien, alors pose ton pantalon et ton pull et allonge-toi, je reviens.

Bien que réticent, Ioann se déshabilla. Puis il s'installa comme son père le lui avait dit. Quand Severus revint, il le trouva déjà endormi. Il secoua la tête d'amusement avant de lui glisser délicatement l'oreiller sous la tête et de le recouvrir de la couverture. Il espérait grandement qu'aucun incident de vessie ne surviendrait car il ne connaissait pas suffisamment les sorts de nettoyage pour rendre au canapé sa fraicheur. Peu de temps après il reçut le hibou de Milo. Il conformait son intuition. Il partait le lendemain pour le Mexique. Severus soupira se disant qu'il devrait annoncer à son fils qu'ils partaient eux aussi le lendemain mais pour l'Angleterre. L'adulte ne savait pas trop comment il réagirait. Il s'était habitué très rapidement à être ici. En quarante huit heures le voilà dormant tranquillement dans le salon. Mais comment prendrait-il ce départ ?

Quand Ioann ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva perdu. Il mit un certain temps avant de se souvenir qu'il était dans le salon. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier que son père était bien à ses côtés et tomba sur ses yeux noirs qui le regardait avec tendresse. Il se leva en bâillant et en se frottant les yeux avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de l'adulte.

- Qui a-t-il, mon Cœur ?

- Rien. Veux câlin.

Et Severus se sentit fondre. Il installa l'enfant sur ses genoux et lui offrit le câlin qu'il désirait, savourant l'instant. Puis un gargouillis se fit entendre. Midi était passé de peu. Laissant son fils rhabillé devant ses dessins, il alla leur préparer un repas équilibré. Un peu de blanc de poulet, des petits pois, du fromage blanc et une orange. Puis ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux pour aller faire les courses. L'anglais savait qu'ils auraient pu se contenter des magasins Moldus, mais il voulait faire découvrir le monde de la magie à Ioann avant de s'y retrouver à Londres, entourés de gens qui ne l'appréciaient que très peu.

Aussi il se dirigea vers l'auberge sorcière dans laquelle les cheminées étaient reliées à l'Impasse Proximé, quartier sorcier de Léningrad (*). Il attrapa son fils dans ses bras et prit le temps de bien le caler sur sa hanche avant de pousser la porte et de traverser la salle bondée. Ioann s'était mis à trembler et à resserrer son étreinte autour du cou et de la taille de son père. Celui-ci lança de la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer, y entra et prononça clairement leur lieu de destination. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre auberge, à la décoration différente mais au style tout aussi rustique. Il hocha poliment la tête en direction du barman et sortit dans l'impasse sorcière. L'enfant n'avait pas bougé et avait enfouie sa tête dans son cou et ses cheveux.

- Ioann. Ioann, mon Cœur, relève la tête, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce s'est passé ? C'était 'trange, demanda-t-il, sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Nous avons utilisé une cheminée pour changer de ville. Et là nous sommes dans un endroit avec plein de sorciers et de magie. Tu devrais regarder, c'est très intéressant.

Ioann sembla surpris des paroles de son père car il releva la tête, étonné, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Autour d'eux, il y avait des gens avec des chapeaux pointus, des robes, même pour les messieurs. Il y avait des balais qui balayaient tous seuls, des hiboux qui allaient et venaient. Les magasins avaient des devantures très rustiques également. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les constructions Moldues récentes. Et puis ce qui y était vendu était pour le moins original. Des chaudrons, des balais volants, des animaux étranges, des livres dont les couvertures bougeaient. Bien que solidement accroché à son père, Ioann s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il voyait. Severus avançait tranquillement, faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire bousculer de trop pour que son fils ne soit pas balloté. Il arriva devant un magasin de vêtements. Il décida d'y entrer en premier, surtout qu'il était vide pour l'instant.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la costumière en s'avançant.

- Je voudrais faire une garde robe neuve à mon fils.

- Bien alors prenons les mesures et après nous pourrons choisir les vêtements. Tenez, déposez-le sur ce tabouret.

Severus se pencha pour installer Ioann à l'endroit indiqué mais celui-ci ne voulut pas le lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon Cœur ?

- Me lâche pas !

- Chut, n'ai pas peur, je ne t'abandonne pas, je reste juste là à côté de toi, mais la dame doit prendre tes mesures pour que tu aies des vêtements à ta taille.

- Peur….

Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de Severus. Celui-ci lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter sous l'œil patient de la femme.

- Peut-être que nous pouvons d'abord regarder quels habits plairaient à ce jeune homme, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le professeur de potions acquiesça de la tête avant de se diriger dans les rayons. Ioann sortit la tête de sa cachette afin de voir les habits que son père lui proposait. Ils étaient beaux. Il y en avait même un avec des balles jaunes avec des ailes qui volaient sur le tissu. D'ailleurs l'enfant tenta de les toucher du doigt mais elles fuyaient à chaque fois. Au début timide, il essaya avec de plus en plus d'entrain et finit par rire de ne pouvoir en toucher une. Severus le regardait attentivement. Quand il sentit qu'il se détendait, il le reposa au sol et lui tint la main pour qu'il choisisse ce qui lui plaisait. Même si Ioann ne choisissait pas beaucoup d'affaires, l'anglais pouvait voir lesquels lui plaisaient. Aussi il prit de lui-même le parti de prendre tout ceux qui allumaient une étincelle d'envie dans son regard noir et argenté. Puis quand vint le moment de prendre les mesures, l'enfant se laissa faire tranquillement. La dame était gentille et il était tout ému de voir son père lui choisir tous ces beaux vêtements.

- Bien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je m'occupe de vous préparer cette commande. Si vous avez des courses à faire allez-y, ce sera prêt d'ici deux heures.

- Nous venons d'arriver. Nous repasserons donc tout à l'heure avant de rentrer. Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien Monsieur. A tout à l'heure mon garçon.

- Au r'voir, lui répondit-il timidement.

Severus le reprit dans ses bras avant de sortir dans la rue. Il n'était pas question que son fils marche à côté de lui et manque de se faire écraser par un inconscient trop pressé. Sur le Chemin de Traverse il n'aurait pas eu ce problème. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Severus Snape sous peine d'attirer sa colère de mal embouché. Mais c'était justement cette notoriété qu'il avait voulu éviter. Et puis avoir l'enfant dans ses bras ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il entra ensuite dans un magasin de jouets. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas le sur-gâter, mais lui offrir tout de même un minimum de distraction.

Il surveillait bien évidemment chacune de ses réactions. Et quand ils passèrent devant un étale bien précis, il se décida à le déposer au sol pour le laisser choisir. Ioann regarda avec attention les peluches comme si c'étaient des objets sacrés. Il avança doucement sa main pour en attraper une avant de la retirer vivement. Comme s'il avait été brûlé. Comme s'il pensait ne pas avoir le droit. Severus suivit du regard le mouvement et tomba sur la peluche qui sembla avoir l'émerveillement de son fils. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et attrapa le petit dragon blanc aux oreilles et à la queue argenté.

- Il te plait celui-là ? lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant

- Oui.

- Tu le veux ?

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'veux alors.

- Alors garde-le. Tu en veux une autre ?

- Peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai déjà celle-là.

- Ioann, si tu voulais tout le magasin je serais obligé de refuser, mais si d'autres te plaisent alors dis-moi. Un petit garçon a le droit d'avoir plein de jouets et de peluches.

- Vrai ?

- Bien sûr mon Cœur. Alors choisis ce que tu veux.

Ioann serra fortement son dragon contre lui tout en laissant ses yeux parcourir le rayon. Il en choisit deux de plus. Un tigre blanc également et lapin bleu. Severus le regarda tenir ses trois peluches avec attention contre son torse avant de le diriger prudemment vers le reste du magasin. Au final, l'enfant n'avait pas été gourmand dans ses choix. Il avait voulu deux puzzles dont un avec les animaux de la ferme l'avait étrangement très attiré, ainsi que quelques figurines de personnages et d'animaux dont des dragons. A cela, l'adulte rajouta un jeu de cartes explosives, un jeu de bavboules, un balai pour enfant volant à cinquante centimètres du sol, un jeu de construction et un terrain de Quidditch miniature avec tous les accessoires pour faire jouer deux équipes de figurines.

Une fois qu'il eut payé, il attrapa les sacs qu'il réduisit pour les mettre dans sa poche afin de porter Ioann sans être encombré. Seul le dragon garda sa taille et resta dans les bras de l'enfant. Ils revinrent dans la rue et continuèrent leur promenade. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une librairie où Severus lui choisit plusieurs livres d'histoires, animés et colorés. L'enfant était ébahi devant les illustrations mouvantes. Il s'était arrêté devant un livre sur les animaux et regardait avec passion la couverture. Il n'osait pas le toucher mais ses yeux suivaient tous les mouvements des différents félins ou autres reptiles. Finalement il vit un bras passer devant lui. Il leva les yeux et vit son père lui sourire alors qu'il rajoutait le livre à ses achats.

Les paquets soigneusement réduits et rangés, ils se dirigèrent vers la confiserie. Là Severus ne le posa pas au sol. Il y avait trop de monde et il se sentait bien plus rassuré de l'avoir dans ses bras. Quand un des vendeurs s'approcha pour les servir, il lui commanda un petit assortiment et surtout un bon sachet de chocogrenouilles. Les douceurs en poche, ils ressortirent dans l'Impasse. En passant devant un salon de thé, l'Anglais se décida à lui offrir une glace ou une pâtisserie. Après tout il était l'heure de son goûter. Et la figure resplendissante de Ioann avalant sa glace au chocolat avec chantilly, coulis, éclat de noisette était une belle récompense pour cette idée. Il lui commanda également un grand verre d'eau. Il avait besoin de boire beaucoup.

Il faisait une belle journée, pas de grand soleil mais une belle journée. Et l'après midi avait été plus qu'agréable. Mais une fois la coupe presque finie, l'enfant parut assez fatigué. Severus paya le serveur, attrapa Ioann dans ses bras et le regarda se pelotonner, la peluche bien coincer contre lui, le pouce dans la bouche, les yeux se fermant tous seuls. Il lui embrassa le haut de la tête en lui disant de dormir un peu et se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtements pour récupérer leur commande. Cela faisait largement plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient de promenade.

Quand Severus referma la porte de l'appartement, Ioann dormait toujours profondément. Il sourit en pensant que même le voyage en cheminée ne l'avait pas réveillé. D'un _Accio_, il fit venir à lui la couverture et l'oreiller qu'il avait rangé en milieu de journée. Il coucha son fils sur le canapé, déposant sur lui la couverture. Ce fut quand il se releva qu'il croisa deux petites billes noire et argent le regardant bouffies par le sommeil.

- Rendors toi mon Cœur, tu as encore le temps de dormir avant le repas.

- Non… oui… 'pa ?

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Pipi.

- Tu veux faire pipi ?

- Oui.

- Bien, alors viens, on y va.

Ioann s'assit, posa son dragon sur l'oreiller et se releva en chancelant. Severus lui attrapa la main pour le stabiliser et l'entraina vers les toilettes. Il poussa la porte mais remarqua qu'il était trop pris dans son sommeil pour se débrouiller tout seul. Il s'accroupit, lui défit son pantalon, le descendit ainsi que son sous-vêtement et finit par l'asseoir sur le cabinet. Un bâillement, un frottement d'yeux. Quand il eut fini, Severus le nettoya et le rhabilla avant de revenir au salon. Finalement il lui fit poser son pull et son pantalon avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. Puis il le regarda serrer sa peluche dans ses bras avant de se pelotonner comme un chat. Avec un sourire, il l'enveloppa chaudement, lui caressa les cheveux avant de partir dans la chambre déballer leurs affaires. Puis il rejoignit la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Une heure plus tard, le diner attendait sous sort de conservation. Severus s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Il caressa le dos de Ioann en l'appelant doucement. Il s'attendrit une nouvelle fois en le regardant enfouir son nez dans le dragon de peluche. Tellement adorable. Il lui embrassa le front et le bout de joue qui était encore visible, tout en lui murmurant de se réveiller.

Il était au chaud. Il n'avait pas mal. Il était bien. Et quelque chose de doux appuyait doucement sur son visage. Puis il sentit une main lui frotter délicatement son dos alors qu'une voix douce l'appelait. Il frotta son visage contre cette chose douce tout en se mettant un peu plus en boule. Un petit rire arriva à ses oreilles. « Allez petite marmotte, on ouvre les yeux ». Papa. Il ouvrit un œil doucement et ne vit que du noir. Enfin de l'obscurité parsemée de poils synthétiques blancs. Alors il ouvrit l'autre pour tomber sur le visage de Severus. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans le salon. Il se rappela vaguement s'y être installé après leur retour des magasins.

- Allez mon Cœur, réveille-toi. On va ensuite manger et tu pourras jouer un peu avec tes nouveaux jeux. Tu es d'accord ?

- Mouii, répondit-il en bâillant. Après tu liras livre ?

- D'accord, après je te lirais une histoire.

- Avec les images qui bougent ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à les regarder en même temps que je te ferais la lecture.

Un grondement s'éleva. Ioann rougit en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- Oh, je crois que quelqu'un a faim.

- Oui, a faim.

- Allez viens, on va manger.

- Oncle Milo ?

- Il n'est pas encore rentré.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il doit sûrement avoir beaucoup de travail.

- Y travaille demain aussi ?

- Oui, et demain il va partir dans un pays loin pour plusieurs semaines.

- Y veut plus me voir ? Demanda Ioann, des larmes dans les yeux

- Oh si il le veut, mais le monsieur pour qui il travaille à besoin de lui. Ioann, demain nous aussi nous allons partir.

- Pourquoi ?

La petite voix désespérée serra le cœur de Severus. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu rester ici, mais ça aurait été abuser de l'hospitalité de Milovan, surtout qu'il ne serait lui-même pas chez lui.

- Parce qu'ici c'est la maison d'oncle Milo. Et que nous, nous allons aller dans ma maison. Dans notre maison.

- J'aime ici.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Mon Cœur. Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais tu verras, tu auras ta chambre à toi. Et je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

- Tu pars pas hein ?

- Non, je reste avec toi. Tu verras, on sera bien tous les deux là-bas. Et puis Oncle Milo m'a dit que dès que sa mission serait finie, il viendrait nous voir. Et dans un mois nous ferons une fête pour ton anniversaire.

- Une fête ? Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on n'a pas tous les jours cinq ans et que tu seras un grand garçon. Ça mérite bien une fête.

- C'est où qu'on va ?

- En Angleterre.

- Tu seras là ?

- Toujours pour toi, Ioann.

Le petit garçon se leva et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Severus le serra fort contre lui. Merlin qu'il aimait ce petit homme. Il l'embrassa fortement sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la cuisine afin de les restaurer tous les deux. Plus tard, allongé sur le tapis du salon, l'enfant jouait avec ses figurines de dragon en silence quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il se releva d'un bond pour voir son oncle arriver. Il se précipita vers lui en trottinant. Agréablement surpris, Milo le réceptionna avant de l'attraper dans ses bras pour lui rendre son étreinte.

- Et bien Petit Ange, que me vaut un tel câlin ?

- Demain tu pars. Et moi 'si.

- Mais on se reverra, tu sais.

- Oui mais pas demain.

- On se verra demain matin.

- Oui mais pas après.

Le Russe lui embrassa la tempe et passa au salon sous le regard complice de son ami. Puis il le déposa au sol pour lui demander de lui présenter ses nouveaux compagnons de jeux. Au énième bâillement, il lui dit qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Instinctivement, l'enfant ramassa les figurines et les déposa sur la table basse puis attrapa son dragon pour aller rejoindre Severus et se préparer. Un passage dans la salle de bain puis une halte obligatoire aux toilettes plus tard, Ioann était allongé dans son lit, sa peluche bien calée contre lui, se faisant raconter une histoire avant de plonger définitivement dans un sommeil lourd. Laissant ainsi une dernière fois une soirée chaleureuse entre les deux adultes et amis avant que chacun ne reprenne sa route.

* * *

(*) Il s'agit de Saint-Pétersbourg. Saint-Pétersbourg a changé plusieurs fois d'appellation : Pétrograd, de 1914 à 1924, puis Léningrad, de 1924 à 1991, avant de retrouver son nom d'origine à la suite d'un référendum en 1991. Dans cette partie de l'histoire nous sommes en 1986, donc il s'agit encore de Léningrad.


	8. Retour

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Merci à Zarakynel qui prend toujours le temps de me laisser un petit message très plaisant.

Dans ce chapitre, comme son titre l'indique, c'est le retour en Angleterre. Nous allons donc bien voir réapparaitre d'autres personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le début.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Retour.**

_Jeudi 5 Juin 1986_

La pluie était de retour. Dans les rues de Kazan, un homme en noir avançait rapidement à l'abri sous un grand parapluie. Il s'arrêta à un carrefour. La circulation était dense. Il traversa et se dirigea vers une ruelle sombre et vide de monde. Arrivé devant une vieille porte, il ferma son parapluie d'une main avant d'entrer. Il traversa la salle d'un pas assuré, faisant fi de ce qui l'entourait. Arrivé devant la cheminée, il posa son parapluie contre le mur, il sortit sa baguette et le réduisit de taille avant de le faire venir à lui d'un _Accio_. Il le rangea ainsi que sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau. Une vieille sorcière vint lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il lui répondit sèchement de s'occuper de ses affaires. La femme fit demi-tour alors qu'un tremblement le prennait. Severus baissa son regard. Sa main ressortit de sa poche et vint se caler sur la tête de Ioann qu'il tenait bien fermement contre sa hanche depuis leur départ de l'appartement. Celui-ci c'était accroché à lui comme il le faisait souvent, jambes autour de sa taille et bras autour du cou. Il avait son nez enfoui dans les cheveux long de l'Anglais.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non.

- Tu trembles, tu as peur ?

- Oui…non.

- Ioann, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu... tu cries fort.

- Oh. Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas contre toi. Allez, on va passer par la cheminée et on sera arrivé. D'accord ?

- Oui.

Severus le rassura un peu plus en faisant des mouvements circulaires dans son dos. Puis quand il le sentit légèrement plus détendu, il attrapa la poudre de cheminette. Un certain temps plus tard, il réapparaissait dans son salon, Impasse du Tisseur. La maison lui parut bien lugubre comparée à l'appartement de Milo. Il allait devoir faire quelques aménagements pour que son fils ne fasse pas des cauchemars supplémentaires à cause de cela. Il monta à l'étage. La chambre d'amis étant plus accueillante, il s'y dirigea en premier. Là il tenta de détacher l'enfant de lui sans succès. Il soupira. Il s'assit confortablement sur le lit et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Le départ avait été difficile pour tous les deux. La nuit avait à nouveau été courte et terrifiante pour le garçon.

Aussi le matin venu, il était plus fatigué que reposé et il avait eu du mal à manger. Les valises dans l'entrée lui amenant des larmes dans les yeux à chaque regard. Il avait pleuré un moment dans les bras du Russe juste avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille. La séparation avait été douloureuse. Severus avait dû le réconforter longtemps. Puis Ioann avait attendu sagement, la tête basse que Severus rétrécisse leurs bagages et les range dans les poches de son manteau. Il avait accepté en sanglotant légèrement d'enfiler le sien ainsi que ses chaussures. Une large main avait essuyé les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il reniflait doucement alors qu'on lui mettait une capuche. Puis il se retrouva dans les bras accueillants qu'il aimait tant. Severus avait gardé le double des clés. Ils avaient convenu que Milo les récupèrerait lors de son passage en Angleterre.

Ioann avait fini par s'endormir, vaincu par le voyage par cheminette qui sans être long était épuisant sur une telle distance. Tout en le tenant fermement contre lui, Severus lui enleva son manteau, ses chaussures avant de transfigurer ses habits en pyjama. Puis il le coucha sous les couvertures. Il quitta la pièce sans bruit après avoir déposé un sort d'alarme qui devait le prévenir en cas de réveil ou de cauchemar. Il arriva dans son salon en regardant autour de lui. Plusieurs mois à Poudlard et une couche de poussière conséquente recouvrait les meubles et le sol. Il accrocha son manteau au porte manteau puis joua de sa baguette. En quelques sorts, le salon et la cuisine avait retrouvé leur propreté. Il avança afin de faire subir la même chose aux toilettes, l'entrée et le couloir. Il revint dans l'entrée et récupéra les valises. Il remonta à l'étage en silence. Il nettoya le couloir, la salle d'eau et sa chambre avant de redonner leur taille à leurs affaires. Il rangea ses vêtements d'un sort avant de faire léviter l'ensemble des jouets dans la chambre d'ami… non, la chambre de son fils.

Il déposa le tout dans un coin. Il lança un sort de silence autour de l'enfant et fit le nettoyage de la chambre avant de modifier quelque peu le décor. Les murs gris devinrent un mélange de bleu et de vert pastel agréable. Les rideaux verts foncés devinrent mauve pâle tout comme la couette. L'armoire fut remplie des habits de Ioann en quelques secondes. Il transforma une console en bureau où il déposa feuilles et crayons. Il regarda le vieux canapé noir d'un air critique. Puis il le transfigura en un amoncellement de coussins colorés. Il voulait faire de cette chambre une pièce agréable qui donnerait confiance au garçon. Il décida d'attendre que celui-ci soit réveillé pour faire d'autres aménagements, aussi il leva le sort de silence. Il allait ressortir quand son regard tomba sur le tas de jouet au sol. Il s'approcha et attrapa les trois peluches. Il déposa le tigre et le lapin sur le deuxième oreiller et glissa le dragon entre les bras de l'endormi. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il resserra ses petites mains sur la peluche et se pelotonna autour d'elle en poussant un soupir. Severus sourit. Il déposa un baiser léger sur son front et redescendit afin de rendre le salon plus convivial.

Mais un autre souci plus important le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'y avait rien dans cette maison pour les nourrir tous les deux et il ne pouvait pas s'absenter de la maison alors que Ioann pouvait se réveiller n'importe quand. Il se massa douloureusement les tempes, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il eut une idée qui le fit grimacer. Il aurait voulu retarder cet instant mais il semblerait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il soupira et gagna son laboratoire en sous sol. Il attrapa un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à rédiger sa lettre. Il devait en dire un minimum mais sans en dire plus pour le moment. Il s'arracha presque les cheveux avant d'arriver à tourner tout ça dans le bon sens. Finalement il ne fut pas trop mécontent de son message. Il remonta à l'étage, attrapa la poudre de cheminette et après avoir donné la destination il envoya le rouleau à sa destination. Il ne put réfléchir plus à son geste que l'alarme se mit en marche. Ioann se réveillait.

Il se pressa pour arriver dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il le trouva assis dans le lit, tremblant et regardant tout autour de lui, la peur bien visible.

- Ioann ?

- Papa !

Severus eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'un petit ouragan se jeta contre lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

- 'Cru t'étais parti. J'étais seul. Pars pas.

- Chut, tout va bien, je suis là. Je suis là. Je n'étais pas loin tu sais. J'étais en bas dans le salon.

- N'est où ?

- On est chez nous. Et là c'est ta chambre. Regarde, tu as tes jouets là-bas, tu vois ?

- Oui.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Va mieux.

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

Ioann acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Severus se leva, le déposant au sol. L'enfant s'accrocha alors rapidement et presque désespérément à sa main rassurante. Ils sortirent dans le couloir. Severus lui montra la salle de bain et sa propre chambre.

- Pourrais v'nir ?

- Bien sûr mon fils. Tu pourras venir dans ma chambre quand tu voudras. Tu as le droit d'aller partout où tu veux dans la maison. Sauf dans mon laboratoire au sous sol.

Le petit hocha furieusement la tête comprenant que là était une règle qu'il ne devait pas transgresser. Puis ils descendirent au salon. L'ambiance peu chaleureuse le fit se serrer contre son père. Severus soupira, oui il était temps qu'il refasse sa décoration. Arrivés dans la cuisine, un grouillement se fit entendre. L'adulte se retrouva alors bien embêté. Et pour couronner le tout :

- A faim, murmura Ioann d'une petite voix.

- Je sais mon Cœur. Et on va bientôt manger. Mais tu vois, j'ai oublié de faire des courses.

- Pas grave. Peux attendre demain pour manger.

- Non Ioann. Tu n'attendras pas demain. Je te le promets. J'ai envoyé une lettre à un ami pour qu'il me fasse parvenir de la nourriture pour ne pas avoir à faire les commissions pendant deux-trois jours. J'attends juste qu'on reçoive les provisions.

- Qui ami ?

- Tu ne le connais pas encore mais tu feras bientôt sa connaissance. En attendant, si on allait rendre le salon plus joli.

- Possible ?

- Oui, et avec la magie c'est encore plus rapide.

Les yeux noirs et argent s'illuminèrent d'un coup soulevant le cœur de l'adulte. Caressant doucement la petite main de son pouce, Severus l'entraina dans la pièce principale en sortant sa baguette. A peine furent-ils arrivés à hauteur du canapé qu'un bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit affolant totalement Ioann. Severus l'attrapa dans ses bras par réflexe avant de menacer le nouvel arrivant. Il souleva un sourcil étonné en voyant un elfe de maison portant un gros panier avec lui. Celui-ci semblait gêné de se trouver là. L'homme baissa sa baguette.

- Dobby s'excuse de déranger Monsieur Snape. Le Maître vous fait parvenir ceci, couina l'elfe en ouvrant le panier de nourriture.

- Merci Dobby.

- Dobby a également une lettre pour Monsieur Snape, Monsieur.

Severus soupira se doutant bien du contenu de la lettre. Dobby, tritura nerveusement la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait d'habit avant de repartir précipitamment. Ioann avait ressorti la tête du cou de son père et avait regardé la créature avec attention. Severus s'avança vers le panier. Il se baissa en faisant attention à son fardeau et attrapa leur ravitaillement. Puis il alla en cuisine où il réussit à déposer l'enfant sur une chaise le temps qu'il préparait le repas. Il savait qu'il allait devoir expliquer ce qu'était un elfe. Mais pour l'instant le plus important était de nourrir le petit estomac affamé qui criait famine.

Quand ils arrivèrent au dessert, Severus soupira intérieurement. Même si Ioann n'osait pas lui poser la question, les rapides et répétitifs coups d'œil qu'il lui lançait, étaient très explicites. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé mais n'osait pas poser la question de peur de réprimandes. Alors il prit les devants. Il lui intima en premier lieu de finir la salade de fruits qu'il avait dans son assiette. Puis sans même débarrasser la table, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui expliquer ce qu'était un elfe de maison. Comment il pouvait apparaître ainsi. Pourquoi il ne portait qu'une vieille taie d'oreiller comme vêtement. Ce fut ce qui troubla le plus l'enfant. L'explication fut longue et au final, Severus n'était pas sûr qu'il ait réellement assimilé ce qui avait été dit. Tant pis. Il devrait sûrement lui redire plus tard. Mais pour l'instant d'autres choses plus importantes les attendaient. A commencer par ce salon respirant autant la joie de vivre qu'une cellule d'Azkaban.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après midi à faire des changements. Le canapé ainsi que les deux fauteuils de velours noir se retrouvèrent d'un beige agréable. Certains livres, particulièrement de magie noire, disparurent de la bibliothèque, ayant été envoyés dans le laboratoire. Un tapis moelleux fit son apparition sous la petite table basse devant la cheminée. Les lourds rideaux noirs se teintèrent de reflets verts. Severus fit venir à lui les photos que Milovan lui avait données. Il en sélectionna certaines, les dupliqua et les agrandit. Puis il les accrocha aux murs. Ainsi Ivanna, Milo, Ioann et lui-même habillaient chaleureusement son anciennement triste salon. Il avait voulu oublié son passé. Ce passé. Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé. Un petit homme avait bousculé sa vie. Et ce passé, il voulait désormais l'afficher. Tout du moins en privé.

D'ailleurs il se retourna vers l'enfant qui regardait les photos avec application. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux attirant son attention. Le sourire qu'il lui rendit le transperça. Oui, il était fier de ce passé.

Après le repas du soir, Severus fit passer son fils sous la douche et aux toilettes avant de le mettre au lit. Il n'était pas tard. Mais malgré la sieste du matin, il sentait bien que l'enfant était fatigué. Beaucoup trop de changements en bien trop peu de temps pour ce petit garçon. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, l'adulte était persuadé qu'il était perdu. Il eut à peine le temps de lui lire deux pages d'une histoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme profondément, son dragon de peluche dans ses bras. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il lança le sort d'alarme, afin d'être réveillé quand le cauchemar arriverait. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour qu'il puisse faire une nuit complète sans avoir peur. L'Anglais descendit s'installer au salon avec un thé bien chaud. Il s'autorisa enfin à lire la lettre que l'elfe lui avait transmise. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion non plus sur le contenu. Il ne se trompa d'ailleurs pas. Son ami avait appris son départ précipité, et ce message le matin même, faisait qu'il voulait lui parler le plus rapidement possible. Severus laissa ses yeux se fixer vaguement dans les portraits sur le mur. Il devait avant tout voir Dumbledore. Il finit sa tasse, attrapa de la poudre de cheminette, murmura la destination et passa sa tête dans la cheminée.

- Albus ?

- Severus, vous voilà de retour ? Mais venez donc vous installer.

- Non, je ne peux pas venir dans l'immédiat. Je suis revenu chez moi ce matin. J'aimerais vous parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon enfant ?

- C'est précisément ce dont je dois vous parler, grimaça le professeur de Potions.

- J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre ce que vous voulez me dire.

- C'est un petit peu compliqué. Pourrais-je passer demain matin pour vous expliquer tout ça ?

- Mais bien sûr. Je vous attendrais donc vers neuf heures. Le plus tôt sera le mieux non ?

- Effectivement. Mais je préfèrerais venir que vers dix heures. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la possibilité d'être présent plus tôt.

- Vous m'étonnez Severus. Habituellement vous estimez que c'est déjà une heure bien tardive.

- Il se trouve que mes habitudes sont un peu chamboulées en ce moment.

Puis voyant l'étonnement réel d'Albus, il pensa avec un certain humour qu'il avait enfin réussi à dire quelque chose que le vieux sorcier ne savait pas. Ça en était presque jouissif. Mais il repensa bien vite à ce qu'il devait annoncer. Il soupira et continua. Finalement il se dit qu'il devait prévenir le directeur de certaines choses s'il ne voulait pas de questions embarrassantes le lendemain avec Ioann. Et puis si l'entretien avait lieu maintenant et non le lendemain, il épargnerait ainsi un peu l'enfant.

- Albus, je ne viendrais pas seul demain. Avant mon départ précipité, un ami m'a contacté. Il m'a annoncé que j'avais un fils en détresse. Je suis donc allé le chercher.

- Un fils ? Merlin, vous êtes plein de surprises. Je pense effectivement que vu ces circonstances, dix heures sera largement suffisant.

- Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parler avant que nous n'arrivions demain.

- Vous paraissez bien soucieux mon ami. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ici ? Vous seriez mieux qu'agenouillé dans la cheminée.

- Non, il dort et je ne veux pas le laisser seul… Mais peut-être accepteriez-vous de venir partager une tasse de thé avec moi afin que je vous explique un peu mieux.

Après avoir observé un temps stressant de silence, Albus accepta l'invitation. Severus se releva, attendant avec appréhension l'arrivée de son supérieur. Il regarda les photos. Oui, ce serait plus simple de parler ici. Des flammes vertes illuminèrent le salon avant que le vieux sorcier n'arrive. Celui-ci regarda avec un certain étonnement la nouvelle décoration du salon mais n'en fit aucun commentaire. Il s'arrêta devant un cliché d'Ivanna et lui. Tous les deux souriants, se regardant amoureusement. Milo avait pris cette photo à leur insu. Mais il faisait ressortir tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. Si Albus avait eu le moindre doute sur la présence d'un cœur chez cet homme sombre, il en avait l'indéniable confirmation d'un seul regard. Il finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et attendit tranquillement que Severus se décide à lui expliquer. Mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Alors il se décida à l'aider un peu.

- Ainsi cette jeune femme dont vous m'aviez parlé, il y a quelques années, vous a donné un enfant ?

- Oui. Quand je suis revenu en Angleterre, elle était enceinte d'un mois. Mais je ne l'ai jamais su.

- Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup vous aimer sur cette photo.

- Et je l'aime malheureusement toujours autant.

- Malheureusement ?

- Elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque, il y a deux ans.

- Je suis profondément désolé pour vous, Severus.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur des politesses, Severus enchaina, racontant l'histoire de Ioann depuis la mort de sa mère. Du moins ce qu'il en savait. Il fut heureux de ne pas craquer devant son directeur alors qu'il racontait ces trois derniers jours. Albus écoutait avec attention sans intervenir. Et quand une alarme fit bondir son hôte sur ses pieds, il comprit que l'enfant avait besoin de son père. Il voulut prendre congé mais il se retrouva très vite seul au salon. Avec un petit sourire triste, il laissa un mot sur la table, lui expliquant qu'il l'attendait toujours le lendemain matin dans son bureau afin de rencontrer le garçon.

o0o

Seul. Il était seul. Dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas dans la cave, ni dans le hangar. C'était une pièce richement décorée. Mais il avait peur. Il était perdu. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et il se jeta hors du lit. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du être dans ce lit. Alors il alla se recroqueviller dans un coin, entre le mur et le chevet. Il n'avait pas voulu désobéir. Il se sentait complètement perdu et seul. Pourquoi seul ? Où était son papa ? C'était un rêve ? Il n'en avait pas ? Pourquoi …

- Ioann, mon garçon. Tout va bien.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien un papa. Et son papa était là. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas dans leur chambre ? Il ne comprenait plus. Un ombre passa devant ses yeux qu'il referma violement, ne sachant plus trop quoi attendre. Coup ou caresse ? Puis un frôlement de ses cheveux lui fit comprendre que non, il n'y aurait pas de coup. Il éclata en sanglot en appelant son père. Celui-ci l'attrapa fermement contre lui afin de le sortir de sa cachette et de le prendre contre lui.

- Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien. Je suis là… je serais toujours là. Tout va bien.

Et il se laissa aller. Il pleura doucement tout en serrant l'homme dans ses bras. Et Severus le berça. Il le berça pendant des minutes, des dizaines de minutes, peut-être des heures. Mais il le berça et ne s'arrêta que lorsque que le petit corps se retrouva profondément endormi contre lui. Il le réinstalla dans le lit, sous les couvertures avant de changer la chaise en fauteuil et de s'y asseoir. Il dormirait mal. Il serait fatigué et il aurait mal au dos. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'enfant seul pour l'instant. Il devait rester à ses côtés, il voulait rester près de lui. Alors il s'endormit sur son siège.

o0o

_Vendredi 6 Juin 1986._

Quand le lendemain matin son dos craqua, il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être dû dormir dans son lit. Mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Ioann dormant tranquillement et sereinement, il se dit que non, rien que pour cette scène en ouvrant les yeux, il pourrait passer bien d'autres nuits sur ce fauteuil inconfortable. Il se leva, remonta la couette sur son fils et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Arrivé au salon il se souvint d'Albus. Il fut pris d'un léger remord mais le mot qu'il trouva balayage toute culpabilité.

Il regarda l'heure. Six heures douze. Il était encore tôt. Il alla préparer le petit déjeuner qu'il garda sous sortilège de conservation avant d'aller dans son laboratoire afin de répondre à la lettre de son ami. Il lui expliquerait tout. Mais pas tout de suite. Il avait besoin de temps. La lettre envoyée par cheminée, il revint dans son domaine privé afin de se détendre avec quelques potions. L'alarme se mit en route à huit heures cinquante six. Il coupa le feu sous le chaudron et remonta dans les étages. Arrivé dans la chambre d'enfant, il frappa légèrement avant d'entrée. Non par politesse mais pour que l'enfant ne soit pas affolé de cette intrusion. Il avait l'air perdu, désorienté et à moitié réveillé. Mais il semblait aller bien.

- Bonjour mon Cœur, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bien.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui très !

- Alors mets ces pantoufles et enfile cette veste et on va déjeuner.

Severus lui déposa tout ce dont il avait besoin à portée de main avant de le regarder faire, comme un grand. Avec un sourire, il le regarda boutonner la veste en inversant les boutonnières. Il s'accroupit devant lui et le reboutonna bien comme il faut alors que l'enfant baissait la tête dans une position de gêne. Severus lui releva le menton avant de lui déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- Allez, en route jeune homme. Un bol de chocolat et des tartines t'attendent en cuisine.

Rien que cette petite phrase fit pétiller ses grands yeux. Et il dévora son déjeuner avec un appétit redoutable sous le regard protecteur et ravi de son père. Puis vint le moment de la toilette et de l'habillage. Même s'il était toujours un peu tendu de se retrouver nu, il semblait avoir compris que l'adulte ne lui ferait rien. Surtout que pendant ce temps là, Severus lui parlait de tout et de rien mais particulièrement du monde de la magie. Ce matin, il fut question de Poudlard et de la future visite à Dumbledore. Severus le présenta comme un papy à la longue barbe blanche qui raffolait des bonbons au citron. Il lui parla de leur conversation de la veille, mais sans rentrer dans les détails. Juste pour que Ioann sache.

A dix heures dix, ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'une longue robe de sorcier noire. L'enfant ne dit rien mais il s'étonnait tout de même grandement de cette tenue. A l'aide d'un peu de poudre de cheminette, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur, Severus aussi sévère qu'à son habitude et Ioann bien calé sur sa hanche, la tête cachée dans son cou. Albus sourit, attendri, à cette vision peu commune de son professeur de Potions. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Chose qu'il fit, en gardant bien contre lui son enfant tremblant. Il prit le temps de le rassurer et Albus les observa attentivement sans rien faire de plus. Attendant juste que le garçon soit plus confiant. Quand celui-ci releva la tête pour le regarder, l'ancien lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Et toi ?

Ioann pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en réfléchissant avant de regarder son père avec des questions plein les yeux. Alors Severus lui traduisit en russe. Le directeur comprit son erreur. L'enfant ne connaissait pas l'anglais. Et lui ne goûtait pas au russe. Seul le maitre des potions parlait les deux langues. Et il joua les interprètes, du moins tant que son fils désirait parler. Ce qui ne dura donc pas longtemps d'ailleurs. Les deux adultes continuèrent rapidement leur conversation de la veille, alors que l'enfant regardait tout autour de lui avec fascination. Son regard fut très rapidement attiré par l'oiseau magique qui se trouvait sur son perchoir. Il chantait. D'un chant doux et rassurant. Ioann se mit à sucer son pouce en le regardant. Severus qui gardait tout de même un œil sur lui sourit à le voir si détendu.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru vous voir autant vous attacher à une personne, Severus.

- Il n'est pas n'importe qui, répondit sèchement le jeune homme, perdant son sourire.

- Effectivement. Il est votre fils. Parlons avenir mon garçon. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

- Pour l'instant je parlerais d'un avenir proche de quelques semaines et en rapport avec cette école.

- Nous sommes le six Juin. Si vous acceptez que je garde ma place ici alors j'ai trois mois pour voir venir et pour m'organiser. Sinon il faudra que je m'organise également pour trouver du travail.

- Il est hors de question que vous quittiez votre place Severus. Sauf si vous le désirez bien entendu.

- Non. J'aimerais le garder.

- Bien, je vous transmettrais donc la date de la réunion professorale d'avant la rentrée. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce mois-ci. Votre remplaçant fera l'affaire. Ce petit homme a bien plus besoin de vous que n'importe quel étudiant.

- Merci Albus.

- Et en ce qui concerne un avenir plus lointain ?

- Je suis au regret de vous informer que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait à la vie, vous venez de perdre votre espion.

- Cette décision est-elle irrévocable ?

- Jusqu'à présent je vivais en solitaire. Il est dorénavant impensable que je mette une fois de plus ma vie en danger alors que je pourrais laisser mon fils orphelin. Il n'a que suffisamment souffert de mon absence.

- Je comprends tout à fait votre position. Mais peut-être un temps de réflexion supplémentaire serait …

- Ma décision est prise. Le sujet est clos.

La voix sifflante et le regard noir du professeur de Potions firent comprendre au directeur qu'effectivement, tout était dit sur ce sujet. La crispation de Severus ne passa pas non plus inaperçu auprès de Ioann. Celui-ci se tendit et trembla légèrement, peu rassuré. Fumseck entonna un délicat chant mélodieux, qui détendit tout le monde. L'homme en noir rassura son fils qui se pelotonna bien contre lui, le pouce fermement enfoncé dans sa bouche tout en se laissant bercer par l'oiseau. La conversation reprit d'un ton plus calme.

- J'aimerais pouvoir consulter Madame Pomfresh. Ioann a un suivi médical à accomplir et je n'ai guère confiance qu'en Poppy pour cela.

- Bien entendu. Voulez-vous que je la mette au courant des évènements ? Afin que vous évitiez cette discussion supplémentaire au garçon ?

- J'accepte votre offre. En attendant j'aimerais aller faire mes bagages. Je suis parti très vite pour le chercher.

- Allez-y Severus. Les cours sont commencés, il n'y aura donc aucun élève dans les couloirs. Revenez me voir ensuite. Vous pourrez utiliser ma cheminée pour repartir.

- Bien. Alors nous allons y aller.

Il expliqua en russe le programme de la matinée à Ioann qui commençait à se rendormir. Severus se promit qu'ils passeraient ensuite beaucoup de temps tranquillement chez eux afin que l'enfant se remette de toutes ses émotions qui le fatiguaient vraiment beaucoup. Dans l'escalier tournant, le professeur fit bien attention de bien recouvrir son petit fardeau de sa cape afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid dans les courants d'air. Puis arrivé dans le couloir, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers ses appartements, en faisant attention de bien prendre les raccourcis. Ioann regardait tout autour de lui tout en se serrant dans les bras de son père. Il était intrigué par les tableaux principalement. Il n'était pas rassuré mais il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas seul. Et tout était si fantastique à regarder.

o0o

Aucun des deux ne fit attention aux deux paires d'yeux qui les avaient regardés avec ahurissement passer la gargouille du bureau directorial. Deux paires d'yeux qui se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient rêvé. Parce qu'il fallait sûrement avoir bu un bon stock d'alcool pour s'imaginer leur professeur de Potions acariâtre et sans cœur, tenir ainsi un petit enfant dans ses bras tout en le recouvrant d'une protection possessive et tendre si évidente.


	9. Poudlard

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Zarakynel : merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle. Voir que tu m'as laissé une review me donne le sourire à chaque fois.

Vivi : Pour l'instant les chapitres arrivent vite car sur un autre site j'ai déjà publié le chapitre 12. Mais dès que j'aurais rattrapé le retard, je passerais à la même fréquence de publication : soit 1 chapitre par semaine, posté le mercredi. Et oui, l'instant paternel est révélé. Mais ça ne va pas empêcher Severus de faire des bêtises. Pour une femme ? bah, pour l'instant je n'y ai pas trop pensé… on verra plus tard^^

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Poudlard.**

Des yeux se clignèrent. Des bouches s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent. Un « pince-moi » fut murmuré avant qu'un « Aie mais pourquoi tu l'as fait » ne retentisse. Bref, au détour d'un couloir du deuxième étage contenant uniquement une gargouille, deux élèves de deuxième année venaient d'avoir une vision qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

- Tu crois que c'est une conséquence du sortilège ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que ça fasse partie des effets indésirables. Surtout sur toi qui ne fais que m'accompagner.

- Alors on s'est trompé et c'est pas Snape !

- Et on aurait halluciné tous les deux ? Non je ne pense pas.

- Alors t'as une explication ?

- Il a kidnappé l'enfant et il va le torturer ?

- Il n'avait pas l'air d'un horrible tortionnaire, il l'a complètement emmitouflé dans sa cape pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et il l'a couvé du regard. Réfléchis un peu Charlie !

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'on vient de voir, Nymph. Et je crois qu'on devrait plutôt finir d'aller à l'infirmerie avant que McGonagall nous punisse pour avoir trainé dans les couloirs.

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymph !

Le rouquin roula des yeux alors que la demoiselle vit ses cheveux courts tourner au rouge vif. Ils reprirent néanmoins leur route.

- Quand tu auras fini tes effets de cheveux on pourra continuer.

- Hey ! Tu me parles pas comme ça ! Stupide Gryffondor !

- Si tu n'avais pas raté le sort, on n'en serait pas là, maudite Poufsouffle.

- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai éternué en lançant le sort !

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais faire équipe avec toi.

- Mmph… Dis, tu crois que ton frère saurait pour Snape ?

- Que veux-tu que Bill sache sur lui ?

- Ben, je sais pas mais il l'a eu deux ans de plus que nous en potions, il connait sûrement mieux son comportement que nous.

- Oh oui : « trente points en moins pour Gryffondor », je pense que tout le monde sait déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui.

- Oui ben le gosse il n'avait pas l'air d'être en âge d'être à Poudlard et il ne peut donc pas être un de ses Serpentards chéris.

- C'est une évidence. Vu la taille, même ma petite sœur est plus âgée que lui. Je me demande bien qui est ce bébé et qui sont ses parents.

- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec son absence.

-Sans aucun doute. Dis, tu crois que c'est …. Attention Tonks !

Un bruit de casserole résonna dans tout le premier étage, se répercutant sur les murs. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand sur une infirmière énervée.

- Quel est donc ce vacarme ? Il y a des malades qui ont besoin de calme ici ! Miss Tonks, pouvez vous donc me dire ce que cette malheureuse armure vous a fait ? Ne l'aviez-vous donc pas vue ?

- Je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais, rougit la petite sorcière.

- Par Merlin, vous êtes désespérante. Bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc à ici, ainsi que vous, Mr Weasley ?

- J'ai éternué en lançant un sort en cours de métamorphose, on faisait des révisions et ...

- Et je me retrouve avec un verre à pied à la place de ma main gauche.

Le garçon sortit sa main gauche de sa poche, révélant effectivement un verre à pied opaque de couleur chair fièrement accroché à son poignet. Tonks rougit un peu plus, ses cheveux devenant rose de gêne. Pomfresh soupira avant de les faire entrer dans son antre.

o0o

Dans les cachots, Severus regardait le tableau tourner afin de lui laisser le passage. Ioann observait avec beaucoup d'attention tout ce qui l'entourait. Même s'il avait déjà fait un premier contact avec la magie en allant faire les courses à Leningrad, il n'était pas habitué à en voir autant d'un coup. Une fois le seuil de la porte passé, il se retrouva bien vite debout sur ses petites jambes à étudier le décor du petit salon dans lequel ils étaient. Pas lugubre mais pas très chaleureux non plus. Il frissonna légèrement. Il se retourna vers son père qui était dans l'expectative. Et là il rougit fortement. Il n'avait pas écouté. Il était vraiment un mauvais garçon. Il faillit baisser les yeux mais se souvint qu'on lui avait dit qu'il ne le devait pas. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller dangereusement de larmes.

Severus s'accroupit devant lui. Merlin pourquoi donc des larmes ? Il attrapa les petites mains qu'il cajola délicatement. Il voyait bien que l'enfant luttait pour garder son regard sur lui. Il devait faire quelque chose.

- Ioann. Qu'il a-t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Pas 'couté. Mauvais.

L'Anglais soupira légèrement promettant une explication bien sentie avec Sergueï si jamais il recroisait sa route un jour. Comment un enfant de cinq ans peut-il s'affoler autant pour n'avoir tout simplement pas écouté alors qu'il découvrait un univers nouveau ? C'était un comportement bien naturel et nullement répréhensible. Severus se rendit alors compte que toute la confiance que son fils plaçait en lui était bien relative face aux règles qu'on lui avait sûrement inculquées à coups de ceinture. Il se promit de tout faire pour qu'il n'ait plus peur de lui dans de telles circonstances.

- Non Ioann. Tu n'es pas mauvais. Oh Merlin non. Tu es même tout le contraire.

- Pas 'couté.

- Oui, tu n'as pas entendu, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es un mauvais garçon.

- Vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai. Et c'est normal. Il y a beaucoup de choses nouvelles pour toi. Et ici à Poudlard, il y a tellement de magie et de nouveautés que c'est normal que tu ne sois pas concentré pour m'écouter. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

Ioann le regarda bizarrement avant d'incliner la tête.

- Pas tout compris mais...

- Oui ?

- Pas grave si pas 'couté ?

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Severus avec un sourire. Bien, alors je te demandais de bien rester sage dans le salon pendant que je vais ranger mes affaires. Tu ne touches à rien ou tu me demandes avant, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bien, ce ne sera pas long, je te promets. Et après on ira voir l'infirmière.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ioann un peu tendu.

- Parce qu'il faut qu'elle t'examine pour voir si depuis trois jours tu vas mieux. Et tu verras, Poppy est une dame très gentille. Un peu sévère des fois, mais elle ne te fera pas de mal.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Allez, viens t'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Ioann trottina pour prendre place alors que Severus se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il rechercha un moment avant de sortir un certain livre. Il revint vers son fils et lui tendit l'ouvrage : « l'histoire de Poudlard ». Oh bien sûr, il était tout à fait conscient que l'enfant était trop jeune pour le lire ou le comprendre. Mais il y avait des illustrations du collège qui sauraient l'intéresser. Puis voyant ses yeux pétiller devant les images, l'adulte s'éloigna et passa dans l'autre pièce du logement, sa chambre. Il lança quelques sorts de _Failamalle_ afin de gagner du temps. Il fit de même avec le reste de ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bains. Pendant que sa malle se remplissait, il regarda d'un œil critique la petite chambre. Il allait falloir s'organiser à la rentrée pour loger l'enfant dans cette pièce avec lui. Ou alors il lui laisserait la chambre et prendrait le canapé. Cela ne le ravissait pas beaucoup mais dormir dans la même pièce que son fils ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas sa présence, au contraire. Mais pour le bon développement de l'enfant, il valait mieux lui laisser un certain espace bien à lui. Le docteur Tsekhov le lui avait bien dit.

La chambre vidée de ses affaires, il revint au salon faisant léviter son bagage. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur le fauteuil. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait toujours le livre, mais avec un peu moins d'attention. Il suçotait son pouce avec vigueur tout en tournant paresseusement les pages. Pas de doute, même si Poudlard était passionnant, la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Severus lança quelques sorts de plus pour finir de remplir sa malle. Il laisserait ses livres ici. Après tout, il devait revenir ici dans trois mois, alors autant ne pas se charger inutilement. Il se dirigea vers sa réserve personnelle de potions et attrapa tout ce qui pourrait l'aider de près ou de loin à soigner les blessures et problèmes de son fils. Puis il referma la malle dans un claquement sec avant de la réduire et de la ranger dans sa poche. Il s'approcha du fauteuil. Morphée avait gagné. Le livre était abandonné sur les genoux, les yeux fermés, le pouce toujours en bouche mais sans plus aucune sollicitation. Il attrapa doucement le livre prêt à le ranger dans la bibliothèque avant de se dire que peut-être il pourrait être utile de le prendre aussi. Un sort plus tard et il rejoignit le fond de sa poche.

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui indiqua que le repas du midi devait être bien avancé dans la Grande Salle. Il attrapa un bout de parchemin, y nota de sa fine écriture illisible toute une liste de nourritures, puis l'envoya par cheminée aux cuisines. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le repas apparaissait sur la petite table. Un agrandissement et deux transformations plus tard, une table de salon et deux chaises trônaient au milieu du salon. Satisfait de lui-même, il alla réveiller l'enfant. C'était toujours très dur pour lui. Ioann dormait tellement mal la nuit que devoir le réveiller en journée ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Mais s'il laissait un repas passer, il s'en voudrait aussi. Alors il prit sur lui. Il caressa doucement la petite joue enfantine tout en lui murmurant de se réveiller. Il vit les paupières papillonner avant de voir deux yeux sombres tenter de faire une mise au point. Puis les yeux se refermèrent d'un coup avant de se rouvrir doucement. De sa main, Severus enleva délicatement le pouce de la bouche du garçon, le faisant, par la même occasion, bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis il vit comme un déclic se faire et Ioann lui sourit. Ils passèrent à table en silence. Pas un silence lourd et pesant. Non. Quelque chose de confortable. Quand ils eurent fini, la table se débarrassa d'un coup, laissant le petit Russe bouche bée. Dans un léger rire, le professeur de Potions lui expliqua qu'à Poudlard il y avait plein d'elfes de maison et que c'était eux qui faisaient apparaître et disparaître la nourriture.

Ioann se sentait vraiment fatigué. Les voyages par cheminée, les changements, les nouveautés, la magie, les lieux, il était un peu perdu. Il n'avait plus mal au dos. Son papa l'avait bien soigné. Il n'avait plus faim car il avait droit à plusieurs repas par jour et pas que du pain. Il n'avait plus froid, car il avait maintenant de vrais et beaux vêtements. Mais il était fatigué. Il avait l'impression de dormir tout le temps. Et alors qu'il était dans les bras de Severus, il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Mais il savait qu'ils allaient voir l'infirmière donc que la sieste n'était pas pour tout de suite. Alors il s'empêchait de s'endormir. Et pour cela il regardait les tableaux. Ils étaient comme les images dans les livres : ils bougeaient. Sauf que là en plus ils faisaient du bruit et ils parlaient. En regardant derrière eux, il vit une ombre blanche et translucide traverser le mur de droite, pour repartir à travers celui de gauche. Un fantôme ? Il frissonna et se retourna un peu pour finalement regarder devant. Il ne le regretta pas. Ils étaient arrivés dans un grand hall. Le plafond était très haut. Si haut qu'il ne put le voir. En avançant il se rendit compte que sur la gauche ils avaient longé un grand escalier en pierre. En face d'eux il vit une grande porte en bois entourée de deux armures. Severus lui glissa dans l'oreille que c'était la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

Puis ils tournèrent pour prendre l'escalier et Ioann vit une grande porte double dont un des montants était ouvert. Il laissa son regard passer pour voir le bout de quatre tables. « C'est la Grande Salle, où élèves et professeurs viennent manger ». Il hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il avait compris. Puis il regarda au dessus de lui pour voir si finalement en montant l'escalier, il arriverait à voir le plafond, mais ce fut en vain. Arrivés au premier étage, ils prirent un couloir désert, comme tout le reste de l'école apparemment. Le Russe eut juste le temps d'entrevoir un escalier pivoter sur lui-même qu'ils avaient tourné au détour du couloir pour en prendre un autre. Il se frotta les yeux, certain qu'il avait rêvé. Puis il sentit son père ralentir et s'arrêter devant une porte entrouverte. Une main lui caressa le dos, comme pour le rassurer, mais il allait bien. Il était fatigué, émerveillé, bien installé contre son père mais il n'avait pas peur.

Severus entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle était vide. Aucun lit n'était occupé. Il se dirigea vers le fond pour passer dans le bureau de Pomfresh après avoir frapper. Poppy leva les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants. Albus avait beau l'avoir mise au courant de la situation, voir l'irascible maître des potions tenant fièrement un petit enfant dans ses bras, lui fit tout de même un certain choc. Et quand l'enfant se tourna vers elle, elle ne put nier plus longtemps le lien filial qui les unissait. L'enfant était la copie conforme de l'adulte. A quelques détails près, pensa-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Un visage moins anguleux, un nez plus petit, des cheveux plus longs et un regard sombre où brillait des éclats d'argent.

Elle se reprit rapidement voyant la nervosité du plus jeune monter en flèche face à cet examen visuel. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et leur indiqua un siège. Le professeur s'installa en gardant son fils sur ses genoux. Tout comme dans le bureau du directeur, il traduisit en russe tout ce que Poppy leur disait. Celle-ci trouva son collègue tout simplement envoutant à parler ainsi cette langue qui lui était inconnue avec un ton doux et une posture très détendue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi même du temps où il était étudiant. C'était comme si l'enfant avait sur lui l'effet d'une potion calmante sans les inconvénients de somnolence. Elle comprenait d'un coup bien mieux cette jeune femme qui lui avait donné un fils : Severus était particulièrement séduisant lorsqu'il laissait tomber son masque et ses barrières. Elle se ressaisit rapidement afin de ne pas montrer son trouble.

Elle reporta son attention au dossier médical qu'on venait de lui donner. Elle fonça les sourcils à la lecture des parchemins. Ce qu'avait dû endurer l'enfant devait vraiment être inimaginable pour avoir de telles conséquences. Arrivée au bout de sa lecture, elle demanda à Severus de passer dans l'infirmerie afin de commencer l'examen de contrôle. D'un mouvement de baguette elle referma la porte d'entrée puis ouvrit un paravent cachant le lit, afin d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Après tout, les allées et venues dans son domaine étaient fréquents particulièrement à l'approche des examens de fin d'année. Surtout avec certains élèves, se dit-elle en repensant à la visite de Miss Tonks et M Weasley le matin même. Ioann était maintenant assis sur le lit, les mains triturant son pull dans l'attente de ce qui aller suivre. Poppy jeta un œil sur le père. Le regard que son collègue lui renvoya était assez éloquent. Qu'ils en finissent et vite. Elle était d'accord. L'enfant n'avait pas confiance en elle et c'était normal. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Elle lui lança quelques sorts de diagnostique afin de voir où en était son état général. Elle vit avec satisfaction que la déshydratation était résorbée. Il avait également repris un peu de poids. Oh pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'il ne manquait plus de nourriture. Même si de nombreuses carences étaient encore bien présentes. Par contre elle ne put que constater la grande fatigue dont il était atteint. Elle nota tout ça sur un parchemin.

Vint le moment où elle voulut voir les blessures. Ioann se mit à sangloter lorsque Severus lui retira doucement son pull et son tee-shirt. Il se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit alors qu'il comprit que cette fois il pouvait garder son pantalon. Il en fut largement rassuré mais pas totalement calmé. L'infirmière examina avec attention les marques zébrant le dos pâle. Elles étaient presque toutes guéries. Sauf les plus graves qui, même si l'infection avait été arrêtée, n'étaient pas encore refermées. Puis elle lui dit qu'il pouvait se rhabiller. Elle fut un instant déstabilisée par le regard reconnaissant qu'il lui adressa. Elle mit quelques instants à s'en remettre. Ce moment fut mis à partie par le professeur qui aida son fils à enfiler ses vêtements correctement. Poppy ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré tout ce qu'il vociférait à droite et à gauche, Severus ne détestait pas réellement les enfants et qu'il était sûrement un bien meilleur père que certains. Elle sourit en le voyant s'asseoir sur le lit pour tenir le petit contre lui afin de le réconforter. Et elle s'attendrit en voyant l'enfant papillonner et lutter contre le sommeil.

- Peut-être que ce grand jeune homme pourrait rester sur ce lit pour dormir un peu le temps que je parle de choses sérieuses avec vous, Severus.

Il regarda l'enfant fatigué. Il n'avait pas encore fait la sieste et même si cette séance s'était mieux passée que la première, il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'avait durement éprouvé. Il prit le parti de l'allonger sur le lit. Ioann ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Dors Ioann. Tu es fatigué. Je vais aller parler avec Poppy et après on rentrera. Mais pour l'instant tu seras mieux ici pour dormir, le rassura-t-il en transformant les vêtements en pyjama avant de le couvrir.

- Tu vas où ?

- Juste à côté, dans le bureau. Je ne serais pas très loin, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi mon garçon.

- Dodo.

- Oui c'est bien.

L'enfant se pelotonna un peu en poussant un soupir avant de s'endormir rapidement et profondément. Severus lui caressa un instant les cheveux avant de se lever et d'indiquer le bureau à l'infirmière. Là il positionna sa chaise de façon à garder un œil sur l'enfant tout en écoutant le diagnostique.

- Bien. A ce que j'ai pu remarquer, vous faites un excellent travail avec lui. Il n'est plus déshydraté et il reprend doucement des forces. Son état dû à la sous alimentation est encore loin d'être idéal, mais on sent qu'il va mieux et qu'il se nourrit à sa faim.

- Il bénéficie de trois repas dans la journée plus un goûter pour couper l'après midi. Et s'il a besoin de plus, je lui fais prendre un bouillon ou un fruit.

- C'est parfait. Continuez. Son état mettra du temps à être satisfaisant, je ne vous le cache pas. Mais cela viendra. Son cœur me parait un peu faible, comme l'indique la médicomage qui l'a examiné il y a trois jours. Avez-vous pu lui donner la potion fortifiante qu'elle vous avez prescrite ?

- Non pas encore. Elle ne doit pas être prise à la légère et j'ai trouvé qu'il était un peu tôt pour la lui administrer. De plus je n'ai que moyennement confiance en celle qu'on trouve dans le commerce. Je lui préparerai moi-même la potion pour être sur qu'il n'en pâtisse pas.

- Bien, je pense qu'avec un père aussi doué en potions que vous, il ne craint pas grand-chose. J'ai trouvé des résidus légers d'une infection. Il semblerait qu'il ait été malade il y a peu de temps et qu'il n'ait pas été soigné correctement. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Pour ses blessures, elles guérissent bien mais vu l'état général du petit, il est normal que cela prenne du temps.

- J'ai récupéré mes propres baumes que je lui passerai dès ce soir. Ils sont également plus efficaces que ceux que j'ai pu utiliser sur lui pour l'instant. Et ça lui évitera de garder trop de cicatrices.

- Excellent. Il est par contre totalement épuisé physiquement.

- Je sais. Ça ne fait que quatre jours que je l'ai récupéré. Il y a eu beaucoup de changements pour lui. Et n'étant pas en grande forme d'origine, il a du mal à suivre. Sans compter ses cauchemars toutes les nuits. En principe il fait une sieste le matin et une l'après midi. Il n'a pas pu la faire ce matin. Là il va dormir longtemps.

- Ne le réveillez pas pour lui faire prendre un goûter. Laissez-le émerger seul, ou attendez le repas du soir. Quitte à lui faire prendre une collation plus tard dans la soirée.

- Bien.

- Offrez lui aussi du calme. Rester chez vous tous les deux tranquillement. Il a besoin de trouver ses marques. Une fois cela fait, il se reposera mieux.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autrement.

Pomfresh sourit grandement. C'était sûrement la seule conversation qu'elle ait eu avec l'homme sans qu'un sarcasme ou une réflexion acide ne vienne poindre son nez. Elle le regarda avec attention. Il n'avait pas lâché son fils des yeux depuis son entrée dans le bureau. Si on lui avait dit il y a deux jours que Severus Snape serait un papa terriblement protecteur, elle aurait fait interner la personne à Sainte Mangouste avant de tenter un diagnostique. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il semblait parfait pour ce rôle. Elle tourna son regard vers le lit. Oui, il était un bon père. Mais élever un enfant battu n'était pas aussi simple qu'un enfant ayant grandi entouré d'amour. Non, tout ne serait pas rose. Elle le savait. Elle referma doucement son dossier. Certaines choses devraient attendre un peu. Pas besoin d'affoler les troupes alors que pour l'instant rien d'inquiétant n'avait été détecté. Elle repoussa son fauteuil, le faisant crisser sur les dalles au sol. Severus tourna la tête vers elle avant de se lever également.

- Voulez-vous le laisser ici ? Il ne craint rien et si vous avez des choses à faire, ce serait l'occasion.

Severus hésita. Pouvait-il le laisser là ? Et s'il faisait un cauchemar ? Ou s'il se réveillait et qu'il n'était pas revenu ? Il lui avait promis qu'il ne serait pas loin. Il ferma les yeux en se frottant l'arrête du nez. La vie lui sembla bien compliquée même pour une simple petite action comme celle là. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule le faisant se crisper malgré lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. S'il se réveille je serai là et je vous enverrai chercher. S'il fait un cauchemar, je gérerai. N'oubliez pas que j'en ai vu défiler des enfants dans mon infirmerie. Et pas que des petits princes. N'est-ce pas Severus ?

Il lui envoya un regard sombre et lourd de menaces. Mais il finit par rendre les armes. C'était sûrement l'occasion ou jamais de remplir ses placards sans avoir à bousculer Ioann une fois de plus. Il indiqua donc ses intentions à l'infirmière qui approuva. Il s'avança près du lit, s'accroupit de façon à être à hauteur sans faire bouger la literie. Il enleva une mèche de cheveux du visage de son fils pour la passer derrière son oreille. Il lui murmura qu'il devait s'absenter mais qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas et qu'il reviendrait très vite le chercher. Puis il se redressa, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et sortit de l'infirmerie après un signe de remerciement à l'infirmière.

Severus venait de sortir qu'elle fixait toujours la porte avec attention. Puis elle fit venir un autre paravent de façon à mieux entourer le lit de l'enfant mais tout en le gardant visible de son bureau pour le surveiller. Elle jeta un sort de silence pour qu'il ne soit pas réveillé en cas d'urgence, et un autre d'alarme afin de la prévenir de quoique ce soit. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour revoir son dossier médical et d'y ajouter ses notes tant qu'elle avait du temps libre. Elle attendait la visite de contrôle de certains de ses élèves un peu plus tard et se doutait bien qu'alors elle ne pourrait plus se concentrer comme elle le voudrait.

Le premier à venir la voir n'arriva d'ailleurs que peu de temps plus tard. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne l'entendit pas. Ce ne fut que quand elle releva la tête pour regarder l'heure qu'elle vit Charlie Weasley, à un mètre de la porte de son bureau, les yeux fixés sur Ioann. « Au temps pour la discrétion ». Elle se leva et une fois arrivée à la porte elle interpela l'élève.

- Monsieur Weasley. Comment va votre main ?

- Euh, elle est toujours là, madame, répondit Charlie en sursautant.

- Bien alors allons voir ça. Venez vous installer sur ce lit et tendez votre bras.

Elle lui lança quelques sorts de vérification. L'élève avait les yeux accrochés au paravent qui, maintenant l'empêchait de voir l'enfant. Il était sûr que c'était celui qu'ils avaient surpris, Tonks et lui, dans les bras de Snape le matin même. Que faisait-il donc à l'infirmerie ? Il avait aussi l'air vraiment jeune et pas en grande santé. Il ou elle ? Avec ses longs cheveux, on pourrait croire à une fille mais son visage n'était pas très poupon. Il repensa à Ron bébé. Ron avait eu un visage bien rond et potelé. Ce n'était donc pas un bon argument de définition homme/femme. Mais quelque chose lui avait soufflé que c'était plus un garçon qu'une fille. Et puis... en y réfléchissant bien, ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois quand les yeux sévères de l'infirmière entrèrent dans son champ de vision écartant totalement sa dernière pensée.

- Un peu de concentration jeune homme. Je vous disais donc que tout semblait bon. Les ligaments sont un peu irrités aussi je vous déconseille de forcer sur votre main pendant quelques jours. Pas de folie en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Et pas de Quidditch d'une semaine. Sinon vous allez aggraver vos blessures.

- Merci Madame Pomfresh…. Dites. Il a quel âge … le petit garçon ?

- Vous êtes bien sûr conscient que ce qui a rapport avec lui ne vous regarde en rien.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr… c'est juste que … je sais pas… il me parait pas très grand et pourtant il ne fait plus bébé non plus… c'est assez troublant…

- Je vais sûrement me faire taper sur les doigts pour ça mais il va avoir cinq ans et c'est la seule chose que je vous dirais le concernant. J'aimerais aussi que vous gardiez pour vous ce que vous venez de voir, du moins pour le moment. Vous en saurez sûrement plus d'ici quelques temps mais pour l'instant vous ne devriez même pas être au courant de sa présence.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Bien. Tenez, prenez cette fiole. Vous l'avalerez avant d'aller vous coucher et demain les derniers symptômes auront disparu. Et n'oubliez pas. Pas de Quidditch d'une semaine et ne forcez pas sur votre main de plusieurs jours. Je ne compte pas vous revoir pour la même chose avant longtemps.

Charlie acquiesça et sortit en rangeant sa fiole dans la poche. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au paravent alors que Poppy refaisait le lit qu'il venait d'occuper. Cinq ans. L'âge de Ginny. Merlin il paraissait si petit pourtant. Puis un sourire éclaira son visage. C'était bien un petit garçon. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il secoua la tête et regagna la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il devait parler à Bill. Oh il ne dirait rien de ce qu'il avait vu à l'infirmerie. Il l'avait promis. Mais pour ce qu'il avait vu le matin, ça il n'avait aucune contrainte.


	10. Débordements

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Merci à Zarakynel pour ta fidélité qui me touche beaucoup.

Dans ce chapitre, on est toujours en parti à Poudlard. Des mots vont être échangés entre plusieurs personnes et un nouveau personnage arrive également. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Débordements.**

Severus arriva dans le couloir de l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait d'énervé. Contrairement au reste de la journée, quand il était revenu au château, des élèves grouillaient dans tous les couloirs. Il avait failli se faire renverser dans l'escalier par un Gryffondor pressé et une Poufsouffle avait échappé sa bouteille d'encre à son passage, salissant ainsi ses chaussures. Merci aux sorts de nettoyage d'être aussi efficaces. Sans compter les autres avortons à qui il avait retiré sans vergogne quelques dizaine de points. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne donnait plus de cours actuellement qu'il n'était plus leur professeur. Heureusement que les quelques Serpentard qu'il avait croisés, avaient filé droit en le voyant, sinon il n'était pas sûr d'avoir su garder sa partialité. Enervé comme il était, il aurait sûrement enlevé des points à sa propre Maison. Un comble. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie avec une certaine violence, faisant sursauter le Serdaigle qui était allongé dans un des premiers lits à l'entrée.

Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers le lit caché par les paravents. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Ioann n'était pas réveillé. Il s'était tourné et tenait son oreiller tel qu'il aurait tenu son dragon. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir oublié de lui prendre sa peluche. Il s'approcha du lit, s'assit et le regarda. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne se réveille et panique de ne pas le voir. Il avait essayé de ne pas prendre trop de temps mais il avait tout de même été absent plus de deux heures et demi avant de pouvoir revenir. Il s'était également rendu à la maison pour y déposer ses affaires et les ranger ainsi que le ravitaillement qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il se demanda s'il avait fait un cauchemar et se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. L'enfant possédait à l'instant l'air très serein de quelqu'un qui dort au mieux.

- Il n'a pas bougé et a dormi d'un sommeil profond.

Si Severus fut surpris de la présence de Poppy à ses côtés, il n'en montra rien. Il fut rassuré de voir que tout s'était bien passé et se traita d'idiot pour s'être autant inquiété.

- Puis-je utiliser votre cheminée pour joindre Albus ?

- Bien sûr Severus. Faites donc.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la petite épaule comme pour se rassurer que l'enfant allait bien puis se leva sans geste brusque pour se diriger vers le bureau. Il referma la porte alors que l'infirmière allait voir son malade. Il établit la connexion entre les deux cheminées et s'agenouilla dans le foyer pour joindre le directeur.

- Albus ?

- Severus. Tout se passe bien ? Il est assez tard, je ne pensais pas que vous resteriez aussi longtemps dans nos murs.

- Ioann s'est endormi après son examen et j'ai préféré le laisser dormir tranquillement. Mais je me doute bien que vous devez vraisemblablement le savoir.

- J'en avais effectivement une certaine idée.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire ici. J'attends le réveil de mon fils et nous repartirons. Mais comme les élèves ont fini leurs cours, je préfère repartir directement depuis l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas l'exposer plus pour l'instant. Il n'est pas assez remis pour cela.

- Je comprends mon enfant, je comprends. Vous repartez chez vous, impasse du Tisseur n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas trop où je pourrais aller autrement que chez moi.

- C'était juste pour confirmation. Au cas où j'aurais besoin de vous contacter.

- N'oubliez pas que mon rôle a quelque peu changé. Ne me contactez pas inutilement ou je pourrais bien décider de ne plus me mêler de vos affaires. Il y a énormément d'endroits où je pourrais finalement m'installer à votre insu.

- J'ai bien compris Severus. Bien que je pense que nous en reparlerons plus tard quand tout sera moins instable pour vous.

- Ne vous leurrer pas, vieil homme, ma décision ne changera pas.

- Ne dit-on pas que seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis ?

- Il est également dit que seuls les indécis changent invariablement d'opinion.

- Vous n'êtes pas un imbécile

- Pas plus que je ne suis indécis.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer. Les évènements récents vous ont sûrement plus malmené que vous ne le pensez. Et je pense que Ioann doit vous attendre.

- Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Albus. Je ne reviendrais jamais sur cette décision là. Il faudra vous trouver un autre espion. Maintenant vous avez raison, je vais rentrer chez moi, avec mon fils, afin de m'y reposer. Ne vous avisez pas de me déranger pour du vent.

Severus se retira de la cheminée passablement énervé de cette discussion. Il comptait juste signaler à Dumbledore qu'il rentrait en passant par l'infirmerie et non par son bureau et le sujet Voldemort avait pris le pas sur le reste. Merlin que c'était frustrant. Il se retourna vivement pour repartir auprès de son fils quand il découvrit Poppy sur le pas de la porte, le regardant étrangement. Ce qui fit grimper son énervement d'un cran.

- Quelque chose vous dérange Poppy, à part d'écouter les conversations privées des autres ?

- Me déranger ? Non pas spécialement. M'intriguer, oui plus spécialement.

- Evitez de vous monter des scénarios, je ne compte pas vous dire quoique ce soit.

- Si Ioann n'était pas là, vous seriez reparti auprès de V… de Celui-Dont-On-Tait-Le-Nom, n'est-ce pas ? Pour espionner comme vous l'avez déjà fait à la fin de la dernière guerre. Je ne me leurre pas. Je sais qu'Albus est sûr qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il reviendra. Vous auriez repris votre rôle. Je me trompe ?

- Je suis absolument désolé que les informations que je ne vous rapporterai plus vous fassent cruellement défaut, mais il y a là un petit garçon qui compte bien plus pour moi que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, grogna Severus

- Et j'en suis pleinement satisfaite, répondit sèchement Poppy s'attirant un regard étonné de l'homme. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte combien votre vie a de la valeur. Merlin, Severus, n'avez-vous donc jamais eu d'estime pour vous-même que vous préfériez mourir pour quelques informations ?

- Ce ne sont pas quelques informations. Ce sont des données importantes qui peuvent sauver des vies entières.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Severus réellement désarçonné.

- De votre génération, certains ont fait beaucoup de choses, des bonnes et des moins bonnes. James Potter aimait la célébrité et aurait adoré récolter les fruits d'un statut de héros. Il est mort en voulant sauver sa famille. Il est en quelque sorte un héros mais n'a pu en jouir. Peter Pettigrow était un suiveur. Il récoltait les lauriers au travers des actes des autres. La seule fois où il a joué les héros par lui-même, il en est mort. Et n'a pu non plus en profiter. Sirius Black, n'avait peur de rien. Il fanfaronnait, jouait de sa notoriété. Il aurait exposé son héroïsme aux yeux de tous pour accroitre sa gloire. Il est derrière les murs d'Azkaban pour trahison et meurtre sur ses propres amis. Pas très héroïque. Régulus Black. Un an de moins que vous. Jeune homme effacé. Il a vécu dans l'ombre de son frère, a pris ses décisions pour l'ombre d'un mage noir et est mort à l'ombre d'incertitudes. Ni héros, ni meneur, ni suiveur, juste une vie d'insignifiance, juste une autre vie gâchée. Et vous Severus. L'affreux Serpentard qui avec l'aide des maraudeurs m'offrait des sueurs froides dès que je vous voyais passer la porte de mon infirmerie. Celui qui a choisi les ténèbres pour mieux revenir. Homme de caractère qui se rendait à chaque réunion de Mangemorts avec dans l'idée que c'était peut-être les derniers instants qu'il vivait si jamais sa couverture était brisée. Vous êtes aussi un héros de cette guerre Severus et vous êtes vivant. Et pourtant vous n'en avait même pas conscience. Pourquoi ?

Cette fois Severus était totalement renversé par ce laïus et surtout très perdu. Son masque de froideur se fissura légèrement mais il était bon acteur, et n'en montra rien. Pourquoi un tel discours ? Il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt.

- C'était une plaidoirie intéressante mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Sans compter que je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais reconnaissant en un monde qui justement à voulu m'envoyer rejoindre Black. N'importe lequel des deux frères d'ailleurs. Si c'était une façon de me convaincre de reprendre mon rôle, vous avez passablement échoué.

- Non, je voulais juste vous montrer la valeur que représente votre vie, vu que vous ne lui accordez que peu de crédit. Et que tout héros de guerre que vous êtes, je ne vous trouverais aucune couardise à renoncer à ce rôle pour l'amour de votre fils. Severus, je crois que vous avez mal interprété mon opinion depuis le début de cette conversation. Je trouve que risquer votre vie comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent était très courageux de votre part. Mais renoncer à un certain haut statut, à une position de héros face au monde, que vous pourriez largement obtenir en espionnant encore, afin de protéger votre fils et préserver au maximum son faible équilibre familial, j'estime que tout cela est une marque indéniable de votre valeur. Je suis sûre qu'Albus le reconnait également même s'il a juste trop de choses à s'occuper pour s'en rendre réellement compte.

Severus ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne releva même pas le descriptif un peu trop Gryffondoresque à son goût. Il hocha péniblement la tête. Poppy sourit gentiment avant de l'étreindre légèrement. Une faible alarme résonna et Severus fut heureux de la diversion qu'elle apporta. Il ne pensait pas trouver une telle alliée ici. Et il était bêtement heureux qu'elle comprenne que même s'il n'estimait guère sa vie, il ne pouvait plus la mettre en danger comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il se promit de retenir ses prochains sarcasmes envers elle. Elle le sortit de ses pensées avec un léger rire dans la voix.

- Allons Severus, je ne pensais pas vous rendre ainsi amorphe. Par Merlin, vous, l'immonde chauve souris des cachots à la réplique facile et disgracieuse, mis KO par une simple petite infirmière ? Votre réputation va en pâtir, c'est une évidence.

- Taisez-vous donc, insolente, grogna-t-il, tout en ayant bien conscience qu'une certaine complicité traversait leurs mots.

- Allez voir votre enfant. L'alarme nous signale qu'il est en train de sortir de sa phase de sommeil et qu'il va se réveiller. Et je pense que vu qu'il ne connait pas encore bien mon infirmerie, il risque de paniquer de ne pas vous voir.

- Vous avez raison.

Il reprit complètement ses esprits et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. En passant devant elle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui murmurer un « Merci » sincère et de rejoindre le lit de l'enfant. Poppy sourit. Elle l'avait vu grandir et évoluer. Elle l'avait vu choisir le mauvais côté et se repentir auprès de Dumbledore. Elle l'avait vu vivre comme si sa vie n'avait aucune importance et aujourd'hui elle le voyait avec son fils. Severus était une personne sombre, froide, acerbe et difficilement cernable. Mais il était avant tout un homme. Elle secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir devant ses dossiers.

o0o

Severus était installé sur le lit et le regardait se réveiller. Son souffle devenait moins régulier, ses paupières tressautaient légèrement, il bougea afin de se pelotonner un peu plus contre l'oreiller. Puis ses yeux bouffis de sommeil s'ouvrirent difficilement alors que sa mâchoire se décrochait presque dans un bâillement. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Le professeur sut exactement quand sa présence fut remarquée. Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard noir de l'enfant. Une lueur de bonheur. Et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire doucement.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Mouiii, répondit Ioann en bâillant une autre fois. Longtemps ?

- Oui, tu as dormi assez longtemps. Mais tu étais fatigué. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

L'estomac de Ioann répondit lui-même à cette question. Severus redonna aux vêtements de l'enfant leur forme originelle avant de l'aider à se lever et à mettre ses chaussures.

- Je crois que ça voulait dire oui. Bien, alors on va rentrer à la maison et je vais nous préparer un bon repas. Viens, on va passer par le bureau de Poppy et tu pourras lui dire au revoir.

- Va comprendre ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle comprendra. Et puis elle apprendra. Toi aussi tu apprendras à parler en anglais, comme ça tu pourras parler avec tous les autres ici.

- Peux apprendre ?

- Bien sûr que tu le peux. Tout le monde le peut.

- Veux apprendre !

- Voilà qui est une bonne décision jeune homme. Allez, direction la maison.

o0o

Plus haut dans les étages, et particulièrement dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Bill Weasley soupirait pour la énième fois. Merlin que son frère pouvait être exaspérant quand il voulait à tout prix lui parler de façon urgente. Il finit par se lever, l'attrapa fermement par le bras et l'entraina dans son dortoir. Là il le poussa afin qu'il s'assoit sur le lit, ferma la porte d'un sort et s'appuya dessus en croisant les bras. Charlie se maudit d'être bien plus petit que lui, parce que là, il paraissait réellement terrifiant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, après tout il était bien un Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ?, il reprit sa conversation. Il demanda donc à Bill s'il avait déjà vu Snape se comporter autrement que comme un salaud de base.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais me déranger dans mes révisions pour ça… Bordel, t'as déjà vu Snape se comporter autrement que comme un bâtard ? Réfléchis. Même avec ses Serpentards chéris il n'est pas aimable.

- Il ne leur enlève pas de point et les congratule.

- Évidement. Il ne va pas défavoriser sa propre Maison. Il est partial. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais aimable, non, jamais.

- Oui mais tu ne l'as vraiment jamais vu faire autre chose? T'es sûr?

- Oui je suis sûr ! Je ne sais pas comment il était la première année qu'il a enseigné là. Mais depuis que je suis ici, moi, je l'ai toujours vu se comporter comme il le fait. Rien de plus rien de moins. Franchement Charlie, c'est quoi ces questions à deux noises !

- C'est que ce matin avec Tonks, on l'a croisé dans les couloirs. Et il avait un gamin dans les bras. Et il ne lui hurlait pas dessus, au contraire. Il était très protecteur envers lui. Alors on s'est posé des questions.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs au lieu d'être en cours ?

- Incident de métamorphose, grogna Charlie.

- Tonks était ta partenaire ?

- Mouais, McGonagall voulait sûrement me faire payer pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore fait.

- C'est vrai que tu ne fais jamais de bêtises. Bon alors tu disais que Snape avait un enfant dans les bras ? Vous avez sérieusement bu quoi pour voir ça ?

- Mais rien du tout! On en est pas revenu d'ailleurs. Pendant un instant j'ai cru voir papa quand il tient fièrement Ginny dans ses bras.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'il t'a donné l'air d'être …un père ?

- Oui je sais, ça parait idiot quand on connaît le professeur, mais oui. Il nous a pas vu et se croyait seul… et franchement, oui il pouvait très bien passer pour le père du môme.

- Rien que de penser qu'il ait pu toucher une femme c'est dégoutant, grimaça Bill. D'ailleurs personne ne peut le supporter alors de là à faire un enfant avec lui…

- Tu crois que c'est réellement impossible qu'il ait un gamin ?

- Attends Charlie, je pense qu'il y a certaines choses qui doivent t'échapper. Crois-moi, une fille capable de… enfin avec Snape… non c'est une vision que je préfère oublier. Et toi n'y pense même pas. Non c'est peut-être son neveu, tout simplement. Oui c'est sûrement ça.

- Oh ça va. J'ai treize ans et demi, je sais quand même comment on fait les bébés !

- Tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant que ça c'est réglé, je peux retourner à mes révisions ? Toi tu n'as peut-être qu'à avoir la moyenne pour passer en 3ème année. Moi je dois passer en 5ème année et j'ai mes BUSE dans un an. Ce n'est pas rien.

Bill rouvrit la porte du dortoir et retourna s'installer à sa table où ses livres et parchemins attendaient son retour. Charlie, lui s'allongea complètement sur le lit de son frère. Il le trouvait légèrement pénible avec ses études. Un vrai petit intello. Sûr qu'à la rentrée prochaine il serait préfet. Puis il réfléchit à l'affaire Snape. Il était maintenant sûr que c'était le fils du professeur. Il lui ressemblait vraiment trop pour être autrement. Il devrait chercher à la bibliothèque s'il trouvait quelque chose sur un éventuel frère ou sœur de Snape. Juste au cas où. Mais la perspective de devoir se terrer là bas au lieu de profiter de l'air chaud de ce mois de Juin, ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Il n'était pas comme Bill. Lui il aimait le grand air. Et s'il chargeait Tonks de faire cette recherche, il était sûr qu'elle finirait par mettre le feu à la bibliothèque. Sauf si … Mais bien sûr. Slughorn ! C'était lui qui assurait l'intérim de Snape et il avait été longtemps directeur de Serpentard avant de prendre sa retraite en 81. Il devait sûrement savoir si Snape avait des frères et sœurs. Oui, il avait trouvé sa solution. Ravi, il se releva et sortit du dortoir avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Bill qui arrivait. Zut. Il était resté si longtemps à réfléchir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, Charlie ?

- Mais rien du tout, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

-Sors-toi cette histoire de la tête tout de suite. Tu as aussi des examens à préparer et tu devrais t'y mettre.

- Oh ça va, arrête avec tes grands airs. T'arriveras pas à te faire passer pour maman.

- Et si justement je disais à maman que tu comptes fouiner dans la vie privée d'un professeur au lieu de travailler ?

- Tu ferais pas ça ? S'offusqua le plus jeune.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Bon, ça va, ça va. Je vais réviser.

- Et manger aussi. J'étais venu ranger mes affaires avant d'aller à la Grande Salle. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- D'accord, soupira Charlie, comprenant bien qu'ainsi Bill comptait l'avoir à l'œil.

o0o

Severus débarrassait la table. Il avait dû restreindre l'appétit de son fils et avait vraiment eu du mal. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Ioann aurait été malade. Il lui donnerait un goûter un peu plus tard afin de combler le vide qui rester dans son estomac. L'air triste de l'enfant quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre de la purée lui avait fait l'effet d'une lame dans son cœur. Il soupira et déposa les verres dans l'évier. D'un sort il ensorcela l'éponge pour qu'elle nettoie toute seule. Puis il monta à l'étage. Quand il poussa la porte de l'ancienne chambre d'ami, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ioann était assis confortablement dans l'amas de coussins, son dragon blanc dans les bras, le tigre et le lapin à côté, le livre sur Poudlard ouvert sur ses genoux et le petit ange en train de babiller à ses peluches, comme n'importe quel enfant raconterait ses vacances à un camarade de classe. Il leur disait que les tableaux bougeaient et que l'un d'eux lui avait fait peur car il n'y avait que les yeux de mobiles, des yeux qui le fixaient et lui suivaient partout. Il chuchota qu'il avait vu un vrai fantôme traverser les murs.

Il avait l'air en forme ce soir là. Il avait bien sûr fait une grande sieste et n'avait pas été réveillé par des cauchemars. Il était donc bien reposé. Mais Severus n'était pas idiot. Il savait aussi que malgré tout, il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Alors il entra dans la chambre le faisant sursauter. Puis l'enfant se leva et abandonna peluches et livres pour s'agripper au pantalon de son père. Celui-ci passa sa main sur sa chevelure, le faisant relever la tête. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Juste un sourire. Puis l'adulte s'accroupit et lui dit qu'il était temps d'aller se laver. Ioann hocha la tête avant de retourner pour poser le livre sur le bureau et les peluches sur le lit. Severus le regarda faire avec fierté avant d'attraper son pyjama. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle de bain. La baignoire fut remplie au tiers. Severus attrapa son fils pour l'asseoir dans le bain et alors que le petit tendant la main pour attraper le gant, il lui tint doucement la main.

- Que dirais-tu si ce soir je te laissais un peu jouer dans le bain avant qu'on ne te débarbouille ?

- Jouer ?

- Oui, jouer.

Ioann baissa les yeux vers l'eau et la clapota avec ses mains. Oui, jouer c'était bien mais dans un bain c'était ennuyeux non ? Severus se redressa et alla chercher une boite en plastique d'un jaune bien voyant. Puis il la posa sur l'eau lui demandant de l'ouvrir. Dedans l'enfant y trouva trois bateaux de plastique coloré, un canard flottant, des poissons étranges que l'on pouvait remplir d'eau, et plein d'autres petits trucs. Il regarda le tout comme si c'était un trésor. Puis il leva les yeux vers Severus.

- Pendant que tu dormais je suis allé faire quelques courses, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et je me suis dit que tu serais content d'avoir quelques jeux pour prendre tes bains.

- Pour moi ?

- Non, pour le père Noël, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Severus avant de se reprendre bien vite devant la crainte qui apparut dans le regard du petit. Bien sûr que c'est pour toi, Ioann. Ça te plait ?

- Ouiii ! 'ci !

- Allez, je te laisse jouer un peu tout seul. Je reviens tout à l'heure pour te laver. Si tu as un problème, appelle moi, d'accord ?

- 'cord.

- Amuse-toi bien.

Il posa un sort d'alarme qui le préviendrait en cas de danger immédiat et referma la porte en regardant son fils commencer à jouer les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour finir de ranger les restes du repas et pour préparer une petite collation pour la sortie du bain. Il finissait de découper une poire lorsque l'alarme de la cheminée retentit. La baguette à la main il arriva dans le salon pour voir les flammes vertes cracher son passager sur son tapis. Il croisa le regard sarcastique de l'arrivant avant de ranger sa baguette en soupirant.

- N'as-tu donc pas reçu ma lettre de ce matin ?

- Si, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas me voir avant deux-trois jours.

- Alors pourquoi donc es-tu ici ?

- Parce que j'ai senti quelque chose d'important à travers tes mots et que je me suis inquiété.

- Toi ? Tu t'es inquiété ? Merlin, Morgane et les quatre Fondateurs réunis, je ne pensais pas avoir mis autant de désespoir dans cette fichue lettre.

- Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton ironie mon cher Severus. C'est déjà un bon point.

- Je suppose que la bienséance veut que je t'offre de t'asseoir ainsi qu'un verre.

- C'est un minimum. Tu as refais la décoration ? C'est … plus chaleureux.

- Allez, vas-y, pose donc ta question Lucius, qu'on en finisse.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire puisque tu risques de ne pas me répondre et de me laisser dans le vague.

- Bien, alors la jeune femme sur les photos s'appelle Ivanna. C'est la femme que j'ai aimé et que j'aime toujours. Tu ne la rencontreras jamais, elle est morte. L'homme est son meilleur ami, Milovan. Il est devenu le mien et tu le verras sûrement un jour ou l'autre. L'enfant avec Iva… c'est Ioann, notre fils et il est à l'étage.

- Votre fils ? Salazar, tu as un fils ? Et tu comptais me mettre au courant quand au juste ?

- Ça ne fait à peine qu'une semaine que je suis au courant.

- C'était donc ça ton départ ?

- Oui. Il avait de graves problèmes. Milo m'a contacté pour que je le récupère.

- Et tu l'as fait.

- Oui. Je suis rentré hier avec lui.

- Je pense qu'il va me falloir un autre verre, Severus. Non apporte la bouteille, par précaution. Maintenant si tu pouvais détailler un peu plus, je ne serais pas contre.

Les deux hommes parlèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps. Un temps suffisamment long pour que Severus oublie où se trouvait Ioann. Celui-ci commençait à avoir froid et l'eau était tout juste tiède. Il finit par sortir tout seul de la baignoire en manquant de tomber par terre. Il attrapa son petit peignoir qu'il enfila et il sortit doucement. Il avançait dans le couloir quand il entendit des voix au salon. Il ne comprenait pas car elles parlaient en anglais, mais il reconnut bien évidement celle de son père. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas le déranger. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester seul et mouillé. Il grelottait déjà. Il descendit prudemment les marches et arriva doucement vers le salon. Il ne voyait pas son père mais il remarqua tout de suite un homme blond assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Il avait une certaine classe et ses longs cheveux presque blancs étaient attachés sur sa nuque avec un ruban noir. Il tenait dans sa main un grand verre avec un liquide doré dedans. Il tourna son regard vers lui et ses yeux gris fixèrent les siens. Ioann n'osa plus bouger.

Lucius avait écouté Severus parler avec attention. Il hésitait entre lui faire la morale comme quoi il faisait un bien piètre ami en ne lui rien disant. Rien dit sur sa mission, sur cette femme et ses amours. Mais il avait aussi compris que tous ces changements brusques perturbaient l'homme solitaire qu'il avait en face de lui. Alors il se tut pour l'instant. Les réflexions viendraient plus tard, ça, il s'en fit la promesse. Un mouvement furtif attira son attention. Et il tomba sur la vision d'un petit garçon, pieds nus, les cheveux longs mouillés, emmitouflé tant bien que mal dans un peignoir, les lèvres légèrement bleutées. Il fronça les sourcils et porta son regard sur Severus qui avait fermé les yeux après ses confessions.

- Severus ?

- Lucius ?

- Il y a une petite chose dégoulinante qui est en train de goutter sur ton tapis.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant de quoi il parlait. Lucius roula des yeux avant de continuer.

- Snape, ton fils est juste derrière toi, et il est visiblement trempé et frigorifié.

Severus écarquilla les yeux horrifié. Il avait oublié que Ioann était dans son bain. Il se leva d'un bond et se retourna pour voir l'enfant grelottant avoir un mouvement de recul, visiblement pas à l'aise du tout.

- Oh Merlin, Ioann.

Il s'avança rapidement mais sans faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer, afin de l'attraper dans ses bras. Le russe se tendit. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Avait-il fait une bêtise ? Aurait-il dû rester dans son bain ? Il n'avait pas compris les mots prononcés dans une autre langue. Son père ne semblait pas très content. Il avait dû être méchant finalement.

- Pardon mon Cœur. Je suis impardonnable de t'avoir oublié. Tu es gelé. On va finir la douche et tu boiras un bol de lait chaud pour te réchauffer. Je suis si désolé.

- Pas grave. Juste froid. Beaucoup froid, répondit Ioann rassuré en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

- Pas osé.

Severus remonta rapidement à l'étage en frictionnant les bras de l'enfant tout en s'excusant inlassablement. Il vida l'eau froide du bain, rangea les jouets d'un coup de baguette et remit Ioann dans la baignoire afin de le laver et de le réchauffer. Il s'en voulait. Comment avait-il pu oublier son propre fils alors qu'il en parlait justement avec Lucius. Il se sentait vraiment tel un père indigne. Une fois séché et chaudement habillé, Ioann se retrouva à nouveau calé dans les bras du professeur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Il fut installé sur une chaise devant un bol de lait fumant et une assiette de poires. Il avala sa collation alors que Severus s'occupait de sécher et démêler ses cheveux. Puis l'homme blond arriva dans la cuisine.

- Je vais te laisser Severus. Je pense que tu as suffisamment à faire ce soir. Je repasserais demain.

- Très bien Lucius. Tu connais le chemin pour la cheminée ?

- La maison n'a pas suffisamment changée pour que je l'oublie. Passe une bonne soirée. Et vous, jeune homme, passez une bonne nuit.

Ioann ne comprit évidemment pas les paroles, mais il lui sembla qu'elles n'étaient pas méchantes. Il le regarda sortir de la cuisine et se concentra sur son bol. Il ne savait pas qui il était, mais si c'était un ami de son papa, alors c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ce soir là, après que l'enfant se soit endormi, frissonnant toujours un peu, Severus resta un moment à le regarder. Il lui avait passé un baume qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué sur le dos. Il espérait ainsi que ses blessures guériraient plus vite et sans cicatrice. Il finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation avec difficultés. La journée avait été longue. La discussion avec Albus, les cachots, Poppy, ses achats, Albus de nouveau, Lucius… Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se glisser lui aussi sous ses couvertures. Mais au lieu de cela, il descendit au sous-sol. Son manquement envers son fils allait retarder son sommeil. Ioann était encore trop fragile. Par précaution il se devait de préparer quelques fioles de Pimentine. S'il tombait malade, ce serait entièrement sa faute. Alors autant commencer à assumer et à anticiper. La nuit risquait d'être longue. Surtout si un cauchemar venait troubler le repos du garçon.


	11. Inquiétude

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Merci à Zarakynel et à Elles pour leur Reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous intéressera autant que les précédents.

NOTE : j'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle à l'œuvre de JK Rowling possible au niveau chronologique. Mais malgré tout, j'ai eu un petit bug et je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard. Vous verrez qu'à partir de ce chapitre je parle de cours de soin aux créatures magiques pour des deuxièmes années alors que normalement ils n'arrivent qu'en troisième. J'ai juste fait une erreur de comptage et je m'étais basée sur le fait qu'en juin 1986, Charlie et Tonks était en 3ème année … or après recomptage des années, ils ne sont qu'en 2ème … et je m'en suis rendue compte qu'en écrivant le chapitre 14 (soit 3 chapitre plus tard…). J'ai corrigé au mieux, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour le cours car j'en avais besoin pour la suite … donc vous voilà prévenus …

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Inquiétude.**

Severus ajouta le dernier ingrédient. Il touilla un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, trois dans le sens inverse. Il baissa le feu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que la potion mijote à feu doux pendant trente minutes et la deuxième tournée de Pimentine serait finie. Il lança un _Tempus_ et découvrit avec ennui qu'il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin. Il se lava les mains, vérifia la potion et remonta dans la cuisine. Il avait grand besoin de reprendre de forces. Il se prépara un thé ainsi qu'un fruit et savoura cette pause bienvenue. Il était fourbu de courbatures et malgré qu'il n'ait que vingt six ans, il avait l'impression que ses os le faisaient souffrir comme un vieillard à la fin de sa vie. Il bougea légèrement et comme pour le confirmer, son dos craqua lugubrement sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Si Lucius venait à savoir ça, il s'amuserait à le moquer pendant des mois et des mois. Le sang-pur paraissait bien plus jeune et fringant que lui alors qu'il était de six ans son ainé. Pathétique.

Le liquide chaud, parfumé au thé vert et à la bergamote lui sembla avoir autant de bienfait qu'une de ses potions relaxantes. Il regarda la pendule. Il était d'ailleurs temps de finir celle qu'il avait en cours. Il redescendit, arrêta le feu, laissa refroidir un peu alors qu'il rangeait ingrédients et ustensiles. Il finissait de remplir la dernière fiole quand l'alarme de la chambre de son fils sonna. Il glissa un flacon dans sa poche, lança un _Re__curvit_ sur le chaudron et monta à l'étage. Quand il entra précautionneusement dans la chambre, il put voir Ioann se tortiller comme pour échapper à un quelconque adversaire. Le professeur s'approcha rapidement du lit. Il s'assit dessus en parlant doucement et avec des gestes lents il tenta de réveiller l'enfant. Sa respiration était forte et son front luisant de sueur.

Pris d'un doute, il y posa une main dessus. Ioann se débattit un peu plus et se recula rompant le contact. Mais Severus avait eu le temps de le trouver un peu plus chaud que de normale. En soupirant, il décida de forcer les choses. Il l'attrapa fermement et le tint serré contre son torse tout en essayant toujours de le réveiller. Cela dura presque vingt minutes avant que le garçon ne reprenne pied dans la réalité. Puis il l'installa plus confortablement sur ses genoux et cette fois il put constater avec précision qu'il avait bien de la température. Alors il sortit la fiole de sa poche et la lui fit boire. Ioann était encore trop bouleversé par son cauchemar pour s'étonner de la fumée qui lui sortit des oreilles.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans bouger. Juste un léger mouvement de berceuse alors que des mots sans queue ni tête réconfortants, troublaient le silence nocturne. Lorsqu'un frisson secoua son fils, le professeur se rendit enfin compte que celui-ci devait avoir froid hors de son lit avec juste un pyjama. Il voulut le remettre entre ses draps mais il ne put le détacher sans le faire pleurer plus. Alors il l'enroula dans la couverture et le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le salon. Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il lui embrassa le front avant de faire venir à lui un livre.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur place que lorsqu'un rayon de soleil le réveilla. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui annonça que la matinée était relativement avancée. Plus de neuf heures. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il dormait autant. Non pas tant que ça, juste tard. Mais une respiration sifflante lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il baissa la tête vers son fils, toujours solidement agrippé à lui. Il avait le visage crispé, la bouche ouverte sur une respiration difficile et douloureuse, les joues rouges et le front brillant de sueur. Il y posa sa main pour découvrir que la fièvre n'était pas tombée, au contraire, elle semblait s'être aggravée.

- Ioann ? Ioann, mon Cœur, réveille toi.

L'enfant ouvrit péniblement ses paupières sur un regard vitreux. Merlin, non, son fils n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout. Pourquoi donc la Pimentine n'avait-elle eu aucun effet ? Mais il ne prit pas plus le temps de la réflexion. Il fallait agir et rapidement.

- Accroche-toi bien à moi, on va se lever doucement.

Une fois debout, il le positionna de façon à le tenir contre lui avec uniquement son bras gauche. Il fit venir un parchemin et une plume sur la table, rédigea un message rapide avant de s'approcher de la cheminée. Il la connecta au réseau et envoya la lettre dans les flammes vertes. Puis il s'éloigna en cajolant Ioann tout en constatant qu'il respirait un peu mieux dans cette position.

o0o

Après le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Charlie aurait aimé parler avec Tonks de leur quasi mission. Mais bien sûr la jeune demoiselle avait dû se lever en retard et il ne put la voir avant d'aller en cours. Histoire de la magie en première heure en compagnie des Serdaigles. Il y avait de quoi avoir envie de retourner sous sa couette. Il mit donc à profit ce cours pour réfléchir à une approche du professeur de Potions par intérim. Non, approcher ça c'était facile. Mais le faire parler de la famille de Snape sans qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit, ça c'était une autre paire de manches. Sans compter Bill qui allait le surveiller.

En parler à son frère n'avait pas vraiment été une bonne idée finalement. Pendant tout le petit déjeuner il l'avait eu à l'œil comme s'il était un dangereux criminel. Ce n'était pourtant pas un crime d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur un de leurs professeurs… si ? Il soupira de dépit et mit son ainé de côté. Tant pis pour ce qu'il pensait, lui voulait en savoir plus sur ce petit garçon. Il passa tout le reste du cours à imaginer comment il pourrait arriver à ses fins avec leur professeur de Potions. Ce fut à peine s'il entendit que le cours était fini. Il ramassa ses affaires en deux temps trois mouvements. Le cours suivant était celui de Brûlopot et c'était pour lui le meilleur cours qu'il puisse y avoir à Poudlard.

Comme d'habitude il arriva dans les premiers espérant voir quelles créatures ils allaient étudier ce jour là. Et comme d'habitude il ne put rien voir avant l'arrivée du professeur. Par contre l'arrivée de Tonks, ça il ne la manqua pas. Elle s'était mise à courir pour le rejoindre rapidement, s'était pris les pieds dans un branchage mort sur le sol, était tombée à la renverse sur lui et ils avaient fini par terre, empêtrer l'un avec l'autre sous les rires de leurs camarades Poufsouffliens et Gryffondoriens. Ils se relevèrent rapidement avant d'enlever la terre qui maculait leurs vêtements. La jeune fille n'était visiblement pas du tout perturbée par son dérapage, alors que Charlie était stoïque. Il se dit que s'il devait mourir un jour prochain, il était quasiment certain que Tonks et sa maladresse y seraient pour beaucoup.

Mais leur conversation dut attendre un peu plus. Effectivement, le cours débuta avant qu'il n'ait pu tenir la jeune fille au courant de ses dernières réflexions et de sa discussion avec son frère. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Ils se verraient après le repas à midi et ils auraient ainsi plus de temps pour s'occuper de ça dans une salle vide que vite fait au détour d'un couloir. Il se concentra donc avec plaisir sur ce que le professeur disait et surtout sur les salamandres un peu récalcitrantes qu'il avait apportées.

o0o

Les deux femmes discutaient avec entrain autour d'une tasse de thé. Minerva venait de finir de donner son dernier cours de révision de la matinée et elle comptait bien profiter de son samedi. Elle était venue voir Poppy avec un de ses élèves de première année. Une autre victime de ce satané Peeves. Il lui avait fait tomber une armure lourde dessus. Sir Nicholas, présent à ce moment là, était venu la chercher. Après avoir dégagé l'enfant et remis l'armure en état, elle l'avait accompagné à l'infirmerie. Il avait la cheville cassée et était allongé sur l'un des lits afin que la potion fasse son effet. Et maintenant, la directrice de Gryffondor et l'infirmière étaient assises autour d'une théière dans le bureau de cette dernière, pestant en cœur contre cet esprit de malheur.

- Il va me rendre folle. Si seulement nous avions le moindre contrôle sur lui !

- Si vous voyez le nombre d'élèves que je vois passer dans mon infirmerie à cause de lui, vous seriez encore plus fâchée. C'est une catastrophe cet esprit. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il s'était un peu calmé depuis quelques années, mais là c'est la sixième attaque en moins d'une semaine.

- J'ai demandé au Baron Sanglant de le tenir un peu plus à l'œil. Mais bien sûr, venant de moi la requête n'a pas été honorée.

- Vous êtes une Gryffondor Minerva, vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'influence sur le fantôme de la Maison Serpentard, taquina Poppy

- Je sais bien, je sais bien. Je suis même allez voir Horace pour qu'il se charge de faire passer le message, mais vous savez comment il est. Il est parti en retraite il y a cinq ans. Et revenir parmi nous, même pour un remplacement de quelques jours, ne semble pas le réjouir tant que ça. Alors de là a s'occuper de l'affaire Peeves, c'est trop lui demander. J'en viendrais presque à espérer le retour rapide de Severus.

- Quoi ? Vous ? Minerva, vouloir le retour du si acariâtre directeur de Serpentard ? Etes-vous donc malade ? Rigola l'infirmière

- J'ai dit presque, pouffa McGonagall. Non, sérieusement, Gryffondor n'a perdu que relativement peu de points depuis qu'il s'est absenté et ce n'est pas un mal. Mais je reconnais qu'il sait se faire respecter du Baron et dans une certaine mesure de Peeves. Les Serpentards sont toujours moins souvent ses cibles que les autres Maisons. Mais la conversation avec Horace est tout de suite plus agréable et cela m'avait manqué depuis son départ. Severus est tout simplement imbuvable comme collègue.

- Et comme professeur aussi, d'après les échos des élèves. Mais vous allez tous avoir un peu de répit vu qu'il ne revient que pour la rentrée prochaine. Par contre, nous allons devoir supporter Peeves tant que le Baron n'aura pas décidé de s'occuper de lui par lui-même. Je vais devoir demander à Horace quelques potions de plus pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. Voire peut-être demander à Albus d'agrandir mon infirmerie.

- Heureusement que les vacances arrivent bientôt. Je ne me sens pas le courage de le supporter plus longtemps encore. J'ai entendu dire que chez les Moldus il y avait des exorcistes, personnes chargées de chasser les démons et mauvais esprits. Il serait peut-être bon d'en faire venir un.

- Allons Minerva, si Albus, le plus grand sorcier de son temps, n'est pas venu à bout de Peeves, vous croyez vraiment que de simples Moldus pourraient faire mieux ?

- Je suis presque sûre qu'Albus s'amuse de la situation et laisse Peeves faire ses blagues dans le seul but de se distraire entre deux bonbons au citron, grimaça Minerva.

- Bizarrement, ce n'est pas ce qui me choquerait le plus dans cette école.

- Moi non plus, ce serait même dans la normalité des choses. Voir Sybille nous faire une vraie prédiction, ou Cuthbert Binns accepter sa mort ou encore Severus sourire, ça ce serait vraiment choquant.

Poppy sourit doucement en entendant sa collègue. Elle-même avait surpris un sourire que Severus avait échangé avec son fils et de son idée ce n'était absolument pas une scène choquante. Trouver le sombre professeur séduisant en parlant Russe, ça l'était plus à son goût.

- Enfin. Je vais aller voir Horace pour tenter de lui parler de Peeves et du Baron. Même si cela reste une requête dans le vent au moins j'aurais essayé. Voulez-vous que je lui fournisse une liste des potions dont vous pourriez avoir besoin ?

- Je veux bien merci. Je vais faire l'inventaire dans ma réserve, je reviens.

Poppy s'éclipsa derrière une porte dérobée et cachée par des sortilèges. En attendant, Minerva avala le reste de sa tasse de thé. Elle la reposait doucement sur la soucoupe quand des flammes vertes s'allumèrent dans la cheminée. Elle se leva, afin de recevoir et de faire patienter le visiteur en attendant le retour de l'infirmière. Mais le feu ne fit que cracher un parchemin avant de s'éteindre. La Gryffondor s'approcha et ramassa le message afin de le déposer en évidence sur le bureau. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. L'écriture. Sur ce mot, le nom de la destinataire était indiqué avec de l'encre verte. _Poppy Pomfresh_. Avec une écriture fine et quasi illisible. Elle fronça les sourcils en ce demandant ce que Severus pouvait bien vouloir. On sentait dans ces deux mots une certaine urgence. Comme s'ils avaient été griffonnés à la hâte. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant Poppy revenir. Elle tenait dans ses mains un parchemin assez long.

- Voilà. Tenez Minerva, voici les potions que j'aimerais qu'Horace me fournissent.

- Très bien je lui transmettrais. Mmm, Poppy ? Tenez, ce mot vient d'arriver pour vous par voie de cheminée.

- Oh, merci.

L'infirmière attrapa le mot et s'inquiéta légèrement en reconnaissant l'écriture elle aussi. Elle ouvrit fébrilement le parchemin et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes. Merlin ne pouvait-il donc pas leur laisser un peu de répit ? L'état de Ioann devait vraiment être préoccupant si on tenait compte de la nervosité qui transperçait les phrases de l'homme. Elle plia rapidement le mot de papier avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

- Un problème Poppy ? Vous avez l'air inquiète.

- Un de mes patients semble assez mal en point.

- Si mal en point qu'il ne peut pas venir vous rejoindre ici ? Merlin, il faut peut-être avertir Albus.

- Minerva, je sais que vous savez que ce message est de Severus.

- Je suis désolée, je suis juste curieuse de savoir ce qu'il veut. Il disparaît sans rien dire et maintenant ça. Et je crois me souvenir que vous avez dit qu'il ne serait de retour que pour Septembre. Je me pose juste des questions.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en dire plus, mais nous avons une connaissance en commun qui semble très malade. La dose de Pimentine qu'il lui a donné ce matin de très bonne heure n'a eu aucun effet. Vous pouvez dénigrer l'homme, Minerva, mais pas son professionnalisme. Si sa potion n'a pas fonctionné ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'était pas bien réalisée.

- Je sais. Il a toujours été excellent dans ce domaine.

- Je dois y aller. C'est urgent. Pouvez-vous prévenir Albus que je m'absente du château ?

- Bien. Je lui dirais… mais …

- Dites lui que Severus m'a appelé d'urgence. Il comprendra.

- Bien. A plus tard Poppy. Bonne chance avec votre patient.

Minerva quitta l'infirmerie des questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Elle était aussi un peu vexée. En tant qu'adjointe d'Albus, elle pensait qu'elle aurait été mise au courant. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui avait provoqué le départ précipité de Severus. Il n'avait plus de famille. Et ses amis… quels amis ? Les Mangemorts pouvaient-ils être considérés comme des amis ? Certainement que non. Elle réalisa juste alors que la vie de son collègue n'était visiblement pas des plus enviables. Il l'avait certes peut-être mérité sa situation. Il n'était pas d'une agréable compagnie et faisait fuir tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Et son côté sombre, qui l'avait fait rejoindre Voldemort, n'aidait pas non plus. Bien. Qu'il aille donc au diable, lui et ses secrets. Elle arriva devant la gargouille, prononça le mot de passe et s'avança au devant de son directeur.

- Minerva, que me vaut votre visite ?

- J'ai un message de la part de Poppy. Elle doit s'absenter du château pour une urgence à l'extérieur.

- Une urgence ? Rien de grave j'espère.

- Elle vous fait dire que Severus l'avait fait mander expressément.

Elle se renfrogna devant l'air un peu moins joyeux d'Albus. Visiblement il se passait des choses importantes et tout le monde comptait la laisser dans l'ignorance. Le directeur sembla remarquer son air plus pincé que d'habitude.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus Minerva. Mais tant que Severus ne m'aura pas autorisé à parler de cette affaire, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux que me taire.

- Je comprends même si j'en suis déçue. Mais, est-ce en rapport avec … Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demanda visiblement anxieuse l'animagus

- Non, Voldemort n'est en rien responsable des tourments actuels de notre collègue.

- Bien, c'est un soulagement. Je vais vous laisser. J'ai également un message pour Horace. Et j'aimerais beaucoup lui parler à propos de Peeves.

- Notre esprit frappeur a encore fait des siennes ? Demanda le directeur, le regard pétillant.

- Je sais que la situation vous amuse, mais il est temps de le brider un peu. C'est malheureux pour moi d'avouer ça mais … j'attends le retour de Severus avec impatience. Lui au moins sait prendre le Baron pour qu'il s'occupe de Peeves correctement.

- Je suis sûr que Severus sera ravi de cet intérêt pour sa personne.

- N'allez pas lui dire, Albus. Je tiens encore à ma vie tranquille pour ne pas risquer qu'il me la pourrisse de quelques façons que ce soit.

Ce fut sur le rire de Dumbledore que Minerva referma la porte et repartit dans les couloirs directions les cachots.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Severus faisait les cents pas dans son salon, berçant doucement Ioann dans ses bras. Avec un soulagement immense, il accueillit Poppy. Celle-ci déposa son matériel sur la table basse et se précipita vers lui. Elle déposa sa main sur le front de l'enfant pour constater que sa température était relativement élevée.

- Allongez-le sur le canapé que je l'ausculte.

Severus obéit avec une facilité impressionnante. Il déposa son fils sur le sofa et garda la couverture dans ses mains. Poppy lança quelques sorts de diagnostique. La respiration sifflante du garçon devint un peu plus difficile. Aussi elle fit venir à elle un coussin afin d'installer son patient dans une position plus assise. Au soulagement de son père, Ioann respira un petit peu mieux. L'infirmière releva le haut de pyjama avant de badigeonner le torse de l'enfant d'une gelée pâteuse. Puis elle lança un sort dessus, faisant apparaître une image des poumons au dessus du malade. Severus la regardait faire avec attention, sans rien dire. Il était bien conscient que même s'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle faisait, il ne devait pas la déranger. Il la regarda étudier avec une attention particulière l'image qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

Puis d'un sort elle l'effaça. Elle rhabilla l'enfant et se leva chercher quelques potions dans ses affaires tout en demandant à Severus de le couvrir. Celui-ci enveloppa son fils chaudement, avant d'enlever le coussin afin de s'installer à la place pour garder l'enfant assis contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice et possessive. Poppy le regarda faire en se rappelant sa conversation avec Minerva. Non, voir Severus sourire, ou être attentif à son fils n'était pas choquant. Le voir obéir au doigt et à l'œil à ses injonctions, ça, par contre, était plus traumatisant. Quand il la regarda avec tant d'inquiétude dans les yeux, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Il a une pneumonie.

- Merlin. Comme s'il avait besoin de cela.

- Les symptômes les plus courants sont : la fièvre, une grosse fatigue, une respiration difficile surtout en position allongée. Il va falloir lui faire prendre des antimicrobiens. Je vais vous fournir quelques doses de la potion, ainsi vous pourrez le soigner le temps que vous fassiez votre propre mixture. En principe il faut quatre jours pour s'en défaire.

- Quatre jours pour quelqu'un qui a déjà une santé correcte….

- Oui. Ioann va mettre plus de temps. Il ne va pas vouloir beaucoup manger. Faites lui avaler des bouillons de volailles et des soupes de légumes le plus souvent possible. Toutes les deux à trois heures. Qu'il boive beaucoup aussi, de l'eau, du lait, du sirop qu'importe tant qu'il boive. Vous lui donnerez également des potions nutritives afin qu'il ne perde pas plus de poids. Si des quintes de toux se déclenchent, donnez-lui une potion calmante, ça calmera la toux et le reposera un peu. Je viendrais vous voir trois fois par jour. Pour vérifier l'avancement de son traitement et aussi pour lui produire des massages de kinésithérapie afin de désobstruer ses bronches. Des sécrétions se sont accumulées dans ses alvéoles pulmonaires. C'est pour cela qu'il a du mal à respirer.

- Pourtant il a eu deux contrôles médicaux ces derniers jours et rien n'a été décelé. Pas que je mette vos capacités en doute Poppy, mais en principe cette maladie ne se déclenche pas aussi vite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon orgueil, il n'est pas blessé. La maladie met effectivement plusieurs jours avant d'en arriver à cette étape. Mais voyez vous, l'état général plus que moyen de Ioann a pu fausser un peu nos conclusions. Certains des symptômes pouvaient être interprétés pour plusieurs choses et personnellement je n'ai pas du tout pensé à un problème de ce genre. Et je m'en excuse. C'était une erreur de ma part. J'ai cru qu'il avait été malade alors qu'il allait l'être. J'avais cru à des résidus d'infection alors que c'était les premiers signes d'une future maladie. Ioann est dans un état de fatigue très avancé ce qui ne lui permettait de toute façon pas de lutter contre l'évolution de la maladie. Mais j'aurais pu l'anticiper et il serait en meilleure forme.

- Ne vous en voulez pas. J'ai moi-même une part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

- Vous ne pouviez pas non plus savoir Severus.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Hier soir un ami est venu me voir. Ioann étant dans son bain. Et je l'ai oublié. Il a pris froid à ce moment là et ça a sûrement aidé au développement de la maladie. J'ai mis longtemps à pouvoir le réchauffer convenablement. Si je n'avais pas fait cette idiotie, il ne serait sûrement pas atteint à ce point. Merlin, je suis totalement irresponsable. Comment puis-je m'occuper de lui de façon efficace si j'arrive à l'oublier, j'étais même en train de parler de lui et je ne me suis pas souvenu qu'il était dans l'eau !

- Severus, ne vous culpabilisez pas. Oui vous avez fait une erreur et oui, moi aussi. Nous sommes fautifs tous les deux. Maintenant il faut qu'on se concentre pour le soigner. Et je ne veux plus vous voir vous traiter d'irresponsable. Pour ce que j'en ai vu, vous êtes un père très attentionné. Il faut juste vous ajuster à une vie de famille que vous ne connaissez pas. Cela ne fait même pas une semaine que vous avez un fils. Vous avez eu des maladresses et vous en aurez d'autres. Mais vous saurez passer au dessus. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'en cinq jours, vous êtes devenu si attaché à cet enfant que vous ferez le nécessaire pour lui faire oublier vos propres erreurs envers lui.

- Sûrement, soupira l'homme fatigué. Poppy, je sais que la pneumonie est une maladie dangereuse surtout pour un enfant. Est-ce que … est-ce…

- Non Severus, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il est très malade mais avec les bonnes potions tout ira bien.

- Merlin merci.

- Bien, je vais chercher son traitement et je reviens. Gardez-le en position assise pour l'instant. Tant que les effets médicaux n'auront pas encore agi, ça l'aidera à respirer plus facilement.

Quand Poppy revient avec un certain stock de fioles différentes, elle retrouva Severus dans la même position qu'elle l'avait quitté. Assis sur le canapé, son fils contre lui, une main caressant les longs cheveux noir de celui-ci pour le soutenir à sa façon. Elle posa son chargement sur la table, avant de donner l'un des flacons à son collègue. Il l'attrapa, l'ouvrit et le porta aux lèvres de son fils. Puis de son autre main, il massa sa gorge, l'aidant ainsi à avaler le liquide peu ragoutant. L'infirmière repartit les laissant seuls, promettant de repasser en fin d'après midi pour commencer les massages.

De retour au château, elle vérifia la cheville du premier année. Puis ne voyant plus aucune trace de la fracture, l'envoya rejoindre ses camarades pour le repas du midi. Un œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que cela ne servait à rien de retrouver Albus dans son bureau dans l'immédiat. Il devait déjà être dans la Grande Salle. Elle changea sa blouse, se lava les mains avant de partir déjeuner elle aussi. Quand elle entra dans la salle, le regard d'Albus s'accrocha au sien. La gravité que son visage devait sûrement afficher rendit son sérieux au directeur. Elle s'installa à sa gauche aux côtés de Minerva qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil.

- Poppy, est-ce si grave que cela ?

- Cela aurait pu être pire et tragique. Mais tout est sous contrôle malgré la gravité des choses.

- Bien. Un thé dans mon bureau après le repas semble être nécessaire.

- Je le pense aussi.

Dans la salle, deux élèves regardaient le corps professoral avec intérêt. L'infirmière inquiète, le directeur moins souriant et McGonagall arborant un air aussi pincé que si elle avait croqué à pleines dents dans un citron bien acide. Quelque chose se tramait. Charlie lança un coup d'œil lourd de sens à Tonks, assise un peu plus loin à sa table. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de parler mais s'étaient donné rendez-vous juste après le repas. Plus loin, un autre rouquin lançait un regard suspicieux aux deux comploteurs.

o0o

Bien plus loin, dans une maison Impasse du Tisseur, Severus tentait lui aussi de manger quelque chose. Son appétit l'avait déserté. Mais n'ayant que peu dormi, il devait prendre des forces pour aider Ioann au mieux. Il le réveilla légèrement afin de lui faire avaler une soupe chaude et un verre de lait. Il lui donna aussi les autres potions avant de le regarder se laisser glisser vers un sommeil agité. Il devait descendre au laboratoire préparer de quoi le soigner mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ici. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une fois devant un chaudron, il pouvait perdre toute notion de temps. Il attrapa donc doucement l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui. Il transforma une chaise en un fauteuil très confortable sur lequel il déposa son petit paquet. Il ajusta la couverture pour le garder au chaud. D'un _Accio_ il fit venir le dragon de peluche.

Puis il fit apparaître une bulle de protection afin de le protéger des vapeurs et autres émanations qui pourraient lui être toxiques. L'enfant, déjà frêle, paraissait d'une fragilité maladive voire extrême. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Il alluma le feu sous différents chaudrons et attaqua la préparation de plusieurs des potions médicales. Il resta ainsi des heures durant se coupant de la réalité. Seule une surveillance active de l'état du garçon prouvait qu'il n'était pas totalement obnubilé par son travail. Mais il n'en sursauta pas moins quand l'alarme de la cheminée retentit. Il remonta l'escalier à grande vitesse sa baguette en main. Il fut surpris de voir que Poppy était de retour. Elle se moqua légèrement quand elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer depuis sa dernière visite. Elle le suivit au laboratoire, émue de mettre le pied sur le territoire si privé de son collègue. Elle examina Ioann avant de modifier le fauteuil pour pouvoir l'allonger sur le dos. Puis elle commença à le masser sous l'œil attentif du professeur qui comptait bien apprendre. Si ça aidait son fils à respirer, autant qu'il sache le faire. Puis elle refit un examen de ses poumons afin de vérifier que ça n'allait pas plus mal.

A ce moment là, Severus partit chercher un bouillon. Ioann eut du mal à l'avaler mais finit tout de même son assiette sous les encouragements paternels. L'infirmière donna ensuite les dernières recommandations avant de rentrer à Poudlard, lui promettant de repasser le lendemain matin. Severus finit ses potions avant de remonter avec l'enfant dans le salon. Il l'installa confortablement sur le canapé, bien appuyer contre de bons coussins moelleux. Il s'assit ensuite sur le fauteuil, en gardant la petite main enfantine dans la sienne. La journée avait été longue, surtout que la nuit passée avait été courte. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait. Il ne le comprit que lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard ...


	12. Altercations

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Merci Zarakynel pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Altercations.**

_Il ne le comprit que lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard..._

Severus lâcha la main de Ioann, attrapa sa baguette et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un sort de désarmement lui brulait les lèvres. Il sursauta une fois de plus en voyant deux yeux gris à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lucius était présentement penché sur lui, une main sur son épaule, un pli soucieux barrant son front et une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Merlin, il n'avait même pas entendu l'alarme sonner. Si son fils avait eu un problème il … Ioann ! Il se redressa d'un coup, faisant se reculer le blond et s'accroupit devant le canapé. Après quelques vérifications, il constata soulagé que s'il n'allait pas mieux, il n'allait en tout cas pas plus mal. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, l'éveillant ainsi très légèrement. Les paupières se levèrent doucement sur deux petits yeux et un regard fatigué cherchant le sien. Il lui fit un sourire en lui caressant son front trop chaud. Il se leva et attrapa les fioles qu'il avait préparées par avance. Il aida l'enfant à les avaler les unes après les autres. Puis il alla dans la cuisine préparer un grand verre de lait avec un peu de chocolat.

Dans le salon, Lucius était réellement inquiet. La veille au soir, après la discussion qu'il avait entretenue avec Severus, il avait réfléchi longtemps. Il avait vu son ami se comporter avec son fils et en avait déduit que quelque chose de fort l'unissait à lui. Certes il aimait Draco plus que tout, mais il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à ressentir autant d'attachement que Severus en avait pour Ioann. Du coup il avait passé la journée à s'occuper de son enfant, cherchant à comprendre cette relation. Il avait été surpris par l'enthousiasme du garçonnet à l'idée d'avoir son père avec lui. Draco avait rayonné tout l'après midi. Même s'il y avait eu une certaine retenue dans ses actions et ses paroles, car tout Malfoy se devait d'être parfait quelque soit les circonstances, il avait vu dans les yeux pétillants toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties. Lucius en avait été assez perturbé. Il avait toujours cru qu'une éducation stricte et éloignée était nécessaire dès le plus jeune âge. Tout comme le lui avait enseigné son propre père. Mais il semblerait que la présence paternelle soit tout autant requise. Severus n'était pas un Sang-pur. Il n'avait donc pas été élevé dans cette tradition. Et pourtant en quelques jours, un lien s'était créé entre lui et son enfant. Un lien qui semblait bien plus fort que celui qu'il entretenait avec Draco après six ans.

Il en avait été vaguement jaloux. Même s'il avait voulu l'ignorer, il n'avait pas pu faire abstraction de la panique qui avait envahie Severus en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié son fils. Il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang froid. Enfin si, une seule fois avant la veille, mais sa vie avait été menacée peu de temps avant. Lucius avait attendu jusqu'au soir avant de retourner voir son ami. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant dans le salon. Severus était assis sur son fauteuil et dormait. Il était pâle et ses traits tirés montraient que la journée n'avait pas été reposante. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé à son arrivée l'inquiéta également. Il avait arrêté l'alarme avant de s'avancer vers lui. C'est là qu'il avait remarqué Ioann sur le canapé. Il avait été appuyé sur quelques coussins pour, semble-t-il, le tenir en position non allongée.

Mais surtout c'était l'état de santé du garçon qui le choqua. Il était blême, mais ses joues étaient rouges. Son visage luisait de transpiration et sa respiration était faible, sifflante et visiblement douloureuse. L'enfant était vraiment malade et Severus semblait un peu dépassé par les évènements. Lucius remercia Merlin lorsque Severus le reconnut avant de lui lancer un sort de son cru. Il était bien placé pour savoir que son ami était assez ingénieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de nouveaux sortilèges douloureux. Il attendit qu'il ait soigné son fils et que celui-ci se rendorme pour signaler sa présence. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être ignoré. Il se racla donc la gorge. Le professeur de Potions tressaillit légèrement lui confirmant qu'il avait oublié sa présence.

- Tu devrais également avaler quelque chose Severus. Tu vas défaillir comme une gamine anorexique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es encore venu faire chez moi Lucius ? Tu as décidé de faire de ma maison ta résidence secondaire ?

- Salazar non. Même mon salon est plus grand que ta cabane. Non, je te rappelle que je t'ai dis que je reviendrais aujourd'hui.

- J'avais oublié, grommela Severus

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Que se passe-t-il avec ton fils ?

- Ioann a une pneumonie.

- Tu as vu un médicomage ?

- J'ai fait venir Pomfresh. Et ne la dénigre pas. J'ai confiance en elle plus qu'en bien d'autres de ces charlatans de Ste Mangouste. Sans compter que Ioann l'a déjà vu hier et donc il se sentira mieux qu'avec un inconnu.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- A ton avis ? Il couvait déjà quelque chose. Il est très faible et anémié et moi je le…_ laisse_ trop longtemps tremper dans l'eau. Merlin, il a besoin de soin et de repos et à cause de moi il souffre encore plus.

- Suffit. Continue de te lamenter et je t'envoie un _Doloris_ ou deux, menaça le blond.

- Merci de ta sollicitude. Je suis touché, ironisa Severus.

- Reprends-toi, mon ami. Je comprends que tu sois bouleversé par tous ces changements dans ta vie et par la maladie de ton fils. Mais il me semble qu'il ne va pas si mal que cela, sinon il serait à l'hôpital et non sur ton canapé. Maintenant, je ne suis sûrement pas la bonne personne pour te dire cela, mais tu lui seras plus utile en t'activant pour le soigner et le rassurer qu'en te flagellant.

- Tu as raison. Tu n'es vraiment pas la bonne personne pour me donner des conseils de ce type. Je suis sûr que Draco hésite entre ton nom et celui de l'elfe qui s'occupe de lui lorsqu'on lui demande comment s'appelle son père !

- Je ne te permettrais pas de continuer à me bafouer de la sorte. Ton fils…

- _Ioann_ !

- Quoi ?

- Il s'appelle Ioann, alors tu vas aussi faire l'effort de l'appeler ainsi et d'arrêter de le nommer « _ton fils_ » avec ce dédain qui te caractérise tant !

- Bien ! Donc, _Ioann _est malade mais cela ne t'autorise pas à m'insulter !

Ils se toisèrent méchamment et en silence un certain temps avant qu'un léger sanglot ne les distraie. Severus se tourna immédiatement vers l'enfant et le vit en train de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et gardant le regard baissé. Snape lança un regard énervé à Lucius avant de s'avancer et de s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. Il attira Ioann dans une étreinte chaleureuse alors qu'il lui massait doucement le dos afin de l'aider à respirer.

- Calme-toi mon Cœur, ce n'est rien. Respire doucement, là. Ça va aller. Chuut, tout va bien.

Lucius regardait Severus rassurer l'enfant. Une once de remord l'attrapa. C'était stupide de leur part de se disputer devant le petit malade. L'aristocrate se dirigea dans la cuisine, laissant la petite famille seule. Il chercha une théière qu'il ne trouva pas. Il rechercha du thé sans succès. Il finit par appeler son elfe pour qu'il lui serve une collation. Il se sentait de trop mais ne voulait pas partir. Pas dans ces conditions en tout cas.

o0o

Dans le salon, Ioann pleurait toujours. Il n'était pas bien. Il avait eu mal toute la journée. Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il avait chaud mais il frissonnait. Il avait du mal à rester réveillé. Il avait vaguement entendu comme une alarme mais il ne savait pas si c'était dans sa tête ou en vrai. Puis il avait senti qu'on le caressait légèrement. En ouvrant difficilement les yeux il avait pu voir le regard tourmenté de son papa. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'il avait mal partout. Il avait voulu qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour faire partir toutes ses douleurs. Il aurait aimé plein d'autres choses. Mais, il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas pu. Il avait juste eu la tête qui tournait. Puis il avait senti les potions. Elles n'étaient pas bonnes et lui avaient donné envie de vomir. Mais il les avait avalées. Son papa lui disait de les boire pour aller mieux, alors il l'avait fait. Mais il ne se sentait pas beaucoup de différence.

Il apprécia par contre grandement le verre de lait. Il ne put le finir mais il le trouva délicieux. Puis il s'était mis à somnoler. Il avait plus ou moins dormi toute la journée mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler des moments où il s'était éveillé. Il chercha un peu dans ses souvenirs et se souvint de Poppy. Oui, elle était venue. Elle lui avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait soulagé et permis de mieux respirer. Il se dit que finalement c'était une dame très gentille. Elle n'avait pas voulu le voir nu, elle l'avait soigné et son papa disait qu'elle était bien. Alors il décida qu'il l'aimait bien. La discussion entre Severus et Lucius, le sortit de ses limbes. Il entrouvrit un œil et reconnut l'homme blond de … la veille ? Il ne savait plus. Ils étaient quel jour ? Enfin, il le reconnut. C'était un ami de son papa. Mais alors pourquoi se disputaient-ils ? Ioann ne comprenait pas les mots anglais. Mais le ton ne trompait pas. Et quand il reconnut son nom au milieu, il comprit qu'il était la cause de la dispute.

Et il fut triste. A cause de lui, son père et son ami se déchiraient. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait sûrement dû être vilain encore une fois. Des larmes glissèrent de ses yeux et il ne put retenir un sanglot. Et pourtant il avait essayé d'être le plus discret possible. Il se tendit lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent. Allait-il être puni ? Non. Ces bras étaient agréables, et une main le massait doucement pour qu'il puisse respirer plus facilement. La voix de Severus lui arriva aux oreilles malgré le bourdonnement du sang le long de ses tympans. Voilà comment il aimait être. Contre son papa, dans ses bras. Il se calma progressivement. Puis l'adulte l'aida à s'allonger.

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et il commença à paniquer. Deux mains passèrent sous le haut de son pyjama et les larmes revinrent. Mais quand elles lui massèrent la poitrine doucement mais fermement et qu'il put à nouveau respirer un peu mieux, il comprit qu'il s'était une fois de plus égaré dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Il finit par se rendormir plus sereinement, sans se rendre compte qu'on le repositionnait contre les coussins, ni qu'on l'emmitouflait sous la couverture et encore moins qu'on lui embrassait les cheveux doucement.

Severus se serait frappé. Ioann n'avait pas besoin de leurs états d'âmes d'adultes actuellement. Il le regarda dormir quelques instants avant de se relever. Il était réellement fatigué et la nuit s'annonçait longue une fois de plus. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il s'installa en face de Lucius. Il se servit une tasse de thé qu'il dégusta avec délice sans pour autant briser le silence ambiant. Le blond le regarda faire, un air plus pincé qu'outré sur le visage. Mais Lucius attendit. Il ne voulait pas relancer les hostilités alors que visiblement Severus était sévèrement éprouvé.

o0o

La journée avait été longue pour bien du monde. A Poudlard, comme Impasse du Tisseur. Minerva avait été plus qu'irritée de savoir que Poppy et Albus avaient eu une discussion sur les secrets de Severus. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre que le professeur de Potions pouvait bien aller se faire voir avec ses problèmes, elle n'en demeura pas moins inquiète. Elle commençait à bien cerner l'homme. Du moins dans une certaine mesure. Et elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais appelé Poppy en urgence si c'était pour une broutille. Il avait toujours été un grand solitaire et s'était toujours débrouillé par lui-même. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs causé bien des soucis au personnel professoral du temps de sa scolarité conjointe à celle des maraudeurs.

Elle l'avait également vu revenir de certaines réunions de Mangemorts. Il ne l'avait jamais su, mais par deux fois elle avait surpris son arrivée chaotique. Ces deux fois là, et sûrement tant d'autres, il avait été passablement secoué. Elle l'avait vu se retenir aux pierres du couloir pour ne pas s'effondrer. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu quémander de l'aide à qui que se soit. Pomfresh n'avait jamais été mandée à ses côtés. Il s'était toujours soigné seul et les lendemains matin, seuls ses traits tirés et sa démarche un peu raide trahissaient une soirée mouvementée. Voilà pourquoi malgré tout le ressentiment qu'elle lui portait, elle était anxieuse. L'air fatigué d'Albus lorsqu'elle le rejoignit au repas du soir ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Et ce soir là, la conversation futile d'Horace l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

o0o

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, l'ambiance entre deux personnes d'une même famille n'était pas non plus au beau fixe. Charlie était franchement énervé contre Bill. Comment osait-il se mêler de ses affaires ? S'il avait écouté la petite voix dans sa tête, il se serait demandé ce que _lui_ faisait réellement en se mêlant des affaires de Snape. Mais il préféra l'écarter et pester contre son ainé. Comme si le surveiller de loin ne lui suffisait plus, il avait fallu qu'il écoute sa conversation avec Tonks et qu'il les engueule copieusement. Le bon point de la journée était qu'il avait tout de même pu faire part de ses doutes et de son plan à son amie. Elle avait été enthousiasmée par cette mission. Mais voilà, avant qu'ils n'aient pu mettre au point une stratégie pour soutirer les informations à Slughorn, Bill leur était tombé dessus.

Il jeta un regard tueur à son frère par-dessus son parchemin de Sortilèges. Mais vu qu'il ne le regardait pas à ce moment là, l'effet fut quelque peu réduit. Finalement, Charlie rangea ses affaires et monta dans son dortoir. Il les déposa au pied de son lit en soupirant. Il attrapa son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La douche chaude lui fit du bien. Il s'y était bien détendu et avait oublié les tensions de l'après midi. Il se lava les dents tout en fixant la légère brûlure qui le grattait sur son avant bras. Une salamandre un peu trop en colère elle aussi, avait décidé de mettre le feu à tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle. Brûlopot lui avait dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'entendre les récriminations de Poppy.

Aussi comme ce n'était pas très grave, il n'y avait pas fait bien attention. Maintenant elle semblait plus importante qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Mais il avait connu pire. Elle guérirait avec juste un peu plus de temps que s'il avait pris une potion. Il retourna serein dans sa chambre, prêt à passer une bonne nuit. Mais lorsqu'en refermant la porte de son dortoir, il vit Bill assis sur son lit, sa bonne humeur le quitta à nouveau au profit de la colère. Il le contourna, ouvrit les couvertures et se glissa entre les draps en se contorsionnant pour passer entre le bord du lit et son frère, le tout sans tomber au sol. Puis il lui tourna le dos et rabattit les couvertures. Bill soupira au comportement du plus jeune.

- Bon, tu as fini de faire la tête ?

- Non.

- Arrête de faire ton gamin !

- Je suis pas un gamin !

- Alors montre-le !

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler. Ça ne m'a apporté que des ennuis.

- Ne pas m'en parler et continuer ta quête idiote, ça, ça t'aurait apporté des ennuis. Et bien plus importants !

- Mais on ne faisait rien de mal !

- Vous vouliez juste entrer dans le domaine privé d'un professeur pour soulager votre curiosité. Merlin, mais vous pouvez vraiment avoir de gros ennuies si Snape le découvre !

- Mais il ne le découvrira pas ! On est pas assez stupide pour se faire prendre !

- Rappelle-moi avec qui tu comptes t'associer.

- Avec Tonks, se renfrogna Charlie en s'asseyant sur le lit, se rendant compte que la discrétion et la jeune fille faisant deux. Mais c'est moi qui serais allé …

- Je ne veux pas le savoir Charlie. Je veux juste que tu comprennes la taille de la bêtise que tu t'apprêtes à faire.

- Mais ce n'est pas une …

- Merlin. Mais en quoi le fait de savoir qui est ce gosse par rapport à Snape peut bien t'importer ?

- C'est que je trouve bizarre son comportement avec lui et que …

- Même si c'est son neveu ou réellement son fils, sa relation avec le môme ne te regarde pas. Il est ton professeur et tu es un élève. Un élève dont il peut demander le renvoi pour manquement à sa vie privée ! Comment crois-tu que maman et papa réagiront lorsque le professeur Dumbledore les mettra au courant ? Ils seront énervés, voire furieux et surtout déçus. C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux les décevoir ?

- Non mais …

- Alors arrête ça tout de suite. Arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Et si j'entends la moindre rumeur sur Snape et un enfant, crois-moi tu sauras ce que ça fait quand moi je m'énerve, s'agaça Bill en lui attrapant le poignet pour le secouer. A moins que ce soit ça que tu veuilles ? Trouver de quoi médire de Snape pour te venger du fait que ce soit un salaud ?

- MAIS NON, MAIS LAISSE-MOI PARLER ! Cria Charlie. Et non je ne vais pas me servir de ça contre lui. Comment veux-tu que je fasse un truc de ce genre ? Mince, mais je suis qu'un élève de deuxième année ! Il me reste cinq ans à faire ici et je n'ai pas envie qu'il détruise ma scolarité. Je veux juste savoir. Savoir pourquoi ce bâtard est odieux, cynique et sectaire avec tout le monde alors qu'avec une petite chose de cinq ans il est doux comme un agneau !

Bill le regarda étrangement tout en réfléchissant.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es jaloux de cet enfant qui a su gagner les faveurs du prof ?

- Non bien sûr que non ! Je suis pas jaloux. Je veux juste … oh et puis j'en ai marre de cette conversation.

- Alors arrête ton projet maintenant.

Charlie grimaça et Bill se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le bras de son frère et qu'il le serrait visiblement un peu fort. Il le lâcha et le regarda se frotter le poignet. Il vit alors la brulure, juste à l'endroit où il l'avait attrapé. Il rattrapa son bras et remonta la manche.

- Tu t'es fait ça où ?

- Je n'ai pas tenté de passer les protections du bureau de Snape si c'est ce que tu penses, cracha le plus jeune.

- Charlie, soupira l'ainé. S'il te plait, réponds.

- Une salamandre m'a brulé en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé te faire soigner à l'infirmerie ?

- Ce n'est qu'une petite brûlure, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Bill soupira puis se leva et sortit du dortoir. Charlie était secoué. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé avec son frère. Chamaillé oui, souvent. Mais pas disputé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se recoucha et se positionna en chien de fusil, bien pelotonné sous les couvertures. Il frotta machinalement son bras, en se mettant à renifler doucement. Il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Merlin, il allait avoir quatorze ans et le voilà en train de pleurer après une altercation fraternelle. Sa dignité en prenait un sacré coup.

Bill avait rejoint son propre dortoir. Il était aussi secoué par cette discussion. Il était l'ainé, c'était à lui de diriger ses frères. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi difficile émotionnellement. Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit un petit pot de baume contre les brûlures. Avec les beaux jours qui étaient revenus et sa peau qui prenait vite des coups de soleil, il ne se séparait jamais de cet onguent. Il jalousa légèrement Charlie d'avoir une peau moins fragile et d'ainsi bronzer au lieu de brûler. Il retourna dans le dortoir de son frère avec dans l'idée de lui donner le pot avant de lui faire comprendre que son idée était mauvaise. Mais quand il passa sa porte, son assurance fut rapidement réduite à zéro. La forme tremblotante sous les couvertures lui indiquait que son frère était bien plus affecté par leur dispute qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Il s'avança et se rassit sur le lit. Il repoussa le drap et essuya doucement les larmes maculant le visage du plus jeune. Il attrapa son bras en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal et soigna la brûlure. Puis il se releva, posa ses chaussures, son pull et son pantalon pour se glisser dans le lit et prendre Charlie dans ses bras. Celui-ci accepta l'étreinte avec soulagement et se serra dans ses bras en sanglotant silencieusement.

- Va voir Slughorn si tu le veux vraiment, Charlie. Mais s'il ne répond pas à tes questions ou qu'il devient suspicieux, promets-moi de laisser tomber et d'oublier cette histoire.

- P…pro...mis.

Un reniflement ponctua la promesse. Bill soupira. Il avait cédé. Enfin pas totalement mais quand même. Il ferma les voilages du lit d'un coup de baguette. Si les autres voyaient que son frère avait pleuré et les surprenaient enlacés cherchant du réconfort, ils étaient bons pour être moqués pendant des mois et des mois. Charlie s'endormit peu de temps après, mais il ne bougea pas. Ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensembles. Neuf à la maison, on apprend à se serrer pour que tout le monde ait de la place. Et tant pis si quelqu'un lui disait qu'à presque seize ans il était trop vieux pour faire un câlin. Ils avaient toujours été très proches tous les deux. Plus qu'avec leurs autres frères. Leur mère s'amusait d'ailleurs à dire qu'elle avait eu deux tournées de jumeaux. Fred et George, et lui et Charlie. Etre les deux plus âgés d'une fratrie de sept enfants, ça crée des liens très forts. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit lui aussi profondément.

o0o

Dans une cuisine bien plus loin, l'ambiance ne s'arrangeait pas aussi facilement. Leur thé était fini depuis longtemps et plus aucun bruit ne troublait leur silence tendu. Lucius était toujours furieux de la façon dont Severus avait jugé sa relation avec son fils. Il comprenait que le brun soit nerveux de part la situation actuelle, mais de là à dénigrer ses amis, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

- J'attends toujours tes excuses, attaqua-t-il hargneux.

- Alors tu vas devoir attendre encore. Mais tu peux rentrer chez toi, je suis sûr que ta famille sera ravie de te _voir_.

- Je t'interdits de te mêler de ma vie privée !

- Ça ne t'a pourtant jamais déranger de te mêler de la mienne ! Et encore aujourd'hui tu viens me donner des conseils sur quelque chose que tu es incapable d'appliquer toi-même !

- J'élève mon fils comme je l'entends et tu n'y changeras rien. Je voulais juste t'aider dans cette situation qui visiblement te dépasse.

- M'aider ? Merlin, mais c'est un jour merveilleux que celui où Lucius Malfoy décide d'aider son prochain.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui que j'avais décidé d'aider. C'était mon ami. Mais visiblement il n'en a que faire.

- Aider un ami ? Comme tu m'as aidé par le passé ? Je ne suis pas un ange et je ne l'ai jamais fait croire. J'ai également beaucoup de défauts. Mais il y a des choix que je n'aurais peut-être pas faits dans ma vie si mon _Ami _ne m'avait pas vivement conseillé. Alors tu m'excuses si j'ai qu'une confiance relative en tes _conseils_.

- Je vois. Mais comme tu le dis si bien, je t'ai juste conseillé. Tu as pris ta décision par toi-même.

D'un mouvement hautain, Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine en jetant un regard méprisant à Severus qui s'était levé en même temps que lui. Puis une main sur la poignée, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Avec un sourire dédaigneux et sa voix la plus froide possible, il reprit son rôle habituel.

- Il va sans dire qu'étant donné que notre amitié est plus que compromise, tu ne t'étonneras pas de recevoir rapidement mes honoraires pour les victuailles que je t'ai fait parvenir il y a deux jours.

Il passa ensuite dans le salon avec toute son aristocratie, alluma la cheminée et disparut du salon perdu dans ses pensées sans un regard à ce qui l'entourait. Il réapparut dans son bureau alors qu'il était en train de se dire que dans toute cette affaire, ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que finalement le professeur de Potions avait dit plus de vérités qu'il n'oserait un jour l'admettre. Salazar, son éducation Malfoyenne dont il était si fier, venait sûrement de briser la seule réelle amitié qu'il avait. Il se reprit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et le regarda. Il dormait, entortillé dans son drap, couché sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller telle une couronne. Un léger ronflement s'élevait de sa bouche, puis un grognement et l'enfant se déplaça de façon à trouver une position plus confortable. Un léger sourire apparut malgré lui sur les lèvres de l'adulte. Draco était maintenant allongé sur le dos, les jambes et les bras étalés en travers du lit, un pied dépassant des couvertures, la tête tournée sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte et le léger ronflement qui était toujours là. Il referma la porte et se retourna pour rejoindre son salon quand il tomba sur le regard bleu de Narcissa. Elle le fixait sans laisser passer ses émotions.

- Bonsoir Lucius. J'étais venue voir si Draco dormait bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là.

- Bonsoir Narcissa. J'avais besoin de voir Draco moi aussi.

- Besoin ?

- Une longue histoire.

- Une histoire qui a un rapport avec la journée que tu as passée avec ton fils ?

- Effectivement. Bien, maintenant j'ai du travail à finir, nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure dans notre chambre.

- Passe une bonne soirée… Lucius ?

- Oui ?

- Si cette journée n'était qu'une exception, ne donne pas de faux espoirs à Draco. Il est jeune. Il ne comprendra pas si tu t'éloignes et te rapproches sans arrêt.

Lucius la regarda avec attention. Elle avait la classe des Black, la beauté froide de sa sœur Bellatrix. Mais il découvrit qu'elle avait plutôt le cœur de son autre sœur, Andromeda. Décidément, cette soirée mettait bien à mal ses convictions d'éducation. Il s'avança vers elle, l'embrassa doucement et lui promit de faire attention. Puis il s'enferma dans son bureau avec ses sentiments et ses idées à démêler.

o0o

Severus avait attendu que le blond soit parti pour rejoindre le salon. Ioann dormait le plus aisément possible au vu de la situation. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil avec un soupir et ferma les yeux en déposant sa tête contre le dossier. Maintenant que la pression retombait, il se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient largement dépassé ses pensées. Lucius avait juste voulu lui montrer à sa façon qu'il le soutenait. Merlin, père indigne, ami exécrable, la liste de ses _bons_ côtés s'agrandissait vraiment d'heure en heure.

Et tout à sa réflexion sur l'amitié, une autre lui traversa l'esprit : faire un compte rendu à Milo de leur arrivée en Angleterre et surtout le prévenir de l'état de santé du petit. Il se releva, attrapa parchemins et plume et commença à rédiger sa lettre. Une fois finie, il la cacheta et la déposa en évidence afin de l'envoyer le lendemain par hibou express. Ioann choisit ce moment pour bouger légèrement et pour soupirer doucement. Severus s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier que la fièvre n'augmentait pas plus. Il essuya la transpiration, écarta les cheveux collants de ses yeux, arrangea la couverture et se releva.

Il transforma son fauteuil en lit d'appoint et s'installa pour la nuit. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller son fils pour le monter dans sa chambre, aussi ils dormiraient tous les deux dans le salon. Et ce fut sur la pensée que demain ne pourrait être que meilleur, que le professeur s'endormit d'un sommeil peu reposant.


	13. Explications

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : explications.**

_Dimanche 8 Juin 1986._

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Charlie tomba directement dans le regard noisette de son frère. Il s'interrogea un instant sur le pourquoi de sa présence à ses côtés avant de se rappeler de leur altercation de la veille. Il poussa un soupir avant de se libérer de l'étreinte et de s'asseoir sur le lit. Bill le regarda faire avant de suivre le mouvement et de s'appuyer contre la tête de lit. Il attendait de voir sa réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre bien que ce ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. En effet, la vessie douloureusement pleine du cadet le rappela à l'ordre et il quitta précipitamment le lit pour les toilettes. L'ainé ricana un instant en secouant la tête. Charlie revint peu de temps plus tard et remonta dans le lit, à l'abri derrière les rideaux. Epaules contre épaules les deux Weasley écoutaient le silence coupé par quelques ronflements. Ce fut Charlie qui parla le premier.

- Je respecterai ma promesse, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce serait une bonne chose effectivement.

- Tu diras pas à maman ?

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Ben … euh ... que je cherche à en savoir plus sur Snape.

- Si tu tiens ta promesse, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le dirais à maman.

- Si Slughorn est réticent ou suspicieux je chercherai plus. J'ai bien compris que ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans la vie des autres.

- Bien … Dis … il est comment le gamin ?

- Bill !

- Quoi, j'ai le droit d'en savoir un peu plus sur un môme qui m'a créé une dispute avec mon petit frère alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- J'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

- Comment ça pas le droit ? Demanda Bill suspicieux.

- Ben c'est que, en fait, euh …

- Crache le morceau.

- Je l'ai revu à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne.

- Et tu as promis. Donc j'en saurais pas plus.

- Tu ne diras rien ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que …

- Non mais si je te dis à toi, tu ne diras rien ?

- Charlie, tu as fait une promesse.

- Oui mais t'es mon frère, ça compte pas pareil. Et puis tu sais déjà par rapport à lui.

- Tu sais qu'on pourrait te prendre pour un Serpentard loupé ? Tu arranges un peu la vérité à ta sauce là. Mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis ton frère. Et j'ai hâte que tu me dises.

- Il est petit. Il parait qu'il a cinq ans mais il ne les fait pas.

- Snape n'est pas bien costaud non plus.

- Non mais on lui donnerait plus trois ans que cinq. Il a de longs cheveux noirs. Comme une fille. Au début je me suis demandé si ça en était pas une.

- Et comment tu as su que c'était un garçon ?

- J'ai demandé à Pomfresh quel âge _IL_ avait. Elle n'a pas corrigé en « elle ».

- Petit malin.

- Il est mignon en tout cas. Et il ressemble beaucoup à Snape. Plus comme un fils que comme un neveu.

- Il ressemble au prof et il est mignon ?

- Oui je sais. Disons qu'on voit bien qu'ils sont de la même famille. Mais le gamin est beau lui.

- Oui ben va pas dire ça à Snape alors, déjà que tu te mêles de sa vie privée, si en plus tu lui dis qu'il est moche, t'auras tout gagné.

- J'suis pas fou. Je vais rien lui dire de plus que le nécessaire de survie dans un cours.

Ils continuèrent un peu leur conversation en rigolant légèrement. L'orage entre eux était passé. Chacun savait à quoi s'en tenir. Puis ils se levèrent. Bill retourna dans son dortoir pour se préparer et Charlie descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il était encore tôt et en ce dimanche matin, peu d'élèves étaient levés. Presque tous les professeurs étaient déjà présents. Mais le jeune Gryffondor ne put que remarquer l'absence de l'infirmière. Il se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec l'enfant avant de finalement se détourner vers son bol. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de se prendre la tête sur une histoire dont il ne connaitrait sûrement pas le fin mot. Il attrapa quelques toasts et les avala avec une bonne couche de marmelade.

o0o

Poppy se trouvait effectivement auprès de son jeune patient. La nuit avait été longue. Entre cauchemar et pneumonie, ni Severus ni Ioann n'avait pu se reposer réellement. L'examen médical montra que l'état était stationnaire avec une légère tendance à l'amélioration. Le massage dégagea suffisamment les bronches du petit Russe pour lui permettre de déjeuner tranquillement.

- Poppy, j'aurais un service à vous demander.

- Mais bien sûr Severus. Dans la limite de mes moyens toutefois.

- J'ai une lettre à envoyer mais en hibou spécial. Longue distance et au milieu de Moldus. Donc je vais devoir rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Accepteriez-vous de rester auprès de Ioann le temps que je fasse cette course ?

- Cela ne me dérangera pas, mais n'avez-vous pas peur de sa réaction si vous le laissez seul avec moi ?

Severus confirma qu'il avait effectivement quelques craintes à ce sujet. Aussi il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé essuyant un peu au passage, la bouche maculée de son fils.

- Ioann, je vais devoir m'absenter un peu.

- Abs .. .asen …

- Absenter. Cela veut dire que je vais devoir partir quelques instants.

- Tu laisses ?

- Oh non. J'ai juste une lettre à envoyer et je reviens après.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr et certain. Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seul ici. Aussi j'aimerais que Poppy reste avec toi. Tu es d'accord ?

- Tu laisses pas ?

- Non, mon Cœur, je ne te laisse pas.

- Poppy gentille.

- Oui, elle est gentille. Alors dis-moi, tu veux bien rester un peu avec elle le temps que je revienne ?

- Oui. Aime bien Poppy.

- Elle t'aime bien aussi.

La dite Poppy, regardait la scène en se disant qu'il allait falloir trouver quelque chose pour comprendre et se faire comprendre de l'enfant. Attendre qu'il apprenne l'anglais n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Trop longue en tout cas. Et elle n'allait sûrement pas se mettre au Russe à son âge. Une discussion avec Albus s'imposait. Elle regarda Severus câliner son fils en souriant avant qu'il ne se lève et revienne vers elle.

- Il vous aime bien Poppy. D'après lui vous êtes gentille.

- Voilà un petit garçon très perspicace.

- Lorsqu'il aura fait quelques tours dans votre infirmerie, je gage qu'il vous prenne plus pour le dragon que vous êtes que pour un chaton.

- Vous êtes injuste Severus.

- Si j'étais juste, au contraire, ça se saurait. Mais je dis principalement la vérité, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Impertinent.

- Isolante.

- Chauve-souris

- Dragon.

- Allez donc poster votre lettre avant que je ne change d'avis, petit ingrat.

Un ricanement lui répondit. Severus alla chercher la lettre et sa cape avant de revenir embrasser Ioann. Il lui promit une fois de plus qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Il fit venir quelques uns de ses livres d'un _Accio_ afin qu'il puisse s'occuper s'il en avait le courage. La barrière des langues entre l'enfant et l'infirmière allait visiblement poser des problèmes à un moment ou à un autre. Puis il disparut dans la cheminée, tout de même un peu inquiet. Il traversa le chaudron baveur sans prêter attention aux habituels clients qui étaient déjà accoudés à leur table alors que la matinée était à peine commencée. Dans la petite cours à l'arrière il sortit sa baguette et la passa sur les briques afin d'en ouvrir le passage. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le paysage ni sur les personnes présentes. De toute façon aucune d'elles ne l'intéressait. Il passa rapidement devant de nombreuses devantures avant de s'arrêter devant celle de la poste à hiboux (1). Il y entra faisant tourbillonner ses robes autour de ses chevilles. L'employé était jeune, et il lui sembla qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ah oui, un élève de Poufsouffle qui avait eu ses ASPIC il y avait deux ans maintenant. Son nom par contre, ne lui revint pas en mémoire. Le jeune homme, lui, sembla bien se rappeler de lui. Il tremblait légèrement et sa voix n'était pas très assurée lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Avec un rictus amusé qui passa pour une grimace sadique auprès de son interlocuteur, Severus fit mine de réfléchir, accentuant le mal aise de son ancien élève.

Il pensa également que c'était finalement une situation très risible. Mais il mit fin au calvaire en expliquant ce pour quoi il était venu. Il avait besoin d'un hibou pour une longue distance qui serait capable d'attendre que le destinataire soit seul ou parmi des sorciers pour délivrer sa lettre. Après une petite recherche qui dura un peu plus que de nécessaire de par le comportement tendu de l'employé, le professeur de Potions paya pour la prestation et ressortit ne manquant pas au passage, le puissant soupir de soulagement derrière lui. Un coup d'œil à l'heure, lui indiqua qu'il était tôt. Aussi il se dit qu'il avait bien quelques minutes de plus afin de faire le plein d'ingrédients pour ses potions. Tant qu'il avait quelqu'un avec son fils, autant en profiter. Il se dirigea vers Gringotts, content d'avoir la clé de son coffre avec lui. Il n'y avait peu de monde à la banque et il en ressortit rapidement. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Il y avait là-bas une petite boutique où il pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'ingrédients, parfois à la limite du légal.

Il arriva prestement au comptoir et fit la liste de ce qu'il voulait au vendeur. Il paya le prix demandé avec un léger haussement de sourcils faisant baisser la tête de son vis-à-vis qui marmonna que les temps étaient durs. De retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, Severus ne perdit pas de temps, il rejoignit le Chaudron Baveur en quelques pas énergiques et passa la cheminée qui le ramena chez lui.

o0o

Dans son bureau, Albus réfléchissait. Poppy l'avait contacté peu de temps avant par voie de cheminette et avait soulevé une question intéressante. Maintenant il était en train de se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que Ioann ne soit pas enfermé dans une prison de mots. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait communiquer qu'avec son père. Et il n'était pas en condition pour prendre des cours d'anglais pour le moment. De plus, il doutait que son professeur accepte de brusquer son fils afin de remédier au problème. Severus. Leur dernière entrevue s'était soldée d'une bien mauvaise façon. Albus était tout à fait conscient que la responsabilité lui en revenait presque entièrement. Mais Severus était un allié de choc et il ne voyait pas comment contrer Voldemort s'il le perdait. Mais il avait également compris qu'il avait été un peu trop direct et pas assez diplomate. Il faudrait qu'il revienne sur le sujet dans quelques temps.

Mais avant, il devait laisser à son employé le temps de reprendre sa vie en main et d'avoir trouvé un équilibre avec sa nouvelle famille. Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir pour venir se poser sur le bureau devant le directeur. Il chantonna un chant joyeux. Albus fit passer ses doigts dans le plumage vif de l'oiseau avec un sourire. Au moins il semblerait que Poppy ait gagné la confiance du père et du fils. C'était un bon point. Autant pour l'adulte que pour l'enfant. Il devait trouver une solution pour communiquer avec l'enfant, ainsi il arriverait peut-être à se faire pardonner auprès du professeur. Il entama donc une discussion animée avec Dilys, Armando et Everard (2) afin de mettre ce projet en place.

o0o

Après le départ de Severus, Poppy s'était installée dans fauteuil attendant que Ioann finisse de déjeuner. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver car son estomac ne pouvait garder de grosses quantités de nourriture. Elle lui enleva le plateau et le déposa à la cuisine. Puis elle revint auprès de lui, lui offrant un des livres sur la table basse. L'enfant l'attrapa délicatement, et l'ouvrit avec autant de précaution. Comme si c'était un trésor. Mais pour un enfant maltraité, un présent aussi banal qu'un livre, provenant d'une personne qui l'aimait, était réellement un trésor. Elle le savait bien pour avoir dû user de psychologie durant ses nombreuses années en tant qu'infirmière de l'école. Elle attrapa elle-même un livre dans la bibliothèque de Severus. Des livres de potions principalement. Elle sourit à cette constatation avant d'attraper un livre traitant des potions médicinales. Elle devait avoir lu qu'une demi-douzaine de pages lorsqu'elle remarqua que le petit Russe s'était endormi. Elle lui retira le livre, le recouvrit chaudement et essuya la transpiration de son front. Elle le regarda, attendrie. Merlin que cet enfant était adorable. Il méritait réellement d'être heureux. Et si pour l'instant Severus remplissait bien son rôle de protecteur, il allait falloir que l'enfant s'ouvre aux autres. Et pour cela, il devait apprendre l'anglais. Elle contacta Albus part la cheminée, lui faisant part de ses réflexions, puis elle revint vers son patient pour lui lancer quelques sorts de diagnostique. L'état était correct, du moins, aux vues des évènements.

Severus arriva un peu plus tard. Ils discutèrent un moment pendant que l'homme rangeait ses achats. Puis Poppy repartit assurer ses fonctions à Poudlard. La journée se passa tranquillement. Lorsque Ioann se réveillait, son père lui faisait prendre quelques potions et de quoi se sustenter. Au milieu de l'après midi, Severus l'emmena tout de même prendre une douche rapide. Il avait assis le garçon dans la baignoire et l'avait lavé rapidement avant de le sécher et de le rhabiller chaudement. Il lança un sort de séchage sur les longs cheveux afin qu'il ne reste pas avec la tête mouillée plus que de nécessaire. Puis il le réinstalla sur le canapé, assis contre les coussins alors qu'il s'était endormi en cours de route. Le soir, Poppy revint pour prodiguer un nouveau massage pulmonaire, et effectuer un contrôle de santé.

La nuit se passa un petit peu mieux que les précédentes. Severus lui avait finalement donné une potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Ainsi aucun cauchemar ne vint les surprendre. Seule la respiration hésitante du malade tint le professeur dans un semi sommeil. Le lendemain matin, Ioann sembla en meilleure forme. Une bonne nuit de repos lui avait fait du bien. Poppy était ravie de le voir mieux éveillé. Elle lui parla doucement, en souriant, consciente qu'il ne la comprendrait pas mais si ça pouvait instaurer un peu plus de confiance, elle était prête à parler dans le vide. En effet, elle avait demandé à Severus de rester en dehors et de la laisser établir le contact seule. Et elle fut récompensée par un léger sourire.

Ioann n'avait bien sûr rien compris de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais il avait senti dans ses mots, dans ses intonations toute la gentillesse de l'infirmière. Il l'avait regardé lui lancer des sorts, lui masser le torse et il avait éprouvé un sentiment de bien être et de chaleur. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'avec Oncle Milo et son papa. Il en était un peu surpris, mais il préféra mettre ça de côté pour l'instant. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il était bien et ses yeux avaient envie de se refermer tous seuls. Quand à la fin de la séance, elle lui avait fait un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil, peu importait ce qu'elle lui avait bien pu lui dire. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu retenir ses lèvres de s'incurver toutes seules.

o0o

Tonks avait été déçue. Mais Charlie avait été ferme. Si le projet Slughorn n'aboutissait pas, ils devraient abandonner leur plan. Oh bien sûr elle avait tenté de lui faire changer d'avis, appuyant sur le fait que pour un Gryffondor, il n'était pas si courageux que ça. Elle qui s'était faite une joie de chercher des informations, prévoir les imprévus, inventer des excuses pour se couvrir, voilà qu'il mettait des limites. En plus il lui avait dit que c'était lui qui irait voir le professeur. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle en avait d'ailleurs été vexée et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis lors.

Et depuis la veille, Charlie essayait vainement de lui parler. Mais, même si elle reconnaissait être d'une grande maladresse, elle était très douée pour esquiver. Cette idée la fit grimacer légèrement. Voilà bien un trait de sa famille maternelle qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir. Bref, elle venait de disparaître au détour d'un énième couloir quand brusquement, une main agrippa son bras et l'entraina dans une salle vide. Quand elle fut libérée de son agresseur, elle se retourna vers lui prête à lui sauter dessus quand elle découvrit le rouquin qu'elle tentait de fuir. Bien, si maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à perdre ses poursuivants, ça n'allait plus du tout !

- Nom d'un gnome, Tonks, tu vas arrêter de décamper à chaque fois que je veux te parler ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour me dire une fois de plus que finalement tu n'es plus partant pour percer le mystère du gamin de Snape ?

- Justement, s'il y a un mystère autour de lui c'est sûrement pour un raison. Je sais, je sais, je me rétracte, mais je pense qu'il ne mérite pas tant d'attention que ça ce gosse. En tout cas il ne mérite pas qu'on soit expulsé pour avoir cherché qui il est. Je suis presque sûr que c'est le fils de Snape … Merlin, ce serait un comble que nous soyons sévèrement punis à cause d'un Snape haut comme trois pommes ... Personnellement, je trouve assez de devoir avoir affaire à la version adulte en cours de potions.

- Oui mais moi j'étais contente de devoir résoudre ce mystère.

- Je sais. L'amour du travail … bien fait. Mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera autre chose à découvrir.

- Oui mais pas aussi bien.

- Tu sais que Bill louche sur une Serdaigle depuis quelques temps ? Demanda malicieusement le Gryffondor.

- Ton frère est amoureux ? Questionna Tonks, les yeux pétillants.

- Amoureux, je sais pas, mais il semblerait qu'il ait des vues sur un certain jupon.

- Qui ?

- C'est là le problème, j'ai pas encore pu trouver l'identité de la demoiselle.

- Ok, alors tu nous expédies ton entretien avec Slughorn et on se met sur cette quête. Et tu crois pas qu'il va nous engueuler une fois de plus ?

- Pourquoi ? On ne se mêle pas de la vie privée d'un professeur … Je veux juste vérifier que mon grand frère ne se fait pas avoir, annonça Charlie, en gonflant la poitrine fièrement.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à un Serpentard comme ça ? Rigola Tonks

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que je sois un serpent ? Grogna-t-il

Finalement ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Oh, bien petite guerre au final. Tonks ne comprenait pas bien le pourquoi du revirement de comportement de son compagnon. Etant fille unique, elle avait du mal à comprendre le fort lien qui unissait Charlie à son frère. Mais ils étaient amis depuis le début de leur scolarité. Certes ils étaient dans la même promotion mais le garçon étant tout de même très mature pour son âge, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il avait tendance à mettre quelques freins à sa folle inconscience.

Et puis il ne l'avait jamais dénigré pour sa maladresse excessive. Il en rigolait mais jamais méchamment. Elle s'en serait voulu d'avoir perdu son amitié pour un enfant de cinq ans. Pour un Snape très certainement ! Charlie avait raison, que le professeur soit une pourriture en cours étant bien suffisant au final. Pas besoin de l'avoir sur leur dos un peu plus. Tonks attrapa le bras du rouquin et l'entraina dans le couloir tout en commençant à faire des plans sur la comète mais surtout sur Bill et une certaine Serdaigle.

o0o

La journée était finie depuis bien longtemps quand Albus trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il lança un sort de duplication sur la page qui l'intéressait, referma le livre qu'il rangea et posa la feuille bien en évidence sur son bureau. Demain matin il aurait une discussion avec Severus, espérant que celui-ci accepte de lui parler tranquillement malgré leur différent. Il regarda l'heure. Deux heures quatorze du matin. Il était temps qu'il rejoigne ses appartements lui aussi.

o0o

Deux heures quatorze. Severus était assis sur son fauteuil, son fils tremblotant bien installé sur ses genoux, contre son torse. Ioann avait fait un cauchemar. L'adulte n'avait pas pu se résigner à lui faire prendre une potion pour dormir. Il ne voulait pas qu'une dépendance se fasse. Elle était le seul rempart aux cauchemars pour l'instant et il ne voulait pas perdre cet avantage trop rapidement. Le seul point positif était que les bronches de l'enfant étaient moins encombrées. Aussi, malgré les pleurs, il arrivait à respirer moins difficilement. Poppy avait été optimiste lors de son dernier passage. En quarante huit heures, son état de santé s'était considérablement arrangé. Les potions d'excellence préparées par Severus ainsi que les massages viendraient sûrement à bout de la pneumonie dans les quatre jours habituels. Par contre elle lui avait bien annoncé que l'état de fatigue en contre coup de la maladie mettrait très longtemps à se résorber. Ioann n'avait pas suffisamment de ressources naturelles fortes pour contrer ce fait.

Mais ce n'était pas inquiétant. Une fois qu'il pourrait dormir tranquillement et que la fièvre serait tombée, lui faire prendre du repos ne serait pas source d'inquiétude. Ils iraient dehors, tous les deux. Tiens, et s'il installait un hamac afin que l'enfant puisse dormir tout en prenant l'air ? Ce serait sûrement une bonne idée. Sergueï l'avait gardé enfermé bien trop longtemps. Un enfant avait besoin de soleil pour grandir. Et Severus était prêt à offrir à Ioann tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'il soit pleinement heureux. Il lui embrassa le front tout en lui essuyant les larmes qui glissaient toujours sur ses joues. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo d'Ivanna. Et en plongeant dans son regard, il lui fit la promesse silencieuse que plus jamais leur fils n'aurait à souffrir.

* * *

(1) Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait une poste à hiboux sur le chemin de traverse. Mais s'il y en a une à pré-au-lard, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas une dans le quartier Sorcier de Londres.

(2) Dilys Derwent, directrice de 1741 à 1768, Armando Dippet, directeur dans les années 40, Everard, directeur, très populaire, dates inconnues. Ils font partis des tableaux des anciens directeurs.


	14. Confiance

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Zarakynel merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Note : voilà, j'ai rattrapé mon retard dans la publication et je suis à jour dans mes chapitres. Aussi je prends dès aujourd'hui le rythme dont je vous avez parlé dans une précédente note. A savoir : un chapitre par semaine posté les mercredis. Alors à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Confiance.**

Une douce étreinte le maintenait dans la position assise. Des bras forts le gardaient contre un torse réconfortant. Un léger ronflement résonnant dans son oreille le berçait. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Il n'avait plus aussi chaud non plus. Et il arrivait à respirer presque normalement. Il avait un peu mal dans ses muscles et il avait envie de faire pipi. Mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger de sa place. Il releva la tête pour regarder son papa. Car oui, il était assis sur celui-ci alors qu'il dormait. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit sauf qu'il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il finissait sa nuit sur les genoux de Severus et surtout qu'il se réveille avant lui. Alors il le regarda avec ses petits yeux curieux. Et dans son sommeil, soulagé de ses inquiétudes diurnes, il le trouva beau. Et ce malgré son grand nez crochu. Alors il se recala doucement contre lui, serrant de ses petits poings le pull de l'adulte, l'oreille collée contre son cœur. Il aimait beaucoup en entendre le battement. C'était doux et apaisant, c'était agréable et relaxant. Alors il poussa un faible soupir. Il glissa un de ses pouces dans sa bouche et le suçota avec ardeur tout en frottant délicatement sa joue contre le tissu.

Ce fut ce léger mouvement qui sortit Severus de son sommeil. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour remarquer qu'il avait dormi sur son fauteuil une fois de plus. Décidément, il allait finir par achever son dos à ne pas s'allonger plus confortablement lors de ses nuits. Il voulut détourner le regard vers le canapé pour voir Ioann quand il enregistra que le mouvement sur buste n'était pas dû à un reste de rêve mais à l'enfant qui se caressait contre lui comme un chaton le ferait pour montrer son bien être. Cette idée le fit sourire. Son petit chaton personnel. Il resserra ses bras autour du petit corps avec délectation. Merlin qu'il aimer la sensation que son fils lui faisait ressentir quand il était ainsi contre lui. D'ailleurs l'enfant releva la tête à ce changement dans l'attitude de son père. Les deux regards noirs se croisèrent. Severus lui déposa un baiser sur le nez. Ioann sortit son pouce de la bouche pour lui coller ses deux lèvres légèrement baveuses sur la joue.

- Bonjour mon Cœur. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien. Pu mal tête.

- Et tu n'as presque plus de fièvre non plus, commenta Severus en retirant sa main de son front. Arrives-tu à respirer facilement ?

- Un peu difficile 'core. Mais mieux.

- C'est bien. C'est que tu guéris vite mon grand. Tu seras bientôt sur pied à nouveau. Cette nuit tu essayeras de dormir couché. Tu te reposeras mieux ainsi. As-tu faim ?

- Un peu mais …

- Mais ?

- …

- Ioann, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi.

- Besoin … besoin pipi.

- Oh. Oui évidement, avec tout ce que tu dois boire pour ta maladie, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu veux essayer de marcher jusqu'aux toilettes cette fois ou tu es trop fatigué ?

- Marcher.

- Bien. Alors allons-y jeune homme.

Ioann descendit des genoux de l'adulte et mit lentement ses chaussons. Severus le tint par la main jusqu'aux cabinets puis il attendit qu'il ait terminé pour le ramener sur le canapé. Il le couvrit chaudement et lui tendit les potions qu'il devait absorber. Puis il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner, conscient que le petit allant mieux, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus consistant que du lait, des yaourts ou de la compote. Il mit également sur le plateau une bonne tasse de thé bien infusée et bouillante. Puis il revint déposer le tout sur la table basse du salon. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils prirent ensembles leur collation matinale et qu'ils furent surpris par l'arrivée de Poppy.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire, ravie de les voir sereins et visiblement plus reposés que ces derniers jours. Elle attendit que Ioann ait fini d'avaler tout ce que son estomac pouvait ingurgiter avant de commencer l'examen quotidien. Celui-ci se montra très positif. Les poumons du petit Russe étaient quasiment guéris, même si des traces de la maladie subsistaient encore. L'infirmière félicita le maitre des potions pour l'excellence de ses décoctions. Severus se sentit fier du compliment mais aucune manifestation extérieure ne le signala. Son fils avait été malade par sa faute mais la guérison était plus rapide grâce à lui. Il se sentait légèrement moins coupable. Il offrit une tasse de thé à leur hôte mais elle dut la décliner. Peeves avait encore fait des siennes la veille au soir et il y avait six étudiants qui squattaient son infirmerie. Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur à ce sujet.

- Un problème avec l'esprit ?

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Minerva s'arrache presque les cheveux pour le contrer.

- Elle n'a aucune autorité vis-à-vis de lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à vouloir le tenir.

- Pour ne pas se sentir coupable de n'avoir rien fait probablement. Il est évident que si Horace se donnait la peine de parler au baron sanglant, Peeves serait moins actif. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Horace ne devait déjà sûrement pas avoir une grande envie de me remplacer.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Enfin, espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de graves incidents d'ici les vacances.

- Albus ne peut-il pas pour une fois faire preuve d'autorité face aux habitants nuisibles de cette école ?

- Bien sûr que non. Il ne voit que le côté amusant de la chose.

- Tout comme Minerva ne voyait, à une certaine époque, que le côté pitreries de certains de ses élèves, cracha Severus. Un trait typiquement Gryffondorien semble-t-il.

- Chacun fait des erreurs, Severus. Et chacun change. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'avoue que je serais plus tranquille si cet esprit de malheur allait tourmenter le calamar géant au lieu de mes élèves. Bon, vu que Ioann va bien mieux, je ne passerais que ce soir. Bien évidement, si jamais il y a le moindre problème appelez-moi immédiatement. Continuez de lui donner les potions, à le faire boire régulièrement et essayez de lui faire manger des aliments un peu plus consistants. Je pense que s'il accepte les tartines au déjeuner, il devrait aussi accepter du poisson à midi. Passez une bonne journée tous les deux, et à ce soir.

- Bon courage Poppy et encore merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Si je fais ce métier c'est pour aider les autres. Et comment ne pas vouloir rendre son sourire à un bonhomme aussi charmant.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était approchée de Ioann et lui passa le dos du doigt sur la joue dans un geste tendre et agréable. L'enfant, qui les regardait en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, lui fit alors un sourire éblouissant. Elle fut légèrement déstabilisée de le voir ainsi avec elle. Le professeur fut ravi. Ioann semblait réellement avoir confiance en l'infirmière et c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Surtout quand on savait l'appréhension qu'il ressentait avant pour les visites médicales. La matinée se passa tranquillement. Après avoir fait une halte dans la salle de bain et avoir changer de pyjama et de vêtements, la famille Snape se retrouva dans la chambre du plus jeune, installée sur l'amas de coussins, emmitouflée sous une grande couverture, Ioann assis entre les jambes de son père, le dos contre son torse, le pouce dans la bouche alors que Severus lui lisait un conte d'une voix chaude. Jamais l'adule n'avait fait une telle chose. Déjà s'asseoir au milieu de coussins colorés n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Jamais chez lui dans son enfance, une telle situation n'avait eu lieu. Et jamais au grand jamais, son père se serait _abaissé_ à lui lire une histoire. Il baisa légèrement la tempe du petit Russe chassant cette pensée. Il n'était pas son père. Et il ne referait pas ses erreurs.

o0o

Dans son grand manoir, Lucius ruminait. Et cela faisait deux jours qu'il ruminait. Sa fierté Malfoyenne l'empêchait de se rendre chez Severus pour demander réparation de l'offense qu'il lui avait faite. Et ce, même si au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un terme un peu fort pour qualifier leur différent. Le brun avait été dépassé par les évènements, sa culpabilité mal placée et tous les changements auxquels il devait faire face. Ses paroles avaient semble-t-il largement dépassées ses pensées. Après une nuit de repos agité et une journée de travail ordinaire, il avait finalement abordé le problème de façon plus posée. S'il attendait des excuses de la part de son ami, il savait aussi que tant que la situation n'irait pas mieux il ne pourrait pas obtenir quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, il n'attendait pas après de grands discours. C'était juste pour la forme. Ensuite il s'excuserait lui aussi de son comportement déplacé et ils repartiraient sur de bonnes bases. Oui, lui, Lucius Malfoy, s'excuserait. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Mais leur amitié le méritait.

Il finit par se lever de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée afin d'aller prendre l'air. Plus il s'avançait plus il entendait des cris. Il fronça un instant les sourcils en reconnaissant Draco. Puis il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait des cris de joie. Il arriva à la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle. Dans le parc, juste devant, Draco monté sur son balai miniature tentait d'attraper les papillons. Salazar, son fils de six ans, le digne héritier Malfoy, tentait d'attraper des_ papillons._ Et sous le regard attendri de Narcissa. Dure journée pour la fierté familiale. Il s'avança tout de même et attrapa sa femme par la taille. Elle se retourna pour le regarder, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Nous avons là un garçon plein de vie mon ami.

- C'est ce que je vois et j'entends.

- Oh, t'a-t-il dérangé ? J'ai préféré rester à proximité de la maison mais si tu le veux nous pouvons nous éloigner un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne me dérange pas. Mais … des _papillons_ ? Grimaça Lucius

- Il n'est pas encore en âge d'attraper des Vifs d'Or, rigola la blonde. Mais quand il le pourra il sera sûrement très doué.

- C'est un Malfoy, il ne peut qu'être doué.

Avec un tendre sourire, Narcissa déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari qui l'approfondit avec plaisir. Ce fut un « beuuuurk » sonore et dégoûté qui les sépara. Devant eux, un petit blond tout décoiffé, les joue rougies par l'effort, faisait la grimace de voir ses parents ainsi. Il s'attira une petite réprimande joyeuse de sa mère et un haussement de sourcil moqueur de son père. Dobby fut appelé pour leur servir quelques rafraichissements alors que Draco fut sommé de passer un gilet pour ne pas attraper froid après avoir transpiré sur son balai.

o0o

Severus attendait avec appréhension. Ioann venait de finir de manger quand Albus l'avait contacté par cheminette pour lui demander un entretien. Il avait accepté à contre cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rejeter le vieux sorcier. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui dans le passé et qu'il faisait encore depuis qu'il avait son fils. Ne souhaitant pas se tenir loin de celui-ci, il le réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé, lui donna ses peluches et le regarda s'endormir avant de poser une bulle de silence autour de lui et de recontacter Albus afin qu'il puisse venir. Le directeur arriva rapidement et offrit un sourire paternel à son professeur. Severus lui proposa un thé et le laissa s'installer au salon le temps de faire chauffer l'eau. Quand il revint au salon avec la théière et deux tasses, Dumbledore était assis sur un des fauteuils, son regard pétillant fixé sur l'enfant endormi. Il tourna la tête vers Severus quand il arriva et attrapa avec plaisir la tasse qu'il lui tendit.

- Bien, j'aimerais que nous en venions au fait tout de suite, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, Albus, car je suppose que cette discussion va être longue et éprouvante.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit réellement.

- Ne venez vous pas me relancer sur la discussion qui pourtant était close il y a de cela trois jours ?

- Non mon garçon. Je viens pour vous parler de Ioann.

- De Ioann ? Demanda Severus, d'un coup légèrement inquiet. Y aurait-il un problème quelconque avec sa venue à mes côtés ?

- Aucunement. Ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi. Mais je pense qu'il serait bon de parler de certaines choses.

- Lesquelles ?

- Tout d'abord, comment va notre petit homme ?

- Mieux. Aujourd'hui il y a une réelle amélioration. Il est encore sous potions et pour plusieurs jours, mais il arrive à se reposer lorsqu'il fait la sieste. Il a également mieux mangé.

- C'est un petit garçon très fort. Vous devez être très fier de lui.

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point.

Le regard tendre que Severus porta à Ioann à ce moment là, valut tous les mots du monde. Le regard d'Albus pétilla de plus belle.

- Je suis bien content de vous voir heureux Severus. Après tout ce que vous avez enduré, vous méritez bien ce petit rayon de soleil. Poppy m'a raconté qu'il semblait à l'aise avec elle. C'est une bonne chose.

- Oui, il l'aime bien. Il la trouve très gentille. J'avoue que je suis plutôt content de cette confiance qu'il lui accorde. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle en cas de besoin, et savoir que mon fils l'apprécie est un plus indéniable.

- Le seul problème reste la barrière des langues. La communication entre eux en est affectée.

- Oui, soupira Severus. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix. Il faudra du temps pour lui apprendre l'anglais. Et il n'a de toutes façons que cinq ans, je ne peux pas lui imposer des cours ainsi.

- En fait il se trouve que si je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui c'est que mes collègues anciens directeurs et moi-même avons cherché une solution. Et nous en avons trouvé une.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Il existe un sort peu connu qui pourrait trouver toute son utilité. Dilys possède vraiment une mémoire infaillible. Malgré les années et le caractère inconnu de ce sortilège c'est un miracle que nous l'ayons trouvé. Les sorciers, de nos jours, se contentent d'un sort dérivé lorsqu'ils vont à l'étranger. Il ne fonctionne que quelques heures et est largement suffisant. Or dans notre cas, il faut que l'efficacité soit visible dans la durée. Aussi …

- Venez-en au fait Albus ! Grogna Severus. Quel est donc ce sort et quels en sont les effets ? Car ne vous faites pas d'illusions, s'il y a le moindre danger pour Ioann, je refuse catégoriquement qu'il lui soit lancé !

- Je comprends bien mon garçon. Et croyez bien que s'il y avait eu le moindre danger pour votre fils, jamais je ne me serais permis de vous en faire part.

- Alors je vous écoute.

- Il s'agit d'un sort ancien de traduction. Il suffit de le lancer sur Ioann pour qu'il soit effectif. Quand il parlera, une voix traduira instantanément en anglais pour que l'interlocuteur comprenne. De même quand quelqu'un lui parlera, cette même voix fera la traduction en russe.

- C'est intéressant mais lorsque nous sommes seuls, nous n'avons pas besoin de cette traduction. Elle serait même superflue, tout comme lorsque son oncle sera là.

- Il suffira que vous ou son oncle, ou les deux, lanciez un léger contresort afin de geler le sortilège. Il se remettra automatiquement en place lorsqu'une personne, n'ayant pas effectué le contresort, interviendra dans la conversation.

- Si c'est effectivement efficace, alors c'est une idée intéressante. Quels sont les contraintes de ce sort ?

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Aucune ?

- Aucune. Sauf qu'il doit être lancé par une personne avec suffisamment de magie pour que le sortilège ne soit pas diminué par de trop nombreuses gelées.

- Donc, en gros, c'est vous qui lancerez le sortilège de traduction.

- Vous avez compris.

- Vous ne ferez rien qui pourrait lui nuire de quelque façon que ce soit ? J'ai votre promesse ?

- Sur mon honneur de Sorcier, Severus, jamais je ne ferais du mal à un enfant. Vous le savez déjà il me semble. Mais je suis prêt à vous le redire autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que vous m'accordiez votre confiance. Dois-je absorber quelques gouttes de veritaserum pour que vous me croyez ?

- Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit le professeur après tout de même une légère hésitation. Quand voulez-vous procéder ?

- Quand m'en accorderiez-vous le droit ?

- Poppy a fixé sa guérison à quatre jours, puis elle prévoit une grande phase de repos. Il n'est sûrement pas utile d'attendre jusque là. Mais je pense que le faire aujourd'hui serait trop tôt. Je dois en parler avec lui, lui expliquer et savoir s'il est d'accord. Dans deux jours. Dans deux jours je vous donnerai ma réponse.

- Bien, c'est un bon choix. Mais je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir comprendre ceux qui l'entourent. Je vais vous laisser maintenant Severus. Vous me paraissez un peu fatigué, une sieste ne vous ferait pas de mal non plus.

- J'ai passé l'âge de faire la sieste, vieil homme.

- Oui, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tout comme votre fils, vous ne faisiez pas vos nuits. Vous ne l'aiderez pas en étant épuisé. Profitez de ses siestes pour parfaire votre propre repos.

- Vous devriez retourner à vos élèves, Albus. Et peut-être qu'une discussion avec le Baron ou Peeves pourrait également être utile.

- Oh, je vois que Poppy vous a également parlé de ceci. Une distraction bien charmante en cette période d'examens.

- Distrayant pour vous. Mais je doute que les élèves blessés le voient de la même façon.

- Depuis quand vous occupez-vous du bien être des élèves, Severus ?

- Sûrement depuis que leur directeur préfère regarder leurs malheurs en mangeant des bonbons au citron au lieu de préserver leur sécurité.

- S'il y avait un réel danger, croyez bien que je serais déjà intervenu.

Dumbledore disparut dans la cheminée. Severus soupira longuement et leva le sortilège de silence de sur son fils. Puis il le regarda dormir. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules avant d'attraper le plateau avec les tasses vides, afin de les porter à la cuisine.

o0o

Charlie finissait sa journée. Encore des révisions. Heureusement que les examens commençaient dans deux jours car c'était pesant. Le lendemain, il avait cours de potions et comptait bien aller voir Slughorn à la fin du cours. Il avait bien une idée pour avoir des réponses mais il n'était pas pour autant rassuré quant à la réalisation de son entreprise. Mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, le courage il en avait à revendre. Sauf face à sa mère et à son frère. Il avouait volontiers que la première pouvait lui ficher une peur bleue et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être en froid avec le second. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un cri le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête, puis se retourna, mais ne vit rien à part d'autres étudiants qui cherchaient également d'où cela venait. Puis une détonation suivie d'un rire dément retentit et il frissonna. Merlin mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces bruits ? Un grincement résonna puis un craquement sinistre.

Tout comme ses camarades, Charlie se retourna tout en regardant dans tous les sens pour savoir ce qui se passait. Puis un fracas le fit se retourner vers un pan de mur. Et il paniqua. Le pan de mur à ses côtés était tout simplement en train de s'affaisser. Paralysé, il regarda les pierres s'effondrer dans un nuage de poussière et des éclats de caillasses. Il fut rapidement assommé sans comprendre plus de ce qui lui arrivait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Il voulut l'asseoir mais un pic vert, absolument pas gentleman, s'amusait avec l'intérieur de son crâne, limitant tous ses mouvements. Il grogna légèrement en tentant de porter sa main à son front mais celle-ci fut arrêtée en vol.

- Ne touche pas. Sinon ça ne guérira pas.

- B … Bill ? kessissépassé ?

- Et bien, Peeves a joué avec des explosifs du Dr Flibuste. Il a fait s'effondrer un mur entier. Et tu étais malheureusement sur son passage. Tu as une jolie bosse sur ton front, quelques bleus et des écorchures. Mais Pomfresh m'a dit que demain il ne restera plus que la bosse.

- Super, répondit le plus jeune d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai soif.

- Tiens, avale cette potion ensuite tu auras du jus de citrouille. Tu as avalé beaucoup de poussières, c'est pour cela que tu as la gorge sèche.

- Beurk, vraiment pas bonne cette potion.

- D'où l'intérêt du jus de citrouille _après_. L'infirmière était dans une rage folle. Vous avez été trois à être blessés. Avec les six d'hier, l'infirmerie est presque pleine. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était partie dire deux mots au directeur à propos de Peeves. Je pense que l'esprit frappeur va le sentir passer.

- Oui ben j'aurais préféré ne pas faire parti du lot des blessés !

- Je me doute bien. Bon, puisque tu es réveillé et que tant que _Pompom_ n'est pas revenue j'ai pas le droit de t'abandonner à ton sort, pourquoi ne pas réviser ensembles.

Charlie grommela contre son frère, pas du tout compatissant, et attrapa son livre d'histoire de la magie à contre cœur. Ils n'avaient pas commencé leurs travaux depuis cinq minutes qu'une infirmière passablement énervée entra en bougonnant après les « directeurs séniles » qui étaient totalement irresponsables. Les deux rouquins se regardèrent, comprenant que Dumbledore ne ferait rien de plus contre les frasques de l'esprit. Charlie soupira de mécontentement avant de s'allonger sous les couvertures, bien content de la diversion que cela avait créée. Bill leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi. Mais peu de temps après, il secoua son petit frère lui sommant de regarder. Et ce fut avec stupéfaction que les deux Weasley virent Snape sortir du bureau de Pomfresh et traverser les locaux d'un pas rapide et assuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là lui ? Demanda le plus jeune

- Je sais pas. Mais je te garantis qu'il n'était pas dans le bureau tout à l'heure. Elle a dû le contacter …

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit là pour parler potions avec Slughorn… Tu lui as parlé ? Lui demanda Bill, soudainement inquiet.

- Non pas encore, je voulais le faire demain. Pourquoi ?

- Ouf, parce que ce serait dommage que Slug parle avec Snape et lui dise que tu as posé des questions pas très discrètes sur lui.

- Ça arrivera de toute façon.

- Oui mais plus de temps il y aura entre ta rencontre avec le prof de potions et sa discussion avec Snape, plus de chance tu as qu'il ait oublié en cours de route.

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Dis plutôt que j'ai encore une fois raison.

Après avoir râlé comme quoi il avait un frère vantard comme pas deux, Charlie rattrapa son livre d'histoire de la magie et tenta de s'y concentrer. Bill fut renvoyé de l'infirmerie peu de temps plus tard par une Poppy très énergique. Elle allait d'un lit à l'autre afin de soigner ses petits blessés le plus rapidement possible. Quatre d'entre eux purent sortir avant le diner. Les autres eurent le droit à un plateau repas avant de passer la nuit dans les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Charlie se figea, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche, bouche qui resta ouverte en l'attente du couvert. Devant lui Severus Snape venait de passer direction le bureau, toujours aussi rapide. Le rouquin cligna des yeux en fixant la porte d'un regard étonné. Puis réalisant qu'il offrait un spectacle peu ragoutant de ses amygdales, il enfourna sa fourchetée avant de mâchouiller la purée plus que de raison. Mais qu'était donc venu faire le professeur Snape à Poudlard ?

Il se le demanda toute la soirée et n'eut la réponse que le lendemain matin lorsque Tonks et son frère vinrent le chercher pour aller déjeuner. Car alors qu'il se posait des questions, dans la Grande Salle, c'était le chaos. Minerva s'époumonait sous l'œil amusé d'Albus et épouvanté des élèves. Filius tentait de calmer sa collègue mais sans grand succès. Les autres professeurs s'occupaient plutôt des élèves. Certains étaient terrifiés, d'autres excités et il y en avait même qui essayaient d'en profiter. Des cris retentissaient, ainsi que des rires ou des exclamations qui accompagnaient les joyeuses vociférations de la professeur de Métamorphose.

Bill se baissa promptement lorsqu'un plat fut projeté dans sa direction. Tonks ne put éviter le pichet de jus de citrouille qui l'arrosa copieusement. Et au milieu, se tenait Peeves qui s'amusait à lancer la nourriture et les plats au travers de la salle en chantant des chants victorieux et à la limite du paillard. Mais d'un coup on entendit plus que l'esprit. Celui-ci s'étonna du calme qui avait envahi la Grande Salle alors que quelques instants auparavant c'était l'anarchie. Un courant d'air froid glissa dans son dos et il frissonna. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face au regard noir et imposant du Baron sanglant.

- Peeves ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

- Je ne fais que m'amuser … Un petit peu …

- Si tu comptes réellement t'amuser, fais-le sans t'en prendre aux élèves de cette école !

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle si …

- P.e.e.v.e.s …

- Mais mais …

- Sache qu'on est venu me reporter ton comportement immature de ces derniers jours. Et je trouve ceci profondément déshonorant.

- Baron, si vous m'aviez écouté lorsque je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques jours, peut-être que certains de ses agissements n'auraient pas eu lieu ! S'énerva Minerva.

- Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une Gryffondor après tout.

- Je me doute bien que seul Horace ait pu vous faire changer d'avis, mais la prochaine fois j'aimerais que vous teniez compte de mes avertissements.

- Désolé Minerva mais je ne suis pour rien dans l'intervention du Baron, intervint le dit Horace.

- Mais alors si ce n'est pas vous, qui donc l'aurait fait ?

- J'ai moi-même parlé des évènements à Severus, Minerva. Il était d'ailleurs profondément énervé de savoir que certains Serpentards avaient été touchés par l'hécatombe Peeves sans que le Baron n'intervienne, annonça Poppy en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

- Je ne vous permettrez pas de parler de moi de cette façon ! S'énerva le baron.

- Et pourtant il a bien dû toucher la corde sensible pour que vous vous décidiez à brider Peeves, ironisa l'infirmière.

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! J'ai juste trouvé inadmissible que mes Serpentards souffrent à cause de cet esprit malin.

- Alors la prochaine fois, gardez-le à l'œil, vu que seule votre présence peut le tenir, lança Minerva avec un certain sarcasme.

Peeves s'était éclipsé depuis déjà un certain temps lorsque le baron fit demi tour avec toute sa dignité possible et sur-vexé du traitement qu'il venait de subir. Il avait déjà du essuyer la colère d'un maitre de potions indigné peu avant, alors là c'était un comble. Albus avait regardé la scène avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il y avait des jours merveilleux pour le moral. Minerva lança un regard complice à l'infirmière, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres. L'honneur des Serpentards. Leur plus grand point faible. Le directeur invita Poppy à s'asseoir à ses côtés, demandant des nouvelles de ses pensionnaires alors que de sa baguette il réparait les dégâts.

o0o

Loin de tout cela et surtout loin de penser à quelques esprits intenables, Severus était en train de raconter une histoire à Ioann. Il venait de le border dans son lit sur lequel il s'était également assis. Il finit l'histoire pour se rendre compte que l'enfant dormait bien profondément, son dragon serré dans les bras, le pouce dans la bouche et seul un ronflement sonore indiquant ses difficultés respiratoires. Demain il lui parlerait de l'idée d'Albus. Pour l'instant, il sortit de la chambre, passa dans la salle de bain pour profiter d'une douche bien chaude avant de se glisser dans ses propres draps pour une nuit de repos bien méritée.


	15. Complicité

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Merci beaucoup Zarakynel de continuer à me suivre dans cette histoire …. Je suis ravie de t'avoir en lectrice très fidèle.

Note : Je sais j'ai de l'avance sur la publication … mais voilà ... demain je fais des horaires de dingue au boulot (9h45-19h30), j'ai mon chat à récupérer de chez le véto et je préfère éviter de le laisser une nuit de plus là-bas (il y est depuis lundi) et le soir je pense que je serais sur les rotules… Du coup je me tâter un peu pour poster en avance et pour faire plaisir à ma chère Mel, (Patmol25, « Le monde d'Aleksandre Snape », pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez lire, vous ne le regretterez pas), j'ai décider d'avoir de l'avance (c'est toujours mieux que de poster avec un jour de retard non ?) … Donc voici un chapitre que j'ai apprécié écrire et j'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture. Encore une fois il y a une distribution de choix, Sev, Io, Milo, Lucius, Draco, Poppy… le tout en monde tête de Mule, Dragon, Marmotte (oui je vais dans l'animalier lol)… à vous de découvrir.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Complicité.**

_Mercredi 11 Juin 1986_

Severus était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil de son salon. Il tenait dans ses mains une tasse fumante de thé vert à la bergamote. Il en avala une gorgée avant de laisser son regard se porter vers les photos qui recouvraient les murs. La journée était calme. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des choses à faire. Des choses à régler. Mais il était confiant. Du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Un petit reniflement attira son attention. Son regard se porta alors sur son fils. Son si merveilleux fils. Il était assis sur le tapis du salon et il tentait de remplir un cahier de coloriage avec le plus d'application possible. Un pull bien épais sur ses épaules, afin de ne pas attraper froid, Ioann essayait de ne pas trop déborder des contours, sans trop de succès. Il renifla une fois de plus et passa sa manche sur son nez. Avec une légère grimace, Severus attrapa son mouchoir et lui demanda de se moucher correctement. L'enfant rougit un peu puis souffla un grand coup dans le morceau de tissus avant de le rendre à son père. Deuxième grimace pour l'homme en noir.

Le petit Russe lança un regard perçant à la cheminée avant d'attraper un crayon vert. Il bailla ouvertement, frotta ses yeux de son poing gauche et se replongea dans sa tâche. Il se sentait vraiment très fatigué. Il releva un peu la tête et jeta un œil sur son papa. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui fit un sourire. L'enfant releva la tête complètement et lui donna un sourire des plus éblouissants avant d'attraper un crayon bleu. Une bouffée de fierté brûla dans la poitrine de Severus. Merlin qu'il pouvait aimer ce petit homme.

Poppy était venue les voir pour le contrôle journalier et avait été tout bonnement contente de voir que l'infection avait été éradiquée en si peu de temps. Le lourd traitement avait donc pris fin la veille au soir. Depuis le matin, il était passé à un traitement de fond avec principalement des vitamines afin de contrer les différents manques de l'enfant pour qu'il puisse se remettre plus rapidement. Elle les avait bien prévenus qu'il faudrait de nombreux jours pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre surtout avec les carences que Ioann affichait. Il lui fallait du repos, de bons repas équilibrés, un peu d'exercice « un peu de marche sera parfait pour débuter » et surtout éviter les changements brusques. Severus était en parfait accord avec ce programme. Le matin il avait été cueillir Ioann à son réveil pour une séance indispensable de câlins. Puis il l'avait aidé à descendre à la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner correct. Le passage dans la salle de bain s'était transformé en un jeu aquatique qui avait fait rire le plus jeune aux larmes pour le plus grand plaisir du plus vieux.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement, l'enfant jouant dans sa chambre et l'adulte devant un chaudron. Après le repas de midi où Ioann s'était pratiquement endormi dans son yaourt, une longue sieste fut de rigueur. Severus s'octroya lui aussi un petit somme afin de récupérer de ses nuits tronquées. Puis une fois le goûter passé, il put informer son fils de la bonne nouvelle. Milo l'avait contacté dans la soirée de la veille pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Et il allait passer le voir d'un coup de cheminette d'ici peu. Il fallut une certaine explication pour faire comprendre à Ioann comment cela devait se passer. Mais quand la compréhension se fit, ses yeux avaient brillé extrêmement fort. Et depuis, il dessinait tout en attendant le moment où son oncle passerait sa tête dans leur cheminée. Une bûche crépita et s'effondra dans l'âtre, faisant se redresser les deux Snape. Mais seules quelques étincelles jaillirent du foyer. Un petit soupir se fit entendre. Severus rigola doucement. Il commençait à se faire tard. Il allait devoir préparer le diner d'un moment à l'autre. Il déposa sa tasse faisant lever la tête à son compagnon d'attente.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose Ioann ?

- Non, papa. Pas soif.

- Même pas un verre de jus de citrouille ?

- Peut-être un peu alors.

Un nouveau rire franchit les lèvres du professeur alors qu'il allait dans la cuisine. Le jus de citrouille semblait être devenu le pêcher mignon du gamin. Il lava sa tasse vide et la théière avant de garnir un grand verre. Il revint dans le salon alors que la cheminée crépitait et que des flammes vertes apparaissaient. Ioann fut debout en quelques secondes et les regardait avec de grands yeux. Puis un visage apparut dans l'âtre.

- Oncle Milo ! S'écria l'enfant en se précipitant vers le foyer.

Severus dut le retenir avant qu'il ne se jette dans les flammes. Il lui avait bien expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas serrer son oncle dans ses bras car il ne serait pas réellement là, mais il avait également bien assimilé que cette explication passait au dessus des facultés de compréhension de son fils. Non pas qu'il le dénigrait mais l'enfant avait vécu chez les Moldus. Aussi certaines pratiques magiques lui étaient totalement inconnues. Et il faudrait un certain temps avant qu'il n'enregistre tous ces changements. Il le regarda s'agenouiller devant le foyer comme il lui avait proposé. Il était juste à la hauteur du visiteur et cela sembla le mettre en joie.

- Hey, bonjour Petit Ange ! Je vois que tu vas mieux !

- Vi. P'us malade. Enfin si un peu mais pas pareil. Plus mal. Juste fatigué.

- Je suis bien content de te voir en bonne forme. Je me suis inquiété tu sais.

- Désolé. Voulais pas, prononça Ioann, se triturant les doigts.

- Ce n'est rien, Io, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Alors, raconte-moi, comment est ta nouvelle maison ?

- Bien ! Papa il est là ! Toujours ! Et y a Poppy aussi. Elle est gentille, tu sais. Et pis j'ai vu un fantôme tu sais. Un vrai. Qui traverse les murs ! Et même que les 'scaliers y bougent tous seuls ! Et j'ai une chambre à moi.

- Ola, ola, tu t'embrouilles mon Cœur. Oncle Milo ne va plus rien comprendre.

- Désolé, rougit l'enfant faisant sourire les deux hommes.

- Alors tu l'aimes ta nouvelle maison ?

- Vi ! Beaucoup ! Mon papa aussi. Et toi aussi. Mais toi tu manques.

- Toi aussi tu me manques. Mais je viendrais te voir très bientôt.

- Quand bientôt ?

- Je sais pas encore mais d'ici un mois je pense.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- C'est quoi un mois ?

Les deux adultes rigolèrent un instant avant de lui expliquer. Severus lui promit de lui mettre un calendrier dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse cocher les jours qui passent. Un bâillement les coupa. L'enfant se frotta les yeux vigoureusement et poussa un soupir. Son père s'approcha et lui proposa de se reposer un peu sur le canapé le temps qu'il parlait avec le Russe. Ioann acquiesça et se roula en boule sur le sofa. Severus le recouvrit d'un plaid et revint vers la cheminée.

- Alors comment va-t-il ?

- Il te l'a dit. Il va mieux. La pneumonie a pu être enraillée rapidement. Très rapidement même.

- Tes potions ?

- Oui.

- Heureusement que t'es un maitre dans ce domaine. Il a l'air très fatigué tout de même.

- Cette maladie fatigue toujours beaucoup le malade. Il faut de nombreux jours pour s'en remettre. Ioann était déjà fatigué avant. Il lui faudra juste plus de temps que les autres pour ne plus s'effondrer d'un coup, annonça-t-il en jetant un œil sur la forme endormie sur le canapé.

- Comment vit-il le changement ?

- Plutôt bien. Il a toujours des cauchemars et du mal à se repérer en se réveillant. Il ne fait pas de bruit, de peur de déranger. Mais il s'est fait à sa chambre. C'est un bon point.

- Et pour les douches ?

- Il n'a plus peur. Du moins avec moi. Il est un peu réticent lorsque l'infirmière veut l'ausculter et qu'il doit se déshabiller. Mais ce matin il a joué dans son bain et ne craignait plus mes mains lorsque je l'ai lavé.

- Il a au moins compris qu'il ne craignait rien avec toi.

- Oui, il a confiance en moi. Il mange bien aussi. Et depuis hier il mange un petit peu plus. Il est loin d'une ration normale pour un enfant de son âge, mais ça viendra petit à petit.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Même si je me suis inquiété, je suis content d'être au courant de son état de santé.

- J'avoue avoir failli t'oublier. Mais ton souvenir est si impérissable ...

- Un peu plus de cirage, je sens que mes chaussures ne brillent pas encore assez.

- Oui mais après tes chevilles risquent de ne plus y rentrer et je m'en voudrais terriblement.

- Tu es si altruiste, ricana Milo, s'attirant un rictus complice de Severus

- Il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose. Demain Albus va venir pour lancer un sort à Ioann. Il m'en a parlé il y a deux jours.

- Un sort ? Quel sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui faire ?

- Calme-toi. C'est un sort ancien de traduction. Afin que les anglais et lui puissent se comprendre en attendant qu'il ait appris la langue.

- Oh. Oui c'est une bonne idée je suppose. Il se sentira moins isolé par la barrière de la langue comme ça. Et j'imagine que si c'était dangereux pour lui tu ne laisserais pas Dumbledore le faire.

- Effectivement. J'y ai bien réfléchi et c'est une solution très convenable. Je lui ai bien expliqué et il est d'accord, répondit Severus. Il est déjà tout content de bientôt pouvoir comprendre sa grande amie Poppy. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'attacher à un médecin de la sorte. Surtout après le Docteur Olga Tsekhov. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Pomfresh est une personne de confiance. Et elle connaît son métier. Sinon, tout ce passe bien au Mexique ?

- Elargir ses connaissances ne peut que lui faire du bien. Oui, ça va. Bien qu'il fasse chaud part ici. Et que ces Moldus sont juste fatigants. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'ils trouvent à courir après un ballon.

- Au moins autant de choses que voler après un Vif d'Or.

- Oui mais pour attraper le Vif, déjà tu voles Et puis il faut éviter les Cognards et il y a aussi la partie souafle. Non sérieusement, le Quidditch est bien plus intéressant que le football.

- Et la compétition en est où ?

- Dans deux jours c'est la fin des qualifs pour les huitièmes de final. Ensuite on a deux jours de libre où nous devons interviewer les équipes restantes. Puis la compétition va rentrer dans sa phase intéressante jusqu'à la finale le 29 juin.

- Et ensuite tu rentres ?

- Non, en fait je ne rentre au pays que le 3 juillet afin de bien couvrir l'évènement. Mais si je me débrouille bien, je fais mon papier ici et j'envoie le tout par hibou. Ce qui fait qu'à partir du 3, je pourrais passer vous voir.

- Alors tiens-moi au courant de la date exacte. Dès le lendemain de ton arrivée, on va avoir du travail.

- Quoi ? J'arrive pour prendre du repos avec mon filleul préféré et toi tu veux me faire bosser ? Mais t'es un véritable esclavagiste !

- Oui c'est ce que mes élèves disent aussi. Et je parlais principalement de faire de toi le parrain de Ioann et de façon officielle, abruti.

- Ne m'insulte pas. Je t'ai ouvert ma maison bien des fois alors tu me dois le respect.

- Et si tu ne veux pas dormir sur une paillasse à la cave, retiens tes mots.

- Le pire c'est que t'en es réellement capable, bougonna Milo.

- Bien évidement. Je ne dis jamais de mots en l'air.

- C'est toi que tu devrais env ...

- Pas de commentaire. Il y a un enfant innocent ici qui n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes réflexions perverses.

- Vas-y, cache-toi derrière ton fils. N'as-tu donc pas honte ?

- Honte ? Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis à quatre pattes dans la cheminée à la merci de n'importe qui.

- Ok, je crois qu'on va arrêter cette conversation là avant de choquer l'angelot sur le canapé.

- Je crois aussi. De toute façon, j'ai un repas à préparer. Tu me préviens avant si tu veux nous contacter. Ainsi je peux prévoir que cela ne tombe pas dans une période de sieste.

- Je ferai comme aujourd'hui, je t'envoie un mot par cheminée pour te donner mes possibilités et tu choisis en fonction votre emploi du temps.

- Oui c'était parfait. Attends, je vais le réveiller pour qu'il te dise au revoir.

- Non, laisse-le dormir, il en a besoin.

- Et il sera malheureux de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir. Alors donne-moi un instant.

Severus s'approcha du canapé et caressant doucement la joue chaude de l'enfant. Il lui murmura de se réveiller. Ioann ouvrit les yeux, se demandant pourquoi on le réveillait si tôt. Il ne comprit pas tout ce que son père lui dit car les limbes du sommeil ne l'avaient pas encore totalement relâché. Mais il réalisa rapidement que Milo devait partir. Alors il s'assit en baillant avant de repousser le plaid. Il se leva, fit quelques pas hésitants et peu sûrs puis il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. Il parla un peu avec l'adulte avant de lui envoyer un baiser de la main. Puis le réseau de cheminette fut coupé et les flammes reprirent leur couleur orangée. Il resta assis un long moment après.

Ce fut Severus qui le fit se relever pour aller manger. Pas qu'il était triste. Non, il était tout simplement trop fatigué pour bouger de la position dans laquelle il était. Le repas fut pris dans un grand silence, entrecoupé de bâillements. Le professeur débarrassa la table, aida son fils lors du passage dans la salle de bain puis le coucha rapidement. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de le border qu'il dormait déjà. Un sourire aux lèvres, il le regarda serrer sa peluche préférée. Il lui donna un baiser sur ses cheveux et il sortit.

La journée n'était pas encore finie pour lui. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Il redescendit au salon et regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas tard, à peine dix neuf heures cinquante. Il attrapa un parchemin, écrivit une petite note et l'envoya par cheminette. Il attendit dix minutes avant de voir les flammes devenir vertes et cracher un voyageur. Il avait modifié les alarmes pour laisser passer son visiteur quelques jours auparavant. Entendre l'alarme à répétition lors de ses fréquentes venues était passablement irritant. Poppy le regarda avec un sourire. Le mot lui demandait bien de venir mais n'était pas alarmiste, aussi elle attendait d'en savoir plus. Le professeur lui annonça qu'il devait s'absenter de la maison pour régler une affaire et qu'il aurait besoin d'elle pour veiller sur son fils en son absence. S'étant un peu doutée de la nature de la requête, elle lui confirma qu'elle n'avait rien contre squatter son fauteuil et sa cuisine le temps qu'il fasse ses affaires. Elle n'entendit pas toute sa réponse, mais elle en comprit suffisamment pour se voir comparer à un parasite qui prenait ses aises.

Elle roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer sa destination. Il disparut avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la moindre question mais elle se promit de le faire à son retour. Elle monta à l'étage et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'enfant. La première fois qu'elle y était entrée, elle avait reconnu être étonnée de la décoration que Severus avait faite. Mais elle n'avait pas cherché bien loin. Un père aussi attentionné qu'il l'était ne pouvait que faire au mieux pour son fils. Elle jeta un œil à l'enfant qui dormait profondément, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Elle referma la porte et alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un des thés si délicieux que Severus avait en réserve.

Lorsque Severus arriva à destination, il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'éviter le sort qui lui était destiné. Il aurait sûrement dû s'annoncer avant de débarquer. Il sortit sa baguette en un temps record et les deux hommes se firent face quelques instants, se menaçant mutuellement. Puis le propriétaire des lieux baissa sa baguette dans un grognement de frustration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici et à cette heure ?

- Je suis venu parler.

- Parler ? Uniquement ?

- Oui

- Alors tu peux repartir, je n'ai pas plus à te dire que la dernière fois.

Il le toisa avec mépris et Severus rangea sa baguette en soupira. Merlin. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ?

- Lucius, même ton fils ne se comporte pas avec autant de gaminerie. Alors on s'assoit, tu m'offres un verre et on règle nos différents.

- Je suis encore chez moi et je pense être le seul en droit ici de décider de la façon dont je reçois certains de mes _invités_.

- Bien, alors je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Excellent choix.

- Mais avant ...

- Je me disais bien aussi que c'était trop facile. Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de ton ... de _Ioann._ Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera ta présence à sa juste valeur contrairement à moi.

- Pour l'instant il dort et il est entre de bonnes mains. N'imagine même pas que j'ai pu le laisser seul.

- Tu l'as bien déjà oublié, ricana Lucius

- Oui, et c'est l'une de mes plus grandes erreurs. Tout comme m'en prendre à toi en était une. Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Je ne m'excuse pas de ce que j'ai dit. J'estime que tes conseils étaient tout autant déplacés. Je suis juste venu pour remettre le compteur à zéro. Nous étions en tort tous les deux, autant passer l'éponge.

Le blond et le brun se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à faire des excuses à l'autre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Ils étaient des Serpentards et leur fierté certainement mal placée les en aurait empêché. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, les coupant dans leur silence pesant. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Une petite tête blonde venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Quand ils virent Severus, les deux yeux gris s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. Un mouvement précipité fut coupé sec après un regard à Lucius. Puis doucement, tel un Malfoy le devait, Draco s'avança.

- Je vais dormir, père.

- C'est bien, c'est l'heure.

- Oui, père.

- Alors passe une bonne nuit mon fils.

- Merci père, bonne nuit aussi. Bonne nuit Parrain.

- Bonne nuit Draco.

L'enfant l'approcha un peu plus des deux adultes afin d'embrasser son père. Puis il se dirigea vers Severus et lui donna un baiser expressif sur la joue avant de ressortir de la pièce aussi aristocratiquement possible. Lucius garda les yeux sur le battant de la porte. Il avait vu la réaction de Draco en voyant Severus. Il avait voulu courir le rejoindre mais il s'était repris pour rester digne. Salazar. Le regard, anxieux qu'il lui avait lancé à ce moment là, comme s'il allait être puni d'avoir voulu se précipiter sur son parrain, avait blessé le blond bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait lui-même été élevé de cette façon. Alors pourquoi cela le gênait-il autant de voir le même schéma se répéter une fois de plus ? La voix froide du maitre des potions le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Il grandit vite.

- Il a six ans maintenant. Il a été déçu que tu ne sois pas là pour son anniversaire.

- Je m'en doute. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je t'aurais bien fait parvenir un bout du gâteau d'anniversaire en même temps que les autres provisions ce jour là. Mais il aurait fallu que je sache que quelqu'un chez toi pourrait apprécier le gâteau au chocolat (*).

- Tu aurais fait un heureux ce jour là. Ioann adore le chocolat.

Un silence pesant suivit cet échange de politesse. Severus était finalement prêt à repartir. Il avait fait le premier pas. Si Lucius ne faisait pas le prochain, alors tant pis. Le blond en était conscient. Et il savait que si son ami partait maintenant, leurs relations seraient ternies pour de bon.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux. Il est maintenant rattrapé par le contre coup de la maladie et il a besoin de repos. Mais il est guéri.

- Tant mieux. Un enfant ne devrait pas souffrir.

- Non, et il a déjà bien assez souffert pour sa courte vie.

Cette fois le silence était plus léger. Les choses n'avaient pas été brisées. La prochaine fois, ils ne résisteraient peut-être pas à la tempête. Mais aujourd'hui l'écueil avait été évité.

- As-tu le temps de boire un verre avec moi ou ta présence chez toi est-elle requise ?

- Non, j'ai le temps.

- Bien. Alors pourquoi ne pas passer au salon. Narcissa doit être en train de coucher Draco. Elle passera sûrement nous voir plus tard. Juste par curiosité, tu as laissé Ioann seul ?

Severus se retint de sourire. Lucius avait prononcé le nom de son fils sans aucun mépris. C'était une première. C'était une bonne chose.

- Non, je te l'ai dit. Pomfresh est en ce moment même dans mon salon, vidant mes réserves de thé et fouinant dans ma bibliothèque.

- Et tu la laisses seule chez toi ? Tu deviens trop confiant.

- Que veux-tu. Elle a charmé mon fils. Il la trouve gentille. Et elle est la seule en qui nous avons tous les deux suffisamment confiance

- Gentille ? Même un Norvégien à crête est plus gentil qu'elle.

- Si tu ne lui avais pas donné autant de travail en lui envoyant des pensionnaires tout au long de ta scolarité, elle aurait sûrement été plus douce avec toi.

- Parce qu'elle t'adulait peut-être ? Toi qui t'amusais avec les maraudeurs à qui lui remplirait le plus son infirmerie. Laisse-moi douter.

- Aduler ? Merlin non, grimaça Severus. Mais elle a fondu devant un enfant de cinq ans et depuis je suis dans ces petits papiers.

- Qui resterait insensible à son adorable frimousse. Et encore je ne l'ai vu que deux fois et pas dans de bonnes conditions pour lui. Tu crois que je pourrais avoir les bonnes grâces de Poppy si je mettais Draco entre elle et moi ?

- Certainement qu'elle chouchouterait ton héritier. Mais toi, elle te passerait un savon pour te servir de lui de cette façon.

- Etrangement, c'est également ce que je pensais.

Un silence amusé s'installa avant que Lucius n'ajoute, peu assuré :

- Aurais-je le droit d'être présenté à Ioann de façon plus convenable ?

- Je pense que c'est une solution plus qu'envisageable, répondit Severus, surpris du comportement hésitant du blond. Et je mise sur sa rencontre avec Draco pour lui donner une enfance moins solitaire.

- Un compagnon de jeu ne peut qu'être une bonne chose pour mon fils. Mais ils risquent d'avoir quelques soucis de langage.

La discussion s'orienta alors sur le sort qui réglerait le problème de compréhension de l'entourage de Ioann. Narcissa vint les rejoindre et, en maman attentionnée, demanda à Severus de tout lui raconter. Lucius l'avait mise au courant de la paternité du professeur de façon très succincte. Elle fut horrifiée de ce qu'il avait vécu chez Sergueï, attendrie par leurs premiers contacts, exaspérée par les craintes du papa face à ses erreurs, soulagée face à sa guérison et surtout très pressée de faire la connaissance du petit Snape.

La conversation s'éternisa un peu avant que le maitre en potions ne se rende compte qu'il était déjà presque minuit. Il prit congé de son ami, car oui, ils étaient toujours amis, et il rentra chez lui afin de soulager Poppy de sa surveillance. Il la trouva endormie dans le fauteuil, un magazine parlant des derniers traités de potions sortis, abandonné sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua légèrement par l'épaule. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sembla réfléchir au lieu où elle se trouvait. Puis elle tomba sur le regard rieur de Severus et grogna de mécontentement. Elle se leva, un air pincé sur le visage, le dos droit et le menton en l'air. Il ricana à la voir tenter de jouer les froides offusquées avec si peu de résultat. Finalement il préféra orienter le sujet sur un domaine moins dangereux.

- Tout c'est bien passé Poppy ?

- Parfaitement. Il ne s'est pas réveillé et n'a fait aucun cauchemar. Il a dormi paisiblement.

- Et vous aussi semble-t-il.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous risquiez de prendre autant de temps non plus. Je suis infirmière et non baby-sitter, siffla Poppy

- Je ne pensais pas non plus y passer ma soirée.

- _Manoir Malfoy, bureau de Lucius_ ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous faire la morale, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi quelles sont les allégeances de Lucius. Je doute qu'avec Ioann dans l'équation, le fréquenter soit une bonne idée.

- Je connais bien Lucius, effectivement. Et je ne le laisserais pas faire de mal à mon fils. Mais vous, vous ne savez rien de nos relations. Il est un Mangemort et je l'ai été. Mais nous n'avons pas seulement une relation d'anciens collègues.

- Severus, je m'inquiète pour vous. Ce n'est pas sûr de rester dans les parages d'un Mangemort alors que vous avez clairement énoncé quelles seraient vos prochaines positions si Qui-Vous-Savez revenait.

- Seul Albus et vous les connaissez ces positions. Pour l'instant, le Lord n'est pas là et Ioann ne craint rien.

- Sauf que vous doublez les risques futurs en ne prenant pas des précautions dès maintenant.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires et laissez-moi gérer les miennes comme je l'entends.

- Je veux juste vous aider.

- Alors ne m'aidez plus. Je vous remercie de ce que vous faites avec Ioann mais vous ne savez rien de ma vie personnelle. Alors ne vous en mêlez pas si vous tenez à ce que notre entente reste cordiale.

- Bien. J'espère que vous ne ferez pas de bêtises Severus. Sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, vous pourrez compter sur moi. Vous êtes une arrogante tête de mule associable. Mais votre fils est un ange. Alors je me contenterais de vous brosser dans le sens du poil pour pouvoir continuer de récolter quelques uns de ses sourires. Passez une bonne nuit, cher collègue.

Severus n'oserait jamais l'avouer à quiconque, mais Poppy avait soulevé un problème qu'il n'avait pour l'instant qu'effleuré. Lucius était son ami depuis des années. Mais il était aussi un Mangemort et haut placé après du Maître. Il avait confiance en l'homme mais pas en son état d'esprit. S'il refusait à Lucius de rencontrer Ioann, il allait s'attirer des ennuis. Mais dans l'autre cas, qui pourrait lui certifier que le blond ne profiterait pas de cet atout pour le vendre au Mage Noir lorsque sa position dans la guerre serait connue ?

Il décida qu'à plus de minuit, il était trop tard pour réfléchir sérieusement à ça mais qu'il faudrait qu'il reste prudent. Très prudent. Maugrey avait décidément raison. Vigilance constante était un mot d'ordre à respecter à la lettre, même en temps de semi-paix. Finalement le jeune Potter était tout aussi irritant que son père. N'avait-il donc pas pu éliminer le Lord une bonne fois pour toutes en ce si dramatique 31 octobre 1981 ? Ce problème de sécurité ne se poserait plus maintenant. Severus décida que la famille Potter n'était décidément pas un sujet de détente avant de se coucher.

Il éteignit toutes les lumières et monta à l'étage. Il entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre de son fils, remonta la couverture sur lui, lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui promettant silencieusement de toujours être là et de le protéger, puis il gagna ses quartiers, espérant que cette nuit, il n'y aurait qu'un seul cauchemar.

* * *

(*) petit rappel : l'anniversaire de Draco est le 5 juin. C'est également le jour où Severus et Ioann sont revenus en Angleterre et où Severus a demandé à Lucius de lui fournir de la nourriture.


	16. Pourquoi?

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Zarakynel et caro06 merci de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure et surtout de me laisser des petits mots gentils.

Note : après un après midi de boulot et une p** réunion du personnel à 20h … je me suis demandée si je postais ou pas le chapitre avec, à nouveau, un jour d'avance… sauf que demain je fais une journée de 9 heures de boulot donc demain soir, j'aurais juste envie de dormir… donc encore une fois je poste en avance, malgré l'heure tardive (oui je viens juste de rentrée du boulot et j'ai pas encore mangé… vous êtes des veinard quand même …). Mais la semaine prochaine, je reprends mes horaires d'origine donc le chapitre 17 sera posté le mercredi après midi. Sinon, voici un chapitre qui mélange présent et passé. Il nous rappelle que tout n'est pas rose dans la vie de nos protagonistes… du moins tout dépends desquels on parle )

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Pourquoi ?**

_Jeudi 12 Juin 1986_

Il faisait noir. Aucune lumière nul part. Il avait peur. Il transpirait, il tremblait et cette attente était interminable. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Un grincement de porte se fit entendre et il frissonna. Non. Non, il ne voulait pas. Un bruit de pas fit crisser le sol. Des larmes ravageaient son visage. Il se tassa dans le coin et souhaita être une petite souris. Il voulut être loin. Là-bas, au-delà, ailleurs. Tout simplement pas ici. Une boucle que l'on défait et un sifflement. Maintenant il sanglotait. Et le noir était toujours là. Ses genoux ne le portèrent plus et il s'effondra sur le sol. Pourquoi ? « Tais-toi ». L'ordre avait fusé. Il devait obéir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était terrifié. Un autre sifflement. Celui du cuir scindant l'air. Le choc. La douleur. La morsure cinglante de cette ceinture dans les chaires si tendres de son dos. Pourquoi ? Les coups tombèrent. Plus violents les eux que les autres. Et les mots. Plus horribles à chaque parole. Pourquoi ? Il sentait un liquide au goût métallique envahir sa bouche. La souffrance était intenable. Il avait l'impression d'être scié en deux. Non en plusieurs morceaux. Et il faisait toujours aussi noir. Pourquoi ? Cette fois le cuir lécha sa joue faisant exploser un éclair de douleur qui le fit hurler à plein poumon.

Il s'assit dans son lit. Il faisait noir. Il n'aimait pas le noir. Pourquoi faisait-il noir ? Il se frotta les yeux mais rien n'y fit, il ne voyait toujours rien. Il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de la ceinture sur lui. Son dos n'était qu'un brasier que le réveil n'arrivait pas à éteindre. Il tremblait toujours. Il était seul. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi ? Il fallait qu'il bouge, ne pas rester là sinon _Il_ allait revenir. Il descendit du lit où il n'avait plus l'esprit d'être en faisant tomber quelque chose à ses pieds. Le mouvement et l'éclat argenté le surprirent. Il fit un bond de quelques centimètres, trébuchant sur ses chaussons, avant de se rouler en boule contre le montant du lit, les bras au dessus de la tête. Il attendit, en gémissant, le coup qui finalement n'arriva pas. Il baissa son bras et regarda devant lui. Cette fois il vit une faible lueur provenant des interstices des volets. Et il le reconnut. Il le reconnut son dragon blanc. Il tendit la main vers lui pour l'attraper quand une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Non pas une pensée. Juste un mot. Juste une personne. _Papa_. Pourquoi son papa n'était-il pas là comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi ?... Non bien trop de pourquoi. Et il avait toujours mal. Il se releva en titubant et en s'agrippant au matelas. Il attrapa sa peluche qu'il serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait envie d'autre chose. Il avait _besoin _d'autre chose. Il s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit maladroitement. Il traversa le couloir en trottinant et appuya avec force sur la poignée de la porte en face. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors en grand, claquant contre le mur. Il sursauta, lâcha la peluche, et se décala en gémissant. Dans l'obscurité il ne vit pas la chaise qu'il cogna et poussa un petit cri de terreur en s'accroupissant les bras sur la tête. Il ne put retenir les nouveaux sanglots et se mordit brutalement la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. _Pourquoi_ ?

o0o

_Severus venait d'atteindre le troisième étage. Il s'était habillé élégamment et il ne put réprimer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres en pensant à la soirée qui allait suivre. Ivanna et lui avait décidé de s'octroyer une soirée en amoureux. Même ce mot ne le faisait plus grimacer. Il était vraiment atteint cette fois. Alors qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette, il pensa que tout de même il aurait bien voulu s'occuper de la soirée lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs en tête deux-trois restaurants où il aurait bien voulu l'emmener. Mais Iva avait été imperturbable, c'est elle qui préparerait leur soirée. Bien dure était la vie lorsque les femmes décidaient d'être l'égales des hommes sur ce plan là également. La porte s'ouvrit et il oublia jusqu'à son nom. Elle était radieuse et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle s'écarta pour lui permettre d'entrer avant de refermer la porte. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser étourdissant qui la laissa légèrement pantelante. Il passa dans le salon pour voir la table préparée pour deux, avec chandelles, musique et tout pour une soirée romantique digne de ce nom. Il fronça alors les sourcils._

_- Je croyais qu'on devait sortir, non ? Demanda-t-il un peu soucieux vis-à-vis du propriétaire de l'appartement._

_- Oui mais Milo n'est pas là ce soir. Aussi je me suis dit qu'on pouvait profiter du fait qu'on ait l'appartement pour nous tous seuls._

_- Charmante idée effectivement. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il se pointe en cours de route. Ce serait dommage pour nous._

_- Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de « dormir » dans autre lit que le sien. Donc il ne viendra pas nous déranger de toute la nuit, ronronna Ivanna_

_- Il a bien raison alors. Qu'il profite bien ailleurs car je compte bien profiter de toi ici._

_Un rire clair lui répondit avant qu'ils ne s'installent dans le canapé avec en tête le deuxième dessert de la soirée._

o0o

Severus dormait profondément. Pas d'un sommeil très reposant, mais au moins il ne rêvait pas d'horreurs et de tortures passées. Pourtant un bruit le fit se redresser. Quelqu'un actionnait la poignée de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et dans la faible luminosité que lui offrait la lune, il vit une petite silhouette bondir de peur, cogner une chaise et se recroqueviller dans un système de défense plein d'automatismes. _Ioann ! _Merlin mais que c'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi le sort d'alarme n'avait pas fonctionné ? Il se leva d'un mouvement rapide et arriva devant l'enfant apeuré.

- Ioann, mon Cœur, tout va bien, c'est fini. Calme-toi.

Il lui parlait doucement pour pouvoir l'approcher et le rassurer. Il s'accroupit devant lui et attrapa doucement ses poignets pour lui faire baisser les bras.

- Regarde-moi. S'il te plait, regarde-moi. Là. Tu vois, c'est fini. C'était un cauchemar.

Ioann avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait avec une terreur non contenue. Que c'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été réveillé avant ? Finalement, voyant qu'il se calmait un peu, il l'attrapa vivement dans ses bras. Il se redressa tout en lui caressant les cheveux et remarqua qu'il s'était visiblement uriner dessus. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis leur retour en Angleterre. Même cloué au lit par la pneumonie, il avait toujours pu se retenir à temps. Les sanglots étaient désespérés. Et il répétait le mot _papa_ dans une litanie sans fin. Severus attrapa sa baguette qui ne le quittait jamais et alluma toutes les chandelles de la chambre. La violente lumière qui en jaillit le fit légèrement grogner. Son haut de pyjama se mouillait progressivement à cause des larmes intarissables de son fils. Il s'approcha du lit, attrapa une des couvertures et l'enroula autour d'eux. Puis en tenant fermement Ioann d'une main, il lui enleva son pantalon de pyjama mouillé. L'enfant se crispa et gémit d'effroi. Cette fois ses mots changèrent.

- N ... on, non ... veut pas ... pour ... quoi ? ... non ...

- Chut, ce n'est rien. Chut mon Cœur, il ne t'arrivera rien. C'est fini, calme toi. Tu es en sécurité.

Il aurait dû attendre qu'il soit totalement sorti de son cauchemar pour le déshabiller. Merlin quel idiot il faisait. Il marchait en travers de la pièce en le berçant légèrement tout en lui parlant mais rien n'y faisait. Il se baissa pour attraper le dragon qu'il lui mit dans les bras, espérant qu'il reprenne ainsi pied mais aucun changement ne se fit. Ioann était terrorisé d'être si proche d'un adulte mais en même temps il semblait vouloir se fondre un peu plus en lui pour se rassurer. Et Severus était à deux doigts de céder à la panique lui aussi. Il sortit de la chambre avec précipitation et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'armoire d'un mouvement sec et chercha parmi les fioles celle dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il la trouva, la déboucha et la pressa contre les lèvres abimées du garçon. Il réussit à lui en fait prendre une gorgée avant de la refermer. Il le berça doucement en attendant l'effet. Le professeur put sentir le petit corps se détendre contre lui. La potion calmante fonctionnait. Les sanglots se calmèrent progressivement et bientôt seuls des reniflements accompagnaient les paroles rassurantes de l'adulte. Il attrapa une deuxième fiole, et d'un doigt passa la potion cicatrisante sur sa lèvre blessée afin de la guérir rapidement. Puis il retourna dans la chambre, s'installa entre les draps et en calant Ioann étroitement contre lui vérifiant qu'il était bien couvert.

- Ça va aller maintenant. Hein ? Tout va bien.

- P ... pap ... a.

- Oui, je suis là.

- Peur ...

- Je sais ... je sais que tu as eu peur, mon Cœur ...

- Mal ...

- Tu as mal ? Où ça ? Où as-tu mal ?

- Sais pas ...

- Ioann, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- P ... pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? dis-moi.

- Pour ... quoi ?

Severus était perdu. Merlin mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le sort d'alarme ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Pourquoi Ioann n'avait-il pas pu se calmer alors qu'il était réveillé ? Non décidément cela faisait beaucoup de « pourquoi » en si peu de temps. Il continua de le bercer sans chercher à plus comprendre. C'était trop tôt. Tant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui exprimer ses peurs alors il ne pourrait pas l'aider mieux qu'en le réconfortant. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Une idée. Il avait juste besoin d'une idée. Et il la trouva. Il se mit à lui raconter de mémoire son conte préféré. Il lui embrassait régulièrement la tempe tout en faisant des mouvements circulaires de sa main sur son dos. Il était concentré sur l'histoire pour ne pas se tromper quand il sentit un liquide chaud glisser sur lui. Ioann se crispa comprenant qu'il venait de s'oublier sur son père.

- D'solé ... vilain ... d'solé ...

- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas vilain. C'est un accident. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Chut, tu n'es pas vilain.

Les pleurs recommencèrent doucement au plus grand désarroi de Severus. Merlin lui en était témoin, ce n'était réellement pas grave du tout. Et encore moins dans ces circonstances.

- Allons Ioann, ne pleure plus. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ou boire peut-être ? Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Ou bien un jus de citrouille ? Dis-moi, mon Cœur.

- Ch ... chocolat ?

- Oui un bon chocolat chaud, ça te dit ?

- Oui.

- Un petit tour à la douche avant pour que tu sois tout propre et après on descend à la cuisine. D'accord ?

- 'ccord.

Béni soit le Dieu Chocolat. L'enfant sembla bien plus calme lorsque Severus se releva le tenant toujours contre lui. D'un coup de baguette, il enleva les draps de son lit et en fit venir des propres. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfant où il fit de même. Enfin il arriva dans la salle de bain pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Il déposa son fils au sol, lui retira la couverture et son haut de pyjama avant de le mettre dans la baignoire.

- Tu vas commencer à te laver tout seul d'accord. Papa va changer de vêtements. Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Une lueur de panique étincela dans le regard sombre de l'enfant avant qu'il ne hoche la tête timidement. Severus sortit rapidement de la pièce sans refermer la porte afin de le rassurer. Il arriva dans sa chambre, enleva son pyjama souillé. Il se lança un sort de rafraichissement car il était tout simplement impossible qu'il se douche lui aussi alors que la situation était dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Puis il enfila un vêtement propre avant d'aller chercher un petit pyjama dans la chambre de son fils et de revenir vers lui. Il l'aida à se savonner pour enlever la sueur et l'urine qui lui collaient à la peau tout en faisant attention à toutes ses réactions. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de le déshabiller trop tôt alors qu'il ne voulait que lui enlever son inconfort.

Ioann était tendu tout au long de la douche mais la potion calmante faisait sûrement encore effet et cela l'apaisa. Severus tourna le robinet, attrapa une serviette bien moelleuse et se mit à le frictionner gentiment. Il lui enfila son vêtement, lui rajouta un pull épais pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, et le prit dans ses bras. Arrivés dans la cuisine, il prépara avec attention le fameux chocolat chaud auquel il rajouta une goutte de potion calmante. Le temps que Ioann le but, il lui prépara une banane. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui avec une tasse de thé. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était cinq heures vingt. Bien, sa nuit s'arrêtait donc là vu qu'il serait sûrement dans l'incapacité de ce rendormir.

- P'pa ?

- Oui mon Cœur ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda doucement Severus, espérant que cette fois la conversation serait moins stérile.

- Y m'a fait mal.

- Qui t'a fait mal ?

- Faisait noir. Trop noir. Pourquoi noir ?

Que répondre à ça ? Severus se trouva bien en peine. Cette conversation n'était finalement pas plus éclairante que la première. Mais elle était plus délicate, l'enfant semblait attendre des réponses cette fois.

- P'pa ?

- Oui Ioann.

- Pourquoi ?

Merlin que c'était frustrant. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement. La psychologie n'était réellement pas son domaine. Et c'était définitivement une évidence. Mais voilà que son fils avait besoin d'explications qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était noir. Mais je te promets que c'est fini. C'était un cauchemar.

- Mal dans le dos.

- Tu as mal au dos ? S'enquit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ... non ... Sais plus ...

Il n'avait rien vu de spécial quand il l'avait aidé sous la douche. Il ne s'était donc pas réellement fait mal, sauf à la lèvre. Mais peut-être la douleur était-elle intérieure. Il se demanda si finalement une potion antidouleur ne serait pas une bonne chose.

- Ceinture ... fait mal ...

Ils y étaient. Et Severus comprit alors qu'il avait rêvé de Sergueï le frappant. Merlin, qu'il haïssait cet homme ! Il l'entendit répéter qu'il faisait noir et se promit de lui laisser une veilleuse dans sa chambre afin que plus jamais il n'y ait peur. Severus savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de l'enfant à cet instant. Alors il le prit sur ses genoux pour le cajoler et le rassurer. Le sentant prêt à se rendormir, il se leva, laissa la cuisine en plan et remonta dans la chambre. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus et entra dans la sienne. Il s'installa sous les couvertures et gardant Ioann contre lui. Il lança un _Accio_ à la peluche qui était finalement restée dans la salle de bain et lui donna. L'enfant la serra fort tout en se collant au maximum contre lui. Le professeur le regarda s'endormir, assommé par la dose de potion calmante qu'il avait avalée, tout en se demandant toujours pourquoi l'alarme ne s'était pas enclenchée. Il soupira en essayant de se rendormir lui aussi, décidant que cela faisait vraiment trop de « pourquoi » pour une seule et unique nuit.

o0o

_- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait ton compte ?_

_- Mais, Ivanna jolie, t'énerve pas. Je suis une pauvre victime ! Regarde, je suis blessé, se défendit-il._

_- Et tu l'as sûrement mérité ! Et pourquoi tu es rentré ? Tu m'avais promis de rester loin de l'appart toute la nuit !_

_- Je n'avais pas non plus prévu de me faire casser la gueule ! Et quand je pense que je vous ai vu dans cette position là sur _Mon_ canapé. Yeurk, je vais vomir, grimaça Milo._

_- Si tu avais respecté ton engagement tu n'aurais rien vu, s'offusqua Ivanna. Les hôpitaux ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens !_

_- Alors qu'il y a un potionniste à la maison qui peut me soigner à merveille ? Tu rêves là ! Et ... Xssssssssssssssss ... bordel, fais gaffe, ça fait mal ça !_

_- Chochotte. Et tu excuseras le potionniste qui n'apprécie que peu d'être traité comme s'il n'était pas là après avoir été coupé dans sa soirée en tête à tête. Maintenant arrête de bouger si tu veux que je finisse de te soigner, lui répondit Severus d'une voix calme mais tout de même pleine de menaces._

_- C'est pas juste vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ! Bouda le Russe._

_- Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas joué les chiens fous, on n'en serait pas là tous les trois. Toi tu serais dans ton lit inconnu et Iva et moi ... sur ton canapé._

_- Argh, fais-moi penser à brûler mon canapé dès demain. Et ce mec n'était qu'un petit roquet sans envergure ! Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu me mettre dans cet état._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que le cabot est petit que ce n'est pas un danger. Un Pitbull ne mesure qu'une quarantaine de centimètres au garrot. Merlin que tu peux être abruti quand tu t'y mets ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu as honteusement dragué son partenaire sous son nez ? Essaye de choisir une conquête célibataire la prochaine fois. La soirée se passerait mieux pour tout le monde ! Sans compter que c'est tout de même assez dangereux._

_- Contente-toi de finir de me passer ce baume puant et affreusement douloureux. Après quoi j'irai au fond de mon lit. _

_- Toi qui comptais faire des folies de ton corps, tu vas te coucher à minuit à peine passé ? Mais quelle horrible soirée pour le grand Gabrilov ! Ironisa Ivanna._

_- Et toi, tu passes trop de temps avec un acariâtre tortureur de ma connaissance. Il déteint sur toi. Et ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne ... Aïeeee ... Sadique !_

_- Ça t'évitera de dire plus de bêtises, lui répondit Severus avec tout son sarcasme._

_Un vague grognement lui répondit dans lequel il crut entendre quelque chose sur les Mangemorts frustrés sexuellement. Ivanna partit dans sa chambre après lui avoir lancé un regard très explicite : qu'il envoie Milo au lit et qu'il la rejoigne dans le sien. Un sourire pervers illumina son visage quand il expédia les dernières blessures du Russe avant de l'abandonner dans le salon. Milo soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, sans omettre de frapper à la leur pour leur intimer de ne surtout pas oublier le sort de silence s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il y ait des représailles le lendemain matin. Non décidément, ce n'était pas du tout sa soirée ... _

o0o

Il avait finalement réussi à se rendormir un peu plus d'une heure. Ioann était toujours pelotonné contre lui, le nez bien enfoncé dans son pyjama. Severus resserra un bras autour de lui et lui caressa la joue de son autre main. Il se recula juste un peu pour que l'enfant puisse tout de même respirer sans trop de difficulté. Il le regarda dormir paisiblement tout en se demandant comment serait le réveil. Il bascula sur le dos, entrainant son fils avec lui. Une main derrière la tête, il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Il avait pourtant bien lancé le sort d'alarme sur la chambre. Il ne doutait même pas. Etait-il trop endormi pour ne pas pouvoir l'entendre ? Voilà bien un mystère qu'il allait devoir éclaircir avant de devoir coucher Ioann le soir même.

Celui-ci bougea énergiquement. Severus crut d'ailleurs qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais il ne fit que se glisser sur lui et se serrer contre son torse dans sa position préférée du Koala en manque de câlin. Severus sourit en se disant que cette fois il était clouer au lit sans possibilité de bouger et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui. La petite tête bougea un peu plus et se logea dans son cou alors qu'un soupir de bien-être se faisait entendre. Le professeur embrassa ce qui était à portée de lui, c'est-à-dire ses cheveux. Puis il se rappela qu'Albus devait venir en fin de matinée afin d'apposer le sort de traduction. Mais après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt. Peut-être en fin d'après midi après une bonne sieste, Ioann serait-il prêt? Il dut finalement attendre une heure de plus pour que le chaton couché sur lui ne se réveille enfin.

o0o

_Ivanna venait de partir travailler. Milo avait une journée de repos. Il regardait Severus se renfrogner à la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Ça faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient. Et quelques semaines que l'anglais habitait presque en permanence chez lui. Il avait appris à l'apprécier. Il avait un humour caustique la plupart du temps. Mais il savait aussi être d'une compagnie agréable pour qui comprenait les signes. Il le regarda froisser le papier avec hargne. Les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes. Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de café. Le Russe regarda avec attention ses traits exprimant une grande lassitude._

_- Pourquoi es-tu devenu un Mangemort ?_

_Severus se raidit à la question. Pourquoi la lui posait-il maintenant ?_

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Je me demandais juste, c'est tout._

_- Je le suis devenu par conviction._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Sûrement parce qu'on m'a toujours dénigré ou oublié et que pour une fois quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi pour mes capacités._

_- Tes parents sont Mangemorts aussi ?_

_- Mon géniteur était Moldu. Ma mère sorcière. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils auraient préféré que je ne sois jamais là. Aucun des deux n'était Mangemort. Un Moldu dans les rangs du Maître, cela aurait été une aberration ... et pourtant ils ont presque les mêmes états d'esprit, juste un point de vue différent. _

_- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais si tu es devenu Mangemort par conviction, pourquoi sembles-tu amer en en parlant._

_- Parce que suivre un extrémiste pour le pouvoir qu'il peut nous apporter, n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de louable. Sauf que je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a peu de temps. _

_- Pourquoi restes-tu Mangemort ?_

_- Parce qu'on ne quitte pas le Lord Noir avec une lettre de démission._

o0o

Severus se releva, faisant craquer son dos. Affolant comme cette cheminée était basse. Après avoir expliqué à Albus les soucis qu'il avait rencontrés dans la nuit, sans entrer dans les détails, ils avaient repoussé la mise en place du sort à la fin d'après midi. Une bonne chose de faite. Il monta à l'étage pour voir si Ioann allait bien. A son réveil définitif, l'enfant avait semblé serein et même étonné de voir qu'il avait dormi dans une autre chambre que la sienne. Au petit déjeuner, il avait avalé les tartines avec un appétit impressionnant. Puis il avait été se préparer en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était grand et qu'il pouvait le faire seul. Severus l'avait regardé monter les escaliers avec fierté tout en gardant bien au fond de lui une perpétuelle question : Pourquoi ? Car il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que le petit Russe n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit passée alors qu'en principe ses cauchemars ne s'effaçaient pas après son réveil. Il s'était décidément passé trop de choses étranges. Le manque de sommeil lui embuait l'esprit et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre. Ioann était assis dans un recoin, serrant ses peluches dans les bras. Severus fronça les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il expliquait tout bas à ses compagnons de jeu.

- Pas bouger, 'terdit. Chut pas de bruit. Si bien 'couté alors pas ceinture.

Voilà une nouvelle erreur de sa part. Non, Ioann n'avait rien oublié de sa nuit. Il avait juste joué la comédie. Se faire oublier pour éviter le châtiment. Severus se fustigea mentalement. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que l'enthousiasme peu habituel de son fils cachait quelque chose. Il s'approcha calmement pour ne pas lui faire peur mais il remarqua tout de suite le petit corps se crisper. Il n'avait pourtant toujours pas levé les yeux sur lui. Le professeur s'accroupit, voyant ainsi un peu mieux son visage baissé. Les yeux étaient fermés avec force, un léger filet de sang s'écouler de sa lèvre meurtrie qu'il torturait à nouveau. Et tout son corps tremblait.

- Ioann, mon Cœur, tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ?

- Non, grand, peut faire ...

- Alors viens, je vais te sortir quelques habits propres.

Mais l'enfant resta assis, resserrant ses bras autour de ses peluches et de ses genoux. Severus posa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait. Regarde-moi.

La voix était douce. Comme pour apprivoiser un animal blessé. Et après tout, c'était bien ce qu'il avait devant lui. Sauf que c'était juste un petit homme qui avait désespérément besoin d'être protégé de tout et de lui-même. Lentement les paupières se levèrent, dévoilant leur trésor pailleté d'argent, empli de peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Merlin, encore cette satané question. Il allait mourir de frustration si on la lui posait une fois de plus. Il respira calmement pour ne pas effrayer son fils.

- Pourquoi quoi, mon Cœur ?

- Sais pas.

- Raconte-moi ton cauchemar. C'est à cause de lui que tu ne vas pas bien, alors raconte-moi.

- Veux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sais pas.

Severus était de plus en plus désemparé. Comment gérer tout ceci ? Il n'avait jamais rien su de la psychologie enfantine. Et s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une once de savoir faire, il ne terroriserait pas ses élèves à chacun de ses cours.

- Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Tu ne vas pas avoir peur ?

Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit. Alors il se pencha pour l'attraper, le serra contre lui et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Si la situation devait durer, il serait bien mieux là qu'assis par terre. Il le consola longtemps avant qu'il ne se détende un peu. Ioann leva son regard vers lui. Un regard plein de questions. Un regard hésitant. Et pourtant un regard bourré d'un fragile espoir. Il avait la voix rauque et peu sûre lorsqu'une fois de plus il lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Ioann. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mon Ange. J'ai besoin que tu me dises pour que je puisse te répondre.

Severus le vit hésiter une fois de plus. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour continuer avant de la refermer aussitôt en baissant les yeux. L'adulte était au supplice. Il aurait donné toute sa fortune pour que quelqu'un l'aide à ce moment précis. Oh, il n'était pas riche et sa fortune n'était pas grand-chose, mais il aurait été prêt à y rajouter son âme. Puis il le vit relever la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. Il dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la question suivante.

- Pourquoi t'avais p'us voulu de moi ? Pourquoi tu m'avais ramené ?

- C'était un cauchemar Ioann, tu es toujours resté dans ton lit. Je ne t'ai ramené nul part.

- Si. _Y_ m'a dit. _Y_ m'a dit que tu aimes pas moi. Y m'a dit ... Pourquoi tu aimes pas moi ?

Severus était choqué. Il regardait l'enfant, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Avait-il donc si peu confiance en lui ?

- Oh que si je t'aime Ioann. Tu m'entends. Je t'aime toi. Ne crois jamais le contraire.

- Mais Y m'a dit ...

- C'était un cauchemar mon Cœur, ce n'était pas la réalité. Tu es toujours resté dans ton lit et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tu m'entends, jamais.

- Y faisait mal à moi et y disait ...

- Ioann, mon chéri, écoute-moi. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve n'était pas vrai. Sergueï t'as fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Mais c'est fini. Tu ne le reverras jamais. Et si tu le vois dans tes cauchemars, ce n'est pas vraiment lui que tu vois. Et tu ne dois surtout pas écouter ce qu'il dit, car c'est faux. Tu comprends ? Tout ce qu'il t'a dit, est faux.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oh oui je t'aime. Tu es mon fils, mon garçon, et je t'aime plus que tout.

- Jamais p'us ceinture ? Jamais p'us noir ? Jamais loin toi ?

- Jamais. Jamais je ne te frapperais, jamais je ne m'éloignerais. Et je ferais tout pour qu'il y ait toujours du soleil dans ta tête.

Cette fois l'espoir avait dominé tous les autres sentiments dans les yeux du plus jeune. Alors que dans le cœur de l'adulte un maelström de sentiments battait son plein. Il avait cru la confiance acquise et pourtant il venait de passer plusieurs heures affreuses car elle leur avait fait défaut. Un doute horrible l'assaillit : et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur de cette tâche qui lui incombait ? Et s'il était incapable de rassurer et d'élever cet enfant ? Il se sentait si démuni à cet instant même, qu'il en aurait pleuré toutes les larmes amers qu'il retenait avec beaucoup de mal. Il promit mentalement à Sergueï que si jamais il croisait un jour sa route, il reprendrait son masque de Mangemort et sa baguette utiliserait une nouvelle fois toutes les tortures qu'il avait pourtant crues ne jamais relancer un jour. Ce qu'il avait fait subir physiquement mais aussi mentalement à Ioann n'en méritait pas moins. Une petite main sur sa joue le sortit de ses plans de vengeance. Il se reconnecta à la réalité et regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime papa. Pour toujours.

Avec un sourire ému, Severus le cala dans ses bras, nichant la tête de son fils dans son cou. Il avait eu sa dose de stress en quelques heures. Là il n'aspirait plus qu'à partager un câlin réconfortant. Au diable tous les autres. Au diable tous les problèmes. Au diable ses pensées vicieuses qui le faisaient culpabiliser de ne pas savoir comprendre et se faire comprendre par son fils. Il serait toujours temps d'y penser plus tard. Là, il avait juste besoin d'une pause. Juste une petite pause avant de devoir redevenir responsable. Car il avait toujours en tête un certain problème : le sort d'alarme qui n'avait pas fonctionné ... _Pourquoi_ ?


	17. Trahison

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Je remercie Zarakinel, Caro06 et Obscura pour leurs encouragements et leurs messages toujours très agréables à lire.

Note : Bien alors aujourd'hui je reprends donc mon rythme de publication ordinaire vu que j'en ai enfin fini avec les heures supp … Donc je vous informe également que malgré les heures en plus au boulot, j'ai trouvé le moyen de bien écrire. J'ai un rythme d'écriture d'un chapitre par semaine … et en 2 semaines, j'en ai écrit 3 chapitres… Mél, j'ai enfin fini mon chapitre en kit lol, hier soir j'étais motivée^^. Donc au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'ai attaqué l'écriture du chapitre 22. Voilà pour les bonnes nouvelles… Pour les mauvaises… enfin mauvaises, ça dépend pour qui lol …donc j'ai pas résisté et Sev et Ioann vont encore un peu souffrir dans ce chapitre. L'émotion est présente sur toute la deuxième partie… bon, je vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir.

Ah et à partir de ce chapitre ci, BettyMars (auteuse mais avant tout amie) est ma béta correctrice donc normalement les fautes d'orthographe ne devraient plus être un souci…

Rendez-vous Mercredi Prochain et Bonne Lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : trahison. **

Il avait fallu plusieurs dizaines de minutes à Severus pour reprendre pied. La matinée n'était pourtant pas si avancée que cela mais déjà il n'aspirait plus qu'à se fondre dans les profondeurs de son lit. Quand finalement Ioann s'était tortillé sur lui en lui disant d'une toute petite voix, qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, il avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre son rôle d'adulte responsable.

L'enfant, enfin rassuré s'était mis à jouer avec son terrain de Quidditch miniature et rigolait en regardant les deux équipes de figurines s'affronter sous son commandement incertain. Il leva la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il y avait un soleil radieux. Et son papa lui avait promis qu'ils mangeraient dans le jardin. Il n'avait jamais mangé à l'extérieur. Enfin si, dans le hangar, mais à ce moment là il n'était pas non plus totalement dehors. Son ventre gargouilla un instant et il se demanda si c'était l'heure du repas. Il rangea son jeu précieusement. Il ne se rappelait plus avoir eu de vrais jouets, alors il considérait que ceux qu'il avait maintenant étaient de véritables trésors. Il attrapa son dragon de peluche et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers avec prudence. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine fit crier son estomac un peu plus. Il poussa la porte puis avança au milieu de la pièce. Son père était concentré sur ses faitouts et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il aimait beaucoup cet homme. Il était toujours là quand il n'allait pas bien. Il lui faisait des câlins, même quand il faisait des bêtises.

Il rougit en ce rappelant qu'il lui avait fait pipi dessus pendant la nuit et qu'il l'avait quand même gardé contre lui, dans ses bras. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas un bébé pourtant, alors pourquoi avait-il fait pipi deux fois cette nuit ? Il était vraiment un mauvais garçon. Il lui faisait faire du travail en plus et il l'empêchait de dormir. Mais son papa ne l'avait pas fâché, il ne l'avait pas frappé. Oh non. Jamais il ne le frappait. Et pourtant il avait été malade. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être malade, car ça coutait cher les médicaments. Severus remua une casserole et éteint le feu. Ioann le regarda faire avec attention tout en engloutissant son pouce. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce que son père lui avait dit plus tôt dans la matinée. Mais il avait par contre bien senti qu'il l'avait rendu triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste. Il leva les yeux et sursauta quand il vit deux yeux noirs le regarder. Non, finalement ce qu'il aimait le plus chez son papa, c'était son sourire. Parce que quand il souriait, il avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait sauf lui. Il voulait toujours voir son sourire. Ce sourire, qu'il était d'ailleurs en train de lui faire.

- Alors mon Cœur, tu as bien joué ?

- Vi, les rouges y z'ont gagnés. Mais mon ventre grouille.

- Alors ça tombe bien, car il va être l'heure de manger. Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre le couvert ?

Ioann se précipita dans le salon pour poser sa peluche sur le canapé et revint dans la cuisine en trottinant. Severus avait mis une chaise devant l'évier et l'aida à se mettre debout dessus pour qu'il se lave les mains. Ensuite il lui donna les fourchettes et les cuillères alors qu'il attrapait les assiettes, les couteaux et les verres. Ils passèrent tous les deux par le fond du couloir pour atteindre le petit jardin. Il y avait trois grands arbres qui faisaient une ombre conséquente, et la table de quatre personnes installée au milieu remplissait presque tout l'espace. Il y avait également un petit parterre de plantes étranges dans un coin contre la maison et un petit espace au soleil dans le fond. Le terrain était plus petit que chez son méchant oncle, mais Ioann le trouva à son goût. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de hangar. Après quelques autres allers et retours, le repas fut servi. Assortiment de crudités et spaghettis à la bolognaise suivis d'une salade de fruit. L'enfant était toujours aussi émerveillé de pouvoir s'asseoir à la table et surtout de pouvoir manger aussi souvent et en grande quantité. Et en plus c'était toujours bon.

o0o

Malgré le pétillement dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, ceux qui le connaissaient bien purent constater, à l'accentuation de la ride barrant son front ainsi qu'aux nombreuses ridules s'étendant sur ses tempes, que celui-ci était soucieux. Minerva fronça du nez, ce qui accentua son air revêche. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il y avait du Snape là dessous. Merlin qu'elle pouvait détester ce gamin ! Encore quand il était son élève, elle avait pu avoir un peu d'ascendance sur lui. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu en tant que collègue, elle n'avait pu que supporter ses sarcasmes, ses piques et autres joyeusetés. Et maintenant elle devait subir ses problèmes personnels sans en être informée. Sa fierté Gryffondorienne ne la tiendrait pas entre ces murs, elle aurait déjà débarqué chez lui pour lui tirer les vers du nez et pour lui expliquer en quelques mots bien sentis tout le fond de sa pensée. Et à son âge, ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus profondes. Avec hargne elle claqua la porte de sa classe faisant sursauter tous ses élèves, s'attirant des regards apeurés. Un sourire amer et ironique aux lèvres, elle se fit la remarque que Poudlard n'avait plus besoin de la présence de Severus pour terroriser les élèves, elle se débrouillait très bien elle-même pour prendre la relève !

Poppy savait que ce jour-là, Albus devait rejoindre les Snape et la tension du directeur l'inquiéta légèrement. S'il y avait eu le moindre problème d'ordre médical avec Ioann, elle aurait été la première prévenue. Là il y avait semble-t-il autre chose. Et le nom de Lucius Malfoy s'imposa à son esprit. Elle n'avait rien dit à son supérieur, mais elle n'en était pas moins inquiète. Du temps de leurs études, ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule année en commun dans ces locaux. Lucius était entré en septième année lorsque Severus était arrivé à Poudlard pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'époque sur le comment tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés. Avec du recul, elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce que avait amené le charismatique préfet des Serpentards à s'intéresser à son jeune camarade pourtant si renfermé. Celui-ci avait toujours était brillant dans le domaine des potions. Le blond y avait-il vu un avantage quelconque qui aurait pu servir Voldemort ? L'avait-il d'ailleurs remarqué à son départ de Poudlard ? Elle soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Mais elle était partagée. Sa raison lui ordonnait de prévenir Albus que Severus était toujours en relation avec Malfoy. Mais une partie d'elle ne voulait pas le trahir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être rejetée par Severus alors que Ioann avait encore besoin d'elle. Et puis finalement cet homme était quelqu'un qui méritait d'être respecté. Alors elle relégua ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit tout en se promettant d'agir efficacement si le moindre problème survenait.

o0o

Le cours de potions venait de se terminer. Charlie souffla un grand coup. Il n'aimait définitivement pas les potions. Bien que l'enseignant soit plus abordable et sa mixture enfin réussie, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'il n'apprécierait jamais ce cours. Sûrement le fait d'être enfermé dans un cachot. Pas qu'il était claustrophobe, mais il trouvait ce lieu totalement oppressant et insalubre. Il regarda la potion qu'il venait de finir de mettre dans une fiole. Elle n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais avec ça il devrait avoir une note plus qu'honorable, surtout que Slughorn était moins strict que Snape. Il jeta un œil au professeur qui nettoyait le tableau pendant que les élèves déposaient leur fiole sur son bureau avant de partir. Il tenait peut-être son occasion pour lui parler.

- Hey Charlie, tu viens ? Il faut qu'on finisse de réviser la botanique. Et si on finit vite on pourra se faire un match de Quidditch.

- Oui oui j'arrive.

Le rouquin regarda ses camarades Gryffondor sortir en terminant de plier bagage. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau lentement, afin de se retrouver seul dans la salle avec le professeur. Il déposa la fiole pendant que Slughorn s'asseyait. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément comment entamer la discussion, le professeur lui facilita la tache.

- Monsieur Weasley, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez réussi votre potion aujourd'hui. Vous faites de grands progrès. Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci beaucoup Professeur, répondit Charlie rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. C'est grâce à vous. Avec vous je vois les potions sous un angle différent.

- C'est bien aimable à vous. J'ai effectivement cru comprendre que le professeur Snape avait une méthode d'enseignement assez stricte.

- S'il nous criait un peu moins dessus et nous expliquait un peu plus, on s'en sortirait sûrement mieux. Je plains vraiment sa famille lors de leurs repas ensembles, ça doit être aussi gai qu'une séance de tortures ! ... oh, je suis désolé professeur, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Oh Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ! S'affola le Gryffondor

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Weasley. Je ne suis là qu'en temps que professeur intérimaire. Je ne vais pas vous envoyer au Professeur Dumbledore. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Par contre je pense qu'il serait de bon ton que vous rallongiez le devoir que j'ai donné de ... disons cinquante bons centimètres. N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Professeur, je suis désolé Professeur.

- Ne vous affolez donc pas ainsi. Je pense que c'est réglé maintenant, sourit Horace avant d'ajouter malicieusement pour détendre son élève : Et puis je dois vous avouer que moi-même, je plaindrais également la famille de Severus si je ne savais pas qu'il était fils unique et orphelin. Sa mauvaise humeur habituelle est quelque chose que l'on ne souhaiterait à personne. Bien, maintenant, jeune homme, je pense que des révisions vous attendent. Vous devriez y aller avant que la rumeur comme quoi je séquestre les élèves, ne se répande comme une trainée de poudre.

- Oh, oui, et puis on m'attend pour travailler. Merci encore professeur.

- Au revoir, Monsieur Weasley, et n'oubliez pas les cinquante centimètres supplémentaires. Ça m'embêterait de vous mettre en retenue en cette période de l'année.

- Oui professeur, grimaça Charlie. Je n'oublie pas. Au revoir.

Le rouquin sortit rapidement de la salle et parcourut les couloirs presque au pas de course pour arriver au plus vite dans le Grand Hall. Là il bifurqua et se dirigea dans le parc. Il aspira une grande gorgée d'air en fermant les yeux. Il grimaça une fois de plus et se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir faire l'impasse sur le Quidditch pour travailler sa punition. Mais un sourire gagna tout de même son visage. Snape n'avait pas de famille. Le gamin n'était donc pas son neveu ! Et vu leur ressemblance, il était quasiment certain que c'était l'enfant du professeur lui-même ! Mais la grimace revint en pensant à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour avoir un fils. Il tira définitivement la langue de dégoût en pensant à la pauvre fille qui avait vraiment des goûts horribles en matière d'hommes.

o0o

Ioann n'était pas rassuré. Comment pouvait-il l'être alors qu'on allait lui faire quelque chose dans pas longtemps. Certes c'était pour qu'il comprenne ceux qui parlaient en anglais mais tout de même ce n'était pas rassurant. Son papa lui avait bien dit qu'on allait lui jeter un sort pour cela. Mais il avait peur. Il avait le droit d'avoir peur non ? Peur parce qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas tout. Peur parce qu'il restait tout de même au fond de lui des restes de ses cauchemars. Peur de décevoir sa nouvelle famille. Il aimait tant être avec son père qu'il avait peur de devoir retourner chez son méchant oncle. Il avait tout simplement peur de l'inconnu. Mais pour lui, tout était inconnu dans ce pays. C'était Albus qui devait venir pour lui lancer le sort ... mais il ne se rappelait plus qui était Albus. Il connaissait son Papa, Oncle Milo, Poppy, sa Maman car il y avait des photos dans le salon ... mais Albus ça ne lui disait rien. Alors il essayer de rester sans bouger. Assis sur le canapé à attendre que ça arrive. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre, à part attendre et avoir peur.

Severus sortit de la cuisine et posa son regard sur son fils. Il le vit se triturer les doigts, en se mordant les lèvres et en lançant des regards anxieux à la cheminée. Il était tout sauf rassuré. Le professeur soupira doucement et s'avança vers lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés le faisant sursauter et l'attira contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ioann, tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Je serais là tout le temps, je ne te laisse pas.

- J'ai peur.

- Je sais mon Cœur. Je sais que tu as peur. Mais personne ne va te faire de mal.

Ils restèrent là, tendrement enlacés en attendant l'arrivée d'Albus. Severus regarda la pendule. Il était l'heure. Pourquoi donc ce vieux fou n'était-il pas encore là ? Comme si Ioann ne paniquait pas assez, il fallait en plus qu'il le fasse attendre ! Puis il remarqua les flammes de la cheminée devenir vertes. L'enfant se mit à trembler dans ses bras. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et regarda le directeur arriver sur son tapis. D'un coup de baguette, Severus arrêta l'alarme avant de faire un vague signe de la tête afin de le saluer et de lui proposer un siège. Ioann, qui avait enfoui son visage dans les vêtements de son père, sortit son nez de sa cachette pour regarder le fameux Albus. Il vit d'abord la robe de velours violette avec des étoiles vertes. Puis il fixa sa longue barbe argenté et ses longs cheveux de la même couleur. Il se rappela enfin de lui. Il l'avait vu la première fois qu'il était allé à Poudlard. La deuxième fois il n'y était pas resté longtemps et avait attendu avec Poppy que son papa aille parler avec ... avec quelqu'un mais il ne savait plus qui. Mais la première fois, il avait traversé le château. Et il avait vu Albus dans son étrange bureau. Il l'avait même pris pour le Père Noel, en moins gros. Il continua de l'étudier et tomba dans ses yeux bleus et rieurs. Il rougit fortement de s'être fait prendre en plein flagrant d'élit de contemplation intense, avant de replonger dans les habits de Severus. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer tout en laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois que ce jeune homme est très timide.

- Je pense surtout qu'on lui a inculqué un peu trop violemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de regarder les gens.

- Il perdra ses automatismes petit à petit. Il lui faut du temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Comment allez-vous Severus ? Votre rapide passage ce matin m'a un peu inquiété.

- Nous allons mieux que ce matin. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il a fait un cauchemar. J'ai eu du mal à le raccrocher à la réalité et à le rassurer. Et il faudra que je vous parle Albus, plus en détail. Mais plus tard. Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris et qui me chagrine. Mais pour l'instant j'aimerais qu'on en finisse avec ce sort. Ioann est stressé depuis tout à l'heure. Il a eu du mal à faire la sieste malgré sa fatigue et la mauvaise nuit qu'il a passée. Aussi j'aimerais qu'il dorme avant qu'on ne passe à table.

- Vous avez raison mon garçon.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et entrainèrent l'enfant avec eux. Severus prit quelques minutes pour le rassurer et lui rappeler que tout irait bien. Puis il se recula un peu gardant son regard dans celui de son fils. Albus s'approcha de lui. Il se mit à marmonner des phrases que le jeune professeur ne comprit pas.

Ioann était terrifié. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien, il avait peur et voulait son papa. Ce vieux monsieur qui faisait des gestes avec sa baguette en fronçant les sourcils l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il détacha avec peine ses yeux d'Albus pour rechercher ceux de Severus. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir près de lui. Il trouva son regard mais le pli inquiet imprimant son front ne le rassura pas du tout. Alors il se retourna à nouveau vers l'autre homme.

Severus avait beau avoir confiance en Dumbledore, il n'était pas rassuré. Le regard de son fils avait failli le faire craquer et il avait été à deux doigts de tout faire arrêter. Le directeur prononça une nouvelle incantation d'une voix claire et il put reconnaître qu'elle était en grec ancien. Si ses connaissances ne lui faisaient pas défaut, la phrase signifiait : « Que le lien de traduction soit accroché à cet enfant ». Un éclair orange sortit de sa baguette et entoura le garçon d'un halo vaporeux. Un halo qui changea progressivement de couleur pour passer au jaune pâle puis au blanc avant de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du petit corps.

Ioann avait fermé les yeux en voyant la lumière venir droit sur lui. Il tremblait de tout son corps et il ne voulait pas voir. Comme il ne sentit rien il les rouvrit doucement pour voir un nuage coloré autour de lui. Quand le sort entra en lui, il eut un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Puis progressivement une douce chaleur s'insinua dans ses membres. Parcourant ses doigts, ses mains, ses jambes avant de se concentrer dans sa poitrine. Et là, la chaleur était plus forte. Puis elle remonta le long de sa gorge où elle lui arracha un petit cri. Elle chauffait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de boire. De boire de l'eau bien froide pour arrêter le feu qui commençait à le brûler. Puis elle continua son ascension pour venir se loger dans sa tête. Il gémit en sentant une douleur dans son crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui serrait la tête dans un grand étau. Il commença à sangloter avant de tomber à genou. Il posa violemment ses mains sur ses tempes et serra fort, espérant que l'explosion à l'arrière de ses yeux passerait ainsi plus vite. Il avait mal. Réellement mal. Pourquoi ?

- Albus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda fiévreusement Severus qui s'était rapproché.

- Ne bougez pas. Laissez le sort agir.

- Mon fils souffre et vous voulez que je reste sans rien faire ? Je croyais que ce sort était sans danger ! Vous m'aviez promis que vous ne tenteriez pas de lui faire du mal !

- Severus calmez-vous. Si je vous avais dit que ce sort était un peu douloureux à la mise en place, vous auriez refusé de le faire. Mais Ioann a besoin de comprendre et qu'on le comprenne. C'était indispensable. Non, restez là. N'interférez pas sinon il aura eu mal pour rien.

- Un peu douloureux ? Merlin, mais avec ce qu'il a subi, il ne méritait pas ça ! Vous m'avez manipulé ! Cela m'est bien égal qu'il ne vous comprenne pas et que vous ne le comprenez pas ! Cela m'est bien égal qu'il ne parle que russe. Mais qu'il souffre, ça c'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas.

- Severus, je n'avais pas le choix. Si vous avez besoin de le confier à Poppy, il faudra bien qu'ils puissent communiquer. Ce sort était indispensable. C'est pour son bien que je l'ai fait.

- Sortez de chez moi, lui répondit Severus d'une voix sourde, les yeux remplis de menaces.

- Severus. Réfléchissez à tout ce que ça va lui apporter. Il ...

- SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !

Severus sortit prestement sa baguette et lança un _Expelliarmus_ que le directeur contra très facilement. Mais le regard flamboyant du premier lui fit prendre conscience qu'effectivement, il ferait mieux de partir. Il activa la cheminée et s'en retourna vers son bureau en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au salon. Severus s'était agenouillé devant Ioann et le tenait dans ses bras. En s'asseyant dans son fauteuil après avoir gratté la tête de Fumseck, Albus se demanda tout de même, si cela n'avait pas été une erreur de ne pas mettre le professeur entièrement au courant du processus. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pu agir convenablement dans ces conditions. Il prit un parchemin où il écrivit quelques mots. Il l'envoya Impasse du Tisseur et sortit dans les couloirs. Il allait demander à Poppy de passer les voir un peu plus tard.

Severus était dans une rage folle. Albus n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et maintenant son fils en pâtissait. Il était évident que le sort serait d'un avantage indéniable, mais il aurait dû lui dire la vérité. Il aurait ainsi pu prévenir Ioann correctement. Maintenant son fils était en larmes dans ses bras et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mal à la tête. Quand la cheminée s'activa une nouvelle fois, il attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait rangée et la leva, prêt à renvoyer Dumbledore aussi sec dans son bureau. Mais seul un parchemin lui parvint. Il le fusilla du regard avant de lui lancer un sort d'attraction. Il embrassa la tempe de l'enfant en lui murmurant une nouvelle fois que c'était fini avant de lire le message.

_Severus,_

_Le sort doit être maintenant finalisé. Si la douleur persiste, une simple potion en viendra à bout. L'effet sera actif dans douze heures. C'est le temps nécessaire à l'implantation totale. Pour le geler temporairement vous devez prononcer l'incantation grecque suivante : «Η σύνδεση διακόπηκε προσωρινά » (Que le lien soit temporairement interrompu). Cette formule n'est valable que pour la personne qui la lance et doit être renouvelée si une tierce personne intervient en cours de route dans la conversation. C'est à un intervenant et non à Ioann de la lancer._

_J'espère que vous comprendrez mon geste. Passez une bonne soirée. Toutes mes amitiés._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Severus froissa le papier et le jeta au travers de la pièce. Non il ne comprenait pas ce geste. Et il en avait que faire de ses amitiés. Pour l'instant il devait consoler un enfant déjà instable de son cauchemar quelques heures auparavant, et qui venait de souffrir une fois de plus alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait pas mal. Il fit venir à lui une fiole de potion antidouleur qu'il réussit laborieusement à faire prendre à Ioann. Il alla s'asseoir, ses jambes manquant de refuser de les porter plus longtemps. Quand plus tard, les sanglots se calmèrent, Severus crut mourir en entendant les mots chuchotés dans son cou.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as menti ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ?

- Je suis désolé mon Cœur, je suis si désolé. Je ne savais pas. Il m'avait dit que ce ne serait pas douloureux. Je ne savais pas. Merlin je ne voulais pas.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux de son fils pour cacher la larme qui avait glissé sur sa joue. Non, il n'avait pas voulu trahir sa confiance. Il se sentait si mal. Albus ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ? Il ne s'était pas seulement joué du père, il avait aussi manipulé le fils. Il avait mis en balance le maigre équilibre qu'il avait établi en dix jours. Il avait osé manipuler un enfant traumatisé seulement âgé de cinq ans.

La cheminée se tinta de vert une nouvelle fois. Cette fois la personne qui arriva n'activa aucune alarme. Poppy, car c'était bien elle, se figea devant la scène qui se passait sur le canapé. Elle s'avança doucement, s'accroupit devant son collègue et posa doucement la main sur son épaule. Severus releva la tête par instinct et l'infirmière fut choquée. Choquée par les yeux rouges de l'inflexible professeur de Potions. Choquée par les larmes brouillant son visage normalement si impassible. Choquée par le regard de désespoir qu'il lui lançait. Elle attrapa une des potions qu'elle avait prises au cas où et la lui tendit.

- Tenez Severus, c'est une potion calmante. Elle vous fera du bien.

Tel un automate, il obéit et avala la potion. Les effets furent rapides. Il cligna deux-trois fois des yeux, respira un grand coup, embrassa les cheveux de Ioann et regarda à nouveau Poppy. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il était en train de se reprendre. Elle posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant pour voir qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. C'était déjà ça. Elle attrapa une autre fiole qu'elle tendit à l'adulte.

- Faites lui prendre ça. Potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il a besoin de se reposer. Nous verrons à son réveil pour le reste.

Quand il fut endormi, Severus le monta dans son lit, lui enfila son pyjama et le borda doucement. Puis il redescendit d'une démarche raide dans le salon. Poppy avait préparé du thé. Elle lui mit une tasse dans les mains tout de suite après l'avoir fait s'asseoir.

- Albus est venu me voir. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait mis le sort, commença-t-elle, en remarquant bien la tension qui habita Severus dès qu'elle eut prononcé le nom du directeur. Puis il m'a également dit que vous l'aviez chassé de chez vous assez violemment.

- Ioann souffrait par sa faute.

- Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était le cheminement du sort.

- Vous le saviez ? Cracha Severus

- Non, il me l'a dit juste avant que je n'arrive. Quand je l'ai su, je lui ai donné congé avant de me précipiter ici.

- Il m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence, que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal ... J'avais promis à Ioann que tout ce passerait bien et que personne ne lui ferait mal. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Merlin, j'ai perdu la confiance qu'il avait en moi ...

- Non Severus. S'il n'avait plus confiance en vous, il ne se serait pas agrippé à vous comme il l'a fait. Il vous aurait rejeté. Vous lui avez promis qu'il ne souffrirait pas. Mais vous ne saviez pas qu'on vous cachait des choses. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, dit-elle avec une voix douce.

- Il m'a demandé pourquoi je lui avais menti. Merlin Poppy, quel père suis-je alors que je viens de le décevoir ?

- Vous êtes un père merveilleux. Ne pensez jamais le contraire. Aujourd'hui il y a eu une erreur de faite. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez faite. Et il le comprendra quand vous lui expliquerez. Severus regardez-moi. Il vous aime profondément. Il a été blessé, mais il vous aime. Et c'est grâce à cet amour qu'il comprendra.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

- Parce que quand Albus m'a raconté les faits, j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ses actes. Je suis venue parce que je savais que vous aviez besoin de moi.

Severus la regarda dans les yeux avec confusion. Elle lui sourit et attrapa sa main qu'elle serra doucement.

- Vous êtes un immonde professeur de Potions, caustique, impudent, dangereusement terrifiant pour toute personne qui ne vous connait pas et définitivement invivable.

Le coin de la bouche dudit professeur se releva dans un rictus ironique.

- Et ce n'est pas mon collègue, ni le père de mon patient que je suis venue voir, Severus, mais c'est mon _ami_ que je suis venue soutenir.

- Merci Poppy. Et je suis touché d'avoir une amie qui soit venue auprès de moi aussi rapidement.

L'infirmière lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre un air un peu pincé. Elle lui tapota la main avant de se relever.

- Maintenant mon cher, c'est la professionnelle qui prend le relais. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de monter dans votre chambre, et de vous reposer. Vous avez une tête à faire peur. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

- Merci du compliment, je n'en attendais pas tant, railla-t-il se reprenant complètement.

- Oh mais je peux en trouver d'autres. Bien, alors il est dix sept heures dix, je vous somme donc d'aller dormir environ deux bonnes heures. Je vous ferais parvenir un repas pour ce soir par l'intermédiaire des elfes. Vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de vous en occuper. Ioann va dormir un certain temps grâce à la potion donc ce ne sera pas un problème. Donnez-lui une potion calmante, occupez-vous de lui tranquillement, redonnez-lui une potion pour dormir et attendez demain qu'il soit bien reposé pour lui parler. Maintenant je vais y aller. Oh, et je vais également demander à un elfe de surveiller que vous ne sortez pas de votre chambre avant la fin du temps imparti.

- Je suis donc consigné dans ma chambre ? Et vous pensez réellement que je vais vous obéir ?

- Et même que vous le ferez au doigt et là l'œil ... Parce que sinon, vous allez subir mon courroux, le menaça-t-elle en enfonçant à chacun de ses mots, son index dans son torse.

- Quand je disais que vous n'étiez qu'un dragon tortionnaire !

- Et vous une chauve souris récalcitrante. Alors, vous montez dans votre chambre ou il faut également que je vous mette en pyjama et que je vous borde ?

- Osez seulement vous approchez de moi et je vous ferais goûter quelques sorts de mon cru.

- La menace pourrait fonctionner. Mais je commence à bien vous connaître. Alors vous foncez dans votre lit, avant que je me charge de vous y enterrer !

Elle avait pris son plus bel air menaçant et avait pointé son doigt sur l'escalier. Seul un rictus amusé contredisait le tableau. Severus avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la regardait de haut. N'importe quel élève aurait pris peur de le voir ainsi. Au bout d'un affrontement visuel de quelques minutes, il finit par abandonner la partie. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il avait eu trop d'émotions depuis la nuit dernière. Il monta donc à l'étage avec sa démarche rapide habituelle après lui avoir fait un léger sourire complice. Alors qu'il se déshabillait, il se promit de parler avec elle de la nuit dernière. Elle était son amie. Il pouvait se confier à elle. Il avait confiance en elle.

Poppy le regarda monter dans sa chambre et le sourire qui était venu sur son visage en le voyant capituler disparut. Albus ne se rendait-il donc pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait ? Severus n'offrait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui. Il fallait la mériter. Et lui avait joué avec. Aussi puissant qu'il soit, Dumbledore venait de faire sa plus grande bêtise depuis bien des décennies. Elle secoua la tête. Elle attrapa les tasses de thé et alla les nettoyer dans la cuisine avant de les ranger. Elle revint au salon pour rejoindre son infirmerie quand elle tomba sur une photo sur une commode. Severus et un autre homme prenant une pose sévère comme pour mesurer lequel était le plus effrayant. Mais le regard joueur et complice qu'ils se lançaient, ce regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de son collègue, la conforta dans son idée. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir sa confiance, mais quand il la donnait, c'était inconditionnel. Elle sortit de ses pensées en se disant qu'Albus allait devoir réparer ses erreurs par lui-même. Elle ne comptait pas l'aider alors qu'il n'avait montré que peu de considération à Severus.

Alors qu'elle faisait le tour des lits occupés par ses malades et blessés, une autre pensée lui vint. Une pensée blonde et aristocrate. Severus semblait lui accorder un certain crédit à lui aussi. Visiblement pas autant que cet homme sur la photo, mais tout de même. Peut-être devrait-elle laisser une chance à Malfoy de lui prouver qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance après tout. Mais elle resterait tout de même sur ses gardes. Il allait devoir ramer un moment pour qu'elle lui accorde sa pleine confiance. La sécurité de son jeune protégé en dépendait après tout. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, le jeune troisième année qu'elle venait de visiter relâcha sa respiration. Le visage déterminé et légèrement sadique, il fallait bien l'avouer, de Pomfresh l'avait proprement effrayé. Il avait déjà cru mourir dans d'horribles souffrances le matin même avec McGonagall et là il avait craint que l'infirmière ne le torture avec quelconque instrument. Tremblant, il se retourna et se roula en boule dans son lit se demandant ce qui arrivait aux femmes de cette école.


	18. Equanimité

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Lorsque J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, c'est que j'avais certes une idée de ce que je voulais écrire, mais également c'était une sorte de défi. Ceux qui me connaissent (les membres de notre forum qui ont lui tous mes écrits ou ceux qui ont lu les deux autres fics que j'ai publiées sur fanfic) savent que mon domaine préféré pour l'écriture c'est l'idée à la con qui tourne en déconfiture. J'ai l'habitude de faire dans le léger et le comique pas toujours très fin. L'été dernier, j'ai coécrit une histoire avec une amie (elle avait les idées et moi j'écrivais) dans un thème qui ressemble plus à Simplicité mais qui n'a pas son étoffe (l'histoire reste moins « lourde » qu'ici). Une de nos lectrices m'a fait remarquer que ce style était différent mais que ça lui avait énormément plu. Elle avait même pleuré sur certains passages. C'est un peu son commentaire qui m'a poussé à tenter l'aventure Simplicité.

J'avais hésité à la publier sur fanfic car étant un style nouveau pour moi, je n'étais pas sûre de mon coup et je n'aurais surement pas supporté de voir que ça ne plaisait pas. Mais finalement, je suis bien contente de l'avoir fait. Parce qu'apparemment elle plait. Je remercie souvent mes lectrices et revieweuses fidèles telles que Patmol25, Zarakinel ou Caro06 (merci les filles) mais aujourd'hui je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent même s'ils ne laissent pas de messages. Ne vous trompez pas, ce n'est pas une demande de Review… je serais bien mal placé pour quémander vu que je ne suis pas moi-même une grande revieweuse alors que je lis beaucoup de fanfic. Non, c'est juste parce que si l'histoire ne plaisait pas, je sais qu'il y aurait moins de lecteurs pour la suivre et rien que ça, ça me suffit.

Alors pour vous remercier de me suivre chapitre après chapitre, parce que le bac est passé et surtout parce qu'en ce moment je suis motivée et que j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture des futurs chapitres, aujourd'hui je vous offre un chapitre en cadeau. Oui cadeau, mercredi il y aura publication comme prévu du chapitre suivant. (Mél, tu va être contente, il y a du Malfoy à gavasse dans ce chapitre avec des réflexions qui devraient te plaire ^^)

Oui ce matin je suis bavarde et je raconte ma vie lol … mais je vais rajouter un petit truc avant de vous laisser le chapitre. Je remercie particulièrement ma béta qui est très prise en ce moment et qui a malgré tout pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre et le suivant de façon à satisfaire mes caprices. Merci Miss de me suivre dans cette histoire une fois de plus )

Ah et, euh … je reviens à mes première écritures dans ce chapitre… du moins à un certain endroit… j'ai le point de vu d'un élève qui part de temps en temps en cacahouète… promis j'avais bu que de l'eau… du coup ça fait un petit passage déconne qui j'espère vous plaira…

Et pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur le titre, c'est expliqué dans le chapitre, pas la peine de sortir le dictionnaire )

Bien allez, je m'arrête là. Et je vous laisse à la lecture. Cette fois je vous dis réellement à Mercredi

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Equanimité. **

Lucius regardait le bout de parchemin qui lui était parvenu quelques instants plus tôt. Si son visage était tout aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude, intérieurement, il était plus qu'inquiet. Le message n'était pas long mais le ton en été effrayant. Même si les mots étaient neutres, il s'agissait clairement d'un appel à l'aide.

« _Lucius, rejoins-moi chez moi ce soir vers 21h. S'il te plait. _

_S.S._ »

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Severus ne faisait jamais dans la politesse en principe. Il ironisait, il ordonnait mais ne demandait pas. Le blond alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs et se rappela ce 1er Septembre 1971 où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Malgré son rôle de préfet et ses rondes dans le Poudlard Express, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant de le voir s'avancer vers le tabouret pour sa répartition. Et encore, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce gringalet pouilleux avant que le Choixpeau ne l'envoie à Serpentard. Bien sûr, comme tout le reste de leur Maison, il l'avait applaudi, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que la classe et l'estime des vert et argent venaient de prendre une bonne claque. Comme pour tous les nouveaux voire même peut-être un peu plus que pour les autres, il l'avait regardé de haut, asseyant ainsi son statut de préfet et de leader auprès des jeunes recrues. Oui, ce jour là, il l'avait dédaigné comme un malpropre, pensant même qu'il devait être qu'un misérable Sang-de-Bourbe inculte. Mais plus sa dernière année avançait, plus elle lui avait prouvé que Severus était bien un Serpentard rusé et ambitieux. Un Serpentard fier et indépendant. Un Serpentard qui venait de l'appeler à l'aide pour la première fois depuis quinze ans. Lucius regarda l'heure. Dix neuf heures vingt cinq. Il devait se rendre Impasse du Tisseur d'ici une heure et demie. Juste le temps pour lui de manger en famille et de se préparer.

o0o

Ce soir là dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était étrange à la table des professeurs. Si Bill avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet Snape, il devait bien reconnaître que depuis qu'il avait quitté son poste, une dizaine de jours auparavant, certains membres de l'équipe enseignante avaient des réactions peu courantes. Il glissa donc son regard plus en détail vers la grande table. Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore semblait carburer aux pastilles citronnées qui pétillaient sur la langue et dans les yeux. Mais une ride plus appuyée sur le front indiquait que quelques soucis s'étaient infiltrés dans son monde glucosé. Le rouquin se trouva un instant un air de ressemblance avec Snape. Il pensait tout en ironie.

Il grimaça avant de reporter son attention sur sa directrice de Maison à la droite d'Albus. Chignon strict perdu sous son chapeau pointu, lunettes carrées sur le nez, lèvres pincées dans un rictus constipé. Non elle ne semblait à priori pas différente des autres jours. Mais en sachant qu'elle avait terrorisé toutes ses classes de Métamorphose, même les septièmes années, l'ainé des Weasley se mit à réfléchir s'il y avait eu du lion au petit déjeuner. Il ricana tout seul à sa propre blague : la directrices des lions qui mange du lion ... Oui bon, sa journée avait été passable, il avait bien le droit de plaisanter un peu non ? Par deux fois il surprit le regard qu'elle lança en douce à son supérieur. Un regard calculateur et énervé. Tiens donc, y aurait-il du rififi dans l'air entre ces deux là ? Bill avala son jus de citrouille et attrapa une deuxième cuisse de poulet.

Soyons fou. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre les deux ? Querelle de couple ? Il grimaça et reposa la cuisse du volatile dans son assiette. Il arrivait lui-même à se couper l'appétit. Non. Cherchons ailleurs. Dumbledore avait fauché les nouvelles croquettes de McGo car elles étaient aromatisées agrumes ? Bien, il était mort si jamais l'un des deux venait à apprendre ses pensées. Par contre Charlie serait ravi de les entendre. Il engloutit une pomme de terre grillée à point quand il surprit un autre regard de sa directrice. Mais cette fois interrogateur et perplexe, à l'infirmière.

Il reporta donc son attention sur elle. Au lieu d'être installée au côté du directeur comme à son habitude ces derniers temps, on avait l'impression qu'elle s'était exilée le plus loin possible de lui. Bill exclut de lui-même la dispute conjugale. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin. De toute façon, l'association des mots « couple » et « professeur » devrait être passible d'une longue peine à Azkaban. Et il en allait de même avec les dérivatifs tels que « infirmière » ou « concierge ». Mais il s'attarda donc à nouveau sur Pomfresh. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant. Elle dirigeait son infirmerie avec une poigne de fer. Mais elle était une personne très agréable à côté. Alors il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voyait. On aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un pamplemousse pas mûr tellement elle avait un air pincé. Elle aurait presque fait une imitation parfaite de McGonagall. Mais l'effet de sourde colère contenue la faisait plus s'approcher de Snape.

Et voilà, le professeur de Potions revenait une fois de plus dans ses réflexions. Il le voyait même dans les mimiques de l'infirmière. Charlie l'avait contaminé. Il en était obsédé. Il posa définitivement ses couverts de dégoût alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers son frère. Celui-ci dut sentir son regard car il le questionna silencieusement pour cette attention. Bill le fusilla du regard et le deuxième Weasley, perdu, haussa fortement les deux sourcils. Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait à une éventuelle idiotie qu'il aurait faite avant de secouer la tête d'incompréhension. Finalement il replongea dans son assiette, non sans lui lancer quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps. Bill soupira une autre fois. Il était bon pour une explication en règle dès que le moment s'y prêterait. Et il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de raconter jusqu'où ses pensées l'avaient mené. Charlie allait ainsi se replonger dans le problème Snape qui allait finir par devenir le problème Weasley avant de se terminer en problème Punition. Décidément, même absent ce satané professeur arrivait à leur gâcher l'existence.

o0o

Pour Severus, ces quelques heures venaient de se passer comme dans du coton. Il s'était réveillé de sa sieste forcée à dix neuf heures deux. Poppy aurait pu être fière de lui. Il avait envoyé un message à Lucius pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Il était tout à fait conscient que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de quémander de l'aide, mais là, il en avait besoin. Il aurait contacté Milo s'il n'avait pas été à l'autre bout de la Terre. Puis il était allé réveiller Ioann afin qu'il mange un peu. Il avait été bourré de remords en abrutissant son fil de potion calmante afin de retarder la conversation au lendemain matin. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il le couche, il avait eu entre ses mains qu'un simple pantin déconnecté de la réalité. Puis il lui avait fait prendre une potion pour dormir. Tant pis pour l'accoutumance, ce soir c'était plus que nécessaire.

De retour dans sa cuisine, il avala également un peu de potion calmante avant de préparer une grande théière. Puis il s'attaqua au nettoyage de la pièce. Pas qu'elle soit sale mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour se mettre les idées en place sans être coupé du temps comme cela arrivait quand il faisait des potions. Il entendit l'alarme de la cheminée sonner. Il laissa tout en plan et se dirigea dans le salon, baguette en main. Il désactiva l'alarme en avisant Lucius. D'un geste il lui indiqua le canapé alors qu'il retournait chercher le thé. Aucune parole n'avait pour l'instant été prononcée. Ils burent leur tasse dans un silence religieux. Juste entre amis. Comme pour se rassurer que certaines choses ne changeraient pas. Mais le blond n'était pas venu pour déguster la boisson. Aussi il rompit lui-même le calme.

- Severus, si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe. Un problème avec Ioann ?

- Oui, non, enfin si.

- Je t'ai rarement vu aussi imprécis.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose cet après midi.

- Si tu en as besoin, je peux te mettre les meilleurs médicomages de Sainte Mangouste à disposition. Tu n'as qu'à demander.

- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Dumbledore est venu pour poser le sort de traduction sur Ioann. Et tout ne s'est pas passé parfaitement.

Lucius tiqua sur l'utilisation du nom de famille du directeur de Poudlard. Puis, inconsciemment il se mit à espérer que rien ne soit arrivé à l'enfant.

- Il s'est avéré que contrairement à ce qu'il m'avait dit, la mise en place du sortilège était douloureuse. J'avais promis à Ioann que personne ne lui voudrait de mal, que personne ne le blesserait. Malheureusement il a souffert et il n'a pas compris pourquoi je lui avais menti. Merlin, jamais je n'aurais voulu le trahir ainsi.

- Comment va-t-il maintenant ?

- J'ai suivi les conseils de Poppy. Je l'ai assommé de potions calmante et de sommeil pour la soirée. Afin qu'il soit bien reposé. Demain matin je lui dirais la vérité. Comme quoi je n'étais pas au courant. Que je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

- Et tu ne lui as pas menti. Tu ne peux pas mentir à quelqu'un si on t'a menti à la base. Se référer à des choses fausses n'est pas trahir si on les croit vraies.

- C'est en gros ce que m'a dit Poppy. Mais comment expliquer ça à un enfant de cinq ans ?

- Et sérieusement, c'est à moi que tu demandes ça après ton discours de l'autre jour sur ma façon d'éduquer Draco ?

- C'était une question rhétorique, grimaça Severus en roulant des yeux au souvenir de leur dispute.

- Et c'était une tentative d'humour de ma part. Mais visiblement, je suis aussi doué que toi dans ce domaine.

- Reste dans l'arrogance et la fierté insolente qui te caractérisent, là tu as plus de chance de réussir.

- Au moins j'ai réussi sur le fait que tu m'insultes au lieu de te lamenter. C'est une avancée indéniable.

Severus leur resservit une autre tasse de thé avec un rictus moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Lucius n'avait pas l'humour ravageur de Milo mais il avait le don pour rendre le sarcasme agréable.

- Je suppose que demain après midi tu seras débordé d'activités, reprit le professeur.

- Non pas trop en ce moment. C'est semble-t-il une période calme. Du moins jusqu'à la fin des cours à Poudlard. Là le conseil d'administration sera réuni pour délibérer du cas de chaque élève. De longues et fastidieuses journées en perspective. Mais dans l'immédiat, tous les examens n'étant pas encore achevés, j'ai du temps libre. Habituellement j'apprécie de me plonger dans certains ouvrages intéressants. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je peux aussi te consacrer un peu de mon temps libre.

- C'est si généreusement proposé, railla Severus. En fait, je me disais que tu pourrais venir demain après midi pour rencontrer Ioann. Ce maudit sort de traduction devrait être effectif dans le courant de la nuit. Ce serait une bonne façon de le tester.

- Je pense pouvoir accéder à ta requête sans trop d'hésitation. Dois-je venir accompagné de Narcissa et Draco ?

- Je préfèrerais autant que tu sois seul pour l'instant. Même s'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il t'a déjà vu. J'ai peur qu'avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il ne prenne peur en voyant arriver trois personnes à la fois.

- Bien, alors je viendrais seul.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre mais aucune alarme ne retentit, signe que l'enfant n'était pas réveillé. Mais après le problème de la nuit précédente, Severus fronça les sourcils en montant à l'étage rejoindre la chambre de Ioann. Il ouvrit la porte doucement. La chambre était légèrement illuminée grâce à une veilleuse qu'il avait laissée pour l'occasion. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son fils était visiblement tombé du lit sans se réveiller. Il vérifia qu'il ne s'était pas blessé avant de le remettre sous ses couvertures, laissant bien à portée de main ses trois peluches. De retour dans le salon il croisa le regard interrogateur de Lucius. Celui-ci se laissa aller lui aussi à un sourire en entendant la raison du bruit. Puis le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé de la cuillère de l'aristocrate, tintant contre la porcelaine de la tasse.

- Tu sais, je me suis surpris à repenser à nous du temps de Poudlard. Ton arrivée plus particulièrement.

- Tu m'avais profondément détesté dès ce moment là. Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs jamais dit pourquoi.

- Ton allure m'avait un peu rebuté. J'avais même imaginé que tu étais un de ces misérables Weasley.

- Tu connais les raisons de ma tenue vestimentaire.

- Oui, je le sais maintenant, Severus. Mais à l'époque, pour moi tu n'étais qu'un môme de onze ans avec des allures de mendiant. Et tu as été envoyé à Serpentard presque aussi rapidement que moi, grimaça Lucius.

- Et tu m'as clairement fait comprendre avec ton comportement de petit prince péteux qu'il valait mieux que je me tienne à carreaux.

- Je l'ai fait avec tous les premières années. Pas que toi. Et je n'étais pas péteux !

- Mmm, alors tu l'es devenu après, je ne m'en souviens plus, étrange. En attendant, Evan avait été à deux doigts de se faire dessus lorsque tu l'as regardé avec ton regard polaire et assassin, se moqua Severus

- Au moins Rosier m'a toujours montré le respect qui m'était dû, lui.

- On n'impose pas le respect par la peur, mais par ses actes.

- Et je pense que cette fois c'est toi qui n'est pas le mieux placé pour me faire la morale.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ressasser ces vieux souvenirs. Ils me sont proprement indigestes.

- Ce sont pourtant quelques unes de tes ripostes contre Black et Potter qui ont attiré mon attention vers toi.

- Cela ne change rien au fait que cette période est clairement révolue et que je préfère ne pas m'appesantir dessus.

- Bien. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort que ton thé vert à m'offrir ?

- Quelque chose comme du Whisky pur feu ?

- Ce serait un bon début.

Severus se leva et alla chercher deux verres dans la cuisine. Puis il les servit généreusement de l'alcool ambré. Le silence qui les accompagnait n'était pas aussi détendu qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Ce petit retour dans le passé n'avait pas été une excellente idée. Lucius se dit que s'il posait la question qui le taraudait depuis le début de leur rencontre, il ne ferait qu'alourdir l'atmosphère. Mais il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

- Quelle est ta position vis-à-vis de Dumbledore ?

La question n'aurait pas pu refroidir l'ambiance plus que ça. Severus s'était tendu et avait resserré sa prise sur son verre.

- Tu as vraiment décidé de m'enfoncer un peu plus ce soir ou c'est ta façon de me montrer ton amitié ? Grogna Severus

- Tu m'as fait venir car ta rencontre avec lui ne s'est pas bien passée. Qu'on parle de la pluie et du beau temps est une chose, mais à un moment, il faut voir la vérité en face.

- Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien. Je suis sous potion calmante et je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à toutes les implications. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a menti et qu'il a trahi ainsi la confiance de Ioann. Laisse-moi le temps de dormir là-dessus et d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Maintenant si tu veux savoir si demain je vais lui apporter ses bonbons au citron préférés la réponse est non.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser à réfléchir après ça. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment son avis peut avoir autant d'importance pour toi.

- Un jour tu sauras Lucius. Un jour, je l'espère, tu comprendras. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es pas en condition pour que je t'en parle. Et garde ton air insulté pour une autre fois. Ce n'était pas une remarque désobligeante. C'était juste une constatation.

- Tu fréquentes trop Dumbledore pour ton bien. Tu deviens aussi énigmatique que lui. Et ce n'est pas forcément un compliment.

- Je me doute que lorsque tu me compares à lui, il n'y a rien d'agréable, lui répondit Severus, un léger rire dans la voix. Merci d'être venu. Je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'une présence.

- La prochaine fois je t'apporterais une peluche. Il parait que les gamins adorent se faire remonter le moral par leur ... _doudou_.

- Lucius Malfoy, mon doudou personnel. Ça sonne bien.

- Bon, je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre congé, soupira Lucius, avant de reprendre sérieusement. Je passe donc demain dans l'après midi. S'il y a le moindre souci tu me préviens.

- En fin d'après midi si tu peux. Avant Ioann fait sa sieste.

- Entendu.

Le blond se leva et disparut rapidement dans la cheminée. Severus resta pensif un moment après son départ. Il avait réellement besoin de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil pour aborder le problème Albus. Mais il savait déjà que tout ne serait pas aussi simple qu'il le laissait entendre. Quelque chose s'était brisé cet après midi. Ce fut après un nombre incalculable de soupirs qu'il monta finalement se coucher. Il n'était pas tard. Mais la journée avait été harassante.

o0o

_Vendredi 13 Juin 1986._

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla à une heure bien moins matinale qu'à son habitude, Severus sentit un soupçon de crainte le traverser. Il se leva prestement, sortit de sa chambre, traversa le couloir et vérifia que tout allait bien dans la chambre de son fils. Il fut rassuré en le voyant dormir, roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Au moins ils avaient tous les deux passé une nuit entière sans se faire réveiller intempestivement par un cauchemar. Après s'être préparé pour la journée, le professeur descendit dans le salon où il ouvrit les volets. Il faisait beau. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ioann pourrait profiter du soleil ... après qu'ils aient eu leur petite discussion. Alors qu'il passait devant la cheminée, il découvrit un parchemin qui lui avait semble-t-il était envoyé au petit matin. Il l'attrapa et se rembrunit en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Albus. Il prit connaissance rapidement du contenu et avec un rictus méprisant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Directeur devrait éviter le citron de si bonne heure s'il croyait qu'il viendrait le rejoindre pour une discussion. Il froissa le message, activa la cheminée et renvoya le parchemin froissé à son expéditeur, espérant qu'il comprenne ainsi qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se plier à son commandement.

En se retournant pour préparer le petit déjeuner, son regard tomba sur un autre parchemin chiffonné au pied de la bibliothèque. Après un temps d'hésitation, Severus se pencha pour le ramasser. Puis doucement pour ne pas le déchirer, il l'ouvrit. Pas qu'il s'intéressait aux affabulations d'Albus, mais il y avait dessus la formule pour geler le sortilège de traduction. Et s'il devait expliquer à Ioann qu'en un sens il ne l'avait pas trahi, autant qu'aucune voix extérieure ne vienne s'interposer dans son discours. Il attrapa un parchemin neuf et recopia la formule avant de faire bruler le mot du directeur. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, toujours dans l'optique de préparer le repas matinal, quand l'alarme de la chambre se mit en route. Ça y est, ils y étaient. Il bifurqua donc pour grimper à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour voir son fils assis sur le lit, son dragon blanc serré fermement contre lui, les yeux bouffis de sommeil perdus dans le vide. Discrètement Severus lança le sort pour bloquer la traduction et s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'installa, face au garçon.

- Bonjour, mon Cœur. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui. Fais gros dodo.

- Effectivement, tu as fait une grande nuit. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? As-tu mal quelque part ?

- Non, vais bien. Hier j'ai mal mais 'jourd'hui pas mal.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu mal hier.

- Pas grave. Plus mal maintenant ... Papa ?

- Oui Ioann ?

- Veux faire câlin.

Et dans les yeux noirs et argent de son fils, Severus n'y vit que le désir de se blottir dans ses bras comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait aucune trace de reproche ni de blessure. Juste l'envie d'un petit garçon de prendre sa dose de tendresse matinale. Et avec soulagement, le professeur le serra contre lui comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr il lui expliquerait tout à l'heure le mauvais comportement d'Albus. Mais pour l'instant, il préféra profiter de la capacité de son fils de mettre de côtés les choses douloureuses pour n'apprécier que de ce qui était agréable. Il savoura de ne pas avoir perdu sa confiance comme il l'avait cru la veille. Il resserra sa prise et embrassa le sommet de son crâne quand un ventre affamé se fit entendre.

o0o

Alors que son réveil sonnait en ce vendredi matin, Bill grogna. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille à éviter son frère. Et celui-ci était un fin malin lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas mais il préférait reporter l'explication au week-end. Et il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures de cours à tenir avant le week-end, donc c'était jouable. Il arrêta le réveil hurleur, s'étira avant de s'asseoir, prêt à affronter la journée. Et il sursauta violemment. Assis au pied de son lit, appuyé sur un montant du baldaquin, les bras croisés et un sourire ironique aux lèvres, Charlie l'attendait de pied ferme. Comment avait-il pu imaginer s'en sortir aussi facilement ? La journée allait être très longue vu comment elle commençait.

- Bon alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as regardé comme tu l'as fait hier soir ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Charlie. As-tu bien dormi ? Moi j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

- Oui oui, bonjour à toi aussi, et oui j'ai bien dormi. Mais ne te défiles pas et réponds à ma question.

- Tu me laisses aller aux toilettes avant ?

- Non, t'es capable d'y rester très longtemps pour qu'il ne te reste pas assez de temps pour me répondre.

- Quoi ? Tu me kidnappes dans mon propre lit ?

- C'est en gros l'idée. Alors crache le morceau William Arthur Weasley ! Ordonna Charlie, avec un air de Molly Weasley bien ancré dans son comportement.

- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça. On dirait maman, grimaça l'ainé.

- Tant mieux, c'était fait pour.

- T'es qu'un vil Serpentard.

- Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Et arrête de faire diversion et réponds-moi !

- Ok ok, je vais t'expliquer.

Et il se mit donc à raconter ses réflexions de la veille, faisant rire son petit frère. A la fin, il se dit qu'il avait définitivement raison. Il était en train de le relancer à la chasse à la vie privée de Snape. Merlin avait décidé de le punir pour toutes ses futures bêtises en un seul jour semblait-il. En regardant l'air pensif du plus jeune, pensif et déterminé, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait. Et quand Charlie lui dit qu'il allait en parler avec Tonks pour savoir ce qui se tramait chez les professeurs, Bill était à deux doigts de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Non seulement il avait remis l'affaire _potion_ sur le tapis, mais il avait lancé les deux chiens renifleurs sur la piste du reste de l'équipe enseignante. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin, car il n'y en était toujours pas sorti. La journée allait définitivement être longue, très longue. Mais rien de bien anormal pour un vendredi treize, n'est-ce pas ?

o0o

Severus n'avait jamais passé autant de temps dans son jardin que depuis ces quelques jours. Après le petit déjeuner, il avait pris soin de son fils, avant qu'ils aillent dehors. Là il l'avait gardé sur ses genoux pour lui expliquer le comportement d'Albus en long en large et en travers. Ioann avait été rassuré de savoir que son papa ne lui avait pas réellement menti. Bien sûr, il s'était fait une raison. Il n'était pas grand-chose et personne n'avait le devoir de tout lui dire. Donc, même s'il avait été déçu par le mensonge de l'adulte, il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. C'était une situation tellement normale. Mais le fait qu'il s'excuse et qu'il prenne le temps de bien lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, avait fait exploser une bulle de bien être dans le cœur de l'enfant. Son papa n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne lui mentait pas et il ne voulait pas le blesser. C'était si nouveau pour lui.

Le professeur lui avait ensuite expliqué que normalement le sort de traduction avait été efficacement mis. Il lui expliqua une nouvelle fois le fonctionnement et lui dit pourquoi il n'agissait pas actuellement. L'enfant ne sembla pas tout comprendre. Tant pis, il verrait au moment voulu comment il réagirait. Puis il lui parla de Lucius. Il lui dit qu'il était un ami, qu'il pouvait des fois faire peur mais qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il lui affirma également que si jamais ça devait arriver, il se chargerait lui-même de punir le blond. Une lueur de crainte passa dans les yeux de l'enfant. Le mot punition était toujours source de peur chez lui. Severus le rassura et lui annonça la visite de l'aristocrate pour la fin d'après midi. Ioann avait été enthousiasmé. Son père s'en étonna un peu, mais le petit Russe ne savait pas comment lui dire que si c'était un ami à lui, c'était qu'il était gentil. Comme pour Milo ou pour Poppy. Après le repas du milieu de journée, le professeur avait décalé la table de façon à mettre un matelas entre les arbres. Puis il rajouta un parasol avant d'installer Ioann pour sa première sieste en plein air. Il lui donna ses peluches et le recouvrit d'un plaid. Il avait lui-même attrapé un gros livre et ils avaient passé ainsi toute l'après midi.

A son réveil, l'enfant avait décidé qu'il était définitivement bien sur son lit improvisé et joua doucement avec son lapin, son dragon et son tigre, leur racontant plein d'histoires. Attendri, Severus lui avait demandé s'il voulait jouer à quelque chose de spécial. Et après réflexion, Ioann lui répondit qu'il aurait voulu faire un puzzle. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, la boite lévita d'un coup de baguette jusqu'à lui. Le garçon fut un peu déstabilisé. Il avait réellement le droit de jouer avec ces jeux, dehors et dans ce lit ? Il jeta un regard incertain à son père qui le rassura immédiatement, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

L'alarme de la cheminée retentit, les surprenant tous les deux. Severus rentra rapidement, baguette en main, pour voir Lucius dans son salon. Après les salutations d'usages puis quelques mots rassurants et amicaux, ils arrivèrent dans le jardin. Le blond railla légèrement sur la taille de celui-ci s'attirant un regard noir du propriétaire. Ioann leva les yeux vers le blond avant de se lever, il n'avait pas compris les mots du blond et se demanda si le sort fonctionnait. Son père lui présenta leur invité. Aussi il avança, se positionna devant lui, baissa la tête et lui dit bonjour d'une petite voix. Il sursauta en entendant une autre voix, un peu mécanique, parler en anglais. Il se rappela que son père lui avait dit que lorsque le sort était gelé par une personne, il fallait qu'une autre parle afin de relancer la traduction. Il comprenait mieux maintenant comment ça marchait.

- Bonjour jeune homme, je vois que vous êtes en meilleure forme que les deux autres fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

La voix retranscrit en russe et Ioann rougit. Pourquoi le blond lui parlait comme ça ? Comme si ... comme quand il avait vu ces personnes parler entre elles dans un dessin animé. C'étaient qui déjà ? Ah oui, des princes et des rois. Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Et il n'avait pas saisi tout le sens de la phrase.

- Relève la tête Ioann, murmura Severus. Tu n'as pas à la baisser comme ceci. Tu as le droit de regarder les gens, mon Cœur.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu veux boire un jus de citrouille ?

- Oui, veux bien.

- Bien. Lucius, un thé ou un whisky ?

- Un thé sera parfait.

- Alors installez-vous tous les deux.

Ioann se précipita sur son matelas et serra son Dragon dans ses bras. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il était peut-être temps qu'il trouve un nom à son compagnon. Il le mit devant ses yeux et le regarda fixement en réfléchissant. Non, il ne voyait pas trop pour l'instant. Il secoua la tête, serra la peluche contre lui et reprit son puzzle. Lucius prit une chaise en regardant l'enfant évoluer. Il était petit et maigrichon. Mais ça il l'avait déjà remarqué avant. Il semblait être sage et non remuant. Même si pour le blond c'était un critère de bonne éducation, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce comportement était sûrement en accord avec ses traumatismes passés. Severus revint sur ces entrefaites, déposa le service à thé sur la table et porta le verre de jus de fruit à son fils. Celui-ci le remercia et lui fit un bisou très sonore avant de boire avec lenteur et délectation. Son père le regarda attendri, heureux de le voir prendre son temps. Il arrivait encore trop souvent qu'il finisse son verre ou son assiette à vive allure, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui retire des mains.

Lucius par contre, vit là l'expression des manques dont il avait été victime. Jamais Draco n'avait été privé de quoique ce soit et surtout pas de nourriture. Aussi le blondinet ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il ingurgitait. Il ne prenait pas le temps de savourer. Mais ce petit garçon de cinq ans semblait apprécier tout ce qui l'entourait à une juste valeur. Un jus de citrouille dégusté, une petite brise savourée les yeux fermés, un oiseau regardé avec émerveillement. Des petites choses de la vie courante qui lui avait été interdites si tôt. Et si Lucius avait eu du mal à comprendre ce que Severus lui avait dit, il se rendait maintenant pleinement compte de la situation. Un regard à celui-ci le déconcerta. Il ne semblait pas inquiet au comportement de son fils, pourtant inhabituel pour un enfant. Au contraire, il semblait serein. Sûrement conscient de l'examen de son ami, le professeur lui demanda sans le regarder :

- Qu'y a-t-il Lucius, pour te faire perdre tes bonnes manières et me regarder comme si j'avais des pustules fluorescentes sur le visage.

- Ça t'irait bien au teint. Tu as l'air d'un cadavre. Je m'étonnais juste que tu ne trouves pas le comportement de ton fils troublant.

- Ioann a toujours un comportement troublant. C'est le type même d'un enfant traumatisé. Alors soit plus prolixe en explications si tu veux que je te réponde convenablement.

- Je t'aurais imaginé plus inquiet par sa façon d'agir et je te découvre d'une équanimité peu courante.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler comme un vieux dictionnaire cela m'éviterait de devoir te traduire à mon fils, soupira Severus en désignant d'un signe de tête l'enfant qui les regardait avec incompréhension.

- Est-ce une remarque sur le fait que je suis plus âgé que toi ?

- Je faisais juste référence à l'ancienneté du terme, mais si tu le prends pour toi, c'est que tu n'es pas si loin que ça d'être un vieux débris, ricana le professeur

- Je ne relèverais pas cette insulte, le snoba Lucius. Je disais donc que je te trouvais d'un calme peu courant, reprit-il avant de se tourner vers Ioann. La tournure te convient-elle mieux ?

- Euh ...

- Ce que Lucius te demande c'est si cette fois tu as compris ce qu'il a dit.

- Ah ... oui compris, monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler Lucius, tu sais.

- D'accord ... L'cius.

Ioann rougit fortement, faisant sourire son père. L'enfant était décidément d'une timidité touchante. Le reste de l'après midi passa tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant se leva et s'approcha de son père. Puis arrivé devant lui il le regarda timidement avant de lui tendre les bras. Severus l'attrapa pour le poser sur ses genoux, ravi de le voir venir de lui-même en présence d'un tiers. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et reprit sa conversation avec Lucius. Celui-ci garda son regard fixé sur le petit brun. Il le vit enfourner son pouce dans sa bouche et s'installer confortablement contre l'adulte avant de se laisser aller à s'endormir.

- Il dort beaucoup non ?

- Oui, c'est l'effet secondaire de la pneumonie. Il reste peu de temps éveillé et arrive tout de même à faire des siestes calmes, reposantes et surtout sans cauchemar. Seules les nuits sont plus problématiques. Il a également peur du noir.

- En tout cas je comprends mieux pourquoi tu vires au Poufsouffle à son approche, il est tout simplement adorable.

- Draco l'est tout autant. Mais tu ne prends pas la peine de le voir.

- Severus, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me disputer avec toi une fois de plus, alors laisse mon fils en dehors de ça.

- Très bien. Mais je serais toi, je me poserais les bonnes questions. Comme par exemple, pourquoi mes paroles t'énervent-elles autant. Mais tu as raison, ne gâchons pas cette journée. Je suis assez content de la réaction de Ioann face à toi. Il ne semble pas apeuré.

- Il m'a semblé très timide.

- Il l'est, surtout quand il ne connaît pas encore les gens. Mais au moins il semble avoir une certaine confiance en toi. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

- J'en suis ravi. Au moins comme ça il ne prendra pas peur de moi.

- Il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour prendre peur, mais il a l'air d'estimer que tu ne le blesseras pas, répondit Severus, _du moins pour l'instant_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent.

Lucius se leva en époussetant sa robe de luxe. Severus suivit le mouvement en modifiant la position de son fils de façon à le tenir plus confortablement. Celui-ci se réveilla légèrement dans l'action et jeta un œil au blond. Lucius intercepta ce regard et lui fit un très léger sourire.

- Tu sais, jeune Ioann, que j'ai un fils qui a presque le même âge que toi. Tu pourras sûrement le rencontrer d'ici peu si tu le désires.

L'enfant regarda subrepticement son père.

- C'est comme tu le sens mon Cœur. Si tu veux rencontrer Draco alors il pourra venir, sinon ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne seras pas fâché pour avoir refusé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lucius s'étonna à nouveau du calme de son ami, surtout au vu de ce qu'il venait de dire pour rassurer l'enfant. Lui-même était parfaitement choqué qu'un enfant puisse avoir peur d'être puni pour ne pas vouloir voir quelqu'un d'étranger. Puis la pensée furtive que Draco avait eu peur de l'être s'il avait couru dans les bras de son parrain, se rappela à lui. Ce n'était guère différent comme réaction. Il chassa bien vite cette idée. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Sais pas si veux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Quand tu seras prêt, on avisera, le rassura Severus.

- Severus a raison. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais dis-moi, aurais-je le droit de revenir te voir ? Demanda Lucius avec la voix la plus tranquille qu'il pouvait prendre.

- Vi, veux bien.

- Très bien, alors à une prochaine fois, jeune homme. Severus. Pas besoin de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. Porte-toi bien. Tu sais que si tu as besoin, ma maison t'est ouverte.

- Merci Lucius. Passe le bonjour à Draco et Narcissa.

Le blond partit dans un mouvement aristocratique presque exagéré. Severus allongea Ioann sur le matelas et le borda, lui disant qu'il pouvait se reposer encore un peu le temps qu'il préparait le diner. L'enfant hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Puis il se mit à sucer son pouce tout en collant son dragon contre lui et en fermant les yeux. Un petit soupir de bien-être lui échappa. Cela avait été étrange de parler directement avec Lucius, enfin avec la voix interposée. Mais il avait bien aimé. Et puis il avait apprécié de comprendre pour une fois ce que les adultes disaient. En fait c'était faux, il n'avait pas tout saisi car ils utilisaient des mots trop compliqués pour lui, mais il avait tout de même eu une bonne idée de la conversation. Il n'avait pas été isolé comme les autres fois, et rien que ça lui avait fait se sentir bien. Quelque chose lui chatouilla la joue, il y passa sa main et en entrouvrant les yeux il vit une libellule voltiger devant lui avant de partir vers le parterre de fleurs. Il bougea légèrement pour s'installer confortablement, en la regardant évoluer devant lui. Puis doucement il referma les yeux, suça son doigt avec application et se laissa entrainer par le sommeil. Il se dit que s'il y avait un endroit merveilleux, comme dans les contes, quelque part, il devait ressembler à ça.


	19. Effervescence

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Bien, je suis ravie que mon petit chapitre supplémentaire vous ait plu. N'en prenez pas trop l'habitude … en ce moment j'écris beaucoup certes mais ça risque de ne pas durer lol … d'ailleurs pour infos, mon chapitre 22 vient de partir chez ma béta et j'ai déjà un vague plan pour le chapitre 23 (oui vague, car même avec un plan bien défini, j'arrive toujours à ne pas respecter mes objectifs… si si je vous jure … Un chapitre sur le passé de Severus et Lucius est aussi déjà écrit … mais je ne sais pas encore quand il sera publié … Je connais sa place dans la chronologie de l'histoire mais pas dans celle des chapitres^^. Mais il est là, fait, écrit prêt à être corrigé. Bref en attendant, retrouvons une Minerva déterminée, deux gamins de 5 et 6 ans qui ont décidé d'en faire voir à leurs pères et le grand retour d'un Russe qui a mangé de la dinde enragée … chers lecteurs … bon Chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Effervescence. **

_Samedi 14 Juin 1986._

Quelque part au sixième étage, dissimulés entre une armure et une tenture ancienne, deux élèves se chuchotaient pleins de promesses. Il s'agissait d'un garçon et d'une fille. N'importe quel préfet aurait adoré tomber sur une telle scène une fois le couvre feu passé, mais nous n'étions qu'au milieu de la matinée et personne ne les avait surpris. Elle n'était pas grande mais lui non plus finalement. Il était roux et elle était d'une chevelure indéfinissable. Elle s'appelait Tonks et lui Charlie. Et leur plus grand secret résidait dans leur idée de connaître les dessous des affaires professorales. Depuis que Bill avait mis son jeune frère au courant de ses questionnements, la veille au saut du lit, le rouquin avait beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela. Il avait analysé la situation et en avait conclu que Snape, version adulte ou réduite, avait un rôle déterminant dans le comportement inhabituel des autres professeurs.

En effet, depuis son départ précipité, Dumbledore ne pétillait plus en permanence, il avait des passages plus ternes et renfermés. Il semblait même avoir refilé sa réserve de citrons très acides à McGonagall qui arborait quasi constamment des airs de constipée tout en alliant la hargne de Snape. Quant à Poppy, elle semblait inquiète, ailleurs, et de préférence loin du directeur vu qu'elle lui battait froid depuis moins de vingt quatre heures. Sans compter ses nombreuses absences de l'infirmerie. Et tout cela en moins de quinze jours. Il s'était promis d'en parler à Tonks afin de connaître son avis sur la question.

- Attends un peu mon gars. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, tu ne voulais plus qu'on se mêle de la vie privée de Snape et maintenant tu voudrais qu'on se mêle de celle du directeur, de la prof de Métamorphose et de l'infirmière ? Je sais que vous les lions, vous avez la fâcheuse tendance de foncer d'abord et de réfléchir après, mais ta logique me sidère un peu, là.

- Oui je sais que ça va à l'encontre de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Mais tu reconnaitras que c'est tout de même étrange comme situation, non ?

- Et bien, Snape n'est plus là donc il ne terrorise plus personne et on arrive même à avoir de bons commentaires en potions. McGo se la joue dangereuse psychopathe ? Et alors ? Elle n'est pas non plus partiale donc tant qu'on file droit, on a pas de soucis. Dumbledore est un peu moins joyeux ? Tant mieux, on sera moins victimes de ses idées loufoques. Pour Pomfresh, là c'est plus difficile ... je le reconnais. Surtout avec ma maladresse habituelle, j'aurais du mal à l'éviter.

- Ou à éviter de lui envoyer tes victimes.

- Arrête de te moquer ou je m'en vais tout de suite.

- D'accord, d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, répondit Charlie en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

- Donc je disais que finalement, c'était une situation plutôt confortable pour nous alors pourquoi faire du zèle ?

- Parce que cette histoire, elle intrigue beaucoup Bill et que du coup, il aimerait bien en savoir plus lui aussi. Et rien que ça, c'est argument de poids.

- Si ton frère s'y intéresse, qu'est-ce que nous attendons là ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ça ? Bon, alors voilà comment je vois les choses ...

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te lancer là dedans ... et maintenant tu me dis que t'as tout un plan ? Tu n'es qu'une cachottière Nymph !

- Et toi t'es un mort en sursis. Bien, donc je disais ...

Elle regarda tout autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète et se pencha vers Charlie pour lui murmurer ses idées.

o0o

Des idées, tout le monde semblait en avoir ce jour là. Aussi, alors que Ioann jouait à un jeu de construction dans le jardin, Severus réfléchissait. Et beaucoup de choses tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Mais il ne se focalisa que sur une seule. Le sortilège de traduction fonctionnait à merveille et l'enfant lui avait dit qu'il avait apprécié de rencontrer Lucius. Aussi rassurant que cette acceptation du blond était, elle n'en restait pas moins peu rassurante. Que se passerait-il si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait à la vie comme Albus le prévoyait ? Lucius accourait se prosterner devant lui très certainement, pour lui vouer toute son allégeance alors que lui couperait les ponts pour sa sécurité et celle de son fils. Le danger serait double. Sa trahison ne resterait pas secrète longtemps.

Et ils devraient alors se cacher. Lucius, malgré leur amitié, restait une future menace pour leur vie. Mais comment expliquer ça à un enfant de cinq ans, perdu dans sa nouvelle vie ? Il ne pouvait pas lui présenter Lucius comme un ami et lui demander en même temps de rester sur ces gardes. C'était totalement impossible. Il se promit de faire ce qu'il fallait quand son fils serait prêt. Mais combien de temps avait-il ? Et si demain le Lord réapparaissait, que ferait-il alors que Ioann a toujours besoin d'un suivi médical, de tranquillité et de repos ? Severus sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Pour l'instant il était piégé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour préparer son fils et que celui-ci ne se lie pas à Lucius comme il l'avait fait avec Poppy.

Le professeur soupira. Il avait compté sur la rencontre entre Draco et Ioann pour aider les deux enfants à s'éveiller au monde. Mais maintenant, il se demandait si cette idée était toujours aussi judicieuse. Il serait plus facile d'éloigner son fils de la famille Malfoy s'il ne s'attachait pas à l'héritier de Lucius. Il était en plein dilemme et pour une fois, il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Si seulement le Lord pouvait ne jamais ressurgir du passé ... Il se secoua. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de tergiverser ainsi alors que le petit Russe était seul dans le jardin. Il rejoignit la porte, anxieux, avec de grandes enjambées. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son fils alors qu'il était là à se torturer l'esprit pour un avenir plus qu'incertain, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais il fut vite rassuré. L'enfant étant paisiblement allongé sur le ventre, visiblement émerveillé par quelque chose dans l'herbe. Severus fit quelques pas vers lui avec plus de calme pour ne pas l'affolé. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui était si intéressant mais ne vit rien de spécial. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés le faisant malgré tout sursauter. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le regard empli de peur qu'il lui lança avant de baisser les yeux. Pour le rassurer, il lui caressa les cheveux en lui demandant d'une voix douce et basse ce qu'il regardait aussi attentivement. Ioann prit une grande respiration comme pour calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur avant de lui répondre.

- 'garde papa. T'as vu la bête, là ?

Severus regarda l'endroit indiqué et dut froncer les yeux pour la repérer dans l'herbe.

- C'est un vers de terre, Ioann.

- Gentil ?

- On peut dire ça. Disons qu'il n'est pas méchant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne mord pas, il ne pique pas. Tu peux l'attraper et il ne te fera pas mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un animal qui n'est pas agressif.

- T'as vu comment marche ? demanda Ioann après un moment de réflexion.

- Oui, il rampe sur le sol.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas de patte.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça, c'est comme les escargots ou les serpents. Mais contrairement aux escargots, le vers de terre avance vite.

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

Severus se trouva bien en peine pour lui répondre. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si à cinq ans, la période « pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça » n'était pas sensée être finie. Finalement, il décida de ruser un peu.

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas ?

- Peut pas me répondre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas de bouche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pas de tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

Ioann partit dans une intense réflexion et ne vit pas le sourire de son père. Celui-ci était bien content de lui, il avait détourné l'enfant de ses questions et l'avait pris à son propre piège.

- Pourquoi tu dis pourquoi ? Toi t'es grand, toi tu sais pourquoi. Toi tu sais tout. Alors pourquoi tu réponds pas ma question ?

Un point partout. Un futur petit Serpentard à ne pas en douter. Mais il sourit tout de même à la plus grande phrase que son fils lui ait dite depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait au moins gagné ça.

- Tu as tort, je ne sais pas toujours tout mon Cœur. Mais je sais qu'il est temps d'aller te débarbouiller un peu. Tu as de la terre sur la joue et sur le front.

- Oh. Suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas propre. Méchant, murmura l'enfant.

- Ioann regarde-moi, lui demanda Severus en s'assombrissant à sa réaction. Tu n'es pas méchant.

- Si, sale.

- Oui tu es sale, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un méchant garçon. Tous les enfants finissent sales quand ils jouent dehors. Et ils ne sont pas tous méchants.

- Pas méchant alors ?

- Non, tu es même un adorable garçon.

- Toi t'es un a-do-ra-ble papa, répondit-il en articulant exagérément sur ce mot dont la signification lui échappée partiellement.

Severus l'attira dans ses bras, conquis par cette frimousse tâchée et par ce compliment malhabile. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de l'écarter un peu tout en gardant ses petites mains dans l'une des siennes. Il passa le pouce de sa deuxième main sur la joue enfantine, frottant un peu sur la marque terreuse pour la faire partir.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on invite Poppy à manger ce soir ? Comme ça tu pourras parler avec elle autant que tu veux.

- Pour vrai ? S'extasia Ioann.

- Pour vrai.

- Vii !

- Alors on va passer faire un brin de toilette pour que tu sois présentable et ensuite, on ira à Poudlard. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit l'enfant avec dévotion.

- Et ce sera toi qui l'inviteras.

- Sais pas si je saurais.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu verras, ce n'est pas difficile.

- Et si dit non ?

- Elle dira peut-être non si elle est occupée ce soir, mais je doute qu'elle refuse si elle n'a rien de prévu, dit Severus avant de se reprendre, comprenant que l'enfant n'avait pas tout saisi. Si personne d'autre ne l'a invité, elle viendra, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un peu rassuré, Ioann attrapa la main de son père et se laissa entrainer dans la salle de bain. Il avait quand même un peu peur d'inviter l'infirmière. Il n'avait pas le droit de demander avant. Alors il ne demandait presque jamais. Avec son papa il savait qu'il ne serait pas puni si jamais il posait des questions, du coup il le faisait de plus en plus. Mais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était difficile. Et si Poppy le punissait pour avoir posé une question ? Parce qu'elle était gentille Poppy, mais son papa lui avait dit une fois qu'elle était très sévère. Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il sentit un gant mouillé lui nettoyer le visage avec attention.

o0o

En ce Samedi matin, Minerva tournait et retournait dans son bureau. _Comme un lion en cage_ pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Elle n'osait plus faire le bilan de son comportement depuis ces derniers jours, mais il semblerait que le changement n'était ni subtile, ni rassurant. Et il faudrait qu'elle se reprenne si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à la retraite de façon extrêmement prématurée. Elle avait beau avoir soixante et un ans, pour une sorcière, c'était loin d'être un âge très avancé. Albus en était la preuve incarnée. Et Horace avait pas loin de vingt cinq ans de plus qu'elle lorsqu'il avait pris sa retraite cinq ans auparavant.

Elle secoua la tête se demandant pourquoi elle pensait à cela alors que d'autres idées plus importantes devaient être développées. Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas à la retraite qu'on l'enverrait, mais dans la section pour problème mentaux de Sainte Mangouste si elle continuait ainsi. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son siège avec dépit. Elle était dans cette école depuis presque quarante ans. Elle méritait tout de même de savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'envers du décor n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait également qu'elle se rappelle d'éviter de rester seule avec Albus en Décembre sous peine de devoir avaler un énième gâteau d'anniversaire au citron à ses côtés. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup lors de ses trente ans de service. Elle ne comptait pas re-souffler ses maudites bougies magiques qui se rallumaient trois secondes après qu'on les ait éteintes. Albus avait été proprement amusé et elle, irritée. Le monde sorcier, pauvre de lui, pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète veillait sur eux avec l'amusement d'un gamin de cinq ans.

Elle se sentit extrêmement vieille d'un coup. C'était franchement épuisant de supporter cet homme années après années. Mais pour rien au monde elle aurait cédé sa place à la tête des Gryffondor et de la Métamorphose à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était chez elle dans cette école, que ce soit à vingt et un ans lors de son arrivée dans le corps professoral, ou il y avait dix ans face aux maraudeurs et encore plus maintenant que la paix était instaurée. Du moins provisoirement. Une pensée lui traversa furtivement l'esprit. Elle posa ses coudes sur son bureau et déposa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

- Poudlard a toujours été plus qu'une école pour Severus. C'était même plus que sa propre maison malgré les tensions entre professeurs. Tout comme moi, il apprécie ces murs bien plus que beaucoup ne pourraient le comprendre. Alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à s'absenter ainsi ?

Précédemment, elle n'avait peut-être pas abordé le sujet sous le bon angle. Au lieu de chercher ce qu'il y avait entre lui, Albus et Poppy, peut-être devrait-elle chercher les raisons précises du départ. Quelque chose de grave très certainement. Quelque chose de bien plus important que les évènements qui avait jalonné sa vie. Elle se maudit de ne s'être jamais réellement intéressée à la vie de son jeune collègue.

Son père, les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Voldemort. Personne n'avait pu empêcher l'homme sombre qu'il était de revenir à Poudlard. Rien ni personne, sauf un évènement qui aurait eu lieu quinze jours plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer de son parcours depuis son arrivée à en première année jusqu'à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle rougit, légèrement honteuse, de voir que pour le temps de sa scolarité, elle ne se rappelait de lui que ce que Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin laissaient transparaître. C'est-à-dire que des rumeurs et des aprioris. Puis il avait eu ses ASPIC avant de rejoindre pleinement le Lord Noir. Ensuite elle en avait légèrement entendu parler par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui avaient eu à faire avec lui.

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'un jour il avait disparu de la circulation pendant quelques mois. Elle s'étonna de ne plus se rappeler ce qui c'était dit là dessus lors de leur réunion. Puis il était revenu en fin d'année et Albus avait paradé en affirmant que cette année, le Père Noël lui avait offert un espion contre Voldemort. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre à ce moment là car elle était persuadée qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il avait réellement retourné sa veste, elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ce lapse de temps pour le faire changer de camp ainsi. Il avait intégré l'équipe professorale neuf mois plus tard lors de la rentrée de Septembre. Mais entre temps il avait visiblement fait un travail de fond important. Elle se rappelait que de nombreuses attaques avaient pu être contrées grâce à des informations anonymes. _Pas si anonymes que cela_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle découvrit avec une évidence aussi claire que l'eau de roche et avec effarement, qu'à vingt ans, Severus avait réellement risqué sa vie pour pouvoir en épargner des dizaines. Elle se promit d'avoir, pour le futur, un peu plus de considération face à son collègue, aussi imbuvable et cassant qu'il pouvait être.

Elle retourna dans ses pensées pour revoir ce fameux matin, il y a une quinzaine de jours, où il avait reçu ce fameux hibou. Il était resté aussi impassible et froid qu'à son habitude, mais son visage déjà pâle avait considérablement blanchi et il avait fixé le parchemin avec un regard légèrement perdu. Ce jour là il avait reçu une nouvelle qui l'avait bouleversé. Il avait été bien plus bouleversé que ce 31 octobre 1981, où la nouvelle de la mort de James Potter et surtout de Lily Evans-Potter lui avait été annoncée. Et pourtant Minerva ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce lien qui l'unissait à la jeune femme. Lien qui s'était brisé lors des choix de Severus. Mais liens suffisamment fort pour que l'homme chancelle légèrement lors de l'annonce de la mort de son ancienne amie. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu apprendre qui l'avait encore plus affecté que ce décès ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être suffisamment important pour encore plus affecter quelqu'un que la mort d'un être cher ? Rien. Rien à part la mort d'une autre personne à laquelle on tient. Minerva avait beau se torturer les méninges, elle ne voyait pas qui avait pu tenir ce rôle pour Severus. Sauf si la personne faisait partie du temps où il avait disparu avant de se retrouver aux côtés d'Albus.

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait lors de ces quelques mois de 1980 qui ait pu autant changer votre vision des choses, mon cher Severus ? Où étiez-vous et qui avez-vous rencontré ? Il serait peut-être de bon ton de faire quelques recherches. La page nécrologique des derniers jours de Mai est un bon début. Qui-Vous-Savez faisait également campagne à l'étranger à l'époque. Etes-vous resté en Angleterre ou avez-vous changé de pays à ce moment là ? S'il vous avait envoyé hors de nos frontières, il va me falloir découvrir où ... Je réussirais à percer vos secrets, cher collègue. Croyez-moi j'y arriverai ...

Avec un sourire à la limite du démoniaque, Minerva se leva en repoussant brutalement sa chaise. Elle traversa rapidement son bureau avant d'en sortir et de bien le refermer par un Sortilège. Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas soutenu vers la bibliothèque bousculant, sans s'en rendre compte, un élève de sa propre Maison. Irma avait une section presse dans son antre, et elle arriverait sûrement à trouver les potentiels décès responsables du départ précipité de Severus.

o0o

Lucius soupira. Devant lui Draco se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos, la tête basse et les épaules tremblantes. Comment cette matinée avait-elle pu tourner ainsi. Elle avait pourtant si bien commencé. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'y penser, mais il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son réveil aux côtés d'une Narcissa très entreprenante. Un petit sourire fleurit le coin de sa bouche en repensant que pour une fois, il ne s'était pas levé à l'aube. Mais bien sûr c'était sans compter sur ce petit démon blond de six ans. Lui s'était parfaitement levé comme à son habitude. Et ne voyant aucun de ses parents, il avait décidé qu'il était de ce fait le maître du Manoir. Lucius se pinça l'arrête du nez en se rappelant l'horrible bruit de verre brisé qui avait résonné dans tous les couloirs pendant de longues secondes. Narcissa et lui avaient sursauté et s'étaient levés en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour dire Sang-Pur. Ils s'étaient vêtus de leurs robes de chambre coûteuses avant de sortir précipitamment de leur chambre, en direction du salon. Et là il avait trouvé leur fils, au milieu des débris de ce qui avait été de précieux vases anciens. Il les avait regardés avec effroi avant de désigner du doigt l'elfe de maison qui était apparu lui aussi, dès les premiers fracas.

- C'est Dobby qui a tout cassé.

Lucius avait du faire preuve de tout le sang froid dont il était capable pour ne pas gifler l'enfant. Comment avait-il osé leur mentir aussi impunément alors que son corps lui-même criait à la culpabilité ? Avec le plus grand calme possible, il avait envoyé Draco déjeuner et se préparer en lui disant de le rejoindre dans son bureau une fois apprêté. Un léger reniflement le ramena dans le présent. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sévèrement sur son fils.

- Relève la tête Draco et assume tes fautes.

L'enfant obéit avec une rapidité effarante. Ses yeux rouges, écarquillés et emplis de larmes contenues le fixaient maintenant tel qu'il le lui avait demandé. Les tremblements s'accentuèrent violemment alors qu'il attendait douloureusement son châtiment.

- Maintenant tu me dis la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

- Je ... c'est ...

- Clairement ! Tu es un Malfoy alors parle sans bégayer !

- J'suis arrivé dans le salon et Dobby était en train d'attraper le vase et ...

Clac. Il fut coupé par une main atterrissant soudainement sur sa joue. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- Je veux la vérité, Draco. Alors je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver plus que de nécessaire.

- Je ... je jouais à faire comme si j'étais toi et j'ai pas vu le meuble et j'ai ... j'ai cogné dedans et ... et j'ai tout fait tomber par terre et j'ai cassé tous les beaux vases de maman ... Je suis désolé, je voulais pas

Le silence se fit pesant dans le bureau, seulement entrecoupé par les reniflements de l'enfant. Lucius le regarda férocement, le faisant trembler un peu plus.

- Tu montes dans ta chambre et tu n'en sors pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit. Dobby te montera tes repas et tu n'auras pas de dessert. Je ne veux plus rien entendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Draco. Tu as osé me mentir impunément. La prochaine fois je saurais trouver une punition bien plus douloureuse. Te voilà prévenu. Disparais de ma vue.

Draco fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau rapidement avant de courir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Lucius s'assit lourdement sans son fauteuil. Salazar ne lui rendait pas la vie facile. Il avait eu dans l'idée de parler à son fils de Severus et Ioann afin qu'il soit préparé à leur prochaine rencontre. Et bien entendu il avait fallu que ce jour là Draco se fasse remarquer et pas dans le bon sens. Tant pis, quand la punition aura suffisamment durée à son goût il aviserait. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se perde dans son travail pour se détendre. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour rester dans ses draps, sa femme indécemment coller à lui ...

o0o

Milovan claqua la porte avec force. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce type ! Et s'il pouvait lui faire ravaler son sourire de présentateur télé coincé du fondement, sa journée s'illuminerait d'un éclat prodigieux. A cause de lui il n'avait plus un temps de libre depuis plusieurs jours. Le pire dans tout cela c'était qu'il avait les bonnes grâces de leur patron et qu'il ne pouvait même pas le renvoyer au pays. _Berislav Popovski. Journaliste miteux qui sautait sur toutes les occasions pour passer du bon temps aux frais de la princesse. Et quand ce n'était pas sur les occasions, c'était directement sur la princesse. Milo grimaça de dégoût en pensant qu'une fois de plus il s'était fait avoir par son boss. Beris s'octroyait des vacances gratuites et lui travaillait pour deux pour boucler les articles._

Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il restait encore seize jours de compétitions et il ne comptait pas tomber d'épuisement à cause de cet abruti. Les premiers matchs de huitième de final commençaient le lendemain ce qui faisait qu'il aurait du avoir une journée de repos. Il avait interrogé un peu plus de la moitié des équipes restantes et son collègue aurait dû faire l'autre moitié le jour même. Or il venait de lui signaler qu'il avait un rendez-vous de prévu et qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer ses fonctions. Milo arriva dans sa chambre, se déchaussa en envoyant ses chaussures au loin par de grands coups de pieds rageurs avant de se jeter sur son lit. Il étouffa un cri dans son oreiller. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez d'être pris pour un imbécile à tout bout de champ.

Il fut interrompu dans ses idées noires par l'arrivée d'un hibou. Il s'assit en regardant le volatile entrer par la fenêtre ouverte et attrapa fébrilement le parchemin qu'il transportait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet ou pas. Il reconnut rapidement l'écriture fine et illisible de Severus. Cette fois, il ne put endormir l'angoisse qui le tiraillait. La dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de lui, lui indiquait que Ioann était gravement malade. Et connaissant l'homme en noir, il ne lui aurait pas écrit aussi rapidement pour du vent. Il ouvrit rapidement la lettre, et se détendit instantanément. La missive n'était pas de Severus à proprement parler. Mais du garçon.

Il se rappela que son ami lui avait dit, lors de leur conversation par cheminette, qu'il recevrait bientôt une surprise. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant que ce maudit hibou avait mis plus de temps que le premier pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Mais il oublia bien vite tout ce qui n'était pas le dessin que son filleul avait spécialement fait pour lui. La chaude émotion qui l'attrapa, lui fit mettre de côté son collègue prétentieux pour de nombreuses minutes. Le dessin représentait Severus, Ioann et lui-même dans un jardin. Son regard se posa sur l'illustration du professeur. Il était un ami comme on en fait peu. Taciturne, mystérieux, mais d'une fidélité impressionnante.

Il se demanda ce que l'anglais ferait s'il était dans une situation comme la sienne. _Je lui dirais qu'il n'est pas payé à se tourner les pouces et que s'il ne compte pas se prendre un blâme, il ferait mieux de se mettre au boulot. Puis je me détendrais en faisant deux-trois potions_. Milo grimaça. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de relaxant à passer des heures au dessus d'un chaudron. Mais il était sûr que ce serait la réponse qu'il lui donnerait s'il lui demandait son avis. Et bizarrement, il trouva cette idée des plus attrayantes. Enfin surtout si on remplaçait les potions par une balade dans la ville. Il rangea précautionneusement le dessin dans ses affaires avant de ressortir de la chambre. Il retourna dans celle de Beris. Il frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas d'en avoir l'autorisation pour y entrer.

-On a été missionné tous les deux pour couvrir le mondial. J'ai fait ma part du boulot, à toi de faire la tienne. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire à ta place. Alors fais comme tu veux, mais si le boss ne voit aucun article signé de ta plume, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre d'être mis à pied. Sur-ce, moi je vais profiter de ma journée de libre pour voir si le Mexique est aussi chaud et excitant que ce qu'on en dit.

Et une fois de plus il claqua la porte. Mais cette fois il avait laissé un Berislav totalement hébété derrière lui et un immense sourire carnassier lui ravageait les joues. Et maintenant, s'il pouvait se trouver une conquête occasionnelle, la journée serait définitivement parfaite. Mais avec ses quatre acolytes, il n'était pas prêt de prouver qu'il n'avait pas oublié le mode d'emploi. Tant pis, après tout, passer la journée avec eux était toujours synonyme de grande badinerie. Il repensa à la tête de son collègue. Il faudrait qu'il leur raconte ça, ils seraient ravis de se moquer avec lui. Avec une pensée pour Severus, il ricana en se disant que finalement cela avait du bon d'avoir un _connard fini_ comme ami.

o0o

Severus et Ioann venaient d'arriver dans le bureau de Poppy lorsque le professeur éternua. Il fronça le nez avant de secouer la tête. Il n'avait jamais donné foi à ce genre de signes, il n'allait sûrement pas commencer ce jour là. L'infirmière arriva peu de temps après en ayant entendu la sonnette de la cheminée l'avertir d'une arrivée. Elle regarda avec étonnement les deux Snape avant de leur sourire.

- Que me vaut donc cette visite inattendue dans mon infirmerie ? Un problème ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi Poppy.

- Bonjour, bonjour, répondit-elle en balayant le sarcasme d'un mouvement de main. Venez-en au fait Severus, avant que je ne m'énerve.

- Je vois que vous allez bien vous aussi, ricana le professeur.

- Severus, menaça-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- En fait, Ioann aurait une requête à vous faire.

L'infirmière fut légèrement désarçonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, ni à autant de bonne humeur de la part de son collègue. Elle n'avait pas pu le contacter la veille pour savoir comment la discussion avec l'enfant s'était passée. Visiblement, il semblait que le petit Russe n'avait pas eu de ressenti pour son père. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Severus se remette aussi vite de l'incident. Elle avait décidément sous-estimé cet homme et sa faculté à avancer malgré tout. Elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son jeune interlocuteur et lui fit un sourire.

- Alors Ioann, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix mécanique traduire ses paroles en russe. Mais elle se reprit rapidement en voyant l'enfant rougir fortement d'embarras. Il ne savait pas trop comment procéder.

- Je ... c'est ...

- Respire mon grand, tout va bien se passer. Dis-moi tout, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

- J'aimerais ...

Ioann se mordit la lèvre doucement. Avait-il réellement le droit de demander ?

- Oui ?

- Tu viens manger ce soir chez nous ?

Il avait prononcé la phrase rapidement de peur de ne pas arriver jusqu'au bout. Puis il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur avant de coller ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il recula d'un pas en la regardant avec effroi. Poppy se demanda ce qu'il y avait et leva les yeux vers Severus, mais constata à ses sourcils froncés qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus le comportement de l'enfant. Alors doucement, elle lui attrapa ses petites mains pour les éloigner de son visage et libéra la lèvre qu'il mordait fermement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu as peur comme ça ?

- Méchant !

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es méchant ?

- Parce que ... je dis tu à vous.

- Oh, s'exclama Poppy ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être surprise. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Ce n'est pas grave. Bien au contraire. Je suis contente que tu dises « tu » quand tu me parles.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et je serais ravie de venir manger avec ton papa et toi ce soir. Je suis bien contente de pouvoir te comprendre mon garçon. Comme ça on pourra parler tous les deux, même quand Severus sera absent.

Ioann tourna un regard indécis vers celui-ci. Le professeur s'accroupit également devant lui avant de lui caresser la joue.

- Poppy a raison. Quand je devrais m'absenter un peu de la maison, tu ne seras pas tout seul et tu pourras lui parler comme tu le fais avec moi.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers l'infirmière. Il la fixa dans les yeux comme pour chercher une confirmation. Puis il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui serra légèrement les mains qu'elle tenait toujours dans les siennes pour lui montrer qu'elle était contente de leur discussion. Ioann se libéra doucement, tout de même un peu mal à l'aise face à ce genre de situation peu commune. Les deux adultes se relevèrent d'un même ensemble. Poppy s'enquit de leur état de santé physique et mental auprès de Severus. Celui-ci la rassura au mieux. Puis il baissa les yeux en sentant une petite main s'agripper à son pantalon. Son fils s'était collé à lui, un bras autour de sa cuisse, les doigts serrés sur le tissu, sa tête posée contre sa hanche. Il se baissa doucement pour l'attraper dans ses bras. Par habitude, Ioann s'accrocha à son cou alors que ses jambes entouraient sa taille. Poppy le regarda se blottir contre l'adulte, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Elle ne put empêcher un air attendri de prendre place sur son visage.

- Il a trouvé sa place, on dirait.

- Oui, tout ne monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un bébé Koala chez soi.

- Ne faites pas celui qui se raille, je sais que vous êtes ravi de l'avoir, votre Koala personnel.

- Evidement que j'en suis content. Egoïstement, j'aimerais qu'il ne grandisse jamais afin de pouvoir toujours le garder dans mes bras.

- En grandissant, il ne pourra plus se pendre à votre cou, mais il vous apportera bien d'autres moments de bonheur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Désolée de changer de sujet mais ... avez-vous réfléchi ... par rapport à Albus.

- Oui, répondit le professeur en se tendant. J'ai eu le temps de le faire à tête reposée.

Ioann releva la tête, étonné de la tension qui habitait son père, mais aussi parce que le nom d'Albus lui faisait un petit peu peur. Cette fois il ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était le vieux monsieur qui ressemblait au père Noël mais qui avait menti à son papa et qui lui avait fait mal. Il frissonna à ce souvenir. Severus dut comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées car il le rassura en faisant quelques mouvements circulaires sur son dos. Des lèvres fraiches déposèrent un tendre baiser sur ses tempes et il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule paternelle avec un soupir. Tant qu'il était comme ça dans ses bras, il savait qu'il ne craignait rien. La fatigue le rattrapa. L'émotion de devoir « demander » quelque chose avait puisé dans ses réserves d'énergie. Il fit glisser son pouce jusqu'à sa bouche et tenta de comprendre la discussion entre les deux adultes. Il ferma les yeux en tentant d'oublier l'atmosphère tendue qui avait progressivement fait sa place dans le bureau.


	20. Belligérance

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel et Caro06, merci de vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir.

Bien alors pour ce chapitre, petit avertissement… si vous aimez Narcissa en potiche de jeu télévisé … désolée, mais vous vous être trompé de fiction. Et oui, j'ai décidé de montrer qu'elle est définitivement de sang Black et que ce n'est pas toujours Lucius qui porte la culotte au manoir Malfoy (d'ailleurs, il va morfler dans ce chapitre^^). De plus, Minerva va encore en énerver certaines d'entre vous ... et oui, elle n'a pas fini de fourrer son nez partout … On retrouve aussi Poppy, Ioann et Severus … on ne va pas les oublier lol … par contre, Mél, je me suis trompée … désolée … Milo n'apparaît que dans le prochain chapitre … (comme j'avais écrit les deux d'affilé, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est un unique gros chapitre lol.)

En attendant, J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture, et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Belligérance. **

Severus se retourna une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte. Il embrassa la pièce du regard avec nostalgie, comme tous les ans. Cinq ans. Il avait passé cinq ans avec ces murs comme seule maison, comme seule réelle maison. Et aujourd'hui, il venait de vider les lieux de ses dernières traces de passage. Les vacances étaient pour bientôt, et il avait préféré venir tant que les cours étaient encore assurés pour ne pas être dérangé. Il se retourna et poussa le tableau qui fermait l'entrée. Il s'arrêta un pas plus loin, dans le couloir. En retenant son souffle il écouta le cliquetis qui lui indiquait que la porte était maintenant refermée. Il prit une grande respiration avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il avançait toujours aussi rapidement. Il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier ce jour là. Juste des habits Moldus surplombés par une cape d'un vert forêt tirant sur le noir. Il se mit à penser que le tourbillonnement de sa robe autour de ses chevilles lui manquait légèrement. Il croisa quelques élèves. Des Serpentards qui le saluèrent poliment. Il se rappela qu'il était toujours dans les cachots et qu'il avait peu de chance de rencontrer des élèves d'autres maisons dans ces couloirs. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa d'un coup sec, attendant qu'on l'invite à entrer.

- Severus ! Qu'elle joie de vous voir parmi nous ! Reprenez-vous donc votre poste avec de l'avance ? Demanda avant entrain Horace Slughorn.

- Non. Je suis juste de passage. J'ai besoin de récupérer des livres que j'ai laissé dans l'armoire dans ma salle de cours ainsi que quelques documents que j'ai oublié de reprendre avant mon départ.

- Vous êtes parti si vite que vous avez oubliés bien des choses. C'est bien compréhensible. Mais faites donc, faites donc. Ce bureau et la salle de cours ne sont plus les miens depuis quelques années déjà. Vous êtes ici chez vous, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Sauf que vous êtes là et que ce n'est pas non plus chez moi, pensa amèrement Severus avant de se diriger vers l'armoire dans un coin. Il récupéra quelques parchemins précieux sur certaines potions rares. Certains provenaient même de son voyage en URSS et avaient plus de valeur sentimentale que financière. Il jeta un œil attentif à Horace pour le voir plongé dans la lecture de quelconques copies miteuses d'élèves stupides. Il s'approcha donc de la bibliothèque et réduisit ses livres afin de les déposer au fond de sa poche, avec tout le reste de ses effets. Puis il ressortit du bureau pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qu'il voulait récupérer, à part ses propres livres d'étudiant, témoins de ses talents en potions et en sortilèges. Un détour par la réserve lui permit de refaire son stock d'ingrédients.

Puis il ressortit dans les couloirs, en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. Ioann l'attendait avec Poppy. Non, pour être plus précis, l'infirmière se chargeait de son blessé du jour alors que son fils devait toujours être assoupi où il l'avait déposé : sur un fauteuil métamorphosé en lit, à l'abri des regards, dans le bureau. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il se permit un regard circulaire autour de lui, comme pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère. Il ne vit pas les différentes paires d'yeux qui se fixèrent sur lui. Mais il sourit ironiquement en regardant Nymphadora Tonks bousculer un de ses camarades provoquant tout un imbroglio. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda de haut.

- Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à trouver l'utilité principale de vos pieds. Il serait peut-être temps pour vous de prendre des cours particuliers pour apprendre à marcher. Vous êtes consternante de stupidité. Trente points en moins pour Poufsouffle.

Et fier de son effet, il se dirigea vers le premier étage pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Rien ne valait une bonne remontrance pour se détendre et régler ses soucis. Il ne remarqua même pas, en atteignant le palier du premier étage, que Minerva le regardait avec une attention accrue. Elle sortait juste de son bureau pour se diriger à la bibliothèque, trois étages plus haut, quand son regard fut attiré par cette silhouette noire dans le hall. Non, pas si noire que cela à la vue de la couleur de la cape ... Elle l'avait étudié attentivement alors qu'il laissait ses yeux épouser les vieilles pierres de l'école. Son comportement était très étrange. Sans parler de sa présence. Il semblait revenir des cachots, mais qu'y avait-il donc fait ? Elle n'eut aucun doute sur l'endroit où il se dirigeait : l'infirmerie. Mais ce regard qu'il avait eu l'avait légèrement bouleversé. Comme s'il avait été en train de dire au revoir au château. Or c'était une idée tout à fait impensable, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se secoua. Des recherches l'attendaient dans la bibliothèque. Elle aurait bien assez de temps à réfléchir à tout ça avec plus d'éléments.

o0o

Un peu plus bas, juste à côté de la grande porte, Charlie écumait. Il n'avait pas compris ce que le professeur faisait à l'école alors qu'il était censé être absent. Mais il avait trouvé la sanction de Tonks véritablement répugnante. Snape était tout simplement un sale bâtard dégueulasse. Il avait les poings serrés, les joues rouges et les yeux sombres lorsqu'il s'approcha de son amie pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires.

- Et calme-toi Charlie ! On dirait que tu veux tuer quelqu'un ! Plaisanta la jeune Poufsouffle.

- Oui et ce sera ce connard de prof ! Ragea-t-il

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas été pire qu'à son habitude. Et il a raison, je suis super maladroite quand même !

- Tu vas pas le défendre quand même !

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat non plus. Au moins on sait qu'il n'a perdu ni la main ni sa langue de vipère.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'entrainer vers la Grande Salle. Là ils croisèrent Bill qui avait lui aussi vu la scène. Celui-ci échangea un regard lourd de sens avec son petit frère. Il n'était pas sûr d'en connaître l'exacte définition, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec lui afin qu'il ne se laisse pas porter par ses sentiments. Ce ne serait pas bon pour leur enquête. Et Merlin savait qu'ils allaient devoir forcer la chance pour ne pas se faire prendre ... alors autant réduire les risques et étouffer le problème dans l'œuf.

o0o

Le repas du midi au Manoir Malfoy se passa dans un silence religieux. Lucius n'avait pas réussi à complètement se calmer. Son fils n'avait que six ans et il commençait déjà à montrer des signes de rébellion. Pas quelque chose de totalement flagrant, il devait bien le reconnaître. Mais tenter de lui mentir ainsi, montrait qu'il essayait de s'émanciper de son éducation. D'un coup de couteau plus violent il déchiqueta plus qu'il ne découpa sa tranche de rôti de bœuf. Il allait devoir prendre des mesures. Quelques corrections sauraient le remettre dans le droit chemin. Ne l'avaient-elles pas fait pour lui-même dans son jeune âge ?

En face de lui, Narcissa était inquiète. Aussi couteux que les vases furent, les casser n'avait pas été une bêtise bien importante. Mais que Draco mente à son père le mettait dans une position inconfortable. Elle savait parfaitement comment son Sang-Pur de mari voyait cet affront et les mesures qui allaient en découler. N'était-elle pas elle-même une descendante d'une noble famille traditionnelle? Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir son si cher petit garçon se faire corriger. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait évité, mais la prochaine fois ... Non, elle ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi. Elle posa violemment ses couverts dans son assiette à moitié entamée. Elle s'attira de ce fait le regard mauvais de son mari.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te prend de faire autant de bruit ? Demanda-t-il énervé

- J'en avais assez du silence. J'ai juste voulu égayer notre repas.

- L'ironie te va mal.

- Tout comme la mauvaise humeur ne te sied pas au teint, mais vois-tu, moi j'ai la décence de ne pas te le faire remarquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me parler sur ce ton ?

- Il me prend que mon bébé est enfermé dans sa chambre pour une durée indéterminée.

- Il est puni, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

- Et le fait qu'il ne mange pas ne ...

- Ne m'importe peu étant donné que Dobby se charge de lui apporter le nécessaire pour se sustenter.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'il est bouleversé, il n'avale rien.

- Et bien, qu'il ne mange pas. Lorsqu'il aura faim, il sera bien heureux de trouver les restes.

- Tu es ignoble Lucius. Tu parles de ton fils, pas d'un quelconque chien errant ! S'indigna Narcissa.

- Il est l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, il va falloir qu'il apprenne à se comporter comme tel.

- C'est bien ce qu'il a fait. A te voir mentir à tous, il n'a fait que reproduire le schéma paternel ...

- Il peut mentir à qui il veut pour arriver à ses fins mais certainement pas à moi. Je suis le maître de ce Manoir et son père. Il lui doit d'en tenir compte, et il me doit de sévir.

- Il n'a que six ans !

- Il n'est que temps qu'il apprenne le respect qui m'est dû !

- Ce n'est pas en le parquant comme un animal que tu lui feras apprendre le respect. Ce n'est pas en le « corrigeant » que tu le feras rentrer dans ton droit chemin.

- C'est un Malfoy, il apprendra.

- C'est aussi un Black.

- Dois-je y voir un quelconque message ?

- Je pensais juste à mon cher cousin Sirius. Lui aussi a été élevé dans la plus pure tradition, comme moi, comme toi. Sauf qu'un jour il a en a eu marre et à tourner le dos à sa famille pour vivre sa propre vie.

- Et il la vit à Azkaban. C'est effectivement un avenir très enviable, railla Lucius avec sarcasme.

- Dois-je également parler de ma sœur Andromeda ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Tu divagues. Mais puis-je te rappeler également ton autre cousin mort comme un lâche ? Ou encore que ton autre sœur, incapable d'assurer ses arrières lors d'une mission, croupit elle-aussi à Azkaban. Sans compter ta tante qui est morte de chagrin d'avoir perdu son fils chéri après que son ainé l'ait reniée ? Il n'y a vraiment rien dont tu peux être fière dans cette si noble et incestueuse famille ... Voilà d'ailleurs peut-être l'explication de la chute aux enfers de tes contemporains familiaux : la consanguinité.

- Raille-toi autant que tu veux, Lucius, mais Draco est autant un Malfoy qu'un Black. Je voulais juste te mettre en évidence qu'un Black a souvent tendance à sortir des chemins balisés. Surtout si on lui impose un peu trop violemment un certain point de vue.

- Tu suggères que je doive abandonner des siècles d'éducation Malfoyenne parce que tu as peur que la tare qui sévit dans ta famille ne puisse ressortir ?

- Je te suggère surtout de réfléchir sur le bien fondé de ce que tu appelles l'éducation traditionnelle. Je sais très bien à quoi elle s'apparente. Et je ne te laisserais pas la reproduire impunément sur mon fils.

- Tu n'es qu'une faible femme. Ne crois pas pouvoir te mesurer à moi Narcissa. Ou tu t'en mordras les doigts.

- Et n'oublie pas que je suis moi-même une Black. Et que je ferais le nécessaire pour protéger ma famille avant tout.

- Je fais également partie de ta famille, tu t'embrouilles ma chérie.

- Non, toi tu es une pièce rapportée. Draco est de mon sang.

- Je sens que je vais m'amuser à te voir faire. Ce sera parfaitement distrayant.

- Très certainement. Maintenant, si Lord Malfoy veut bien m'excuser, je vais rejoindre mon fils pour vérifier qu'il se nourrisse correctement.

- Il est puni, je t'interdis de le voir.

- C'est lui qui est puni, pas moi. Alors ... Empêche-moi, se moqua la blonde dans une réplique parfaite de la fière Sang-Pur.

- Ne me tente pas.

- Sauf que tu ne me feras rien. Ton précieux nom serait trop entaché par la suite.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant un Lucius passablement énervé. Elle avait raison, et cela lui était profondément désagréable. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher d'aller voir leur fils et ainsi de déjouer les effets prévus par la punition. Oh il aimait sa femme. Elle était belle, avait un caractère typique de sa famille et elle était une amante exceptionnelle. Mais à l'instant même, il aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit qu'une vulgaire inconnue Moldue pour pouvoir la torturer à son aise. Une Black ... c'était énervant. Il retrouva légèrement le sourire en se disant que le soir même, dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, il saurait parfaitement la convaincre que son coup d'éclat n'avait pas lieu d'être et que sa façon d'élever leur enfant était parfaite. La porte s'ouvrit avant que Narcissa ne se fige et ne se retourne vers lui avec un grand sourire faussement et indécemment innocent.

- Ah, et ce soir je dors dans la chambre bleue. Elle sera bardée de sortilèges. Je te conseille de ne pas t'en approcher. Et sois reconnaissant de cet arrangement, j'aurais très facilement pu te forcer à faire connaissance avec le canapé.

La porte claqua, laissant l'homme soupirer de dépit. Il croyait avoir été à l'abri du gène de la folie qui avait contaminé les membres de sa belle famille. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Sa femme ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Lorsque son père faisait preuve d'autorité envers lui, sa mère se taisait et le laissait asseoir sa position de dominant. Pourquoi Narcissa devait-elle intervenir ? Pourquoi avait-il donc choisi une femme au sang si chaud comme épouse ? Il s'appuya sur son dossier avec un sourire résigné. La réponse était pourtant simple : il n'aimait pas les femmes insipides. Et pour preuve, malgré ou à cause de leur violente dispute, il avait un furieux désir qui lui ravageait les reins. Une Black ... c'était excitant. L'ironie voulait qu'il allait devoir faire ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de sa femme.

Finalement, la peur qu'il avait insufflée à Draco était peut-être une punition suffisante. S'il la levait, et qu'il envoyait son fils chez Severus, il pourrait espérer des réconciliations intéressantes pour cet après midi ... Il secoua la tête. Non, tout parrain qu'il était, Snape ne pourrait pas s'occuper de Draco pour le moment, et il était persuadé que le côté _noir_ de sa femme ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction avant quelques temps. Quant à la punition ? Bah, il verrait bien ce qu'il en ferait dans la soirée. De toute façon, au point où en étaient les choses, il ne craignait plus rien et Draco ne risquait pas de faire d'autres bêtises en restant enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se leva élégamment et se dirigea vers son bureau, priant pour ne pas recroiser la route de sa furie de femme. S'il voulait garder sa position de maître des lieux, il ne valait mieux pas se faire rabaisser trop souvent par sa moitié. Sans compter que cela n'avait pas une bonne incidence sur son moral. Une Black ... c'était déstabilisant.

o0o

Elle était dans cette bibliothèque depuis un certain moment déjà. Après avoir fait acte de présence dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de milieu de journée, Minerva était revenue dans ces lieux avec détermination. La scène qu'elle avait surprise ce matin dans le hall lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Et le tout était accentué par l'air revêche de Poppy. Que c'était-il donc passé ? Déjà depuis deux jours une tension habitait l'infirmière et plus précisément envers Albus. Mais la mésentente avait semblé être à son comble ce midi là. Poppy avait d'ailleurs écourté au maximum son repas et avait quitté la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

Le directeur n'avait pas paru au courant de ce comportement, et sa surprise, bien que parfaitement dissimulée, n'avait pu être ignorée par le professeur de Métamorphose. Aussi elle était revenue dans l'antre de Mme Pince et elle avait épluché les journaux datant du 21 Mai au 2 Juin avec minutie. Et elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Aucun décès annoncé dans la Gazette du sorcier n'aurait pu déclencher la réaction de Severus. Elle referma brusquement dernier journal qu'elle avait détaillé en vain. Bien, un nouvel écueil, passons au suivant. Devait-elle continuer sur ses réflexions matinales ou devait-elle se concentrer sur les évènements journaliers ? Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'Irma vint la rejoindre à sa table.

- C'est rare que l'on vous voit aussi longtemps dans la bibliothèque Minerva, vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

- En fait j'ai fini ce que je cherchais. Je voulais juste voir les derniers décès en date pour vérifier que je n'avais pas laissé passer d'évènement ... me concernant, improvisa Minerva.

- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas une personne à oublier ce genre de chose.

- Certes, mais les dernières péripéties à l'école et les actuelles tensions, m'ont légèrement déconcentrée.

- C'est vrai que depuis quinze jours, il y a un peu plus d'animation dans l'équipe enseignante.

Une légère idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Minerva. Elle devait rester dans l'optique : comprendre le passé pour expliquer le présent. Alors autant commencer tout de suite. Prêcher le faux pour récolter le vrai. Et voilà qu'elle virait Serpentard ...

- Et c'est grâce à ce cher professeur Snape que nous devons cet imbroglio. Je savais bien qu'embaucher un Mangemort pour enseigner à des enfants était la plus stupide des idées qu'Albus ait eue.

- Le directeur est persuadé que Severus n'était plus un Mangemort. Qu'il est réellement devenu un espion. Et je suis prête à le croire.

- Vous êtes trop crédule Irma. Un jour il vous arrivera malheur.

- Et vous êtes trop paranoïaque Minerva, vous allez devenir comme Maugrey.

- La comparaison ne me sied guère, mais je l'ai peut-être méritée. Il n'empêche que Severus est un être taciturne, esseulé et trop secret. A part des retenues et des pertes de points, nous n'obtenons rien d'intéressant de sa part. Même pas un simple bonjour dépourvu de mépris.

- Vous êtes injuste. J'ai en ma possession des parchemins plus qu'intéressants qu'il m'a offerts peu de temps après son arrivée. Ce qui contredit votre théorie. Mais c'est peut-être la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard qui fait que vos relations sont diminuées au strict minimum demandé pour cette école.

- Il ne fait aucun effort, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en faire, répondit Minerva en relevant son nez bien haut avant de rebondir. Mais vous devez être une privilégiée pour qu'il vous offre ses précieux parchemins.

- Privilégiée, non, car ce ne sont que des copies. Il a gardé les originaux. De toute façon, ils étaient en russe, ils ne m'auraient donc pas servi. Les copies sont des traductions, bien plus utilisables. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de parchemins inutiles. Il s'est juste débarrassé.

- Il avait en sa possession des documents russes ? Demanda Minerva, plus qu'intéressée par le tournant de la conversation. Où donc a-t-il bien pu les voler ?

- Sûrement en URSS lors de son séjour là-bas. Mais vous êtes particulièrement méchante Minerva. Je doute qu'il soit homme à voler quoi que ce soit.

- Broutilles.

Minerva écarta les accusations d'un signe de main alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Severus avait fait un séjour en Russie. Très certainement lors de ce fameux temps où il avait disparu de la circulation. Elle allait donc devoir faire des recherches par là-bas. Elle réprima une grimace à la vue de l'énorme botte de foin dans laquelle elle allait devoir chercher son aiguille. Soudain elle se demanda comment Irma pouvait être au courant de ce voyage à l'étranger de leur collègue. Et visiblement elle avait posé la question à haute voix vu que celle-ci lui répondit.

- Oh, j'étais émerveillée quand j'ai découvert le contenu des parchemins et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui demander où il les avait trouvés. Il n'a pas été prolixe en explications mais m'a avoué qu'il avait mis à profit son séjour en Russie pour parfaire ses propres connaissances. Puis il a tourné les talons et m'a tout simplement ignorée depuis ce moment là.

- C'est définitivement un gamin isolant. Et maintenant il traficote je ne sais quoi avec Poppy. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas entrainé dans quelque chose de grave.

- Voyons Minerva ...

- C'est un vil manipulateur. Il est capable de bien des choses. Et je trouve qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps à se voir alors qu'il n'est même plus dans l'école.

- Vous n'insinuerez tout de même pas qu'il entretient une relation ... charnelle avec Poppy ?

- Merlin nous en préserve, j'espère bien que ce n'est pas le cas !

- Doux Jésus, mais Poppy pourrait être sa mère !

- C'est une idée profondément dérangeante que je préfère oublier. Mais il pourrait tout aussi bien se servir d'elle d'une autre façon. Je crois qu'une discussion avec notre infirmière va s'imposer. Bien, Irma, je dois y aller. Je n'ai que trop passé de temps avec vous, et j'ai des élèves à aller surveiller. Demain c'est dimanche, venez donc prendre le thé avec moi.

- Avec plaisir Minerva, avec plaisir.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et chacune repartit de son côté. Minerva était déjà perdue dans ses pensées. Certes elle avait distillé beaucoup de venin sur son collègue. Bien trop quand on se réfère à la stricte vérité. Mais ne dit-on pas que la faim justifie les moyens ? Et finalement, elle avait fait un grand pas dans sa recherche. Elle avait enfin appris où Severus avait disparu en cette année 1980. Etait-ce de sa propre initiative ou l'ordre venait-il de Voldemort ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il avait été exilé en URSS. Et visiblement il avait dû s'y passer quelque chose d'important à ce moment là pour que le passé rejoigne le présent et le force à agir en conséquence. Fière de ses découvertes, elle était déjà prête à partir sur ce nouveau chemin de la recherche dans le passé de son collègue. Elle accéléra le pas, un sourire à faire peur sur le visage et elle bouscula à nouveau un élève de sa propre Maison, toujours sans s'en apercevoir.

o0o

Narcissa n'était pas encore allée voir Draco. Non. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre, elle était tout de même d'accord sur le fait que son fils méritait une punition. Elle avait gagné la fameuse chambre bleue. L'une des nombreuses chambres d'amie que comptait le manoir. Elle s'était installée dans la bergère avec un livre et avait ainsi laissé le temps s'écouler. En fin d'après midi, elle sortit de son lieu de retraite pour rejoindre une autre pièce. Elle l'avait préparée avec soin et était redescendue dans les cuisines. Elle n'avait pas croisé Lucius de tout son périple. Et cela avait certainement été préférable. Elle aimait profondément son mari. Quoi que certains puissent affirmer, leur mariage n'avait pas été uniquement un mariage d'intérêt. Et Draco avait été sérieusement voulu.

Comme tout petit prince, il s'était d'ailleurs laissé désirer un certain temps. Si les positions sociale et Mangemoresque de Lucius n'avait pas joué en leur faveur, beaucoup se seraient permis de rire d'eux. Ils avaient été fiancés pendant trois ans puis il avait fallu attendre quatre ans après leur mariage pour que l'héritier arrive enfin. Quatre ans était une durée très longue pour une famille de tradition. Mais Draco était arrivé, faisant taire toutes les mauvaises langues. Mais depuis ce jour, Narcissa appréhendait le moment où l'éducation stricte qu'avait reçue Lucius, ressortirait.

Leur fils avait compris très tôt qu'il y avait cette étiquette à respecter et se conduisait en parfait petit lord en société. Mais il était à un âge où les enfants testaient les limites de leurs parents. Sauf que les limites de Lucius pouvaient se révéler douloureuses. Elle misait sur leur ami de longue date pour arrondir le caractère de son mari. Surtout depuis que celui-ci avait lui aussi un fils. Severus semblait être un père très attentionné qui ne cautionnait pas certaines corrections. Elle priait pour que Lucius se rendre compte, à son contact, que la sévérité d'un parent sur son enfant devait être mesurée à sa juste valeur.

Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine pour découvrir Dobby en train de préparer un plateau repas. Quand il la vit, il couina de surprise avant de venir se courber devant elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle s'occupait du diner de son fils et lui demanda de repartir à ses tâches. Elle attrapa le plateau et remonta dans les étages. Alors qu'elle gravissait les escaliers, elle croisa Lucius qui descendait. Elle le toisa d'un regard polaire et fier alors qu'il lui renvoya un air supérieur. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'enfant. Elle entra directement et déposa le repas sur le bureau. Draco était assis sur son lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine, sa tête posée dessus. Il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Sur ses joues, des traces de larmes séchées prouvaient qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui attrapa la main doucement mais fermement et le fit se lever. Elle l'entraina sur la chaise et lui mit d'office la fourchette dans sa main. Il touilla machinalement son plat sans en avaler un morceau. Narcissa le regarda avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait raison, il n'avalerait rien de lui-même et il n'avait sûrement rien mangé à midi. Elle fit venir une deuxième chaise, reprit la fourchette et le fit manger elle-même. Quand il eut fini son assiette et son verre, elle appela Dobby pour débarrasser les restes. Elle attrapa de nouveau la main de Draco pour le diriger dans la salle de bain. Il se laissait faire telle une marionnette. La douche fut rapide, silencieuse et triste. Le pyjama enfilé, Narcissa borda son bébé avant de jouer tendrement avec les mèches de sa frange.

- Repose toi mon chéri. Demain tout ira mieux, tu verras. Et tu pourras aller jouer dehors.

- Papa veut pas. J'ai pas le droit de sortir.

- Je sais. Mais demain sera un autre jour.

Des larmes revinrent dans les yeux gris du garçon. Et une détresse sans nom s'y incrusta, faisant de la peine à Narcissa.

- Papa est déçu. J'ai été vilain et il est déçu. Il veut plus de moi. Je veux pas ça. Je veux quand il est content et quand il m'aime.

- Chuut, ce n'est rien. Oui il a été déçu que tu lui mentes, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es son petit garçon et il t'aime toujours. Et si tu ne fais plus de bêtise, il sera très fier de toi.

- Alors je serais sage. Et il sera toujours fier de moi. Et il m'aimera toujours !

La promesse était sortie avec force et détermination. Narcissa lui sourit pour l'encourager. Mais elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement. Tout ce que voulait Draco c'était l'amour et la pleine attention de son père. Il voulait sa fierté. Sûrement dans l'optique de passer plus de temps avec lui. Lucius n'en avait pas conscience, mais il était une idole dans l'esprit du petit garçon. Elle le regarda s'endormir avant de descendre prendre son diner.

o0o

Dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, l'ambiance était bien plus agréable. Après avoir fait une grande sieste l'après midi, Ioann avait aidé son père à préparer le repas avec un plaisir évident. Il avait lavé les tomates et les carottes. Il lui avait fait passer tous les ingrédients qu'il lui demandait : l'huile, le sel, le beurre. Bref, il s'était transformé en véritable apprenti cuisinier. Et plus que ça, son enthousiasme avait transformé ce petit garçon réservé et craintif en une montagne de joie et de rire. Severus était aux anges. Son fils renvoyait une telle image de sérénité et de bonheur qu'il aurait eu envie de crier au monde entier sa propre félicité. Même lorsque l'enfant échappa une fourchette au sol, il ne se tassa pas. Il rougit, s'excusa longuement, un peu trop peut-être, avant de monter sur la chaise devant l'évier pour la nettoyer. Nul part il n'avait eu de mouvement de recul, de soumission ou de fatalité en attendant une correction.

Lorsque Poppy arriva, la table était dressée et les deux Snape apprêtés. Rapidement, elle eut droit à un bisou très bruyant sur la joue de la part du plus jeune. L'adulte se contentant d'un signe de tête sous le regard goguenard de l'infirmière.

- Je n'ai pas droit à mon bisou, Severus ?

- Même pas en rêve, vieille femme.

- Je ne suis pas vieille, jeune effronté.

- Passé la cinquantaine, je trouve qu'on n'est plus de toute première fraîcheur.

- Ne vous a-t-on donc jamais appris que pour passer une bonne soirée il n'était pas de bon ton de discuter de l'âge d'une femme, surtout si elle est votre invité ?

- Je pense avoir de sérieuses lacunes sur ce sujet, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Papa, a faim, les coupa Ioann, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi ils se disputaient sans vraiment le faire.

- Alors va t'asseoir, mon Cœur, je vais chercher les plats.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Proposa Poppy.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il n'était pas de bon ton de sous-entendre que son interlocuteur est un incapable, surtout si vous êtes son invité ?

Poppy laissa un rire franc lui échapper, entrainant Severus qui ricana légèrement. Le repas qui suivit fut un régal et rassasia l'assemblée à l'unanimité. Le professeur de Potions gardait un œil attendri sur son fils. Celui-ci parlait avec sa nouvelle amie tout en essayant de manger tout ce qui arrivait à portée de sa fourchette. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu le restreindre un peu pour qu'il ne se rende pas totalement malade. Poppy lui demanda qui étaient les gens sur les photos du salon. Elle avait déjà deviné que la jeune femme était sa mère mais elle ne savait toujours pas qui était l'homme. Le Russe lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. Il finit en disant que Milo lui manquait et qu'il aurait aimé le voir plus souvent. Le dessert avalé, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans les fauteuils et canapés. Bien qu'il puisse s'installer où il voulait, Ioann fit sérieusement comprendre à son père qu'il voulait s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Et Severus ne se fit pas prier. Il l'attrapa contre lui et le câlina tendrement sous le regard affectueux de l'infirmière.

- C'était un repas très agréable, Severus. Vous êtes un parfait cuisinier. Je songe d'ailleurs à m'inviter plus souvent.

- Ravi de voir que mes talents vous plaisent. Venez donc manger tous les jours si vous le désirez. Il vous suffira juste de quelques gallions en contre partie.

- Je savais bien que l'invitation cachait un point négatif.

- Vous êtes chez un Serpentard. Je n'offre que par intérêt. Si vous vouliez un diner sans arrière pensée il fallait rejoindre Minerva.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie et surtout celle de l'ange que vous tenez. Quant à Minerva, ce n'est pas le jour pour rester à ses côtés.

- Un problème avec cette vieille chatte décrépie ?

- Severus, voyons. Respect pour vos ainés, s'indigna Poppy

- Ce n'est que pure vérité.

- Vous êtes incorrigible. Et le problème de Minerva n'est pas de grande importance. Juste une sorte de maladresse.

- Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez, Poppy ... , l'incita Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

- Disons que depuis ce matin, elle a bousculé un de ses élèves par deux fois avant de lui ouvrir la porte dans le nez.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

- Parce que le pauvre garçon est venu me voir avec le nez cassé. Quand je lui ai réparé, je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien mais qu'il devrait faire attention. Il m'a juste répondu : « jamais deux sans trois, je ne risque plus rien ». Je lui ai donc demandé ce qu'il entendait par là. Il m'a avoué que Minerva l'avait bousculé par deux fois, près de son bureau et près de la bibliothèque, avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte de la Grande Salle alors qu'il était derrière. Et visiblement elle ne l'a vu dans aucun des cas.

- Même avec la porte elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte ? S'étonna Severus

- Absolument. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais elle va finir par faire plus de dégâts que Peeves à ce rythme là.

- Visiblement, elle ne s'attaque pour l'instant qu'à ses précieux lions ou du moins un en particulier. Il n'y a donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ricana l'homme en noir.

- Plus que quelques jours avant que les vacances ne soient là. Les élèves seront alors en sureté loin d'elle pendant deux grands mois, rigola Poppy.

Dans les bras du professeur, le petit enfant bougea légèrement en soupirant. Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, le pouce dans la bouche, l'oreille sur le cœur de son père, Ioann avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. L'infirmière se chargea de préparer du thé afin que Severus puisse garder sa position si recherchée, le plus longtemps possible. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, qu'elle prit congé. Ioann ronchonna doucement mais ne se réveilla pas, lorsque son père le déposa dans son lit. Perdre sa présence lui était inconsciemment désagréable. Mais il se tourna, serra son dragon blanc et continua sa nuit tranquillement.

o0o

La soirée était plus qu'avancée. Seul devant son verre de Whisky, Lucius ruminait. Narcissa s'était montrée lointaine au souper et s'était retirée dans sa chambre aussitôt le dessert fini. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, et elle avait consciencieusement évité son regard tout en gardant un air fier et aristocrate sur son visage. Lui qui avait voulu tenter une approche réconciliatrice, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment. Une Black ... c'était fière. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait beau se faire tard, personne n'affrontait un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences. Et il allait de ce pas dire ses vérités à sa femme et lui prouver avec détermination, toute la nuit s'il le fallait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Fier de sa décision, il avala d'un trait son verre d'alcool avant de se lever avec classe et de se diriger vers la fameuse chambre bleue. Narcissa ne fera certainement pas chambre à part. Il était le maître des lieux, après tout, il se devait de se faire respecter par tous. Et ce n'était pas quelques sorts qui l'empêcheraient d'avoir pleinement accès à toutes les pièces de sa demeure.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, après tout un bataillon de sortilèges et contre-sorts, la porte de la chambre bleue restait définitivement close. Lucius rageait. Il avait pourtant tout essayé, magie blanche et magie noire, sans aucun succès. Une Black ... c'était puissant. L'idée de détruire la cloison au lieu de s'attaquer à la porte, lui effleura l'esprit. Mais son honneur l'empêcha de le faire. Par contre sa patience s'effritait de plus en plus. Avec colère il cria le nom de sa femme pour lui faire ouvrir la porte. Cela sembla fonctionnait car il entendit la poignée s'abaisser. Il se forgea un visage sévère, prêt à en découdre avec son dragon personnel quand il se rendit compte que la porte qui s'ouvrait n'était pas celle qu'il fixait férocement. Il détourna les yeux pour regarder la porte de la chambre d'à côté avec une surprise plus qu'évidente. Narcissa, vêtue très légèrement et nimbée de lumière lunaire, venait d'apparaître, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Qui a-t-il donc Lucius pour faire un tel raffut peu digne de ta prestance de Malfoy ?

Lucius se demanda comment il avait bien pu se tromper de chambre et surtout pourquoi il n'y était pas enfermé avec cette beauté blonde. Un Black ... c'était sexy. Puis il se reprit légèrement en se rappelant les sorts de fermeture qui entouraient cette satanée porte.

- Pourquoi cette porte est-elle donc tant fermée si tu n'y es pas ? Cracha-t-il

- Parce que j'y ai déposé un puzzle de cinq mille pièces que je n'ai pas encore fini et que je ne voulais que mon travail soit détruit.

Le blond fut stupéfait. Stupide prétexte, il en était sûr. Il réfléchit rapidement à la configuration de son manoir pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'avait fait aucune erreur, il se trouvait bien devant la porte de la chambre indiquée par sa femme quelques heures auparavant.

- Je croyais que tu devais dormir dans la chambre bleue.

- Oh, j'ai dit la chambre bleue ? Quelle idiote je fais. Je voulais dire la chambre mauve.

Puis elle ricana légèrement avant de retourner dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle l'avait piégé et il s'était fait avoir. Elle savait qu'il viendrait et elle avait manigancé sa vengeance. Black 1- Malfoy 0. Cette journée était décidément bien mauvaise, depuis son début jusqu'à sa fin. Il avait presque oublié que sa femme était une Serpentarde donc rusée et manipulatrice ... Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la chambre conjugale désespérément vide de présence féminine. Une Black ... c'était définitivement machiavélique.


	21. Séquelles

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel et Caro06, merci de vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir.

Mél, ce chapitre, il est pour toi ma chérie … Du Lucius dans une position qui va te faire baver… bon et aussi en position de papa strict… Du Draco et Narcissa très tendre… Du Milo… sexy lol … Et du Severus très en forme …

Bon il parait qu'un « personnage » au début est très très drôle … mais chère béta qui est très sévère et assez avare en compliment, m'en a fait de grands compliments. Donc j'espère que vous aimerez également. L'info du jour est que le chapitre 27 est en cours d'écriture, que la fic est corrigée jusqu'au chapitre 24 (je Vénère ma béta adorée qui m'a corrigé 4 chapitres hier pour être à jour et même un peu en avance.) et que je suis toujours aussi motivée … donc il y aura un chapitre dimanche (ou peut-être Samedi soir car j'ai du monde dimanche et que je risque d'oublier…)

En attendant, J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture, et à ce week-end.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Séquelles.**

_Lundi 16 juin 1986._

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, Lucius soupira. C'était la deuxième nuit qu'il passait en célibataire. Narcissa l'avait battu froid et il avait dû plier. Il avait horreur de s'incliner devant quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il avait courbé l'échine devant sa propre femme par deux fois en deux jours. Tout ça parce qu'elle considérait que l'éducation, qu'il _n'avait pas encore_ mis en application, vis-à-vis de son fils, était trop stricte. Il n'osait pas imaginer la vie qu'elle allait lui mener le jour où les vraies corrections tomberaient. Il leva son bras droit pour en glisser la main sous l'oreiller. Puis, une fois sa baguette attrapée, il lança un sort de façon à voir l'heure qu'il était. Six heures trente trois. Décidément trop tôt. Pourtant dans un soupir le plus digne possible il s'assit dans son lit avant de passer ses jambes par delà le bord pour poser ses pieds au sol. Il étira ses bras et fit grincer sa colonne vertébrale dans une grimace. Trente deux ans et déjà il avait les articulations qui craquaient de toutes parts. Une fois levé, il passa une robe de chambre luxueuse afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Devant le lavabo, il se passa avec abondance de l'eau bien froide sur le visage pour totalement effacer les dernières traces de sommeil de ses traits nobles.

- Vous avez vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'avaler la fiole avec la potion rouge serait une bonne chose pour réparer les dégâts.

- Tais-toi, miroir indigne.

- Je voulais juste rendre service moi.

- Et bien abstiens-toi.

Le miroir bouda dans son coin alors que Lucius entrait dans sa douche. Sous le jet d'eau réglé sur une température plus que correcte, il se mit à se détendre. Si Narcissa n'arrêtait pas de s'opposer à lui, il allait finir par ne plus trouver de quoi se délasser. Mais il avait confiance. Tout allait bientôt revenir en ordre. Il avait décidé de lever la punition de Draco quelques heures plus tard dans la matinée. Cela faisait deux jours que son fils était consigné dans sa chambre et il estimait que cela était correct. Il irait le rejoindre dans ses quartiers, lui ferait bien comprendre le pourquoi de la sanction puis lui dirait qu'il pouvait sortir de nouveau.

Il le préviendrait bien sûr qu'à la prochaine incartade ses petites fesses ne lui permettraient pas de s'asseoir avant plusieurs jours. Et la dureté de la punition augmenterait progressivement à chaque bêtise qu'il accomplirait et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne où était sa place et quel était son rang. Il versa du shampoing dans sa paume avant de se masser le cuir chevelu avec. Narcissa mettrait encore une journée à ruminer avant de lui retomber dans les bras comme la charmante petite épouse qu'elle était. Il grimaça. Même lui n'arrivait à se convaincre du rôle idéale de sa femme. Oh, elle était une maîtresse de maison parfaite surtout en public. Mais en privé, elle passait tout de même plus de temps à lui tenir tête qu'à lui chanter des louanges.

Il se savonna le torse et les bras, pensant que tout de même il avait hérité de la moins pire des trois sœurs. Pendant une seconde il se mit à plaindre Rodolphus d'avoir épousé la plus déséquilibrées. Juste une seconde. Après tout, chacun son fardeau. Et Lestrange l'avait raillé de longues années lorsqu'ils essayaient d'avoir Draco. Moqueries pour le fils qui ne venait pas, pour son physique qu'il n'estimait pas assez robuste, ou encore pour toutes autres idioties qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Et des idioties il en passait en pagaille dans sa tête vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre entre ses deux oreilles. Lucius ricana. Après tout, Bellatrix n'avait jamais honoré son mariage d'un héritier et Rodolphus s'inclinait à chaque fois devant lui lors de leurs duels.

- Jolies petites fesses blanches mais décidément rien dans la tête. Le maître ferait mieux de sortir avant d'avoir la peau toute ridée, annonça une voix boudeuse

- Et le miroir se tait s'il ne veut pas être relégué au fond du grenier.

- Au moins personne ne m'insultera pour faire mon travail.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils et je ne t'ai pas demandé de commenter ma douche.

- Tant mieux, comme ça je n'aurais pas à vous dire que votre peau devient aussi fripée que celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius coupa brusquement le jet d'eau. Salazar, même le miroir s'était ligué contre lui. Sûrement un coup puéril de Narcissa pour lui gâcher le début de sa journée. Il tendit la main et attrapa la soyeuse serviette vert sombre. Il se sécha énergiquement, frictionna ses cheveux avant de laisser tomber le linge au sol.

- Très élégante coiffure qui allie le charme fou d'un nid d'oiseau et l'élégance d'un champ de ronces.

Le regard polaire que Lucius lança au miroir resta sans effet. Il attrapa sa brosse et remit ses cheveux dans le droit chemin avant d'attraper les vêtements que Dobby avait déposés à son encontre. Au moins quelqu'un qui le respectait dans ce foutu manoir. Il referma avec prestance sa robe de sorcier, le rendant impeccablement aristocrate. Il se regarda dans le miroir avec un sourire satisfait.

- As-tu encore quelque chose à rajouter devant ma perfection ?

- Pour me faire traiter comme un moins que rien ? Je préfère encore ne rien dire.

- Dis que je suis parfait et tout ira bien.

- Vous êtes parfait ... maître.

- Voilà un bon miroir qui sait enfin où est sa place, ajouta pompeusement le blond en se tournant pour ouvrir la porte.

- Vos cheveux tombent merveilleusement bien, votre robe est admirablement distinguée et vos chaussons en moumoute de lama sont d'un effet époustouflant.

Lucius se figea sur place, rouge d'énervement. Il se retourna vers le miroir qui s'était fait silencieux ... à deux-trois ricanements près. Maudit miroir ingrat. Depuis des années qu'il se disait qu'il devrait s'en débarrasser, il allait finir par le faire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il releva le nez et sortit en claquant la porte. Oui, dès cet après midi, il ferait enlever cet immonde bibelot parlant ... et Narcissa lui ferait la tête pour avoir supprimé son camarade de salle de bain ... Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'elle soit si attachée à cette chose qui le raillait en permanence ? Ah, ben voilà, il avait trouvé la raison. Ça lui faisait un compagnon pour se moquer de lui. Il passa dans le couloir afin de rejoindre la salle à manger et son déjeuner quand il s'arrêta en relevant un sourcil. Puis il retourna dans la chambre, abandonna ses moelleuses et confortables pantoufles pour enfiler ses chaussures noires et cirées.

o0o

Le soleil déjà bien éveillé, entrait à flot dans la petite chambre aux tons clairs. Dans le lit, un homme aux cheveux presque blonds passablement décoiffés, se retourna en grognant. Finalement il attrapa son oreiller qu'il tira violemment de sous sa tête pour le remettre par-dessus. Tout se serait bien passé si dans l'opération, son crâne, nouvellement dépourvu de son soutien moelleux, n'avait pas durement heurté le montant en bois de la couche. Un deuxième grognement s'éleva, étouffé par le coussin qui finalement fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la chambre par réflexes rageurs. Finalement Milovan se positionna sur le dos, un bras sous la nuque, tentant difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux. Une grimace douloureuse accompagna l'action. Il n'aurait décidément pas dû autant fêter la victoire du Mexique la veille. Son côté patriotique avait bien mis son cœur en berne lorsqu'il avait appris la défaite de L'union Soviétique. Mais vu que Berislav avait tenu à prendre l'évènement lui laissant la rencontre Mexique/Bulgarie à couvrir, il avait envoyé son côté chauviniste voir si les hippogriffes étaient plus gentils aux USA(*). Et sa soirée s'était finie dans un bar avec les supporteurs mexicains, euphoriques d'avoir pu passer en quart de final.

Les soirées dans ce pays, c'était très chaud. Il sourit au souvenir de la soirée de fou qu'il avait passé avant de grimacer une fois de plus. La gueule de bois par contre, ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'il préférait. Il s'étendit longuement, comme un chat avant de repousser les draps au loin. Il s'assit difficilement avant de finalement daigner se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'il dormait entièrement déshabillé car il ne prit pas le temps de faire la moindre halte qu'il était déjà sous la douche. Bien froide afin de lui éclaircir au maximum l'esprit. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans la chambre, toujours aussi nu, s'essuyant les cheveux d'une main moyennement énergique et le pic-vert qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête était toujours en train d'agir. Des coups furent frappés à la porte. Il arriva devant celle-ci juste avant de se rappeler sa tenue, il fit venir un caleçon qu'il enfila et ouvrit à son invité avec précaution. Derrière, une charmante brunette, sourire éclatant et surtout moqueur, attendait avec impatience.

- Hey Milo chéri, comment tu vas ce matin ?

- Bordel Juliana, arrête de crier !

- Allez, laisse moi entrer, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit la jolie demoiselle en le poussant pour passer. Et je ne crie même pas.

- Tu murmures pas non plus, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse, puis il avisa qu'elle s'était tranquillement installée sur son lit. Vas-y, assieds-toi ... que suis-je bête, t'as pris tes aises toute seule.

- Si je devais attendre après les mecs qui sont à moitié bourrés, je prendrais racine.

- Je ne suis pas saoul !

- T'as raison, t'es aussi frais qu'un gardon.

- Quand t'auras fini de te foutre de moi tu me diras ce que tu viens faire dans mon pieu.

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui lançant une fiole verte. Potion des lendemains de fête. Je pense que ce n'est pas un luxe vu ta tronche et tout ce que tu as enfilé comme verres hier soir.

- Oh, mon amour, comme je peux t'aimer !

- Enfin une bonne parole.

- Rêve pas. Je parlais à la potion et non à toi Julia de mon Cœur.

- Me disais bien aussi.

Puis la petite brune éclata d'un rire clair le faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle s'allongea sur le lit défait en regardant Milo avaler sa mixture avec délectation. Il poussa un soupir déchirant de soulagement en sentant les effets se faire déjà sentir. Il attrapa un jeans qu'il enfila et s'avachit sur la chaise attenante à son bureau.

- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais ça fait du bien.

- Vu le nombre de cuites que tu te prends, je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas souffrir d'accoutumance à la potion.

- Parce qu'habituellement je n'en prends pas et que je souffre tout seul comme un grand. T'es vraiment une mère pour moi.

- Horreur. Je ne voudrais même pas d'un fils comme toi. T'es à peine bon pour être un ami.

- Et pourtant il y a huit ans tu ne semblais pas de cet avis vu que tu m'as fait un rentre dedans plus que violent.

- Et je te revois encore : jeune débutant, tentant de faire ses preuves et de tout faire dans les règles pour bien se faire voir de ses supérieurs.

- Je n'ai pas tant changé que ça.

- Dans tes rêves mon Cœur.

Milo et Juliana se regardèrent avec un regard complice. Ils s'étaient rencontrés huit ans auparavant lors de la coupe du monde de football de 78. Elle avait eu lieu en Argentine. Le russe avait rejoint le staff soviétique en tant que stagiaire. Il n'avait alors que vingt deux ans. Ils y étaient pour couvrir l'évènement sans aucun enjeu vu que l'équipe de l'URSS, allant de déconvenues en fiasco, n'avait pas été qualifiée. Juliana Cruz était journaliste pour un quotidien sorcier Mexicain. Et du haut de ses vingt cinq ans, elle menait sa carrière d'une main de fer. Ils avaient fait connaissance complètement par hasard.

C'était le soir du premier match du Mexique contre la Tunisie. La défaite de son pays avait rendu la jeune femme mélancolique. C'était un sacré handicap pour eux de débuter la compétition avec deux points de retard. Et alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre, des Tunisiens joyeux l'avaient bousculée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était tordue la cheville sur le coup. Milo, très galant, l'avait aidé et lui avait proposé de la raccompagner pour soulager sa blessure. Elle l'avait trouvé très séduisant et s'était alors dit qu'oublier la déconfiture de son équipe dans une nuit de débauche avec un blondinet aussi sexy, n'était pas une solution à exclure. Elle lui avait donc proposé un verre. Et cette nuit là, ils n'avaient fait que parler, liant ainsi connaissance.

Les Mexicains tombant de Charybde en Scylla à chacun de leur match, elle avait tenté de s'attirer les faveurs du Russe, se heurtant en permanence à son refus sans pour autant se décourager. Quatre ans plus tard, au Mondial d'Espagne, Milo avait couvert l'évènement pour la première participation Russe depuis 1970. Et il y avait retrouvé Juliana. Le Mexique ne participait pas cette année là. Tous deux avaient fraternisé avec trois autres journalistes. Le collègue de Juliana, Felipe Cortès, ainsi que Pedro Da Silveira et Henrique Almeida, des reporteurs Brésiliens. Après la finale, ils s'étaient alors donnés rendez vous pour le mondial de 86. Juliana avait un peu été déçue de ne pas le voir lors de l'ouverture. Mais sa déception fut de courte durée. Milo étant arrivé au Mexique cinq jours après le début de la compétition pour seconder son charmant collègue.

- T'as vu les autres ? Demanda Milo

- Oui, ils sont tous aussi morts que toi. Vous n'êtes que des alcooliques en puissance.

- Parce que t'as pas levé le bras toi peut-être ?

Elle se leva avec grâce, fringante et féline, passa devant la chaise où le Russe comatait toujours un peu, lui colla un baiser énergique sur les lèvres avant de repartir vers la porte.

- Et bien visiblement, je suis plus forte que vous, messieurs le sexe fort. Moi je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, répondit-elle fière d'elle même.

- C'est surtout que t'as pris ta potion avant de venir nous voir ... j'étais peut-être saoul, mais je me rappelle encore comment tu as vomi tripes et boyaux sur ce pauvre Belge qui s'était trompé de bar pour fêter sa victoire.

- Connard, siffla-t-elle avant de sortir

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Julia adorée

Seule une porte qu'on claque et les murs qui vibrent lui répondirent. Il se permit de rire tout seul avant de se décider à écrire son article. Le soir il devait couvrir Brésil/Pologne. Et si le Brésil gagnait, Pedro et Henrique tiendraient absolument à fêter ça dignement. Milo soupira en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû faire l'effort d'écouter Severus quand il avait tenté de lui apprendre la potion contre les gueules de bois. Il sourit ensuite grandement. Si l'anglais savait comment il passait ses soirées, jamais il ne ferait de lui le parrain officiel de Ioann. Tant pis pour la recette, il tenait bien trop au gamin pour s'en passer. Il trouverait toujours une âme charitable pour lui donner ce qu'il fallait. Sinon il utiliserait la bonne vieille méthode café corsé et paracétamol. Des coups frappés sèchement à la porte lui firent lever les yeux. Beris entra sans en attendre l'autorisation. Il lui indiqua qu'il attendait son article depuis plusieurs heures et qu'il n'était qu'un incapable. Puis il claqua lui aussi la porte avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Finalement, lui aussi il était doué contre les gueules de bois ... encore mieux qu'une douche froide. Milo se promit de lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes, toute l'étendue de sa façon de penser d'ici la fin de l'évènement sportif. Un sourire sadique apparut à ses lèvres. Non, il allait lui montrer son _incapacité_ si flagrante ... épaulé par deux Brésiliens et deux Mexicains ... « _Berislav, protège tes fesses, elles vont très vite sentir le roussi »_ ...

o0o

Le petit déjeuner avait encore une fois était tendu et silencieux. Non pas que Lucius n'apprécia pas le calme, bien au contraire. Mais tout de même, entre une cacophonie sans nom et un silence mortuaire, il estimait avoir droit à un juste milieu. Même ce regard bleu si expressif et passionné en temps général, lui était refusé. Narcissa avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter tout contact visuel avec lui. Maintenant il était là, devant la fenêtre du salon, regardant sa femme se promener gracieusement entre les parterres fleuris, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour sentir une fleur ou pour enlever les tiges sèches qui gâchaient l'unicité végétale. Il se détourna de la vision pour sortir de la pièce et monter les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, sans frapper, Lucius découvrit son fils assis à son bureau, plongé dans un livre.

Bien sûr, l'enfant ne savait pas encore lire. Mais l'air concentré qu'il affichait, indiquait qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de déchiffrer les mots comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Depuis quelques semaines, Narcissa lui apprenait l'alphabet et les chiffres. Rien de très poussé mais déjà grâce à cela il arrivait à reconnaitre certains mots. Lucius se laissa un instant pour l'observer. Il savait que Draco aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais s'il le laissait trop s'attacher, l'enfant serait plus tard incapable d'être aussi rigide qu'un Malfoy se le doit. Froideur, mépris, détachement. Il était déjà bien suffisant que sa mère tente d'en faire un faible en le couvant comme elle le faisait. Il se devait de remettre la balance en équilibre avec sa fermeté.

- Draco.

L'enfant sursauta lâchant son livre dans la manœuvre. Il tourna la tête vers son visiteur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il se leva d'un bond, ramassa le livre qu'il posa sur le meuble avant de venir au milieu de la chambre, les mains dans le dos, celui-ci droit et raide, la tête basse. Aucune émotion ne transperça le visage sévère de l'adulte. Mais intérieurement, il était remué par la crainte plus qu'apparente qu'il inspirait à son fils. Après avoir vu la confiance et l'amour que Ioann offrait à Severus, voir son propre fils ainsi lui fit mal. Salazar que lui arrivait-il donc ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu cure de ce qu'il faisait ressentir à Draco tant que l'enfant lui renvoyait respect et dignité.

- Assieds-toi.

Obéissant, le petit blond prit place sur sa chaise, les mains agrippées fortement à ses genoux au point d'en faire blanchir les articulations.

- Bien. Cela fait deux jours que tu es enfermé dans cette chambre. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Oui père.

- Alors dis-moi.

- J'ai été vilain.

- Et qu'as-tu fait pour l'être ?

- J'ai cassé les vases et j'ai menti.

- Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

- J'avais peur que tu me fâches.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu t'es fâché et tu m'as puni.

- Bien. La prochaine fois qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

- Je ne men ... commença-t-il avant de se reprendre en rendant compte que s'il finissait sa phrase, il ferait la promesse de ne plus mentir mais de faire d'autres bêtises. Je serais sage. Ça arrivera plus.

- Il est plus qu'évident qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ni pour les bêtises ni pour les mensonges, affirma Lucius, visiblement satisfait de cette compréhension. Regarde-moi.

Draco releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et les pupilles légèrement dilatées par la peur. Lucius le regarda fixement lui provoquant un frisson.

- Si tu devais à nouveau attirer mon attention sur une erreur de ta part, sache que je ne serais pas aussi clément. Et tu serais sévèrement puni. Dans la famille nous avons pour habitude de corriger les petits garçons récalcitrants à l'aide d'une tige de merisier, fine et flexible. On commence par cinq coups sur les fesses et on augmente progressivement la punition à chaque fois. Le tout accompagné d'un isolement plus ou moins long. D'abord dans la chambre confortable du faiseur de troubles, puis dans les cachots froids et humides. Reste dans le droit chemin si tu ne veux pas que j'applique ces règles à la lettre.

- Oui père. Je serais toujours sage.

- Bien. Je lève la punition. Ta mère est dehors, va la rejoindre.

- Merci, père.

Puis le petit blond se leva rapidement avant de se précipiter vers la porte de sa chambre, prêt à dévaler l'escalier pour aller rejoindre les bras réconfortants de sa mère. Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan.

- Et on ne court pas dans les escaliers, jeune homme.

- Désolé, père.

- Prends également une veste. Le temps est couvert et le vent peu chaud.

Draco acquiesça. Il attrapa un gilet dans son armoire avant de sortir doucement de sa chambre. Il descendit calmement les marches avant d'aller chercher ses chaussures dans le placard près de l'entrée. Puis il sortit du Manoir avec distinction. Lucius l'avait suivi du regard tout au long de son trajet. Plus pour le regarder que pour le surveiller. Il ne pouvait pas renier ses origines et tout ce qu'on lui avait appris si durement. Mais la vision de la paternité que son ami professeur lui renvoyait, le perturbait énormément. Il regarda la petite silhouette disparaître derrière le battant en bois travaillé. « _Draco l'est tout autant. Mais tu ne prends pas la peine de le voir_. » Severus avait raison.

Son fils était tout aussi adorable que Ioann. Sauf qu'en temps qu'héritier Malfoy, il attendait de lui qu'il soit bien plus qu'adorable. L'image fragile du jeune Snape se superposa dans son esprit à celle de Draco. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit sur presque tous les plans. L'un était brun, l'autre blond, l'un grand pour son âge et l'autre minuscule. Et pourtant la même crainte de la punition. La même crainte dans des yeux qui n'avaient pourtant pas vu les mêmes choses. La même crainte dans un esprit choyé que dans un esprit traumatisé. Déstabilisé par le tour que prenaient ses pensées, Lucius gagna le salon, demanda un thé bien relevé à Dobby et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder, perdu, la scène qui se passait dehors.

La porte refermée, Draco chercha sa mère du regard et la trouva au milieu des fleurs. Oublieux des bonnes manières, il courut vers elle. Narcissa releva la tête en entendant les gravillons crisser. Elle sourit de voir son bébé arriver et le réceptionna avec plaisir. Il se serra contre elle et la digue qui retenait ses larmes lâcha. Il se mit alors à sangloter furieusement. Les mots de son père l'avaient profondément secoué. Il ne voulait pas être puni de nouveau car il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Il n'aimait pas la douleur.

- Chuut, c'est fini, mon chéri. C'est fini. Maintenant tu seras un gentil petit garçon et tu ne seras plus puni, d'accord ?

- D'ac ... d'ac ... cord.

- Là, calme-toi. C'est fini mon trésor.

La voix de Narcissa était d'une grande douceur. Elle passait et repassait une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Draco tout en lui frottant le dos de la deuxième. Progressivement, les sanglots déchirants se transformèrent en spasmes incontrôlables puis en reniflements de plus en plus discrets pour ne laissait place qu'à quelques tremblements. Elle lui releva le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche et le passa sur les joues de l'enfant pour effacer les traces de larmes qui s'y étaient collées. Elle lui essuya les yeux, ne leur laissant que leur couleur rouge comme preuve du chagrin qui l'avait secoué. Puis elle lui pinça légèrement le nez avec le tissu afin qu'il se mouche. Elle lui nettoya le museau, rangea son mouchoir et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Allez mon grand, viens m'aider à cueillir quelques fleurs pour faire un beau bouquet qu'on mettra sur la table pour le repas ce soir.

- Oui maman. Et on pourra ramasser des fleurs blanches et jaunes aussi ?

- Lesquelles ?

- Celles que papa il aime.

- Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais il n'y en a plus en cette saison.

- Oh. Tant pis alors.

Narcissa caressa doucement la tête basse de Draco. L'enfant était visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir offrir à son père les fleurs qu'il aimait tant. Elle leva les yeux vers le manoir pour voir la silhouette de son mari derrière la vitre du salon. Elle espérait réellement qu'un jour Lucius puisse voir l'amour inconditionnel qui lui était porté. C'était l'un de ses seuls regrets. Que les deux hommes de sa vie ne puissent être plus proches que la tradition Sang-Pur ne l'autorise. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et s'accroupit pour faire face au garçon.

- Mais tu sais, je suis sûre que je pourrais transformer une autre fleur en un magnifique bouquet de narcisses.

Le regard brillant de mille feux que Draco lui retourna ainsi que son immense sourire, inonda son cœur d'un amour maternel sans fond. Elle n'abandonnerait pas la partie. Elle ferait fi des us et coutumes ancestrales et ferait en sorte que son fils ait enfin toute l'attention paternelle qu'il désire. Et elle ferait flancher son mari ... Foi de Black !

o0o

Albus était bien installé dans son fauteuil de velours bordeaux. Un parchemin était étalé devant lui, une plume coincée entre ses doigts, une lettre de Fudge ouverte à sa droite, ses yeux étaient fixés sur son Lunascope un peu plus loin, il réfléchissait. Lui, le directeur qui savait toujours tout, se rendait compte que les évènements étaient en train de lui échapper. Poppy ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis quatre jours. Enfin elle ne lui disait que le minimum de politesses nécessaire. Elle l'évitait principalement et le dédaignait le reste du temps. Depuis qu'elle avait pris son poste d'infirmière au collège, jamais une brouille avec elle n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Et jamais elle ne l'avait tant pris pour un pestiféré. Quel que soit son rapport avec Severus, il était clair qu'elle était clairement opposé à lui. Et pour une fois, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi.

A côté de cela, il y avait Minerva. Son adjointe si précieuse. Depuis quelques jours, elle le regardait avec des yeux calculateurs. Elle n'avait visiblement pas digéré d'avoir était mise de côté dans cette affaire. Elle était devenue suspicieuse et tentait de trouver par elle-même ce qu'on lui cachait. Et cela lui donnait un air un peu trop Serpentard pour ses convictions. Elle était elle-aussi très avare de mots lors de leurs conversations. Un peu comme un enfant qui boude. Sauf que sa forte réaction était bien plus recherchée que puérile.

Et enfin que dire de Severus ? Depuis le jour de la pose du sort de traduction sur son fils, l'homme n'avait pas tenté de le contacter de quelconque façon que ce soit. Albus savait qu'il l'avait contrarié. Mais il était des sacrifices qu'il fallait savoir faire pour le plus grand bien ... Horace lui avait dit que son professeur était passé à l'école pour chercher des affaires à lui dans son bureau et des livres dans la salle de cours. Mais il n'en avait rien appris de plus. Et son jeune protégé n'avait pas daigné passer le voir, même par simple courtoisie. Et rien que cela était gênant. Le directeur se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil. Pour une fois quelque chose lui échappait ... et il en était troublé.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand sa cheminée s'activa. Et sans s'annoncer, un Severus Snape tout en mépris arriva dans son bureau. Albus se leva rapidement. Un sourire aux lèvres et un regard pétillant, il se dit que finalement, la crise arrivait sûrement à sa fin.

- Severus, mon garçon, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Mais asseyez-vous donc.

- Albus, salua Severus d'une voix froide. Je préfère rester debout.

- Bien, bien, répondit le directeur en se rasseyant. Comment allez-vous ? Et notre jeune Ioann, se repose-t-il correctement ? Va-t-il mieux ?

- Tant que vous êtes loin de lui, il va pour le mieux. Il en va de même pour moi, bien évidement.

- Evidement. Prenez donc un bonbon. Ils sont au citron vert. De vrais petits bijoux sucrés. Alors, que me vaut cette petite visite ?

- Une affaire importante, Professeur. Une affaire qui découle directement de ce que vous avez fait l'autre jour.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir dû vous cacher certaines choses. Mais pour que Ioann ne soit plus isolé linguistiquement, il fallait que ce soit fait.

- Si vous me l'aviez dit avant, j'aurais pu lui expliquer convenablement et bien des choses auraient pu être évitées.

- Mais, Severus, si je vous avais expliqué en détail, jamais vous ne m'auriez laissé faire. Je vous connais bien trop pour ça.

- Alors vu que vous me connaissez tant, je suppose que vous savez déjà ce que je vais faire.

- Vous êtes énervé Severus. Encore, depuis quatre jours. Vous rêvez de pouvoir me dire toutes mes vérités sans oser le faire. Vous vous défoulerez sur quelques étudiants innocents que vous croiserez, faisant perdre quelques dizaines de points aux sabliers. Vous irez sûrement même jusqu'à les envoyer avec Rusard pour des retenues. Vu que vous ne pouvez actuellement plus les assurer vous-même. Puis vous irez à l'infirmerie pour discuter avec notre amie Poppy. Il semblerait qu'elle ait le don de vous calmer. Et dans quelques temps, vous comprendrez que je n'avais pas le choix et que ce qui devait être fait l'a été. Et j'espère qu'à ce moment là vous accepterez de goûter à ces succulents bonbons, conclut le vieil homme sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- J'avoue. Vous m'avez particulièrement bien cerné Albus.

- Je vous connais depuis suffisamment d'années pour arriver à ce stade de compréhension.

- Oui, des années de compréhension, répondit Severus avant de laisser passer un sourire ironique. Ou plutôt d'incompréhension. Votre analyse aurait pu être judicieuse. Mais il y a un élément que vous n'avez pas pris en compte. Que vous n'arrivez, semble-t-il, réellement pas à prendre en compte.

Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il regarda attentivement Severus qui fouillait dans sa poche tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le légilimencer pour savoir où son discours avait pêché. Mais il ne tenta rien. L'esprit de Severus était aussi inviolable que le tombeau de Merlin. Ioann devait sûrement changer quelque peu la façon de penser de son professeur. Mais, à part une querelle plus longue et prononcée, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait jouer. Severus sortit finalement un parchemin qu'il déposa sur le bureau. Le directeur tendit la main pour l'attraper mais le Serpentard posa sa main à plat dessus, toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

- Ceci est ma lettre de démission, directeur.

S'il ne le montra pas, Albus était pourtant surpris de cette décision. Non, il n'avait décidément pas prévu que cette histoire dérape aussi loin.

- Il est peut-être prématuré d'en arriver là. Il serait bon que vous réfléchissiez encore un peu et au calme afin de ne pas faire de bêtises.

- Je vous laisse quinze jours pour rendre cette décision officielle par vous-même. Si passé ce délai vous ne l'avez pas fait, je ferais parvenir un double avec une plainte à votre encontre, au conseil d'administration de l'école.

La voix de Severus avait maintenant atteint des températures avoisinant le zéro absolu.

- Severus. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cette affaire vous blesserait autant. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention ...

- De faire perdre à mon fils le peu de confiance qu'il accorde aux adultes ? Après ce qu'il a subi, vous croyez réellement que sa confiance est quelque chose avec laquelle on peut jouer aussi impunément ? Vous rendez-vous seulement compte que par votre faute, j'ai failli à mon rôle de père envers lui ? Je lui avais promis qu'il ne risquait rien et que personne ne lui ferait de mal. En me trahissant vous l'avez trahi lui, vous servant de moi comme complice de vos actes ! Ce n'est pas vous qui tentez d'établir une relation avec un enfant traumatisé. Une relation saine et solide. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous réveillez la nuit pour le soulager de ses affres nocturnes parce que des adultes malveillants ont abusé de sa naïveté enfantine. Ce n'est pas vous qui tentez de le rassurer quand il casse un verre et qu'il s'attend à recevoir je ne sais combien de coups de ceintures en échange. Alors ne venez pas me faire croire que cette fois là, le confort des autres passait avant le bien de mon fils ! Il n'a que cinq ans, par Merlin, Morgane et Salazar !

- Je suis affreusement désolé de ...

- Au diable vos excuses, je n'en ai que faire. Le mal est fait et le calice doit être bu jusqu'à la lie. Ma démission est irrévocable.

- Je comprends. Si jamais vous désirez revenir reprendre vos fonctions, ce sera avec joie que je vous les rendrais.

- Ne vous bercez pas d'illusions. A trop vouloir manipuler les gens, il faut en assumer les conséquences. J'ai vidé mes appartements et mon bureau de mes dernières affaires. Je ne reposerais donc plus les pieds ici.

- Pourrais-je compter sur vous, si jamais l'Ordre du Phoenix venait à se reformer ?

- Si le Lord Noir revenait, je me battrais contre lui. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Mais j'ai été clair la dernière fois et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Je n'irai plus jamais l'espionner au risque de mettre Ioann en danger plus qu'il ne le sera déjà. Il serait temps pour vous, directeur, d'accepter les faits tels qu'ils sont. Ceci étant dit, mon fils m'attend. Au fait, Albus, vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu chez moi. Ne tentez pas de venir sans vous annoncer. Vous faites parti de la liste noire du sort d'alarme.

Severus se tourna vers la cheminée faisant tournoyer sa robe noire avec classe avant de disparaître dans la cheminée. Albus garda les yeux figés sur l'âtre un long moment après ce départ. Il se sentit d'un coup très vieux. Dans sa vie, il avait commis bien des erreurs. Mais après la mort d'Ariana, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais trahir qui que ce soit. Or il n'avait pas compris la réaction première de Severus. Il n'avait pas réfléchi correctement aux accusations muettes de Poppy. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce que pourrait ressentir ce petit garçon de cinq ans déjà si éprouvé par la vie. Il avait lamentablement transgressé sa promesse à plusieurs reprises. Il se rendait maintenant compte de ses actes et de leurs conséquences. Mais une fois de plus, c'était trop tard.

* * *

(*) petite référence historique pour pas perdre de vu que l'histoire ne se passe pas de nos jours mais il y a 23 ans. En 1986 nous sommes encore dans la guerre froide, opposant les USA à l'URSS.


	22. Pulvérulence

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci de toujours être fidèle, ça me touche beaucoup. Bonnes vacances à toi aussi (moi c'est pour fin Aout … pas avant).

Comme je vous l'avais promis, voici un chapitre cadeau (pour ma grande avancée, vu que le chapitre 27 est fini d'écrire et que pour le 28, les idées sont posées). Demain je n'aurais pas le temps car j'ai du monde à la maison, rien au frigo et des moutons et touffes de poils de chats au milieu du couloir … donc beaucoup de choses à faire en peu de temps ^^. Alors c'est aujourd'hui que vous pourrez lire la suite des aventures de tout ce petit monde…. Pour ceux qui trouvent que Minerva est énervante …. La voilà de retour lol (oui oui je sais, elle n'était pas bien loin mais comme j'ai écrit 7 chapitres en 3 semaines … je les redécouvre au fur et à mesure lol) … Nouvelles incursions dans la vie au Manoir Malfoy … je pense que ceux qui aiment nos blonds, devraient être ravis (et attendris) par ce chapitre. Une Minerva fouineuse (oui oui, tant qu'elle n'a pas eu ses coquettes, elle cherche la souris…), une Narcissa égale à elle-même, un Lucius déstabilisé et aux hormones joueuses, un Draco comme on ne l'aurait jamais imaginé ( :P), un Milo beurré comme un p'tit lu, un Severus tout en réflexion et un Ioann au chocolat …. Moi je dis que ça c'est une bonne distribution^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir )

Bonne lecture, et à Mercredi.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Pulvérulence.**

Cela faisait deux jours que Minerva utilisait son temps libre pour parfaire sa recherche. Elle en était arrivée au fait que Severus s'était bel et bien rendu en URSS en 1980 et ceci, du mois de Mai au mois de Novembre. Mais elle n'avait rien pu découvrir de plus. Cette fois elle en avait assez. Elle savait que son entêtement était un peu capricieux, mais elle estimait qu'après avoir passé quarante ans dans ces murs, elle avait le droit d'être mise au courant lorsque quelque chose de visiblement grave arrivait. Cette fois elle allait prendre le taureau par les cornes, ou plutôt le directeur par les sentiments, et elle aurait ses réponses. Elle allait cuisiner Albus pour avoir _enfin _des réponses. Elle traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide et dévastateur. Les élèves devaient se décaler eux-mêmes pour ne pas se faire bousculer par cet ouragan rouge et or.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire vu que le bureau d'Albus n'était qu'un étage au dessus du sien mais cela suffit pour traumatiser une vingtaine d'élèves. Elle arriva devant la gargouille et cracha le mot de passe comme un chat en colère. Mais l'aigle ne bougea pas, visiblement outré par le comportement de l'adjointe. Celle-ci lui enjoignit de s'ouvrir sur le champ après lui avoir donné pour la deuxième fois le mot de passe. Mais rien ne se passa non plus. Minerva feula, attrapa sa baguette et alors qu'un sort de destruction pendait à ses lèvres, l'accès se dégagea finalement. Elle regarda la gargouille mi-moqueuse mi-outrée, avec colère. Puis elle monta dans la tour directoriale. Sur le palier, alors qu'elle allait frapper avec force, elle fut stoppée dans son élan en entendant des voix.

_- ... Puis vous irez à l'infirmerie pour discuter avec notre amie Poppy. Il semblerait qu'elle ait le don de vous calmer. Et dans quelques temps, vous comprendrez que je n'avais pas le choix et que ce qui devait être fait l'a été. Et j'espère qu'à ce moment là vous accepterez de goûter à ces succulents bonbons._

_-J'avoue. Vous m'avez particulièrement bien cerné Albus. _

Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Severus, visiblement pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle savait que c'était tout simplement incorrect mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter. Depuis plusieurs jours elle cherchait à en savoir plus sur son collègue et visiblement, elle allait avoir ses réponses. Alors elle envoya son éthique vérifier au fin fond de la Bolivie si les chats ronronnaient plus fort qu'en Angleterre et colla un peu plus son oreille contre la porte, la main toujours figée à proximité de la poignée.

o0o

Le repas du midi avait été d'un calme à mourir. Narcissa avait fait comme si son mari n'était pas là en s'occupant exclusivement de Draco. Celui-ci, bien qu'un peu déçu du peu d'intérêt de son père, avait tout fait pour tenir sa promesse d'être sage. Aussi, tel un petit lord, il avait mangé en silence et en faisait bien attention à ses manières. Lucius n'avait rien dit. Il surveillait le comportement de son fils d'un œil, tentait d'attirer l'attention de sa femme d'un autre et finalement son esprit était perdu dans les diverses façons qu'il aurait pour ne pas passer une troisième nuit seul dans son lit. Après ce repas qui ressemblait presque plus à une veillée funèbre, Lucius s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Les examens des différents élèves se terminant le surlendemain, il allait bientôt y avoir un travail énorme au conseil d'administration. Il n'y était pas depuis une heure que la porte s'ouvrit sans que la personne ne se soit annoncée. Et Merlin savait que le blond n'aimait pas ça. Il était prêt à réprimander l'intrus quand il se rendit compte que c'était une intruse et que s'il l'engueulait, son lit serait une fois de plus froid.

- Narcissa, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Lucius, répondit-elle hautaine.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau sans t'annoncer ?

- N'as-tu donc rien remarqué à midi ?

- J'ai remarqué que ma femme et mon fils étaient présents mais il semblerait que toi tu ne m'aies pas aperçu.

- Alors tu dois savoir quelles fleurs Dobby a déposées sur la table.

Il allait lui répliquer sèchement que les fleurs étaient la dernière de ses préoccupations quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait eu un bouquet.

- Draco a absolument tenu à ce que la table soit décorée avec un bouquet de narcisses. Même si ce n'est plus la saison. Parce qu'il voulait faire plaisir à son père. Mais celui-ci a juste réussi à décevoir ses attentes en ne le remarquant pas.

- Je ne porte guère d'intérêt à la végétation. Tu le sais.

- Oui, et je sais aussi que notre fils, _Ton_ fils, avait les larmes aux yeux à cause du désintérêt complet que tu lui envoies.

- Il sort de punition. Contrairement à toi, je ne compte pas le chouchouter immédiatement. C'est la meilleure façon pour lui donner l'envie d'avoir un comportement de trublion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius. Quelque soit le moment, qu'il soit post-punition ou ordinaire, tu n'as jamais _chouchouté_ Draco. Il ne risque pas de prendre tes lointains encouragements de la sorte. Il ne doit même plus se souvenir de la dernière fois que tu l'as pris dans tes bras.

La voix avait fusé, sèche et agressive avant que Narcissa ne fasse demi-tour et ne claque la porte. Lucius ferma violemment les yeux de colère et un vase explosa dans la bibliothèque. Un Malfoy ne s'adonnait pas à ce genre de spectacle. Et il se rappelait bien de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. C'était ... c'était à Noël, quand l'enfant l'avait remercié pour son cadeau ... il y a trois ans. D'un mouvement brusque de baguette, il répara le vase et se replongea dans ses papiers, plus énervé que jamais.

L'épouse Malfoy monta les marches pour retrouver Draco. Sa technique pour rapprocher le père et le fils n'était peut-être pas excellente, mais elle avait dans l'idée de faire bouger l'adulte en le poussant dans ses retranchements. En entrant dans la chambre, elle remarqua que Draco était plongé dans un livre d'images. Quand il l'entendit, il leva la tête et lui fit un sourire. Puis il se leva précipitamment pour trottiner vers elle, les yeux brillant d'étoiles.

- M'man, m'man.

- Qui a-t-il mon chéri ?

- Je veux faire un gâteau pour papa. Un qu'il aime beaucoup.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les pâtisseries.

- Voui mais les claftis il aime.

- D'accord, alors je vais dire à Dobby de nous préparer un clafoutis à la banane pour ce soir.

- Non ! Coupa Draco en secouant énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche. C'est moi qui fais, m'man.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Je veux !

- Dans ce cas, tu vas changer d'habits. Je vais te chercher des vêtements qui ne craignent rien. Puis on ira aux cuisines.

Le petit blond était tout excité et sautilla dans la chambre. Narcissa eut bien du mal à le faire se changer tellement il était remuant. Puis il se précipita dans le couloir avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas le droit de courir dans les escaliers. Il adopta donc une démarche plus lente, et imita son père dans sa posture aristocratique. Mais il ne rechigna pas lorsque sa mère lui attrapa la main pour l'aider à descendre les marches. Celle-ci était très contente de voir son petit garçon si débordant de vie, mais un petit pincement dans son cœur lui gâchait son plaisir. Elle espérait grandement qu'après la mise au point qu'elle avait eu avec lui, Lucius remarquerait les efforts de son fils. Une fois dans la cuisine, un autre drame se joua. Dobby était totalement horrifié de savoir que le jeune maître voulait faire le dessert. Il s'excusa et se frappa la tête contre une chaise en répétant que ses maîtres n'aimaient plus sa cuisine.

A ce tableau s'ajoutait le blondinet qui répétait qu'il voulait faire le dessert lui-même. Narcissa ordonna à Dobby d'arrêter son manège et de leur sortir ce qu'il fallait pour la préparation. Puis elle se tourna vers Draco lui intimant de se calmer un peu. Penaud, l'enfant acquiesça et se tut bien qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place. L'elfe finit par sortir les récipients et ustensiles nécessaires pour la préparation du dessert et se recula dans un coin pour ne pas gêner. Narcissa demanda à son fils de se laver les mains puis le fit monter sur une chaise pour qu'il puisse être à hauteur pour cuisiner. Ensuite elle demanda à Dobby de lui indiquer le cheminement. Elle laissa donc Draco peser la bonne quantité de sucre pour le mettre dans un saladier. Elle cassa elle-même les œufs s'attirant la bouderie de l'enfant. Les bras croisés sur le torse et la bouche tordue en un rictus mécontent, il n'avait pas apprécié que sa mère se mêle de son gâteau. Mais il se reprit très vite. Il mélangea les deux ingrédients avec attention de façon à les rendre homogènes.

L'elfe continua de dicter la recette en leur indiquant qu'il fallait rajouter la farine. Draco tendit ses deux mains vers le paquet et le saisit de façon énergique. Peut-être un peu trop. Un nuage de poussière blanche s'en échappa recouvrant la table, les avant bras et le visage de l'enfant. Un petit cri aigu et paniqué se fit entendre dans un coin. Dobby, paniqué attrapa une cuillère en bois et se cogna les genoux avec pour se punir de ne pas pouvoir aider le garçon. Narcissa regarda son fils avec un attendrissement certain et celui-ci regardait le paquet de farine avec surprise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis il tourna doucement la tête vers sa mère avec un regard incertain, ne sachant s'il allait se faire gronder ou pas. Cela suffit à la faire éclater de rire.

- Oh mon trésor, tu t'es mis propre. On dirait un fantôme.

Draco relâcha le paquet de farine et croisa les bras dans une position dédaigneuse et mécontente. Le rire de Narcissa redoubla un instant avant qu'elle ne lui passe la main dans les cheveux pour l'ébouriffer. L'enfant passa tout de suite ses mains à sa suite pour les aplatir, les remplissant ainsi de farine.

- Ne fais pas la tête. Je ne me moque pas. Tu es juste trop mignon avec de la farine sur toi.

- J'suis pas mignon. Papa dit que les Malfoy c'est pas mignon.

- Ton papa ne dit pas toujours que des choses vraies. Toi tu es très mignon, et lui aussi, quand il ne fait pas sa mauvaise tête. Allez, mets la farine dans le saladier, qu'on puisse finir le gâteau.

Avec précaution Draco la pesa et la déposa dans sa mixture avant de rajouter le lait. Il touilla progressivement et avec application. Il ne voulait pas mélanger trop vite de peur de faire jaillir la pâte hors du récipient. Il était très concentré. Les sourcils froncés, le nez retroussé et enfariné, un petit bout de langue sortant de ses lèvres, il était imperméable à tout ce qui se passait ailleurs que sous son fouet. Toujours dans son coin, Dobby se mordait les doigts. Si jamais le Maître venait à apprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cette cuisine, il devrait se punir fortement. Narcissa, un peu mélancolique, se contentait de se dire qu'elle aurait aimé que Lucius partage ce moment tendre avec eux.

o0o

Derrière la porte du bureau directorial, Minera était tout simplement choquée. Severus venait de partir par la cheminée. Ainsi, ce qu'il cachait, avec succès il fallait bien l'avouer, était un jeune fils qui visiblement avait eu des démêlés avec des adultes. Cinq ans. Cela cadrait bien avec ce qu'elle avait découvert. Ainsi pendant ces six mois en URSS, Severus avait fait un enfant à une jeune Russe. Cela n'expliquait pas les raisons de son départ précipité seize jours auparavant, mais visiblement, rien ne semblait plus important que cet enfant à son regard. Merlin la protège, jamais elle n'avait entendu Snape aligner autant de mots d'un coup ni défendre quelqu'un avec autant de passion. Si son idée première était qu'il avait abandonné femme et enfant quelques années avant, la fin de la scène qu'elle venait d'entendre remettait parfaitement les horloges à l'heure. Severus était profondément attaché à son fils. Au point de donner sa démission avec perte et fracas.

Minerva regardait toujours la porte avec ahurissement. Car le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il semblerait qu'Albus soit responsable de cette situation. Lui, le directeur adoré des poudlardiens, le simili « grand père » toujours attentionné et l'adorateur de tous les enfants quels qu'ils soient, avait visiblement fait souffrir un enfant sans défense, de cinq ans pour une cause apparemment minime. Un bruit de chaise que l'on repousse se fit entendre dans le bureau, sortant le professeur de sa léthargie. Elle n'était plus du tout disposée à parler à Albus dans l'immédiat. Trop de choses résonnaient dans sa tête pour être suffisamment impartiale.

Elle se ressaisit et fit rapidement demi-tour. Elle dévala les marches passant devant la gargouille sans un regard. Arrivée dans son bureau, elle se servit un grand verre d'eau et se laissa retomber lourdement dans son fauteuil. Finalement, il était des choses qu'il valait mieux ne jamais savoir. Mais c'était toujours après en avoir pris connaissance que l'on s'en rendait compte ...

o0o

A peine Severus était-il rentré chez lui que Poppy repartait dans son infirmerie. Même en fin d'année elle ne pouvait s'absenter bien longtemps. Le Serpentard la remercia et regarda son fils. Ioann s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il remonta le plaid sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé.

- Papa ?

Il se retourna pour voir deux yeux le regarder à moitié fermés et voilés de sommeil. Il lui sourit et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Oui Ioann ?

- T'es revenu ?

- Je suis bien là. Mais dors encore si tu es fatigué. Tu te souviens de ce que Poppy a dit ? Que tu vas être longtemps fatigué et que tu ne dois jamais lutter pour rester réveillé.

- J'sais. Mais plus sommeil.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Severus avant de regarder l'heure et de sourire. Je pense effectivement que tu n'as plus sommeil. Mais que tu dois avoir une petite faim.

- Un peu faim.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, il est l'heure de ton goûter. Je vais te le préparer, viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Mais prends le temps de bien te réveiller et de mettre tes chaussons.

L'enfant hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et l'adulte reprit le chemin de la cuisine. En plus de la théière, il fit chauffer un bol de lait, beurra trois tartines qu'il recouvrit de miel et il déposa un verre de jus de citrouille à côté. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une petite silhouette se glissa à ses côtés. Severus le regarda s'installer et commencer à manger d'un air absent. Les jours et les semaines à venir n'allaient pas être simples. Il allait devoir se trouver un travail suffisamment bien payé pour pouvoir vivre correctement avec son fils. Rien que cela était un obstacle important.

La marque qui noircissait son bras allait être un frein dans cette recherche. Il ne lui demanderait jamais, mais il espérait que Lucius l'aiderait à se faire accepter. Le blond avait assez de contacts et de prestance pour que les portes s'ouvrent. Il n'était pas fier de compter ainsi sur le favoritisme que son amitié pouvait lui apportait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de la refuser. Il allait également devoir trouver quelqu'un pour garder Ioann lorsqu'il travaillerait. Il y en encore quelques jours, il avait supposé que pendant ses heures de cours il pourrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie et passer le voir à chaque temps libre de son emploi du temps. Mais maintenant, cela s'avérait difficile. Il savait que Poppy serait ravie de garder l'enfant malgré son infirmerie, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le lui imposer si longtemps.

Elle n'était pas une gouvernante. Elle avait d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de Ioann. Il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et en qui son fils aurait confiance. Milo s'interposa immédiatement à son esprit. Oui, le Russe était le meilleur parti qu'il puisse trouver. Mais ce n'était également pas possible. La distance et le boulot de celui-ci ne le permettait pas. Une petite toux le ramena dans la réalité. Il réalisa que Ioann avait avalé de travers et qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration. Il lui tapota le dos en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Quand les spasmes se calmèrent, il lui essuya les joues où des larmes avaient coulé.

- Mange doucement Ioann. Tu as le temps et personne ne prendra ton assiette.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le confier à n'importe qui. Il fallait que le gardien comprenne les peurs de l'enfant. Et il fallait aussi que cette personne ne se venge pas de son ancienne vie de Mangemort sur son fils. Et ça, ce serait sûrement le plus difficile à trouver. Il décida d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit dans l'immédiat et proposa d'aller se promener. Ioann lui lança un léger regard craintif tout en gardant la tête sur son assiette vide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Cœur, je ne te lâcherais pas la main de tout le temps qu'on marchera.

- On va où ?

- Pourquoi ne pas faire le tour du quartier ? On ne va pas aller très loin, sinon tu vas t'endormir dans la rue.

- J'suis désolé, répondit Ioann piteusement.

- Ce n'est rien mon grand, le rassura Severus en s'accroupissant de sa chaise. C'est tout à fait normal que tu dormes beaucoup. Et la marche c'est quand même une activité physique qui te fatiguera encore pendant un certain temps. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Regarde-moi Ioann. Si quand on sera dehors tu es fatigué, je veux que tu me le dises, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu utilises toutes tes forces.

- Si peux pas rentrer car fatigué ?

- Alors je te porterai.

- Désolé, murmura l'enfant, toujours soucieux de ne pas embêter.

- Je vais te dire un secret, d'accord ? J'adore te porter. Si je pouvais toujours te garder dans mes bras ce serait merveilleux.

La voix de Severus était remplie de tendresse. Ioann le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme pour chercher la vérité dans ses paroles. Il dut y trouver son compte car il lui tendit timidement ses bras, des larmes d'émotions menaçant de s'écouler sur ses joues. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans la position du Koala, le nez collé au cou de son père, ses petites mains, rendues collantes par le miel, accrochées à sa chemise. Severus se releva et le berça doucement. Il sentit quelques gouttes glisser dans son col et se mit à lui frotter calmement le dos pour le consoler. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que l'enfant s'était calmé, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de lui murmurer :

- Et si on nettoyait le miel et le chocolat que tu as sur tes doigts et ta bouche et qu'on aille faire cette promenade ?

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit. Il monta dans la salle de bain où il déposa Ioann sur le tabouret. Il attrapa un gant et enleva toutes les traces que le goûter avait laissées. D'un mouvement de baguette il nettoya rapidement sa propre chemise et son cou. Puis, après avoir chacun enfilé une petite veste, les deux Snape fermèrent la maison et partirent à la découverte du quartier.

o0o

Au repas du soir, l'ambiance avait été toute aussi calme que le midi. Pas un bruit ne s'élevait dans la salle à manger à part les cliquetis des couverts. Discrètement, Lucius avait regardé le bouquet de fleurs qui était toujours sur la table. Et avec dépit, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement c'était un bouquet des fleurs qu'il préférait. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le faire remarquer et remercier Draco sans perdre sa crédibilité. Le dire maintenant alors qu'elles étaient déjà là lors du précédent repas, revenait à avouer qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de choses et risquait de décevoir une fois de plus son fils. Sans compter que s'il le faisait, il permettait à Narcissa de se railler de lui pour son comportement de faible. Aussi il se contenta de faire comme si de rien était et d'éviter le regard accusateur de sa femme. Ce repas commençait à lui peser grandement. Et pas sur l'estomac. Le dessert arriva enfin. Il y vit alors sa délivrance prochaine. Mais un regard à son assiette lui attira une légère grimace. Légère car il était un Malfoy et que ce n'était pas dans les codes de la famille que de grimacer. Il attrapa sa cuillère, se saisit un petit morceau de ce qui devait être un gâteau à la banane et y goûta. Le goût était correct c'était bien la seul chose d'appréciable dans ce plat. Il reposa son couvert d'un mouvement sec.

- Dobby !

- Oui maître ? Couina l'elfe en transplanant dans la seconde.

- Lucius, le coupa Narcissa comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

- Quelle est donc cette horreur que tu oses nous servir comme dessert ?

- Lucius, insista-t-elle.

- Pour la peine tu te corrigeras sévèrement ! Et je veux tu me fasses disparaître ceci rap ...

- Lucius !

- Narcissa, tu es priée de ne pas m'interrompre alors que je mets les choses au point avec mes serviteurs !

- C'est Draco qui a fait le dessert ! Lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- Comment ?

- C'est Draco qui as fait le dessert pour te faire plaisir, continua-t-elle avec un soupir.

Lucius était incrédule. Mais il tourna son regard vers son fils pour le voir, la tête basse, les épaules tremblotantes et des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Salazar était décidément contre lui. S'il l'avait déçu à midi, il venait actuellement de le blesser. Il ferma brusquement les yeux. Tant pis pour les valeurs Malfoy, cette fois il allait devoir réparer son erreur.

- C'est bon Dobby, repars à tes occupations, annonça-t-il d'une voix dure avec un léger signe de main pour appuyer le tout.

- Bien Maître, Dobby va finir de faire la vaisselle comme le Maître le veut.

L'elfe disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Lucius rattrapa sa cuillère et mangea un deuxième bout du gâteau. La pâte était un peu granuleuse, comme s'il y avait des grumeaux de farine non mélangés dedans mais ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela. Il jeta un œil à Narcissa qui avait pratiquement fini son assiette et à son fils qui était toujours prostré dans son silence.

- Ton clafoutis à la banane est très bon mon trésor, tu devrais finir ta part, rassura Narcissa d'une voix douce.

- Ta mère a raison, Draco. Il n'est pas très joli, mais il est bon. J'en reprendrai d'ailleurs sûrement un bout.

Le regard plein d'espoir, de reconnaissance et de larmes que le petit blond lui lança lui vrilla le cœur. Il fallait vraiment peu de choses pour rendre son fils heureux. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il donc pas ? Et surtout il se demanda pourquoi il attachait autant d'importance à l'avis du garçon. Cela ne faisait pas partie de la panoplie du parfait Sang-Pur. Malgré ça, il s'entendit dire :

- Et tu as bon goût mon garçon. Les fleurs sont d'un effet très réussi sur cette table.

Cette fois le garçonnet rayonnait. Il lui envoya un sourire et rattrapa sa cuillère pour dévorer son dessert. Narcissa se permit d'envoyer un regard amoureux à Lucius, pour lui montrer qu'elle approuvait totalement son comportement.

o0o

Ioann avait marché pendant trente cinq minutes avant d'être rattrapé par son état physique. Il avait alors resserré sa main dans celle de son père et l'avait doucement appelé sans oser vraiment le regarder. D'une petite voix, il lui dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait mal aux jambes. Il se sentit perdu lorsque que Severus lui lâcha la main. Il ne comprenait pas. Son papa lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Il se dit que finalement il était un vilain garçon incapable de marcher longtemps. Mais très rapidement il se sentit soulevé et calé contre un torse réconfortant. Ils restèrent encore un bon moment ainsi à déambuler dans les rues aux alentours, laissant les quelques voisins complètement sous le choc de voir un petit garçon à moitié endormi accroché fermement au cou de l'homme qu'ils savaient si acariâtre.

Lorsqu'un chien vint les voir en courant et en aboyant vivement, Ioann remonta ses jambes au maximum contre le ventre de Severus, complètement apeuré. Celui-ci le rassura en lui montrant que l'animal n'était pas agressif et qu'il voulait juste leur dire bonjour. Mais voyant que l'enfant n'était pas du tout réceptif, il n'insista pas. Il bifurqua au carrefour suivant pour revenir chez eux. Il était déjà bien content de cette promenade. Alors que la petite maison apparaissait dans son champ de vision, il resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps, se disant que pour la première fois depuis Lily, il avait apprécié de se retrouver dans les rues de sa ville.

o0o

Après avoir tenté de faire bonne figure au repas du soir, Minerva s'était enfermée dans ses appartements. Elle avait appris bien trop de choses en une journée. Elle prépara un thé bouillant avant de prendre place sur sa banquette bordeaux aux coutures de fils d'or. Depuis la scène qu'elle avait surprise dans l'après midi, elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête, les mots prononcés.

_En me trahissant vous l'avez trahi lui, vous servant de moi comme complice de vos actes !_

Qu'avait donc fait Albus ? Quelle était cette trahison qui semblait avoir mis le feu aux poudres ? Quel était réellement le rôle Albus dans toute cette histoire ? Pour elle, le directeur était la droiture même et elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il puisse volontairement faire du mal à quelqu'un, surtout si c'était un enfant.

_Ce n'est pas vous qui vous réveillez la nuit pour le soulager de ses affres nocturnes parce que des adultes malveillants ont abusé de sa naïveté enfantine._

Merlin, qu'avait donc subi cet enfant pour que Severus en parle ainsi ? Elle savait par le directeur que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une enfance glorieuse, son père étant très violent. Mais visiblement, son fils avait connu pire.

_... et qu'il s'attend à recevoir je ne sais combien de coups de ceintures en échange._

Qui était donc suffisamment cruel pour battre ainsi un petit garçon si jeune ? Minerva était proprement scandalisée par les implications qui découlaient de la tirade de son collègue. Non, visiblement, ex-collègue. Elle avala le reste de sa tasse avant de s'en resservir une autre. Le différent qui le liait à Albus était si grand qu'il venait de démissionner. Il venait de mettre sa vie en équilibre sans aucun remord. Les actes du directeur devaient être à la hauteur de leurs portées. Même s'il avait été gracié lors de son procès, Severus n'en restait pas moins dans l'opinion publique, qu'un affreux Mangemort. Le poste de professeur de Potions à Poudlard n'était peut-être pas de grande envergure, mais il lui permettait de vivre correctement sans avoir à faire face à un patron suspicieux. Trouver un travail où il ne serait pas considéré comme un tueur serait difficile voire irréalisable. Et pourtant, il avait choisi cette voie plutôt qu'Albus.

Elle soupira en se frottant les tempes. Trop de choses en si peu de temps. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur l'absence du professeur, mais maintenant elle aurait préféré en être ignorante. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Surtout que les épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC de Métamorphoses avaient lieu le lendemain. Elle se leva, fit disparaître son service à thé et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. Une fois sa chemise de nuit écossaise enfilée, elle se glissa dans ses draps couleur vin en soupirant de bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux, rejetant au loin les phrases de Severus et tout ce qui le concernait. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme profondément, une remarque lui vient à l'esprit. Celle que Poppy, en quittant le repas, avait glissé à Albus discrètement et pleine de reproches ... _Tant va la cruche à l'eau, qu'à la fin elle se brise_ ...

o0o

Lucius était installé dans sa bibliothèque. Un verre d'hydromel posé sur le guéridon à côté de son fauteuil, il était plongé dans un ouvrage ancien. Le lendemain le conseil d'administration de Poudlard se réunissait pour préparer leurs délibérations sur les dossiers des différents élèves. Les épreuves de fin d'année se finissaient deux jours après. Les professeurs auraient alors le vendredi et le week-end pour finir leur correction et leur transmettre les résultats. Ils auraient ensuite quatre jours pour spéculer sur le sort des élèves des sept années. Et tout ça pour que les résultats ne soient envoyés aux élèves qu'un mois plus tard. Lucius n'avais jamais compris ce procédé mais c'était ainsi depuis des décennies voire plus. Il but une gorgée d'alcool, acheva la lecture de son chapitre et tourna la page. Il entendit le déclic de la porte annonçant l'arrivée d'un intrus dans la pièce. Il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux. L'heure était suffisamment avancée pour écarter la présence de Draco dans ces lieux. La fine robe de chambre bleue de Narcissa arriva dans son champ de vision. Elle s'arrêta à proximité de lui sans pour autant s'asseoir.

- Merci d'avoir rassuré Draco ce soir.

Il tourna la page comme si de rien n'était pour se donner consistance alors qu'il n'avait pas encore lu la moitié de celle-ci. Elle lui battait froid depuis deux jours. Qu'elle ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il enterre la hache de guerre aussi facilement.

- C'était vraiment important pour lui de voir que tu avais apprécié ses efforts. Il s'est endormi comme un loir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu viens de comparer mon fils à une espèce de petit rongeur ridicule et paresseux.

- Que veux-tu, j'aime ma ménagerie personnelle.

- Une seule remarque et je te promets que ...

- Que quoi mon Petit Chat ? Se moqua-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

- Salazar, ne peux donc tu pas te taire, maudite femelle ?

- Tu ne me feras pas taire ainsi, Chéri.

- J'aurais dû te lancer un sort d'_Oubliette_ à cette époque.

- Et je suis ravie que tu ne l'aie pas fait. Mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Tu sembles très occupé.

Le ton ironique de Narcissa lui fit relever la tête pour la regarder pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement. La lumière des chandeliers dansait sur la peau d'albâtre de son visage. Les ombres drapaient son corps dans un jeu de transparence époustouflant de séduction. Ses longs cheveux blond tombant en cascade sur ses épaules lui donnaient l'impression d'un ange descendu du ciel. Il se frappa mentalement. Ses hormones étaient en ébullition comme s'il était un adolescent boutonneux en manque. A trente deux ans, ne pouvait-il donc pas contrôler un peu mieux ses ardeurs ? Visiblement non. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Lucius était debout, serrant sa femme contre lui et l'embrassant passionnément. Il glissa sa main entre les pans de la robe de chambre découvrant une peau soyeuse et visiblement nue sous le vêtement. Il éjecta au loin la petite voix qui lui disait qu'un Malfoy devait toujours savoir se tenir avant de se dire que finalement ce soir, il aurait seize ans et que le canapé de la bibliothèque serait largement suffisant pour le prouver à une Narcissa visiblement plus que consentante.

o0o

Le bar de nuit dans lequel ils étaient, résonnait de cris, chants et autres mots peu glorieux pour les Polonais. Le Brésil avait gagné son match. Non, en fait il avait littéralement écrasé son adversaire par quatre buts à zéro. Et depuis plus d'une heure, les supporters laissaient éclater leur joie. Autour d'une table, dans un coin, Milo, Juliana, Felipe, Henrique et Pedro vidaient méticuleusement toutes les bouteilles de téquila qu'ils commandaient. Le Russe eut la pensée furtive qu'il aurait peut-être dû prévoir une potion pour lendemain de fête à portée de son lit. Mais très rapidement il oublia l'idée et se replongea dans son verre qu'il descendit d'un trait. La musique se fit entrainante et déjà de nombreuses personnes se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. Pedro attrapa la main de Juliana et la traina avant d'entamer une chorégraphie rythmée et surtout très sensuelle sur Billie Jean de Mickael Jackson. Visiblement, l'alcool les rendait séducteurs. A côté de lui le mexicain et le brésilien étaient déjà en train de se défier. Si leur deux pays remportaient leur prochain match, ils s'affronteraient en demi final.

- On va vous laminer comme des moins que rien, assura Henrique

- Même pas en rêve. Vous êtes des nuls, c'est nous qui vous écraserons.

- Vous avez gagné 2 à 0 ... nous on a gagné avec 4 buts. On est meilleurs que vous !

- Tu parles, la Pologne a une équipe minable, même des gamins de dix ans pourraient les gagner.

- Tu crois que la Bulgarie était meilleure ?

- Dites les mecs, au lieu de parler d'un hypothétique futur match Brésil/Mexique, si on se concentrait sur ce soir ? On rejoint les deux autres sur la piste ou on finit cette bouteille ?

Felipe et Henrique se regardèrent avant de lui lancer un regard narquois.

- Tu divagues Gabrilov, railla le mexicain.

- On finit la bouteille ET on les rejoint, compléta le brésilien.

- J'adopte l'idée, termina le Russe en levant son verre.

Ils avalèrent le reste de leur troisième bouteille avant de se diriger vers la piste d'un pas bien moins assuré qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Très rapidement ils furent pris dans le tourbillon des danseurs. La musique forte, l'alcool, la fumée, les cris. Tout se brouillait dans la tête des cinq amis et ils se déchainèrent en attirant l'attention sur eux. Une petite rousse vint se coller à Milo. Il lui attrapa la taille pour la maintenir serrée contre lui en se déhanchant langoureusement contre elle. Un peu plus loin Pedro s'était collé dans le dos de Juliana et deux jolies blondes visiblement jumelles s'accrochèrent à Felipe et Henrique.

Trois heures et quelques bouteilles de téquila plus tard, l'ambiance était toujours aussi animée. Juliana avait déjà dû passer aux toilettes plusieurs fois pour rejeter le trop plein d'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas continuer à fêter la victoire. Henrique et Pedro avaient atteint des degrés d'alcool qui les avaient totalement inhibés. Ils étaient en train de danser sur la table en caleçon après un striptease très chaud qui avait déchainait les foules. Felipe tentait de ne pas s'endormir sur la banquette en levant de temps en temps un regard dégouté à ses deux amis juste devant lui. De là où il était, il pouvait voir plus qu'il ne fallait ce qu'il y avait _sous_ leurs caleçons. Milo était toujours sur la piste passant de bras en bras pour des danses plus suggestives les unes que les autres. Mais un regard brûlant s'attardant très souvent sur lui le chauffait encore plus. Plusieurs fois il croisa ce regard chocolat avant de se dire que finalement, il serait peut-être temps d'en profiter. D'un geste de la tête il lui indiqua la sortie. Lorsqu'un acquiescement lui répondit, il s'approcha de Juliana lui disant qu'il rentrait avant de partir en titubant. La jeune journaliste fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre les mots qu'il lui avait dits. Mais en vain. Le trop plein d'alcool dans son sang ne lui permettait pas la compréhension de la phrase. Mais en le voyant sortir avec sa conquête, elle sourit avec perversion se disant la nuit n'était pas prête de se finir pour certains.

* * *

-Pulvérulence (Dictionnaire, Larousse) : _État d'un corps réduit en poudre._ (Si j'avais titré ce chapitre « enfariné » ça aurait été trop évident … j'ai donc choisi un titre plus recherché^^)

-J'ai écris ce chapitre le lendemain de la mort de Mickael Jackson, et vous aurez donc remarqué à la fin du chapitre que j'ai fait un clin d'œil à la star. On peut ne pas l'aimer ou l'adorer… moi, il a bercé mon enfance au temps de son apogée (et puis je commence à ne plus être dans la catégorie des « jeunes »). Il est un des piliers de la musique de cette époque. Je suis une enfant de Thriller, et c'est ma façon de lui rendre hommage.


	23. Décisions

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, alors pour toi aussi les vacances sont encore « loin » … je compatis lol. Moi je les attends avec impatience depuis un mois mdr. En tout cas merci de toujours être fidèle à mon histoire. C'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver à chaque fois.

Encore un chapitre avec plein de monde … une grande distribution. Un problème qui refait surface. Quelques discutions. Des découvertes. Des nouveaux mystérieux. Et toujours des secrets qui deviennent moins secrets. lol

Je vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne lecture à tous, et à Mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Décisions.**

_Mardi 17 Juin 1986._

Ce matin là, Lucius était de bonne humeur. Il s'était réveillé de bonne heure mais aux côtés de sa femme. Il l'avait regardée dormir pendant de longues minutes. Il avait toujours aimé le faire. Narcissa était tout simplement magnifique et il ne se lassait jamais de la détailler. Il avait fini par se lever doucement. Après un passage rapide et efficace dans la salle de bain il descendit pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Sur le perron, il regarda d'un œil absent son parc. Il avança dans l'allée, déambulant au milieu des parterres de fleurs et des arbustes. Le soleil illuminait déjà le terrain d'une douce lumière alors que la rosée s'accrochait aux tiges et pétales d'une végétation tout juste éveillée. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce genre de petite balade matinale lui permettait de toujours commencer la journée du bon pied. Quand Dobby transplana derrière lui, il reprit son masque. Se retournant vers le petit elfe apeuré, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait en venant troubler son calme.

- Maître, le jeune Maître est éveillé. Dobby est venu pour vous informer qu'il va bientôt descendre.

Sans un mot ni un regard pour la créature, Lucius fit demi tour et retourna dans le Manoir. Il avait mandaté l'elfe pour le prévenir dès que son fils était levé. Il voulait à tout prix éviter la tentation de l'autre jour en laissant le gamin seul face à lui-même. Il était installé à la table du petit déjeuner depuis peu de temps quand Narcissa pénétra la pièce, suivie par leur fils. Celui-ci s'avança près de sa chaise, les mains dans le dos, la tête haute et le regard dans celui de son père.

- Bonjour père.

- Bonjour Draco. As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui père.

- Bien. Assieds-toi.

Le petit blond tira sa chaise avant de monter dessus. Il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait trop reculée et qu'il se retrouvait trop éloigné de la table. Il jeta un regard de biais à son père pour voir s'il l'avait vu.

- Descends de ta chaise, mets là correctement et rassois-toi.

- Non, ne bouge pas, je vais t'avancer.

- Suffit ! Il est assez grand pour savoir s'asseoir correctement à table. Draco, obéis.

Le garçon s'empressa d'écouter son père et de se rasseoir convenablement les joues toujours rougies. Narcissa fusilla Lucius du regard qui lui répondit avec un sourire narquois. Il ferait de son fils un vrai petit lord, quel que soit l'avis de sa femme. Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement dans le calme comme toujours. Draco fit bien attention à ses manières et à ne pas reverser la moindre miette à côté de son assiette. Il avait le goût de ne pas rester enfermer une journée de plus par inattention. Puis Lucius se leva pour gagner son bureau, donnant ainsi l'autorisation aux autres de se lever de table. La mère et le fils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la journée. Draco était dans sa chambre depuis une trentaine de minute, en train de déchiffrer un petit livre de contes, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit vivement. Il se leva instantanément pour se tenir droit au milieu de la pièce. Le patriarche fit son entrée.

-Draco, assieds-toi. Nous devons parler.

Obéissant, il prit place sur sa chaise, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Car les seules fois où son père tenait à lui parler, c'était pour lui faire la leçon.

- Ce dont je veux t'entretenir est un peu délicat. Tu as dû remarquer que depuis quelque temps, ton parrain n'est pas venu te rendre visite.

- Oui, il n'était pas là pour mon anniversaire.

- Effectivement. Il se trouve qu'il est très occupé.

- Il travaille beaucoup ?

- Non, actuellement il est en vacances.

- Alors pourquoi il est pas venu ? Il veut plus me voir ?

- Draco, fais attention à ce que tu dis. S'il n'est pas venu c'est qu'il a appris une nouvelle qui l'a bouleversée. Severus a un fils maintenant et il est très occupé avec lui.

- La cigogne elle lui a apporté un bébé ?

- La ... cigogne ? Qu'est-ce que cette lubie ?

- C'était dans une histoire et maman m'a dit que c'était les cigognes qui apportaient les bébés aux papas et aux mamans.

Lucius resta stoïque. Qu'avait donc encore raconté Narcissa pour se faire remarquer par son fils ? Il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec elle. Les cigognes ... non mais vraiment, et pourquoi pas les oiseaux et les abeilles ?

- Non, les cigognes n'apportent pas les bébés. Et je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant. Quant au fils de Severus, ce n'est plus un bébé.

- Alors comment il est arrivé ? Avec un hibou ?

- Tu apprendras ça plus tard. Là n'est pas la question. Ce petit garçon s'appelle Ioann. Il est Russe. Il ne parle pas notre langue. Il a eu un passé difficile et il a besoin de beaucoup d'attention. C'est pour cela que Severus n'est pas venu. Il n'a pas eu le temps.

Draco se renfrogna. Il ne voyait déjà pas beaucoup son parrain alors si maintenant il avait un fils qui l'empêchait de venir, il ne le verrait plus.

- Dans quelques temps, tu pourras le rencontrer. Et je compte sur toi pour être digne de moi. Ce petit garçon a un an de moins que toi, tu dois donc lui montrer l'exemple. Je ne veux pas de faux pas.

- Et si je l'aime pas ?

- Cela m'est égal. Tu devras faire avec quels que soient tes sentiments. Par contre avise-toi de lui faire du mal et tu goûteras à ma colère.

L'enfant pâlit un instant. Il ne répondit pas mais ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il détestait déjà ce garçon. Il adorait Severus. Il ne le fâchait jamais contre lui, il lui parlait beaucoup, il jouait un peu avec lui et quand il avait envie d'un câlin, il le prenait dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'il avait lui aussi un fils, il n'aurait plus le temps de faire tout ça et Draco se retrouverait tout seul. Il retroussa son petit nez dans une moue dédaigneuse légère. Il espérait ne jamais voir ce Ioann. Et puis s'il ne parlait pas anglais, à quoi cela servait qu'ils se connaissent ?

o0o

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il eut la surprise de trouver un poids sur son lit. Non plus particulièrement _dans_ son lit. Il souleva les draps pour y trouver Ioann couché en boule sur le bord, prêt à basculer au sol au moindre mouvement. Il fronça les sourcils. La lumière qui traversait les interstices des volets lui permit de voir de longues trainées sales sur les joues de son fils. Visiblement Ioann avait fait un cauchemar et était venu le rejoindre dans la nuit. Et, par Merlin, ce foutu sort d'alarme ne l'avait pas réveillé. Une fois de plus. Il se repassa en tête toute la soirée de la veille et se rappela bien de l'avoir enclencher en sortant de la chambre. La petite chose fragile à côté de lui bougea doucement, visiblement dérangée par le manque de chaleur occasionné par la manœuvre. Severus redéposa le drap sur les épaules de l'enfant et lui enleva la mèche de cheveux qui lui collait au nez.

Il s'assit doucement et s'appuya contre le montant du lit. Ce mystère d'alarme inactive commençait à être inquiétant. S'il ne pouvait plus compter là-dessus pour l'avertir quand son fils allait mal, sur quoi pouvait-il s'appuyer ? Ioann bougea à nouveau remuant à peine les couvertures, pour se rapprocher inconsciemment de son père. Celui-ci ne put résister plus longtemps. Il tendit les bras pour attraper doucement le petit corps et l'attira sur ses genoux. L'enfant bien calé contre lui, il sourit légèrement. Ah il était loin le Mangemort cruel et sans cœur. Celui qui torturait et tuait pour un idéal de pacotille. Si le Lord Noir revenait, il devrait peut-être laisser ces quelques images filtrer à travers son bouclier d'Occlumencie, avec un peu de chance il en attraperait une crise cardiaque et mourrait définitivement.

Un poing se referma sur le pan de son haut de pyjama. Ioann se décala un peu de façon à se trouver dans une position confortable. Un « papa » fut murmuré avec amour. Severus sourit un peu plus. Non, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Pour cela, il aurait encore fallu que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononçait-Pas-Le-Nom ait un cœur.

o0o

Tonks n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à couiner et à pleurer à tout bout de champ. Elle avait encore sa dignité et avait plus des réflexes de garçon que de fille. Mais là, elle était sûre que même un garçon n'aurait pu faire autrement que de pleurer. Sans compter que la douleur qui irradiait de sa jambe augmentait sensiblement. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne pour l'aider. Elle réfléchit à comment signaler sa présence mais sa baguette se trouvant au sol à deux mètres d'elle était un sacré handicap. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir adjacent. Plusieurs personnes semblaient rire et s'amuser. Ni une ni deux, elle cria pour attirer leur attention. Quelques instants après, trois quatrièmes années de Gryffondor arrivèrent, curieux de voir qui appelait ainsi.

- Hey, mais c'est pas la copine du frère à Bill ?

- Si je la reconnais, elle traine tout le temps avec Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive jeune demoiselle ?

- Je suis tombée dans l'escalier et j'ai mal à mon genou, grimaça Tonks.

- Bien alors accroche-toi, on t'embarque à l'infirmerie.

Deux des garçons l'aidèrent à se lever et à avancer alors que le troisième marchait devant après avoir récupéré la baguette. Ils traversèrent presque la moitié du château pour rejoindre l'antre de Poppy. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, ils se firent assaillir par le cerbère des lieux. Elle fit installer Tonks sur un lit, et renvoya les garçons à leurs occupations. Elle ne voulait pas avoir ces trois gamins dans ses jupons. Elle examina la jambe de la jeune fille. Elle grimaça légèrement en voyant le genou enflé prendre une teinte brunâtre.

- Et bien Miss Tonks, votre genou est cassé. Quand je pense que vous rentrez chez vous dans quatre jours et que vous avez tout de même trouvé le moyen de revenir ici entre temps.

- C'est que je vous aime bien Madame.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi ... mais j'aimerais tout de même ne pas avoir à vider mon stock de remède dans votre estomac à l'avenir. Bien, je vais remettre les os en place avec un sort, puis je vous donnerais une potion pour la fracture et vous ne devez en aucun cas vous servir de votre jambe. Vous resterez donc sur ce lit jusqu'à demain matin. Et là j'aviserais en fonction des résultats.

- Mais, et si j'ai besoin d'aller au toilettes ?

- Vous m'appellerez et nous ferons le nécessaire. Je ne veux pas vous voir sortir de ce lit sous peine de graves sanctions. Compris ?

L'air plus que menaçant de l'infirmière, la fit déglutir difficilement et acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Poppy leva donc sa baguette et commença ses soins et se répétant comme un leitmotiv : « Plus que cinq ans et elle sera loin de mon infirmerie ... ».

o0o

Dans une contrée plus lointaine, un homme réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses tourneraient de cette façon et cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Le document qu'il venait de ressortir de son coffre en était la preuve même. Il l'avait complètement oublié et était tombé dessus par hasard. Mais trop tard. Il relut la lettre une fois de plus, n'oubliant aucune des implications. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour remettre les évènements dans le bons sens. Et il y arriverait. Il était sûr qu'il y arriverait. Car tout c'était passé très vite. Et il était plus que persuadé qu'il y avait une faille, même minime dans l'engrenage. Il la trouverait et l'exploiterait. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et peut-être même avec un bonus non négligeable. Mais dans l'immédiat, il allait devoir rentrer en contact avec certaines personnes. Ce serait soit le plus difficile à faire, soit le plus simple. Tout dépendait de leur temps de réaction. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre avant de sourire avec machiavélisme. Oui, tout reprendrait sa place dans le meilleur des mondes. Il s'en fit la promesse.

o0o

L'après midi était bien avancé et Minerva surveillait les épreuves de BUSE d'un œil distrait. Elle avait passé une bien mauvaise nuit. Apprendre que le sombre et associable Severus Snape avait un fils de cinq ans qu'il aimait visiblement beaucoup était déjà un morceau difficile à avaler. Mais la culpabilité d'Albus dans une affaire de maltraitance sur petit enfant était bien pire. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre avant de la fusiller du regard pour son avancement peu rapide. Elle était venue à la conclusion qu'elle devait voir Poppy. Sa collègue semblait au courant de beaucoup de choses et apparemment, elle se rangeait aux côtés du potionniste contre le directeur. Elle était donc la meilleure personne qui puisse lui en parler. La cloche sonna mettant fin à l'examen. Les élèves se levèrent, déposèrent leur parchemin sur son bureau et sortirent de la salle avec rapidité. Minerva décida que les corrections attendraient un peu. Elle rejoignit son domaine pour y enfermer les copies sous des sorts puissants avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

En déambulant entre les lits, elle fut rassurée de n'en voir qu'un occupé. Et ferma doucement les rideaux qui entouraient une Nymphadora Tonks endormie. Puis elle frappa à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer lorsqu'un lui en donna l'autorisation. Poppy releva les yeux et s'étonna de voir sa collègue devant elle. Elle lui demanda si elle lui avait amené un nouveau pensionnaire. A la réponse négative, elle l'interrogea pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'une quelconque potion de soin pour elle même.

- Non Poppy, je vais bien et je n'ai aucun élève de souffrant. Je voulais vous entretenir de Severus.

- Minerva, soupira Poppy. Je sais que vous ne supportez pas d'être ainsi mise à l'écart, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Je suis déjà sous serment d'Hippocrate. Et l'amitié qui me lie à Severus ne me permet pas non plus de parler de ses secrets.

- Je voulais surtout savoir ce qu'Albus avait fait au fils de Severus pour que celui-ci lui présente sa démission.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

Dire que Poppy avait été profondément surprise était peu dire comparé à la réalité. Un silence tendu prit place dans la pièce, rendant l'ambiance suffocante. Puis l'infirmière plissa ses yeux méchamment.

- Est-ce qu'Albus aurait poussé la bêtise jusqu'à vous dévoiler des secrets dont il n'était absolument pas en droit de divulguer ?

- Non, il se trouve juste que j'ai surpris la conversation entre eux deux hier.

- Si la curiosité ne tue pas le chat, je ne sais pas ce qui le fera, grommela Poppy.

- Je sais, c'était particulièrement déplacé de ne pas partir ou indiquer ma présence, mais croyez-moi, cette histoire me mettait à mal.

- Il faudrait pourtant que vous appreniez à votre âge que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à divulguer.

- Oh, je le sais. Et hier soir, si j'avais eu un retourneur de temps à portée, je me serais faite une joie de repartir quelques heures auparavant pour m'empêcher d'entendre cette conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous choque le plus dans cette affaire ? Demanda Poppy, suspicieuse.

- Si apprendre que Severus avait un fils m'a choqué, l'entendre en parler avec autant de dévotion m'a complètement bouleversée. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que l'enfant avait été maltraité. Mais savoir qu'Albus aurait également fait du mal à cet enfant pour une raison apparemment peu importante était sûrement ce qui m'a le plus dérangé.

- Ce qu'a fait notre directeur est proprement impensable. Par ses actes, il a non seulement fait souffrir physiquement l'enfant mais il l'a fait sournoisement. Le garçon aurait pu se retourner contre son père lui assénant qu'il lui avait menti alors que celui-ci n'était pas au courant. On a de la chance que Ioann ne soit pas rancunier. Car si cela avait été le cas, Severus aurait été repoussé et il aurait très certainement été détruit.

- S'il vous plait, Poppy, expliquez-moi. Je sais déjà qu'il est parti en mission en Union Soviétique de Mai à Novembre 1980 et cela correspondrait à la période où son fils a été conçu.

- Minerva, je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien vous dire. C'est la vie de Severus. Sans son avis, je ne peux rien vous révéler. Comprenez-moi. Il vient de perdre sa confiance en Albus. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde celle qu'il met en moi. Ioann a encore besoin de mes compétences et ils auront sûrement besoin de moi en temps qu'amie ou baby-sitter. Vous savez comme moi que Severus n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'attache. Il n'a plus de famille et ses amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Ne me forcez pas à réduire un peu plus son cercle familial.

- Je comprends. Ça ne me satisfait pas mais je comprends. Par contre si Albus a fait quelque chose contre un enfant, il est mon devoir de le savoir. Il est un grand homme. Mais il est directeur d'une école. S'il a fait du mal à un enfant, en tant qu'adjointe je dois le savoir pour aviser de sa compétence à rester à ce poste.

- Minerva, vous n'allez pas faire quelque chose d'idiot contre Albus n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable mais il est le seul rempart que connaisse cette école contre le joug du Ministère de la Magie. S'il quittait son siège, je ne donne pas cher de la prestance de nos enseignements. Il doit rester à son poste de directeur. Et malgré ce qui les oppose, je suis sûre que Severus serait d'accord avec moi.

- Justement. Severus l'a menacé de porter l'affaire devant le conseil d'administration et de porter plainte si Albus ne tenait pas compte de sa démission dans les quinze jours qui arrivent.

- Oh Merlin. Et ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

- C'est pour cela que je dois savoir. Je serais alors plus à même de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Je sais que je peux l'aider à prendre la décision de rendre officielle la démission. Mais si je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main, je ne pourrais pas agir en conséquence, appuya Minerva, plus déterminée que jamais à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Je souhaite sincèrement que Severus comprenne mon geste, soupira Poppy. Ioann est, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, Russe. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus mais Severus a désormais pleinement sa garde. Personne ne pouvait donc communiquer avec l'enfant sauf son père. Albus a trouvé un sort de traduction pour palier à ce problème. Et il lui a lui-même posé. Sauf qu'il avait juré à Severus de ne jamais faire de mal au gamin, il lui avait promis plusieurs fois. Et malheureusement le sortilège était douloureux. L'enfant a réellement souffert.

- Albus ne le savait peut-être pas.

- Vous-même n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Albus est toujours au courant de tout. Il parait effectivement inconcevable qu'il n'ait pas su pour les effets douloureux du sort.

- Et il le savait, il l'a dit à Severus après coup. Ce qui a déclenché sa colère, comme vous pouvez le comprendre. Sans compter que jamais Albus n'a eu de remord à leur avoir si impunément menti.

- Merlin quelle histoire ...

- Minerva, Severus aime son fils. Plus que tout, malgré qu'il n'ait su son existence qu'il y a dix sept jours. Aussi intolérant et invivable qu'il soit en tant que professeur, avec son fils, il est un père attentionné comme je n'en ai rarement vu.

- Alors c'était ça ... cette lettre qu'il a reçu juste avant de disparaître, lui apprenait qu'il avait un fils ... jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours cru qu'il avait toujours été au courant.

- Minerva, ce qui s'est dit dans ce bureau doit rester strictement confidentiel. Si vous devez agir avec Albus, ne lui dites que le strict minimum. Chaque parole concernant le petit bonhomme doit être savamment mesurée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Poppy. Je saurais rester discrète. Pour l'instant, je vais juste agir de façon à ce qu'Albus accepte la démission de Severus pour que celui-ci ne mette pas ses menaces à exécution. Comme vous me l'avez rappelé, nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer de notre directeur alors que Fudge l'ambitieux rêve de prendre position à Poudlard pour se mettre en bonne position pour les élections. Pour ce qui est du différent qui les oppose, je n'en sais pas assez pour prendre position pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Même si ce que j'ai appris me chamboule profondément.

- Quoi ? Vous, Minerva McGonagall, la Gryffondor par excellence, pourriez défendre Severus Snape, Serpentard de son actif contre Albus ? J'en viendrais presque à me dire que j'ai fait une indigestion quelconque !

- Ne vous moquez pas, Poppy, ricana la rouge et or. Cela pourrait être un argument de choix pour rabaisser le caquet à ce petit avorton de serpent. Et puis, continua-t-elle avec sérieux, ce n'est pas une histoire de guerre avec le camp des bons et celui des mauvais. C'est juste une histoire d'enfant fragile qui aurait été abusé par beaucoup trop d'adultes. Si je dois me positionner alors ce sera pour la défense de cet enfant. Et si Severus est aussi attentif à son fils que vous le dites, alors il mérite que je remette mes préjugés vis-à-vis de lui en cause. Je reconnais avoir souvent été partiale et pas en sa faveur. Cette fois, je compte me rattraper et ne pas me laisser guider par une stupide histoire de Maison et de fondateurs.

o0o

Milo était debout devant la fenêtre. Le matin, il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir Juliana débarquer avec une potion de lendemain de fête. Et malgré l'heure avancée, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir le crâne compressé dans un étau. Il fallait dire que son réveil aurait pu être agréable, mais qu'il avait plutôt été violent. Son regard se porta sur les enfants dans la rue qui jouaient avec un ballon de foot. Mais il ne les regardait pas réellement. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien de la soirée de la veille. Ou du moins de sa fin. Ils avaient tous beaucoup bu pour célébrer la victoire brésilienne. Il était rentré à plus de trois heures du matin avec de la compagnie. Le reste de la nuit avait semble-t-il était très sportive vu l'état de la literie à son réveil. Mais ce sont des coups violents à la porte qui l'avaient tiré de ses rêves. Il avait grommelé avant de se mettre sur le dos. Il avait alors senti une présence à ses côtés. Puis deux bras lui avaient entouré le torse avant qu'il ne sente une paire de lèvres se déposer dans son cou. Il avait sourit malgré le sommeil en tournant la tête vers sa conquête. Il avait plongé dans des yeux chocolat peu éveillés et avait tenté par la même occasion de faire le point dans sa tête. Mais les coups à la porte agrémentés de la voix ravissante de Berislav, l'avaient définitivement réveillé et agacé.

- Gabrilov ! Bouge-toi ! Il est déjà neuf heures passé et j'envoie les articles au boss dans deux heures ! Alors sors de ton lit et ramène moi ce putain de parchemin rapidement !

- Va chier, Popovski. Tu l'auras ton article alors dégage !

Il avait entendu ses pas s'éloigner de la porte et avait soupiré avec désespoir. S'énerver avait accentué son mal de crâne. Il avait repoussé les couvertures d'un mouvement sec, dévoilant leur deux corps nus. Puis sans un mot il avait rejoint la salle de bain où il s'était enfermé. Il sortait de sa douche bien froide quand une voix s'éleva derrière la porte pour le prévenir de son départ. Il répondit à peine se contentant de chercher dans l'armoire à pharmacie de quoi soigner sa migraine. Quand il repassa dans la chambre, celle-ci était vide avec comme unique trace du passage d'une autre personne que lui, l'état lamentable du lit. C'était finalement mieux ainsi. Les séparations étaient pénibles surtout après une cuite aussi importante que la sienne. Et dire qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Les cris de joie dans la rue le sortirent de ses réflexions. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il avait encore une heure et demie avant de devoir se rendre au stade de Monterrey pour assister au match RFA/Maroc. Bien évidement, Beris s'était octroyé le droit de s'occuper de France/Italie. Mais bon, au moins il allait pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille. Pas qu'il était fatigué, mais deux soirées démentielles en deux jours, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il se décala vers son bureau et regarda le planning des matchs. Il en restait bien moins et ils étaient plus espacés. Son collègue l'énervait passablement. Il en avait parlé à ses amis et ils avaient décidé de lui jouer quelques tours. Il pensa qu'il serait peut-être bon de contacter Severus pour lui demander de lui fournir quelques idées supplémentaires. Surtout que l'anglais était tout de même un as des mauvais coups. Il n'avait fait que ça durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit ...

Milo ricana en pensant que ce serait le moyen idéal de vérifier que ce n'était pas que mensonges. Il pourrait même lui demander de lui fournir quelques potions marrantes à expérimenter. Il étudia le planning d'un peu plus près. Le lendemain il y avait encore deux matchs. Puis le jeudi dix neuf et le vendredi vingt juin était des jours de repos. Les quarts de final se jouaient les deux jours suivant. Il nota donc sur son agenda de passer un coup de cheminette à Severus pendant ses jours libres. Il en profiterait pour prendre sa dose de tendresse auprès de Ioann et il serait en forme pour affronter son collègue.

o0o

Severus avait réfléchi toute la journée. Le sort d'alarme qui n'avait pas fonctionné était bien évidemment au centre de ses priorités. Mais la garde de Ioann quand il devrait s'absenter tenait également bonne place. Parce qu'il avait oublié que s'il devait confier son fils à quelqu'un le temps qu'il travaille, il devrait également le faire pour trouver ce dit travail. Ce qui voulait dire, qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps devant lui pour chercher. Et qu'il allait devoir rapidement commencer ses recherches. Après réflexion, il s'était mis dans l'idée de rester chez lui jusqu'à fin Juillet pour aider l'enfant à reprendre ses marques et à s'habituer convenablement. Mais dès le début du mois d'aout, il devrait commencer à gagner des gallions s'il ne voulait pas être sans un sou. D'ici là, il devrait donc se garder certains jours pour trouver un employeur.

Milo lui avait dit qu'il passerait début juillet. Il pouvait donc compter sur lui et faire un maximum de chose à côtés. Mais il n'était pas idiot, cela ne suffirait pas. Il avait alors pensé aux Malfoy. Si d'ici la fin du mois il arrivait à faire en sorte que les deux enfants s'entendent suffisamment pour passer du temps ensemble, alors ce serait une bonne chose. Narcissa saurait s'occuper de Ioann ou le joindre discrètement en cas de problème. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là tout de suite et surtout il ne voulait pas que l'enfant s'attache à la famille de Sang-Pur. Lorsque Lucius reprendrait ses fonctions auprès du Lord, Ioann serait dans l'incapacité de comprendre pourquoi il ne devait plus les côtoyer. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix, et pour l'instant, le blond semblait en de bonnes dispositions vis-à-vis de son fils. Aussi c'était pour cela qu'il était actuellement assis sur son canapé, son fils à ses côtés, cherchant comment amener le sujet.

- Mon Cœur, tu te rappelles de Lucius ?

L'enfant se concentra fortement pour chercher qui avait ce nom dans les personnes qu'il avait vu. Puis il se rappela de l'homme blond qui parlait comme un livre.

- Oui papa.

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il t'avait dit avant qu'il ne parte ?

- ... non. Sais plus, répondit Ioann en baissant la tête, les joues rougies.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura son père. Il t'a dit qu'il avait un fils lui aussi.

- Oh ... oui ... c'est vrai.

- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu inviter Lucius pour prendre le thé un de ses jours et qu'il aurait pu venir avec sa femme Narcissa et son fils, Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Sais pas ... peut-être c'est bien.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas les connaitre ?

- Peur, souffla l'enfant.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Sais pas ... Mais peur. Si m'aime pas ?

Un frisson parcourut le petit corps. Severus ne put que constater qu'effectivement il avait grandement peur. Il tendit le bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules. Il le sentit se crisper grandement à ce mouvement.

- Tu es trop gentil pour qu'on ne t'aime pas Ioann. Et même si cela arrivait, jamais Narcissa ou Draco ne te ferait du mal.

- Et Lucius ?

- ... Lucius non plus ne le ferait pas.

Mais sa courte hésitation ne passa pas inaperçue. Il se gifla mentalement. Il devait le rassurer et il ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise. Il le serra doucement contre lui, lui frottant doucement le bras de sa main.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal.

Mais la crispation ne passa pas, au contraire, elle fut même rapidement accompagné par des tremblements. Evidement. Il lui avait dit la même chose avant qu'Albus ne vienne pour lui poser le sort. Et pourtant ce jour là, il avait souffert. Maudit Dumbledore et ses manigances blessantes. Comment était-il sensé réconforter son fils maintenant ? Il tenta alors une autre approche.

- Ioann. Tu te rappelles quand Albus est venu ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de la réponse pour savoir qu'il s'en souvenait plus que bien. Le petit corps parlait pour lui-même.

- Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal. Mais tu te rappelles comment il l'a fait ?

Ioann fronça les sourcils dans une réflexion intense. Il repartit dans ses souvenirs. Albus était arrivé et il l'avait reconnu. Puis il avait parlé à son père. Il n'avait pas compris car ils parlaient en anglais. Puis le vieux monsieur s'était tourné vers lui, il avait dirigé son bâton ... sur lui et il avait dit quelque chose. Et après il y avait eu des lumières et la douleur.

- Avec son bâton ?

- Oui, mon Cœur, il l'a fait avec sa baguette.

- C'est méchant baguette ?

- Oui et non. Tout dépend de ce qu'on fait avec.

- L'cius a baguette aussi ?

- Oui, tout comme Narcissa, Milo, Poppy ou moi.

- T'as baguette ? Oncle Milo aussi ? Demanda Ioann en écarquillant les yeux d'enthousiasme et de peur.

- Oui mon Cœur. Tu as dû la voir plusieurs fois, car je m'en sers très souvent. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Et Oncle Milo t'avait même fait essayer la sienne. Quand on était encore chez lui.

- Souviens plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as eu beaucoup de changements et beaucoup de choses nouvelles à apprendre.

Mais Severus se demanda tout de même si son fils était sous le coup de tous ces bouleversements ou s'il était réellement peu attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Car il utilisait tout de même sa propre baguette plus que souvent tout au long de la journée.

- Si je te promets de garder moi-même les baguettes de Lucius et de Narcissa, est-ce que tu accepteras qu'ils viennent nous voir ?

- Et ... euh ... ga'çon ?

- Il s'appelle Draco.

- Et baguette de D'aco ?

- Il n'en a pas, il est trop petit.

Ioann se perdit dans ses pensées. Lucius avait eu l'air gentil quand il était venu, mais il ne savait pas s'il voulait voir ce Draco. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un garçon de son âge, il l'avait tapé et avait jeté à la poubelle le repas qu'on lui avait donné. Il n'avait pas mangé ce jour là. Ni le suivant, car son méchant oncle avait vu les restes dans la poubelle et l'avait puni d'avoir gâché la nourriture. Mais son père semblait réellement vouloir qu'il le rencontre. Et son père il est toujours gentil avec lui. Et il ne l'avait jamais privé de manger. Alors s'il gardait les mauvaises baguettes, lui voulait bien essayer.

- Tu ga'des baguettes ?

- Promis, dès qu'ils arrivent je leur prends leurs baguettes devant toi pour que tu le voie bien.

- Alors d'acco'd.

- Merci Mon Cœur. Tu verras, Narcissa est une dame très gentille. Et Draco est un garçon très bien.

Severus récompensa la décision de son fils par un câlin très tendre. Il savait qu'accepter de voir autant d'inconnus d'un coup était un grand pas. Un énorme pas. Il était d'ailleurs très fier de lui et ne se priva pas de lui dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se fit la réflexion, avec un sourire, que le garçon ressemblait à un petit chaton prêt à ronronner de bonheur. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment à juste profiter de la présence et des bras de l'autre avant d'aller faire leur deuxième promenade de la journée.

o0o

Lorsque Charlie vient la voir en fin d'après midi, Tonks était étrangement calme. Le rouquin s'en étonna un peu. Il crut que c'était le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu venir la voir plus tôt. Il s'en excusa et lui expliqua qu'il s'était fait griller la veille par Rusard après l'heure du couvre feu. Et de ce fait il avait été puni une bonne partie de son temps libre. Mais elle effaça ses excuses d'un mouvement de main nonchalant.

- M'en fous de tout ça. Mais ... je ... j'ai ...

- Hey, Tonks, ta blessure a dû drôlement te secouer si tu n'arrives plus à trouver tes mots! Rigola son camarade.

- C'est bien le fils de Snape, lâcha la Poufsouffle avec sérieux.

- Quoi ?

- McGo est venu parler à Pomfresh tout à l'heure. Elle a cru que je dormais mais je ne faisais que me reposer. Et j'ai entendu leur conversation. Enfin j'ai entendu le début et je me suis rapprochée pour entendre mieux.

- Wow, t'es vachement efficace ! Mais, T'étais pas censée rester au lit ?

- C'est pas important ça. Mais t'imagines même pas ce qui se passe !

- Allez, raconte.

Charlie s'assit à côté d'elle, appuyé contre le haut du lit, en se penchant légèrement pour entendre tous les secrets. Il était très excité de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Snape a appris qu'il avait un fils quand il est parti en début de mois. Avant il ne le savait pas.

- Ah bon ? Comment c'est possible ?

- Ça je sais pas. Mais du coup il en a eu la garde et ... le garçon était maltraité.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Charlie

Certes il n'aimait pas le professeur, mais son fils était juste un petit garçon de cinq ans. Un vraiment _petit_ garçon. Et maltraiter un enfant était quelque chose qui l'horrifiait.

- J'en sais pas plus mais visiblement il en a d'ailleurs des problèmes. Et Snape est un vrai papa poule avec lui.

- Ce qui explique ce qu'on a vu dans le couloir.

- Oui. Sauf qu'il est Russe et ne parle pas anglais et que Dumbledore a voulu lui poser un sort pour ça et que l'enfant a eu mal.

- Il ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès, il voulait juste aider.

- Si, il savait que s'était douloureux. Il l'a avoué après, il parait. Mais il n'a rien dit à Snape et Snape était très en colère.

- Tu m'étonnes, vu comment il est avec son fils, c'est normal qu'il le protège. Ça fait bizarre d'ailleurs de penser à lui comme ça ... Alors qu'en cours c'est un connard de première.

- Ben au moins, maintenant on sera tranquille ... il a démissionné.

- Sérieux ? Un bon point pour nous ça. Au moins les cours seront plus supportables maintenant. Tu devrais aussi te réjouir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que dans cette affaire c'est Dumbledore le méchant et Snape le gentil ... et moi ça me perturbe.

- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre vu comme ça ...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une infirmière toujours égale à elle-même. Charlie enchaina aussi sec sur le genou de Tonks pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur conversation. Poppy le fit descendre rapidement du lit de sa camarade, le traitant de nuisible incapable de se rendre compte qu'il ne doit pas embêter sa camarade et que si elle était dans un lit, ce n'était pas pour que tout le monde s'asseye dessus. Le rouquin s'excusa avant de s'installer sur une chaise à côté. Les deux adolescents partirent dans une discussion à propos des vacances qui arrivaient quelques jours plus tard et des cours que les profs leurs enseignaient, déjà axés sur l'année suivant. Pour eux les examens étaient finis depuis quelques jours mais leur présence dans les classes était toujours requise. Ils parlèrent aussi des dernières épreuves de BUSE et ASPIC qui avaient lieu les deux jours suivants. Puis le vendredi serait libre pour tous avant le banquet de fin d'année avec les résultats de la coupe des Maisons. Et enfin le Samedi, ils repartiraient tous chez eux par le Poudlard Express et ce jusqu'au 1er Septembre. Ils étaient tellement passionnés que Poppy ne se douta jamais que la conversation précédente des deux élèves avait été à propos de la famille Snape. Alors que cette partie là, aurait dû rester secrète entre Albus, Severus et elle ...


	24. Ebranlement

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Je remercie et j'embrasse très fort Zarakinel pour toujours me laisser un petit mot gentil. Et je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire, qui la mettent en favoris et en alerte, même s'ils ne se signalent pas. Parce que même si vous ne reviewez pas, le fait d'être toujours nombreux à lire, me fait chaud au cœur. )

Un chapitre dont le titre est assez révélateur… je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse le découvrir. Oui oui je sais, j'aime les torturer … je suis qu'une vilaine sadique ^^

Si ma bêta a le temps de me corriger quelques chapitres (j'ai attaqué l'écriture du chapitre 32 et elle ne m'a corrigé que jusqu'à 25), alors vous aurez un autre chapitre Dimanche … je l'espère mais je ne vous promets rien. Sinon on se retrouvera Mercredi prochain.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Ebranlement.**

_Vendredi 20 Juin 1986._

C'était le dernier jour à Poudlard. Bill se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était enfin les vacances et dès le lendemain, il allait retrouver toute sa petite famille ... enfin grande famille. Charlie et lui ne les avaient pas vus depuis les vacances de Noël. Il s'imagina comment Ginny aurait grandi, les nouvelles bêtises que les jumeaux auraient faites et autres joyeusetés. Son esprit se tourna vers Charlie. Il regarda l'heure et fut surpris de voir qu'il était à peine quatre heures trente. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé aussi tôt. Du coup il se plongea dans ses pensées. La veille au matin, son frère était venu le voir avec Tonks après le petit déjeuner. Ils l'avaient entrainé dans une salle vide et peu utilisée. Et là ils lui avaient appris la conversation que la Poufsouffle avait surprise.

Il n'avait pas été plus surpris que cela du fait que l'enfant soit bien le fils de Snape ... après tout, Charlie l'avait assez tanné avec ça pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée de cette possibilité. Par contre, le fait que l'enfant ait été maltraité l'avait choqué. Il avait imaginé sa petite sœur à la place du garçon. Ils avaient le même âge après tout. Une vague de colère avait déferlé dans ses veines. Quels que soient les parents et leurs actes, faire du mal à un enfant était quelque chose qu'il ne tolérait pas. Aussi, contrairement aux deux plus jeunes, il s'offusqua grandement de la responsabilité du directeur. Aussi important soit-il, il n'était pas au dessus des lois. Et du coup, la démission de Snape lui était désagréable. Car elle était teintée d'amertume.

Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur Charlie, assis au pied de son lit contre le montant de celui-ci, recouvert d'une cape et dormant profondément. Bill le regarda attentivement. Il savait que pour lui aussi savoir qu'un enfant de cinq ans avait été battu était une idée insupportable. Il se releva, tendit la main vers sa jambe et le secoua légèrement. Charlie ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les clignant pour faire le point, les plissant pour comprendre où il était avant de se fixer sur lui. Bill avec un sourire remonta sa main pour attraper la sienne et l'attira à ses côtés. Sans se faire prier, le plus jeune entra sous le drap et s'installa pour finir sa nuit. Bill le regarda faire en secouant la tête avant de se rallonger. C'était toujours comme ça. Quand Charlie était perturbé, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence à ses côté pour se rassurer. Doucement il se sentit repartir dans les limbes du sommeil.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus s'éveillait doucement après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Réalisant sa pensée, il se redressa d'un bond. Une _bonne_ nuit de sommeil restait quelque chose en voie d'extinction tant que Ioann ne prenait pas de potion de sommeil ... Or la veille, il ne lui en avait pas donnée. Il repoussa les couvertures d'un mouvement sec. Il attrapa sa robe de chambre noire qu'il enfila tout en chaussant ses pantoufles. Puis il se précipita dans la chambre de son fils. La première chose qu'il vit se fut le lit défait et surtout vide au milieu de la pièce. Son regard survola la pièce sans trouver la moindre trace du garçon. Il fit demi tour se descendit les marches à tout vitesse, persuadé qu'il finirait par le trouver dans le salon. Mais là non plus, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il passa dans la cuisine sans plus de succès. Il commençait sérieusement à s'affoler.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Et il battait dans sa poitrine avec une virulence peu habituelle. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se décida de mettre ses idées en place. Si l'enfant s'était levé seul, où avait-il bien pu aller ? Si c'était un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé, alors il avait dû soit tenter de le rejoindre soit se cacher. Or ce matin il n'y avait eu personne dans son lit. Donc Ioann devait s'être trouvé un endroit où il se serait senti à l'abri. Il revint au salon et regarda partout. Que ce soit derrière le canapé, ou sous la table. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour vérifier qu'il n'y était pas, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte descendant au sous sol. Il prenait toujours soin de la refermer d'un sort afin d'éviter les incidents. D'une main tremblante il tenta de tourner la poignée, sans succès. Il relâcha sa respiration. Son fils n'était donc pas descendu dans son laboratoire. Il vérifia tous les recoins, même les plus petits, de tout le rez-de-chaussée. Il vérifia également que les deux portes donnant sur l'extérieur étaient toujours correctement verrouillées, lui certifiant ainsi que l'enfant était toujours dans la maison.

Puis il remonta pour donner un coup d'œil à la salle de bain qu'il avait oublié de regarder. Puis il revint dans sa chambre pour vérifier que Ioann n'y était pas caché. Après tout, il avait juste remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, il n'avait pas fait attention à regarder dans le reste de la pièce. Mais elle était vide également. Il repassa dans la petite chambre. Il ouvrit l'armoire, vérifia derrière l'amas de coussins, dans les moindres petits coins sans plus de succès. Cette fois il paniquait réellement. Il redescendit en courant et jeta un sort à la cheminée, vérifiant quand et par qui elle avait été activée la dernière fois. Ne trouvant rien d'anormal, il vérifia le sort anti-transplanage qui était sur la maison.

Mais là encore rien ne lui indiqua que quelqu'un était venu. Etant donné qu'il ne trouvait pas Ioann, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une personne était venue par une des portes et qu'elle avait enlevé l'enfant. Mais qui aurait pu faire cela ? Qui savait pour Ioann ? Milo, Poppy, Albus et les Malfoy. Il élimina d'office les deux premiers. Il était affolé mais pas totalement idiot. Malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il ressentait envers son ancien directeur, il dut reconnaître que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vieil homme de kidnapper un enfant. Il restait Lucius. Le Mangemort en était tout à fait capable. Il l'avait sûrement déjà fait et il n'avait très certainement pas fait que les séquestrer. Lorsque le Lord voulait voir la souffrance que ce soit sur un homme, une femme ou un enfant, les sorts de torture étaient toujours très rapides à être effectués. Lucius avait exactement le passé pour être le coupable de la situation.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il avait du mal à réaliser ces implications. Mais il se voilait la face s'il se disait qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur que ça arrive ... . Avec un ricanement désabusé, il réalisa qu'il avait juste espéré que cela n'arrive que dans de nombreuses années, afin qu'il ait pu préparer Ioann. Un bruit attira son attention. Il sortit sa baguette par réflexe et leva les yeux au plafond. On aurait dit comme un grattement. Comme si une souris grattait le parquet de la pièce au dessus de lui. Sa chambre. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais de loger de tels nuisibles, certainement pas.

Il remonta à l'étage et entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Aucun bruit. Que du silence. Un doute l'assaillit. D'un mouvement de baguette il lança un sort afin de lui indiquer la moindre présence humaine. Son cœur sembla prêt à sortir de sa poitrine quand une lueur lui indiqua le dessous de son lit. Merlin, il n'avait pas regardé sous le lit. Il s'avança doucement. Arrivé devant le meuble, il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. Une vague de soulagement déferla en lui avec une force qu'il lui coupa le souffle. Puis l'inquiétude prit le relais. Sous son lit, roulé en une boule très compacte, collé contre le mur, Ioann tremblait. Severus tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de l'enfant. Celui-ci sursauta, se recula hors de portée et releva la tête, le regardant effrayé. Il se cogna fortement contre le bois du lit, mais seule une légère grimace indiqua qu'il s'était fait mal.

- Ioann, c'est papa. Calme-toi. Attrape ma main mon Cœur.

Les deux yeux noirs le fixaient sans vie mais avec une crainte démesurée. Merlin que ça faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Il lui parla doucement, pour l'apprivoiser. Son dos se rappela douloureusement à son bon souvenir mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait rompu le contact pour se relever et se soulager. Alors il poussa sa propre douleur au fond de son esprit. Il lui fallut de très longues minutes pour arriver à attirer réellement l'attention de son fils. Celui-ci finit enfin par attraper la main qu'il lui tendait. Severus resserra sa prise et le tira hors de sa cachette avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se releva difficilement, faisant craquer les os de son dos. Puis il s'assit sur le lit pour finir de rassurer l'enfant. Celui-ci sortit de son mutisme et les larmes arrivèrent en masse. Des sanglots déchirants résonnèrent dans la chambre silencieuse. L'adulte le regarda douloureusement. Visiblement il avait fait un cauchemar terrifiant. Pourquoi s'était-il caché sous son lit au lieu de monter dessus avec lui comme la dernière fois ? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi ce foutu sort d'alarme fonctionnait de moins en moins ? Cela faisait déjà deux fois en une semaine et trois depuis le début. C'était déjà trois fois de trop pour lui.

o0o

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Ioann se calma complètement. Doucement, Severus le porta dans la salle de bain, le déshabilla et lui fit prendre une douche. Il avait beau faire le ménage régulièrement, sous le lit n'était pas l'endroit le plus propre de la maison. Cette fois il n'y eut pas de jeu, pas de rire. Juste une marionnette qui se laisse nettoyer sans rien dire ni rien faire. Il sentit à peine la serviette moelleuse le frictionner et sécher ses cheveux. Il cligna à peine des yeux en sentant qu'on lui apposait une potion pour soigner la blessure qu'il s'était fait sur le front en se cognant sous le lit. Quand Severus le reprit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre pour l'habiller, il prit instinctivement sa position favorite. Le père se félicita d'avoir enlevé sa robe de chambre sale de poussière avant de l'avoir attraper sinon il aurait fallu le remettre à la douche.

Là il réussit à le déposer debout sur le lit le temps qu'il attrapait des vêtements dans l'armoire. Quand il revint vers lui, il ne put que soupirer en le voyant. Petit homme menu dont la nudité accentuait la maigreur, la tête basse, ses cheveux longs et emmêlés tombant sur son torse et son dos en gouttant légèrement, tremblant comme une feuille. Il fit venir une serviette sèche dans laquelle il enferma la chevelure humide de Ioann. Puis il lui passa un sous vêtement, un tee-shirt et une petite salopette. Ensuite il l'aida à s'asseoir sur la couette. L'enfant ne réagissant toujours pas correctement. Il libéra les cheveux de la serviette et attrapa une brosse. Il peigna doucement la longue chevelure, puis la tressa avant d'accrocher l'élastique et d'attirer son fils contre lui.

Plus tard, il descendit dans le salon, Ioann bien installé dans ses bras, toujours aussi amorphe. Il écrivit un mot léger sur un parchemin avant de l'envoyer par cheminette à Poppy. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de la voir arriver, inquiète. Et son inquiétude gagna d'un cran quand elle les vit tous les deux.

- Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il semblerait qu'il ait fait un terrible cauchemar durant la nuit.

- Mais, vous ne mettez plus d'alarme sur sa chambre pour être averti dans ces cas là ?

- Si. Et il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on en parle, car il n'a pas fonctionné. En attendant je ne sais pas depuis quand il a été réveillé mais je l'ai retrouvé complètement apathique sous mon lit.

- Sous ... sous votre lit ? Merlin.

- La dernière fois il était venu me rejoindre dans le lit. Là je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait.

Poppy qui s'était approchée, lançait quelques sorts de diagnostique. Les nombreuses rides qui se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, indiquaient qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement les résultats.

- Il est en état de choc. Avez-vous pu le faire déjeuner ?

- Non, je lui ai fait prendre une douche et j'ai tout juste pu le rassurer.

- Il n'est pas en état de manger mais on arrivera peut-être à lui faire avaler un peu de liquide. Parce que ... .

Ioann avait les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Severus, les mains agrippées au devant du pyjama de l'adulte, la tête posé contre son torse et les yeux ouverts, perdu dans le vide. L'infirmière lui posa la main sur le front.

- ... il a de la fièvre. Il va falloir lui faire prendre une potion. Il faut qu'il ait quelque chose dans l'estomac pour pouvoir la prendre.

- On va essayer de lui faire boire du jus de citrouille. Il adore ça.

Poppy se dirigea vers la cuisine avant d'en revenir rapidement avec un verre de couleur orangée. Elle le porta juste devant la bouche de l'enfant qui n'eut aucune réaction.

- Allez mon Cœur, il faut que tu boives. Tu verras, ça va te faire du bien.

Mais rien à faire, Ioann était comme inerte. Poppy glissa son index dans le liquide avant de le passer sur les lèvres de l'enfant. Elle recommença deux-trois fois avant que celles-ci ne s'ouvrirent légèrement lui permettant de déposer la goutte de jus de citrouille sur sa langue. Elle réitéra à nouveau l'opération plusieurs fois en espérant que cela déclencherait les choses.

- C'est bien mon p'tit Bouchon. C'est bien, continue.

L'enfant releva doucement son regard vers elle. Les deux adultes retinrent leur respiration. Enfin un mouvement non automatique de sa part. Mais ce fut loin d'être l'effet qu'ils avaient voulu. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, sa bouche se tordit sensiblement avant qu'un sanglot ne s'en échappe. De grosses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues avant qu'il ne se tende légèrement de façon à entourer le cou de Severus de ses bras et d'y enfouir sa tête. Celui-ci posa sa main son crâne tout en le berçant calmement.

- Là, là, c'est fini mon Cœur, c'est fini. Tout va bien, chuuuut, tout va bien.

Poppy alla poser son verre sur la table pour laisser son ami réconforter son fils. Les spasmes et sanglots étaient irréguliers et Ioann donnait l'impression de manquer de s'étouffer à chaque seconde. Elle regarda le tableau de loin se disant que Severus avait réellement trouvé son rôle ... celui de papa. Il marchait tranquillement dans le salon tout en cajolant tendrement son enfant. Il fallut plus de dix longues minutes pour que Ioann arrive à se calmer.

- Severus, s'est-il passé quelque chose hier qui ait pu déclencher cette crise ?

- Non. Non, rien d'extraordinaire. Nous avons eu une journée très calme. Et comme il a plu, nous ne sommes même pas allés marcher dans la rue. Il n'a donc rien vu qui aurait pu déclencher quelque chose dans son subconscient.

- Il semble être mieux. S'est-il endormi ?

- Non, il ne dort pas, indiqua Severus après avoir relever doucement la petite tête de son épaule. Ioann, mon Ange, tu m'entends ?

- ... Oui, lui répondit-il d'une petite voix rauque.

- Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

- ... Pas ... pas faim.

- Veux-tu boire ?

- ... Non.

- Même ce verre de jus de citrouille ? Pourtant tu aimes ça d'habitude.

- ... Pas envie.

- Mon Cœur, s'il te plait, il faut boire un peu. Même si tu ne le finis pas, il faut que tu en avales un peu.

Discrètement Poppy versa la potion pour faire baisser la fièvre dans le verre. Ainsi si Ioann acceptait de boire, ils n'auraient pas à le forcer pour boire la potion ensuite.

- Juste un peu. Ça te fera du bien tu vas voir.

Finalement, l'enfant hocha la tête en signe de reddition. L'infirmière lui posa le verre sur les lèvres et l'aida à l'avaler. Il en but la moitié avant de se reculer un peu en gigotant. Poppy attrapa un mouchoir et lui essuya le menton souillé avant de reposer le verre à moitié bu.

- C'est bien, Ioann, je suis fier de toi. C'est bien.

Severus continuait de marcher dans la pièce tout en le berçant de ses bras et de ses paroles. Poppy regardait avec attention afin de prévenir une nouvelle crise. A ce moment là, la cheminée s'illumina de vert avant de s'éteindre aussi soudainement après avoir craché un parchemin. Poppy s'approcha, le récupéra et le donna à son destinataire. D'une main, le potionniste l'ouvrit et le lut. Il ferma violemment les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pourtant pas le jour, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

- Un problème Severus ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est visiblement très important. Pouvez-vous m'apporter une plume s'il vous plait. Je vais lui dire de patienter un moment. Ioann est bien plus important.

Il griffonna une réponse rapide au dos du message, activa la cheminée et le renvoya. Puis il posa sa main sur la tête de Ioann et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux. La pendule sonna midi. Il la regarda avec étonnement. Merlin, il n'avait pas vu la matinée filer. Et son fils qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa crise de panique ...

- Merci d'être venue Poppy.

- C'est tout naturel Severus. Vous êtes très important pour moi. Autant vous que Ioann. A moins d'une urgence, je serais toujours disponible pour vous. Vous le savez. Voulez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose à manger, ou que je vous envoie un elfe de Poudlard avec un repas ?

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Et Ioann ne semble pas désirer manger pour l'instant.

- Severus, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

- Vous êtes bien sérieuse. Un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui dit-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Minerva est au courant que vous avez un fils, qu'il a été maltraité, qu'Albus lui a fait du mal et que vous avez démissionné.

- Albus lui a dit ? Cracha-t-il avant de tenter de se calmer en sentant Ioann se crisper contre lui.

- Non, elle vous a entendus lorsque vous avez vu Albus la dernière fois.

- Bien. Je verrais ça plus tard. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Bien sûr. Mais je tenais quand même à vous avertir.

- Je vais vous laissez y aller. Mais pouvez-vous repasser dans la soirée ?

- Je m'éclipserai du banquet pour venir vérifier que tout va bien.

- C'est vrai que c'est le dernier jour des élèves à Poudlard. Prenez votre temps. Profitez de la soirée.

- Je ne le pourrais pas de toute façon tant que je n'aurais pas eu la confirmation que vous allez bien, tous les deux.

- Merci. Je dois vous parler du problème avec le sort d'alarme. Car ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

- D'accord. Alors on verra ça ce soir. Reposez-vous surtout. Et prenez soin de vous. De vous deux.

Elle vérifia la fièvre du petit et fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait déjà baissé. Puis elle reprit sa trousse de potions et regagna son infirmerie. Severus resserra l'étreinte sur son fils et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, épuisé mentalement par cette nouvelle crise.

o0o

Lorsque Minerva vit Poppy arriver dans la Grande Salle, en retard et visiblement troublée, elle sentit l'inquiétude la saisir. Elle savait que beaucoup de choses pouvaient mettre sa collègue dans cet état. Mais aux vues des derniers évènements et surtout du fait qu'elle n'était pas dans son infirmerie pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, elle était plus encline à penser que Severus avait eu un problème avec son fils. Avoir su que l'enfant avait été maltraité, avait répondu à bien de ses questions. En particulier à pourquoi Severus avait-il besoin de l'infirmière si régulièrement alors qu'il n'avait toujours compté que sur lui même. Tout simplement parce que gérer un enfant battu n'était pas une chose aisée, même pour quelqu'un qui était passé par les mêmes tourments. Elle remarqua qu'Albus aussi était intrigué. Et une lueur de tristesse avait pris place dans ses yeux. Il avait visiblement lui aussi fait le lien. Le repas fini, Minerva se leva et rattrapa Poppy dans le couloir.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Minerva, comprenez que je ne peux pas vous en parler.

- Je sais. Vous ne voulez pas perdre sa confiance.

- Non, cette fois-ci je parle en temps que professionnelle et je suis sous le seau du serment d'Hippocrate.

- Merlin, il est arrivé quelque chose au ... A-qui-vous-savez ?

- Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, je me serais permise une remarque sur vos paroles. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler. Et encore moins tant que Severus n'a pas donné son accord.

- Chose qu'il ne fera jamais vu les charmantes relations que nous entretenons.

Poppy se permit un sourire avant de soupirer. Minerva prit congé et leurs routes se séparèrent arrivées sur le palier du premier étage.

o0o

Milo était perturbé. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était tendu. Depuis cette fameuse soirée de la victoire brésilienne. Il avait relégué son malaise au fond de lui et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, des coups d'une nuit, il en avait eu d'autres et en aurait certainement encore. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange ? A peine levé, et à une heure étrangement tôt pour lui, il avait envoyé un message à Severus pour savoir s'il pouvait lui parler. Peu après, il se sentit encore plus mal. Le message de retour avait été rapide mais le contenu l'avait un peu plus ébranlé. Ioann avait fait un cauchemar la nuit qui avait déclenché une crise d'angoisse importante. L'anglais n'arrivait pas à le faire reprendre pied. Il avait donc promis de le contacter dès que ça irait mieux pour le voir.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était maintenant dix heures du matin. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il avait envoyé son message. Il calcula rapidement, en Angleterre il devait être seize heures. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son filleul ? S'il n'avait pas dû couvrir les deux matchs du lendemain, il aurait directement sauté dans cette foutue cheminée pour les rejoindre. Le type au bar le regardait alors qu'il passait son temps à se lever de sa chaise, aller à la cheminée avant de revenir s'asseoir. Il avait pressé un jeune Espagnol à achever sa discussion avec sa jeune épouse apparemment enceinte jusqu'au cou pour qu'il libère le foyer au cas où Severus le contacterait. Il se savait pathétique. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire quelque chose pour changer cet état de fait. Juliana et Henrique arrivèrent dans la salle avec des parchemins dans les mains. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant son teint pale.

- Milo, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Je pourrais dire que ce n'est rien mais je pense que tu ne me croirais pas.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda le Brésilien.

- Oui. Mon filleul a fait une crise d'angoisse importante et son père n'arrive pas à le calmer.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas grand-chose. Tu t'inquiète sûrement pour un rien. Les enfants jouent parfois la comédie.

- Pas lui, Julia. Bordel, certainement pas lui, grimaça Milo en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Hey mec, te mets pas dans de tels états. Tu vas voir tout va s'arranger, le rassura Henrique en serrant son épaule fermement.

- J'espère. C'était un enfant maltraité ... son père ne l'a récupéré qu'il y a une vingtaine de jours. Il n'a que cinq ans.

- Oh mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! Et le père... tu le connais bien ? Je ne crois pas que tu n'en aies déjà parlé, demanda la jeune mexicaine.

- C'est un ami, un très bon ami. Certainement celui qui me comprend le mieux sans me juger. C'était le mec d'Ivanna.

- C'était ta meilleure amie c'est ça ? Elle est décédée il y a deux ans si je me souviens bien.

- Oui, je la considérais comme ma sœur. Et du coup Severus est un peu mon frère. Quand j'ai su que leur fils était battu, je l'ai tout de suite contacté ... deux jours après, il avait récupéré la garde et il s'en occupait déjà avec amour.

- Un homme bien alors, murmura Juliana.

- Va pas lui répéter, ricana Milo malgré tout. Il est capable de te torturer pour ces quelques mots.

La conversation aurait pu durer encore longtemps si la cheminée ne s'était pas activée, crachant un message dudit tortureur. Les deux journalistes annoncèrent qu'ils devaient envoyer leurs articles à leur boulot et qu'ils l'attendraient pour le repas du midi dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Puis ils sortirent laissant le Russe, s'agenouiller devant la cheminée aux flammes vertes. Rapidement sa tête arriva dans le salon de Severus. Il ne put que remarquer les traits tirés et fatigués de son ami et l'absence de Ioann.

- Hey, Sev', t'as une tête de mort vivant, tenta-t-il avec humour avant de redevenir sérieux. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort. Il n'est pas totalement sorti de son état de choc mais l'épuisement a eu raison de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas été réveillé pour son cauchemar. Le sort que j'avais posé n'a pas fonctionné.

Milo écouta attentivement Severus lui expliquer les évènements de la journée, ses angoisses et ses peurs alors que la fatigue transperçait ses paroles. Il lui parla également des actions d'Albus et de sa démission. Milo se fustigea. Il l'avait contacté car il avait un problème d'état d'âme alors que Severus avait des soucis bien plus importants. Il se faisait l'effet d'un enfant pourri gâté qui faisait un caprice pour une sucette devant un enfant qui ne mangeait à peine qu'un repas par jour pour se nourrir.

- Et avec tout ça j'en ai même oublié que les Malfoy venaient demain pour le goûter. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

- Les Malfoy ? Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient Mangemorts ?

- Je le suis aussi.

- Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, t'es un gentil Mangemort.

- Le Maître serait content d'apprendre qu'il existe des gentils Mangemorts dans ses rangs.

- Rha ça va, tu m'as compris.

-Lucius est un ami que je dois garder à l'œil. Quant à Narcissa, elle pourra sûrement m'aider avec Ioann quand j'aurais de nouveau un travail. Pour Draco, c'est un enfant. Lucius commence à le forger dans la discipline mangemoresque mais pour l'instant, il est trop jeune pour comprendre. Si Ioann l'accepte, ça lui fera un camarade de son âge.

- Si tu es sûr de ton coup alors je pense que ça en vaut la peine.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien. Absolument rien du tout. C'est ça le plus difficile. Je suis en plein doute.

Un silence accueillit cette confession. Severus fit venir à lui une chaise et s'installa dessus. L'après midi était bien avancé et il n'avait toujours rien pu avaler. Mais combiné avec sa fatigue, il commençait à sentir le malaise arriver. Puis il regarda à nouveau la cheminée.

- Et toi, si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive.

- Je me rends compte que finalement ce n'est pas si important que cela. Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec cela.

- Sottise. Pour que tu veuilles me parler de façon aussi empressée c'est que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Alors crache le morceau.

- Disons que l'autre jour j'étais bourré, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un et depuis je me sens mal à l'aise.

- Allons bon, c'est bien la première fois que t'envoyer en l'air te rend malade. A moins que tu n'aies pas encore décuvé.

- Non je ... rha je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir t'en parler ... surtout par cheminée interposée alors que n'importe qui peut m'entendre. Laisse tomber. Je vais me débrouiller.

- Tu connais ton planning des prochains jours ? demanda Severus avec sérieux.

- Oui, j'assure les deux matchs de demain et après je couvre une des demi-finales de Mercredi.

- Alors viens à la maison quelques jours. Je sais qu'il y a le décalage horaire et le trajet, mais ça ne peut pas être pire que tes soirées beuveries. Tu as visiblement besoin de parler. Sans compter que ta présence fera plaisir à Ioann. Cela lui changera un peu les idées.

- Merci mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Je ne disais pas ça pour cela.

- Si cela ne me plaisait pas je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, répondit l'anglais en roulant des yeux.

- Ok. Ecoute, je vois avec mon collègue et je te tiens au courant. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'arrivais demain après le deuxième match ?

- Non, mais ça te ferait arriver à quelle heure ?

- Le match finira normalement vers vingt trois heures, voire un peu plus s'il y a prolongations et encore plus s'ils en arrivent aux tirs au but. J'aurais mon papier à écrire et à déposer chez mon collègue. Il y a six heures de décalage avec l'Angleterre. Hum, trop tôt ... . Il vaut mieux que je dorme trois heures avant de venir, comme ça je serais là vers neuf heures, heure anglaise, dimanche matin. Ça te convient ?

- Très bien. Ioann ne sera peut-être pas réveillé. Il aura donc la surprise au saut du lit. Tant que tu seras là, j'aimerais officialiser le baptême. On avait dit qu'on ferait ça en premier et finalement ce n'est toujours pas effectif.

- Ça me va. Encore merci Sev'. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air pendant quelques jours.

- Ma bonté me perdra, soupira Severus avant d'échanger un sourire complice avec le Russe.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée, Milo se sentait mieux. Et pourtant il n'avait pratiquement rien déballé de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il écrivit une missive à son patron, lui indiquant qu'il devait se rendre en Angleterre d'urgence mais qu'il prendrait tout de même le temps de couvrir les matchs qui lui étaient dus. Ensuite il rejoignit rapidement la chambre de Berislav, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas parti se promener. La chance était avec lui. Il lui expliqua juste qu'il avait des problèmes de famille et donc la durée de son absence. Avant que son collègue n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il ajouta qu'il s'occupait de la demi-finale du soir. Il se gardait ainsi un petit répit pour se remettre du décalage horaire. Beris accepta avec réticence surtout après avoir su que leur patron était au courant. Puis Milo gagna la salle à manger où il retrouva ses amis. Une nouvelle fois, il expliqua les changements de son planning, mettant cette fois en avant qu'il voulait passer un peu de temps auprès du garçon qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que les autres sachent que c'était lui qui n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de souffler un peu.

o0o

Poppy n'avait pas très faim ce soir là. Aussi elle mangea rapidement et s'éclipsa bien avant que les desserts n'apparaissent. Une fois dans son bureau, elle se prépara un assortiment de potions diverses qui pourraient lui être utiles au cas où Ioann en ait besoin. Puis elle activa sa cheminée. Personne n'était en vu dans le salon. Elle appela son collègue qu'elle vit apparaître par la porte de la cuisine. Elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet en lui demandant des nouvelles de l'enfant. Severus la rassura en lui disant qu'après avoir dormi un long moment dans l'après midi, il s'était réveillé en demandant à manger. Il avait pris un repas assez conséquent par rapport à d'habitude. L'infirmière soupira de soulagement avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre pour contrôler qu'il dormait bien à nouveau et pour que Poppy puisse vérifier son état de quelques sorts.

- La fièvre a entièrement disparu et l'état de choc est passé, murmura-t-elle. Mais il va sûrement devoir beaucoup dormir, la crise l'a complètement épuisé.

Elle lança un autre sort, sur la pièce cette fois et détecta le sortilège d'alarme qui était correctement mis en place. Puis ils redescendirent dans le salon. Après avoir parlé un moment de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin, ils en vinrent à parler du problème de l'alarme. Severus lui expliqua les deux autres fois où le sort n'avait pas fonctionné en étant le plus objectif possible.

- Et encore une fois la nuit dernière, je n'ai pas été réveillé. A chaque fois l'angoisse de Ioann est plus grande et longue à apaiser. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je sais très bien que cette nuit je ne pourrais pas dormir correctement en sachant que le sort peut très bien ne pas se mettre en route. Comment suis-je censé m'occuper correctement de mon fils si je ne peux plus faire confiance en mes sorts et ma magie ?

- Nous trouverons une solution, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les élèves partent demain matin du château. Et je reste à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin du mois pour vérifier mes stocks et faire un peu de rangement. J'en profiterais pour investir la bibliothèque pour chercher quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

- Je suis sûr qu'Albus pourrait trouver la solution sans beaucoup chercher ... mais je n'ai plus confiance en lui, surtout quand cela concerne Ioann.

- Cela se comprend, Severus.

Un silence s'étira. Severus s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, fermant les yeux, visiblement épuisé. Poppy le regarda avec tendresse. A vingt six ans, il en paraissait tellement plus. La vie n'avait jamais été très clémente avec lui. Mais ce qu'il vivait depuis le début du mois semblait être le plus difficile à supporter. Elle regarda ses traits tirés, ses sourcils froncés, il avait raison, de part leurs âges respectifs, il aurait pu être son fils. Et aujourd'hui l'idée ne lui était pas si déplaisante. Certes il était cynique, froid, désagréable et définitivement pas social. Mais cette carapace cachait décidément bien des trésors.

- La vue vous plait-elle donc tant que cela ? Grogna-t-il les yeux toujours fermés mais le corps tendu.

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que j'aurais été fière d'avoir un fils tel que vous.

- Fière d'avoir un fils Mangemort, qui n'hésite pas à mettre les autres plus bas que terre ? Vous avez des goûts bien étranges, railla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous ne vous en rendez visiblement pas compte, mais vous êtes bien plus que cela, Severus.

Il parut mal à l'aise face à cette discussion. Aussi Poppy préféra prendre congé et le laisser se reposer lui annonçant qu'elle passerait après le départ des élèves pour venir voir si son petit patient allait mieux. Une fois seul, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était fourbu et ne rêvait que de dormir. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas totalement. Il passa sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude dénouer ses muscles. La buée envahit la pièce et couvrit le miroir d'une brume d'eau homogène. Après un certain temps il ressortit et se sécha avec attention tout en soupirant de bien être. Il passa un pyjama propre et se glissa dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci dormait profondément, couché en boule sur le bord du lit, comme s'il voulait se faire oublier. L'adulte remonta les couvertures et le reborda avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de sortir. Il arriva dans sa chambre, ferma les volets et entra dans son lit.

Il était couché sur le dos, un bras sous sa nuque et son autre main posée sur son ventre. Il avait les yeux fixé sur le plafond, l'esprit perdu dans cette étrange journée. Il se demanda aussi ce qui pouvait bien déranger Milo. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser tourmenter par une conquête d'un soir. Un sourcil se releva. Et si elle était plus qu'une aventure d'un soir ? Il secoua la tête en se morigénant, il parlait de Milo là. Pas d'un ado pré-pubère qui découvrait la vie en s'imaginant amoureux à chaque regard. Un éternuement venant de l'autre chambre attira son attention. Il posa ses yeux sur la porte. Non il ne pourrait certainement pas dormir tranquillement. Il se releva et traversa le couloir. Ioann n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'est qu'il s'était un peu plus compacté. Severus s'approcha du lit et grimpa sous les draps. Doucement il attira son fils contre lui. Celui-ci se crispa avant de le reconnaître inconsciemment et se coller à lui dans un soupir. Le jeune père savait que ce n'était pas la solution, mais ce soir, c'était la seule qui les rassurerait tous les deux. Puis il se laissa emporter par la fatigue, Ioann fermement accroché à lui.

o0o

Le banquet de fin d'année venait de se finir. La coupe des Maisons et la coupe de Quidditch avaient été remportées par Serpentard. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés pour faire de ce dernier repas, un vrai repas de fête. Tous les élèves en avaient profité avec délice. Puis chacun avait regagné sa Salle Commune. Si les Gryffondors n'avaient rien à fêter, cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer de s'amuser jusque tard dans la soirée. Bill décida de s'éclipser rapidement. Il savait que le lendemain, le trajet en train serait fatigant et le retour à la maison ne serait guère plus reposant. Alors il se prépara rapidement et s'installa derrière les voiles de son baldaquin prêt à s'endormir. D'ailleurs il y était bien parti quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

- Bill ?... Bill, tu dors ?

- Presque, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les rideaux pour voir son frère en pyjama à côté du lit.

- Je ... enfin c'est ...

- Allez viens, monte dans le lit. Et évite de ronfler cette nuit, que j'aimerais pouvoir dormir !

- Hey je ronfle pas, râla le plus jeune en s'installant confortablement dans le lit de son frère.

Ils se couchèrent sur le côté de façon à se faire face. Alors que Charlie fermait les yeux et commençait à s'endormir, Bill ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

- Moi ? Rien, pourquoi ?

- Charlie, c'est la deuxième nuit d'affilée que tu viens dormir avec moi. Alors il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe. Dis-moi ce que c'est, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

- C'est que ... c'est le fils de Snape. J'y pense tout le temps. Tu sais, il est si petit. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps mais il a l'air adorable ... et je ne comprends pas comment des gens peuvent lui avoir fait du mal. C'est immoral.

- Je sais. Battre en enfant, quel qu'il soit, est immonde.

- Tu sais, je n'aime pas Snape. Il est horrible comme type. Mais je l'ai vu avec son fils. Pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y est très attaché ... Et puis si Dumbledore lui a aussi fait du mal c'est ... c'est ... j'arrive pas à le croire. Il a juste cinq ans, comme Ginny. Merlin, je sais pas ce que je ferais si quelqu'un blessait ma petite sœur.

- Si quelqu'un touchait à Ginny, ou aux garçons, ou à toi, je crois que je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer.

- Moi aussi ... c'est idiot, mais finalement j'aurais aimé que Snape ne démissionne pas ... Rien que pour rencontrer l'enfant.

- Oui, tu dois être bien perturbé pour vouloir que Snape revienne, ricana Bill alors que Charlie lui tirait la langue. Et tu n'as pas assez de petits frères ? Tu veux aussi faire du gamin du prof un autre frangin ?

- Hein ? Non ... non non pas du tout ... mais ... bref, depuis que j'ai vu l'enfant, tout petit et mignon dans son lit d'infirmerie, je me dis que j'aimerais bien ... je sais pas en fait ...

- Dors petit frère, demain quand tu repenseras que tu as dit vouloir le retour de Snape, tu vas te prendre la honte de ta vie.

Un petit rire lui répondit avant que le silence ne retombe dans le dortoir. Les deux frères s'endormirent en pensant aux vacances au Terrier, avec toute la fratrie, les gnomes du jardin et la goule du grenier. Le reste, ils l'oublieraient jusqu'au 1er Septembre et leur retour à Poudlard.


	25. Châtiment

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Je remercie et j'embrasse très fort Zarakinel pour toujours me laisser un petit mot gentil.

Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre m'a fait un peu de mal lorsque je l'ai écris, vous comprendrez pourquoi et je sens venir les reproches face à une certaine personne… mais il fallait que se soit fait, pour la suite de la fic… Vous allez aussi retrouver Minerva, encore …. Oui et c'est pas fini, elle reviendra plus tard à nouveau. Il y a également une scène qui devrait en ravir certaines … n'est-ce pas Mel ? ..Bon j'en dis pas plus. Vous verrez bien

Petite Note : Cette petite note n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre mais avec la suite de l'histoire. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir qu'il sera, à un moment donné, question d'homosexualité. Je vois déjà certains esprits s'échauffer en disant : elle cède à la tendance du moment et des fics Yaoi. A ceux là je dirais non. Il n'y aura aucune description de relations intimes ni caresses indécentes à la vue de tous. Il y aura juste des baisers en privé et des sous entendu. Il y a dix ans j'avais rencontré des amis gays avec qui j'ai bien sympathisé. On s'était perdu de vu et je les aie revus il y a peu … et je me suis promise de leur faire un clin d'œil dans cette histoire. Je tenais aussi à rappeler que l'histoire se passe en 1986 et qu'à cette époque, les mentalités étaient plutôt fermées à cette communauté. Dans la plupart des pays, aux mieux ils risquaient un emprisonnement ferme, au pire la peine de mort. L'Angleterre est un des pays qui a dépénalisé l'homosexualité les plus tôt, en 1967. Ce qui finalement va bien aider pour mon histoire. Mais je voulais quand même faire cette mise au point. Ceux qui n'aiment pas les slash, sachez que ce n'est pas le thème de mon histoire (mon histoire raconte la relation père/fils entre Ioann et Severus …en incluant celle de Draco et Lucius) donc si cela vous gène, il est facile de sauter le paragraphe concerné. Pour ceux qui s'attendent à une débauche, désolée, je reste dans l'optique qu'à cette époque, il valait mieux se cacher pour être heureux, donc je ne m'appesantirai pas dessus, je ne ferais que survoler.

Voilà, finalement la note est un peu longue mais je ne voulais pas que certains lisent l'histoire, se retrouvent confrontés à cet état de fait, que ça leur déplaisent et qu'ils m'incriminent. Après, libre à vous de continuer à lire ou de vous arrêter…. Mais si vous continuer, faites-le en toute conscience.

Bon, voilà maintenant que je vous aie prévenu, je vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Châtiment.**

_Samedi 21 juin 1986._

Un mouvement réveilla Severus. Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement et fronça les sourcils. Il mit bien quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de son fils. Il lui fallut encore un peu de temps pour se rappeler pourquoi il y était. Puis il baissa la tête pour tomber sur la vue de Ioann, calé contre lui, la tête sur son cœur, le pouce dans la bouche alors qu'il tenait de la même main le haut du pyjama de son père le mouillant de salive. Celui-ci se demanda s'il arriverait à mettre un de ses vêtement de nuit deux nuits d'affilées. L'enfant bougea pour faire passer sa jambe par-dessus son ventre. Même endormi il tenait à être dans cette position qu'il affectionnait tant. Severus resserra le bras autour du petit corps en refermant les yeux. Aucun cauchemar ne les avait réveillés et Ioann semblait bien aller. Ils avaient enfin passé une nuit correcte et la journée s'annonçait plutôt bien.

L'ex-professeur repensa au programme de la journée en grimaçant. Les Malfoy devaient passer dans l'après midi pour prendre le thé. Il avait beau être ami avec cette famille, il appréhendait grandement de devoir confronter son bébé à eux. Il misait beaucoup sur une relation entre les deux plus jeunes mais il savait aussi que Draco étant fils unique, il était assez exclusif, en particulier avec lui. Et devoir partager sa place avec un enfant inconnu et étranger risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Un nouveau mouvement le tira de ses pensées. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour voir ceux de son fils s'ouvrir doucement. Il les referma rapidement avant d'enfoncer son nez dans le vêtement humide. Puis il releva la tête en soulevant une autre fois les paupières. Il les cligna deux-trois fois, resserra sa main sur le tissu, griffant légèrement la peau de son père au passage. Puis il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de refermer sa bouche sur son pouce qu'il suça furieusement. Il regarda devant lui, autour de lui avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas uniquement couché dans son lit mais plus particulièrement sur son père. Il sursauta doucement. Il releva la tête pour le regarder de ses grands yeux ensorcelants et étonnés.

- P'pa ?

- Bonjour mon Cœur. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui ... t'as dormi là ?

- Oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu ne fasses pas de cauchemars.

L'enfant se concentra fortement faisant plisser son front, le doigt toujours activement sollicité par une bouche avide. Puis il sourit.

- A pas eu cauchemar !

- Non, tu n'as pas eu de cauchemar cette nuit, répondit Severus, mi-amusé mi-dégouté du pouce baveux sorti de son antre qui gouttait sur lui.

- Tu dors avec moi toujours ?

- Non mon Cœur. Je ne dormirais pas toujours avec toi. Mais hier tu étais tellement bouleversé que je n'ai pas pu te laisser seul dans ta chambre. Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Si jamais tu refais un cauchemar et que tu es tout seul dans ton lit, je veux que tu viennes me voir. Et si je ne suis pas réveillé, tu devras venir avec moi dans mon lit. D'accord ?

- Comme l'aut' jour ?

- Oui, comme l'autre jour. Tu étais bien avec moi dans le lit, non ?

- Oui, j'aime bien. Et puis ... et puis je t'aime papa.

- Je t'aime aussi, Chaton.

L'adulte le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il se leva doucement. Il proposa à Ioann de rester un peu plus au lit le temps qu'il se prépare. L'enfant accepta et remplaça son père par sa peluche qu'il étreignit durement contre lui. Après s'être débarrassé de son pyjama empli de salive, Severus passa sous la douche. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir passé autant de temps dans cet endroit depuis des années. Avec deux douches par jour, il allait bientôt se laver plus souvent que son fils. Alors qu'il se savonnait le torse, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa Marque des Ténèbres. Elle n'était pas aussi visible que du temps du règne du Lord, mais sa présence confirmait bien que celui-ci n'était pas totalement mort. Un jour il faudrait qu'il dise à son fils ce qu'il avait fait, ses mauvais choix et ses mauvais gestes. Un jour, il verrait sûrement le dégoût et la déception dans ses jolis yeux noirs et argentés. Un jour, il le mettrait dans le même panier que Sergueï, car au final, il avait fait bien pire en donnant la mort à bien des innocents.

Mais lui, il ne s'était jamais attaqué à un enfant. Non, il n'avait jamais pu faire de mal à un gamin ni à une femme. Juste des hommes ... et c'était déjà bien trop. Il ne put réprimer la vague de haine qu'il ressentait pour le Russe. Lui, c'était à son fils qu'il s'était attaqué ... et ça, en tant que père, il ne pourrait jamais le pardonner. Il se rinça abondamment comme pour se débarrasser de ses anciens pêchés avant de couper le jet d'eau. Il attrapa la serviette et se frictionna avec ardeur. Il passa ensuite ses vêtements propres, un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et il sortit de la salle de bain entrainant avec lui un nuage de vapeur. Il revint dans la chambre pour voir que Ioann avait replongé dans le monde des rêves. Il le borda et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner.

o0o

Lucius sortit de son bureau. Il s'était levé tôt pour préparer ses dossiers pour les jours à venir au conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Mais là, il avait désespérément besoin d'une pause. Il passa par le salon, où il espérait trouver sa famille, mais celui-ci était vide et silencieux. Avisant le soleil brillant à travers les grandes fenêtres, il se dit qu'ils devaient être dehors. Il passa par la porte d'entrée et regarda son parc. Il entendit les rires et cris de Draco mais ne le voyait pas. Il se dirigea donc vers l'arrière de la bâtisse et découvrir Narcissa assise sous la tonnelle, un livre à la main. Il jeta un œil autour d'elle mais aucune trace du petit blondinet. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui vola un baiser.

- Tu es enfin sorti de ton bureau ?

- Visiblement. Draco n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si, bien sûr.

Lucius regarda à nouveau autour d'eux sans succès.

- Je suis au regret de te dire qu'il n'est pas dans le coin.

- Mais si. Il est derrière le buisson là-bas.

- Que fait-il là-bas ?

- Il est allé chercher sa balle.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'il l'avait lancée bien sûr.

- Evidement. Et pourquoi l'avait-il lancée ?

- Il s'entraine pour devenir batteur de Quidditch. Et il a réussi à frapper sa balle avec sa batte. Mais du coup il a dû aller la chercher.

- Batteur ? Salazar nous préserve ... Mais pourquoi Dobby ne l'aide-t-il donc pas ?

- Parce que Draco est un petit garçon très énergique et qu'il a aussi besoin de courir pour se dépenser.

Et comme pour confirmer, le garçon arriva en courant, sa balle à la main, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies par l'effort. Il était tellement pris dans son jeu qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de son père. Il rattrapa sa batte, lança la balle au dessus de lui et frappa de toutes ses forces. L'air fit des vagues, l'enfant tomba à genou, emporté par l'élan et la balle retomba au sol à ses côtés. Il se releva, recommença et à part qu'il resta sur ses jambes, son essai ne fut pas plus concluant. Il râla et tapa du pied. Il ramassa la balle, la relança en l'air et tenta une fois de plus de la frapper ... sans succès. Il cogna dans une motte de terre avec énervement en lâchant un « Maiiis » très expressif. Narcissa, amusée, secoua la tête en le voyant faire. Lucius s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule. L'enfant se retourna et sursauta en le voyant.

- Cela ne sert à rien de frapper fort si tu ne te concentres pas assez sur la balle. Et surtout, il faut que tu restes calme. T'énerver ne t'avanceras à rien. Allez, mets-toi en position.

Draco, tout émoustillé, se positionna, la batte relevée en arrière. Lucius se mit dans son dos, penché en avant sur lui, la main droite sur celles de son fils, la balle dans son autre main. Il propulsa doucement la balle en hauteur et entraina le mouvement de la batte. La balle fut projetée bien au-delà du buisson dans une longue course transportant l'enfant de joie qui poussa un grand cri. Il lâcha l'instrument en sautant d'enthousiasme avant de partir en courant à la suite de la balle.

- Hum, tu sais que tu es sexy, quand tu fais du sport, J'avais presque oublié toutes les têtes qui se tournaient sur toi lors des matchs à Poudlard, minauda Narcissa.

- Je suis tout le temps sexy, très chère. Je suis un Malfoy, je suis forcément parfait. Et tu étais la première à être en extase devant moi.

- Possible ... Tu viens de faire un heureux.

- J'espère qu'il se comportera bien cet après midi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Chéri. Tout se passera bien.

Draco arriva en courant. Il attrapa sa batte, se mit en position lança la balle en l'air et ... la laissa retomber. Il la ramassa, se repositionna, respira un grand coup, envoya la balle au dessus de lui ne la quittant pas des yeux et frappa quand elle redescendait. Elle n'alla pas loin mais elle fut tout de même projetée quelques mètres plus loin à son grand bonheur. Il sautilla d'exaltation avant de repartir en rapidement récupérer son bien.

- Tu ne trouves pas notre fils adorable, Lucius ?

- Je le trouve passablement transpirant et crasseux.

- Lucius ...

- Oui oui, il est agréable. Et je fermerais les yeux sur le manque de dignité dont il fait preuve à l'instant.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon qui joue.

- C'est un noble qui doit apprendre à l'être quelles que soient les circonstances.

Alors que Narcissa allait lui répondre de façon sèche, Dobby apparut devant eux en se tortillant et tirant sur ses oreilles pour les aplatir.

- Maître ? Le professeur Snape demande après vous dans la cheminée de votre bureau, Maître.

- Severus ? S'étonna Lucius. Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

L'elfe transplana et le blond tomba dans les yeux inquiets de sa femme. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le Manoir d'un pas rapide. Draco arriva à ce moment là et sauta sur les genoux de Narcissa en lui demandant d'une voix forte et aigue si elle l'avait vu réussir à frapper sa balle. Elle lui sourit en dégageant une mèche collante de sueur de son front. Elle attrapa la veste posée à ses côtés et lui enfila pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Dans le Manoir, Lucius parcourait à grands pas les couloirs avant d'entrer précipitamment dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas encore regardé la cheminée que déjà une voix l'interpelait.

- Oh, mais quel grand jour que celui où Lucius Malfoy perd ses moyens.

- Je n'ai pas perdu mes moyens Severus, j'ai juste pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important pour que tu me contactes alors que l'on se voit cet après midi.

- Rien de grave. J'avais juste oublié un petit détail et je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal en arrivant. Donc je rectifie en te prévenant maintenant.

- Un détail ? Avec toi les détails peuvent avoir l'apparence d'un dragon !

- Mais non. Ça c'est un détail façon Lestrange, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu côtoies la belle-famille.

- Tu cracheras ton ironie une autre fois, dis-moi plutôt ce que je peux prendre mal.

- Ioann n'a accepté votre venue qu'à la condition que dès votre arrivée je récupère ta baguette et celle de Narcissa devant lui.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'Albus lui a fait du mal avec son _bâton_ et qu'il n'a pas confiance en ces objets. Ce n'est ni contre toi ni contre elle, c'est juste une façon de le rassurer.

- Je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle. Bien, je pense pouvoir m'accommoder de cette contrainte et je ne pense pas que Narcissa y voit quelque chose d'insultant.

- Parfait. Et tu as parlé à Draco pour le sort de traduction ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une réflexion sur cette voix qui s'élève quand on parle.

- Il est au courant et sait que s'il ne file pas droit, il sera puni.

- Si c'est le cas, une simple réprimande suffira. Ce n'est qu'un enfant Lucius. Il n'a pas encore la mesure des choses.

- Et il faut bien qu'il apprenne et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Bien, bien, alors à cet après midi, abdiqua Severus.

o0o

Poudlard était bien vide. Tous les élèves étaient partis dans la matinée. Seuls les membres du personnel étaient encore sur place pour plusieurs jours. Dans le bureau directorial, Albus était confortablement installé, lunettes sur le bas du nez, les yeux pétillants fixés sur son invité, un bocal de berlingots au citron à la main. En face de lui, Minerva, toujours aussi tirée à quatre épingles, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres et un regard sévère prenait place. Albus était grandement amusé de la voir se démener pour trouver tout ce qui lui était caché concernant Severus. Au moins c'était une situation qui lui permettait un peu d'oublier sa culpabilité.

- Minerva, voulez vous un thé ? Un gâteau ? Un bonbon ?

- Rien de tout ceci.

- Vous n'aurez aucune réponse à vos questions. J'espère que vous en êtes consciente ?

- Albus, je vais jouer carte sur table. Je suis au courant pour le fils de Severus et je ne vous poserais qu'une seule question.

- Vous avez donc été en contact avec lui il y a peu pour qu'il vous dise la vérité ?

- Non, je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai fait preuve d'indiscrétion en écoutant votre conversation de l'autre jour.

Les yeux du directeur s'assombrirent légèrement et son sourire se fit triste.

- Alors vous savez. Quelle est donc cette question ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y répondre.

- Allez-vous accepter la démission de Severus ?

Un soupir lui répondit alors qu'Albus ferma les yeux en nettoyant distraitement ses lunettes. Puis il les reposa sur son nez et fixa Minerva dans les yeux.

- Severus est sous le coup d'une grande colère et il regrettera son geste dans peu de temps. Pourquoi accepter sa démission si c'est pour revenir sur cette décision dans deux mois ?

- Parce que vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il mettra ses menaces à exécution. Et que si plainte il y a à votre encontre, Fudge en profitera pour vous faire évincer. Vous savez qu'il a des rêves de puissance et veux la place de Ministre. Sans vous, Poudlard tombe aux mains du Ministère. Et lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui reviendra ... car il reviendra, vous en êtes certain ... L'école ne mettra pas longtemps à être sous son joug. Nous devons penser à l'avenir de nos jeunes élèves et les préserver au mieux. Et si pour cela il faut en passer par la démission du professeur Snape, alors je pense que c'est la seule décision possible.

- Minerva, vous ne le connaissez pas autant que moi. Et avec ses nouvelles charges familiales, il ne peut pas se permettre de telles folies.

- Vous ne semblez pas mieux le connaître que moi, Albus. Et de toutes les folies qu'ils existent, je ne sais pas laquelle est la pire. Tirer un trait sur une stabilité professionnelle pour l'amour d'un fils ou tirer un trait sur une grande confiance en faisant du mal à un enfant.

La voix de Minerva claqua dans le silence de la pièce. Le regard d'Albus se fit plus douloureux et Fumseck chantonna un air plus joyeux.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. Je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main. Je ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'il s'est passé et je n'en saurais sûrement jamais plus, aux vues de mes rapports idylliques avec Severus. J'avoue être profondément choquée que vous ayez pu intentionnellement faire du mal à un enfant de cinq ans pour une cause somme toute bénigne. Et je comprends tout à fait la réaction de Severus. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre en l'entendant défendre les intérêts de son fils, qu'il était très attaché à celui-ci. Mais ne connaissant pas toutes les ficelles de cette affaire, je préfère m'occuper des intérêts de mes élèves. Pour leur bien être à tous, présents comme futurs, vous devez rester en place contre le Ministère. Et vous ne le pourrez qu'en acceptant de vous défaire de Severus. On ne mélange pas les affaires professionnelles et personnelles ... et c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire. La démission prise en compte, alors vous pourrez reconquérir l'homme et le faire revenir à de meilleures dispositions ... En tant qu'ami.

- Vous avez raison, Minerva. Vous m'êtes décidément d'une grande aide. Et ce depuis maintenant de nombreuses décennies.

- N'étant pas réellement impliquée dans l'histoire, j'ai plus de recul que vous, Albus.

- Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour défendre Severus.

- Je ne pensais pas un jour devoir le défendre de vous.

- Je sais que ce jour là j'ai fait une erreur, soupira le directeur. Il est malheureusement trop tard pour m'apitoyer dessus. Mais j'espère réellement qu'un jour Severus passera outre.

- Albus, qu'a donc cet enfant de si particulier pour qu'il déclenche tant de choses sur son passage. Poppy, Severus, Vous. Aucun n'est épargné.

- C'est juste un petit ange qui a déjà connu l'enfer. Vous verrez Minerva, vous tomberez sous son charme quand vous le verrez.

- Ce n'est qu'un Snape, renifla dédaigneusement Minerva avec tout de même un léger sourire contradictoire.

Finalement elle accepta la tasse de thé qu'Albus lui proposa à nouveau et se laissa même tenter par une douceur au citron. Elle décida de ne pas en savoir plus et d'attendre que les évènements s'enclenchent. Et puis, elle devait ne pas trop énerver Severus en fouinant auprès de lui si elle désirait un jour rencontrer ce petit bonhomme qui faisait l'unanimité auprès de ceux qui l'avaient rencontré.

o0o

Dans le salon des Snape, Ioann était assis sur le canapé et il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Certes il avait déjà rencontré Lucius, mais à part la dernière fois, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui. Et puis il y avait aussi sa femme et son fils. Il avait du mal avec leurs prénoms. Et comme il ne les connaissait pas, il n'arrivait pas à remettre leurs noms sur leurs visages. Il tritura ses doigts comme il en avait pris l'habitude quand il était stressé. Il balança légèrement ses jambes dans le vide en levant les yeux sur la pendule. Son pied tapa contre le bois du meuble faisant un bruit étrange qui le fit sursauter. Puis il relança un peu plus fort sa jambe qui cette fois cogna plus durement. Il se pencha en avant pour voir comment ce bruit s'était fait. Mais il ne fit pas attention qu'il s'avançait trop et bascula, la tête la première au sol. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il entendit du bruit en haut des escaliers. Son père avait dû l'entendre. Il remonta rapidement sur son siège, rouge de honte et s'assit, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, la tête basse. Severus arriva précipitamment pour voir son fils avec un comportement plus qu'étrange. Il s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui attrapa ses petites mains.

- Ioann, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai entendu du bruit.

- Y a rien eu.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-il en voyant l'enfant rougir un peu plus.

- Suis tombé, souffla le petit Russe tout honteux.

- Oh. Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non, non ,non pas mal.

- Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais si tu t'es fait mal je veux le savoir pour pouvoir te soigner. Tu comprends ?

Ioann acquiesça et lui indiqua que son coude était un peu douloureux. Severus lui remonta la manche pour voir une tâche bleutée faire son apparition. Il alla chercher une potion à base d'arnica et lui fit boire. Puis la cheminée se teinta de vert. L'enfant frissonna et l'adulte se releva pour se poster devant le foyer, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque ou tout simplement prêt à arrêter l'alarme. Lucius arriva, vite suivi par Draco et enfin Narcissa. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, Draco, fier de ses grandes manières, embrassa son parrain et Narcissa étreignit rapidement le nouveau père de famille. Puis ils se tournèrent vers le jeune Snape qui aurait bien voulu se fondre dans le canapé pour échapper à cet examen. Severus demanda au couple Malfoy de lui donner leurs baguettes. Ils s'exécutèrent et Severus rejoignit son fils.

- Voilà, Ioann, tu vois, c'est moi qui ai leurs baguettes. Tu ne risques rien.

L'enfant hocha la tête avant de se lever et de s'approcher des invités. Il garda la tête basse avant de les saluer. Lucius garda une voix douce pour lui dire qu'il était ravi de le revoir en bonne forme. Draco se contenta d'un « Bonjour » brusque, jaloux que son père soit si gentil avec ce garçon. Narcissa s'accroupit devant lui en lui faisant un grand sourire. Ioann recula légèrement sur le coup en frissonnant avant de réaliser qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Il sentit son père arriver à ses côtés et se retourna pour se serrer contre lui. Severus se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. En hôte presque parfait, il fit installer ses invités autour de la petite table où un service à thé apparut. Puis il s'assit dans son fauteuil tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras.

Draco regarda tout autour de lui. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, le salon faisait un peu peur mais il trouvait ça bien que son parrain ait une maison d'halloween tout le temps. Là il y avait des photos partout, le mobilier n'était plus aussi noir et plus rien n'était effrayant. Et puis ce petit garçon était vraiment un bébé. Il se faisait porter, il était en train de pleurer et il était sûr qu'il devait encore porter des langes. En plus, lui, son père lui avait demandé d'être bien habillé, de mettre une robe de cérémonie et des jolis petits souliers alors que l'autre, il avait juste un pantalon et un pull. Il renifla dédaigneusement. Il surprit le regard tendre de Severus pour l'enfant et son cœur se pinça fortement. C'était lui normalement qui devait avoir des câlins, c'était lui avec qui le professeur était gentil. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, Severus l'avait à peine regardé. Sans compter son père qui lui avait parlé avec une voix si douce. Lui il n'y avait pas souvent droit alors pourquoi cet inconnu pleurnicheur y aurait droit ? Même sa mère avait les yeux fixés sur _Lui_. C'était sa maman, l'autre n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever ça aussi ! Jamais. Il décida que jamais il ne l'aimerait et qu'il aurait préféré rester chez lui pour jouer dehors.

Pendant que tous prenaient le thé avec quelques gâteaux, que la discussion était un peu huppée entre les deux hommes et que Narcissa regardait avec un instinct maternel très développé, le petit Russe, celui-ci se détendait doucement. Il s'était finalement assis à côté de son père, grignotant un gâteau d'une main et tenant fermement celle de Severus de l'autre. Il n'osait regarder personne de peur de se faire gronder. La blonde était sous le charme. Et quand il levait ses grands yeux noirs et un peu apeurés vers elle, elle se mit à penser que si Severus n'avait réussi qu'une seule chose dans sa vie, c'était bien son fils. Soucieux d'établir une relation entre les deux enfants, les adultes décidèrent de les envoyer jouer dans la chambre de Ioann. Celui-ci paniqua un peu mais son père le rassura. Lucius fit discrètement une mise au point avec Draco pour lui rappeler de bien se conduire.

o0o

Dans la chambre, les deux garçons étaient debout et se regardaient sans bouger. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Puis le blond releva le nez et s'approcha du bureau. Il monta sur la chaise pour regarder les livres qu'il y avait dessus. Il grimaça en voyant qu'ils étaient en russe et que c'était tout au plus des livres d'images ou de coloriage. Puis, toujours assis, il regarda la chambre, les peluches, les jeux et les coussins. Enfin il posa son regard sur l'autre garçon. Il se demanda comment un gamin comme lui, peureux et pleurnicheur pouvait attirer l'attention des trois adultes de sa vie. Une vague de jalousie l'attrapa et il oublia les consignes paternelles.

- Finalement t'es qu'un bébé. T'as des livres de bébé et des peluches comme les bébés.

Ioann baissa la tête, se tordant les doigts d'anxiété.

- Et puis c'est nul cette voix qui parle sans arrêt.

- C'est pour comprendre, souffla le plus jeune.

- Oui mais c'est nul. T'as qu'à savoir parler comme nous. Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Non.

- T'es nul. Tout le monde c'est que le Quidditch c'est le sport le plus mieux au monde. Et moi je sais jouer. Même que je sais taper la balle avec la batte, je sais voler sur mon balai et Maman dit que je serais meilleur à attraper le Vif d'Or.

- Pas compris tous tes mots.

- T'es qu'un bébé. Et même qu'avec tes cheveux longs on dirait une fille. Et que tu pleurniches aussi comme une fille.

- Désolé.

- Oncle Severus il aurait pas dû te garder. Il aurait dû te rendre et comme ça il aurait du temps pour me voir moi. Moi je suis un Malfoy et je suis mieux que toi.

Puis Draco attrapa un livre d'images et se mit à le feuilleter. Ioann essayait de ne pas pleurer. Le garçon avait dit qu'il était un bébé et une fille parce qu'il pleurait, alors il ne voulait pas qu'il ait raison. Il frotta ses yeux avec ses poings pour empêcher les larmes de couler mais cela ne suffit pas. Il renifla doucement pour ne pas attirer son attention. Finalement il se décida à bouger et monta sur son lit. Il attrapa son dragon de peluche et le serra contre lui avant de s'allonger. Il essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pull. Il se mit à sucer son pouce et ferma les yeux. Mais il entendit tout de même Draco ricaner quelque chose comme « petit bébé ». Il trembla un peu. Il aurait voulu retrouver son père et se blottir contre lui, mais il savait que celui-ci voulait qu'il reste avec le fils de Lucius. Alors il resta comme ça, pleurant doucement pour ne pas attirer plus de moqueries.

o0o

Dans le salon, les adultes parlaient principalement de la démission de Severus. C'était un sujet très vif et qui échauffa vite leurs esprits. Le blond tentant d'en savoir plus et le brun ayant préféré ne pas s'éterniser.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne sembles pas réjoui d'enfin quitter ce vieux fou sénile.

- Parce que c'est une affaire plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air, soupira Severus.

- Plus compliquée ? Mais explique-moi alors. Pour moi c'est un directeur gâteux qui a abusé de ta confiance et de celle de ton fils. C'est un tortionnaire qui l'a blessé impunément et qui ne s'est même pas excusé par la suite. Je ne comprends sérieusement pas pourquoi tu n'as pas porté plainte contre lui. C'est un comportement inadmissible pour un directeur d'école !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux le voir tomber de Poudlard que moi je le désire aussi. Porter plainte me mènera à quoi ? A ébruiter ma paternité ? A mettre Ioann sur le devant de la scène alors qu'il a besoin de tranquillité ? A finalement me faire railler ? Le Mangemort, qui a torturé et tué qui porte plainte contre le vénérable directeur de Poudlard pour blessures sur son fils. Merlin mais qui me croira à ton avis ? Personne. Et la gazette prendra l'évènement pour elle et cela retombera une fois de plus sur mon fils. Alors non, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je ne porterais pas plainte contre Albus !

- Ce jour là tu l'appelais Dumbledore ...

- Ce jour là je n'étais pas en état de faire la part des choses.

- Et maintenant si ? Détrompe-moi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu regrettes d'avoir laissé ta démission.

- Je regrette de ne plus avoir un emploi stable alors que j'ai un fils traumatisé à élever.

- Là n'était pas ma question. Tu es beaucoup plus affecté par l'idée de devoir t'éloigner de Dumbledore que par celle de devoir te refaire une vie professionnelle. Et ça, c'est incompréhensible !

- Crois ce que tu veux, répondit Severus légèrement las par la conversation avant de décider de s'en sortir par une pirouette. Le Maître a fait de moi un espion au sein de Poudlard pour être aux premières loges des plans d'Albus. Comment crois-tu qu'il prendra l'affaire ? Ce n'est pas un _Doloris_ qui m'attend, crois-moi !

- Le Maître n'est plus, Severus, souffla Lucius.

- Et tu y crois réellement ? Moi j'ai une marque sur le bras qui, bien qu'atténuée, m'indique en permanence que tout n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre !

Un silence pesant se fit dans le salon. Narcissa avait préféré rester en dehors de la conversation, elle ne leur avouerait jamais, mais elle appréciait grandement la disparition du Lord. Ainsi elle savait Lucius et Draco en sécurité de sa folie meurtrière. Severus se maudit d'avoir dû parler du possible retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec Lucius. Il ne savait pas ce que celui-ci en pensait et ne voulait pas avoir précipité les choses. Le blond n'était pas dupe. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion lui aussi. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une place bien ancrée dans la société, il n'avait pas envie de se compromettre pour ce Maître qui avait été défait par un gamin de l'âge de son fils. Il était ambitieux et cette absence lui avait été favorable. La pendule sonna et indiqua que cela faisait un peu moins d'une heure que les enfants étaient ensembles. Le maître des potions n'étant que moyennement rassuré, il décida de monter voir si tout allait bien. Les deux Malfoy prirent sa suite, ne voulant pas attendre sur leur canapé. Severus poussa légèrement la porte et fronça les sourcils. De là où il était, il ne voyait que son fils, couché sur le lit, et visiblement, s'il ne pleurait plus, il l'avait fait peu de temps avant. Puis la voix de Draco s'éleva.

- T'as rien d'autres comme jouets ? C'est que pour les bébés ça ... Je m'ennuie. C'est nul d'être avec toi.

Severus ferma violemment les yeux en sentant Lucius se tendre derrière lui. Narcissa ouvrit la porte en grand et entra en faisant un sourire, décidant ainsi de ne pas laisser son fils s'enfoncer dans le parjure et ce devant son père.

- Alors les garçons, vous allez bien ?

Le blondinet releva la tête pour la regarder et tomba sur le regard noir de son père à l'arrière. Il pâlit considérablement. Narcissa s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de l'attirer dans un câlin. Ioann ouvrit les yeux sans rien dire mais chercha son père. Quand il le vit, il tendit sa petite main vers lui, comme pour le supplier de venir. Severus s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le lit et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il le cajola un peu pour le détendre et calmer les petits sanglots qui s'échappaient malgré tout de l'enfant. Lucius prit une grande inspiration.

- Severus, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Narcissa ramène Draco. Et _Toi_, tu m'attends devant la cheminée, ordonna-t-il en fixant son fils d'un regard n'autorisant aucun écart de conduite.

Les deux prirent congé de loin, avant de repartir chez eux. Severus rappela à Lucius de prendre leur baguette sur la commode du salon. Puis alors que celui-ci allait faire demi-tour :

- Lucius, ni Ioann ni Draco n'était prêt. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont cinq et six ans. Nous sommes seuls fautifs de ce fiasco. Pas eux.

- Non Severus. Ton fils n'était pas prêt. Le mien aurait dû savoir se tenir. Et il est assez grand pour assumer ses actes et ses dires.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant Lucius. Juste un enfant.

- Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée.

- Je m'en mêlerais tant que cela concernera mon filleul.

- Je te conseille de rester à ta place.

- Lucius, calme-toi avant de rentrer.

- Mais je suis calme.

- Je le répète : ils n'étaient pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ton fils n'est qu'un petit garçon. Il a compris son erreur. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Et rien que ça c'est une punition suffisante.

- Tu t'occupes de ton fils à ta façon, je m'occupe du mien à la mienne. Reste à ta place. C'est le mieux que tu aies à faire.

La voix glaciale de Lucius fit sangloter Ioann plus fort. Severus le rassura au mieux en regardant son ami partir. Il ferma les yeux se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé aux Malfoy de rester dans le salon. Merlin qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Arrivé au manoir, Lucius passa devant Draco sans le regarder mais lui attrapa le bras l'entrainant à sa suite. Narcissa tenta de l'appeler pour le calmer mais il la renvoya à ses occupations après lui avoir jeté sa baguette. Il arriva dans son bureau et propulsa son fils devant lui. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à genoux au milieu de la pièce.

- Lève-toi ! Plus vite que cela ! Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu que je voulais que tu fasses preuve de manières et que je ne voulais pas que tu blesses Ioann ? Réponds !

- Si p ... père, sanglota Draco, conscient de sa faute.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Non, tu as préféré le faire pleurer. Tu mérites donc une punition.

Le blond contourna son bureau et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce. Il attrapa une longue tige en bois, la faisant claquer contre sa main. A chaque sifflement, Draco sursautait et tremblait un peu plus.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Cette fois ce sera cinq coups et quatre jours dans ta chambre.

Il fit mettre l'enfant en position pour la correction. Debout face à la chaise, les deux mains dessus courbant ainsi son dos. Puis il s'avança à ses côtés avant. Il leva la tige et l'abattit sèchement sur les fesses du garçon. Un petit cri lui répondit. Le deuxième coup fit redoubler les larmes. Au troisième Draco sembla s'étouffer dans ses sanglots. Au quatrième il tomba à genoux. Son père l'attrapa par le haut du pantalon pour le remettre debout et tapa une dernière fois. Il posa son instrument sur le bureau, saisit son fils par le bras et l'entraina dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Là il le poussa sur le lit.

- Pendant quatre jours, je ne veux ni t'entendre, ni te voir, ni entendre parler de toi. Dobby s'occupera de tes repas. Ensuite, quand tu sortiras, tu iras faire tes excuses. Et si je t'entends encore une fois lui dire des méchancetés, gare à toi. La prochaine punition ce sera six coups et cinq jours enfermés. Te voilà prévenu.

La robe de Lucius claqua lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, tout comme la porte quand il la referma. Il ne vit pas Narcissa, un peu plus loin, cachée derrière un des lourds rideaux du couloir, verser quelques larmes d'impuissance.


	26. Famille

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité.

Allez… voici un chapitre tout doux, tout mignon, du Nutella© au pays des Bisounours … Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute… lol. J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir...

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Famille.**

_Dimanche 22 Juin 1986._

Severus regarda l'heure pour la troisième fois. Huit heures quarante huit. Il grogna avant de se fustiger mentalement. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un gamin bourré aux hormones qui attendait lors de son premier rendez-vous. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour être dans le salon lorsque Milo arriverait afin d'arrêter l'alarme le plus rapidement possible. Même si la veille il avait donné une potion à son fils pour qu'il passe une bonne nuit de sommeil, il préférait faire le moins de bruit possible. Ioann avait été très perturbé après le passage des Malfoy. Les paroles de Draco l'avaient visiblement bien bouleversé. Il s'était retenu de pleurer toute la soirée. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait essayé de faire croire. Car il avait tout de même versé des larmes quand il croyait que son père ne le voyait pas. Ensuite il avait voulu faire par lui-même, sans aide, même s'il n'y arrivait pas tout seul. C'était finalement au moment d'aller au lit, alors qu'il se battait avec son pyjama pour l'enfiler qu'il avait craqué. Il avait éclaté en sanglots en s'effondrant au sol.

Severus qui avait toujours un œil sur lui était arrivé dans la seconde pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et alors qu'il le rassurait, il l'avait entendu murmurer qu'il n'était qu'un bébé incapable de se débrouiller, qu'il ne méritait pas d'être avec lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à le ramener chez son oncle. Oh, bien sûr il n'avait pas dit cela comme ça. Il l'avait prononcé avec ses mots, de façon incertaine, et pendant de très longues minutes. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché le cœur de l'homme en noir de se serrer. Il avait mis presque une heure pour arriver à lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne retournerait là-bas. Que jamais il ne laisserait Sergueï s'approcher de lui et que s'il restait toujours un petit bébé, alors il serait _Son_ petit bébé et que c'était tout ce qui importait. Puis il l'avait aidé à enfiler son vêtement correctement avant de l'installer sous les draps. Il lui avait fait boire la potion en lui promettant une surprise pour le lendemain. Mais avant que l'enfant ne l'interroge, la potion avait déjà fait effet et il dormait d'un sommeil récupérateur.

La cheminée se teinta de vert. Baguette à la main Severus se leva face à elle. Le Russe arriva dans le salon avec sa valise et son visage enjoué malgré la fatigue. Le sort d'alarme fut arrêté avant que l'anglais ne range calmement sa baguette. Milo lâcha son bagage, s'approcha de son ami et le broya dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

- Sev ! Que je suis content de te revoir !

- Enlève tes sales pattes de moi.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi avide de câlins, ironisa Milo.

- Je ne les aime que d'Iva et Ioann. Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre alors je préfère que tu restes à une distance décente de moi.

- Vieux rabat-joie rabougri et rachitique. Bon et il est où mon angelot de filleul ?

- Vieux ? Et puis quoi encore. _Tu_ as trois ans de plus que moi !

- Au moins tu n'as rien dit sur le _rabat-joie rabougri et rachitique_. C'est bien de reconnaître ses défauts ... et tu ne m'as pas répondu pour Io.

- Il dort, marmonna Severus peu ravi de s'être fait avoir.

- Ok. Alors prépare-moi un café sinon je risque de m'endormir avant son réveil.

- Tu as dû me confondre avec un elfe de maison ... Alors, dure journée ?

- T'imagines même pas ! Les deux matchs ont duré le maximum ... jusqu'aux tirs aux buts ils nous ont menés ... pour les deux ... j'ai à peine dormi deux heures avant d'écraser mon réveil et d'arriver.

- Tu n'auras qu'à faire la sieste avec Ioann cet après midi. Et après ça me serine que ça passe des nuits et des nuits à faire la fête. Tu parles, quel petit joueur surtout.

- On verra quand tu auras mon âge, jeune insolent.

- Voilà, tu prends enfin la mesure de ton âge. La barbe c'est dans une optique bien spéciale ? J'aurais espéré que tu sois net en venant nous voir. Tu vas faire peur à Ioann, tu as l'air d'un voyou.

- Méfies-toi Severus, la _Sagesse est dans la tête, et non dans la barbe_. (*)

- Chez toi il y a eu un sacré raté alors, tu n'as rien dans la tête, c'est bien connu.

- Et ce café il arrive oui ? Râla Milo en s'avachissant sur le fauteuil. C'est chouette chez toi. J'aime bien la déco. Surtout les photos de moi. Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de ma chère personne.

- Et oui que veux-tu. C'est pratique pour jouer aux fléchettes. De toute façon tu es comme de la mauvaise herbe. Plus on te vire et plus tu reviens.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu riposter, Milo regarda Severus disparaître dans sa cuisine. Il sourit avant de poser la tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil et de fermer les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cette maison mais il l'appréciait déjà. Elle n'était visiblement pas très grande mais pas besoin d'un palace pour être à l'aise. Une odeur de café chaud lui chatouilla les narines. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son ami arriver avec un bol de café et une tasse de thé. Il attrapa le récipient avec vénération et en avala trois gorgées bien chaude. Il savoura le goût sous l'œil moqueur du brun. Celui-ci en profita pour lui donner la formule contre le sort de traduction et il lui expliqua qu'il devrait le lancer dès que Ioann arriverait afin qu'il puisse communiquer en Russe sans interférence. Le blond râla un peu comme quoi il avait beau connaître plusieurs langues, le grec n'était pas sa préférée. Puis un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Le journaliste se sentit doucement partir dans un monde onirique. Il était prêt à s'endormir profondément quand il réalisa qu'on déposait sur lui une couverture. Il sourit paresseusement.

- Tu te ramollis, Sev'. Bientôt tu viendras me border et m'embrasser pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- J'ai juste goût que tu ne tombes pas malade afin de protéger mon fils de tes microbes.

- Il dort encore ?

- Oui, et tu devrais en faire autant. Je te réveillerais quand il se lèvera. Du moins si l'alarme ne t'a pas réveillée avant.

Milo hocha à peine la tête et se laissa entrainer dans les limbes. Severus le regarda en secouant la tête. Et voilà, il avait deux bébés à la maison. Mais que le Russe ne compte pas sur lui pour le tenir façon Koala. De un il était trop grand et trop lourd et de deux, c'était l'exclusivité de son fils. Avec un sourire en coin, il débarrassa la petite table et alla préparer le petit déjeuner du plus jeune : un grand bol de chocolat au lait avec trois tartines à la confiture de mûre et un verre de jus de citrouille. Il mit le tout sur un plateau avant de poser un sort de conservation dessus. Puis il revint au salon. Il attrapa un livre et s'installa confortablement. Un léger ronflement lui servait de musique douce. Et il se promit d'en faire la remarque au dormeur quand il serait éveillé.

o0o

Une alarme se mit en route. Le Russe sursauta et se leva chancelant, baguette à la main. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses repères avant de tomber sur le regard moqueur que son hôte. Et tout lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il grognait de mauvaise foi quand il s'entendit dire que c'était juste la sonnerie signalant le réveil de l'enfant. Severus se permit un petit rire avant de se diriger vers l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre éclairée par le soleil s'invitant au travers des interstices des volets. Ioann était toujours allongé. Il se frottait les yeux tout en baillant allégrement. Dès qu'il vit son père, un sourire illumina ses traits ensommeillés. Le traditionnel câlin matinal échangé, l'adulte ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il voulait aller voir son cadeau. L'enfant releva la tête et le regardant plein d'incompréhension. Severus se demanda un instant si la veille il avait rêvé lui en avoir parlé ou s'il l'avait bien fait. Mais en fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se revit lui promettre une surprise. Un enfant normal aurait tout de suite pensé à ça en se levant. Mais son fils l'avait oublié.

Il lui embrassa le nez avant de lui signaler qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon qui voulait le voir. La crispation ne passa pas inaperçue. L'enfant n'appréciait pas trop les surprises. Elles n'étaient pas toujours bonnes et certaines faisaient mal. Mais Ioann se leva docilement. Il enfila ses chaussons et sa veste avec l'aide de son père. Puis ils descendirent tous les deux, main dans la main. Le garçon gardait la tête basse pour bien surveiller les marches et ne pas tomber alors que Severus avait le regard fixé sur son visage ne voulant rien rater de sa réaction. Ils arrivèrent en bas des marches et le garçon releva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard de Milo. Il écarquilla les yeux au maximum alors que sa bouche formait un petit « o » de surprise. La main qui tenait celle de son père se serra brusquement comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Puis la joie prit le pas sur son visage et un grand bonheur illumina ses pupilles. Il lâcha la main et courut vers leur invité en criant « Oncle Milooo ». Celui-ci le réceptionna, l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

- Hey bonhomme, que je suis content de te revoir ! Tu as l'air en plein forme.

- Oui, vais bien. T'es là longtemps ?

- Non, juste quatre jours.

- Oh !

- Ne sois pas déçu Petit Ange. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser pendant ce temps là. Et puis je reviendrais dans une quinzaine de jours si Papa le veut bien.

- Veux bien papa ? Demanda Ioann en se retournant vers lui tout excité.

- Bien sûr Mon Cœur, lui répondit-il en se disant que s'il gardait toujours cet air de pur bonheur, il était prêt à inviter Milo toutes semaines pour les années à venir.

- Tu vois, on pourra se voir souvent.

L'enfant hocha de la tête avant de resserrer son emprise autour de son cou et d'y fourrer son nez profondément. Severus s'approcha et lui caressa le dos en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il aille déjeuner. Le Russe le porta jusqu'à la cuisine avant de le déposer sur sa chaise. Il se resservit un café et versa un deuxième thé au père de famille. Il regarda l'enfant manger avec appétit sans se soucier de savoir si on allait lui prendre son assiette ou non. Il sentit un soulagement infime de voir que là-dessus au moins, il avait compris qu'il ne craignait rien. Il le vit se mettre de la confiture sur le nez et la joue droite. Severus attrapa un mouchoir et le nettoya. Le regard que l'enfant lança à son père et celui que celui-ci lui renvoya, réchauffèrent le cœur de Milo. L'amour qu'il y avait entre ces deux êtres était indéniable. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait eu peur que chacun ait réellement des problèmes à accepter entièrement l'autre. Ses craintes étaient à l'instant même balayées par le tableau qui se jouait devant lui. Et quand l'enfant se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillant de joie, il se dit que cette famille là était plus importante pour lui que n'importe quelle autre. Car elle était _Sa_ famille. Celle qu'il s'était choisie.

Une fois le repas fini, Ioann se dépêcha de monter dans la salle de bain pour finir d'enlever les traces qui lui barbouillaient le visage, puis il s'habilla et Severus lui attacha les cheveux. Pendant ce temps là, Milo fixait les photos avec nostalgie. Mais il écarta très vite les souvenirs douloureux. Il se laissa à regarder le reste de la pièce en ce disant qu'il y avait bien assez de place pour rajouter quelques clichés de plus. Comme ceux qu'il avait l'intention de prendre du père et du fils réunis. Les deux seuls qui n'étaient jamais ensemble sur une même photo. Il était temps de réparer cette erreur. N'entendant plus de bruit, il se décida finalement à monter voir où ils étaient passés. Il les trouva dans la chambre du plus jeune, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ... Ioann en train de pleurer.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Je crois qu'il est tellement content de te revoir que ses émotions lui ont un peu donné le vertige.

Milo sourit tendrement avant de caresser la joue humide de l'enfant. Puis il regarda la chambre avec attention. Il la trouva très agréable. Il remarqua tout de suite le Dragon fétiche reposant sur le lit. Il l'attrapa et lui donna. Ioann le serra dans ses bras tout en se collant au torse de son père et en agrippant la main de son oncle. Celui-ci se sentit très ému d'être ainsi intégré à ce cercle si fermé. Il se dit qu'en fait, c'était cette famille qui l'avait choisi lui et non plus contraire. Finalement Severus se dirigea vers l'amas de coussins et y installa son petit fardeau.

- Mon Cœur, je vais devoir aller préparer le repas. Tu veux bien rester avec Milo et lui lire une histoire ? Il a fait un long chemin et il est fatigué.

- D'accord ! Répondit-il en secouant fermement la tête de haut en bas, prenant très au sérieux sa mission.

Severus les regarda du seuil. Milo s'était avachi dans les coussins, Ioann sur ses genoux. Celui-ci avait le livre posé sur les siens. Il tenait sa peluche d'une main et de l'autre il montrait les images tout en babillant dans un langage peu compréhensible. Pourtant le Russe avait un visage très sérieux et semblait l'écouter avec une grande attention. Il referma la porte et les laissa profiter l'un de l'autre. Avant de s'installer aux fourneaux, il passa un coup de cheminette à Poppy lui demandant si elle voulait se joindre à eux. Ils avaient convenu que le baptême Sorcier serait effectué l'après midi même. Avec une légère déception il se rappela que quelques semaines avant, il avait décidé que ce serait Albus qui la présiderait. Mais il n'en était bien sûr plus question. L'infirmière avait accepté de le remplacer et de prononcer les mots et le sort qui rendrait officiel le lien entre le parrain et le filleul. Plus tard ils effectueraient également une cérémonie Moldue, surtout pour le folklore. Mais Ioann étant sorcier comme ses parents, seule la partie sorcière était indispensable. Et heureusement celle-ci était plus simple et plus rapide.

Poppy accepta avec joie l'invitation à manger. Faire la connaissance d'un véritable ami de Severus était quelque chose à laquelle on n'assistait pas tous les jours. Elle reprit son parchemin et continua son inventaire général. Elle avait rarement eu des stocks aussi bas. Avec un soupir, elle posa sa feuille emplie de notes avant d'en attraper une vierge. Elle finit tout de même de s'occuper de sa réserve avant de vérifier l'heure. Elle prit un petit coup de panique en voyant qu'il était bien plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle passa dans ses appartements afin de se nettoyer un peu et d'enfiler ses vêtements de cérémonie. Elle se devait d'être impeccable pour faire honneur aux trois jeunes hommes qu'elle allait visiter.

o0o

Le repas sous sort de conservation, la table dressée, Severus monta prévenir ses deux pensionnaires qu'il était temps de descendre. Il entra dans la chambre et dut retenir le rire qui lui montait petit à petit le long de la gorge. Ioann avait son pouce en bouche et chuchotait son histoire dans l'oreille de sa peluche en lui disant souvent de ne pas faire de bruit. Il était toujours assis sur et dans les bras de Milo. Par contre celui-ci finissait sa nuit. Il ronflait comme un bien heureux, inconscient de son filleul. Le brun s'avança faisant lever la tête à son fils. L'enfant le regarda avant de mettre son doigt devant sa bouche et de lui lancer un « chuuut, Oncle Milo fait dodo » absolument craquant. Severus lui fit un clin d'œil et ressortit de la pièce. Il descendit et alla fouiller dans les affaires du journaliste. Le connaissant, il était sûr d'y trouver un appareil photo. Et cela ne manqua pas. Il regarda le fonctionnement avant de remonter. Il demanda à Ioann de continuer son histoire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il en profita pour prendre une photo. Le tableau était tellement beau et attendrissant qu'il se promit de l'agrandir et de l'encadrer. Puis il lui demanda de reprendre la position du « Chut ». Celui-ci s'exécuta. Un déclic et un flash. Severus était ravi de sa prise. Celle-ci, c'était pour son plaisir personnel de voir le blond tourné en ridicule. Il conseilla ensuite à son fils de réveiller son oncle pour aller manger. Ioann se retourna doucement vers le Russe, posa la main sur son épaule. Il la secoua doucement, ce qui, avec ses forces, n'était pas grand-chose. Puis il attrapa le bras qui le tenait et le remua plus fermement en prononçant des « Oncle Milo, faut réveiller ».

L'oncle se permit de grogner et resserra sa prise sur le petit corps avant de reprendre sa litanie de ronflements. Le garçon glapit de surprise de cette réaction avant de rougir de la sienne. Il se redressa un peu et colla sa bouche à l'oreille de l'adulte pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Pendant ce temps là, Severus prenait des photos avec joie et sadisme ... il aurait là un excellent moyen de pression sur son ami. Après tout, il était Serpentard et donc il profitait de chaque bon plan qu'il dégotait. Ioann se tourna vers lui avec une petite moue contrariée de ne pas réussir sa mission.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici.

La voix féminine qui brisa le silence fit sursauter le maitre des potions. Merlin, il s'était fait surprendre chez lui. Honte à lui. D'ailleurs elle le regardait semblant dire : « Je vous aie eu, mÔnsieur l'espion de pacotille ». Puis une petite voix claire résonna dans la pièce attirant un grognement intense du dormeur.

- Poppy !

- Bonjour mon p'tit Bouchon, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

- Bien ! Oncle Milo l'est là ! T'as vu ? Mais il dort et peux pas le réveiller, bouda-t-il

- Si si, tu m'as bien réveillé, P'tit Ange. Je confirme, répondit le Russe d'une voix ensommeillée se frottant l'oreille en se demandant si son tympan n'avait pas été percé par la voix aigue de son filleul.

- T'as vu Oncle Milo ? C'est Poppy ! L'est super gentille Poppy !

- Au moins en voilà un qui est content de me voir. Severus, aurais-je enfin droit à mon bisou aujourd'hui ? Railla-t-elle

- Vous pouvez toujours y croire, cela ne vous fera pas de mal. Mais n'attendez pas trop non plus. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre âge de trop espérer.

- Ne faites pas trop le dédaigneux. J'ai des informations croustillantes sur vous et je pourrais les révéler par inattention.

- Oh ... des infos compromettantes sur ce roc inébranlable ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

- Range tes oreilles de journaliste, tu es en repos, grogna Severus. Et vous, Infâme Dragon, je vous conseille de tenir votre langue. Ou vous pourriez bien avaler une quelconque potion de mon cru dans votre repas à ma table !

- Cela fait longtemps que vous ne me faites plus peur Severus. Sûrement depuis que j'ai vu vos fesses pour en extraire les pics du hérisson sur lequel vous vous êtes malencontreusement assis lors de votre deuxième année.

- C'était un sale coup de Black ! Et je vous prierais de ne pas parler de mon postérieur comme si vous parliez du dernier bonbon à la mode. Evitez également de le faire devant mon fils. Je tiens encore à ce qu'il ait une image correcte de moi, râla le raillé.

- Vous savez quoi Miss Poppy, je crois que je vous aime déjà, rigola Milovan

Severus marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante après les faux amis qui riaient de lui. Il déposa l'appareil photo sur le chevet. Puis il attrapa la main de son fils pour le diriger au salon en lui disant qu'au moins lui il l'aimait. Ioann lui serra fort la jambe en lui répondant qu'il l'aimerait très fort et toujours. Severus lança un regard supérieur aux deux autres avant de se pencher, et de caler son précieux paquet contre sa hanche avec la fierté d'un paon.

Après une présentation plus orthodoxe de l'infirmière et du journaliste, tous les quatre passèrent à table. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Alors qu'il revenait avec le dessert, Severus s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Milo était en train de faire des chatouilles à Ioann qui rigolait à en perdre le souffle. Poppy les regardait tendrement tout en prenant de temps en temps des photos avec l'appareil qu'elle avait récupéré. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de lui. C'était sa famille. Les seuls avec qui il pouvait laisser le masque tomber. Les seuls qui ne le jugeaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de lien entre eux. Sauf pour son fils. Milovan était le meilleur ami d'Ivanna, et pourtant il était l'oncle indispensable. Poppy était juste le médecin de famille et finalement elle était tellement maternelle avec eux deux. Il sourit à les voir. Oui, c'était la famille qu'il s'était choisi. Il apporta la salade de fruits, intimant au Russe de laisser son bébé finir de manger en paix. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges, les yeux humides de larmes et le souffle court. Un autre flash. Ce merveilleux moment était immortalisé sur papier glacé.

Quand le déjeuner fut fini, Poppy proposa de débarrasser la table pendant que les trois hommes revêtiraient leur tenue de cérémonie. Severus dut expliquer longuement à son fils ce qui allait se passer et comment cela se déroulerait. Il l'habilla d'une magnifique robe noire avec des reflets bleu-nuit et des boutons argentés. Lui s'était habillé de la même façon sauf que les reflets étaient vert-sombre. Dans le couloir ils croisèrent le Russe avec une robe élégante bordeaux avec des chatoiements sombres, fermée par des lacets noirs. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils ne purent échapper à une Poppy très agile de l'appareil photo.

Ils se placèrent devant la cheminée. Milo déposa son appareil sur un pied et le régla pour qu'il prenne des photos automatiquement. Il ne garderait que les meilleures mais il tenait absolument à avoir plus d'un souvenir de la cérémonie. Severus sortit un parchemin estampillé avec le cachet du ministère. C'était le papier à signer pour rendre le baptême officiel auprès des autorités. Puis il attrapa Ioann dans ses bras et se positionna devant Poppy. Milo se mit à sa droite. L'infirmière lut les différentes recommandations qui incombaient au futur parrain.

- Le parrain devra seconder les parents de l'enfant si jamais ils sont dans l'incapacité temporaire de lui apporter protection. Acceptez-vous votre rôle ?

- Oui, je l'accepte.

- Le parrain devra seconder les parents de l'enfant si jamais ils sont dans l'incapacité physique ou mentale, sur courte ou longue durée, d'assumer leurs fonctions. Acceptez-vous votre rôle ?

- Oui je l'accepte.

- Le parrain devra se substituer aux parents si jamais ils sont dans l'incapacité physique ou mentale permanente d'assumer leurs fonctions. Acceptez-vous votre rôle ?

- Oui je l'accepte.

- Le parrain devra se substituer aux parents en cas de décès desdits parents. Acceptez-vous votre rôle ?

- Oui je l'accepte.

- Quelques soient le cas de figure, le parrain se doit d'élever l'enfant comme s'il était le sien. Lui offrant les mêmes avantages que s'il était le sien. Lui offrant la même sécurité que s'il était le sien. L'aidant à grandir et à s'épanouir comme s'il était le sien. L'accompagnant dans toutes les étapes de sa vie comme s'il était le sien. Le parrain devra aimer et chérir l'enfant comme s'il était le sien. Acceptez-vous votre rôle ?

- Oui je l'accepte.

- Prenez-le dans vos bras pour que je puisse finaliser la cérémonie.

Milo attrapa Ioann qui s'accrocha à lui comme il le faisait avec Severus. Puis ils regardèrent Poppy, attendant la suite. Elle levant sa baguette faisant frissonner l'enfant. Une main lui frotta le dos pour le rassurer. L'infirmière pointa son instrument sur le front du plus jeune et commença à réciter l'incantation ancienne. Puis elle la déplaça jusqu'à son cœur. Ioann regarda avec attention le filet lumineux argenté qui apparut. La baguette fut déplacée vers le cœur du Russe puis vers son front, laissant à chaque fois une trainée brillante. L'infirmière leur demanda de se tenir la main. Milo cala l'enfant sur sa hanche pour pouvoir dégager sa main droite et ainsi attraper la main de Ioann. Poppy dirigea sa baguette vers leurs doigts emmêlés. Une lumière les entoura et les deux Russes sentirent une légère chaleur leur parcourir le corps. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Milovan Dmitri Gabrilov, vous êtes désormais le parrain officiel de Ioann Luka Soloviev-Snape

Avec un grand sourire elle rangea sa baguette avant de signer le papier du Ministère officialisant la cérémonie. Elle passa ensuite la plume à Severus qui apposa sa marque. Milo embrassa la tempe de son filleul en le serrant dans ses bras. Ioann lui répondit par un bisou bruyant sur la joue avant de tendre les bras à son papa pour un câlin en règle. Le Russe en profita pour signer lui aussi le parchemin avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un éclair et un petit 'pop' sonore. Les trois hommes remontèrent se changer pour ne pas salir leurs robes de cérémonie alors que Poppy métamorphosait la sienne en une toilette plus confortable. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le jardin pour profiter du soleil.

Severus avait ressorti le matelas pour son fils mais celui-ci semblait bien trop excité par la présence de son oncle pour penser à sa sieste. D'ailleurs, l'adulte en question avait décidé de jouer au ballon avec lui. Il posa la balle devant lui et donna un coup de pied léger dedans pour qu'elle arrive dans les pieds de l'enfant. Celui-ci dut l'attraper avec les mains pour ne pas qu'elle parte trop loin. Puis il la posa bien devant lui. Il voulut donner un grand coup de pied dedans mais fut déséquilibré et tomba sur les fesses. Il regarda le ballon avec de grands yeux ronds comme pour se demander comment cet objet avait pu réussir à le faire tomber. Puis il se releva prestement et cette fois réussit à le renvoyer à Milo. Le Russe l'arrêta facilement en posant le pied dessus. Puis il attendit que son filleul soit en position pour relancer. Ioann fixa le ballon en fermant légèrement les yeux pour se concentrer. Il voulut faire comme l'adulte et essaya de poser le pied dessus pour le stopper. Mais il y mit beaucoup d'entrain et pas assez de précision. Son pied prit le ballon sur le bord et avec l'élan, il se retrouva allongé par terre, le nez dans une touffe d'herbe.

Milo accourut pour voir si tout allait bien. Il l'aida à se relever et remonta ses jambes de pantalon pour voir s'il n'avait pas les genoux égratignés. Puis il attrapa ses mains pour regarder qu'elles n'étaient pas blessées. Mais il n'y avait aucun mal. Ioann était tout rougissant d'être tombé et de ne pas avoir rattrapé le ballon comme un grand mais le Russe le rassura en lui frottant le dos, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et que plus tard il saurait faire lui aussi. Puis le garçon se libéra de l'étreinte et courut chercher la balle qui était arrivée dans la haie. Il revint plus tranquillement, posa son fardeau au sol et la frappa du pied.

Assis à table, Severus et Poppy les regardaient faire tout en sirotant une orangeade bien fraiche. L'ex-professeur avait un sourire sur les lèvres et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en défaire. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Et ce qui lui réchauffait le plus son cœur, c'était le rire clair et joyeux de son fils. C'était décidément une belle journée que celle où ce son résonnait aussi régulièrement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'enfant d'une seconde. Le ballon passa à côté de ses jambes et s'enfuit au fond du jardin. Ioann trottina à sa suite en criant. Il se baissa pour l'attraper mais l'objet continua sa course. Il se releva et repartit à sa poursuite avant de se rebaissait une fois de plus sans succès. Finalement se fut une fois la balle arrêtée qu'il put l'attraper. Severus était totalement sous le charme. Son fils était tout débraillé, le visage rougi, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi vivant et bien portant. Et il espérait qu'il le resterait tout le temps.

- Je tenais à vous remercier Severus.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Pour me permettre de partager ces moments avec vous. Il y a un mois nous étions deux collègues qui nous disions tout juste bonjour. Et aujourd'hui je suis là à vos côtés à regarder un petit garçon adorable reprendre goût à la vie avec son oncle. Et je voulais aussi vous remercier de votre confiance pour la cérémonie. Je sais que vous êtes méfiant de nature envers tout le monde et je suis très touchée par votre geste.

- Il me semble que nous avions déjà établi que nous étions amis. Or il me semble que les amis font régulièrement ce genre de choses.

- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas là Lucius Malfoy alors que vous dites être également ami avec lui.

- Un point pour vous, concéda Severus sans vouloir approfondir ce sujet.

- Je sais également que vous auriez préféré que ce soit Albus qui préside le baptême.

- Il y a quelque temps oui. Mais maintenant je suis très content que ce soit vous qui l'ayez fait. Albus est un grand homme qui a toujours fait beaucoup. Malgré sa façon chronique de toujours manipuler tout le monde, il est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter ... mais ...

- Mais il vous a blessé. Il a trahi votre confiance avant de trahir celle de Ioann. Je comprends Severus. J'aimerais que les choses se passent mieux entre vous mais je pense qu'il faut vous laisser du temps. Un jour vous pourrez de nouveau lui parler sans être en colère. Un jour vous pourrez sûrement lui pardonner.

- Sûrement. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais de nouveau lui offrir ma pleine confiance.

- Vous verrez cela en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, contentez-vous de profiter de l'instant présent sans vous soucier du passé ou du futur.

- Et dans le présent, j'ai un petit garçon qui s'amuse comme un fou et qui ne va pas tarder à tomber d'épuisement. Je vais lui dire de se reposer un peu.

- Non, laissez-le faire. Au pire il ne se réveillera pas pour manger ce soir. Mais dans tout les cas, cette fatigue est bonne pour lui. Et il sera si fatigué qu'il ne devrait pas faire de cauchemar. Alors laissez-le jouer un peu plus. Attendez qu'il s'arrête de lui-même.

- C'est l'amie ou la professionnelle qui parle ? Taquina le maître de potion

- Un peu les deux je pense, rigola-t-elle

- Vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Severus après un court silence.

- Non, mais j'en vois tellement passer dans mon infirmerie que cela compense.

- Peut-être qu'un neveu vous tenterez.

- Que voulez vous dire Severus ?

- Je vous aurez bien proposé de jouer le rôle de la grand-mère de Ioann, mais vous vous seriez sûrement encore mise en colère. Alors je vous propose celui de la tante _super gentille_.

- Merlin Severus ! S'écria Poppy, légèrement bouleversée.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela vous dérangeriez autant, dit-il méfiant.

- Oh ce n'est pas cela. C'est ... Merlin ... Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me proposez ? Vous me donnez une place dans votre famille !

- Vous pouvez toujours refuser si ma famille ne vous convient pas.

- Rangez vos crocs. Je crois que je me suis mal faite comprendre. Alors je vais aller directement au but. C'est un honneur pour moi de prendre place dans votre famille, Severus. Et je suis très émue par votre proposition. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

Elle attrapa la main de l'homme et la serra fortement pour faire passer un peu plus le message. Celui-ci rassuré, lui rendit cette étreinte avant de se concentrer sur les deux joueurs. Le jeu tournait maintenant au ralenti. Ioann ne courrait plus pour aller chercher le ballon et le lançait de plus en plus mollement. Il baillait régulièrement. Milo relança la balle qui passa devant lui sans qu'il ne bouge. Il se tourna pour la regarder s'arrêter plus loin avant de partir la chercher. Mais au retour, au lieu de se remettre en position il alla vers son père. Il lâcha le ballon qui rebondit et s'éloigna à nouveau. Puis il s'agrippa au pantalon de Severus lui murmurant « veux faire dodo ». Son père lui sourit et attrapa le petit garçon tout transpirant dans ses bras. Il lui fit d'abord boire un grand verre d'eau pour le réhydrater. Puis il l'entraina dans la salle de bain pour une petite douche avant de lui passer des vêtements propres pour qu'il n'attrape pas mal. Il revint au jardin, son fils endormi contre lui, pour voir que Milo avait transformé sa chaise en une chaise longue et qu'il sirotait son orangeade les yeux fermés. Il déposa l'enfant sur le matelas à l'ombre du parasol et le recouvrit d'un plaid pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Bientôt le jardin retrouva son calme avec ses deux joueurs transformés en dormeurs.

- Vous savez quoi Severus ?

- Non mais je sens que vous allez bientôt me le dire.

- Je crois que je vais faire comme eux, répondit Poppy sans se soucier de l'ironie.

Elle se leva, métamorphosa sa chaise en un agréable transat et s'y installa avec délice. Elle leva un regard sur son ami.

- Profitez du présent. Et ce présent c'est actuellement une bonne sieste dans un jardin avec un soleil estival et des chants d'oiseaux comme berceuse.

- J'aurais plutôt dire des ronflements russes comme berceuse mais c'est vrai que si on écoute bien, derrière on entend aussi des oiseaux.

Poppy rigola à la réplique avant de le voir changer sa chaise contre quelque chose de plus confortable et de se laisser aller à la douceur d'une journée d'été.

o0o

Ce fut Milo qui se réveilla en premier. Il fut désorienté en ouvrant les yeux. Puis en laissant son regard naviguer autour de lui, il reprit pied dans la réalité. Il s'assit en s'étirant. Finalement, il était bien content d'être ici. Il avait passé une excellente journée. Un mouvement attira son attention. Ioann étant en train de bouger doucement pour coller son oreiller contre son ventre et le serrer fortement. Le Russe se leva. Il s'agenouilla devant son filleul et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Le voir jouer et rire comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avait été le meilleur médicament qu'il puisse trouver à sa mélancolie. Il se releva pour regarder les deux autres. Il commença à détailler l'infirmière. Ioann avant raison, elle était d'une grande gentillesse. Mais elle avait aussi un grand sens de l'humour et faisait visiblement partie du très petit cercle de ceux qui osaient taquiner Severus. Et ça, c'était un bon point indéniable de son point de vue.

Puis il reporta son attention sur son ami. Le froid et imposant Severus Snape qui se transformait en tendre bonbon à la guimauve lorsqu'un être haut comme trois pommes était à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur sa décision de le prévenir qu'il était père. Et il était sûr que de là où elle était, Iva lui pardonnerait d'avoir trahi sa promesse. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que Severus sache qu'il avait un fils. Pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre celui qu'elle aimait en danger plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et puis elle avait, quelque part, était déçue qu'il ne lui revienne pas. Alors elle avait préféré garder le secret et lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais rien lui dire.

Oui, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse mais si c'était à refaire, il le referait. Severus avait pris son rôle de père avec sérieux et semblait très bien se débrouiller avec cet enfant traumatisé. Et puis il avait visiblement su s'entourer de personnes de confiance. Milo posa sa main sur l'épaule du potionniste dans l'idée de le réveiller. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec une baguette incrustée sous le menton.

- Hu ... Ok, ne jamais te réveiller brutalement ... Je retiens.

- Oh, ce n'est que toi, répondit nonchalamment Severus en rangeant sa baguette.

- T'as failli me perforer d'un sort et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Oui ... ah non ... ne me réveille jamais si tu ne veux pas avoir un accident.

- J'avais remarqué ... mais merci de me prévenir.

- Arrête de bouder et va prendre une douche. On dirait que tu as dormi avec un dragon tellement tu empestes la sueur fermentée.

- Vous ne parlez tout de même pas de moi quand vous parlez de « Dragon » ? N'est-ce pas ? Coupa la voix fraiche de Poppy.

- Si vous vous sentez visée par ma phrase, c'est votre droit. Mais vu le côté peu flatteur de ma réplique, je ne pensais pas à vous. En attendant, resterez-vous diner avec nous ?

- Non, je dois rentrer. Il n'y a plus d'élèves mais je dois faire acte de présence jusqu'au bout. Et je me suis déjà sauvée une bonne partie de la journée. Je ne peux donc pas trop tirer sur la ficelle. Mais c'était bien appréciable que vous me l'ayez proposé. Sans compter que j'ai passé une excellente journée.

Elle se leva, rendit sa forme originelle à la chaise. Elle tendit la main à Milo pour lui dire au revoir mais il l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser énergiquement sur les deux joues, argumentant qu'il se serrait pas la main aux jolies femmes. Elle rougit légèrement sous le compliment avant de se tourner vers Severus. Celui-ci la regarda un sourcil relevé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Allons Severus, soyez un grand et gentil garçon. Venez faire un bisou à Tatie Poppy, lança-t-elle en indiquant sa joue de son index.

- Dans vos rêves, vieille dame. Et d'où avez-vous vu que j'étais gentil ?

- Hmm ... c'est vrai que tu es un vilain garçon qui mérite une correction. Ne bougez pas Poppy, je m'en vais le fesser cul-nu et vous aurez enfin votre baiser !

- Ose seulement t'approcher de moi et de mes fesses en particulier et je te renvoie au Mexique par cheminée sans prendre la peine de l'activer, грязный извращенец (Sale pervers) ! Menaça Severus d'une voix polaire.

- Vous n'êtes que des gamins, rigola Poppy. Mais croyez-moi, Severus Snape, un jour je l'aurais mon bisou, j'en fais la promesse !

Après un regard tendre à l'enfant endormi, elle se dirigea vers la maison avant de se retourner pour voir les deux hommes se tirer la langue dans une grimace tout à fait immature. Elle regretta d'avoir abandonner l'appareil photo sur la table. Ce cliché là, il aurait valu son pesant de gallions.

* * *

(*) Expression Russe qui s'apparente à l'expression française : _L'habit ne fait pas le moine_.


	27. Acceptation

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour tout le monde… Sachez qu'on va retrouver du Sev/Milo avec leurs dialogues qui semblent être appréciés par beaucoup d'entre vous. Ioann sera là aussi et on retrouve quelques blonds. Milo à l'honneur dans ce chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir. Pour l'instant je n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'écriture car j'ai mon neveu à la maison et mon mari est en vacances… moi qui ai l'habitude d'écrire au calme, là j'ai du mal … mais ils partent tous les deux demain donc je vais surement reprendre un peu mes bonnes habitudes. Surtout que ma béta, au lieu de me râler dessus après avoir corrigé 6 chapitres en 3 jours, me demande la suite. Visiblement, les chapitres à venir sont passionnants^^ . Mais comme je pars bientôt en vacances (dans 10 jours) je ne posterais que les mercredis, je ne ferais une publication le dimanche qu'en Septembre à mon retour que si j'en ai la possibilité.

En attendant, je vous conseille d'aller lire la fic de Patmol 25, « le monde d'Aleksandre Snape ». Du moins si vous ne le faites pas déjà… Elle a mis un sérieux coup de fouet sur l'écriture et a plein de chapitres d'avance (je ne suis même pas sur que le mon « plein » suffise a qualifier l'avance qu'elle a prise^^). Et croyez moi… vous aller rester en haleine … La suite est vraiment passionnante !

Sur-ce, bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Acceptation.**

La soirée était bien avancée et la nuit commençait à tomber. Ioann ne s'était pas réveillé. Après le départ de Poppy, il avait été directement amené dans son lit, où Severus l'avait mis en pyjama avant de le border. Les deux hommes avaient ensuite profité des derniers rayons de soleil en dinant dans le jardin. Puis ils avaient tout rangé, fait la vaisselle avant de s'installer dans le salon, avec un verre de Scotch pour l'un et de Bourbon pour l'autre (*). Milo savourait son verre, les yeux presque fermés et le corps totalement avachi sur le canapé. Puis d'un coup il se redressa.

- Ton canapé, il est convertible en lit ou pas ?

- Non.

- Ah.

Il testa l'assise de son postérieur et de ses mains avant de s'allonger dessus. Il remarqua que, la tête posée sur un des accoudoirs, il avait les pieds qui dépassaient au dessus de l'autre. Il grimaça en se rasseyant correctement.

- Bah, t'es un As en potion, tu me trouveras bien un remède pour les courbatures.

- Tu es presque aussi abruti que les Veracrasses atrophiés qui me servaient d'élèves, répondit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu auras un vrai lit pour dormir les trois nuits que tu passeras ici.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais que deux chambres ici ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je dois pouvoir trouver un clapier à lapin à mettre au fond du jardin, rien que pour toi, ironisa l'anglais. Je ne t'ai pas fait faire des milliers de kilomètres, ni te taper un décalage horaire de six heures pour te laisser sur mon canapé. Je dormirai avec Ioann, tu prendras mon lit.

- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux très bien transformer une chaise en lit. Après tout je suis un sorcier, non. Garde ton lit.

- N'importe quoi. Et puis, c'est surtout très égoïste. Je ne veux pas que mon fils fasse des cauchemars alors qu'il a besoin de repos alors je dormirais avec lui. Ma présence l'apaise. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai changé les draps de mon lit ce matin. Tu ne crains rien.

- Ce n'est pas une solution que de dormir avec lui. Enfin pas sur du long terme. Et je m'en fous de tes draps. Tu n'as visiblement pas d'irruption contagieuse donc ça ne m'aurait pas gêné de dormir dedans même s'ils n'étaient pas propres. J'en ai vu d'autres et des pires lors de mes missions. Même ton canapé est un luxe comparé à certains des couchages que j'ai eu à utiliser ...

- Alors tu apprécieras mon lit à sa juste valeur ainsi. Pour Ioann, je sais que ce n'est pas une solution. Mais ce n'est que pour trois nuits. Ce ne peut être que bénéfique pour son sommeil.

Le Russe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre. Il avait beau avoir fait une bonne sieste, il se s'en sentait pas moins groggy. Severus avait raison. Le voyage par cheminette était vraiment éprouvant et le décalage horaire épuisant. Finalement ce canapé n'était pas si mal. Il avait l'avantage d'être à sa portée, et sans escalier. Il croisa le regard inquisiteur de l'Anglais et soupira.

- Bon, maintenant si tu m'expliquais ce que ton aventure d'une nuit a bien pu te faire pour te rendre malade ?

- Non, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a fait. Crois-moi.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, grimaça Severus. J'ai beau être tolérant, il ne faut pas non plus pousser trop loin. Sans compter que si tu étais saoul, tu ne dois même pas t'en rappeler toi-même.

- La soirée est assez floue et la nuit encore plus opaque.

- Qu'est-ce que cette personne avait de si spécial pour te tracasser alors même que tu ne te rappelles visiblement pas de grand-chose.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Milo.

- Et bien, au moins on peut affirmer que ce soir on a beaucoup avancé sur le sujet, fit remarquer Severus à grand renfort de sarcasmes.

Le silence retomba alors que le blond posait son verre sur la petite table avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. C'était principalement pour cela qu'il n'allait pas bien. Parce qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était perdu et il n'arrivait pas à affronter. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne relève la tête et ne demande d'un ton déterminé :

- Comment as-tu su que tu avais des sentiments pour Ivanna ?

Severus s'étouffa avec son whisky à l'entente de la question. Alors c'était ça qui perturbait son ami ? Il s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir avant d'avaler une autre gorgée d'alcool. Il sentit la brûlure descendre le long de son œsophage alors qu'il repartait dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappela de cette jeune femme qui était venue le voir à sa table à l'auberge. Elle avait remarqué qu'il venait souvent et il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il s'était longtemps demandé, sans jamais en avoir la réponse, comment elle avait pu être attirée par lui. Elle était revenue plusieurs fois alors qu'il la repoussait toujours un peu plus abruptement. Son manège avait duré quelques jours avant qu'excédé, il ne l'embrasse violemment, presque bestialement, dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre dans l'idée de la rebuter totalement. Puis il s'était reculé en lui disant que maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait, elle pouvait partir. Il avait fait demi-tour pour gagner ses quartiers.

Mais elle l'avait rattrapé par la manche. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux en lui demandant s'il acceptait de la revoir. Il allait lui répondre méchamment de le laisser en paix quand il s'était noyé dans ses yeux. Il les avait bien évidement déjà vu avant. Mais cette fois là, ces iris couleur métal qui le fixaient avec tant de dévotion et sincérité l'avaient purement et simplement bouleversé. Elle avait resserré sa prise sur son bras en l'implorant du regard. Il s'était alors penché vers elle pour déposer doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes l'entrainant dans un baiser à en perdre la tête. Les sentiments qui avaient parcouru son beau visage fin, lui avaient tortillé les entrailles. Et il avait su. Cette jeune femme au caractère à la fois impérieux, frondeur et si sensible, lui fit l'effet d'un ange tombé du ciel. Il avait toujours raillé les sentiments faibles tels que l'amour, le coup de foudre et autres mièvreries. Et là, il avait été frappé par tout ça à la fois. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et regarda Milo.

- J'ai eu le coup de foudre en regardant ses grands yeux, naïfs et pourtant plein de fougue et de détermination.

- Je m'étais toujours demandé comment vous aviez pu vous approcher l'un de l'autre aussi rapidement. A peine trois semaines je crois. Maintenant je sais.

- Elle a été pour le moins tenace et persuasive. Et tu m'as bien fait sentir que tu n'appréciais pas qu'elle s'attache à moi.

- Oui je sais. Mais je t'ai finalement accepté, et je ne le regrette pas d'ailleurs. Le petit rayon de soleil qui dort à l'étage est ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieux à tous les trois. Même si Iva n'a pas pu en profiter longtemps.

Les deux hommes se firent nostalgiques en repensant au départ prématuré de la jeune femme, avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Qui ?

- Cet homme, soupira le brun avec dépit

- J'ai ... des sentiments pour lui ... mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Le seul exemple que je connaisse c'est Iva et toi. Et contrairement à vous, je ne peux pas m'afficher. Rester caché n'aide pas y voir clair. Jusqu'à présent ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Les mecs d'une nuit c'est facile, discret, terminé au matin, on ne se revoit plus et pas d'embrouille. Mais cette fois ... cette fois, j'aimerais qu'il y ait d'autres rencontres.

- Et lui, il en pense quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- L'as-tu revu depuis ?

- Oui, plusieurs fois. Mais on n'a jamais reparlé de cette soirée.

- Alors il faudrait peut-être commencer par vous poser un instant et parler de ce qui s'est passé. Ce serait un bon début. Au moins pour voir si pour lui c'est aussi important que pour toi.

- Oui ... discuter avec lui serait une bonne chose ... mais j'ai peur qu'il se moque de moi ... pour lui c'était sûrement sans importance. Juste une nuit d'alcoolisme.

- Oui mais étant donné que ça en a pour toi, alors autant savoir. Si pour lui ce n'était qu'une nuit, tu seras fixé. Tu auras le moral à zéro mais au moins tu ne te feras pas de fausses illusions. Par contre si lui aussi aimerait une relation plus suivie, alors tu ne te lamenteras plus seul dans ton coin et vous ... ferez ce que vous voulez, ensemble ...

- T'as du mal avec ça hein ? Releva Milo avec un sourire.

- Tu m'excuses mais même si je tolère ça, j'ai tout de même du mal à accepter que deux hommes puissent apprécier ... et plus ... d'être ensemble dans un lit, grimaça Severus avant de secouer la tête pour en sortir l'image mentale qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Je comprends. Et je te remercie de m'accepter tel que je suis. Ça compte énormément pour moi. C'est tellement rare d'avoir des alliés sur ce sujet là.

- C'est un Moldu ?

- Non, il est sorcier.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu restes en Union Soviétique ? Tu risques une peine de prison énorme pour être homosexuel voire même de te faire tuer au coin d'une rue. Tu es journaliste international. Tu pourrais très bien t'installer dans un pays plus tolérant sans que cela pose problème. Surtout maintenant que tu envisages une relation plus longue avec un sorcier. Un coup de cheminette ou un transplanage et vous pouvez relier vos logements ou votre boulot rapidement, questionna Severus avec intérêt.

- Jusqu'à présent je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Je suis né là-bas. Même si je n'ai plus de famille, j'avais Iva avec moi. Puis il y a eu Ioann. Quand Sergueï l'a récupéré, l'idée même de quitter le pays m'aurait semblé être une trahison envers l'enfant. Puis quand tu l'as récupéré, je me suis dit que maintenant je n'avais plus d'attache. Que je pourrais essayer de partir ailleurs. Surtout qu'au boulot, ce n'est pas la joie. Mais tu vois, le Mexique n'est pas non plus tolérant là-dessus. Ils sont même très violents. Ils tuent plus facilement qu'ils n'emprisonnent. Finalement à quoi cela me servirait de changer de pays si c'est pour retrouver la même haine ailleurs ? A moins de vivre au milieu du désert ou de l'océan, on ne pourra de toute façon pas s'afficher ensembles. Alors quitte à mourir jeune et d'en d'atroces souffrances, autant que ce soit chez moi ...

Un lourd silence accueillit ces phrases douloureuses. Severus comprenait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très rassuré. Il savait très bien les conséquences encourues par les homosexuels dans la majorité des pays. En URSS, c'étaient de lourdes peines d'emprisonnement allant de trois à huit ans dans des camps spécialisés. Dans d'autre pays cela pouvait durer jusqu'à perpétuité. La peine de mort était souvent très répandue également, sans compter les règlements de compte effectués directement dans la rue par des fanatiques et des homophobes armés. Il regarda Milo. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le dossier, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et les traits crispés. Merlin. Si lui, le Mangemort tortureur et tueur arrivait à trouver le bonheur dans ce bas monde, pourquoi le Russe n'y aurait-il pas droit, lui aussi ? Tout ça parce son seul crime était qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Il se promit de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait, même si ce n'était qu'être une oreille pour entendre ses rancœurs ou une épaule pour pleurer. Finalement il proposa à son ami d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été très riche en évènements et en émotions.

o0o

_Lundi 23 Juin 1986._

Le lendemain matin, Ioann eut la joie de se réveiller après une bonne nuit, longue et sans cauchemar. Il avait même assez faim étant donné qu'il avait loupé le repas du soir. La deuxième bonne nouvelle de sa journée, fut de retrouver son père couché et endormi à ses côtés. Il le regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs. Puis il se rappela la journée passée, avec Poppy et surtout Milo. Son visage prit un air béat et heureux. Il avait adoré jouer au ballon. Un sourire découvrant toutes ses petites dents et éclairant son visage, il se tortilla de joie avant de laisser s'échapper un petit rire. Puis il se jeta sur le torse de son père pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras tout en enfouissant son visage dans son haut de pyjama. Severus qui avait été réveillé par les mouvements du lit, réprima une folle envie de rire à le voir faire. Merlin que c'était bon de le voir si heureux. Il resserra ses bras autour du petit corps afin de le coller un peu plus à lui.

- Et bien Chaton, tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin. Et c'est pourquoi ce gros câlin ?

- Je t'aime. Et pis Oncle Milo aussi et Poppy aussi !

- Hum, ça c'est une excellente raison et une merveilleuse façon de commencer une journée. Viens me faire un bisou.

L'enfant rampa le long de son père pour lui faire un énorme bisou sonore et un peu baveux. Puis il s'assit dans le lit en baillant grandement. Il se frotta les yeux tout en étirant ses jambes. Puis il regarda la chambre comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important. Puis il se tourna vers son père qui, toujours allongé, le regardait avec tendresse. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur lui pour un autre câlin. Severus éclata de rire devant tant d'énergie.

- Et bien, mon grand, tu veux m'étouffer ?

L'enfant se redressa et s'assit plus loin, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et la lèvre légèrement tremblotante.

- Noon ! Veux pas ça !

Severus se redressa, soucieux, et l'attrapa contre lui pour le rassurer.

- Ce n'est rien Ioann. C'est juste une expression. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Tu vas pas mourir, hein ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mon Cœur.

- Parce ... parce que maman elle est morte. L'ai vu. Et plus jamais je la verrais. Et que veux pas toi tu partes aussi.

- Je ne vais pas mourir. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

- Tu promets ? Tu seras toujours là ?

- Oui, je te le promets. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Severus pria pour que cette promesse-là, il puisse la tenir le plus longtemps possible. Il consola Ioann, frissonnant dans ses bras. Merlin, la matinée avait si bien commencé. Comment avait-elle pu changer aussi vite ?

- Papa ?

- Oui Ioann ?

- L'était comment maman ?

- C'était la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Elle arrivait toujours à trouver quelque chose de bon dans tout le monde.

- Même dans _l'Oncle _?

- Je crois que oui, répondit Severus en se doutant qu'il parlait de Sergueï.

- Quoi est bon ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de bon chez lui.

- L'est belle maman sur les photos.

- Oui, elle était très belle. C'était la plus belle femme au monde. Tu lui ressembles mon Cœur. C'est pour ça que tu es le plus beau petit garçon au monde.

L'enfant le regarda avec les yeux brillants. Brillants de larmes et de joie. Un sourire éblouissant prit place sur ses lèvres et il lui sauta au cou, l'entrainant dans son élan. Severus se retrouva allongé, une fois de plus écrasé par un gros câlin. Ioann gigota sur lui pour se trouver une position confortable. D'un coup il se sentit soulevé. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se retrouver contre le matelas, de longs doigts lui chatouillant les flans. Il poussa un grand cri qui se transforma en un grand éclat de rire. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour chercher à se libérer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain sur un Milo en vêtement de sport, mal réveillé, encore plus ébouriffé qu'à l'habitude.

- Hey ! Vous osez vous amuser sans moi ? Je vais bouder si c'est comme ça.

- Oh, je pense qu'il y a encore un peu de place pour tes doigts sous ses pieds ou sous ses bras, si tu le veux, proposa Severus alors qu'il avait diminué légèrement sur les chatouilles.

- N ... non ... a ... . a pas ... chatouilles ! Haleta Ioann, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Pas chatouilles !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Petit Ange ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ... .

Milo s'était approché du lit jusqu'à s'asseoir dessus avec un petit air faussement innocent. Puis il se jeta sur l'enfant pour lui faire subir lui aussi son courroux. Severus reprit alors pleinement son activité. Et Ioann recommença à rigoler.

- Alors mon Cœur ? Que disais-tu ?

- P ... pas ... chatoUILLLES !

Un nouveau cri résonna. L'enfant se trémoussa tentant de se dégager de ses deux agresseurs. Puis quand il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration tant il riait, les adultes s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent continuer à pleurer de rire, secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Puis ils s'allongèrent, l'encourant de leur présence. Quand il fut calmé, il se blottit dans les bras paternels. Severus passa son bras autour de ses épaules, déposant ses lèvres sur son front mouillé de sueur. La chambre fut alors silencieuse. Seules les respirations calmes des deux adultes et celle encore rapide du garçon, se faisaient entendre.

- Moi je trouve que cette matinée commence merveilleusement bien, remarqua Milo en rompant le silence.

- Je le trouve également. Une bien agréable journée s'annonce quand elle débute par autant de rires. Tu vas bien Chaton ?

Un hochement de tête s'activa sur son torse pour lui répondre. Puis son fils se releva, se tourna et s'assit. Il allongea ses jambes, ses pieds atterrissant sur l'oreiller. Il se frotta le nez avant de s'essuyer le front d'un revers de main. Il se mit à rougir soudainement en gigotant, s'attirant un regard étonné des deux adultes.

- Papa, envie pipi.

- Alors passe sur oncle Milo pour descendre du lit, mets bien des chaussons et vas-y vite, lui indiqua Severus en se levant également.

- A très envie très vite ...

Le brun le regarda un instant avant de comprendre que l'envie était plus qu'urgente et qu'elle n'attendrait sûrement pas que Ioann ait fini l'escalade du Mont Milo. Il contourna rapidement le lit, attrapa son fils dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes, un étage plus bas. Arrivé à destination, il le déposa au sol. Il s'agenouilla et lui descendit le pantalon alors que la petite vessie avait commencé à se vider. Malgré cette légère fuite, le plus gros de l'incident fut évité. Severus finit de lui enlever le vêtement souillé, ne lui laissant que son haut de pyjama.

- On va aller à la douche maintenant Ioann. Après tu t'habilleras et en dernier, on ira manger. Allez, file, remonte vite dans la salle de bain pour ne pas attraper froid.

Milo sortait de la chambre de son filleul quand il le vit passer cul-nu, trottinant vers la salle de bain. Puis il vit le père arriver à sa suite, le pantalon de l'enfant à la main.

- Fallait le dire que la mode dans cette maison était de se promener sans pantalon. Je n'aurais enfilé le mien.

- Je t'ai vu nu une fois et ça me suffit largement. Alors à moins que tu ne fasses pipi dans ta culotte, je te conseille de rester vêtu devant moi ... et même dans ce cas, attends que je sois loin pour te promener dans ton plus simple appareil.

- Va t'occuper de ton fils avant qu'il n'attrape froid et arrête de fantasmer sur mes fesses. T'es pas mon genre de toute façon.

Il se prit une claque derrière le crâne avant de rentrer en rigolant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Severus soupira en secouant la tête de dépit. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour trouver Ioann debout dans la baignoire, l'attendant calmement et frissonnant. Il déposa le vêtement de nuit dans la panière de linge sale avant d'allumer le jet d'eau. Il ne montra rien de son trouble, mais penser que son fils aurait pu se rompre le cou en entrant précipitamment dans la baignoire avait affolé son cœur. Car il n'était pas idiot. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour le rejoindre. Donc à peine quelques secondes à l'enfant pour finir de se déshabiller et escalader le rebord lisse et glissant de la faïence. Juste quelques secondes où il aurait pu se blesser en tombant la tête la première au fond. Il chassa cette idée dérangeante pour se concentrer sur le présent. Il le frictionna, le nettoya, le sécha et lui enfila un petit peignoir.

La matinée se passa tranquillement, les deux Russes jouant ensemble et Severus en profitant pour faire quelques potions. Puis en fin d'après midi, après la sieste de l'enfant, ils sortirent tous les trois pour se promener. Ioann était lumineux. Il ne marchait pas. Il sautillait entre les deux adultes, leur tenant chacun une main. Les voisins regardèrent ce tableau avec sourire. Ils avaient finalement réussi à se faire à l'idée que cet homme seul et renfermé avait un enfant. C'était avec curiosité qu'ils guettaient leur passage tous les jours où il ne pleuvait pas depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils s'étaient attachés à ce petit garçon, frêle et visiblement pas en très bonne santé mais qui regardait son père avec tant d'amour. Et ce jour là, de le voir rayonnant, leur avait donné à tous, l'envie de sourire aussi béatement. Severus lui demanda de ne pas trop se fatiguer et de marcher plus tranquillement. Ioann obéit rapidement, trop habitué à respecter le moindre ordre immédiatement. Mais quand son père lui avait expliqué que comme ça il pourrait se promener plus longtemps, il avait relevé la tête et ne put s'empêcher, de temps en temps de sautiller de nouveau.

Milo découvrait le lieu d'habitation de son ami. C'était une petite ville industrielle somme toute très banale. Elle était plus petite que Kazan, pas spécialement jolie. Mais après qu'une maman avec une poussette et qu'une vieille dame, leur aient gentiment souhaité une bonne journée après avoir fait des compliments à Ioann, il se dit qu'elle était finalement plus agréable. La promenade dura plus longtemps que d'habitude. Severus en était ravi. Les trois dernières nuits de son fils s'étaient déroulées sans cauchemar et il s'était bien reposé. La preuve était que pour une fois, il rentra sur ses jambes à la maison. Bien sûr il se mit à somnoler sur le canapé dès leur retour, mais c'était un grand pas de fait. Le lendemain se passa également dans la joie, la détente et la bonne humeur. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. L'enfant faisait ses nuits aux côtés de son père et profitait de son oncle la journée.

o0o

_Mercredi 25 Juin 1986._

Le mercredi matin arriva rapidement et le départ de Milo fut plus qu'imminent. Il passa tout de même la journée avec eux, profitant de ces derniers instants en famille. L'enfant s'était réveillé de sa sieste en sursaut et avait couru dans toute la maison, effrayé qu'il soit parti sans lui dire au revoir. Severus leur proposa de se promener seuls tous les deux pour profiter de leurs derniers moments ensembles. Quand la porte fut refermée, il s'éclipsa direction le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait des ingrédients à acheter, des placards à remplir et il se permit de regarder les petites annonces au bureau de poste. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il allait bientôt lui falloir chercher un travail et il commençait déjà un peu à tâter le terrain.

Le soir arriva vite. Il était l'heure pour Ioann d'aller au lit et Milo en profita pour lui dire au revoir. Le garçon pleura beaucoup dans son cou. Il le consola en lui assurant qu'il reviendrait le voir très bientôt. Severus attrapa son fils dans ses bras pour lui permettre d'attraper son sac de voyage et de reprendre la cheminée pour le Mexique. Puis il monta l'enfant dans sa chambre, se disant que cette nuit encore il dormirait avec lui car il était assez bouleversé. Le lendemain, chacun reprendrait sa chambre mais ce soir, un peu de répit serait le bien venu.

Milo arriva au bar de l'hôtel en début d'après midi heure local. Il monta dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires avant d'aller voir si Berislav était dans la sienne. La confrontation fut fraiche, comme d'habitude. Mais ce fut avec un sourire qu'il regagna sa chambre, rangeant discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il était en plein décalage horaire et une petite sieste ne serait pas de trop pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du match qu'il devait couvrir. Sans compter qu'il devrait sûrement voir ses amis pour connaître les temps forts du match de l'après midi. Après tout, son patron l'aura ainsi dans ses petits papiers pour lui fournir des articles sur les deux matchs pendant que Beris se soignerait. On le considèrerait comme un bosseur qui anticipe les imprévus. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir que son collègue allait bientôt souffrir d'une violente crise hémorroïdaire qui allait l'empêcher d'assister à toute la rencontre car il ne pourrait pas rester assis pendant plus de dix minutes dans les gradins. C'était quelque chose de si soudain et si intime, comment aurait-il pu prévoir une telle chose ? Milo éclata de rire tout seul. Severus avait décidément des idées très tordues mais surtout très tordantes.

o0o

Au manoir Malfoy, la journée, comme les quatre précédentes, avait été très calme. Lucius avait été occupé au conseil d'administration et n'avait fait que de brèves apparitions chez lui. Narcissa était souvent allée rendre visite à son fils puni. Non pas pour le distraire. Mais pour continuer ses cours. Après tout, autant profiter de son enfermement pour faire quelque chose d'utile. Elle venait toujours le voir pour les repas pour l'inciter à manger. Elle avait une fois de plus changé de chambre pour la nuit laissant ainsi son mari ruminer seul dans leur chambre conjugale. En ce mercredi soir, elle attendant son retour dans le salon et avec impatience, car il devait lever la punition. Demain elle se chargerait d'emmener leur fils elle-même chez Severus pour qu'il s'excuse auprès de Ioann. Bien sûr Lucius ne serait pas content de ne pas être présent mais elle saurait le faire plier. Il lui suffirait de mettre une tenue légère pour rejoindre leur lit avant d'entamer la discussion.

Draco était dans sa chambre. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait pourtant plein de jeux, de jouets et d'occupations à portée de main, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Lui ce qu'il aimait, c'était pouvoir aller dehors pour courir, pouvoir prendre son petit balai et voler dans le jardin. Il aimait aussi beaucoup quand sa mère jouait avec lui, aux cartes explosives, aux échecs, même s'il perdait tout le temps. Il n'aimait de toute façon pas rester seul trop longtemps et surtout pas enfermé. Il avait adoré quand son père lui avait montré comment faire pour taper la balle. Ou tout simplement il aimait être avec ses deux parents à ses côtés. Mais encore une fois il se retrouvait enfermer seul dans sa chambre. Il se leva du lit pour grimper sur la chaise devant la fenêtre. Il avait fait beau ce jour là. Le soleil avait brillé de tous feux et maintenant il commençait à décliner sur l'horizon. Il redescendit et s'approcha du calendrier que sa maman lui avait donné quelques semaines auparavant. Il recompta les croix rouges en vérifiant sur ses doigts qu'il ne se trompait pas. Quatre. Il y avait bien quatre jours qui étaient passés. Ce qui voulait dire que demain il pourrait à nouveau sortir de sa chambre.

Il s'assit par terre en pensant qu'il allait devoir s'excuser auprès du garçon pour ce qu'il avait dit. C'était vrai qu'il avait dit des choses méchantes. Mais son papa ne dit pas de gentilles phrases quand il voit des gens qu'il n'aime pas. Alors pourquoi lui il n'avait pas le droit de faire pareil ? Parce que ce Ioann, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il était tout petit, pleurnicheur et il avait le droit à des câlins de son père. Un vrai petit garçon digne de son nom, ça devait être grand, courageux, la tête haute et le dos droit et surtout, ne faire que des câlins à sa maman. Elle était où d'ailleurs sa maman ? Il remonta les genoux contre son torse et posa la tête dessus pour mieux réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain avec une dame. Jamais de jamais. Mais il avait vu les photos dans le salon et dessus il y avait une femme. C'était sûrement elle.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il se leva rapidement et s'assit convenablement sur sa chaise. Il avait remarqué que, quand on restait enfermé sans beaucoup d'occupation, on entendait bien mieux tous les bruits à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la chambre. Les pas n'étaient pas légers comme ceux de sa mère et Dobby transplanait toujours, donc c'était sûrement son père qui venait le voir. Il se leva et se mit debout au milieu de la pièce, en position pour l'attendre, comme un gentil petit garçon. La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant place à Lucius. Le regard était sévère et les lèvres pincées. Draco baissa la tête. L'adulte s'approcha de lui. Il déplaça sa canne de façon à lui remonter le menton avec, sans avoir à se pencher. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco déglutit fortement en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Son père lui faisait vraiment très peur quand il le regardait comme ça.

- Alors Draco, as-tu compris ta punition ?

- Oui.

- Oui qui ?

- Oui père.

- J'ai été absolument déçu par ton comportement de l'autre jour. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'as pris de parler ainsi à cet enfant ?

- Il pleurnichait comme un bébé. Et c'est pas bien de pleurnicher.

- Tu as raison, Ce n'est pas bien de pleurnicher. Mais dis-moi, as-tu eu mal lorsque tu as été fessé ?

- N ... non ...

- La vérité !

- Oui, j'ai eu mal ... renifla Draco en ravalant ses larmes.

- Et tu as toi aussi pleurniché à cause de ça. Dis-toi que ce que Ioann a enduré avant que ton parrain ne le prenne avec lui, était bien plus douloureux encore. Alors oui, il pleurniche. Et ça lui passer avec le temps. La prochaine fois que tu resteras avec lui, je veux que tu t'en souviennes. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre une mauvaise parole sur lui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui ... Oui père, se rattrapa rapidement l'enfant.

- Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain. Je veux que dès demain matin tu sois un petit garçon modèle et que tu fasses honneur à notre nom. Ensuite je te conduirais chez Severus pour que tu t'excuses auprès de Ioann et auprès de ton parrain pour ce que tu as fait. Et je te conseille de ne plus me décevoir. La prochaine fois ce sera dix tapes sur les fesses et cinq jours d'enfermement dans ta chambre. Et cette fois, tu auras un pot de chambre pour tes besoins et une bassine d'eau pour ta toilette. Pas un pied au dehors de la chambre. J'espère avoir été clair.

Il attendit la réponse positive de son fils avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la chambre, ne voyant pas les larmes finir par dégringoler des yeux gris de Draco.

o0o

Milovan était installé dans la tribune au côté de Felipe. Finalement il avait passé le reste de l'après midi à suivre la rencontre de l'après midi sur un écran dans un bar Moldu à proximité de l'hôtel. Puis il avait fait son article dessus en voyant le mot que Beris lui avait laissé à la réception. Il n'avait bien évidement pas pu assister à plus de dix minutes du match et avait en rendez-vous chez un médecin d'ici la fin de la journée. Milo avait légèrement ricané en pensant que d'ici que le spécialiste l'examine, le sort se serait dissipé et qu'il passerait pour un hypocondriaque. Mais maintenant il sentait un gros coup de barre le rattraper. Le match Argentine/Belgique était déjà bien entamé. Diego Maradona avait marqué le premier but un peu plus tôt déchainant les foules. Le gamin en or avait propulsé son pays en haut de l'affiche de ce mondial alors que son équipe était, au dire générale, plus que moyenne. Le Russe regarda l'action Belge en baillant disgracieusement avant de détourner son attention sur son compagnon. Le mexicain faisait courir son crayon sur son bloc note à vive allure alors que rien de faramineux ne s'était passé.

- Dis-moi Milo, t'es rentré en début d'aprèm non ? Il me semble t'avoir vu pas loin de l'hôtel.

- Oui, il était environ quatorze heures pourquoi ?

- Parce que, à bailler comme tu le fais tu vas finir par asphyxier tout le stade ... Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de regarder le match de cet après midi et de dormir ce soir.

- Et tu te serais retrouvé tout seul ici. Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas un sans cœur !

- Oh merci mon preux chevalier de venir me tenir compagnie, ironisa le mexicain.

- Et puis je préfère comme ça. Le décalage horaire est plus facile à appréhender.

- Six heures c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas comment ton organisme arrive à aussi bien tenir le choc avec tous ces décalages en moins d'une semaine.

- Je crois qu'il ne le supporte pas tant que ça. Mais que pour l'instant il fait avec ... Juliana n'est pas là ce soir ? Demanda-t-il alors que l'Argentine venait de récupérer le ballon.

- Non, elle a couvert France/RFA cet après midi. En fait, elle a passé nuit blanche et n'a pas voulu suivre ce match. A l'heure actuelle, elle doit être dans son lit.

- C'est un peu tôt. Même pour moi et mes décalages, alors pour elle ... Ce n'est pas une nuit sans dormir qui va la mettre hors service. Ou alors elle se fait rattraper par son âge, ricana-t-il

- Elle a passé la nuit dernière à faire des folies avec un beau français. Je pense que là soit elle dort pour récupérer, soit elle a remis le couvert avec son amant. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr qu'elle est au fond de son plumard.

- Vu sous cet angle ... et nos deux Brésiliens, ils font match-buissonnière ? Ou ils ont aussi des rencarts ?

- Presque, rigola Felipe. Henrique était sur l'autre match avec Julia. Quant à Pedro, il a eu un empêchement pour ce soir. Un problème avec son frère. Il fait l'aller-retour dans la journée jusque chez lui. Il m'a demandé de bien suivre le match pour deux.

- D'où les notes inutiles que tu prends.

- Hey, ce n'est pas inutile ! Enfin presque pas ... ce soir je lui déposerai aussi le souvenir du match dans sa chambre et dans la nuit, quand il rentrera, il ira le regarder dans la pensine de la salle de conférence.

- Donc, ce qui veut dire que si je te dis que c'est une enflure de première que je ne peux pas sentir, il le saura.

- Exactement.

- Tu sais Fel', je t'aime bien. Mais ne te vexe pas. Pedro a toujours été mon pote préféré.

- Connard, rigola le mexicain en lui collant un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Outch ... Je suis martyrisé. Je vais porter plainte.

- Occupe-toi du match au lieu de dire des conneries.

- Qu'est que tu veux que je regarde. Maradona est bien au dessus du lot. C'est l'Argentine qui va gagner ce match c'est évident !

Et pour confirmer ses dires, deux minutes plus tard le joueur marqua le deuxième et dernier but de la rencontre, emmenant son équipe en finale. Deux heures après la fin du match et malgré le fait qu'il fut debout depuis plus de vingt heures avec un voyage en cheminette dans les jambes, Milo n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras sous sa tête, les yeux fixés dans les lumières qui dansaient sur le plafond. Dans un soupir, il finit par se lever. Il passa un tee-shirt et enfila un pantalon, laissant son caleçon sur la chaise. Dans la salle de bain, il se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage en laissant courir sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa un peu plus. Puis il sortit de sa chambre en prenant soin de bien la refermer. Il erra dans les couloirs, espérant ainsi trouver le sommeil.

Ses pas le menèrent sur une terrasse, vide à cette heure de la nuit, où il prit place dans un transat. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient entièrement le ciel, ne permettant pas de voir les étoiles. De toute façon, ça lui était égal. Les seules étoiles qu'il aimait voir étaient celles qui illuminaient les yeux de Ioann quand il rigolait. Il sourit en repensant au merveilleux séjour qu'il avait passé à ses côtés. Il avait presque retrouvé le petit garçon joyeux qu'il était avant son séjour chez Sergueï. Presque ... parce qu'il y avait toujours une certaine retenue dans toutes ses actions, une certaine crainte dans ses réactions et il ne se laissait jamais totalement aller plus de quelques minutes d'affilées.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il l'avait dit à Severus qu'il n'avait aucune réelle raison de quitter la Russie. En fait c'était faux. Il venait de se trouver une raison pour ne plus rester à Kazan, pour changer de pays et peut-être en trouver un plus tolérant ... ou plutôt moins intolérant. Et cette raison, elle aurait cinq ans dans moins d'un mois. S'il arrivait à se trouver un travail et à s'installer dans un des pays de l'Europe de l'ouest, alors il pourrait le voir plus souvent. Le voyage ne serait pas forcément plus court, mais s'il n'y avait pas de décalage horaire, ce serait déjà un très grand avantage. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, il se rappelait avoir appris que la Suisse, l'Angleterre, l'Autriche et plus récemment la France avait dépénalisé l'homosexualité. Bien sûr, le regard des autres était sûrement assassin et méprisant, mais au moins il risquait moins dans un de ces pays que chez lui.

La perspective de s'ouvrir à d'autres horizons le ravigota grandement. Il se décida à rentrer pour se coucher sur ces bonnes pensées. Mais alors qu'il faisait les plans sur les futurs changements de sa vie, il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient amené devant une autre porte que la sienne. Il regarda le numéro inscrit en lettres noires. Changer de vie en passait peut-être également par là. Et alors que cette pensée se faisait à lui, sa main frappait contre le montant en bois. Les secondes s'égrenèrent doucement pour se transformer en minutes. Finalement il fit demi-tour, s'insultant sur la bêtise de son geste. Mais le déclic de la serrure le fit se retourner face à la porte, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade. S'il avait encore eu un doute, maintenant il se savait bien accroché. La porte s'ouvrit sur ce regard chocolat si fascinant et surtout très endormi. Un froncement de sourcil. Une lueur d'étonnement.

- Milo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à ... bordel, _trois heures du matin_ ?

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oh, euh ... non ... oui ... enfin ... non, tu ne me déranges pas ... pas totalement même si je dormais, et oui, tu peux entrer.

Le Russe se faufila dans la chambre et laissa le temps à son hôte de la refermer. Puis il se retourna vers lui, le plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa passionnément. Son cœur manqua un battement en sentant son partenaire lui répondre avec tout autant de fougue que lui, tout en s'agrippant à ses épaules. Tant pis pour les paroles. De toute façon, les discussions sérieuses ne se faisaient jamais au beau milieu de la nuit. Celle-ci attendrait qu'ils se réveillent.

* * *

(*) : Scotch : Whisky irlandais, Bourbon : Whisky américain.


	28. Jalousie

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que tu me suis au fil des chapitres.

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, un petit chapitre du dimanche mais c'est le dernier de quelques semaines… En fait j'avance pas mal vu que j'en suis à faire coller mon chapitre 36 au chapitre 37 qui est écrit depuis plusieurs semaines… donc je me permets de vous offrir un chapitre de plus. En sachant que dans une semaine je suis en vacances (et donc vu mon emploi du temps, je n'écrirais pas) et que même si j'essaye de ne pas perturber mes publications, je risque tout de même de devoir décaler d'une journée minimum… vu que je pars et que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de passer sur le net^^. C'est un peu ma façon de me faire pardonner en avance …

Bon, j'avais fait une note il y a quelque temps et après le chapitre précédent, je tenais à la remettre au gout du jour. Dans cette histoire, come vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a une relation homosexuelle. Sans être totalement homophobe, cela peu en gêner certains. Sachez donc qu'il n'y aura jamais plus de détails que ce qu'il y a eu dans le chapitre précédent. Cette relation n'est que très secondaire. Elle sera, bien sûr, évoquée de temps en temps car elle fait partie de la vie de Milo. Mais cela n'ira pas au-delà de ce que vous avez lu à la fin du dernier chapitre. Et cela ne viendra pas non plus au devant de la scène. Je le rappelle, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire. J'espère donc que malgré cela vous continuerez à me lire.

Sinon, ce chapitre a failli s'appeler « Choux fleur ». Mais, pour des raisons que vous comprendrez en lisant, je me suis dit que cette référence au chapitre était surement de trop mauvais goût. Ce qui m'amène à vous avertir, que, dans ce chapitre, il y a un passage avec un langage assez cru. Vous êtes prévenus, ne soyez pas offusqués. Et oui, un règlement de compte à la soviétique, ça fait des étincelles.

En attendant vos réactions et commentaires, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A mercredi

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Jalousie.**

_Jeudi 26 Juin 1986._

Ioann avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte sur la tartine qu'il était en train de manger. Il cligna des yeux avant d'avaler sa bouchée. Ses sourcils étaient remontés très haut sur son front. Il était surpris mais aussi très concentré. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Il sursauta en renversant son bol lorsque le volatile s'ébroua. Penaud, il rougit en tenta de limiter les dégâts avec sa serviette. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque la main de son père passa dans son champ de vision pour se poser sur les siennes. Il releva la tête et le vit lui sourire.

- Ce n'est rien mon Cœur, laisse-moi nettoyer ça.

D'un coup de baguette, toutes traces de l'incident avaient disparu. Puis Severus reporta son attention sur le hibou qui était venu se poser sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'attendait toujours au pire. Après tout, qui pouvait bien tenter de le contacter ? Milo devait dormir vu qu'il était trois heures du matin au Mexique. Poppy utilisait toujours la cheminée tout comme Lucius et Albus ... . Et Albus n'avait aucun intérêt à le contacter maintenant sous peine de représailles. Il finit par se décider à attraper la lettre que l'oiseau lui avait apportée voyant que celui-ci regarda son fils méchamment. Il arracha presque le courrier et éloigna prestement le messager de Ioann. Il regarda le sceau sans aucune expression pouvant le trahir. Cela venait du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Il la décacheta avant de se sentir soulagé. Sa démission avait bien été prise en compte. Il recevrait ses gages courant du mois de juillet. Au moins Albus n'avait pas fait d'histoire.

Il l'avait menacé lors de leur entretien mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu aller jusqu'à porter plainte. Pour bien des raisons. Cela aurait nui à la crédibilité du directeur. Et si Severus avait des griefs contre lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une possibilité au Ministère d'avoir de l'influence sur l'école. Et puis tout simplement parce que plus de deux semaines après les évènements, la colère avait somme toute diminué. Il lui en voulait encore bien évidemment mais pas avec la même force. Albus avait souvent été là pour lui et il ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge sur tout ça aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait cru. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite main qui s'agrippa à sa manche. Il baissa les yeux vers Ioann pour le voir fixant avec attention et un peu de crainte, un coin de la cuisine. Il regarda dans cette direction et plissa les yeux. Fumseck avait élu domicile sur le buffet. Il ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu arriver.

Il caressa les cheveux de son fils et lui embrassa le front en le rassurant. Puis il s'avança du phœnix pour récupérer le parchemin qu'il avait apporté. L'oiseau disparut dans un éclair rouge juste après avoir été débarrassé de son fardeau. Ceci entraina un grand bruit derrière l'ancien professeur. Il se retourna prestement pour voir que son fils s'était levé en renversant sa chaise, qu'il s'était reculé à en coller l'évier et qu'il était totalement effrayé. En lâchant un juron, Severus rangea la lettre dans sa poche et se précipita sur l'enfant pour le rassurer.

- Ioann, c'est fini. Papa est là.

- A'bus !

Le père se retourna, presque certain de voir le directeur derrière lui mais ne trouva que la porte fermée de la cuisine. Il regarda son fils stupéfait. Il n'avait vu Fumseck qu'une fois et il était en plein bouleversement. Aurait-il tout de même fait le lien entre Albus et son oiseau ?

- Oui Ioann, c'est le l'animal d'Albus.

- Va faire mal ? Veux pas ... . Veux Pas !

- Chuut, Chuut, Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi. Personne pour te faire du mal. Albus n'est pas là et il ne viendra pas.

Severus l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il avait là la preuve de ce qu'avait réussi à faire le directeur. Ioann avait très bien associé l'oiseau à son propriétaire et celui-ci à la souffrance. _Bravo Albus, vous pouvez être fier de vous !_ Il fallut de longues minutes pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Le garçon ne put, par contre, finir son déjeuner, son appétit ayant été coupé.

o0o

Plus tard, alors que son fils jouait sagement dans sa chambre, Severus ressortit le mot pour le lire. Albus lui annonçait qu'il avait bien pris sa démission en compte et qu'il l'avait transmise au conseil d'administration. Puis il avait également indiqué que Minerva avait joué en sa saveur, afin que l'affaire se finisse au plus vite et sans esclandre. Severus vit rouge. Comment cette vieille bonne femme pouvait-elle s'immiscer dans sa vie privée de cette façon ? Il savait déjà par Poppy qu'elle avait fourré sa truffe partout et qu'elle avait réussi à découvrir pour Ioann et sa démission. Mais qu'en plus, elle interagisse auprès d'Albus ainsi, le mettait hors de lui. Il était plus que temps qu'il mette les choses au clair avec cette idiote de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée pour demander à Poppy de veiller sur Ioann, il vit des flammes s'activer et devenir vertes. Il sortit sa baguette et attendit. Ce furent Narcissa et Draco qui arrivèrent dans le salon. Il arrêta l'alarme et les regarda avec intérêt.

- Narcissa, Draco. Que me vaut votre visite pour le moins inattendue ?

- Bonjour Severus. Draco a quelque chose à te dire ainsi qu'à Ioann.

- Draco ?

- Je suis désolé, Parrain, d'avoir dit des méchantes choses à I'ann. Je recommencerais plus jamais, jamais de la vie. Promis.

Severus regarda la belle blonde en relevant un sourcil avant de retourner son attention vers le fils.

- Merci pour ces excuses Draco. Et j'espère aussi que tu ne rediras plus de méchanceté à Ioann.

- Mais, Parrain, il est tout bizarre lui. Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben ... , commença Draco en regardant sa mère d'un œil fuyant puis Severus d'un air craintif.

- Vas-y Draco, dis-moi ce qui te gène, je te promets de ne pas me fâcher, le rassura Severus.

- Il fait comme les bébés, chuchota l'enfant. Il pleure, il suce son pouce et il a aussi des jeux de bébés. Et puis il parle pas comme nous et ... et puis il est pas drôle.

- Assieds-toi, Draco. Prends également place Narcissa. Si tu veux un thé, n'hésite pas, tu sais où est la cuisine. Bien. Alors je vais te dire quelque chose, Draco. Ioann n'est pas un petit garçon comme les autres. D'abord, s'il ne parle pas comme nous c'est parce qu'il n'est pas anglais. Il vient d'un autre pays et il parle la langue de là-bas.

- Oui mais avec la voix, on sait qu'il parle aussi comme un bébé.

- C'est un peu compliqué. Il n'a pas pu grandir comme il faut. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à apprendre. Et il a beaucoup souffert.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la personne qui l'a élevé avant que je n'intervienne était méchante et qu'elle le frappait très souvent et surtout très fort.

- Comme papa ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers Narcissa cherchant des réponses. Celle-ci prit alors la parole.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, mon Chéri. Papa t'avait puni parce que tu avais fait une bêtise. Pour Ioann, le monsieur le frappait même s'il était sage.

Puis elle lança un regard au maître des potions pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Severus crispa sa mâchoire et continua.

- Il ne se rappelle plus ce que c'est que d'avoir une vraie famille. Il a toujours peur de mal faire et de se faire fâcher. Alors il a des réactions étranges. Mais j'aimerais que tu deviennes son ami. Comme ça tu pourrais lui montrer comment un petit garçon doit se comporter.

- Je suis pas petit !

- D'accord, alors tu lui montreras ce que c'est que d'être un _Grand_ garçon. D'accord ?

- Veux bien essayer, grommela Draco de mauvaise foi.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de devenir ami avec lui. Même avec ce que sa mère et son parrain lui avait dit, il pensait tout de même que c'était un bébé. Et un bébé ce n'était pas intéressant du tout. Il ferait l'effort de ne pas être méchant avec lui pour ne pas se faire fâcher à nouveau. Mais il décida qu'il ne ferait rien de plus. Severus le regarda et put voir défiler toutes ses pensées sur son visage. Il se dit que ce n'était pas gagné mais que si le blondinet faisait un effort, c'était déjà ça. Ioann avait besoin de rencontrer des gens pour avoir un équilibre, et de son âge de préférence.

- Bien, dit-il en se levant. Je vais chercher Ioann. Mais avant, j'aurais un service à te demander Narcissa.

- Bien sûr, comment puis-je t'aider ?

- Je dois aller ... fouetter un chat ... j'avais dans l'idée de demander à Poppy de venir s'occuper de lui mais je me disais que puisque vous étiez là tous les deux, tu pourrais peut-être t'en occuper.

- Tu n'as pas peur de sa réaction ?

- Si un peu. Mais ce serait un bon moyen de faire connaissance. Et puis en cas de problème, tu sais où joindre Poppy. N'hésite pas. Il a confiance en elle.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu le sais bien.

Après un hochement de tête Severus monta à l'étage. La discussion qu'il eut avec son fils fut un peu plus difficile que prévu. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester seul sans son père avec des presque inconnus. Il ne le signala pas ainsi mais son comportement ne trompait pas. Severus lui promit de revenir très vite et que rien ne lui arriverait. Il lui expliqua aussi que Draco était désolé d'avoir été méchant et qu'il ferait attention. Ioann plia rapidement. De toute façon, il savait que quand un adulte décidait, il devait obéir. Alors il le suivit dans le salon, la tête basse. Narcissa le regarda tristement. Elle voyait à travers lui, la monstruosité de certains adultes. Elle espérait réellement qu'un jour il n'aurait plus cette position de soumission en tout moment. Draco le regarda arriver. Il avait envie de le fusiller du regard rien que parce qu'il tenait la main de son père. Lui n'avait pas le droit à ça. Finalement, et de mauvaise grâce, il s'excusa auprès de l'enfant. Severus fit venir quelques jeux dans le salon, serra son fils contre lui pour l'embrasser avant de partir direction de bureau de Minerva McGonagall sous l'œil amusé de Narcissa. _Ainsi, il parlait de ce chat là ... _

Elle reporta son attention vers les deux garçonnets et soupira. Draco boudait sur un bout du canapé et Ioann, de l'autre côté, attendait, tête baissée, que son calvaire se finisse. Elle attrapa un puzzle et étala les pièces sur la petite table. Elle commença à le faire tout en surveillant le petit Russe. Celui-ci avait légèrement relevé la tête pour la regarder faire. Avec un sourire, elle s'arrangea pour ne pas trouver la place d'une des pièces et se mit un peu à râler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ioann la regardait faire avec attention, la tête penchée sur le côté. Narcissa reposa la pièce et en attrapa une autre. Elle recommença son manège avant de prendre une troisième pièce. Finalement Ioann se leva doucement et s'approcha. Il attrapa la pièce qu'elle venait de poser. Il la regarda, regarda la table et l'accrocha à une qui était déjà posée.

Narcissa le félicita en lui disant qu'il était un petit garçon très doué. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa une autre pièce, sans regarder la femme une seule fois. Draco bouillonnait dans son coin. Non seulement ce garçon pouvait faire des câlins à son père et pleurnicher et ne pas être parfait mais en plus il était en train de lui piquer sa maman. Il leva les yeux vers une des photos au mur, une petite voix lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute si lui n'avait plus de maman. Mais il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre la sienne. Il se leva lui aussi, et attrapa une pièce du puzzle. Non, il ne les laisserait pas jouer sans lui ni l'oublier dans son coin. C'était _Sa_ maman et c'était à lui de jouer avec !

o0o

Severus arriva avec fracas dans le bureau de l'adjointe. Elle n'était visiblement pas là. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il saurait la dégoter. Il aurait peut-être dû apporter une boite de thon pour l'attirer ... Il ricana tout seul avant de s'adresser aux tableaux, leur demandant d'aller chercher le professeur. Il dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de voir arriver la Gryffondor passablement énervée d'avoir été dérangée.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire dans mon bureau ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous mêlez de mes affaires ?

Un silence ce fit. Minerva semblait chercher une bonne raison à donner à cette question.

- Je vous ai posé la première question, j'en attends toujours la réponse.

- Je vous ai donné ma réponse dans ma question. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons suffisamment intimes pour que ma vie privée vous soit ainsi dévoilée !

- Moi qui pensais que la paternité vous rendrait plus aimable ... Poppy a visiblement tort de vous prendre pour un père très attentionné.

- La façon dont je me comporte avec mon fils n'a aucunement sa place dans cette conversation. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir de quel droit vous fouinez dans mes affaires, de quel droit vous vous permettez d'intervenir dans mes différents avec Albus et enfin de quel droit vous vous permettez de me faire la morale !

- Du droit que je suis l'adjointe de cette école et que je me dois d'intervenir si le fonctionnement de celle-ci est perturbé ! Vous êtes parti du jour au lendemain sans rien dire. Il a fallu vous remplacer au pied levé juste avant les examens de fin d'année. Puis vous menacer de mettre le directeur en justice s'il n'acceptait pas votre démission. Je trouve que ce comportement, hautement préjudiciable pour Poudlard, est suffisant pour que je sois mise au courant.

- Albus était au courant de mon départ. Et je n'avais aucunement le devoir de me justifier auprès de vous. Pour ce qui est de ma démission, j'estime avoir de droit de quitter un emploi si mon supérieur m'a trahi. Et comme vous le savez pour avoir écouté aux portes, c'est également mon fils qu'il a trahi et surtout blessé. Alors adjointe ou pas, je vous prierais de rester à la place qu'est la votre si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enferme dans une cage en osier !

- Je vous conseille de me montrer un peu plus de respect. Vous n'avez même pas la moitié de mon âge ...

- Et cela vous donne le droit de vous comporter comme une gamine qui va bouder dans son coin parce qu'on ne lui dit pas tout ? Si vous estimez être trop âgée, alors prenez une place à l'hospice, je suis sûr que les autres pensionnaires se feront une joie de vous offrir un sonotone pour que vous puissiez écouter les discussions privées un peu plus que vous ne le faites déjà !

- Méprisable petit insolant. Quand je pense que j'étais prête à vous défendre ...

- Je suis un Mangemort, Minerva, vous croyez réellement que j'ai besoin d'une vieille lionne décrépie pour me défendre ?

- Ancien Mangemort Severus. Et c'est justement parce que peu de gens voient cet état de fait que j'aurais pu vous aider. Vous êtes actuellement sans emploi. Je n'ai pas les appuis d'Albus, mais on me respecte suffisamment pour vous aider.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé la charité, stupide Gryffondor. Et je vous serais gré de ne pas vous mêler de cela. J'estime être en droit de mener ma vie telle que je l'entends. Ne me faites pas l'affront de me prendre pour un incapable. Je nous ferai vivre, mon fils et moi, correctement et sans votre pitié ! Retournez donc à votre panier et vos croquettes. Et surtout, ne vous immiscez plus jamais de mes affaires ou de celles de mon fils !

Severus avait craché ses dernières paroles. Il était réellement furieux qu'elle ose mettre en doute sa capacité à les faire vivre tous les deux. Comme s'il n'était bon que pour faire des potions dans cette satanée école. Il la regarda avec dégoût. Il se retourna pour prendre la cheminée avant de se dire qu'il devrait se calmer avant de retrouver son garçon. Il prit donc la direction du Chemin de Traverse. Minerva le regarda partir avec un regard moins énervé qu'elle n'en donnait l'impression. Elle savait qu'un jour elle aurait à se confronter à lui et s'était déjà préparée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle se permit même un sourire. Il ne semblait pas se laisser dépasser par les évènements. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout en main mais il n'avait pas perdu son mauvais caractère. C'était preuve de bonne santé ... Elle secoua la tête tentant en vain de réprimer sous léger rire. Poppy avait raison, il défendait sa couvée avec la hargne d'une poule enragée. Elle ressortit de son bureau pour rejoindre ses appartements. Au moins elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, celui qui défendait les intérêts du plus jeune des Snape en priorité et du plus âgé à fortiori.

o0o

Milo était en train de prendre le soleil à l'ombre d'un des parasols de la terrasse de l'hôtel. Il était encore tôt mais la température était plus qu'estivale. En fait il n'avait dormi qu'à peine une petite heure. Il sentait que ce jour là, il ferait comme les mexicains : la sieste. Il avait écouté les conseils de Severus et avait parlé avec son amant. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'était ouvert à lui. La réaction de celui-ci n'avait pas été excessive. Ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Il avait lui aussi besoin de réfléchir. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas pensé ou du moins n'avait pas voulu le faire, à avoir une relation plus suivie avec quelqu'un. Après tout, une aventure d'une nuit n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. C'était bien plus simple. Il lui avait promis de lui donner une réponse avant son départ pour la Russie après le mondial. Alors Milo attendait. Il se sentait plus léger. Il s'était ouvert et ne s'était pas fait jeter violemment. Il pouvait donc espérer une réponse à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il soupira et redescendit ses lunettes sur ses yeux. Il avait envoyé les articles par cheminette peu de temps avant et il n'avait rien de prévu avant quelques heures. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainait dans un repos agréable. Mais très vite une ombre vient le déranger.

- Toi !

- Wow, t'as appris un nouveau mot ? Félicitation Beris ! Je t'offre un verre d'eau pour fêter ça ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais si c'est un nouveau jeu, la prochaine fois tape dans la catégorie au dessus. Trois-six ans, c'est bien plus intellectuel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as lancé comme sort ?

- Il n'y a qu'un sort que j'aimerais te lancer, c'est un sort d'_Oubliette_ afin que tu m'oublies et que tu me lâches. Mais visiblement tu ne parles pas de ça sinon tu ne serais jamais venu me voir.

- Ferme-là et avoue que c'est à cause de toi que je suis allé à l'hôpital pour rien !

- Si je dois la fermer, comment je te réponds, gros con ! Et si j'avais dû t'envoyer à l'hôpital, j'aurais choisi le service de la morgue, il parait qu'on n'en revient pas.

- J'avais ... J'avais plein d'hémorroïdes hier après midi et quand je suis arrivé dans la salle d'auscultation, je n'avais plus rien. C'est toi qui m'a fait ça j'en suis sûr !

- Et tu t'étonnes d'avoir le cul en chou fleur alors que tu fais chier tout le monde ? Moi je pense que c'était un développement normal de ta personnalité.

- Je ne veux pas ton avis mais tes aveux.

- Parce que tu imagines peut-être qu'un sort pour donner des hémorroïdes existe ? Putain, mais arrête ta parano. Je ne sais pas mais, fume un joint, pète un coup ou prends du Valium, mais fais quelque chose, le stress n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi !

Berislav le regarda méchamment avant de quitter la terrasse, furieux. Milo le regarda partir avant d'éclater de rire. Il bénit Severus pour les sorts de son invention. Grâce à ça il avait pu moucher son collègue avec brio. Une chose était sûre, quand il quitterait son boulot, il ne le regretterait pas. Il s'étira et se repositionna confortablement, bien décidé à rattraper son retard de sommeil. Il commençait à partir dans les limbes quand une ombre vient à nouveau le déranger. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et attaqua d'emblé.

- Bon Popovski, tu m'énerves avec tes problèmes de varices anales imaginaires, alors casse-toi avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement !

- Quelque chose anale et imaginaire ? Ton collègue, aurait-il des problèmes d'évacuation ?

- Hémorroïdes, petit cadeau de mon cru ... mais depuis quand tu parles le Russe ? Demanda Milo en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes noires pour mieux voir la personne.

- Depuis que j'ai fait ami-ami avec un blondinet de Kazan.

- Je suis pas blond ! Je suis châtain clair, bouda le 'blond'

- Comparé à moi, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très foncé.

- Te fous pas de moi Da Silveira ! Bon sinon, j'ai appris par Felipe que t'avais eu un souci de famille hier. Pas trop grave j'espère.

- Non, mon jeune frère avait fait une fugue. Mais il s'est fait choper par les autorités avant de sortir de la ville. P'pa l'a laissé mariner toute la nuit et une partie de la journée en prison. Je suis allé le faire sortir hier soir. Il parait qu'il n'écoute que moi donc j'étais désigné pour lui faire la morale.

- Super Pedro a encore frappé.

- Evidement, rigola le brésilien. Bon et sinon, ton filleul, il va mieux ?

- La crise a durée une bonne partie de la journée mais déjà le lendemain il allait mieux. Et j'ai passé les meilleures journées de ces quatre dernières années. C'est un amour ce gosse. Une montagne de bonheur. Bordel, je crois que j'aurais pu planter ma tente dans le jardin et à vie, rien que pour un de ses sourires.

- T'es atteint mon gars. C'est la crise de la trentaine qui te rattrape. Tu gagatises déjà.

- Merci de me rappeler que je prends bientôt une dizaine !

- Et si tu me disais ce que tu as fait à Beris ? Ça m'a l'air passionnant, continua le Brésilien après un temps de silence.

- Plus tard, avec les autres. J'ai pas envie de me répéter. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Rien.

- Alors prends un transat et profite pour ne rien faire en ma compagnie.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien faire, pas que je voulais le faire avec toi, rigola Pedro.

- Tant mieux. Comme ça tu peux te tirer. Moi, je veux juste pioncer un peu. Du moins si on m'en laisse l'occasion plus de deux minutes d'affilées ...

Il remonta ses lunettes sur le nez, se recala dans son siège et tenta de s'endormir le plus rapidement possible. Le brésilien ricana avant de finalement prendre place à sa droite. Trois autres ombres arrivèrent un peu plus tard pour venir les déranger, mais ils dormaient déjà tous les deux. Juliana, Henrique et Felipe s'installèrent à leurs côtés décidant que finalement, dormir à l'ombre d'un parasol était une idée plus qu'alléchante.

o0o

Severus rentra chez lui très serein. Il était finalement allé marcher dans le Londres Moldu et cela avait eu un effet bénéfique sur son humeur. Il arriva par la cheminée pour voir Narcissa, Draco et Ioann, tranquillement en train de faire des coloriages. Ils levèrent tous les trois la tête vers lui avant qu'une petite tornade brune vienne se coller contre ses jambes. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui demandant si tout s'était bien passé. Ioann hocha la tête dans son cou tout en resserrant son étreinte. Severus quémanda d'un regard, des informations à Narcissa. Elle le rassura, lui expliquant qu'ils avaient fait un puzzle, qu'ils avaient tenté de faire un château avec le jeu de construction avant de finalement préférer les cahiers de dessins. Il lança un regard dans la direction du petit blond pour le voir complètement renfrogné, les bras croisés. Quelque chose l'énervait visiblement et c'était sûrement le fait que le Russe soit en train de se faire câliner.

- Narcissa, Lucius rentre-t-il pour le repas de midi ?

- Non, il est encore occupé jusqu'à ce soir par le conseil. Il mangera là-bas.

- Bien, alors tu ne verras aucun problème à ce que je vous garde ici tous les deux pour manger.

- Nous ne voudrions pas te déranger.

- Balivernes. Je ne propose jamais si ça me dérange.

- Alors laisse-moi au moins contacter Dobby. Il aura sûrement préparé le repas, il n'aura qu'à nous l'apporter ici.

- Bien. C'est une bonne idée.

Dobby fut ravi d'apporter le déjeuner à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ioann avait apprécié la matinée même si son père s'était absenté en cours de route. Narcissa était vraiment une dame très gentille. Il avait apprécié de jouer avec elle. Par contre il n'était pas à l'aise avec Draco. Le petit blond lui faisait peur. Il le regardait toujours bizarrement. D'ailleurs lors du repas, il était assis le plus loin possible du garçon. L'elfe s'était surpassé, c'était presque un festin qui se finit avec un bon, gros et beau gâteau au chocolat. Ioann en oublia alors le petit prince pour déguster le dessert avec un réel plaisir. Severus le regardait faire avec une grande tendresse. Et quand l'enfant lui en proposa un morceau, il ne put cacher son sourire qui aurait éclipsé le soleil.

Narcissa les observa avec attendrissement. L'enfant était adorable et l'ancien Serpentard était vraiment un bon père. Un coup d'œil à son fils lui apprit qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout cette scène. Elle regretta une fois de plus que Lucius ne soit pas comme Severus vis-à-vis de lui. Mais cela accentua sa détermination à changer les choses. Puis, alors que Dobby débarrassait, les deux plus jeunes s'assirent au sol devant la table basse pour reprendre leur coloriage pendant que les adultes sirotaient un thé. Draco avait dans l'idée de faire le plus beau dessin pour qu'on le félicite lui plus que l'autre. Alors il dessinait en faisant attention à ne surtout pas dépasser les bords. Il était si concentré qui sursauta quand son parrain se leva. Il releva la tête pour voir Ioann, à moitié endormi, penché sur son cahier. Severus l'attrapa doucement et le coucha sur le canapé. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture et fit venir la peluche blanche d'un sort. L'enfant se recroquevilla autour du dragon comme pour ne prendre que le minimum de place. Draco retroussa son petit nez de mépris avant de se replonger sur son œuvre. Après tout il était grand lui, il n'avait plus besoin de faire la sieste. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de tout le monde. Peu de temps après, alors qu'il étouffait un bâillement, sa mère lui demanda de s'allonger de l'autre côté du canapé pour se reposer un peu.

- J'suis grand ! Je veux pas faire la sieste !

- Tu as raison, tu es trop grand pour dormir mon Chéri. Mais entre le puzzle et le coloriage, tes yeux ont besoin de se reposer un peu. Il faut juste que tu les fermes quelques minutes et après ça ira mieux, répondit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Il accepta en ronchonnant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'il ouvrirait les yeux très rapidement qu'il s'endormait lui aussi profondément.

- Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude de manipuler le père, le fils commence déjà à être plus difficile à diriger.

- Narcissa, attaqua Severus gravement. L'autre jour, quand vous êtes reparti, Lucius l'a puni n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais aimé l'en empêcher mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Draco a fait remarquer tout à l'heure qu'il l'avait frappé ...

- Tu ne le sais pas car c'est de tradition Sang-Pur, mais les corrections peuvent être assez violentes dans les nobles familles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement

- Il a utilisé un bâton de bois fin pour le fesser. Cinq tapes. Suivi d'un enfermement de quatre jours dans sa chambre.

Severus se crispa. Il n'avait jamais approuvé de telles corrections. Et avec le passé de Ioann, il était définitivement contre. Mais il en avait suffisamment souffert étant jeune pour savoir ce que s'était. Son regard se porta sur son filleul. Ce petit garçon avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait même tout pour être pourri gâté. Et pourtant il savait qu'au fond, tout ce qu'il attendait c'était un peu d'attention de Lucius.

- Il est jaloux, annonça-t-il, telle une évidence.

- Oui. Il est jaloux de Ioann. Parce que Lucius lui en demande trop pour un enfant de six ans. Et qu'il veut juste pouvoir profiter de ce qui l'entoure et surtout de son père.

- Tant que Lucius n'aura pas fait un effort envers lui, les relations entre les deux garçons n'évolueront pas.

- Si Draco est souvent en contact avec lui, il peut très bien se mettre à l'apprécier, tout simplement.

- Non. Et tu le sais Cissy. Tant qu'on lui mettra sous le nez ce qu'il ne peut avoir, il ne fera aucun effort. Il vaut mieux que leurs rencontres restent suffisamment espacées et en l'absence de Lucius. Je ne veux pas qu'il le corrige une fois de plus alors que c'est intrinsèquement de sa faute si le courant de passe pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Par contre, Ioann a l'air de t'apprécier. Je ne sais pas se que tu lui as fait, mais c'était réussi.

- Je lui ai juste lancé un _Imperium_, répondit-elle avec un grand sérieux avant de rire. Idiot. J'ai juste fait un puzzle avec lui. Mais tu oublies que je suis maman d'un petit garçon de son âge. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur ces étranges bestioles que sont les humains à cinq ans.

- Très drôle, marmonna le maitre des potions. Mais c'est quelque chose d'appréciable que de savoir qu'il te fait confiance. Il ne l'accorde pas à tout le monde. J'aurais peut-être besoin de toi de temps en temps lorsque j'aurais retrouvé un emploi. Je ne me vois pas laisser Ioann en pension à n'importe qui. Poppy ne pourra pas s'en occuper tout le temps.

- Je me ferais une joie d'être sa nourrice. J'ai commencé à donner des cours à Draco pour la lecture et le calcul. Ce sera un plaisir d'avoir un élève de plus.

- Sauf qu'il ne parle pas anglais.

- Ce ne sera qu'un obstacle parmi d'autres.

- Merci d'accepter de t'occuper de lui de temps en temps.

- Oh non. Quand j'aurais commencé à lui faire cours, je veux le voir tous les jours sauf le week-end. Il faut au moins ça pour qu'il étudie convenablement.

- Ne mets pas la charrue avant l'hippogriffe. Il ne pourra pas passer des heures à étudier avant un moment. Il n'a toujours pas totalement récupéré. Même s'il va mieux, qu'il est moins fatigué, il n'est pas encore au mieux de sa forme.

- Il ne mange pas beaucoup non plus. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il met du temps à se remettre.

- Il mange beaucoup plus qu'il y a quatre semaines. Il a doublé sa ration journalière.

- Oh Merlin. Mais il ne mangeait strictement rien alors ?

- Il pensait même qu'il n'était pas autorisé à manger.

Le regard de Severus se perdit dans la contemplation de son fils roulé en boule avant de détourner ses yeux sur Draco. La différence de taille entre les deux était flagrante. Et pourtant il n'avait qu'une petite année d'écart.

- Il a repris du poids. Poppy était contente lors de son dernier contrôle. Il n'a pas grandi mais il s'étoffe un peu.

- Il deviendra un grand et beau garçon.

- Beau, il n'y a pas de doute. Il l'est déjà. Merlin soit remercié qu'il ait pris la grâce de sa mère et non la grossièreté de mes traits.

- Et pourtant il te ressemble beaucoup. Personne ne peut douter de ta paternité en le voyant. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a une finesse qui ne vient pas de toi, s'amusa la blonde.

- Merci de confirmer. C'est charmant de ta part. Je ne suis par contre pas sûr qu'il devienne un _Grand_ garçon. Son retard de croissance couplé à ses carences nutritives n'annonce rien de bon sur ce sujet.

- Qu'en dit Poppy ?

- Qu'il restera sûrement plus petit que les autres garçons de son âge. Ses os ont également beaucoup soufferts. Sa magie instinctive les a souvent réparés mais ils ont été fragilisés. Il leur faudra du temps pour qu'ils soient convenablement solidifiés et qu'ils grandissent normalement.

- Je sais que les hommes aiment que leurs fils soient grands et imposants. Mais il ne faut pas non plus trop idéaliser son enfant.

- Tu fais fausse route Cissy. S'il reste petit, ça me permettra de le porter plus longtemps. Et crois-moi que ça c'est mon idéal.

- Le grand Severus Snape qui ne veut pas que son garçon grandisse pour pouvoir le câliner plus longtemps. Si on m'avait dit cela il y a huit ans, je pense que j'aurais fait enfermer le malotru dans nos cachots.

- Il y a huit ans je n'avais pas le même état d'esprit, répondit-il en se renfermant.

Narcissa comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important sous ceci. Il y avait huit années, Severus était un jeune Mangemort sans scrupule. Et aujourd'hui il semblait en parler comme quelque chose qu'il voulait oublier. Comme si c'était une période sombre qu'il préférait occulter de sa mémoire et de ses souvenirs. Elle le regarda avec attention mais n'ajouta rien. Elle savait que malgré tout, elle n'était pas assez proche de lui pour de telles confidences.

- Cautionnes-tu la façon de Lucius de punir Draco ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement en brisant le silence.

- C'est la tradition sorcière dans les familles de Sang-Pur.

- Je ne te demande pas des généralités, je te demande ton avis personnel.

Il la regardait maintenant avec un regard perçant qui la fit légèrement déglutir. Elle comprenait les élèves qui l'avaient eu en tant que professeur. Mais elle réalisait aussi ce que les victimes de ses actes de mangemorie avaient pu ressentir face à lui. Son regard était perçant, insondable et définitivement vide de sentiment.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Non je ne cautionne pas. Jusqu'à présent cette tradition m'était égale. Elle touche principalement des garçons ... les héritiers. Et le sort de mes cousins m'importait peu à l'époque. Mais depuis la naissance de Draco, je crains de voir l'autorité de Lucius se déchainer sur lui.

- Cette tradition est totalement absurde.

- Tu ne peux pas juger des siècles de fonctionnement en cinq minutes alors que tu n'y connais rien. C'est bien plus compliqué que cela.

- Frapper un enfant n'est pas quelque chose de compliqué. C'est quelque chose d'intolérable.

- Ce qu'a subi Ioann n'a rien à voir avec la tradition, Severus.

- Ce qu'a subi Ioann n'a rien à voir avec mon jugement. Non, c'est faux. En fait, cela a justement renforcé mon jugement.

Narcissa le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. En fait, elle réalisa qu'elle était surtout consciente de trop bien comprendre. Le visage fermé et crispé de l'homme ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. _Tel père tel fils, la ressemblance n'est pas que physique_ ...

- Je ne compte pas laisser Lucius s'en prendre à mon bébé sous le couvert d'une ancienne tradition.

- Pourtant il l'a déjà fait.

- J'étais tellement bouleversée que je n'ai pas pu agir. Mais je ne le laisserais pas recommencer. Lucius n'est pas mauvais. Il a juste été élevé dans cette optique et ne voit pas les autres alternatives.

- Il est un Mangemort de haut niveau. Il n'est pas _gentil_.

- Toi aussi. Et pourtant, tu élèves ton fils bien différemment. Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Mais les nuances sont des fois difficiles à accepter.

Severus ne dit rien mais approuva. Il se rendait compte à quel point leurs deux façons de penser pouvaient être proches. Finalement, si le Lord Noir revenait, il aurait peut-être une alliée dans la famille même du haut cercle de Mangemorts.

- Et puis, l'arrivée de Ioann le fait aussi réfléchir. Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant, mais je l'ai bien vu. Il est souvent déconnecté de la réalité. Il a parfois des hésitations. Son masque si parfait se fissure par moment. Je pense que de te voir évoluer avec ton fils remet en cause sa façon de faire avec Draco. Mais il est incapable de tourner le dos à son éducation. Alors il préfère le déni.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je pense que c'est toi qui arriveras le mieux à le faire changer. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'influence sur lui. Depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard il a été obsédé par toi.

- Non. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vérifier que j'étais digne de rentrer dans les rangs du Maître.

- Il ne lui aurait pas fallu autant de temps pour le savoir. Il t'a couru après pendant toute ta scolarité.

- Parce que j'étais le seul à oser les remettre, lui et ta sœur, à leur place. C'est pour cela que son intérêt était tel.

- En attendant, je suis réellement persuadée que s'il doit un jour changer les coutumes, ce sera toi l'origine de sa remise en question. Tu as toujours été important pour lui. Tu es aujourd'hui son seul véritable ami.

Draco bougea dans son sommeil et se tourna face contre le dossier enfouissant son nez dans les coussins. Ioann, dérangé par le mouvement, soupira en se repositionnant confortablement avant d'attraper l'oreille de son dragon dans sa bouche afin de le suçoter avidement. Les deux adultes les regardèrent sereinement. Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux. Severus se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec l'aristocrate. Il n'avait que peu apprécié sa réaction après la rencontre ratée des enfants. Ce jour là, il était trop occupé à rassurer Ioann pour réellement intervenir. Mais cette histoire de corrections traditionnelles ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et Lucius, mieux que quiconque, savait ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de comportement. Narcissa avait peut-être raison. C'était peut-être à lui de faire changer les choses.


	29. Mauvais Augure

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité.

Bon, alors tout d'abord, sachez que je pars en vacances Dimanche matin. Oh pas longtemps mais je ne reviens que le jeudi soir. Là où je vais j'aurais internet mais je ne suis pas sûre de penser à publier la semaine prochaine. Donc, je vais préparer le chapitre prêt à poster et si j'ai deux minutes je publierai. Par contre si j'oublie, le chapitre arrivera Jeudi dans la soirée (mon train arrivant à 20h, ne l'attendez pas avant 21 heures…). Désolée de devoir (peut-être) décaler… mais les vacances … c'est les vacances :P

Sinon, ce chapitre fait un petit bond dans le temps … oui oui, pas gros mais par rapport au reste de la fic, c'est déjà beaucoup ^^ Quelques scène de la vie des Snape, Malfoy, et Gabrilov… Quelques discutions piquantes entre hommes et … ben … d'autres choses aussi …

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi ou jeudi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Mauvais augure.**

_Jeudi 3 Juillet 1986._

Une semaine était passée depuis que Draco s'était excusé auprès des Snape et qu'il avait passé la journée avec eux et Narcissa. Peu de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Une certaine routine s'était installée. Severus avait doublé son sort d'alarme par un sort de détection de cauchemar que Poppy avait trouvé afin d'être sûr d'être réveillé en cas de problème. Chaque matinée se passait sereinement, entre câlins et jeux. Le rire de Ioann résonnait très souvent dans sa chambre, surtout lorsque son père avait décidé qu'une séance de chatouilles s'imposait. L'enfant mangeait également en quantité presque correct. L'infirmière affirmait que la dose, même inférieure à celle d'un enfant de cinq ans, était suffisante pour qu'il en tire les bienfaits. D'ailleurs elle avait été ravie de voir que depuis sa toute première visite, il avait pris un kilo trois cent grammes. Il n'était toujours pas rentré dans les normes de poids pour son âge mais il n'était plus aussi critique qu'un mois avant. Elle n'avait par contre pas été surprise de ne pas voir sa taille évoluée. Il mesurait toujours quatre vingt dix huit centimètres. Ses os étaient encore trop fragilisés pour évoluer de façon correcte.

La sieste en début d'après midi était un passage obligatoire de la vie des Snape. Ioann la réclamait d'ailleurs de lui-même. Malgré les repas équilibrés qui lui permettaient de combler ses carences, il n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme. Poppy assurait que cela changerait rapidement mais que les effets néfastes de la pneumonie se faisaient encore sentir. Elle leur avait appris que certains malades pouvaient ressentir la fatigue due à la maladie, même trois mois après avoir été guéris. Tout dépendait de la condition physique du patient. Severus profitait de ces moments là pour scruter les annonces dans la gazette ou encore pour faire quelques potions, pour lui ou pour Poppy.

Les jours où le temps s'y prêtait, on voyait souvent le père et le fils faire des promenades. Ils avaient d'ailleurs trouvé un petit parc agréable pas très loin, dans lequel ils aimaient se balader. Plus les jours passaient et plus ils allongeaient la durée. Bien souvent Ioann passait le retour dans les bras de Severus, mais chaque jour, il marchait un peu plus longtemps avant d'être épuisé. Le soir, le rituel du bain était sacré. Ioann y passait un certain temps à jouer avec ses jeux aquatiques avant que l'adulte ne vienne finir de le laver et de le préparer. Severus n'avait jamais plus oublié son fils dans son bain. Malgré ses occupations, il venait toujours s'occuper de lui afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Puis venait le moment de l'histoire dont l'enfant n'entendait jamais la fin, car il s'endormait toujours avant, sous le regard heureux de Severus. Leur train-train fut modifié par deux fois. La première lorsqu'il dut s'absenter pour en entretient de travail et il en profita pour faire quelques courses. Poppy était venue garder l'enfant pour le plaisir de tout le monde. Le maitre des potions n'eut malheureusement pas le poste, sa réputation de mage noir l'ayant précédé. La deuxième fois fut lorsque Narcissa et Draco revinrent boire le thé en fin d'un après midi alors que Lucius était occupé au Ministère. Les adultes avaient beau mettre du leur, les enfants n'arrivaient pas à être à l'aise l'un envers l'autre.

Et puis ce matin là, Severus avait reçu par cheminette un message de Milo, lui indiquant que contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne pourrait pas les rejoindre avant le dimanche suivant. Il ne s'étendait pas mais il devait rentrer dans la journée à Kazan et avait pas mal de choses à régler avant de venir en Angleterre. Le brun supposa que cela avait un rapport avec son boulot et le Mondial de Foot Moldu qui s'était achevé quatre jours auparavant. Il lui avait par contre bien signalé qu'il avait beaucoup de vacances en retard et qu'il allait demander un mois complet. Ce qui avait ravi Ioann qui s'était extasié face au nombre important de jours que cela représentait sur son calendrier.

Le très fort lien qui unissait son fils au Russe aurait pu rendre l'ex-professeur jaloux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire. Il savait déjà qu'il avait l'amour exclusif de l'enfant et celui-ci lui démontrait tous les jours un peu plus. Mais le fait qu'il soit très attaché à Milo était une bonne chose. Tout comme il avait une forte relation avec Poppy. Cela lui permettrait de rester ouvert aux autres et de ne pas se refermer sur lui-même. Il avait également un lien complice avec Narcissa et poli avec Lucius. Et pour un petit homme traumatisé par les adultes, c'était une très grande victoire.

Severus était actuellement dans son laboratoire. Celui-ci prenait tout le sous sol de la maison, excepté une enclave dans le fond le plus profond qui servait de cave. Il avait la baguette dans sa main et lançait des sorts à tout va pour ranger au maximum son matériel. Il était conscient que le résultat serait spartiate mais si Milovan devait rester quatre semaines avec eux, il ne pouvait pas s'accommoder comme la dernière fois. Dormir deux-trois nuits avec son fils était une chose, en passer vingt huit en était une autre. Il était donc en train d'aménager un endroit un peu agréable dans le coin pourvu d'un soupirail afin d'y installer un lit et une armoire, le tout séparé du labo grâce à des rideaux. Il s'arrangerait le moment venu avec le Russe pour savoir qui y logerait.

Ioann dormait tranquillement dans son lit pour sa sieste hebdomadaire. La nuit passée, il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas un méchant rêve comme certaines nuits mais cela lui avait tout de même raccourci sa nuit. Severus était soulagé de voir que petit à petit, les affres de l'enfant se résorbaient. D'après Poppy, c'était signe que sa nouvelle vie reprenait le dessus sur son ancienne vie. Une fois satisfait du résultat dans son sous sol, il remonta dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il lui faudrait acheter du café. Le Russe préférait cette boisson à de « l'eau chaude avec des herbes ». Savourant sa tasse fumante, il se dit que dès le lundi suivant, il pourrait profiter de sa présence pour chercher correctement un emploi. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose et rapidement. Même s'il aurait préféré rester auprès de son fils, il fallait qu'il soit raisonnable. Il avait besoin d'un travail pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Il regarda l'heure. Ioann allait sûrement dormir une petite heure de plus. Il se leva en étirant les muscles de son dos. Puis il passa dans le salon où la gazette du Sorcier l'attendait comme tous les jours.

o0o

De l'autre côté de la planète, Milo était en train de préparer sa valise. Il partait en début d'après midi pour Kazan. Il devrait passer au journal pour un débriefing sur l'évènement sportif qui venait de se finir avec la victoire peu surprenante de l'Argentine. Il ferma son bagage et fit le tour de la chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avait un peu le cœur serré. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses dans ce pays. Beaucoup de changements pour lui, surtout émotionnels. Mais maintenant il allait devoir oublier et reprendre sa vie affective où il l'avait laissé avant d'arriver au Mexique. C'est-à-dire, nulle part. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Visiblement, pour son amant ce n'était que l'histoire de deux nuits. Il allait devoir faire avec. Pour éviter de partir dans une douloureuse mélancolie, il repensa à Berislav.

Ses amis et lui, lui en avaient fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Après le coup des hémorroïdes, il lui avait discrètement glissé une potion inodore et incolore dans le café. L'effet était que dès qu'il tentait une approche auprès d'une jolie fille, il s'urinait dessus. Et vu qu'il draguait tout ce qui portait un jupon, il avait dû changer de vêtements plus qu'à son tour. Cela avait duré toute une journée et le lendemain il avait, une fois de plus, demandé des comptes à son collègue. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune preuve. Quelques heures plus tard, Pedro avait payé un petit mexicain pour qu'il lui renverse une potion dessus par inadvertance. L'enfant avait été un peu malmené par Beris qui n'appréciait pas avoir été taché de la sorte mais il fut si bon comédien que le Russe abandonna rapidement. Par contre, le fait qu'il se retrouve avec le système pileux du yéti en plein milieu du repas et qu'il se mette à baver comme un chien enragé, le força à regagner sa chambre jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le Samedi, il se promena dans les rues avec son traditionnel air de dragueur de pacotille pendant tout l'après midi. Il bomba le torse en voyant tous les regards se poser sur lui. Il avait toujours aimé être au centre des attentions. Le fait que son pantalon n'avait plus de fesse et laissait entrevoir les siennes, ne vint à son esprit que quelques heures plus tard quand il passa aux cabinets. Il ne put même pas s'en prendre à Milo car celui-ci avait été absent toute la journée. Sortie entre mecs. Il loupa par contre le sourire sadique de Juliana lorsqu'elle rangea son appareil photo. Ce soir là, il regarda la France gagner la troisième place du tournoi, avec les joues teintées de rouge sous certains regards goguenards.

Le jour de la finale, Henrique l'avait malencontreusement bousculé dans le hall de l'hôtel, éparpillant au sol tous ses parchemins et revues. Très serviable, le brésilien l'avait aidé à ramasser ses affaires et lui avait discrètement glissé au milieu, une revue enchantée. Peu de temps plus tard, au milieu de la conférence de presse donnée par un représentant sorcier de l'équipe de la RFA, des voix s'élevèrent d'entre ses mains. Enfin il s'agissait plus de gémissements et de grognements. Le Russe rougit fortement. Il chercha fébrilement l'origine de ces plaintes avant de tomber sur le magasine pornographique magiquement transformé pour retranscrire vocalement les exploits des modèles. Il tenta de le faire taire en lui lançant quelques contre sorts et sorts de silence. Mais en vain. Il fut sommé de quitter les lieux et d'allait s'adonner à ses loisirs ailleurs. Le club des cinq avait préféré attendre deux jours avant de lui faire une dernière farce.

Le mardi, il s'était vu faire une allergie très virulente à ses produits de beauté. Felipe avait soudoyé une des femmes de ménage afin de glisser quelques gouttes d'une potion dans son gel douche. Berislav avait dû se trimballer toute la journée avec de grosses lunettes noires afin de cacher ses yeux qui n'avaient rien à envier à un lapin atteint de myxomatose. Il avait même poussé jusqu'à mettre un foulard autour de son cou par une température avoisinant les trente six degrés à l'ombre, afin de cacher les plaques purulentes qui recouvraient une bonne partie de sa peau. Milo s'était fait une joie de le chambrer à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de lui. Bien sûr il fut accusé d'être à l'origine de tous ces maux, mais en vain. Le blondinet malin s'était merveilleusement débrouillé pour se montrer en permanence accompagné afin d'avoir un alibi en béton. Après, pour prouver qu'il était celui qui avait soufflé les sorts dans certaines oreilles, ou donner les potions dans certaines mains, c'était bien plus compliqué.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en riant légèrement. Finalement cette dernière semaine avait été presque parfaite et les idées de Severus un régal. Il se promit de le remercier chaleureusement quand il arriverait chez lui, trois jours plus tard. Il reprit son calme en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Après la réunion de boulot, il devrait préparer son départ. Il avait un mois de congé. Il s'était arrangé avec son patron. Il avait normalement un mois de préavis à faire, mais comme on lui devait la même durée pour ses vacances, il n'aurait plus à reposer les pieds au journal. Il aurait un mois pour trouver du travail et un logement. Le rédacteur en chef avait compris qu'il avait besoin de se rapprocher de sa famille. Il lui avait même dit qu'il allait rentrer en contact avec un de ses amis travaillant dans un quotidien en Ecosse afin de chaudement le recommander. Il avait bon espoir car il avait appris qu'il recherchait quelqu'un. Milo espéra avoir une bonne nouvelle très rapidement. Il pourrait de toute façon trouver un autre emploi plus tard, mais au moins il ne serait pas complètement démuni dès le début.

Sans compter que Severus habitant au Nord de l'Angleterre, ils seraient très proches l'un de l'autre. Il pourrait voir Ioann très souvent. Il ferma les yeux tout en souriant. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des coups tapés à la porte. Etonné, il regarda l'heure. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir ? Juliana et Felipe étaient partis chez eux la veille. Henrique et Pedro avait quitté les lieux le matin même et Berislav les avait tous précédé, en fuyant dès que ses irruptions cutanées s'étaient guéries afin de ne pas être victime d'une nouvelle plaisanterie. Ce n'était pas non plus le staff de l'hôtel. Il devait libérer la chambre pour quatorze heure et il n'était que treize heure moins dix. Il se leva avec souplesse et alla ouvrir la porte. Il resta un instant surpris et subjugué par le regard chocolat qui le fixait, avant de laisser entrer son invité. Il le regarda avec étonnement.

- Henrique ? Je croyais que tu étais parti ce matin ...

- En fait j'ai retardé un peu mon départ. Je t'avais promis une réponse avant ton départ.

- Oh ... euh ... bien ... mais assieds-toi.

Milo se sentit très nerveux alors qu'il prenait place sur le coin du lit, le brésilien s'asseyant de l'autre côté. Un silence gêné empli la pièce avant que le Russe n'éclate de rire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bordel, on a l'air de deux adolescents immatures.

- Nous avons passé l'âge. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait gagné en maturité, fit remarquer Henrique en riant lui aussi, avant de redevenir sérieux. Tu sais, au Brésil, l'homosexualité n'est pas bien vue. Mes préférences étant ce qu'elles sont, je suis toujours sur mes gardes. Je n'ai jamais cherché à avoir une relation avec un homme car cela nous mettrait en danger. Les aventures ponctuelles, c'est assez facile à cacher.

- Je sais. L'Union Soviétique n'est pas guère plus évoluée. Et je suis aussi dans cet état d'esprit. Sauf que je dois m'assagir avec les années parce que visiblement, une relation stable m'attire grandement. Avec toi de préférence.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'on se connaît depuis quatre ans et qu'on est amis ?

- Peut-être ... Peut-être aussi que j'ai toujours été attiré par toi et que finalement il n'a fallu qu'une cuite pour que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Après tout, depuis le mondial d'il y a quatre ans, on s'est retrouvé plus d'une fois sur certains évènements et pourtant il ne s'est rien passé de plus qu'une franche amitié.

- Comment verrais-tu notre avenir commun ?

- Je quitte la Russie très prochainement. Je vais très certainement m'installer en Angleterre. Je change de boulot et j'ai une ouverture dans un journal Ecossais. Par cheminette, le trajet est rapide. L'Angleterre, comme certains pays de l'Europe Occidentale, est plus tolérante pour les gays. Même si on est toujours un peu des parias, au moins on ne risque pas notre vie ni notre liberté. J'aurais aimé que tu me rejoignes là-bas. Pas forcément dans le même pays, mais au moins sur le même fuseau horaire. On pourrait ainsi se voir régulièrement afin de mieux appréhender une relation. Et puis, dans quelques mois, pourquoi pas ne pas emménager ensembles ... C'est sûrement très égoïste de ma part de vouloir que tu changes de pays ainsi pour me retrouver. Et très certainement utopique. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup tenter l'expérience.

Il regarda le brésilien avec attention. Il savait que pour lui, tout se jouait à cet instant. Soit il devrait soigner son cœur meurtri, soit il étoufferait de joie. Alors il était dans l'expectative. Henrique le regardait avec attention sans laisser filtrer le moindre sentiment. Il semblait en train d'étudier la proposition. Puis une lueur apparut dans son regard avant qu'il ne réponde.

- Je crois que j'aimerais aussi beaucoup tenter cette expérience.

Milo le regarda stupéfait. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre qu'une simple amitié et là, il venait d'accepter sa proposition. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne se reprit qu'en sentant les lèvres d'Henrique taquiner les siennes. Finalement, il n'aurait pas à reprendre sa vie de célibataire volage. Et cela lui convenait très bien.

o0o

_Dimanche 6 juillet 1986_

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Ioann était comme une pile électrique. Il s'était levé en sautant du lit et avait déjà atteint le couloir quand son père arriva sur le palier. Il lui sauta dans les bras pour prendre sa dose de tendresse matinale faisant rire l'adulte. Aujourd'hui, il allait revoir son oncle et ce pour presqu'un mois. Il déjeuna avec un féroce appétit, désirant prendre des forces pour toute la journée. Malheureusement son estomac lui rappela rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler plus d'une certaine quantité de nourriture. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à vomir sur le sol de la cuisine.

Il était terriblement blême et effrayé. Il baissa la tête de honte et de soumission. Severus culpabilisait de ne pas l'avoir vu l'empiffrer et de n'avoir pu l'en empêcher. Il le rassura, lui disant que ce n'était rien. D'un coup de baguette, il effaça toute trace du carrelage. Il rassura du mieux le garçon en lui montrant que tout était propre et qu'il n'était pas fâché. Mais Ioann se sentait tellement malheureux qu'il ne l'écouta pas. L'adulte l'attrapa doucement par la main et l'entraina dans la salle de bain pour le nettoyer. Mais quand il fut habillé et coiffé, l'enfant n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Severus s'agenouilla devant lui, le forçant à le regarder en lui relevant le menton. Il fixa alors ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Ecoutes-moi. Ce n'est rien. Cela arrive à tout le monde d'être malade. Maintenant je vais te donner une potion pour ton estomac et tout à l'heure tu prendras à nouveau un déjeuner. Cette fois tu mangeras juste un peu moins et en prenant ton temps. D'accord.

- Suis désolé. Voulais pas. Voulais juste faire plaisir et manger.

- Je comprends mon Cœur. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de trop manger pour me faire plaisir. Mange juste à ta faim et cela me suffira.

- Voulais pas salir.

- Je sais. Mais tu as bien vu, tout est propre maintenant. Ce n'était pas grave. Allez, viens me faire un câlin.

Après seulement une seconde d'hésitation, l'enfant se coula dans les bras de son père en laissant éclater son chagrin. Severus le réconforta affectueusement pendant de longues minutes avant que l'alarme de la cheminée ne s'active.

Lorsque Milo arriva chez Severus, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'anglais qui descendait l'escalier, en tenant son fils dans ses bras. Il eut un grand sourire avant que Ioann ne tourne la tête vers lui et qu'il voit son visage pâle et strié de larmes. Inquiet, il posa sa valise et s'approcha d'eux. Il posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il

- Rien de bien méchant. On a juste voulu manger un peu trop et on a été malade. Mais ça va déjà mieux, n'est-ce pas, Chaton ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avant de tendre les bras vers le Russe. Celui-ci ce fit une joie de le réceptionner, laissant ainsi l'occasion au père d'aller chercher la potion. Il lui fit ensuite avaler doucement avant de repartir refaire un encas qu'il rapporta sur la table basse du salon. Pendant ce temps là, le garçon se remettait, assis sur les genoux de son parrain réconfortant. Il se leva pour prendre son deuxième déjeuner avec plus de prudence cette fois, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation des adultes.

- Severus, je tiens à te remercier. Tu es un maître pour moi. Sache que je te ferai ériger une statue et que j'irai me prosterner devant tous les dimanches.

- C'est ce que j'appelle commencer la journée sous de merveilleux auspices. Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qui me vaut une telle dévotion

- J'ai essayé plein de sorts et de potions que tu m'avais proposés. Le tout sur mon très cher collègue. Et c'était purement génial. Je m'incline devant toi, Ô grand maître des mauvais tours.

- C'est bien de reconnaître ses supérieurs. En tout cas ça t'a mis de bonne humeur.

- Tu m'étonnes. Il est mis à pied. Vu qu'il a passé un certain temps à se défaire de ses sorts, c'est moi qui aie assuré les articles de la dernière semaine. Le patron n'était pas content de son manque de professionnalisme. Depuis le temps qu'il se ventait d'être le meilleur journaliste de la boite, je suis ravi de l'avoir mis sur la touche. Du coup, le boss m'a à la bonne.

- Tant mieux, comme ça tu es vengé de cet idiot et tu vas pouvoir avoir quelques primes en plus. Je devrais te demander des royalties. Après tout, c'est grâce à moi.

Milo éclata de rire avant de se lever pour se faire un café. Il en profita pour rapporter une tasse de thé à Severus et pour goûter la confiture d'une des tartines de Ioann du bout du doigt. Il se fit réprimander par le père qui l'accusa de retirer la nourriture de la bouche de son fils. Après un regard complice, ils se laissèrent aller à un rire communiquant. L'enfant ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais de les voir ainsi lui apporta un grand sourire joyeux.

- Vu que tu vas rester ici un certain temps, j'ai préparé un coin couchette au sous sol pour l'un de nous deux ...

- Je le prends, coupa le Russe.

- Ce n'est pas très conviviale tu sais. C'est dans mon labo de potions et il n'y a qu'un soupirail fermé par une vitre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Après avoir dormi sur le sol en plein milieu de l'Amazonie, n'importe quel matelas fait l'affaire. Et puis je préfère que tu restes dans ta chambre à proximité de l'angelot.

- Comme tu veux. Par contre j'aurais un service à te demander.

- Hum ... grand jour pour moi que celui où le grand Severus Snape me demande un service !

- Imbécile ! En fait je vais devoir m'absenter de temps en temps pour rechercher un emploi et j'aurais besoin que tu t'occupes de Ioann pendant ce temps là.

- Pas de souci. Tu sais bien que j'adore m'occuper de lui. Et puis, c'est donnant-donnant, je vais aussi devoir m'absenter de temps en temps.

- Tant que tu ne me ramènes pas quelqu'un à la maison, va où tu veux, grimaça Severus.

- Je prends bonne note, rigola Milo. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. En fait, je vais me chercher un logement.

- Tu déménages ?

- Oui. Je quitte Kazan pour me rapprocher de vous. J'ai démissionné du journal. J'y retournerai en fin de mois si j'ai trouvé un appartement ou une maison afin de déménager.

- Attends. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ? C'est totalement irréfléchi ! Je me retrouve déjà en situation peu enviable parce que j'ai quitté mon emploi sans avoir de solution de secours. Et toi tu me dis avoir fait la même chose. En pire vu qu'en plus tu quittes ton logement !

- Tu te trompes Sev'. J'ai un emploi. Je commence le onze Aout dans un journal en Ecosse. Finalement, être dans les petits papiers de mon boss m'a apporté un peu d'aide sur ce coup là. Au début je serais dans de l'information locale donc je pourrais même venir t'aider très souvent avec Ioann.

- Bien. Alors j'imagine que je suis obligé d'ouvrir une bonne bouteille pour célébrer ton arrivée parmi nous.

- Je pense que c'est le minimum que tu puisses à faire.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Finalement, ça l'arrangeait qu'il change ainsi de vie. C'était très égoïste de sa part, mais ça lui enlevait une épine du pied. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Ioann qui grimpa sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il l'attira sur ses genoux en l'embrassant sur le front. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré. C'était passé tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression que c'était la veille qu'il recevait la lettre de Milo. Et pourtant tout avait tant évolué. Il était maintenant incapable d'imaginer sa vie sans ce petit bonhomme. Il savait qu'il virait Poufsouffle à son contact et que sa fierté de Serpentard en prenait un coup. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé cet état de fait.

- Je t'ai aussi écouté, pour mon problème de cœur, reprit le Russe calmement.

Severus leva les yeux vers lui et attendit la suite.

- On a parlé tous les deux. Et finalement, il a décidé de venir en Europe. Il va se trouver un emploi et un logement. Et on pourra se voir plus souvent afin de tenter une relation.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Oh bien sûr, on ne va pas se voir en attendant. Il doit aussi expliquer tout ça à sa famille. Et pour un brésilien, la famille c'est sacrée. Mais d'ici quelques semaines, on pourra sûrement se fréquenter plus souvent. Même si nous devrons tout de même faire attention à ne pas trop nous faire voir.

- Tu n'as pas non plus choisi la facilité. Pourquoi t'enticher des hommes ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et préférer les femmes ?

- Tu connais l'expression ? _Si la femme était bonne, Dieu aussi en aurait une_. Et puis au moins les hommes je les comprends, alors que les femmes sont tout de même une espèce difficile à cerner.

- Ça c'est une excuse bidon, répliqua Severus en roulant des yeux.

- De toute façon, il n'y a que mon homme que j'aime.

- T'as un amoureux ? Demanda Ioann d'une toute petite voix

Les deux adultes regardèrent avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il intervenait de son plein gré au milieu d'une conversation. L'enfant se sentit d'un coup très intimité et crut qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Après tout, _l'oncle_ lui disait toujours de se taire et de ne pas se mêler des affaires des personnes convenables. Il rougit en baissant la tête.

- Désolé. Voulais pas déranger.

- Ce n'est rien mon Cœur. On a juste été très surpris. Relève la tête et regarde-moi. Voilà. Tu as le droit de parler quand tu le veux. Maintenant, cher Oncle Milo, tu es prié de répondre à la question de ton filleul adoré. Alors comme ça t'as un amoureux ? Taquina Severus en passant sa main dans la chevelure de son fils.

- Oui p'tit Io, j'ai un amoureux.

- T'es pas une fille pourtant.

- Euh non. Je suis bien un garçon.

- Alors pourquoi c'est un amoureux ? C'est pas une fille ?

- Hu ... comment dire ... Severus ?

- Ah non, ça c'est ton problème. Débrouille-toi tout seul. Comme un grand.

- Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ironisa l'anglais

- Moi aussi je t'aime Oncle Milo ! S'écria vivement l'enfant.

- Que c'est bon d'être autant aimé. Et si on allait se promener ? J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes, s'exclama Milo en détournant ainsi la conversation.

L'activité fut adoptée à l'unanimité, éclipsant la question dérangeante du petit garçon. Les trois hommes gagnèrent le parc où ils achetèrent des sandwichs pour le repas du midi. Milo et Severus parlèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi, assis sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Pendant ce temps là, Ioann faisait tranquillement la sieste, bien calé dans les bras de son père. Ils ne rentrèrent que lorsqu'il se réveilla en fin d'après midi, sous les regards attendris des passants.

o0o

_Mercredi 9 juillet 1986_

Lucius et Severus étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que Draco et Ioann se verraient une fois par semaine, Impasse du Tisseur, afin d'affiner leur relation. Le maître des potions avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il devait éviter de faire parti de ces rencontres. Autant Ioann l'appréciait, autant Draco n'était pas pleinement à l'aise avec son père dans les parages. Lucius s'était offusqué, avait pesté et Severus lui avait rappelé qu'il déshonorait son rang en râlant et il s'était tu avant d'accepter. Mais ce jour là, il s'était retrouvé chez les Snape en même temps que sa femme et son fils afin de faire la connaissance du Russe.

Actuellement, ils étaient tous dans le petit jardin. Les deux enfants avaient été installés sur un matelas dans le fond du jardin, à l'ombre d'un parasol. Ils étaient occupés avec un jeu de construction. Ou du moins Draco construisait et Ioann regardait en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Severus gardait un œil sur eux et un autre sur Lucius. Il ne voulait pas recommencer certaines erreurs. Milo décida d'essayer de faire avancer la relation entre les deux enfants. Il s'installa à côté d'eux. Une partie de la construction s'effondra lorsque le matelas bougea sous son poids. Le petit blond le fusilla du regard avant de baisser la tête face au regard noir de son père. Tous les trois s'occupèrent ainsi de faire la plus grande construction qu'ils pouvaient.

- Ce jardin est définitivement un enclos à volailles. Ne pouvais-tu donc pas l'agrandir un peu ? Demanda Lucius en fronçant du nez.

- Nous sommes dans un quartier Moldu. Je préfère éviter de faire de la magie à l'extérieur. Et si la taille de mon carré d'herbes te dérange, tu peux toujours repartir dans ton manoir.

- Un carré d'herbes. Tout à fait. Et encore, je te trouve généreux.

- Je m'estime heureux d'avoir un peu de terrain avec trois arbres. Certaines habitations n'ont aucun extérieur.

- Alors change de logement. Avec Ioann, tu vas avoir besoin d'espace pour qu'il s'amuse que ce soit dehors ou dedans d'ailleurs.

- On en n'est pas encore là. Laisse-le devenir un petit garçon ordinaire. Et puis cette maison est la mienne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir une autre plus grande.

- Après tout ce par quoi tu es passé ici, je pensais pourtant que tu voudrais t'éloigner.

- La taille de la maison n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il arrive à l'intérieur. Il s'en passe tout autant dans certains grands Manoirs, répondit Severus d'une voix froide en le regardant dans les yeux. De plus je ne suis pas en position pour acheter quelque chose de plus grand. Je suis actuellement sans emploi.

Lucius le regarda méchamment à l'insinuation qu'il avait faite. Il n'appréciait pas qu'il s'immisce dans sa façon d'élever Draco. Mais il passa outre. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui devant témoin. Il se focalisa plutôt sur la deuxième partie de la phrase. Il savait que Severus avait du mal à se faire accepter par les employeurs recherchant du personnel. Pendant ce temps là, l'homme en noir gardait le regard fixé sur les trois joueurs. Enfin ils n'étaient plus que deux, et encore. Ioann avait décidé que c'était l'heure de sa sieste. Il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de son oncle qui lui caressait régulièrement les cheveux. Draco boudait doucement tout en continuant la construction de mauvaise grâce.

- L'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse cherche quelqu'un pour lui préparer des potions. Je le connais assez bien, je peux peut-être appuyer ta demande, proposa le blond.

- Je croyais qu'il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre que lui pour ses préparations ?

- Sauf qu'il a dû diversifier son commerce et il n'a plus le temps de passer des heures au dessus d'un chaudron.

- Cela n'empêche pas qu'il ne voudra jamais prendre un Mangemort comme employé alors qu'il est encore plus parano que Fol Œil.

- Il me doit quelques services. Il ne pourra pas me refuser grand-chose.

- Je ne sais pas. Je préfèrerais trouver quelque chose pour moi et non pour mes relations. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour chercher un peu plus. Si dans un mois je suis toujours dans la même situation, je verrais si je peux envisager d'accepter ton aide.

Lucius acquiesça tout en comprenant que Severus refusait plus par dignité que par esprit de contradiction.

- Ioann semble fatigué aujourd'hui, il n'est pas malade au moins ? S'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Non. Il joue beaucoup avec Milo. Il se dépense beaucoup. Du coup quand il se calme, il a tendance à s'endormir sur place.

- Ils ont l'air très proches.

-Oui, en ce moment à la maison, j'ai un gosse et mon fils. Et crois-moi, le plus immature des deux n'est pas forcément le plus jeune.

- En tout cas, il est charmant et charmeur, répondit la blonde, un air un peu rêveur.

- Narcissa, je tiens à te rappeler de ma présence, intervint Lucius froidement. Et j'aimerais ne plus te voir flirter avec les autres hommes comme tu l'as fait avec lui lors de notre arrivée.

- Je n'ai pas flirté. Et j'ai encore le droit d'apprécier lorsqu'un beau jeune homme me fait autant de compliments d'un coup.

- Je pense t'en faire également beaucoup. J'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes.

- Oui mais toi, je t'ai déjà épousé, lui répondit-elle avec un signe dédaigneux de la main.

- Si c'est tout ce que cela te fait, autant mettre fin à nos engagements et tu auras le champ libre pour roucouler avec lui !

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, les coupa Milo qui avait suivi la conversation. Mais avant de prévoir mon avenir dans mon dos, sachez que je suis déjà pris. Je m'excuse de vous avoir donné l'impression de vous manquer de respect, Lucius, ce n'était absolument pas volontaire. Narcissa, vous être réellement une très jolie femme mais j'ai le goût de rester un peu plus en vie et je préfère éviter les maris jaloux.

- C'est un dragueur invétéré. Je suis sûre s'il faisait du charme à McGonagall, elle succomberait, ironisa Severus

Le Russe le regarda avec étonnement, se demandant ce que cette dame avait de spécial. Puis il ne put louper les grimaces de dégout des deux blonds et se dit que, tout compte fait, il ne préférait pas savoir. Il reporta son attention sur le blondinet à côté de lui. Finalement il venait de comprendre de qui il tenait sa jalousie. Il le regarda jouer seul dans son coin tout en lançant des regards noirs à Ioann. Milo décida de le laisser s'occuper seul. Il se releva en tenant son filleul confortablement contre son torse et alla s'installer sur une chaise avec les autres adultes. La fin de la journée se passa sans autres incidents et les sujets de discutions restèrent neutres, le plus possible.

o0o

_Lundi 14 Juillet 1986_

Severus venait de revenir d'une nouvelle matinée stérile, à chercher un emploi. A croire que les gens ne s'arrêtaient qu'au fait qu'il avait une marque noire sur le bras. Il haïssait dorénavant la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait étalé les procès pour mangemorie, dont le sien, à la connaissance de la population. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. Dans la cuisine, il pouvait entendre Milo préparer le repas tout en chantant. Il haussa un sourcil en entendant les paroles récitées faussement. Il se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'appuya sur le chambranle, les bras croisés sur son torse. Devant lui, le Russe, tenant une poêle d'une main et une cuillère en bois de l'autre, se trémoussait de façon assez suggestive.

- _Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time_ ... .

- Hum ... Comme une vierge, hein? J'ai dû mal à faire le rapprochement.

La cuillère tomba au sol et Milo rattrapa de justesse la casserole avant de se retourner vers l'intrus.

- Bordel, Sev', tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Moi non, mais toi visiblement tu veux nous achever en chantant faux.

- Même pas vrai. Je chante très bien. Je pourrais même remplacer Madonna pour son prochain concert.

- Elle ne devait pas être consciente si elle te l'a proposé ... Même ta casserole a fait un meilleur son en heurtant le plan de travail. Cela veut tout dire.

- Va te faire voir. Et dis-moi, ce boulot, tu avances ?

- Merci de me miner le moral. Non, encore des refus.

- Oh, désolé. Comme tu étais de bonne humeur j'ai cru que cette fois c'était bon, compatit le Russe

- Non toujours pas, soupira Severus. Mais de te voir te trémousser ainsi c'était tellement drôle que je n'ai pas résisté. Bien que je doute qu'une vierge effarouchée ait le même déhanché que toi.

- Très certainement pas. Sinon elle n'aurait sûrement plus ce statut de toute façon. Ioann est dans sa chambre, mais il ne voulait pas que tu montes le voir. Il te fait un dessin surprise.

- Oh, mais dis-moi, où est la surprise si tu me dis que c'est un dessin ? Répliqua le brun en levant les yeux au ciel

- Bon d'accord, ma langue à fourchée ... Sinon, j'ai fait une mousse au chocolat en dessert, est-ce que Draco aime ça ?

- Il n'en fait pas une folie mais il apprécie.

- Hmm ... bon ben la prochaine fois je prendrais ses goûts avant de faire le dessert ...

Finalement, Ioann arriva peu de temps après dans le salon avec une grande feuille dans la main. Il se précipita sur son père pour la lui donner. Il avait représenté tous les gens qui compter pour lui. Il y avait bien sûr Severus, Milo et Poppy, mais on y voyait également Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, bien que celui-ci ait été relégué dans le coin du dessin. Comme pour montrer à son père qu'il était bien là mais que ce n'était pas son ami. Milo et Severus, qui regardaient en même temps l'œuvre d'art, penchèrent tous les deux la tête sur le côté droit, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas plus compréhensible de biais. Le potionniste eut la confirmation que Ioann était au moins aussi bon dessinateur que Milo était chanteur. Il fallut que l'enfant leur explique pour qu'ils arrivent à vaguement reconnaître toutes les personnes.

Après le repas, il fut envoyé dans sa chambre pour sa sieste journalière et s'installa avec plaisir sous ses draps. Il s'endormit très rapidement. Les cauchemars, même moins oppressants, étaient toujours présents dans ses nuits. Deux jours avant, le sort d'alarme avait à nouveau eu un défaut de fonction. Heureusement que le détecteur de mauvais rêves avait réveillé Severus, il avait ainsi pu enrailler la crise avant qu'elle ne soit trop forte.

En fin d'après midi, tout le monde était dans le salon à attendre Narcissa et Draco. La pluie diluvienne ne permettait pas de profiter du jardin. Le thé et le lait étaient chauds et attendaient les invités pour être dégustés. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas. La maman était toujours aussi radieuse et chaleureuse alors que le blondinet restait renfrogné. Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue de Ioann, comme on lui demandait à chaque fois, avant de grimacer en s'essuyant la bouche. La mousse au chocolat fut servie. Draco regarda avec dégout le petit Russe qui mangeait en s'en mettant partout sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce gamin n'était qu'un bébé dégoutant.

- Olala, viens par ici, mon petit cochon. Tu en as mis partout !

Ioann s'approcha de Milo en baissant la tête. Il était honteux de s'être sali ainsi. Il jeta un œil de biais à Draco qui ricanait presque. Lui, il était bien propre. Son oncle attrapa une serviette de table et lui nettoya le visage énergiquement.

- Oh, mais c'est Ioann qu'il y a sous tout ce chocolat ! Dis donc, c'est que je ne t'avais pas reconnu mon grand.

Le sourire rassurant que le Russe lui offrit, le rassura. Il lui fit d'ailleurs un bisou sur la joue pour lui montrer qu'il était à nouveau content. Puis il vit une main blanche passer devant son nez et enlever, avec une autre serviette, le chocolat qu'il venait de déposer sur son oncle.

- Oh mais c'est Milo derrière tout ce chocolat ! Dis donc, c'est que je croyais m'être enfin débarrassé de toi.

La remarque moqueuse de Severus fit éclater de rire Narcissa. Elle appréciait toujours grandement de pouvoir être témoin de ces petits moments. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait soupçonné Severus d'avoir autant d'humour. Il cachait décidément bien son jeu et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le goûter terminé, Draco décida de montrer qu'il était un grand garçon. Il prit une feuille et commença à écrire, doucement et maladroitement, les onze lettres qu'il connaissait. Ioann préféra jouer avec les cartes explosives. Même s'il sursautait à chaque fois, il trouvait ça vraiment très drôle. Les trois adultes conversaient tranquillement de la conjoncture ministérielle, des déboires du Ministre et de l'incapacité de ses sous-fifres. Ils furent tirés de leurs occupations par des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Severus se leva baguette en main, les sourcils froncés. Personne ne venait jamais par cette porte. Ses seuls contacts passaient tous par la cheminée. Il s'approcha doucement. Milo s'était aussi relevé avec sa baguette lorsqu'il sentit qu'on s'agrippait à lui. Il baissa les yeux vers Ioann qui n'était pas rassuré. Le Russe lui passa la main dans les cheveux en lui disant que ce n'était rien. Après tout, c'était sûrement une voisine qui venait chercher un peu de sucre. Le côté remarquable de la situation les avait juste rendus nerveux.

Comprenant qu'il affolait son fils sans raison, Severus rangea sa baguette et tenta de se détendre. A côté d'eux, Draco et Narcissa les regardaient avec étonnement.

- Severus Snape, nous savons que vous êtes là, veuillez ouvrir immédiatement cette porte ! Par ordre du Ministère.

Cette fois, le concerné se crispa et reprit fermement son arme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Ministère lui voulait, mais le ton de la demande ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Dernier avertissement. Ouvrez ou nous défonçons cette porte !

Un regard à Ioann lui apprit qu'il était complètement effrayé. Aussi il se décida à être raisonnable. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Devant lui, sous des parapluies, se tenaient deux agents en uniforme. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que leurs tenues ne correspondaient pas au costume habituel du Ministère. Milo s'approcha de lui.

- Vous êtes Russes, remarqua-t-il.

- Bonne déduction, Monsieur. Nous sommes les agents Kosloff et Davidovitch. Nous venons pour une affaire des plus importantes.

- Comment cela? Demanda Severus.

Avant que l'agent n'entame ses explications, une troisième personne apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Milo et Severus se tendirent au maximum et derrière eux un petit cri étouffé dans un sanglot retentit.

- Soloviev ! Crachèrent-ils

- Messieurs les agents, je le reconnais. C'est bien cet homme qui est venu jusque chez moi pour m'enlever mon neveux adoré, annonça, avec un sourire mauvais, Sergueï Soloviev.

* * *

**Oui je sais, je suis particulièrement cruelle, arrêter le chapitre ici et ne pas être sûre du jour de la prochaine publication….mais comme j'ai dit à ma Béta, si on me tue maintenant, il n'y aura pas de suite… Après si vous voulez m'engueuler allez-y… ça me gêne pas … les vacances approchent alors je suis zen :P**

**Bisous à tous et toutes.**


	30. Sergueï

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir ta review. J'aime savoir que les lecteurs me suivent au fil des chapitres ).

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? Tout est dans le titre lol. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étendre plus. Désolée, mais je ne suis pas chez moi^^.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Sergueï.**

Sur le pas de la porte, le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Severus et Milo faisaient face à Sergueï. La tension était des plus palpables. Elle en était même suffocante. Dans le salon, Narcissa avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle s'était levée et avait entrainé Draco et Ioann dans un coin avant de se positionner devant eux, baguettes à la main. Draco lui agrippa le pan de la robe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et cela lui faisait peur. Jamais sa maman ne réagissait comme ça. Jamais il ne l'avait vu la baguette à la main et surtout pas quand il y avait des gens. Elle semblait prête à attaquer. Il avait toujours pensé que son papa était quelqu'un de très fort et doué, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé que sa maman pouvait, elle aussi, être forte. Il reporta son attention sur la porte d'entrée. Puis il sentit l'autre garçon trembler à ses côtés. Il se retourna vers lui, prêt à dire au bébé qu'il l'énervait. Mais il ne put rien dire. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi et remplis de larmes du petit Russe, lui coupèrent le sifflet. Il le regarda en penchant la tête comme s'il cherchait ce qui le mettait dans un état aussi dramatique. Puis il regarda à nouveau vers la porte. Finalement, il fut bien content qu'un sort de traduction soit posé sur Ioann, il put écouter les adultes parler dans l'autre langue et les comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Soloviev ? Cracha Milo.

- Gabrilov, quel déplaisir de te revoir. Moi qui pensais que tu serais loin.

- Je ne me répèterais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens récupérer mon neveu, je viens de le dire.

- Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur lui. Je suis son père et il restera avec moi, intervint Severus d'une voix sourde.

- Monsieur Snape, je vous conseille d'être coopératif. Rendez cet enfant à sa famille légale sans faire d'histoire ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire arrêter sur le champ, coupa un des Aurors.

- Sa famille légale ? Et je suis quoi, moi ? Je suis son père. Son père biologique ! J'ai les papiers qui le confirment !

Severus exultait totalement. Il perdait petit à petit son calme légendaire. Cette raclure était en train de menacer son fils et lui rendait ses envies de meurtres. Comment avait fait ce Moldu immonde pour entrer en contact avec des Aurors ? Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'en Angleterre ? Pourquoi donc tenait-il tant à récupérer Ioann alors qu'il avait parfaitement été content de s'en débarrasser plus d'un mois auparavant ? Toutes ces questions lui martelaient le crâne. Ses yeux étaient prêts à tuer d'un seul regard. Personne ne lui enlèverait son enfant !

A ses côtés, Milovan était tout aussi coléreux. Il n'avait pas pu défendre Ioann de ce type, deux ans plus tôt. Cette fois il ne le laisserait pas lui faire de nouveau du mal. Il le devait à Ivanna. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et serra une nouvelle fois les dents. Il était prêt à en découdre avec Sergueï.

Ioann n'avait pas peur. Non. Il était totalement épouvanté. _Il_ était revenu. _Il _était venu le chercher. _Il _allait le punir comme avant. Peut-être même plus car _il _avait dû se déplacer pour venir le chercher. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la ceinture. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de s'effondrer à genoux, les mains serrées autour de son ventre comme pour se protéger. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. _Papa._ Son papa ne le laisserait pas. Il lui avait promis que personne ne l'éloignerait de lui. Il lui avait promis qu'il n'irait plus jamais avec son _oncle_. Ses larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues alors qu'il tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en faire. _Il _lui avait interdit. Malgré tout, il ne put empêcher quelques sanglots de s'échapper.

Narcissa jeta un œil derrière elle et son cœur se serra de voir l'état du fils de Severus. Elle hésita un instant avant de se retourner pour s'occuper de lui. Mais dès qu'elle voulut le toucher pour le rassurer, il gémit piteusement avant de se reculer et de se mettre en boule sur le sol contre le mur. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un animal sauvage. Un petit animal sauvage et blessé. Elle tendit la main une nouvelle fois pour lui attraper au moins la main, afin de lui apporter un peu de soutient. Mais il se recula violemment pour l'éviter. Il se cogna brutalement contre la bibliothèque, gémissant de douleur. Narcissa déclara forfait. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

Draco regardait la scène, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne s'intéressait plus aux nouveaux arrivants. Il avait les yeux fixés, et surtout avec épouvante, sur Ioann. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait au garçon ? Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ? Le blond ne bougeait plus. Il ne comprenait plus rien et là tout de suite, ce qu'il voyait le choquait tout simplement.

- Il a été fait mention dans le dossier que vous avez effectivement apporté des pièces Moldues afin de justifier votre lien avec l'enfant.

- Alors vous n'avez plus rien à faire sur mon perron. Veuillez bien disparaître de chez moi !

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit Sergueï.

- Ferme-la Soloviev !

- Je te conseille de ne pas aggraver la situation Gabrilov. Je suis dans mon bon droit.

- Messieurs, inutile de vous énerver, tempéra l'Auror Davidovitch. Vous allez ameuter tout le quartier.

- Alors partez et laissez-nous vivre tranquillement, siffla Severus.

- Bien. Selon le dossier qu'on nous a confié, vous êtes allé chercher l'enfant chez Monsieur Soloviev, le tuteur légal aux yeux de la loi. Vous avez fourni pour cela, des formulaires Moldus vous reconnaissant comme le père dudit enfant.

- C'est ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait et je l'ai déjà dit à l'instant.

- Vous êtes sorcier n'est-ce pas ?

- Il me semble que ce fait est assez clair ! S'énerva Severus.

- La mère était-elle sorcière ?

- Elle l'était. Nous sommes allés à Dumstrang, intervint Milo.

- L'enfant est donc fils de sorciers.

- Venez-en au fait au lieu de tourner autour du pot en énonçant des évidences !

- L'enfant est donc considéré comme sorcier même s'il n'a pas encore fait état d'actes de magie. Seule une reconnaissance de paternité sorcière peut justifier de vos liens biologiques.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla l'Anglais. Mais Sergueï Soloviev est un Moldu. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez lui avec des papiers sorciers. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Cela n'est pas notre problème. Au regard de la loi, Ioann Luka Soloviev est toujours le pupille légal de Monsieur Soloviev, annonça calmement l'Auror Kosloff

Un silence lourd tomba sur la maison. Milo était effaré. Comment Sergueï avait-il pu monter un tel plan ? Comment avait-il était au courant des lois sorcières et des faiblesses des dossiers ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Il devait sûrement avoir une raison importante pour qu'il vienne rechercher Ioann avec les forces de l'ordre. Mais ses questions tournèrent court. Il posa son regard sur son ami et d'un seul coup, il prit peur.

Severus était tout simplement comme foudroyé. Ils allaient lui retirer son fils et il ne pourrait rien faire. Ils allaient le confier à nouveau au soin de Sergueï et il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Il allait devoir accepter que son fils retourne avec son bourreau et se fasse blesser une fois de plus, sans pouvoir l'empêcher ... Non ... non, il lui avait promis. Il ne laisserait pas son bébé souffrir une fois de plus. Il était prêt à tuer ces trois hommes et à partir à l'autre bout du monde avec son fils s'il le fallait. Son visage se ferma, ses yeux noirs se firent tueurs. Ses traits se durcirent et sa poigne se serra douloureusement sur sa baguette. Mais un gémissement déchirant lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il se retourna vivement pour voir son fils effondré au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il rangea sa baguette et se précipita vers lui. Narcissa eut tout juste le temps de se décaler qu'il était déjà à genoux à sa place. Il attrapa Ioann dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui.

- Je te promets, Ioann, qu'il ne te fera rien. Tu m'entends. Tout va bien se passer. Tu dois me croire mon Cœur. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Jamais.

- Pa ... pa ... Me laisse pas ... Peur ...

- Chuuut, tout va bien, tout va bien. Papa est là. Et je ne les laisserais pas faire.

- Bien, tout ceci est très touchant mais j'ai d'autres choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui. Aussi j'aimerais beaucoup récupérer mon neveu et rentrer chez moi.

- Je ne te laisserais pas le prendre Soloviev, cracha Severus en se redressant, Ioann dans ses bras.

- Monsieur Snape, soyez raisonnable. Si vous voulez réellement récupérer la garde de votre fils, il suffit de faire le nécessaire auprès du Ministère de la magie. Dans une semaine au plus tard vous pourrez le récupérer, modéra l'Auror Kosloff

- Une semaine ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Jamais je ne laisserais Ioann entre ses mains aussi longtemps !

- Monsieur Snape, veuillez immédiatement remettre l'enfant à son oncle. Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire emprisonner pour obstruction à la justice.

Un frisson parcourut le jeune père. Azkaban, il l'avait connu lors de l'attente de son procès et cela lui avait suffi. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ainsi son garçon. Il resserra la prise sur le petit corps secoué de spasmes. Narcissa s'était décalée devant la cheminée. Elle avait attrapé Draco dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire pour aider. Alors elle avait préféré s'occuper de son propre fils. Il était d'ailleurs calme malgré quelques tremblements. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir très peur et qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer . Il attendait et écoutait sans bouger, sans rien dire. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux petits garçons vivent tout cela ?

Le petit blond tremblait d'effroi. La colère des adultes, couplée à cette scène irréelle, avait eu raison de son dernier sursaut de courage. Il essayait de faire comme son père. De ne rien montrer. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'y être arrivé. Il ne perdait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Il suivait tout, férocement accroché à sa maman. Il aurait tant voulu que son papa soit là. Il était grand et fort, il l'aurait encore mieux rassuré.

Milo s'était avancé vers son ami. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait car c'était sûrement la même chose que lui. Mais il pouvait certifier que pour l'anglais c'était bien pire. Seulement là, Sergueï avait un argument de poids. Et Severus semblait prêt à commettre quelques meurtres. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive. Ça empirerait la situation. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la resserra fortement.

- Je ne me répèterai pas, Monsieur Snape. Veuillez immédiatement remettre cet enfant à son oncle !

- Jamais !

- Sev'. On n'a pas le choix.

- Je ne lui laisserais pas mon fils, c'est clair ?

- Oui très. Mais si tu finis derrière les barreaux, Sergueï le récupèrera de toute façon. Sauf que cette fois, Ce sera pour une longue durée vu que tu seras en taule et que tu ne pourras pas t'occuper de lui !

Milo commençait à sentir ses nerfs craquer. Il ne voulait pas être agressif, surtout envers Severus mais il sentait que si tout ne se réglait pas rapidement, les conséquences seraient encore pires. Il respira grandement et reprit.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que ça arrive et moi non plus. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Soit il récupère Ioann maintenant et dans maximum une semaine tout sera terminé. Ioann sera à la maison et plus personne ne contestera ta paternité. Soit tu t'obstines et il ne sera de retour parmi nous que quand tu auras purgé ta peine. Et je ne veux pas le savoir avec _Lui_ tout ce temps.

L'argumentation de Milo sembla ébranler le brun. Une semaine contre plusieurs, voire des mois. Il ne voulait pas que Ioann souffre encore une fois avec son oncle mais quelles que soient ses décisions, cela arriverait. C'était à lui de définir la durée de ce calvaire. Ses bras se desserrèrent de l'enfant alors que son cœur saignait abondamment. Sergueï, comprenant qu'il abdiquait, s'avança et lui arracha le garçon des bras. Celui-ci cria désespérément en se débattant pour s'échapper. Il tendait les mains vers son père pour qu'il le rattrape et donnait des coups de pieds. Severus était sur le point de s'effondrer mais il luttait tant qu'il pouvait pour ne rien laisser paraître. Les yeux suppliants et débordants de larmes de Ioann étaient la pire des tortures qu'il pouvait endurer. Sergueï resserra son empire sur lui s'attirant un gémissement de douleur. Il tenta de cacher sa grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il le sentit s'uriner dessus et sur lui par la même occasion. Mais tous ceux qui lui faisaient face ne purent passer à côté.

- Sois sage Ioann. Je viendrais te chercher très rapidement, je te le promets. Ce ne sera pas long. Et tu pourras rapidement revenir à la maison.

- T'avais ... t'avais promis ... p'pa ... veux pas ... PAPAAAA !

Les plaintes déchirantes de Ioann résonnèrent dans le salon alors que les trois Russes repartaient avec lui. Milo retint Severus contre lui pour l'empêcher de faire la bêtise de les en empêcher. Il avait du mal car il se débattait comme un beau diable contre son torse, mais il tint bon. Draco pleurait dans les bras de sa mère. Cette fois s'en était trop pour lui. Il était totalement choqué et bouleversé. Narcissa n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle comprenait Severus. Si on lui enlevait son bébé, elle aurait sûrement les mêmes réactions désespérées que lui. Surtout en sachant ce que l'enfant risquait auprès de cet homme. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec et les cris de l'enfant s'entendirent de moins en moins. Puis quand le silence fut revenu, Severus redoubla de violence dans les bras du Russe.

- Lâche-moi ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas le laisser partir ! Lâche-moi, que j'aille le chercher !

- Non, Severus. Non. On ira le chercher mais de façon légale. Comme ça plus personne ne pourra plus rien contester. Pense à lui. Si tu y vas maintenant tu auras les autorités à tes trousses.

- On s'enfuira. On ira loin.

- Et ils vous retrouveront toujours. C'est cette vie que tu veux lui offrir ? Une vie de fuite et d'instabilité ? Je sais que non, Sev'. Alors sois raisonnable. Faisons les choses correctement.

Severus se calma légèrement. Milo avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas seul. Il devait prendre en compte le bien être de son fils. Et même si ça lui brisait le cœur, cela commençait par le laisser partir. Sentant qu'il avait capitulé, le Russe le lâcha. Un long sanglot leur fit tourner la tête. Ils remarquèrent enfin que tout ce qui s'était passé avait eu lieu devant le regard d'un autre petit garçon. Et que celui-là aussi avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Milo se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions et en revint avec une potion calmante et une autre de sommeil sans rêve. Severus, dépité, faisait des allées et retours dans le salon. Narcissa s'était assise sur le canapé pour réconforter son enfant. Milo lui tendit la potion calmante qui apaisa rapidement l'état du garçon. Puis il se tourna vers Severus et lui tendit l'autre potion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais aller dormir après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Garde-là, ta potion, Gabrilov !

- Alors et d'une tu te calmes. Nous sommes dans la même galère toi et moi. Je ne suis pas dans le camp adverse. De deux, dans l'état où tu es, tu ne nous aideras pas. Il vaut mieux que tu dormes quelques heures et que tu nous reviennes reposé. Là tu seras bien plus utile. De toute façon vu l'heure, nous ne pouvons plus faire grand-chose, nous devons attendre demain matin.

Le ton froid ne permettait aucune contestation. Ils se regardèrent férocement l'un et l'autre avant que Severus ne capitule et ne reconnaisse l'évidence. Il attrapa brusquement la fiole et monta dans sa chambre d'un pas raide. Milo soupira de dépit. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour effacer les soucis et la lassitude mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il alla dans la cuisine et en revint avec une tasse de café pour lui, de thé pour Narcissa et un peu de chocolat en barre pour Draco. Le silence était lourd et pénible. La blonde regarda l'enfant manger sans appétit. Draco était apathique. Merlin, jamais il n'aurait dû voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour un enfant de six ans. Elle jeta un œil sur la pendule. Dix huit heures dix. Normalement elle aurait dû être en train de commencer à se préparer à rentrer. Elle avait dit à Lucius qu'ils rentreraient vers dix huit heures trente. Ses yeux se firent durs et sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle se retourna vers le Russe. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les traits tirés et semblait plongé dans une grande réflexion.

- Milo, puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Hum ? ... Oh ... Euh ... Oui bien sûr, quel est-il ?

- Pourriez-vous me garder Draco quelques instants ?

- Oui, mais ... que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement

- Dans cette affaire, on doit principalement se battre contre le temps. Severus a besoin de se poser et de se reposer pour mieux appréhender la suite. Mais nous ne pouvons tout de même pas perdre trop de temps.

- Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oui, mais Draco a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Il a lui aussi besoin de tranquillité.

- Bien sûr. Je m'occupe de lui. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Chaque instant de gagné, sortira plus rapidement Ioann de l'enfer où il est.

Narcissa rassura son fils en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait rapidement et qu'il devait rester sagement avec Milo. Draco, trop choqué pour penser à plus, acquiesça de la tête, les yeux perdu dans la contemplation d'une tache encore fraiche sur le parquet du salon. Juste à l'endroit où Ioann s'était tenu, lorsque sa vessie avait lâché.

La jeune femme prit la cheminée et arriva directement dans le bureau de Lucius. Elle espérait le trouver là, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Bon sang, il y passait ses journées et quand on avait besoin de lui, il n'y est pas ! Elle sortit précipitamment dans le couloir et prit la direction du salon, puis de la chambre. Plus elle avançait sans le voir, plus son calme s'effilochait. Elle finit par appeler Dobby pour lui demander où était son maître. Le petit elfe était apeuré par la colère de la blonde, habituellement si gentille. En principe c'était le maître qui lui aboyait dessus, pas elle. Il lui indiqua qu'il était dans le jardin en train de faire une promenade. Elle sortit rapidement et oublia totalement ses principes de noblesse en courant rejoindre la silhouette qu'elle apercevait au loin. Lucius se retourna en fronçant les sourcils en la voyant arrivait ainsi. Il était prêt à lui faire une remarque désobligeante quand il réalisa que Draco n'était pas avec elle. Etait-il arrivé malheur à leur fils ? Rien ne pourrait faire perdre contenance à sa femme à part ça. Il garda un air calme mais intérieurement, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement.

- Lucius ! Par Merlin et Salazar ne pouvais-tu donc pas être dans ton bureau comme tout le temps ?

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, éclipsant la remarque de sa femme.

- Il y a eu un problème chez Severus.

- Draco ?

- Non. Merlin non. L'oncle de Ioann est arrivé avec des Aurors et il a récupéré l'enfant avec lui!

- Milovan Gabrilov ?

- Mais non pas lui, soupira-t-elle devant son idiotie avant de cracher : _L'autre_ !

- Il n'en avait pas le droit. Severus est le père biologique de l'enfant. Personne ne peut contredire cela.

- Sauf que la reconnaissance a été faite chez les Moldus, et non chez les sorciers. Elle n'est donc pas valide. Ioann est toujours juridiquement sous la tutelle de Soloviev. Il a été emmené il y a moins d'une demi heure. La seule façon pour que Severus le récupère, c'est de faire sa reconnaissance en paternité auprès du Ministère mais ...

- Mais la procédure peut durer jusqu'à une semaine selon les cas ... Et le cas d'un homme ayant déjà eu un procès pour mangemorie en fait largement parti.

- Sauf si tu appuies son dossier.

- Comment va Severus ?

- Mal, tu t'en doutes. Milo a réussi à l'envoyer se coucher avec une potion. Mais il est détruit. Il était à deux doigts de les tuer tous, devant nous. Devant Draco et Ioann.

- Comment va Draco ?

- Il est choqué. Il a tout vu. Il est pour l'instant sous la garde de Milo et sous potion calmante. Je ne peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps.

- Bien. Retourne là-bas. Je vais au Ministère. Je vais préparer le terrain et récupérer le dossier. Je vous rejoins le plus rapidement possible.

Tous deux repartirent précipitamment vers le Manoir. Narcissa utilisa la cheminée du salon pour retourner auprès de son fils alors que Lucius passait dans celle de son bureau direction le Ministère. L'heure n'était pas à son avantage. La plupart du personnel avait déjà regagné leur famille. Il parcourut les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte du bureau qu'il cherchait. Evidement, celui-ci était déjà vide. Bien. Alors il fallait agir différemment. Il comptait bien arriver chez Severus avant le lendemain matin et avec le dossier à remplir. Chaque instant de gagné jouerait en leur faveur. Il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Quelques couloirs et ascenseurs plus loin, il arriva devant le bureau de la Ministre Millicent Bagnold. Il foudroya du regard l'Auror en faction, avant de frapper à la porte. Il attendit qu'elle lui réponde et entra. Elle leva un regard étonné de le voir là à cette heure si avancée.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Que puis-je donc pour vous ?

- Madame le Ministre. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour venir vous déranger ainsi mais il y a une affaire importante qui nécessite votre appui.

- Je doute que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger _vos _affaires Lucius.

- Cela n'est pas mon affaire. Mais celle d'un petit garçon de cinq ans qui a besoin d'aide.

- Votre fils ?

- Non. Celui d'un ami.

- Je n'apprécie guère certains de vos amis, renifla Millicent.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais en attendant, il y a un enfant qui actuellement a été séparé de son père. L'histoire est un peu longue. Sachez juste que la mère est morte depuis deux ans et que cet homme n'a été mis au courant de sa paternité que récemment. L'enfant était auparavant sous la tutelle d'un homme Moldu brutal. Très brutal. Le père a reconnu l'enfant et l'a récupéré. Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas reconnu magiquement. L'oncle vient de récupérer la garde. Il ne l'aura pas longtemps. Mais la sécurité de l'enfant dépend de la vitesse à laquelle le dossier sera rempli et traité.

- Je n'ai pas tout saisi mais visiblement, l'enfant est en danger, n'est-ce pas ? Non ne répondez pas, c'était une question rhétorique. Qu'attendez-vous de moi dans cette affaire ?

- Je compte repartir chez cet ami avant la nuit avec le dossier à remplir. De façon à pouvoir le déposer à la première heure de la matinée demain. Or, à l'heure qu'il est, le personnel se fait rare, au Ministère.

Millicent Bagnold sembla étudier le pour et le contre. Elle lui demanda quelques renseignements supplémentaires, principalement sur les actes de violence supposés de l'oncle. Puis en tant que femme, savoir un enfant aux mains d'un homme agressif, la faisait s'indigner. Et cela suffit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle contacta deux-trois personnes avant d'indiquer à Lucius qu'il pouvait rejoindre le bureau s'occupant de ces affaires. Un des hommes de ce service n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour s'occuper de son cas. Lucius la remercia tout en lui demandant de garder cette histoire dans le secret. Puis il refit le chemin à travers le Ministère dans l'autre sens.

o0o

Impasse du Tisseur, l'ambiance était plus calme mais pas détendue. Draco avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Milo était allé chercher une couverture pour le recouvrir. Puis il avait contacté Poppy pour la mettre au courant. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de venir les rejoindre. Elle remarqua les deux blonds et vérifia que l'enfant allait bien. Elle signala qu'il était en état de choc, qu'il devrait rester au calme et surtout bien se reposer. Elle préconisa également la prise d'une autre potion calmante dans la soirée et surtout d'une potion de Sommeil sans rêve si jamais il faisait des cauchemars. Narcissa avait demandé à Dobby de leur faire à diner. Elle regardait régulièrement la cheminée en l'attente de l'arrivée de Lucius. Mais le temps s'écoulait inexorablement. Les deux femmes se parlaient de façon polie mais sans plus. Puis un bruit à l'étage leur vit lever les yeux sur l'escalier. Un sort de silence fut posé autour de l'enfant endormi. Severus arriva, tendu, raide et crispé. Mais il semblait qu'il avait repris un peu de raison. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil aux côtés de Milo.

- Quel est le programme maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- On n'a pas trop de solutions. Il faut que tu remplisses un dossier au Ministère et attendre qu'il soit traité.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque vingt deux heures.

- Alors on ne peut rien à faire avant demain matin. Rien. Alors que Ioann est entre _ses_ mains !

- Severus, reste calme, tempéra Narcissa. De plus, Lucius est déjà au Ministère en train de faire ce qu'il faut pour récupérer un dossier avant demain.

Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il n'avait plus eu conscience qu'elle était encore là. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Il vit que l'infirmière était là elle aussi. Il n'était pas seul. Non. Il avait des gens qui étaient là pour le soutenir. Chacun à sa façon. Mais ils étaient là. Il s'excusa auprès de Milo pour avoir été rude. Celui-ci lui avoua ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Les évènements étant ce qu'ils étaient, il comprenait que sa maîtrise de lui en prenait un coup. Le brun accepta l'assiette que Poppy lui tendit en haussant un sourcil, se demandant si elle n'y avait pas glissé une quelconque potion. Cette suspicion suffit à détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Mais, finalement, il ne détecta rien d'étrange et se mit à picorer. Il n'avait pas faim. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller s'il voulait rester efficace. La cheminée se tinta de vert. Lorsque Lucius passa le foyer, Milo arrêta l'alarme. L'aristocrate tenait un dossier dans ses mains. Severus le remercia d'un regard et il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse. Alors qu'il s'empressait de remplir les parchemins, Lucius s'approcha de son propre fils. Il lui caressa les cheveux et essuya les traces de larmes qui avaient séchées sur ses joues. Il se promit de passer un peu de temps avec lui lorsque cette histoire serait réglée. Il aurait sûrement besoin de retrouver quelques repères. Narcissa eut un tendre sourire. Non, son mari n'était pas un sans cœur avec son fils. Il avait juste oublié qu'un père n'est pas qu'un éducateur.

o0o

Quelque part dans une chambre d'hôtel, Sergueï s'endormait tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement tout ne s'était pas trop mal passé ...

Il était arrivé dans l'établissement avec les Aurors qui se chargeaient des Moldus. Le gamin s'était calmé et ne criait plus, mais son comportement attirait tout de même l'attention. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et les Aurors le saluèrent avant de partir contacter quelques _Oubliators_. Sergueï lâcha l'enfant qui s'effondra au sol dans une grimace. Il lui intima de se lever. Ce qu'il fit difficilement car il avait mal à sa cheville. Mais Sergueï trouva qu'il ne l'avait pas fait assez rapidement. Aussi il le frappa au visage d'un violent revers de main, l'envoyant au sol. Puis il l'attrapa par le bras pour le trainer dans un coin de la pièce. Il le poussa brutalement et le regarda se cogner contre le mur avant de s'asseoir au sol.

- Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne parles pas, tu te fais oublier.

Un petit gémissement de peur lui répondit. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Il empoigna l'épaule de Ioann, le leva brusquement et l'entraina vers le lit où il l'allongea sur le lit. Il défit sa ceinture, la fit fendre l'air dans un rictus. Puis il recommença en l'abaissant cette fois sur le dos de l'enfant. Celui-ci mit ses doigts dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Il savait que si un son sortait alors ce serait pire. Le deuxième coup suivi, ainsi que quelques autres. Des sanglots silencieux l'avaient repris alors qu'il mordait sa main. Puis une poigne douloureuse lui enserra la cheville déjà douloureuse et il se sentit tiré. Il bascula au sol et put éviter de se casser le nez au sol qu'en mettant ses mains devant pour se protéger. Là on lui attrapa le col de son vêtement et il fut remis dans son coin.

- Dire que je t'avais si bien dressé et qu'il faut tout refaire. Un bruit et la punition sera pire.

Un rire se dit entendre. Puis une porte claqua. L'_oncle_ était parti. Ioann frissonna et laissa sortir ses sanglots. Il avait mal partout. Son dos était en feu. Il se roula en boule, se calant le plus étroitement possible contre le mur. Il fit passer l'un de ses bras par-dessus sa tête comme une maigre protection. Son ventre était tellement noué qu'il avait envie de vomir le goûter qu'il avait mangé peu de temps avant. Et surtout il pensait à son papa. Il voulait qu'il soit là. Il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui fasse un câlin. Il voulait qu'il le réveille et qu'il lui dise que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais il savait que c'était vrai, que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Parce que d'habitude, dans ses rêves, ce n'était jamais aussi compliqué. L'_oncle_ venait dans son hangar et il le frappait. Le reste, ça n'existait pas. Mais là c'était différent. Et il était dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait. Alors il se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi l'_oncle_ était venu le chercher ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec son papa ?

Et surtout, pourquoi son papa l'avait abandonné. Il était pourtant dans ses bras. Il aurait pu l'empêcher de le prendre. Il aurait pu le garder toujours contre lui. Alors pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire ? Il lui avait dit d'être sage. Mais c'était quoi d'être sage pour l'_oncle_ ? Quoi qu'il fasse, il était puni. « _Sergueï t'as fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Mais c'est fini. Tu ne le reverras jamais._ ». Cette phrase de Severus lui revint en mémoire suivie d'une autre « _jamais je ne m'éloignerais_. ». Et pourtant ce n'était pas vrai. L'_oncle _était revenu et son papa était loin. Il lui avait menti. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance car il disait toujours des choses vraies. Enfin presque. Albus lui avait fait mal alors que papa lui avait promis qu'il n'arriverait rien. Pourquoi faisait-il des promesses qu'il ne tenait pas ? Il avait souvent promis qu'il ne laisserait personne le blesser et pourtant une fois de plus il avait mal.

Son papa ne voulait peut-être plus de lui. C'était pour ça qu'il lui mentait et ne le défendait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. « _Je viendrais te chercher très rapidement, je te le promets._ » Encore une promesse, mais devait-il y croire ? La porte s'ouvrit coupant court à ses réflexions. Sergueï se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ioann entendit le bruit de la douche. Il tenta de calmer les tremblements qui l'avaient repris. Mais quand l'eau s'arrêta, il ne put contrôler son corps. La peur s'était insinuée dans toutes ses veines et des frissons d'angoisse le secouaient.

Sergueï vérifia juste qu'il était toujours là avant de s'en désintéresser. Il lui avait ordonné de rester dans un coin de la chambre, le plus loin possible de lui. Cette forte odeur d'urine était franchement désagréable. Il n'avait finalement pas tant galéré que cela pour entrer en contact avec le monde des sorciers. Crier en pleine rue que la magie existait, que les sorciers étaient parmi eux avait suffi à rameuter les autorités des deux mondes. Il avait réussi à convaincre ces Aurors qu'il avait un problème. Ils l'avaient écouté avant de l'orienter vers une personne compétente dans ce domaine. Elle avait largement étudié le dossier. Il avait bien joué son rôle d'oncle éploré. Et il avait eu raison de faire tout ça. Il y avait bien eu une faille dans toute cette histoire.

Bien sûr, on lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait sûrement rien faire. Que lorsqu'il arriverait pour récupérer l'enfant, le père ferait sûrement le nécessaire pour résoudre le problème. Mais il avait aussi bien compris que cela durerait quelques jours, voire une semaine. Et c'était plus que ce dont il avait besoin. Avoir le gosse, juste deux jours était nécessaire mais suffirait. Trois ans auparavant, un oncle lointain avait légué toute sa fortune à ses nièces et neveux. Elle était divisée équitablement entre tous. Or depuis la mort d'Ivanna, il était le seul concerné. Mais une condition avait été stipulée. L'argent ne leur reviendrait que s'il avait un enfant. Il avait donc besoin d'avoir un enfant à charge pour récupérer son argent. Et en prime, il allait pouvoir mettre la main sur l'héritage de sa sœur.

Mais pour cela, il avait fallu qu'il récupère le braillard. Si seulement il avait pu se souvenir de ce document ne serait-ce que deux mois plus tôt, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais finalement, tout ne s'arrangeait pas si mal. Un reniflement le tira de ses pensées. Une bouffée de colère le submergea. Ce soir il était fatigué, il se contenterait de menace. Mais demain, il le mettrait au pas une bonne fois pour toute, ce sale gosse.

- Tais-toi. Si je t'entends encore une fois, tu goûteras de ma ceinture, une fois de plus.

Ioann se mordit la main pour ne pas gémir. Il n'avait pas voulu faire du bruit. Mais il n'avait pas pu aller aux toilettes depuis longtemps et il avait mal au ventre à force de se retenir. L'_oncle _se redressa sur le lit pour lui intimer une fois de plus de se taire et il lui lança sa chaussure dessus pour lui faire comprendre. Cette fois, Ioann se sentit honteux. Sous le coup de la surprise, ses intestins venaient de se vider dans son pantalon, le forçant ainsi à rester en contact avec ses excréments. Mais il avait déjà mal partout, il avait faim et avait en même temps envie de vomir. Alors il ne voulait pas qu'il le frappe une fois de plus. Il se pelotonna un peu plus dans le coin de la chambre et essaya de s'endormir malgré l'inconfort. Après tout, il avait l'habitude avant. Il pourrait bien la reprendre ... il devrait bien la reprendre, maintenant il allait repartir dans son hangar.

* * *

**Je sais, je suis toujours une vilaine fille sadique car en plus d'avoir séparé le père et le fils, je fais vivre un enfer à Ioann. Mais promis, un jour, ça ira mieux pour eux … :D**


	31. Friandise

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Je sais, je suis une vilaine fille pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait à Ioann. Et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire la fin du chapitre précédent. Mais bon, faut se dire que ça ne va pas durer longtemps… maximum une semaine … même Lucius le dit. Maintenant reste à savoir si je vais faire cette semaine sur 7 chapitre ou moins ... vous savez que j'ai tendance à m'étendre lol.

Bon, je poste avec un peu d'avance, mais voilà, je suis pas chez moi et demain je rejoins la joyeuse secte des trentenaires :D ... donc j'aurais la tête ailleurs ... (genre au massage et spa que la copine m'a réservé... ou à la sortie culturelle ... ou encore dans mon verre de champagne ... bref, pas du tout l'esprit fanfic :P) ...

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir les misères que j'ai faites à nos chez personnages…

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Friandise.**

_Mardi 15 Juillet 1986._

La nuit s'était écoulée trop lentement au goût de Severus qui n'avait pu fermer les yeux. Comment l'aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Son fils était entre les mains de Sergueï pour une durée d'environ une semaine et sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique se soit. Il avait été incapable de le protéger. Milo avait tenté de le faire déculpabiliser, mais il se sentait bien trop mal pour y parvenir. Les Malfoy étaient repartis chez eux, Draco endormi dans les bras de son père et l'important dossier dans les mains de Narcissa. Poppy avait préféré rester avec les deux hommes afin de surveiller qu'ils ne fassent rien d'inconsidéré.

o0o

Le matin, à la première heure, Lucius se trouvait dans le bureau adéquat pour remettre lui-même la reconnaissance de paternité. L'employé du Ministère ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le nom du père mais la voix glaciale du blond lui intimant de garder cette information secrète, lui fit largement reprendre ses esprits. Trois heures plus tard, il avait vérifié que tout était bien rempli et qu'il avait toutes les données nécessaires. En classant le dossier, il donna ses premières conclusions.

- Bien, le dossier est complet. C'est déjà un grand pas. Souvent il faut du temps pour tout reprendre. Maintenant il va passer en jugement afin de déterminer la véracité des documents fournis et pour définir si le bien de l'enfant est respecté. Vu le statut de Monsieur Snape, cela prendra sûrement le temps maximum ...

- Non. Si vous tenez réellement à garder votre place dans ce Ministère, je vous conseille d'accélérer la procédure. Je pense que pour le bien de tout le monde, elle devrait être réduite à son minimum, soit trois jours.

- Mais monsieur Mal ...

- Trois jours. Je pense que c'est assez clair comme ceci !

- Bi ... bien ... je vais faire le maximum.

Lucius sortit du bureau satisfait. Il arriva au Manoir rapidement. La matinée était presque finie. Il trouva Narcissa dans le salon, aux côtés de leur fils. Draco semblait aller mieux. Il regardait tranquillement un livre d'images. Il releva craintivement le regard vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce. Il lui fit un léger sourire pour le rassurer. Cela sembla fonctionner car l'enfant se détendit et reprit son activité. Narcissa l'interrogea du regard.

- Le dossier sera traité en trois jours. Ils savent ce qu'ils risquent si cela s'éternise plus.

- Bien. Dans trois jours Ioann sera de retour. Merlin quelle horrible histoire.

- Je vais aller chez Severus pour lui dire.

- Nous allons venir avec toi. Il va avoir besoin qu'on l'occupe si on ne veut pas qu'il fasse une bêtise d'ici qu'il puisse récupérer légalement son fils.

- Bien, alors nous mangerons avec eux.

Ils arrivèrent chez leur ami juste avant le repas. Severus avait une tête effrayante. Pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, les traits fatigués et tirés, il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Lucius lui répéta ce qu'il avait déjà dit à sa femme. Et il lut les remerciements et le soulagement dans ses yeux noirs. La table débarrassée, Draco et Milo jouèrent tranquillement avec le jeu de Quidditch miniature de Ioann. Le Russe avait bien compris que le garçon avait été ébranlé par les évènements et s'était mis en tête de le distraire. Il se sentit égoïste, mais cela lui fit également du bien de s'occuper de lui. Poppy et Narcissa avaient dû batailler ferme pour que Severus aille s'allonger pour se reposer, mais elles avaient réussi. Elles prirent ensuite possession de la cuisine pour confectionner, avec l'aide de Dobby, un bon dessert pour le soir. Draco avait arrêté le jeu et avait préféré dessiner. Lucius et Milo se mirent alors à parler politique mondiale avec entrain. Ils avaient bien sûr des visions différentes mais ils semblaient apprécier l'opinion de l'autre.

o0o

L'après midi était largement entamé lorsque Severus se réveilla. Il ne semblait pas plus reposé qu'avant. Son repos n'en avait visiblement eu que le nom. Draco le regarda arriver avant de se lever et d'aller se serrer contre lui. Severus, touché, l'attrapa dans ses bras pour profiter de ce câlin inattendu. Il regarda Lucius, le mettant au défi de reprendre son fils pour son attitude mais le blond n'en avait pas l'intention. Il avait décrété pour lui-même que tant que la crise ne serait pas passée, il lâcherait la bride de son enfant.

- Tu sais, parrain, moi je t'aime beaucoup. Et puis je suis sûr que tu vas vite le retrouver.

- Merci Draco, je t'aime aussi beau ... .

- Oh Bordel !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Milo qui s'était levé et semblait choqué. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Severus posa Draco au sol, inquiet pour le Russe.

- Milo ? Un problème ?

- Un problème ? Bordel, mais quel con !

- Merci de ton compliment ! S'insurgea Severus. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là je t'indispose !

- Ce n'est pas ça Sev' ! C'est que ... Merde ...

- Monsieur Gabrilov, si vous nous expliquiez, nous aurions plus de chance de comprendre, railla Lucius.

Milo regarda Severus dans les yeux.

- Il y a que je suis le parrain officiel de Ioann. Et ce, devant la magie. Il y a que Sergueï n'est pas le tuteur légal de Ioann vu que c'est moi qui le suis ! Bordel, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant !

- Vous êtes sûr que tout a été fait dans les règles ? Demanda Narcissa qui revenait de la cuisine en entendant l'exclamation du Russe.

- Oui, j'ai moi-même dirigé la cérémonie, répondit Poppy.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que les Aurors ne semblaient pas au courant, réfléchit Milo.

- Parce que le temps que le baptême soit classé et diffusé dans les autres Ministères, il faut parfois jusqu'à deux mois, renseigna Lucius. Le Ministère Russe n'a pas encore dû avoir vent de la cérémonie. Par contre, ici en Angleterre, tout est en ordre ... Je vais au Ministère. Je récupère tous les documents nécessaires. Je vous contacte pour vous dire quand tout est bon. On se rejoint devant l'hôtel de Soloviev pour récupérer Ioann. Je m'occupe de venir avec des Aurors.

- Je viens avec toi, affirma Severus.

- Avec la tête que tu te payes, il vaut mieux que tu ailles directement à l'hôtel. Si tu arrives au Ministère comme ça, les Aurors t'arrêteront directement sans chercher à comprendre. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui veut assassiner tout le monde, lui répondit Milo avec sarcasme.

Severus lui envoya un regard noir mais ne rajouta rien. Il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas au mieux de son apparence. Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, il l'activa avant de se retourner. Son regard tomba sur celui un peu apeuré de son fils.

- Tu es un bon garçon Draco. Reste sage, mon grand.

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon vert. Draco regarda la cheminé dans une mimique très indigne de son nom. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballants et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Narcissa passa doucement la main sous son menton pour remonter sa mâchoire. Il la regarda avec étonnement. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire et il râla en se repeignant correctement. Milo éclata de rire à le voir faire alors que Poppy le regardait, attendrie. Elle se dit que finalement, les enfants, qu'ils soient riches ou pauvres, étaient toujours d'adorables garnements. Severus l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il le serra fortement et l'embrassa sur la joie.

- Je m'excuse, Draco, de ne pas venir te voir plus souvent cette année et d'avoir loupé ton anniversaire. Avec Ioann je ne peux pas trop m'occuper de toi. Mais tu n'y es pour rien. Et tu es toujours mon filleul préféré.

- Je t'aime bien quand même. Et puis ... même s'il est un bébé c'est pas grave. Il est quand même gentil.

Narcissa et Severus furent soulagés de voir que finalement l'enfant n'était pas si opposé à Ioann que cela. C'était une bonne chose. Il ne se passa pas trente minutes avant que Lucius ne les contacte afin de leur donner l'adresse de Sergueï. Les femmes restèrent sur place avec le blondinet. Elles ne voulaient pas encombrer et de toute façon, elles estimèrent qu'elles seraient plus utiles en cuisine où elles avaient un dessert à finir. Et ils méritaient bien tous que ce dessert soit un délice. Severus et Milo sortirent de la maison pour trouver une ruelle déserte afin de transplaner. Mais ils furent retardés par des voisins qui étaient venus aux nouvelles. Il avaient vu le départ mouvementé et bruyant de Ioann la veille et ils s'étaient inquiétés. Le Russe leur répondit qu'il y avait eu un souci de garde légale mais que c'était résolu et qu'ils allaient rechercher l'enfant.

Ils furent tous soulagés et les deux hommes purent alors reprendre leur route. Ce fut Severus qui les transplana car il connaissait déjà l'endroit. Ils arrivèrent derrière l'hôtel. Lucius et deux Aurors les attendaient sur le devant et une fois les identités de chacun contrôlées, ils entrèrent. Ils montèrent les deux étages et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte deux cent douze qui correspondait à celle du Russe. L'un des Aurors frappa à la porte. Il leur fallut attendre deux minutes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur un Sergueï visiblement énervé. Puis quand il reconnut les deux protecteurs de l'enfant, accompagné par des gens de loi, il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Comme ils étaient dans un hôtel Moldu, le premier Auror lui enjoignit de bien vouloir les laisser entrer. Mais trop surpris, il ne bougea pas. Finalement l'Auror le poussa légèrement afin qu'ils puissent tous passer et refermer la porte.

La première chose que Severus vit, fut son fils, couché sur le sol, tremblant et indubitablement blessé. Il réprima sa colère et se précipita vers lui. Ioann se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même tout en mordant fortement ses doigts pour ne pas crier. La forte odeur de déjections qui se dégageait, appris au père que son fils n'avait pas été autorisé à aller aux toilettes. Et il n'avait certainement pas été nourri non plus. De ce qu'il voyait de son visage, lui indiquait qu'un hématome avait pris place sur sa pommette. Il respira fortement pour ne pas exploser. Puis il l'appela doucement, d'une voix calme pour le rassurer et le prévenir de sa présence. Il n'était pas sûr que l'enfant l'ait reconnu car il était en pleine crise de panique. Finalement il l'attrapa fermement dans ses bras et se releva. Ioann cria et tenta de se débattre. Un des Aurors posa un sort de silence sur la pièce alors que son collègue et lui regardaient la scène avec effarement.

Milo, par contre, était très concentré. Principalement sur le fait de ne pas tuer Sergueï devant les hommes du Ministère. Lucius était choqué. Il avait déjà assisté à certaines scènes entre Severus et son fils, jamais cela n'avait été aussi impressionnant. Oh, il avait vu pire lors de l'apogée de son maître bien sûr. Les tortures étant particulièrement courantes. Mais là, cela concernait directement un de ses amis et un petit garçon qu'il appréciait. Il n'arrivait pas à rester neutre. Il fallut plus de quinze minutes au maître des potions pour calmer l'enfant. Maintenant il pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'agrippant au cou paternel tout en murmurant doucement. Severus était au plus mal. Voir son fils à nouveau dans cette situation était douloureux. Mais rien ne pouvait égaler les mots qu'ils prononçaient.

- T'avais promis. Plus jamais. Plus l'_oncle_. Promis. Plus mal. T'avais promis. T'avais promis.

Merlin oui. Il lui avait promis et il n'avait pas tenu ses engagements.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais c'est fini maintenant. C'est fini, mon Cœur. Tu reviens à la maison. Je te ramène et tu ne me quitteras plus. C'est fini.

- Comment cela ? Vous ne pouvez pas le ramener ! Il est sous ma garde ! S'insurgea Sergueï.

- Ferme-là Soloviev si tu ne veux pas que je t'éclate la cervelle, menaça Milo d'une voix sourde.

- Gabrilov, reprenez-vous, intima Lucius.

- Monsieur Soloviev, nous avons là les papiers officiels du Ministère de la Magie, attestant que Ioann Luka Soloviev-Snape était sous la garde de Monsieur Milovan Dmitri Gabrilov en attendant que le dossier de reconnaissance en paternité de Monsieur Severus Snape soit validé, récita un des Aurors

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est rien pour l'enfant. Juste un ami de la mère !

- Monsieur Gabrilov est le parrain de l'enfant, officiel et devant la magie, depuis le vingt deux Juin de cette année. Ainsi nous vous demandons de bien vouloir le lui confier.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, s'affola le demi-frère d'Ivanna.

- Oh que si c'est possible. C'est même plus que vrai, commença Milo avant de regarder son filleul. Severus, comment va-t-il ?

- Pas très bien. Il n'a pas dû manger depuis son départ de la maison. Il a souillé ses vêtements. Je suppose qu'_il _lui a interdit de bouger même pour aller aux toilettes. Il l'a frappé, je sens les blessures de son dos sous mes mains. Il a un hématome sur la joue. Et il a dû s'empêcher de faire du bruit en se mordant les doigts. J'ai peur qu'il s'en soit cassé au moins un, énuméra le brun avec une voix aussi calme au possible pour ne pas effrayer le garçon.

- Messieurs les Aurors, en tant que tuteur de l'enfant, je voudrais porter plainte contre Sergueï Boris Soloviev pour mauvais traitements sur mon filleul.

- Il faut d'abord que l'enfant soit examiné par un médicomage pour que la plainte soit valide.

- Cette fois, nous nous passerons de cette étape, Messieurs, commença Lucius. Je me porte garant de cet état de fait. Vous avez devant les yeux la preuve flagrante des souffrances occasionnées. De plus, l'enfant sera soigné par son médicomage attitré qui attend très certainement notre retour chez Severus Snape. Elle vous fera parvenir son rapport afin d'appuyer le dossier. Mais je vous somme de passer à l'arrestation de l'individu.

- Bien ... bien ... mais ce médecin, est-elle compétente ?

- Il s'agit de Madame Pomfresh, infirmière à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Je pense sans me tromper que vous pouvez lui faire entièrement confiance, railla le blond.

- Tout à fait, Monsieur Malfoy. Bien. Monsieur Sergueï Boris Soloviev, je vous arrête pour maltraitance sur mineur. Vous serez transféré aux autorités Moldues dès demain afin d'attendre votre comparution. Il est évident que nous ferons le nécessaire pour que la peine soit à la mesure de vos actes.

Les deux Aurors embarquèrent un Sergueï récalcitrant qui tentait de se défendre au mieux. Une fois seuls, Milo s'approcha de Severus. Il attrapa une couverture et la posa sur les épaules de Ioann. Lucius les prévint qu'il rejoignait le Ministère afin de faire correctement avancer l'affaire et qu'il serait là pour le repas. Après son départ, les deux hommes sortirent de l'hôtel, le garçon bien emmitouflé afin que personne ne le voie, dans les bras de son père. Ils réussirent à semer les quelques voyeurs pour pouvoir transplaner dans la ruelle déserte. Ils remontèrent les rues et arrivèrent à la maison. Les voisins les avaient regardés de chez eux mais n'avaient pas voulu les déranger tellement leurs visages n'étaient pas engageants.

Milo ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Severus traversa le couloir avant de monter rapidement les marches jusqu'à la salle de bain. La première chose à faire, était de le nettoyer et de l'habiller de propre et de frais. Il le détacha de son cou et le déposa au sol. Il dut le retenir car il se laissa tout simplement glisser au sol comme pour reprendre sa position de défense. Severus le maintint debout pour le déshabiller d'une main. Ioann trembla fortement à ce moment là. Ses anciens souvenirs avaient refait surface. Une fois nu, il fut assis dans la baignoire et lavé tendrement. Pendant ce temps là, Milo avait rapporté un pyjama propre et avait fait disparaître les vêtements sales. Il aida Severus à le sécher car il ne tenait toujours pas debout. Ce qui permit au brun de se lancer un sort de nettoyage. Un pot contenant un baume cicatrisant fut ouvert et les blessures furent toutes badigeonnées. Le potionniste dut contenir sa fureur en voyant les longues trainées rouges qui striaient à nouveau son dos pâle. La ceinture avait fait son œuvre. Et quelle œuvre ! En même pas vingt quatre heures, sa peau était toute tuméfiée.

Un pyjama bien chaud sur le dos, Ioann avait repris sa position du Koala. Cette fois, il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait retrouvé les bras de son papa et il ne comptait pas s'en détacher. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais il remarqua tout de même qu'ils descendaient. Puis il sentit un mouvement lui indiquant que Severus était en train de s'asseoir. Il se positionna de façon à être confortable, sans lâcher le cou auquel il était accroché. Il entendit une voix féminine. Elle lui demander de le regarder mais il ne voulait pas.

Poppy tenta une nouvelle fois de le désolidariser un peu de l'adulte afin de pouvoir l'ausculter correctement mais en vain. Elle se décida donc à lancer quelques sorts de diagnostique tout en se disant qu'elle allait devoir faire la part des choses entre les maux de l'enfant et ceux de l'adulte. Elle pinça ses lèvres en voyant le résultat.

- Narcissa, préparez un peu de bouillon de volaille, du blanc de poulet et une comporte. Il n'a pas mangé depuis son départ d'ici et avec les émotions, il vaut mieux ne pas brusquer son estomac.

La blonde se dirigea donc dans la cuisine où elle appela Dobby pour qu'il s'occupe de l'encas. Elle en profita pour préparer quelque chose à Draco. Il n'avait pas goûté et le repas risquait d'attendre.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Severus, son dos est lacéré. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle, il faut reprendre les baumes et potions de guérison. Pour les coups, seules les potions à base d'arnica seront efficaces. Il a une cheville foulée. Avec un baume anti-inflammatoire et un bandage très serré, cela passera assez rapidement. Par contre nous allons avoir un petit problème. Il a deux doigts fracturés et un déboité à sa main gauche. Or il va falloir qu'il se détache de vous pour que je puisse arranger cela.

- Je m'étais douté qu'il y aurait de la casse quand j'ai vu sa main, mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit autant, murmura Severus avant de mettre sa bouche dans l'oreille de Ioann. Allez mon Cœur, il faut faire soigner ta main. Et pour ça il faut que tu me lâches. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu restes avec moi, sur mes genoux. Mais il faut vraiment que Poppy regarde.

Seul un hochement de tête négatif, lui répondit.

- Elle est gentille Tatie Poppy. Tu le sais. Elle ne t'a jamais fait de mal, Chaton. Tu sais que tu l'aimes bien. S'il te plait, laisse-la regarder.

L'enfant tremblait toujours mais doucement il se décala. Il regarda son père dans les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne le laisserait pas. Puis il regarda Poppy. Enfin il s'assit différemment, de façon à rester appuyé contre le torse de Severus, la tête cachée dans sa chemise, pendant que l'infirmière le soignerait. Elle commença par sa cheville qu'elle massa et banda étroitement. Puis elle lui attrapa sa petite main et lança deux sorts. Le premier pour remettre le doigt en place et le second pour que les os soient bien en face les uns des autres. Puis elle lui fit boire une potion pour les ressouder. Enfin elle enduit les morsures de baume cicatrisant avant de bander les trois doigts ensembles.

Quand ce fut fini, Ioann reprit sa position précédente, bien que sa prise, sur le col du vêtement de son père, était plus lâche car il ne pouvait plus serrer ses doigts dessus. D'ailleurs il les sentait picoter sous le pansement et ça le démangeait. Narcissa apporta le plateau de nourriture sur la table basse mais le petit Russe n'était plus disposé à bouger. Severus fit venir un plaid dans lequel il l'emmaillota avant de bien se caler dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en bouger avant un bon moment. Poppy donna ses dernières recommandations avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait un rapport à rédiger et elle comptait bien ne pas lésiner sur les détails.

Draco avait suivi la scène depuis le début sans rien dire. Depuis la veille, il voyait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Il observait Ioann avec attention. Il avait bien entendu Poppy parler de ses blessures et il l'avait vu réparer ses doigts. Maintenant il voyait Severus tenter de le réconforter tout en le câlinant. Et cette fois, il n'était pas en colère. Non. Il avait bien enregistré que ce qui s'était passé pour l'autre garçon était vraiment très grave. La voix de son père résonna dans sa tête. _Il a eu un passé difficile et il a besoin de beaucoup d'attention._ Puis il se rappela ce que son parrain lui avait expliqué._ La personne qui l'a élevée avant que je n'intervienne était méchante et qu'elle le frappait très souvent et surtout très fort._ Il n'avait alors, pas réellement saisi ce que cela voulait dire. Mais là, il comprenait ce qu'ils avaient voulu lui dire. Une main sur sa joue le fit sursauter. Il se tourna pour tomber sur sa mère qui lui souriait.

- As-tu faim, mon chéri ?

- Un peu, maman.

- Alors mange. Nous mangerons sûrement tard et tu es trop petit pour veiller avec nous.

Il accepta en secouant la tête et se fit une joie de manger sur la table basse alors qu'il était assit par terre. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire normalement. Milo avait préparé du thé, du café et quelques petits fours afin de récupérer un peu. Il s'effondra sur le canapé. Cette journée avait été foutrement longue et éprouvante. Mais elle allait bien mieux se finir qu'elle ne l'avait commencé. Il s'en voulait. S'il avait réagi plus tôt, s'il y avait pensé la veille, alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ioann n'aurait pas eu à subir ce nouveau traumatisme. Il se sentait passablement immonde et se faisait l'effet d'être dans le même panier que Sergueï. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées sombres. Le mal était fait, ce n'était pas en se flagellant maintenant que cela changerait quelque chose. Il devait aller de l'avant et s'occuper de réparer au mieux ses idioties. Plus tard dans la soirée, Lucius vint les rejoindre. Il les trouva installés dans le salon. Draco était maintenant couché sur le canapé et il somnolait. Il embrassa Narcissa avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'est pas au mieux. Il a le dos blessé, deux doigts cassés, une cheville foulée et il a besoin de sécurité, lui répondit Severus. Et au Ministère ?

- Soloviev a été incarcéré dans une des cellules d'attente. Il a refusé d'avouer ses tords. Les deux Aurors ont rédigé un rapport réaliste de ce dont ils ont été témoins.

- Il va être condamné n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Milo.

- J'ai appuyé le dossier de mon témoignage. Et ma parole possède sa valeur. Sans compter qu'ils ont reçu, il y a peu de temps, le rapport de Pomfresh. Je n'ai pas été autorisé à le lire mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était édifiant. Soloviev y a été confronté et a craqué. Il a avoué les traumatismes qu'il avait faits subir à Ioann. Même ce qu'il lui a fait vivre en Russie depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré. Sa peine de prison sera très longue. Et je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'elle soit convenablement appliquée.

- Bien. Au moins ça c'est réglé. Il ne pourra plus rien faire contre Ioann, murmura Severus avant de se pencher vers son fils. Tu vois mon Cœur, c'est fini. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Il ne pourra plus jamais te séparer de moi. Tout ira bien maintenant.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce qui l'a poussé à venir jusqu'ici pour récupérer la garde de Ioann alors qu'il savait qu'au mieux il ne l'aurait que pendant sept jours. Sans compter qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé et encore moins voulu, fit remarquer Milo.

- Une histoire d'héritage. Il lui fallait un enfant à charge pour le toucher. Et il en aurait profité pour faire main basse sur la partie qui est déjà revenue à Ioann.

Severus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Milo pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Celui-ci haussa les épaules faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Lucius promit de rentrer en relation avec le Ministère Russe afin de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire d'héritage. Il tourna la tête vers Draco pour voir qu'il ne dormait toujours pas. Il semblait écouter toutes les conversations. Quand il remarqua le regard de son père, il sursauta, rougit et ferma les yeux fortement, comme dans l'espoir de s'endormir rapidement.

- Draco, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Et j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir.

L'enfant frissonna mais obéit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter les adultes mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il s'arrêta juste devant son père, la tête basse et les mains dans le dos. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand l'adulte se leva. Il garda les yeux fixé sur ses chaussettes. Il avait posé ses chaussures pour s'allonger sur le canapé et n'avait pas pris la peine de les remettre en se redressant. Puis dans son champ de vision, il découvrit une boite dorée fermée par un ruban argenté. Il écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête pour regarder son père.

- Tu as été un grand garçon particulièrement sage depuis hier. Et avec les évènements qui se sont passés, tu m'as prouvé que tu savais faire beaucoup d'efforts. Alors j'ai décidé que tu méritais bien une boite de tes bonbons préférés pour te récompenser.

Draco leva ses mains doucement pour attraper la boite et la regarda avec dévotion. Puis il fixa son père avant de s'accrocher à lui.

- Merci papa.

Lucius lui caressa la tête avec un sourire. Puis il se rassit sur le canapé. Narcissa attrapa sa main pour enlacer leurs doigts. Elle était fière de son homme tout autant que de son garçon. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant la table basse, y posa la boite et défit le nœud avec lenteur. Puis il enleva le couvercle et regarda avec avidité tous les emballages colorés qui s'exposaient à lui. Il leva la main pour en attraper un vert, mais changea d'idée et la dirigea vers un jaune. Finalement il attrapa un orange et le tint des deux mains. Il était prêt à l'ouvrir quand il pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. A l'étonnement des adultes, il se releva, le bonbon toujours dans sa main droite et se dirigea vers Severus. De sa main gauche, il tapota légèrement le flan de Ioann, en faisant attention qu'il n'ait pas mal.

- I'ann. I'ann.

Le petit Russe s'était tendu brusquement. Mais Severus le rassura doucement et il se détendit. Finalement il tourna la tête pour regarder Draco qui l'appelait. Le blond se figea un instant. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu depuis son retour car il était toujours agrippé à son père. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir l'hématome violet qui croquait la presque totalité de sa joue. Remis de sa surprise, il lui tendit le bonbon.

- Tiens. C'est pour toi.

Il ne le vit pas, mais tous les adultes présents le regardaient avec fierté. Ioann n'avait pas bougé. Il le fixait comme s'il l'étudiait. Il se dit que son papa lui avait toujours présenté Draco comme un garçon gentil. Mais son papa lui avait aussi promis qu'il n'irait plus jamais avec l'_oncle _et pourtant, c'était faux. Il y avait été et il avait encore eu très mal. Alors il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Mais il ne voyait rien de méchant dans le visage et la posture du petit blond. Alors doucement il détacha sa main droite du cou de Severus et il la tendit vers le bonbon. Draco lui mit dans la main et lui fit un sourire. Ioann referma sa main sur l'emballage et l'attira contre sa poitrine tout en gardant les yeux fixés dans ceux du blond. Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il avait un peu perdu son sourire.

- Tu sais quoi, I'ann ? Ben t'es encore un bébé mais c'est pas grave. Et moi plus tard, je serais grand et fort, comme mon papa. Et pis personne y te fera mal comme ça parce que moi je laisserais pas faire.

Puis fort de sa détermination, il hocha la tête avec entrain tout en bombant le torse et en relevant les épaules. Il lui fit un autre sourire et il repartit fièrement s'asseoir à la table pour finalement choisir un bonbon rouge qu'il engloutit voracement. Severus posa sa main sur la tête de Ioann et l'embrassa sur le front. Finalement certaines bonnes choses étaient ressorties de ces affreuses heures. Lucius avait, le temps d'une soirée au moins, endossé réellement son rôle de père et Draco avait accepté Ioann. L'inverse n'était pas encore totalement sûr, mais un premier pas été fait, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Lorsque les adultes s'étaient enfin décidés à manger, Draco dormait totalement sur le canapé en suçant son pouce, recouvert par une couverture. Severus faisait très attention à son chargement, afin de ne pas le balloter trop fortement.

Le petit Russe, lui, ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'avait pourtant pas dû se reposer beaucoup la nuit passée. Mais il était toujours éveillé. Il accepta enfin d'avaler un peu de bouillon et de compote, refusant complètement le poulet. Même la charlotte aux poires de Narcissa et Poppy ne l'attira pas. De toute façon, son estomac se serait retourné en cours d'opération. Il ne s'était pas nourri depuis la veille, mais trop d'émotions l'empêchaient de manger. Il préférait apprécier tranquillement les attentions de son père. Il en avait été sevré que quelques heures, mais cela lui avait semblé une éternité et cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Et il voulait en profiter au mieux sans dormir. Il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait à nouveau lui faire confiance. Car finalement, lui aussi lui avait menti. Mais il avait besoin de ses câlins pour être détendu. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voyait pour l'instant. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui propose de boire un petit de jus de citrouille. Après cela, il lutta quelques minutes mais finit par s'endormir profondément et sereinement.

o0o

_Mercredi 16 Juillet1986_

Grâce à la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve qu'on lui avait discrètement faire prendre, Ioann dormit bien et longtemps. Ce qui permit à Severus de récupérer son retard de sommeil et de se reposer au mieux. Ils avaient tous les deux passé la nuit dans le lit de l'enfant. De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu séparer le fils du père sans s'attirer souffrances et tortures de ce dernier. Poppy arriva au milieu de la matinée pour faire un examen de contrôle. Elle trouva Milo à moitié endormi sur sa tasse de café dans la cuisine. Sur son invitation, elle se servit également tout en demandant comment c'était passé la soirée. Il lui raconta dans les grandes lignes, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur le comportement de Draco.

- Il m'a l'air d'être un petit garçon gentil, répondit-elle

- Il l'est. Mais si son père pouvait s'intéresser un peu plus à lui, ça l'aiderait à trouver un équilibre.

- Lucius n'est pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable, vous savez.

- Je sais. Je suis au courant que c'est un Mangemort, répondit le Russe. Mais ça ne devrait pas l'empêcher de s'occuper de son fils. Hier soir Draco était rayonnant après avoir reçu ses quelques compliments.

- J'avoue, à ma grande honte, ne pas m'être beaucoup intéressé à cette famille. Je les ai rapidement mis dans le même panier que Lucius.

- Draco est trop jeune pour cela. Il est encore trop influençable. Par contre Narcissa est une personne avec un cœur énorme. Et je pense qu'elle est du genre à remettre son mari à sa place lorsqu'il dépasse les bornes. Elle semble en avoir le tempérament.

- C'est possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus leur faisait déjà suffisamment confiance pour que j'accepte la situation entre eux. Mais avec ce qu'a fait Lucius hier pour défendre les droits de Ioann, je pense que je vais essayer de les connaître un peu mieux avant de les voir foncièrement mauvais.

Milo acquiesça puis ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de l'enfant. Severus était bien évidemment réveillé mais il n'avait pas voulu quitter son fils. Celui-ci dormait toujours. Poppy lança quelques sorts et fut soulagée de voir qu'il allait mieux. Il était reposé et bien moins nerveux. De plus ses blessures cicatrisaient très vite. D'ici le lendemain, il n'aurait plus de plaie dans le dos et l'hématome facial avait déjà diminué de moitié. Sa cheville méritait de rester bandée pour la journée mais il pourrait tout de même s'en servir. Ses doigts mettraient plus de temps à guérir. Elle ne pouvait lui donner qu'une potion, pour résorber la fracture, par vingt quatre heures. Et la carence en calcium que l'enfant subissait toujours n'aiderait pas à la guérison de la fracture. Elle estima qu'elle pourrait supprimer le bandage deux jours plus tard et qu'il pourrait se servir de ses doigts correctement qu'en début de semaine prochaine.

- Par contre, je ne peux rien pour l'aider mentalement. Il va falloir être patient, informa-t-elle.

- Je sais. Les progrès qu'il avait faits depuis ces dernières semaines se sont pour l'instant envolés. Il m'en veut. Je lui avais promis que Sergueï ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal et qu'il resterait toujours avec moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus. Quand le choc des évènements sera passé, tout ira mieux. C'est un petit garçon qui ne jure que par vous. Il ne pourra pas vous en vouloir longtemps. Il a trop besoin de vous pour cela.

- Elle a raison, Sev'. Laisse-lui juste le temps de se remettre. Sinon, on fait comment pour demain ? On annule ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, on voit comment il évolue et s'il n'est pas prêt, on reportera à une date ultérieure.

- Messieurs, je pense que maintenir sa fête d'anniversaire serait une bonne chose. Il a besoin de sentir à quel point sa nouvelle vie est différente de l'ancienne. Surtout maintenant qu'il vient d'y refaire un tour. Alors même s'il est blessé et fatigué, n'annulez pas.

- Bien, et ben si c'est le docteur qui préconise ça, moi je suis pour garder nos plans intacts, fanfaronna Milo.

- D'accord. Alors, on confirme aux Malfoy. Et vous Poppy, je vous attends ici demain. Pas de désistement, vous êtes en vacances !

Elle leva les mains en signe de soumission et laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus à Ioann pour se réveiller. Il était un peu perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit qu'il était dans sa chambre à côté de son père, il n'hésita pas. Il se colla à lui et demanda sa dose de tendresse matinale. Après un passage à la salle de bain et avoir été habillé, il se retrouva devant son petit déjeuner. Il se rendit compte que cette fois, il avait faim. Il mangea doucement comme Oncle Milo lui indiquait et accepta la potion anti-douleur que Poppy lui fit boire. Mais toujours sous le contre coup des évènements, il s'endormit rapidement après le repas du midi.

Severus le couvrit et fixa la cheminée d'un regard sombre. Le Russe lui demanda à quoi il pensait mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Au lieu de cela, l'anglais contacta Lucius par cheminette pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de l'affaire. Celui-ci lui répondit que Sergueï avait été transféré dans une prison Moldue en l'attente de son procès. Un agent du Ministère devait suivre l'affaire afin que celui-ci se fasse sans l'intervention des témoins qui étaient sorciers et surtout en l'absence de la victime, afin de ne pas traumatiser plus l'enfant. Quelques sorts de confusions seraient sûrement jetés pour en arriver à cet état de fait.

Par contre, Lucius s'inquiéta légèrement de la dernière requête de Severus avant qu'il ne coupe brusquement la communication. « _Si on te demande, nous étions ensembles cet après midi._ ». Le maître des potions avait visiblement l'intention de rendre une visite illégale à Sergueï et avait besoin d'une couverture. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour déduire que le prisonnier allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Milo avait entendu la conversation. Ou du moins les réponses de Severus. Et il avait également compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes te venger de Sergueï aux vue et su de tous ? Le questionna-t-il en l'interceptant quand il se releva de la cheminée.

- Alors je ne te le dirais pas.

- Tu comptes faire comment ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Réponds-moi.

- Sort de dissimulation pour l'atteindre sans me faire voire. Ensuite je pense que la méthode Moldue sera bien plus discrète. Et enfin, quelques suggestions glissées dans l'oreille de son codétenu, comme des conseils donnés par une conscience très zélée, pourrait être intéressant et surtout justifier l'état dans lequel je vais le laisser.

Milo le regarda sombrement, sa main le tenant fermement par le bras. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

- Je viens avec toi. Je me sens très créatif aujourd'hui. Mais on glisse aussi des choses dans son oreille, de façon à ce qu'il sache bien que c'est nous qui sommes derrière tout ça et non un fantôme invisible. De toute façon, il n'y aura aucune trace de notre passage vu qu'on n'utilisera pas la magie. Car on mettra le sort bien avant d'arriver. On transplane à Londres mais on ne se rend à la prison qu'en transport Moldu. Dans l'établissement, aucune magie ne doit être lancée. Sinon elle serait détectée et nous aussi. Et s'il nous accuse, personne ne le croira. Vu que personne ne nous aura vus. Et pour assurer nos arrières, il ne nous restera plus qu'à briefer Lucius sur le fait que j'étais également avec vous.

Severus le regarda en se disant que ce plan était très bien. Il informa Poppy qu'ils devaient sortir et lui demanda de veiller sur Ioann. Puis ils gagnèrent la ruelle déserte où ils transplanèrent pour Londres.

o0o

Lorsque l'enfant se réveilla, il s'affola de ne pas voir son père. Mais l'infirmière le rassura en lui disant qu'il était allé faire une course mais qu'il allait bientôt revenir. Elle pesta mentalement contre Severus qui n'était toujours pas rentré et se promit de lui faire la leçon. Elle fit goûter l'enfant et joua tranquillement avec lui. Elle remarqua vite qu'il n'était pas très concentré. Il regardait la cheminée toutes les deux minutes.

Il avait peur. Il en voulait à son père de ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'avait pas voulu être méchant. Et maintenant il craignait que Severus l'abandonne pour ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'hôtel. Ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Car son papa, c'était toute sa vie et il l'aimait plus que tout. Finalement quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin sur son père et son oncle, il se leva précipitamment et courut en boitillant, pour se jeter dans les bras de Severus. Il se serra fortement contre lui tout en lui répétant de ne pas partir, qu'il serait gentil. Severus le cajola, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans lui. Et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Puis il écrivit un court parchemin à Lucius lui indiquant que Milo et lui avait donc passé l'après midi au Manoir Malfoy avec Ioann et que ce parchemin devait être brulé dans la seconde après la lecture. Le blond n'apprit que plus tard, par le Ministère, que ce jour là, Sergueï Soloviev avait été transporté d'urgence au service médicalisé et chirurgical de l'établissement pénitentiaire pour graves traumatismes physiques et que son codétenu avait été transféré dans une zone de haute surveillance après avoir reconnu bons nombres des coups et blessures sur le Russe. L'affaire fut classée.


	32. Galliformes

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Ravie de voir que mon chapitre précédent vous à plu à l'unanimité. Parce qu'en fait, avec celui d'avant, ils servent un peu de tournant. Bon, comme indiqué en sous entendu dans le dernier chapitre, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête chez les Snape... Et nous avons droit à un Milo sur-excité qui va réellement finir par se faire tuer s'il continue... Un Ioann très émotif car en plus pas remis de l'épisode Sergueï... Un Severus bougon... l'arrivée d'une floppée de nouveaux personnages... Un chapitre tranquille, si on oublie les menaces et quelques éléments un peu violents (avec le passage d'une folle furieuse)... bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui est vrai et faux dans mes élucubrations ;)... ben oui, je vais pas non plus vous raconter réellement tout le chapitre comme ça lol.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Galliformes.**

_Jeudi 17 Juillet 1986._

Ce matin là, un grand soleil avait réveillé Severus. Il était une fois de plus dans la chambre et dans le lit de son fils. Il le regarda attentivement. Plus tard dans la matinée, Poppy devait venir pour vérifier que sa cheville était bien guérie et que ses doigts se soignaient correctement. Il n'avait plus de plaie dans le dos et aucune nouvelle cicatrice ne serait à recenser. L'adulte en était soulagé. L'enfant aurait déjà à en supporter une longue d'une quinzaine de centimètre sur son flan et une plus petite mais boursouflée et très visible sur son épaule. C'était plus que suffisant pour un petit bonhomme de son âge. Il dégagea une mèche de ses longs cheveux de son front et la passa derrière son oreille. Severus reconnut qu'il aurait peut-être dû les lui couper court, ou du moins mi-longs. C'était tout de même peu courant un petit garçon avec les cheveux si longs. Mais il n'avait pas osé car ils lui rappelaient la chevelure d'Ivanna. Et puis il aimait beaucoup les caresser et les peigner. C'était de petits moments magiques qu'il passait avec le garçon.

Celui-ci fronça son nez avant de l'enfoncer dans l'oreiller pour le frotter. Puis il poussa un soupir, suça avidement son pouce et se recala contre son père. Le sourire de celui-ci n'était que douceur. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Le garçon était un petit ange adorable. Et surtout il avait cru le perdre. Merlin qu'il avait eu mal de devoir le laisser à cet immonde personnage de Sergueï. Il avait pourtant vu beaucoup de souffrances et de douleurs lors de son séjour auprès du Lord Noir, mais rien n'arrivait à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il les avait vus partir. Un bruit à l'étage inférieur le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il se secoua. C'était fini. Maintenant personne ne lui enlèverait son enfant. Il était dans l'immédiat sous la responsabilité de Milo et d'ici moins de vingt quatre heures, il récupérerait sa garde officielle. Du moins si la menace de Lucius était aussi efficace.

Il se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Ioann, et posa un sort lui indiquant quand il se réveillerait. Puis il passa dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Il arriva dans la cuisine pour voir le Russe assis devant une tasse de café et deux tartines. Il s'était visiblement levé depuis peu et sa chevelure aurait fait peur à un peigne. Il releva la tête et le salua joyeusement, les yeux pétillants de malice. Severus grimaça en pensant qu'il ressemblait à Black lorsqu'il prévoyait un mauvais coup mais avec la coupe de cheveux de Potter. Merlin, lui vienne en aide, il n'allait pas y survivre !

- T'as une sale tête Sev' !

- C'est en gros ce que tu me dis à chaque fois que tu me vois. C'est lassant. Change de refrain de temps en temps.

- Tu ne chercheras pas ta tasse préférée, je viens de la casser.

- Quoi ?

- C'était une blague ... Enfin non, j'ai réellement cassé une de tes tasses, mais ce n'était pas ta préférée.

- T'as couché avec un lion ou alors tu as pris une potion d'énergie en trop ? En attendant tu devrais peut-être oublier ton café. Tu es bien assez énervé comme ça.

- Toi t'es grognon, ce matin. T'as pas eu ton câlin ?

- Non pas encore. Ioann dort.

- Pauvre chéri. Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ?

- Tu comptes tant que ça mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances ?

- Je ne crains rien aujourd'hui. Tu ne me tueras pas le jour des cinq ans de ton fiston. On fait ça dehors ? Il fait un temps magnifique et ça devrait tenir quelques jours.

- Ça me va.

- Et après le petit déj, tu t'occupes de jouer avec Io dans sa chambre. Comme ça je pourrais m'occuper de faire passer les invités dans le jardin sans qu'il les voie.

- Ok, mais tu resteras sur tes gardes, je désactiverais l'alarme de la cheminée pour ne pas le mettre sur la voie.

- T'inquiète. Je gère. Et puis quand ils seront tous là, je poserais un sort de mon cru en attendant que tu remettes tes propres barrières.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à mettre la journée au point jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnette leur signale que Ioann allait bientôt se réveiller. Severus et Milo s'échangèrent un clin d'œil et le brun monta rejoindre le garçon. Il s'assit sur le lit juste au moment où il ouvrait les yeux. Il les ouvrit d'ailleurs en grand et regarda tout autour de lui complètement affolé, puis il reconnut la pièce et se calma. Finalement son regard tomba sur son père. Un petit sourire lui vint. Et quand Severus lui lança un « bonjour mon grand », son visage entier s'éclaira. Il rampa sur les couvertures pour aller s'agripper à ses jambes. Severus rit en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il lui fit deux-trois chatouilles en l'appelant son petit Serpent déclenchant un éclat de rire enfantin.

Puis le silence revint dans la chambre. Ioann prenait tout simplement de sa dose de tendresse matinale, devenue indispensable pour bien commencer une journée. Ceci fait, il se retrouva dans la cuisine à faire honneur au lait au chocolat qu'il avait devant le nez. Il voulut l'avaler rapidement pour ne pas le laisser mais son père le lui empêcha. Alors il reprit plus doucement, se rappelant que non, ici, personne ne lui enlèverait son bol et qu'il aurait même à manger à midi, à quatre heures et au repas du soir. La douche qui suivit, commença dans une ambiance tendue. Les vieux souvenirs d'une vie passée pas si ancienne que cela, revinrent dans la mémoire de l'enfant. Severus dut faire preuve d'une grande patience pour qu'il se détendre. Finalement, au moment du rinçage, les rires avaient, de nouveaux, envahi la pièce.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Milo avait contacté Poppy pour lui signaler le réveil de son patient. Elle était arrivée dix minutes plus tard avec sa trousse afin de faire sa visite. Elle accepta un thé en attendant que la douche soit terminée. Quand elle monta, il replongea dans la cheminée pour arriver dans un grand manoir. Il avait demandé à arriver dans le salon afin de ne pas faire une arrivée trop cavalière. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver avec une fine baguette pointée contre sa tempe. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux faire attention avec les Mangemorts. C'était qu'ils avaient des réflexes plutôt aiguisés. Et un jour, il allait réellement se faire tuer ou faire une crise cardiaque avec ces bêtises ! Lucius leva un sourcil de manière aristocratique avant de daigner baisser son arme.

- Je vous conseille de vous annoncer, Monsieur Gabrilov, si vous ne voulez pas, un jour, vous prendre un sortilège de mort.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Monsieur Malfoy. Oui j'ai bien dormi merci beaucoup et vous donc ? Pour ce qui est de ce petit incident, Severus tente aussi de m'apprendre à ne pas brusquer les Serpentards nerveux, mais visiblement j'ai encore besoin de faire quelques devoirs théoriques avant de passer à la pratique, ironisa le Russe

- Vous avez une bonne répartie et vous ne semblez pas me craindre.

- Je loge depuis maintenant presque deux semaines chez Severus, répondit simplement Milo comme si c'était une évidence.

- C'est effectivement une bonne justification. Tout est toujours correct pour aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. En fait j'étais même venu pour voir si vous étiez disponibles pour venir dès que possible. Ioann, Severus et Poppy sont dans la chambre et vous pourrez ainsi passer dans le jardin pour la surprise, dès qu'il descendra.

- Je suis pour ma part, prêt. Narcissa également et je crois savoir que Draco ne doit pas tarder à l'être.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est réveillé la nuit par des cauchemars. Narcissa passe beaucoup de temps à le calmer.

Un silence accueillit cette réplique. Milo comprenait très bien. Ce dont le blondinet avait été témoin, était quelque chose de très éprouvant. Il annonça à Lucius qu'il devait repartir et qu'il les attendait le plus rapidement possible afin que la surprise soit totale. Puis il repartit s'occuper du repas. Il avait laissé la porte de la cuisine ouverte afin d'entendre si du mouvement avait lieu dans le salon. Poppy arriva pour l'aider. Elle lui expliqua que la cheville de Ioann était guérie mais qu'elle préférait laisser ses doigts bandés un peu plus afin qu'ils soient bien ressoudés. Milo lui parla des cauchemars de Draco. Elle promit de voir ça avec Narcissa dans la journée.

o0o

Dans la chambre, Severus était assis sur le lit et regardait son fils en train de jouer avec son jeu de construction. Il ne pouvait pas encore se servir de sa main blessée mais ça ne le gênait pas pour s'amuser tout de même. Comme un mois auparavant, il lui lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil afin de vérifier sa présence à ses côtés. L'adulte fut affecté de ce comportement. Il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser quelques temps plus tôt en ayant compris que Severus serait toujours là. Et maintenant, il doutait de nouveau. Il se promit de lui faire passer cette petite manie le plus rapidement. Il comptait beaucoup sur cette journée. Il était dans ses pensées quand il sentit de petits bras lui entourer la taille. Il baissa son regard pour se noyer dans le regard noir et argenté de son fils.

- Quoi tu penses ?

- Je suis en train de me dire que je suis le plus chanceux des papas pour avoir un petit garçon comme toi.

Le compliment le fit rosir légèrement.

- Pourtant, beaucoup de problèmes, moi.

- Tout le monde a des soucis mon Cœur, tu sais.

- D'aco pas de problème lui.

- Tu crois ?

- Vi. Lui, l'_oncle_ y peut pas lui faire mal.

- A toi non plus Chaton. C'est terminé tu sais. Il est en prison et il ne pourra plus te faire de mal ni t'enlever à moi.

- Tu gardes moi ?

- Toujours.

L'enfant le regarda avec ses grands yeux innocents, puis lui fit un sourire en collant sa tête contre son ventre. Puis il se détacha.

- D'aco gentil ?

- Oui, c'est un gentil garçon. Il t'a donné un bonbon l'autre jour, tu te rappelles ?

- A dit que je suis bébé.

- Ça c'est parce que tu es _Mon_ bébé à moi.

- A dit je suis fille.

- Il a dit ça ? C'est sûrement à cause de tes longs cheveux. Tu veux qu'on les coupe ?

- Non. Aime bien mes cheveux, moi.

- Moi aussi je les aime bien.

- D'aco dit qu'il défendre moi. Vrai ?

- Pour l'instant il est encore un peu petit. Mais quand il aura un peu grandit il pourra le faire oui.

- L'est grand pourtant. Plus que moi.

Severus le regarda avec un sourire. Il se dit que lui avouer que c'était lui qui était plus petit que la moyenne n'irait pas dans le sens du réconfort qu'il semblait chercher. Alors il se contenta de lui dire que malgré tout, Draco était tout de même trop petit pour le défendre tout seul. Ioann cherchait visiblement s'il pouvait faire confiance au blond. Après tout celui-ci l'avait blessé émotionnellement quelques semaines avant alors c'était compréhensible. Mais il était sur la voie de l'acceptation. C'était un bon pas de fait. L'enfant retourna jouer à sa construction après lui avoir fait un bisou.

o0o

Au Sud de l'Angleterre, à côté de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, une maisonnée vibrait sous les rires et les cris des enfants. Molly Weasley attrapa l'oreille de George au vol avant de tendre la main et d'attraper celle de Fred. Les deux jumeaux grimacèrent et pestèrent en cœur. Leur mère leur ordonna de retourner dans leur chambre et leur répéta une nouvelle fois de laisser leur petit frère tranquille. Puis elle s'approcha de Ron en lui affirmant d'une voix douce que l'araignée était partie dès qu'elle l'avait entendu hurler. Ce qui ne devait sûrement pas être très loin de la vérité. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir à table aux côtés de Ginny le temps qu'elle continuait à préparer le repas. Dans un coin, Percy soupira fortement. Il était persuadé que jamais il n'arriverait à finir de lire ce livre avec autant de bruit. Il avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour étudier au calme. Mais il lui faudrait encore attendre un an avant de ne plus entendre ses trois petits frères se crier dessus à longueur de temps. Il jeta un œil vers la table pour voir Ron tenter d'attraper un biscuit pour le manger en douce. Il était prêt à le signaler à sa mère quand il vit Ginny lui frapper la main avec un bâton qu'elle avait ramassé le matin même.

- Aïe ! Maman ! Ginny elle m'a frappé !

- Allons allons mon Ronny, tu sais bien qu'elle est plus petite que toi et qu'elle ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Mais elle m'a tapé avec son bâton !

- Ginny, donne-moi ce bâton. Et maintenant vous restez sages.

- Rapporteur, marmonna la fillette.

- Rapporteur toi-même.

- SI ! t'es qu'un rapporteur !

- Ginny, ne crie pas, la reprit Molly. Sinon tu seras punie.

- Et puis même que Ron il voulait voler un gâteau pour le manger alors que t'as dit qu'on avait pas le droit car on va bientôt manger et qu'après on aurait pas faim et que ... .

- Ginny, respire, rigola Bill qui regardait la scène assis au bas des escaliers, son livre de Métamorphose sur les genoux.

Molly soupira avant d'attraper l'assiette de gâteaux pour la ranger. Ron fusilla la sœur du regard et elle le regarda de haut en lui tirant la langue. Percy referma son livre en le faisant claquer et remonta dans sa chambre pour continuer à le lire au calme. A ce moment là Charlie arriva dans la cuisine avec un panier rempli d'œufs. Il avait de la paille dans les cheveux et ceux-ci étaient tout ébouriffés. La matriarche arriva vers lui pour le nettoyer, lui aplatir les cheveux et lui enlever la trace de terre qu'il avait sur la joue. Elle lui demanda comment il avait pu se mettre dans cet état. Il lui répondit qu'il avait du se battre avec une des poules qui ne voulait pas libérer son nid alors qu'elle avait déjà pondu. Molly attrapa ses mains pour les découvrir couvertes de petites plaies.

- Merlin, mais que vais-je donc faire de toi ? Tu arrives à te faire violemment becquer par une poule. Jamais tu ne pourras t'en sortir avec les animaux. Je ne comprends pas comment le professeur Brûlopot peut dire que tu as un don pour son cours.

- C'est parce qu'une poule c'est bien plus méchant qu'une salamandre, maman, rigola Bill.

- Vous allez tous me rendre folle ! Allez, va te débarbouiller. Votre père ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Papa vient manger à midi ? Questionna Charlie.

- Oui, il a un peu moins de travail aujourd'hui et il a été autorisé à revenir pour le repas. Alors dépêche-toi d'aller t'arranger.

Charlie monta précipitamment dans la salle de bain, manquant de marcher sur son frère ainé. Il s'attira une remarque de sa mère comme quoi il ne devait pas courir dans les escaliers, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà arrivé en haut. Bill ramassa ses affaires pour ensuite venir aider à mettre le couvert. Il fit quelques chatouilles à Ginny en passant la faisant pousser des cris joyeux. Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de Ron alors qu'il râlait qu'on ne s'occupait jamais de lui. Quand Arthur arriva à l'heure du déjeuner, il trouva sa maison tout aussi animée qu'à l'habitude. Il embrassa tout le monde, ce qui prit tout de même un peu de temps. Il tenta de comprendre ses trois plus jeunes fils qui voulaient lui raconter, tous en même temps, leurs aventures matinales. Il sourit à l'expression boudeuse de Ginny alors qu'elle commençait à se disputer avec Ron. Il jeta un œil à son fils le plus calme qui semblait en avoir marre de toute cette cohue pour finalement tomber sur ses ainés qui complotaient à voix basse. Sa famille n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de penser que pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas être mieux. Quand Molly eut servi tout le monde et qu'un silence relatif tomba sur la table, il se retourna vers sa femme.

- Il s'en passe des étranges, au Ministère en ce moment.

- Comme souvent non ?

- C'est encore pire en ce moment. Depuis deux jours, Lucius Malfoy fait tout un foin.

- Qu'a-t-il encore été inventer ?

- L'affaire est top secrète et a besoin d'être traitée dans un délai des plus courts. Il a menacé de licenciement le service concerné si le dossier n'était pas réglé en quelques jours. Le nom de Severus Snape a filtré par moment. Bien sûr, rien ne nous dit que les deux affaires soient liées. Il faut toujours se méfier avec les rumeurs.

Les deux garçons plus âgés se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens et continuèrent à manger tout en écoutant passionnément la discussion.

- Ce n'est certes pas courant mais je ne vois pas l'étrangeté.

- Lucius a passé un certain nombre d'heures, hier, dans la section du Ministère consacrée aux enfants. C'est ce qui fait le plus jaser.

- Il me semble qu'il a un fils de l'âge de Ronny, non ? Il a peut-être un souci avec.

- Je ne vois pas trop quel problème pourrait entrainer sa présence pesante dans ce service.

- Tu sais Arthur, le mieux est encore de rester en dehors de ces histoires. On sait de quoi il est capable. Alors autant ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.

- Tu as raison Molly. C'était juste que tout le monde parlait de ça en ce moment car comme la plupart des employés sont en vacances, la moindre petite chose inhabituelle fait jaser. Mais comme tout, dans deux jours ça sera tassé.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, Fred et George se faisant une joie d'envoyer des petits pois, le plus discrètement possible, sur Percy et Ron. Si Molly ne dit rien, cela ne l'empêcha pas de les retenir après le dessert pour leur faire ramasser des grains éparpillés partout dans la cuisine avant de les envoyer chacun à un coin de la pièce face contre le mur.

o0o

Le ventre de Ioann se manifesta très bruyamment. Il rougit fortement avant de jeter un œil à son père à travers sa frange puis de baisser la tête, honteux. Severus soupira doucement. Tant de progrès balayés par la folie d'un seul homme. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'enfant qui frissonna. Il s'accroupit.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir faim, mon Cœur. Tu le sais. Et puis il est l'heure de passer à table, alors c'est normal que ton ventre gargouille.

Il se releva en lui tendant la main. Après une courte hésitation, Ioann l'attrapa et se leva. Ils passèrent dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains puis ils descendirent.

- L'est où, oncle Milo ?

- Il a préparé le repas, il doit être dehors en train de mettre la table. Allons-y.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, main dans la main, avant que Severus n'ouvre la porte du jardin. Ioann passa le perron et s'arrêta net. Devant lui, Milo, Poppy et les trois Malfoy venaient de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il trembla sur place et recula d'un pas. Il buta contre les jambes de son père. Il se retourna pour se serrer contre lui et enfouir son visage dans ses vêtements. Celui-ci l'attrapa dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ioann. Tu as eu peur ?

- Un peu.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu les connais tous, n'est-ce pas. Et ils sont gentils avec toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Il lui massa le dos en rassurant ses invités d'un regard. Il avança dans le jardin de façon à être entouré des autres.

- C'est mon Niversaire ?

- Oui, Petit Ange. Aujourd'hui tu es un grand garçon. Tu as déjà cinq ans, lui répondit Milo.

- Non, petit moi. Pas grand.

- D'accord, tu es un petit garçon, se résolut le Russe. Mais ça n'empêche pas que cette fête est pour ton anniversaire.

- Pour moi la fête ? Pour vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est pour toi. Ne t'avions-nous pas dit que tu en auras une ? Lui demanda son père.

- Sais plus. Sais pas grand-chose moi, dit l'enfant en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ioann. Relève la tête, Chaton. Voilà. Et si tu commençais par dire bonjour à tout le monde. Après nous mangerons et ...

- Non ! Il ouvre ses cadeaux avant manger ! C'est toujours comme ça, Parrain !

- Draco a raison, Severus. Les cadeaux, c'est avant le repas, rit Poppy.

- Des cadeaux ? pour moi ?

- Oui pour toi.

- Pour vrai ?

- Tout à fait. Allez, je te repose par terre et tu vas faire un bisou à tout le monde d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris. Mais il était tout étonné. Il allait avoir des cadeaux pour lui. Son dernier anniversaire, il n'avait rien eu. Si, quelques coups de plus et aucune nourriture. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait car au fond, il n'était pas sur que ça se soit passé ce jour là. Ça lui était arrivé tellement souvent qu'il ne savait plus. Par contre, il se rappelait que sa maman était morte peu de temps après un de ses anniversaires. Et il avait peur que cette fois ce soit son papa qui disparaisse. Mais il enfouit ça dans son cœur. Il allait avoir des cadeaux et il y avait toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Alors le reste, il préféra l'oublier. Il embrassa tout le monde en disant bonjour très poliment. Les deux femmes le serrèrent dans leurs bras pour le saluer. Il se crispa légèrement. Il n'aimait toujours pas trop les effusions, si elles ne venaient pas de son père ou de son oncle. Puis il arriva à Lucius qui lui répondit en lui passa la main sur la tête tout en lui faisant un léger sourire. Il hésita devant Draco.

Mais finalement il s'approcha et lui embrassa la joue. Le petit blond lui rendit son baiser de façon empressée avant de lui attraper la main et de le trainer jusqu'à ses présents. Milo avait installé le matelas à l'ombre d'un parasol et ils avaient déposé les paquets dessus. Ioann avait sursauté au moment où l'autre garçon lui avait pris la main, mais il l'avait suivi sans rien dire ni faire. Devant le matelas, il resta figé, les yeux pris dans la contemplation des cadeaux. Severus arriva derrière lui, conscient que c'était beaucoup d'émotions pour lui. Ioann avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Quand il sentit la présence de son père derrière lui il se retourna pour s'agripper à ses jambes en se mettant à sangloter. L'adulte l'attrapa à nouveau dans ses bras pour le consoler. Draco le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait. Il aurait dû être content et se dépêcher de tout déballer.

- Dis, I'ann, pourquoi t'es triste ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il est triste, Draco. C'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir des cadeaux. Alors il est ému, dit Severus d'une voix tranquille.

- Il en a pas eu avant ?

- Quand il était petit, il en a eu. Mais il ne doit pas s'en souvenir, il était trop jeune. Et puis après, il n'en a plus eu à cause de l'homme de l'autre jour.

- Celui qui lui a fait mal ?

- Oui celui-là.

- L'est vilain et méchant, lui !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, lui répondit Milo. Mais c'est fini, il ne reviendra plus le chercher.

Finalement, les pleurs de Ioann se calmèrent et Severus l'installa sur le matelas pour l'ouverture des paquets. Timidement, l'enfant attrapa le premier. Milo, qui s'était assis en face de lui, lui indiqua que c'était celui de Lucius et Narcissa. Le petit Russe l'ouvrit doucement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Quand il sépara les deux côtés de l'emballage, il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Devant lui, un petit ensemble de vêtements s'offrait à sa vue. Il comportait un petit pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et une cape vert foncé dont les coutures étaient composées de serpents argentés. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était des vêtements très beaux. Il passa sa main dessus pour voir qu'ils étaient très doux également. Severus s'accroupit dans son dos pour regarder lui aussi.

- Ce sont de bien beaux habits que Lucius t'as offert. Ils sont un petit peu grands pour l'instant mais tu pourras bientôt les mettre.

Ioann se leva et se dirigea vers les deux blonds. Il se tortilla les mains en baissant la tête, toujours intimidé par le blond. Puis il releva son regard vers Lucius et se serra contre lui en le remerciant timidement. Puis il fit également un câlin à Narcissa qui lui rendit avec joie. Il revient sur le matelas, les yeux fixés sur son cadeau. Il n'en revenait pas. Son papa lui avait déjà offert plein de vêtements, qu'il mettait tous les jours ainsi que celui qu'il avait mis pour son baptême. Mais là, là c'était réellement des habits qui devaient coûter très cher. Il n'en avait jamais eu des comme ça avant.

Il vit un autre paquet passer devant lui. Il releva la tête pour voir son oncle le lui tendre en lui disant qu'il était de Poppy. Il était un peu plus gros que le premier mais surtout plus lourd. Il l'ouvrit avec la même révérence que le premier. Le papier d'emballage enlevé, il ouvrit le carton qu'il venait de mettre à jour. Dedans il trouva plein de choses. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'infirmière. Elle lui fit un grand sourire pour l'encourager. Il regarda alors son père qui lui demanda ce qu'il y avait dans cet étrange paquet. Il plongea la main dedans pour en ressortir quelques petites voitures et un camion de pompier Moldus. Il y avait aussi un kit de gouache, de pinceaux et de cahier de coloriage, un lot de pâte à modeler de toutes les couleurs et un train en bois.

- Et bien mon Cœur, avec ça tu vas pouvoir t'amuser pendant de longues heures.

- C'est tout pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est rien que pour toi, lui répondit Poppy.

- Merci.

Le petit garçon se précipita vers elle pour un gros câlin de remerciement. Il revint ensuite à sa place, les joues roses de plaisir. C'était son vrai premier anniversaire. Et il avait droit à de vrais cadeaux, rien que pour lui. Et cela suffit pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui s'était passé dans les jours précédents. Milo le coupa une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Il lui tendait à nouveau un paquet. Il était rectangulaire, pas très grand mais un peu lourd.

- Tiens, ça c'est mon cadeau. Il est pour toi, mais tu pourras le partager avec Papa. Je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi très content.

Severus releva un sourcil à cette phrase. Qu'avait donc prévu le Russe comme cadeau pour que son fils et lui puisse en profiter ? Il se résolut à attendre que le paquet soit ouvert et se concentra sur l'enfant. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Il tenait le cadeau dans ses mains et le regardait avec attention. L'adulte lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui sembla le faire sortir de sa transe. Comme pour les précédents, il l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il tomba sur un livre. Il se dit que ce devait être un livre d'histoire que son père pourrait lui lire le soir. Alors il l'ouvrit pour en voir les images et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Ce n'était pas un livre. Mais un album photos. Et dedans il y avait toutes les photos que Poppy et Milo avaient prises la dernière fois que le Russe était venu.

Il avait profité du temps qu'il avait dû passer en URSS à son retour du Mexique pour développer toutes les pellicules photos qu'ils avaient prises. Aussi, Ioann se découvrit avec son oncle sur ses coussins, en train de faire la lecture à l'adulte qui dormait. Ou encore dans les bras de son papa en train de faire un câlin. Il vit également Severus et Milo en train de se disputer dans la cuisine, mais leur sourire en coin montrait que c'était plus de l'amusement que de la vraie colère. Severus regardait les photos par-dessus son épaule avec une grande émotion. Il se promit d'en demander des doubles à Milo. Certaines iraient dans le salon, d'autres dans sa chambre. C'était réellement un beau cadeau qu'il leur offrait là. Il releva la tête pour voir son fils dans les bras de l'homme pour le remercier. Il fallut un peu de temps à Ioann pour se reprendre et revenir à sa place. Il regardait le dernier cadeau, celui de son papa. Il n'était pas gros, une dizaine de centimètres de long tout au plus et pas très large non plus. Il n'osait pas l'attraper.

- I'ann ?

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Draco, les joues rouges, visiblement gêné. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Le petit blond n'était pas très à l'aise. Mais il respira un grand coup, sortit sa main de sa poche et lui tendit un petit paquet rond. L'emballage n'était pas bien fait et l'ensemble n'était très esthétique.

- C'était à moi mais maman a dit que j'avais le droit de te le donner. Alors tiens. Cadeau.

Ioann le regardait toujours fixement avant de se lever et d'attraper le présent. Il le tourna dans tous les sens pour chercher par où l'ouvrir avant que l'autre garçon ne lui dise qu'il pouvait déchirer le papier. Il finit par l'écouter. Au moment où le papier fut ouvert, un éclair doré qui s'envola devant lui le fit sursauter. Puis il regarda avec ses grands yeux un peu apeurés, l'objet qui volait autour de lui.

- C'est un Vif d'Or. Papa me l'a acheté l'année dernière mais j'en ai eu un autre alors je te le donne comme ça t'en auras un aussi.

Draco regarda son père de biais. Il ne savait pas s'il se ferait fâcher pour lui avoir donné, mais sa maman lui avait donné l'autorisation quand il lui avait demandé. Lucius lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Il se détendit et reporta son attention sur le fils de son parrain qui tentait timidement de l'attraper. Bien sûr le Vif ne se laissa pas faire et continuait de voler autour de lui. C'était un Vif pour enfant. Il avait les mêmes spécificités qu'un Vif ordinaire, sauf qu'il était ensorcelé pour ne jamais s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de l'enfant. Le rire de Ioann résonna dans le jardin lorsqu'il ne réussit pas, pour la énième fois, à l'attraper. Draco se mit alors à l'aider et les adultes durent attendre quelques minutes avant que les enfants ne l'attrapent et ne se décident à poursuivre l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir sur le matelas, Ioann souriait joyeusement. Même ses yeux semblaient sourire. Il attrapa le dernier présent et s'installa contre son père. Il l'ouvrit avec un peu plus de rapidité que les autres. Il découvrit une petite boite de velours vert. Il enleva le couvercle et resta bouche bée. Sur un coussin, reposait une petite gourmette en argent. Ne sachant pas lire, il ne le comprit pas, mais sur le dessus, _Ioann Luka Snape_ était gravé, entouré de deux symboles Aton (1). Il s'agissait de deux cercles desquels des rayons s'échappaient vers le bas. Au dos, sa date de naissance était inscrite. Severus l'attrapa et le mit autour du poignet de son fils. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, pétrifié par ses émotions. Son père lui indiqua les écritures pour qu'il les comprenne bien.

- Et tu vois, les deux soleils autour, c'est parce que _Luka_ signifie _Lumière_. Tu es ma lumière, mon Cœur.

Ioann était à nouveau bouleversé. Il se jeta dans les bras de Severus et pleura abondamment. Dans les années qui suivraient, il affirmerait que le plus beau jour de sa vie, fut celui où son père était venu le chercher dans son hangar, à Kazan. Mais tout de suite, il estimait qu'aujourd'hui était ce jour là, entouré par toutes ces personnes qui l'aimaient ou l'appréciaient, avec ses premiers cadeaux, sa première fête, son premier gâteau d'anniversaire et les premières bougies dont il dut se reprendre à trois fois pour toutes les éteindre. Et pourtant, elles n'étaient que cinq.

o0o

Au terrier, Bill et Charlie étaient assis contre le garage. Ils avaient dégnomé le jardin sur l'ordre de leur mère et après s'être rafraichis, ils avaient voulu profiter du soleil loin de leurs frères et sœur. Ils devraient encore s'occuper de ramasser les légumes mûrs dans le jardin, mais il faisait encore trop chaud pour cela. Ils regardèrent une poule passer devant eux en grattant la terre et en avalant quelques petits cailloux. Bill éclata de rire, la faisant partir en courant et en caquetant d'indignation. Elle s'arrêta plus loin, le toisa d'un œil méfiant, avant de recommencer à gratter le sol.

- Quand je pense que tu t'es battu avec une poule ce matin, riait toujours l'ainé.

- Oui, mais j'ai gagné ! J'ai récupéré son œuf !

- Vu l'idiotie d'une poule, on ne peut pas dire que le combat soit très glorieux. Je te conseille d'éviter de t'en vanter.

- Ça dépend auprès de qui. Je suis sûr que je peux arriver à faire croire aux Sang-Purs que la poule était sous _Impérium_ et qu'elle était très agressive.

- Oui et qu'elle avait toute une armée de poules avec elle, ironisa Bill. Tu as vraiment des idées idiotes. Ah ben voilà, je comprends mieux la bagarre maintenant. C'était pour déterminer le plus imbécile des deux.

- Attends que je raconte que tu cries comme une fille quand un gnome te mord le mollet. Et on verra qui paraitra le plus idiot.

Bill lui colla un coup de coude dans les côtes entrainant leur fou rire à tous les deux. Quand ils se calmèrent, ils remarquèrent que la poule s'était à nouveau approcher d'eux et les regardait bizarrement.

- Dis, t'as entendu papa à midi ? Demanda Charlie.

- Sur Malfoy ?

- Oui. Et sur Snape. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je sais pas trop. Il n'y a peut-être aucun rapport entre les deux hommes.

- Papa a dit que Lucius était dans le service concernant l'enfance. Je vois pas trop ce qu'il y ferait. Si ça se trouve il y était bien pour Snape. Vu que personne ne semble au courant pour le gamin et que papa a dit que tout était top secret dans l'affaire de Malfoy ... moi je pense que ça a un rapport.

- Remarque ... Snape a récupéré son fils il n'y a pas longtemps ... il faut peut-être qu'il le déclare ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Après tout, à chaque fois, papa allait signaler au Ministère quand maman accouchait. Là comme Snape n'a pas pu le faire avant car il ne savait pas ... c'est peut-être ça. Mais pourquoi Malfoy pour le faire ?

- Ils doivent se connaître et c'est ainsi plus discret si c'est pas Snape qui fait la déclaration. De toute façon, ça va bien se savoir un jour ou l'autre, alors pourquoi autant le cacher ?

- Parce que l'enfant doit avoir besoin d'être tranquille, avança Bill. Après tout, pour lui ça doit faire drôle, de changer de vie, de se découvrir un père ...

- Et quel père ! ... Je le plains.

- Mais oui mais oui. Tu ne disais pas la même chose à Poudlard. Tu affirmais vouloir que Snape ne démissionne pas.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me rappeler cette horrible soirée honteuse, râla Charlie.

- Oh mais si. Et je compte bien te le rappeler aussi souvent que de nécessaire.

Charlie pesta. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse, tourna la tête dans une moue boudeuse qui fit rire son frère. Bill lui colla son coude dans les côtes une nouvelle fois.

- Tu boudes ?

- Oui.

Bill repartit à l'attaque, cette fois à coup de chatouilles sur ses flans. Charlie se tortilla légèrement pour échapper à ses doigts tout en gardant son air sévère.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouii !

Cette fois l'ainé se jeta sur lui. Charlie poussa un petit cri en se retrouvant allongé au sol, son frère assis sur lui. Et alors commença une séance de tortures suprême spéciale chatouillis. Très vite le plus jeune abdiqua et éclata de rire, tentant de se libérer.

- Arrête ! Biiiiill, arrête ! c'est boooon ! C'est booon ! Aaaaah !

- Alors, tu boudes plus ?

- Nooon ! Je boude plus ! Je boude plus mais arrêêêêêête !

Bill arrêta ses chatouilles, le visage victorieux. Il se décala pour s'asseoir à ses côtés afin qu'il reprenne son souffle. Charlie souffla une dernière fois avant de reprendre sa place contre le garage. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Devant eux, la poule s'était encore rapprochée et le regardait d'un œil très mauvais. Bill lança un autre coup de coude à son frère. Celui-ci grimaça mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Bon t'as fini de me frapper ? Je vais avoir un sacré hématome maintenant !

- Dis, c'est pas la poule que t'as embêtée ce matin ?

- Hein ?

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et regarda devant lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et regarda le volatile s'approcher jusqu'à son pied.

- Heu, je sais pas. Une poule c'est une poule. Comment je la reconnais moi ?

Elle lui donna un coup de bec dans la semelle.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle tente de se venger de toi ...

Charlie tenta de lui donner un petit coup de pied pour la faire partir. Elle écarta les ailes pour l'éviter et se retrouva sur son tibia. Elle tourna la tête de façon à le fixer de son œil noir (2). Puis elle lui donna un coup de bec sur sa jambe nue.

- Hey ! Saleté ! ça fait mal ça ! J'écouterais plus maman quand elle me dira de mettre un short pour aller dehors avec cette chaleur !

Bill se releva et tenta de dégager la poule de sa main mais celle-ci agita ses ailes et le becqua lui aussi. Il secoua sa main agressée, en pestant. Charlie se prit deux-trois autres coups de bec avant de se relever violemment, faisant tomber la poule au sol. Elle s'indigna et se jeta contre ses jambes. Il sautilla d'un pied à l'autre pour éviter les coups tout en se décalant pour s'enfuir. Bill commença à rire de le voir faire. Mais très rapidement il attira l'attention de l'_agresseuse_ qui se jeta sur lui. Charlie courut plus loin pour se mettre à l'abri avant de se retourner. Là il éclata de rire en voyant Bill tenter de se défaire de la poulette.

- Alors Bill, avoue que j'avais raison. Et qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'une armée pour être agressive cette poule !

- Si tu ne l'avais pas énervée aussi !

L'ainé râla encore et finit par courir rejoindre son frère, suivi par une poule qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Tous deux se précipitèrent autour de la maison attirant l'attention de leur mère. Molly passa la porte pour voir ce qui les énervait autant. Elle ne put que rire en les voyant tenter de se libérer de leur « bourreau » tout en ce disant que le lendemain, il y aurait du poulet à midi ...

* * *

(1) Aton est le dieu solaire de l'Egypte ancienne. Son symbole du soleil est très connu. Il ressemble à un soleil qui ne rayonnerait que vers le sol. « Luka » Signifie Lumière et j'aurais dû utiliser le Dieu Akhet qui symbolise lui aussi la lumière. Mais son symbole est bien moins joli donc j'ai un peu brodé^^.

(2) : pour ceux qui n'ont jamais affronté une poule, sachez que vu la position de leur yeux, quand elle vous fixe, elle ne peut le faire que d'un œil… et que si une poule c'est con, ben ça peut aussi attaquer… et que c'est assez coriace dans ces cas là…


	33. Réglisse

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Bien alors avant que vous ne criez au scandale, sachez que si vous avez envie de taper sur certains personnages, c'est normal c'est fait pour. Entre temps, appréciez grandement le grand moment de tendresse et de douceur qui passe entre Severus et Milovan… (oui c'est ironique mais vous verrez pourquoi). On a droit à une Poppy au ange et deux petits trésors à qui je rends la vie pas simple du tout … Maintenant, place à ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez au moins un petit peu.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Réglisse.**

_Vendredi 18 Juillet 1986._

Severus et Milo étaient tranquillement installés devant leur café matinal. Il était encore tôt et Ioann dormait profondément. Le soir, malgré l'excellente journée qu'ils avaient passée, le brun avait tenu à ce que son fils prenne un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il ne voulait pas que des cauchemars gâchent les merveilleux moments que la fête d'anniversaire avait générés. Surtout que l'épisode Sergueï, trop récent, avait fait remonter à la surface des peurs que l'enfant avait pourtant refoulées tout au long de ces dernières semaines. Un bruit au carreau de la cuisine attira l'attention des deux hommes. Le Russe qui était le plus proche, se leva et ouvrit au hibou qui fondit sur Severus.

Celui-ci reposa sa tasse et attrapa le parchemin que l'oiseau lui avait apporté. Il reconnu tout de suite le sceau du Ministère. Il le décacheta et sentit un grand soulagement le saisir quand il reconnut les papiers officiels, le déclarant père et tuteur légal de Ioann. _Plus personne ne pourra me l'enlever_. Pensa-t-il. Milo qui avait regardé lui aussi, sembla de son avis car il lui tapota fermement l'épaule comme pour le féliciter. L'anglais tenta de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur tout en se dirigeant vers son laboratoire. Là il déposa le parchemin en sécurité avant de remonter finir son déjeuner, se promettant de remercier Lucius pour avoir fait accélérer le processus.

- Sev' ?

- _Mil'_ ?

- J'ai oublié de te le dire, à cause de Sergueï, mais je ne pourrais pas être là aujourd'hui. Ou du moins pas avant le milieu de l'après midi.

- Tu es un grand garçon, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de me rendre des comptes.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai préféré te prévenir à l'avance. Je vais visiter des logements. Il ne me reste que trois semaines avant de commencer mon boulot, il serait temps que j'emménage.

- J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur. Ioann et moi viendrons t'aider à l'emménagement si tu veux.

- Merci c'est gentil. Mais laisse-moi déjà trouver, rigola le Russe. Et le blondinet ? Il repasse quand ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, dans la semaine prochaine sûrement.

- Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser hier nos deux garnements.

- Ioann était encore un peu méfiant. Il n'a pas joué avec autant de facilité qu'avec toi. Mais je pense que c'est sur la bonne voie. Draco, par contre, a totalement changé de comportement. Lui qui était si jaloux et récalcitrant ...

- Oui. Il était adorable hier après midi, à vouloir que Io joue avec lui puis à le rassurer.

Après le repas d'anniversaire et surtout le gâteau au chocolat, Draco avait attrapé la main de Ioann pour l'emmener jouer avec lui. Il avait ressorti le Vif d'Or et pendant dix minutes, ils avaient tenté de l'attraper. Le blond y mettait plus d'entrain, mais il encourageait beaucoup son nouveau camarade. Poppy avait dû intervenir, signalant que la cheville du plus jeune avait encore besoin de repos. Alors les deux garçons s'étaient installés sur le matelas pour s'amuser avec le lot de petites voitures toutes neuves. Très rapidement, le jeune Snape s'était mis à bailler longuement. Puis, sans un autre mot, il s'était allongé et s'était endormi très rapidement en suçant son pouce. Draco essayait de faire passer une petite fourgonnette orange sous la locomotive du train en bois quand il s'en aperçut. Alors il rangea tous les jouets sans faire de bruit, puis il s'allongea aux côtés de Ioann. Ils s étaient ainsi couchés face à face. Narcissa s'était approchée et les avait recouverts tous les deux d'un plaid. Elle fit un sourire aimant à son fils qui lui rendit avant de fermer les yeux.

Peu de temps après, le petit brun sursauta fortement, dérangeant le blond. Un cauchemar avait commencé à poindre son nez et il s'était réveillé juste à temps. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder tout autour sans bouger, pour vérifier qu'il était bien chez lui. Avant que Severus ne s'approche pour le rassurer, Draco lui avait alors attrapé la main, le faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. « _T'inquiète pas I'ann, j'suis là. Il t'arrivera rien _» lui avait-il alors dit. Ioann l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, une crainte bien visible dans son regard, avant de resserrer légèrement sa main dans celle de Draco et de refermer les yeux. Le blond s'était alors lui aussi rendormi gardant sa main sur celle de son ami. Les cinq adultes les avaient alors regardés avec tendresse, douceur et fierté pour Lucius.

- Oui, Draco semble vouloir prendre très au sérieux sa promesse de protection, continua Severus.

- Et Ioann est sur la bonne voie pour l'accepter. C'est bien qu'il ait un camarade de jeu de son âge. Ça va lui permettre de mieux s'ouvrir aux autres.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant que Milo déclare qu'il devait y aller. Son premier rendez-vous avec l'agence immobilière approchait à grands pas. Il était parti depuis à peine dix minutes quand Ioann se réveilla. Il paniqua en voyant qu'il était seul dans la chambre, avant de reconnaître les lieux. Il s'assit dans son lit en baillant, légèrement rassuré d'être chez lui, mais un peu anxieux de ne pas avoir son papa à côté de lui. Heureusement, celui-ci arriva tout de même rapidement. Severus le prévint qu'Oncle Milo serait absent pour la journée mais qu'il serait là pour le repas du soir. L'enfant sembla un peu déçu mais, comme toujours, ne dit rien. Ils reprirent alors leurs habitudes : câlins, déjeuner, passage par la salle de bain, habillage et promenade.

Les voisins qui étaient présents, furent ravis de le revoir. Poliment Ioann leur répondit en rougissant et en s'agrippant, comme un désespéré, à la main de Severus. Celui-ci regarda les autres adultes. Il n'avait jamais porté attention à son voisinage, trouvant tous ces Moldus d'un ennui banal et affligeant. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé. En fait, à part Lily Evans, il n'avait trouvé personne d'intéressant dans ce quartier. D'ailleurs, quand il sortait dans la partie Moldue, il préférait se montrer dédaigneux et asocial, afin de repousser tous ces importuns. Et pourtant, à l'instant, un vieux couple, qui l'avait vu grandir, était en train de faire des compliments à son fils. Comme s'ils avaient toujours eu des contacts amicaux. Il détourna son regard, légèrement mal à l'aise face à cet état de fait. Son regard tomba sur une jeune femme de son âge qui regardait son fils avec attendrissement depuis son jardin. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de tête. Son malaise s'accentua. Il se racla la gorge et annonça qu'ils allaient continuer leur promenade. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces gens pouvaient être aussi souriants et aimables avoir lui malgré leur passif.

o0o

A Pré-au-Lard, Minerva profitait de la belle journée. Elle devait aller boire le thé avec Albus dans l'après midi et avait décidé de s'arrêter à Honeydukes afin de lui apporter quelques bonbons. Dans le magasin, elle passa sans le regarder, devant le rayon citronné. Elle fit deux fois le tour des friandises avant d'arrêter son choix sur un assortiment de Malice Réglisse, Patacitrouille, de Fondant au Chaudron, de Baguettes Réglisses et autres gourmandises. Contente de son achat, elle régla et sortit. Les rues étaient animées en cette belle journée d'été. Les petits enfants jouaient et criaient. Leurs mères les rappelaient en vain à l'ordre. Les adultes parlaient, avec force et détermination, du sujet qui leur tenait à cœur, même si c'était pour critiquer la dernière robe d'un de leur ami commun. En passant devant la poste à hiboux, les hululements se joignirent à la partie. Minerva souriait. Elle aimait beaucoup ce sentiment de calme relatif dans l'agitation ambiante.

Son regard se porta sur une petite fille qui venait de tomber en courant. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, sa bouche se tordit et elle se mit à pleurer avec force. Sa maman arriva rapidement, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle fit passer sa baguette sur l'un des petits genoux, sûrement pour nettoyer et soigner une petite égratignure. Minerva se mit à penser à un autre enfant, un petit garçon. Un qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle se demanda si Severus aurait lui aussi accouru si son fils était tombé et s'il lui aurait donné un baiser qui guérit tout sur le genou blessé. Elle pouffa légèrement en imaginant la scène mais secoua vite la tête pour se reprendre. La force avec laquelle il lui avait ordonné de se mêler de ses affaires, montrait que oui, il aurait sûrement fait de même que cette jeune maman.

Elle se perdit dans ses réflexions. Elle avait toujours du mal à s'imaginer Severus papa et surtout papa si attentionné. Jamais lui et elle n'avaient été plus que de vagues collègues sans aucun lien affectif. C'était tout juste s'ils se disaient bonjour poliment. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien plus proche de lui maintenant. Même si ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne en lui. Elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait en lui, quelque chose qui méritait d'être reconnu. Et même s'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, il était tout de même l'un de ses anciens élèves et elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle avait souvent été injuste avec lui. Elle se promit de tout faire pour l'aider même de loin. Surtout de loin. Car elle savait reconnaître ses torts.

Elle pensa également à James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Ils avaient été ses chouchous pendant bien des années. Elle les avait souvent couverts même si des fois elle avait été obligée de les punir. Et finalement, leur destin n'avait pas été idéal. Sa première pensée fut pour Remus. Elle se demanda ce qu'il devenait. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait très mal vécu la mort et la trahison de ses amis. Elle se prit à noter qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse des recherches pour savoir où il en était. Peter, toujours plus renfermé que les autres mais qui les suivait dans toutes leurs bêtises, était mort. Tué par son ami Sirius Black. Merlin, que c'était horrible de mourir de la main d'une personne qu'on a longtemps admirée et adulée. Sirius. Il s'était toujours éloigné au possible de sa sombre famille. Et pourtant, il avait si mal fini. Comment avait-il pu se rallier ainsi au Mage Noir ? Comment avait-il pu tourner le dos à son ami et frère, le condamnant également ? Elle essuya une larme en pensant au couple Potter qui était mort, laissant un petit orphelin derrière eux. Le petit Harry qu'Albus avait laissé à la garde de ces horribles Moldus.

Albus. Cet homme si droit et émérite qui pourtant avait fait une énorme erreur de jugement avec Severus. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela avait pu se passer. Une pensée traversa furtivement son esprit. Elle lui avait farouchement exposé ce qu'elle pensait des futurs tuteurs du jeune Potter mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, ne gardant en tête que les avantages qui pourraient en être tiré. Et si cette fois là également il s'était trompé ? Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours pris pour argent comptant ses décisions. Mais elle avait eu la preuve avec Severus, qu'il pouvait faire de grosses erreurs. Elle se fit une nouvelle note mentale. Celle d'aller jeter un œil au 4 Privet Drive pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Minerva ! L'interpella une voix qui la fit sursauter. Vous allez vous faire bousculer à rester ainsi au milieu du chemin !

- Mon brave ami. C'est bien agréable de vous voir prendre soin de moi.

- Vous savez bien que j'ai toujours été amoureux de vous et vos chignons.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant qu'il ne lui propose son bras pour aller vers son magasin. Sur le perron, ils purent ainsi discuter tranquillement.

- Vous avez cédé à un penchant sucré, je vois.

- Oh non, c'est juste quelques douceurs que je vais offrir à Albus.

- Bonbons et sucettes au citron ?

- Merlin non ! Il en mange suffisamment tout le reste de l'année ! Alors, mon cher Artémius, comment vont les affaires ?

- Un peu au ralenti pour l'instant. J'attends la fin de l'été et la rentrée avec impatience. Vos élèves sont de précieux clients pour moi.

- Je n'en doute pas. Argus par contre, a plus d'une dent contre vous. Il doit passer tant de temps à réparer les dégâts que vos farces et attrapes provoquent.

- Ça lui fait de l'occupation comme ça. Et encore, qu'il s'estime heureux que je n'aie pas assez de temps pour produire l'une de mes nouvelles idées. Parce que sinon, il aurait encore plus de travail.

- Vous m'avez l'air très débordé effectivement, ironisa Minerva.

- Je m'octroie une petite pause avec une amie. Mais je vais bientôt devoir repartir dans mon laboratoire pour fabriquer quelques uns de mes produits. Depuis que j'ai lancé mes ventes par correspondance, j'ai des demandes des quatre coins du pays. Et je n'en vois plus le bout.

- Pourquoi ne prenez vous donc pas une aide ?

- Parce que je manipule des produits dangereux et que je ne peux pas faire confiance à n'importe qui.

- Dites-moi, commença-t-elle avant de partir dans une réflexion.

- Oui ?

- Disons que j'ai une connaissance qui cherche un emploi. Si je vous dis que cette personne connaît les potions et les manipulations difficiles comme sa poche. Que cette personne sait apprivoiser le dangereux et qu'elle est digne de confiance. Croyez-vous qu'une association entre vous pourrait être possible ?

- Si c'est une connaissance à vous, je pense que ce serait possible, surtout si vous avez confiance. Car bien sûr, tout ce qui a rapport avec la fabrication de mes produits doit rester dans le domaine du secret professionnel.

- Pas de souci pour ça. Le secret, il le manipule avec efficacité depuis quelques années.

- Et bien, pourquoi ne pas me l'envoyer que je vois s'il pourrait convenir ?

- Parce qu'il ne viendra pas dans ces conditions, grimaça-t-elle.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est un collègue, mais nos rapports ne sont pas très amicaux. Je sais par contre qu'il a toutes les qualités pour vous être indispensable. Mais si je lui dis que je vous ai parlé de lui, il va se braquer et refusera net la proposition.

- Alors pourquoi me le recommander s'il n'est pas ami avec vous ? Je ne comprends pas, Minerva.

- Parce que c'est ma façon de me faire pardonner de tout ce que je n'ai pas fait pour lui.

- Bien, mais alors que dois-je faire ?

- Contactez-le. Dites-lui que vous avez appris qu'il recherchait un emploi et que vous êtes intéressé. Je sais qu'il a déjà essuyé beaucoup de refus donc c'est une excuse très plausible. Et surtout ne lui dites pas que j'ai eu un rôle dans cette action.

- S'il est si bien que vous le dites, pourquoi donc ne trouve-t-il pas un emploi facilement ?

- Parce qu'il s'agit de Severus Snape.

- Le Mangemort qui travaille à Poudlard ?

- _Ancien_ Mangemort, reprit-elle en insistant bien sur le premier mot. Et il ne travaille plus à Poudlard, il a démissionné il y a peu. Oui c'est bien lui.

- Merlin, je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée que cela.

- Artémius, si je me porte garante de lui, accepteriez-vous de tenter l'essai ? Vous ne le regretterez pas, croyez-moi.

- Je vais y réfléchir, Minerva. Je vous tiendrais au courant de la suite des évènements.

Minerva approuva d'un mouvement de tête en espérant grandement qu'il accepterait de l'engager. Elle connaissait bien Zonko et savait qu'il récompenserait Severus correctement pour son travail. Et il était arrangeant. Si le jeune homme avait des soucis avec son fils, son employeur comprendrait qu'il doive s'en occuper. Tant que le boulot était fait et bien fait, le reste lui importait peu. Elle espérait juste qu'il arrive à surmonter le fait que Severus était un Mangemort.

o0o

Poppy était passée voir son petit patient juste après le repas du midi. Elle lui avait retiré son bandage à la main, vérifiant que les os étaient correctement ressoudés. Elle l'avait prévenu de faire très attention pendant encore deux jours et de ne pas forcer avec sa main. Elle annonça également à Severus qu'il garderait très certainement une légère marque de la morsure. Comme les plaies n'avaient pas pu être soignées correctement à cause de la fracture, une petite cicatrice subsisterait. Puis elle contrôla sa cheville pour voir que tout allait bien. Elle l'informa qu'il pouvait courir et sauter sans inquiétude. Elle était guérie.

Avec un sourire elle sortit de sa poche une sucette emballée de papier multicolore. Elle lui tendit en lui disant que c'était pour le féliciter d'être un garçon si sage quand on le soignait. Ioann releva la tête vers son père, pour lui demander du regard s'il pouvait la prendre. Et quand celui-ci lui fit un signe positif de la tête, il tendit sa main non blessée pour l'attraper. Il la regarda avec attention tout en la retournant dans tous les sens. Finalement, Poppy enleva l'emballage autour, se doutant qu'il ne savait pas comment faire avec ses doigts raides. Elle reçut un joyeux sourire en contre partie avant de le voir disparaître en même temps que la sucette fut engloutie.

- Vous allez trop me le gâter.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas Severus. Ce n'est pas une sucrerie de temps en temps qui lui fera du mal. Et puis franchement, me retirerez-vous réellement le droit de gâter mon neveu adoré?

- Bien sûr que non, Tatie Chérie. C'est juste que j'espérais être le seul à le faire.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un petit égoïste, Monsieur Snape.

- Et ravi de l'être.

Un regard complice, un léger rire de la part de l'infirmière, et un petit garçon savourant sa friandise avec délectation. Le salon de la maison n'était que tranquillité.

- Poppy ? Je ... , commença Severus, visiblement peu à l'aise.

- Vous ? L'encouragea-t-elle

- J'aurais aimé ... qu'Albus soit mis au courant pour Sergueï. Mais ... je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu je lui ai clairement dit qu'il était indésirable.

- Regrettez-vous d'avoir démissionné ?

- La situation est compliquée. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis réellement dans tout ça ... Sans compter que cela va faire trois semaines que je recherche un autre emploi sans y arriver. Il semblerait que seul Albus soit capable d'offrir une chance à un ancien Mangemort, fit-il remarquer amèrement. Non, en fait je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté Poudlard. Je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir pris position contre lui pour la défense de mon fils. C'est sûrement la meilleure décision que j'ai eu à prendre dans ma vie. Ce que je regrette c'est la stabilité que mon poste de professeur de Potions m'offrait et qui m'aurait sûrement aidé avec Ioann.

- Soyez patient, tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre.

- Hum ... Pas besoin de voir Albus alors, vous arrivez très bien à le remplacer.

- Severus ? L'interpela Poppy en le voyant partir dans ses pensées. Vous allez bien ?

- Tout va bien. C'est juste que ... Albus a toujours été là pour moi dès que j'ai changé de camp. Il m'a toujours soutenu et a été un défenseur hors pair lors de mon procès. Il a fait beaucoup pour moi. Et même s'il m'énerve toujours passablement en me faisant l'éloge de ses dernières sucreries en date au beau milieu d'une conversation sérieuse, il a été mon seul soutien pendant plusieurs années. Et notre dernière entrevue n'était pas agréable.

- Severus, il y a un mois, vous deviez gérer votre nouvelle vie avec Ioann. Avec tous les désagréments qu'un enfant traumatisé apporte. Et Albus avait rajouté à votre fardeau une nouvelle crainte pour votre enfant. Même si ce jour là vous aviez pris le temps de réfléchir, vous étiez profondément déçu et énervé par notre directeur. Il était normal que vous réagissiez ainsi. Maintenant, vous avez réussi à faire la part des choses. Même si Ioann se retrouve moins confiant qu'il y a quelques jours, il va vite se remettre car il est entouré. De plus, vous êtes assisté par Milo, et même si cela ne le parait pas, il vous soulage de bien des maux rien que par sa présence amicale et divertissante. Si vous rencontriez Albus maintenant, je suis sûre que la conversation serait moins désagréable pour tous les deux.

- Ioann a peur de lui.

- Comment cela ?

- L'autre jour, Fumseck est venu me délivrer un message. Ioann l'a reconnu comme étant l'oiseau d'Albus et il a pris peur. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Il a fait le lien entre le phœnix et Albus ainsi qu'entre celui-ci et la douleur.

- Alors cela va sûrement compliquer _leur_ relation. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Si vous voulez, je lui ferais moi-même le rapport de l'incident Russe. Dites-moi ce que vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache et je m'en tiendrais à ça. Et j'en profiterais pour lui glisser que vous êtes en de meilleures conditions pour accepter une trêve.

- Vous pouvez tout lui raconter. Du baptême aux conséquences sur l'état de Ioann.

- Dois-je cacher la présence des Malfoy ?

- Non, Lucius a joué un rôle très important dans l'affaire. Albus sera de toute façon au courant un jour ou l'autre. Autant jouer franc jeu dès le début.

- Bien, alors je vais lui demander de me recevoir dès qu'il pourra.

- Merci Poppy.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas compris qu'il était un pilier très important de votre vie.

- Vous en êtes devenu un.

Il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Poppy le regarda avec une grande émotion. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à enregistrer qu'il l'avait laissée entrer dans le cercle très fermé de sa vie privée. Elle avait rencontré un jeune homme avec certes un caractère déplorable, mais avec un cœur immense, pour ceux qui savait en percer la carapace. Elle passait à travers la cheminée quand elle réagit qu'elle avait enfin eu son baiser mais qu'en bon Serpentard, Severus avait attendu d'être sans témoin pour lui donner. En arrivant chez elle, elle laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reparte à ses occupations.

Severus se retourna vers son fils pour voir que le temps de leur conversation, il avait fini par s'endormir, assis sur le canapé. Il le fit basculer doucement pour l'allonger. Il le recouvrit et fit venir sa peluche. Il posa le sort d'alarme et celui pour détecter les cauchemars. Il soupira en pensant que maintenant et depuis qu'il avait dû passer ces vingt quatre heures avec Sergueï, même pendant ses siestes, il cauchemardait. Il attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier et se mit à regarder les annonces.

o0o

Il était encore tôt dans l'après midi quand Milo revint, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Severus releva la tête et le regarda, un sourcil narquoisement relevé. Le Russe jeta sa veste sur une chaise, balança ses chaussures près d'un fauteuil, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur les genoux du brun, entourant son cou de ses bras. Celui-ci soupira fortement en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Tu as trois secondes pour te lever avant que je ne t'accroche au dessus de ma cheminée après t'avoir empaillé.

- Oh allez, détends-toi !

- Mais je vais me détendre. A grands coups d'avada !

- Mais non, mais non, tu serais incapable de me tuer.

- Tu veux qu'on parie ? Rappelle-moi qui est le Mangemort ici !

- _Ex_ ! Sinon j'ai trouvé un appart' génial à Londres !

- Et c'est ça qui t'empêche de lever tes fesses de mes genoux ?

- Non, c'est pour ça que je les ai posées sur tes genoux. Pour te faire partager ma joie.

- Oh mais je la partagerais ... une fois que je t'aurais dépecé.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Sev'. Enlève le balai que tu as de coincé dans ton ...

- Finis ta phrase et le balai, je le l'enfonce au fond du gosier en commençant les brindilles. Ou alors je l'enfonce de la même façon, ailleurs, pour plus d'efficacité.

- T'es qu'un gros pervers ! Rigola Milo en se levant pour s'installer dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

- C'est toi qui m'as contaminé, p'tit con.

Milo renversa sa tête sur le dossier en fermant les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'étira et déposa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il sursauta violemment quand il se prit le journal dans la figure.

- Hey ! C'est une tentative de meurtre ça ?

- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais utilisé un impardonnable. Plus rapide et moins salissant. Et tu es prié de virer tes pieds puants de la table sur laquelle mon fils joue !

- Quel rabat-joie ! On dirait ma vieille grand-mère. Paix à son âme. Fais pas ci, fais pas ça, mets pas tes pieds ici, mets pas tes fesses là. Sérieux, t'as jamais pensé à te reconvertir en vieille dame chiante avec chapeau immonde, sac à main assortie, le chien qui te pisse sur les pieds et un parfum de naphtaline pour séduire? Je suis sûr que tu ferais fureur.

- Va te faire voir Gabrilov.

Un ricanement lui répondit. Il secoua la tête et jeta un œil sur son fils pour voir si leur conversation ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa sur ses pieds. Il contourna la table basse pour se rapprocher du canapé. Milo, qui avait été surpris de son brusque mouvement, sursauta et se leva lui aussi. Devant eux, une bulle noire et opaque entourait Ioann. Severus attrapa sa baguette pour tenter de faire quelque chose lorsqu'un sentiment d'étouffement l'attrapa. Il se figea en hoquetant.

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il fait un cauchemar violent. Le sort de détection vient de s'enclencher et j'ai été surpris par la force de son action.

- Mais et le sort d'alarme ?

- Il a encore eu un disfonctionnement visiblement. Et cette sphère semble en être la cause.

Il lança un _Finite Incantatum_ qui resta sans effet. Il s'approcha et tenta de passer à travers mais fut stoppé par cette barrière étrange. Le sentiment qui l'étreignait et faisait écho à la souffrance de Ioann, s'intensifia, lui coupant légèrement le souffle. Il s'agenouilla devant le canapé. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'enfant à travers la bulle et s'en inquiétait.

- Ioann, Ioann, mon Cœur. Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi Chaton. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Réveille-toi. S'il te plait ...

Milo posa une main sur son épaule. Il serra son étreinte tout en posant son autre main sur la surface lisse de la protection. Elle était noire avec comme de la fumée qui circulait à l'intérieur. Puis d'un coup, sans aucune raison, elle éclata. Les deux adultes virent alors Ioann, en pleurs, sauter par-dessus le dossier pour se reculer contre le mur, comme pour fuir un danger immédiat. Il se recroquevilla au sol. Severus se releva prestement, contourna le canapé et l'attrapa fermement dans ses bras. L'enfant se débattit en criant mais il ne le lâcha pas. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de crises. Il lui fallut de très longues minutes pour que le garçon finisse par s'accrocher à lui comme par désespoir en l'appelant entre deux sanglots. Milo alla chercher une fiole de potion calmante. Il en fit avaler quelques gouttes au petit pendant que Severus faisait des cercles doux dans son dos pour le rassurer. Les deux adultes se lancèrent un regard édifiant. Ce qui venait de se passer était quelque chose qu'ils allaient devoir éclaircir au plus vite.

o0o

Au Manoir Malfoy, tout n'était pas rose non plus. Narcissa avait reçu, le matin même, un parchemin du Médicomage de son oncle, le frère de sa mère, lui indiquant que celui-ci était au plus mal et qu'il souhaitait revoir ses nièces une dernières fois avant de s'éteindre. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche du père d'Evan Rosier. Sa sœur Bellatrix l'était plus de part sa position de Mangemort émérite. Mais il ne la verrait pas. Elle était toujours enfermée à Azkaban. Narcissa avait expliqué à Draco qu'elle allait devoir s'absenter quelques jours pour régler quelques affaires mais qu'elle reviendrait vite. Il avait râlé et tapé du pied pour pouvoir rester avec elle, mais elle était resté ferme. C'était surtout qu'elle savait que son oncle ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son fils survenue six ans plus tôt. Elle avait peur que de voir un petit garçon à la veille de la sienne ne lui rappelle Evan à son âge et ne ravive tout son chagrin.

Lucius les regardait depuis la porte de la chambre. Il s'approcha en indiquant à Narcissa d'aller préparer ses affaires. Puis il dit à Draco que Dobby resterait avec lui tout au long de la journée pendant qu'il travaillerait. Draco bouda. Les bras croisé sur son torse, une moue boudeuse sur le visage et le pied frappant le sol, il répétait des « je veux y aller aussi » en élevant progressivement la voix. Le regard de son père devint dur et noir. Lucius pinça ses lèvres. Narcissa revint avec sa valise pour leur dire au revoir mais l'enfant se décala pour ne pas qu'elle l'approche et lui tourna le dos en lui disant qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il ne vit pas le regard blessé qu'elle lui lança avant de se retourner, d'embrasser son mari et de partir. Elle était bien assez bouleversée par ce futur décès. Et de voir son garçon la renier ainsi lui apporta des larmes dans les yeux. Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'elle quitta le manoir pour la maison de son oncle.

Dans la chambre, l'air se rafraichit considérablement.

- Viens là.

La voix de Lucius claqua dans le silence faisant sursauter Draco. Celui-ci perdit sa hargne en même temps que ses couleurs. Il se mit à trembler violemment tout en s'approchant la tête basse. Il venait juste de s'arrêter devant son père quand celui-ci lui envoya une gifle retentissante. Il sentit sa tête suivre le mouvement de la main. Il vacilla sur ses jambes alors que des larmes commençaient déjà à s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à répondre de cette façon à ta mère. Tu as été tout simplement insolent. Suis-moi.

Ils sortirent de la chambre mais comme Draco n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût, l'adulte lui agrippa le bras et l'entraina rapidement dans les couloirs. L'enfant devait presque courir pour suivre le mouvement alors que la poigne le tenant lui faisait mal. Dans le bureau de son père, il se mit à sangloter en le voyant attraper la tige en bois.

- Ton comportement était totalement inacceptable. Je suis extrêmement mécontent de toi. Tu auras dix coups, tu finiras la journée dans les sous sols et demain matin, tu seras enfermé dans ta chambre. Je ne veux pas t'entendre faire un seul bruit.

Draco tenta de ravaler ses sanglots le plus discrètement possible. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas crier à chaque coup mais au neuvième, il laissa échapper un long gémissement qui finit en un cri au dixième coup. Lucius reposa son _arme_. Il lui demanda de le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il le gifla une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre. Tu m'as encore désobéi.

Il reprit le bras de son fils et l'entraîna dans les sous-sols. Il ouvrit une cellule et le laissa là.

- Maintenant tu vas réfléchir à ton comportement, jeune homme. Et tu vas apprendre à ne plus être insultant face à tes parents. Dobby t'apportera tes repas.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et regagna son bureau, laissant Draco effondré par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

o0o

Albus était assis dans son fauteuil et tentait d'attraper une Malice Réglisse afin de l'avaler. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire. Il souriait grandement en se disant que Minerva avait été très inspirée en lui offrant ce genre de friandises. Il aurait volontiers regagné ses quartiers pour vaquer à certaines occupations mais il avait reçu en début d'après midi, un message de Poppy lui demandant une audience. Depuis plus d'un mois elle lui battait plutôt froid. Le fait qu'elle désire lui parler, l'inquiétait autant qu'il le rassurait. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur cette réflexion car des coups furent frappés à la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, une tasse de thé devant elle, il se permit de remarquer qu'elle semblait plutôt détendue et non pincée comme ces derniers temps.

- Ma chère Pompom, que me vaut cette visite surprise.

- En fait, Albus, je viens pour vous infirmer de certaines choses.

Le ton sérieux qu'elle avait adopté ne le rassura pas.

- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez nous quitter, vous aussi.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Mais ça a un rapport avec Severus.

- Je doute qu'il approuve qui vous veniez me parler de lui.

- Il est au courant. Je lui ai moi-même proposé de venir vous en parler.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Albus après un léger soupir de dépit.

- Bien mieux qu'il n'y a quelques jours.

- Un problème ?

- Oui. L'oncle de Ioann est venu pour récupérer son neveu avec l'appui du Ministère Russe. Heureusement l'issue a été favorable aux Snape. Mais le pauvre enfant a dû repartir une journée avec lui et en est revenu battu et blessé.

- J'en suis terriblement navré. Je ne souhaite bien évidement que du bonheur à Severus et à son fils.

Poppy lui raconta alors en détail ce qui s'était passé. Le vieux directeur fut soulagé de savoir que tout s'était bien terminé grâce au parrain de l'enfant. Il eut un pincement au cœur en apprenant que c'était l'infirmière qui avait initié le baptême. Cela aurait dû être lui. Et il avait gâché sa chance. Par contre, il s'inquiéta de savoir Severus en relation si étroite avec la famille Malfoy. Il n'avait rien contre Narcissa. Mais il savait depuis longtemps que Lucius était un Mangemort. Severus le lui avait lui-même confirmé à une certaine époque. Ce n'était pas prudent de la part de son ancien espion d'être aussi proche du blond. Surtout maintenant qu'il allait prendre clairement position contre Voldemort.

- Lucius n'a-t-il pas eu un comportement suspect ? Ou intéressé ? Demanda-t-il

- Albus, je sais ce que vous pensez de Lucius. Je pensais également la même chose il y a peu. Mais je lui ai laissé une chance. Severus n'accorde pas son amitié ou sa confiance à n'importe qui. S'il le fait, c'est que la personne le mérite.

- L'erreur est humaine, Poppy.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai vu cet homme faire des pieds et des mains pour que les papiers de reconnaissance en paternité soient accordés le plus rapidement possible et le plus discrètement possible. Je l'ai vu intervenir pour que Ioann soit rendu à son parrain, tuteur officiel. Il a fait en sorte que l'oncle soit incarcéré. Lucius a ses défauts et son passé. Mais il voue véritablement une amitié à Severus.

- Lorsque Voldemort reviendra, il oubliera cette amitié et se retournera contre Severus. Et il s'en prendra à Ioann en premier lieu.

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Nous n'en savons rien. Ce que je sais moi, c'est que pour l'instant, il semble tout de même attaché au petit Ioann. Et finalement, je doute qu'il puisse, un jour, s'attaquer à lui de sang froid.

- Je l'espère, Poppy, je l'espère. Voulez-vous goûter à ces succulentes Malices Réglisses ? C'est un nouveau produit que Minerva m'a apporté tout à l'heure. Elles sont très intéressantes, surtout quand elles tentent de ne pas se faire attraper.

- Severus a raison, vous êtes totalement énervant à changer de sujet aussi brusquement lorsque le sujet est sérieux.

- Je sais qu'il a horreur lorsque je fais cela. Mais j'adore le voir s'énerver après moi. Il a toujours un langage très imagé somme toute très divertissant.

- Albus, même s'il refuserait de vous l'avouer, et ce même sous la torture, il a besoin de vous. Mais tel que nous le connaissons, je doute qu'il fasse le premier pas.

- Il ne veut pas me parler, Poppy. Je respecte son choix.

- Non, ce n'est plus le cas. Vous êtes la personne sur laquelle il s'est longtemps appuyé quand il en a eu besoin. Et il y a des questions auxquelles il n'arrive pas à répondre seul. Je sais qu'il serait rassuré de pouvoir les aborder avec vous. Il me l'a plus ou moins fait comprendre. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard.

- Peut-être pas maintenant... Mais je comprends. Je suis d'ailleurs touché qu'il accepte de me redonner une chance aussi rapidement. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir fait à sa place.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas à sa place. Il endure beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Sûrement trop. Et il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour tout faire correctement. Il le fait avec un certain succès, je le reconnais. Ioann a réellement évolué depuis presque deux mois. Il n'est plus le même petit garçon craintif qu'il était. Il joue souvent, il rit aussi régulièrement, principalement avec Severus et son parrain. Et surtout, il s'ouvre aux autres.

Albus la regarda parler avec entrain. Elle était visiblement sous le charme du garçon. Et la façon dont elle parlait de Severus le fit sourire. Son jeune protégé avait réussi à attendrir le cœur du Dragon de Poudlard. Un sacré exploit. Il regretta de s'être lui-même écarté de cette famille par son inconscience et se promit de saisir cette seconde chance que le maître des potions semblait vouloir lui laisser. Le cas Malfoy l'intriguait aussi. En se rapprochant à nouveau des Snape, il serait plus à même de surveiller Lucius. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il était capable de beaucoup de perfidie et de violence extrême. Et vu la situation, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'issues. Soit il vendait Severus et les offrait, lui et Ioann, en pâture à Voldemort, soit il ne le faisait pas et se retrouver dans la position de traitre. Une lueur brilla soudainement dans le regard bleu et pétillant du directeur. Et s'il faisait en sorte que ce soit la deuxième solution qui se réalise ... il pourrait gagner un allier de poids en lui proposant une protection ... cela demandait réflexion.

o0o

Un petit 'pop' résonna. Draco, toujours couché sur le sol, se crispa alors que des tremblements secouaient son petit corps. Il serrait fortement ses paupières. Il savait que ce n'était pas son père car il ne transplanait pas dans le Manoir, mais il ne voulait pas que l'elfe de maison le voit pleurer.

- Petit Maître Draco ? Dobby est venu soigner le Petit Maître Draco monsieur. Tenez, buvez cette potion, Petit Maître Draco.

Finalement le petit blond ouvrit ses yeux remplis de larmes pour tomber sur la fiole que l'elfe lui tendait.

- C'est contre la douleur Petit Maître Draco. Cela calmera la douleur sur vos fesses, Petit Maître Draco monsieur.

En grimaçant, le garçon s'assit et but la potion. Assez rapidement la douleur refoula avant de disparaître. Dobby lui parla encore lui disant qu'il allait lui mettre un baume sur les joues pour effacer les marques que Lucius avait imprimées dans sa peau blanche. En ravalant un sanglot, Draco lui indiqua qu'il avait aussi eu mal au bras, là où son père l'avait attrapé. Il remonta la manche de son vêtement, laissant la créature soigner l'hématome qui était apparu. Puis Dobby lui donna un plateau avec un bon repas dessus. Pendant que son petit maitre picorait dans son assiette, il s'occupa de rendre la banquette plus confortable avec d'épaisses couvertures comme matelas et une couette épaisse pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'ordre de le faire et qu'il devrait se punir pour le faire quand même, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son jeune maître ainsi alors que la maîtresse était absente. Il avait la garde de l'enfant alors il s'en occuperait au mieux. Il aida l'enfant à se coucher après lui avoir fait apparaître un récipient pour soulager sa vessie et une bassine d'eau clair pour se débarbouiller. Il lui laissa une petite sphère lumineuse, conscient que le petit maître avait peur du noir trop complet. Puis il remonta les couvertures sur lui et transplana dans la cuisine pour se repasser les oreilles pour avoir pris des initiatives que Maître Lucius ne lui avait pas demandées.


	34. Trouble

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, ravie de te revoir. Je compatis pour la fin de tes vacances, mais je suis très contente de te retrouver sur mon histoire ;)

Bien alors visiblement, mon précédent chapitre vous a plu. Minerva qui a encore mis son nez dans les affaires de Severus ... reste à voir si Zonko va proposer le poste et si Sev va l'accepter. Lucius joue au yo yo... je confirme, il a un comportement assez instable. et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Le retour de NArcissa c'est pour maintenant ... avec tout ce que la découverte de la punition de Draco va apporter ... Chapitre principalement tourné vers la famille Mafoy, mais quelques bonnes tranches de vie de la famille Snape devraient vous ravir ...

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ...

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Trouble.**

Severus n'avait pas pu aller se coucher dans sa chambre. La peur que son fils ne fasse un autre cauchemar sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit. Pourtant le sort de détection de mauvais rêves semblait correctement fonctionner. Il ressentait toujours avec force le mal être qui s'emparait de Ioann à ces moments là. Et il était évident que même la nuit, bien endormi, cette sensation de souffrance l'aurait immédiatement réveillé. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui. Il avait besoin de le voir pour être rassuré sur son état.

Après l'avoir vu veiller sur l'enfant toute la soirée, Milo avait transformé une chaise en rocking-chair. Il lui avait ensuite apporté une couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Le Russe avait refermé doucement la porte et s'était appuyé dessus. Pourquoi tout s'acharnait contre Ioann ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert comme cela ? Comme si faire des cauchemars ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus que quelque chose empêche aux adultes de savoir quand il avait besoin d'eux. Il redescendit à la cuisine pour finir de nettoyer les restes du repas. Après son réveil catastrophique, son filleul avait perdu sa bonne humeur de la journée. Il était resté calme, la tête basse, acceptant tout ce qu'on lui demandait sans réagir. Il n'avait que peu mangé : un peu de bouillon et de la purée. Il avait refusé d'avaler un dessert et avait pleuré quand Severus avait voulu le forcer un peu. D'ailleurs, le jeune père avait refusé de s'écarter de lui de plus d'un mètre.

Alors qu'il rangeait la dernière assiette, Milo pensa qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire à son ami que dès le lundi matin, il devrait se rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour se faire déclarer comme résident Anglais. Et alors qu'il se couchait dans son lit, son cœur se serra. Tant de choses changeaient en si peu de temps. Il retournerait bientôt à Kazan pour déménager. Il allait laisser tant de choses derrière lui. Mais sa priorité, serait de passer sur la tombe d'Ivanna. Il se sentait obligé de lui dire une nouvelle fois au revoir. De lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Pour Ioann. Pour Severus. Pour Henrique. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle était en âge d'abandonner les couches culottes pour des sous vêtements en tissus fin. Même s'il avait trois ans de plus qu'elle, ce qui était énorme comme différence d'âge à l'époque, il adorait être avec elle. Un véritable garçon manqué cette fillette. C'était la seule chose qu'il regretterait : devoir laisser là-bas celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur.

o0o

_Samedi 19 Juillet 1986._

Dobby arriva auprès du jeune Draco de bonne heure. Il tenait un plateau de nourriture dans ses mains. Il le posa dans un coin et s'approcha de la couchette. L'enfant dormait. Mais le pli qui barrait son front indiquait que son sommeil n'avait rien d'agréable. L'elfe soupira en se disant qu'aucun enfant de six ans ne devrait dormir dans les cachots. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'appela doucement. Il devait le réveiller pour le faire manger avant de se préparer un peu. Son père devait bientôt descendre le chercher et il devait être au mieux de son apparence.

Draco ouvrit difficilement ses paupières. Il avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Il avait imaginé son père le frapper très fort tout le temps. L'image de Ioann, revenu blessé de chez son méchant oncle, s'était interposé à cela et son esprit lui avait montré des images terriblement effrayantes. Son regard tomba sur les gros yeux globuleux de l'elfe de maison. Il renifla en pensant à sa maman. Il avait été très méchant la veille à son départ. Il lui avait fait de la peine. Mais il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit là maintenant. Il aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras comme son nouvel ami le faisait dans les bras de son père. Mais il était seul. Son père allait arriver bientôt et il serait sûrement encore fâché. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux en pensant que cette fois, la présence rassurante de sa mère ne serait pas là. Dobby l'aida à se lever et à se débarbouiller. Il l'habilla et lui proposa à manger. Mais il n'avait pas faim. En le forçant un peu, la créature réussit à lui faire avaler un verre de lait et une tranche de pain grillé.

Et alors qu'un mouchoir entrait dans sa vision, il se dit que non, il n'était pas seul. Il s'approcha de Dobby et le serra dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglot. Il le sentit serrer ses bras autour de lui et l'entendit murmurer que tout irait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se dégagea de l'étreinte, attrapa le mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il se moucha fort peu élégamment, avant de renifler piteusement en tentant de calmer ses pleurs. Dobby lui tendit une barre de chocolat, lui promettant de rester aussi longtemps que possible avec lui quand il aurait regagné sa chambre. Puis il transplana pour rapporter le plateau à la cuisine. Peu de temps après, des pas se firent entendre et Lucius arriva. Draco avait toujours les yeux et le nez rouges, des larmes maculant ses joues, mais il se tenait aussi dignement que possible au milieu de la pièce. Lucius le regarda fermement avant de lui ordonner de le suivre et de faire demi-tour. Il traversa une partie du Manoir, son fils sur ses talons. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l'enfant.

- J'espère que cette fois tu ne me désobéiras plus. Je n'aime pas les enfants insolents et irrespectueux. Tu présenteras tes excuses à ta mère dès son retour. Et que je ne te vois plus jamais te comporter ainsi. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui, répondit Draco dans un souffle à peine audible.

Une gifle atterrit sur sa joue, le faisant pleurer silencieusement.

- Réponds clairement quand je te pose une question ! Je répète, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui père, articula l'enfant.

- Dobby s'occupera de toi. Si tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes, il t'apportera un pot. Tu es consigné dans ta chambre avec interdiction totale de poser un pied au dehors. Et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire. Et travailles sur les cours que ta mère t'a donnés. Il pourrait très bien me prendre l'envie de tester tes connaissances.

La porte claqua derrière lui quand Lucius sortit de la chambre. Draco tomba à genoux en posant une main tremblante sur sa joue chaude et douloureuse. Il voulait sa maman maintenant. Car il ne savait écrire que six lettres et trois chiffres, et que cela ne serait sûrement pas suffisant pour son papa. Il voulait aussi son parrain. Car il savait toujours le rassurer et le consoler. Il aurait même voulu que Milo soit là, car il était toujours très gentil avec lui et qu'ils jouaient souvent ensemble. Il pensa à Ioann. Lui, il avait souvent eu mal à cause des adultes. Surtout quand il ne faisait pas de bêtise. Ioann avait le droit d'avoir peur et de pleurer. Mais lui, il avait été méchant, alors il ne devait pas pleurer. Il méritait d'être puni, même si c'était douloureux. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il ne devait pas se lamenter. Il était fort. Il avait promis à Ioann de le défendre mais comment ferait-il s'il pleurait comme un bébé tout le temps ? Il s'assit à son bureau et attrapa son livre en reniflant doucement. Il devait montrer qu'il était grand. Parce que finalement Ioann ... ben, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

o0o

Ioann était, lui, en train de jouer avec la pâte à modeler. Il s'amusait à tenter de faire des formes qui, même avec des moules, ne ressemblaient jamais à ce qu'il voulait. Il fit une petite moue déçue avant de recommencer. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose de très beau pour son papa, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il poussa un lourd soupir avant de ranger le tout dans son coffre à jouet. C'était son coffre à trésor. Car il était plein de jouets rien qu'à lui. Des jouets merveilleux dont il prenait grand soin. Puis il attrapa le train en bois. Il y installa dessus, ses trois peluches, le dragon, le lapin et le tigre. Il commença à le faire avancer, mais le félin était trop gros et tombait sans arrêt. Alors il passait son temps à le remettre. Finalement, il le garda dans ses bras, contre son cœur avant de refaire avancer le train. Il s'amusait tranquillement sans se douter qu'un étage au dessous, l'atmosphère était plus tendue.

Severus avait contacté l'infirmière de bonne heure. Elle était arrivée au milieu de la matinée, inquiète du message. Depuis, Severus et Milo l'avait mise au courant du problème qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille avec le sort d'alarme. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que c'était la magie instinctive de Ioann qui générait cette sphère opaque. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était le fait qu'elle ne bloquait qu'un seul des deux sorts.

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir quel sort, cette magie instinctive semble utiliser. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle barrière à l'œuvre, avoua Severus.

- La plupart des sorts ont un effet translucide. J'ai sillonné le monde et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sort avec une telle opacité. C'était tellement noir ... , réfléchit Milovan

- En attendant je comprends mieux pourquoi il craint de plus en plus le noir. Parce que quand il fait un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille dans cette bulle, il ne voit rien. Tout est sombre et il panique encore plus.

- Et en magie noire, vous ne voyez pas à quoi cela pourrait se référer ? Demanda Poppy

- Non. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi mon fils aurait une magie instinctive de magie noire.

- Je disais juste ça car cela me paraissait plus logique étant donné l'apparence de la barrière. Mais je ne vois pas non plus comment Ioann pourrait se servir de cette branche de magie alors qu'il est l'innocence incarnée.

- En attendant, on va devoir arrêter de lui mettre le sort d'alarme. C'est peut-être lui qui déclenche cette réaction, vu que c'est lui qui est contré, proposa Le Russe.

- Je pense aussi. Pour l'instant le sort de détection de cauchemars fonctionne. Ce sera sûrement suffisant pour me réveiller en cas d'alerte.

- Mais dites-moi messieurs, le sort qui vous indique son réveil fonctionne aussi correctement, non ?

- Non, il s'arrête de fonctionner en même temps que le sort d'alarme, répondit Severus.

- C'est vraiment un sacré mystère. Au moins, on a réussi à savoir l'origine de ces disfonctionnements, continua Poppy.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à en connaître la cause. Et ce ne sera sûrement pas le plus facile, soupira Milo.

Ils réfléchirent encore un certain temps avant que Poppy ne doive partir. Elle proposa alors à Severus de prendre contact avec Albus. Le directeur saurait peut-être quelque chose. Ou du moins il aurait certainement les moyens de chercher comment arranger ces problèmes. Severus reconnut qu'elle avait raison et promit de le contacter dans les jours à venir. Et puis il fallait, de toute façon, qu'il le voit. Ils devaient régler leur précédent différent. Malgré toute sa fierté, le Serpentard savait aussi reconnaître ses forces et ses faiblesses. Et depuis son retour de Russie, plus de cinq ans auparavant, Albus avait tenu une place très importante pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos ainsi. Même après le mal qu'il avait fait à Ioann.

o0o

_Mardi 22 Juillet 1986._

Lorsque Narcissa arriva au manoir, elle le trouva très silencieux. Lucius avait dû partir pour le Ministère. Elle posa sa valise au sol avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. L'enterrement de son oncle avait eu lieu la veille. Il n'y avait pas eu grand monde. Mais elle avait tout de même revu sa sœur, Andromeda. Pas longtemps car celle-ci l'avait évitée en n'arrivant qu'à la dernière minute et en repartant aussi vite. Elle soupira. Elles avaient bien sûr toutes les deux des points de vus différents. Pour preuve, elle était mariée avec un pur Mangemort qui était répugné par les Moldus et sa sœur était mariée à un Né-de-Moldu. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Narcissa de regretter le temps où, gamines, elles riaient insouciamment, jouaient ensembles et étaient très complices. Elle avait toujours mis de côté cette douleur d'avoir dû s'éloigner d'elle. Mais là, en repensant au passé, elle n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier une nouvelle fois. Elle sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer toutes les traces de larmes maculant son visage en se traitant d'idiote. Elle était une Black, que diable, elle devait se tenir ! Se secouant mentalement, elle se releva et se décida à aller rejoindre son garçon. Draco lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle appela Dobby d'une voix guillerette.

- Oh Maîtresse Narcissa, vous êtes revenue ! Dobby est si content de vous revoir !

- Hum ... Merci Dobby, lui répondit-elle, légèrement troublée par l'enthousiasme de l'elfe.

- Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Maîtresse Narcissa ? Dobby peut aller vous faire un thé.

- Non merci Dobby, pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais serrer Draco dans mes bras. Est-il dehors ? Avec un soleil comme aujourd'hui, il doit sûrement follement s'amuser.

L'elfe gigota de mal être, se tritura les doigts avant de se tirer sur les oreilles en couinant. La jeune femme le regarda faire avec stupeur avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Dobby, il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco ? Merlin, est-il blessé ? Où est-il ?

- Le Petit Maître Draco est dans sa chambre, Maîtresse Narcissa.

- Dans sa chambre ? qu'y fait-il alors qu'il fait si beau?

- Il est puni Maîtresse.

- Puni ?

Le cœur de Narcissa s'affola. Que s'était-il donc passé en son absence ? Qu'avait fait son fils pour être puni. Et surtout, qu'avait fait Lucius pour punir leur enfant ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Maître Lucius n'a pas aimé comment le Petit Maître Draco a parlé à Maîtresse Narcissa. Maître Lucius a puni le Petit Maître Draco pour cela.

- Le jour de mon départ ? Mais que ...

Elle se rappela soudain le comportement capricieux de son fils. Mais surtout celui d'un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas être éloigné de sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se souvenait avoir croisé furtivement le regard sombre de son mari. Elle était bien trop perturbée à ce moment là pour réagir. Mais actuellement, elle sentait sa peau frémir douloureusement.

- Comment Lucius l'a-t-il puni ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Maître Lucius a donné des coups de bâtons sur les fesses. Beaucoup. Le Petit Maître Draco a eu très mal après. Puis Maître Lucius lui a ordonné de rester dans une cellule jusqu'au lendemain matin. Le Petit Maitre Draco a beaucoup pleuré. Dobby a soigné les fesses du Maître Draco. Il lui a aussi fait un lit chaud avec des couvertures. Dobby s'est longtemps puni pour ça car Maître Lucius ne lui avait pas demandé. Et Dobby a veillé à ce qu'il mange bien. Puis Maître Lucius a consigné le Petit Maître Draco dans la chambre depuis. Le Petit Maître Draco est un petit garçon très fort. Il a beaucoup travaillé sur le livre que Maîtresse Narcissa lui fait étudier. Et il a dit à Dobby qu'il voulait être grand et fort car il devait apprendre à défendre le jeune Snape.

Narcissa pleurait. De douleur de savoir ce que son bébé avait enduré. De soulagement quand elle comprit que Dobby avait tout fait pour l'aider à mieux aller. Et de fierté face à sa réaction et ses paroles envers Ioann. Mais elle pleurait aussi de rage face au comportement de son mari. Cette fois il avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait osé enfermer leur fils dans un cachot froid et humide sans se soucier de sa santé. Par Merlin et Morgane, il n'avait que six ans !

- Tu as bien fait, Dobby. Merci pour avoir soulager ses peines. Tu es un elfe très brave.

L'elfe rougit sous le compliment en torturant le coin de sa vieille taie d'oreiller.

- Peux-tu me dire quand rentrera Lucius ?

- Maître Lucius est dans son bureau Maitresse Narcissa.

- Bien, je vais allez le voir. Retourne avec Draco. Fais le descendre ici. Je viendrais le voir tout de suite après.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas aristocrate et déterminé, mais surtout enveloppée d'une aura de colère noire. Elle traversa les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte qui l'intéressait. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée, faisant taper le battant contre le mur. Lucius, assis derrière le lourd bureau, releva la tête, mécontent d'être dérangé aussi cavalièrement. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs sur l'importun avant de réagir qu'il s'agissait de sa femme. Il s'adoucit et se leva pour la rejoindre.

- Narcissa Chérie, tu es déjà de retour ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Tu l'aurais su si tu avais daigné venir à l'enterrement de mon oncle ! Siffla-t-elle

- J'avais des obligations et tu le sais parfaitement. Maintenant tu te calmes et tu me parles sur un autre ton.

- Je te parlerais sur le ton qui me plaira.

Elle s'était approchée pour se poster devant lui et avant qu'il ne réplique elle le gifla violemment. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer mais il intercepta sa main et la regarda furieusement dans les yeux.

- Comment oses-tu me frapper ainsi, faible femme ?

- Comment as-tu osé enfermer notre fils dans un cachot ?

- Je l'avais prévenu. Et il a été particulièrement désobligent avec toi. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

- Nous parlons de ton fils de six ans ! Comment peux-tu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, penser que sa place est dans un sordide cachot ?

- La punition était à la hauteur de son mauvais comportement. Ne viens plus jamais contredire une de mes décisions, Narcissa, ou je pourrais décider que tu mérites également un châtiment.

- Ose lever la main sur moi. Ose seulement le penser. Et tu t'en mordras sévèrement les doigts. Approche-toi de mon fils une nouvelle fois avec dans l'idée de le frapper ou de l'enfermer dans une cellule, et je pourrais malencontreusement raconter certaines choses dans les oreilles de certaines personnes. Ne pense même pas que vu que je suis ta femme je ne le ferai pas.

- Ne me menace pas. Sans moi tu n'es rien. Reste à la place qu'est la tienne. Personne ne te croira de toute façon. Je suis suffisamment influent pour cela. Quant à _Notre_ fils, je l'éduquerai de la façon dont j'estimerais nécessaire.

- Et comment vois-tu son éducation? Parce que pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'un tortionnaire et non un père. Etre père, ce n'était pas que tenir la baguette qui punit, c'était aussi partager son temps avec son enfant. C'est l'aimer et le lui montrer. Etre père c'est aussi être récompensé par un sourire qui illumine les yeux de son fils. Regarde ceux de Draco quand il te regarde. Tu y verras du respect, de l'envie mais surtout de la crainte. Crainte de mal faire, de te décevoir et d'être puni. Mais c'est fini, je ne te laisserais plus le blesser une fois de plus. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais blesser aucun de nos enfants ! De toute façon, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je fais mes bagages et ceux de Draco. Nous partons dans l'heure.

- Tu divagues. Chaque enfant a besoin d'une certaine discipline pour apprendre les limites. Et je t'interdits de quitter le Manoir. Ta place est ici à mes côtés. Avec mon fils. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment mais tu es particulièrement désobligeante et hystérique. Ce séjour dans ta famille t'a visiblement plus perturbée qu'il n'y parait.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça. De toute façon, tu ne comprendras jamais rien.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'emplirent de larmes qui finirent par s'échapper sur ses joues. Lucius la regardait étrangement, se demandant ce qui arrivait réellement à sa femme. Certes ils avaient quelques différents vis-à-vis de l'éducation de Draco, mais jamais au point qu'elle veuille le quitter. Jamais elle ne pleurait ainsi non plus. Enfin pas pour ce genre de conversation. Salazar, c'était une Black, elle avait tout de même sa fierté ! Une phrase qu'elle avait prononcée s'imprima dans son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant avec attention. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

- Regarde dans quel état tu te mets. Si tu veux réellement me quitter alors fais-le. Mais tu devrais tout de même prendre le temps de te reprendre. Tu as une tête effroyable.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, Lucius. Car malgré cela, je t'aime plus que tout. Mais tu as dépassé les limites. Ce que tu as fait à Draco est tout simplement horrible. Il n'a que six ans, par Merlin ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu le punis comme un dangereux criminel. Qui a-t-il tué pour mériter un passage dans un cachot ?

- C'est ainsi que mon père m'a élevé et ainsi que mon grand père l'avait éduqué et ainsi de suite.

- Et comment te sentais-tu à ce moment là ? Que ressentais-tu ? Comment peux-tu infliger ça à ton propre fils après en avoir souffert toi aussi.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais une punition n'a pas lieu de l'être. Il apprendra et grandira. Puis il sera un jeune homme digne de notre nom et il oubliera ses punitions. Maintenant le sujet est clos. Je n'admettrais pas que tu t'opposes une autre fois à moi de cette façon.

- C'est pour cela que je ne resterais pas à tes côtés. Parce que je ne veux pas que Draco devienne un homme aussi froid et méchant que toi. Je veux qu'il garde son regard chaleureux. Pas un regard empreint de crainte où plus tard, il n'y aura plus de place pour les sentiments. Et par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas que tu recommences ta façon de faire avec l'enfant que je porte !

Elle avait crié la fin de sa phrase. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Puis elle fit demi-tour avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Dans le bureau, Lucius était en train d'essayer de comprendre les mots pourtant simples que sa femme venait de lui dire. Il fixa la porte de son regard écarquillé. Salazar, il devait se reprendre lui aussi. Jamais un Malfoy ne devait être vu avec un tel ahurissement sur le visage. Malgré tout, un sourire niais naquit sur ses lèvres. Voilà l'explication du comportement emporté de Narcissa. Juste un souci d'hormones. Il allait être père ... à nouveau ...

o0o

Severus apporta les couverts sur la table dans le jardin. Le soleil était très chaud ce jour là. Il étalait les assiettes alors que devant lui, un rire cristallin résonnait. Il releva la tête et sourit. Ioann était assis sur les épaules de son parrain et tentait d'attraper le Vif d'Or qui tournait autour de lui. Milo le retenait par les hanches pour ne pas qu'il tombe en faisant un faux mouvement. Il sautillait, le faisant rebondir au dessus de lui, entrainant un rire à chaque saut. Un cri de joie retentit quand l'enfant referma la main sur la boule dorée. Il fut suivi par un grand cri de surprise et de peur quand Milo se pencha en avant le faisant basculer dans le vide. Bien sûr, il le tenait toujours par la taille. Ioann resserra ses jambes autour du cou de l'adulte et il se retrouva donc à l'horizontale, les mains crispées sur les poignets le retenant.

- Oncle Milo ! Me lâches pas ! Me lâches pas ! Aaaah !

Milo se pencha un peu plus tirant un nouveau cri son filleul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, p'tit Ange ? Je ne t'entends pas.

- Me lâches pas ! Vais tomber !

Le Russe se redressa en rigolant, malgré la prise serrée sur son cou qui l'étouffait un peu. Ioann se détendit et relâcha ses mains et jambes crispées. Ce fut là qu'il réagit qu'il avait laissé sa proie s'échapper.

- J'ai plus Vif !

- Tu l'as lâché ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il rougissant et un peu honteux.

- Et bien il ne te reste plus qu'à le rattraper. Allez, en selle Cowboy.

Milo se mit à galoper comme un cheval autour du petit jardin, faisant rire son cavalier qui tentait, malgré tout, de rattraper la boule ailée qui tournicotait toujours autour de lui. Severus secoua la tête. Merlin, il avait deux gamins à s'occuper. Mais il ne put qu'être ravi de voir que son fils avait retrouvé son entrain d'avant Sergueï. Une semaine qu'il était revenu à la maison. Une semaine que ses craintes avaient ressurgi. Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour redevenir le petit garçon plein de vie qu'il avait été.

- Les enfants, le repas va être servi. Alors vous allez vous laver les mains et je vous veux sur vos chaises dans trois minutes, ricana Severus.

- Trois minutes ? Et ben, Io, faut qu'on se dépêche, s'écria le Russe.

Puis il se précipita vers la maison. Il prévint l'enfant de se baisser et fit bien attention à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas contre le haut de la porte. Puis il courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il le souleva comme s'il n'était qu'un fétu de paille avant de le poser sur une chaise devant l'évier. Puis il se plaça derrière lui et ils se savonnèrent les mains ensembles avant que Milo ne l'éclabousse doucement en se rinçant. Il lui arracha un cri de surprise avant que Ioann ne se mette timidement à bouder. L'adulte rigola à le voir faire et lui embrassa fermement la tempe. Puis ils s'essuyèrent, avant de rejoindre main dans la main, Severus qui commençait à faire le service.

o0o

Draco était assis dans le salon. Il avait réussi à être un _Grand_ depuis son retour dans sa chambre. Mais en descendant avec son elfe, il avait entendu les cris de ses parents résonner dans le couloir. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils criaient. Il renifla une fois de plus en se disant qu'il était vraiment un méchant garçon. Dobby était arrivé dans sa chambre en lui disant que sa maman était revenue et qu'elle lui avait demandé de descendre. Il avait pris peur au début. Son père lui avait ordonné de rester dans sa pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide que la punition avait assez duré. Et là, il n'avait rien décidé du tout, c'était sa maman qui avait demandé à ce qu'il sorte. Alors il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement le droit ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que maintenant, ils étaient en train de se disputer à cause de lui. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche tout en reniflant fortement. L'elfe lui tendit un mouchoir. Il le saisit en hoquetant. Il se moucha fortement avant de le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon. La porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement. Il sursauta et se leva précipitamment. Il se mit au milieu de la pièce, les bras dans le dos et la tête basse. Les pas légers et le léger froissement de tissu qu'il entendit lui fit comprendre que sa mère venait d'arriver. Mais il n'osa pas relever la tête de peur que son père ne soit juste derrière elle. Narcissa s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle lui releva la tête et le regarda avec amour.

- Bonjour mon chéri. Tu m'as tant manqué. Viens me faire un câlin.

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il se serra dans ses bras. D'un coup, comme une pression retomba. Sa maman ne lui en voulait pas pour avoir dit et fait de vilaines choses. Elle l'aimait toujours autant. Il se mit à sangloter violemment en serrant un peu plus son étreinte. Elle lui murmurait des mots tendres en lui frottant le dos. Elle lui disait que c'était fini. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais puni comme il l'avait été. Quand elle le redressa calmement pour lui essuyer le nez et les joues, elle en profita pour lui embrasser le front tendrement. Elle se retourna vers l'elfe de maison qui attendait tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce.

- Dobby, va me préparer des affaires pour Draco. Nous partons. Je ne sais pas quand nous reviendrons.

- Oui Maîtresse Narcissa. Tout de suite. Dobby y va.

- On s'en va maman ?

- Oui mon amour. Ton papa a été méchant avec toi. Alors on va partir.

- Moi aussi j'ai été méchant.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Toi tu n'es encore qu'un petit garçon et c'est normal que des fois tu fasses des bêtises.

- On va où ?

- C'est une bonne question. Où allez-vous ? Demanda Lucius qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

Draco baissa son regard en se mettant à trembler. Allait-il finalement être puni pour avoir quitté sa chambre ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Lucius.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je suis en droit de savoir où se trouve ma femme et mes enfants.

- Tu n'auras ce droit que lorsque tu seras un père pour eux. Pour l'instant tu n'es qu'un vulgaire tortionnaire. Je suis même sûre que tu te retiens de lui lancer un impardonnable uniquement parce qu'il est de ton sang.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Jamais je ne torturerais mon fils de cette façon là !

- Mais tu le ferais d'une autre ? Ecoute-toi donc parler de temps en temps !

Un 'pop' retentit, coupant la réplique cinglante de Lucius. Dobby était revenu avec une valise remplie d'affaires pour le petit blond. Celui-ci pleurait le plus silencieusement possible. La tension entre ses parents lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent. Il les aimait tous les deux, même si son père lui faisait souvent peur. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir alors qu'une douleur dans sa poitrine lui serrait le cœur. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait avec cet organe si indispensable. Comme si des petites mains tentaient de l'étouffer avant de vouloir le déchirer. Il aurait voulu leur criait d'arrêter, mais sa voix ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Seul un sanglot était sortit de ses lèvres. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait voulu disparaître pour ne jamais réapparaitre. Mais bien sûr, la vie n'était pas ainsi. Quand elle avait décidé de faire souffrir, elle allait jusqu'au bout. Alors il s'essuya discrètement les yeux pour en enlever les larmes qui s'y accrochaient. Mais de nouvelles arrivèrent pour les remplacer. Il avait si mal, là, au milieu de sa poitrine. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que ça s'arrête, en même temps que les cris de ses parents.

Narcissa réduisit leurs bagages et les rangea dans la poche de sa cape. Puis elle prit son fils par la main après avoir tenté de le rassurer. Elle arriva devant le foyer de la cheminée et l'activa.

- Narcissa. Je te préviens que si tu pars ...

- Ne finis pas ta phrase. Ma décision est prise. A toi de voir si tu veux que nous formions à nouveau une famille. Mais à ce moment là, il va falloir que tu revoies ta façon de faire avec Draco.

- J'élève Draco dans la tradition Sang-Pur. Et je ferais de même avec celui qui arrive. Cela fait des siècles que c'est ainsi.

- Et cela fait des siècles que la tradition est injuste. Au revoir Lucius.

Elle prononça clairement sa destination, «_Chaudron Baveur_ » et disparut dans les flammes vertes, Draco toujours accroché à elle. Lucius les regarda partir, les yeux plissés de colère. Il redressa la tête avec un air méprisant, se tourna vers la porte et commença à partir. Son regard tomba sur l'elfe de maison. Il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un _Doloris_. Puis il quitta le salon à peine moins furieux. Cela aurait dû être un jour heureux que celui où on lui annonce l'arrivée d'un autre enfant et finalement il se retrouvait seul avec sa colère.

o0o

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, Albus traversa la cheminée des Snape. Malgré son entrain et sa bonne humeur constante, il était légèrement anxieux de cette rencontre. Severus lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant expressément de venir le rejoindre afin de parler de quelque chose de très important. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il put remarquer que rien n'avait changé, à part que de nouvelles photographies avaient été rajoutées. Il trouva que celle montrant l'enfant dans les bras de son père, les deux se regardant avec un amour inconditionnel, le même sourire sur leurs lèvres, était la plus belle photo qu'il ait vue depuis très longtemps. Il ne put s'appesantir sur le sujet qu'il se retrouva en jouc d'une baguette qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Bonjour, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Severus m'a convié à venir le rejoindre.

- Salutations. Je suis Milovan Gabrilov.

- Vous êtes le parrain de Ioann, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Et l'ami de Severus.

- C'est une bonne chose. Mais, est-il là ?

- Il va arriver. Il couche Ioann pour sa sieste, répondit Milo en rangeant sa baguette.

- Il dort toujours autant ?

- Oui. D'après Poppy, il éprouve quelques difficultés à faire face au contre coup de sa pneumonie.

- Et ce qu'il a vécu la semaine dernière ne doit pas non plus l'aider à se remettre.

Milo approuva avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il lui proposa un thé en attendant que le maître des potions ne redescende. Ce qui arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard. La conversation commença sur des sujets d'une banalité affligeante avant qu'ils n'en viennent à parler du problème de la sphère de magie. Albus écouta attentivement tous les détails que les deux hommes lui donnaient. C'était quelque chose d'étonnant. Il n'était pas sûr d'en savoir la signification. Il promit de faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ainsi que de voir avec les anciens directeurs si ce phénomène leur disait quelque chose. Puis vint le moment où les évènements Sergueï furent mis en avant. Le vieil homme se demanda comment il avait pu négliger de vérifier que tous les papiers officiels avaient bien été remplis. Il avait encore une fois failli à sa mission de protecteur envers Severus. Il aimait beaucoup ce jeune homme. Surtout depuis les six dernières années.

Bien sûr il y avait une période sombre dans sa vie. Albus était tout à fait conscience que même du temps de sa scolarité, il avait déjà des accroches avec la magie noire et certains Mangemorts. Il connaissait également bon nombre des crimes qu'il avait commis sous le couvert de son masque d'argent. Tout comme il savait qu'à l'époque, il n'était qu'une âme solitaire et blessée qui ne cherchait qu'un peu de reconnaissance. Il croyait n'être personne et il n'avait trouvé un peu d'attention que du côté sombre de ce monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui lui avait redonné confiance en lui-même. Quelqu'un qui avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait bien mieux que ce pour quoi il se destinait. Quelqu'un qui lui avait montré qu'un peu d'espoir rendait la vie plus agréable. Quelqu'un qui au final lui avait offert une accroche merveilleuse qui le pousserait toujours à sortir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à l'intérieur de lui afin de toujours aller de l'avant. Quelqu'un qui lui avait donné un fils pour qui il serait tout ... pour toujours.

- Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses Severus. Ma conduite avec vous, était hautement inqualifiable. Et ce que j'ai fait subir à Ioann était parfaitement intolérable. Je sais que je ne suis pas pardonnable, mais j'espère tout de même ne pas avoir tout gâché entre nous. Je vous aime beaucoup, mon garçon, et je m'en voudrais férocement de vous avoir tant déçu.

- Albus, je sais également que certaines de mes paroles ont sûrement dépassé mes pensées. Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard. Maintenant, sachez que malgré tout, je ne pourrais vous pardonner qu'à une seule condition.

- Laquelle, mon enfant ?

- Que Ioann vous pardonne également. Il a peur de vous Albus. Lorsqu'il a vu Fumseck la dernière fois, il l'a très bien associé à vous. Mais il vous a également catalogué dans la section : _personnes qui font mal_. Tant qu'il n'aura pas dépassé ses craintes vis-à-vis de vous, alors je ne pourrais pas totalement vous pardonner.

- Je comprends. Et je respecte votre position. Je vous remercie tout de même de garder un terrain d'entente entre nous.

La discussion revint ensuite sur un sujet moins épineux. Albus s'émerveilla des nouvelles photos dans le salon. Ils parlèrent un certain temps avant qu'une sonnerie ne les prévienne du réveil de l'enfant. Le directeur prit congé, ne voulant pas briser la quiétude de Ioann en lui imposant sa présence. Severus était soulagé. Parler avec son mentor avait été une épreuve difficile mais qu'il ne regrettait pas. Ce fut d'un pas tranquille, le cœur léger, qu'il alla cueillir son fils au saut du lit.

o0o

Après être sortie de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, Narcissa avait serré Draco contre elle pour transplaner. Ils avaient atterri derrière une lourde haie, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle avait repris la main de son fils. Elle n'avait pas réellement pensé à ce qu'elle faisait. Quitter Lucius n'avait pas été quelque chose qu'elle avait prémédité. Son comportement envers Draco était certes intolérable, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait, de toute façon, pas se passer de lui. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela. Elle espérait juste que cette séparation lui ferait prendre conscience de ses actes. Et puis elle n'imaginait pas leur futur enfant arriver dans une famille déchirée. Elle avait encore sept mois pour lui faire abandonner cette foutue tradition Sang-Pur.

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle contacte Severus. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. Elle priait pour que l'amitié entre Lucius et lui soit suffisamment forte pour affronter une tempête. Car elle était certaine que la réaction de l'ex-professeur serait difficile pour l'égo de son mari. Elle passa le portail et remonta l'allée. Elle commença à appréhender. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Elle frappa à la porte avant de jeter un regard à Draco. Elle se baissa pour lui nettoyer un peu le visage et l'embrasser en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger. Le verrou tourna. Elle se releva. La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage joyeux. Puis les yeux marron s'accrochèrent aux siens et le sourire disparut petit à petit. Elle retint sa respiration. Le regard se fit plus dur, une moue méprisante déforma la bouche. Visiblement non, elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix.

o0o

La soirée commençait tranquillement chez les Snape. Ioann, un pyjama sur le dos, jouait tranquillement avec ses figurines de dragons sur la table basse. Milo, assis par terre en face de lui, se partageait entre une discussion avec Severus et le jeu de son filleul.

- Et donc tu repars en Russie quand ?

- Samedi matin. J'ai rendez-vous en fin d'après midi pour faire l'état des lieux. Donc j'y vais dès le matin pour ranger toutes mes affaires.

- Ce n'est pas un peu court comme délai ? Tu auras le temps de tout faire ?

- Oh mais j'ai déjà emballé le maximum avant de venir ici. Je savais déjà que j'embauchais le onze Août à mon nouveau boulot, donc que je devais déménager. J'ai presque plus rien à faire à l'appart, à part finir de tout réduire dans ma malle et de faire le nettoyage.

- Tu pars ? Demanda Ioann d'une petite voix tout en essayant de retenir un bâillement.

- Oui, p'tit Ange, je vais bientôt partir. Mais je ne serais pas très loin. Un petit coup de cheminette et on pourra se voir très souvent.

- Papa, on ira ?

- Bien sûr Chaton. Dès que Milo sera installé on ira se faire payer à manger.

- Tu ne viens me voir que par intérêts ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu me dois un mois de nourriture. Je compte commencer rapidement à me faire payer.

- Hey ! Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Tu m'as invité. C'était donc cadeau !

- C'est ton Niversaire ?

- Pas encore, Io. Dans quelques mois seulement.

- Alors pourquoi t'as des cadeaux ?

- Tu vois, même mon fils trouve que ce n'est pas normal.

- N'importe quoi. Tu déformes ses paroles à ton avantage, s'insurgea le Russe

- Je suis un Serpentard. C'est dans ma nature.

- Il y a bien d'autres choses qui sont dans ta nature et qu'il vaut mieux que je ne dise pas devant un enfant, vieux débris !

- Je suis toujours plus jeune que toi, et laisse-moi t'apprendre une nouveauté : je le resterais toute ma vie.

- Ça n'empêche que t'es franchement un vieux con.

- Et ça ne t'empêche pas de profiter de mon hospitalité.

- Papa ? C'est quoi _vieux con_ ? Demanda Ioann, un peu perdu dans cette conversation.

- C'est ton père, répondit joyeusement Milo.

- Tais-toi, idiot, réprimanda Severus en lui lançant une revue sur les potions avant de se tourner vers son fils. Ioann, c'est un mauvais mot, il ne faut pas le répéter, d'accord. Allez, viens plutôt me faire un câlin et après on ira au lit.

- D'acco'd !

L'enfant se leva en étouffant son énième bâillement et alla se lover dans les bras paternels qu'il aimait tant. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Severus pour le coucher. Il s'était presque endormi lorsque sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Revenu dans le salon, le maitre des potions engueula gentiment Milo pour dire des gros mots devant son fils. Il lui rappela qu'à cet âge, les enfants répétaient tout ce qu'ils entendaient. Le Russe soupira d'exaspération en lui disant que Ioann n'irait pas répéter ce genre de mots sans les connaître car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La conversation aurait pu durer encore longtemps si la cheminée ne s'était pas actionnée. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, baguette en main, pour voir le visage de Lucius dans les flammes. Severus le regarda avec un sourcil relevé d'un air moqueur.

- Que me vaut ta visite tardive, Lucius ?

- Les personnes polies commencent par dire bonjour avant de les attaquer.

- Vue l'heure tardive, je ne vois pas l'utilité de te souhaiter un bon _jour. _

- De toute façon la journée n'a pas été excellente en elle-même. Bref. As-tu vu Narcissa ?

- Pas depuis quelques jours non. Pourquoi ? Tu as perdu ta femme ? Ricana Severus

- Non, elle est partie.

- Quoi ? S'interloqua le brun.

- Elle a fait sa valise et a quitté le Manoir. Et je suis actuellement à sa recherche car elle ne m'a donné aucune adresse.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si elle était partie en vous laissant une adresse où la joindre, son départ n'aurait sûrement pas eu la même valeur.

- Vous avez raison, Monsieur Gabrilov, vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

- Alors ne parle pas à travers de ma cheminée si tu ne veux pas qu'il réponde, le remit en place Severus. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une légère dispute qui a dégénérée, grimaça Lucius.

- Pour que ça dégénère ainsi, il faut vraiment que Narcissa ait été en colère. Et elle est plutôt du genre posée. Donc c'était plus qu'une légère dispute, Lucius. Je suppose qu'elle est partie avec Draco ?

- Le problème n'est pas là. Ma question était de savoir si elle était passée par chez toi. Et oui elle est partie avec lui.

- Non. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Et elle ne m'a pas contacté.

- Bien. Alors bonsoir.

Et il coupa la communication laissant les deux hommes sidérés. Le Russe se dit qu'il allait finalement sûrement se plaire en Angleterre, il n'aurait plus besoin de son poste de télévision, les divertissements semblaient de meilleure qualité lorsqu'ils arrivaient en réel. Severus lui, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que Narcissa quitte ainsi le Manoir avec son fils. Sa gorge se noua quand une seule bonne raison lui apparut.


	35. Confidences

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Bon, avant tout, on m'a fait remarqué que j'avais fait une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent à propos de Ted Tonks. Je l'avais indiqué comme étant un moldu alors que c'est un enfant de moldu. J'avoue que j'avais eu un doute au moment où j'avais écris le chapitre mais qu'ensuite j'avais cherché la réponse. Mais visiblement, j'avais oublié de changer cette phrase là. Aussi, j'ai rectifié, comme ça y a plus d'erreur ^^. Bien, alors il semble que Lucius ait déclenché des envies de claques et NArcissa s'est trouvée des supportrices. Pour l'endroit où a fui la blonde, bah, certains ont trouvé. En même temps ce n'était pas non plus un grand secret, car comme Patmol l'a remarqué, il y avait un indice de taille dans le chapitre. Maintenant vous allez avoir la réponse très rapidement. Chapitre encore axé sur la famille Malfoy, mais c'est nécessaire. PAr contre, j'espère que les deux gamins vont vous ravir, car ils sont adorables dans ce chapitre... sans compter que pour ma chère et impitoyable béta (oui, à part un vague : "sympa", j'ai rarement plus de commentaire sur mes chapitres), une certaine scène entre Draco et une personne qu'on avait pas vu d'un moment, est géniale. Sachez que perso, moi même je souris en relisant les répliques de ce petit bout de 6 ans qui tente de se donner des airs :P Je vous en dis pas plus ...

Alors bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Confidences.**

Draco avait senti la crispation de sa mère et se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même. Il resserra sa main sur la sienne. Il releva doucement les yeux pour regarder la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Il la connaissait mais il ne se rappelait plus de qui c'était. Il ne se souvenait de toute façon pas où il l'avait vue. Il remarqua son regard noir figé sur sa maman et frissonna. Ah si, il l'avait déjà vu sur une photo. Mais il ne se rappelait toujours qui elle était.

- Narcissa. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue chez moi. Retourne donc dans ton Manoir, annonça-t-elle d'une voix polaire en faisant mine de refermer la porte.

- Attends, s'il te plait. Andromeda, je ...

- Tu quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je ne peux rien pour toi. J'ai choisi ma vie et toi la tienne. Et tu sais très bien qu'elles sont incompatibles toutes les deux.

- Je sais mais ... j'ai quitté Lucius et j'aurais besoin d'un toit pour une nuit. Pour moi et Draco. J'avais espéré que tu aurais pu m'aider.

- Alors tu as trop espéré et sûrement trop rêvé. Je ne peux rien pour toi.

Cette fois la porte claqua fermement devant les deux Malfoy. Narcissa soupira. Elle savait que c'était une idée idiote. Elle en avait maintenant la preuve. Elle s'accroupie devant son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait bien conscience qu'il devait être plus que perdu.

- Tout va bien Draco. On va trouver un hôtel où nous passerons la nuit.

- Et 'près ? Où on va aller maman ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mon Chéri. Mais on va trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, soit un bon garçon. Tu tiens bien ma main. On va aller dans un restaurant pour manger un peu et on avisera ensuite.

- J'suis fatigué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras bientôt dormir.

Elle se releva après un baiser sur sa joue et l'entraina le long de l'allée. Elle s'en voulait de devoir lui faire subir tout ceci. Elle se promit que si jamais elle ne trouvait pas d'endroit pour qu'il dorme, elle l'emmènerait à Severus. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas la place de les loger tous les deux, mais il ne fermerait pas sa porte à son filleul. Et elle le récupèrerait le lendemain, après avoir un endroit loin de Lucius pour tous les deux. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il en arrive à de telles extrémités.

o0o

Derrière la porte, Andromeda n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier le différent qui l'avait séparé de sa famille il y avait quelques années. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier les portes se refermant derrière elle, ni les paroles blessantes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier que Narcissa était encore à Poudlard lorsqu'elle avait été bannie de chez les Black et qu'elle n'avait pas été totalement consciente de ce qui se passait chez leurs parents. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté des grands yeux larmoyants de son neveu. Son regard tomba dans celui de Ted. Il lui fit un tendre sourire avant de retourner calmement dans le salon et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle rouvrit la porte alors que sa sœur passait le portail.

- Narcissa ?

La blonde se retourna vers elle avec étonnement. La brune respira profondément avant de soupirer.

- Il commence à se faire tard. Ton fils a besoin d'un bon repas et d'un lit. Et j'ai les deux à la maison.

Narcissa baissa le regard sur Draco qui regardait sa tante. Puis elle revint vers la maison.

- Je reviendrais le chercher demain matin. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu étais incluse dans mon offre.

- Je sais que je te dérange. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- Arrête donc de dire n'importe quoi et rentre. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on parle. Car malgré les années, j'ai du mal à reconnaître ma petite sœur si vive habituellement.

Andromeda s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Elle ne savait pas encore comment tout cela allait tourner, mais visiblement Narcissa avait besoin de se ressourcer. Elle s'accroupit devant le petit blond et lui fit un sourire.

- Bonjour, tu t'appelles Draco, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui madame. Bonjour madame.

- Tu es un garçon bien poli. As-tu faim ?

- Je ... , hésita-t-il en levant son regard vers sa mère avant de regarder à nouveau la dame. Oui j'ai un peu faim.

- Parfait. Alors tu vas aller te laver les mains et on va passer à table, lui dit-elle en se redressant. Dora ! Viens ici, s'il te plait !

Draco s'était reculé au cri. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, se demandant ce que « dora » pouvait bien être. Puis il vit une fille aux cheveux violets arriver par la porte de droite.

- Quoi maman ?

- On a des invités, Nymphadora, alors commence par dire bonjour.

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! Râla la jeune fille. Bonjour Madame, bonjour... euh ... jeune homme.

- Ce sont ta tante Narcissa et son fils, Chérie. Peux-tu montrer à ton cousin Draco, où se trouve la salle de bain pour qu'il se lave les mains. Et tu en profites pour en faire autant, jeune fille.

- Oui maman, soupira-t-elle. Allez viens, je vais te montrer.

Elle l'entraina dans un couloir aux couleurs pastelles avant de rentrer dans une petite pièce bleue.

- Moi je m'appelle Nymphadora, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tonks ou Dora. Alors comme ça t'es mon cousin ?

- Je sais pas. Je te connais pas.

- Pourquoi t'es ici ?

Draco se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que sa maman et son papa s'étaient disputés à cause de lui. Alors il se contenta de se mettre devant un tout petit lavabo qui pour une fois était à sa taille. Il se lava les mains et attendit que la fille ait fini. Celle-ci rigola en lui disant qu'il était drôle, de se servir ainsi du bidet. Mais il ne fit que retrousser son nez de mépris. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Surtout pour quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était quoi un _bidet_ ?

o0o

Andromeda entraina sa sœur dans la cuisine où elle vérifia la cuisson de son repas. Puis elle rajouta deux couverts sur la table et invita Narcissa à s'asseoir.

- Je n'ai qu'une chambre d'amis. Vous devrez dormir ensemble.

- C'est très bien. Draco risque de refaire des cauchemars cette nuit. Ma présence le soulagera.

- Il fait des cauchemars ? S'étonna la brune.

- Oui, il a vécu quelques évènements un peu traumatisants il y a peu. Il s'est bien remis mais la nuit, son inconscient se rappelle à lui.

- Tu m'en diras tant, répondit-elle d'un air peu décidé à en apprendre plus. En tout cas il a l'air épuisé.

- Je le coucherai dès qu'il aura mangé un peu.

- Bien.

Un silence gêné tomba dans la cuisine avant que Ted Tonks n'entre, un visage avenant et un sourire agréable. Il se présenta avant d'appeler leur fille à table. Quand les deux enfants furent installés, le repas se commença dans un calme peu naturel. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Tonks n'échappe le plat à tarte au sol au moment du dessert. Andromeda soupira avec fatalité en affirmant tout haut qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire d'une fille si maladroite. La demoiselle en question rougit légèrement en s'excusant. Et Ted se tourna vers Narcissa en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans le petit monde de maladresses de Dora. La blonde lui rendit son sourire en cajolant son fils endormi sur ses genoux que le bruit n'avait pas dérangé.

o0o

_Samedi 26 Juillet 1986._

Milo était au pied de ce qui allait bientôt être son ancien immeuble. Il venait d'arriver à Kazan. La journée était nuageuse. Mais c'était toujours mieux qu'en Angleterre où une pluie diluvienne tombait depuis la veille. La porte en verre se referma derrière lui et il monta les trois étages d'un pas assuré. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. De nombreux cartons étaient déjà entreposés dans l'entrée et le salon. Il posa son par-dessus mouillé avant de se déchausser. Il gagna sa chambre pour en rapporter une grande malle à compartiments.

Le seul cadeau utile que son beau-père lui avait offert à son départ le jour même de sa majorité. _Prends cette malle, mets-y toutes tes affaires et dégage de chez moi. Je ne veux pas de gens comme toi sous mon toit_. C'était les derniers mots qu'il lui avait prononcé. Même à l'enterrement de sa mère malade deux semaines plus tard, il n'avait reçu qu'un regard dégoté. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'entre son vrai père qui les avait abandonnés quand il avait trois ans et son beau-père qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il reste orphelin. Et encore, il se sentait heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de répercussion. Son beau-père, en homophobe violent, aurait pu le dénoncer ou le tuer. Il l'avait juste envoyé à la rue.

Il se reprit et commença à réduire les cartons qu'il déposa dans la malle. Puis il s'attaqua aux meubles avant de finir d'emballer les dernières affaires. Un claquement contre un carreau le fit sursauter. Il se redressa en grimaçant. Ses genoux venaient de craquer sinistrement, se rappelant joyeusement à lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou tourna un moment dans la pièce vide avant de finir par se poser sur la malle en le regardant d'un air désapprobateur.

- Hey, me regarde pas comme ça, foutu volatile. Je suis en plein déménagement, je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir un invité surprise !

Il récupéra le parchemin à sa patte avant que l'oiseau ne lui agrippe violemment le doigt d'un coup de bec et ne lui tourne dédaigneusement le dos.

- Désolé mon gars, mais je n'ai rien à manger pour toi. Je reviens après trois semaines d'absence. Je n'ai rien à part des conserves. Et je doute que tu apprécies les épinards en boite.

Le hibou hulula d'indignation avant de partir à tir d'ailes de l'appartement. Milo le regarda faire en se disant qu'il n'allait sûrement pas se faire gâcher la journée pour un hibou susceptible. Il décacheta son courrier et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il se retourna dans tous les sens pour se trouver de quoi s'asseoir et soupira en se rappelant que tout était déjà dans la malle. Il finit par s'asseoir en tailleur au sol. C'était une lettre de Henrique, qui lui signalait qu'il avait mis sa famille au courant pour eux deux. Tout ne c'était pas passé sans larme de la matriarche, mais il avait finalement su lui imposer qu'à trente deux ans, il avait le droit de vivre sa vie loin d'elle. Milo l'enviait d'avoir une famille aimante qui s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Puis il se dit que Severus était une vraie mère poule à lui tout seul. Il lui avait quand même préparé un casse croute pour qu'il ne meurt pas de faim. Il rigola en se rappelant la tête que son ami avait fait quand il lui avait signalé que c'était Ioann son fils pas lui.

Dans sa lettre, Henrique lui apprenait aussi qu'il avait trouvé un emploi au Pays de Galles et qu'il débutait le dix huit Août. Il arriverait le quatre du mois sur Londres pour trouver un logement. Milo se promit de lui proposer de loger chez lui en attendant. Au moins pour ne pas avoir à payer l'hôtel pendant tout ce temps. Il terminait son courrier en lui disant que mine de rien, il lui manquait tout de même un petit peu et que c'était finalement une bonne chose pour leur relation de couple. Milo éclata de rire à cette remarque. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps de penser à lui. Sauf le soir, quand il était dans son lit et qu'il rêvait de lui en attendant que Morphée ne vienne le cueillir. Un carillon retentit dans la rue. Le blond rangea sa lettre précautionneusement pour finir ses affaires. Il avait, après tout, du ménage à faire en vue d'un état des lieux. Puis il voulait s'arrêter au cimetière. Le dix Août, cela ferait deux ans qu'Ivanna était morte. Il se devait d'aller la tenir au courant pour son fils et de fleurir sa tombe, de leurs parts à tous les trois, Severus, Ioann et lui.

o0o

Pendant que Milo était revenu dans son pays, Severus recevait la visite de Narcissa. Elle était arrivée en début d'après midi, à l'heure où elle savait que Ioann dormait. Il la trouva légèrement plus pâle qu'à son habitude et lorsqu'elle refusa, avec une grimace, quelques douceurs avec son thé, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas appeler Poppy. Elle le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle mangerait ainsi mieux, au repas du soir. Chose étonnante également, elle était venue sans Draco. Severus se fit la remarque que cela signifiait qu'elle voulait lui parler sérieusement. Sûrement de la discorde qui les séparait, elle et Lucius.

- Lucius est venu me voir il y a quatre jours pour savoir si je t'avais vue. Il m'a parlé d'une légère dispute entre vous qui t'aurait conduite à quitter le Manoir.

- Légère dispute hein ?

- Je me doute que pour que tu en arrives cette réaction la dispute était tout sauf légère.

- Le week-end dernier j'ai dû m'absenter à cause du décès de mon oncle. Le vieux Rosier.

- J'ai effectivement lu l'avis dans la gazette. Ce n'est que mieux ainsi. Depuis qu'Evan a été tué par des Aurors, il perdait complètement la tête.

- Au moins, il l'a retrouvé maintenant. Mais passons. Quand je suis revenue, Dobby m'a appris que Lucius avait puni Draco.

- Qu'avait fait Draco ? Se tendit Severus.

- Quand je suis partie il a fait un caprice pour pouvoir venir. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit confronté à la mort à son âge, alors je l'ai laissé au Manoir. Lucius n'a pas apprécié sa réaction qu'il trouvait indigne. Il a attendu que je sois partie pour lui administrer des coups de bâton avant de l'enfermer dans un cachot.

- Il a quoi ?

- Il ne lui a permis de revenir dans sa chambre que le lendemain matin. Si Dobby ne s'était pas occupé de lui, Draco aurait attrapé la mort dans ce sous-sol froid et humide !

- Merlin, comment peut-on faire ça a un enfant si jeune ?

- Je sais, j'ai été totalement bouleversée. Lucius ne s'en veut même pas. Pour lui, il est dans son bon droit. C'est pour ça que je suis partie.

- Il vaut mieux qu'il ne vienne pas me voir aujourd'hui, ou il risquerait de le sentir passer, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, Severus. Pense à Ioann.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas Mangemort pour rien, j'ai du savoir faire ... Sinon, si tu as besoin, je peux te loger ici.

- Non, tu ne pourrais pas. Tu n'as pas assez de place pour nous deux. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis chez ma sœur Andromeda.

- Je vous croyais en froid depuis des années.

- Nous l'étions. Mais nous avons beaucoup parlé. Je ne sais pas si nous redeviendrons aussi complices qu'avant, mais au moins nous passons de bons moments. Et puis Draco a fait la connaissance de sa cousine. Tu la connais d'ailleurs, Nymphadora Tonks.

- Ah oui. Le cataclysme ambulant, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Elle utilise à elle seule la moitié des réserves annuelles de Poppy.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a un côté un peu maladroit. Mais c'est une jeune fille agréable.

- Elle traine avec les Weasley.

- On fait tous des erreurs, grimaça la blonde.

- Tant que ce n'est pas une erreur de dosage dans une potion, et qu'ainsi elle réduise Poudlard en cendre, je pense qu'elle peut encore en faire.

- Pourquoi s'intéresser au devenir de Poudlard si tu n'y retournes plus ? Taquina Narcissa.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Ioann. Il serait déçu si Tatie Poppy venait à être blessée.

o0o

La discussion continua sur un ton léger et agréable alors que chez les Tonks, une autre conversation animait ses participants. Draco et Dora était dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils tentaient de s'occuper en se disant que s'ils avaient pu aller dehors, tout aurait été plus agréable. La jeune fille était allongée sur le ventre et sur son lit. Ses jambes étaient relevées et battaient l'air. Elle avait posée disgracieusement sa tête sur l'une de ses mains alors que de l'autre, elle tournait les pages de son Sorcière Hebdo. Sur son bureau, son cousin s'amusait avec des figurines animées. Elle soupira un grand coup en se disant que si elle continuait à s'ennuyer autant, elle allait finir par attaquer ses devoirs de potions. Ce qui était vraiment un ultime recours. Elle releva les yeux vers le blondinet. Ils avaient sept ans de différence et bien évidement, leurs centres d'intérêt n'étaient pas les mêmes.

- Dis Draco, ça te dit de jouer aux cartes explosives avec moi ?

- Non, c'est nul.

- Allez c'est super drôle.

- J'ai dit que non c'est nul !

- C'est sûr que jouer avec des poupées c'est mieux.

- C'est même pas des poupées. C'est des figurines. Que même il y a des 'Rors et des croquemorts !

- Des _Aurors_ et des _Mangemort_s. Mais c'est quand même des poupées.

- Même pas vrai. Et puis même que moi j'en ai déjà vu des 'Rors.

- Si tu en avais vraiment vu, ils auraient emmené ton père en prison. Et comme, il n'y est pas, c'est que tu mens.

- Je mens pas et tu parles pas de mon papa comme ça ! C'est pas vrai qu'il doit aller en prison. Et puis c'est vrai que j'ai vu des 'Rors quand ils sont venus avec le méchant oncle pour enlever I'ann !

- Le seul méchant oncle, c'est ton père.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Il est pas méchant papa ! Et puis c'est mon papa alors t'arrête de dire qu'il est méchant ! Et puis le méchant oncle c'est lui qui faisait mal à I'ann et puis les autres 'Rors gentils ils sont allés avec papa et Severus pour aller chercher I'ann ! Et que j'ai dit à I'ann que je le défendrais toujours car c'est mon ami. Et puis même Severus y dit que l'oncle il est méchant. Alors c'est qu'il est vraiment vrai et vraiment méchant !

Draco prit bruyamment une grande bouffée d'air. Il avait dit tout cela à très grande vitesse sans prendre le temps de respirer. Maintenant il avait les joues rougies et le souffle court. Mais il était tellement concentré sur sa colère qu'il ne vit pas sa cousine le regarder avec étonnement.

- Severus ? C'est qui ?

- C'est mon parrain. Et même que c'est le meilleur parrain au monde.

- Severus ? Comme dans Severus Snape ? Le professeur de Potions à Poudlard ?

- Oui, parrain Severus y fait des potions dans une école.

- Nom d'un Troll en collant ! Tu es le filleul de mon prof de potions ! J'y crois pas ! Mais attends, c'est qui Yann ?

- Nan ! pas Yann, I'ann !

- Tu m'excuses mais je ne vois pas la différence.

- Attends.

Draco savait que son ami avait un prénom difficile à prononcer et qu'il le faisait mal. Alors il se concentra très fort. Tonks eut envie de rire à le voir fermer les yeux et à retrousser son petit nez. Mais son cœur battait vite, car quelque chose lui disant que ce garçon et le fils de son professeur était la même personne. Puis d'un coup, le petit blond s'écria vivement en détachant chaque syllabe :

- I-o-ann ! Voilà.

- Oh. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui est Ioann.

- Si, c'est mon copain.

- Et tu l'as rencontré où ?

- Ben chez parrain. Parrain c'est son papa.

Cette fois, le doute n'existait plus. Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle allait gagner son pesant de chocogrenouilles en transmettant cette information à ses amis rouquins. Charlie lui avait envoyé une lettre en début de semaine lui racontant une histoire abracadabrante entre Snape et les Malfoy et qui aurait un rapport avec le garçon du premier. Mais maintenant elle commençait à y voir un peu plus clair. Elle se leva, alla serrer son cousin dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Il la poussa en remuant fortement ses petits bras, tout en grimaçant et en se nettoyant vivement la joue.

- Beurk ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que je t'adore, p'tit cousin.

- Ben moi je t'aime pas. T'es trop bizarre. En plus t'es trop vieille et j'aime pas les bisous des filles qui sont trop vieilles.

- Pourtant tu dis rien quand c'est ta mère qui les fait.

- Ben parce que c'est ma maman et que c'est pas une fille.

- Si un peu quand même. Mais tu verras, quand tu seras plus grand, tu adoreras que les filles te fasses pleins de bisous.

- Oui mais quand je serais grand, ben toi tu seras toujours trop vieille !

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel devant ce comportement. Il était très drôle son cousin, même si c'était un Malfoy. Elle se retourna en rigolant pour reprendre sa place sur le lit. Mais elle ne vit pas sa pantoufle qui trainait. Elle trébucha et tomba au sol. Derrière elle, elle entendit un petit rire résonner. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, les mains sous la tête et les yeux fixant le plafond.

- Au moins je t'aurais fait rire. Dis-moi, il est comment ton copain Ioann ?

o0o

_Mardi 29 Juillet 1986._

Un cri retentit dans le salon. Severus releva la tête de son journal. Milo arrêta de gratter le parchemin qu'il écrivait avec application. Puis un rire s'éleva, vite suivi par un deuxième. Severus retourna à sa lecture, un sourire aux lèvres alors que Milo finit sa phrase avant d'attaquer la suivante. Depuis que Narcissa avait déposé Draco, deux heures auparavant, la maison vibrait au rythme des cris et des rires des deux garçons. C'était agréable de voir que Ioann avait finalement totalement accepté le petit blond. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien tous les deux. Et même si le petit Russe restait par moment, réservé et timide, cela ne l'empêchait pas de grandement s'amuser. Actuellement, Leloo, le dragon en peluche, avait été abandonné quelque part, par terre, entre la bibliothèque et la porte des toilettes au détriment du petit Vif d'Or.

Ioann était déjà tombé sur ses fesses trois fois en se cognant contre un meuble alors qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait. A chaque fois, il était tellement surpris qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher une vive exclamation. Draco rigolait beaucoup en le voyant faire. Jamais méchamment ni pour se moquer. Juste parce que c'était drôle. Et de temps en temps, il faisait semblant de trébucher pour tomber lui aussi et faire rire son cadet. Ils n'avaient pas pu aller dehors, la pluie de la nuit avait laissé de grandes flaques d'eau dans le terrain. Et même si le soleil brillait de tout feu, il faudrait quelques heures pour qu'il puisse assécher le trop plein d'humidité. Alors les deux garçons jouaient autour de la table basse.

Milo finit d'écrire sa lettre à Henrique. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire plus tôt. Il avait passé deux jours à emménager chez lui. Même si son nouvel appartement était fin prêt pour le recevoir, il avait préféré rester chez Severus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu une vie de famille. Et il se sentait bien, entouré des sarcasmes de son ami et des rires des deux petits. Il attendrait d'avoir la réponse à sa missive, mais il avait décidé de profiter au maximum de ces derniers instants en famille avant de s'installer chez lui et de reprendre le boulot. Quand il se leva pour poser la lettre sur la commode de l'entrée, il remarqua que son filleul était couché sur le tapis en train de rire. Il sourit à cette image. Qu'il était bon de le voir ainsi. Puis il jeta un œil à Draco, assis à côté qui essayait d'attraper le Vif qui voletait devant lui. Il s'avança vers eux et s'agenouilla par terre.

- Hey, Draco, ça te dit de le faire rire encore plus ?

- Encore plus ? Comment ?

- Regarde et apprends.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Vif d'Or», il s'était jeté dans une séance de chatouilles. Il invita le blond à venir le rejoindre et tous les deux torturèrent le jeune Snape. Severus qui ne lisait plus depuis quelques minutes les regarda faire. Il se décida finalement à aller sauver son fils d'une mort certaine par gratouillis. Il se leva et s'approcha des trois. Milo se décala pour lui laisser un peu de place. Mais le regard du brun se fit rusé. Il se jeta sur le journaliste et incita les deux enfants à l'aider à le chatouiller. Draco se jeta avec plaisir dans ce nouveau jeu alors que Ioann se relevait doucement tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration entre deux rires.

Severus s'assit confortablement sur son tapis, regardant les plus jeunes torturer le plus vieux. Il se dit qu'il serait sûrement de bon ton de préparer un plat de riz, afin de recharger leurs batteries en sucres lents après une telle dépense d'énergie. Et il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux garçons pour s'endormir profondément lors de leur sieste. Draco n'avait même pas rouspété comme quoi il était trop vieux pour dormir les après midi. Il s'était juste installé dans le lit et aux côtés de Ioann avant de fermer les yeux. En les regardant tous les deux endormis côte à côte, Severus se dit que finalement il avait pris la bonne décision en voulant rapprocher les deux enfants. Chacun apporterait quelque chose à l'autre. Et visiblement, le résultat serait une belle amitié.

o0o

Après avoir déposé son fils Impasse du Tisseur, Narcissa avait rejoint le Manoir Malfoy. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était partie et elle estimait avoir laissé assez de temps à son mari pour réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cheminée du salon, aucun bruit de résonnait. Elle appela Dobby qui fut ravi de la revoir. Il lui indiqua que Lucius était dans une des chambres à proximité de celle de Draco. Elle monta donc les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Elle resta un instant stupéfaite sur le pas de la porte. La chambre avait été transformée. Le papier peint avait été rafraichi et teinté en beige alors que la moquette moelleuse était maintenant d'un beau blanc cassé. De lourds rideaux marron foncé étaient accrochés aux fenêtres. L'ancien petit lit en bois blanc de Draco trôné au milieu de la pièce alors que de part et d'autre, une armoire, une table à langer et un coffre à jouets prenaient place. Son mari était en train d'essayer d'accrocher un mobile musical au dessus du berceau, mais il semblait avoir du mal avec le sort de fixation. Il ne fallait pas non plus le rendre immobile. Des larmes arrivèrent dans ses yeux et elle tenta de les faire disparaître rapidement.

- Bonjour Lucius.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement, ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver.

- Bonjour Narcissa. Je commençais à me dire que tu ne me reviendrais plus.

- C'est pour cela que tu prépares une chambre pour notre bébé ?

- C'était principalement pour m'occuper. Comment vas-tu ?

- Nous allons bien. Tous les trois.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit de combien tu étais enceinte.

- D'environ six semaines. Dans trois semaines je contacterai Poppy pour faire le premier contrôle afin de vérifier que le fœtus va bien.

- Bien. Nous devrions peut-être descendre nous asseoir. Tu ...

- Je ne suis ni en sucre ni malade, Lucius, j'attends juste un enfant.

- Comme tu veux.

- As-tu réfléchi à ton comportement ?

- Je n'ai fait que ça. Je reconnais qu'enfermer Draco dans un cachot n'était pas une punition adaptée à son âge.

- Elle ne l'est pour aucun enfant à n'importe quel âge. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait droit une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux qu'aucun de mes enfants n'ait à subir cela dans le futur. Je serai intraitable là-dessus.

- Très bien. Je m'incline. Il n'y aura plus de cachot.

- J'aimerais aussi que tu relativises les bêtises qu'ils feront. Certaines ne méritent pas d'être sévèrement punies. Une simple réprimande suffit principalement.

- Narcissa, tout leur passer, ne les aidera pas dans leur avenir.

- Je le sais. Mais les frapper pour des broutilles, n'est pas mieux. J'aimerais aussi que tu me promettes de mieux faire la part des choses.

Lucius la regarda avec attention. Cette semaine sans elle avait été extrêmement longue. Sa présence à ses côtés lui avait réellement manqué. Et si pour la voir revenir il devait lui faire ce genre de promesses, alors il le ferait. Sans compter que des promesses, il en faisait tellement, qu'une de plus ou un de moins, l'importait peu. Elles ne seraient, de toute façon, certainement pas honorées. Comme tant d'autres. Il acceptait de ne plus utiliser le cachot mais pour le reste, il trouverait bien de quoi se faire pardonner après, et Draco serait tout de même puni. Il était le chef de famille. Il ne se laisserait sûrement pas donner des ordres par une femme perturbée par les hormones. Même si cette femme était celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Très bien. Je ferais l'effort de mieux discerner les différents types de bêtises.

- Je veux ta promesse Lucius.

- Alors je te le promets, lui répondit-il solennellement tout en croisant puérilement les doigts dans son dos.

- Bien.

- Où étais-tu ? J'ai demandé à Severus, il m'a dit ne pas savoir.

- J'étais chez ma sœur.

- Bellatrix est à Azkaban. Je doute que ce soit un endroit recommandé pour Draco et toi, dit-il en se raillant.

- Je parlais d'Andromeda.

- Cette paria ? Grimaça-t-il fortement. Tu as donc passé du temps avec ce Sang-de-Bourbe. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas mis des idées étranges dans la tête de Draco. C'est un Sang-Pur, il n'a pas à se mélanger à des sous races.

- Ted est quelqu'un de très agréable. Quant à Draco, il apprécie d'être avec de nouvelles personnes. Et il s'ouvre ainsi à d'autres univers.

- Il ne devrait pas le faire. Seul le notre doit lui importer.

- J'avais dans l'idée de revenir demain au Manoir avec lui. Mais continue sur cette voie et je prolonge mon séjour !

- Très bien, très bien. Je ne dis plus rien sur ce sujet, même si je n'en pense pas moins. Tu as parlé de revenir demain. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que Draco est chez Severus et qu'il apprécie de passer du temps là-bas. Il serait également de bon ton que je prévienne ma sœur. Elle m'a hébergée, je ne peux pas partir ainsi, sans plus de considérations. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui, nous pourrions profiter de nos réconciliations, si réconciliations il y avait ...

- Voilà un programme qui me sied à merveille. Peut-être devrions-nous rejoindre notre chambre au lieu d'utiliser celle-ci.

- J'avoue que je m'en voudrais un peu vis-à-vis du bébé. Mais je mangerais bien un peu avant d'attaquer les réjouissances.

- Déjà les fringales ?

- Non, j'étais juste anxieuse ce matin et je n'ai pas beaucoup déjeuné.

Lucius lui présenta son bras et tous deux redescendirent au salon. Il était ravi de sa journée. Il pensa qu'il était réellement chanceux que sa femme soit revenue. Une semaine à dormir seul dans ce grand lit froid, lui avait été particulièrement déplaisant. Et plus tard, alors qu'il la déshabillait sensuellement, dévoilant son ventre bientôt rond, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas réellement pensé à ses enfants de toute la semaine. Il aurait pu se sentir honteux d'un tel comportement. Mais le gémissement de Narcissa éloigna bien rapidement ses fausses culpabilités.

o0o

Impasse du Tisseur, l'heure du goûter était arrivée. Les deux garçonnets s'étaient réveillés en pleine forme après une bonne sieste et Severus les avait autorisés à aller jouer dehors, vu que le soleil avait séché l'humidité. Maintenant ils étaient autour de la table, un verre de lait froid, de jus de fruits et quelques tartines devant eux. Ioann commença à manger rapidement, de peur inconsciente qu'on ne lui enlève la nourriture. Milo le reprit doucement afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas alors que Draco le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant peur qu'on l'empêche de manger alors que les deux adultes leur préparaient toujours de bonnes choses.

Ils s'amusaient avec le ballon quand une Narcissa rayonnante arriva. Severus la regarda suspicieusement. Elle lui avoua avoir fait la paix avec son mari. Elle s'attira une remarque sarcastique sur sa façon de traiter les réconciliations. Avec un sourire, elle lui répondit qu'il n'avait qu'à se trouver une femme s'il ne voulait pas être jaloux. Elle s'en voulut tout de suite en voyant l'éclat douloureux passer furtivement dans les prunelles noires. Mais elle put à peine s'excuser qu'il lui répondait que lui, au moins, il n'avait pas ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Narcissa s'affola un instant en se recoiffant prestement sous son ricanement.

- Draco s'est bien conduit ?

- Parfaitement. Ioann et lui ont beaucoup joué ensembles. Et ils ont dormi deux bonnes heures.

- Tu as réussi à lui faire faire la sieste ?

- Oui. Je pense qu'il voulait surtout être auprès de Ioann au cas où il ferait un cauchemar. Mais il s'est endormi aussi vite que lui.

- Je crois qu'il a vraiment décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Il va devenir aussi protecteur que toi.

- Tant mieux. C'est très bien pour mon fils d'avoir un ami qui s'occupe de lui. Si ta proposition de t'occuper de lui comme tu le fais avec Draco, tient toujours, alors on pourra commencer d'ici peu. Il fait encore des cauchemars mais pour le reste il va mieux.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Severus. Mais je dois te prévenir que d'ici quelques mois le programme risque d'être perturbé.

- Un souci ?

- Non. Un bébé.

- Un ... quoi ?

- Oui, tu sais, un bébé, un nourrisson. Le petit de deux personnes de la race humaine ...

- Je sais ce qu'est un bébé, Narcissa ! Mais, ce que je voulais dire c'est ... pourquoi tu parles de cela ? J'ai peur de pas bien comprendre ... ou trop, tout dépend du point de vue.

- Draco va bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Narcissa se dit que si elle avait voulu, une fois dans sa vie, clouer le bec de Severus, elle venait d'y arriver. Il la regardait, effaré. Avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire. Il faut dire qu'une semaine avant elle lui annonçait sa séparation d'avec son mari. Cela avait de quoi surprendre.

- Et bien, toutes mes félicitations Narcissa. Draco est au courant ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait compris les allusions mais il était présent lorsque je l'ai dit à Lucius avant de partir chez ma sœur. Mais j'ai l'intention de lui en parler ce soir.

- Bien. Ça va lui faire un choc. Et comment l'a pris Lucius ?

- Plutôt bien si on en juge par la chambre d'enfant qu'il a préparé lui-même en notre absence.

- J'espère que l'idée de ce prochain bébé va lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne joue pas son rôle de père de la bonne façon.

- Il m'a promis de faire des efforts.

- Mais tu connais aussi bien que moi la confiance que l'on peut mettre dans ses promesses.

- Je sais. Je ne pense pas qu'il change grand-chose de son comportement, à vrai dire. Mais je l'aurais à l'œil et je lui rappellerais sa promesse plus qu'il n'est nécessaire pour qu'il change.

- Bon courage à toi. Je lui parlerai également. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je retarde cette conversation mais je pense qu'il va falloir que je m'y tienne un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je pense que déjà cette crise l'aura échaudé. Il va maintenant faire attention à se tenir à carreaux dans les semaines à venir.

- Espérons-le. Les enfants et Milo sont en train de jouer au ballon dehors. Je te propose une orangeade ?

Narcissa accepta et le suivit à l'extérieur. Elle sourit en voyant les deux garçons courir dans tous les sens et crier en tentant d'attraper le ballon. Milo était debout et se contentait de relancer celui-ci dès qu'il passait à proximité de lui. Il s'arrêta en les voyant s'installer et vint s'asseoir avec eux. Quand il la vit également, Draco courut vers sa mère pour lui faire un câlin. Ioann le suivit pour dire bonjour avant de grimper sur les genoux de son père. Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour du petit corps en plissant le nez à l'odeur de transpiration qui se dégageait.

o0o

Le soir, alors que Ioann, Severus et Milo étaient en train de jouer aux petits chevaux, jeu Moldu que le Russe avait rapporté dans son déménagement, Narcissa et Draco étaient dans leur chambre chez les Tonks. Le repas s'était passé tranquillement et la blonde avait annoncé à leurs hôtes qu'ils rentraient chez eux dès le lendemain matin. Le garçon avait eu les yeux brillant de joie toute la soirée. Il était tellement content de pouvoir retrouver son papa. Il avait tout de même peur qu'il ne se fâche parce qu'il était parti avec sa maman. Mais il l'aimait quand même, alors il mettait son angoisse de côté. Maintenant il était couché dans le lit et attendait que sa maman lui raconte une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme. Bien sûr, il avait passé une excellente journée qui l'avait épuisé. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour dormir profondément mais il adorait ce rituel, tous les soirs. Mais ce soir, Narcissa n'attrapa aucun livre en s'asseyant sur leur lit. Elle se contenta de lui sourire en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Dis-moi Draco, ça te plairait d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Il s'étonna de cette question. Est-ce que ça lui plairait ? Il n'en savait rien, à vrai dire.

- Peut-être, je sais pas. Pourquoi ? Répondit-il en bâillant.

- Parce que dans quelques mois, il y aura un bébé à la maison.

- Un bébé ? Pourquoi ? La cigogne elle peut pas apporter un garçon plus grand comme elle a fait avec Parrain Severus ? Comme ça je pourrais jouer avec lui.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela. Et ce ne sont pas les cigognes qui apportent les bébés.

- Mais t'avais dit que c'était elles ?

- C'était une histoire, Trésor. Juste une histoire.

- Ben moi j'ai déjà un petit frère. Et c'est I-o-ann.

Narcissa le regarda attendrie. Il avait vraiment du mal avec ce prénom. Mais une chaleur enserra son cœur en constatant qu'il considérait le petit Russe comme son frère. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Et après le mauvais départ qu'ils avaient eu, c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Elle en venait presque à remercier Sergueï pour son intervention. Car c'était elle qui avait déclenché ce comportement protecteur de Draco.

- Alors ça t'en fera un deuxième comme ça. Et il sera plus petit pour que tu puisses le porter dans tes bras. Tu verras, tu l'aimeras aussi beaucoup.

- Et papa, il sait pour le bébé ?

- Oui, il est au courant.

- Et il est content ?

- Oui, très. Il va avoir deux bébés à la maison maintenant.

- J'suis pas un bébé ! J'suis un grand maintenant !

- Oui tu es un grand. Et tu seras bientôt un grand frère.

Elle le regarda s'endormir, pelotonné sous les draps. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de sortir silencieusement de la chambre. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique les grandes lignes de l'arrivée d'un bébé. Sinon il n'allait pas comprendre pourquoi elle grossissait au fils des semaines. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui raconter cette histoire de cigognes, livreuses de bébés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un instant qu'il la retiendrait autant. Elle rejoignit sa sœur pour passer une dernière soirée avec elle. Elle lui avait promis de repasser la voir de temps en temps. De ne pas s'éloigner comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Après tout, leurs parents n'étaient plus là pour les séparer.


	36. Etain

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci de toujours être présente sur mon histoire après tant de chapitres.

Emilie : Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour ce qui est du manque d'action, désolée, mais j'avoue, j'ai préféré faire une histoire « familiale » plutôt qu'un fic à action qu'on trouve assez fréquemment. Un coup c'est vrai qu'il y a des passages plus lents. Pour l'instant l'accent est mis sur la famille Malfoy et surtout sur le comportement de Lucius. Mais la vue va s'élargir à nouveau après et on retrouvera des persos qui ont été mis sur le côté. De nouveaux vont également arriver et cela va un peu bouger par la suite… mais il faut laisser aux personnages le temps de vivre et d'interagir … après tout, dans l'histoire, il ne s'est pas encore passé 3 mois )

Le comportement de Lucius semble remporter toute vous avoir énervé. C'est vrai qu'il est assez écœurant dans le fait qu'il zappe ses enfants mais se sert tout de même d'eux pour récupérer sa femme. Le chapitre qui arrive est toujours axé sur les Malfoy avec un Lucius toujours aussi … lui. Des nouvelle d'Albus arriveront et une fin qui je pense, est un passage attendu par certaines. Allez, assez de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir.

Ah et aussi, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews … j'en suis toute émue car je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant. Aussi pour vous remercier, et si ma béta est motivée, je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre en plus… mais elle est très prise et les chapitres assez longs en ce moment, donc aucune promesse ferme …

Bonne journée à tous, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain (peut-être avant ?).

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Etain.**

_Lundi 4 Août 1986._

Severus était dans son salon en train de regarder Ioann tenter de lacer lui-même ses chaussures. Deux jours plus tôt, Milo avait rejoint son nouvel appartement sur Londres afin d'emménager correctement. La veille, les deux Snape y étaient allés afin de visiter et de l'aider à finir son installation. L'appartement était à peu près de la même taille que celui qu'il avait à Kazan. Et ses vieux meubles avaient définitivement repris leur place. Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, l'ex professeur avait trouvé la maison bien vide. En un mois il s'était habitué à la présence soutenue du Russe. Un petit reniflement le tira de ses pensées. Ioann avait commencé à pleurer alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le nœud. Severus s'agenouilla devant lui pour le faire à sa place. Puis il lui releva la tête en lui essuyant les joues. Il le rassura d'un câlin, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, que bientôt il serait capable de le faire tout seul. Puis il se releva en le tenant dans ses bras. Il activa la cheminée et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le salon somptueux du Manoir Malfoy. C'était la première fois que Ioann y allait. Les adultes avaient décidé que cette fois ce serait les Snape qui viendraient à eux et non l'inverse. Severus déposa son fils au sol, en gardant bien sa petite main dans la sienne. Narcissa les attendait en souriant. Elle se baissa pour embrasser l'enfant et les conduisit dans le parc.

A l'abri d'une tonnelle, Draco attendait son ami. Il trépignait presque d'impatience. Quand il vit tout le monde arriver, il se leva de son siège et courut vers eux. Il s'arrêta devant Ioann afin de lui dire bonjour avant de lui déposer un baiser énergique sur la joue. Le plus petit lui répondit doucement avant de l'embrasser également. Le blondinet recommença avec Severus avant d'attraper la main de son camarade et de partir en courant pour jouer avec lui. Il avait sorti son balai d'enfant et avait décidé de montrer au Russe comment s'en servir. Severus et Narcissa s'assirent à l'ombre pour siroter une boisson fraiche, gardant un œil attentif sur les deux garnements. Régulièrement le plus jeune se retournait vers eux avant de continuer son jeu.

- Il te cherche encore du regard ?

- Depuis l'épisode de son oncle, il a repris cette habitude. Il a besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas loin et que je ne l'abandonne pas.

- Il va avoir du mal à être séparer de toi.

- Je sais. Je sais mais j'ai dû mal à le forcer à être autonome. Il a besoin de temps.

- Il y arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco était sur le balai et volait à quelques centimètres du sol, comme le voulait la restreinte de sécurité. Ioann le regardait avec des grands yeux ébahis et la bouche bée. Il savait qu'un balai ça servait à nettoyer ou à frapper, mais il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait aussi voler dessus. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par le balai d'enfant que son père lui avait offert. Il avait cru qu'il le gardait pour le ménage ou les corrections. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien essayer de monter dessus. Mais en même temps, une crainte le retenait. Celle de tomber et de se faire mal.

- Severus, l'autre jour Draco m'a dit quelque chose d'adorable.

- Ne dis jamais ça devant Lucius ou il te répliquera qu'un Malfoy n'est pas adorable.

- Mon bébé _est _adorable ! Qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Duquel tu parles ? De celui qui n'est pas encore là, ou de celui qui n'est plus un bébé ?

- Raille-toi. Mais je suis sûre que ton Ioann est ton petit bébé adoré, ironisa Narcissa

- Il est plus petit que Draco, rouspéta Severus.

- Oui mais il n'est plus un bébé non plus.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit de si _Adorable_ ?

- Il considère Ioann comme son petit frère.

Un sourire léger apparut sur les lèvres du brun et ses yeux s'adoucirent considérablement. Narcissa se dit que le cruel Mangemort était bien loin maintenant. Elle fronça le nez à cette réflexion. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette phrase ... Elle se secoua mentalement.

- Tu as raison, ton fils est adorable. Et en plus il est de bonne influence sur le mien.

- Un Malfoy est toujours de bonne influence, snoba-t-elle.

- Tout dépend sur quoi un Malfoy nous influence ... , répondit Severus légèrement amer en partant légèrement dans ses souvenirs. En tout cas, Ioann tente régulièrement de répéter certains mots de Draco.

- Comment cela « il tente »?

- Oui, _il tente_, parce qu'il s'essaye à l'anglais.

- Oh. Alors il sera sûrement un élève très attentionné s'il s'intéresse déjà à une autre langue que la sienne.

- Je pense qu'il se montrera très motivé pour apprendre. De temps en temps il me dit quelques mots tremblants. Des choses qu'il a souvent entendu dire par Draco.

Les deux adultes n'avaient pas quitté leur enfant respectif du regard. Draco essayait de persuader Ioann de monter sur le balai pour voler un peu mais celui-ci refusait en reculant. Severus se leva et les rejoignit. Il s'accroupit devant eux et tenta, lui aussi, de persuader son fils. Finalement Ioann céda, avec la condition que son père le tienne fermement tout le long de l'expérience. Quinze minutes plus tard, c'était un petit Russe, les joues rougies par l'excitation, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux brillants de mille feux qui voletait tout seul autour de la tonnelle. Draco s'amusait à le suivre en courant et en rigolant. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement pour aller boire. Narcissa essuya leurs visages transpirants avec son mouchoir.

Severus retira quelques mèches humides coulées sur le front de son enfant tout en lui resservant un verre d'eau. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lucius fit son apparition. Il embrassa rapidement sa femme, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, accepta le bisou de Ioann et serra la main de son ami. Il prit lui aussi place devant un verre avant de regarder les deux garçons se lever précipitamment pour aller jouer plus loin. Les trois adultes entamèrent une conversation polie sur les frasques du Ministère jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne fasse une demande explicite à leur invité.

- Severus, j'ai une requête à te soumettre.

- Dis toujours. Je verrais si j'accepte ou pas.

- Dans dix sept jours, Narcissa et moi fêtons nos dix ans de mariage. J'aurais aimé lui offrir une deuxième lune de miel.

- Parce que tu ne lui offres pas déjà tous les jours ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est déjà enceinte. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire plus, l'enfant a déjà été conçu.

- Oui mais j'aimerais l'emmener quelque part, seuls tous les deux. Aussi j'aimerais savoir si cela te déranger de nous garder Draco pendant quatre jours.

- Ioann et lui sont presque inséparables, regarde-les. Et tu sais que j'aime beaucoup mon filleul. C'est avec plaisir que je le garderais.

- Nous te l'amènerons le vingt aout au matin et nous le récupèrerons le samedi vingt trois en début de soirée.

- Très bien je prends bonne note. Et vous irez où ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire alors qu'elle écoute savamment d'une oreille ?

- Mais enfin mon p'tit chat, tu sais bien que je suis incapable d'une telle perfidie. Je me concentre sur mon fils. Je ne peux pas en plus t'écouter, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire faussement innocent alors que Severus ricanait.

- Je suis un mal aimé. Ma femme veut me manipuler et mon ami en profite pour se moquer. Que Salazar me vienne en aide. Et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, Chérie !

- N'empêche que les oreilles pointues t'allaient merveilleusement au teint, railla Severus, s'attirant un regard foudroyant du blond.

o0o

_Mercredi 6 Août 1986._

En cette fin d'après midi, le parc du Manoir Malfoy était tout juste praticable. L'été avait beau être là, il pleuvait régulièrement. Ce matin-là n'y avait pas échappé et le soleil vif qui avait suivi n'avait pas encore fait son travail. De l'endroit sec où il se trouvait, Dobby se rongeait le bout des oreilles. Son jeune maître avait voulu aller dehors. Il lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas possible mais l'enfant n'en avait pas démordu. Il avait même crié et tapé du pied. L'elfe avait donc fini par céder n'ayant personne à proximité pour le raisonner. Maître Lucius était très occupé au Ministère et Maîtresse Narcissa avait dû s'absenter pour une course sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsque Draco glissa et tomba de tout son long dans l'herbe mouillée, Dobby cacha ses yeux de ses mains en se promettant de se coincer les orteils dans le tiroir des couverts. Ils allaient tous les deux se faire disputer s'il n'arrivait pas à faire rentrer et changer le turbulent garnement avant le retour des Maîtres.

- Petit Maître Draco, il faut rentrer et vous laver maintenant. Les Maître et Maîtresse ne vont plus tarder à arriver.

- Encore un peu Dobby, c'est drôle ! Ça glisse comme la neige et ça fait « sploch » quand on tombe !

- Petit Maître Draco, couina l'elfe d'une voix désespérée. Il ne faut plus tarder maintenant. Vous pourrez jouer plus tard.

- Non, non, non et non !

Il avait dit cela en tapant du pied pour ponctuer chacune de ses exclamations. Il regarda ses pieds se faire arroser de boue avant de rigoler de joie. Il se mit donc à marcher, en faisant de grands pas qu'il essayait d'appuyer fortement comme s'il pesait très lourd. Il rit un peu plus en voyant les éclaboussures qui voltigeaient tout autour de lui.

Au bout de dix minutes de supplications, Dobby arriva à le faire rentrer. Le petit blond était tout de même très récalcitrant. Il avait serré ses bras contre son torse et avait une mine très boudeuse. Il en profitait pour donner des coups de pieds dans toutes les mottes de terre mouillée qu'il pouvait. Il passa la porte d'entrée et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier quand une voix forte et contrariée l'appelant le fit sursauter. Il regarda vers elle et prit peur en voyant son père arriver à grands pas.

o0o

Lucius venait d'arriver d'une journée particulièrement désagréable au Ministère. Il commençait à y avoir quelques fuites sur la paternité de Severus et il devait proférer moult menaces pour les étouffer. Il s'était d'ailleurs, et à nouveau, accroché violemment avec Scrimgeour qui n'appréciait pas qu'il ait eu recours à ses Aurors sans le prévenir. Ils avaient fini devant la Ministre qui donna son appui à Lucius. Au grand déplaisir du chef des Aurors. Mais malgré cela, cette journée l'avait passablement énervé. Il était rentré chez lui avec dans l'idée de se détendre auprès de sa femme pour le reste de la journée. Mais la première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée, était son fils, couvert de boue même dans ses cheveux, boudant et suivant de mauvaise grâce l'elfe qui voulait qu'il aille se nettoyer. Il l'appela fortement, ignorant le sursaut de l'enfant. Il s'approcha rapidement et avant tout, le gifla violemment. Draco se retrouva assis par terre, la main collée à sa joue douloureuse.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es d'une saleté si repoussante ?

- Je ... je voulais jouer dehors.

- Ne t'avions nous pas dit qu'il t'était interdit de sortir aujourd'hui à cause de la pluie ?

- Si ... Mais je ... .

Une deuxième gifle résonna dans le hall.

- Tu es l'héritier Malfoy. Tu te dois de toujours être propre et impeccable sur toi. Regarde-toi. On dirait une souillon ! Tu me fais honte !

Lucius l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le remit sur ses pieds. Il l'entraina dans la salle de bain et plus précisément dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau.

- Tu restes là sans bouger et tu attends que je revienne !

Il fit demi-tour, laissant Draco, toujours habillé, sous le jet d'eau plus froide que tiède. Il descendit pour voir Dobby nettoyer les traces de boue occasionnées. Il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un puissant _Doloris_.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de te faire écouter par un enfant de six ans, alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire.

Puis il remonta et ordonna à son fils de se déshabiller, toujours sous la douche, et de se laver. Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à enlever ses vêtements sales et mouillés. Mais une fois nu, il se lava au mieux et le plus rapidement possible. Il eut beaucoup de mal avec ses cheveux car d'habitude, c'était sa maman qui les lui lavait. Il se sécha également succinctement, avant d'enfiler le pyjama que son père avait fait venir. Puis celui-ci le traina dans sa chambre avant de lui donner cinq claques assez forte du plat de la main sur ses fesses.

- Maintenant tu te mets au lit. Je viendrais te chercher pour manger mais je ne veux pas te voir debout sans mon accord. Sinon cette fois, la punition sera bien plus importante.

Quand la porte de la chambre se referma, Draco laissa ses larmes, qu'il avait tenté de retenir, couler abondamment. Il s'était couché sur le côté car ses fesses le brûlaient fortement. L'eau presque froide de la douche avait heureusement calmé la douleur de ses joues. Il essaya de reprendre contenance avec peine. Après tout cette fois, il n'avait pas eu droit au cachot. Il avait eu si peur quand il avait vu son père arriver sur lui. Il avait presque failli faire pipi sur lui. Oh, ce n'avait pas été très loin. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir quand il avait été sous la douche, mais au moins son père ne l'avait pas vu à cause de l'eau boueuse.

o0o

Narcissa arriva moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Elle s'étonna de ne pas voir son fils dans le salon et demanda à Lucius qui sirotait un verre de Whisky dans son fauteuil s'il savait où il était.

- Il est puni.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

- Il est allé jouer dehors malgré nos interdictions. Après qu'il se soit lavé, je l'ai envoyé directement au lit. Il ne pourra se lever que pour venir manger avant de repartir dormir.

Narcissa sembla soulagée. Lucius avait été raisonnable et la punition était adaptée. Evidement, il avait bien pris note de ne pas lui dire qu'il avait tout de même corrigé l'enfant. Même s'il avait été plus laxiste qu'à l'ordinaire, il avait tout de même fait preuve de son autorité. Et en plus, il allait tout de même passer une bonne soirée avec sa femme.

o0o

_Jeudi 14 Août 1986._

Depuis une semaine, Draco essayait d'éviter au maximum d'énerver son père. Il commençait réellement à être terrifié de devoir essuyer une nouvelle colère. Quelques jours plus tôt il avait un peu discuté avec Ioann. Il lui avait demandé de lui raconter ce que son oncle lui faisait. Bien sûr le petit Russe n'avait que très peu parlé, peu désireux de repartir dans ces douloureux souvenirs. Mais il lui avait tout de même dit qu'il avait toujours très peur quand quelqu'un élevait la voix. Car avant, ça signifiait que la ceinture allait le frapper. Le blondinet avait frissonné en concert avec lui. Lui n'avait pas eu droit à la ceinture et espérait ne jamais y goûter, mais le bâton sur ses fesses lui apporter des larmes rien qu'en y pensant. Il aurait aimé que son père soit comme son parrain. Car Severus ne tapait jamais son fils. Mais en même temps, Ioann ne faisait jamais de bêtises non plus.

Dobby transplana à côté de lui. Il lui apprit que Narcissa voulait lui parler et qu'elle l'attendait dans le jardin de fleurs. Draco se leva prestement de son bureau, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec fougue et courut dans les escaliers pour la rejoindre. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que son père serait sur son chemin, tenant dans ses mains de nombreux dossiers. L'enfant voulut ralentir mais trop tard, il bouscula l'adulte qui, surpris, se retrouva par terre, son fils par-dessus lui. Draco se releva vivement, les joues rouges, la lèvre tremblotante, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes avant de s'écarquiller en voyant la robe couteuse de son père déchirée sur le côté. Lucius se releva dignement. Son expression était figée mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux n'augurait rien de bon. Son regard tomba sur l'accro à son vêtement alors qu'un léger sanglot arrivait à ses oreilles. Deux claques furent données à la suite l'une de l'autre. Puis Lucius ramassa d'un sort ses parchemins éparpillés au sol. Il agrippa ensuite son fils par le bras, sans rien dire de plus et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il n'avait pas encore attrapé la tige de bois que déjà le garçon pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Draco était mortifié. Lui qui avait fait bien attention de ne pas énerver son père venait de lamentablement échouer. Et cette fois, il allait encore avoir le bâton. Il n'avait pas encore appris à compter au delà du chiffre cinq. Mais il avait réussi à compter le nombre de coups, quatre fois jusqu'à cinq avant que la punition ne s'arrête. Puis Lucius lui ordonna de disparaître de sa vue avant qu'il ne décide qu'un tour dans les cachots lui calmerait ses ardeurs. Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il sortit doucement de la pièce avant de se précipiter auprès de sa mère. Il ne courrait pas. Il avait bien appris la leçon même si son père n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche. Et de toute façon, son postérieur protestait déjà à chacun de ses pas alors qu'il marchait uniquement. Quand il arriva, toujours en pleurs, dans le jardin de fleurs, sa mère vint rapidement le prendre dans ses bras en lui demandant ce qu'il avait.

- Mon Trésor, qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Pourquoi ce gros chagrin ?

- J'ai ... j'ai couru et j'ai ren ... renversé papa ... et il m'a... puni.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Narcissa en se crispant.

- M'a donné des ... des gifles et des coups de ... de bâton.

- Combien, mon Chéri, combien de coups t'a-t-il donné ?

- Sais pas. Quatre fois ... jusqu'à cinq.

- Vingt coups ? Oh merlin. Dobby !

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe s'inclinait devant elle. Elle lui demanda une potion anti douleur et un baume apaisant. Quand il revint avec son chargement, elle fit prendre la potion à son fils avant de l'allonger sur un banc. Elle lui baissa le pantalon afin de passer le baume sur les fesses rougies et meurtries par endroits. Lucius avait dû taper fortement pour arriver à l'égratigner ainsi malgré les vêtements. Puis elle le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour le réconforter. Quand les larmes se tarirent, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Dis-moi, mon Chéri, est-ce que ça te plairait de passer quelques jours avec Severus et Ioann ?

- Oui maman. J'aimerai bien, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Alors tant mieux. Parce que dans une semaine tu pourras y rester presque quatre jours.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai été trop vilain ? Vous voulez plus de moi ?

- Mais non mon Amour. Tu es un adorable enfant. C'est juste que papa et maman veulent partir en voyage tous les deux tous seuls. En amoureux. Mais tu reviendras vite avec nous, ne n'inquiète pas.

- Je dormirais avec Ioann ?

- Oui. Comme quand vous faites la sieste ensemble.

Draco retrouva progressivement son sourire. Il avait hâte d'être chez son parrain. En plus il n'y aurait pas son père et il n'aurait plus peur de se faire fâcher.

o0o

Severus regardait avec effarement le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas une blague. Mais non. Le sceau qui l'avait tenu fermé était bien authentique. Il le relut une nouvelle fois pour bien vérifier qu'il en avait compris tous les termes.

_Cher Monsieur Snape,_

_J'ai appris par des collègues que vous étiez à la recherche d'un emploi. Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un employé expérimenté en qui je pourrais avoir une totale confiance. Je connais votre réputation d'invivable de par vos élèves mais je sais aussi que vous êtes quelqu'un avec de très grandes capacités. J'aimerais que vous veniez me voir demain à dix heures afin d'en discuter plus facilement._

_Cordialement_

_Artémius Zonko_

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il avait bien compris du premier coup. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il était à la recherche d'un emploi et d'un coup on lui en proposait un. C'était assez étrange. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas cracher dessus. Surtout qu'il savait que Zonko était en pleine expansion, donc il avait une chance d'y rester assez longtemps pour se refaire une renommée. Il contacta Poppy sur le champ pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir s'occuper de Ioann le lendemain matin. Elle fut ravie de faire du gardiennage et encore plus quand il lui dit que c'était pour un hypothétique boulot. Il rangea le parchemin et alla jeter un œil à son fils. Celui-ci était dans sa chambre, en train d'essayer de nommer quelques objets par leur traduction anglaise comme le lui avait appris Draco. Il grimaçait à chaque fois que la voix traductrice se taisait au lieu de traduire. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'était trompé et qu'aucun mot de correspondait à ce qu'il avait dit.

Severus redescendit avec un sourire. Finalement, son fils arriverait peut-être à parler anglais plus rapidement que prévu. Dans la cuisine, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer le repas, il se rendit compte que Fumseck le regardait, perché sur une chaise. Il s'approcha de lui et attrapa le message qu'il transportait. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne repartit pas. Severus se fit la réflexion qu'il attendait la réponse. Et effectivement, Albus lui disait avoir du nouveau sur le problème de la bulle opaque et qu'il désirait venir lui en parler au plus vite. Il lui griffonna un mot lui permettant de venir maintenant avant de le donner au phœnix. Celui-ci entonna quelques notes joyeuses avant de disparaître. Sans surprise, l'alarme de la cheminée s'activa quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour Severus, comment allez-vous ?

- Parfaitement bien pour l'instant. Mais venons-en au fait. J'ai un garçon en pleine croissance à nourrir dans peu de temps et mon repas n'est pas encore prêt.

- Et lui, comment se sent-il ?

- Il va très bien. Malgré quelques cauchemars plus ou moins violents, il profite de la vie comme tout garçon de son âge. Sans compter que son grand ami, Draco Malfoy, en plus de beaucoup jouer avec lui, lui apprend notre merveilleuse langue.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tout sourit enfin à votre fils. Je vous ai rarement vu aussi rayonnant Severus. Finalement, heureusement que vous n'êtes plus mon professeur de Potions. Vous auriez perdu votre réputation d'immonde chauve-souris des cachots en moins d'une journée.

- Taisez-vous donc, vieil homme. Ou plutôt dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé pour la sphère.

- Bien. Il s'agit donc d'une sphère de magie instinctive. Comme nous l'avions supposé. Si elle bloque le sort d'alarme c'est par reflexe de protection. Chez son oncle en Russie, le moindre bruit était récompensé par des coups. Aussi elle annihile les sorts au rôle alarmant et agit comme un sort de silence afin de le protéger des coups en représailles.

- C'est donc pour cela que l'alarme me disant qu'il est réveillé ne fonctionne pas tout comme celle qui m'indique qu'il a un problème.

- Effectivement.

- Mais pourquoi le sort de détection de cauchemar n'est pas contré dans ce cas là ?

- Car il n'est pas un sort d'alarme à proprement parlé. Le lanceur se lie à la personne qui le reçoit d'une façon bien spéciale. Ce sort n'est presque plus utilisé de nos jours et sûrement pas dans la version première de son utilisation. Il fut inventé il y a quelques siècles quand un groupe de Médicomages a commencé à faire des recherches sur les cauchemars afin de mieux en étudier les causes et de les contrer. Ils devaient ressentir ce que le dormeur ressentait afin de mieux analyser. Au fils des décennies, il est tombé en désuétude, les recherches n'ayant rien apporté de probant.

- C'est bien beau tout cela mais je ne saisis toujours pas la nuance.

- Quand Ioann fait un cauchemar, vous êtes averti par le sort. Vous ressentez un malaise qui vous indique qu'un cauchemar a lieu. Il n'agit pas de façon sonore comme une alarme car à l'origine, il n'en ait pas une. Poppy a réellement été inspirée en retrouvant cette formule.

- La magie instinctive ne le reconnaît pas comme une alarme donc elle ne le bloque pas ? Merlin. Je savais ce genre de magie impressionnante mais pas aussi intelligente.

-Par contre, il y a un certain point plus sombre, continua Albus en attirant l'attention de Severus. Si elle le protège du danger qu'est son oncle, elle agit elle-même comme un catalyseur de peur. Elle empêche une future correction extérieure mais génère une certaine punition interne.

- Comment cela ?

- Ioann a peur du noir. En bloquant la lumière, elle le punit d'avoir fait du bruit.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'inconsciemment, mon fils se punit de faire des cauchemars ?

- C'est bien cela.

- Je croyais que la magie instinctive n'avait pour but que de protéger l'enfant.

- Et c'est là le problème. Je n'ai pas encore tout découvert dessus, mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a une dose de magie noire dans celle de Ioann. Ce qui fait qu'elle agit de cette façon. Non, ne dites rien. Je ne sais pas encore comment expliquer la présence de cette sombre magie dans votre fils et n'ayant pas été témoin de l'évènement, je ne peux pas me justifier. Mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper.

L'information fit frissonner Severus. Son fils de cinq ans faisait instinctivement de la magie noire pour se punir. Il en aurait pleuré si sa dignité ne l'avait pas repris à l'ordre.

- Je pense que cela se résorbera petit à petit. Il a déjà accepté sa nouvelle vie. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour mettre de côté ses affres anciennes afin d'être pleinement confiant. Lorsque son inconscient aura admis qu'il ne craint plus rien, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de se punir, alors tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Mais combien de temps devra-t-il souffrir ainsi ?

- Je ne sais pas. A moins de trouver comment bloquer la magie noire, seul le temps fera son effet.

- Si je vous remettais le souvenir de cet après midi là, pourriez-vous en apprendre plus sur la nature de la sphère ?

- Sûrement. Peut-être pas aussi bien que si je l'avais moi-même vu mais ce serait déjà un bon point de départ.

- Très bien alors ne bougez pas.

Severus gagna précipitamment son laboratoire. Il attrapa une fiole vide. Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe et se concentra. Puis doucement, il extirpa le souvenir voulu avant de l'enfermer précautionneusement dans la bouteille. Puis il retourna au salon afin de la remettre à Albus. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que chacun reparte à ses activités.

o0o

_Samedi 23 Août 1986._

Après avoir levé les garçons, les avoir fait déjeuner puis qu'ils se soient préparés, Severus les avait laissé jouer tranquillement dans la chambre de Ioann. Il avait déposé un sort d'alarme afin d'être averti en cas de problème et avait été s'enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il avait commencé son nouveau travail cinq jours plus tôt. Son entrevue avec Zonko s'était très bien passée. Il lui avait tout de même demandé s'il était au courant de son ancien statut afin de ne pas avoir de soucis dans le cas contraire lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Mais l'homme avait balayé sa réplique d'un coup de main, lui disant que si Dumbledore avait été son défenseur lors de son procès, ce n'était pas pour rien et que ça lui suffisait. Severus avait été surpris. Agréablement. Puis alors que Zonko lui expliquait ce qu'il attendait de lui, il lui avait alors parlé de Ioann. Son interlocuteur avait été stupéfait d'apprendre qu'il avait un fils. Il accepta de garder cette information secrète tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été annoncée officiellement. Il se promit mentalement de demander des informations à Minerva sur cette situation.

L'ex-professeur lui demanda également d'attendre une semaine avant de commencer son contrat. Il devait garder le fils d'un de ses amis pendant quatre jours dans la semaine qui arrivait. Mais Zonko balaya une nouvelle fois sa remarque qu'un geste de la main. Il lui apprit que tant que le travail était fait, s'il préférait le faire chez lui, cela ne le dérangerait pas. Aussi, Severus était reparti avec son contrat signé, ses consignes de boulot et le matériel dont il allait avoir besoin. Depuis ce jour, il se gardait une partie de la matinée, lors des siestes et le soir après le coucher de son fils pour travailler sur les inventions de son nouveau patron. Finalement, le problème de la garde de Ioann en son absence s'était résolu de lui-même. Son fils irait chez les Malfoy les après midi en semaine pour apprendre avec Narcissa. Mais il passerait les matinées ensembles. Cela laisserait beaucoup de temps pour bien avancer dans ses objectifs professionnels.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient déposé Draco, quatre jours plus tôt avant de partir en Autriche. Depuis, Severus se débrouillait pour tout gérer au mieux. Il avait tout de même dû faire appelle à Poppy pour l'aider avec les garçons alors qu'il avait un problème de stabilisation dans une de ses solutions. Et aujourd'hui encore, ll l'avait rappelé peu de temps avant. Il avait pris un peu de retard et aurait sûrement besoin d'elle une ou deux heures dans l'après midi. Il aurait bien contacté Milo mais il savait que le Samedi était consacré à son petit ami. Alors il avait abandonné l'idée.

Lorsque l'infirmière arriva, elle trouva la maison étrangement silencieuse. Elle se dirigeant sans hésiter vers le laboratoire, et y trouva, sans surprise, Severus parfaitement concentré. Elle fit remarquer sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Il se tourna furtivement vers elle avant de lui proposer un siège le temps qu'il finisse la difficile préparation. Une fois ceci fait, il coupa le feu pour laisser reposer et entraina son amie dans la cuisine pour prendre un thé. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et particulièrement du retour des parents Malfoy qui venaient le soir même récupérer leur fils. Ils parlèrent également un peu du futur enfant. Poppy avait rendez-vous deux jours plus tard pour un examen de contrôle pour les dix premières semaines de grossesse. Elle avait été étonnée de se voir sollicité à la place de Sainte Mangouste. Mais Narcissa lui avait alors dit qu'elle avait plus confiance en elle et en sa discrétion qu'en tous les charlatans de l'hôpital.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre à l'étage, fit taire les adultes. Ils se levèrent et arrivèrent en bas des escaliers au moment où Draco, suivi d'un Ioann se frottant les yeux en baillant, descendait. Avisant l'heure, Severus remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi aussi longtemps qu'habituellement et qu'il était trop tôt pour goûter. Il les laissa donc aux bons soins de Poppy le temps d'aller continuer son travail. Tous les trois s'installèrent autour de la petite table afin de jouer tranquillement.

Après avoir pris une collation, les deux enfants avaient voulu jouer dehors. Severus et Poppy les avaient donc accompagnés. L'infirmière avait avoué n'avoir rien de spécial à faire et avait préféré rester à leurs côtés afin de profiter de leur compagnie. Le temps était couvert et un orage semblait se préparer. Les garçons étaient en train de jouer au ballon. Ils couraient et criaient. Quelques semaines plus tôt, cela aurait suffi à briser la patience de Severus et il aurait distribué retenues et des points en moins. Mais maintenant, cela lui arracha juste une grimace lorsqu'un cri très aigu lui vrilla les tympans. Ils les regardaient évoluer avec plaisir. Draco avait beaucoup changé. Du petit prince jaloux et solitaire, il était devenu un protecteur très dévoué. Quand Ioann trébuchait et se faisait mal, il le réconfortait. Quand le petit avait peur, il lui prenait la main et lui disait qu'il était là pour le protéger.

Severus l'avait même entendu, deux jours plus tôt, lui dire qu'il était son petit frère même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes parents. Ioann l'avait regardé bizarrement avant de hocher les épaules. Le lendemain, lors du câlin traditionnel du matin, il avait demandé, dans l'oreille de son père s'il avait le droit d'avoir Draco comme frère. Severus lui avait expliqué au mieux qu'ils ne seraient jamais totalement frères mais que s'il le voulait vraiment, ils pouvaient faire comme si c'était le cas. Ioann lui avait fait un énorme sourire avant de trottiner vers le blond. Il lui avait attrapé la main en lui disant « _veux que tu sois mon frère_ » avant de lui coller un baiser bruyant sur la joue.

Severus sourit à ce souvenir et dut le raconter à Poppy qui venait de lui faire remarquer qu'il devenait sénile à sourire sans raison. Quand il eut fini, il remarqua que le calme était retombé sur le jardin. En jetant un œil aux enfants, il les remarqua assis au sol en train de gratter dans l'herbe et la terre. Il se leva pour aller les voir et le trouva en train de creuser pour essayer d'attraper un ver de terre qui fuyait courageusement. Il secoua la tête de dépit avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il n'était installé que depuis quelques minutes quand l'alarme de la cheminée s'enclencha. Il rentra donc pour accueillir ses invités. Narcissa était rayonnante de bonheur et Lucius, malgré son air guindé et son sourire moqueur en coin, semblait dans le même état d'esprit.

- Pas la peine que je vous demande comment cela s'est passé et si l'Autriche est un beau pays. Je doute sincèrement que vous ayez visité plus que votre chambre d'hôtel, ne put s'empêcher de railler Severus.

Lucius le regarda moqueusement sans rien ajouter alors que Narcissa rougit légèrement. Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de les diriger dehors. Dès qu'il passa la porte, Lucius perdit progressivement sa bonne humeur. Que faisait donc son fils, à genoux par terre à gratter dans la terre. A ses côtés, sa femme ne sembla pas plus dérangée et l'appela pour lui dire bonjour. Au son de sa voix, Draco releva la tête, poussa un cri de joie et se leva prestement. Le regard de Lucius se fit menaçant en voyant l'état des vêtements de son fils ainsi que la terre maculant son visage. Celui-ci s'arrêta dans sa course et se figea d'un coup en voyant son père. Une lueur de peur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et qu'il découvrit la saleté repoussante qui le recouvrait. Un tremblement l'attrapa. Il savait qu'il allait se faire punir. Et la dernière fois, il avait été prévenu que ce serait une punition plus lourde. Il était tellement terrifié qu'au son de la voix paternelle, il commença à se faire pipi dessus avant d'arriver difficilement à se retenir.

- Approche, ordonna Lucius d'une voix autoritaire.

Severus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait vu le changement radical de son filleul et le ton froid de son ami lui donna la chair de poule. Draco s'avança, la tête basse, en position de soumission. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter que déjà une violente gifle lui coupa le souffle.

- Lucius ! S'écrièrent simultanément Severus et Narcissa.

Sous le coup, Draco chancela et se retrouva au sol. Dans l'incapacité de se retenir plus longtemps, sa vessie finit alors de se vider. Ioann qui regardait la scène avec anxiété se mit à pleurer de concert avec son camarade. Severus alla le rassurer en le portant et le mit dans les bras de Poppy en lui demandant de l'emmener dans sa chambre afin de l'éloigner. Après un regard noir au patriarche Malfoy, l'infirmière entra dans la maison avec pour mission de calmer et réconforter l'enfant.

- Tu peux me dire ce que signifie cette scène ? Demanda Severus d'une voix polaire.

- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, Severus, siffla Lucius.

- Quand ces affaires ont lieu chez moi et devant mon fils, je me vois dans l'obligation de m'y mêler !

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard. Puis Severus reprit la parole tout en gardant les yeux fixé dans ceux de l'aristocrate.

- Narcissa, tu devrais ramener Draco chez vous. Quant à toi, Lucius, je crois qu'il est plus que temps qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion, tous les deux.

Narcissa aida son fils à se relever et l'entraina dans le salon en le réconfortant. Après avoir traversé la cheminée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour le nettoyer et le changer avant de le suivre dans sa chambre. Elle l'installa sur le lit et le garda dans ses bras pour le consoler, le laissant pleurer tout en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Cette fois, ils y étaient. Elle pria pour que l'amitié des deux hommes soit suffisamment forte. Mais aussi pour ne pas s'être trompée en pensant que Severus puisse lui ouvrir les yeux. Car s'il n'y arrivait pas, elle savait qu'alors personne ne le pourrait. Draco, lui, avait honte. Honte d'avoir désobéi en se salissant autant, honte de s'être uriner dessus comme un bébé et honte d'avoir fait pleurer Ioann à cause de ses bêtises. Et puis il avait peur aussi. Car il ne savait pas ce que son père allait lui faire en rentrant. Et l'attente était ce qu'il y avait de pire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Alors qu'il soit bien clair entre nous que si jamais j'entends dire que tu as encore levé la main de façon aussi brutale sur Draco, je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire intervenir les autorités.

- Je suis suffisamment respecté pour ne pas être mis en danger par tes élucubrations.

- Je suis reconnu pour avoir été un Mangemort et j'ai l'appui de Dumbledore. Si je déclare que tu faisais parti des rangs du Maître, crois-tu réellement que Scrimgeour ne sera pas ravi de te mettre enfin la main dessus ? C'est la preuve qu'il attend pour te coincer et tu le sais.

- Tu irais jusqu'à me vendre ?

- Tu vas jusqu'à enfermer ton fils dans un cachot !

- La façon dont je l'éduque ne te regarde pas.

- Si elle inclue de la maltraitance sur enfant, alors elle me regarde, comme tous ceux qui en sont témoins.

- Ce n'est pas de la maltraitance !

- Ne viens pas me dire ça à moi ! Pas après tout ce que tu sais ! Tu ne réagis même pas de tes actes. Bon sang ! Mais as-tu seulement regardé Draco quand tu es arrivé ? As-tu seulement vu la peur que tu lui inspirais. Par Merlin et Morgane, mais j'avais presque l'impression que derrière ses yeux gris il y avait les yeux de Ioann quand il cauchemarde sur Sergueï. Réveilles-toi, nom d'un Chaudron ! Ouvre enfin les yeux et regarde ton fils comme tel et non pas comme une de tes prochaines victimes !

- Je ne l'ai jamais regardé ainsi. Il est mon _Fils_ ! Rétorqua Lucius, vacillant légèrement sous les accusations de Severus.

- Permets-moi d'en douter. Lorsque Narcissa t'a quitté il y a un mois, tu es venu me voir pour savoir si je savais où elle était. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que jamais à ce moment là tu n'as évoqué Draco. Si je ne te l'avais pas demandé je n'aurais pas su qu'il était avec sa mère. Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu passes de bons moments avec lui. Mais il semblerait que depuis quelques temps, tu l'oublies de plus en plus. Tu vas avoir un autre enfant. Que vas-tu faire ? Abandonner Draco dans un coin pour t'occuper du bébé avant de le rejeter lui aussi ? Ton fils a six ans et il a besoin de son père. Alors prouve à tout le monde que tu n'es pas qu'un salop sans cœur qui détruit tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Prouve à ton fils que tu l'aimes lui et pas seulement pour le corriger !

Severus vit le masque de Lucius se fissurer légèrement avant de reprendre sa place. Il n'était pas totalement rassuré mais il savait que ses mots avaient fait mouche. Le blond reprit un visage neutre et le regarda méchamment. Il fit demi-tour avant de disparaître dans la cheminée après avoir ouvert la liaison avec son bureau. Severus écrivit rapidement un message pour Narcissa, lui intimant de revenir immédiatement ici avec Draco, si jamais elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité au Manoir. Puis il activa la cheminée avec le salon des Malfoy. Il appela Dobby et lui demanda de donner le parchemin à sa Maîtresse. Puis il monta rejoindre son fils et Poppy. Il avait maintenant un garçon à réconforter et sûrement une potion de sommeil sans rêve à lui faire prendre. Car il n'y avait aucun doute. Cette nuit, les cauchemars se feraient nombreux.

* * *

(*) Le titre « Etain » correspond à « Noce d'étain » soit dix ans de mariage.


	37. Réminiscences

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel et Caro06, merci pour votre review. Ça me fait très plaisir de vous retrouver régulièrement ou non, sur cette histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours.

Alors tout d'abord, je remercie très fort ma bêta qui a vraiment été extra pour me corriger ce chapitre afin que je puisse le poster aujourd'hui et le suivant pour Mercredi. Sachant qu'elle a une vie très chargée en ce moment, j'en suis très touché.

Dans le chapitre précédent, le comportement de Lucius vous en encore bien énervé. Et je le comprends très bien, vu qu'il m'exaspère moi aussi. Mais c'était un moment indispensable pour la suite et en particulier pour l'arrivée du chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Sachez qu'il est pensé depuis très longtemps. Presque depuis le début de la fiction. Il était tellement présent dans ma tête que j'ai été obligé de l'écrire par anticipation car je n'arrivais plus à avancer sur les chapitres que j'écrivais à l'époque. Quand j'en suis arrivée à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'ai du reprendre un peu le début de celui-là pour qu'il corresponde bien à la scène chez Severus. Mais tout le reste est d'origine. Je n'ai rien modifié. Maintenant sachez qu'il a été écrit juste avant que je n'écrive le chapitre 19 (on en ait au 37 donc il y a presque 20 chapitres !). Je l'ai écrit en deux soirées seulement et pourtant c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fic. Pour vous donner une idée, il a été fini d'écrire, le 19 juin… il y a presque 4 mois ^^ C'était un chapitre très important pour moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. La fin devrait au moins vous faire plaisir si le reste vous gave^^

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, mais je ne vous ennuie pas plus avec mon blabla d'auteur émue. Et je vous remercie très fort de m'avoir fait passer la barre des 100 reviews. Chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avec une histoire comportant des personnages non-HP et surtout sans la présence d'Harry, Sirius ou Remus (bien que par la suite, certains vont apparaître ))

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Réminiscences.**

Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil luxueux et confortable. Il y était depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il était troublé. Non, en fait il était perdu. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Ses convictions étaient menées à mal et il perdait pied. Comment s'y retrouver quand tout ce qu'on nous avait appris, tout ce qu'on avait durement compris, venait d'éclater comme un vase en cristal ? Il remua légèrement le liquide ambré que contenait son verre. C'était le deuxième Whisky qu'il se servait. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il était pathétique, ainsi enfermé dans ce petit salon depuis longtemps abandonné, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il savait que Narcissa ne viendrait pas le déranger ici. Elle l'aurait de toute façon laissé à ses sombres pensées. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son regard, neutre de tout sentiments quand elle était rentrée avec Draco, lui prouvait qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

La vie était étrangement faite. La sienne était rodée, huilée et fonctionnait parfaitement. Et pourtant, il avait suffit d'un petit rien pour que l'engrenage s'enraye et déraille. Un petit rien, haut comme trois pommes, avec de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux si perturbants. Depuis l'arrivée de Ioann auprès de Severus, tout changeait d'une façon bien trop rapide à son goût. Comment donc son ami faisait-il pour gérer tout cela. Car il ne se voilait pas la face. Si ce petit Russe le forçait à réfléchir sur son comportement et ses convictions, les changements qu'il apportait à son ténébreux ami, devaient être bien plus difficiles. _Et pourtant, Severus semble si bien s'en sortir._

Severus. Le seul sur qui il pouvait réellement compter. Le seul qui n'avait pas peur de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et qui l'avait une fois de plus remis en place sur sa façon d'éduquer Draco. Mais cette fois, les mots qu'il avait dits avaient trouvé un écho au plus profond de lui. C'était surtout la partie correction que le brun n'acceptait pas. Et Lucius mentirait s'il disait ne pas savoir pourquoi. Severus était également le seul avec qui il tombait son masque. Son seul véritable ami. Néanmoins, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Lucius avala une gorgée de l'alcool fort qu'il sirotait et les yeux perdus dans les braises encore rougeoyantes de la cheminée, il se laissa partir sur les chemins de ses souvenirs.

o0o

_Lucius était installé à sa place habituelle. Il était aussi fier et méprisant que son rang le désirait. Il regarda un moment une jolie blonde un peu plus loin à la table des Serpentards. Il était définitivement fasciné par Narcissa Black. Un ricanement à sa droite attira son attention. Augustus Rookwood lui fit un sourire en coin en lui indiquant la grande porte. Il se retourna pour voir entrer une flopée de gamins timides et tremblotants derrière une Minerva McGonagall aussi coincée qu'à son habitude. Il les vit passer plus qu'il ne les regarda. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur d'autres yeux gris, un tantinet provocateurs. Il fixa sérieusement l'insolant. Il releva un sourcil se demandant où il avait bien pu voir ce garçon là. _

_Le Choixpeau venait de finir sa chanson et Lucius lui trouva un air de famille avec Bellatrix Black, la sœur ainée de Narcissa, qui avait quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant._

_- Sirius Black !_

_Evidement. C'était le fils ainé d'Orion et Walburga Black. Celui-ci s'avança vers le tabouret. McGonagall posa le vieux chapeau rapiécé sur la tête._

_- GRYFFONDOR!_

_Leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent. L'un polaire et l'autre clairement arrogant. Un Sirius fier et joyeux fut accueilli par les rouges avec ardeur. Lucius le regarda en retroussant son nez d'un air dégoûté. Ce gamin avait toujours tenu tête à ses parents et maintenant il devenait traitre à sa famille en ne rejoignant pas la digne Maison de Salazar. Il détourna le regard comme si finalement il n'avait plus aucune valeur possible. Une rouquine timide partit également à Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas entendu son nom. Et il n'en avait que faire._

_- C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je l'ai entendue en parler dans le train, lui chuchota Augustus._

_- De toute façon, c'est maintenant une Gryffondor sans intérêt._

_- Tu as vu le miséreux au milieu. Il tente de faire son fort mais le moindre coup de vent et il s'envole plus vite que le dernier Brossdur._

_- Encore un Sang-de-Bourbe sûrement. Ils sont tous indignes d'être ici._

_La Maison de Godric venait de récupérer trois élèves en la présence de Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow. Serdaigle avait hérité de quatre élèves et Poufsouffe de deux. Serpentard n'avait pas encore été honoré._

_- Il en reste de moins en moins. Tu crois qu'on va récupérer les déchets ?_

_- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une merveilleuse promotion cette année. Heureusement que c'est notre dernière année. Le niveau baisse à chaque rentrée._

_- Bien d'accord avec toi. Et tu fais quoi après les ASPIC._

_- Evan Rosier ! Annonça Minerva._

_- Tais-toi Rookwood. Ça devient intéressant._

_- Tu crois que c'est le fils du Mangemort ?_

_- Aucune idée. Mais si c'est le cas, je compte bien le garder à l'œil. J'ai bien l'intention de donner au Maître une liste de potentiels serviteurs que l'école recèle._

_- Il ne t'écoutera pas, tu n'es pas un des leurs._

_- Pas pour longtemps. Il parait que mon intronisation aura lieu avant la fin de mes études._

_- SERPENTARD !_

_Le sifflement impressionné d'Augustus se perdit dans les applaudissements de ses camarades de Maison. Le jeune Rosier s'assit à côté de d'Avery Jr et de Wilkes qui lui firent une place. _

_- Severus Snape !_

_Le Choixpeau se posa à peine sur sa tête qu'il criait déjà sa réponse._

_- SERPENTARD !_

_- Mince, le pouilleux est pour nous._

_- J'ai des yeux Augustus, tu n'es pas obligé de me commenter sans arrêt ! J'en ai presque l'appétit de coupé. La dignité des serpents n'est décidément plus ce qu'elle était._

_Les deux garçons reniflèrent de façon méprisante pour attester de leur accord. Le jeune brun venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de Rosier, droit comme un_ **i**_ et fier malgré son apparent manque de classe. Severus tourna la tête vers eux. Lucius le foudroya du regard. Non, il ne cautionnerait pas cette nouvelle génération indigne._

_o0o_

Il venait juste de finir son deuxième verre et d'un geste de baguette, la bouteille l'avait rempli une nouvelle fois. Oui, il avait pris Severus en grippe dès le premier jour. Et son antipathie avait duré quelques mois. Il s'était même désintéressé de lui, préférant de loin courtiser celle qui était dorénavant sa femme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve témoin d'une altercation entre lui et le duo Black/Potter. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie : de passer son chemin. Mais comme toujours Augustus lui avait rappelé qu'il était préfet et que malgré tout, Snape était un Serpentard. Donc que son rôle était de l'aider. Bien évidemment il l'avait fusillé du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le duel qui venait de débuter. Mais très vite il bénit son père de lui avoir appris à cacher ses émotions. Il avait été impressionné. Les sorts que Severus utilisait étaient de niveau de troisième année minimum. Et les deux Gryffondors durent abandonner à contre cœur. Ils étaient visiblement plus doués dans les attaques sournoises que dans les duels francs. A se demander ce qu'ils faisaient à Gryffondor.

Il avait regardé le rictus méprisant et railleur de son jeune camarade. Finalement, ce garçon là avait visiblement un certain potentiel à ne pas négliger. Il s'était promis de le garder à l'œil le reste de l'année. Et il l'avait fait. De façon discrète bien sûr. Il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Il avait alors vu un gringalet à l'hygiène plus que douteuse, se passionner pour les potions et les sortilèges. Il avait visiblement appris par lui-même, de nombreux sorts simples de magie noire. Un de ses grands défauts était son amitié visible avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Lily Evans. Lucius n'avait jamais compris qu'il puisse autant apprécier quelqu'un dont le sang était impur et indigne de leur Maison. Mais cela mis de côté, il avait bien compris que Severus serait une recrue de choix pour le Lord Noir, six années plus tard ... A sa sortie de Poudlard.

o0o

_Dans la calèche qui les amenait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Lucius et Augustus regardaient une dernière fois le château s'éloigner. Aucune nostalgie ne se lisait sur leur visage. Non. Ils avaient tous les deux un rôle bien plus important qui les attendait. Un rôle tout droit dicté par leur nouveau maître. Ils avaient tous les deux pris la marque lors des vacances de Noël. Ils en étaient fiers et comptaient faire le nécessaire pour être dignes de leur mission. _

_- On en a enfin fini de ce vieux fou. On va enfin pouvoir servir le Maître et l'aider à revendiquer la suprématie du sang, sourit Augustus._

_- Je compte bien gravir les échelons du Ministère le plus rapidement possible. Si je me débrouille bien, je pourrais rapidement rentrer au conseil d'administration de Poudlard et ce vieux débris de Dumbledore sera à ma merci._

_- Ça te permettra aussi d'avoir un œil sur les petits nouveaux qui pourraient nous rejoindre._

_- Pas besoin de ça pour le faire. Wilkes et Avery me serviront d'informateurs et de rabatteurs. Ils ont déjà toute la mentalité qu'il faut pour faire partie de nos rangs malgré leur jeune âge. Mulciber aussi est en bonne place._

_- Et pour Snape, tu vas faire quoi ?_

_- Je le garde à l'œil. Je vais le surveiller pour voir s'il est réellement prometteur ou si ce n'était que du vent._

_- Il n'a pas l'air d'être un fanfaron. Il est plutôt du genre discret et efficace. _

_- Je sais, Rookwood. Mais je préfère vérifier par moi-même._

_- Par toi-même ? Je doute que ce soit possible._

_- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Siffla Lucius._

_- Ce n'est pas ça mais... Sérieusement comment tu veux le surveiller maintenant que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ?_

_- Principalement grâce à Rosier._

_- Lui, il n'a vraiment pas l'étoffe de son père._

_- Certes. Mais c'est le cousin de Narcissa, sourit narquoisement le blond. _

_- Non ? Sérieux ?_

_- Druella Rosier-Black, la mère des trois sœurs Black est la sœur du vieux Rosier. Il me suffira d'insister auprès d'Evan pour qu'il invite ce cher Snape lors des réunions familiales et le tour sera joué._

_- Tu ne fais pas encore partie de cette famille Lucius._

_- Balivernes. Tu sais bien que nos fiançailles seront effectuées à la sortie de Poudlard de Narcissa dans un an. Et je suis un Malfoy. Personne n'aura l'idée de me séparer de ma chère moitié sous le prétexte fallacieux que rien n'est encore officiel._

_- Un excellent parti cette blonde finalement._

_Lucius ne répondit pas mais le foudroya du regard. Même s'il ne l'affichait pas comme ces idiots entourés de guimauve, il n'en était pas moins amoureux de la jeune femme. Et il ne laisserait personne la reléguer ainsi au rang de simple parti correct. Mais il était un Malfoy. Si son union lui apportait quelques autres avantages, il ne les laisserait sûrement pas passer. Et se servir de sa belle famille pour atteindre Snape en était un._

_o0o_

Il venait de rallumer le feu. Il avait eu beau faire une chaleur toute estivale dans la journée, Lucius avait l'impression de frissonner sans arrêt. Le froid qui lui gelait les entrailles l'empêchait définitivement de se réchauffer convenablement. Ou alors c'était ce qu'on appelait la culpabilité. Il ne savait pas car il n'avait jamais encore expérimenté ce sentiment.

Il se souvenait d'avoir réussi à manipuler tout le monde de façon à ce que six mois plus tard, Severus soit invité par Rosier pour célébrer la Sylvestre lors d'une réception chez Cygnus et Druella Black. Ce jour là, il avait d'ailleurs fait la connaissance du dernier Black en date, Regulus. Jeune garçon assez timide et effacé mais relativement intéressé par le côté sombre du monde sorcier. Il était entré à Serpentard avec les honneurs de la famille. Sirius avait bien évidemment décliné l'invitation et était resté à Poudlard avec ses camarades de dortoir. Et c'était tant mieux. Aucun traitre n'aurait été apprécié.

o0o

_- Alors bébé Rosier, il parait que tu trembles devant les Gryffondors. Heureusement que mon oncle a une bonne position sociale, car toi tu nous fais honte, railla Bellatrix._

_- Bella, tu es méchante là. Evan est peut-être moins virulent que toi ou Lucius, il n'en est pas moins un Serpentard._

_- Tout comme la brindille graisseuse à ses côtés et pourtant ce n'est pas non plus une image de marque pour notre noble Maison Cissy. Tante Walburga m'a raconté que Sirius se vante d'humilier Snape tous les jours un peu plus. Mais tu vas peut-être pouvoir contredire cette information._

_- Non, c'est vrai, soupira Narcissa. _

_- Sauf qu'il ne dit pas que Severus lui rend chaque coup qu'il prend, répliqua Evan avec fougue._

_- Ouuuh, bébé Rosier sort les griffes ! Attention il va nous manger !_

_- Par contre si toi tu pouvais te concentrer sur ta gamelle, ça nous éviterait la migraine que ta voix de crécelle nous promet déjà._

_La phrase cinglante de Severus apporta un lot de réactions très variées. Evan le regarda alarmé, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour répondre ainsi à quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que Bellatrix. Regulus roula des yeux, quand ce n'était pas Sirius, c'était Severus qui cherchait la bagarre avec sa cousine, ça en devenait lassant. Bellatrix le fixa méchamment tout en ayant l'air d'avoir avalé de travers une patate trop chaude. Lucius dut cacher le léger sourire qui lui venait. Ce garçon avait du cran pour sortir ça à une telle furie. Et pour une fois que quelqu'un coupait la chique à sa future belle sœur, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Narcissa était réellement surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu la voix de Severus. Il était taciturne et renfermé. Sans compter que les cinq années qui les séparaient n'aidaient pas à les rapprocher. Alors le voir répondre ainsi à sa sœur la rendait perplexe._

_- Comment oses-tu ! Misérable avorton !_

_- Bellatrix, Suffit ! On entend que toi depuis tout à l'heure, c'est totalement insupportable, claqua la voix de Cygnus._

_La jeune femme de 21 ans se renfrogna, franchement énervée de se faire reprendre par son père comme une gamine de huit ans, devant témoins et après s'être fait insulter par un être insignifiant de neuf ans son cadet._

_o0o_

Severus l'avait soufflé ce soir là. Sa répartie avait été très divertissante. Surtout après l'arrivée tardive des frères Lestrange. Rodolphus avait pris le parti de ne pas se mêler des affaires de sa jeune épousée alors que Rabastan s'était fait une joie de la railler un peu plus, encourageant le jeune Snape sur cette lancée. Au retour de Poudlard en juin, la famille avait de nouveau été réunie. Sauf que cette fois, Sirius n'avait pu se défiler. Les fiançailles d'une Black et d'un Malfoy étaient l'évènement mondain immanquable du moment. La soirée avait été à couteaux tirés. Severus avait de nouveau été invité. Mettre les deux ennemis dans la même pièce n'avait pas été une idée si brillante que cela. Ils avaient fini par se battre à mains nues dans les jardins n'ayant pas l'autorisation de se servir de leur baguette. Wilkes et Avery Jr avaient récolté quelques coups en les séparant. Orion Black avait promis une punition digne de ses actes à un Sirius vert de rage. Vert au sens propre. Severus avant réussi à lui envoyer une de ses potions qui lui avait teint la peau aux couleurs de Serpentard. Le jeune serpent, lui, avait demandé à être raccompagné chez lui, ne supportant pas, soi-disant, d'être ainsi bafoué en public par un immonde Gryffondor. Le nouveau fiancé en aurait ri si l'étiquette le lui permettait. Ce gamin était définitivement plein de ressources. Il avait réussi à tourner cette rixe à son avantage avec une aisance particulière.

Lucius se permit un ricanement. Severus avait sa façon bien particulière de tirer la couverture à lui. Il vida son troisième verre. Il repensa ensuite aux trois années suivantes. Son influence au Ministère commençait à bien se faire sentir. Il menait son petit bonhomme de chemin sans encombre, infiltrant ainsi les sphères dirigeantes. Régulièrement il y rencontrait Augustus qui avait intégré le Département des Mystères. Celui-ci menait sa mission également tranquillement, rapportant à leur Maître des informations précieuses tout en se créant un réseau d'informateurs toujours plus grand. Les réunions de Mangemorts se faisaient très souvent et le Lord était particulièrement content de ses nouvelles recrues. Il avait le soutien inaliénable et indéfectible de ses plus anciens serviteurs ainsi que l'ingéniosité et les idées neuves des plus jeunes. Il étendait progressivement mais sûrement, son pouvoir.

A cette époque, Lucius avait toujours un œil sur les élèves de Poudlard. Il était souvent à Pré-au-Lard lors des sorties des étudiants. De minis réunions avaient alors lieu à la Tête de Sanglier. Il menait une campagne ardue pour la pureté du sang sans jamais laisser transparaitre ses motivations premières ni ses allégeances. Il n'était pas fou. Il savait très bien qu'aussi puissant qu'il était, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombait, il devrait assurer ses arrières. Alors il se contentait principalement d'apporter du grain à la bataille inter-Maison. Mais il semait également quelques idées plus profondes espérant ainsi récolter plus tard, de bons résultats. Snape, Rosier, Wilkes, Mulciber et Avery étaient toujours présents à ces réunions. Sauf les quelques fois où l'un d'eux, principalement Severus, avait été puni pour avoir été pris à partie lors d'une dispute Gryffondor/Serpentard.

Régulièrement, il arrivait à croiser Severus l'été chez Rosier ou Avery. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais plus de dix jours en deux mois. Dès qu'il pouvait convaincre son père et fuir ainsi le climat familial, le jeune Snape passait quelques jours de vacances chez ses camarades. Et ceux-ci faisant partis de familles au service du Lord, il était facile pour Lucius de garder un œil sur lui en toute discrétion. Il n'appréciait toujours pas l'amitié qui le liait à la Moldue Evans. Et plus les années passaient, plus il avait l'impression que cette relation évoluait sur un côté plus sentimental. C'était le seul point négatif qu'il lui trouvait. Il savait par ses informateurs qu'il avait atteint un haut niveau en potion, même si Slughorn ne l'admettait jamais. Mais le blond n'en avait pas été surpris. Ce professeur était incapable de voir le génie s'il ne trouvait pas la personne digne de sa compagnie et de son fameux club. Rodolphus avait été soigné par une de ses potions de soin particulièrement puissante. Alors que le Médicomage lui avait annoncé la perte de son bras, Severus lui avait promis une guérison. Certes longue mais réelle. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. A quinze ans il avait déjà attiré l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres par son génie des chaudrons. Bellatrix avait failli fait un infarctus en sachant qu'elle devait cette guérison miraculeuse à ce gamin insolant qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Severus avait réussi à se faire remarquer par les hautes sphères des Mangemorts. Lucius avait eu raison à l'époque de croire en son potentiel. Et il le voyait agir comme un poisson dans l'eau. S'il ne l'avait pas vu évoluer, il lui aurait été impossible de comprendre comment un adolescent si négligé, peu avenant, solitaire et de Sang-Mêlé puisse ainsi autant s'imposer parmi les Mangemorts et assimilés. En plus de son exploit sur l'ainé Lestrange, la cinquième année du garçon à Poudlard, fut visiblement déterminante.

o0o

_Les accrochages entre les Maraudeurs et le Serpentard étaient maintenant monnaie courante. Aux réunions des futurs partisans lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, il en était souvent question. Severus était toujours très tendu dans ces moments là. Même s'il tenait tête à ce petit groupe de dégénérés, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il subissait nombreuses humiliations cuisantes. Il était régulièrement soutenu par Evan. Après chaque altercation, il l'aidait à se débarrasser des effets indésirables des sorts qu'il avait pris. Mais malheureusement, il ne lui évitait pas l'infirmerie aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait désiré. Avery avait également rapporté à Lucius que les liens qui unissaient Snape à la Sang-de-Bourbe s'étiolaient progressivement. Elle se faisait un peu plus distante et regardait le groupe Serpentard avec mépris, ce qui semblait perturber leur camarade. Cela s'était vérifié après l'épreuve de DCFM des BUSES. _

_Wilkes avait rapporté la scène d'humiliation publique que Severus avait subie et Evan lui avait parlé de la dispute violente qu'il avait surpris entre le garçon et Lily à propos de la façon dont il l'avait appelée. Le blond décida de se servir de cet évènement pour définitivement tourner Severus de leur côté. Aussi, il fit le nécessaire auprès des parents du Serpentard pour qu'il vienne passer quelques jours au Manoir Malfoy dès le début des vacances scolaire. Et il avait, bien évidement, eu gain de cause. Il l'avait donc attendu à la sortie du Poudlard express en compagnie de Rabastan Lestrange. Le regard noir et méprisant de Severus aurait pu le déstabiliser si cet avorton ne faisait pas quinze centimètres de moins que lui._

_- Vous me kidnappez ? J'espère que vous n'attendez pas de rançon, mon père doit-être bien trop content d'être débarrassé de moi, cracha-t-il_

_- Non, Snape, on ne te kidnappe pas. Qui voudrait de toi ? Ricana Rabastan. Mais vois-tu, tu as de la chance. Tu as attiré l'attention de notre Maître et il a demandé à Lucius de voir s'il pouvait tirer quelque chose de toi._

_Lucius sourit intérieurement. L'excuse était parfaite et personne n'en avait doutée. Il était lui-même l'instigateur de cette mascarade. Il avait humblement proposé au Lord d'évaluer le gamin et celui-ci, très intéressé, avait accepté. Mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir._

_- Et combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Pressé de rentrer chez toi ?_

_- Non, pas spécialement. Mais ... j'ai des choses à faire._

_- Comme roucouler avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ah mais suis-je bête, elle ne veut plus te voir._

_- Rabastan, suffit, intervint Lucius Tu passeras une semaine au Manoir avec nous puis tu rentreras chez toi. Tu es bien sûr invité à mon mariage le 21 Août. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas et que tu seras présent._

_- Comme si on m'en laissait le choix._

_Lucius lui attrapa le menton et le fixa de ses yeux gris et froid._

_- On a toujours le choix. Il faut juste savoir prendre le plus judicieux pour sa sécurité._

_- Je serais là, siffla Severus, lui renvoyant un regard noir et retirant son visage de la main de l'aristocrate. Le voyage a été long, on rentre chez vous ou nous devons attendre le déluge pour se faire prendre en stop par Noé ?_

_- Tu devrais te taire Severus. Je t'ai connu plus agréable, remarqua Rabastan, pas certain de savoir de quoi il voulait parler, ni de qui était Noé._

_- Sûrement parce qu'il sait magnifiquement bien tenir tête à notre belle sœur._

_- Ah oui, tu as raison Lucius. C'est toujours délectable de la voir s'énerver après lui sans arriver à le remettre en place, rigola Lestrange._

_Severus les regarda avec ennui. Ces deux là étaient passablement lassants quand il s'agissait de Bellatrix. Aucun des deux ne l'appréciait et ce n'était pas un secret. Il attrapa sa malle et avec défi, se mit en route. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par les deux hommes qui le firent transplaner._

_o0o_

Lucius se rappela de cette semaine, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Severus s'était montré sous son côté le plus taciturne et sombre possible. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas avoir froid aux yeux. Il lui répondait régulièrement et de façon peu gracieuse. Beaucoup se seraient pris quelques _Doloris_ pour oser lui parler ainsi. Mais le blond s'en était amusé. Il appréciait ce gamin qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Cela le changeait de tous les autres larbins qui lui léchaient les pieds. Il avait trouvé en lui un partenaire de joutes verbales de choix. Bien sur Augustus n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Il acceptait de le respecter, principalement en public, tout en lui parlant très ouvertement. Mais Rookwood n'avait aucun talent pour tourner les mots. Il était juste ennuyeux et insipide. Il partageait également une complicité relative avec Rabastan. Seule leur belle sœur commune et détestée était un sujet de complète harmonie. Quant à Rodolphus, leurs disputes étaient plus que virulentes de part leur antipathie réciproque. Lestrange ne supportant pas l'importance que le blond avait prise en peu de temps. Il était jaloux de le voir dans les hautes sphères alors que lui avait dû galérer un moment pour y parvenir. Les autres étaient juste de fidèles chiens de garde ou de compagnie, faisant tout pour le caresser dans le sens du poil. Severus était différent.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'esprit un peu voilé par la dose d'alcool qu'il avait absorbée. Certaines choses ne changeaient définitivement pas, Severus était toujours un bâtard insolant qui ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ouvertement ses quatre vérités. Cet été là avait changé leur relation très sensiblement. Après son mariage, le brun avait accepté de revenir passer quelques jours au Manoir. Visiblement sa relation avec Lily Evans avait été définitivement brisée et la mort récente de sa mère avait dégradé un peu plus ses relations avec son père, il avait donc pris le parti de s'éloigner du domicile familial.

Lucius s'assombrit en se rappelant la trace violette qui ornait sa mâchoire lorsqu'il avait été le chercher. Sans oublier le soulagement qui avait traversé ses yeux noirs quand il l'avait vu arriver. Il était tellement rare de voir un sentiment transparaitre sur son visage que Lucius en avait été légèrement choqué. C'était la même lueur qu'il surprenait régulièrement dans les yeux de Ioann. Il avait d'ailleurs tout autant de mal à se faire aux réactions automatiques du petit Russe. Un père et un fils, deux enfances différentes, deux mondes et pourtant tant de ressemblances.

Deux yeux gris, comportant cette même peur lui traversèrent l'esprit. Draco. Son fils avait autant peur de lui que Ioann de son tortionnaire et Severus de son père. Etait-il un monstre lui aussi ? Il avait menti et manipulé sans aucun scrupule. Il avait tué, torturé sans aucun regret. Et il n'hésitait pas à lever la main sur son enfant afin de lui montrer son désaccord sous prétexte de lui inculquer les bonnes manières. Il ferma fortement les yeux en soupirant. Oui, il était définitivement un monstre. Narcissa avait raison. Il avait toujours pris pour argent comptant ce que son père lui disait. Il avait toujours cru qu'être sévère et impassible était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait où était la vérité.

o0o

_Severus était furieux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il rageait avec virulence. Lucius le regarda faire des va-et-vient sur son tapis avec attention. Derrière toute cette débauche d'injure, il pouvait voir autre chose. L'adolescent était bouleversé. Lucius sortait de la douche quand il avait reçu un message d'Avery. Le mois de Septembre n'était pas encore fini que déjà il s'était passé quelque chose à Poudlard. Et Snape était au cœur de l'évènement. Il était allé s'excuser auprès de Narcissa qui l'attendait déjà dans leur lit. Il avait ensuite joint Slughorn lui intimant de lui envoyer le jeune Snape au plus vite et en tout discrétion. Heureusement qu'Horace l'appréciait depuis toutes ces années car il lui obéit sans rechigner. Comme quoi faire partie du Club Slug avait finalement des avantages. Depuis, Severus pestait dans son salon souhaitant souffrance et mort aux Maraudeurs._

_- Bien, jeune homme, pas que je m'ennuie mais mon tapis s'élime avec rapidité et j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de lui quelques années de plus._

_- Ce soir j'ai failli mourir et vous, vous ne pensez qu'à votre saleté de tapis ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir dans ce cas là ? Ragea Severus._

_- Parce que visiblement tu aurais empêché tes camarades de dortoir de dormir. _

_- Qu'ils aillent au Diable._

_- Mais ils iront. Malheureusement, très certainement pas ce soir. Si maintenant tu daignais m'expliquer comment tu as perdu ton calme légendaire._

_- Black a voulu me tuer !_

_- Je sais que l'entente est loin d'être cordiale entre vous, mais de là à te tuer. Black est un stupide Gryffondor, il n'est pas capable de programmer la mort de quelqu'un sans mourir de culpabilité avant._

_- Visiblement vous vous trompez de Black. Celui dont je vous parle, n'a pas hésité une seconde._

_- Si tu m'expliquais ce que Sirius a fait._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Comment ça ? S'étonna Lucius._

_- Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler. Et pour être sûr de ma bonne foi, il m'a lancé un sort pour empêcher que je divulgue ses secrets par inadvertance._

_- Ce vieux timbré est décidément pénible. Tu dois bien avoir le droit de me dire quelque chose tout de même._

_- Juste qu'à cause de Black j'ai failli crever, que Potter m'a sauvé et ... Bordel ... j'ai une dette de vie envers ce connard de Potter._

_Severus s'assit brutalement sous le coup de l'émotion. Il n'avait pas encore pris l'entière réalité de cette soirée. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains en jurant un peu plus. Lucius le regarda avec attention. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, Black payera en temps voulu. Il suffit d'en parler à nos camarades et le tour sera joué. Maintenant calme-toi, prends un verre et reprends toi._

_- Je suis mineur. Je n'ai pas le droit de boire d'alcool._

_- Et nous sommes seuls. Qui donc le saura ?_

_Avec un sourire supérieur, Lucius tendit un verre de whisky à un Severus complètement éberlué._

_- Reprends-toi Snape. Tu as l'air d'une morue hors de l'eau._

_Le regard tueur qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu gain de cause, le gamin retrouvait sa dignité. Severus avala son verre d'un seul coup. Il grimaça de la brûlure que lui attaquait l'œsophage et toussa légèrement. Le blond ricana légèrement avant d'avaler une petite gorgée de sa boisson avec défi, lui montrant ainsi que la classe, ça s'apprenait._

_o0o_

Cet évènement les avait définitivement rapprochés. Il n'avait su que plus tard ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, mais l'animosité qui unissait Severus aux Maraudeurs s'étaient définitivement imposée. Cette année là, le brun avait passé ses vacances de Noël chez les Avery tirant définitivement un trait sur son ancienne vie. Et le neuf janvier, il fêtait sa majorité sorcière en solitaire dans son lit, son manuel de potions ouvert devant lui, sa plume le recouvrant d'annotations et sortilèges de son cru. A la fin de sa sixième année, il avait disparu de la circulation pendant un mois. Lucius n'avait jamais su ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait appris la mort de Tobias Snape pendant ce laps de temps. Il n'en avait jamais eu la certitude mais il avait toujours soupçonné son camarade de s'être vengé de son enfance douloureuse. Et il était réapparu, un jour d'Aout.

o0o

_Le regard fermé, les traits durs, l'allure stricte et la stature imposante. Il avait considérablement grandi en un an. Il faisait presque sa taille dorénavant. Ce foutu gamin, insolant attendait comme une fleur sur son paillasson._

_- Tu comptes me laisser sécher sur le pas de ta porte ou tu m'offres un verre ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas le cracher cette fois ? Ironisa Lucius._

_- Je ne l'ai jamais craché, très cher. Et j'attends toujours._

_- Alors soit un gentil garçon et va attendre ailleurs. Je ne t'ai pas invité, me semble-t-il._

_- Je dois voir quelque chose dans ta bibliothèque. Alors laisse-moi passer._

_- Et si je refuse ?_

_Les oreilles et la queue touffue de chat qui lui étaient apparu, le convainquirent de laisser passer le plus jeune. Salazar que ce type pouvait-être désagréable avec sa maîtrise parfaite des sorts informulés de tout genre. Et bien sûr, ils croisèrent Narcissa avant que le contre sort ne soit lancé. Elle avait osé l'appeler « mon petit chat » pendant des mois et le faisait encore quand elle avait envie de se moquer. _

_Tous les jours Severus leur rendait visite et allait s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque si fournie du Manoir Malfoy. Lucius le trouvait souvent plongé dans des œuvres de magie noire très avancée et compliquée. Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants étaient capables de maitriser ce genre de sorts et lui semblait visiblement être passionné. _

_- Severus ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Tu pourrais au moins lever les yeux de ton satané bouquin quand je te parle, s'irrita Lucius._

_- Jaloux d'un livre poussiéreux ? Ironisa Severus._

_- Tais-toi, insolent._

_- Bien, alors que me vaut la joie d'une attention toute particulière de votre part, sa Majesté Blonde ?_

_Lucius se pinça fortement l'arête du nez. Que ce type pouvait l'exaspérer !_

_- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un œil sur toi depuis quelques années maintenant._

_Severus se tendit. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien qu'il trainait avec des Mangemorts. Cela ne l'avait jamais gêné. Même si certains le traitaient comme un moins que rien, d'autres l'avaient accepté pour ses capacités. Ce qui le changeait plus que grandement de son père qui le traitait comme un déchet et des autres élèves de Poudlard qui faisaient preuve de discrimination envers lui, la plupart du temps. Rosier, Mulciber, Wilkes et Avery avaient été les seuls à lui accorder un peu d'attention pour ce qu'il était. Même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'une amitié sans faille se soit réellement installée entre eux, une entente et un minimum de respect les liaient. Cela suffisait largement à Severus. Il était un solitaire et n'appréciait que peu d'être étouffé. Il y avait également Rodolphus. S'il le considérait comme un insignifiant insecte la plupart du temps, trop jeune pour avoir son attention, le fait qu'il ait sauvé son bras deux ans auparavant faisait qu'il ne participait pas lorsqu'il était moqué par les autres. Le frère de celui-ci était moins regardant. Rabastan passait son temps à le railler sauf quand le sujet Bellatrix venait sur le tapis. _

_Et il y avait Lucius. Le blond était après lui depuis des années. Déjà lors de sa première année il avait remarqué que le blond le surveillait de près. Et il n'était pas stupide pour ne pas comprendre que leurs rencontres inopinées étaient tout sauf dues au hasard. Lucius l'avait remarqué très tôt. Il avait eu dans l'idée de le faire rentrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts depuis longtemps et inconsciemment Severus en était flatté. Mais malgré ses convictions et ses décisions, une part de lui ne pouvait pas approuver les actes du Lord. Lily Evans avait été sa plus ancienne amie et même si leur relation s'était terminée un an auparavant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout effacer d'un seul mouvement de main. Car malgré tout, il avait de profonds sentiments pour elle ... et pas que de l'amitié._

_- Je sais. Contrairement à l'idée générale, je suis loin d'être un idiot._

_- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé, commença Lucius avant d'aviser le sourcil de Severus relevé ironiquement. Enfin, à partir d'un certain moment. J'aurais aimé savoir si nous pouvions te compter parmi nous._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr d'approuver tous les évènements _festifs_ que vous organisez. Tous les Moldus ne sont pas à ranger dans le même chaudron._

_- Pourtant il me semble que toi, plus que n'importe qui, peux comprendre notre façon de voir ces _gens_._

_- Sûrement mais ... _

_- Réfléchis Severus. Si tu es avec nous, plus aucun Moldu ne pourra se railler de toi. Le Maître est très intéressé par tes grandes capacités. Il estime que tu es un grand sorcier. Tu feras parti de l'élite. Et lorsque le Lord sera enfin au pouvoir, tu pourras faire de Black ton esclave personnel. Non, ne réponds rien pour l'instant. Réfléchis. Mais réfléchis bien et prends la décision la plus judicieuse._

_Ils se regardèrent avec un sérieux étouffant avant que Severus ne baisse les yeux sur son livre pour reprendre son activité. _

_o0o_

Lucius soupira. Severus avait raison, il ne lui avait guère laissé le choix au final et l'avait plus influencé que conseillé. Et dès le premier jour des vacances après ses ASPIC, il avait été intronisé aux côtés de Rosier. Puis avaient alors commencé les missions. Au début, le brun avait principalement la tâche de la confection des potions de soin mais aussi de potions offensives qui devinrent rapidement indispensables lors des attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis il était passé sur le terrain, prouvant sa dextérité, une baguette à la main. Régulièrement, Narcissa devait les soigner lors de leur retour. Aussi doués qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'un sort perdu.

L'heure tournait, il était maintenant trois heures quarante du matin. L'esprit de Lucius n'était plus embué d'alcool. Son troisième et dernier verre avait été fini plusieurs heures auparavant déjà. Il se rappela qu'un an après la sortie de Severus de Poudlard, le Lord avait indiqué qu'il avait un espion insoupçonnable dans les rangs de Dumbledore, lui permettant de déjouer au mieux les attaques. Personne n'avait su qui il était. Personne n'ayant été présent lors des entrevues de celui-ci. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les choses s'accélèrent et que son identité soit révélée à une poignée de fidèles. La fin de cette année là avait été euphorique. Un mois avant Noël, Narcissa lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enfin enceinte et ce depuis environ deux mois. Après avoir passé la journée et la soirée à la dorloter, il avait été se saouler chez Severus pour fêter, certes peu dignement, l'évènement. Et par la même occasion, entre deux verres, il lui avait demandé d'être le parrain.

L'année 1980 avait apporté son lot de changements. Regulus Black, Mangemort lui aussi, avait visiblement pris peur. Il aurait voulu quitter les rangs et aurait été tué sur ordre du Maître. Mais, là encore, personne n'avait jamais su quoi que ce soit. Karkaroff et Dolohov avaient été arrêtés et croupissaient à Azkaban en attente de leur procès. Puis en Mai, Severus était parti en Russie. Une mission qui aurait dû revenir à Igor mais de part son incarcération, elle avait été donné au jeune Snape. Ayant quelques notions de cette langue, il était le plus à même à la réussir.

Puis le cinq Juin lui avait offert un fils, un héritier. Il se rappelait encore de ce petit bébé ridé, trempé de sang et de liquide amniotique. Il mentirait s'il disait que ce jour là il avait trouvé son fils beau. Mais dès le bain passé, il avait revu son jugement et le voir accroché au sein d'une Narcissa, certes fatiguée mais surtout radieuse, avait sûrement était le moment le plus fort qu'il ait vécu. Il avait alors déposé un tendre baiser sur le front de Draco avant d'embrasser paresseusement sa femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement à ce souvenir. Un rayon de soleil au milieu de la nuit.

Les attaques n'avaient pas diminué. Wilkes et Rosier avaient été tués lors d'une altercation avec les Aurors. Puis en novembre, Severus était revenu. Le blond soupira. Quelque chose avait changé chez son ami. A ce moment là, il en avait été perplexe. Mais maintenant il savait que c'était l'amour de cette Russe qui l'avait bouleversé. Avant la fin de l'année, il avait célébré le baptême de Draco, faisant du brun son parrain officiel.

Depuis lors, Severus avait été un peu plus distant. Finalement il avait réussi à entrer à Poudlard en tant que professeur lors de la rentrée de Septembre 1981. Et il avait prouvé au Maître que sa place était idéale pour espionner le camp adverse. Certains s'étaient raillés, disant qu'ils avaient déjà un espion. Mais il ne s'était pas démonté et avait décrété que deux espions valaient mieux qu'un. Cela réduisait les échecs en cas de découverte de l'un d'eux. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, le 31 Octobre 1981, Harry Potter, quinze mois, réduisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à néant.

Le regard perdu dans le parc du Manoir, il remarqua que le ciel était en train de s'éclaircir. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Snape était très forte. C'était son seul réel ami. Il avait cru le connaître après toutes ces années, mais l'arrivée de Ioann avait modifié la donne. Severus était un homme mystérieux, secret et acerbe. Il était aussi cruel à ses heures. Lucius se rappelait très bien des D_oloris_ ou des _Avada_ qu'ils avaient lancés ensemble, ou encore des sorts puissants de découpe que le brun avait inventés. Et pourtant face à son fils, il était aussi innocent qu'un lapin d'élevage. Il s'occupait de lui avec amour et attention, il le câlinait et rigolait avec lui. Et à son contact l'enfant était radieux.

Il repensa également à Draco. Il avait eu du mal à admettre le fils de son parrain, mais depuis il l'adorait. Il les avaient vus jouer ensembles et les avaient trouvés tout simplement adorables. Mais le regard que Draco lui avait lancé quand il s'était rendu compte que son père le regardait et qu'il était d'une saleté repoussante, l'avait glacé sur place. Il n'en avait rien laissé voir et n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître sur le coup. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie alors, n'était pas due à son orgueil blessé d'aristocrate. Il avait voulu imposé le respect à l'enfant mais l'avait terrorisé. Son propre fils avait peur de lui comme toutes les victimes qu'il avait torturées lors de l'apogée du Lord Noir.

Lucius sentit la nausée arriver. Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et si Severus ne le lui avait pas violemment fait remarquer, probablement qu'il ne l'aurait jamais compris. La fierté et l'éducation des Malfoy étaient une chose et le pouvoir en était une autre. Il n'avait pas su faire la part des choses. L'image de Ioann tendant les mains vers Severus pour qu'il le porte dans ses bras tout en lui disant un _je t'aime papa_ si fort en émotion lui serra le cœur. Jamais Draco n'avait été aussi démonstratif avec lui.

Lucius regarda les flammes qui mouraient tout doucement. Il changerait la donne. Il ferait tout pour rectifier ses erreurs et il se promit qu'un jour, son fils n'aurait plus peur de lui. Un bruit dans l'escalier le fit relever la tête. Il regarda l'heure, cinq heure cinquante cinq, trop tôt que qui que ce soit, soit déjà levé. Il sortit du petit salon et se dirigea vers le bruit. Il remarqua alors Draco qui montait doucement les marches. Il était pieds nus, son pyjama léger sur lui sans aucun autre vêtement chaud. Sa main était accrochée à la rampe et il semblait peiner, sûrement encore à moitié endormi.

- Draco ?

Sa voix était plus surprise que mécontente, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'enfant de sursauter, se tendre et se retourner tête basse vers lui. Il ne sut pas si le tremblement qui secouait ses épaules était dû au courant d'air ou à la peur. Mais d'un coup cette soumission le dégoûta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Il est encore tôt.

- J'avais ... j'avais envie de boire et d'faire pipi. Mais je vais vite dans mon lit et je s'rai sage.

Il était clairement effrayé de s'attirer les foudres de son père. Lucius se prit même à penser qu'il devait se demander quelle horrible punition l'attendait après la scène de la veille. Et cette constatation eut l'effet d'une flèche enflammée lui traversant le cœur. S'il devait faire évoluer les choses, c'était justement le moment idéal. Il monta les marches doucement pour se rapprocher de lui. La tension dans le corps de l'enfant était à son comble alors que des larmes commençaient à glisser sur ses joues. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers lui, les mains en avant. Draco ferma violemment les yeux, prêt à recevoir une claque. Doucement, comme pour se rassurer lui-même, Lucius l'attrapa dans ses bras et le cala sur sa hanche, comme il avait si souvent vu Severus le faire avec son fils. Les tremblements ne diminuaient pas et le regard gris maintenant fixé sur lui, était encore plus terrorisé. Il lui frotta doucement et maladroitement son dos crispé.

- Je sais. Tu es un gentil garçon. Viens, je te ramène dans ton lit, tu vas avoir froid sinon.

Draco le regarda avec incertitude. Il ne savait plus comment il devait se comporter. Jamais son père ne le portait dans ses bras. Etait-il en train de dormir ? De rêver ? Il était pourtant certain de s'être réveillé. Et le sol froid sous ses pieds nus lui avait pourtant confirmé qu'il était bien levé. D'ailleurs au souvenir qu'il n'avait pas mis ses chaussons, il pâlit un peu plus en baissant la tête, laissant échapper un sanglot. Il n'avait pas le droit de marcher pieds nus.

Voyant cette réaction, Lucius s'inquiéta. Il savait que la crainte de son fils ne s'effacerait pas facilement, mais il ne comprenait pas son comportement alors qu'il n'y avait rien de menaçant. Avait-il trop attendu pour réparer ses erreurs ? Était-il allé trop loin avec un comportement trop ... brutal ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ?

- Suis désolé. J'ai pas mis mes pantoufles. Je suis désolé. Je l'referais plus.

Les larmes et sanglots qui redoublèrent, firent mal à l'adulte. De la main qui ne le tenait pas, il attrapa un de ses pieds froids. Il le massa doucement pour faire repartir la circulation.

- Alors il est temps de repartir au chaud sous les couvertures pour se réchauffer avant que tu ne tombes malade.

Il le cala un peu mieux contre lui et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il le coucha, le borda et le regarda s'endormir rapidement, trop fatigué pour réfléchir plus longtemps au comportement étrange de son père. Lucius s'assit doucement sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le montant. Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux fins de son fils. Il leur faudrait du temps, à tous les deux. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Narcissa avait sûrement raison, être père n'était pas que tenir la baguette qui punit, c'était aussi partager son temps avec son enfant. C'était voir le regard plein d'amour de d'admiration de son fils. Et c'était ce qu'il ferait apparaître dans ceux de Draco, foi de Malfoy.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Narcissa se réveilla seule dans son lit. Lucius n'était pas venu se coucher. Elle le savait car elle aurait automatiquement été réveillée. Son mari avait été perturbé par les évènements de la veille. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était dit entre les deux hommes mais visiblement Severus avait dit des choses difficiles à entendre. Le mot qu'elle avait reçu de lui le prouvait. Il avait eu peur de la réaction de Lucius pour leur sécurité, à elle et à Draco. Mais elle ne l'avait pas revu. Après que son fils se soit endormi, elle était descendue pour manger en cuisine avant de regagner la chambre conjugale. Par précaution, elle avait prévenu Dobby qu'en cas de soucis, il devait emmener Draco chez Severus le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait beau faire confiance à son mari, elle savait aussi que certaines choses pouvaient suffisamment l'énerver pour qu'il perde pied. Il était un dangereux Mangemort. Elle savait qu'il était capable du pire avant le meilleur.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva, attrapa une robe de chambre moelleuse. Comme tous les matins, elle fit un détour vers la chambre de son fils, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, avant d'aller déjeuner au salon. Elle poussa doucement la porte et ne put empêcher un sourire radieux d'illuminer ses traits. Lucius était endormi appuyé contre le haut du lit de leur enfant, la main perdue dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Et Draco était tourné vers lui, sa petite main serrant le pan de sa robe de sorcier. Elle avait eu raison. Severus avait réussi à déclencher quelque chose chez Lucius qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Malgré une légère jalousie de l'influence que le jeune homme avait sur celui qu'elle aimait, elle savait reconnaître ses limites. Lucius l'aimait, mais certaines de ses décisions ne pouvaient être prises qu'avec son ami.

Elle referma la porte, rassurée. Finalement, ses deux amours allaient enfin se trouver. D'un pas léger, elle descendit en cuisine pour demander à Dobby de préparer un repas fait uniquement des mets préférés de ses hommes. Elle l'envoya également chez Severus pour le remercier et lui dire que maintenant, tout aller bien se passer. Puis elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé. Elle caressa doucement son ventre. Oui, tout irait bientôt pour le mieux.


	38. Apprendre

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Mon grand chapitre sur le passé des deux Serpentards vous à visiblement bien plu malgré sa longueur. Mais vous en conviendrez que je ne pouvais pas non plus le couper… ni enlever la fin ). Nous allons revenir à des longueurs plus raisonnables à présents lol. En tout cas, je suis très ravie de vos réactions car j'avoue avoir potassé un moment l'encyclopédie HP sur le net pour trouver comment amener mon projet à bien tout en étant la pus proche possible de l'histoire originale. En tout cas la scène finale entre Draco et Lucius a eu tous les suffrages ! Et oui, Lucius commence à se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Et il n'a pas fini de faire des découvertes. Il n'a pas fini d'en voir non plus car tout le monde semble s'être ligué contre lui … enfin, non, pas tout le monde … mais ceux qui le font, ne font vraiment pas semblant lol. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui n'est pas forcément très riche en action … mais après tout, ma fic n'est pas non plus une histoire d'action …mais des émotions passent, de nouveaux points de vu arrivent ainsi que des explications … plus ou moins mouvementées. Sur ce …

… bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain. )

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Apprendre.**

_Dimanche 24 Août 1986._

Severus suivait un mouvement défini. Il donnait quelques impulsions douces et régulières de son pied. Tout comme il l'avait fait toute la soirée de la veille. Et ce matin, à son réveil, il avait recommencé à se bercer sur le rocking-chair. Une pression s'exerçait sur sa poitrine à chaque fois que les petits bras qui l'entouraient se resserraient sur lui. Dans son cou, le souffle chaud de la respiration de son fils le chatouillait. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Après le départ de Lucius, il était allé rejoindre Poppy dans la chambre de l'enfant. L'infirmière lui avait fait avaler une potion calmante mais elle n'avait visiblement pas très bien fonctionné. Dès qu'il avait passé la porte, il avait reçu Ioann qui s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant. Il répétait que Lucius était méchant, que Draco avait mal ainsi que quelque chose à propos de l'_Oncle_ qui était revenu. Il l'avait rassuré du mieux possible en lui murmurant des mots tendres dans l'oreille et en lui frottant le dos pour en dénouer les nœuds nerveux qui s'y trouvaient. Merlin, en plus d'avoir traumatisé son propre fils, il avait fallu que Lucius replonge le sien dans ses douloureux souvenirs.

Un léger repas frugal avalé avec difficulté, Ioann était resté accroché à son père comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne l'abandonne. Severus s'était alors installé dans la chaise à bascule qui était restée dans la chambre depuis l'épisode Sergueï. Il l'avait bercé ainsi tout en attendant avec anxiété d'avoir des nouvelles de Narcissa. Il avait fini par faire venir à eux une couverture afin de les tenir au chaud avant de s'endormir dans cette même position. Maintenant cela faisait une heure qu'il était réveillé et qu'il avait recommencé à les bercer tous les deux.

Un « pop » sonore le fit sursauter. En voyant Dobby, il lança un sort de silence autour de Ioann avant de ranger sa baguette.

- Professeur Snape, monsieur, Dobby a un message de Maitresse Narcissa pour Severus Snape Monsieur.

- Bonjour Dobby. Je t'écoute.

- Maitresse Narcissa remercie Monsieur Snape pour avoir parlé à Maitre Lucius. Elle vous fait dire que Maitre Lucius et petit Maitre Draco sont en bonne voie de rapprochement.

- Bien. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Merci Dobby.

- Oh non, professeur Snape Monsieur ! C'est Dobby qui remercie monsieur. Dobby est content que Maître Lucius veuille bien changer pour le petit Maitre Draco. Dobby était malheureux quand il avait peur ou mal, mais Dobby ne pouvait rien faire pour aider.

- Moi aussi j'étais en peine pour lui. Et je te promets que je serais là pour remettre Lucius à sa place dès que le besoin s'en fera sentir.

- Severus Snape, Monsieur, est un grand homme. Mais Dobby va aller se taper les doigts avec un marteau pour avoir pensé à mal de Maître Lucius.

Après une dernière révérence et avant que l'homme ne puisse ajouter un mot de plus, l'elfe disparut rapidement. L'air outré qu'affichait Severus s'épouvanta d'un seul coup. Il enleva le sort de silence mais son esprit n'était tourné que vers une seule pensée : Ioann venait-il réellement de se moucher dans son cou ? Merlin, ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il aspirait en le tenant ainsi contre lui. D'un soupir, il se résigna et recommença le mouvement berçant du fauteuil, tout en gardant en tête de toucher un mot à Lucius sur son comportement face à son elfe de maison.

o0o

Lorsque Lucius ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda pourquoi il avait dormi assis mais surtout pourquoi malgré tout, il se sentait si fatigué. Puis, après une minute d'étude intensive de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son salon mais dans la chambre de son fils. Il baissa le regard pour voir la tête de Draco posée sur ses genoux, sa main enserrant fermement un pan de sa robe tout en bavant légèrement dessus. Son regard se ferma en se focalisant sur la tache qui commençait à bien s'étendre sur le tissu luxurieux. Il commença à lever la main pour le repousser fermement mais son mouvement se bloqua. Le souvenir des paroles de Severus lui revinrent en mémoire, suivi rapidement par le résultat de sa longue nuit de réflexion. Il s'horrifia de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Il baissa doucement son bras et déposa sa paume sur le crane de son fils avec une lenteur mesurée. Celui-ci se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui tout en frottant son nez sur la jambe paternelle. Son contentement était d'une grande évidence. Inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, Draco était heureux d'être si proche de son père. Lucius en fut des plus troublés.

A cet instant, son fils n'était pas un petit noble à qui on doit apprendre des préceptes fastidieux et ennuyeux sur le rôle de son sang et de son rang. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon avide de câlins. Tout comme Ioann. L'adulte remarqua alors qu'inconsciemment, ses bras s'étaient approchés du petit corps pour le saisir. Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouva avec Draco assis sur ses genoux, fermement serré contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Et là avec cette nouvelle chaleur contre lui, il fit une découverte. Son corps crispé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, se détendit. Si prendre Narcissa dans ses bras était quelque chose de fantastique, particulièrement si cela annonçait une soirée sous la couette, prendre Draco dans ses bras était quelques choses de merveilleux pour la chaleur qui brulait dans son cœur. Il n'avait envie de rien sauf de rester là, à le garder contre lui, le plus longtemps possible.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Severus passait tant de temps avec son fils dans ses bras. Parce que cette position avait de quoi rendre n'importe quel homme fier et fort. Son père, Abraxas Malfoy, avait tort. Le pouvoir n'était pas d'écraser les autres. Le pouvoir était cette confiance qu'un enfant renvoie à son père. Il resserra son étreinte et maladroitement il embrassa le front de Draco. Il se promit qu'un jour, le petit blond se blottirait contre lui avec ce même bien-être, mais cette fois là, il serait réveillé et pleinement conscient de ses actes. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un 'pop' sonore se fit entendre.

o0o

Dobby arriva devant son Maître en se triturant les doigts. Décidément, il trouvait que ces temps-ci, il se passait bien trop de choses dans la vie au Manoir. Bien trop de changements. Il était bien sûr content que le vent de bouleversements qui planait au dessus de cette noble famille, apporte un peu de sérénité au petit Maitre. Il avait bien besoin de se retrouver avec un père jouant réellement ce rôle. Mais pour lui, humble elfe de maison, il avait du mal à se retrouver dans toute cette tourmente. Avant, c'était tellement plus simple de savoir comment le Maître allait réagir à telle ou telle nouvelle. Aujourd'hui il ne savait pas si l'annonce de la venue de cette femme, aussi remontée qu'un Norvégien à Crête, lui vaudrait deux-trois _Doloris_ ou une simple punition physique impliquant un tiroir que l'on referme un peu trop rapidement sur ses orteils.

Il tira sur ses oreilles espérant qu'au moins le Maître ne passerait pas sa colère sur le petit Maitre qui dormait sur ses genoux avec un sourire si attendrissant sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança de deux pas avant de voir que sa présence avait été remarquée. Il attendit qu'on lui demande de s'exprimer. Il faillit louper le signal et s'étrangla avec sa salive. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Maître Lucius lui demande la raison de sa venue, d'une voix aussi faible et douce. Dobby se reprit en se disant qu'il devait avoir observé Maîtresse Narcissa quand elle lui parlait en ne voulant pas déranger le sommeil de leur fils. Toujours était-il qu'il ne savait toujours pas à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Prudemment il fit un pas de plus et bafouilla un gargouillis digne d'un estomac indigné d'avoir été oublié. Il se gifla mentalement. Cette fois il était bon pour faire un tour dans les cachots pour incapacité à s'exprimer clairement. Il tira légèrement sur sa taie d'oreiller avant de reprendre de la voix la plus assurée qu'il put.

- Maître, Madame Pomfresh arrive pour voir le petit Maitre Draco, monsieur.

- Pomfresh ? Que veut-elle à Draco ?

- L'examiner, Maître.

- Et bien qu'elle revienne plus tard. Il dort.

- Elle attend dans le couloir, Maître. Elle voulait être sûre d'être reçue, Monsieur.

- Et bien qu'elle retourne dans la cheminée jusqu'à ce que je la rappelle. Tu peux disposer.

Bien. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Il n'avait visiblement pas été puni. Mais l'infirmière lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne partirait pas sans avoir ausculté l'enfant. Et ça, il ne l'avait pas encore annoncé. Il mordilla ses doigts et leva le regard sur le Maître. Celui-ci le regardait avec agacement. Hum. Pas bon. Cette fois ce serait le _Doloris_ et le cachot et le tiroir ?

- Qu'y a-t-il encore, maudit elfe ?

- C'est que, elle n'a pas l'air commode, Maître. Elle a dit qu'elle ne partirait pas, Monsieur. Dobby n'a pas pu la décider à ne pas rester.

- Alors je vais me charger de la renvoyer dans son antre. Disparais de ma vue.

Dobby ne se fit pas prier. Il transplana directement dans la cuisine. Le Maître était semble-t-il suffisamment perturbé pour ne pas lui donner une punition sévère. Et l'elfe n'était complètement idiot non plus. Il n'allait sûrement pas le lui signaler. Il n'était pas couard. Juste opportuniste. Par contre, il devrait peut-être indiquer à Maîtresse Narcissa la venue de la femme au tempérament de feu. Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive malheur au Maître alors qu'il était juste décidé à changer ...

o0o

Dans la chambre, Lucius se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de son fils et le reposa sur son lit. Puis il le mit sous un charme de silence avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas altier et imposant. Il n'avait par contre pas prévu d'entrée directement en contact avec Poppy après deux enjambées hors de la pièce. Celle-ci s'impatientant de ne pas être reçue, en était arrivée à la conclusion que si elle voulait voir Draco, elle devrait elle-même défoncer cette maudite porte.

- Chère Madame Pomfresh. Je ne suis pas particulièrement ravi de vous trouver ici. Mais je vais me montrer magnanime et vous raccompagner à la cheminée que vous n'auriez pas du quitter.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Lucius. Je suis venue pour ausculter Draco et je ne repartirais pas sans l'avoir fait.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez l'examiner. Mon fils va très bien. Il est actuellement en train de dormir tranquillement.

- Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été témoin de la correction particulièrement violente que vous lui avez donnée hier soir chez Severus, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de vérifier qu'il n'ait subi aucun dommage.

- Oseriez-vous suggérer que je bats mon fils ?

- Je ne suggère rien. Les faits sont là. J'ai vu son regard envers vous. J'ai vu votre réaction. Maintenant je compte bien vérifier que votre aveuglement n'ait pas généré de graves troubles physiques sur lui. On ne frappe pas un enfant avec une telle fougue. On donne quelques fessées pour montrer son désaccord sur un sujet important. On punit par privation de distractions. Si l'on franchit cette limite, on devient un agresseur. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que je mette le Ministère au courant de ce que j'ai vu, je vous conseille de me laisser faire ce pour quoi je suis venue ! Et ne vous avisez pas de me faire disparaître de la surface de cette terre. J'ai confié mes souvenirs à une personne de confiance.

Lucius la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Salazar ce que cette femme pouvait être agaçante. Elle le privait même de la joie de passer ses nerfs sur une nouvelle victime. Le pire était qu'elle avait sûrement réellement donné ses souvenirs à quelqu'un. Et il était prêt à parier que cette personne de confiance était Severus.

- Bien, alors allez-y. Mais vous allez priver un enfant de son quota d'heure de sommeil. N'est-ce pas quelque chose de criminel d'après votre façon de voir ?

- Si aucune lésion n'est à déplorer, alors oui, ce sera un acte déplacé de ma part. Mais s'il y a ne serait-ce que la moindre petite blessure, ce sera justifié. Avez-vous peur de ce que je découvrirais ?

- Sachez, madame, qu'un Malfoy n'a peur de rien.

- Alors j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Draco n'est pas votre fils. Car malgré son nom, il semblerait qu'il soit effrayé par bien des choses. La première étant _Vous_ !

Poppy passa devant un Lucius figé pour enfin atteindre la chambre. Elle trouva l'enfant toujours endormi sous sort de silence. Elle lança le contre sort et s'assit sur le lit. Doucement elle passa sa main dans les cheveux fins de l'enfant en l'appelant d'une voix chaleureuse. Après quelques grognements et tentatives de disparition sous l'oreiller, Draco ouvrit les yeux. De la porte, son père le regardait se réveiller. Il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Il les frotta paresseusement en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'étira en bâillant une deuxième fois avant de finalement arriver à s'asseoir. Il cligna des paupières pour les alléger du poids que le sommeil avait fait peser dessus. Lucius se demanda si tous les jours son réveil se passait de cette façon. Même s'il avait vu un comportement légèrement similaire chez Ioann, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son propre fils pouvait avoir de telles manières enfantines. Et cette pensée lui montra combien il s'était trompé. Draco n'avait que six ans. Il _était_ un enfant. Et lui, il allait devoir commencer à le regarder évoluer, non pas comme un héritier digne de son sang, mais comme l'_enfant_ qu'il était.

- Bonjour Draco. Alors dis-moi, as-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui madame, j'ai bien dormi.

- Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé hier chez ton parrain ?

- J'ai été vilain et papa m'a puni.

Lucius n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le touchait le plus. Le fait que son fils soit si persuadé qu'il n'était pas un gentil garçon ou qu'il ait annoncé ça sur un ton avec lequel il aurait avoué n'importe quelle évidence.

- Tu n'as pas été vilain.

- Si, j'étais sale. Et j'ai pas le droit car je suis un Malfoy et qu'un Malfoy ça doit jamais être sale et que je dois toujours être digne, récita-t-il avec grande concentration

- Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon, Draco. Tu as le droit de te salir en jouant.

- Non, j'ai pas le droit. C'est pas bien sinon.

- Et Ioann, il n'a pas le droit non plus ?

- Pas pareil. I'ann il est petit. Et puis Parrain Severus il dit pas qu'il a pas le droit de se salir. Et pis c'est pas un Malfoy.

Poppy était attristée de voir à quel point les préceptes odieux de Lucius étaient ancrés dans cet esprit si jeune. Mais elle n'était pas là pour faire un travail psychologique. Tant que le père ne changerait pas, elle ne pouvait rien de ce côté-là. Pour l'instant, elle devait vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucune maltraitance sur ce petit garçon. Et elle espérait grandement de ne pas en trouver. Elle avait bien assez avec _un_ enfant traumatisé.

- Est-ce que tu as mal là où ton papa t'a frappé ?

Draco passa sa main sur sa joue et la frotta un peu. Il fronça les sourcils avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Bien, tant mieux. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Où quelque part ?

- N'importe où. Est-ce qu'une douleur te gène ?

- J'ai mal à mon ventre.

- Tu as envie de vomir ?

- Non, j'ai envie de faire pipi.

- Oh. Et bien, peut-être que tu devrais aller aux toilettes. Comme ça on verrait si tu as toujours mal au ventre.

- D'accord.

Il sauta dangereusement du lit avant de se baisser pour attraper ses chaussons et les enfiler. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de remarquer pour la première fois depuis son réveil, la présence de son père. Il frissonna violemment en le regardant et baissa vivement la tête. Lucius se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce comportement, surtout que le regard noir de Poppy était simplement en train de le fusiller sur place. Visiblement, l'épisode du câlin rapide et maladroit du matin n'était pas resté dans la mémoire de Draco. Il avança sa main vers lui et le regarda trembler.

- Viens Draco, je t'emmène aux toilettes. Après tu reviendras voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle t'examine.

- J'suis pas malade ! Promis ! S'affola l'enfant.

- Bien sûr que non. Et même si tu l'étais, ce ne serait pas grave. Allez, viens vite avant d'uriner dans ton pyjama.

Draco rougit fortement en se souvenant que c'était ce qu'il avait déjà fait la veille quand son père l'avait puni. Et il se dit que pour un grand garçon, faire pipi dans sa culotte deux fois d'affilé, ce n'était pas idéal. Alors, avec une crainte bien visible, il attrapa la grande main chaude de son père et se laissa guider dans les couloirs. Dans la chambre, Poppy s'interrogeait. Bien sûr le comportement de l'enfant pouvait amener n'importe quelle personne à réfléchir sur les implications sur l'éducation donnée par Lucius. Mais c'était le comportement de ce même homme qui actuellement la perturbait. Jouait-il la comédie, ou tentait-il réellement d'être un père ? Quand elle avait quitté la maison des Snape la veille, Severus lui avait dit qu'il avait remis Lucius à sa place en espérant que cela le forcerait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'avait rien dit mais elle avait estimé que cet homme était trop vil pour vouloir s'adoucir de quelque façon face à son fils. Et si la nuit porte conseil, le matin en se levant, elle n'avait pourtant pas changé d'idée. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de débarquer au Manoir Malfoy. Oh, bien sûr elle n'avait pas menti. Elle avait réellement laissé le souvenir de la scène indiquant des rapports de force entre Lucius et son fils. Elle avait contacté Milo pour le tenir au courant et c'était lui qui avait la fiole contenant le filament argenté. Elle avait préféré laisser Severus et Ioann se reposer tranquillement avant d'aller les voir. Elle était perdue dans ses pensée lorsque les deux blonds arrivèrent, toujours main dans la main. L'enfant paraissait un peu plus détendu mais elle nota bien qu'il était loin d'être en parfaite confiance avec l'adulte. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Bien. Et maintenant, as-tu mal quelque part ?

- Non Madame.

- Alors, je vais te lancer quelques sorts. Ce n'est pas méchant, ça ne fait pas mal. Mais ça me permettra de voir si tout va bien, lui dit-elle avant d'ajouter pour le rassurer : Tu sais, je fais la même chose à Ioann avant de le soigner. Et tu sais qu'il n'a pas mal quand je le fais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il dit que vous êtes gentille.

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière Poppy qui ricana doucement. Draco frissonna en pensant qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

-Ioann ne vous connaît visiblement pas aussi bien que cela. Même un magyar à pointes est plus docile que vous, railla Lucius.

-Ioann, tout comme Draco, est un gentil garçon. Il n'a donc à pas encore eu à subir mon courroux. Vous, par contre, je vous conseille de faire profil bas, mon cher Lucius.

Le cher Lucius s'offusqua mais ne rajouta rien. Poppy lança les différents sorts avant d'attraper un parchemin afin d'y noter les résultats. Puis elle sortit une sucette de sa poche qu'elle donna à l'enfant. Elle attira ensuite le père dans un bulle de silence.

- Je veux une réponse honnête Lucius. Avez-vous, d'une façon ou d'une autre, corriger votre fils par des coups sur le dos ?

- Je sais que vous me prenez pour un tyran mais je ne l'ai jamais frappé à cet endroit là.

- Alors, où l'avez-vous frappé ? Non, pas de récriminations. Je sais que vous l'avez fait. Je ne parle pas en tant qu'ennemi mais en tant que médecin. Je vais mettre de côté mon éthique au profit de la partie médicale. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

- J'ai pour habitude de lui donner des coups sur les fesses avec une fine baguette de merisier, lâcha Lucius à contre cœur.

- Sur les fesses. Ce qui pourrait expliquer cela alors.

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Qu'il ait un spondylolisthésis. Phénomène assez rare sans une prédestination et pour se faire, assez étonnant sur Draco. Sa cinquième vertèbre lombaire a légèrement glissé en avant par rapport à la sixième, ce qui entraîne des douleurs localisées en un point précis de son dos. Soit il a mal et préfère ne rien dire. Un autre précepte Malfoyen ? Soit avec le temps, il ne se rend même plus compte qu'il a mal au dos. C'est un enfant en pleine croissance. Tout coup donné avec une certaine force, joue sur son développement. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave en soit. Cette potion adéquate, un léger massage avec ce baume et dans deux jours il n'y aura plus aucun désagrément. Mais il est tout de même passé près d'une lourde médication. Cela aurait pu être bien plus grave. Je vous préviens, Lucius, si je dois trouver une nouvelle fois de telle trace de violence sur lui, je serais intraitable, et vous apprendrez que vous n'êtes finalement qu'un sorcier comme les autres. Malgré toutes vos relations, aucune ne vous sauvera.

-Y aura-t-il des séquelles ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche sans se préoccuper de la dernière partie de la phrase.

La menace de Poppy ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid comparé à la crainte qui s'était insinuée dans ses veines. Il aurait avalé un sac d'aiguilles qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Avait-il réellement blessé voire manqué d'handicaper son propre enfant à cause de ses croyances ?

- Non. Il n'en gardera aucune marque interne ou physique. Mais je ne sais pas quelle trace sera imprimée dans son mental.

- Bien, si vous avez fini votre travail, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous, répliqua Lucius, pressé de mettre un terme à cette rencontre.

- Je repasserais demain pour vérifier que le processus de guérison est bien accepté et j'en profiterais pour ausculter Narcissa comme prévu. Je passerais en fin d'après midi. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que demain se tient la réunion de pré-rentrée à Poudlard.

- Au moins je ne vous verrais qu'en fin de journée. Vous ne viendrez donc pas me la gâcher par votre présence dès le matin.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie pour vous. Oh et une dernière chose avant de partir. Je vous conseille d'aller vous excuser auprès de Severus et de Ioann. Le pauvre enfant a été traumatisé par votre comportement envers son ami. Un mea culpa est vraiment le minimum que vous pouvez faire pour lui.

Elle quitta la chambre sans laisser le temps à Lucius de répliquer. Celui-ci fixa la porte comme s'il avait voulu la foudroyer d'un regard. Que cette femme pouvait être énervante ! Mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait des torts. Beaucoup de torts. Et qu'elle avait raison. Ioann méritait que pour une fois, il s'excuse. Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'accroupit au pied pour être à hauteur de son fils. Le regard effrayé qui le fixait ne lui rendit pas la chose facile.

- Draco, hier soir quelqu'un a fait une grosse bêtise.

- J'suis désolé ! Je ferais attention ! Je me sal ...

- Non Draco. C'est moi qui ai fait une bêtise.

Le regard interloqué de l'enfant l'aurait fait sourire si le moment n'avait pas été si important.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Tu n'avais rien fait de mal. Tu es un petit garçon qui a le droit de jouer et de se salir. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas le faire exprès. Mais hier tu n'avais rien fait de mal. Draco, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur et fait mal.

- Je ... c'est ... père ?

Draco était totalement bouleversé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Il ne reconnaissait plus son père. Il se mordilla la lèvre en gardant un œil sur l'adulte. Comment était-il censé savoir ce qu'il devait faire si ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis toujours était en un instant modifié ? Il repensa à son rêve. Un rêve où il s'était levé pour aller boire et se soulager. Il avait alors rencontré son père qui lui avait dit des choses gentilles et qui l'avait porté dans ses bras en le rassurant. C'était un rêve bien étrange. Mais voilà que maintenant qu'il était réveillé, son père se comportait comme dans son rêve. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait juste envie que sa maman lui donne un câlin et aussi de manger des tartines à la marmelade d'orange comme tous les matins. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le regard attentif de son père.

Celui-ci lui attrapa doucement ses mains le faisant sursauter. Leurs deux regards gris se croisèrent. Puis doucement, comme il avait vu Severus le faire avec Ioann, Lucius attira Draco dans ses bras. Le garçonnet se tendit fortement et n'osa pas bouger. Lucius se sentit maladroit. Il ne savait pas comment faire dans cette situation. Jamais il n'avait eu à rassurer qui que se soit. A part Severus, à une certaine époque et dans une certaine mesure, mais celui-ci l'aurait tué s'il avait eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien Draco. Je sais que tu es perdu. Mais moi aussi je le suis. Alors on va apprendre tous les deux d'accord ? Tu vas m'apprendre à être un vrai papa et moi je t'apprendrais à me faire confiance. Es-tu d'accord ?

- Je ... oui ... d'accord ...

Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de mal faire, Draco entoura le cou de Lucius de ses bras et agrippa le col de son vêtement. Puis il déposa sa tête sur son épaule en se resserrant contre lui, toujours avec précaution. Son père resserra son étreinte sur lui et posa sa main sur sa tête.

- Merci de me donner une autre chance, mon fils.

- Moi je t'aime quand même, papa.

La petite voix étouffée s'entendit à peine, et pourtant l'écho se répercuta dans tout le corps et toute l'âme de Lucius. Il ne dut qu'à sa forte volonté de ne pas laisser des larmes prendre place dans ses yeux. Oui, il leur faudrait du temps pour s'apprivoiser et apprendre de l'un et de l'autre. Mais ce début était plus que prometteur et il suffisait à montrer au père le bienfait de quelques concessions.

o0o

Milo se pencha vers la droite et évita avec brio la cuillère à soupe qui atterrit au sol dans un grand bruit. Il se dit que si personne n'arrivait à le tuer avant ses trente ans, il réussirait tout de même à finir avec un œil en moins ou complètement estropié. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il apprenne la définition du mot 'prudence'. Mais depuis le temps qu'il tentait d'être bon élève, il se dit que finalement ce n'était plus la peine d'insister, son cas était désespéré. En face de lui, Severus, tendu, ouvrit le tiroir à couvert pour sortir une nouvelle cuillère dont il se servit pour touiller sa sauce bolognaise. Au moins le Russe pouvait être rassuré, le liquide poisseux et carmin qui lui couvrait la joue n'était pas du sang. Il attrapa un torchon et se nettoya.

- Non mais sérieusement, je crois sincèrement que ça te ferait du bien, tu sais.

- Ose encore me faire ce genre de proposition et tu finiras en morceau dans mes potions.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. On ne peut jamais parler avec toi sans que tu en viennes aux menaces.

- Parce qu'il n'y a que ça que tu comprennes.

- Même pas vrai. Si j'avais peur de toi je ne serais pas là.

- Et tu ferais bien de partir si tu ne veux pas me tenter un peu plus.

- Heureusement que j'ai mon ange de filleul. Lui au moins il m'aime et ne tente pas de me faire disparaître de la planète à chaque fois qu'il me voit.

- Il est trop petit pour cela. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il tient un minimum de moi, il le fera bien assez tôt.

- C'est pour cela qu'il ressemblera sûrement et exclusivement à sa mère. Elle, au moins, m'adorait.

- Arrête un peu de tout ramener à Iva, bordel ! Contrairement à toi, certains dans cette maison n'ont pas encore pu faire leur deuil. Alors garde tes réflexions pour toi et grandis pour une fois.

La porte de la cuisine claqua derrière Severus. Milo s'assit sur une des chaises et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Bon, cette fois il n'avait pas été diplomate. Il avait voulu le sortir de ses idées sombres mais il s'était fourvoyé. Il soupira lourdement. L'anglais avait raison. Il avait parfois du mal à faire la part des choses. Et là il l'avait réellement blessé. Quand Poppy était passée le voir en coup de vent le matin même pour le mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé, il avait eu dans l'idée de venir pour voir comment se portaient Ioann et son père et ainsi pouvoir les distraire. Il les avait trouvés, tranquilles, autour d'un petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pu ignorer la peur dans les yeux du garçon quand il avait poussé la porte. Oh bien sûr elle n'avait pas duré longtemps. Mais elle avait été là. Comme un mois auparavant. Et comme un autre mois avant. Pourquoi dès qu'il allait mieux, quelque chose le replongeait dans ses horribles souvenirs ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Après une grande inspiration il se leva et passa au salon. Il avait des pots cassés à réparer. Il n'eut pas à aller beaucoup plus loin. Severus était devant une des photos où l'on voyait Ivanna rire à ses côtés. Il s'approcha sans bruit. Il s'arrêta juste derrière lui et lui passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules, le forçant à appuyer son dos contre son torse.

- Je suis désolé Severus. C'était particulièrement déplacé de ma part. J'ai eu deux ans pour me faire à sa mort. Toi tu n'as eu que trois mois. Et encore, avec tous ces changements, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup y penser.

- Tu seras pardonné à la condition que tu me lâches sur le champ, répondit Severus d'une voix brisée qu'il aurait voulue sarcastique.

- Non. Baisse ton masque Sev'. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

Le silence retomba sur le salon. La main gauche de Milo frottait doucement le bras de son ami dans une tentative de réconfort. Il ne sut si s'était efficace, mais il ne fut pas repoussé. Un bruit derrière eux les sortir de leur bulle. Severus passa rapidement une main sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de lassitude ainsi que les quelques larmes traitresses qui lui avaient échappé. Puis il se retourna pour voir Ioann arriver vers eux, son dragon dans ses bras.

- Tu ne joues plus mon Cœur ? Demanda le Maitre des Potions d'une voix douce.

- Non, voulais être avec toi et oncle Milo.

- Viens là.

Severus s'était accroupi au sol et le serra fortement dans ses bras. L'enfant ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à son père, mais il comprit qu'il était triste. Alors il laissa Leloo tomber au sol et agrippa l'adulte pour lui faire un gros câlin avant de lui embrasser la joue. Une odeur de brûlé attira leur attention, brisant cet instant. Severus jura dans sa barbe avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine pour voir sa sauce bolognaise servant de carburant aux flammes qui léchaient la casserole.

- Bravo Gabrilov, tu as ruiné notre repas.

- Et voilà, avec toi c'est toujours ma faute !

- Parce que c'est toujours de ta faute.

- Tyran.

- Gamin.

Le regard à nouveau complice, les deux adultes s'échangèrent un sourire en coin. Puis tous les trois unirent leurs capacités pour rendre au déjeuner une note plus gaie que la promesse de pâtes au beurre. L'ex-professeur était toujours un peu tendu. Il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu Lucius pour mettre les choses au clair, il ne pourrait pas être totalement à l'aise. Et ce malgré les piètres efforts du Russe pour lui calmer l'esprit. Ce ne fut que lors de la sieste de Ioann, que Lucius lui demanda une audience. Milo s'éclipsa et promit de revenir dans la soirée. Il avait de toute façon quelqu'un à voir d'ici là.

o0o

Dans le salon, l'ambiance fut lourde pendant de longues minutes. Severus attendait tranquillement que le blond parle. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était très perturbé. Son masque avait partiellement disparu. Finalement, après la deuxième tasse de thé :

- Je tenais à m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Mon comportement était totalement déplacé.

- Ton comportement était complètement odieux. En plus de ce que tu as fait ressentir à Draco, tu as traumatisé Ioann. J'ai passé la soirée à le rassurer et nous avons dormi dans la chaise à bascule car il ne voulait plus quitter mes bras.

- Ce n'était pas voulu. Je n'ai pas non plus voulu faire de mal à Draco. J'ai juste été ... aveuglé par ma propre éducation.

- Mon fils a commencé à faire l'amalgame entre toi et Sergueï Soloviev. Te rends-tu compte de ce que ça signifie ?

- Je me rends surtout compte que finalement il n'est pas si loin de la vérité que cela. Je ... Par Salazar ... j'ai blessé Draco aussi sûrement que Soloviev blessait Ioann.

- Non. Tu n'as pas été tendre ni réfléchi. Mais je doute que tu sois un jour arrivé à son extrémité.

- J'ai réellement blessé Draco. Il est sous traitement. Je ne saurais te dire le nom exact mais sa colonne vertébrale a été touchée. Poppy affirme qu'avec un suivi, il n'en paraîtra plus rien d'ici quelque temps.

- Soloviev frappait Ioann pour lui faire mal. Toi tu étais plutôt dans la lignée de mon père. Taper pour éduquer, sans se rendre compte des conséquences.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux d'être comparé à ce Moldu alcoolique et violent.

- L'avantage c'est que maintenant il ne tiens qu'à toi de t'éloigner de cette ressemblance.

- Cela m'embêterait effectivement grandement de finir comme lui. Car cela ferait de Draco un criminel.

Severus se tendit brutalement, la mâchoire crispée pour ne pas dire certaines choses. Finalement, malgré son regard sombre et assassin, il reprit d'une voix calme.

- Je ne vois pourtant pas le rapport.

- Je pense que si. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais fait pendant ce lapse de temps où tu avais disparu. Juste au moment où ton père a été découvert mort chez lui.

- Tout simplement parce que cela ne te regardait pas. Nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que j'épanche mes secrets sur ton épaule. Quant à Tobias, les médecins ont indiqué qu'il était décédé d'une crise cardiaque. Je ne vois pas où aurait été mon rôle dans sa mort.

- Oh si tu le vois, Severus, beaucoup plus que tu ne le laisses paraitre. Ioann dort ? Demanda Lucius pour détourner la conversation.

- Oui, c'est l'heure de sa sieste. Et vu les bouleversements émotionnels qui l'assaillissent depuis hier soir, il risque de dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude, du moins si aucun cauchemar ne vient le réveiller. Voir son ami ... non, celui qu'il considère maintenant comme son grand frère protecteur, se faire frapper comme un malpropre l'a beaucoup ébranlé.

- Je repasserais donc plus tard pour lui présenter mes excuses. Puis-je lui offrir quelque chose pour l'aider à me pardonner ?

- La confiance en toi qu'il vient de perdre ? Ironisa Severus.

- Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas la lui redonner en une seule soirée. Mais j'y travaillerais. J'aime beaucoup ton fils Severus. Il m'offre de nouveaux horizons. Il m'ouvre la porte à de nouvelles émotions. Et même si je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec cette situation, j'ai envie de voir où cela va me mener.

- J'apprécie que tu l'aimes. Mais il serait préférable que tu commences à aimer ton fils comme il se doit.

- J'y travaille. Je ne peux pas trop brusquer Draco, il est trop petit pour tout comprendre. Mais je compte bien passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il accepte de me donner une nouvelle chance.

- Draco t'aime. Tu n'y as jamais fait attention, mais tu es son modèle, son héros. Tu es son père.

- J'espère juste qu'un jour il m'accordera ne serait-ce que la moitié de la confiance que Ioann te porte. J'en serais déjà très fier.

- Cette moitié là t'est déjà acquise. A toi de faire en sorte que l'autre moitié te soit accordée.

- Merci Severus. J'apprécie également beaucoup ton amitié.

- Oh par Merlin. Et reprends-toi donc un peu. Où donc est passé l'arrogant Lucius Malfoy ? Tu t'excuses, tu te lamentes tu me remercies. C'est certes une excellente journée quand tous ces évènements arrivent en même temps. Mais pour peu, je me croirais au Ministère avec tous ces lèches-bottes qui te passent du cirage à longueur de journée.

- Chose qui ne t'arriveras jamais, reprit Lucius, conscient du détournement de conversation effectué par Severus pour lui permettre de se reprendre. Tu es loin d'avoir mon prestige et ma classe. Bien que je trouve tes cheveux en meilleur état qu'à une certaine époque. Aurais-tu enfin appris à t'occuper de toi ?

- Je passe surtout moins de temps dans les effluves d'un chaudron. Maintenant lorsque tu auras fini de m'insulter tu pourras repartir apprendre à câliner ta famille et me laisser profiter de la mienne.

Quelques échanges sarcastiques plus tard, Lucius disparut dans la cheminée en promettant de repasser le soir même pour parler avec Ioann. Severus soupira en se demandant s'il n'allait pas finir par demander des droits de passage chez lui. Entre un Russe incrusté et un Sang-Pur déterminé, la soirée ne serait toujours pas calme. Sans un regard aux clichés sur le mur, il descendit dans son laboratoire. Rien ne valait la confection d'une bonne potion pour effacer certaines choses difficiles à oublier.

o0o

A Londres, Milo attendait, avachi dans son canapé, les pieds négligemment posés sur sa vieille table basse bancale. Depuis qu'il avait abandonné Severus et Lucius, il n'avait fait que réfléchir. Finalement sa bourde lui avait fait poser le doigt sur un problème sous-jacent. Et il était bien décidé à rattraper son comportement indécent. Heureusement qu'il avait un patron arrangeant. Cela allait lui permettre de mettre son plan en route. Il avait déjà prévenu Henrique qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir le samedi suivant car il devrait bosser pour récupérer ses heures. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à régler. Il repensa au regard furieux de son ami quand il lui avait cette proposition. Il grimaça. Non, plus que furieux, ce regard était blessé. Severus était un homme sombre, solide, fort et inébranlable. Il était une personne qui pouvait affronter la mort sans plus de sentiments que s'il était allé chercher des courgettes à l'épicerie. Le seul qui arrivait à lui faire tomber cette carapace dans laquelle il se murait, c'était Ioann. Et encore, pas dans n'importe quelle situation.

Pourtant cette fois, c'était lui qui avait trouvé une faille. De le voir évoluer dans sa nouvelle vie avec beaucoup d'habileté malgré le peu de temps qu'il a eu pour s'habituer, lui avait fait oublié que justement tout s'était passé un peu trop vite pour être parfait. Severus n'avait eu que quelques heures, à peine deux jours, pour apprendre, comprendre et accepter la mort d'Ivanna, avant d'endosser pleinement le rôle de père. Et visiblement, si les deux premières parties avaient été effectuées, l'acceptation était loin d'être à l'ordre du jour. Des flammes vertes illuminèrent le salon. Milo se dit que finalement cela avait du bon d'être dans un quartier sorcier. Personne n'était alors choqué de voir une cheminée dans un appartement. A Kazan, il avait toujours du se servir des réseaux publiques et de hiboux pour communiquer avec les autres. Le parchemin qui fut craché lui indiqua qu'il pouvait rejoindre son interlocuteur dès à présent. Il attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et annonça sa destination.


	39. Coin!

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, je crois que je t'ai perturbé ). Dimanche dernier (enfin pas celui qui vient de passer mais l'autre) c'était exceptionnel. Je reste quand même sur ma publication du mercredi. Mais je suis toujours ravie de te retrouver à chaque fin de chapitre !

Le rapprochement Draco/Lucius semble tous vous avoir conquis… surtout dans le coté touchant de la scène et déstabilisant de « l'action ». j'en suis bien contente :D. Pour l'intrigue avec Milo, ma chère Felinness, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Mel, je sais dans le chapitre précédent, si on voit pas mal Severus, Ioann se fait assez rare. Je te rassure, dans celui qui arrive, on va le retrouver un peu (beaucoup) plus présent. Par contre, Severus aurait dû se méfier quand il s'est moqué de Lucius … on ne rigole pas d'un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences ! En tout cas, sachez que d'après ma bêta le chapitre est marrant, au moins à partir de la moitié. Perso, je l'ai voulu un peu plus léger que ceux qui sont passés … car ça fait aussi du bien de sourire aux facéties de chacun !

Sinon, petite info, depuis 3 semaines, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé, en plus Monsieur m'a offert un jeu vidéo que j'ai beaucoup et là je me paye un rhume… du coup j'avance bien moins vite dans l'écriture. J'ai encore 3 chapitres de faits, mais il est possible, si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer plus que ça, que je doive ralentir les publications. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais malheureusement, je ne garantis rien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Coin !**

Milo arriva dans un salon aux couleurs claires et chaleureuses. Il fut invité à s'installer dans un fauteuil alors qu'une tasse de café était déposée devant lui. Le silence ne fut que de courte durée. Son hôte lui demandant rapidement ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste avant d'en sortir un petit flacon qu'il déposa sur la table avant d'attraper son café.

- Je pense, ma chère Poppy, que si vous me recevez à l'heure actuelle, c'est que votre vie n'est plus menacée. Je vous ramène donc vos souvenirs.

- Et bien c'est gentil de votre part. Mais cela aurait pu attendre.

- Je sais, soupira Milo. En fait j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai ... comme qui dirait, fait une connerie, avec Severus.

- Allons bon. Vous avez donc tous décidé de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? Qu'avez-vous fait au juste ?

- La question la plus juste serait : qu'ai-je dit au juste ? Pour détendre l'atmosphère de l'attente des nouvelles du Manoir Malfoy, j'ai lancé une petite pique gentille à Severus. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Bref, passons, en fait j'ai une requête. Pourriez-vous garder Ioann demain après midi et mardi matin ?

- Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué. Demain matin j'ai une réunion de pré rentrée à Poudlard. Et en fin d'après midi je dois passer voir Narcissa Malfoy pour un examen.

- Oh. Bon. Tant pis. Je vais m'arranger autrement alors ...

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je m'occupe du petit ? Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus. Je sais que je me mêle sûrement de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais il est mon ami. Je me fais du souci pour lui si vous, vous êtes aussi anxieux. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Poppy d'une voix douce.

- Pour faire court, disons que je lui ai proposé de voir des gens ... plutôt de la gente féminine, et qu'il l'a mal pris. Ne vous offusquez pas. Je parlais juste, dans un premier temps, de boire un thé avec certaines personnes, comme une de ses voisines qui ne semble pas insensible à lui. Mais j'ai fait une erreur de jugement et je compte bien j'assumer. Je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait que Sev' n'avait pas fait son deuil d'Ivanna.

- Effectivement. Même s'il ne le montre pas, il est évident qu'il ressent toujours des sentiments très forts pour cette jeune femme. Quel était donc ce plan dans lequel vous comptiez éloigner son fils de lui dans de telles circonstances ?

- En trois mois il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Il a appris beaucoup de choses et il semble gérer tout cela à merveille. Mais il y a une chose qu'il n'a pas faite. En fait je voulais qu'il me suive pour un voyage éclair à Kazan. Il a besoin de se recueillir sur la tombe d'Iva pour lui dire au revoir convenablement. Il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire quand il est venu chercher Ioann. Et visiblement, il faut rectifier cette erreur rapidement. J'aurais préféré l'accompagner et le soutenir. Mais Ioann n'est pas état de subir ce voyage et surtout il n'est pas encore assez stable émotionnellement pour affronter ça. Niveau boulot, j'ai obtenu mon lundi après midi et mon mardi matin que je rattraperais samedi, je pourrais donc le garder.

Il finit sa tasse en fermant les yeux sans remarquer le regard de Poppy sur lui. Elle savait qu'une forte amitié liait les deux hommes. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute là-dessus, Milo aurait réussi à balayer ses craintes avec ces quelques phrases. Elle prit appui sur son dossier. Le silence lui permettait de réfléchir rapidement mais sûrement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle savait ce qu'elle ferait.

- Bien. Alors maintenant Milo, voici ma vision de ce qui va se passer pour les journées de lundi et mardi. Demain matin, de bonne heure, je vais me faire le plaisir d'aller déranger la tranquillité de Lucius Malfoy au saut du lit, afin d'examiner Draco et Narcissa. Ensuite, à dix heures, comme prévu, j'irais à la réunion d'Albus. Elle durera des heures mais je me débrouillerai pour faire passer le cas de l'infirmerie en premier et je demanderais un rapport à Minerva pour le reste. Car à midi trente, lors de la pause repas, j'irais chez Severus avec quelques affaires, afin d'y rester vingt quatre heures. A ce moment là, vous, vous emmènerez notre homme sur son lieu de pèlerinage et vous réparerez vos bêtises en le soutenant comme votre rôle d'ami le préconise. Puis lorsque vous reviendrez tous les deux, chacun repartira s'occuper de ses hippogriffes.

- C'est ... très gentil de votre part mais je ne voudrais pas ...

- Tsss, on se tait jeune homme avant de dire quelques bêtises supplémentaires. Severus a besoin de faire son deuil. Mais il a aussi besoin de vous. Il ne doit pas être seul face à sa douleur. Aussi vous ne le quitterez pas d'une semelle. Ce sera votre punition ! Répondit Poppy en tentant vainement de cacher son sourire.

- Oui maman. Mais j'ai une réclamation. Il ira aux toilettes sans moi ! Sinon cette fois c'est sûr, il va me tuer avec le dérouleur de papier hygiénique, contra Milo d'une voix enfantine, les faisant rire tous les deux.

o0o

Quand il se réveilla de la sieste, Ioann ouvrit vivement les yeux. Il jeta un œil tout autour de lui et se détendit en voyant qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il bâilla en resserrant son étreinte sur son dragon. Il frotta son nez sur son pelage synthétique. Il aimait beaucoup cette sensation douce sur son visage. C'était rassurant et relaxant. Puis il se recula pour le regarder. Un instant il se rappela comment oncle Milo avait joué avec. Il s'amusait à le cacher et il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il l'avait vu « _alors Ioann, l'est où le Dragon, hein ? L'est où?_ ». Le garçon pouffa tout seul en se souvenant que son père avait dit que contrairement à son cerveau, la peluche ressortirait un jour. Il n'avait pas tout compris ce que cela voulait dire, mais Oncle Milo avait ri et papa avait souri, donc ça devait être très drôle. Il resserra son doudou contre lui. _L'est où_ ? _L'est où_ ? _L'est où_ ? C'était comme ça que finalement il lui avait donné un nom. Et du coup, il était devenu Leloo. Il finit par s'asseoir dans le lit. Il regardant par la fenêtre. Le ciel n'était pas bleu, il était gris. Mais il ne pleuvait pas. Un oiseau passa derrière le carreau et se posa sur le rebord. Puis il s'envola d'un coup sortant du champ de vision de l'enfant. Celui-ci se décida à se lever.

Il posa les pieds au sol. Il posa sa peluche sur le lit avant de trottiner vers la chaise à bascule où il attrapa son pantalon. Il l'enfila avec difficultés. Il avait toujours du mal à fermer la fermeture éclair. Pourtant quand papa la lui fermait, ça paraissait très simple. Finalement il réussit même à refermer le bouton avec fierté. Par contre, il n'avait pas réussi à garder son tee-shirt à l'intérieur. Tant pis. Papa le rhabillerait sûrement tout à l'heure. Il revint vers son lit et chaussa ses pantoufles. Il leva un pied puis sautilla pour lever l'autre avant de relever le premier en rigolant. C'était oncle Milo qui les lui avait offertes. Elles étaient rouges avec des oreilles de souris dessus. Mais le plus drôle était qu'elles avaient aussi une bouche, un nez et des yeux. Des yeux qui bougeaient quand on bougeait les pieds. Et Ioann adorait les faire bouger. Il sautilla encore un peu en riant avant de finalement attraper Leloo à bras le corps et de se précipiter vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il jeta un œil à droite puis à gauche, respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Depuis qu'Oncle Milo lui avait fait peur en se cachant dans le couloir, il s'assurait toujours que le couloir était vide en sortant de la chambre.

Il descendit les marches en se tenant fermement à la rampe. Dans la rue, une voiture démarra faisant crisser ses pneus. Il sursauta grandement. Son chausson glissa sur la marche. Il poussa un petit cri de peur, lâcha son dragon et s'accrocha brutalement des deux mains sur les barreaux de la rampe. Il se retrouva assis sur la marche, tremblant, sa pantoufle fautive dévalant le reste de l'escalier à la suite du dragon blanc. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était remonté dans ses oreilles. Au bout de cinq minutes, il finit par se relever et descendit le reste des marches avec une prudence exacerbée. Arrivé en bas, il souffla fortement de soulagement. Il renfila son chausson et ramassa Leloo qu'il serra fortement dans ses bras. Il lui demanda s'il s'était fait mal et lui fit des bisous qui guérissent tout. Puis il regarda dans le salon. Il pensait trouver son père là mais il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers le canapé. Il regarda dessous et derrière. Il haussa les épaules et trottina vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sauter dans les bras de son père, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là non plus. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais dans aucun il ne le vit. Il ressortit perdu. Où était son papa ? Il alla voir dans le jardin mais la porte était fermée à clé et il ne put l'ouvrir. Il revint vers l'escalier et le regarda avec anxiété. Il finit par aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en serrant Leloo contre lui pour se rassurer. Finalement, il sauta à nouveau au sol, déposa la peluche à sa place en lui disant de ne pas bouger car il allait revenir. Puis il enleva ses pantoufles. Il inspira fortement avant de remonter les marches. Arrivé en haut, il courut jusque dans la chambre de son père. Il poussa la porte en criant un _papa_ tendu. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Laissant la porte ouverte, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, des larmes baignant ses yeux.

Un premier sanglot se fit entendre alors que Ioann descendit l'escalier en se tenant toujours très fermement la rampe. Il rattrapa Leloo et commença à pleurer dans son pelage. Il était tout seul. Papa avait disparu. Papa n'avait plus voulu de lui. Il l'avait abandonné tout seul dans la maison. Il pleura longtemps assis par terre, entre le fauteuil et la table basse. Un bruit le fit lever la tête. Il regarda la cuisine en se demandant ce qui s'était cassé. Il se releva et alla voir mais rien n'avait changé. Puis alla dans le couloir pour essayer d'entendre si le bruit venait de dehors. Là il entendu un autre bruit mais de la porte à côté. La porte qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. D'un coup de manche, il essuya son nez coulant. Il posa son oreille sur le panneau en bois. Il entendit distinctement le bruit d'objets déplacés. Il se redressa en reniflant et en frottant ses yeux pour enlever les larmes qui s'y trouvaient encore.

Il avança prudemment la main vers la poignée. Quand il l'agrippa, une corneille passa à côté de la porte du jardin en criant le faisant sursauter et récupérer sa main de peur. Son cœur battait à nouveau très fort. Dans une deuxième tentative, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et attendit. Attendre pour voir s'il se faisait fâcher, si des hurlements s'entendaient ou n'importe quelle punition pour avoir passé l'interdiction. Mais rien ne vint. Alors il ouvrit un peu plus et regarda devant lui. Un escalier. Il grogna légèrement. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ces escaliers méchants qui faisaient tout pour qu'il tombe. Il serra très fort sa peluche de son bras gauche, s'accrocha fermement à la rampe et il descendit en faisant bien attention à ne pas glisser. Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'avait pas remis ses pantoufles et les marches étaient froides. Il arrivant doucement mais sûrement en bas des marches. Là il resserra son deuxième bras sur le dragon et regarda tout autour de lui. Il écarquilla complètement les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu un décor pareil. Des étagères avec pleins de flacons dessus. Avec des trucs bizarres dedans. Des grosses marmites étaient disposées un peu partout. Son regard tomba sur son père qui était très concentré sur l'une de ces marmites étranges. Elle fumait et dégageait une odeur pas très agréable. Il le vit faire un sourire bizarre avant de couper le feu qui brûlait dessus.

o0o

Severus était enfermé dans son laboratoire depuis le départ de Lucius. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps avant le réveil de Ioann mais il devait à tout prix finir la préparation en cours avant ce soir sinon il faudrait la recommencer depuis le début pour cause de dépassement de temps de confection. Il était très concentré car c'était un mélange long à faire mais très rapide à louper. Un ingrédient ajouté avec quelques instants de retard ou d'avance et la solution serait à refaire totalement. Sans quitter le chaudron des yeux, il tendit la main vers le flacon de racines de Voltiflor mais sa main le cogna et le bocal se brisa au sol. Il jura violemment avant de récupérer deux racines d'un A_ccio_ avant de les incorporer au mélange juste à temps. Heureusement qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être découpées ou mises en poudre. Il touilla trois tours dans un sens et quatre dans l'autre. Il rajouta progressivement les différents ingrédients qu'il avait déjà préparés par avance. Puis il mélangea jusqu'à obtenir une solution fluide et homogène de couleur argenté. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : parfait. Il allait pouvoir travailler sur le reste du prototype que Zonko lui avait demandé de préparer. Il lui restait une potion à faire et à y ajouter les bons sortilèges pour que tout fonctionne. Il lui faudrait du temps pour faire quelques recherches mais il devait bien avouer que c'était un travail très intéressant. Il sourit avec satisfaction, content de sa journée et éteignit le feu sous le chaudron. La solution pouvait maintenant être réservée de côté jusqu'à la prochaine étape.

- Papa ?

Il sursauta en se retournant. Merlin ! Au bas des escaliers, se tenait Ioann, serrant fortement sa peluche dans ses bras. De là où il était il pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'il avait pleuré. Le fluide nasal étendu et collé à sa joue aurait pu le faire grimacer s'il ne venait pas de voir qu'il était pieds nus.

- Ne bouge pas mon Cœur. Il y a du verre cassé et tu vas te faire mal.

Ioann hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. La tension de ses épaules sembla se dissiper progressivement. Severus nettoya les dégâts qu'il avait causés, d'un coup de baguette avant de venir à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier. Il s'agenouilla devant son fils qui brutalement laissa échapper un sanglot. L'adulte l'attrapa dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

- Shhh, là, tout va bien. C'est fini Ioann, c'est fini.

Doucement le garçon se calma mais il garda ses mains fermement accrochées à son cou.

- Si tu me disais pourquoi ce gros chagrin.

- T'étais pas là. J'étais tout seul.

- Oh, je suis désolé mon Cœur. Je pensais que j'aurais fini ça avant que tu te lèves. Viens, je vais te faire ton goûter.

Severus sentit la tête remuer affirmativement contre son épaule. Il jeta un œil au laboratoire avant de remonter et de refermer d'un sort la porte. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine il remarqua les chaussons aux pieds du fauteuil. Il les ramassa d'une main avant de continuer sa route. Il déposa Ioann sur une chaise pour les lui enfiler. Il attrapa un mouchoir pour lui essuyer les yeux et les joues. Il le fit se moucher avant de lui nettoyer le nez. Il le rassura une fois de plus avant de se lever pour préparer le goûter. Il s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir entendu se lever. Il pesta contre cette maudite magie instinctive qui ne lui permettait plus de mettre un sort d'alarme sur Ioann sans qu'il ne tente de se blesser en contre partie. Sinon il aurait bien sûr été là pour son réveil. Il aurait abandonné sa potion sur l'instant. Aucun travail ne méritait que son fils passe en second.

Une heure après, ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de l'enfant en train de jouer avec la pâte à modeler. Severus avait bien vu, en passant, les portes de sa chambre et de la salle de bain grandes ouvertes, signe que Ioann l'avait réellement cherché. Il s'en voulu une fois de plus. Mais maintenant, l'enfant était serein et ne semblait plus se soucier de rien d'autre. Il se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de lui parler de Lucius. Après tout, le blond avait dit qu'il reviendrait en fin d'après midi, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

- Chaton ?

Ioann releva la tête vers lui, les yeux pleins d'interrogations.

- Je voudrais te parler de Lucius et Draco.

- Va bien D'aco ? Demanda l'enfant qui s'était à nouveau tendu.

- Oui, il va bien.

- L'est où ?

- Avec sa maman et son papa.

- L'est méchant son papa ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Ecoute Ioann, Lucius est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Il était très triste car il a fait mal à Draco et qu'il t'a fait très peur. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait venir te voir pour te présenter des excuses.

- Va faire mal à moi ?

- Non. Non, il ne va pas te faire du mal. Et même s'il le voulait je ne le laisserais pas faire. Mais il était vraiment très triste que tu aie peur de lui. Tu voudras bien parler avec lui ?

- Sais pas. D'aco a mal. Moi j'aime pas quand D'aco a mal.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand Draco a mal. Mais c'est fini. Lucius m'a promis de ne plus recommencer.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Bah veux bien voir L'cius alors.

Severus sourit tendrement. Il avait dit cela avec une grande désinvolture avant de repartir à ses jeux. Le blond avait vraiment une chance insolente. Celle d'avoir été facilement et rapidement apprécié par son fils. Sans cela, il n'était pas sûr que Ioann aurait accepté de le voir si vite. Albus n'avait pas cette chance. Il attrapa un pot de pâte violette et en sortit un morceau pour la modeler au gré des humeurs du garçon. Il remercia mentalement Ivanna de lui avait offert un fils. Autant il adorait jouer avec lui, autant il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié de jouer à la poupée s'ils avaient eu une petite fille.

o0o

Un peu plus tard, l'alarme de la cheminée s'enclencha. Severus se leva prestement pour aller vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Lucius. Le blond le salua d'un signe de la tête. En hôte parfait, il lui proposa de s'installer et il remonta chercher Ioann. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux, main dans la main dans le salon. Lucius s'avança vers eux et se baissa en posant un genou au sol. Ainsi à la hauteur de Ioann, il le regarda avec attention. L'enfant resserra sa main dans celle de son père et recula d'un pas. Pas qu'il avait peur, mais il n'était pas tellement rassuré de voir l'adulte à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour Ioann. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien L'cius.

Malgré cette affirmation, il pinça nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents avant de vouloir mordiller ses doigts. Lucius suivit son mouvement des yeux et attrapa doucement sa main couverte de pate à modeler avant qu'elle n'arrive dans sa bouche.

- Tu as les doigts sales, Ioann. Ce n'est pas bon de manger ça.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Moi par contre je le suis. J'ai été méchant hier. Avec Draco mais aussi avec toi. Je sais que je t'ai fait très peur hier. Je suis terriblement désolé pour tout cela Ioann. Je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus.

- Plus faire mal à D'aco aussi ?

- Cela non plus ça n'arrivera plus.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Ioann le regarda attentivement. Il mordilla une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de lever son regard vers son père. Celui-ci le fixait avec attention et chaleur. Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur le blond en face de lui. Il aimait bien Lucius. Il était bizarre quand il parlait et il avait une voix un peu froide tout le temps. Mais il l'appréciait, c'était comme ça. Alors il retira sa main de celle de Severus et fit un pas vers le blond. Là il mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Lucius, troublé, resserra ses bras sur le petit corps. Définitivement plus petit et maigre que Draco. Il lui rendit son baiser. Ioann se détacha de lui et rattrapa la main de son père en le regardant pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas mal fait. Severus le rassura d'un regard et l'envoya dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

Alors qu'il entendait la chaise crisser contre le carrelage de la cuisine afin d'être déplacée devant l'évier, l'ex-professeur regarda l'aristocrate se recomposer. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard polaire, ne récoltant qu'un sourire narquois en retour.

- Autant ton fils est un jeune garçon très agréable, autant toi tu es passablement irritant, s'insurgea Lucius.

- Mon fils est un ange. Je n'ai jamais eu l'indécence de faire croire que je l'étais aussi.

- De toute façon personne ne l'aurait cru.

- Avoue que tu as été ému face à un petit bonhomme d'un mètre de haut.

- Ma perception est légèrement perturbée aujourd'hui, répondit Lucius avec mauvaise foi.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu as pris conscience qu'un garçon de cinq ou six ans est tout aussi important que n'importe quelle huile du Ministère.

- C'est là que tu te trompes Severus, le coupa le blond. J'ai compris qu'un garçon de cinq ou six ans est _plus_ important que n'importe quelle huile du Ministère. Surtout dans la mesure où il s'agit de ton fils ou du mien.

- Lucius Malfoy a enfin découvert que son cœur pouvait servir à autre chose que de combler sa femme. C'est un grand jour.

- Je ne te permets pas de te moquer ainsi de moi !

- Si je ne peux pas me railler de toi dans ces moments là, quand aurais-je le droit de le faire ?

- Jamais. Tu n'es pas autorisé à le faire, manant !

- Tu serais plus crédible si je n'avais pas vu les larmes dans tes yeux quand mon fils a barbouillé le col de ta robe de luxe avec ses mains pleines de pâte à modeler, ironisa Severus en cachant son envie de rire.

Avec un sursaut, Lucius se dirigea vers le miroir de l'entrée et grimaça en remarquant les traces des petites mains du Russe imprimées en couleur sur sa robe blanche. Après un soupir de dépit très accentué, Lucius revint devant le brun.

- D'accord, je m'incline. Tu as gagné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Demanda Severus, suspicieux.

- Mais rien voyons, lui répondit Lucius avec un faux air innocent.

Mais la conversation n'alla pas plus loin car Ioann revenait en trottinant les mains en avant pour montrer à son père qu'elles étaient bien propres. Severus les attrapa pour les regarder sous tous les angles avant d'approuver. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir autour de la petite table. Ioann avait attrapé Leloo que son père avait fait venir d'un _Accio_. Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil et avait commencé à lui faire la discussion à voix très basse comme s'il lui racontait des secrets. Severus servit un whisky à leur invité et remplit son verre avec un peu d'hydromel. Un silence uniquement brisé par les chuchotements de l'enfant, les entourait. Puis Lucius se redressa et l'appela. Ioann le regarda et s'avança vers lui quand il le lui demanda.

- Tu sais, petit Ioann, pour me faire complètement pardonner de mon horrible comportement d'hier, je t'ai apporté un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? Mais c'est pas mon Niversaire !

- Je sais. Mais j'avais envie de t'offrir quelque chose quand même.

- Ah. Alors c'est comme pour Oncle Milo.

-Hmm, je ne sais pas bien de quoi tu veux parler.

Severus lui expliqua rapidement et en ricanant, la discussion que le Russe et lui avait eu lorsqu'il repartait vider son appartement en Russie pour emménager dans son nouveau logement à Londres.

- Et bien ... Pour ton Oncle ce n'était pas réellement un cadeau. Alors que ce que je vais t'offrir ça l'est. C'est un peu différent.

- Mais alors, t'es _vieux con_ ou pas ?

Lucius eut un hoquet de surprise alors que Severus s'étouffa dans son verre. Il marmonna un vague _saleté de Russe inconscient_.

- Ioann, Chaton. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce mot ? C'est un vilain mot, il ne faut pas le dire. Je sais qu'oncle Milo l'a dit mais il ne faut pas le répéter.

- Oublié ... , rougit l'enfant.

Severus soupira. _Oublié qu'il ne fallait pas le dire mais pas oublié le mot_. Milo allait entendre parler du pays quand il passerait.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois, mais je ne veux plus l'entendre. D'accord ?

Ioann lui lança un regard effrayé en acquiesçant vivement de la tête. Severus tendit la main pour l'attraper et l'attirer à lui. Il le prit sur ses genoux et le câlina doucement.

- Je ne vais pas te frapper pour cela, stupide enfant. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal, jamais. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est un mot méchant qui peut faire mal aux gens quand on le dit. Tu ne veux pas faire mal aux autres ?

- Non, veux pas. Pas faire mal.

- Bien. C'est bien, tu es un gentil garçon.

- Désolé L'cius. Voulais pas. Voulais pas dire méchant mot !

- Ce n'est pas grave Ioann. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, le rassura Lucius. Et si maintenant je te donnais ton cadeau ?

- J'ai droit ? Même si ... même si j'étais vilain ?

- Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Alors voyons voir où je l'ai mis.

Ioann, toujours assis sur Severus, le regarda avec attention fouiller dans ses poches. Puis il le vit le regarder en lui souriant. Lucius ressortit sa main et la tendit au garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux. Bizarrement Severus eut sensiblement la même réaction avant de se crisper en fusillant le blond du regard. Celui-ci arborait un sourire très satisfait. Dans sa main reposait un petit sachet de plastique, rempli d'eau, contenant un poisson rouge. L'enfant tendit doucement ses mains pour l'attraper et le regarda avec émerveillement.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui c'est pour toi Ioann.

- C'est ... merci ! ... t'as vu Papa ?

- Oh oui j'ai vu, grogna Severus.

- T'as vu comme l'es beau ?

- Oui, il est très beau. Tiens mon Cœur, descends de mes genoux. Va t'asseoir dans le fauteuil le temps que Lucius et moi cherchons un bocal pour le mettre. Lucius ! Cuisine ! Tout de suite !

Severus se déplaça d'une démarche raide et tint la porte ouverte pour laisser passer un Lucius très fier de lui. Quand la porte se referma, un sort de silence fut posé.

- Un poisson rouge ? Tu as osé offrir un poisson rouge à mon fils ?

- Toi qui es d'humeur blagueuse aujourd'hui, j'aurais pourtant cru que tu apprécierais l'attention.

- Tu aurais pu offrir n'importe quoi à Ioann. Et il a fallu que tu lui offres un putain de poisson rouge ! Et tu n'as pas trouvé d'animal avec une vie plus insipide, c'est ça? Tu as fait virer le pauvre type de la ménagerie au moins ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un de nos bassins cet après midi. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Ioann. Je ne pensais pas que tu n'aimais pas les poissons, répliqua le blond d'une voix qui sonnait plus que faux. La prochaine fois je laisserais mon choix pencher sur un chien.

- Apporte-moi une saleté de canidé et Narcissa sera veuve dans l'heure !

- Tu as raison, au moins un poisson rouge ne le mordra pas un soir de pleine lune, railla Lucius.

Severus le regarda d'un œil noir avant de se retourner vers le placard. Alors qu'il cherchait un récipient pour l'animal, une question tournait et retournait dans sa tête. _Comment Lucius avait-il su_ ? Jamais il ne lui avait dit, pour la bonne raison que le sort d'Albus était toujours actif sur lui. Non pas que le directeur n'avait pas confiance en lui. Mais tout simplement par oubli. La mauvaise blague de Black datait de maintenant dix ans et avec les évènements qui avaient suivi, le sort pour l'empêcher de parler de l'incident avait été relégué au fond d'une oubliette. Mais le fait que Lucius sache, lui posait un réel problème. Il trouva un grand saladier en verre qu'il sortit et remplit d'eau. Il revint dans le salon, escorté par un aristocrate plus fier qu'Artaban.

Sa mauvaise humeur se changea en lassitude quand il tomba dans les yeux noirs brillants de joie de son fils. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, cette friture à nageoires faisait pétiller son fils de bonheur. Et rien que pour cela, il déposa le saladier sur la commode en déplaçant deux photos, prêt à accueillir ce nouveau membre de la famille. Il récupéra le sachet que tenait toujours Ioann, l'ouvrit et fit basculer le poisson dans sa nouvelle maison. L'enfant se précipita, posa ses mains sur la commode pour regarder, avec admiration, l'animal faire le tour du bocal. Lucius ricana en fixant Severus qui lui renvoya un sourire malveillant. Un frisson parcourut le blond et il se surprit un instant à penser qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû pousser le vice jusqu'au poisson rouge. Mais bien vite il donna une claque à cette idée et savoura sa victoire. Il ne tenta tout de même pas sa chance plus loin. Il prit congé avant de disparaître par la cheminée. Severus soupira une énième fois. Bien maintenant le voici obligé à aller acheter des _confettis _aromatisés à ... il ne savait trop quoi ... pour nourrir _ça_. Il était en train de chercher comment rendre la pareille à Lucius quand la cheminée s'illumina une nouvelle fois. Merlin, mais comment sa maison était-elle devenue un moulin sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Milo atterrit devant la table basse, un sourire étincelant mangeant son visage.

- Bonsoir aux deux hommes de ma vie ! Oncle Milo est de ret ... coin ... Coin ? ... Coin !

Ioann qui s'était retourné pour le voir arriver le fixait maintenant les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte dans une parfaite imitation de son nouveau compagnon à écailles. Son père le regarda avec attendrissement avant de lui caresser la joue. L'enfant claqua sa mâchoire et leva son regard vers lui.

- Ioann, mon Cœur, tu veux bien aller dans la cuisine et attendre en bouchant tes oreilles que je vienne te chercher ?

Le garçon le regarda avec étonnement mais hocha la tête et trottina jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna pour regarder son oncle. Un grand sourire élargit ses lèvres en voyant le canard regarder furieusement son père. Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour pouffer dedans. Puis il referma la porte, tira la chaise, s'assit dessus et boucha ses oreilles en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Severus attendit d'avoir entendu la chaise racler au sol pour lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce. Il se retourna vers Milo.

- Je te conseille de fermer ton bec, saloperie de Russe ! Commença-t-il en regardant son visiteur d'un air à faire peur. Je vais t'apprendre à dire des gros mots devant mon fils !

- Coin ! Coin coin coin ! COIN !

- Tsss. Qui me disait que jamais il irait répéter un mot qu'il ne connaît pas parce que ce n'était pas son genre ?

Un coup de baguette plus tard, le canard se retransforma en Russe déboussolé. Il se tint un instant la tête comme si son univers avait bougé un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il grimaça avant de voir sa main et de sourire de satisfaction en réalisant que ce n'était pas une patte. Puis il releva la tête vers Severus pour le foudroyer du regard.

- Non mais ça va pas bien ! Moi qui arrivais jeune, beau et innocent, tu me métamorphoses en canard !

- Jeune ? Non, ça c'est mort. Beau ? Il ne faut pas être exigeant. Innocent ? L'as-tu seulement déjà été ? Et quand tu apprends à mon fils à dire des gros mots, ne t'attends pas à être reçu avec des fleurs !

- _Réchauffez un serpent gelé, c'est vous qu'il piquera en premier._

- Milovan ... Arrêtes donc un peu avec tes expressions Russes ! S'exaspéra Severus. Bien que je préfèrerais que tu lui apprennes ceci plutôt que des gros mots !

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais ... bon, j'ai peut-être laissé un ou deux gros mots passer alors que Io était là ... mais jamais il n'irait le répéter.

- C'est pour cela qu'il a demandé à Lucius s'il était un _vieux con_ ou non ... , ironisa Severus.

- Il a dit à Lucius que ... Mouahahah ... elle est bien bonne celle là !

Milo se tenait les côtes en riant comme un dément avant de se prendre un verre d'eau gelée sur la tête. Il poussa un cri d'indignation.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, crétin, le reprit Severus sans un sourire. Il ne connaît pas encore l'anglais et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse mal voir en répétant de telles âneries.

- Ok, ok, je comprends. T'énerves pas. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que c'était brillant de sortir ça à Malfoy.

- Pas autant que la tête dudit Malfoy à ce moment là, ricana Severus.

- Et dire que demain Poppy va le réveiller à l'aube pour voir Narcissa et Draco. Le monde s'est ligué contre lui. Pauvre de lui.

- Je lui prépare également une surprise pour les jours à venir. Crois-moi qu'il va finir par rester enfermer dans son Manoir après une semaine si riche en émotions.

- Un conflit ?

- Plutôt une mise au point.

Le sourire en coin du brun aurait pu faire trembler de peur toute une assemblée de sorciers. Mais Milo se contenta de lever ses yeux au ciel. Il se baissa pour ramasser sa veste qui était tombée au sol dans sa transformation. En se relevant, ses yeux croisèrent ceux du poisson. Il se tourna vers Severus, étonné.

- Depuis quand t'as un poisson rouge ?

- Depuis que Lucius a décidé que cela lui permettrait de se faire pardonner auprès de mon fils.

- Oh ... d'où la mise au point je suppose.

- Evidement.

- Ok ... , réfléchit le Russe. Je tiens absolument à voir le souvenir de cette scène. Et ce n'est pas négociable sinon je t'apporte le mâle qui va avec ta femelle poisson rouge.

- Parce que d'un coup d'œil tu as réussi à savoir son sexe ?

- Elle est grosse. Et tout le monde sait que les femelles sont toujours plus grosses que les mâles.

- Déduction stupide. Mais voilà donc pourquoi tu préfères les mâles.

- Viens pas me chercher sur ce terrain-là, Snape, sinon tu risques d'être rapidement indisposé par mon exposé.

- Très bien ! Tu verras le souvenir, tu garderas ton mâle loin de ma femelle et surtout tes paroles dans ta bouche, grimaça Severus aux images mentales qui commençaient à prendre possession de sa tête. Un poisson est largement suffisant, pas besoin de la descendance. Bon, je vais chercher Ioann. Il doit se demander si je ne suis pas en train de plumer le canard.

Milo frissonna et secoua la tête pour en chasser le petit Severus sadique qui le tenait à plat ventre sur ses genoux en lui arrachant les plumes du bas de son dos. Pensée plus que dérangeante. Il déposa sa veste au portemanteau avant de se retourner au cri de son filleul. Il le réceptionna dans ses bras avec joie. Il ne savait pas comment Severus prendrait ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de profiter de sa famille.


	40. Affliction

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, je suis toujours aussi ravie de te retrouvé sur tous mes chapitres… ça motive pour écrire la suite.

Felinness, j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai lu petits meurtres entre sorciers… tu as raison, je ne vois plus le poisson de Ioann du même œil … vraiment très sympathique comme histoire … Sinon il y a quelque temps (début Septembre en fait … vu que j'étais en vacances lol) tu as parlé de « mon » Severus avec une certaine expression et je t'avais dit que je la ressortirais … ben c'est dans ce chapitre^^

Visiblement, la bataille entre les mâles adultes de cette histoire vous plait. J'en suis ravie car elle va encore durer un petit peu … Dans ce chapitre, nous allons également retrouver des persos qu'on n'avait pas vu de quelques temps … Ma béta a beaucoup aimé donc je suppose que c'est bon signe lol. Entre l'humour et l'émotion, avec ce chapitre on avance progressivement vers la rentrée scolaire … oh et dans ce chapitre il y a un petit clin d'œil à Patmol25 et son « monde d'Aleksandre Snape ». Parce que son histoire, est vraiment géniale ).

Petite info : la semaine dernière je m'inquiétais de mon rythme d'écriture et donc celui de publication …. Bah pour l'instant le problème est réglé vu que depuis j'ai écrit 3 chapitres… et que le 4ème n'attendra pas une semaine pour être couché sur le papier^^… donc tout va bien.

Sur-ce, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Affliction.**

_Lundi 25 Août 1986._

Albus regarda l'assemblée d'un œil attentif. La première partie de cette réunion de pré-rentrée était sur le point de s'achever. Son regard se posa sur Poppy. Elle lui avait dit en début de séance qu'elle ne pourrait participer qu'à la matinée, un important contre temps lui imposait de s'absenter pour le reste de la journée et le lendemain matin. Le directeur était peut-être un vieux fou mais pas encore sénile. Il avait bien compris que derrière ce mystère, la famille Snape se cachait. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les autres membres du corps professoral. Minerva était toujours placée à ses côtés. Depuis bientôt quarante ans, elle le secondait d'une main de maître. Son air sévère et ses lunettes carrées cachaient une personne qui méritait d'être connue. Il était persuadé qu'un jour elle verrait des choses que même lui ne se serait pas attendu à voir. Argus était également présent. Et pour cause. En tant que concierge de l'école, il se devait d'être au courant des nouveautés et de donner son propre avis. Bien souvent, celui-ci était empli de regrets sur les anciennes méthodes de punition aujourd'hui tombées en désuétude.

Un peu plus loin Quirinus Quirrell (*) et Aurora Sinatra étaient comme à leur habitude à l'autre bout de la table. Comme tous les ans, ils étaient arrivés les derniers et avaient dû se contenter des derniers sièges. Au moins Aurora avait une excuse pour être dans la lune ... Irma Pince arborait un air pincé qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui du professeur de Métamorphose. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'un tri soit effectué dans sa bibliothèque afin de déplacer certains ouvrages dans la réserve. Horace Slughorn avait repris sa place au milieu des autres professeurs. Il ne l'avait pas fait de gaité de cœur, mais il avait accepté de dépanner Albus le temps que celui-ci trouve un remplaçant définitif à Severus. Le directeur jeta un œil à ses parchemins. Ce matin là, ils n'avaient pu aborder que les soucis de l'infirmerie, le remaniement de la bibliothèque et les consignes de sécurité. Le reste aurait lieu dans l'après midi après le repas. Il frappa dans ses mains pour annoncer que la séance était levée et qu'elle reprendrait une heure et demie plus tard. Il sourit en constatant que quels que soient leurs âges, les adultes étaient aussi pressés de quitter ce genre d'obligations que leurs élèves de quitter leurs cours.

Sur le chemin qui les conduisait à la Grande Salle, Minerva et Poppy discutaient tranquillement de cette nouvelle rentrée tout en se laissant dépasser et distancer par leurs collègues, avant que le sujet ne glisse jusqu'à leur ancien professeur de Potions.

- Je ne devrais sûrement pas vous le demander, mais ... comment va Severus ? Demanda l'animagus.

- Du mieux qu'il peut malgré tout ce que sa nouvelle vie implique.

- Il a des problèmes ?

- Pas à proprement parlé. Pour l'instant tout va bien. Ioann va mieux et ils ont acquis un rythme qui leur convient à tous les deux. C'est juste que maintenant que tout se stabilise, il commence à entrevoir tout ce qu'il avait occulté avant.

- La difficulté d'être père ?

- Non, ça il a eu le temps d'y goûter en trois mois, lui répondit Poppy avant de soupirer. Vous savez Minerva que je n'ai aucunement le droit de vous parler de sa vie privée, et pourtant vous faites tout pour que je me trahisse.

- Je me tiens juste à avoir des nouvelles d'un ancien collègue.

- Je ne vous savez pas aussi attentionnée vis-à-vis de Severus.

- J'ai moi-même eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir cet été. Et mon comportement passé avec lui m'a quelque peu dérangé.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais apprécié. C'est étrange de vous voir parler ainsi de lui.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Severus en a fait, Albus en a fait, et moi de même. Personne n'est épargné. Je pense surtout qu'il faut savoir ouvrir les yeux à un moment, afin éviter de reproduire les mêmes fautes.

- C'est très noble ce que vous dites. Mais ça ne me permet toujours pas de vous mettre au courant de sa vie.

- Bien, bien, j'abdique. Permettez-moi juste de savoir si professionnellement, il a su rebondir.

- Oui. Il a trouvé un travail sur mesure pour sa vie de famille.

- Tant mieux alors. Je lui souhaite de s'épanouir dans ce nouvel emploi distrayant avec plus de résultats que dans le précédent.

- Je pense qu'il n'aura aucun mal. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il ne s'accomplissait pas dans nos cachots.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard convenu. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles s'étaient arrêtées au milieu d'un couloir. Les autres membres du personnel étaient maintenant hors de vue et d'oreilles depuis un certain temps.

- Poppy, pourrais-je vous demander un service, soupira Minerva.

- Bien sûr. Si c'est dans mes capacités et que mon temps libre le permet.

- J'aimerais que vous rendiez visite à Remus Lupin à l'occasion.

- Un problème avec ce jeune homme ?

- Il semblerait que la dernière pleine lune l'ait passablement affaibli.

- Quand l'avez-vous vu ?

- Il y a deux jours. Oui, la pleine lune était il y a une semaine, rajouta Minerva en la voyant calculer.

- Et bien, aujourd'hui je ne le peux malheureusement pas. J'ai promis de garder le jeune Snape jusqu'au retour de Severus, demain midi. Mais après je pense que je pourrais y faire un tour.

- Severus s'absente en vous laissant son fils ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air bien trop attaché à lui pour l'abandonner ainsi.

- Il a juste besoin de penser un peu à lui. Je vais devoir y aller, il doit m'attendre, coupa Poppy. Pensez à me laisser l'adresse du jeune Monsieur Lupin dans mon bureau. Je pourrais ainsi aller le voir dès mon retour demain.

Elles se séparèrent au détour du couloir. Minerva se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Poppy vers son infirmerie. Elle n'avait fait qu'une dizaine de pas qu'elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se retourna vers sa collègue. Mais celle-ci était déjà hors de vue. Une autre entrevue était à prévoir rapidement. Un mot dans la conversation l'avait chagriné. Elle regarda sa montre et repartit rapidement. Il était tard et elle aurait dû être chez Severus depuis une demi-heure déjà.

o0o

Lucius était dans son bureau. Il pestait contre tous ces incapables du Ministère. S'il avait été tout à fait honnête, il aurait convenu que d'être tiré du lit par une infirmière trop zélée, lui avait considérablement assombri sa journée. Dire qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne passerait qu'en fin de journée. Il leva la tête pour jeter un œil à la pendule. Treize heure trente. La journée n'avançait que fort peu. Il referma le dossier sur lequel il tentait, en vain, de se concentrer. En Russie il devait être dix sept heures trente. Quand Poppy lui avait dit que son changement de programme tenait du fait qu'elle était attendue chez les Snape pour y passer vingt quatre heures, il avait contacté Severus pour en savoir plus. Celui-ci en avait profité pour lui demander l'autorisation de laisser Draco rejoindre Ioann pour la nuit.

Il avait bien sûr accepté. Severus avait besoin d'aller sur la tombe de la femme de sa vie et Ioann aurait besoin de son ami pour passer sa première nuit loin de son père ou de son oncle. On pouvait le dire sans cœur, mais si c'était Narcissa qui lui avait été violemment enlevée, il ne savait pas s'il aurait aussi bien supporté cette perte que Severus semblait le faire. _Sembler_. Un mot qui avait tant de valeur. Car visiblement, tout n'était que faux semblants.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. De toute façon il n'arrivait à rien. Il se dirigea vers le salon avant de se rappeler que sa femme et son fils devaient être installés dehors, sous la tonnelle, pour profiter de cette merveilleuse journée. Il bifurqua vers le hall avant de passer la porte. Il prit le temps de respirer et de jeter un œil aux environs avant de continuer son chemin. Il arriva auprès de sa famille. Narcissa était assise sur une chaise, un regard tendre sur leur fils et une main légèrement posé sur son ventre. Draco était en face d'elle. Il y avait un parchemin devant lui et il tentait visiblement d'écrire dessus avec une plume trop grande pour sa main. Il avait les sourcils froncés de concentration. Lucius arriva à leurs côtés et prit place sur une chaise. La plume tremblait vivement alors que l'enfant s'était crispé autour d'elle. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

- Draco, approches toi, lui demanda Lucius.

Le garçon reposa doucement sa plume, repoussa sa chaise avant d'en descendre d'un mouvement rapide et souple. Lucius se demanda s'il faisait toujours ainsi ou si c'était sa présence qui lui donnait envie de se faire mal en étant aussi imprudent. Il le regarda s'avancer, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures et les mains dans le dos. Quand il arriva devant lui, le père tendit les bras, l'attrapa et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il ne put que remarquer sa crispation intense. D'une main, il le colla contre son torse alors que de l'autre il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Combien de fois avait-il vu Severus faire de même avec Ioann ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais quand il sentit son fils se détendre progressivement, il se dit que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir été témoin de ces scènes qu'il aurait qualifiées de mièvres et vomitives, il y a encore peu de temps. Mais ce jour là, alors que la main de Draco s'accrochait délicatement à son col et qu'un soupir de bien être lui échappait, Lucius se dit que finalement, il avait été stupide de se priver de l'amour de son enfant. Tant il était concentré pour ne pas faire de faux pas, qu'il ne vit pas Narcissa s'éclipser discrètement, avec un sourire qu'elle estima elle-même des plus niaiseux.

Mais elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de coton depuis le matin. _Descends donc un peu de ton petit nuage tout rose_, lui susurrait une voix dans sa tête. Voix qui bizarrement avait l'intonation et l'arrogance de son idiot de cousin Sirius. Elle soupira en se disant que décidément, les hormones lui faisaient réellement penser à n'importe quoi. Elle se dirigea vers les parterres de fleurs. Quelques heures plus tôt, Poppy lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Elle lui avait annoncé que l'accouchement était prévu pour le vingt trois février. L'infirmière avait effectué un examen lui permettant de voir le fœtus. Car au bout de dix semaines ce n'était déjà plus un embryon. Et sur l'image qui avait été projetée au dessus de son ventre, elle avait pu voir son petit bébé. Elle avait trouvé cela impressionnant. Oh, pas qu'on voyait clairement que c'en était un, mais parce que c'était concret. Jamais pour Draco, elle n'avait eu de vision aussi jeune. Elle en avait été très émue, bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour ne pas pleurer. Mais elle n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler lorsque d'une réplique peu élégante Lucius l'avait faite rire. « _Et cette crevette est censée être la descendance Malfoy ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère !_ ». Poppy s'était faite une joie de lui rabaisser son clapet en lui promettant de lui rappeler ses paroles lorsqu'il se pavanerait fièrement avec son bébé lors des réceptions. Il n'avait rien dit de plus mais son air bougon avait déclenché une nouvelle crise de rire chez la future maman.

L'infirmière leur avait expliqué qu'il était encore trop tôt pour connaître le sexe de l'enfant mais Narcissa était persuadée que cette fois elle aurait une petite fille. Elle en aurait la confirmation lors du prochain examen, quatre semaines plus tard. Elle se releva après avoir enlevé les fleurs fanées d'un rosier. Son regard se porta à la tonnelle. Draco était de nouveau assis sur sa chaise, et regardait un livre avec attention. Sur une chaise à sa gauche, Lucius avait un doigt qui semblait suivre une des lignes de l'ouvrage tout en la prononçant à haute voix. Oui, son mari avait fait bien des erreurs et des horreurs dans sa vie. Mais il semblait que devenir un vrai père pour son fils était une de ses nouvelles et réelles priorités. Elle se dirigea vers le Manoir. Elle devait demander à l'elfe de maison de préparer un sac avec les affaires du garçon pour la nuit. Elle l'amènerait elle-même auprès de Poppy avant de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec son homme.

o0o

Le temps était incroyablement chaud et étouffant pour une fin d'Août. Un voile de pollution restait accroché au relief de la ville. La circulation routière était dense. La rentrée scolaire n'avait pas encore eu lieu mais déjà les adultes avaient repris le travail. Il était maintenant dix sept heures passé. Des embouteillages se formaient un peu partout et des klaxons résonnaient. Un léger courant d'air chaud se fit sentir avant de retomber aussitôt. Des cris d'enfants retentirent plus bas dans la rue suivis de rires et d'exclamations. Une voiture dérapa dans un crissement de pneus avant que le conducteur ne s'en prenne au piéton qui avait traversé à l'improviste. La ville était comme à son ordinaire, très animée. Pourtant deux hommes se tenaient côte à côte dans un silence troublant et troublé. L'un tout de noir vêtu et l'autre pourtant des couleurs sombres et sobres. Devant eux se tenait une petite tombe simple portant juste ces inscriptions : _Ivanna Aleksandra Soloviev, 27 Avril 1960 - 10 Août 1984_.

Severus avait les yeux fixés sur la petite plaque. Cette fois il y était. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de constater le décès de la jeune femme. Même s'il le savait depuis trois mois, quelque part en lui, il avait toujours refusé cet aspect. Il avait préféré mettre cette mort de côté pour s'occuper de leur fils. Mais là, debout dans ce cimetière Russie, la réalité le frappait de plein fouet. « _Reste avec moi. On fuira. Il ne nous retrouvera pas ... _».

Lorsque Milo s'était arrêté de marcher dans cette longue allée, il avait tout d'abord refusé de lever le regard. Il avait voulu y croire, juste un instant de plus. Puis il avait vu. Et son souffle s'était coupé. Ivanna était morte, réellement, et plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Son cœur s'était mis à battre extrêmement fort, ses mains étaient devenues moites alors que contradictoirement, elles étaient de plus en plus froides. Une vive douleur avait traversé sa poitrine. Ses oreilles furent le théâtre d'un assourdissant sifflement. « _Ivanna, je ne veux pas que tu souffre à cause de la folie de mes choix passés. _»Les souvenirs pourtant bien enfouis, revinrent tous défiler en transparence entre ses yeux et la tombe. Leur premier baiser, leur première nuit, leurs fous rires et les moments émouvants. Tout. Toutes ces émotions déferlèrent dans son corps comme un trop plein qui se serait rompu. Son sourire malicieux. Qu'il avait aimé l'embrasser. Ses yeux gris si intenses. Qu'il avait apprécié s'y noyer. Sa tendresse et son amour. Qu'il avait aimé en profiter. Sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Qu'il avait adoré s'y bercer. Mais tout était maintenant terminé.

« _Tu reviendras ? Un jour, tu reviendras vers moi ? _» Six mois. Juste six mois. Il respira fortement en battant rapidement des paupières, sentant les larmes s'agglutiner derrière. Une main chaude attrapa la sienne. Il s'y accrocha fermement et désespérément. « _Я тебя люблю__ Severus _» (_Je t'aime Severus_). Une goutte salée arriva au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il pleurait déjà. Il aurait dû être là pour elle. Il aurait dû rester avec elle. Son rôle pour la guerre avait été important. Mais là, face à cette déchirante vérité qu'était la dernière demeure de celle qu'il aimait, il regretta de ne pas avoir été égoïste. Il regretta d'être parti. Ils auraient pu vivre heureux quelques temps. Il aurait vu Ioann naitre. Il l'aurait aidé à faire ses premiers pas. Il aurait regardé avec fierté Iva le serrer contre elle lorsqu'il aurait dit ses premiers mots. Ils auraient rient ensembles tous les trois aux pitreries de Milo. Et quand la mort aurait rattrapé la jeune femme, il aurait été là pour son fils. « _parce que maman elle est morte. L'ai vue. Et plus jamais je la verrais. Et que veux pas toi tu partes aussi. _»Il lâcha la main de son ami et s'accroupit au sol. Il arrangea le bouquet qu'ils avaient apporté. Puis sa main caressa la pierre fraiche de la stèle.

- Je t'aime aussi Ivanna, aujourd'hui autant qu'il y a six ans.

Milovan avait le cœur serré. Venir voir son amie était toujours difficile. Mais aujourd'hui était pire. Car il était là pour soutenir Severus. Et cette phrase, parmi tant d'autres, était terriblement difficile à entendre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'anglais et la serra fortement, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Comment avait-il eu l'audace de croire qu'il s'était remis de sa mort ? Il aurait dû savoir que Severus l'aimait trop profondément pour cela. Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de les détourner. Il regarda au lointain, sans réel but. Un peu plus loin une vieille dame enlevait un pot contenant une fleur fanée. Elle nettoya la stèle avant de remettre un bouquet. Un peu plus à droite, un homme pleurait dans les bras de sa femme. Sur la gauche, un vieil homme et sa femme se serraient l'un contre l'autre, la tristesse les envahissant tous les deux. Un klaxon retentit suivi d'une flopée d'injures. La vie continuait. Un oiseau se posa sur une pierre tombale à quelques mètres d'eux. Il pépillait en sautillant. Il sauta au sol et attrapa une miette qu'il se dépêcha d'avaler. Puis il s'envola pour se poser un peu plus loin. Milo le suivit des yeux et observa son manège un certain temps avant qu'il ne sente sa main bouger alors que Severus se relevait.

Il lui jeta un coup œil inquiet mais ne put rien voir de plus que ce masque qu'il revêtait quand il était en public. Le brun se retourna vers lui. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été rouges et humides, le Russe aurait pu croire qu'il était parfaitement indifférent. De sa main il lui frictionna doucement et rapidement le bras avant de la replonger dans sa poche. Severus commença à faire demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait fait ses adieux. Il n'irait sûrement pas mieux mais il avait pris le temps de se recueillir. Milo secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et se mit en route à sa suite. Il le rattrapa en trois grandes enjambées rapides. Ils passèrent le portail de l'Арское Кладбище (Cimetière Arskoe) en silence.

- Un tour sur le bord de la Volga, ça te tente ?

- Je ne suis pas un fanatique du tourisme, mais j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu.

- Tu as raison Sev', rester enfermé à l'hôtel ne serait pas une grande idée. Allez, viens. Redécouvrons les charmes de Kazan en été. Et qui sait, peut-être trouveras-tu un compagnon à ton poisson rouge ...

- Ce n'est pas mon poisson Rouge ! C'est celui de Ioann. Et Lucius me paiera ce mauvais tour.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Promets-moi de m'inviter ce jour là. Finalement une pensine c'est moins drôle que le direct.

- J'essaierais de faire un effort pour te convenir.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Severus. Milo le regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit lui aussi. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le serrer fermement et fraternellement. Il laissa son bras ainsi autour de son cou quelques instants avant de s'étirer et de remettre ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait bien appris avec le temps que si certains gestes amicaux étaient inoffensifs, l'opinion publique était bien moins innocente. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'arrêt de bus. Les transports Moldus avaient au moins pour avantage de pouvoir prendre son temps pour rentrer ou pour se déplacer. Et du temps, le Russe savait que c'était ce que désirait Severus. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur le véhicule qui s'approchait.

- Merci Milo.

- De rien Sev'.

- Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Je sais. Mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, ainsi que pour le fils de ma meilleure amie. Et puis, elle était comme ma petite sœur. Tu es un peu devenu mon petit frère. Sans compter que je suis déjà l'oncle de ton fils. Alors ça se justifie, non ?

Le bus passa sans s'arrêter alors qu'un autre portant un autre numéro arrivait déjà. Milo fit un signe au conducteur. Un grincement strident indiqua que les freins du véhicule souffraient grandement. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux.

- Alors je suis mal barré si j'ai hérité d'un grand frère tel que toi.

Sur cette phrase très sarcastique, Severus monta et acheta un billet au conducteur. Milo rigola grandement avant de faire de même. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond, un regard complice les unissant. Le véhicule se mit en branle et reprit sa route. Milo tapota légèrement le genou de Severus qui regardait la route défiler pour les emmener au bord du fleuve.

o0o

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Les familles se pressaient pour effectuer les derniers achats avant la rentrée scolaire. L'agitation et la bousculade semblaient de mise. Chez Fleury et Bott, quelque part entre l'allée des romans policiers et celui des histoires d'amour, Tonks essayait désespérément de se diriger vers le rayon où son futur livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était entreposé. Mais avec le monde qui encombrait son chemin, elle avait du mal à avancer. Elle avisa avec un soupir les personnes qui la bloquaient. Il y avait une vieille dame qui feuilletait avec un regard pétillant un livre récemment sorti racontant les exploits d'un jeune homme très prometteur. Un certain Lock_quelquechose_. Un blond avec un joli sourire certes, mais pour l'instant, Tonks le trouvait légèrement envahissant. Surtout quand une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année vint s'ajouter pour baver sur la couverture.

A côté, il y avait un vieux bonhomme bedonnant, flasque et chauve. Il semblait hésiter entre deux livres policier sans arriver à se décider. Et vu la largeur de son tour de taille, la jeune fille savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se faufiler entre lui et le rayon. Derrière elle, deux gamins de neuf ou dix ans, mâchouillant des plumes en sucre, regardaient une revue qu'ils avaient visiblement récupérée dans un autre rayon. Celui pour adultes si on en s'en référait à leur air vicieux et extatique. Merlin, la jeunesse se perdait-elle donc ? Et enfin, la coinçant totalement, un homme devant mesurer au moins deux mètres de haut, cherchait dans la masse de livres, un qui aurait la possibilité de l'intéresser. Une odeur désagréable chatouilla son nez lorsqu'il passa son bras au dessus d'elle pour attraper un ouvrage en hauteur.

Non ce n'était plus possible, il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce traquenard avant de devenir folle. Elle plissa les yeux en cherchant une solution pour s'échapper. Elle fixa la vieille avec suspicion. Et si elle lui fonçait dedans pour la bousculer ? Elle pourrait ainsi passer rapidement dans son rayon en coupant par celui des livres sur les créatures magiques ... et elle se ferait tirer les oreilles pour son geste envers une mamie. Maudits vieux. Sûr qu'ils montaient un grand complot pour faire les magasins en même temps que les autres alors qu'ils avaient du temps à revendre. Son regard passa sur le chauve ventru. Et si elle lui disant que dans le premier livre c'était l'avocat l'assassin et que pour le deuxième, c'était la maîtresse du mort qui l'avait tué avec un rouleau à pâtisserie ? Au moins il n'hésiterait plus vu qu'il saurait la fin ... Et il serait capable de lui postillonner dessus en la traitant de petite insolente avant de redevenir indécis devant deux autres bouquins.

Pour le géant ... c'était plus dur. Ce type était sûrement comme un ours, une claque et on se retrouve encastré dans le mur, la tête en moins. Mauvais plan de s'en prendre à lui. Les gamins, eux, elle pouvait les bousculer, les dénoncer, les ... elle plissa son nez de dégoût. Visiblement, en plus de sentir le bouc, l'échassier avait des vents odorants. Elle pourrait feindre un malaise ... rien que l'odeur ambiante justifierait son état. Les gamins chuchotèrent et ricanèrent en changeant de revue, faisant tomber la première par inadvertance. Un sourire peu recommandable s'inscrit sur son visage alors qu'elle se baissait délicatement pour ramasser le magazine. Elle eut un haut le cœur en arrivant à la hauteur du pantalon du T_roll_. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le papier glacé et elle se releva vivement. Elle se tourna du côté de la mamie et tapota l'épaule du vieux.

- Monsieur, Monsieur. Vous avez fait tomber ceci.

Le baleinier se retourna vers elle pour regarder ce qu'elle lui montrait avant de revenir vers ses sélections de polar. Il prit à peine le temps de lui marmonner un vague :

- Non ce n'est pas à moi.

- Mais si, je l'ai vu tomber de votre sac, insista-t-elle.

- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas à moi, petite insolente !

- Mais ...

- Taisez-vous et laissez-moi.

La mamie qui s'était retournée pour voir ce qui se passait, le regarda choquée. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'intervenir.

- Enfin Monsieur. Cette jeune fille à la correction de vous rendre ce que vous avez échappé, vous devriez la remercier et non la réprimander. C'est tellement rare de voir une jeunesse aussi respectueuse.

Nymphadora lança au vieux monsieur son plus innocent regard et un sourire contrit à la vieille dame. Celle-ci lui renvoya un grand sourire rassurant en lui demandant de bien vouloir lui donner la revue, qu'elle s'occupait de le rendre à son propriétaire. La jeune Poufsouffle lui obéit et lui remit la revue douteuse. Quand elle vit ce que c'était, la mamie s'exclama d'horreur avant de frapper l'homme avec le « torchon » en lui criant qu'il n'était qu'un déséquilibré pervers. Il essaya bien de se défendre que la revue n'était pas à lui et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. L'esclandre attira les regards et la vieille dame redoubla de violence en le frappant également avec son sac à main, criant toujours au scandale. Tonks tourna discrètement la tête pour voir les deux gamins pâlir en cachant leur butin, avant de s'éclipser dans les rayons. La jeune fille profita de l'ouverture et put enfin atteindre le rayon des Runes, soulagée de ne plus être prise au piège. Elle souffla un coup et remercia mentalement ses gênes de Serpentard que sa mère lui avait transmis. Finalement cela avait du bon d'être dans une famille de manipulateurs.

Elle ricana toute seule en se dirigeant vers le rayon qui l'intéressait. Mais une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle s'étrangla en se retournant avant de siffler entre ses dents en reconnaissant son agresseur. Elle frappa le bras qui la tenait en pestant comme quoi c'était inconscient de lui faire peur ainsi.

- Toi t'as pas la conscience tranquille ma fille.

- Même pas vrai. Et toi, tu n'es qu'un abruti de première !

- Ouais, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Vieille Harpie, ironisa son interlocuteur.

- C'est marrant, j'aurais vu vos retrouvailles plus amicales et plus ... tendres, intervint une deuxième personne.

- Pourquoi devrais-je être amicale avec ce Veracrasses qui veut me tuer d'une crise cardiaque.

- Et oh, n'insulte pas les Veracrasses. Ce ne sont que de pauvres petites bêtes qui ...

- Oh ça va ... tu m'énerves avec tes bestioles, râla Tonks.

- Merlin que c'est beau l'amour. Il ne manque plus que le bisou et on vous marie sur l'heure.

- Bill ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

- Quoi ? Vous nous jouez déjà les scènes de ménage, c'est normal qu'on attende la noce, maintenant, non ? Ricana l'ainé des Weasley.

- Ah non, comment tu peux imaginer que je me marie avec _elle_ ? Personne de sain d'esprit ne voudrait d'elle comme femme à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ... après qu'elle lui ait échappé la théière bouillante dessus, bien sûr, riposta Charlie.

- Ouais ben n'empêche que moi, plus tard, je serais une grande Auror célèbre et que tu pourras toujours courir pour avoir un autographe, répondit la demoiselle d'un air hautain et froid.

- Sympa ton regard méprisant avec ton nez retroussé, les cheveux blond par contre ça te va moins bien. Tu as pris cette expression de qui ? Demanda Bill.

- De mon petit cousin a . do . ré. Et que même il m'a dit plein de choses super intéressantes. Mais comme vous préférez vous moquer de moi, ben vous saurez rien.

- Ton cousin ? Je savais pas que t'avais un cousin ... , réfléchit Bill.

- Je l'ai rencontré cet été pour la première fois. Il a six ans.

- Oh. Et il t'a donc appris à lacer tes chaussures ? Ironisa Charlie.

- Non, non. Il ne met pas de chaussures à lacets, et je pense qu'il ne doit pas savoir le faire. Il m'a juste beaucoup parlé de son meilleur ami.

- Ben voilà Bill, on peut pas se marier tous les deux, elle a déjà un amoureux ... le meilleur copain de son cousin.

- Charlie t'as fini un peu de dire n'importe quoi, râla Bill en roula des yeux.

- T'inquiète Bill, c'est pas grave. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention d'épiloguer sur le fait que ce copain s'appelle Snape, qu'il est Russe et qu'il vit chez notre ancien prof de potions.

Un silence étonné lui répondit. Elle les regarda avec satisfaction. Oui elle était maladroite et pas toujours très discrète. Mais elle était tout de même très douée pour fouiner et découvrir plein de choses intéressantes. Son sourire aurait pu faire pâlir n'importe quel Serpentard sur plusieurs générations. Charlie retrouva ses esprits le premier.

- Non ? Il connait le fils de Snape ? Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Vas-y raconte !

- Charlie, on est dans la librairie. Il vaut mieux se trouver un endroit plus calme pour en parler, raisonna Bill avec justesse.

- Moi je ne crois pas, répliqua Tonks. Parce que de toute façon, je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous raconter.

- Mais pourquoi ? Paniqua Charlie.

- Parce que la _Vieille Harpie_, elle n'a pas envie de parler avec des abrutis de ton genre, Weasley, gronda-t-elle en lui enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine, avant de redevenir toute guillerette. On se revoit dans le Poudlard Express, lundi prochain, les garçons. Profitez bien de la fin des vacances ... et n'allez pas vous faire une entorse du cerveau ... en vous triturant les méninges sur Snape, père et fils, finit-elle en rigolant et en accédant enfin au rayon contenant le livre de DCFM qu'elle était partie chercher depuis un certain temps.

- P'tite Vipère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Grommela Charlie vexé.

- En même temps, t'as pas non plus était très gentil avec elle. Elle n'a fait que se venger.

- Et alors, t'avais qu'à pas dire n'importe quoi.

- Ce que j'ai dit était mignon.

- C'n'est pas mon amoureuse, grogna Charlie avant de se diriger vers le rayon Botanique.

-Et heureusement. Que si vous vous décidez à nous faire des enfants, on sera réellement dans la bouse de dragon, soupira Bill pour lui-même avant de le suivre en rigolant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin, Tonks était très fière d'elle. Sa mère allait la sermonner pour son comportement, mais elle avait grandement apprécié de se comporter en Serpentard. Elle releva la tête et imita une fois de plus le petit air hautain que Draco aimait tant afficher. Les regards qui se tournaient vers elle étaient principalement curieux, mais une petite fille courut se cacher derrière la robe de sa maman en la voyant, visiblement effrayée. La fierté de la jeune fille augmenta un peu plus et elle leva un peu plus le nez. Trois secondes plus tard, elle embrassait peu élégamment le pavé de la rue, étalant ses livres un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle soupira en posant sa tête sur sa main gauche alors que la droite pianotait furieusement contre le sol. Deux jambes entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Elle releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de sa mère. Andromeda avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine la regardant avec fatalité. La demoiselle lui fit un petit sourire désolé avant de s'asseoir pour récupérer ses achats. Elle se releva complètement et vivement sous les rires étouffés de certains passants. Bon, elle avait l'étoffe des serpents sans en avoir la classe ... c'était déjà pas mal non ?

o0o

Lorsque Ioann s'était levé de sa sieste, en fin d'après midi, Poppy n'avait pu manquer le regard triste qu'il avait lancé à une photo de son père. C'était indéniable que si l'enfant avait compris que Severus devait s'absenter une journée, il était malheureux de cette situation. Elle se fit la remarque que cela poserait peut-être problème. L'enfant était très, voire trop, attaché à l'adulte. Malgré l'heure un peu tardive, il prit un léger goûter calmement. Bien sûr, il n'était pas un enfant turbulent et le calme était souvent de rigueur. Mais l'infirmière avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ioann se leva après s'être essuyé la bouche et les mains. Il se dirigea vers la table basse et attrapa un cahier de coloriages. Poppy vint le rejoindre après avoir fait la vaisselle. Elle attrapa un livre qu'elle avait commencé depuis bien longtemps sans trouver le temps de le finir. Mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard, une petite main lui agrippa le bras. Elle leva le regard pour tomber sur Ioann la regardant avec des yeux brillants qu'il frottait doucement.

- Poppy.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Petit Bouchon ?

- Mal à tête.

Elle fronça les sourcils en apposant sa main sur son front. Non, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle lui fit ouvrir la bouche et tirer la langue pour vérifier que sa gorge n'était pas enflammée. Constatant que tout allait bien, elle attrapa une potion antidouleur dans sa sacoche et lui fit avaler. Visiblement, l'éloignement de son père le travaillait bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui masser les tempes le temps que la potion fasse effet. Puis elle le relâcha et le regarda reprendre son dessin après un autre coup d'œil aux photos.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que la cheminée se teinte de vert et que deux Malfoy arrivent. Severus avait finalement réglé l'alarme de façon à ce que Narcissa et Draco puissent passer sans déclencher l'alarme. Pour Lucius, par contre, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire. Malgré son amitié avec le blond, il savait que leurs divergences d'esprit sur leurs rôles de Mangemorts seraient toujours un gros souci entre eux.

Ioann se précipita vers Draco avec joie. Les deux enfants se saluèrent avec chaleur sous l'œil attendri des deux femmes. Puis le plus jeune entraina l'ainé dans sa chambre. Narcissa repartit rapidement après avoir assuré à Poppy que tout allait bien. La soirée se passa tranquillement, entre rires et cris avant que les deux garçons soient couchés. Dans le noir de la chambre, uniquement brisé par la petite veilleuse, Ioann sentit l'absence de Severus lui peser. Il aimait beaucoup l'infirmière, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir le câlin du soir, l'histoire racontée avec une voix grave et velouteuse, la caresse sur ses cheveux et le baiser sur son front. Il avait envie que son papa revienne. Il ne voulait plus qu'il parte sans lui. Il voulait que tout soit comme d'habitude. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, rapidement suivie d'une deuxième. Finalement il renifla doucement en se frottant les yeux.

- I'ann ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? T'as mal ?

- Veux papa.

- Y vient demain, tu sais. Ça sera vite, tu vas voir. Maman dit toujours que quand on fait un gros dodo, le temps passe très vite. Et puis je suis là moi.

- Oui mais t'es pas papa, sanglota Ioann.

Calmement, Draco glissa vers lui et mit ses bras autour de lui comme le faisait sa maman quand il avait un gros chagrin. Il sentit Ioann bouger doucement avant de se caler contre lui en agrippant son haut de pyjama tout en continuant de pleurer. Le blondinet plissa son nez de concentration avant de sourire.

- Tu sais quoi I'ann ? Ben maman m'a dit que j'allais avoir un petit frère ou petite sœur.

- Et moi ? Je s'rais plus ton frère alors ? Demanda Ioann d'une petite voix triste.

- Si, toi t'es toujours mon petit frère. Toujours toute la vie. Et puis l'autre il sera plus petit encore, on pourra le prendre dans nos bras, maman dit. Puis elle dit que c'est pas la cigogne qui va l'amener alors je sais pas comme y va arriver.

- Papa y reçoit des lettres par la cheminée.

- Ah oui, papa aussi des fois. Tu crois qu'il va arriver par là ?

- Sais pas. Mais Poppy, oncle Milo, et toi arrivent toujours par là aussi.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver par là.

- D'aco ? Demanda Ioann après un long silence.

- Oui ?

- Peux faire dodo comme ça ?

- Si tu veux. Moi veux pas bouger, bâilla Draco. Trop fatigué.

Ioann se recolla contre lui pour trouver une position agréable avant de pousser un soupir et de commencer à s'endormir. Le blond faillit éternuer quand des cheveux noirs lui chatouillèrent le nez. Puis il s'installa lui aussi confortablement avant de laisser Morphée le serrer dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle passa, deux heures plus tard, pour vérifier que tout allait bien, Poppy sourit toute seule en les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle referma la porte en ce disant que ces deux petits anges étaient réellement adorables. Et que celui qui voudrait les séparer, aurait affaire à sa colère.

o0o

Sur les bords de la Volga, la soirée se passa sereinement. Après avoir flânés dans le port et dans les rues, Milo et Severus s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit restaurant typique. Celui-ci se trouvait sur la rive du fleuve. Les deux hommes s'étaient installés à la terrasse et avaient passé un certain temps à fixer l'étendue immense d'eau. Ils n'avaient ressenti le besoin de parler. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon. L'anglais eut un pincement au cœur sur les coups des vingt heures trente quand il réagit que Ioann devait être couché et qu'il n'était pas là pour lui. Milo le servit d'un vin cosaque le sortant de ses pensées.

- Te casses pas la tête Sev', tout se passera bien avec Io. Poppy sait y faire et il a Draco avec lui.

- Je sais. Je m'en fais plus pour mon propre bien être que pour lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès demain midi tu reprendras ton rôle d'Arbre à Koala. Et si tu veux, ce soir je te ferais un bisou et tu pourras même me border.

- Dans tes rêves Milovan. Bientôt tu vas divaguer et me dire que le père Noël existe.

- Mais il existe ! Si si je te jure. Sinon comment tu expliques les cadeaux qu'on a le matin de Noël ?

- Personnellement, à part une boite de chocolats au citron de la part d'Albus et un nouveau livre de potions de la part de Lucius, je ne pense pas que le vieux barbu en rouge pense beaucoup à moi.

- Oui mais c'est parce que tu n'avais jamais demandé ce qu'il fallait. Regarde, cette année, il t'a offert un fils.

- En Juin ? C'était soit tardif, soit précoce

- Ah mais si tu commences à chipoter aussi !

Severus roula des yeux en soupirant de dépit. Merlin que le Russe était enfantin. Puis il se mit à réellement penser à Noël. Cette année tout serait un peu différent. D'habitude il se contentait d'un sachet de bonbon pour le directeur, d'un jouet pour Draco, des fleurs pour Narcissa et une bouteille d'alcool pour Lucius. Cette année, il allait devoir également compter Ioann, Milo et Poppy dans sa liste de cadeaux. Son fils avait tellement manqué de tout pendant presque deux ans qu'il serait facile pour lui de combler ce manque. Pour l'infirmière, il pourrait toujours préparer un assortiment de potions de soins très puissantes accompagné de, peut-être, quelque chose de plus personnel. Pour le Russe ... il verrait bien en temps voulu. Par contre il se prit à imaginer un repas en famille avec celle qui était devenue la tante de Ioann et avec celui qui venait de se proclamer comme son frère. Il faudrait aussi compter sur le petit ami de celui-ci. Et pourquoi pas aussi Albus et les Malfoy. Mouais, peut-être pas ensembles. Enfin, son salon n'aurait qu'à subir un léger sort d'agrandissement pour la journée. Pour une fois, l'idée de fêter dignement les fêtes de fin d'année avait quelque chose d'agréable et d'excitant.

- Tu viendras manger le 25 décembre ?

- Quoi ? Tu fais déjà des plans pour Noël alors qu'on est encore en Août ? Severus, je crois que tu as mangé un truc pas très frais.

- Je n'ai encore rien avalé, imbécile de Russe. Je me disais juste que contrairement aux années passées, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir du monde à la maison. En particulier ceux qui sont devenus ma famille. Et s'il ne repart pas au Brésil, ton mec est aussi invité. Du moins à la condition qu'il nous soit correctement présenté avant. Je ne veux pas traumatiser mon fils un jour tel que Noël !

- C'est ... C'est très gentil de penser à lui, lui répondit Milo visiblement très touché.

- S'il doit devenir mon beau frère, autant s'y faire dès maintenant, affirma Severus avec un sourire en coin.

- Je lui en parlerais ... en temps voulu. Merci encore. Mais tu vois, là il fait encore environ vingt cinq degrés, j'aimerais profiter de l'été avant de penser sapin.

Les premiers plats arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à se restaurer. Le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent dans un parc en bord de l'eau. La nuit était pleinement tombée. La lune décroissante se reflétait dans la Volga. Avec l'angle à quatre vingt dix degrés qu'elle effectuait, le courant était peu élevé. Cela faisait un rivage très calme. Le fleuve était si large à cet endroit qu'il était très difficile d'en voir l'autre côté à cette heure. Il y avait presque sept kilomètres qui séparaient les deux rives. Une petite embarcation brilla au loin.

- Tu sais Sev', t'es vraiment un mec bien.

- Tu as réellement décidé de me faire rendre mon repas ? Grimaça Severus.

- Non, c'était une constatation. Quand Iva nous avait présentés je te trouvais définitivement infréquentable.

- Je ne le suis pas. Et à l'époque c'était encore pire.

- Pas tellement. Juste qu'il y a six ans ton masque était intact.

- J'ai torturé et tué sans vergogne et sans sentiment, déclara Severus amer. Mais c'est un petit homme de cinq ans qui m'a totalement bouleversé.

- Parce que celui là, il est à toi tout seul, lui répondit Milo avec un clin d'œil.

- Et franchement ce soir il me manque terriblement. Merlin j'ai l'impression d'être pathétique. On n'est séparé que depuis moins de dix heures et je me sens affreusement vide.

- Tu n'es pas pathétique. Aucun parent qui aime son enfant comme tu aimes Ioann, ne l'est. Mais tu verras, dans quelques années, quand il viendra te demander pour la quatrième fois du mois une avance sur son argent de poche du mois suivant, tu seras bien content qu'il aille dormir chez des copains.

- Pour qu'il en profite pour coucher avec la première fille venue ? Certainement pas. Il restera à la maison.

Le Russe éclata de rire à cette réaction. Quand il disait que Severus était un papa poule, ce n'était jamais pour rien. Il était réellement pire qu'une chatte veillant sur sa portée. Ils finirent par regagner leur hôtel. Ils devaient repartir le lendemain matin vers onze heures, heure locale, afin d'arriver à huit heures anglaises. Ce qui leur laisserait le temps de passer à Leningrad et plus particulièrement dans l'Impasse Proximé, le quartier sorcier. L'anglais avait décidé qu'il devait acheter un présent à Draco pour son anniversaire qu'il avait oublié. Et il savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui offrir. Lucius allait en être malade.

* * *

(*) Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Quirrell était déjà professeur avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard. Mais pas en DCFM…il était prof d'étude des moldus.


	41. Wattoo et Pomponnette

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Bien, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour les fans d'Harry Potter car dans la saga Halloween est une date très importante. Aussi vu que j'ai maintenant beaucoup d'avance (le chapitre 47 est déjà bien entamé), que ma bêta a un peu plus de temps pour faire mes corrections, je me suis dit que j'allais vous offrir un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui… vite fait avant d'allait assommer le gamin braillard du dessous avec le marteau de la voisine du dessus (je vais péter un plomb ce matin … vivement que j'aille bosser tout à l'heure !).

Le chapitre précédent a donné plein de bonnes réactions. J'en suis toute contente. Pour ceux qui attendent Harry … il arrive, doucement, pas forcement dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et pas de manière très présente, mais il arrive. Et pour tous ceux qui son impatient de savoir ce que va offrir Severus à Draco c'est maintenant lool.

Chapitre léger dans l'ensemble. Profitez-en, ça va pas durer bien longtemps encore. ( et oui, la vie n'est pas un petit nuage tout rose… il y a aussi des drames qui s'y passent …)

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à mercredi (cette fois c'est sûr lol).

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Wattoo et Pomponnette.**

_Mardi 26 Août 1986._

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa cheminée, Severus se sentit soulagé. Il n'était même pas parti vingt quatre heures que l'absence de Ioann le torturait déjà. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre, puis il s'avança en enlevant les quelques traces de suie qui se collaient à ses vêtements. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur une Poppy souriante.

- Bienvenu chez vous, Severus. Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

- Très bien Poppy.

- Douloureux aussi je suppose, compatit-elle.

- Effectivement, mais nécessaire. Comment va Ioann ?

- Vous lui avez beaucoup manqué. Surtout au moment de se coucher.

- Il m'a également manqué hier soir.

- Vous êtes définitivement accro, mon cher ami.

- Et fier de l'être. Les garçons dorment toujours ?

- Oui, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Bien, je vais monter les voir alors.

- Attendez Severus, le retint Poppy. J'ai entendu Albus dire que vous étiez un excellent Légilimens.

- Effectivement. Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que j'aimerais que vous voyiez quelque chose dans mes souvenirs.

Severus fut très étonné de cette demande. Mais il lui enjoint tout de même de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés en sortant sa baguette. Il lui demanda de se détendre et de mettre le souvenir bien sur le devant de son esprit. Une fois fait, il lança doucement le sort et se laissa entraîner dans les souvenirs de l'infirmière. Très rapidement le décor se stabilisa et il reconnu rapidement la chambre de Ioann plongée dans le noir, ou presque, car la veilleuse était allumée. Il se retourna pour chercher son fils du regard car visiblement c'était ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Et là il se figea. Son cœur loupa un battement avant de s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il s'avança jusqu'à être devant le lit. Devant lui, il pouvait voir son bébé dormir à point fermé, serré dans les bras de Draco. La pièce devint floue et il se retrouva sur le canapé en face de l'infirmière.

- Je n'avais pas d'appareil photo mais j'avais envie de vous faire partager cet instant.

- Merci Poppy. C'était très délicat de votre part. Je vais monter les voir maintenant.

- Une envie de câlin matinal ?

- Evidement, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs, lui répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien, alors moi je vais rentrer. Je dois encore voir le résumé de la réunion d'hier et j'ai un autre patient à aller voir.

- Journée très chargée alors. Encore merci d'être venue.

- Le plaisir était pour moi. A bientôt Severus.

Laissant la femme partir en direction de Poudlard, l'ancien professeur monta à l'étage. Doucement il ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers le lit. Les deux enfants étaient profondément endormis. Draco était couché sur le dos, la bouche ouverte laissant échapper un faible ronflement, les jambes écartées, un bras courant au travers du lit avec sa main dans celle de Ioann. Celui-ci était recroquevillé dans un coin, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller, presque roulé en boule serrant fermement la main pâle du blond contre sa poitrine. L'adulte fit le tour du lit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord au côté de son fils. Il fit glisser sa main dans ses longs cheveux et sourit en le voyant grogner légèrement contre l'intrus qui osait perturber son sommeil. Puis doucement, il cligna des yeux en bâillant. Il regarda Draco avant de frotter son nez contre la main qu'il tenait toujours. Puis il se rendit compte que quelque chose lui caressait les cheveux et il releva la tête. Quand ses yeux tombèrent dans le regard de son père il ouvrit grand les paupières avant de pousser un petit cri. Il sauta d'un bond dans les bras de Severus en le serrant fortement de ses petits bras. A côté, Draco râla qu'il voulait dormir avant de se tourner sur le côté en attrapant son oreiller qu'il serra contre lui avant d'y enfouir sa tête. Severus se releva en installant Ioann sur sa hanche. Il contourna le lit pour remonter le drap sur le blond avant de dégager quelques mèches de son front. Puis il sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte. Il s'installa dans le salon pour profiter du câlin de Ioann.

- M'as manqué Papa.

- Mmm, toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon Cœur. Alors qu'as-tu fais pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

- J'ai fait des dessins. J'ai joué avec D'aco et Poppy. Et puis j'ai fait dodo et puis t'es venu.

- Tu t'es bien occupé à ce que je vois.

- Wattoo l'a mangé aussi. Poppy m'a aidé.

- Wattoo ?

- Vi, Wattoo, répondit Ioann en lui montrant le poisson rouge du doigt.

Merlin, ce satané animal avait maintenant un nom. Il allait tuer Lucius après l'avoir torturé. Avec un soupir, il installa Ioann à sa place pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux enfants. Avec un rictus à faire peur, il se prit à penser qu'il avait hâte que son ami vienne chercher son fils. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Pour savoir si le voyage en Russie c'était bien passé, Lucius viendrait en personne. Et à ce moment là il pourrait offrir son cadeau à Draco. Le couteau qu'il tenait, découpa d'un mouvement ferme et sûr, l'orange dont il voulait en tirer le jus. Oui, il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

o0o

Poppy avança dans la rue d'un pas assuré. Elle s'arrêta chez un marchant de journaux. La clochette prévint l'employé qu'un client était arrivé aussi il sortit de l'arrière boutique. Il avisa cette femme d'âge mûr tenant un papier dans ses mains. Il lui demanda si elle désirait quelque chose. Elle lui répondit par la négative mais lui avoua qu'elle était un peu perdue. Elle lui tendit son papier en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui indiquer le chemin menant à l'adresse inscrite. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lui dire que c'était un lieu dit un peu à l'extérieur du village. Il n'y avait que deux maisons par là bas. Il lui indiqua le chemin en lui disant qu'elle en aurait pour quinze minutes de marche. Elle le remercia et sortit. Pourquoi donc Minerva ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle aurait à marcher autant pour rejoindre le logement de Remus Lupin ? Au moins la prochaine fois elle pourrait transplaner directement devant chez lui.

Il lui fallut une demi heure pour arriver après avoir pris un mauvais chemin. Elle passa devant la première maison. C'était une petite ferme et visiblement pas là où elle devait aller. Elle continua un peu avant de trouver la deuxième maison du lieu dit. Elle était réellement petite et aurait bien eu besoin de travaux. Le petit carré d'herbe qui s'étendait entre la route et la baraque avait besoin d'être tondue mais Poppy nota que l'ensemble était bien entretenu. Elle passa le portail grinçant, remonta l'allée de gravillons et d'herbes avant de frapper à la porte. Elle attendit en se demandant si le garçon ne s'était pas absenté. Puis elle entendit un verrou que l'on tournait et une serrure que l'on déloquait. Le battant s'ouvrit sur le visage marqué et las d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et au regard fatigués. Et pourtant il n'avait que vingt six ans ... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qui était sur le seuil.

- Madame Pomfresh ?

- Bonjour monsieur Lupin.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Minerva m'a rapporté vous avoir rencontré et vous avoir trouvé dans une bien petite forme. Alors je me suis dit qu'une petite visite ne serait pas de trop.

- Oh. Le professeur McGonagall n'aurait pas dû vous déranger. Je vais parfaitement bien.

- La pleine lune était il y a une semaine, si je ne m'abuse. Or, je vous trouve une bien petite mine pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû récupérer.

Remus rougit légèrement à cette insinuation et réagit qu'il était un bien piètre hôte en la laissant sur le pas de la porte. Il l'invita à entrer avant de lui proposer une tasse de thé. Elle accepta volontiers. Il disparut dans la cuisine pour préparer la théière et Poppy put alors étudier les lieux. Le salon était petit et meublé de façon sommaire. Une table, deux chaises, un vieux canapé mangé aux mites et une table basse bancale. Dans un coin elle pouvait distinguer une petite étagère croulant sous le poids des livres alors qu'au sol un vieux gramophone prenait la poussière. Aucun rideau aux fenêtres, aucun tapis au sol, juste une photo posée sur une pile de livres. Lily et James Potter, tenant fièrement leur petit Harry. Elle détourna le regard. Elle avisa un minuscule couloir donnant sur trois portes. L'une entrouverte semblait donner sur une chambre. Une deuxième portait la mention « salle de bain » et la troisième n'avait aucune indication. Remus revint de la cuisine avec un plateau, une théière et deux tasses.

- Bien, dites-moi comment s'est passée la dernière pleine lune.

- Oh. Et bien je dirais qu'elle s'est déroulée comme toutes les autres avant. Douloureuse et épuisante.

- Avez-vous un endroit où passer ces nuits là ?

- Oui, dans la cave, répondit-il en faisant un petit signe vers la troisième porte du couloir. Elle n'est pas grande et assez humide, mais elle est enterrée, mes ... mes cris n'arrivent pas jusqu'aux voisins.

- J'aimerais vous examiner. Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien.

Remus accepta. Poppy sortit sa trousse de première urgence de sa poche avant de lui rendre sa taille d'origine. Puis elle le fit s'allonger sur le canapé après lui avoir demandé de retirer sa chemise. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que certaines de ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries malgré qu'elles aient été faites sept jours plus tôt. Certaines étaient légèrement infectées mais deux étaient purulentes. Elle attrapa son sac et en sortie trois fioles.

- Tenez. Avalez ceci. C'est de la pimentine. Vous avez de la fièvre.

Elle ouvrit la seconde et en badigeonna les plaies les plus mauvaises. Une grimace passa sur le visage de Remus mais il ne dit rien. Il serra fortement sa mâchoire, laissant ses dents entailler sa lèvre inférieure. Poppy massa les entailles jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'assainissent complètement. Elle déboucha le troisième flacon qu'elle lui demanda de boire. Puis elle attrapa un désinfectant afin de s'occuper des autres infections.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit à quoi servait la dernière potion que vous m'avez donnée.

- Oh. Juste une potion nutritive. Vous avez visiblement de grandes carences qui empêchent votre corps de se guérir normalement. Vous n'êtes pas bien épais, vous mangez correctement n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je ne fais pas non plus de grands festins mais je mange à ma faim.

- Bien c'est une bonne chose. Je vous ferai parvenir quelques potions de nutrition pour rééquilibrer les besoins de votre organisme. Et je passerais dorénavant après chaque pleine lune pour vous soigner et voir si tout va bien.

- C'est gentil mais ... je ne suis pas en mesure de vous payer pour ces prestations. J'ai ... J'ai du mal à garder un emploi plus de trois mois d'affilés. Etre absent deux jours par mois minimum sans pouvoir en justifier la raison, n'est pas recommandé pour faire une longue carrière.

Poppy le dévisagea un instant avant de se flageller mentalement. Bien sûr. L'aspect épuré de cette maison, l'état passable de ses vêtements et son poids réellement en dessous de la norme pour un homme, étaient des conséquences malheureuses de sa lycanthropie. Elle aurait dû y penser avant.

- Offrez-moi une tasse de thé à chacune de mes visites et je pense pouvoir dire que nous serons quittes.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Alors vous devrez me croire sur parole. Maintenant tournez-vous, que je m'occupe de votre dos. Ensuite vous irez vous allonger dans votre lit et vous n'en bougerez pas avant demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre repas, je m'en occuperais. Vos plaies ont déclenché une infection. Celle-ci s'est propagée. Votre fièvre va tomber rapidement avec la pimentine mais il vous faut vous reposer pour que votre corps puisse enrailler l'infection. Je repasserais ce soir pour vérifier que tout cicatrice correctement. Et ne protestez pas, jeune homme, sinon je vous attache à votre lit.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi autoritaire, madame. Mais je vous remercie de ce que vous faites.

- Je suis infirmière, Remus, mon rôle est de soigner ceux qui en ont besoin. Quels qu'ils soient et quels que soient leurs secrets. Maintenant allez passer un pyjama et dans cinq minutes je viens vous border de façon à être sûre que vous m'écoutez bien.

Remus éclata de rire avant d'aviser le sourcil relevé de Poppy. Il déglutit difficilement. Elle parlait sérieusement alors ? Il se releva dans un sinistre craquement d'os avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il posa son pantalon avant d'enfiler son vêtement de nuit. Puis il se glissa dans ses draps, reconnaissant que les courbatures et sa tête lourde ne lui aurait pas permis de danser la gigue. Il se coucha sur le côté. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo des Maraudeurs, qui était accrochée à son armoire. Avec un soupir, il se tourna de l'autre côté. James, Peter, Sirius. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là alors qu'ils étaient aussi inséparables que les cinq doigts d'une main. Un coup sur la porte lui fit relever la tête le temps de voir l'infirmière entrer. Elle lui tendit deux nouvelles fioles.

- Un baume cicatrisant pour votre lèvre blessée principalement et pour le reste de vos blessures bien sûr. Puis une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer efficacement, Remus.

- Merci Madame.

- Vous n'êtes plus étudiant à Poudlard. Vous pouvez utiliser mon prénom. Il n'est pas maudit.

Remus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. De toute façon, il aurait bien été incapable de faire plus, la potion l'entrainait déjà dans un sommeil profond. Poppy remonta la couverture sur lui avant de poser sa main sur son front. La fièvre commençait à baisser. Une bonne chose. Elle examina la lèvre pour voir que les chaires s'étaient correctement refermées. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle jeta un œil aux réserves alimentaires. Pas très abondantes, mais pas inexistantes et somme toute assez variées. Bien, au moins il se nourrissait correctement, même s'il manquait un peu de quantité. Elle repassa au salon pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Puis elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

o0o

Severus était dans son laboratoire. Il avait laissé la porte entrouverte afin d'entendre si les garçons avaient besoin de lui. Il regarda la pendule et remarqua que midi approchait. Il était en retard pour la préparation du déjeuner et Lucius n'allait sûrement plus tarder. Il protégea son travail sous un sort avant de remonter à l'étage. Il referma soigneusement la porte à double tours pour être certain que personne à part lui n'y descendrait. Il travaillait sur un projet secret et la moindre fuite mettait sa place chez Zonko en danger. Il monta dans la chambre pour voir si tout allait bien. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il s'appuya sur le montant en croisant les bras sur son torse. Draco était debout devant le bureau, Ioann à ses côtés. Le petit blond tenait un livre dans les mains et répétait plusieurs fois le nom de l'objet. Ioann avait le front plissé par la concentration et tentait de répéter après lui. Il bouda légèrement lorsque la voix lui traduit en Russe et qu'il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus il n'avait pas réussi. Draco, un air professoral bien ancré sur son visage répéta une nouvelle fois en faisait bien attention à sa prononciation. Le petit brun respira fortement et fermant les yeux. Puis il répéta le nom avec détermination et succès. Draco l'applaudit furieusement. Les deux enfants sursautèrent quand ils entendirent d'autres applaudissements. Ils se retournèrent vivement pour voir Severus les féliciter. Ioann trottina vers lui et s'accrocha à sa jambe.

- T'as vu papa, j'ai dit bon !

- Oui, j'ai entendu. Et je suis fier de toi, Chaton. De toi aussi Draco.

Le blond redressa les épaules et la tête, appréciant ainsi le compliment. Puis tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le salon emportant avec eux le sac de leur invité. Les garçons jouèrent sur le tapis avec les figurines de dragons alors que l'adulte partait préparer le repas. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'alarme de la cheminée s'activa confirmant à Severus que c'était bien Lucius qui venait chercher Draco. Celui-ci se leva et attendit immobile, de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Lucius alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et l'appela à lui. Ensuite il l'attrapa et l'installa sur ses genoux. Severus se garda bien de faire une remarque ou même de sourire à ce tableau. Il ne devait surtout pas empêcher le Sang-Pur de se comporter comme un père.

- Alors Draco, tu as passé de bons moments avec ton ami.

- Oui père. Avec I'ann on a joué beaucoup, puis j'ai rassuré quand il était triste et puis je l'ai appris à dire des mots.

- Appris à dire des mots ?

- Sache, Lucius, que ton fils est un excellent professeur d'anglais pour le mien. Ioann apprend beaucoup de choses avec lui.

- C'est très bien. Je suis fier de toi mon garçon, récompensa Lucius.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Draco, les yeux brillants de joie et d'espoir.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais très bien que je ne dis que la vérité ... Severus ? Aurais-tu avalé ta salive trop prestement ?

- Je pense qu'il y a plutôt quelque chose que je ne digère pas bien. Un peu trop d'_authenticité_ sûrement ...

- Bien, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous allons rentrer. Draco va chercher tes affaires.

Le garçons sauta des genoux où il était assis, et courut au pied de l'escalier pour attraper son sac. Alors qu'il revenait vers la cheminée, Severus prit la parole.

- Ah, j'oubliais. J'ai ramené un souvenir à Draco de mon voyage rapide en Russie.

- Pour moi ? Demanda le blond excité.

- Oui, je me suis dit que ça rattraperait le cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai oublié de t'offrir.

Sur ce, Severus remonta dans sa chambre, laissant les deux enfants impatients et un adulte méfiant. Ioann était pressé de voir le cadeau de Draco. Il avait lui-même eu beaucoup de présents pour la fête. Le maître des Potions revint avec une grosse boite, emballé d'un papier irisé vert et d'un ruban argenté. Il le déposa sur la petite table en informant l'enfant de ne pas le renverser et de faire attention de ne pas le secouer non plus. Draco hocha de la tête pour marquer son accord avant de défaire le nœud. Ioann s'était approché et toucha du bout du doigt le papier. Il aimait beaucoup les cadeaux. En fait il aimait particulièrement les couleurs et la matière des emballages. Et celui là était éblouissant. Quand le ruban fut enlevé et déposé à coté, il le regarda avec envie avant de faire courir sa main dessus comme s'il caressait un animal peureux. Severus, malgré son sourire narquois et son regard rieur envers Lucius, ne put louper son mouvement. Il se promit de toujours faire de jolis paquets, rien que pour revoir l'air émerveillé et révérencieux que son fils arborait.

Lucius était bien loin de cette félicité. Il se disait qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami d'offrir des présents sans réelle occasion. Et il n'était pas dupe. L'anniversaire de Draco avait eu lieu trois mois auparavant. Severus aurait largement eu le temps de palier à son oubli plus tôt. Non, il était sûr que ce cadeau avait un arrière goût de poisson.

Loin des réflexions de chacun, Draco ouvrait religieusement son cadeau. Normalement il aurait arraché le papier pour voir la surprise qu'on lui avait offert, mais avec les recommandations de son parrain, il préférait faire attention. Il gratta le collant pour détacher les deux parties de l'emballage et s'étonna du bruit métallique qui se fit entendre. Finalement il ouvrit avec un peu d'impatience et resta bouche bée devant son cadeau. Ioann avait abandonné le ruban et fixait lui aussi le présent avec des yeux grands ouverts. Lucius ne put retenir un petit gémissement alors que le sourire de Severus se fit vainqueur.

- Woaa ! Des lapins ! Ils sont beaux !

Sur la petite table, trônait fièrement une cage en métal où deux petits lapins nains étaient installés. L'un était blanc avec les oreilles noires et une tache grise sur le dos. L'autre était chocolat avec des tâches noires et grignotait une feuille de salsifis.

- Tu vois, le blanc c'est un monsieur, il s'appelle Pompon. Et le marron, c'est son amoureuse, Pomponnette.

Lucius ferma violemment les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez alors que son fils remerciait son parrain à grand renfort de bisous, tout en se serrant contre lui. Il aurait dû se douter que Severus ne laisserait pas passer aussi facilement.

- Draco, va chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine, ils doivent avoir soif, lui ordonna-t-il presque.

- Va avec lui, Ioann. Je crois que Lucius veut me remercier.

- J'attends t'appelles ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée mon Cœur.

Les deux garçons coururent dans la cuisine et claquèrent la porte en riant. Dans le salon Lucius se demandait comment dire son désappointement à Severus, sans lui envoyer un ou deux _Doloris_.

- Tu as offert des lapins à mon fils, commença-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tu as offert un poisson rouge au mien, lui répondit Severus, un trait d'amusement dans le ton.

- Je lui ai offert UN poisson, et toi DEUX lapins !

- Je m'en voulais _vraiment_ beaucoup de mon oubli. Il fallait que je lui offre quelque chose à la hauteur de ma culpabilité.

- Deux_ Lapins _! Un mâle et une femelle !

- C'était les deux derniers du magasin, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Et puis comme ça ils sauront s'occuper. C'est tellement triste des lapins qui s'ennuient.

- Je te hais, Severus. Salazar que je te hais !

- J'aime quand tu me fais des déclarations d'amour. Oh et ils sont tous jeunes. Tu devrais en avoir pour pas loin de dix ans. Une moyenne de trois à quatre portées de un à deux petits par an ... T'ai-je déjà dit combien j'avais apprécié ton poisson rouge ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lucius de lui répondre qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour « libérer » les deux petits. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers la cage s'extasiant devant les deux nouveaux membres de la famille Malfoy. Severus se dit que finalement cela valait le coup d'avoir de la graine de friture dans son salon, cela lui avait permis de voir l'air affolé et effaré de son ami. Qui aurait cru que deux petites boules de poils auraient autant de pouvoir sur un Mangemort tel que lui. Sans compter que l'air profondément émerveillé de Draco devant ses animaux de compagnie était quelque chose de merveilleux. Lucius sembla se résigner. Il attrapa la cage d'une main puis de l'autre attrapa celle de son fils afin de passer la cheminée sans encombre. Une fois les deux blonds partis, Ioann, ravi, se colla à lui dans l'évidente intention de se faire porter. Severus se dit que Milo avait raison, il était réellement en train de se transformer en Arbre à Koala. Mais sa bonne humeur baissa d'un ton lorsque la petite voix de son fils, lui murmura dans l'oreille que Wattoo allait s'ennuyer tout seul dans son bocal.

o0o

_Lundi 1er Septembre 1986._

Le Poudlard Express serpentait dans la campagne, transportant à son bord, une flopée d'étudiants rieurs et bruyants. Dans un compartiment composé de deux petits nouveaux et de quelques Poufsouffles, Tonks grignotait quelques patacitrouilles en écoutant ses camarades parler de leurs vacances. L'un était parti en Italie avec ses parents et racontait comment il avait cru mourir attaquer par des pigeons alors qu'il goûtait au Popcorn Moldu pendant qu'il traversait la place St Marc de Venise. Il s'était mis à courir et à crier avant d'abandonner sa gourmandise aux volatiles et de déguerpir loin de cette place bien mal fréquentée. Un autre raconta qu'il avait passé ses vacances chez sa vielle tante française excentrique. Il avait trouvé plein de secrets inavouables et pas que dans le grenier de sa maison. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que sa tante Micheline était en fait son oncle Michel ? Et il aurait préféré ne pas l'apprendre en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Un troisième élève était en train de dire qu'il avait aidé ses grands parents à tenir leur ferme lorsque la porte du wagon s'ouvrit sur une tête rousse. Tonks leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et n'eut pas le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'elle fut trainée dans le couloir.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Charlie, ravie de te revoir. Tu vas bien ? Moi bien, à part qu'un abruti me fait mal à mon poignet !

- Toi tu te tais, tu me suis et tu nous racontes tout !

- Grognon ? C'est la rentrée qui te met dans cet état ?

- Toi tu deviens sarcastique. Méfie-toi ou tu vas finir à Serpentard.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Dans le wagon des préfets.

- Euh, et pourquoi ?

- Bill est préfet. La réunion est finie et le wagon est libre. Il nous attend pour parler de ton cousin et de son petit copain.

- Ce n'est pas son _petit_ copain. Enfin si, il est plus petit et plus jeune que lui mais c'est pas son _petit copain._

Elle commença à se lancer dans la différence entre les deux termes, faisant grogner Charlie qui poussa la porte du wagon avec force. Bill le regarda avec étonnement puis avec un sourire en coin le faisant grogner un peu plus. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois confortablement.

- Alors les garçons, vos vacances se sont bien passées ?

- Merveilleusement. On est resté au terrier tout le temps à dégnomer le jardin avant de partir deux semaines chez notre adorable tante Muriel, grimaça Charlie. J'aurais aimé que les jumeaux soient là, ils auraient mis un peu d'animation. Percy est franchement trop sérieux pour son âge !

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas lui qui se ferait courser par une poule, rigola Bill.

- T'étais pas obligé d'en reparler ! Et te marre pas ! Je te rappelle que t'es aussi devenue sa cible !

- Parce que j'étais avec toi lorsqu'elle a décidé de se venger de toi.

- Et elle était délicieuse avec les pommes de terre, ricana le plus jeune.

- Wow, ça vient de moi ou vous avez eu des vacances pourries, intervint Tonks.

- Certainement pas aussi passionnantes que les tiennes, Nymph.

Le sourire de Charlie s'effaça sous la patacitrouille qui venait de s'écraser sur son nez. Dora se fit une joie de bien lui barbouiller le visage avec, avant de se rasseoir, les cheveux rouges vifs. Elle attrapa une autre friandise qu'elle proposa à Bill en lui demandant des nouvelles du reste de la fratrie. Celui-ci lui raconta les derniers exploits des jumeaux et la lutte quasi incessante qu'ils avaient engagée contre leur plus jeune frère. Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient redoublé d'effort, lorsque leur mère avait décréter que seuls les deux ainés iraient sur le Chemin de Traverse avec leur père pendant que les autres resteraient à la maison.

- Percy était vert. Lui qui voulait venir pour se sortir du vacarme permanent. Il a boudé toute la semaine. Il n'a qu'une hâte, d'être dans un an pour pouvoir prendre le train avec nous.

- Sans compter que Fred s'était mis en tête de le faire tourner en bourrique, continua Charlie. Il a passé sa semaine à lui prendre ses lunettes, à lui cacher ses livres ou à lui crier dans les oreilles quand il était très concentré.

- Ils ont quel âges déjà les jumeaux ?

- Huit ans, presque et demi. De vrais diablotins, lui répondit Bill.

- C'est marrant les gamins, rigola Tonks.

- Mouais, ça dépend quand même des moments, grimaça Charlie.

- Alors dis-nous, ton petit cousin est comment ? Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé avant.

- Parce que je ne le connaissais pas avant. C'est la première fois que je le voyais. Mais il est marrant, il essaye de se donner de grands airs, pour imiter son père, mais avec sa bouille ronde et ses pommettes rebondies, le résultat n'est pas très impressionnant.

- Je croyais que ta mère avait rompu les ponts avec sa famille ?

- Je croyais aussi. Mais une de ses sœurs a débarqué, dispute conjugale je crois, et voilà. En tout cas, Draco est trop chou. Une vraie graine de Malfoy, mais loin d'être prête à germer, rigola Tonks.

- Attends attends ... Malfoy ? Comme dans Lucius Malfoy ? l'interrompit Charlie.

- Oui, sa femme c'est ma tante ... ce qui fait de lui mon oncle, grimaça-t-elle en pensant à ce lien familial.

- Alors c'est vrai ... la famille Malfoy et Snape sont liées d'une quelconque façon. Mince alors ! S'exclama Charlie en s'appuyant sur son dossier.

- Donc notre hypothèse que Lucius ait été dans le service de l'enfance pour Snape est très plausible, réfléchit Bill.

- Oui mais papa nous a dit qu'il avait connu Malfoy à Poudlard et que le prof était bien plus jeune que lui. Alors pourquoi rendre ce genre de service à quelqu'un qui n'est juste qu'une connaissance. Surtout de la part de ce Sang Pur ... ça n'a ni queue ni chat ! (1)

- Tu veux dire « ni queue ni tête », non ? Lui demanda son frère.

- Non, s'il n'y a pas de queue, il y a pas de chat, logique.

- Il y a des chats sans queue tu sais.

- Et toi tu m'énerves à toujours vouloir me contredire, râla le plus jeune des frères.

- Snape est le parrain de Draco, les interrompit Tonks avec un sourire avant de se concentrer sur une chocogrenouille.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent intensément, avant que le plus jeune soupire d'énervement.

- Tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais au lieu de nous balancer des infos comme ça au compte goutte?

- Nan. Je vais retourner dans mon compartiment. J'aimerais savoir si Stanley a réussi à traire la vache de son grand père ou s'il s'est pris une ruade.

Elle se leva et sortit aussitôt après, en leur faisant un geste de la main. Charlie se renfrogna en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça ! Râla-t-il.

- Peut-être, mais je l'aime beaucoup cette fille. Elle ferait une chouette belle sœur.

- Ah tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

- Non, bien sûr que non. De toute façon tu es bien assez rouge comme cela.

Bill rigola avant de se baisser pour éviter le livre que son frère lui jeta. Il trouvait cela extrêmement amusant de le torturer. Visiblement Charlie n'avait pas fait attention qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à regarder la Poufsouffle. Et pas toujours d'une façon uniquement amicale. Il allait avoir quatorze ans, il était à l'âge où on commence à faire des expériences. Bill rosit légèrement en se disant qu'il était lui aussi passé par là et quand un visage souriant et lumineux d'une jeune Serdaigle flotta devant ses yeux, ses joues virèrent au rouge soutenu. Charlie ricana en lui demandant à quoi il pensait pour entrainer une telle réaction. Et pour son plus grand malheur, il commença à le questionner pour en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse demoiselle, déclencheur d'une telle rougeur même en son absence.

o0o

Depuis une semaine, Poppy n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à elle. Elle avait dû rendre visite à Remus Lupin plusieurs fois afin de vérifier que son état s'arrangeait convenablement. Elle avait également fait son suivi médical au petit Draco. L'inflammation de son dos avait eu un peu de mal à se résorber. Au lieu de deux jours initialement prévus, il avait fallu cinq jours de traitement pour que l'enfant soit entièrement soulagé. De même qu'elle avait effectué son contrôle hebdomadaire de Ioann. Pour vérifier que ses carences diminuaient et que ses courbes de croissances étaient correctes. Il prenait doucement du poids par contre sa taille n'avait pas évoluée en trois mois. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle mais elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que ses os se remettent à grandir convenablement. Les maux de tête qu'il semblait ressentir régulièrement, l'inquiétait plus. Severus lui avait avoué lui avoir donné deux potions antidouleur que l'enfant avait lui-même réclamées. Avec celle qu'elle lui avait donné pendant son séjour chez les Snape, cela faisait trois. Elle avait alors vérifié qu'il ne couvait aucune maladie. Mais à part peut-être le nez un peu pris, il n'avait rien de méchant. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un rhume qui se présentait. Mais il valait mieux surveiller ça de près. Et avec la préparation de la rentrée scolaire, elle pouvait affirmer que sa semaine avait été passablement chargée.

Maintenant elle se tenait dans le bureau de Minerva pour prendre le thé en attendant que les élèves n'arrivent. Elle avait enfin trouvé un peu de temps pour discuter avec le professeur. Depuis une semaine, elle avait repensé à leur conversation à propos de Severus, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu la déranger dans les mots de sa collègue. Depuis plus d'une heure, elles parlaient principalement du jeune Lupin. Minerva s'était réellement inquiétée pour lui. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui et ses deux amis Gryffondor, Potter et Black. Elle avait été rassurée de savoir qu'il allait mieux et que l'infirmière avait pris la décision de le voir chaque mois après la pleine lune. Mais Poppy pouvait sentir qu'elle était toujours perturbée par quelque chose.

- Vous semblez légèrement ailleurs Minerva. Avez-vous un problème quelconque ?

- Je ... non, tout va bien. C'est la rentrée qui approche qui doit un peu me rendre nerveuse.

- Pourtant depuis le temps que je vous côtoie, c'est la première fois que je vous trouve aussi soucieuse un 1er Septembre.

- Ce n'est rien. Sûrement la défection de Severus à cause d'Albus me chagrine-t-elle plus que de nécessaire.

- Les deux hommes se sont réconciliés il y a quelque temps.

- C'est une bonne chose et une bonne nouvelle.

Poppy attendit une longue tirade, comme quoi aussi têtus qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre, ils avaient fini par retrouver un terrain d'entente, mais qu'une fois de plus elle avait été mise de côté, ainsi que tout un tas d'arguments bien sentis, mais étrangement Minerva n'ajouta rien. En fait, l'infirmière remarqua une lueur triste au fond des yeux de sa collègue.

- Minerva, quelque chose ne va pas ? Un problème dans votre famille ?

- Non non, tout va bien. Une de mes nièces va d'ailleurs se marier dans deux mois avec un charmant jeune homme. Il est Moldu. Elle l'épouse dans sa religion et ses traditions. Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle avait choisi la robe de mariage la plus riche du magasin. Elle a toujours eu des idées de grandeurs. Déjà petite elle ...

- Minerva, il y a quelque chose qui vous mine le moral, alors arrêtez de tenter de me noyer dans un océan de banalités familiales. Je ne suis pas psychomage, mais j'ai tout de même dû en faire pendant mes études.

- Beaucoup de choses me chiffonnent, soupira Minerva en fermant les yeux. Mais je suppose que c'est principalement avec Albus que je devrais en parler. Sans compter que j'aimerais réellement voir Severus afin de rencontrer pour la première fois son cher garçon.

- Hum. Je ne voudrais pas briser vos rêves mais je doute que Severus accepte de vous présenter Ioann. Une histoire avec vos rapports un peu tendus, très chère.

- Ça je me doute bien. Mais de vous voir gagatiser devant cet enfant me rend curieuse de le connaître.

- Je vais vous dire un secret Minerva. Vous mettez Ioann et le jeune Malfoy dans une pièce avec quelques jeux, et je suis sûre que vous pourriez attendrir la moindre vieille carne du Ministère. La joie de vivre que véhiculent ces petits est impressionnante

- C'est la deuxième chose qui me chagrine, que vous soyez proche de Lucius Malfoy.

- Rectification, Minerva, je suis proche de Draco et dans une certaine mesure de Narcissa. Lucius, je me contente de jouer avec ses nerfs.

- C'est déjà bien plus que ce que mes pensées les plus folles n'auraient imaginées.

- Disons que j'ai pu le voir dans certaines situations qui font que mon opinion sur lui a évolué. Parfois en bien, parfois en mauvais. Cet été j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur des personnes que je pensais connaître et sur d'autres que j'ai rencontrées pour la première fois. Et j'en suis ravie.

- Et moi je vais en être jalouse. Enfin, je suis tout de même contente qu'Artémius ait passé outre l'ancien statut de Mangemort de Severus pour lui offrir une chance professionnelle. J'ai au moins la sensation de ne pas être passée à côté de tout cet été.

- Attendez Minerva. Qui vous a dit que Severus travaillait pour Zonko ? Auriez-vous un rôle quelconque avec cette situation ? Demanda Poppy d'un ton inquisitorial qui fit rougir son interlocutrice.

- Oh Merlin, avez-vous vu l'heure ? Et le Poudlard Express qui va bientôt arriver ! Il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai des premières années à accueillir !

- Ne changez pas de sujet ! Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez !

- Alors j'en ai trop dit. Vous avez raison Poppy, je suis visiblement perturbée. Mais l'heure tourne réellement. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Poppy fronça les sourcils. Oui, pour avoir laissé passer une telle information, Minerva avait réellement quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Et elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une affaire concernant Severus comme elle l'avait laissé entendre. Déjà quand elle lui avait parlé du jeune Lupin, il y a quelques jours, elle avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Minerva avait essayé d'étouffer ses doutes sous un flot de paroles futiles afin de la dévier de son objectif premier. Et si elle n'avait pas été pensive et qu'elle ne s'était pas trahie, elle aurait parfaitement réussi. C'était décidément très Serpentard comme comportement. Mais cela cachait définitivement quelque chose de plus important.

* * *

(1) Phrase sortie un jour par mon mari que j'avais promis à ma beta de caser dans un de mes chapitres.


	42. Rentrée

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna et Sergueï

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, encore une fois, merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires.

Emy : ravie de voir que mon histoire t'a plu au point de la lire en une semaine. Pour les alternances avec Bill, Charlie, Tonks avec les persos de la trame principale, c'est en fait pour voir les choses sous un autre angle. Ainsi que pour mettre de l'humour dans les moments plus difficiles. Mais aussi parce que j'aime beaucoup les deux ainés Weasley et que je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas assez présents, que ce soit dans l'œuvre originale mais aussi dans les fics. Et puis parce qu'au final, je crois que mes lecteurs aussi les apprécient bien. Pour ce qui est de la fin de l'histoire. Elle se finira avec les enfants toujours enfants. Désolée pour ceux qui attendent l'arrivée à Poudlard de Draco et Ioann. Mais finalement, après … qu'est-ce qui m'empêchera de faire une suite … avec ces deux petits Morpions élèves à Poudlard ? )

Je vois que Mon Pompon et ma Pomponnette ont eu la côte ! Ravie que cette vengeance de Severus vous ait plu tout comme le coté Serpentard de Tonks : ) . Minerva vous a aussi donner envie de la baffer pour son inaction … Alors vous allez comprendre pourquoi en lisant la suite … Chapitre avec plein de points de vue différents … des découvertes, des discussions, des confrontations et des scènes toutes mignonnes made in petits bonhommes…

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir et je vous dis à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Rentrée.**

La Grande Salle résonnait de bavardages, de cris et de rires. Les élèves se faisaient une joie de se retrouver après les vacances. Chacun racontait ses anecdotes, chacun riait à celles des autres. Certains commençaient à comploter en regardant les élèves d'autres Maisons. D'autres parlaient de la coupe de Quidditch et des nouveautés pour leur équipe. La vie reprenait entre les murs de Poudlard en même temps que le banquet régalait leurs estomacs. Et pourtant certains ne semblaient pas totalement y faire attention. Charlie était étonnamment calme alors que ses camarades étaient volubiles. En fait, il attendait le discours annuel du Directeur. Parce que cette année, il allait devoir expliquer le départ de Snape. Et le roux n'avait aucun doute la dessus, étant donné que Slughorn était installé à la table des professeurs, à la même place que l'année dernière.

Mais il y avait une nouvelle tête entre le professeur Sinistra et le professeur Flitwick. C'était un homme d'âge assez mûr, les cheveux d'un noir intense parsemés de mèches grises et de petites lunettes fines légèrement teintées cachaient ses yeux. Le regard du jeune Weasley se déporta vers McGonagall qui malgré son air pincé habituel, semblait plus lasse. Décidément, depuis que Snape avait un fils, tout allait à volo dans cette école. Il tourna inconsciemment la tête vers la table des Poufsouffle. Tonks riait aux éclats avec deux de ses amies. Et visiblement les oreilles anormalement décollée et pointues de la jeune fille y étaient pour quelque chose. Il se renfrogna aux différentes réflexions de son frère et se plongea dans son assiette.

Quand le dessert fut avalé et les restes du repas repartis en cuisine, Albus Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Chacun de ceux qui reviennent après ces grandes vacances, peuvent remarquer que le Professeur Slughorn est de nouveau parmi nous. En effet, le Professeur Snape a décidé de ne pas reprendre son poste après quelques soucis familiaux.

Des exclamations réjouies retentirent d'un peu partout dans la Grande Salle, même de quelques élèves de Serpentard. Bill et Charlie se regardèrent. « Quelques soucis familiaux » ? Dumbledore n'avait visiblement pas la même notion des réalités qu'eux.

- Chers élèves, un peu d'attention s'il vous plait. Bien. Maintenant je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous Edgar Carter qui vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Carter vient de mettre un terme à sa carrière d'Auror après de longues années de loyaux services. Mais n'ayant pas voulu surcharger son emploi du temps, il n'assurera que les cours des élèves des quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années. Les trois premières années verront leur cours assurés par le Professeur Quirrell qui a eu l'amabilité de prendre ce rôle en plus de ses cours d'Etude des Moldus.

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent à ces deux annonces. Et les deux professeurs saluèrent discrètement l'assemblée. Un brouhaha se forma progressivement. Les élèves étaient totalement excités par toutes ces nouveautés. Albus fit tinter sa fourchette contre son verre.

- Bien venons-en maintenant à quelques notes sur le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Monsieur Rusard, le concierge m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Une liste des objets interdits d'utilisations dans l'école est disponible dans son bureau. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Mme Bibine. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège. Chacun chantera sur son air préféré.

Tonks avait, elle-aussi, attendu le discours du directeur avec impatience. Mais son attention s'atténua lorsqu'il parla de Snape. Elle repensa à son cousin qu'elle avait vu deux jours plus tôt. Narcissa et lui était venu prendre le thé avec sa mère. Elle en avait donc profité pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte derrière eux qu'elle le vit croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, le nez en l'air, boudant comme un petit prince en lui disant qu'il voulait aller manger les gâteaux avec sa maman. Elle l'avait décoiffé au grand damne du garçon qui s'était recoiffé avec fougue en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle avait finalement pu le dérider à grand renfort de chatouilles. Puis elle lui avait offert un Fondant du Chaudron qu'elle avait dans un de ses tiroirs. Puis ils s'étaient mis à parler tranquillement. Il lui avait raconté qu'il ne comprenait plus son père. Car il changeait de comportement avec lui. Il était plus gentil et plus proche mais Draco ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il lui avoua d'une petite voix, qu'il aimait _encore mieux_ son papa maintenant qu'avant mais qu'il avait peur qu'il redevienne comme avant. Elle se reconnecta à la réalité en entendant les chants s'élever autour d'elle. Elle était contente que tout s'arrange pour son petit cousin. Mais elle savait ce que sa mère et son père disaient de Lucius. Et elle espérait réellement qu'il était un bon père. C'était que finalement, tout Malfoy qu'il était, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup le petit Draco avec ses grands airs.

o0o

Le petit Draco, était en ce moment même en train de finir son dessert. Pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère, il adorait le gâteau à la courgette. Il était en train d'engloutir sa part, les yeux brillant de joie. Narcissa attrapa une serviette avec laquelle elle essuya sa joue en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il mettre le dessert dans sa bouche et non à côté. Il lui répondit avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents couvertes de morceaux de gâteau.

- Ah tu peux être fier, petit cochon !

- Nan, c'est Dora le cochon, même que c'est Ted qui dit ça !

- Et bien ça fera deux petits cochons maintenant.

Draco gloussa en enfournant une nouvelle cuillerée de gâteau. Lucius était debout à la porte et les regardait sans se faire voir. Il avait eu une réunion qui avait durée relativement longtemps et il venait juste de revenir. Il grimaça en voyant le peu de manière de son fils. C'était un comportement peu digne et passablement écœurant. Mais les étoiles dans ses yeux gris l'empêchèrent de faire la moindre réflexion. Il s'était promis de faire des efforts pour son fils. Il s'avança dans la pièce se faisant ainsi repérer de l'enfant. Il le vit déglutir sa bouchée en ouvrant grand les yeux. Salazar, non ! Il préférait encore le voir jouer les petits cochons.

- Bonsoir. Mais dites-moi, ce dessert m'a l'air délicieux. Qu'en penses-tu Draco ?

- Oui père, il est très bon.

- Tu me fais goûter ?

Draco jeta un regard perdu à sa mère qui l'encouragea. Alors il coupa un morceau et le poussa du doigt dans sa cuillère. Puis il la tendit à son père d'une main un peu tremblante. Lucius posa doucement sa propre main sur celle de l'enfant pour la maintenir droite et avança la tête pour vider le couvert de son chargement. Il mâcha doucement avant d'avaler en fermant les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit en souriant.

- Tu as raison, il est très bon.

Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre légèrement en place avant de se retourner pour embrasser sa femme. Il entendit Draco souffler. Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils pour le voir les mains devant les yeux, la bouche boudeuse visiblement perturber de les voir se papouiller devant lui. Lucius laissa s'échapper un petit rire avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Narcissa lui raconta leur journée en parlant des progrès de leur fils qui avait appris à écrire correctement deux nouvelles lettres et un chiffre. La conversation dévia ensuite sur le Ministère faisant trainer le repas en longueur. L'enfant se mit à bailler et à se frotter ses yeux fatigués. Les deux adultes le regardèrent, et alors que Narcissa allait prendre la parole, Lucius la devança.

- Draco, viens me voir mon grand.

L'enfant l'écouta prestement et s'approcha en évitant de justesse de trébucher alors qu'un de ses chaussons avait glissé de son pied. Il arriva devant son père et le regarda avec interrogation. Lucius l'attrapa pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et le cala confortablement contre lui. Draco bailla une nouvelle fois en frottant doucement et inconsciemment, son nez sur la robe de son père. Une main vint lui caresser les cheveux et il se laissa bercer par la voix grave et rassurante qui résonnait dans la poitrine contre laquelle il était collé. Narcissa n'écoutait son mari que d'une oreille. Par contre elle ne ratait en rien son comportement avec leur fils, ni la satisfaction avec laquelle celui-ci s'endormit, dans les bras de son héros à lui.

o0o

Minerva était dans ses appartements et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, rejoindre son lit. Dès le lendemain les premiers cours auraient lieu, et elle se devait d'être parfaitement en forme. Elle se dirigea vers la penderie afin de sortir une tenue de nuit. Elle la déposa dans la salle de bain et revint dans son salon afin de commander un thé aux elfes. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se relever de sa cheminée quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle poussa un soupir de dépit quand elle vit qui venait la visiter. Elle invita Poppy à entrer et à s'installer. Finalement le thé était une bonne idée. Il faudrait peut-être le doubler d'une potion contre les maux de tête.

- Asseyez-vous donc Poppy. Le thé arrive. J'ai dû pressentir que vous alliez arriver, je viens juste de le commander.

- Merci Minerva. Mais je vais être franche et aller droit au but. Avec le retour des élèves et mes nouveaux patients extérieurs, je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Avez-vous, de près ou de loin un quelconque rapport avec l'embauche de Severus chez Zonko ?

- Très bien, je suis relativement lasse en ce moment aussi j'abdique. Effectivement j'ai joué un certain rôle dans cette affaire.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Je connais bien Artémius et depuis bien des années. Il m'a fait remarquer qu'avec l'extension de ses ventes par correspondance, il était un peu débordé. Je lui ai juste soufflé le nom de Severus en lui disant que je me portais garante de son intégrité.

- C'est étonnant.

- Passez-moi les traditionnelles querelles entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à les entendre une nouvelle fois, soupira Minerva en se massant les tempes.

Poppy la regarda avec attention. Oui, pour qu'elle lâche les informations ainsi, c'était que quelque chose d'important lui arrivait. Elle lui tendit une fiole de potion contre la migraine. Le professeur l'avala avec délectation.

- Cela vous soulagerait grandement si vous me disiez ce qui vous chagrine autant. Il est si rare de vous voir aussi perturbée.

- A vrai dire, habituellement je me tourne vers Albus lorsqu'un souci me dérange. Mais il se trouve que depuis quelque temps, ma confiance aveugle envers notre cher directeur s'est légèrement émoussée.

- Albus a fait une erreur, il l'a reconnu et maintenant il fait ce qu'il peut pour la réparer.

- Je sais. Mais visiblement, il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs de jugement.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Expliquez-moi. J'espère que vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Effectivement. Je vois bien comment vous défendez les secrets de Severus. Mais ...

Un silence s'étira. Minerva était en confit interne alors que Poppy attendait patiemment. Elle n'allait sûrement pas briser cet instant en la pressant. Si elle voulait des réponses, elle allait devoir faire preuve de psychologie et surtout de patience. _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_. Allons bon, elle était contaminée. Voici qu'elle se mettait à penser avec des expressions. La présence intensive de Milo aux côtés de Severus avait de sérieuses répercutions sur elle ! Un long soupir la sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda son vis-à-vis pour la voir se passer une main sur les yeux.

- Il y a cinq ans, lorsque le jeune Harry Potter a défait Vous-Savez-Qui, Albus a décidé de remettre le garçon sous l'autorité de la famille Moldue de Lily. J'avais passé une journée entière à les surveiller et je lui avais fait part de mes réserves quant à cette décision. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il s'est justifié en argumentant qu'il devait grandir comme n'importe quel autre enfant sans que sa « célébrité » ne lui pèse.

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une famille qui l'aurait gâté bien plus que de nécessaire.

- Oui, j'en conviens. Et cela ne m'a jamais dérangé comme façon de voir. Ce qui m'a gêné c'était la famille en elle-même. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas.

- Etait-ce une intuition féline ou féminine ?

- Sûrement les deux, soupira Minerva avant d'avaler la dernière gorgée de thé.

- Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous me parlez de cela maintenant ?

Car il fallait bien l'admettre, Poppy ne savait pas du tout où ce sujet allait les amener. Elle avait pensé à beaucoup de choses perturbantes mais là, elle ne voyait pas spécialement le but de leur discussion.

- Il y a que je suis allée jeter un œil chez l'oncle et la tante du jeune Harry il y a quelques jours ...

- Et ? Incita l'infirmière, voyant que sa collègue s'était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

- Et je crois qu'Albus a fait une autre erreur en le confiant à ces personnes là.

Le regard ferme et pénétrant que Minerva lui lança, la fit frissonner. Visiblement le directeur avait du mal à gérer au mieux la vie des jeunes enfants. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le professeur de Métamorphose n'était pas allée le voir pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Merlin, comme si elle n'avait pas eu assez de soucis avec Ioann et Draco, ni assez à faire avec Narcissa et Remus, voilà qu'elle allait maintenant s'inquiéter pour un autre enfant. Finalement Minerva se resservit une tasse de thé et se lança dans le rapport de sa visite au 4 Privet Drive.

o0o

_Mardi 2 Septembre 1986._

Bill était assis à une table et commençait déjà à rédiger les devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient demandés de faire. Une journée et déjà il avait de quoi s'occuper pour quelques heures. Il soupira en tournant la page du livre afin de trouver l'information dont il avait besoin. Il jeta un œil à la porte fermée avant de se reporter dans son livre. Charlie lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cette salle de cours vide. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder à arriver. Il lui avait dit qu'il accrocherait Tonks pour la ramener car il comptait bien en savoir plus sur le petit cousin de la jeune fille, mais surtout sur le fils Snape. Il laissa s'échapper un léger rire. Merlin, il y a à peine quelques mois, Snape n'était qu'un bâtard graisseux à éviter à tout prix. Maintenant il était le sujet de conversation principal de tous les trois. Cette fois il ricana en pensant qu'il passait presque plus de temps avec des gamins pour parler du môme d'un ancien prof qu'avec ses camarades de chambrée. C'était un comble ça ! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur deux rouquins. Bill cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réagir que Charlie et une Tonks énervée aux cheveux rouges venaient d'arriver.

- Alors maintenant Charlie Weasley, tu me lâches le bras avant que je te casse les doigts ! Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend de me kidnapper ainsi dans les couloirs et de me trainer sur trois étages ?

- Et oh ! Ça va hein ! Et puis t'as pas de devoirs à faire ! Je le sais vu qu'on a eu les mêmes cours aujourd'hui ! Alors tu peux bien venir avec nous pour nous raconter ce que tu sais de Snape !

- Toi t'es amoureux Charlie, railla la jeune fille faisant rougir le garçon.

- Même pas vrai.

- Ouais, alors pourquoi tu veux tant en savoir sur Snape si t'es pas amoureux de lui ?

Cette fois Charlie pâlit redoutablement. Il était à deux doigts de verdir. Il secoua la tête avant de lancer un regard furieux à Tonks.

- Si c'est pour dire autant d'âneries, effectivement, tu n'es pas d'un grand intérêt !

- Euh, les gosses, il y en a qui tentent de bosser. Alors soit vous en venez au sujet croustillant, soit vous dégagez et vous me laissez finir mon devoir d'arithmancie tranquillement ! Les coupa Bill d'une voix autoritaire.

- Ok, ok, on s'assoit et on parle, se résigna Tonks.

Bill marqua sa page avant de refermer son livre, puis le rangea dans son sac. Il referma sa bouteille d'encre puis remit sa plume dans sa boite. Puis il s'installa confortablement alors que son frère prenait place à ses côtés et la jeune demoiselle en face. Elle se mit alors à leur raconter le pourquoi de la venue de sa tante et Draco chez elle avant de se moquer gentiment de son cousin. Puis elle en vint à la conversation qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il connaissait Snape et son fils.

- Oh Merlin mais c'est horrible ! T'es sure qu'il ne mentait pas ?

- Non, il ment pour détourner l'attention de ses bêtises mais pour quelque chose comme ça, ce n'est pas possible. Comment veux-tu qu'un enfant de six ans invente ça ?

- Elle a raison Charlie. Il n'aurait pas pu inventer cet oncle malveillant.

- Surtout qu'il m'a réellement raconté la scène comme je vous l'ai dit. Et puis je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il a profondément été traumatisé de voir cet enfant ainsi arraché à Snape par cet homme horrible. Et ... et il m'a aussi dit qu'il était blessé quand les adultes sont allés le chercher.

- En une journée ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait la joue toute violette, que l'infirmière lui avait bandé la cheville et les doigts.

- Comment un homme peut-il faire ça à un enfant de cinq ans ! S'exclama Bill perturbé.

- Merlin, Ginny ... Il a l'âge de Ginny ... ça aurait pu être elle ...

Bill passa son bras sur les épaules de son frère. Celui-ci était choqué par ces révélations. Il le rassura en lui disant que leur petite sœur allait bien et que Ron et elle devaient sûrement être en train de se chamailler. Tonks continua en leur disant que Draco le considérait depuis comme son petit frère. Elle détendit l'atmosphère quand elle imita son air fier et hautain quand il lui avait affirmé que plus personne ne lui ferait du mal car il serait là pour le défendre.

Maintenant ils n'avaient plus aucun doute. Le professeur Snape avait réellement un fils. Un fils qui avait été maltraité et dont il s'occupait visiblement avec un grand soin. Et ils avaient également la confirmation que Malfoy père couvrait la paternité de Snape. Maintenant de là à savoir pourquoi ...

- Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec la mère ? Demanda Charlie.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que personne ne sait qui elle est. Et puis, Bill, tu sais bien que papa dit toujours que Malfoy était un Mangemort et que c'est grâce à ses gallions qu'il n'a pas été arrêté. Snape en est peut-être un aussi. Ils ont peut-être ... je sais pas, torturé la mère ... et pire ... oui sûrement pire d'ailleurs vu qu'il y a un enfant au milieu. Et si Malfoy veut étouffer l'affaire c'est pour se protéger ...

- T'as l'imagination fertile, quand même.

- Oui peut-être, mais reconnais que c'est plausible !

- Non, car je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'occuperait autant de son rejeton s'il avait violé la mère ! Surtout que s'il l'avait fait pour avoir une descendance, alors il aurait récupéré le petit bien plus tôt. Et nous ne savons pas du tout si Snape est un Mangemort ou pas. Et on va avoir du mal à le découvrir vu qu'il n'est plus professeur ici !

- Sauf si la presse s'était emparé de l'affaire à l'époque ... , répondit Tonks rêveuse. Je suis sûr qu'en cherchant dans les journaux de l'époque on pourrait trouver des infos. Et puis peut-être qu'on trouvera aussi qui est cet 'Oncle Milo' ... parce que Snape est fils unique, Slug l'a dit à Charlie en juin dernier ...

- Vous me fatiguez tous les deux, soupira Bill. Vous n'avez vraiment rien de plus intéressant que de fouiller dans la vie des anciens profs ? Je pensais que maintenant que vous aviez vos réponses vous laisseriez tomber l'affaire ! Et vous comptez trouver quoi cette fois ?

- Qui est la mère, bien sûr, répondirent les deux autres comme si ça coulait de source.

Bill abdiqua en levant les mains devant lui. Vu que Snape n'était plus présent dans l'école, il leur donna son accord pour faire des recherches à la seule condition qu'ils ne le mêlent pas plus que de nécessaire à cette entreprise. Les deux plus jeunes se levèrent en complotant déjà le laissant seul dans la salle de classe. Il secoua la tête en rigolant, se demandant s'ils iraient jusqu'à déterminer la marque des caleçons de l'ancien professeur pour la bonne avancée de leur enquête. Décidément, la curiosité des Gryffondors couplée à l'amour du travail bien fait des Poufsouffles, ça faisait un mélange détonnant !

o0o

Au même moment, alors que Severus ne se doutait absolument pas de l'enquête à laquelle il était mêlé, Poppy faisait passer un examen de routine à Ioann qui avait montré quelques signes de faiblesses. Entre maux de tête et nez qui coule, l'enfant venait d'attraper un petit rhume. Elle lui fit avaler un peu de pimentine. Lorsque de la fumée s'échappa de ses oreilles, le garçon gloussa derrière sa main, alors qu'il essayait de l'attraper de la deuxième. Mais son rire se perdit dans une suite d'éternuements. Au quatrième, il grimaça en se frottant la poitrine.

- Bien, jeune homme, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de fièvre mais tu es quand même un peu chaud. Et tu as besoin d'être au chaud et de te reposer.

- Longtemps ?

- Non, le temps que la potion fasse effet. Mais il te faudra rester chaudement vêtu pendant quelques temps.

- Mais j'irai chez D'aco demain ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Ioann doit se rendre chez les Malfoy demain après midi pour son premier cours avec Narcissa. Il est très pressé, expliqua Severus.

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer ce soir. Mais je pense que vous saurez gérer cette question le moment venu. Ne t'inquiète pas petit Bouchon, si tu ne peux pas y aller demain, tu le pourras très certainement après demain.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine, où Severus mit la table. Poppy fut ravie de voir que son petit patient mangeait presque en quantité suffisante pour un enfant de son âge. Si les adultes gardaient un œil sur le plus jeune, cela ne les empêchait pas de discuter de la nouvelle rentrée qui venait d'avoir lieu. Poppy déplora le fait qu'Horace n'était revenu que pour son amitié pour Albus. Il était prêt à partir quand l'envie ou l'occasion se présentait. Ils avaient déjà du mal à trouver des professeurs de défense, si en plus ils devaient courir après un professeur de Potions, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Severus lui, fut écœuré d'apprendre que Quirrell avait hérité partiellement de la place qu'il avait convoitée lui-même quelques années plus tôt. Pas qu'il avait des griefs contre son ancien collègue, mais il ne le trouvait pas assez imposant pour apprendre correctement à ces cornichons d'élèves.

- Sinon, j'ai quelque chose à vos apprendre. J'espère que vous ne ferez rien d'inconsidéré mais je me dois de vous mettre au courant.

- Dois-je vous donner ma baguette pour éviter un accident ?

- J'avoue ne pas savoir. Alors autant se lancer. Minerva a parlé de votre recherche d'emploi à un de ses vieux amis qui n'est autre qu'Artémius Zonko.

- Donc je dois mon salaire à cette vieille pie.

Severus ferma fortement les yeux en soupirant. Poppy gardait un œil sur lui, prête à le Stupéfixer s'il décidait de rendre une visite de non courtoisie à sa collègue. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Ioann s'était levé et avait escaladé les genoux de son père. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas avant de se serrer contre lui.

- Tout va bien mon Cœur, ne t'inquiète pas. Et vous, Poppy, baissez donc votre baguette. Je n'apprécie guère de devoir mon emploi à cette idiote de Gryffondor, mais je sais que je goûte enfin à une vie professionnelle intéressante, qui me permet de nous faire vivre tout en me laissant une vie de famille non négligeable. Je n'irai certainement pas jusqu'à la remercier. Ce serait l'encourager à se mêler encore et toujours de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Mais je ne vais sûrement pas me retrouver dans une situation difficile par pur esprit de contradiction.

- Voilà quelque chose de correctement dit.

Severus souleva un peu son fils de façon à l'installer plus confortablement sur lui. Il lui moucha le nez alors qu'il avait éternué violemment. Il passa sa main sur son front. La fièvre était tombée. Il approcha le plat de fruits au sirop avant de s'en servir une bonne assiettée. Il attrapa un morceau de poire avec sa cuillère et le proposa à Ioann. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour le déguster avec plaisir. Poppy leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était décidément très faible face à son bonhomme. Et celui-ci commençait à montrer des signes de profit pour cette situation. Pour preuve qu'il se faisait actuellement nourrir comme un nourrisson alors que quelques minutes avant, il avait mangé son assiette de viande et d'épinard, tout seul comme un grand. Même si bien sûr, Severus avait dû lui couper son rôti de porc en petits morceaux.

- Severus, j'aimerais vous parler d'un autre sujet.

- Qui m'a l'air tout aussi important que le précédent étant donné votre voix au ton grave.

- Le sujet ne vous plaira sûrement pas mais ... Enfin ... Il semblerait que le jeune Harry Potter ne soit pas aussi bien traité qu'un enfant de six ans devrait l'être. Et qu'Albus ait préféré ignorer les avertissements de Minerva.

- Effectivement, tout ce qui se rapporte à un Potter quel qu'il soit ne m'attire pas. Et si Minerva est concernée de près ou de loin, m'irrite un peu plus.

- Et que pensez-vous de l'histoire d'un enfant à qui l'on refuse le moindre sentiment d'attention, autre que pour des corvées ?

Le regard de Severus vacilla légèrement. Non, il n'aimait pas James Potter. Non, il ne s'intéressait pas à son rejeton. Mais avec son expérience personnelle, il avait du mal à ingérer, sans rien dire, le fait qu'un enfant soit malheureux. Et puis ce gamin était aussi celui de Lily. Sa première amie. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur son fils. Ioann ne bougeait pas. Severus savait que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de sentir sa présence et plus particulièrement à cause de son rhume. Il sourit à voir sa main se tendre calmement vers son assiette pour attraper un morceau d'orange qu'il enfourna avec délice dans sa bouche avant de se lécher les doigts. Un enfant avait besoin d'un minimum vital d'affection pour être heureux. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en lui proposant un autre fruit à l'aide de la cuillère.

- Je pense qu'elle mérite alors une certaine attention de notre part, grimaça-t-il.

- Merci.

- Oh ne me remerciez pas. Je n'ai encore rien fait. Et je ne suis pas sûr de faire grand-chose.

- Cela fait cinq ans que Minerva avait déconseillé à Albus de laisser l'enfant chez ses relatifs. Il a toujours prôné le fait que ce soit nécessaire pour sa sécurité. Et je pense que nous savons tous les deux jusqu'où ses actions peuvent être sécuritaires. Le problème reste que je ne vois pas comment agir sans conséquences. Essayer de raisonner Albus de revoir sa décision ? Je ne vois rien de plus pour l'instant. Il faudrait faire constater les manquements auxquels sont soumis Harry pour faire plus.

- Sauf que si le monde sorcier apprend que son très cher Survivant est en cause, cela va faire scandale et attirer l'attention des Mangemorts en liberté sur lui.

- Exactement.

- Maudit Potter avec sa soif de gloire, qu'il a transmise à son fils. Personne n'a jamais voulu me croire quand je disais que c'était une plaie.

- Gardez votre rancune pour d'autre. James est mort et enterré. Harry n'est sûrement pas pareil que lui. Après tout, il ne l'a connu qu'une année ... la seule année où un être humain est incapable d'engranger le moindre souvenir.

- L'hérédité fait souvent des choses stupéfiantes.

- Vous avez raison. Elle a donné un petit garçon adorable à un vieux ronchon sarcastique.

Severus roula des yeux à cette réplique, demandant en soupirant, ce que tout le monde avait à le traiter de « vieux » alors qu'il était toujours le moins âgé. Poppy rigola de bon cœur. Il attrapa le dernier morceau de pomme dans son assiette et le proposa au garçon. Celui-ci éternua brusquement alors qu'il venait de le mettre en bouche. Une gerbe de postillon éclaboussa Severus et le morceau de pomme atterrit sur sa manche. Ioann se figea et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi avant de se perdre dans une litanie sans fin de « suis désolé » en se recroquevillant comme s'il allait recevoir une correction. Severus ramassa le fruit qu'il déposa dans sa fourchette avant d'attraper un mouchoir afin d'enlever la chandelle qui pendait d'une des narines de son fils. Puis il lui essuya la bouche alors que Poppy effaçait d'un coup de baguette les éclaboussures sur les vêtements.

- Ce n'est rien mon Cœur, ça arrive. Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien, chuut.

Sa voix était douce et ses bercements tendres. Et Ioann finit par retrouver sa sérénité. Il frotta ses yeux de ses poings pour en enlever les larmes qui s'y étaient glissées. Il renifla fortement avant de se serrer contre son père en suçant son pouce.

- Je crois qu'on est fatigué, annonça Severus.

- Je vais vous laisser. Voulez-vous de l'aide pour la vaisselle ?

- Non, un sort s'en occupera.

- Bien je vous laisse coucher ce jeune homme. On se reverra bientôt de toute façon. N'oubliez pas sa potion avant de le coucher.

Severus marmonna qu'elle le prenait vraiment pour un bébé incapable de s'occuper de son fils. Ce qui fit rire une fois de plus, l'infirmière. Puis il monta pour la douche avant de border Ioann. Il n'eut pas besoin de raconter plus de trois lignes de l'histoire du soir que l'enfant dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il redescendit dans son laboratoire. Il était encore tôt et il avait le temps de travailler quelques heures. Mais avant il écrivit une lettre. Il avait son désaccord à montrer à une certaine lionne trop zélée.

o0o

_Samedi 6 Septembre 1986._

Ioann jouait avec ses petites voitures dans le salon. Il avait construit, sur le canapé, tout un circuit avec un de ses chaussons, une veste de son père et un torchon de la cuisine. Il poussait des petits 'hiiiiiiii' pour signifier un freinage trop brusque et répétait une série de 'vroummmm' lors des accélérations. Severus soupira en se disant qu'aller chez Milo était une bonne chose, mais que les émissions qui passaient dans l'appareil qu'il appelait télévision, n'en étaient pas forcement une. Déjà que l'enfant avait nommé son poisson rouge du nom d'un espère d'oiseau ou de poisson volant qu'il avait vu sur une des chaines présentant un programme enfantin européen (*) ... D'ailleurs ce stupide Russe avait rigolé quand il avait su que Wattoo avait maintenant un bel aquarium pour lui tout seul, ainsi qu'une figurine de canard dans un coin pour lui tenir compagnie.

Severus regarda l'heure pour s'apercevoir qu'Albus allait arriver d'ici peu. La veille, les deux hommes avaient décidé qu'une confrontation entre le plus vieux et le plus jeune devait se faire. Quand il en avait parlé à son fils, l'ex-professeur avait eu peur d'un rejet total suivi d'une crise de panique. Cela n'avait pas été très loin. Ioann s'était figé avant de se mettre à trembler comme une feuille. Des larmes avaient dévalé ses joues alors qu'il lui avait demandé s'il allait lui faire mal. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à le rassurer sur la venue pacifique du directeur. Puis il lui avait fait prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve avant de le coucher. Il lui en avait reparlé le matin. La réaction avait été bien moins vive. La peur était présente, bien tenace, au fond de ses iris noirs et argentés. Mais Ioann avait accepté du bout des lèvres à rencontrer le vieil homme à nouveau.

Severus le regarda jeter une voiture violette dans le coin du canapé alors qu'il bruitait un accident. Il se promit de faire comme lors de la première venue de Narcissa et Draco à la maison. De récupérer la baguette d'Albus devant son fils afin qu'il voit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. D'ailleurs la cheminée s'illumina et l'alarme fit sursauter l'enfant. Celui-ci se redressa et tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait. Quand il vit Dumbledore arriver, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre la sonnerie lorsque Lucius venait les voir, qu'il était persuadé que c'était le blond qui arrivait. Il détailla l'homme grand et barbu qui se tenait devant la cheminée. Il regarda ensuite son père s'approcher de l'invité.

- Bonjour Albus.

- Bonjour Severus, bonjour Ioann.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Albus, ce n'est pas une marque de défiance, mais mon fils serait plus détendu si vous pouviez me remettre votre baguette.

- Bien sûr, je le conçois tout à fait. Tenez, la voici.

- Merci, répondit Severus avant de se retourner vers son fils. Tu vois Ioann, j'ai sa baguette. Il ne pourra pas te faire mal.

Le garçon le regarda en haussa les sourcils avant de hocher de la tête. Severus, par contre, trouva son comportement très détaché pour voir qu'il paniquait la veille. Albus s'avança et s'assit sur un fauteuil tout en demandant à l'enfant s'il allait bien.

- Oui vais bien ! J'joue avec les 'oitures et que même, elles ont des 'xidents !Et que ça fait boum.

- C'est un jeu très intéressant.

- J'aime bien. Avec D'aco on joue beaucoup avec. Dis, t'es le père noël ?

- Non mon Cœur, tu sais, c'est Albus. Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait nous voir.

- Ah.

Ioann fronça les sourcils comme s'il tentait de se rappeler de ça. Severus lui, se demandait réellement ce qui clochait. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions de la part de son fils, mais certainement pas celle-ci. Puis d'un coup il le vit frissonner.

- Oh, fit Ioann en écarquillant les yeux.

Puis il se tourna vers son père, ses yeux brillant et tendant sa main vers lui. Sous le regard chagriné d'Albus, Severus s'approcha de lui en deux enjambées et le serra dans ses bras. Ça, ça ressemblait plus à la réaction qu'il attendait. Il le rassura donc avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en attrapant le chausson qu'il voulut remettre au pied de l'enfant. Mais il dut d'abord retirer la voiture jaune qui était coincée dans le fond. Puis il l'installa à ses côtés tout en le gardant contre lui. Le temps qu'il se détende un peu, les deux adultes parlèrent de tout et de rien. Des élèves, nouveaux et anciens, des nouvelles douceurs de chez Honeydukes ainsi que des nouveautés de Zonko. Là-dessus, Severus mit son véto. Secret professionnel oblige. Finalement, voyant que l'homme ne lui faisait pas de mal, Ioann se détendit progressivement. Albus dut le remarquer.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait souffrir la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, petit Ioann. Je suis affreusement désolé pour cela. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me faire confiance et que tu sauras me pardonner.

L'enfant leva le regard dans celui de son père, comme pour chercher quelle serait la meilleure réponse. Puis il fixa le directeur.

- J'sais pas. J'ai peur.

- Je comprends. Il te faudra du temps. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais être ami avec toi.

Ioann haussa les épaules avant d'attraper la voiture jaune et de s'amuser à la faire rouler sur la jambe de son père. Albus fit apparaître un service à thé qu'ils dégustèrent avec quelques gâteaux. La conversation dura un certain temps mais à aucun moment l'enfant ne s'éloigna de son protecteur. Severus grimaça lorsque la voiture dérapa fortement un peu trop haut sur sa cuisse. Mais il ne repoussa pas l'enfant pour autant. Il savait que même s'il jouait innocemment et avec passion, Ioann n'était pas assez en confiance pour s'éloigner de trop.

Plus tard, quand Albus s'en alla, le garçon se leva tout seul pour aller jouer un peu plus loin comme si de rien n'était. Severus ressentit ceci comme un échec pour la confrontation. Son fils avait toléré la présence du directeur mais pas accepté. Certains diraient que c'était déjà beaucoup. Severus, lui, savait que cette méfiance mettrait bien plus de temps à passer qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Minerva la veille, lors de son passage à Poudlard. Car oui, après lui avoir dit ses vérités par lettres interposées, il était allé la voir. Cette histoire avec Potter l'avait fait réfléchir. Il n'appréciait toujours pas la directrice des rouge et or, mais il y avait des choses qui devaient être faites. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était devant Albus, mais le détachement du vieil homme face à certaines situations l'indisposait passablement. Il secoua la tête pour revenir au présent.

L'enfant babillait à l'intention du poisson rouge et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais il redevint tout de même terriblement sérieux. A moins que la potion de pimentine qu'il avait pris quelques jours plus tôt, ait de nouveaux effets secondaires et qui plus est, à retardement, l' « absence » de Ioann à l'arrivée d'Albus, méritait réflexion. Finalement il se décida à se secouer un peu. Il avait encore le ménage à faire et il avait un Russe à diner le lendemain. C'était une bonne chose que Ioann soit au Manoir Malfoy les après midi de la semaine. Au moins le temps qu'il étudiait et s'amusait, Severus pouvait pleinement se consacrer à son travail. Car les week-ends, il manquait de temps pour faire autre chose que profiter du garçon.

o0o

_Mercredi 10 Septembre 1986._

Lucius était présentement ravi. Même si personne ne pouvait le voir, il souriait béatement ... à l'intérieur. Il fallait avouer que la journée avait parfaitement bien commencé. Il s'était éveillé en sentant des baisers dans son cou et des caresses sur son torse. Que demander de plus qu'une femme aimante, très motivée pour un réveil sensuel et sexuel. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait honneur comme il se devait. Puis, après être passé dans la salle de bain, il était allé rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre. Narcissa lui avait dit qu'il dormait encore quand elle avait jeté un œil dans la chambre. Aussi, il s'était assis au pied du lit et avait attendu qu'il ouvre les yeux. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu faire une première fois, Lucius était particulièrement friand de ce charmant réveil. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt pour en profiter bien plus. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre longtemps. Draco grogna en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Puis il se tourna pour s'étirer comme un chat en bâillant peu élégamment. Ensuite il se frotta les yeux avant de cligner des paupières. Il fronça les sourcils, bâilla une nouvelle fois et s'assit avec maladresse. Il frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux en soupirant avant de lever son regard et de sursauter en voyant son père. Lucius lui avait fait un sourire rassurant que l'enfant lui retourna timidement, en lui murmurant un « b'jour papa » tout ensommeillé. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude toute la semaine passée, ils partagèrent un câlin maladroit avant que l'adulte ne se lève pour aller déjeuner.

Maintenant il sortait du Ministère où il avait eu une affaire à régler et comptait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, et plus particulièrement à l'animalerie magique, afin de trouver un système de contraception pour le couple de lapins de son fils. Peut-être devait-il envoyer la note à Severus pour le remercier de son immaturité ? En tout cas il était hors de question qu'il y ait une boule de poil en plus dans cette cage ! Quitte à devoir empoisonner l'un des deux. Il espérait bien ne pas avoir à le faire car cela ferait beaucoup de peine à Draco. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire un élevage ! Il tourna dans une ruelle déserte pour transplaner dans la rue sorcière quand une voix l'en empêcha.

- Ah Lucius. Justement l'homme que nous cherchions.

* * *

(*) Pour les plus jeunes, sachez que le dessin animé Wattoo Wattoo date de 1978 et qu'il était régulièrement diffusé dans le début des années 80… c'était l'histoire d'un oiseau blanc et noir qui aidait des oies stupides et pollueuses (bien que moi j'ai toujours cru que c'était un poisson volant qui aidait des canards..) sur un fond d'écologie. Cela durait 5 min, mais faut croire que ça m'a marqué^^


	43. Damoclès

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci d'être toujours là sur chacun de mes chapitres, c'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver. Pour Harry et Severus, je doute que se soit possible … parce que je lui ai déjà prévu quelque chose d'autre au petit Potter … j'espère que ça te plaira ^^

Eliie : réponse dans ce chapitre ). J'espère que ça va te plaire.

Emy : tu es la seule à avoir soulevé une question importante … je ne dis pas laquelle mais contente de voir que tu l'as relevée^^ Pour les cours de Narcissa, ce n'est pas le premier mais tu vas avoir un aperçu maintenant … Quant à Harry … il arrive progressivement, doucement, mais surement. Et Albus … reste Albus lol. Ravie qu'il te tape sur les nerfs… perso il m'a toujours un peu agacé avec ses manigances. Et oui, je poste tous les mercredis. Si j'ai de l'avance niveau correction (car niveau écriture j'en ai) alors il m'arrive de poster les dimanches, mais ça reste exceptionnel.

Je suis positivement contente cette semaine … car j'ai eux droit à des avis de nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et tout en ayant toujours mes plus fidèles lectrices qui me suivent depuis maintenant de nombreux chapitres. Je n'oublie pas non plus Mél qui n'a pas pu lire le chapitre précédent à cause de son problème de chargeur et donc qui n'a pas pu me donner son avis^^.

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir combien Severus peut être perfide dans ses vengeances, combien Lucius est perdu devant un enfant malheureux, combien Narcissa est enceinte, combien la vie de Minerva est difficile et combien le calme était trop beau pour durer…

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Damoclès.**

- Draco assois-toi et concentre-toi !

- Mais maman, Pompon a fini les carottes et Pomponnette a faim, regarde !

- Draco, tu restes assis à ta place, tu finis ta leçon et après tu pourras t'occuper d'eux.

La voix de Narcissa était chargée de sévérité et le garçonnet ne pensa même pas à insister plus. Il s'installa sur sa chaise avec une moue boudeuse tordant sa bouche. Il attrapa sa plume et recommença à écrire toutes les lettres qu'il savait avec une mauvaise grâce évidente. La maman retint son soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. A côté, Ioann le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi son ami tentait de contrer l'autorité parentale. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'ils travaillaient depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Il serait temps d'arrêter pour la journée. Elle mit tout de même une bulle de silence autour du petit Russe et elle, afin de ne pas déranger son fils. Puis elle désactiva le sort de traduction. Elle indiqua ensuite un chat sur le livre d'image et attendit que le garçon dise le mot en anglais. Il bafouilla deux-trois fois avant de le prononcer de façon très hésitante. Narcissa l'encouragea d'un sourire puis il le répéta une nouvelle fois mais plus confiant. Ils continuèrent ainsi pour deux autres images avant que Narcissa ne décide que la leçon était terminée. Draco soupira exagérément avant de sauter de sa chaise pour aller mettre quelques poignées de trèfles dans la cage de ses lapins. Ioann le suivit pour le regarder faire avec des yeux émerveillés.

- Tu veux le faire, _младший брат_ ? Demanda Draco.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! Tiens.

Draco lui donna quelques herbes et lui tint la grille ouverte. Ioann se haussa sur ses orteils pour déposer son chargement dans la gamelle. Il rigola en sentant les moustaches de Pomponnette lui chatouiller les doigts. Narcissa les regardait avec joie tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Draco chéri, tu viens de parler le russe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui maman ! C'est I'ann qui m'a appris ! Ça veut dire « petit frère » parce que c'est mon petit frère !

Il attrapa la main de plus petit et le regarda avec une grande fierté. Narcissa se sentit fondre. Elle s'approcha d'eux et embrassa fortement le front de chacun avant de les serrer contre elle. Quand le petit blond commença à se tortiller pour s'échapper de sa prise, elle se décida à les libérer. Elle leur ébouriffa les cheveux et s'apprêtait à les laisser jouer seuls quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la cage. Draco qui s'était retourné, poussa un cri.

- Où est Pompon ?

Là était la question. Narcissa jeta un œil tout autour d'eux. Ce lapin n'avait pas dû aller bien loin. Entre le moment où les garçons avaient ouvert la cage et celui où elle les avait relâchés, il ne s'était pas passé tant de temps que cela. Elle referma la petite porte en fer pour éviter que Pomponnette ne s'échappe et commença à fouiller la pièce aidée des garçons. Draco, à genoux, passa la tête sous lit alors que Ioann regardait sous les couvertures.

Mais au bout de dix minutes, Narcissa dut admettre que ce satané animal avait réussi à leur échapper. Un reniflement la fit se retourner. Elle vit alors le petit Russe serrer très fort Draco qui avait déjà des larmes dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha d'eux et les cajola tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon trésor, on va le retrouver.

- Il est parti. Et il reviendra pas, sanglota le petit blond.

- Mais si, il reviendra. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis tant qu'il n'est pas sorti du Manoir, il n'est pas perdu. On va demander à Dobby de nous aider, d'accord ? Vous deux, vous allez chercher dans les couloirs et le salon. Et quand vous aurez fini vous irez dans la cuisine, il sera temps pour le goûter. D'accord ?

- D'accord, 'Cissa !

- Oui maman.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre en courant en criant le nom du lapin. La blonde appela l'elfe et lui expliqua la situation. Elle lui demanda de rechercher l'animal et de le rapporter à Draco dès que ce serait fait. Puis elle se décida à aller fouiller dans les pièces dont les portes étaient ouvertes et surtout proches de la chambre de son fils. Aussi rapide qu'il soit, Pompon ne pouvait pas avoir été très loin non plus.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, dans un bar sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes, trois hommes attendaient leurs consommations. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin reculé afin de ne pas être dérangés. Lucius regardait avec un certain mépris ceux qui l'avaient intercepté. Yaxley et Nott. Il se demandait réellement ce que ses deux anciens compagnons de tueries pouvaient bien lui vouloir. La serveuse arriva avec leurs trois verres de Whisky pur feu. Elle avait un air juvénile qui contrastait avec sa tenue presque indécente. Puis dès qu'elle s'en fut retournée, le blond décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Qu'avez-vous donc à me dire ? Mon temps est précieux et je n'apprécie guère de devoir le perdre pour des futilités.

- Ce que nous avons à te proposer est loin d'être futile !

- Alors parle, Nott, que je puisse retourner à mes affaires.

-Bien. Cela va faire cinq ans que le Maître a disparu, déchu par ce morveux en couches. La communauté sorcière ne vit que d'insouciance comme s'il était réellement mort.

- Mais tu sais aussi bien que nous que ce n'est pas le cas, compléta Yaxley en désignant son avant bras. La marque est toujours là. Atténuée mais là.

Un silence vient accueillir ces paroles, alors que Nott jetait un œil à la ronde afin de déterminer si quelqu'un les écoutait. Finalement, estimant que la minute de silence était achevée et surtout assez inutile, Lucius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Et en quoi cela mérite de me déranger aujourd'hui plus qu'hier ?

- Parce qu'il est temps de montrer à ces impurs où est leur place. Et surtout de leur prouver que nous n'en avons pas fini avec eux.

- Il est temps pour nous de reprendre le flambeau en attendant le retour définitif du Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Nott.

Avec un sourire méprisant et un reniflement dédaigneux, Lucius haussa un sourcil comme pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- Tu doutes ?

- Je doute surtout de vos capacités à organiser quelque chose d'une si grande envergure.

- C'est pour cela que nous regroupons les fidèles en premier lieu. Afin de pouvoir frapper plus fort.

- Réunir nos anciens camarades ne fera pas tout, répondit sèchement Lucius.

- Effectivement, intervint à nouveau Yaxley. Mais sache que le trente et un Octobre, nous frapperons pour la première fois depuis quelques années. Nous pensons qu'une attaque symbolique à Godric's Hollow serait plus que bienvenue. Puis dans la foulée, pourquoi ne pas faire un raid sanglant à Pré-au-Lard. Suffisamment proche de Poudlard pour que Dumbledore comprenne le message. Et bien plus sécuritaire que le Chemin de Traverse qui est très surveillé.

- Un plan hautement stratégique et pertinent, réfléchit Lucius. Je pense effectivement qu'ainsi la population verra enfin qui possède la suprématie. Mais il nous faudra réunir beaucoup de nos camarades ainsi que des nouveaux. Nous devons absolument remplacer ceux qui sont enfermés à Azkaban.

- On les fera évader, affirma Nott.

- Non, nous ne le pouvons pas pour l'instant. Pas assez d'hommes et surtout pas assez entrainer. Les Lestrange vont cruellement faire défaut. Même si être loin de Bellatrix ne m'en fait que porter mieux, grimaça Lucius.

- Je savais que nous venions voir la bonne personne, fanfaronna Yaxley. Après tout, quel meilleur allié qu'un homme qui s'est autant infiltré dans le Ministère sans se faire prendre. Tu les tiens au creux de la main.

- Bien maintenant que cela est réglé, nous avons encore Avery, Macnair et Snape à réquisitionner. Ce dernier sera le plus dur à approcher étant à Poudlard. Il y a aussi Greyback, qui lui, nous suivra sans hésiter. C'est une évidence.

- Ce qui l'est moins c'est mon acceptation de participer à votre action, contra Lucius. Car cela est bien alléchant, mais j'aimerai avoir quelque chose de plus concret avant de m'engager.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais refuser, siffla Yaxley.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas sortir des rangs sans en subir les conséquences !

- Mais de quels rangs parles-tu ? Seul le Maître a de quoi réunir une force nécessaire. Or il n'est pour l'instant plus apte à le faire. Et je doute que tu puisses te définir comme un chef d'attaque, Yaxley. Il te manque le respect de nos congénères ! Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est décimer le reste de nos troupes et réduire à néant nos chances d'action future. Ce que tu comptes lancer ne pourra se faire pour si tôt.

- Nous avons un mois et demi pour le faire, réfuta Nott.

- Et cela est très loin d'être suffisant !

- Et bien cela devra l'être, coupa Yaxley.

- Revenez me voir quand vous aurez du concret à me proposer. Pour l'instant, vous tentez de me vendre du vent pour un ouragan ! Quant à Severus, il n'a pas repris sa place de professeur. Si vous allez à Poudlard, vous mettrez un terme à votre grande entreprise avant même son début.

Lucius se leva fièrement en fusillant d'un regard polaire le bossu assis plus loin qui semblait très intéressé par leur conversation. Il fallait bien avouer que les dernières phrases n'avaient pas été sans hausser le ton. Yaxley se leva à son tour et lança un sort de silence autour d'eux avant d'enchainer.

- Si tu n'es pas avec nous, Lucius, c'est que tu es contre nous. Dans ce cas, aux vues des informations que nous venons de t'offrir, tu seras le premier sur notre liste d'attaque.

- Je ne suis pas contre vous ! Contrairement à Karkaroff, je n'ai jamais vendu l'un des nôtres. Et pourtant compte tenu de ma position au Ministère, j'aurais pu faire tomber beaucoup de têtes ! Mais je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire. Pour l'instant vous avez la force de frappe d'un chaton à peine sevré. Vous pouvez décider de nous faire attaquer les Ruines de Godric's Hollow ou ses tombes. Mais pour Pré-au-Lard, il va falloir que vous réunissiez plus de sept membres !

- D'ici une semaine nous serons bien plus nombreux que cela, intervint Nott.

- Alors je vous dirais si j'estime que votre projet mérite que je mette ma réputation en jeu à ce moment là.

- Ne nous fais pas faux bond, Lucius. Sinon, peut-être qu'à Halloween, tu feras parti du lot anniversaire, railla Yaxley

- Me menaces-tu ?

- Non, je te fais des promesses.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent froidement et méchamment. Puis Lucius arrangea sa cape et fit demi-tour d'un pas noble et hautain. La serveuse qui mâchouillait, bouche ouverte, un bout de réglisse, avala sa friandise de travers en déglutissant devant son regard meurtrier. Un sourire mauvais haussa le coin de sa bouche. Même sans baguette il était capable de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Mais ces abrutis de camarades n'avaient pas la moitié de ses capacités. Sauf Greyback mais lui partait déjà avec une longueur d'avance avec sa fourrure mensuelle. Yaxley n'était pas assez imposant. Seul Severus était à son niveau. Il devrait d'ailleurs le prévenir de l'arrivée prochaine des deux recruteurs. Au moins pour qu'il assure la sécurité de Ioann. Severus non plus n'accepterait pas une action si grande sans un minimum de protection de ses arrières. Aucun doute que Yaxley et Nott seraient capables d'utiliser le garçon des pires façons pour le faire céder. Ioann n'avait pas besoin de souffrir plus qu'il n'en avait déjà subi. Il finit par rejoindre le Manoir Malfoy excessivement énervé et contrarié.

o0o

Dobby avait bien écouté les ordres de sa maitresse et avait utilisé ses pouvoirs afin de localisé le lapin fugueur. Finalement il le sentit dans la réserve à légumes de la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea prestement pour attraper le fugitif et rassurer son Petit Maitre Draco qui continuait à l'appeler en parcourant le Manoir. Après avoir déplacé deux salades et trois poireaux, il trouva le petit chenapan en train de grignoter une feuille de choux. Il l'attrapa dans sa main et le tint contre lui. Il sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon.

Dès que Draco le vit arriver, son air triste s'effaça pour être remplacé par une joie immense. Il se précipita sur l'elfe pour récupérer son petit lapin blanc et noir. Il le serra fort dans ses bras tout en remerciant Dobby avec révérence. Ioann se mit à grattouiller l'arrière des oreilles de Pompon avec un grand sourire. Quand la créature fut repartie, les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour remettre l'animal dans sa cage. Ils n'avaient juste pas prévu que Lucius arriverait d'un pas énervé. L'impact ne put être évité. Draco tomba sur ses fesses entrainant Ioann qui le suivait de trop près. Lucius vacilla légèrement. Le jeune Snape se frotta le nez et se figea quand il remarqua que ses doigts étaient rouges.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de courir ainsi ? Cria Lucius, faisant se redresser Draco d'un bond.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, les mains dans son dos, oubliant totalement qu'il venait de laisser échapper une nouvelle fois son lapin. Lucius, dont l'après midi n'avait pas ménagé ses nerfs, sentit sa colère retomber d'un coup devant cet automatisme. Il s'accroupit devant son fils qui ferma les yeux en tremblant doucement.

- Ce n'est rien Draco. J'étais juste énervé avant mais je n'aurais pas dû me fâcher contre vous.

Puis il l'attira contre lui pour le consoler. Il commençait à le sentir se détendre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Ioann.

- Salazar, Ioann !

Il se sépara de Draco qui se retourna vers son ami à ce cri, et s'approcha de l'autre garçon en sortant un mouchoir propre de sa poche. Là il l'attrapa dans ses bras, le calant sur sa hanche tout en positionnant la pièce de tissu sur le petit nez ensanglanté. L'enfant n'avait toujours pas bougé et si ses yeux ne s'emplissaient pas progressivement de larmes, on aurait pu le croire stupéfixé. Lucius alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, incitant Draco à venir à ses côtés tout en installant Ioann contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ioann. Ça arrive souvent d'avoir le nez qui saigne. Ce n'est pas méchant, ça va vite passer.

- Papa a raison, I'ann, ça m'arrive des fois à moi aussi.

- Mal ... mal au nez ...

- Je me doute que ça te fait mal. Tu t'es cogné fort contre Draco. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand le saignement sera arrêté, tu prendras une potion contre la douleur. Et tu seras comme neuf.

L'enfant hocha de la tête en laissant les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Lucius était assez perdu. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour le consoler. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer sa relation avec son propre fils alors comment faire avec un petit garçon fragile dont le passé était si tumultueux. Ioann commença à sangloter. Mais son nez s'écoulant toujours, il manqua de s'étouffer et commença à paniquer.

- Papa ! Papa ! Faut faire comme Dobby avec moi ! Faut lancer le sort sur son nez !

- Un sort ? Quel sort ?

- Pour arrêter le sang !

- DOBBY !

Lucius se sentait impotent et ignare. Et le ton impérieux qu'avait pris son fils pour lui parler ne l'énerva même pas. L'elfe arriva docilement et émit un son à la limite du couinement d'une souris prise dans un piège en voyant l'état du plus jeune.

-Dobby, Ioann s'est cogné et saigne du nez. Draco m'a parlé d'un sort. Fais-le.

Effrayé, la créature dirigea son doigt vers le nez ensanglanté. Une lueur étincela et l'écoulement sanguin s'arrêta. Lucius retira son mouchoir souillé qu'il donna à son serviteur en lui demandant une potion contre la douleur et resserra son étreinte.

- Voilà, c'est fini Ioann. Ton nez ne saigne plus. C'est fini calme toi. Respire mon garçon, respire, là, tu vois, ça va mieux. Tiens bois ça, et tu n'auras plus mal, dit le blond en lui posant la fiole, apportée par Dobby, sur les lèvres.

Ioann sentit la douleur disparaître complètement. Il accrocha ses bras autour du cou de l'adulte et se mit à pleurer bruyamment dans le col de la robe haute couture. Draco se leva et s'arrêta juste devant les genoux de son père, puis il se colla contre le dos de son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Lucius sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il resserra sa prise sur Ioann tout en se libérant un bras pour attirer son fils dans le câlin. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une des mains de Draco s'agrippait à son torse. Quand il les rouvrit, il tomba dans le regard bleu de Narcissa qui les surveillait depuis la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant, les joues baignées de larmes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et il ne put que sourire quand il lut le mot « Hormones » sur ses lèvres.

Mais le moment se brisa quand d'un coup Draco s'écria :

- Pompon !

Puis il se libéra du câlin et se mit à chercher partout avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait lâché dans le couloir. Il s'y précipita en l'appelant et manqua de bousculer sa mère. Ioann s'était redressé. Il essuya ses yeux et son nez de sa manche tout en reniflant fortement. Lucius fit venir à lui un nouveau mouchoir, il le mouilla légèrement d'un sort puis nettoya le sang du visage du garçon.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui, va mieux. Plus mal au nez.

- Tant mieux. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi Draco cherche-t-il ... _Pompon_ ?

Il n'avait pu éviter de grimacer le dernier mot. Il ne s'y ferait décidément pas à ces lapins.

- Parce quand on a donné manger à Pompon et Pomponnette, ben 'Cissa l'a fait un câlin et Pompon l'est sorti de la cage. Et puis on l'a cherché partout. Et Dobby il l'a retrouvé. Et on voulait le remettre 'vec Pomponnette mais ça a fait boom.

- Et vous avez lâché le lapin ...

- Vi. Tu sais L'cius, pas fait exprès faire boom.

- Je sais Ioann. Et ce n'est pas grave.

- T'as crié.

- Oui, j'ai crié et j'ai eu tort.

Ioann hocha de la tête et tourna la tête vers la porte où Draco revenait, la tête basse, frottant ses yeux de ses poings.

- Je sais pas où l'est, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas demander à Dobby, c'est lui qui l'a retrouvé la première fois non ? Demanda Lucius.

Comme s'il avait prévu qu'on le solliciterait, l'elfe arriva ... tenant une boule de poil blanche et noire contre sa vieille taie d'oreiller. Draco écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers lui.

- Dobby a trouvé le lapin du Petit Maître Draco en train de manger le chou, Maître, encore une fois, récita l'elfe.

- Merci Dobby. Tu peux te retirer, lui indiqua Narcissa d'une voix tranquille. Et toi, petit chenapan, tu vas repartir dans ta cage avant de nous filer des mains une fois de plus.

Les deux blonds sortirent de la pièce, entrainant le fugueur avec eux alors que sur le canapé, Lucius et Ioann n'avaient pas bougé. Le plus jeune bâilla en se frottant les yeux.

- L'cius, veux papa.

- Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à venir te cherche mon grand.

- Veux papa et veux faire dodo.

- Et si tu t'allongeais sur le canapé pour te reposer en attendant qu'il arrive.

- Veux rentrer à la maison, répondit Ioann d'une petite voix misérable alors que les larmes revenaient en force dans ses yeux.

Lucius était de nouveau perdu. Comment était-il censé réagir maintenant ? Il n'était pas un bon père, même s'il faisait des efforts pour apprendre à l'être. Alors comment pouvait-il calmer un enfant qui demande son père et sa maison ? Finalement, il fit ce que son instinct lui intima. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux du garçon et l'attira contre son torse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cheminée s'alluma et Severus arriva dans le salon du Manoir. Son attention fut attirée par des sanglots. Il se figea en voyant son fils pleurer dans les bras de Lucius.

- Ioann ? Merlin que se passe-t-il ? S'affola-t-il en s'approchant.

L'enfant releva la tête en l'entendant. Il se dégagea des bras du blond et se précipita dans vers son père en pleurant de plus belle. Severus l'attrapa dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Puis il regarda le maître des lieux.

- Lucius, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, juste un peu de peur. D'ailleurs, sache que tout est de la faute d'un de tes satanés lapins !

- Ça suffit Lucius, que tu n'apprécies pas les lapins c'est une chose ... mais que tu plaisantes sur eux en les impliquant dans une crise de mon fils, ça je n'approuve pas, coupa Severus d'une voix sévère.

- Très bien, se résigna Lucius, comprenant que le ton n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Mais l'histoire a vraiment commencé avec eux. Il y en a un qui a fugué de sa cage. Les garçons l'ont cherché et retrouvé. Puis alors qu'ils couraient pour le remettre avec sa compagne, ils se sont heurtés à moi assez violemment. Ioann s'est mis à saigner du nez et il a paniqué. Il allait un peu mieux après que Dobby ait rattrapé le lapin fugueur une deuxième fois mais toutes ces émotions l'ont fatigué. Il t'a réclamé et a demandé à rentrer, c'est pour cela qu'il pleurait quand tu es arrivé.

Severus berçait toujours son fils tendrement. Il lui embrassa le front en lui caressant les cheveux. Effectivement, tout était parti d'un lapin et il y avait plus de peur qu'autre chose. Mais maintenant Ioann était légèrement chaud.

- Il est bien ton fils. Paniquer pour rien semble un trait de caractère qui se transmet de père en fils, continua Lucius, d'une voix douce et dépourvue de moquerie.

- Je vais le ramener à la maison.

- Draco et lui n'ont pas goûté, intervint Narcissa qui venait d'arriver. Et ils n'ont pas fait de sieste non plus. Ils étaient trop excités pour tenir en place.

- Ce qui explique donc l'état de fatigue de Ioann. Et le fait qu'il ait autant paniquer.

- Vous partez ? Demanda Draco, déçu.

Dans ses bras, l'enfant s'était calmé mais ne dormait pas. Severus le désolidarisa un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu préfères goûter ici avec Draco ou à la maison ?

- Rentre après ?

- Oui, on rentre après.

- Veux bien ici. Mais tu quittes pas.

- Non, je ne te laisse pas.

- Et moi je s'rais là aussi ! Fanfaronna Draco.

Finalement le goûter s'étira et devint diner. Severus avait donné quelques gouttes de pimentine à Ioann pour faire tomber sa petite fièvre. Si au départ, le plus jeune ne voulait pas quitter les genoux paternels, bien vite l'enthousiasme de son ami le contamina, toute fatigue oubliée. Alors que le diner s'éternisait, les deux garçons se mirent à jouer bruyamment dans le salon. Draco avait descendu de sa chambre, un hibou farceur. C'était une sorte de peluche vivante. Il volait dans le salon, échappant aux petites mains qui tentaient de l'attraper. Et quand l'attention s'était relâchée, il revenait picorer les cheveux ou les oreilles des garçons. Ce qui les amusait grandement. A table, les adultes avaient arrêté de suivre leurs aventures depuis un certain temps. Narcissa s'était moqué tendrement de son pataud de mari qui s'était retrouvé démuni face aux yeux larmoyants de Ioann. Severus en avait rajouté une couche aromatisée lapin.

- Je pense qu'il faudra marquer magiquement ces lapins. Afin de pouvoir les suivre à la trace si jamais ils fuguent à nouveau, déclara Narcissa.

- Pas besoin de marquage, ce ne sont que des lapins nains. Il y a peu de chance qu'ils partent loin, râla Lucius.

- Sauf qu'en quelques minutes, Pompon est sorti de la chambre et a dévalé jusqu'à la cuisine. Je l'ai trouvé excessivement rapide.

- Ça me fait penser que le vendeur m'avait dit que le mâle était issu d'un croisement lointain entre un vulgaire lapin de garenne et un lapin mordu par un loup garou. Ne me demandez pas comment la bestiole a réussi à survivre à l'attaque, mais quoi qu'il en soit, son maitre l'a retrouvé bien amoché le lendemain. Bien sûr, sa fille a refusé qu'il soit achevé et ils ont dû le soigner. Une fois guéri, il a repris sa vie normale. Il montrait des signes d'agressivité lors des pleines lunes mais ce trait n'est jamais ressorti dans les portées qu'il a engendrées. Par contre, ses descendants semblent avoir quelques facilités comparés à leurs congénères. Il me semble que la rapidité en fait parti.

- Tu as offert un lapin hybride à mon fils ? Tu as osé lui offrir un animal dont les gènes sont contaminés par un Loup-garou ? Tu comptes réellement mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances ?

- Cela remonte à de nombreuses générations lapines ! Râla Severus en roula des yeux. Si tare il y avait, elle a disparu.

- Le fait qu'ils soient des lapins est déjà une tare en soit. Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est de l'histoire ancienne alors que ce maudit lapin possède une rapidité hors norme pour sa race !

- Si vous pouviez éviter de vous donner en spectacle devant vos fils, ce serait une bonne chose, les railla Narcissa.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs regards vers les deux garçons qui les observaient, inquiets de les entendre hausser la voix.

- Ce n'est rien les garçons. C'est un jeu entre Lucius et moi. Nous sommes comme vous, nous crions beaucoup quand nous nous amusons.

Cela sembla suffire aux deux petits car ils repartirent à leur précédente activité. Lucius foudroya Severus de ses yeux froids. Severus ricana en réponse. Et Narcissa soupira en murmurant un « pire que des gosses ».

Finalement le silence revint dans le salon. Les garçons s'étaient endormis sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Narcissa se leva et attrapa Draco dans ses bras. Elle le monta dans sa chambre afin qu'il se repose correctement. Lucius en profita pour parler à Severus de sa rencontre sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Severus, il faut que tu saches que Yaxley et Nott sont en plein recrutement pour une attaque coup de poing symbolique pour Halloween.

- Et comment es-tu au courant ? Demanda Severus en réprimant un frisson.

- Ils me l'ont dit quand ils sont venus me chercher tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, si l'idée est très alléchante, la sécurité qu'ils proposent est loin d'être rassurante. Bref, le problème étant qu'ils vont sûrement passer te voir, et je pense que tu devrais prendre les devants. Tu les connais.

- Si l'action te parait irréalisable, je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'intéresserait.

- En fait, c'est pour Ioann que je m'inquiète. S'ils venaient à entrevoir en lui une monnaie d'échange, alors il y a cher à parier qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Le fait que Lucius s'inquiète pour la sécurité de Ioann prouvait à quel point lui-même devait s'inquiéter. Il se leva et alla déposer sa cape sur les épaules du garçon. Inconsciemment, celui-ci se lova dedans avec contentement, respirant fortement l'odeur rassurante de son père tout en frottant son nez dans l'étoffe noire.

- Vu comme je les connais, ils passeront sûrement te voir un après midi. Aller chez des Mangemorts un soir, c'est s'exposer à un ou deux sortilèges très douloureux. De plus, ils préfèrent s'occuper des affaires longues à traiter le matin, ainsi cela leur laisse plus de temps pour le faire. Et il y a peu de doute sur le fait qu'ils estiment ta participation comme acquise, donc une affaire rapidement expédiée. Je confirme, je sûr certain qu'ils passeront un après midi.

- Sauf qu'ils me croient à Poudlard.

- Non, je leur ai dit que tu n'y étais plus. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai pensé que leur visite serait plus facile à appréhender si tu savais où ils te contacteraient.

- Bien. Et s'ils viennent l'après midi, Ioann étant ici, cela me laisse une bonne marge d'erreur. Merci pour ces renseignements. Maintenant je vais rentrer. Ioann sera mieux dans son lit.

- Bien. Je te vois demain soir de toute façon.

- Bien sûr. Ioann est ravi de venir étudier ici.

- Et il fait un bon professeur, intervint Narcissa.

- Je croyais que c'était toi le professeur, ma Chérie.

- Oui, mais pas quand il s'agit d'apprendre le Russe à Draco.

- De quoi ? S'étonna Lucius.

- Disons qu'il sait au moins dire « petit frère » en Russe.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que Severus souleva Ioann avant de rentrer chez eux. Il le déposa dans son lit et son chaton s'éveilla légèrement quand il lui passa son pyjama. Il en profita pour faire un câlin avant de le border chaudement. On sentait bien que le climat changeait. Si les journées apportaient encore de la chaleur, les nuits devenaient de plus en plus fraiches.

o0o

_Vendredi 12 Septembre 1986._

Lorsque des coups avaient été frappés à sa porte, Severus n'avait eu aucun doute sur l'identité de ses visiteurs. Ou plutôt de son visiteur. En un tour de baguette, un puissant sort d'illusion fut posé sur son salon de façon à lui faire reprendre son ancienne apparence sombre et lugubre. Il fut désolé de devoir effacer toute trace de sa nouvelle famille mais ce n'était que provisoire. Son regard fut attiré par une voiture verte dépassant de sous le canapé. Il l'attrapa et la cacha dans un tiroir. Les coups retentirent à nouveau. Après un tour de vérification, il se composa un visage froid et peu engageant. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Yaxley sur son paillasson. Il le fit entrer de mauvaise grâce mais ne lui proposa aucun thé ou café.

- Severus, mon ami. C'est un plaisir de te revoir après ... Quoi ... cinq longues années maintenant.

- Cinq ans effectivement. Le temps ne m'a jamais paru passer plus rapidement que depuis notre dernière rencontre.

- Tu as toujours un sens de l'humour étonnant.

- Peut-être parce que ça n'en était pas. Viens-en au fait. J'ai une potion sur le feu.

- En parlant potions, tu n'es plus à Poudlard ?

- Je l'ai été lorsque j'espionnais pour le maître. Mais depuis sa disparition, voir Dumbledore faire des intoxications cérébrales pour cause de consommation excessive de bonbons au citron, m'a passablement irrité.

- C'est dommage, on va avoir besoin de toi. On va montrer à ces sangs de bourbes que nous sommes toujours là. Et un espion ne nous aurait pas été contre indiqué. Le trente et un Octobre nous allons taper fort. Godric's Hollow et Pré-au-Lard.

- Nous ?

- Oui, nous. Avec tous nos camarades encore en liberté, nous allons reprendre là où le maître a laissé son œuvre et nous allons l'achever.

- J'espère que tu ne me comptes pas lorsque tu dis « nous ».

- Bien sûr que si. Tu as presque toujours fait parti de l'élite des Mangemorts. Nott, Avery, les Carrow Crabbe, Goyle Jugson, Mulciber, Rowle, Travers et Selvyn sont déjà ralliés. Nott s'occupe de Macnair et Greyback se fera une joie pour grossir nos rangs. Avec Lucius et toi, nous serons au complet.

- Et cela ne veut pas dire que je veux mettre en péril ma couverture pour un plan de pacotille.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de notre plan.

- Mais je sais très bien ce que des esprits aussi simples que certains sont capables de préparer. Et je préfère rester loin de cette mise à mort programmée.

- Je n'aime pas le ton de ta voix.

- Pourtant tout à l'heure tu en appréciais l'humour inexistant.

- C'est donc un refus ?

- Propose-moi un plan inattaquable et qui assure correctement nos arrières et là je verrais si mon rôle est nécessaire. En attendant, tu es prié de sortir de chez moi.

- Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais tu le regretteras Snape. C'est de la trahison.

- Tu as raison. C'est de la trahison de se préserver afin d'être pleinement présent lors du retour du Maître. Mais trahison envers qui ? Envers toi ou envers notre cause ? Réfléchis à ce que le Maître ressentira lorsqu'il saura que tu as décimé ses troupes sur un coup de folie. J'espère pour toi que ton plan kamikaze t'aura envoyé au fond d'une tombe. Cela vaudra mieux que sa colère. Tu sais où est la porte, je ne te raccompagne pas.

Yaxley se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas raide. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et annonça à Severus qu'il lui laissait une nouvelle chance. Qu'il avait jusqu'à la fin du mois pour changer d'avis. Passé ce délai, il passerait directement en haut de la liste des premières victimes de leur raid. La porte claqua et Severus soupira. Il avait gagné un peu de temps. Maintenant il allait devoir jouer très serré. Il n'avait pas prévu de devoir affronter Lucius tout de suite mais visiblement le destin avait décidé de ne rien lui épargner. Et Ioann qui se trouvait au milieu ...

Il regarda l'heure. Il devait aller chercher son fils quarante cinq minutes plus tard. C'était beaucoup et peu à la fois. Et alors qu'il connectait sa cheminée au bureau d'Albus, il se dit qu'il avait un timing décidément très serré.

o0o

_Samedi 13 Septembre 1986._

Elle lança un regard au coin de la rue. Rien n'avait changé en cinq ans. Un quartier toujours trop propre et trop ordonné. Trop d'hypocrisie ressortait de ces pavillons tous trop identiques. Elle avança discrètement mais sereinement. Un peu trop, son instinct avait dû être endormi. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un chien presque enragé lui aboya dessus avant de la courser. Ce n'était plus de son âge de courir ainsi. Elle maudit les satanés maîtres de cette sale bête sur au moins six générations alors qu'elle trouvait un refuge dans une rue parallèle. Deux voitures passèrent. Elle jeta un œil sur le chien qui lui répondit en montrant les dents. Bien. Autant prendre ceci comme un avantage. Sa position lui donnait tout de même une vue sur son lieu de destination. Autant prendre son mal en patience et observer.

Une heure plus tard, la situation avait sensiblement évolué. Le chien s'était allongé de tout son long et laissait échapper en ronflement ingrat. Merlin que les chiens pouvaient être disgracieux.

Avec le passage d'une troisième voiture, elle pouvait exactement et ironiquement dire que la rue avait été particulièrement agitée pour un samedi matin. Elle laissa échapper un léger feulement qui eut pour conséquence de faire redresser le chien. Elle le fusilla du regard et s'attira un aboiement furieux. Bien, aux grands maux les grands moyens. D'un bond classieux, elle atterrit à une cinquantaine de centimètres du clébard. Oups, elle avait mal calculé son coup. Tant pis. En un instant après, le chien détalait la queue entre les pattes. Minerva jeta un œil autour d'elle. Bien. Personne ne l'avait vu. Elle se métamorphosa à nouveau en chat et trottina vers le 4 Privet Drive en pestant contre son animagus qui lui attirait toujours les faveurs haineuses de l'espèce canine. Elle grimpa sur le muret devant la maison et avança de quelques pas avant de s'asseoir. Quand un garçon presque aussi haut que large sortit du garage monté sur un vélo et criant comme un fou, elle se dit qu'il lui faisait totalement penser à un cochon tout rose avec une perruque blonde que l'on était en train d'égorger. Une dame à l'allure chevaline arriva sur le perron en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

- Dudlinouchet, fais attention. Tu vas te faire mal à aller si vite.

Un autre « Dudlinouchet » mais version adulte avec moustache passa devant la femme en lui disant qu'il devait rejoindre son chef de service afin de résoudre un problème avec un de ses employés, mais qu'il serait retour pour le déjeuner de midi. Il monta dans sa voiture, la démarra et fit marche arrière. Le garçon se décala pour le laisser passer avant de partir à toute vitesse dans le garage, faisant crisser ses freins dans un dérapage. L'homme stoppa son véhicule. Il laissa le moteur allumé mais il revint vers la maison.

- Et toi, Garçon, n'oublie pas de désherber les parterres ! Et dépêche toi, cet après midi j'aurais d'autres choses à te faire faire !

- Oui Oncle Vernon.

_Oncle Vernon_ repartit vers sa voiture pour finalement disparaître au coin de la rue. Le porcelet abandonna son véhicule à deux roues au milieu de l'allée et courut dans la maison en criant à sa mère qu'il voulait regarder la télé. Minerva remua la queue indignée de ce comportement. Elle s'allongea comme un brave félin et s'étira au soleil les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte. La femme avait pris la suite de son fils en lui disant qu'il était un bon garçon tout en ordonnant à l'autre de ranger le vélo dans le garage. Peu après, un autre petit garçon sortit. Il était habillé avec des vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Ses lunettes rondes scotchées par endroits, glissaient sur son nez et ses cheveux semblaient ne pas avoir vu de peigne depuis de longs mois. Si un chat avait pu sourire, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle aurait fait en constatant qu'il avait la même chevelure que James Potter. Elle le vit s'approcher du vélo, l'attraper avec précaution pour le remettre à sa place. Puis il ressortit du garage pour s'agenouiller devant un des parterres. Il commença à enlever les mauvaises herbes qui s'étaient glissées entre les jolies plantes et fleurs.

Harry désherbait depuis quelques dizaines de minutes quand il se tourna vers le muret. Depuis qu'il avait commencé, il avait remarqué que le chat semblait le surveiller. Celui-ci était allongé sur son flan, la queue frétillant par moment, la tête relevée alors qu'il léchait l'une de ses pattes avant. Il passa sa patte derrière son oreille avant de la lécher à nouveau. Puis il regarda dans sa direction. Un regard presque inquisiteur. Le garçon frissonna légèrement en se demandant pourquoi un chat lui faisait peur. Celui-ci se releva, s'étira en arrondissant son dos alors que sa queue frémissante, pointait vers le ciel. Puis il s'assit avec une attention délicate, tout en se léchant les babines. Un moteur se fit entendre, ramenant Harry sur terre. Il se retourna vers son travail et s'activa avec encore plus d'entrain à effectuer sa corvée. Quand il se retourna furtivement, il constata que le chat avait disparu. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il arracha un pissenlit.

Quand Oncle Vernon revint, il venait de finir sa corvée. Il écouta sans rien dire la réflexion de l'adulte lui signalant qu'il était aussi sale qu'un clochard et qu'il lui faisait honte. Et alors qu'il le suivait dans la maison, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, pointant son museau au coin de la maison, le chat était revenu et le regardait étrangement. Cette fois, son frisson le fit presque claquer des dents. Si dans cette maison il y avait bien quelque chose de plus tabou que de poser des questions, c'était bien l'étrangeté ...


	44. Mauvais Jours

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Et oui, voici les mangemorts qui débarquent. Enfin pour l'instant, ils tâtent le terrain… Mais cela n'empêche pas que la menace est là. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est encore un mix … la première partie devrait au moins vous faire sourire… Lucius est un personnage qui me permet de faire plein de trucs avec … nous avons aussi des rouquins joueurs … et plein d'autres choses … mais pour le savoir, faut lire… ;)

Alors, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Mauvais jours.**

_Mercredi 17 Septembre 1986._

Lucius était parfaitement ravi. Il était là, dans son terrain, avec sa famille et amis. Un cri attira son attention. Draco venait de trébucher et de tomber au sol. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié. C'était Ioann. Celui-ci se précipita vers le blond. Le petit Russe était quelqu'un de très inquiet. Dès que quelqu'un qu'il aimait se faisait mal c'était presque comme si lui souffrait en même temps. Mais Draco le rassura, se releva et l'entraina en courant un peu plus loin où deux balais d'enfants attendaient leurs propriétaires. Il revint dans la conversation et fusilla du regard Severus qui lui avait fait remarquer tout en sarcasmes, qu'il était distrait. C'était un comble, se faire ainsi reprendre dans sa propre demeure. Surtout avec Narcissa qui en rajouta une couche. Celle-ci était ravissante dans sa robe bleue. Le galbe de son ventre bien rond était tout aussi exquis. Salazar qu'il aimait le physique généreux de sa femme que la grossesse embellissait de jour en jour.

- Lucius, il serait de bon ton que tu évites de baver sur ta femme devant témoin. Attends au moins d'être en privé avec elle, railla Severus.

- Trouve-toi une compagne et laisse-moi donc fantasmer sur la mienne, râla-t-il.

- Tu deviens ronchon avec l'âge. Moi qui pensais que l'arrivée prochaine de ta fille t'adoucirait. Je me suis visiblement trompé.

- Tu es juste jaloux car tu n'as que Ioann alors que moi j'agrandis ma famille.

- Oui, tu prends le relais de la famille Weasley. Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais tant que ça leur façon de vivre. Mais te voir papouiller plein de petites têtes blondes est tout de même quelque chose que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde.

- Un aller simple pour l'enfer, c'est tout ce que tu vas gagner à te moquer ainsi de moi. Et je te prierais de ne pas me comparer à cette famille de traitres à leur sang.

Un ricanement lui répondit. Que Severus pouvait être pénible quand il s'y mettait ! Il se resservit un verre et se leva pour garder un œil sur les deux garçons. Ils volaient tranquillement. Bien qu'il trouvait que leurs balais étaient à une altitude relativement élevée pour des balais restreints. Il se promit de vérifier cela plus tard.

- Ouch ! S'écria Narcissa le faisant se retourner vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Qui a-t-il, ma chérie ?

- Viens vite, lui intima-t-elle.

Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, un léger affolement l'attrapant. Narcissa se saisit de sa main droite et la posa au dessous de l'arrondi de son vente. Et là, un coup fut tapé dans sa paume. Il releva les yeux vers sa femme qui lui sourit.

- Ta fille est déchainée. Elle n'arrête pas de prendre mes organes pour un ballon.

Il posa sa deuxième main sur le ventre pour mieux en ressentir les vibrations. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Severus s'éclipsait. Tant mieux. Il avait besoin d'être seul avec sa moitié pour apprécier un moment comme celui-là. Un nouveau coup répondit à sa demande. Il se sentit submergé par l'émotion bien plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il embrassa alors passionnément Narcissa tout en rendant ses mains caressantes. Un petit gémissement lui répondit. Il s'assit alors sur le coin de la banquette afin de rendre leur échange bien plus agréable pour tous les deux. L'envie de montrer à sa femme combien elle était désirable se fit sentir. L'une de ses mains remonta pour caresser le galbe parfait d'un de ses seins si généreux. Il semblait palpiter comme un petit oiseau. Un autre gémissement lui enflamma les reins.

- Lucius, pas ici ... Les garçons ... Severus ... , haleta-t-elle.

- Oublie-les. Ils sont loin.

- Non, Lucius ... pas ... Pas ... mmm ... pas ici ... Lucius ...

Il la bâillonna de ses lèvres et commença à l'allonger. Une légère secousse sur son épaule le gêna un instant mais il l'occulta bien vite. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était entendre sa femme prendre du plaisir.

- Mmm ... Lucius ... oh oui, Lucius ... LUCIUS !

Le dit Lucius se redressa en sursaut. Il n'était pas dans son parc, ni en train de câliner sa femme. En fronçant les sourcils il remarqua qu'il était dans sa chambre, que le réveil indiquait trois heures vingt trois du matin, que Narcissa le secouait violemment par l'épaule en criant son nom dans son oreille et que de son si merveilleux rêve, il ne restait plus qu'une tension bien connue dans son bas de pyjama. Il grogna en se passant une main fatiguée sur son visage endormi.

- Lucius !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai faim.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me réveiller pour cela. Tu sais encore où se trouve la cuisine non ? Râla-t-il, franchement pas ravi d'avoir été réveillé ainsi.

- Mais chéri, j'ai envie de glace à la menthe et au chocolat avec des morceaux de cornichons et de noisettes, et de la crème chantilly.

- Et bien demand ... Des cornichons ? Avec de la glace ? Tu ne m'avais jamais fait ce coup là pour Draco !

- Oui mais là j'ai envie ... et si tu vas m'en chercher ... je serais très encline à te remercier, lui susurra-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille alors que sa main s'était glissée dans son pyjama.

- Mmm ... Je ne peux pas avoir ma récompense maintenant et t'apporter ta glace après ?

- Non, bouda-t-elle en croisa ses bras, rehaussant ainsi sa poitrine moulée dans son déshabillé ivoire. Je veux d'abord ma glace

Dans un grognement, Lucius accepta. Il se leva de mauvaise grâce, enfila un peignoir et ses chaussons avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Malgré la perspective du câlin à venir, il était tout de même d'une humeur massacrante. Il poussa la porte violemment, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Puis il alluma quelques chandelles afin de trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin. Bon alors, la glace à la menthe et au chocolat ... Lucius tourna un moment, ouvrit des portes et tiroirs, se demandant où on pouvait donc trouver une glace. Sept minutes plus tard, il trouvait enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il posa le bac sur la table et se retourna pour attraper un récipient. Il le trouva en ouvrant trois placards de plus. Il perdit quatre minutes supplémentaires à chercher une cuillère à glace. Mais il finit par ranger le bac à la place, fier d'avoir rempli la coupe en verre. Puis il dut reconnaître qu'il avait vu la chantilly quelque part ... mais qu'il ne se rappelait plus où. Aussi il reprit l'exploration de sa propre cuisine pour enfin trouver son Graal. Alors qu'il allait en badigeonner la glace, il se rappela des morceaux de noisettes et cornichons.

- Et où sont censés être rangés ces trucs là ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'on a un elfe de maison fait pour ça ? DOBBY !

L'elfe arriva dans la seconde, bien que visiblement, il aurait préféré rester dans son lit. « _Bienvenue au club. Pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que moi !_ » pensa ironiquement le blond. Il lui ordonna de lui trouver les deux ingrédients manquants. Mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'était la créature, en train de se tortiller devant lui.

- Quoi encore ? Cracha-t-il.

- C'est qu'il n'y a plus de cornichons Maître. Maîtresse Narcissa les a finis hier matin dans son café, Maître.

- Et bien débrouille toi, mais je veux ces cornichons dans les cinq minutes qui arrivent !

L'elfe tressaillit avant de disparaître. Lucius attrapa une chaise et se posa dessus avec l'élégance d'un pachyderme. Il se dit qu'à l'heure qu'il était, il pouvait bien envoyer sa classe voir ailleurs s'il y était. Quatre minutes trente plus tard, Dobby réapparaissait, un bocal de cornichon dans les mains. Lucius l'attrapa et lui ordonna de lui trouver les noisettes quand il réagit qu'il aurait peut-être du sortir la glace _après_ avoir trouvé le reste. Avec un soupir il jeta la glace fondue dans l'évier et s'apprêtait à recommencer son dessert lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix lui dire :

- Maître, Dobby peut préparer la gourmandise pour Maitresse Narcissa, si le Maître veut bien. Dobby est content de pouvoir aider Monsieur et Madame.

- Voilà une bonne initiative. Glace à la menthe et au chocolat, morceaux de noisettes et de cornichons avec de la crème chantilly. Rajoute un coulis de caramel, je sais qu'elle en raffole.

- Bien Maître.

Lucius fut ravi lorsque quelques instants plus tard, l'elfe lui proposait un plateau avec une belle coupe de glace. Il remonta dans la chambre, prêt à satisfaire sa belle de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Il poussa la porte d'un air vainqueur. Mais son entrée n'eut aucun effet. Effectivement, Narcissa était profondément endormie, étalée au milieu du lit. Il déplaça ce qui encombrait sa table de chevet, déposa le plateau et se mit en quête de réveiller sa magnifique femme. Mais visiblement peu désireuse de s'éveiller, elle se tourna sur le côté, après avoir dévoilé une partie de ses charmes et de son ventre à peine rebondi à son homme terriblement excité. Celui-ci insista grandement arrivant enfin à la sortir de son sommeil.

- Mon amour, ta glace est prête à être savourée et je suis prêt à te savourer juste après.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ? Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? Va prendre une douche froide et laisse-moi donc tranquille ! Obsédé !

Et elle se retourna de façon à lui tourner le dos avant de remonter le drap au dessus de sa tête pour montrer son désir de replonger dans son sommeil. Lucius se retrouva comme un imbécile. Finalement il appela Dobby pour lui faire reprendre la glace, avant de se glisser à nouveau dans le lit, profondément frustré. Il se tourna et retourna plusieurs fois. Finalement, à quatre heure six, il repoussa le drap et se releva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec dans l'idée de faire partir la tension de son caleçon d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dire qu'il devait se rabaisser à faire comme tous ces adolescents bourrés aux hormones ... Salazar, qu'il haïssait les hormones ! Celles de sa femme principalement ...

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, Impasse du Tisseur, Ioann s'éveilla doucement. Il cligna des yeux en bâillant, avant de s'étirer. Puis il s'assit en frottant ses paupières pour en faire partir les restes de sommeil. Il fixa son lit. Il se mit à chercher tout autour de lui. Il souleva la couverture et se mit à quatre pattes dessous pour continuer sa recherche. Finalement il poussa un petit cri de victoire et tira le drap pour se retrouver à l'air libre alors que sa deuxième main serrait contre lui son cher Leloo, qui avait trouvé intéressant de se cacher au fond du lit. Il se gratta le nez avant de sourire. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars et il n'avait pris aucune potion. Il resserra son étreinte sur le dragon de peluche tellement heureux de ne pas avoir rêvé de l'_Oncle_. Finalement il se leva en baillant une fois de plus. Il enfila ses chaussons et une veste avant de sortir de sa chambre. Arrivé, en haut des escaliers, il tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Mais si son papa était _en bas_, alors il ne pourrait pas l'entendre d'ici. Il allait commencer à descendre quand il se dit qu'il devrait d'abord vérifier qu'il ne soit pas dans à l'étage.

Il trottina jusque devant la porte de la chambre de son père et ouvrit doucement la porte. La pièce était dans le noir. C'était bizarre. D'habitude, les volets étaient toujours ouverts. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui faisait du bruit. Oh pas un grand bruit ... comme ... comme un souffle. Il s'approcha à pas lent en contournant le lit, pour finalement y voir son père profondément endormi. Il eut un grand sourire de l'avoir trouvé si vite. Il posa Leloo sur la table de nuit avant d'escalader le lit. Là il s'assit sur le ventre de Severus avant de se jeter à son cou.

- Papa !

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Par réflexe, il s'assit et attrapa son agresseur, prêt à le jeter hors du lit avant de réaliser qu'il tenait son fils en l'air.

- Merlin Ioann ! Tu m'as fait peur mon Cœur !

Aussitôt il attira le garçon contre lui. Celui-ci était effrayé par sa réaction et tremblait légèrement.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Chaton.

Severus se rallongea et installa son fils contre lui sous la couette. Il jeta un regard au réveil. Six heures vingt. Il était encore relativement tôt. Instantanément il se demanda pourquoi le garçon était déjà réveillé. Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Pourtant le sort de détection n'avait pas agi ... il décida de remettre sa réflexion à plus tard. Ioann ne tremblait plus et s'était mis à sucer son pouce, confortablement calé contre l'adulte. Severus se dit que finir la nuit ainsi, était somme toute très envisageable. Il remit son oreiller correctement, remonta les draps sur eux, et referma les yeux.

o0o

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque Severus rouvrit les yeux, Ioann était couché en travers de son torse, le nez dans son haut de pyjama et ronflait doucement. L'adulte sourit à cet état de fait. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne. Cela le fit grogner. Il bougea alors. Severus laissa un rire s'échapper quand il vit son fils à califourchon sur son ventre, resserrant ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui. Il était cerné et devrait attendre son réveil pour se lever. Heureusement celui-ci n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard. Et bientôt il se retrouva face à deux yeux noirs pétillants de reflets gris.

- Re-bonjour mon Cœur. As-tu bien dormi ?

- Moui ... fais gros dodo et même que j'ai pas fait cauchemar !

- Aucun cauchemar ? Mais c'est une grande nouvelle ça ! Répondit Severus grandement ravi, se disant que le fait qu'il ne faisait presque plus la sieste avait au moins l'avantage que la nuit, il dormait bien.

- Puis j'aime bien faire dodo avec toi parce que je t'aime, papa.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma petite marmotte. Mais que dirais-tu de nous lever, de manger et d'aller faire des courses ?

- On va l'épicerie ? Av'c le chien méchant qu'est tout près ?

- Je te promets que le chien ne te fera pas de mal. Il est bien attaché, tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais y fait peur à moi, chuchota Ioann comme s'il avait peur que le chien l'entende. C'est méchant les chiens, ça mord toujours quand a faim et ça mange mon pain.

Un vase explosa sur une étagère et Ioann sursauta. Severus le consola tout en ruminant sa colère. Sergueï avait de la chance d'être enfermé dans cette cellule Moldu, car sinon l'ancien Mangemort lui aurait montré ce que quelques chiens affamés pouvaient faire comme dégâts sur sa sale personne. Avec une certaine émotion, il réalisa que son fils et lui avaient une même appréhension envers les canidés.

o0o

Lucius congédia le hibou avec humeur. Il avait passé une bien mauvaise nuit et au petit déjeuner, Narcissa ne semblait même pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Seul Draco lui avait remonté un peu le moral lorsqu'il était venu se serrer contre lui pour un petit câlin avant de déjeuner. C'était la première fois que le garçon venait de lui-même sans qu'il ne lui demande avant. Et rien que ça avait embelli le reste de sa matinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la note du commerçant chez qui Dobby avait été chercher le bocal de cornichons. Et visiblement ce sale type n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le lui facturer à un prix exorbitant. Il se promit de ne plus tenir compte des envies nocturnes de sa femme. Cela ne lui apportait rien de bon.

Il décacheta le parchemin dont le sceau lui était inconnu. Il remarqua rapidement l'entête indiquant l'adresse d'un notaire russe. Il parcourut les lignes avec attention avant de se dire qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il attendait cette réponse depuis quelques semaines. Il referma la lettre et se promit de la donner à Severus dès qu'il le verrait.

Il s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil en fermant les yeux et en poussant un soupir désespéré. Lui qui avait toujours été maître de tout dans sa vie, trouvait que depuis quelques semaines, beaucoup de choses lui échappaient. La rencontre avec Yaxley et Nott en faisait parti. Il y avait peu de temps il aurait tout fait pour prendre la tête de ce mouvement. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait être sûr de sa sécurité avant de s'engager. Bien sûr, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été là, dans toute sa puissance, la question ne se poserait même pas. Depuis son adolescence, il lui vouait une fidélité sans faille. Et cela ne changerait pas. Mais le Maître n'était pas là cette fois ...

o0o

En cette fin de matinée, Charlie savourait d'avoir une heure de libre et d'être bien installé à la bibliothèque. Non pas qu'il était pressé de faire ses devoirs, mais parce que cela lui permettait de faire quelques recherches dans la section presse. Tonks avait déjà pu déterminer que Snape avait quitté Poudlard en Juin 1978. Et vu que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dit-Pas-Le-Nom était mort à Halloween 1981, il avait déjà une fourchette de trois années dans laquelle chercher. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir trop longtemps à chercher mais il n'avait pas réalisé la quantité de journaux que cette guerre avait générés. L'heure allait bientôt arriver à la fin et il n'avait encore rien trouvé sur son ancien professeur de Potions.

Midi sonna. Il rangea la pile qu'il avait épluchée. A peine une année. Il lui en restait un peu plus de deux à faire. Et il ne savait pas encore quand il aurait à nouveau un peu de temps pour le faire. Peut-être que s'il demandait à Bill ... Non, son frère était déjà débordé par ses propres devoirs, ceux de son rôle de préfet et également la discipline qu'il s'imposait pour étudier au mieux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à la jeune Poufsouffle de l'aider. Elle lui renverrait à la figure qu'elle avait fait sa part du travail et que c'était à lui de faire la sienne.

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Mine de rien il commençait à avoir faim et les recherches ça avait le don de lui ouvrir l'appétit. Il regarda son emploi du temps. Il avait DCFM avec Quirrell suivi des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait hâte d'être à ce dernier. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les cours de Défense, au contraire, mais il ne trouvait pas son professeur très intéressant. En s'asseyant devant son assiette, il regarda la table des professeurs. Il aurait bien aimé avoir ce Carter. D'après Bill, ses cours étaient passionnants. Il soupira en se disant qu'un ancien Auror avait sûrement bien plus de choses à leur apprendre un simple professeur des arts Moldus. Bien que c'était l'un des cours préférés de son père. Charlie se servit une généreuse part de tourte à la viande et de pommes de terre. Il aurait volontiers avalé un bœuf entier. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la cuillère du plat de haricots blancs, il se figea. Et si c'était ça la solution ... Il jeta un œil à son frère. Il relâcha le couvert, oubliant le creux non totalement rempli dans son estomac. Il se leva pour se réinstaller souplement à côté de Bill, lui piquant une fleur de brocolis au passage.

- Hey ! Va manger dans ton assiette, gamin.

- Non c'est meilleur dans la tienne. Et j'ai un truc à te demander.

- Pourquoi je ne le sens pas ?

- Parce que t'es paranoïaque frangin.

Il attrapa son verre et but goulument le jus de citrouille qui s'y trouvait, s'attirant une claque derrière les oreilles de la part de son frère.

- Bon, dis-moi ce que tu me veux et repars picorer dans ton assiette !

Charlie regarda ses camarades qui étaient pris dans une conversation très animée. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son ainé.

- Il faudrait que tu demandes à Carter si Snape était un Mangemort.

- Tu veux que je me fasse expulser ? S'écria Bill avant de se faire bâillonner par la main de Charlie lui intimant le silence.

- Rha tout de suite les grands mots ! Non, mais il était Auror. Il doit savoir ça lui.

- Oui mais de là à lui demander, ça fait deux !

- Faut pas non plus lui demander comme ça. Faut ... ruser un peu. Comme envelopper la question dans une boulette de viande par exemple.

- Avale cette patate, tu penseras moins avec ton ventre et tu diras peut-être moins de bêtises. Et il était Auror, il doit avoir l'habitude des petits cons qui tentent de l'embobiner !

- Allez ... S'il te plait ! Je te promets de ne plus rien te demander jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Plus rien jusqu'à Juin ?

- Non, Janvier, l'année s'arrête le trente et un décembre.

- Alors c'est non.

- Bon ok, alors jusqu'à Juin.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Et c'est toujours non.

- Allez, Bill ... tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ... , supplia Charlie avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Je vais voir ce que je vais faire. Je te tiendrais au courant. Et toi tu tiens ta parole !

- Seulement si toi tu remplis ta part du marché !

- Dégage à ta place, couillon, avant que je ne décide de t'étouffer avec les carottes râpées !

Un ricanement lui répondit mais son frère repartit à sa place. Bill se dit qu'il commençait à en avoir assez des plans des deux plus jeunes. Car là, c'était quand même très risqué. Avec un soupir, il repoussa son assiette et attrapa une pomme. Au moins il n'avait pas Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant deux jours. Cela lui laissait un peu de temps avant de paraître coupable devant son professeur.

o0o

Severus était arrivé au Manoir Malfoy quelques minutes plus tôt. Ioann et Draco avaient déjà disparu à la suite de Narcissa pour leurs cours de la journée. Au grand plaisir des adultes, ils étaient très friands d'apprendre. Principalement le petit Russe qui voulait plus que tout comprendre et parler la langue de son papa et de celui qui était devenu son frère de cœur. Il en avait assez de toujours entendre cette voix morne et sans vie lui traduire les histoires passionnées que Draco lui contait. C'était grâce à cet enthousiasme flagrant qu'il était un élève très studieux et très bon. Narcissa était ravie de voir le plus jeune, de part sa volonté, entrainer son propre fils sur le chemin des études. Ils travaillaient toujours quatre heures les après midi. Avec une pause de dix minutes toutes les heures afin qu'ils ne se déconcentrent pas trop. Et il y avait une pause un peu plus longue pour un goûter sur les alentours des seize heures. Si Draco pouvait supporter de ne pas faire autant de pauses, Ioann en aurait été incapable. Aussi Narcissa les avait mis tous les deux à la même enseigne afin de mieux les motiver.

Dans le bureau de Lucius, celui-ci avait donné le parchemin qu'il avait reçu le matin même, à Severus.

_Cher Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Je viens de recevoir la demande que vous aviez faite concernant l'héritage que Radimir Grigori Soloviev a transmis à ses neveu et nièce. Je suis Valérian Yurii Kurski, notaire de la famille Soloviev depuis de nombreuses décennies. J'ai donc moi-même recueilli les termes exacts de Radimir lors de l'écriture de son testament. Il était catégorique, sa fortune serait partagée en deux si Ivanna Aleksandra et Sergueï Boris Soloviev avaient fondé une famille. Si un seul des deux avait descendance, elle irait entièrement à celui-ci. Si aucun des deux n'en avait, alors elle serait reversée à un orphelinat. Sergueï Soloviev n'ayant pas eu d'enfant et étant désormais en prison, toute la fortune revient donc à l'héritier d'Ivanna. Je ne donnerais le montant exact et la clé du coffre, qu'au tuteur du jeune Ioann Luka Soloviev, soit d'après les derniers évènements, à son père : Severus Snape. Celui-ci devra se présenter à mon cabinet avec les preuves de son ascendance sur le garçon afin de pouvoir entrer en possession de l'héritage._

_Merci donc d'entrer en contact avec lui afin de lui signaler cet état de fait. De plus il a encore deux ans pour se faire connaître avant que l'argent ne soit entièrement reversé à l'orphelinat choisi._

_En l'attente d'une prochaine venue de Monsieur Snape, et en toute cordialité, je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

_Valérian Yurii Kurski, Maître Notaire._

Severus referma le parchemin et le rangea dans sa poche. Bien, encore un voyage en Russie à faire. Au moins cette fois il avait un délai de deux ans avant de retourner affronter ses souvenirs. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Certes, que son fils ait de l'argent de côté en quantité suffisante était quelque chose d'appréciable. Au moins s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Ioann ne serait pas démuni. Mais il avait besoin de temps. Et tous les évènements présents commençaient à lui peser. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Milovan peut-être qu'en s'arrangeant, le Russe pourrait se substituer à lui.

Lucius lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Il regarda le blond qui ne semblait pas non plus en grande forme. Il lui fit remarquer à grand renfort d'ironie. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à gratter pour savoir que Narcissa lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Finalement les malheurs de Lucius lui redonnèrent un bon coup de fouet. Il finit par prendre congé. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait dans son laboratoire. Artémius attendait des résultats pour la fin de la semaine. Il ne lui restait donc que peu de temps.

o0o

_Vendredi 19 Septembre 1986._

Il avait mal. Comme à chaque fois. Il avait l'impression que ses os allaient tous se briser, les uns après les autres. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. A vrai dire, il ne sentait plus non plus le reste de son corps tellement la douleur était forte. Il voulu se déplacer un peu, trouver une position plus confortable, mais ne put qu'à peine gémir tant le moindre mouvement était une torture. Et puis il avait froid. Terriblement froid. Il savait qu'il y avait une vieille couverture pas très loin de lui. Oh bien sûr elle était par trois fois déchirée mais elle arrivait malgré tout à lui apporter une mince chaleur. Encore que pour cela, il fallait qu'il arrive à l'attirer à lui pour s'en recouvrir.

Avec courage, il serra les dents alors que sa main droite bougerait progressivement. Il devait tendre son bras. Juste un peu. Juste un peu plus.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas loin mais il sentait aussi son sang chaud s'échapper le long de son poignet dès qu'il faisait un mouvement. Il se sentait si faible, si sale et si indigne. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour un peu de répit. Quelques années de sa triste vie contre un peu de soulagement. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la toile effilochée de la couverture. Il les serra le plus fort possible sur l'étoffe alors qu'un filet de sang s'échapper de sa lèvre qu'il venait de mordre violemment pour contrer la douleur dans sa main. Centimètres par centimètres il attira le fin tissu à lui. Il grogna lorsque son poignet craqua sinistrement alors qu'il tenter de se recouvrir. Finalement il abandonna et se recroquevilla comme il le put afin de garder à lui la maigre chaleur qu'il avait réussi à gagner.

Son souffle était erratique, sifflant et irrégulier. Il avait mal dans la poitrine à chaque inspiration qu'il faisait. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Car il allait devoir se sortir de là maintenant. Ses paupières refusèrent tout d'abord de l'écouter. Puis en insistant, il réussit les décoller l'une de l'autre. Il sentait bien qu'un liquide poisseux collait ses cils entre eux. Il avait dû se blesser sérieusement au visage pour que du sang en si grande quantité sèche ainsi. Son regard, qu'il savait flou, essaya de repérer quelque chose mais il faisait définitivement trop noir. Pourtant le soleil devait être déjà levé depuis un moment et le fin soupirail aurait dû laisser un peu de lumière filtrer. Un grondement sourd et lointain se fit entendre. Un orage. Alors peut-être que c'était à cause de cela que tout était si noir.

Il avait envie de dormir. Il avait envie de laisser son esprit voguer au loin. Mais il savait qu'il devait bouger, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ainsi coucher sur le sol. Mais rien n'y faisait, il se sentait partir doucement mais sûrement dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Il crut entendre une porte s'ouvrir quelque part. Mais il avait dû rêver. Il était seul. La douleur lancinante qui vrillait sa tête devenait insupportable. Il avait mal derrière ses yeux, il avait mal partout mais dans sa tête c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Car il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus. Une sensation de fraicheur sur son front le fit gémir de bien-être. Il voulu bouger pour se pelotonner un peu plus contre la couverture mais la douleur qui le traversa le fit glapir.

- Shhht. Ne bougez pas. Tout va bien. Tenez, avalez ça. Cela vous fera du bien.

La voix était douce. Il sentit quelque chose contre sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit doucement mais ne put tout avaler sans que ses lèvres abîmées n'en échappent une bonne partie. Rapidement la migraine qui lui martyrisait le cerveau s'estompa. Cette fois il put cerner la fraicheur comme étant une main posée sur son front. Une main douce qui lui caressait délicatement les cheveux. Puis il sentit un mouvement autour de lui. Comme si on essayait de lui retirer sa couverture. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur. Mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour la retenir. L'envie de pleurer se fit ressentir lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui avait complètement retiré son gagne chaleur. Puis quelque chose fut déposée sur ses épaules, le recouvrant entièrement. C'était doux, chaud, agréable et l'odeur de propre qui chatouillait ses narines, était tout bonnement délicieuse. Ce n'était pas sa vieille couverture. C'en était une bien plus neuve, bien plus épaisse.

- Remus, je sais que vous m'entendez. Je vais vous lancer un sort de lévitation pour vous transporter dans votre chambre. Là je pourrais vous soigner correctement. Ne prenez pas peur. Tout va bien.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix mélodieuse et féminine. Mais elle lui promettait des soins qu'il était actuellement incapable de se faire. Alors il décida que même s'il était entièrement nu et décharné sous cette couverture et devant cette inconnue, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'avait de tout façon pas la force de faire autre. Il sentit à peine qu'on le déplaçait et de son arrivée sur son lit, il ne s'en souvint pas, car il s'était finalement endormi.

Poppy commença par nettoyer le jeune homme de quelques sorts avant de faire venir une bassine et un gant. Elle le lava consciencieusement afin qu'aucune blessure ne soit sale. Puis, avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle lui fit prendre une nouvelle potion contre la douleur. Ensuite elle désinfecta les plaies, referma toutes celles qui n'étaient pas trop graves, banda celles qui méritaient plus de soins. Quand elle termina enfin sa tâche, il était plus de midi et l'orage était passé. Après lui avoir passé un pyjama, elle alla dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un bouillon et quelques fruits. Elle mit un peu de temps à le réveiller mais réussit ensuite à le mettre en position assise pour qu'il se nourrisse. Il ne semblait pas être bien conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Finalement, elle lui fit prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve et veilla à ce qu'il s'endorme bien. Elle lui laissa un mot sur son chevet avant de regagner Poudlard. Elle était absente depuis l'aube et ne pouvait se permettre de l'être plus.

o0o

Quand il se réveilla, en début de soirée, tout ce que Remus vit, c'était qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il faisait nuit. Il n'avait aucune idée du comment il était sorti de sa cave. Il s'assit avec difficultés avant de constater qu'il était en vêtements de nuit et qu'il avait été soigné. Il chercha au fond de sa mémoire tout en rougissant d'avoir été vu, nu, blessé et sale par quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il comprit qu'une seule personne avait pu ainsi s'occuper de lui et soupira. Madame Pomfresh lui avait promis de venir le soigner après les prochaines pleines lunes. Il ne pensait juste pas qu'elle viendrait juste au levé du jour. Il avait cru qu'elle passerait dans la journée pour lui donner quelques potions, uniquement. Avant de réaliser de qui il parlait. Poppy avait toujours était une infirmière très consciencieuse. S'il arrivait à plus vite se remettre des pleines lunes grâce à elle, peut-être arriverait-il à garder un emploi. Alors il serait dans la possibilité de lui rétribuer ses prestations. Parce qu'aussi bon qu'il était, un thé n'était pas suffisant comme paiement pour ses soins.

Il se leva pour rejoindre les toilettes. Il n'avait certes pas avalé grand-chose depuis la veille, mais sa vessie trouvait cela largement suffisant. En revenant dans son lit, il découvrit le mot et quelques potions à prendre. Il apprit qu'elle repasserait tôt le lendemain pour vérifier que son poignet était correctement guéri. Visiblement il se l'était mordu violemment. Il se réinstalla dans les draps de son lit, avala sa médication et tapota son oreiller. Lundi il devait faire son premier jour de travail chez un nouveau patron, il avait deux jours pour se mettre sur pied. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et bientôt il avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

o0o

Ce même jour, Albus avait demandé à voir Severus à Poudlard. Celui-ci avait laissé son travail pour venir le rejoindre. Peut-être pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu mais tout de même relativement vite. Ils étaient actuellement dans son bureau et leur première tasse de thé était déjà finie. Il servit la deuxième quand un claquement de langue énervé se fit entendre.

- Si vous en veniez à la raison de ma présence, vieil homme. Je doute que vous m'ayez fait venir uniquement pour du thé !

- Effectivement. Mais nous pouvons tout de même relier l'agréable à l'utile n'est-ce pas ?

- Albus, j'ai encore des recherches à faire et je dois aller chercher Ioann dans deux heures alors accélérez le débit s'il vous plait !

- Bien. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

- Pour moi ? Et pourquoi donc.

- Parce que si les Mangemorts se réunissent, alors votre fils et vous allez vous retrouver en danger. Surtout lorsqu'ils apprendront votre réelle prise de position.

- Ce qui n'arrivera que si quelqu'un leur annonce. Comme je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, je pense qu'à moins que vous ne le fassiez, aucun de mes anciens camarades ne connaitra mes allégeances.

- Prudence est mère de sécurité.

- Alors qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- Que vous repreniez votre poste ici même. Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour obtenir une protection.

- Je ne reprendrais pas mon poste de professeur. J'aime ce que je fais. Faire de la recherche pour inventer de nouvelles choses est bien plus épanouissant que de regarder des imbéciles faire semblant d'écouter et tout juste bons à faire exploser leur chaudron. Sans compter toutes les inepties qu'il faut également corriger jusqu'à pas d'heure. Non Albus. Je reconnais que cela ne fait pas très longtemps, mais la sérénité que m'apporte mon activité chez Zonko est bien plus importante que ne pourrait l'être celle de professeur. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'aime pas enseigner.

- Je ne vous demande pas de reprendre votre place à l'identique. Nous pouvons nous arranger pour que vous ne fassiez que quelques classes et qu'Horace s'occupe de tout ce qui est correction. Ainsi vous pouvez vous garder du temps pour Artémius.

- Et que faites-vous de Ioann ? Je le case entre deux intercours, vite fait entre deux essais dans mon laboratoire ? Non Albus. Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que je ne prendre des classes en plus de mon travail actuel, ce serait réduire mon temps libre avec mon fils. Et ça, vous pouvez faire une croix dessus.

- Réfléchissez Severus. Votre sécurité et celle de Ioann ne vaut-elle pas que vous diminuiez un peu le temps passé avec lui, ou que vous fassiez un choix de carrière plus judicieux.

- Diminuer mon temps avec mon fils rendrait justement sa sécurité plus éphémère. Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce chemin Albus. Et pour l'instant nous ne risquons rien.

- Même de Lucius.

- Lucius n'a pas le plein accès chez moi. Si je décide de lui fermer ma cheminée, il ne pourra plus être une menace.

- Il sait où vous habitez.

- Alors on mettra un _Fidélitas_ sur la maison. Milovan sera le gardien.

- Black était le gardien des Potter, pourtant vous savez aussi bien que moi comment les évènements sont devenus dramatiques.

- Milovan ne nous trahirait pas. Ioann est le fils de celle qui était devenue sa sœur. Il serait totalement incapable de le vendre.

- Sirius est le parrain d'Harry et considérait James comme son frère. Deux histoires si similaires. Deux histoires dont je ne laisserais pas le dénouement se rejoindre, Severus.

- Black était fou. Milo ne l'est pas. Maintenant je préfère rentrer. J'ai encore à faire, mon fils n'aime pas me voir arriver en retard. Bonne soirée Albus.

Severus disparut dans la cheminée, laissant le directeur soucieux derrière son bureau. Le jeune homme n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il ne l'avait montré. Il avait lui aussi des appréhensions face à la sécurité de son fils. Mais la proposition d'Albus ne l'intéressait pas. Quant à ses doutes flagrants sur l'intégrité de Milo ... cela l'avait réellement blessé. Le Russe n'était pas Black. Malgré sa bonne humeur et son immaturité poussée parfois à l'extrême, il était quelqu'un qui savait où étaient ses responsabilités. Finalement Severus ne repartit pas dans son laboratoire. Il alla s'asseoir dans l'amas de cousins dans la chambre de son fils. Il allait devoir faire croire à Yaxley qu'il reprenait son rôle d'espion afin d'étouffer ses soupçons et se laisser une petite marge sécuritaire. Mais après ? Car il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que cette fausse couverture tombe et que son fils devienne une cible de choix. Et il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire que Lucius ne parlerait pas du garçon aux autres quand sa défection se ferait connaître. Il ferma les yeux fortement. Il devenait important qu'il aille récupérer l'héritage de Ioann et qu'il prépare lui-même un testament. Protéger son fils ne se fera pas sans qu'il y laisse quelques plumes ... voire plus ... beaucoup plus.


	45. Intrusion

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité sur chaque chapitre, à chaque publications ;).

Emy, je te souhaite bon courage pour tes examens et tout le reste. Et ne t'excuse pas d'avoir une vie lol, c'est plus que compréhensible. En tout cas j'espère que même si tu n'as pas le temps de reviewer, les prochains chapitres te plairont autant,

Bonjour à tous. Le dernier chapitre a soulevé des interrogations. Les réponses arrivent … mais pas forcement pour tout de suite. Certaines vont attendre encore un peu ^^. Ne vous fiez pas au début léger … pour le reste du chapitre … rien n'est très gai … Mél, ce dont tu avais un peu peur, arrive dès maintenant... Mais j'espère que le cours d'éducation sexuel te plaira mdr.

Sachez que je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre qui sera poster le 30 décembre, le chapitre 50 de cette fiction. Je ne pensais pas arriver à autant de chapitres... mais c'est fait... et j'ai encore des idées à développer, des questions à répondre … bref, même si la fin se profile … elle n'est pas encore là lol.

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Intrusion.**

Le cours venait de se finir et c'était le dernier de la semaine. Bill aimait beaucoup les vendredis après midi. Il enchainait Sortilèges, Runes et DCFM. Trois des matières qu'il préférait. Bien que ce vendredi là, il aurait préféré être dans un autre cours. Parce qu'il avait finalement accepté d'aider Charlie et qu'il avait décidé de parler au professeur Carter, juste maintenant. Son frère ne s'était pris que quelques parchemins pour sa discussion indiscrète auprès de Slughorn. Avec un peu de chance, il n'écopera que d'une semaine avec Rusard. Il referma son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Puis il s'approcha du bureau du professeur.

- Professeur Carter ?

- Oui Monsieur Weasley ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que vous étiez Auror avant.

- Effectivement.

- C'est comment d'être Auror ?

- Ce métier vous intéresse-t-il réellement ?

- A vrai dire, je le trouve intéressant. Mais j'ai une amie qui elle, c'est son plus grand rêve d'avenir. Et je serais son héros si je pouvais lui en parler.

- Sauf si elle vient me voir elle-même, Monsieur Weasley.

- Elle est en troisième année, professeur. Vous ne l'avez donc pas comme élève.

- Et si je vous donnez rendez-vous mardi soir avec votre amie pour avoir une discussion tous les trois sur le métier d'Auror ? Cela ne serait-il pas plus simple Monsieur Weasley.

- Si effectivement, merci Professeur.

- Et puis comme cela vous pourrez me poser la question qui vous gêne sous couvert de la passion de votre amie. Passez une bonne soirée et un bon week-end, Monsieur Weasley.

Bill ne put s'empêcher de rougir, confirmant ses suppositions. Il se traita d'idiot et se dit que finalement il allait avoir un week-end tranquille avant de devoir se coltiner quelques retenue Il se promit de faire payer ça à Charlie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Surtout que maintenant il allait devoir convaincre Tonks de l'accompagner ... quoiqu'elle était aussi fautive que son frère, après tout. Bien c'était déjà une bonne chose.

o0o

_Lundi 22 Septembre 1986._

Severus sortit une nouvelle parure de draps et la déposa sur le lit de Ioann. Le garçon était dans le salon en train de dessiner. Il y avait eu un petit incident de vessie au cours dans la nuit. Il n'y avait eu aucun cauchemar mais il avait ingéré beaucoup de liquides dans la soirée et n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller avant qu'elle ne se soit complètement vidée. Et quand son père était arrivé dans la chambre pour voir s'il dormait encore, il l'avait trouvé assis dans un coin du lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'avait bien sûr rassuré au mieux, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas grave, mais l'enfant avait gardé ses rougeurs sur les joues, preuve avec sa tête basse, qu'il se sentait terriblement honteux.

Severus installa les draps propres sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où il avait envoyé les souillés. Il les rangea dans la panière à linge avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il referma légèrement la fenêtre car le vent soufflait relativement fort ce matin là. Puis il ressortit avec dans l'idée de redescendre. Mais à peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'il se retrouva avec son fils accroché à ses jambes, le nez caché dans son pantalon.

- Mon Cœur, c'est fini. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave.

- C'est pas ça, murmura l'enfant.

- Oh, répondit Severus, surpris avant de s'agenouiller. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Y a un monsieur dehors. Y me fait peur, chuchota Ioann en articulant exagérément.

Un monsieur dehors ? Severus fronça des sourcils.

- Où dehors, Chaton ?

- Dans le jardin. Voulais chercher des cailloux jolis pour Wattoo et y avait le monsieur derrière l'arbre. M'a fait peur.

Il ne l'avoua pas mais une vague de crainte le traversa aussi. Qui pouvait bien être dans son jardin ? Il attrapa son fils dans les bras et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre dont la fenêtre donnait à l'arrière de la maison. Il releva légèrement le rideau pour mieux observer quand il vit une silhouette se découper derrière un des arbres. Il la vit avancer. Il relâcha le rideau alors qu'un violent frisson le parcourait. Il resserra son étreinte sur Ioann et ressortit en trombe de la pièce. Il descendit l'escalier en courant presque. D'un coup de baguette il jeta un sort sur son salon. Puis il plongea sa main dans le pot de poudre de cheminette et activa la cheminée. Un hurlement se fit entendre alors qu'il prononçait sa destination.

Dans le salon de Milo, Severus berça Ioann qui s'était mis à pleurer à cause de son affolement. Il faisait les cent pas autour de la table basse bancale. Le Russe était au journal à l'heure qu'il était mais il avait le plein accès à son appartement. Quand finalement les spasmes du garçon s'espacèrent, il s'arrêta de marcher en long et en large. Les yeux fixés sur le foyer de la cheminée, Severus ne put que revoir le regard gourmand de Greyback, à l'ombre de son tilleul. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Yaxley avait lancé le loup sur ses traces afin de le forcer à prendre part à leur action. Ou pour le supprimer en cas de refus. Il avait été imprudent. Il n'aurait pas du attendre autant. Il aurait dû se protéger au mieux dès le passage du Mangemort. Mais il n'avait suivi que ses vieux réflexes. Ceux qu'il utilisait pour sa propre survie. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait Ioann dans l'équation. Et cette erreur de jugement avait failli lui coûter très cher. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir effectué tout son paiement ... ce foutu loup avait vu Ioann. Maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne retournerait pas chez lui tant que les lieux ne seraient pas sécurisés et sous _Fidélitas_.

Il finit par calmer son fils. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour lui nettoyer le visage larmoyant avant de l'allonger sur le lit de Milo. Il ramena le coin de la couverture sur lui et lui murmura de se reposer car il devait appeler Poppy. Ioann mit son pouce dans sa bouche en hochant de la tête et se roula en boule. Les émotions l'avaient fatigué.

Poppy était en train de refaire le lit qu'un Serpentard venait de quitter quand une voix forte et reconnaissable l'appela dans son bureau. Elle abandonna ce qu'elle faisait pour se précipiter vers sa cheminée, prête à passer à travers pour rejoindre Severus, persuadée que Ioann avait un problème grave.

- Merlin Severus, que ce passe-t-il ? C'est Ioann ?

- Non, oui, enfin ... Poppy, pouvez vous me le garder.

- Maintenant ? Que se passe-t-il ? Non, ne dites rien et poussez-vous, j'arrive.

- Non Poppy, surtout pas !

- Quoi ? Comment voulez-vous que je m'occupe de Ioann alors ?

- Je vous l'amène. Nous sommes chez Milo.

Poppy fronça les sourcils. Que faisaient-ils chez le Russe alors qu'à l'heure actuelle, celui-ci devait travailler ?

- Poppy, je dois parler de toute urgence à Albus. Je vous expliquerais tout cela après, mais vous ne devez en aucun cas aller chez moi pour l'instant.

Severus disparut de la cheminée et l'infirmière sentit son esprit s'affoler. Il venait de se passer quelque chose de très grave et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Elle savait juste que son ami avait quitté son logement visiblement de façon précipitée et rien que cela était angoissant. Quelques instants plus tard, il traversait la cheminée, tenant dans ses bras le petit garçon endormi, emmailloté dans une couverture. Elle transforma une chaise en petit lit et il fut installé dessus. Elle lui lança quelques sorts pour vérifier son état et fut soulager de ne rien trouver à part des traces de larmes collées à ses joues. Severus embrassa tendrement son fils avant de reprendre la cheminée vers le bureau d'Albus. Un appel se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie. Elle soupira avant de jeter le sort de détection des cauchemars et une bulle de silence afin qu'il ne soit pas réveillé par du bruit. Puis elle sortit de son bureau, le teint plus pâle que jamais.

Lorsqu'Albus vit Severus arriver, il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand le jeune homme lui expliqua la situation, il se permit de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que le pire avait pu être évité. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à faire avaler à Severus une potion calmante avec un thé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Son état le laissait présager en tout cas. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Après avoir tenté de creuser de ses pas, une tranchée au milieu de son bureau, l'ancien professeur s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et respira fortement.

- Bien. Il semblerait que Greyback soit donc intervenu seul. Le mieux que nous avons à faire et de retourner chez vous afin de vérifier la sécurité des lieux et de mettre un _Fidélitas_. Ceci fait nous pourrons envisager une suite plus sereinement. Servez-vous donc un tasse de thé, mon enfant, je vais contacter Alastor afin qu'il nous accompagne. Vous êtes trop impliqué émotionnellement pour être efficace à votre maximum.

- Ne me sous estimez pas Albus.

- Je ne le fais pas. Je sais ce que vous valez. Mais cela vous touche personnellement. Vous avez eu peur, pour vous et pour Ioann. Laissez-vous souffler un peu avant de devoir revenir au mieux de vos capacités. Je pense qu'Alastor pourra nous rejoindre d'ici quinze minutes ...

- Je retourne à l'infirmerie. Vous m'appellerez.

- Bien sûr mon garçon. Bien sûr.

Ioann n'avait pas bougé. Il serrait contre lui un pan de la couverture. Severus regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à récupérer sa peluche d'un _Accio_. Mais il n'aurait sûrement pas eu le temps. Il avait déjà réussi à lancer le sort de dissimulation afin de faire disparaître la nouvelle décoration de chez lui comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de la visite de Yaxley. Il activa une nouvelle fois la cheminée mais cette fois, c'était pour se mettre en communication avec la cheminée du journal de Milo. Il le fit appeler. Le Russe arriva plus qu'inquiet et ne fut pas du tout soulagé lorsque les seules choses que Severus lui dit, furent de se tenir prêt à le rejoindre chez lui pour devenir le gardien du secret de sa maison. Il en avait parlé la veille même et Milo avait accepté sans hésiter. La communication fut courte et efficace. Poppy arriva quelques instants plus tard. D'une voix blanche, il lui apprit que Greyback était arrivé chez lui. L'infirmière blêmit à cette nouvelle. Il lui expliqua la suite des évènements et fut coupé par Albus, lui demandant de le rejoindre.

- Snape.

- Maugrey.

Alastor le regarda avec un dédain certain. Severus ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre la pareille. L'Auror avait toujours eu une dent contre lui. Il n'avait jamais vu de son bon œil son arrivée dans l'Ordre du Phœnix Et il se rappelait encore la façon quelque peu cavalière avec laquelle il l'avait traité lors de son procès. Les réprimandes d'Albus étaient tombées dans une oreille creuse. Le directeur les invita à se rendre Impasse du Tisseur. L'Auror passa en premier, suivi de Severus et enfin d'Albus. Le propriétaire des lieux pinça ses lèvres en voyant son canapé éventré, les chaises renversées voire cassées, la porte du jardin simplement explosée. Baguette en main, il se précipita à l'étage dans la chambre de Ioann. Le lit avait été retourné, des plumes voletaient, signe que les oreillers ou coussins avait subi des lacérations. La penderie avait été renversé et les vêtements déchirés. Alors qu'il relevait le chevet, il tomba sur le dragon blanc ... intact. Il pria Merlin et tous les fondateurs pour avoir épargner la peluche préférée de Ioann. Il ne regarda pas plus loin et revint au salon, Leloo serré contre lui. Alastor le regarda avec moquerie.

- Voilà donc pourquoi tu avais si peur, Snape, tu avais oublié ton doudou.

- Fermez-la Fol Œil. Faites votre boulot et vérifiez que Greyback n'est plus là. Et s'il l'est toujours, envoyez-le donc à Azkaban, il me semble que c'est ce que vous faites le mieux.

- Ne me cherche pas Snape. Nous savons tous les deux ce que cette marque sur ton bras signifie.

- Ça suffit tous les deux. Alastor, pouvez-vous me confirmer que les lieux sont sans danger ? Coupa Albus.

L'œil artificiel de l'Auror tourna dans son orbite avant de revenir se focaliser sur Severus.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul Mangemort ici. Mais en même temps c'est sa maison.

- Allez au diable !

- Bien, on se calme. On a un sort de _Fidélitas_ à poser.

- Albus, laissez-moi envoyer la peluche à Poppy, ensuite j'appelle Milo.

- Êtes-vous certain que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire ?

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur cette discussion.

Severus s'accroupit devant la cheminée et entra en contact avec l'infirmerie. Il déposa Leloo dans le bureau, sachant pertinemment que l'infirmière comprendrait, avant de contacter Milo qui attendait fébrilement. Celui-ci hoqueta en voyant l'état du salon avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Sev', où sont les photos ?

- Sous sort de dissimulation. Et j'espère que le sort de protection aura fonctionné.

- Encore un Mangemort ? Grogna Alastor.

- Si c'est de moi dont vous parlez, Monsieur, je doute que vous puissiez me juger de la sorte sans me connaître. Professeur Dumbledore, si nous pouvions faire ce pourquoi je suis ici, inutile d'attendre que celui qui est venu ici ne revienne avec des renforts.

Le directeur acquiesça et commença à réciter le sort. Alastor se déplaça vers Severus.

- Snape, explique-moi ce que fait une chambre d'enfant dans ta maison ? Et quel est ce sort de dissimulation ?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

- A qui as-tu kidnappé cet enfant et où est-t-il ?

- Cet enfant est le mien. Croyez-vous réellement que j'aurais fait un tel cirque, vous incluant dans l'équation si je n'avais eu peur que pour moi ? Je peux bien être torturé et tué, cela m'importe peu. Mais je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à mon fils, c'est clair ?

Le regard furieux que Severus lui lança, fit vaciller l'Auror. Il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang froid. Pas même lors de son procès alors qu'il était en si mauvaise posture. Un instant après le sort de dissimulation s'annula et il put voir au mur les photos des trois Russes et de Severus. Et celle représentant celui-ci et son fils était particulièrement parlante. Il reposa son œil magique sur l'homme en noir qui remettait difficilement son masque de froideur.

Severus jeta un œil autour de lui. La première chose qu'il vit, fut l'aquarium dont l'une des vitres avait été brisée. Au fond, sur les cailloux, Wattoo haletait en remuant de plus en plus doucement. Finalement, il allait être débarrassé de cet encombrant plus tôt que prévu. Il continua le tour d'horizon. Deux photos avaient été déchirées, un cadre cassé et son tapis inondé. Rien de bien désastreux. Il agita sa baguette une première fois pour lancer un _Reparo_, puis une seconde fois pour un _Aguamenti_. Ses yeux se posèrent avec fatalité sur le poisson qui reprit lentement vie. Ioann aurait été triste de sa disparition. Et lui ne voulait que le rendre heureux.

Maugrey n'avait rien perdu à la scène. Ni le dégoût visible pour l'animal qui avait envahi les traits du garçon, ni la douceur de ses yeux alors que le poisson nageait à nouveau dans son bocal. L'Auror comprit qu'il venait de faire passer le plaisir de l'enfant sur les photos avant le sien. Le sort qu'il avait jeté sur son salon avait été visiblement très puissant, il n'avait rien détecté de louche. Mais pas assez pour tout protéger de la folie du Loup-garou.

- Aucun enfant ne mérite de souffrir, Snape. Pas même le tien. Est-il en sécurité ?

- Il est à Poudlard. Poppy s'en occupe.

Maugrey hocha simplement la tête à la voix blanche de Severus. Albus et Milo avaient fini. Le Russe attrapa un parchemin et une plume afin d'y noter le nom de l'endroit, avant de donner le papier à son ami, son frère, afin qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui par la suite puis il repartit à son boulot avec la promesse de savoir que tout allait bien d'ici la fin de la journée. Alastor retourna au Ministère. Sa mission s'était terminée avant d'avoir réellement commencée. Severus rejoignit l'infirmerie laissant Albus dans son salon. Il avait besoin d'être auprès de Ioann et surtout de réfléchir. Car un nouveau problème venait de se poser à lui. Un qu'il n'avait pas prévu du tout. Encore une fois. Si lui pouvait rentrer à la maison, son fils en était incapable. Car il n'avait pas encore appris à lire et ne pourrait donc pas comprendre l'adresse inscrite sur le parchemin.

o0o

Au bout de son troisième échec, Narcissa commença réellement à s'affoler. Il était quatorze heures trente, Severus n'avait toujours pas amené Ioann pour son cours, et elle n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact avec sa cheminée. Elle savait que le jeune homme avait tout un système d'alarme et de protection mais jamais ainsi. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus de cheminée à cette adresse. Et son sang se figea.

- Maman, pourquoi I'ann il est pas là ?

- Je ne sais pas Draco. Je pense que Severus a dû avoir un empêchement. Va dans ta chambre et commence à travailler, mon chéri, j'arrive tout de suite.

Bien que réticent, le garçon fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa entra en contact avec le Ministère et demanda à parler à son mari. Celui-ci ne mit que quelques instants à arriver après qu'on l'ait informé que sa femme était affolée dans une des cheminées d'appel. Et ce qu'il vit confirma que Narcissa était vraiment paniquée. Par précaution il décida de rentrer au Manoir sur le champ. A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il réceptionna sa femme en larmes dans ses bras.

- Narcissa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème avec le bébé ? Ou avec Draco ? Où est-il ?

- Non ... non, pas le bébé ... pas Draco, sanglota-t-elle.

- Calme-toi ma chérie, calme-toi et dis-moi.

- C'est Severus !

- Salazar ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Il n'a pas amené Ioann et ... et il a dû lui arriver malheur.

- Allons, calme-toi. Tu t'affoles peut-être pour rien. Il a sûrement eu un contretemps et n'a pas pu te prévenir.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne peux pas joindre sa cheminée ! C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus de cheminée ! Comme si la maison de Severus n'existait plus ! Il est arrivé un malheur ! Je le sens Lucius ! Je le sens !

Même si d'un coup il ressentait un grand froid, Lucius prit tout de même le temps d'allonger Narcissa sur le canapé et de demander à Dobby une potion calmante. Il fit venir une couverture et lui dit de se reposer, de ne pas s'inquiéter car c'était mauvais pour le bébé et qu'il s'occupait de tout ça. Il gagna son bureau afin d'utiliser la cheminée de celui-ci pour contacter Severus. Après deux essais, il comprit que Narcissa avait raison et qu'il y avait un problème. Il sortit du Manoir en remettant Narcissa et Draco au soin de l'elfe avec ordre d'appeler Poppy en cas de souci.

Puis, quand il eut franchi les barrières anti-transplanage, il disparut pour réapparaitre dans une ruelle déserte près de chez les Snape. Alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas assuré, il s'attendait à tout et principalement à voir la petite maison en ruine, fumant encore de sa récente destruction. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand au contraire, il ne vit rien. La maison n'avait rien, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y avait plus de maison à cet endroit là. Comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Il fit demi-tour pour revenir chez lui. Il se dirigea rapidement dans son bureau où il attrapa un parchemin et une plume. Quelques mots plus tard, il chargeait Dobby d'envoyer sa missive par hibou à Severus alors qu'il allait retrouver sa femme. Il la trouva là où il l'avait laissé, toujours en pleurs.

- Narcissa. Il n'est visiblement rien arrivé à Severus ni à Ioann.

- Mais la cheminée ...

- ... est devenue inaccessible pour cause de _Fidélitas_.

La femme se redressa pour s'asseoir. Elle lui fit répéter une nouvelle fois avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais j'en saurais sûrement plus quand il aura reçu mon hibou.

- J'ai eu si peur ... pour lui mais aussi pour Ioann.

- Je sais. Mais ...

- Où il est I'ann ?

Draco était redescendu et s'était mis à avoir peur en voyant l'état de sa mère. Il n'avait pas voulu couper la parole de son père, mais il voulait vraiment savoir. Lucius lui demanda de s'approcher. Il s'avança et alla s'asseoir auprès de sa mère qui le serra fortement contre lui. Et ceci lui fit encore plus peur. Des larmes commençaient à glisser le long de ses joues.

- Il est chez lui avec son papa. Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

- Mais pourquoi il est pas là ? Il devait venir, c'est lundi aujourd'hui.

-Oui mais ton parrain a dû avoir un empêchement. Tu sais, ça arrive des fois.

- Y va bien t'es sûr ?

- Oui Draco. Il va bien.

Le soupir de soulagement que l'enfant poussa lui serra le cœur, car non il n'était pas sûr de grand-chose. Et il espérait que Severus le contacterait très rapidement.

o0o

Severus était debout dans le salon, droit et surtout tendu. Rien n'avait réellement changé. A part qu'une nouvelle porte avait fait son apparition à côté de celle de sa chambre. Il revenait de l'impasse du Tisseur. Il avait récupéré des habits pour lui et Ioann ainsi que les jeux et jouets qui avaient résisté au loup, son travail pour Zonko, les photos et Wattoo. Il traversa la pièce après avoir déposé l'aquarium sur la table basse et entra dans ce qui était devenu la chambre de Ioann. Quand il avait quitté ses appartements en Juin dernier, jamais il n'aurait cru devoir les réinvestir dans ces conditions. Il avait finalement accepté l'offre d'Albus. Son fils et lui seraient en sécurité à Poudlard en attendant que le garçon arrive à lire l'adresse de leur maison. Mais bien sûr, comment justifier sa présence sans qu'il ait un réel emploi.

Alors qu'il prenait son repas à l'infirmerie avec Ioann, il s'était résigné à reprendre sa place de professeur de Potions. Mais Albus l'avait une fois de plus étonné. Car il lui avait effectivement rendu son titre, mais à un détail près. Il n'aurait à sa charge que les élèves ayant envie de se perfectionner en potions. Il aurait une classe entière pour une poignée d'heures uniquement et surtout des élèves qui voulaient vraiment faire des potions. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour justifier sa présence, mais pas assez pour empiéter sur son travail pour Zonko et sa vie de famille. Oui, Albus faisait des erreurs comme tout le monde, mais à côté, il savait aussi arranger au mieux la vie des autres.

Il était maintenant en train de ranger dans la penderie les affaires de Ioann rescapées de l'attaque du loup. Car Greyback s'était fait un plaisir de s'acharner sur elles. Comme pour lui montrer que son point faible était son fils. Un hululement le fit sursauter. Il passa dans le salon et reconnu immédiatement le hibou des Malfoy. Il regarda la pendule et jura. Il avait oublié le cours de Ioann et n'avait pas prévenu Narcissa. Quand il eut fini de lire le mot, il se maudit pour avoir créé un tel vent de panique alors qu'il aurait pu éviter de devoir se justifier. Il utilisa finalement un sort pour ranger les dernières affaires avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur afin d'utiliser sa cheminée.

Sauf qu'il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne le laisserait pas rejoindre le Manoir Malfoy comme ça. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua la situation, Severus eut la désagréable surprise de le voir s'appuyer contre son dossier en se caressant la barbe. Il avait maintenant bien compris certaines de ses mimiques. Et celle là, signifiait qu'Albus trouvait quelque chose dans son énoncé qui pouvait lui être utile. Il avait devant lui, non plus le directeur de Poudlard, mais le manipulateur obsessionnel et profondément irritant.

- Et que comptez-vous raconter à Lucius ?

- J'improviserais. Sûrement sur la partie confidentielle de mon emploi officiel qui incite à mettre ma maison sous _Fidélitas_. A vrai dire, j'avoue ne pas y avoir beaucoup pensé et les évènements de la journée ne m'aident pas à y voir clair. Merlin et dire que ma journée avait commencé avec un unique problème de pipi au lit.

- Un problème somme toute important.

- Non, la véritable difficulté était de faire comprendre à Ioann que ce n'était pas grave. Maintenant si nous pouvions éviter de nous enliser un peu plus sur les fuites urinaires de mon fils et en venir à votre intense réflexion.

- De Lucius Malfoy, je ne vois que l'homme froid qui siège au conseil d'administration ou encore celui que je croise au Ministère. Mais Poppy m'a régulièrement tenu au courant des évènements et par la même m'a parlé de lui. Le fait qu'il connaisse Ioann, me pose un problème sérieux.

- Je suis au courant de ce problème. J'y ai moi-même souvent pensé. Même si la proximité des Malfoy et particulièrement de Draco est bénéfique à mon fils, je regrette tout de même qu'il se soit autant attaché à eux alors que je vais devoir couper les ponts.

- Effectivement. Un souci qui se pose de part la qualité de Mangemort de Lucius.

- Reprenez donc un de vos foutus bonbons au citron, vieil homme. Pour en arriver à énoncer de telles évidences, vous êtes visiblement en manque.

- Ce qui m'amène ... , continua Albus avec un regard pétillant évinçant la moquerie, à penser que s'il ne l'était pas, il n'y aurait plus de problème.

- Et à quoi cette discussion idiote doit-elle nous amener ? S'impatienta Severus.

- Lucius vous a dit lui-même que l'action de Yaxley était une hérésie. Il serait peut-être bon d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'il ne se range pas de leurs côtés.

- Vous rêvez éveillé. Lucius a toujours partagé les pensées du Lord Noir. Il ne s'en est jamais caché. Il ne retournera pas sa veste comme ça.

- Sauf que visiblement il change. Déjà face à son fils, mais aussi au contact de Ioann.

- Vous ne dites pas sérieusement que vous voulez le recruter ?

- Je vous ai bien entendu, Severus, quand vous m'avez affirmé ne pas vouloir reprendre votre rôle d'espion. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, sans visiblement me faire comprendre, je le comprends et l'accepte. Mais ne me jetez pas des pierres lorsque je veux profiter de certains évènements pour bouger mes pions.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu de cette entreprise. Mais comment donc voyez-vous les choses ?

- D'abord gagner du temps pour laisser à Lucius de quoi réfléchir. Dites à Yaxley que vous avez réussi à me convaincre de vous reprendre à mon service et que vous comptez ainsi reprendre votre place d'espion. Il sera ravi de cette initiative et vous laissera tranquille jusqu'à l'attaque. Dites la même chose à Lucius. Ainsi vous justifierez le _Fidélitas_ comme une protection pour votre couverture et Ioann. N'hésitez pas à lui dire que j'ai tenu à en être le gardien. Il ne doit pas soupçonner Monsieur Gabrilov.

- Et en quoi cela va-t-il l'amener à changer de camp ?

- Il s'est attaché à Ioann. C'est pour sa sécurité qu'il vous a prévenu pour Nott et Yaxley. Le fait que vous prenez position ainsi lui fera entrevoir le danger pour le garçon. Je sais que c'est une argumentation très faible, mais avec la grande amitié que son fils entretient avec le votre, cela peu jouer en notre faveur. Et pour cela, chacun doit croire en votre bonne foi afin de laisser le temps à la réflexion.

- Vous avez toujours eu des idées farfelues. Mais là j'avoue que vous vous êtes surpassé. Je n'avais encore rien entendu de si tiré par les cheveux et profondément stupide. Mais comme de toute façon cela me permettra d'avoir un peu de temps pour protéger mes arrières, je veux bien jouer le jeu.

Un bonbon au citron et des remerciements plus tard, Severus utilisait enfin le réseau de cheminette pour gagner le bureau de Lucius. Celui-ci leva rapidement les yeux de son parchemin pour se lever à son arrivée. Il garda toute sa retenu mais le de-nouveau professeur ne s'y trompa pas. Il y avait du soulagement dans les yeux gris. Il mit en place le plan qu'Albus lui avait soufflé et indiqua donc qu'il était passé en mode actif pour le compte de leur groupe réduit de Mangemorts. Aucune crainte ne traversa le regard du blond. Juste une certaine satisfaction.

- Au moins avec quelqu'un comme toi pour récolter les informations des jupes de Dumbledore, cette action se trouve un aspect bien plus sérieux.

- Je te verrais donc dorénavant lors de nos réunions.

- Non. Ta place est sécuritaire. Tu peux toujours affirmer espionner pour l'autre camp. Ma place est plus éjectable en cas de mauvais calculs. J'attends de meilleures garanties pour m'engager activement.

Le ton et l'air hautain de Lucius aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui. Mais Severus y vit là quelque chose de différent. Malfoy avait déjà fait des choses bien plus risquées et plus dangereuses pour son image que ce qui se profilait. Or jamais il n'avait reculé devant une tuerie. Ni les craintes de Narcissa ni la bouille d'ange de Draco ne l'aurait fait changer ses plans. Albus avait peut-être raison. Il y avait peut-être là une ouverture intéressante.

- Il ne t'a jamais fallu plus que l'assurance d'une soirée _festive_ pour te convaincre que les garanties n'étaient rien. Tu ramollis Lucius, attaqua-t-il.

- Il se trouve que les conditions sont légèrement différentes maintenant qu'elles ne l'étaient avant.

- Je pense être celui pour qui les différences se sont le plus fortement faites sentir ces derniers mois. Pourtant contrairement à toi, je suis toujours fidèle à mes convictions.

- Je le suis également. Mais je préfère attendre que le Maître soit de retour. Il est tout à fait de mon droit de refuser d'être aux ordres de vulgaires Mangemorts en mal d'adrénaline.

- Effectivement. Bien que l'insulte ne me sied guère. Mais finalement tu n'es qu'un couard. Tu fais le fier derrière le Seigneur Noir, mais lorsqu'il n'est pas là tu trembles. C'est en continuant sa quête que nous l'aiderons à reprendre la place qui est la sienne. Pas en se plaquant comme tu le fais. Tu me déçois Lucius. Je ne pensais pas un jour te voir manquer autant d'ambition.

- Mes ambitions sont mises au service de mon Maître et de lui seul. Aucun avorton ne mérite que je me mette en danger pour du vent.

- Alors je crois que nos routes vont se séparer là. Passe le bonjour à Narcissa. Embrasse Draco et dis-lui que je m'excuse mais pour certaines raisons, je ne peux plus lui permettre de voir Ioann. Je ne fraye pas avec les traitres.

Et dans un tourbillon de robes et de flammes il quitta le Manoir. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Narcissa. Elle jeta un regard étrange à son mari. Celui-ci la foudroya du regard. En vain.

- Alors la guerre reprend ?

- Visiblement.

- Bien, je vais donc commencer à prévoir un plan de sortie, afin de protéger Draco et le bébé. Que ce soit d'un camp ou de l'autre. Car on sait très bien, toi et moi, que ce sont toujours les enfants qui souffrent le plus dans ces guerres. Et pour Draco, cela va commencer avec la perte de son _petit frère_.

- Je te conseille de ne pas me juger.

- Je ne te juge pas. Je constate juste. Et honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que tout reste comme avant. Notre famille n'a jamais été aussi unie que maintenant.

Puis elle partit, laissant un Lucius passablement énervé. Énervé contre ces idiots de Yaxley et Nott qui allaient envoyer les dernières forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un mur. Énervé contre Severus qui le prenait pour un traitre alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à protéger ses arrières et surtout ses enfants. Énervé contre lui ... pour souhaiter que le Maître ait réellement été tué cinq ans auparavant, car alors, tout aurait été bien plus simple.

o0o

Minerva se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers la salle des professeurs. Elle avait reçu une note de leur directeur, lui indiquant qu'une réunion aurait lieu à la fin des cours. Une réunion exceptionnelle si elle prenait en compte qu'il y en avait déjà eu une, samedi matin. Les élèves avaient été renvoyé dans leur Salle Commune afin d'étudier. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Edgar Carter et fit le reste du chemin avec lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils purent constater qu'il ne manquait qu'Horace pour que l'équipe soit complète. Mais la présence de Severus fut ce qui les étonna le plus. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, Slughorn arriva d'un pas rapide.

- Excusez-moi. J'ai été retardé par un élève qui voulait en savoir plus sur la potion du jour.

- Nous n'avions pas encore commencé, Horace. Tu peux t'asseoir. Bien. Nous avons tous du travail qui nous attends alors je vais faire simple. Comme vient de nous le démontrer notre professeur de Potions, de plus en plus d'élèves s'intéressent à l'art plus subtile des potions. Aussi ai-je pensé qu'avoir une aide pourrait être nécessaire. J'ai donc convaincu Severus de revenir parmi nous afin d'assurer un suivi pour les élèves voulant se perfectionner. Malgré un emploi du temps assez chargé, il a accepté de revenir se charger de cette tâche.

Minerva fixa Severus d'un œil aiguisé alors que celui-ci hochait de la tête pour confirmer les dires du directeur. Que c'était-il passé pour que ce jeune homme soit de retour alors qu'il avait été catégorique quelques semaines auparavant ? Quoique cela arrangerait leurs affaires.

- Sachez également qu'il n'est pas revenu ici seul. Severus ?

- Si je suis parti précipitamment en Juin c'est parce qu'on venait de m'apprendre que j'avais un fils. Sa mère était morte depuis quelques mois. Il avait besoin de moi. Je ne rentrerais dans aucun détail. Sachez juste qu'il a passé presque deux ans chez un tuteur violent. Aussi certaines de ses réactions peuvent surprendre. Vous voici prévenus. De plus, Ioann est Russe, il ne parle pas encore anglais même s'il met une grande détermination à l'apprendre. Un sort de traduction l'aide à ne pas être isolé. Mais cela peut étonner la première fois.

Après quelques exclamations de surprise, un silence attentif suivi ces mots. Minerva était ravie. Depuis le temps qu'on lui parlait de ce petit Snape avec passion, elle avait réellement hâte de le rencontrer. Albus reprit la parole.

- Bien. Je n'annoncerais le retour de Severus aux élèves que demain matin. Ce soir, le père et le fils resteront dans leurs appartements. Cela étant réglé, je retourne à mes occupations. Merci de votre attention.

Il se leva et repartit alors que les autres professeurs étaient toujours en attente d'autres explications qui n'arrivèrent pas. Finalement, ce fut Quirrell qui osa aborder Severus en premier.

- Vous avez un fils ? Mais comment cela est-il possible ?

- Je pense pourtant que ce n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre, répondit Severus tout en sarcasme. Vous prenez une femme et un homme. Nus de préférence, cela attise le désir. Sans oublier de les mettre dans un lit pour plus de confort. En principe, quelques mois plus tard, et En toute Simplicité, la Terre se voit attribuer un morveux de plus.

- Je ne parlais pas de « comment on fait les bébés », s'écria Quirrell. Mais plutôt du comment vous, vous en avez fait un.

- Je ne suis ni Merlin ni une quelconque divinité Moldue. J'ai également utilisé cette méthode pour avoir mon fils.

- Severus, je suis sûre que vous le faites exprès, s'exaspéra Minerva. Vous savez pertinemment de quoi Quirinus veut parler.

- Faut-il que je vous raconte la relation sexuelle qui a abouti à la conception de mon fils ? Si c'est le cas, prenez donc un thé et des gâteaux. Cela risque d'être long car vu que je ne sais pas exactement quand il a été conçu, je vais donc devoir toutes vous les raconter.

- Je pense que tous, y compris Ioann et moi, s'en passeront. Ils sont juste surpris de savoir que vous êtes un papa, surtout avec votre caractère. Et je suis sûre qu'ils aimeraient juste savoir comment cela a changé, intervint Poppy.

Elle venait d'arriver discrètement avec Ioann. Celui-ci était très intimidé, surtout par les regards curieux que tous lui lancèrent. Il commençait à trembler quand il tomba sur le visage de son père. Ce fut les joues trempées de larmes qu'il se libéra de la main de l'infirmière pour courir vers lui. Severus l'attrapa et l'installa sur ses genoux, le rassurant d'une voix calme. Les professeurs qui le connaissaient depuis quelques années restèrent bouche bée devant tant de douceur. Finalement Severus lui embrassa le front et lui essuya le visage d'un mouchoir propre avant de se lever en le calant contre sa hanche. Puis il darda un regard méprisant sur l'ensemble de l'assistance.

- Je pense que le comment n'est pas important et surtout qu'il est d'ordre privé. Il y a juste le résultat à retenir : mon fils de cinq ans. Maintenant le sujet est définitivement clos. Poppy, merci de l'avoir gardé pour moi cet après midi.

- Mais de rien. Vous savez que j'adore m'occuper de cet ange.

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire avant que Severus ne reprenne son masque et ne sorte de la salle de réunion pour regagner ses appartements. Surtout qu'il lui faudrait ruser pour ne croiser personne à cette heure de la journée. Minerva se permit un sourire. Elle venait d'entrevoir ce que Poppy lui avait expliqué il y a quelques semaines. Il était indéniable que Severus aimait son fils. Et il était incontestable, que l'enfant était à croquer. Elle se sentait déjà fondre devant ses grands yeux noirs larmoyants. Cet enfant avait un pouvoir très grand pour ce qui était de charmer quelqu'un. Même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Poppy et Albus en étaient gagas et pourquoi Severus avait agi comme il l'avait fait.

o0o

_Mardi 23 Septembre 1986._

Bill était un peu stressé. Il n'avait pas encore pris son petit déjeuner mais de savoir qu'il avait son entrevue le soir même avec le Professeur Carter et Tonks, n'était pas pour le rassurer. La jeune fille lui avait fait toute une scène pour l'avoir impliquer dans cette rencontre avant d'engueuler Charlie pour ses idées stupides. Au moins il pourrait toujours se réfugier derrière son enthousiasme. Car il était sûr que l'intérêt qu'elle montrerait comblerait le professeur. Il se retourna lorsqu'un de ses camarades lui signala que cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il lui parlait et qu'il attendait une réponse. Il s'excusa en rougissant un peu avant de prendre enfin part à la discussion. Mais lorsqu'il rentra dans la Grande Salle, il s'arrêta net, oubliant ses compagnons. Devant lui, assis à la table des professeurs, Snape dardait un regard méprisant sur l'ensemble de la salle. Il reprit difficilement son chemin vers sa table et s'installa aux côtés de son frère, le fusillant du regard. Charlie lui fit un petit sourire contrit en haussant les épauler. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien si Snape était revenu n'est-ce pas ? Quand tout le monde fut installé, le directeur demanda le silence.

- Chers élèves, comme vous avez dû le remarquer en arrivant, le professeur Snape nous fait l'honneur de sa présence à notre table. A partir de demain il prendra ses fonctions dans notre école. Il s'occupera des élèves ayant l'ambition d'approfondir l'art des potions. Le professeur Slughorn conserve la place de votre professeur de potion principal tout comme il conservera le poste de directeur des Serpentards.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, chaque élève donnant son avis à son voisin. Albus se racla la gorge avant de continuer, un air plus sévère et dangereux sur le visage. Les étudiants frissonnèrent pour la plupart. Il était tellement rare de voir leur directeur autrement que comme un gentil grand père un peu délirant.

- Une autre petite chose avant que nous pensions à manger. Le jeune fils du professeur Snape est également présent dans le château. Le moindre manquement de respect, moral ou physique sur ce petit garçon sera puni très sévèrement. Ne le cherchez donc pas sous la table, il n'est pas présent actuellement. Vous le verrez bien assez tôt à son goût.

- Et au mien, intervint Severus en se levant. Je tiens également à ajouter une chose. Mon fils n'est pas un animal de foire. Des punitions et des points en moins feront leur apparition à chaque fois qu'il aura été victime d'une attention bien supérieure à celle qu'il ne peut supporter. Et je serais intraitable là-dessus. Maintenant soyez assuré que notre présence parmi vous lors des repas, ne se fera que si elle est indispensable.

L'air semblait s'être étonnement refroidi avec ces quelques phrases. Et lorsqu'Albus claqua des mains, faisant apparaître les plats, seuls de légers chuchotis parcoururent la Grande Salle. Il était évident que la discrétion et le bien-être de l'enfant allait passer en premier lieu. Beaucoup étaient curieux de le voir mais aucun ne voulaient être lourdement puni pour avoir voulu en savoir trop. Bill lança un regard noir à son frère qui se recroquevilla en avalant une tartine.

- Toi et tes idées stupides. Il a fallu que tu attendes que Snape revienne pour vouloir en savoir plus. Je te jure que frère ou pas, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure si je me fais prendre. Même maman en colère te paraitra gentille à côté de moi.

Charlie déglutit difficilement en se disant que finalement il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'écouter son frère et de laisser tomber l'affaire. Mais l'image du jeune garçon, allongé à l'infirmerie, petit, pâle et fragile s'imprima devant ses yeux. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Snape ou pas, il était content de pouvoir le revoir.


	46. Déchirement

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité.

Le dernier chapitre était mouvementé et vous a visiblement plu. Greyback à l'ombre d'un tilleul, ma béta a trouvé ça flippant^^. Et beaucoup de choses se sont passés. Severus et Lucius en froid, c'est les garçons qui souffrent... comme vous allaient pouvoir le constater... les choses vont un peu s'enchainer... Si souvent il y avait un perso dans la tourmente et les autres dans le calme, là tout le monde va prendre en même temps... aujourd'hui vous allez être content, car arrive une rencontre que certains attendent depuis un certains temps.

Sinon... de grâce … On ne tue pas l'auteur pour ce qu'elle a osé faire ! Sinon vous aurez pas la suite lol. Ma seule défense c'est que si c'était prévu depuis très longtemps (oui, arrivent progressivement des choses qui évoluent depuis plus de 30 à 40 chapitres, et même presque depuis le début pour certaines...), j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Alors s'il vous plait, rangez vos haches et fusils, laissez moi encore suffisamment de temps pour finir cette fic ^^

Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous retrouve dans les reviews pour certains, dans une semaine pour d'autres mais quoiqu'il en soit : bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Déchirement.**

La matinée était passée lentement pour la plupart des élèves. Tous avaient envie de voir le fils de leur professeur. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient trop curieux mais rien ne leur interdisait d'espérer. Ils avaient également appris qu'un sort avait été rajouté aux protections du château. Un sort de discrétion, empêchant n'importe quelle personne du château de parler de l'enfant à quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école. Le repas de midi arriva enfin et ils se mirent tous à chuchoter en entrant dans la Grande Salle, alors qu'aux côtés de Snape, un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs avait pris place. Bill lui jeta un regard comme tous les autres. Et il ne put que reconnaître que son frère avait raison, le petit était vraiment mignon. Un deuxième regard lui apprit que l'enfant n'était pas du tout rassuré. Alors qu'un de ses camarades commençait à rigoler en le fixant un peu trop intensément, Bill lui colla une claque sur la tête.

- Hey ! Ça va pas de me frapper ?

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça.

- Attends, c'est le fils de Snape ... de S.n.a.p.e. Laisse-moi le mater comme je veux !

- Et à le regarder comme tu fais, tu ne vois même pas que c'est parce que vous faites tous la même chose qu'il n'est pas à l'aise.

- Oh ça va. Arrête un peu.

- Tu contredis ton préfet ?

- Très bien, je ne le regarde plus. Mais tu sais que t'es vraiment pénible comme type ?

Bill le regarda et l'écouta râler tout en se servant dans le plat devant lui. Charlie arriva à cet instant et s'installa à côté de lui. Il était tout guilleret. Et s'il ne regarda pas à la table des professeurs, c'était sûrement parce qu'il l'avait fait tout le long de son arrivée dans la Grande Salle.

A la table des professeurs, Severus lançait des regards noirs dans tous les sens afin de faire détourner les yeux à ces abrutis d'étudiants trop curieux. A ses côtés, Ioann tremblait. C'était son premier repas dans la Grande Salle et il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour ses nerfs. Alors qu'il se resservait de pâté en croute, il entendit un petit reniflement. Il baissa son regard sur son fils pour le voir frotter ses yeux de sa main. Il l'appela doucement. Le regard malheureux qu'il découvrit lui fit oublier tous les élèves et professeurs de cette salle. Il l'attrapa pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il lui frotta doucement le dos alors qu'il le berçait contre lui. Puis quand les sanglots silencieux se furent calmés, il commença à les nourrir tous les deux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que la salle était silencieuse et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Il remit son masque méprisant, son regard dur et sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis persuadé que ce spectacle vous plait à tous, seulement à moi il ne me sied guère. Si un seul de vous tourne une nouvelle fois son regard vers moi, il fera perdre cent points à sa maison et gagnera une semaine de retenues avec Monsieur Rusard. Quant à vous, chers collègues, je vous conseille d'être un peu plus subtils si vous ne voulez pas des représailles. Je connais bon nombre de potions incolores et inodores qui vous feront passer l'envie de faire de ma famille des bêtes de foire ! Maintenant si vous n'êtes pas capables de faire preuve de respect et d'intelligence, mon fils et moi serons tout à fait ravis de manger dans nos appartements, loin de votre présence de babouins mal dégrossis !

Un silence gêné parcourut tous les présents, bien conscients que leur comportement avait dépassé la cordialité. Leur culpabilité augmenta lorsque la voix mécanique traduisit celle de Ioann.

- Papa, veut rentrer. A peur. Y regardent tous moi. Veux être à la maison.

- Tu as raison, on va rentrer. Tu as fait l'effort de venir et eux n'en n'ont fait aucun pour te respecter. Je suis fier de toi mon Cœur.

Puis il se leva, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras mais un regard tueur balayant l'assistance. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit par la porte à l'arrière de leur table. Il avait suivi les recommandations d'Albus et était venu prendre le repas dans la Grande Salle avec Ioann. Mais il ne referait pas cette erreur. Et il se ferait une joie de retirer des points à un maximum d'élèves à chacun de ses passages dans les couloirs. Il les enlèverait à toutes les Maisons. Après tout, même s'il était un ancien Serpentard, si ceux-ci ne le respectaient pas, alors il n'avait que faire d'eux. Il n'était plus leur directeur de Maison.

o0o

En fin d'après midi, Bill était parti en direction de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles afin d'aller chercher Tonks pour leur rendez-vous. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé de rejoindre leur professeur, mais il avait promis de le faire, et il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter ses promesses. Alors qu'il tournait au détour d'un couloir, il faillit renverser le professeur Carter. Il s'excusa rouge de honte mais l'enseignant ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il lui dit même un « à tout de suite » joyeux avec un clin d'œil. Bill se retourna pour le voir partir en soupirant de soulagement. Mais il retint ensuite son souffle quand Snape arriva en face de Carter. Quelque chose se passa et l'air devint lourd. Les deux professeurs se regardaient avec animosité.

- Bonsoir professeur _Snape_. Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé.

- _Professeur_ Carter. Effectivement, je suis attendu à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous étiez moins plébiscité.

- Pourtant j'étais persuadé que vous attendiez après moi. Ou du moins après mon avenir.

- En fait c'était plutôt les Détraqueurs qui étaient excités à l'idée de vous avoir parmi eux. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'Albus se porte garant, Severus. Moi je n'aurais pas fait de quartiers.

- C'est peut-être pour cela que vous n'avez jamais été plus qu'un vulgaire Auror, alors qu'Albus a droit au respect de la communauté sorcière. Peut-être auriez-vous dû demander à Maugrey de l'aide. Sa technique a visiblement été bien meilleure que la votre. Maintenant, je ne vous demanderais pas de m'excuser mais je dois vous abandonner, on m'attend.

Severus dépassa le professeur de DCFM, manqua de bousculer Bill et continua sa route en direction de l'infirmerie. L'ancien Auror reprit sa route, plus maussade que précédemment et Bill relâcha sa respiration. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu parler des Détraqueurs et qu'ils avaient un rapport avec Azkaban. S'il avait su décrypter la conversation, Carter et Snape s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant, dans des circonstances bien précises. Il reprit sa route, la tête pleine de questions. Il vit au loin son frère rigoler avec ses camarades de dortoir. Il fit un détour pour le voir, l'attrapa par la cravate et l'entraina à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il n'écouta pas les récriminations du plus jeune et le coupa d'un geste.

- Tu files à la bibliothèque et tu cherches ce que sont les Détraqueurs.

- Hein quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Carter a dit à Snape que les Détraqueurs attendaient après lui. Et Snape a parlé de Fol'Œil et de sa technique bien meilleure que celle de Carter. Tu sais papa dit toujours qu'il a envoyé à Azkaban plus de la moitié des Mangemorts qui y sont. Si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense alors je suis sûr que Snape a eu un procès.

- Et qu'il était Mangemort ...

- Sûrement.

- Ok, j'y vais, et toi ...

- Oui oui je sais, mais je te promets rien. Carter est remonté après la confrontation avec Snape. Faut que je marche sur des œufs ... je veux pas recevoir un aller simple pour le Terrier.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent rapidement et chacun repartit de son côté. Bill trouva rapidement Tonks et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, le bureau du professeur Carter.

o0o

A l'infirmerie, Severus était assis à côté de Ioann qui lui expliquait ce qu'il avait fait dans l'après midi. Poppy avait réussi à lui consacrer pas mal de temps pour développer son anglais. Mais celle-ci vit rapidement que le professeur n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille. Elle n'était pas présente lors du repas du midi, mais elle avait croisé Minerva peu de temps après. Elle lui avait raconté le fiasco de ce premier repas en public avec l'enfant. Elle supposa que c'était la cause principale de sa mauvaise humeur. Mais Severus était plus préoccupé de la présence de l'ancien Auror Carter que par le reste. Il ne pouvait oublier que lors de son procès, il avait été bien plus virulent que Maugrey dans ses dires. Qu'il avait tout fait pour l'envoyer à Azkaban, malgré les interventions d'Albus. Et il espérait réellement qu'il resterait loin de ses affaires et de son fils. Il revint sur terre en entendant Ioann lui dire les mots qu'il savait dire en Anglais. Il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se concentre sur son apprentissage linguistique, car c'était la seule façon pour qu'ils puissent regagner tous les deux leur maison.

o0o

Le soir dans son lit, Bill se dit que finalement il avait évité le pire. Tonks avait été formidable et son intérêt naturel pour l'ancienne profession du prof avait fait sensation. Mais au delà du fait qu'ils avaient appris ce qu'être Auror voulait dire, il n'avait rien osé demander concernant les Mangemorts. L'humeur peu avenante de l'homme après sa rencontre avec Snape, l'avait déconseillé de chercher sur cette voie. Et puis, avec l'altercation dont il avait été témoin, leurs doutes sur l'appartenance de Snape à l'armée de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Disait-Pas-Le-Nom étaient quasiment confirmés. Charlie n'avait rien pu trouver pour l'instant mais dès le lendemain, Bill l'aiderait dans sa recherche. Et ils trouveraient, foi de Weasley !

o0o

_Mercredi 24 Septembre 1986._

Une nouvelle journée était en train de passée. Mais depuis la veille, Severus avait pris tous ses repas dans son salon ou à l'infirmerie. Ioann n'était pas prêt à refaire une tentative. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Actuellement il était installé dans un fauteuil, son fils faisait la sieste et il attendait qu'il se réveille pour l'emmener à Poppy pour l'après midi. Tout aurait pu sembler normal si Minerva n'était pas installée sur le canapé en face de lui. Elle était arrivée depuis peu et lui racontait la journée qu'elle avait passée dans le Surrey afin de voir les conditions de vie du jeune Harry Potter. Severus n'était toujours pas des plus ravis de parler du fils de son ennemi d'adolescence, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser de côté ce qu'elle venait lui reporter. Après l'avoir vu ranger le vélo et désherber les parterres, l'Oncle Vernon lui avait ordonné de laver la voiture, d'arroser les plantes et de passer le balai dans la cuisine. Rien que cela, alors que l'enfant n'avait que six ans, était assez édifiant. Mais savoir qu'il avait effectué ses corvées sous les coups de pieds ou poings de son cousin alors que les parents faisaient comme si c'était normal, lui coupa le souffle. Mais le pire, Minerva le garda pour la fin.

- Et finalement après qu'il ait pu manger quelques fourchettes de nourritures qu'on avait bien voulu lui laisser, il fut envoyé dans un placard pour la nuit. Dans _Son_ placard d'après ce que la tante lui a dit. J'en étais malade. Comment peut-on faire ça à un petit enfant ?

- La cruauté des gens va bien au-delà de ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer.

- Je suppose que comparé à ce qu'a subi votre fils, ce n'est pas très conséquent ...

- Qu'importe qu'un enfant soit battu ou juste surchargé de corvées, rien ne justifie de les priver d'attention et d'amour.

- Vous avez changé Severus.

- C'est une évidence. Mais ne tentez pas d'oublier que nous ne sommes pas amis et que votre comportement vis-à-vis de moi a été méprisable depuis ces quelques mois passés pour ne pas parler des autres années.

- Votre attitude vis-à-vis de n'importe qui d'autre que Poppy et votre fils n'a guère été plus élogieuse.

Ils auraient continué un certain temps sur la voie des amabilités à peine cordiales si la porte de la chambre d'enfant n'avait pas été ouverte. Ioann apparut, décoiffé, les yeux lourds de sommeil et la bouche grande ouverte sur un bâillement. Il frotta ses yeux et son nez avant de courir se serrer dans les bras de son père. Il grimpa sur le fauteuil avait de se pendre au cou de l'adulte. Severus le regarda faire avec sérénité avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour en défaire les nœuds.

- Fais gros dodo ?

- Non, tu n'as pas dormi très longtemps. As-tu fait des cauchemars ?

- Non, pas cauchemar !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Vais voir Tatie Poppy ?

- On va y aller, mais d'abord, il faudrait que tu dises bonjour à notre invitée.

Ioann se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Puis il rougit en se serrant contre le torse de son père en voyant la dame au visage strict. Elle lui fit un sourire gentil en lui disant bonjour. Il lui répondit timidement avant d'aller se cacher dans les robes de son père.

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Ioann.

- Moi aussi m'dame.

- Tu es vraiment un charmant petit garçon. Severus, il faudra qu'on parle du jeune Harry pour savoir ce qu'on fait.

- Pour l'instant, à part trouver si du côté Potter il n'y aurait pas de la famille pour lui, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de solutions. Je vous laisse faire les recherches. Je suis sûre que cela vous plaira beaucoup vu votre propension naturelle à vouloir tout savoir. Mais vous avez raison, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je dois amener Ioann à Poppy et j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Et n'attendez aucun remerciement pour ma place chez Zonko. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous auriez dû fourrer votre truffe ailleurs que dans mes affaires, espèce de vieille chatte amnésique.

Minerva joua les offusquées, bien qu'elle ne le fit pas aussi vigoureusement qu'à son habitude. Le regard peu rassuré du petit Ioann, l'avait dissuadé d'entrer dans le jeu de la joute verbale avec le père.

o0o

_Mardi 28 Octobre 1986._

Charlie était installé sur le lit de son frère. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il l'attendait. Aussi il avait récupéré le paquet de chocogrenouilles que son frère cachait dans sa table de nuit et piochait allégrement dedans en étudiant avec plaisir le livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de cinquième année. Une claque sur l'arrière de sa tête le fit avaler sa friandise de travers. Il toussa quelques instants avant de calmer les spasmes et de fusiller Bill avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Pose_ Mes_ chocogrenouilles et_ Mon_ livre et enlève tes sales fesses de squatteur de _Mon_ lit !

- Ok, alors tu peux dire adieu à ce que je viens t'apprendre.

L'ainé le regarda suspicieusement mais finit par céder. Il le poussa pour prendre place à ses côtés et attrapa un chocolat.

- Bon alors crache le morceau.

- J'ai bien étudié les bouquins à la bibliothèque. Tes Détraqueurs sont les gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils vident chacune des personnes à leurs côtés de tous sentiments de plaisirs et de sentiments heureux. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont affectés à la prison. Ainsi les prisonniers ne peuvent pas penser à autre chose qu'à leurs mauvais souvenirs et ne pensent pas à s'évader.

- Donc Carter veut envoyer Snape à Azkaban. Snape a fait référence à Maugrey. Or Fol'Œil est connu pour avoir rempli la moitié des cellules de la prison avec des Mangemorts ... Donc ...

- On peut en déduire que Snape est un Mangemort.

- Sauf qu'il n'en a pas tellement le comportement.

- Ça ne veut rien dire. Un Mangemort c'est fourbe. Faudra faire attention.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux. Seul le froissement de papier des chocogrenouilles qu'ils avalaient, résonnait dans le dortoir vide.

o0o

_Vendredi 3 Octobre 1986._

Narcissa sortait de chez Madame Guipure. Elle avait dû acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Car maintenant sa taille commençait à s'étoffer suffisamment pour qu'elle ait dû mal à fermer ses robes habituelles. Elle avait laissé Draco aux bons soins de Lucius. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de glisser sur ses lèvres. Depuis presque deux semaines maintenant, Lucius mettait un point d'honneur à devenir le papa parfait pour son fils. Depuis que Severus avait coupé les ponts avec eux. Draco avait pleuré de ne plus pouvoir revoir Ioann. Il s'était réellement accroché à cet enfant et sa rupture avait été très douloureuse. Elle l'était toujours car régulièrement, ils le surprenaient à regarder la cheminée avec espoir avant de baisser la tête de dépit. Du coup Lucius avait pris une place importante dans leur vie de tous les jours. Il n'allait au Ministère que si c'était nécessaire et ne quittait plus son fils que pour les réunions du conseil administratif de Poudlard. En ce début d'après midi, elle les avait laissés tous les deux devant un livre et un cahier d'écriture. Même si l'enfant était toujours aussi concentré, il progressait bien moins vite que lorsqu'il avait son camarade avec lui. Les soirs, il avait même repris le serpent en peluche qui lui avait servi de doudou étant bébé, pour pouvoir s'endormir, alors qu'il ne dormait plus avec depuis quelques mois.

Narcissa en avait parlé avec Poppy lors de sa visite en début de semaine. L'infirmière lui avait proposé de le faire rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge. De ne pas le laisser seul entre deux adules au Manoir. Mais Lucius avait refusé de laisser son fils frayer avec des moins que rien. Aussi Poppy avait proposé de le faire suivre par un pédopsychomage. Mais cette fois c'était elle qui ne voulait pas traumatiser Draco plus que de nécessaire avec ces médecins spéciaux. Elle soupira en se disant que son mari et elle faisait sûrement fausse route et que le bien être de Draco devait en passer par là. Mais c'était une décision tellement difficile à prendre ... Peut-être devrait-elle faire un détour à Sainte Mangouste pour prendre des renseignements avant de rentrer.

Elle tourna vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle avait fait un saut à l'animalerie magique afin de trouver un contraceptif pour lapins et le vendeur l'avait envoyée chercher dans une petite boutique de cette allée. Elle était spécialisée pour les potions diverses et peu courantes. Lucius avait eu un coup d'effroi quand elle lui avait dit avoir vu Pompon faire du charme à Pomponnette la veille au soir. Elle se retrouvait donc avec la mission très spéciale de trouver une solution. Elle trouva la boutique poussiéreuse sans trop de difficultés. Il lui fallut attendre un certain temps avant que la commerçante n'arrive. Elle était d'un âge très avancé et Narcissa se demanda si un jour elle avait connu ce que le mot beauté voulait dire. Sans compter que la forte odeur d'oignon qu'elle dégageait, était tout simplement suffocante. Narcissa dut attendre encore de longues minutes avant d'arriver à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ce fut finalement presque une demi-heure après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée, que la blonde put ressortir respirer l'air frais alors que la nausée se faisait plus flagrante. On ne l'y reprendrait plus à faire ses courses dans le coin. Lucius n'aurait qu'à assumer ses fonctions de chef de famille et le faire lui-même. Elle pestait mentalement contre tout ce qui lui passait par la tête quand elle crut entendre une incantation prononcée sur sa droite. Elle tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de dégainer sa baguette pour se protéger du sort qui se dirigeait vers elle. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et s'effondra au sol.

o0o

Ioann était assis dans le bureau de Poppy. Il était en train de faire un dessin. Il posa son crayon noir en soupirant et attrapa sa peluche qu'il serra contre lui. Il jeta un œil à son parchemin. Cela faisait quelques jours que tous ses dessins étaient faits avec du noir. Il avait toujours envie de pleurer. Il voulait revoir son grand frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait plus aller apprendre ou jouer avec lui. Est-ce qu'ils avaient été méchants et qu'on les avait punis ? Il renifla légèrement avant de frotter sa main contre son front. Il avait aussi mal à la tête depuis quelques temps. Il ne voulait pas le dire car il avait peur que Poppy ou son papa pense qu'il avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il attrapa à nouveau son feutre et reprit son œuvre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré très longtemps. Et puis il était fatigué. Il avait pourtant fait une sieste mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Il abandonna une nouvelle fois son activité et regarda tout autour de lui.

Il se leva de son siège et chancela, pris d'un vertige. Son papa lui disait souvent de prendre son temps mais il oubliait à chaque fois. Il s'avança vers la porte du bureau. Il cala Leloo contre lui de la main gauche alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la droite. Il passa la tête pour voir que dans l'infirmerie il n'y avait que deux lits d'utilisés. Dans l'un, une fille avec une couleur bleue dormait. L'autre était entouré de rideau mais il pouvait entendre Poppy parler. Il s'avança vers elle pour la voir mais s'arrêta avant. Elle était occupée. Il ne fallait pas déranger les adultes quand ils étaient occupés. Finalement il se dit qu'il devrait plutôt aller voir son papa. Lui il savait qu'il avait le droit de le déranger. Alors il trottina jusqu'à la porte principale de l'infirmerie qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il passa la tête dans le couloir et regarda à droite puis à gauche. Il n'y avait personne. Il serra la peluche fortement dans ses bras pour se donner du courage.

Il se mit à avancer tout en essayant de se repérer. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il faisait le chemin tous les jours. Il était capable de se diriger tout seul. Sauf qu'au détour du couloir, il entendit un bruit qui le fit sursauter. Il regarda et vit une des armures vaciller juste avant de tomber dans un grand fracas. Ioann prit peur, il fit demi tour et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient. Et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il dut reprendre sa respiration. Quand il releva la tête ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Il regarda partout, tout autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

Plus curieux qu'affolé, il continua d'avancer, le nez en l'air et la bouche ouverte d'admiration devant certains tableaux. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il avait envie de faire dodo. Il bâilla dans sa main. Il se tourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait vraiment pas où il était. Mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. Normalement il devait rester avec Poppy ou son papa, alors pourquoi il était tout seul ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il demandé de venir là ? Il fronça à nouveau son nez et ses sourcils. Pourquoi était-il tout seul ? Il n'aimait pas être tout seul car il avait peur tout seul. D'un coup il se mit à paniquer et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il frotta sa tête qui lui faisait maintenant très mal alors que des bourdonnements grondaient dans ses oreilles. Il finit par s'asseoir contre le mur, en serrant Leloo contre lui et pleurant doucement en appelant son papa.

o0o

Lucius était assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Il avait laissé Draco jouer auprès de Dobby. Après tout, l'elfe était plus doué et motivé que lui pour jouer à cache-cache. Il avait bien conscience que son fils n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la brusque séparation de son ami. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Ils s'étaient quittés un vendredi soir en souhaitant être rapidement au lundi pour se revoir et là on lui avait dit que Ioann n'avait plus le droit de revenir. Mais comment expliquer à Draco que ce n'était pas à cause de lui mais à cause d'une dispute de leurs pères respectifs ? Lucius tourna la page de son livre bien qu'il n'avait presque rien lu de la précédente. La situation actuelle ne lui plaisait pas. Et le fait que Severus et lui soient en froid ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Pourquoi son ami n'avait-il pas pu comprendre que sa sécurité était plus importante que les déboires d'anciens Mangemorts en mal de leur Maître disparu ? Sa sécurité et celle de sa famille. De sa femme, de son fils et de leur fille à venir. Car Poppy leur avait affirmé que cette fois, ce serait une demoiselle. Pourtant avec Ioann, Severus aurait dû comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ces quatre derniers mois rien que pour reprendre son rôle d'espion. Non c'était faux. Il avait protégé sa maison d'un _Fidélitas_ alors que jamais auparavant il n'avait eu à le faire. Il assurait tout de même la sécurité de sa famille.

Il tourna une nouvelle page, cette fois-ci absolument conscient qu'il n'avait rien lu depuis déjà de longues minutes. La cheminée s'illumina de vert et il se releva pour accueillir Narcissa. Mais au lieu de cela, l'alarme se mit en route et la tête d'une jeune femme apparut dans le foyer. Baguette à la main, il lui ordonna de décliner son identité.

- Je suis Lisa Drew, l'assistance du Médicomage Johnson. Il m'a demandé de vous signaler que votre femme, Narcissa Malfoy vient d'être admise dans son service.

Le peu de couleurs présentes sur le visage du blond disparut immédiatement à cette phrase.

- Expliquez-vous !

- Elle a été attaquée sur l'Allée des Embrumes à proximité du Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance mais le guérisseur s'occupe d'elle.

- Sortez de ma cheminée. J'arrive.

La communication fut coupée aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Dans la tête de Lucius, cette phrase tournait en rond : « elle a été attaquée ». Salazar, sa femme avait été attaquée. Il aurait dû aller avec elle. C'était son rôle de chef de famille que de défendre les siens. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Mais il la reposa immédiatement. Il allait partir en oubliant Draco. Quel protecteur faisait-il ? Il savait que le mieux à faire était de le laisser en dehors de cette affaire pour l'instant afin qu'il ne voit pas sa mère dans ces conditions. Mais si quinze jours auparavant la question ne se posait pas, aujourd'hui il se demandait qui pourrait lui garder Draco. Il pensa à Poppy mais si son fils devait revoir Ioann pour être à nouveau séparé de lui, il ne le supporterait pas.

Un visage lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était pas guère mieux que l'infirmière mais c'était la seule idée plausible qu'il avait. Il regarda l'heure. L'après midi était presque fini, il devait être chez lui. Il reprit la poudre et connecta sa cheminée à sa destination. Il s'agenouilla avant de glisser la tête dans les flammes.

- Gabrilov ? Gabrilov, êtes-vous là ?

- Malfoy ? Que faites-vous donc dans ma cheminée ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Ecoutez Lucius, je ...

- Narcissa a été attaquée et se retrouve à Ste Mangouste. Je ne veux pas que Draco la voit pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il supporte de la voir si son état est inquiétant. Mais je ne sais pas à qui le confier le temps que j'aille auprès d'elle. Il vous aime bien et je crois savoir que l'inverse est aussi réel. Accepteriez-vous de me le garder le temps que je sache l'état exact de sa mère et que je sache s'il peut la voir maintenant ou non ?

- Bien sûr. Amenez-le moi. Et prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Apportez quelques affaires, s'il doit passer la nuit avec moi ce sera plus confortable.

- Je vous remercie sincèrement.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, Lucius, mais je serais bien incapable de tourner le dos à un enfant. Je souhaite également que Narcissa se remette rapidement. J'apprécie votre femme, c'est une personne bien.

- Merci. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour Severus et moi. Sachez juste que Draco n'a pas supporté sa séparation d'avec Ioann. Faites en sorte que les deux garçons ne se rencontrent pas. Sinon mon fils tomberait dans une déprime bien plus profonde lorsqu'ils seront à nouveau séparés.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je ne devais pas les voir de ce week-end de toute façon.

Lucius coupa la communication et se releva avec raideur. Puis il appela Dobby. Il lui demanda où était son fils. Quand il apprit qu'il était au salon, il demanda à l'elfe de préparer quelques affaires au cas où l'enfant devrait passer la nuit à l'extérieur. Devant l'air étonné de la créature, il se prit à lui expliquer rapidement la situation. Ce fut les yeux larmoyants et écarquillés de stupeur que Dobby transplana dans la chambre de son petit Maître. Lucius respira un grand coup avant de se diriger au salon. Le jeune héritier était installé à la table et laissait ses crayons courir sur une feuille de parchemin. Lorsque l'adulte s'approcha et découvrit le dessin, il ne put que fermer douloureusement ses yeux. Un petit garçon blond et un autre aux longs cheveux noirs prenaient vie sous la plume de Draco. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour attirer son attention. Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, peu sûr de la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet. C'était facile d'ordonner sans justification ou encore de lâcher méchamment les vérités, c'était plus dur de mentir pour protéger son enfant.

- Draco, mon garçon. Je vais devoir m'absenter pour une affaire importante.

- Tu vas me laisser tout seul ? Demanda l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

- Non. En fait tu vas aller chez un ami.

- Et maman ?

- Maman fait des courses, tu le sais. Et après j'aurais peut-être envie de passer une soirée en amoureux avec elle. Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais passer la fin de la journée avec Milovan. Et peut-être que tu pourrais aussi y passer la nuit ...

- I'ann sera là ? S'émerveilla Draco.

- Non mon ange. Non il ne sera pas là. Mais tu aimes bien Milo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il est gentil.

Le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme devant l'absence de Ioann fit serrer les dents à Lucius. Il s'était promis d'être un papa modèle et de part sa dispute avec Severus, son fils était malheureux. Il prit la résolution d'aller voir Yaxley dès qu'il serait rassuré sur l'état de Narcissa. Et il accepterait de rejoindre leurs rangs. Il verrait en temps voulu pour se protéger ainsi que sa famille. Mais il ferait le nécessaire pour rendre le sourire à Draco en se réconciliant avec Severus. Même si cela passait par une allégeance auprès de Nott et Yaxley.

o0o

Charlie avait fini son cours de divination. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait choisi cette option. Le cours était soporifique et le professeur, un peu trop excentrique. Il devait encore rejoindre la bibliothèque. Il avait écopé de deux retenues en début de semaine et il n'avait pas pu continuer ses recherches sur le passé de Snape. Il avait abandonné ses camarades qui avaient rejoint la Salle Commune pour se détendre avant d'aller assister aux essais pour les postes libres dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait pris un raccourci qu'il avait découvert par hasard afin de gagner un peu de temps. Mais un bruit attira son attention. Il n'y avait jamais grand monde dans cette partie des couloirs. Il s'approcha et crut reconnaître des sanglots. Il pressa le pas, se disant que visiblement quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit un petit garçon tout ramassé sur lui-même, pleurant en boule contre le mur. Il n'était pas idiot, il reconnut tout de suite le fils de Snape. Il s'approcha doucement avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Il vit tout de suite la forte crispation de l'enfant et la peur accentuée qu'il dégageait.

- Bonjour toi. Moi je m'appelle Charlie. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Mais sa question resta sans réponse alors que l'enfant semblait de plus en plus terrifié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ?

Il le regarda en se demandant s'il allait réussir à attirer son attention. Son instinct lui disait d'aller prévenir un professeur, et Snape de préférence, mais sa conscience se refusait à le laisser tout seul dans ce couloir. Alors qu'il se demandait comment débloquer tout ça, une petite voix étouffée lui répondit. Il ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que la voix traductrice le fasse sursauter.

- Veux mon papa.

- Tu es perdu ?

- ... Voui.

- Moi je peux te ramener à ton papa, mais il faudrait que tu te lèves et que tu viennes avec moi.

Ioann leva doucement la tête pour le regarder de ses grands yeux apeurés, rouges et gonflés de chagrin. Il semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Il voulait retrouver son papa mais il ne savait pas si le garçon allait lui faire mal.

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Demanda Charlie en lui tendant la main.

Le petit regarda la main tendue vers lui en frissonnant. Mais il se dit que s'il voulait lui faire mal, ce Charlie aurait pu le faire avant et il ne lui demanderait sûrement pas son avis. Il frotta sa tempe qui lui faisait mal tout en faisant une petite grimace. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour suivre l'étudiant. De son côté, Charlie n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à cela.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi. Toi, tu ne vas pas bouger d'ici. Moi je vais aller chercher un professeur pour te ramener.

Puis il se releva et commença à partir. Ioann le regarda se tourner avec appréhension. Il allait le laisser là ? Tout seul ? Pourquoi ? Papa ... Il se leva rapidement et attrapa la main de l'ainé. Le roux se retourna et baissa les yeux vers lui. Le regard larmoyant et rempli de crainte qu'il croisa lui fit resserrer l'étreinte sur la petite main.

- Me laisse pas. Veux papa. Veux pas être seul.

- Très bien alors on va y aller tous les deux. Mais je ne sais pas où il est alors on va aller à l'infirmerie d'accord ?

- Oui. A Tatie Poppy là-bas.

Charlie lui fit un grand sourire avant de les entrainer vers le domaine de l'infirmière. Il prit tout le temps qu'il fallait car l'enfant ne marchait pas vite avec ses petites jambes. Mais il ne disait rien. Il pleurait toujours et serrait son dragon contre lui. Finalement ils arrivèrent à destination et Charlie remercia Gryffondor de n'avoir croisé personne. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie pour entendre que des voix s'élevaient du bureau. Alors qu'il allait frapper, il reconnu la voix de Snape et de Pomfresh qui visiblement étaient à la recherche de l'enfant. Il respira un grand coup avant de cogner à la porte et d'ouvrir avant même d'avoir une réponse.

- Bonjour madame Pomfresh. Professeur Snape, j'ai trouvé votre fils perdu dans les couloirs, je ne savais pas où l'emmener alors je suis venu ici.

- Vous avez bien fait Monsieur Weasley, lui répondit Poppy d'une voix douce.

Ioann sanglota fortement en voyant son père. Puis il lâcha la main de son sauveur pour courir vers son père. Celui-ci l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le rassurer et se rassurer par la même occasion. Merlin, il avait eu si peur quand Poppy l'avait prévenu qu'il avait disparu.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti, mon Cœur ?

- Voulais pas être seul. Poppy était 'cupée et t'étais pas là. Et puis D'aco me manque et j'étais tout seul.

- Shttt, calme-toi Chaton, c'est fini. Je suis là maintenant.

- Professeur, j'en suis pas sûr mais je pense qu'il doit avoir mal à la tête. Ma petite sœur se frotte souvent la tête comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure quand elle a mal.

Severus le toisa d'un regard inquisiteur qui le fit rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Puis il reporta son attention vers son fils.

- C'est vrai ? Tu as mal à la tête, Ioann ?

- Vi, un peu.

- Alors tu vas prendre un peu de potion pour soigner ça.

Puis Severus regarda à nouveau Charlie, avant de le remercier d'une voix dépourvue de méchanceté. Celui-ci bafouilla que c'était normal avant d'annoncer qu'il devait repartir. Il fit demi-tour et juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il entendit son ancien professeur de Potions prononcer une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il dirait un jour : « Vingt points pour Gryffondor ».

- Voilà que vous donnez des point aux rouges et ors ? S'amusa Poppy, soulagée du retour de l'enfant.

- Il faut bien un début à tout. Mais je lui suis reconnaissant pour Ioann. Visiblement Monsieur Weasley a agi comme il l'aurait fait avec sa petite sœur et non pas comme un élève intéressé. Nous allons rentrer Poppy, il a besoin de se reposer. Il m'a l'air très fatigué.

- C'est normal, il a eu des émotions fortes aujourd'hui et l'absence de son compagnon de jeu se fait lourdement sentir.

- Oui, il déprime un peu depuis une semaine. Et il a été malade ce matin. Rien de méchant, un coup de froid sûrement car il n'a pas gardé son petit déjeuner.

- Et le repas de midi ?

- Il l'a mangé sans problème.

- Bien, mais appelez-moi si ça n'allait pas.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Severus enveloppa Ioann dans sa cape afin de le protéger des regards indiscrets des élèves. Puis il sortit de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour avancer dans son travail, mais il savait que maintenant c'était définitivement terminé pour le reste de la journée.

o0o

Dobby arriva avec une petite valise. Lucius se releva, attrapa son fils d'une main et le bagage de l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, il était dans l'appartement du Russe, Celui-ci les accueillit avec le sourire. Lucius s'agenouilla à nouveau devant l'enfant pour lui faire quelques recommandations ainsi que pour lui dire qu'il viendrait le chercher quand il aurait fini de jouer au prince et la princesse avec Narcissa. Milo comprit qu'il n'avait rien dit sur l'accident et décida d'éviter le sujet. Le père et le fils échangèrent un câlin avant que Lucius ne reparte dans son Manoir. Il se refit une allure sévère et se dirigea à l'hôpital sorcier, de plus en plus inquiet.

Dans l'appartement, Milo attrapa la valise et la porta dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il vit que le garçon s'était assis sur le canapé et qu'il attendait sagement, le regard tristement accroché à une photo de Ioann posé un peu plus loin. Il soupira devant ce comportement. Son propre filleul avait lui aussi eu du mal à accepter qu'il ne reverrait pas son blondinet de copain. Severus et lui en avait d'ailleurs parlé la veille et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que l'idée de Dumbledore était plus dévastatrice qu'autre chose. Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait avouer à Lucius ce qu'il était réellement mais il avait eu dans l'idée de négocier directement avec Narcissa. Il la savait plus réfractaire aux activités mangemoresques que Lucius. Et il espérait ainsi qu'elle accepte de réunir de temps en temps et discrètement leurs fils respectifs. Maintenant qu'il voyait les effets qu'il y avait sur Draco, Milo était convaincu que c'était une idée plus que respectable.

- Alors dis-moi, jeune homme, que dirais-tu si je faisais des crêpes pour le goûter ?

- Avec du miel ?

- Avec du miel ou de la confiture de marron et même de la chantilly.

- Mmmm, miam !

- Allez petit chenapan, tu viens m'aider ? Tu verras c'est encore meilleur quand on le fait soit même.

Soudainement moins léthargique, Draco sauta du canapé et suivit le Russe dans sa cuisine. L'adulte sortit les ingrédients, les ustensiles, et installa son apprenti debout sur une chaise à ses côtés. Il posa un saladier sur la balance, fit le zéro, attrapa le paquet de farine et le tendit au garçon. Ravi, Draco l'attrapa et commença à le verser dans et hors du plat. Il rougit un peu de son erreur et s'excusa. Le Russe passa sa main dans la farine sur la table et secoua les doigts devant le nez de Draco lui enfarinant le museau. Celui-ci voulut se protéger et lâcha le paquet qu'il tenait et qui s'éventra au sol libérant un gros nuage blanc. Draco le regarda avec de grands yeux, prêt à pleurer d'avoir fait une bêtise alors qu'il n'était même pas chez lui. Mais le rire de Milo le détendit.

- Et bien, il ne nous restera plus qu'à laver la cuisine avant de passer à la douche. Mais avant, voyons voir le reste. « Faire un puits dans la farine et y incorporer les œufs ». Hum, il vaut peut-être mieux que ce soit moi qui casse les œufs.

- Je sais faire !

- Ça je me doute que tu sais casser un œuf, mais est-ce que tu sais le faire sans mettre des bouts de coquille partout ?

- Euh ... non, la dernière fois maman l'a enlevé toutes les coquilles avec une cuillère. T'as raison, vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui fasses.

- Très bien, mais c'est toi qui mettras le lait pendant que je mélangerai, d'accord ?

- Oui !

Milo sourit de le voir ainsi. C'était qu'au fil des semaines, il s'y était attaché à ce petit garçon,. Même s'il n'était pas en accord avec la façon de penser de son père, cela ne l'empêcher pas de trouver le fils charmant. Et puis depuis que Ioann et lui étaient devenus si proches, il était ravi de les voir s'épanouir ensembles. L'un et l'autre s'apportait des sentiments et des façons d'être différents et complémentaires. Il avait trouvé choquant l'air sombre et presque maladif du garçon quand Lucius l'avait amené un peu plus tôt. Même s'il avait été mis au courant du souci, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir aussi déprimé.

o0o

Alors que les deux patouillaient dans la farine et le lait qui avaient sauté hors du saladier, Lucius tentait d'intimider Lisa Drew pour qu'elle le laisse pénétrer dans la chambre de sa femme. Mais la jeune femme était intraitable : tant que le Médicomage ne serait pas sorti de la pièce, personne ne pouvait y entrer. Ce fut un _Doloris_ sur le bord des lèvres que le blond commença à faire des allers-retours rapides dans la salle d'attente. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme d'âge moyen les cheveux légèrement grisonnants sur les tempes.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis le guérisseur Johnson. Pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau ?

- Comment va ma femme ?

- Aussi bien que la conjoncture le veut. Mais je ne vous dirais rien de plus dans ce couloir.

Il se dirigea vers une autre porte, incitant Lucius à le suivre. Celui-ci respira profondément pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de faire. Mais l'inquiétude toujours présente, le fit entrer dans ce bureau aseptisé et dont la seule décoration apparente, était un cadre, montrant le dessin fait par un jeune enfant. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Johnson, comme celui-ci lui proposait.

- Bien. Votre femme a été attaquée à coup de _Doloris_, commença le guérisseur, faisant frissonner Lucius. C'est un passant qui l'a trouvée sans connaissance qui nous l'a amenée. Aucun agresseur n'a été remarqué. Seule Madame Malfoy pourra nous en dire plus à son réveil.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Epuisée. Elle a subi le sort relativement longtemps. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés ...

- Et ... , commença Lucius avant de respirer profondément. Et le bébé ?

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Malfoy.

Johnson avait répondu d'une voix pleine de pitié alors que son regard se chargeait de compassion. Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux en respirant par saccade.

- Lorsqu'elle nous a été amenée, l'enfant était déjà mort. Il a succombé dès le début de l'agression. L'attaque a été relativement violente. Nous ne pouvons pas pour l'instant savoir quelles seront les conséquences exactes, mais je peux déjà vous affirmer que si nouvelle grossesse il y a, il faudra être très prudent. Elle va subir le contrecoup physique d'une longue exposition au sortilège de _Doloris_. Nous ne pourrons évaluer sa santé mentale qu'à son réveil. Mais physiquement, elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je pense qu'elle aura aussi besoin d'un suivi psychologique. La perte d'un enfant est toujours mal vécue pour une maman.

- Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Elle n'est pas réveillée et j'aimerais la garder en observation quelques jours.

- Puis-je la voir ?

- Vous savez, elle est encore inconsciente, vous ne ...

- Puis-je la voir ? Redemanda Lucius d'une voix qui ne permettait aucun refus alors que ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Ils ressortirent du bureau pour rejoindre la petite chambre de la patiente. Lucius refusa que le guérisseur entre avec lui et lui referma la porte au nez. Il se retourna vers Narcissa et la regarda avec attention. Elle était là, allongée, pâle sur les draps blancs, des stigmates de l'agression bien présents sur son beau visage d'ange. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et étalés sur l'oreiller. Il s'avança près du lit avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le bord. Il attrapa la main froide de sa femme et la serra tendrement. Sa deuxième main se leva et alla effleurer la joue tuméfiée. Une légère crispation lui répondit et son cœur eut mal. Salazar, faisait-il réellement tout de travers ? Son fils déprimait, sa femme était blessée dans un lit d'hôpital et sa fille ... Sa fille n'était plus.


	47. Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Merci à Nounou, à Caro06 (oui je sais, le dernier chapitre n'était pas drôle et ça ne va pas forcément s'améliorer, enfin juste un peu) et à Zarakinel pour ta grand fidélité.

J'ai un peu d'avance mais demain je n'aurais pas le temps de poster alors … ben voilà le chapitre^^ :D

Oui j'ai été méchante. Mais j'avais décidé que Narcissa serait enceinte que parce que je savais qu'elle devrait le perdre. Mais j'ai eu du mal car mine de rien, je m'y était attachée à cette petite soeur^^. Mais bon, c'est ainsi... un auteur sadique est... toujours en train de faire souffrir ses persos. Aujourd'hui c'est un peu plus léger surtout sur le début et la fin du chapitre (et on remercie Milo pour ça^^). Et certaines réponses vont également arriver … Quant à Lucius …. Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : Retrouvailles.**

Draco et Milo avaient fini de préparer la pâte à crêpes dans la bonne humeur et dans un désordre pas possible. Maintenant, ils étaient dans la salle de bain et le Russe tentait de laver les cheveux farineux du garçon alors que celui-ci râlait. Il râlait qu'il avait du savon dans les yeux. Un gant humide plus tard, il râlait que l'eau était froide et un instant plus tard, trop chaude. La température ajustée, il râlait que avait été savonné trop fort et qu'il avait mal.

- Dis donc, petit morveux, tu as fini de râler un peu ?

- Mais tu sais pas faire !

- Alors si je ne sais pas faire, pourquoi tu ne fais pas tout seul ?

- Je sais pas bien faire, chuchota Draco en baissant la tête, un peu honteux.

- Allez, lève le museau. Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant je vais te rincer en douceur et une fois sec, tu iras manger les crêpes d'accord ?

- Et toi, tu te laves pas ? T'as plein de farine et t'es tout mouillé.

- Je ne serais pas mouillé si tu arrêtais un peu de bouger sans arrêt.

- Oui mais tu fais mal à frotter fort !

Milo fixa son regard dans celui du petit blond. Celui-ci, nu et dégoulinant de mousse, serrait ses bras contre sa poitrine en boudant tout en essayant de le foudroyer du regard. Une image de Lucius le regardant ainsi s'imprima à son esprit et la différence dans le résultat le fit éclater de rire, avant qu'il ne s'étrangle ... le Lucius de cette vision s'était d'un coup retrouvé nu, mouillé et couvert de mousse. Il secoua la tête pour en faire sortir l'idée perverse de sa tête pour se re-concentrer sur la version miniature qui commençait à avoir froid. Il ralluma le jet d'eau à une température correcte avant de le rincer. Puis il l'entoura dans un grand drap de bain avant de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa debout sur le lit et entreprit de le sécher méticuleusement. Puis il attrapa des habits propres dans la valise et l'aida à les enfiler. Une fois habillé, il lui tendit la main pour le faire descendre du lit. L'enfant l'attrapa avec force, presque comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fut installé sur une chaise de la cuisine. Milo fit chauffer quelques crêpes qu'il lui servit.

o0o

Pendant que Draco avalait son goûter, le Russe s'absenta un instant de la cuisine. Il se sécha et se débarbouilla d'un coup de baguette avant de lancer un sort de silence autour de lui et de la cheminée. Il l'activa et passa la tête dans le foyer. De l'autre côté, il trouva Severus assis à son bureau, devant ce qui devait être des copies d'élèves.

- Ah Severus, exactement l'homme que je cherchais !

- Si tu avais cherché quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que tu n'apparaisses pas dans mes appartements, répondit l'anglais en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'aurais pu chercher Ioann, sourit Milo de toutes ses dents.

- Si tu voulais que je l'appelle, tu aurais dû t'éviter les détours, tu es passablement énervant des fois.

- Non, ne l'appelle pas,

Sa voix et son regard étaient redevenus extrêmement sérieux. Severus fronça les sourcils se demandant finalement ce qu'allait lui dire son ami. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

- Il est dans sa chambre en train de dormir. Nous avons eu un après midi mouvementé. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Un problème chez les Malfoy.

- De quoi ? Et comment es-tu au courant ?

- Je suis au courant parce que Lucius m'a demandé de garder Draco le temps qu'il rejoigne le chevet de Narcissa.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Severus en frissonnant.

- Comment elle va, ça je ne sais pas. Elle est à Ste Mangouste. Elle a subi une attaque. Je n'en sais pas plus mais Lucius était dans tous ses états. Si les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont, il se serait sûrement tourné vers toi pour Draco. Mais là, je pense qu'il était suffisamment perturbé pour ne pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Il aime Narcissa plus que tout. Il est sûrement bien plus bouleversé encore que ce que tu ne l'imagines.

- Sûrement. Mais il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler. Draco ne va pas bien.

- Il est malade ?

- Ioann lui manque au point de le faire déprimer.

- Oh Merlin. Ça va trop loin. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais il faut que Lucius et moi discutions sérieusement. Albus avait tort. Son plan de se servir de l'amitié de Draco et Lucius pour Ioann était plus que stupide.

- Je pense aussi qu'il faut que vous parliez. Quoi qu'il en ressort pour vous, je suis sûr que Lucius fera ce qu'il faut pour Draco. C'était étrange de le voir faire tout à l'heure. Il s'est considérablement rapproché de son fils. Maintenant on a l'impression qu'il est la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais dans un sens c'est rassurant pour un rapprochement malgré vos divergences.

- C'est bien pour Draco d'avoir un père qui s'occupe de lui ... C'est peut-être cruel de profiter du moment, mais lui parler maintenant est sûrement ce qui pourra le mieux déboucher sur un accord.

- Tu vas lui dire pour tes allégeances ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je verrais en temps voulu. Est-ce que tu peux garder Ioann aussi ?

- Il m'a demandé de ne pas réunir les enfants afin qu'ils ne souffrent pas d'une future séparation.

- Et on fera ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Bien, il est en train de goûter.

- Je réveille Ioann et je te l'amène. Si jamais à l'heure du coucher je ne suis pas encore revenu, viens dormir ici. Ils dormiront dans le lit de Ioann et tu n'auras qu'à prendre le mien.

Milo sortit de sa cheminée et repartit dans la cuisine. Draco avait fini son assiette et fixait son verre d'un air sombre. Le Russe s'approcha, attrapa une serviette et s'assit à côté de lui. D'une main sous son menton, il le fit regarder vers lui avant de lui nettoyer le visage des traces de miel et de confiture.

- Fais-moi un sourire Draco.

Mais les yeux presque vides du garçon ne firent que se remplir de larmes. Instantanément, Milo l'attrapa sur ses genoux et le serra dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Là, là, calme toi, c'est fini mon Chéri.

- Pour ... Pourquoi j'peux plus ... plus voir I'ann ?

- Parce que ton papa et son papa se sont disputés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger maintenant. Je te promets que tu vas le retrouver.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai. Je vais même te dire un secret, commença-t-il avant de se pencher vers son oreille. Ioann va venir tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria le petit blond en se redressant, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- Oui c'est vrai, lui répondit Milo d'une voix douce en lui essuyant les joues trempées de larmes.

Il le resserra contre lui en lui embrassant le front. Un pincement se fit dans son cœur. Finalement c'était sûrement ça qui allait le plus lui manquer. Le fait qu'étant gay, il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant et il pouvait aussi faire une croix sur l'adoption. En sentant Draco l'agripper avec force, il se dit qu'il se rattraperait en chouchoutant son filleul et ce petit blond pour devenir leur oncle préféré. Une alarme retentit dans le salon et Draco se redressa, très intéressé. Milo ricana un instant avant de se lever en le déposant au sol. Main dans la main ils arrivèrent au salon devant Ioann dans les bras de Severus.

- I'ann !

- D'acoo ! T'es là !

Severus déposa son fils au sol et celui-ci trottina jusqu'au blond pour se serrait contre lui.

- M'as manqué D'aco, m'as manqué, m'as manqué ...

- Toi aussi, I'ann, j'croyais que j'te verrais plus jamais d'la vie !

Les deux adultes les regardèrent faire avant que Ioann n'attrape la main de son frère et ne le traine dans la chambre du Russe. Puis il se retourna et lança un « On va faire joujou tous seuls » avant de claquer la porte. Severus demanda à Milo si les jouets de son fils étaient toujours rangés dans sa chambre. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils étaient maintenant dans le placard de l'entrée. Après un regard complice, Milo alla les chercher pour leur apporter alors que Severus, redevenu sérieux, repartait par la cheminée afin de gagner Ste Mangouste.

o0o

Lucius était toujours assis sur le lit de Narcissa. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il y était mais vue la raideur de son dos, il estima que cela commençait à faire un bon moment. Il se leva finalement, fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre. Il se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Jamais il n'avait autant eu l'impression de ne servir à rien. Et pourtant Salazar savait combien il avait en horreur de se sentir impuissant. Un gémissement le fit se retourner. Narcissa venait de bouger légèrement. Il se précipita à ses côtés, se rassit sur le lit et rattrapa sa main. Il regarda son beau visage se crisper sous une certaine souffrance avant que ses paupières ne tressautent. Une légère crainte s'insinua dans le corps du blond. C'était maintenant qu'il allait savoir quels dommages les _Doloris_ avaient fait sur le psychique de sa femme. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, il serait de toute façon avec elle. Jamais il ne pourrait abandonner celle que son cœur avait choisi il y a si longtemps. Une grimace déforma les lèvres soyeuses de la blessée alors que ses yeux tentaient de s'ouvrir difficilement. Finalement il put enfin revoir le regard azur de Narcissa, bien qu'il le trouva vide de tout ce qui n'était pas douleur.

- Lu ... Lucius ... , appela-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je suis là ma Chérie, ne bouge pas, tout va bien. Je vais aller chercher le guérisseur, je reviens.

- Sel ... Selw ...

- Ne parle pas Amour. On aura tout le temps de parler après tes soins.

- Sel ... wyn.

Le sang de Lucius se glaça alors qu'inconsciemment il comprenait ce que cela impliquait.

- Chut, ne te fatigue pas. Je reviens.

- Lu ... cius ... Sel ...

- Oui, j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais chercher le guérisseur.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever et de sortir de la chambre. Il foudroya Lisa Drew qui le regardait avec colère. Elle avait visiblement une dent contre lui. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Tellement de monde en avait après lui. Même si son visage affichait toujours un air hautain et méprisant, intérieurement, une vague de glace venait de lui enserrer les entrailles. Beaucoup ne l'aimaient pas, Narcissa et leur fille avaient été victimes de cela. C'était de sa faute, bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il se ressaisit et ordonna à l'assistance incompétente d'aller chercher son supérieur. Bien sûr elle le snoba en lui disant qu'elle n'avait à répondre à ses ordres. Il se retint de sortir sa baguette pour la torturer, cela aurait fait désordre dans un hôpital. Il respira profondément avant de lui apprendre le réveil de sa femme et donc de la nécessité de la présence du guérisseur à ses côtés. Elle le regarda sceptique, mais prit tout de même le temps d'écrire une note de service pour Johnson. Satisfait, Lucius regagna la petite chambre.

Son regard fit le tour de ce cagibi misérable. Avec un froncement de nez il se promit de ramener Narcissa au Manoir le plus rapidement possible. Sa convalescence se ferait de toute façon bien mieux à la maison. Il posa son regard vers elle pour la voir les yeux fermés. Mais il n'était pas dupe, elle ne dormait pas. Selwyn. Alors c'était lui qui l'avait attaquée. Yaxley avait lancé ses chiens de garde sur son Amour. Et dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de rejoindre son groupe minable en l'honneur du Maître. Tant pis, il trouverait une solution pour Draco mais certainement pas celle là. Par contre il serait là lorsque le Lord Noir reviendrait. Et il serait à ses côtés, aux premières loges, pour le voir montrer son mécontentement à tous ces gueux qui étaient sur le point de diminuer ses forces futures.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Johnson. Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa patiente pour l'ausculter. Il lui fit avaler quelques potions et massa certains de ces muscles avec un baume décontractant. Lucius réfrénait son envie de le sortir de la chambre d'un sort. Il n'appréciait guère de voir Narcissa à moitié dévêtue aux mains de ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme un affreux pervers. Mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de les regarder appuyer contre le mur.

- Bien, vos muscles répondent bien. C'est une bonne chose. Je vais vous poser quelques questions, j'aimerais que vous y répondiez au mieux. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Narcissa Malfoy, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque et chancelante.

- Très bien. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- ... Trente et un ans.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- C'est bien cela, Johnson.

- Savez-vous où vous êtes ? Continua le guérisseur.

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle d'un regard hagard. Puis fixa son mari avant de revenir vers l'homme à la blouse blanche.

- Ste Mangouste ?

- Tout à fait. Pouvez-vous me dire qui est le ministre actuellement ?

- Est-ce bien utile de lui poser ce genre de question, interrompit froidement Lucius.

- Je dois savoir si son mental a été endommagé. Et je vous prierais de ne plus m'interrompre sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire sortir, Monsieur Malfoy. Bien, Narcissa, pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ?

- Milli ... Millicent Bagnold.

- Excellent. Je peux donc dire sans trop me tromper que vous n'aurez pas de séquelles psychologiques dues aux _Doloris_ que vous avez subis. Mais si jamais quelque chose d'étrange se passait, tenez-moi donc au courant le plus rapidement possible.

- J'aimerais la ramener chez nous maintenant.

- Et moi j'aimerais être en vacances. Malheureusement on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Madame Malfoy restera en observation au moins jusqu'à demain après midi. Je reviendrais dans la soirée pour vérifier que tout va bien avant de lui donner quelques potions pour la nuit. Ne restez pas trop longtemps, elle a besoin de repos.

Le guérisseur sortit de la chambre sous le regard noir et tueur de Lucius sans plus broncher que si un chiot lui montrait les dents. Bien sûr, il ne se serait jamais permis un tel comportement s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'attachement que le blond portait à sa femme. Tant qu'il avait besoin de lui pour la soigner, il pouvait bien se permettre quelques fantaisies, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius prit le temps de se calmer légèrement avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se pencha pour embrasser Narcissa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

- Draco ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une faible voix.

- Il est chez Milovan. Je lui ai dit qu'on devait passer une soirée romantique tous les deux. Pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- Tu as bien fait.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et des larmes prient place sous ses paupières. Lucius lui caressa doucement le visage, conscient que rien n'était simple pour elle.

- Il n'y a plus de bébé n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Narcissa en fermant les yeux.

Lucius sentit ses propres yeux se mouiller devant tant de détresse. Il aurait voulu attendre encore un peu pour aborder ce douloureux sujet.

- Non, il n'y a plus de bébé.

- Oh Merlin ... , commença-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Pleure mon Amour. Pleure, ça te fera du bien.

Il se décala pour s'appuyer contre la tête du lit avant de la redresser doucement et de l'enlacer. Il lui chuchota des mots doux, des mots d'amour et d'espoir. Il lui promit qu'il y aurait d'autres bébés et que personne ne leur ferait de mal. Il tentait de l'aider tout en essayant de se rassurer. Longtemps après, quand elle se fut endormie, il la réinstalla dans ses draps en la bordant méticuleusement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. L'image que lui revoyait le miroir était édifiante. Il faillit ne pas se reconnaître. Il posa ses mains sur l'émail du lavabo alors qu'il se sentait vaciller. Il regarda ses mains dont les doigts blanchissaient à mesure qu'il resserrait sa prise. Il vit une goutte d'eau tomber dans la vasque, puis une autre. Il crut que le robinet fuyait. Mais quand il sentit quelque chose glisser sur son menton avant de voir une autre goutte tomber, alors il sut qu'il pleurait.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour calmer les spasmes qui l'avaient secoué. Puis il s'était passé un coup d'eau bien froide sur le visage afin d'enlever toute trace de sa faiblesse. Il devait être fort pour Narcissa. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il s'était écroulé. Quand une nouvelle fois il regarda le miroir en face de lui, il fut satisfait de se revoir aussi imposant qu'à l'habitude. Il finit par se recoiffer légèrement avant de regagner la chambre. Il n'y était pas depuis deux minutes que des coups furent frappés à la porte. Il ne répondit pas. Espérant que l'intrus partirait sans demander son reste. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se tourna, prêt à en découdre avec l'opportun qui entrait quand son regard croisa celui de Severus. Sa première réaction fut la joie de le voir ici mais elle fut vite étouffée par de la colère. Il était un homme de Yaxley maintenant. Il était un des leurs. Il aurait pu être celui qui avait torturé Narcissa. Il sortit sa baguette et se mit en position de défense. Si Severus fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Mais il s'assura aussi une prise sur sa baguette.

- Va-t-en, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

- Je ne partirais pas Lucius. Je suis là en tant qu'ami et pour prendre des nouvelles de Narcissa.

- En quoi cela t'intéresse ? Tu comptes finir le travail ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu t'es dit que ce serait une bonne chose si tu venais l'achever toi-même. Je suis sûr que les autres te feront une ovation après cela.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as bu avant, mais là je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

- Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu ne viens pas ici sur ordre de Yaxley pour finir la tâche de Selwyn !

- Quoi ?

Cette fois Severus ne put garder son masque. Sa baguette s'abaissa alors que son air incrédule commençait à faire douter Lucius.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant pour l'attaque ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Merlin, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu crois réellement que si j'avais été au courant de la moindre attaque te visant ou visant Narcissa ou Draco, je serais resté sans rien faire ? Bordel, mais si je n'avais pas pu empêcher ça, je t'aurais prévenu !

Lucius abaissa lui aussi sa baguette. Severus avait raison. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait laissé Narcissa se faire attaquer. Même si leur relation était chaotique. Il se tourna et revint s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucun envie de se disputer plus. Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir la ramener chez lui et rester au calme avec elle. Derrière lui, Severus réfléchissait le plus rapidement possible. Il allait devoir jouer serré. Il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il était là également pour Ioann et Draco.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui a longuement subi le _Doloris_.

- Et ... , commença Severus en ayant peur de finir sa phrase.

- Ne pose pas la question. S'il te plait, ne pose pas cette question !

Et Severus se tut. Il s'avança doucement avant de poser fermement sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Mais Lucius écarta sa main et se releva de toute sa hauteur, un regard méprisant.

- Va-t-en. Retourne auprès de Yaxley et dis-lui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer à moi. Par respect pour ton fils et notre ancienne amitié, reste loin de lui. Car je ferai tomber tous ceux qui seront dans mon sillage.

Severus sentit son cœur battre précipitamment. Lucius était tout simplement imposant. La grandeur et la puissance des Malfoy transpiraient dans son attitude. Les seules fois où il en avait été témoin, il avait été ravi d'être à ses côtés et non pas à la place de ceux qui tombaient sous sa baguette. Aujourd'hui la donne avait changée. Il était la cible.

o0o

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, le calme n'était pas de la partie. Le premier match de la maison avait lieu le lendemain et ils affrontaient l'équipe de Serpentard. Comme fait exprès, c'était les vert et argent qui avaient eu le droit d'utiliser le terrain pour s'entrainer ce soir là. Aussi chez les lions, on était prêt à manger du serpent. Pourtant, au lieu de participer à l'animation ambiante, Charlie avait regagné son dortoir. Il s'était installé sur son lit, son livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ouvert sur ses genoux. Mais si ses yeux étaient dessus, son esprit était plus loin. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il fixait sans le voir l'image d'un Pitiponk. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés. Ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Il tomba sur son frère et le regarda en haussa les sourcils comme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Bill soupira en secouant la tête.

- Tu n'es pas en bas en train de t'amuser ?

- Vu que je suis ici, non je ne suis pas en bas.

- Toi tu deviens un peu trop sarcastique.

- Désolé, répondit Charlie avant de donner un coup d'épaule à Bill. Mais en même temps, si tu ne posais pas des questions idiotes, ça n'arriverait pas.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es là alors que tu devrais être en bas avec ton équipe.

- Parce que je suis en train de réviser. Et que de toute façon le match est demain, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

- Tu as besoin de te concentrer sur les Pitiponks pour attraper le Vif d'Or ? C'est plutôt sur un livre de technique de Quidditch que tu devrais te concentrer.

- Oh ça va. C'est ma façon de déstresser. J'aime bien ce livre.

- Dire qu'on avait déjà un Percy, voilà qu'à cause du Quidditch on va en avoir un deuxième.

- Idiot. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans mon dortoir. Le tien est plus loin, tu sais, celui pour les cinquièmes années ...

- Je me demandais ce qui se passait avec mon petit frère pour qu'il s'exile seul dans son lit. Raconte.

- Mais il n'y a rien à ...

- Tsss ... Raconte.

- D'accord ... Le petit Snape, je l'ai trouvé perdu en train de pleurer dans les couloirs, commença-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je sais pas, je crois qu'il se sentait seul à l'infirmerie et qu'il voulait voir son père mais qu'il s'est perdu dans les couloirs. Bref je suis tombé dessus.

- Et ? Arrête de faire ta Tonks là, et crache le morceau !

- Ben je l'ai raccompagné à l'infirmerie et je suis tombé sur le père. Je crois que t'as raison. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi Mangemort que ça. En fait son comportement n'avait rien du type sans pitié dont on parle pour définir ces hommes. Il ressemble à papa quand Ron se fait mal. Et puis il m'a donné 20 points pour m'être occupé de son fils. C'était étrange. Finalement je suis pas sûr que la théorie du viol de la mère tienne bien. Mais savoir qu'une femme ait pu faire des choses avec ... ça ... c'est assez écœurant.

- Si vous arrêtiez de vous monter des scénarios avec Tonks. Vous êtes en train de dérailler totalement avec ça. Maintenant si tu m'en disais plus sur l'enfant. Vous m'avez rendu curieux tous les deux.

- T'es un Gryffondor, dire que t'es curieux est un pléonasme. Sinon le gosse, ben ... il est tout petit. Merlin, il est minuscule. Un coup de vent et il s'envole ! Mais ses yeux, ses grands yeux noirs tout mouillés de larmes, ils sont envoutants. Je crois même que j'ai vu du gris dans ses yeux.

- Bref t'es amoureux du gamin, ricana Bill.

- Là c'est toi qui fais ta Tonks. Bien sûr que non je suis pas amoureux, mais ... mince t'as vu Snape ? Ben le gosse il est vachement mignon lui ! Bon j'avais déjà vu qu'il était plus beau que son père. Et de loin mais là c'est confirmé. Et il est si touchant. Il n'était pas super rassuré et j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour le consoler de son chagrin.

- Toi t'es en manque de câlins. Allez viens là.

Bill l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le câliner. Très rapidement la chamaillerie tourna en guerre des chatouillis avant de dégénérer en bataille d'oreillers. Ce fut ainsi que les compagnons de chambrée du plus jeune les trouvèrent avant de se jeter, eux aussi, dans la partie. Très rapidement des plumes se mirent à voler dans tous les coins du dortoir alors que les cris et les rires résonnaient.

o0o

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre abaisse sa garde, prêt à attaquer si c'était nécessaire. Lucius sentait sa patience s'effriter chaque minute un peu plus. Severus lui faisait face avec son habituelle insolence. Mais celui-ci savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il espérait juste que les nerfs à vif du blond ne le poussent pas à le tuer avant.

- Je ne partirais pas. Et je n'irais certainement pas rejoindre Yaxley. Qu'il reste donc dans la fange qui est tout ce qu'il mérite.

- Tu ne devrais pas le dénigrer. S'il venait à savoir ce que tu penses de lui, tu pourrais le regretter.

- Ce n'est qu'un pion qui en l'absence de la reine se prend pour le roi. Je n'ai jamais eu dans l'idée de le suivre. S'il veut finir à Azkaban c'est son choix. Et dans moins d'un mois il y entrainera tous les autres à ma plus grande satisfaction.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? La journée avait été trop longue, trop mouvementée et trop pénible pour lui. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, retrouver sa tranquillité avec sa femme et son fils.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as pourtant dit, il y a presque deux semaines que tu entrais aux ordres de ce moins que rien.

- Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit ce qu'on croit pour me laisser le temps de protéger mon fils.

- Comment cela ?

- Si je l'ai fait croire, jamais je n'ai accepté l'offre de Nott et Yaxley. Jamais je ne l'accepterai en sachant que cela mettrait mon fils en danger. Malgré l'issue de mon procès il y a six ans, les Aurors ne seraient que trop contents de me mettre la main dessus. J'ai la protection d'Albus, jamais je ne la mettrais en balance pour des idées auxquelles je n'adhère plus.

- Tu ... Tu nous as trahis ? Balbutia Lucius, se rendant compte de ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Severus.

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis mon retour de Russie, il y a six ans.

Lucius le regarda totalement éberlué. Alors c'était ça. Le changement qu'il avait décelé à cette époque, n'était pas seulement l'amour d'Ivanna mais aussi un changement d'allégeance. Severus avait réellement été un espion. Mais pas celui qu'il avait cru. Et d'un coup il revit plein de choses. Sa relation avec Dumbledore et particulièrement la façon dont le brun avait été touché par leur dispute. Certaines de ces piques qu'il lançait visiblement pour le tester. Sa cheminée qui l'alertait toujours de son arrivée alors qu'il avait bien remarqué que ce Russe et Pomfresh n'activaient aucune alarme. Le _Fidélitas_ sur sa maison. L'éloignement brutal de leur famille.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as joué cette scène sur tes doutes sur mes allégeances. Pourquoi il était nécessaire de séparer nos fils ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te frapper pour avoir briser mon fils alors que tu ne croyais en aucun des mots que tu as prononcés, cracha-t-il.

- Il se trouve qu'on venait d'être attaqué par Greyback. On a eu de la chance de quitter la maison avant qu'il n'explose ma porte. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te laisser dans notre entourage si tu avais dans l'intention de rallier Yaxley. Pas alors que son loup avait tenté de dévorer mon fils ! Sache que Draco n'est pas le seul à souffrir de cette décision. Ioann ne comprend pas plus que lui pourquoi on lui a retiré son ami, son frère. Mais je préfère le savoir triste que de le voir _mourir_ !

Le regard féroce de Severus coupa le souffle de Lucius. Ainsi la famille Snape aussi avait été attaquée. Il comprenait donc mieux certaines choses. Il était toujours furieux de savoir qu'il avait été trompé toutes ces années sur ses véritables engagements. Il resterait sûrement toujours cette divergence d'esprit entre eux. Mais ils avaient tout de même un point commun. Et pas des moindres.

- Tant que le Maître n'est pas de retour, je passerais outre le camp dans lequel tu es. Pour l'instant je pense que nous avons d'autres Cognards à frapper. Il semblerait que nous ayons un ennemi en commun et deux enfants à réconforter.

- Bien. Commençons par le plus important. Que proposes-tu pour les enfants ? Demanda Severus, soulagé de ce changement de ton.

- Que nous reprenions où nous nous en sommes arrêté il y a deux semaines. Je ne sais pas où en est Ioann, mais Draco va réellement mal

- Je sais. Milo me l'a dit tout à l'heure en me prévenant pour Narcissa. Ioann est actuellement chez lui et les deux garçons jouent ensembles après avoir viré leur gardien de sa propre chambre. Je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de reprendre les leçons communes. Poppy pourra s'en charger en attendant que Narcissa s'en sente à nouveau capable.

- Pomfresh est à Poudlard.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu es donc réellement retourné à Poudlard ?

- Par nécessité. Ioann ne sachant pas lire, il ne peut pas revenir Impasse du Tisseur à cause du _Fidélitas_.

- Bien alors je t'amènerais Draco tous les jours sauf le week-end.

- Parfait. Quant à Yaxley, j'ai bien ma petite idée.

Le sourire en coin de Severus aurait fait frissonner Lucius s'il avait été dirigé contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait inventé le professeur mais il avait hâte de voir ça et surtout d'exécuter ce plan. Il avait toujours eu l'esprit fertile quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Mais il n'en sut pas plus car déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur le guérisseur Johnson. Celui-ci fut mécontent de voir autant de monde dans cette chambre. Il renvoya Lucius chez lui, lui ordonnant de ne pas revenir avant le lendemain matin s'il comptait rester en un seul morceau.

Le blond s'énerva une fois de plus et ne réussit qu'à se faire priver d'un au revoir digne de ce nom auprès de Narcissa. Severus l'entraina vers les cheminées. Peu de temps après ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon Malfoy. Dobby arriva un instant après pour avoir des nouvelles de sa Maîtresse et de son Petit Maître. Il fut soulagé de savoir que tout semblait aller au mieux dans l'ensemble, mais laissa échapper un sanglot lorsqu'il apprit pour le bébé. Il apporta un service à whisky avant de transplaner dans la petite chambre désormais inutile afin de laisser son chagrin sortir. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants et se faisait une joie de s'occuper de celui qui devait arriver.

o0o

Milo soupira de soulagement. Les deux petits monstres étaient enfin couchés. Il avait cru qu'il n'arriverait pas à les endormir. Il se mit à sourire en repensant à cette soirée. Il les avait laissés jouer dans la chambre en apposant un sort d'alarme, avant de passer à la douche. Puis, une fois propre, il s'était approché et avait collé son oreille contre la porte pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Il n'avait entendu que des chuchotements. Décidant que s'il y avait un problème, le sort l'aurait prévenu, il s'était plongé dans l'article qu'il avait à rédiger. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le carillon de l'église à côté qu'il s'était aperçu de l'heure bien avancée. Il avait donc tout rangé avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour leur préparer un repas. Celui-ci avait été simple. Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir des invité et encore moins les deux enfants. Il avait remercié tous les dieux d'avoir une cuisine Moldue et avait sorti des steaks hachés ainsi que des frites du congélateur. Puis quand le diner avait été prêt et après les avoir appelé par deux fois, Milo avait fini par aller chercher les garçons. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il avait vu Ioann se précipiter pour la refermer sur son nez. Il en était resté stupéfait. Son filleul l'avait réellement viré de sa propre chambre. Après avoir rit tout seul, il avait refait une tentative d'ouverture mais visiblement les garçons s'étaient assis contre le montant.

- Draco, Ioann, ça suffit maintenant. Sortez de là et venez manger.

- Non ! Répondit Draco.

- Moi je suis l'oncle gentil et rigolo mais si je m'énerve, je vais me fâcher très fort. Alors sortez de cette chambre maintenant.

- Mais si on sort, tu f'ras partir D'aco. Veux pas que D'aco parte, veux pas !

- Non Ioann, je te promets que si vous sortez vous ne serez pas séparés. Pour l'instant vous venez manger et je suis même sûr que vous dormirez ensemble. Demain le papa de Draco viendra le chercher mais vous vous retrouverez ensuite.

- Oui mais quand ? Veux pas qu'y parte moi ! Sanglota presque le petit Russe.

- Je ne sais pas quand, mais ce ne sera pas long. Pas comme la dernière fois.

La porte s'était ouverte sur le regard larmoyant et en même temps plein d'espoir de Ioann alors que juste derrière lui, Draco le regardait de la même façon.

- Tu promets ? Avait chuchoté le plus jeune.

Alors il s'était accroupi devant eux et avait ouvert les bras en lui promettant. Les deux garçons s'étaient élancés contre lui et il les avait serrés très fort. En sentant les larmes de son filleul couler dans son cou, Milo avait compris l'étendu du chagrin que les deux enfants avait enduré lors de cette si soudaine séparation. Il avait alors pris une grande inspiration et s'était relevé, Draco installé sur une de ses hanches, Ioann sur l'autre. C'était ainsi qu'il les emmena dans la cuisine pour prendre leur repas.

Puis ils avaient rejoins tous les trois le logement de fonction de Severus. Mais alors qu'il avait voulu les mettre au lit, Ioann l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou avant de lui demander « Et douche ? ». Il avait donc dû recommencer le rituel du bain sans compter que Draco tenait absolument à se doucher avec son petit frère malgré qu'il se soit lavé peu de temps avant. Heureusement que Severus possédait une baignoire dans ses appartements, car il avait pu les laisser barboter tranquillement le temps qu'il s'occupait de préparer les pyjamas, le lit et sa propre soirée. Quand il était revenu pour finir de les nettoyer et les sortir de l'eau, il avait cru faire une attaque en voyant l'état de la salle de bain. Il avait laissé son regard noir se poser sur les deux enfants qui se contentaient de le regarder avec toute leur innocence. Ils étaient debout, trempés, à moitié savonnés, Draco tenant le pommeau de douche allumé, Ioann le savon et un gant dans les mains alors que la salle de bain semblait avoir été témoin d'un raz de marée avant d'être déclarée zone sinistrée. Et ce devait être la marée montante car le niveau de l'eau au sol avait considérablement augmenté.

En secouant la tête de dépit, Milo avait posé ses chaussures et chaussettes, remonté son jean façon _pêche aux moules_ et s'était approché d'eux, en essayant de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage. Puis il avait coupé l'eau, avait attrapé les affaires de toilettes que tenait son filleul puis les avait débarbouillés, agrémentant le tout de quelques chatouilles sur leur peau nue et sensible. Après tout, au point où en était l'inondation de la pièce, il n'était plus à ça près. Une fois la douche terminée, et d'un sort, la salle épongée, il avait pu s'occuper de les sécher. Mais alors qu'il avait reposé la serviette, les deux garçons étaient partis en courant et en criant dans le salon. Le Russe s'était appuyé contre le montant de la porte et les avait regardés faire avec un sourire. Ils s'étaient amusés à essayer de s'attraper en tournant autour du canapé. Au bout de cinq minutes il avait tout de même décidé que cela suffisait et qu'ils allaient attraper froid. Il s'était avancé, les faisant partir plus loin en rigolant. Ils avaient alors joué un moment ainsi, l'adulte courant après les gamins. Finalement il avait réussi à les attraper et agripper difficilement tous les deux avant de les porter tant bien que mal dans la chambre pour passer un pyjama sur leurs petites fesses nues. Il avait décidé de commencer par Draco. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal car le garçon était très remuant. Puis il l'avait relâché mais avait dû rattraper Ioann qui avait recommencé à courir partout. Une course, des chatouilles et un pyjama plus tard, Milo avait regardait les deux garçons avec satisfaction quand il remarqua qu'il avait mis le pantalon de Draco à l'envers. Il avait une fois de plus dû courir après lui pour lui remettre à l'endroit. Mais dès qu'il avait voulu les mettre au lit, l'état de guerre avait été déclaré. Pas moyen de les faire rester couchés plus de trente secondes et dès que l'un était dans le lit, l'autre repartait en rigolant.

Ce fut la fatigue qui avait finalement gagné. Et au bout d'un moment Ioann s'était assis par terre en suçant son pouce et en se frottant les yeux. Cette fois là, quand Milo l'avait mis dans le lit, il s'y était allongé tout seul. Voyant ça, Draco était revenu pour se coucher alors qu'il laissait échapper un bâillement. Maintenant ils dormaient enfin, main dans la main, comme de peur d'être séparés pendant leur sommeil. La veilleuse diffusait une douce lumière dans la chambre. Avec un sourire Milo referma la porte. Il était temps qu'il aille ranger la salle de bain. Finalement il n'avait plus qu'une envie pour cette soirée : se mettre dans son lit avec un bon bouquin. Il ne ferait pas ça tous les jours. Mais les voir si plein de vie était tellement bon qu'il espérait bien pouvoir une nouvelle fois les garder, mais plus tard ... bien plus tard.


	48. Oubli

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Merci à Zarakinel et à Nounou pour leurs review. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez.

Alors après les retrouvailles de Ioann et Draco … les deux enfants vont encore en faire voir aux adultes... mais pour aujourd'hui, ce serait plus la vengeance de Milo lol. Mais l'insouciance ne va pas durer longtemps … on enchaine les chapitre et les mauvaises nouvelles. Oui je sais je suis méchante... Mais je vous laisse lire pour mieux comprendre ^^

NOTE : les fêtes de fin d'année se rapprochent considérablement. Mon emploi du temps est un peu saturé (après 11 heures de boulot hier, je bosse aussi dimanche prochain...travailler dans le commerce à cette période de l'année, c'est pas simple), celui de ma béta est aussi débordé et j'ai une famille à casée dans mes temps libres. Aussi je vais devoir modifier un peu mon rythme de publication. Le prochain chapitre arrivera le **Dimanche 27 Décembre** (donc dans 11 jours) et le suivant le Mercredi 6 Janvier (soit 10 jours plus tard). Ensuite je reprendrai mon rythme de tous les mercredi.

Voilà, ceci étant dit, bonne lecture et rendez-vous au chapitre prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Oubli.**

_Samedi 4 Octobre 1986._

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Milo se demanda ce qu'il avait bu la veille. Il n'avait pas la gueule de bois mais par contre il n'arrivait pas à remettre la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit. Une vague de froid lui serra les entrailles. Si jamais, avec l'alcool ou autre, il avait trompé Henrique, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il tendit l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne filtrait, indiquant que le propriétaire des lieux était proche. Il s'assit et remarqua qu'il avait tout de même mis un de ses pyjamas, et rien que de ne pas se trouver nu, le rassura énormément. Il regarda autour de lui avant de tomber sur une photo de Ioann. Son soulagement grandit un peu plus lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était chez Severus et que la veille il avait gardé les deux garçons. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne tout en bâillant. Puis il repoussa la couverture avant de se lever. Il enfila son pull maudissant ces cachots humides à la température fraiche.

Il s'étira puis sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Le salon était dans l'obscurité, à peine brisée par les quelques braises de la cheminée. Il s'avança pour relancer le feu quand il tomba sur un amas de vêtements sur le canapé. En y regardant bien il découvrit Severus endormi au milieu. Visiblement il était rentré tard et s'était installé là en ne se recouvrant que de sa cape. Milo sourit en secouant la tête. Il ralluma le feu en premier avant de se retourner vers son ami ... et de se retrouver avec une baguette brandie vers lui. De l'autre côté du bout de bois, le professeur de Potions tentait apparemment de faire le point et de savoir ce qu'il faisait à dormir sur le canapé.

- Bonjour à toi Severus. Je devrais réellement essayer de me souvenir que tu as la baguette facile au réveil.

Il ne s'attira qu'un grognement alors que l'homme s'asseyait en frottant son visage fatigué d'une main lasse. Une courte nuit sur le canapé n'avait décidément rien de reposant.

- Tu es rentré tard ?

- Non, mais tout le monde dormait déjà quand je suis arrivé. Je ne me rappelais pas que tu te couchais comme les poules.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais Io et Draco m'ont épuisé et je suis tombé de sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? S'inquiéta Severus pensant au comportement très calme de son fils.

- Oh, rien de spécial. Juste que Ioann commence à comprendre ce que s'amuser signifie vraiment et qu'avec Blondinet, ils expérimentent tout ça. Un conseil, prends une potion d'énergie quand tu t'occuperas des deux réunis. Ensemble ce sont de vrais diablotins.

- Tant que ça ?

- Oh oui. Mais c'est tellement agréable de les voir ainsi. Par contre j'espère qu'avec Lucius, ça a donné quelque chose, car si jamais ils sont à nouveau séparés, cela fera beaucoup de dégâts, ajouta Milo avec sérieux.

- Non c'est bon. Tant que Narcissa n'est pas prête pour reprendre les cours, je verrais avec Poppy pour s'occuper d'eux. Lucius amènera Draco ici dans un premier temps, après on avisera.

- Voici une bonne nouvelle. Mais comment va Narcissa ?

- Pas bien. Elle a subi une longue attaque de _Doloris_. Intellectuellement il semblerait qu'elle aille bien mais physiquement elle a souffert. Elle a perdu le bébé ... Je ne te parle donc pas de son moral.

- C'est terrible. Qui donc a pu faire une telle chose ?

- Un Mangemort. Yaxley semble perdre patience et a lancé ses hommes sur la famille Malfoy.

- Après avoir lancé un Loup-garou chez toi. Ce type est une vraie ordure.

- C'est un Mangemort, énonça Severus comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu n'as jamais été comme ça.

- Si, je l'ai été. J'ai juste eu assez de bon sens pour me rendre compte assez tôt que certaines choses étaient proprement édifiantes.

- Je suppose que Lucius est énervé.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fera rien d'illégal, officiellement bien sûr.

- Et vu ta tête, tu vas participer à la version officieuse, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison. Par contre, pas un mot sur cette entreprise à Albus. C'est un grand homme à qui je dois beaucoup, mais Ioann n'a pas confiance en lui, Lucius non plus et aux vues de ce qu'elle a découvert sur Potter, Minerva ne lui accorde plus autant de crédit. Il a du pouvoir et de la puissance, mais à trop vouloir en faire, il fait de plus en plus d'erreurs.

- Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais il en a déjà accumulé assez pour que je tienne ma langue. De toute façon, je doute que tu m'en dises plus donc je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui raconter.

- Bien, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, on est samedi. Ton homme va t'attendre.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide avec les petits démons ?

- J'arrive à gérer des classes d'imbéciles sans cervelle qui sont capables de faire exploser une potion calmante. Je pense pouvoir m'occuper de deux enfants de cinq et six ans.

- Oui mais tu n'es pas spécialement en forme car pas reposé de la nuit et tu sous-estimes leur capacité à te rendre fou. Je peux envoyer un message à Henrique pour qu'on se voie demain et rester aujourd'hui avec toi. Sérieux, tu vas vraiment leur faire peur avec la tête de déterré que tu te tiens.

- Tu aurais préféré que je t'envoie sur le canapé peut-être ? Toi qui dormais comme un bien heureux quand je suis arrivé.

- Non mais tu aurais pu me réveiller, je serais rentré chez moi, patate.

- La prochaine fois je te pousserais par terre pour prendre ta place dans ce cas, répliqua Severus en roulant des yeux.

- En tout cas il est encore tôt, tu devrais y aller, dans ton lit, et finir ta nuit tranquille. Je m'occupe des garçons en attendant ton réveil.

- Et comme je me doute que tu ne me laisserais pas d'autre choix, je vais t'écouter. A tout à l'heure.

Severus se leva difficilement et se traina d'une démarche raide jusqu'à sa chambre. Milo le regarda faire en riant doucement. Puis d'un coup, il se précipita dans la chambre. Il esquiva le livre qu'un Severus en caleçon venait de lui envoyer en le traitant de pervers obsessionnel avant d'attraper son sac de voyage avec ses affaires de toilettes et vêtements. L'anglais attrapa une robe de chambre et s'en drapa en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Oh c'est bon blanche neige, je ne vais pas attenter à ta pudeur. Mais j'ai préféré récupérer mes biens tant que t'es réveillé plutôt que de devoir entrer dans ta chambre en serviette, après ma douche, et manquer de me prendre un avada par un fou à moitié endormi ! Rigola le Russe.

- Oui et bien maintenant que c'est fait, dégage de là avant que tu ne te le prennes quand même, ton avada !

- Tu sais que des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une pucelle effarouchée devant moi ? Le plus dingue c'est de superposer cette image aux souvenirs que j'ai des fois où je vous ai surpris, Iva et toi dans des positions très acrobatiques. Là, on a dû mal à comprendre que c'est le même mec dans les deux situations.

Il ne continua pas son exposé plus loin car déjà deux autres livres avaient tenté de l'éborgner. Il ressortit de la chambre en rigolant laissant un Severus plus résigné qu'énervé se glisser dans ses draps. Dans le salon il regarda l'heure. A peine six heure dix. Il était réellement très tôt. Avec un peu de chance il aurait au moins deux heures de tranquille avant le réveil de Ioann et Draco. Il se décida donc à aller prendre une douche rapide avant d'avaler un café devant l'article qu'il aurait dû achever la veille.

o0o

Lucius avait également passé une nuit très courte. Après le départ de Severus, il avait été s'allonger, mais son esprit était loin d'être apaisé. Et ce matin, il s'était réveillé bien avant l'Aurore. Ensuite, il avait ordonné à Dobby de préparer le Manoir pour le retour de Narcissa. Car il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la laisser à Ste Mangouste plus longtemps. De toute façon, quoique ce guérisseur pourrait bien dire, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide de Pomfresh pour les soins dont sa femme aurait besoin. Il secoua la tête en se disant que sa vie avait bien changé : manigancer contre ses anciens compagnons d'armes, laisser son fils à un homme qui lui était inconnu quatre mois plus tôt, préférer son ancienne infirmière qu'il avait toujours cru incompétente aux guérisseurs reconnus de l'hôpital sorcier. Tant de choses que jamais il n'aurait crues possibles. Et pourtant, bizarrement, il n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde.

Aussitôt qu'il eut repris son allure fière et imposante il prit la cheminée pour Ste Mangouste. Le personnel était restreint à cette heure. Juste le minimum afin d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de l'établissement. Il monta dans les étages. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le service de Narcissa, il remarqua avec plaisir que l'assistante n'était pas encore arrivée. Ce qui le réjouissait grandement. Il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement de cette femelle qui l'exaspérait plus que tout.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte et entra dans la chambre. Une chandelle brûlait dans un coin faisant danser des ombres sur les murs blancs de la pièce. Il s'avança sans bruit et la contempla. Ses traits étaient tirés. Même si elle dormait profondément, son sommeil n'était pas de tout repos. Sûrement devait-elle revivre son agression, encore et encore. Il avisa les potions posées sur la table de chevet. Avec un léger sourire en coin, il les attrapa et les plaça dans la poche de sa cape. Puis il réduisit les vêtements posés sur une chaise avant de les faire rejoindre les potions. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit. Il caressa doucement les joues douces de l'endormie. Puis il dégagea une des longues mèches blondes de sur son front. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Doucement il l'attrapa dans ses bras tout en faisant ben attention qu'elle reste emmitouflée dans le drap.

Il s'arrêta juste avant de passer la porte pour vérifier qu'elle dormait toujours et lui embrassa le front. Il traversa à nouveau les couloirs, louant Salazar pour le peu de personnel actif présent. Il arriva sans encombre devant la cheminée. Délicatement il déplaça Narcissa de façon à attraper de la poudre de cheminette et au moment où il activait la communication avec son salon, il entendit qu'on le hélait. Il se retourna et découvrit une femme potelée en blouse blanche qui se précipitait vers lui en lui ordonnant de laisser cette patiente mais il n'en avait que faire. Il passa dans le foyer, laissant la guérisseuse donner l'alerte.

Il traversa les couloirs avant d'arriver dans sa chambre. Il déposa Narcissa sur les draps en satin ivoire qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il la déshabilla avant de la recouvrit chaudement de la couette. Il la regarda avec amour avant de quitter la chambre. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Après avoir ordonné à son elfe de surveiller le réveil de sa femme, il écrivit une missive rapide à Poppy, lui demandant de venir le plus rapidement possible au Manoir afin de la mettre au courant pour qu'elle puisse faire les soins nécessaires. Puis il fit apparaître un service à thé. Ce fut debout devant sa fenêtre, les yeux dans le soleil levant, qu'il sirota sa tasse attendant l'arrivée de l'infirmière et prêt à en découdre avec les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste.

o0o

Milo regarda l'heure, il était maintenant neuf heures. Il s'étonna que les enfants ne soient pas encore réveillés. Avec attention, il rangea son travail. Puis il s'étira avant de se diriger à pas de loup dans la chambre de Ioann. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'ils étaient bien réveillés et qu'ils jouaient à il ne savait quel jeu, assis sur le lit mais sous les draps. De la porte, il ne voyait que leurs silhouettes sous le fin tissu ainsi que leur ombre. Ils avaient attrapé la veilleuse et l'avait mise avec eux afin d'avoir un peu de lumière. Ils avaient réussi à faire en sorte que le sort de traduction s'effectue en chuchotant ce qui leur permettait de se murmurer des histoires sans se faire entendre. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Severus. En attendant, un sourire en coin, il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Il attrapa délicatement et entre deux doigts le drap et d'un coup il tira dessus en lançant un « bouh » sonore. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, les deux garçons sursautèrent en criant. Ioann se colla à la tête du lit en serrant son dragon dans les bras alors que Draco, trop près du bord, glissa au sol les fesses les premières. Il se releva en se frottant le derrière et en le fusillant du regard.

- Même pas drôle, bouda-t-il.

- Oh que si c'était drôle, petit Morveux, ricana le Russe avant d'attraper un Ioann apeuré dans ses bras. Hey, p'tit Io, tout va bien. Allez, tu me fais un câlin ?

Prudemment Ioann agrippa son cou et lui fit un bisou avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou. Avisant le regard toujours boudeur de Draco, Milo lui tendit la main pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir en déposant lui aussi un bisou sur la joue râpeuse du Russe avant de grimacer et le lui lancer un « Tu piques » râleur. Le journaliste lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant. Puis il les aida à enfiler robes de chambre et chaussons avant de les envoyer dans le salon. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les trois à la table, le petit déjeuner apparut.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que les tartines avaient diminué en nombre et que les bols de lait avaient été finis, Ioann regarda tout autour de lui tout en se frottant le nez. Puis il regarda son parrain, des interrogations plein les yeux.

- L'est où papa ?

- Il dort, mon Ange.

- Encore ?

- Il s'est couché tard tu sais. Mais tu as raison, il est temps qu'il se lève lui aussi. Ça vous direz d'aller le réveiller tous les deux ?

- Ouiiii ! S'écrièrent les deux enfants en chœur.

Milo leur essuya la bouche et les mains avant de les autoriser à quitter la table puis il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur indiquer qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit. Alors Ioann fit comme lui tout en lançant un « chuuut » à Draco. Celui-ci lui répondit de la même façon. Le Russe ouvrit la porte avec précaution et lança un _Accio_ informulé sur la baguette de Severus. Il voulait bien que les enfants s'amusent au détriment de son ami, mais pas que celui-ci leur fasse peur ou pire, ne les blesse, par accident. Ensuite il les poussa doucement dans la pièce les regardant faire depuis la porte. Ils trottinèrent vers le lit. Draco se tourna vers Ioann en lui intimant une nouvelle fois le silence. Puis il sauta sur les couvertures, rapidement rejoint par Ioann. Tous deux criant qu'il fallait se réveiller.

o0o

Severus était perdu dans les limbes. Quelque part entre le sommeil profond et le réveil encore lointain. Il était bien et n'avait pas envie de faire face à la vie et ses réalités. Pourtant lorsque deux cris résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, il ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux en s'asseyant brusquement. En fronçant les sourcils il regarda sous son oreiller, cherchant où était sa baguette. Par réflexe il avait voulu l'attraper mais sa main s'était refermée sur du vide. Mais les cris incessants le firent se focaliser sur l'origine de tout ce bruit. Cette fois bien réveillé, il regarda avec sourire Draco et Ioann sauter sur son lit. Puis avant qu'il ne s'y prépare, il reçut les deux garçons dans les bras, se faisant entrainer dans l'élan et se retrouvant allongé sous une tonne de bisous et quelques récriminations comme quoi il piquait lui aussi. Puis quand l'orage fut passé, Draco s'assit à côté de lui alors que Ioann se sera tout contre lui avec contentement.

- Papa ?

- Oui mon Cœur ?

- Va partir D'aco ?

- Lucius va venir le chercher oui, mais vous vous verrez aussi souvent qu'avant, sauf que ce sera Draco qui viendra te voir.

- Pourquoi I'ann il a plus le droit de venir à ma maison ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a plus le droit mais pour l'instant, c'est un peu compliqué.

- Alors moi et D'aco on se voit toujours ?

- Oui, je te le promets.

Ravi, Draco se mit debout sur le lit et sautilla en criant pour montrer sa joie. Aussitôt Ioann fit comme lui, obligeant Severus à se tasser dans un coin du lit pour ne pas se faire piétiner. Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers la porte tout en les regardant se chamailler. Ils avaient maintenant attrapé les oreillers et se tapaient avec. Severus soupira en voyant l'état de son lit. Dans son oreille, il entendit le Russe lui glisser quelque chose comme : « je t'avais bien dit que c'étaient de petits monstres ». En roulant des yeux il lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Puis il lui demanda s'ils avaient déjeuné. Après la réponse positive, il se rapprocha du lit pour attraper son fils au vol.

- Hep, les garçons, il serait temps pour vous de vous habiller. Un petit tour à la salle de bain et ...

- Non ! Le coupa Milo. Fais-moi confiance, s'ils doivent passer à la douche, ce sera l'un après l'autre !

Severus le regarda en haussant un sourcil puis il entendit un pouffement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Draco rire tout en collant ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de glousser plus. Dans ses bras, Ioann riait doucement. Mais Milo ne se laissa pas intimider, il s'approcha du lit et attrapa Draco qu'il mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

- Je m'occupe de ce petit Morveux. Toi, prends ton câlin matinal et tu t'occuperas de ton fils _après_.

- Hey ! Fais-moi descendre ! Tu fais mal ! Râla Draco.

- Fallait le dire tout de suite.

Et agilement, Milo le fit redescendre dans ses bras mais la tête en bas et les pieds battant de l'air au niveau de son nez. Le petit garçon cria tout en agrippant fortement les mains de son agresseur. Ils sortirent ainsi de la chambre devant un Ioann éberlué et un Severus ravi de la situation. Il avait rarement vu Draco aussi énergique et joyeux. Même si Lucius avait changé son comportement vis-à-vis de lui, il était peu probable que le père et le fils interagissent un jour ainsi. Lui-même aimait beaucoup le petit blond mais il n'était pas assez expansif pour jouer de cette façon avec lui. C'était une bonne chose qu'il s'entende bien avec Milo. Le Russe serait pour lui, ainsi que pour Ioann, un merveilleux compagnon de jeu.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus fut appelé avec les deux enfants, à l'infirmerie par Poppy. Milo était finalement reparti finir de travailler chez lui un peu plus tôt. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'infirmière sans avoir croisé personne, Draco vit que son père l'attendait assis dans un des sièges. Il se précipita vers lui et sous l'œil attendrit de Poppy, Lucius l'attrapa sur ses genoux pour profiter d'un câlin. Elle se dit que finalement il avait bien changé le Malfoy froid et arrogant. Celui-ci demanda à Ioann de s'approcher pour lui dire bonjour également. Les effusions passées, les deux blonds rentrèrent chez eux avec la promesse que Draco reviendrait dès le lendemain malgré le fait que ce soit un dimanche.

o0o

_Mardi 7 Octobre 1986._

Severus était dans le salon en train de corriger les copies de ses élèves. S'il avait été honnête, il aurait avoué qu'elles étaient correctes mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes alors il se contenta de les noter d'un piètre. Il regarda l'heure et s'étonna de ne pas voir son fils déjà réveillé. Mais il était vrai que depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Draco, Ioann ne voulait plus dormir les après midi, il voulait profiter au maximum de son ami. Alors les soirs il tombait de fatigue et visiblement ce matin là, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Mais il était tout de même étonnant à dix heures passées, qu'il dorme toujours. Finalement le professeur laissa ses copies et alla vérifier que Ioann n'était pas malade. Une main gelée lui enserra les entrailles en se rendant compte que le lit était vide. D'un coup de baguette il alluma les lumières de la chambre alors que son regard scannait la pièce.

Ce fut sous le bureau qu'il le découvrit. Recroquevillé et en pleurs. Severus s'approcha vivement avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Le sort pour détecter les cauchemars n'avait jamais failli. Avant ce matin là. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper mais s'arrêta en le voyant se reculer, plus en détresse que jamais. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réagi ainsi. Le professeur se sentit dépassé.

- Ioann, mon Cœur, c'est fini. Je suis là.

- Désolé, voulait pas désolé.

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Dis-moi. C'est fini calme toi.

- Vomi. Voulais pas. Nettoierai. Nettoierai ! Suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas grave, Chaton. Je vais nettoyer ça et ce sera fini, d'accord.

- NON ! Vais faire ! C'est moi de faire ! Pas punir !

- Calme-toi, Ioann.

- S'vous plait, pas punir, pas ceinture, s'vous plait ...

Les sanglots de l'enfant résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse. Severus était choqué. Comment son petit garçon pouvait-il croire qu'il allait le frapper ? Il se secoua. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi plus longtemps. Il tendit les bras pour attraper le garçon et le serrer contre lui afin de rassurer. Mais Ioann cria et se débattit, fortement.

- C'est papa, Ioann, c'est papa, calme-toi mon Cœur. C'est papa.

- Suis désolé, pas faire mal, pas faire mal, voulais pas, s'y vous plait, pas l'hangar ...

- Ioann regarde-moi ! C'est papa, tu es à la maison dans ta chambre, regarde-moi.

Et Ioann le regarda. Il le fixa et étudia la pièce. Avant d'éclater en sanglots, une nouvelle fois. Il tenta de se rouler en boule mais Severus le retenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Voulais pas être là. Sais que pas le droit. Pas fais attention.

Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ioann était bien réveillé et pourtant il réagissait comme s'il était toujours chez Sergueï. Bien qu'il supposa que là-bas, s'il avait osé lever ainsi la voix, la sentence aurait été pire. Le tenant toujours dans ses bras, malgré qu'il se soit remis à se débattre, le professeur l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. D'une main ferme, il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, fit tomber un flacon dans le lavabo mais n'y attacha aucune importance. Il attrapa enfin la potion qu'il voulait et s'efforça de la faire avaler à son fils sans en mettre trop à côté. Rapidement, l'enfant se calma et se mit à somnoler tout en continuant sa litanie de plaintes.

Severus revint au salon, le maintenant contre son torse, et installa dans un fauteuil avant de faire venir une couverture pour le tenir au chaud. Merlin, que s'était-il donc passé pour que la situation en arrive à un tel point ? Ioann fut pris d'un haut le cœur et Severus eut tout juste le temps de le basculer sur le côté afin qu'il vomisse par terre et qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Il nettoya le sol d'un coup de baguette et sortit un mouchoir pour enlever les éclaboussures de ses joues et sa bouche. Il lui redonna un peu de potion puis il le serra dans ses bras, essayant de lui transmettre son amour et sa protection. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure.

Une longue heure où l'enfant dormit mais pas sereinement. Quand il se réveilla, il ne bougea plus. Il resta les yeux fixés devant lui, les yeux brillants et le souffle accéléré. Severus lui parlait doucement. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne sortait pas de sa transe. Quand il faisait des cauchemars éprouvant, il reprenait toujours le dessus après avoir dormi un peu. Mais là rien.

- Ioann ? Ioann tu m'entends ?

- Oui m'sieur.

- Non pas monsieur, tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Un hochement négatif de la tête lui répondit.

- Ioann, je suis ton papa, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, sais pas, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- De quoi te souviens-tu, mon Cœur, demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cave, faisait noir. Pas droit parler. Dois pas bouger. Pas manger. Attendre. Noir.

Cette fois Severus se mit à paniquer. Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Il vérifia que l'enfant était bien enveloppé dans le linge avant de se lever et de se précipiter hors de ses appartements, en direction de l'infirmerie. A cette heure là les cours n'étaient pas encore finis mais certains élèves qui avait une heure de libre furent stupéfaits de voir leur ancien professeur de Potions avec un visage affolé, courant presque dans les couloirs, son fils visiblement malade dans les bras. Minerva qui revenait d'un entretien avec Albus, fut elle-aussi confrontée à ce tableau. Contrairement aux adolescents qui étaient juste curieux, elle sentit l'inquiétude la gagner rapidement.

Mais Severus ne vit aucun de ceux-là. Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie et appela Poppy avec empressement. Quand elle arriva et les vit, elle s'empressa de lui indiquer un lit autour duquel elle referma les rideaux avant de lancer un sort du silence.

- Severus que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé affolé dans sa chambre. Il avait vomi et se trouvait en pleine panique comme après un gros cauchemar. Je lui ai fait prendre une potion calmante qu'il a vomie juste après. Il a par contre gardé celle que je lui ai redonnée ensuite. Il a dormi un peu mais au lieu d'aller mieux, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire. Je crois qu'il fait un blocage de quelque chose. Il ne se souvient apparemment plus de ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis allé le sortir des griffes de Soloviev. Et encore, son dernier souvenir remonte à une cave. Je l'avais trouvé enfermé dans un hangar. J'ai cru qu'il avait fait un cauchemar mais le sort de détection n'a pas fonctionné.

- Sûrement parce que ce n'est pas un cauchemar à proprement parlé, mais qu'il est enfermé dans ses propres souvenirs. Severus, j'ai besoin de savoir, a-t-il eu des absences ou comme des pertes de mémoires ?

- C'est arrivé quelques fois qu'il ait du mal à situer certaines choses. Au début il a eu du mal à se rappeler que Milo, vous ou moi utilisions une baguette, par exemple. Dernièrement, il n'a pas reconnu Albus tout de suite.

- A-t-il souvent vomi ces temps-ci ?

- Ce matin et le jour où il s'est perdu dans les couloirs.

- Ce jour là il avait aussi mal à la tête. J'ai également remarqué qu'il souffrait de temps en temps.

- Effectivement, ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Mais avec les cours de Narcissa, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être normal. Surtout avec le sort de traduction qui doit le fatiguer.

- Avez-vous noté des pertes au niveau de ses capacités sensorielles ou des problèmes de concentration?

- Non, rien au niveau sensoriel. Des difficultés à comprendre ce qu'on lui dit parfois, mais je suppose que nous n'employons pas toujours des phrases et des mots faciles.

- Peut-être, mais pas sûr. Une sensibilité au bruit ou à la lumière ?

- Quand l'un ou l'autre est trop important uniquement. Ce qui me parait normal.

- Avez-vous remarqué des changements d'humeurs ou émotionnels brusques ?

- Avec Ioann ce n'est pas évident de se rendre compte de ce qui est habituel ou non dans ce genre de comportement. Il suffit que cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et il va changer du tout au tout.

- Effectivement. C'est une question un peu délicate. A-t-il eu des pertes d'équilibre ou des vertiges ?

- J'ai tendance à mettre cela sur le fait qu'il se lève rapidement, mais c'est effectivement arrivé de temps en temps.

- Et même si son état s'est amélioré, il est difficile de dire si sa fatigue et somnolence sont normales.

- Poppy, cet interrogatoire a un but, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qui se passe.

- Effectivement. Céphalées (1), vertiges, vomissements, fatigue, changements d'humeurs, amnésie, manque de concentration et troubles de la mémoire. Des symptômes trop nombreux pour être sans conséquence. Lors de son premier examen, j'avais remarqué quelque chose mais j'avais préféré attendre de voir comment cela évoluerait car c'était somme toute très bénin (2). Puis après je n'ai rien détecté de grave par la suite.

- Poppy. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il a !

- Il est atteint d'un syndrome post-commotionnel. C'est quelque chose qui peut apparaître dans les jours, les semaines ou les mois qui suivent un traumatisme crânien. Je vais le garder cet après midi et le suivre de près. Je vais devoir lui faire avaler quelques potions et lui lancer quelques sorts. À la moindre aggravation, j'interviendrais tout de suite.

- Je vous fais confiance Poppy, et vous le savez. Faites ce qu'il y a à faire, mais faites en sorte qu'il se souvienne de moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais j'ai besoin que vous m'autorisiez à le faire entrer à Ste Mangouste en cas d'urgence. Ils ont des guérisseurs très compétents et dont je me porte garante.

- Je n'approuve pas l'idée qu'il aille là-bas, mais s'il le faut, alors je ne m'opposerai pas.

- Bien. Allez manger, il est l'heure. Pas de récrimination. Vous allez m'encombrer à rester près de ce lit, alors allez vous occuper de vous et laissez moi faire mon travail.

- J'aimerais juste utiliser votre cheminée avant. Je voudrais prévenir Lucius de ne pas amener Draco aujourd'hui et que je le tiendrais au courant pour les jours à venir.

- Selon son état, je pense que la visite de son ami fera du bien à Ioann. Mais à partir de demain. Aujourd'hui il lui faut du calme.

Sur ces derniers accords, Severus se dirigea dans le bureau et activa la cheminée. Il avait dans l'idée de juste passé un coup de cheminette mais le vide qu'il ressentait actuellement l'incita à rejoindre le Manoir Malfoy. Lucius arriva quelques instants après, baguette à la main. Il la baissa automatiquement en voyant l'arrivant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Severus ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Lucius, je crois que j'ai besoin de boire un truc de fort, très fort.

- Pour que tu le craches sur mon tapis ?

- Je ne blague pas. Ioann souffre d'un syndrome post-commotionnel dû à un traumatisme crânien.

- Alors j'apporte la bouteille neuve. Assois-toi et tu vas tout me raconter.

- Où est Draco ?

- Il joue dans sa chambre avec Narcissa. Elle ne le quitte presque pas depuis qu'hier Pomfresh l'a autorisé à se lever.

- Il ne pourra pas voir Ioann tout à l'heure. Mais si ça va mieux, demain ce serait bien qu'il vienne, pas pour étudier mais pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Très bien, alors Narcissa lui donnera sûrement quelques cours avant que je l'amène. Du moins quand tu m'auras confirmé qu'il peut venir. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Ioann.

Et Severus lui expliqua la situation, les yeux perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée. Et surtout l'esprit loin, auprès de son fils.

o0o

Le repas du midi venait de s'achever. Chacun avait presque une heure avant que les cours ne reprennent. Minerva se dirigeait dans les couloirs en direction de son bureau. Elle était soucieuse. Mais qui ne le serait pas en ayant croisé Severus et son fils mal en point avant de manger combiné avec l'annonce d'Albus comme quoi le cours de potions avancées de l'après midi avait été annulé. Peu d'élèves étaient concernés par ces cours mais visiblement la nouvelle ne les avait pas réjouis autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Severus avait-il appris à être humain ? Elle chassa cette idée idiote de son esprit avant de se rendre compte que ses pas ne la guidaient pas dans son bureau mais vers l'infirmerie. Cela avait le mérite d'être clair sur ses intentions inconscientes. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter le jeune homme pour _fourrer sa truffe où cela ne la regardait pas_, mais elle était une Gryffondor et avait bien l'intention de brandir son courage sous son nez.

L'infirmerie était vide, seul un lit était utilisé et entouré de rideaux. Minerva pensa à juste titre que c'était celui du garçon. Elle s'avança en appelant Poppy qui sortit de son bureau aussitôt, croyant à une urgence.

- Ah Poppy, comment va le jeune Snape ?

- Que savez-vous ? Demanda l'infirmière, suspicieuse.

- Rien à part que lorsque j'ai croisé Severus tout à l'heure, il tenait son fils dans les bras et que visiblement il y avait quelque chose de grave.

- Je suis sous le sceau du secret professionnel, je ne peux donc rien vous dire. Sauf qu'il faut attendre pour diagnostiquer si c'est grave ou pas.

- Merlin, tant que ça ?

- Oui, tant que ça. J'aimerais beaucoup ne plus jamais avoir à le revoir dans mon infirmerie pour autre chose qu'un vulgaire rhume ou un genou écorché. Il en a suffisamment vu ce petit garçon.

- Tout comme son père ...

- Tout comme son père. Mais je vous déconseille de le dire à Severus, vous risqueriez de l'énerver.

- Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà lorsqu'on se rencontre ?

- C'est une excellente question ... je pense que les deux circonstances se valent.

- Il n'est pas là ?

- Non, je lui ai demandé de partir, Ioann a besoin de repos et lui de ne pas se morfondre.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. Je vais vous laisser vu que vous ne pouvez de toute façon rien me dire sur l'état de ce petit. Je compte tout de même sur vous pour me rassurer lorsqu'il ira mieux. Bon après midi Poppy.

Elle repartit vers son bureau, guère plus rassurée. Mais elle avait la confirmation que Ioann avait un ennui de santé. Et apparemment assez important.

o0o

Lorsqu'il revint en début de soirée, Severus retrouva son fils endormi. Il s'assit à ses côtés, lui caressa les joues comme pour le réveiller mais il n'obtint qu'une crispation du jeune visage. Poppy ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, lui expliquant qu'elle avait gardé son patient sous sommeil de façon à ce que les sorts et potions puissent agir sur son traumatisme de façon la plus efficace. Mais elle ferait en sorte qu'il puisse se nourrir avant la nuit. Son état était stationnaire à tendance positive. Pourtant elle préférait ne pas se prononcer. Elle le prévint également qu'elle le gardait pour la nuit, tenant à être à proximité au cas où il ait besoin de soin rapidement. Severus lui apprit donc qu'il dormirait également à l'infirmerie, se sachant incapable de dormir tranquillement dans son lit alors que Ioann était à l'infirmerie.

Un elfe de maison leur apporta de quoi manger et ils passèrent le repas en silence. Un gémissement attira leur attention. Ils se précipitèrent au chevet du petit malade au moment où celui-ci ouvrait les yeux. Il regarda tout autour de lui et bougeant le moins possible. Severus le regarda faire. Lorsque le regard pailleté d'argent entra en contact avec le sien, ce qu'il y vit lui donna envie de pleurer. Mais de pleurer de joie. Il y avait dans ces yeux, tant de sentiments et surtout un soulagement tel que le professeur comprit que son fils se souvenait de lui. Il lui fit un sourire apaisant pendant que Poppy s'installait à côté de lui pour l'ausculter. Elle lui fit passer une sorte de scanner de sa boite crânienne pour contrôler l'évolution du syndrome.

Elle lui parla doucement avec une voix chaude. Elle lui fit prendre une potion pour calmer le mal de tête qui s'était installé derrière ses yeux. Puis elle lui massa doucement les tempes pour aider l'action de la solution. Severus prit place de l'autre côté du lit et lui attrapa la main qu'il serra légèrement tout en la caressant de son pouce. Puis Poppy l'aida à s'asseoir pour lui faire avaler un peu de nourriture. Il n'avait pas très faim malgré le repas de midi qu'il n'avait pas pris. Mais au bonheur de son père, il quémanda un câlin. Severus se fit une joie de le serrer contre lui en lui embrassant les cheveux, bien trop heureux que la situation lui soit plus favorable que le matin. Poppy lui confirma que les soins commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Il faudrait que Ioann reste au calme durant plusieurs jours, ce qui impliquait qu'il ne devait plus étudier de quelques temps afin de laisser le traumatisme se résorber complètement. Finalement, un peu plus tard, Poppy s'allongea sur un de ses lits alors que Severus se frayait une place auprès de son fils afin de le garder tout contre lui pour la nuit. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

o0o

_Mercredi 15 Octobre 1986_.

Le Manoir était vide. Lucius déambulait dans les couloirs avec un léger vague à l'âme. Il s'était habitué aux rires sonores de Draco et à l'entendre raconter ses aventures avec une voix passionnée. Il s'était habitué à le voir plusieurs fois par jour juste pour le plaisir d'être avec lui. Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul. Narcissa avait quitté le Manoir dans la matinée emmenant leur fils avec elle. Il comprenait cette décision, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas l'apprécier. De loin, il vit Dobby se carapater hors de son chemin. Au moins n'était-il pas totalement isolé, il avait encore son elfe pour lui tenir compagnie. Il se dirigea finalement vers le salon. Il attrapa une bouteille de whisky et un verre avant de s'avachir dans son fauteuil. Il était tout juste seize heures et ce n'était pas digne de son rang. Mais peu lui importait, il avait besoin d'un bon remontant. Et puis il devait anticiper la rencontre du lendemain. Elle serait déterminante. Il ne devait pas laisser sa chance passer. Il avala d'un trait son premier verre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rayer ce mois d'octobre de son calendrier. Mais il était là avec son lot de difficultés et il fallait vivre avec. Et puis il était un Malfoy, il se devait de tourner à son avantage tout ce qui pouvait l'affaiblir. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait, dès le lendemain ...

* * *

(1) Céphalée : terme un peu compliqué pour définir certains maux de tête.

(2) Chapitre 9, juste après le premier examen médical de Ioann par Poppy : « Elle referma doucement son dossier. Certaines choses devront attendre un peu. Pas besoin d'affoler les troupes alors que pour l'instant rien d'inquiétant n'avait été détecté. ». ça apparaît même légèrement dans le comportement de Ioann dans les chapitres avant (problème de mémoire, d'oubli, ou de compréhension), bien qu'un certain nombre de réactions peuvent être mises sur le compte du bouleversement de sa vie. Et oui, j'avais prévu ça depuis un bon moment maintenant…juste qu'il fallait que ça arrive progressivement, laissant des traces un peu partout, pour plus de réalité )


	49. Déprime

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Alors tout d'abord et avec un peu de retard, je souhaite un bon Noël à tout le monde. J'espère que l'homme en rouge vous a bien gâté et que vous n'avez pas fait d'indigestion. Perso, j'ai fait un séjour ressourçant dans ma famille (enfin séjour .. ça a duré 48 heures car mine de rien, je suis pas en vacances moi lol) .. qui m'a aussi permis de planter le décor pour mes prochains chapitres (enfin sur un bloc note et si j'arrive à me relire lol). Oui oui, entre la dinde et les marrons j'ai réussi à faire ça mdr.

Bref, le chapitre précédent semble avoir été apprécié et ce malgré les nouveaux malheurs de Ioann. Malheurs qui ne sont malheureusement pas encore finis. Et oui Mel, à croire que je n'ai pas de coeur lol. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui apporte quelques réponses. Et si le titre est déprimant, le reste du chapitre n'est pas forcément très joyeux. Désolée, c'est pas un chapitre tout mignon pour Noël... (celui là il arrive plus tard lol).

Comme indiqué dans le dernier chapitre, la suite arrivera Mercredi 6 janvier et je reprendrais alors mon rythme de publication habituelle. Sur-ce, bonne lecture, profitez bien de cette fin d'année et évité l'indigestion.

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Déprime.**

_Jeudi 16 Octobre 1986._

Lorsque Narcissa ouvrit les yeux en ce matin, ce fut pour tomber sur la vision de son fils étalé dans le lit, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Elle espérait que cette respiration bruyante passerait en grandissant car il risquait de se faire moquer par ses camarades de dortoir. Elle sortit du lit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle fut prise d'un léger vertige mais reprit rapidement son équilibre. Elle remonta les couvertures sur son fils avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. C'était dur d'imaginer que ce bébé qu'elle avait porté ces quelques semaines, n'était plus. Elle l'avait vu aux deux échographies, elle avait sentit ses organes internes évoluer de façon à lui faire de la place. Maintenant elle ne ressentait qu'un vide. Un vide dans son corps mais aussi dans sa tête. Lucius avait tellement changé depuis deux mois qu'elle avait mis de grands espoirs sur ce bébé. Mais c'était fini. Une larme glissa sur ses joues alors que ses mains se crispaient sur son ventre. Elle se sentait si démunie et seule. Un grognement attira son attention. Son regard dévia sur Draco. Il venait de se retourner en s'entortillant dans le drap. Avec un profond soupir, il agrippa inconsciemment l'oreiller et se serra contre lui. Non, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait encore son fils adoré et son mari si attentionné. D'un revers de main elle essuya ses joues avant d'attraper une robe de chambre et de sortir dans le salon.

Poppy était en train de déposer quelques affaires sur la table pour le petit déjeuner quand la porte de sa chambre d'ami s'ouvrit sur une belle blonde. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle lui servit un thé et lui tendit la panière avec du pain grillé. Les yeux rouges de son invité ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait que la femme avait pleuré avant de la rejoindre. Cela faisait vingt quatre heures que Narcissa et Draco étaient arrivés chez elle. C'était une bonne chose car elle pouvait ainsi la suivre médicalement du mieux possible. La violence de l'attaque qu'elle avait subie, avait fait qu'elle devait encore de temps en temps prendre quelques potions. Elle était parfois prise de violents tremblements musculaires qui l'handicapaient énormément. Severus lui fournissait des potions suffisamment puissantes pour contrer ce phénomène.

- Comment allez-vous ce matin, Narcissa ?

- Je vais bien. J'ai bien dormi. Et je n'ai eu qu'un petit vertige au levé.

- Draco dort toujours ?

- Oui. Et je me sens tellement misérable de l'abandonner à vos soins ou ceux de Severus alors que je suis là à ne rien faire d'autre que me lamenter sur ma fille décédée.

- Narcissa, vous avez vécu quelque chose de très traumatisant. Draco est jeune, mais c'est un petit garçon très intelligent. Il a compris que sa maman n'allait pas bien. Et il ne vous en tient absolument pas rigueur. Que vous vous en vouliez est une chose, mais n'incluez pas Draco dans votre culpabilité.

Narcissa sourit avec tristesse. Elle croqua le coin de son pain grillé et l'avala avec un peu de thé. Elle se sentait tellement vide de toute énergie que même manger était une épreuve.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, Poppy, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je le déçois.

- Il n'est pas seul. Quand il n'est pas avec vous, il est avec Ioann et Severus, ou avec moi. Même Milovan passe régulièrement pour s'occuper des enfants.

- Cet homme est une bonne étoile dans nos vies.

- C'est vrai qu'il a toujours quelque chose à dire pour effacer les peines.

- Alors je devrais passer plus de temps avec lui. Bien que je doute que mon mari soit d'accord avec cette idée. Je me sens totalement idiote. Lucius me manque et pourtant nous ne sommes séparés que depuis une journée.

- Narcissa, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'alliez jamais le revoir. Dès que le Manoir sera sécurisé, sous _Fidélitas_ et que Draco sera capable de lire l'adresse de destination alors vous pourrez retourner à ses côtés. Mais vous savez que pour l'instant c'est bien trop dangereux pour vous. Lucius n'aurait jamais appuyé votre décision de vous éloigner du Manoir s'il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de sérieux risques pour vous deux. Et puis vous avez besoin de changer d'air, de vous refaire.

- Je sais, mais rester enfermée dans ces murs m'oppresse. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise et je ressasse.

- Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas la meilleure thérapie que je puisse vous offrir. Sans compter qu'Albus a des doutes sur votre présence. Il m'a demandé si j'avais de la famille ici.

- Je ne vous apporte que des ennuis. Peut-être devrais-je ...

- Rien du tout. Ici vous êtes en sécurité, et c'est ce dont vous avez besoin en priorité.

Un silence les entoura. La situation n'était décidément pas des meilleures. Narcissa laissa son regard parcourir pour la énième fois, la pièce. Elle avait déjà remarqué que l'abat-jour de la lampe à la gauche de la banquette était légèrement enfoncé. Tout comme elle avait remarque que le bas de la bibliothèque était griffé. Poppy avait-elle eu un chat à une époque ? Un accro dans le parquet démontrait qu'à un moment, quelque chose de lourd était tombé devant la cheminée. Puis sur une étagère, une photo représentant l'infirmière adolescente accompagnée de deux hommes plus âgés était la seule preuve qu'elle possédait une vie en dehors de Poudlard. La veille, Poppy avait surpris son regard sur le cliché et lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de ses deux cousins. Ils avaient grandi ensembles avant que leur carrière respective ne les éloigne les uns des autres. Le plus jeune était mort quelques années auparavant, tué lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts plutôt violente. Le second, son frère, avait alors quitté le pays pour partir au loin. Il avait disparu quelques mois plus tard avec un groupe d'explorateurs. L'expédition de secours n'avait jamais pu les retrouver. Ni mort, ni vivant.

Narcissa laissa son regard passer au travers de la fenêtre. Chacun portait ses peines sur ses épaules. Mais certains avaient juste un peu plus de mal à reprendre pied que d'autres. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Draco tout ensommeillé, se frottant les yeux et bâillant. Il éternua d'un coup avant de se frotter le nez. Il s'avança vers les deux femmes. Sans chercher à grimper sur les genoux de sa mère, il se serra contre elle pour prendre une dose de tendresse nécessaire au bon commencement de la journée. Narcissa fut consciente de sa retenue. C'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il l'aidait toujours autant mais qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger. Perturbée par cette pensée, elle l'attrapa pour l'asseoir sur elle. Elle se sentait tellement indigne dans son rôle de maman qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle avait perdu un bébé, mais pas sa famille, ni ses amis. Mais elle finirait par les éloigner d'elle si elle se complaisait dans une dépression.

o0o

L'Allée de Embrumes était encore à moitié endormie. C'était un lieu où il n'était pas pensable de chercher quelque chose avant que midi ne sonne. Trop d'activités se passaient la nuit pour que le petit matin soit animé. Pourtant, dans un recoin isolé, une taverne était ouverte. Presque vide mais il y avait au moins sa jeune serveuse, mâchouillant boules de gum sur boules de gum tout en faisant des bulles disgracieuses qui éclataient en collant tout le contour de sa bouche. Dans un coin, une silhouette toute encapuchonnée sirotait un verre empli d'un liquide ambré dans lequel deux glaçons flottaient. Il était encore tôt pour ce genre de boisson, mais il savait qu'ici le café était proprement infect.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre avant de claquer derrière le client. Celui-ci s'installa au bar et commanda un grand verre d'hydromel chaud. Une grimace traversa le premier client. C'était une boisson proprement indigeste servie de cette façon là. Alors que l'arrivant faisait un compliment à la serveuse qui rougit, la porte grinça à nouveau. L'homme entra d'un pas assuré, commanda une boisson et alla s'asseoir à la seule table occupée. Sa consommation arriva rapidement, la jeune fille semblant vouloir reprendre rapidement sa conversation avec son prétendant de bas étages.

Ils restèrent silencieux, buvant tranquillement. Puis une bulle de silence fut lancée autour d'eux. Ils se regardèrent avec attention et détermination, avant que l'un d'eux ne parle.

- J'ai bien réfléchi à ta proposition. Je serais tenté de dire que je l'accepte, mais sous certaines conditions.

- Je t'écoute Lucius.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes larbins. Tu n'es pas plus un général que moi. Cette place revient au Maître. Mais je pense que nous avons tous les deux une place de lieutenants contrairement à tes petits soldats.

- En gros, tu comptes faire partie de l'équipe de tête.

- Tu as besoin de moi et surtout de mon affluence au Ministère. Je suis sûr que nous allons trouver un bon terrain d'entente.

- Revoilà l'impitoyable Lucius Malfoy. Nous allons faire de grandes choses tous les deux.

- Je ne me contente jamais du minimum lorsque je peux faire le maximum.

- Évidement. Sache que j'ai été bien occupé avec des troupes à regrouper, des attaques à préparer et surtout un traitre à éliminer. Snape a changé de camp. Et devine quoi, Greyback a découvert qu'il cache un gamin. Ce sale nuisible n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire faire un bâtard.

- Il s'est bien caché de me dire ça. Mais s'il a la protection de Dumbledore, nous allons devoir attendre pour le coincer. En attendant, qu'as tu prévu pour le trente et un ?

- Une équipe de base pour achever les ruines de Godric's Hollow. J'ai pensé à Travers, Selwyn, Crabbe et Goyle. Les autres étant plus agressifs, ils nous suivront à Pré-au-Lard.

- Oublie Selwyn.

- Il est excellent pour faire dans la destruction.

- Était.

- Etait ?

- Un petit différent nous opposait. Maintenant c'est réglé, mais ne compte plus sur lui. Je doute qu'il puisse nous être utile à moins qu'on ait un nécromancien dans les rangs et qu'il ne puisse le sortir de sa tombe.

Ce fut avec un air purement mauvais que Lucius se rappela des dernières minutes de Selwyn, longues, douloureuses et purement satisfaisantes qui avaient eu lieu peu de temps avant. Il l'avait regardé se tordre de douleur sous ses _Doloris_. Il s'était réjoui de le voir uriner et déféquer sur lui alors qu'il lui lançait un sort pour lui bruler les entrailles. Il avait jubilé lorsque ses cordes vocales s'étaient brisées. Il l'avait regardé se vider de son sang avant de s'éteindre lentement. Ce sale rat s'en était pris à Narcissa par pure jalousie. Celle de voir combien la famille Malfoy était intouchable alors que lui n'était rien. C'était une action isolée d'un fou furieux. Sa fille était morte pour cause d'inimité malsaine. Au moins maintenant elle était vengée. Lucius savait que ça n'apaiserait pas le chagrin de Narcissa. Aussi il avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler ... en détail. Mais sa colère et sa haine avait été calmée en même temps que la vie du Mangemort s'était échappée. Il l'avait laissé au fond d'un bois. La pleine lune étant pour le lendemain, un Loup-garou ferait sûrement disparaître les restes.

Yaxley le regarda avec attention. Il venait de perdre un homme. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux et pourtant cette perte l'indifférait totalement. Car il venait également de récupérer un puissant combattant. Et c'était bien plus important de son point de vue. La trahison de Snape lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'avait pas cru à son couplet sur la reprise de son poste d'espion. Son comportement lors du passage de Greyback était plus que révélateur. Il avait fui et non affronté. Yaxley avait grandement compté sur ses capacités d'homme de guerre impitoyable mais aussi sur ses dons en potions. Il allait être un désavantage pour eux car il connaissait la façon d'attaquer de beaucoup des leurs. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils l'éliminent le plus rapidement possible. Et finalement son gosse serait un atout pour eux ... et pour lui son point faible. Le rire gras du dragueur suivi par celui hystérique de la serveuse, le ramena à la réalité.

- Bien. Alors nous ferons sans lui. Jugson le remplacera. Il aurait été plaisant que Pettigrow soit parmi nous. C'était un couard, mais il avait du flair pour dénicher les bonnes nouvelles. Enfin, cette matinée n'aura pas été vaine. Je passerai te voir dès lundi pour régler les détails.

- Je doute que ce soit envisageable.

- Il nous faut pourtant mettre l'attaque au point. Pré-au-Lard est un lieu pas évident à attaquer et il faut que nous soyons préparés.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je voulais juste faire remarquer que tu ne pourras pas venir me voir au Manoir et il est totalement impensable que nous nous croisions au Ministère plus qu'à l'habitude.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord pour la deuxième partie mais j'aimerais des explications pour le reste.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne mettrais pas ma sécurité en balance pour tes idées. Le Manoir sera sous _Fidélitas_ d'ici peu.

- Qui sera le gardien ?

- Moi. Ma famille sera la seule à y avoir accès. Personne d'autre n'aura cette possibilité, ni toi, ni un Auror, ni même Madame la Ministre.

- Très bien, alors je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Ma journée est embellie de notre association.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je me range toujours du côté où j'estime pouvoir en récupérer des bénéfices. Je peux très bien quitter le navire quand bon me semble.

Sans attendre de réponse, il déposa quelques gallions sur la table, puis se leva et traversa la taverne, presque vide. La porte grinça, un courant d'air fit s'envoler quelques papiers sur le bar. Puis un claquement. Lucius était reparti.

o0o

Ioann était dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Il avait toujours un peu mal à la tête. Mais c'était moins important que les jours passés. Il essuya une larme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps. Il oubliait des choses, en imaginait d'autres mais le pire était les souvenirs douloureux qui revenaient trop souvent. Il avait des fois envie de crier et de se serrer dans des bras amicaux. Mais dans ces moments là, il ne savait plus à qui appartenaient ces bras. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un prenait possession de son esprit et jouait avec comme lui jouait avec ses figurines. Tout à l'heure il n'avait pas reconnu Draco. Tout à l'heure ? Ou peut-être hier ? ça non plus il ne s'en souvenait plus. Poppy le rassurait en lui disant que cela lui arriverait encore de temps en temps dans les jours à venir mais que cela passerait et qu'il redeviendrait normal très bientôt. Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité, alors qu'il venait de se réveiller en ayant oublié de son propre prénom ?

Pour l'heure, il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui mais il en avait besoin. Il regarda autour de lui. Mais sa vision était restreinte car les rideaux autour du lit occultaient sa vue. Il poussa le drap et descendit du lit. Il voulait quelqu'un. Il poussa le rideau. L'infirmerie était vide et sans bruit. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Où était le bureau ? Il le savait pourtant. Il savait qu'il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir. Il avança vers une des portes. Après tout, il y en avait deux, il avait une chance que ce soit la bonne. Il l'ouvrit. Mais c'était un couloir. Bon, alors ce n'était pas là. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas là ? Que cherchait-il ? Il voulait quelqu'un. Papa ? Il sortit dans le couloir et avança d'un pas peu assuré. Il arriva à un escalier. Une voix résonna. Maman ? Il décida de monter. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider. L'aider à trouver ce qu'il ne se souvenait plus. Le sol trembla. Il s'accrocha à la rampe alors que l'escalier bougeait sur lui-même.

Quand il s'arrêta, Ioann était terrorisé. Il monta le reste des marches aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il entendit à nouveau la voix. D'où venait-elle ? On aurait dit que les murs parlaient. Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Sur le palier il se retrouva dans un nouveau couloir vide. Des tableaux semblaient le regarder. La peur le fit frissonner. Il se mit à courir tout droit. Les larmes noyant ses yeux, un bourdonnement dans sa tête perturbant le peu de pensées qu'il avait. Il entendit des pas se précipiter vers lui. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et tomba à genoux. Il se recroquevilla, les mains par-dessus la tête. Il avait désobéi. Il ne se rappelait plus de l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné mais il était sûr de l'avoir transgressé. Il voulait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui. Une voix appelait un prénom, mais il ne savait plus si c'était le sien. Quand on l'attrapa et le positionna contre un autre corps, il hurla. Si fort que les tableaux vibrèrent, si longtemps qu'il en avait mal à la gorge, si désespérément qu'une vague de magie finit par s'échapper de lui pour créer une sphère noire, fumeuse et opaque. Mais les bras et le corps étaient toujours là. Finalement il perdit connaissance, épuisé par tout ce qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Et la sphère disparut.

o0o

Lorsque l'un des habitants des tableaux de son couloir était venu la chercher, elle s'était demandé ce qu'avaient encore fait les élèves. Lorsqu'un deuxième arriva, paniqué, lui parlant d'un petit garçon, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Minerva savait par Poppy que Ioann s'était déjà perdu une fois dans les couloirs. Elle sortit précipitamment de son bureau et monta un étage plus haut en prenant un raccourci. Quand elle le vit courir, pieds nus et en pyjama dans les courants d'air, elle s'inquiéta grandement. Elle finit par l'appeler. Une fois. Deux fois. A la quatrième, l'enfant stoppa pour se mettre en boule coucher au sol dans une position visiblement paniquée. Elle s'approcha et l'appela une nouvelle fois, pour le faire sortir de la transe dans laquelle il semblait être plongé. Finalement elle l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le consoler. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas ça cette réaction. Le cri qu'il poussa lui déchira le cœur. Puis ils furent entourés d'une sphère étrange. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ses instincts félins lui disaient qu'il y avait une bonne dose de magie noire dedans. C'était oppressant. L'obscurité totale qui y régnait, aurait pu mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Une sensation de froid la fit frissonner. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Ioann était tombé dans l'inconscience. Elle le regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Merlin, comment un enfant pouvait-il faire cela ? Qu'avait-il donc vécu pour que ses peurs se matérialisent de cette façon. Elle se ressaisit d'un coup. Elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'enfant avait froid et avait besoin de soins.

D'un pas rapide, elle refit son chemin à l'envers. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas à son bureau. Elle continua jusqu'à arriver à la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle le déposa sur son lit, le recouvrit chaudement et posa sa main sur son front. Il était chaud. Elle se précipita dans le bureau de Poppy mais il était vide. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle attrapa la poudre de cheminette, et activa le foyer en prononçant sa destination. Elle agenouilla dans l'âtre et attendit d'arriver dans le bureau voulu.

- SEVERUS ! SEVERUS ! NOM D'UNE BAGUETTE, OU DONC ÊTES-VOUS QUAND ON A BESOIN DE VOUS?

- Minerva ! Pourriez-vous éviter de beugler dans ma cheminée, répondit le maitre des potions en arrivant, mécontent, de son laboratoire.

- Venez tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Savez-vous où se trouve Poppy ?

- Sûrement pas très loin. Elle ne doit rejoindre son patient externe au château que dans la soirée.

- Je viens de trouver votre fils paniqué dans les couloirs. Il a de la fièvre et semble faire une crise bizarre.

- Poussez-vous.

Minerva eut tout juste le temps de sortir de la cheminée et de se décaler que Severus arrivait et se précipitait au chevet du garçon. Il lui fit prendre une potion calmante et une autre pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Son fils ouvrit les yeux et son cœur se serra. Il y avait trop d'incompréhensions dans ce regard pour que ce soit bon signe. Il resta assis, à une distance raisonnable de lui comme pour ne pas l'effrayer plus. Minerva se demanda pourquoi alors qu'il était habituellement, si prompt à le prendre dans ses bras.

- Severus ?

- Il fait une crise d'amnésie. Elles s'étaient pourtant suffisamment espacées pour nous rassurer sur son état. Mais visiblement, celle qu'il subit est assez importante.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est un cadeau de son oncle et des sévices physiques qu'il lui a fait subir. Poppy pense que cela va se résorber d'ici quelques jours. Mais en attendant, ce n'est pas simple.

- Il ne vous reconnaît pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous vous tenez à cette distance de lui.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de qui il est. Il a déjà fait une crise similaire. Et si je m'approche, il panique un peu plus. Poppy a essayé d'analyser ses sentiments à ce moment là grâce à un sort afin qu'on puisse l'aider. En fait il ne comprend plus rien et ça lui fait peur. Il sait que normalement il comprendrait et le fait de ne pas y arriver l'enlise dans sa crise.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose quand je l'ai retrouvé, continua Minerva, attirant l'attention de jeune homme. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et ça l'a terrifié complètement. Il a crié. Sa magie instinctive s'est mise à faire des vagues, faisant trembler les tableaux. Puis il y a eu une sorte de sphère qui s'est établie autour de nous. C'est étrange à dire mais ... je crois que sa magie est très ... perturbée.

- Je sais, c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Albus est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y de la magie noire dans sa magie instinctive.

- Je suis rassurée de ne pas avoir à vous l'apprendre. Mais ce que Ioann s'inflige est atroce.

- Il se punit d'une fausse désobéissance que son inconscient s'imagine réel.

- Severus, la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ce que cette sphère m'a fait ressentir, il y avait des Détraqueurs à proximité.

- Quoi ?

Severus la regarda complètement estomaqué et effrayé. Comment la magie de son fils pouvait-elle agir ainsi ? Comment son petit garçon pouvait-il se punir en faisant en sorte de faire disparaître ses bons souvenirs au détriment des mauvais? La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Poppy s'inquiéta de voir Severus auprès de Ioann ainsi que Minerva. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose de très grave. Et le teint maladif du jeune père, associé à son air paniqué ne la rassura absolument pas. Merlin, elle s'était absentée à peine vingt minutes pour aller chercher quelques potions qu'Horace lui avaient préparées en prévision de sa visite à Remus Lupin. Minerva lui raconta à nouveau ce qui s'était passé, laissant Severus silencieux, le regard figé sur son fils qui s'était roulé en boule dans un coin du lit.

- Je m'excuse Severus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le laisse ainsi pour une courte durée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait un problème. Je ferai dorénavant plus attention à ce qu'il ne soit jamais seul.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous n'êtes pas sa gardienne, vous êtes infirmière à Poudlard. Je sais que vous vous occupez de lui en plus de votre travail. Je serais méprisable si je vous en tenais rigueur. Je vais dire à Zonko que j'ai besoin de temps pour m'occuper de Ioann. J'espère qu'il comprendra.

- Artémius n'est pas un homme mauvais. Il sait ce que c'est d'avoir des problèmes de famille, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais que notre entente n'est cordiale que parce qu'on a l'affaire Potter entre nous. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide pour faire garder votre fils, j'espère que vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie. Mais aux vues de ce qui s'est passé cet après midi, je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Et je vous remercie pour tout à l'heure.

- Ne me remerciez pas. J'ai connu suffisamment d'enfants pour ne pas en laisser un dans la détresse. C'est une question d'éthique.

- Poppy, changea de sujet Severus. Minerva m'a raconté ce qu'il se passait dans la sphère de magie instinctive de Ioann. Il semblerait que celle-ci agisse sur lui comme un Détraqueur.

- Oh Merlin, mais quand donc ce petit pourra-t-il vivre tranquillement ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, Minerva s'excusa car elle devait rejoindre son prochain cours. Elle leur indiqua qu'ils devaient absolument se ménager un créneau horaire le dimanche qui arrivait pour parler du cas _Harry_. Puis elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Poppy alla déposer les potions qu'elle avait rapportées dans sa réserve, laissant la petite famille en tête à tête. Severus soupira en relevant les yeux. Il se mit à fixer le parc sans vraiment le voir. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur depuis la barque. Il avait été soufflé par l'imposant château. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir quitté sa misérable vie pour quelque chose de mieux. A ses côtés, Lily rayonnait. Elle lui avait attrapé la main et lui avait fait un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret. Tout lui paraissait si lointain. Comme dans une autre vie. Un mouvement sur le lit attira son attention. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son fils. Une lueur entre les pépites d'argent le fit se redresser.

- Papa ?

La crise était finie. Severus s'approcha de Ioann et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui en lui murmurant des mots rassurants au creux de son oreille. Lorsque Poppy revint, elle l'ausculta attentivement. Elle lui fit avaler deux autres potions avant lui tendre une Baguette Réglisse avec un sourire. L'enfant, épuisé par toutes les émotions qu'il avait subies, s'endormit profondément quelques minutes plus tard, laissant son bonbon retomber sur le lit. L'infirmière annonça à Severus que Lucius était auprès de Narcissa et de Draco. Le professeur, se déplaça pour s'asseoir confortablement sur le lit tout en gardant Ioann contre lui. Il demanda des nouvelles de la convalescente et fut triste de savoir qu'elle n'allait toujours pas un peu mieux. Après avoir invoqué un parchemin et une plume, il écrivit un message au blond et le donna à Poppy pour qu'elle lui transmettre. Ils devaient poser le sort de _Fidélitas_ au Manoir Malfoy mais vu l'état de Ioann, il n'était pas sûr d'être disponible avant le lendemain.

o0o

Remus venait de rentrer de son nouveau travail. Le précédent n'avait pas tenu une lune. Cette fois il avait trouvé chez les Moldus. Il s'occupait de nourrir les animaux, nettoyer les cages et autres joyeusetés, dans un chenil. La journée avait été longue. Deux de leurs locataires avaient tenté de le mordre et un troisième avait réussi à lui planter ses crocs dans la cheville. L'animal avait été muselé par un de ses collègues. Lui savait que la pleine lune étant le lendemain, les chiens l'avait senti. Il se mit à appréhender de qui arrivait le jour suivant. Mais cela ne l'affola pas tant que ça. Des morsures il en avait reçues d'autres et de plus importantes. Et faites par lui-même pour la plupart. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance cette fois. Ne travaillant pas les samedis et dimanches, et la pleine lune tombant un vendredi soir, il aurait deux jours pour récupérer. Sachant que Poppy viendrait le soigner comme le mois passé, il serait vite sur pied. Il gagnait ainsi un mois de boulot.

Il gagna sa cuisine pour avaler un grand verre d'eau. Savoir que sa transformation approchait, avait tendance à le faire angoisser et lui asséchait la bouche. Puis il s'installa dans son canapé prêt à regarder son courrier quand il remarqua un hibou le regardant avec exaspération au travers de la fenêtre. Il se releva pour lui ouvrir. Celui-ci voleta dans la pièce avec humeur avant de se poser sur la table. Remus attrapa le message qu'il portait et se fit pincer les doigts au passage. Sans attendre, l'oiseau s'envola et repartit d'où il venait. Portant son doigt blessé à sa bouche, il décacheta le seau. C'était une lettre de Poppy l'avertissant qu'elle arriverait en fin d'après midi pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et qu'il était en état convenable pour subir la pleine lune. Il regarda la pendule. Dix sept heures trente. Il laissa son courrier de côté et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il comptait bien la recevoir autrement qu'en sentant le fauve.

L'eau chaude dégoulinant sur ses épaules le relaxa de manière spectaculaire. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses muscles étaient aussi crispés. Il attrapa le savon et commença à supprimer l'odeur agressive du chenil. Sûrement que son odorat plus développé se sentait bien plus dérangé que celui d'un sorcier normal. Ses mains couraient sur son corps mutilé. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur ses trop nombreuses cicatrices. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour les voir disparaître ... Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées tristes, il acheva de se nettoyer de manière énergique. Il finissait de s'habiller quand il entendit la voix de l'infirmière retentir dans sa maison. Il sortit de la pièce d'eau, les cheveux humides et le teint plus frais qu'à son retour. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant. Un de ceux qui font du bien rien qu'en sachant qu'ils vous sont destinés. Il prépara un thé et sortit un paquet de gâteaux secs au chocolat.

Ils parlèrent un moment de son nouveau travail avant qu'elle ne lui demande d'ôter sa chemise afin qu'elle puisse vérifier qu'il était en bonne santé et en forme pour appréhender sa transformation. Après quelques sorts, elle lui avoua que même si les effets de la pleine lune commençaient à se faire sentir, particulièrement avec une certaine fatigue et les symptômes traditionnels, comme l'exacerbation des sens en particulier, il était en bien meilleure forme que lorsqu'elle était venue le voir la première fois, presque deux mois plus tôt. Toutes ses blessures s'étaient parfaitement soignées. Certaines avaient laissé de nouvelles traces sur son corps mais la plupart avaient réussi à guérir suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres cicatrices. Elle lui laissa quelques potions pour le soir même et le lendemain. Elle s'excusa de devoir partir aussi vite. Il coupa ses justifications en lui disant que le fait qu'elle prenne de son temps pour venir le voir le touchait suffisamment pour ne pas s'offusquer de la voir vite repartir vers ses patients plus ordinaires. Avec un soupir malicieux, elle fit remarquer que si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait pu rester plus longtemps avec lui. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu vouloir dire.

- Je sais bien que vous culpabilisez du fait que je vienne vous voir et vous soigner. Mais croyez-moi, si vous saviez qui sont mes patients réguliers en ce moment, vous auriez du mal à le croire. Ils n'ont rien d'ordinaire. Mais ils sont tout aussi attachants que vous.

Et ce fut sur cette phrase accompagnée d'un sourire énigmatique, qu'elle laissa le jeune homme. Il était assez perplexe. Qui donc pouvait-elle bien suivre ? Il finit par se secouer. Il était fatigué et ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : se glisser dans ses draps. Il partit dans la cuisine. Il était encore tôt pour manger, mais le temps de préparer quelque chose de correct, l'heure sera plus décente.

o0o

Narcissa avait pris sa décision. Elle en avait longuement parlé avec Lucius. Il avait concédé que c'était probablement la meilleure chose pour elle. Et sa sécurité ne serait pas diminuée pour autant. Ils avaient alors expliqué la situation à Draco. Il avait un peu râlé mais finalement accepté. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa valise et avança dans l'allée. Elle attendit quelques instants après avoir frappé avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Bonjour Narcissa, entrez, ne restez pas dehors.

- Merci Ted. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

- C'est la moindre des choses. Attendez, je vais monter votre bagage dans votre chambre. Andromeda est dans la cuisine.

Avec un sourire triste, la blonde se dirigea vers la pièce désignée. Quand elle passa l'encadrement, elle vit sa sœur s'affairer autour de ce qu'elle appelait une gazinière. Elle fit part de sa présence d'un « bonjour » qu'elle voulu joyeux. Mais ce ne fut sûrement pas le cas. La brune baissa le feu sous sa casserole, s'essuya les mains sur un torchon avant de s'approcher d'elle. Puis elle la prit dans ses bras. Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. Mais Narcissa laissa son chagrin sortir et pleura sur l'épaule de son ainée. Andromeda était une mère. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de perdre un enfant. Mais elle avait failli faire une fausse couche quand elle attendait Nymphadora et savait ce qu'elle avait ressenti à l'époque. Elle avait eu la chance de garder son bébé. Mais elle pouvait aisément s'imaginer la douleur de sa sœur qui avait perdu le sien.

De la porte, Ted les regardait avec son air tranquille et aimant. Finalement Narcissa se reprit. Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir. La brune se blottit alors dans les bras de son mari. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu, un peu plus tôt, le message de Lucius leur demandant de prendre soin de sa femme quelques temps, ils avaient été étonnés de sa démarche. Mais quand ils apprirent pour l'agression, la perte du bébé et sa dépression, ils n'avaient pas hésité un instant. Sans compter que personne ne savait que les deux sœurs s'étaient réconciliées, aussi personne ne viendrait la chercher dans cette maison.

Narcissa s'essuya le visage après s'être aspergée d'eau fraiche. Elle avait eu besoin de changer d'air. Poudlard ne lui permettait pas de sortir respirer car il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle avait proposé à Lucius qu'elle aille chez sa sœur quelques temps. Seule. Bien sûr, ils avaient laissé le choix à Draco de rester à Poudlard avec son parrain ou de suivre sa mère. Mais visiblement l'enfant était un garçon bien intelligent. Il avait dû comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de solitude. Il avait râlé, bien sûr. Mais elle était persuadée que c'était juste pour la forme. Il avait de toute façon préféré rester auprès de Ioann. « Maman l'est grande et l'aura tante Méda et oncle Ted, mais I'ann l'est petit et moi j'ai dit que je serais toujours là. ». Lucius lui avait dit qu'il était fier de lui et le petit blond avait rayonné de joie. Peu après, ils avaient mis Severus au courant, lui demandant s'il acceptait de s'occuper de leur fils. Il avait donné son accord en quelques secondes. Puis il lui avait apporté trois fioles de polynectar qu'il gardait dans sa réserve. Ainsi, si elle avait envie de se promener, elle aurait la possibilité de ne pas se faire reconnaître. Lucius et elle avaient été très touchés de cette attention. Finalement, elle regagna la cuisine, plus sereine, espérant que cet éloignement l'aiderait à reprendre le dessus.

o0o

Le soir, alors que tous étaient couchés, Severus était toujours au chevet de Ioann. Il s'était absenté quelques instants afin d'assister Lucius pour la pose du _Fidélitas_ au Manoir. Pas longtemps, juste le nécessaire pour faire de lui le gardien du secret à l'insu de tous. Draco dormait tranquillement dans le lit d'à côté. Il remonta le drap sur lui. Puis il s'assit sur le lit de son fils. Ioann ne dormait pas. Comme s'il avait peur en s'endormant de perdre tous ses souvenirs. L'enfant bougea et vint se positionner de façon à poser sa tête sur les genoux paternels tout en serrant le pantalon dans sa main.

- Papa ?

- Oui mon Cœur ?

- Pourquoi j'oublie ?

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose dans ta tête qui cache de temps en temps tes souvenirs.

- Mais moi veux pas oublier.

- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Poppy va vite te soigner et tu n'oublieras plus rien.

- Je t'aime tu sais ? Même si des fois je m'rappelle plus.

- Oui je sais. Et je t'aime aussi, Chaton.

- Papa ? Chuchota l'enfant.

- Oui ?

- Veux pas faire dodo. Peur ...

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si en te réveillant tu as oublié, ce n'est pas grave. Parce que je serais quand même là. Dors mon Cœur. Demain sera un autre jour.

L'enfant hocha la tête en bâillant. Finalement il se laissa bercer par les douces paroles de son père avant de s'endormir profondément. Severus continua à le bercer un certain temps après. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le parchemin abandonné sur le chevet. Zonko annonçait qu'aux vues de l'avancée rapide de ses travaux et surtout compte tenu de l'état de santé de son fils, il pouvait prendre le temps qu'il fallait pour s'occuper de ses problèmes personnels. Le professeur était quasiment sûr que Minerva avait elle-aussi contacté Zonko pour lui confirmer que la situation n'était pas légère mais bien importante. Leur lourd passif ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier la personne qu'était sa collègue, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait apprécié ces dernières actions. Il finit par imiter les deux enfants et se laissa emporter par Morphée dans une position qui le ferait souffrir toute la journée du lendemain.

o0o

_Dimanche 19 Octobre 1986._

Milo regardait les deux enfants en soupirant. Ioann avait été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie le matin même, Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire des activités trop remuantes ni trop bruyantes. Et c'était ce qui était le plus difficile à gérer lorsque Draco et Ioann étaient réunis. Pour l'instant, ils jouaient avec les cartes explosives. Régulièrement il devait les rappeler à l'ordre pour leur intimer de ne pas crier. Il regarda l'heure. Severus lui avait dit qu'il avait une entrevue avec Minerva et Poppy et lui avait recommandé de coucher Ioann pour une sieste, même s'il lui disait qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Il avait dû subir une médication assez lourde pendant ces quelques jours, et si maintenant son traitement était plus léger, son organisme avait été très sollicité et par la même, très fatigué. Aussi, il s'avança, s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Allez, Petit Ange, il est tant d'aller dormir un peu.

- Mm pas fatigué.

- Si, tu es fatigué. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Veux pas dormir, sanglota-t-il doucement.

- N'ai pas peur, Ioann, Poppy a dit que tu allais mieux. Tu vas voir, quand tu te réveilleras tu te souviendras de tout.

Ioann résista encore un peu en pleurant. Au bout d'un certain temps, Draco lui dit que lui était fatigué et qu'il voulait faire une sieste. Milo était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas mais qu'il l'avait annoncé pour inciter le petit Russe à se reposer. Ce petit garçon était vraiment étonnant de compréhension. Finalement, Ioann accepta avec réticence. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément. Milo caressa les cheveux du blond avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Tu es vraiment un grand garçon très attentionné, petit Morveux. Garde toujours ton grand cœur, car c'est une qualité qui se perd un peu trop souvent.

Draco lui fit un bisou sur la joue en le lui promettant avec un air très solennel. Milo lui demanda s'il voulait vraiment dormir ou s'il préférait revenir au salon pour jouer. Mais l'enfant refusa, affirmant qu'il préférait rester à surveiller que son petit frère allait bien. Revenu dans le salon, le Russe soupira avec dépit. Ces deux enfants devaient supporter bien trop de choses pour leur jeune âge. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais il pouvait déjà dire que le petit blond avait énormément mûri en si peu de temps. Il grandissait déjà bien trop vite et perdrait bien trop rapidement son innocence. Aussi il se promit de tout faire pour qu'il reste un enfant le plus longtemps possible.

o0o

Plus loin, dans le bureau de Minerva, trois personnes, protégées par un sort de silence, parlaient d'une affaire secrète et pourtant si importante. Chacun sirotait sa tasse de thé et Poppy venait de reprendre un biscuit. Elle se dit qu'à ce rythme, son tour de taille allait en prendre un sacré coup. Finalement, après de longues minutes où seuls les bruits de cuillères contre la porcelaine se faisaient entendre, le jeune homme commença à s'impatienter. Un claquement sec de langue ramena l'attention de chacun.

- Bon, si nous en venions au fait. Je n'aime pas laisser Ioann seul.

- Il n'est pas seul. Milo et votre filleul sont avec lui, rétorqua Poppy.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, je n'aime pas le laisser seul, répéta-t-il avec exaspération. Avec les chamailleries incessantes d'un idiot de Russe et d'un gosse à grande fierté, sachez que mon fils est le plus mature des trois !

- Mais vous les aimez tous les trois.

- C'est le genre d'animaux auquel on s'attache vite.

- Idiot.

- Cerbère.

- Chauve-souris.

- Vous radotez, vous me la sortez presque à chaque fois celle là.

- Ai-je oublié de me réveiller ce matin ? Coupa Minerva, un sourire aux lèvres. Poppy, je vous savais blagueuse, mais Severus, c'est bien quelque chose que je n'aurais imaginé de vous.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez de moi Minerva. Mais maintenant que l'intermède est passé, veuillez donc nous soumettre ce que vous avez trouvé.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai rien trouvé. La famille proche de James Potter est malheureusement entièrement décimée à part le petit Harry. Les parents de James sont morts il y a peu de temps de maladie. Sa tante Dorea Black-Potter est décédée depuis plus de dix ans et son mari Charlus Potter a disparu de la circulation après la mort brutal de leur fils unique. En remontant la branche suffisamment loin, nous pourrions trouver des branches transversales encore en vie. Malheureusement, l'éloignement biologique fait que nous ne pouvons pas les utiliser pour changer les tuteurs du petit Harry.

- Voilà qui est désolant. Severus, vous êtes sûr que Lily n'avait d'autre famille que Pétunia ?

- Absolument certain. Ses parents étaient les derniers descendants de la famille et sont décédés avant le drame de 1981. Lily n'a jamais connu ses grands parents. Et il ne reste de la lignée des Evans que cette chère Tunie.

- Alors c'est tout ? Nous ne pouvons réellement plus rien faire pour ce petit ? S'indigna Poppy.

- Nous aurions pu avoir une autre solution mais elle n'est plus envisageable depuis cinq ans, soupira Minerva.

- Laquelle est-ce donc ? Avec un peu de chance on peut tout de même s'en servir, répliqua Severus.

- Ça j'en doute. Il s'agit en fait du parrain du jeune Harry. Nous aurions pu lui transférer la garde si les conditions n'étaient celles qu'elles sont.

- Son parrain ? Demanda Severus.

- Il s'agit de Sirius Black.

- Ah oui, effectivement, c'est bonne idée. Azkaban est un endroit bien mieux pour le gamin.

- Je sais bien Severus, c'est pour cela que je dis qu'elle n'est pas envisageable. Si encore cela avait été Remus Lupin qui avait été désigné ...

- Il n'aurait pas pu nous servir non plus. Sa lycanthropie ne lui aurait pas permis d'être son gardien. Et de toute façon financièrement il ne pourrait pas assumer un enfant en plus de lui-même, continua Poppy.

- Vous semblez bien au courant, coupa Severus.

- Il est mon patient externe. Celui pour lequel je quitte Poudlard une fois par mois après la pleine lune.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, siffla Severus.

- Severus, s'il vous plait ne ...

- Ne quoi ? Moi qui pensais en avoir enfin fini avec les maraudeurs, voilà que j'apprends que vous soignez Lupin et je suis en train de tenter d'aider un Potter alors que son unique chance de vie meilleure a le nom de Black. Enfin si on oublie que Black est un meurtrier condamné à perpétuité dans la pire prison du monde. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais retourner auprès de ma famille. Là au moins je n'entendrais parler d'aucun nom qui me donne de l'urticaire.

- Et que faisons-nous pour Harry ?

- Un feu de joie tout en priant toutes les divinités pour lui venir en aide. Personnellement, je ne suis pas Merlin. S'il n'y a aucun tuteur légal pour le prendre en charge, nous ne pourrons rien faire. L'adoption est l'unique solution mais ce n'est pas une chose envisageable car nous serions obligés de faire intervenir qui de droit. Et l'histoire du survivant serait largement diffusée. Ce qui n'est absolument pas ce que nous voulons.

- J'aurais préféré que vous ayez tort. Malheureusement, je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, se résigna Minerva. Je vais continuer à aller le voir de temps en temps sous ma forme animagus. Il n'est pas très enclin à me faire confiance mais si j'arrive à l'approcher un peu plus, je pourrais alors lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Tous les trois se séparèrent, une légère amertume et une certaine déception les accompagnant. Même s'il faisait celui qui ne s'y intéressait pas, Severus ne pouvait pas rester insensible en sachant un enfant malheureux. Mais ce qu'il avait énoncé était pourtant une triste réalité. Ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'aider à moins qu'il n'y ait une adoption. Mais trouver des parents corrects pour le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu et le faire adopter, tout ça en toute discrétion, était quelque chose d'infaisable. Peut-être que s'il enfilait son masque et allait menacer les Dursley cela aurait plus d'impact ... Il se promit d'étudier cette idée sérieusement. Si cela apportait un peu de soulagement au garçon, il était bon d'y penser. En attendant, il avait un fils, un filleul et un frère de cœur à rejoindre ainsi qu'un dimanche familiale à passer.


	50. Halloween

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Aujourd'hui je vais faire court. Comme tous les mardi soir, j'écris cette note afin de gagner du temps le mercredi matin... sauf qu'aujourd'hui je rentre d'une journée de 10h de boulot et que demain je bosse aussi le matin, donc je suis un peu HS et prise par le temps.

Avant tout chose : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé . Ma beta n'a pas eu le temps de m'envoyer le chapitre. Mais dès que je l'aurais, je ferais le remplacement. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps vu que j'avais déjà modifié le rythme de publication précédemment.

Je n'ai donc pas eu l'avis de ma béta donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut. Sachez juste que comme vous vous en doutez (au moins avec le titre) il va y avoir de l'action. Et je ne suis pas un experte de ce genre d'exercice donc j'ai fait au mieux et j'espère que c'est pas trop pourri.

Autre chose : pour ce chapitre, je conseille vivement de garder un œil sur le carte de Pré-au-lard (http : / www . Encyclopedie – hp . Org / atlas / hogsmeade . php Sans les espaces) car je me suis bien appuyée sur elle et que ça peut facilité la compréhension..

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et cette fois on reprend les bonnes habitudes : à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Halloween.**

_Vendredi 31 Octobre 1986._

Il était encore tôt. Ce jour là Draco et Ioann étaient déjà installés chez Milo devant un petit déjeuner. Severus les avaient amenés, encore en pyjama, juste après les avoir réveillés avant l'aube. Avec Lucius, ils avaient décidé qu'en cette journée spéciale, les enfants devaient être éloignés de Poudlard. Pas forcément pour leur sécurité étant donné que l'école n'était pas la cible des Mangemorts, mais surtout pour éviter de les perturber par l'énervement ambiant qu'il y aurait. Milo s'était débrouillé de façon à ne pas travailler ce jour là et heureusement, l'actualité était suffisamment calme pour cela. Le fait que peu de gens connaissait son lien avec Severus était une défense indéniable.

Un bruit de chute attira son attention. Draco avait bousculé son verre en voulant l'attraper et le jus de citrouille qui s'y trouvait était en train de se répandre sur la table. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître toutes traces d'incident avant de resservir le garçon. Il en profita pour attraper le traitement de Ioann. Il lui versa la potion dans son verre de jus de fruits avant de lui tendre. Avec une grimace, l'enfant l'avala avant d'attraper un peu de chocolat pour faire passer le goût. Il allait mieux. Il n'était pas guéri mais son état était stationnaire. Il avait régulièrement des absences, ou des oublis mais il n'avait plus de grosses crises amnésiques qui lui faisaient oublier jusqu'à son prénom. Poppy était sur l'affaire et faisait des recherches pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Car elle n'avait rien caché du fait que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit pas encore remis sur pied. Severus avait émis le fait que sa magie instinctive étant mauvaise pour lui, cela pouvait peut-être bloquer sa guérison. L'idée était très intéressante et l'infirmière avait privilégié cette piste. Mais rien n'était simple étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un enfant doté d'une magie instinctive noire.

Une fois toutes les tartines avalées, Milo les entraina dans la salle de bain. Depuis quelques jours, ils étaient redevenus relativement calmes. Aussi il put les débarbouiller et les préparer tranquillement, tout en agrémentant le tout de chatouilles et grattouillis. Puis, sur l'idée de Ioann, il fit découvrir la télévision à Draco. Le petit blond, après être resté sur ses gardes et avoir regardé derrière le poste quatre fois, se passionna pour l'un des dessins animé qui passait. Milo les regarda avec amusement avant de leur apporter un verre d'eau et une pomme qu'il leur avait préparée.

o0o

Si dans l'appartement Londonien tout était calme et détendu, à Poudlard l'ambiance était plus tendue. Dans le bureau du directeur, Albus inscrivait sur un parchemin avec détermination. Quelques heures plus tard, une attaque aurait lieu à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait pas pu prévenir la population de peur que les Mangemorts l'apprennent et ne décident d'attaquer un autre endroit où les autorités ne pourraient pas intervenir à temps. Le vieil homme ne voulait pas sous-estimer leurs forces. Même si les plus puissants et surtout plus cruels étaient enfermés à Azkaban, il n'en restait pas moins de valeureux combattants qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. Cette fois, la lumière avait une longueur fragile d'avance. Severus avait été mis au courant. Malgré tout, Albus savait qu'il faudrait se tenir sur leurs gardes afin de pouvoir partir rapidement si jamais le lieu d'attaque avait été changé à la dernière minute. Au moins il avait pu sécuriser Godric's Hollow.

Il y avait été quelques jours après que Severus l'ait mis au courant de l'attaque. Les ruines de la maison Potter étaient déjà rendues invisibles aux yeux des Moldus. Il avait dû faire en forte que les sorciers noirs ne puissent y avoir accès. Il y avait donc quelques unes des défenses qui étaient utilisées pour l'école elle-même. Cela lui avait fait une grande dépense énergétique, rapidement comblée grâce aux potions parfaites du plus jeune des professeurs de potions qu'il avait en ce moment même. Puis avec ce même homme il s'était rendu au cimetière. Après l'avoir laissé se recueillir un instant sur la tombe de son ancienne amie, Albus avait alors posé un sort bien spécifique sur le lieu. Il ne pouvait pas faire de même que pour la maison car c'était un endroit que les Moldus utilisaient. Mais il avait maintenant la certitude qu'aucun Mangemort ne pourrait y entrer. Il s'était servi de la magie de la marque de Severus pour empêcher tout porteur de celle-ci d'entrer dans le cimentière. Le jeune homme avait tenté de bien des façons de contrer la barrière mais il n'avait pu y remettre un pied. Satisfaits, ils étaient revenus au château : Godric's Hollow était maintenant sécurisé, ils pourraient concentrer leurs forces sur Pré-au-Lard.

Fumseck entonna un chant mélodieux pour attirer son attention. Albus releva alors la tête pour voir une chouette attendant son acceptation pour lui remettre le message qu'elle tenait. Le vieil homme se leva et s'approcha. Elphias Doge le prévenait qu'il serait présent pour l'attaque. Il avait également contacté Dedalus Diggle et Podmore Sturgis qui seraient également dans les rangs. Albus sourit de satisfaction. Il avait déjà eu la confirmation d'Emmeline Vance et d'Arthur Weasley depuis deux jours. Bien, la résistance était progressivement en train de s'organiser. Certains avaient été étonnés de l'annonce de leur leader à propos de l'attaque. Mais aucun n'avait mis en doute sa parole. La cheminée s'illumina de verte. Puis le visage de Maugrey apparut dans l'âtre.

- Bonjour Alastor.

- Bonjour Albus.

- Avez-vous de bonnes nouvelles pour moi?

- Je voulais vous prévenir que je ferais parti de la résistance ce soir avec Shacklebolt. Et nous avons Williamson et Dawlish en réserve en cas de besoin,

- Parfait, tout est parfait.

- Y aura-t-il beaucoup de monde?

- L'Ordre du Phœnix sera presque à son complet.

- Presque?

- Molly sera en renfort à l'infirmerie avec Poppy, comme avant. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'aller sur le terrain avec ses jeunes enfants. Mondingus n'a pas répondu à l'appel. Et Minerva se doit de rester à Poudlard pour assurer la sécurité des élèves en tant qu'adjointe.

- Je suppose que par contre, Arthur sera là,

- Effectivement. Il arrivera après son service au Ministère pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Bien, alors ils vont être bien reçus les petits Mangemorts.

Albus avait chargé son frère de contacter Fletcher mais Abelforth n'avait pas daigné répondre à son hibou. Il ne savait donc pas s'ils seraient là ou non. Hagrid avait évidement répondu à l'appel. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner du vieil homme. Il serait posté sur le chemin joignant le village au château et devrait prévenir en cas d'attaque de ce côté là. Severus avait disparu depuis tôt dans la matinée. Le directeur supposait qu'il avait mis Ioann et Draco en lieu sûr et n'était pas encore revenu. Oh, bien sûr, personne ne lui avait dit que le jeune Malfoy était à Poudlard, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, après tout, il était bien connu qu'il savait tout ce qu'il se passait entre ces murs. Il ne savait pas ce que manigançait Severus pour s'occuper ainsi du fils de Lucius, même si celui-ci n'avait pas réellement pris position, mais il espérait grandement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Enfin c'était le côté officiel. Albus savait bien que le blond serait là ce soir, et pas de leur côté.

Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sortir de ses réflexions. Après un instant de battement, il permit à son visiteur d'entrer. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa un thé et un bonbon au citron. Le thé fut accepté mais la friandise fut une fois de plus refusée. Avec une légère satisfaction personnelle, il se dit que cela lui en ferait plus pour lui.

- Mon cher Remus, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

- Professeur. Sachez que je ne vois pas où je pourrais être alors qu'il se trame des choses sombres pour la soirée.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien au courant. Auriez-vous par hasard les mêmes dons que moi pour tout savoir?

- Oh non, monsieur, répondit Remus en riant légèrement. J'ai juste été informé par un membre de votre personnel.

- Ne me dites rien. Il s'agit de Poppy ou de Minerva, n'est-ce pas?

- En fait il s'agit des deux. Mais elles l'ont fait de façon indépendante.

- Que ferais-je sans ces deux femmes autour de moi ?

- Vous vous ennuieriez Professeur.

- Allons Remus, il me semblait que nous avions convenu lors des dernières réunions auxquelles nous avions participées, que vous utiliseriez mon prénom.

- C'est exact. Mais j'ai, semble-t-il, un peu oublié.

- Bien. Vous savez sûrement que Godric's Hollow et Pré-au-Lard sont visés, n'est-ce pas?

- Effectivement. Nous allons devoir diviser nos forces afin de les contrer.

- Pas tout à fait. Severus m'a fait savoir que les Mangemorts ne prévoyaient pas un grand effectif du côté des Potter. Après tout c'était juste pour le symbole et la joie d'achever les ruines du passé. Aussi, j'ai renforcé la sécurité magique du lieu. Nous serons tous sur l'autre attaque.

- Severus a donc appris beaucoup de choses.

- Il a été contacté pour participer. Aussi nous avons établi ensemble un schéma de leur façon d'attaquer en fonction des participants. Mais c'est somme toute hypothétique. Severus est considéré comme traitre depuis son refus il y a un mois. Je mise sur la faible capacité de Yaxley et Nott à établir un vrai plan d'attaque. Ainsi avec un peu de chance, ils auront mis de côté le fait que Severus était au courant.

- Et vous y croyez? Demanda Remus sceptique.

- Oui. Ils sont habitués à suivre les ordres et non les donner. Les véritables lieutenants des attaques passées étaient les trois Lestrange, Malfoy et Severus. Greyback également mais dans une autre mesure, surtout plus solitaire. Les trois premiers sont à Azkaban, Severus dans nos rangs et Fenrir n'est pas un stratège de groupe.

- Mais il reste Malfoy...

- Mais il reste Malfoy, répéta Albus avec calme. C'est lui qui me pose problème. Je sais qu'il est en froid avec Severus depuis le début des hostilités mais je sais également que Severus s'occupe de son fils dont il est le parrain.

- C'est assez contradictoire.

- C'est une situation gênante. Et c'est ce qui fait qu'il y ait ce soir une chance pour que l'attaque initialement prévue soit modifiée.

- Il faudra qu'on reste sur nos gardes et qu'on lève le camp rapidement au moindre attentat ailleurs.

- Mon ami, j'aimerai que ce soir vous vous occupiez de surveiller l'accès à la cabane Hurlante. Je sais qu'elle vous rappelle sûrement de mauvais souvenirs, mais je ne vois guère personne d'autre que vous capable d'effectuer cette mission. Peu de personnes savent exactement ce qu'est cet endroit. Aussi, rares sont celles qui sauront le défendre comme il se doit.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Albus. Mais je dois repartir, je prends mon travail dans une quinzaine de minutes seulement. Je reviendrais en fin d'après midi à ma débauche. Nous sommes vendredi, je finis ma journée relativement tôt.

- Très bien Remus. Je suis positivement ravi de pouvoir vous compter parmi nous.

Après quelques brèves politesses, Remus repartit rapidement pour rejoindre le chenil Moldu où il devait passer la journée. Cela ferait bientôt cinq ans que James et Lily avaient été tués. Plus que quelques heures. Il n'avait jamais autant pensé à eux. Ainsi qu'à Sirius et Peter. Il se secoua pour ne pas se laisser prendre dans un tourbillon de souvenirs douloureux. Mais la tristesse était bien trop présente. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand à cause d'un acte impardonnable, le jeune Harry se retrouvait dans une famille que même sa mère ne lui souhaitait pas. C'était à cause de l'aversion de Petunia et de son mari pour la magie que Lily avait tant tenu à ce que ce soit Sirius, le presque frère de James, qui s'occupe de son fils en cas de malheur. Sauf que voilà, elle n'avait pas prévu que le danger arriverait de ce parrain et que ses souhaits se retrouvent bafoués.

o0o

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que dans le Surrey, quelqu'un d'autre avait décidé de faire le nécessaire pour s'assurer du bien-être du petit Harry. Severus était arrivé par la cheminée d'Arabella Figg juste après avoir offert un câlin d'au revoir à son fils. N'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans Privet Drive, il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de transplaner. Minerva n'avait pu l'accompagner à cause de ses cours. De toute façon, il ne lui avait rien demandé, préférant rester discret sur ses actions. Il avait alors pensé à la cracmol qui surveillait de loin le garçon. Connecter la cheminée de l'Impasse du Tisseur à celle de sa destination avait été un jeu d'enfant. Éviter la casserole et le couteau à rôti lors de son arrivée avait été plus périlleux. Et puis, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et il lui fut difficile de la persuader de ses sentiments pacifistes envers elle. Surtout qu'il avait endossé sa tenue de Mangemort pour l'occasion, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Même si son masque était rangé dans sa poche. Quand enfin elle baissa la poêle qu'elle brandissait dans sa direction, elle était toujours suspicieuse mais moins agressive.

Il lui fallut au total, pas loin de trente minutes pour qu'Arabella se souvienne de lui dans les propos d'Albus. Pour s'excuser de son comportement agressif, elle lui proposa une collation. Mais il la refusa et lui indiqua que sa suspicion était un moyen de défense très efficace. Puis il en vint à ce qui l'amenait dans sa maison alors qu'un des chats de son hôte avait décidé de jouer avec l'ourlet de sa robe, griffant allégrement le tissu. S'empêchant d'envoyer valser l'animal d'un coup de pied, il insista sur le fait qu'Albus ne devait pas être au courant de sa visite. Arabella s'en étonna et redevint suspicieuse. Tout ce qui pouvait toucher Harry de près ou de loin la rendait plus méfiante. Il argumenta sur le fait que son action ne lui était dicté que par son sens du devoir et qu'il voulait éviter de s'entendre répéter sans arrêt par le directeur qu'il avait eu à cœur les intérêts d'un Potter. Finalement elle accepta cette explication vue que tout bien pensé, cela pourrait sûrement améliorer les conditions de vie de son protégé.

Severus enfila son masque d'argent avant de se désillusionner et de sortir dans la rue (1). Il était tôt et Miss Figg l'avait averti que Vernon Dursley n'avait pas encore dû partir pour son travail, la voiture étant toujours dans l'allée. Aussi il s'avança d'un pas rapide pour être sûr de pouvoir faire son effet. Sur le perron, il sonna à la porte et attendit. Il entendit une voix crier « Garçon, va ouvrir ! » avant que la porte ne pivote laissant apparaître un frêle enfant brun, cheveux ébouriffés et de grands yeux d'un vert si lumineux. Severus eut un léger temps d'arrêt. Harry Potter. Merlin, un mini James avec les yeux de Lily. Mais avec une ossature moins solide que celle de ses parents. Il se ressaisit et profita du fait que le garçon regardait de tous les côtés pour voir qui avait sonné, pour se glisser dans l'entrée. Puis il le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, indiquant qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Si c'est encore un de tes sales petits tours, crois-moi que je vais te faire passer l'envie de nous déranger!

- Non Oncle Vernon, c'est pas moi.

- Ce n'est jamais toi de toute façon, n'est-ce pas? File dans ton placard, tu n'en sortiras que pour aller à l'école. Que je ne te vois et ne t'entende plus. Tu m'as déjà mis en retard en me parlant.

- Oui mon Oncle.

Severus se décala pour laisser passer Harry. Il le regarda ouvrir une petite porte à verrous, entrer dans l'espace sombre et clos, avant d'en refermer la porte. Une bouffée de colère traversa le professeur. Non, il n'aimait pas James Potter. En fait il le haïssait. Il était presque sûr que la version miniature saurait elle aussi lui taper sur les nerfs plus tard s'il restait à Poudlard comme professeur spécial. Mais dans l'immédiat, il venait de revoir Ioann face à Sergueï. Oh pas dans les conflits physiques, mais dans la soumission. Ce comportement qu'il ne supportait plus depuis quelques mois. Non, il n'aimerait sûrement jamais aucun Potter, mais jamais il ne pourrait passer son chemin en sachant celui-ci opprimé. Il s'avança dans le salon, referma la porte violemment. Vernon se retourna et marmonna quelque chose en rapport avec un courant d'air. Puis alors qu'il allait attraper sa serviette pleine de documents, Severus enleva le sort de Désillusion et ne put que se réjouir de la mine effrayée qu'arborait Dursley.

- Que... Comment êtes vous entré chez moi? Sortez tout de suite avant que je n'appelle les autorités!

- Vos autorités ne pourront rien faire contre moi, prévint Severus d'une voix froide. Je serais parti bien avant qu'elles n'arrivent.

- Repartez chez les gens comme vous.

- Oh mais je vais le faire. Mais avant j'aimerais vous parler d'une certaine divergence d'esprit que nous avons visiblement.

- Allez-vous-en!

- Ne me forcez pas à vous lancer un sort. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. Vous pourriez ne pas apprécier d'y goûter.

Un couinement se fit entendre à ses mots alors que Petunia venait de rejoindre son mari. Severus bénit son masque. Ainsi la femme ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Et s'ils venaient à parler de ce moment, on ne verrait en lui qu'un vulgaire Mangemort. Aussi il continua, en faisant bien attention à camoufler au mieux sa voix.

- Bien, je vois que nous sommes sur la même idée. Maintenant sachez que je sais comment vous traitez votre neveu. Je vous conseille vivement de revoir votre façon de faire si vous ne tenez pas souffrir dans d'atroces douleurs.

- Vos menaces ne me font pas peur!

Un cadre représentant Dudley lors de son premier jour d'école s'enflamma brusquement avant de tomber au sol dans un bruit de verre cassé. Petunia s'affola et intima à son mari de ne plus le contrarier.

- Un simple _bonjour_ de ma part devrait déjà vous faire trembler d'appréhension.

- Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas venir ici. On nous avait dit qu'il y avait une protection! Répliqua Petunia.

- La protection est sur le gamin. Rien ne m'empêche de l'approcher. Je ne peux juste pas l'attaquer. Vous par contre...

Vernon avait le visage rougi par la colère alors que sa femme avait pâli au fur et à mesure. Severus se bénit d'être un maitre du mensonge. Bien qu'après tout il n'était pas très loin de la vérité dans ses dires.

- Bien, maintenant sachez que je repasserais dans quelques temps. Je vous conseille de revoir vos enseignements si vous ne voulez qu'il n'arrive malheur à la chose dont la photo vient de partir en fumée. Mon Maître est le seul à avoir le droit de punir le gamin. Et il le fera. Mais s'il voit que quelqu'un d'autre s'est permis des libertés, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Oh, et dernière chose, c'est un enfant et non un balai à serpillière, sa place n'est pas dans un placard.

Laissant les Dursley à leurs réflexions, les yeux fixés sur la photo brulée de leur fils, Severus rejoignit Arabella après s'être à nouveau désillusionné. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de chez elle, la cracmol le félicita de sa prestation qu'elle avait ouvertement regardée par la fenêtre. Il écarta ses remerciements d'un geste de la main avant d'avouer qu'il espérait grandement que cela suffirait. Petunia n'avait pas tort. Un vrai Mangemort n'aurait pas pu s'approcher autant du jeune Harry. Seules ses vraies convictions avaient détourné les barrières de protection. Si n'importe qui serait leurré, Albus comprendrait tout de suite que ce n'était pas un vrai Mangemort qui était venu. Or il ne le fallait pas. Le directeur avait des idées bien trop arrêtées sur la sécurité de son protégé. Ce fut avec le sentiment qu'il ne faudrait pas recommencer cette petite mise en scène qu'il prit congé de Miss Figg. Il était encore très tôt, et la journée était loin d'être finie.

o0o

Lucius parcourait son Manoir. L'heure tournait et il devait rejoindre le groupe dans un vieil entrepôt Moldu. Il grimaça mais il devait bien reconnaître que leurs anciens lieux de réunion avaient été mis à jour quelques années auparavant, lorsque certains les avaient vendus. Et pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il avait lui même proposé le monde Moldu. Qui irait chercher des Mangemorts là-bas? Il était un peu anxieux. Il savait où le plan de Yaxley pêchait et espérait qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Si l'attaque était un échec, et elle le serait si elle était menée de cette façon, il pourrait discréditer leur leader et prendre sa place. Il ferait alors en sorte de se garder la place la plus sécuritaire possible lors des attaques, tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas faire trop parler d'eux. Il avait pris goût, en cinq ans, au fait de ne dépendre de personne. Quoi qu'il en ait dit à Severus, il n'était pas prêt à faire face au retour de leur Maître. Sans compter que garder les Lestrange à Azkaban était quelque chose qu'il appréciait plus que grandement.

Il traversa son parc pour arriver devant les grilles afin de transplaner. Il arriva directement dans ce hangar de tôle défraichi et branlant. Nott était déjà là ainsi que Fenrir. Il les ignora tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le Loup-garou mais depuis qu'il avait appris que celui-ci en avait après Ioann, il n'avait plus envie que de lui lancer le sort de mort. Très rapidement les autres participants arrivèrent. Les visages étaient principalement avides de commencer cette attaque. Mais il avait bien été prévu qu'elle n'aurait lieu qu'en fin d'après midi début de soirée, quand les gens commenceraient à sortir dans les rues pour célébrer cette journée.

- Bien, chers Mangemorts, nous voici réunis pour redorer le blason notre Maître. La population sorcière a fêté la fin du Lord Noir, il y a cinq ans, et depuis elle a oublié toute menace potentielle. Aujourd'hui nous allons taper de façon symbolique. Crabbe, Goyle, Travers et Jugson, je vous charge de rejoindre Godric's Hollow afin d'effondrer les ruines de la maison des Potter. Détruire ce qui est devenu un monument pour chacun d'eux en ce jour anniversaire leur montrera que non, rien n'est fini, tout recommence.

- Devons-nous faire un tour sur les tombes des Potter? Demanda Travers avec envie.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, effectivement. Histoire de déterrer les morts en cette nuit d'Halloween. Pour les autres, afin de frapper fort, nous allons attaquer Pré-au-Lard. Moins protégé que le Chemin de Traverse, mais tellement plus symbolique par la proximité de Poudlard.

- Comment agirons-nous? S'enquit Alecto.

- Mulciber, Rowle et Avery, vous serez à la Tête de Sanglier. Vous attendrez le signal. Alecto, tu te posteras derrière les Trois Balais, Amycus, tu seras derrière le bureau de poste. Nott, tu te posteras à l'arrière de chez Honeydukes. Greyback, tu arriveras du côté de la cabane hurlante en passant par les bois. Lucius ...

- Je serais à Gaichiffon afin de renouveler ma garde robe comme je le fais régulièrement.

- Oui, ça ira. Et je me serais chez Derviche et Bang pour faire réparer la pendule de ma grand-mère qui n'a pas apprécié que je la lâche au sol ce matin. Lorsque vous aurez fini votre mission à Godric's Hollow, vous viendrez tous les quatre nous rejoindre afin de gonfler nos effectifs. Mais ainsi positionnés, nous encerclons le village. Nous serons en position de force. Nous attaquerons tous à dix neuf heures précises.

Lucius ne laissa pas passer le sourire qui pourtant lui brûlait les lèvres. Deux jours plus tôt avec Severus, ils avaient étudié la façon de faire de chacun et avait établi un hypothétique plan d'attaque. Il s'avérait qu'ils avaient vu juste. Diviser les troupes pour encercler leurs victimes. C'était aussi diviser leurs forces pour mieux se faire prendre. Cette réunion lui avait au moins appris deux choses : Yaxley n'avait pas conscience qu'il s'était vendu à Severus et qu'ainsi la victoire ne lui reviendrait pas. Mais aussi qu'il faisait réellement un mauvais chef de guerre. On ne laisse pas de tels détails en arrière. Le Mangemort était persuadé qu'il était en position de force. Or il venait lui même de se mettre en défaite. Lucius venait de gagner sa place de meneur au sein de leur groupe. Si groupe il restait après l'attaque.

o0o

Dix sept heures cinq. Le bureau d'Albus était maintenant transformé en salle de réunion pour l'Ordre. Presque tout le monde était arrivé. Des regards noirs avaient fusé. Principalement de Severus en réponse au scepticisme des autres membres. Lupin s'était approché de lui pour lui serrer la main, il l'avait reçu avec un regard des plus froids sans lui répondre. Le loup s'était alors éloigné avec un soupir. Poppy fut la dernière à arriver dans le bureau.

- Bien, je vous remercie d'être tous présents en ces jours sombres. Dans peu de temps les Mangemorts encore en liberté, vont lancer une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard.

- Albus, sommes-nous certains que l'attaque aura lieu là? Demanda avec pertinence Elphias.

- Hélas non. Mais avec Severus nous avons établi que ce serait sûrement le lieu le plus probable.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'on peut faire confiance à Snape? Demanda Dedalus.

- Le fait que je connaisse chacun de mes anciens collègues fait de moi votre plus fiable source.

- Messieurs, nous ne sommes pas là pour régler nos comptes mais pour organiser une défense pour ce soir.

- Mais si l'attaque n'a pas lieu là, que se passera-t-il? Demanda Emmeline.

- Nous ne pouvons pas être sur à cent pour cent mais il y a de bonne chance pour que ce soit le cas. Si par malchance, les Mangemorts se sont déplacés alors il nous faudra rester être très vigilants et surtout ne pas manquer un signal ou une demande d'aide. Ainsi nous nous regrouperions afin de gagner le nouveau lieu. Mais je le répète, il y a de très fortes chances pour que Pré-au-Lard soit réellement la cible. Severus, à vous.

- Yaxley s'est proclamé chef de la mutinerie, mais il n'est pas chef de guerre. Je mise sur ce fait là pour espérer qu'il a oublié qu'il m'avait parlé de ce projet. Si rien n'est changé, il va se croire en position forte et ne pensera pas trouver de résistance. Aussi il éparpillera ses hommes afin de prendre la population en tenaille. Je pense qu'il postera ses pions du côté de la Cabane Hurlante, à la Tête de Sanglier, puis les autres éparpillés et cachés tout le long du chemin principal. Pour le premier lieu, je pense qu'il mettra Greyback. Le faisant arriver par la forêt afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Comme je le connais, Lucius utilisera le fait qu'il est client de Gaichiffon pour prendre position dès cet endroit. Je sais que pour l'instant il n'a fait que regrouper les anciens Mangemorts. Il comptait lancer un recrutement après l'attaque. Un peu comme si elle avait été un coup de publicité. Aussi, ils ne doivent pas être plus de quatorze, quinze au mieux.

- Nous ne sommes pas assez, nous ne sommes que dix sur le terrain, commenta Arthur.

- Ils ne seront pas tous là. Yaxley a aussi prévu une attaque à Godric's Hollow. Mais j'ai sécurisé le lieu donc nous n'avons pas besoin de nous y rendre, indiqua Albus.

- Si je me mets à la place de Yaxley, j'enverrais trois ou quatre Mangemorts là bas. Et je pense que ce sera Crabbe, Goyle, Travers ou Jugson. Selwyn aurait pu en faire parti s'il n'était pas mort.

- Selwyn est mort? Depuis quand? Demanda Maugrey.

- Depuis peu d'après mes sources. Bref, Yaxley estime qu'ils sont plus faibles, et préfère garder ses forces pour l'attaque principale. Personnellement j'aurais juste envoyé Greyback. Il est suffisamment fort pour frapper convenablement tout en préservant le maximum de combattants pour la partie plus sensible. Mais il est certainement sûr de la discrétion de son action donc n'hésite pas à éparpiller ses troupes.

- Alors heureusement que tu n'es pas à la tête de ce groupe, Severus, ajouta Remus d'une voix joyeuse.

- Heureusement que c'est Yaxley à la tête du mouvement et non Malfoy. Il est plutôt bon en stratégie lui aussi, railla Severus amenant une vague de murmures.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, voici comment je vois les choses. Hagrid, vous serez du coté de l'entrée de Poudlard afin de prendre en revers ceux qui pourraient être du côté de la cabane Hurlante et des Trois Balais tout en assurant la sécurité de l'école. Alastor et Remus vous attendrez dans la cabane Hurlante afin de prendre en défaut Greyback. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux. Dedalus, Elphias, je vous conseille d'aller prendre un verre à Trois Balais comme de bons vieux amis que vous êtes. Arthur, je pense que Bill et Charlie seront ravis de refaire le stock de sucreries de chez Honeydukes. Leurs camarades de Gryffondors et eux même ont fini les leurs. Prenez le temps de bien choisir surtout. Sturgis, tu seras chez Scribenpenne. Emmeline, Kingsley un tête à tête chez Madame Pieddodu passerait sûrement inaperçu. Severus ...

- Je serais chez Zonko. Le fait que je vois mon employeur n'intriguera personne et ...

- Employeur? Je te croyais professeur ici même Snape! S'étonna Kingsley.

- Je ne fais que protéger ma famille en aidant Albus. Celui que je considère réellement comme mon employeur est Artémius. Maintenant je reprends. Je disais donc qu'ainsi je serais le premier à intercepter Lucius. Il me connaît mais l'inverse est également vrai. Je connais ses points forts et ses plus faibles.

- Parfait. Je pense que je me trouverais à la tête de Sanglier afin de rencontrer mon frère. Je ne l'ai pas réellement rencontré depuis un long moment mais avec un peu de chance, il acceptera de me parler cordialement en attendant l'attaque.

- Albus, si j'ai un conseil, c'est de vous voir éviter cet endroit, intervint Maugrey. Je suis persuadé que Yaxley aura concentré ses forces à cet endroit là. Sombre et anonyme. Si vous y allez justement ce soir, cela mettra la puce à l'oreille aux Mangemorts.

- Je suis d'accord avec Maugrey, appuya Severus apportant l'étonnement de chacun. C'est un lieu où il peut facilement cacher ses hommes, il va donc en profiter pour en envoyer plusieurs. Il serait bon que vous soyez auprès d'Hagrid avant le début de l'assaut. Une histoire d'animal étrange rodant dans les coins pourrait justifier votre présence.

- Oui mais dans ce cas là, il n'y aurait personne dans ce coin. Les plus proches étant Sturgis, Emmeline, Kingsley et Severus qui sera déjà aux prises avec Malfoy, fit remarquer Dedalus. Si les Mangemort sont concentrés là, cela fait peut-être un peu léger.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Abelforth m'a contacté juste avant que je vienne. Mondingus et lui s'occuperont de ce coin, annonça Hagrid.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour de cette question.

- En fait, il y a un détail dont il faut parler, coupa Severus attirant l'attention sur lui. Lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que Godric's Hollow est sécurisé, ils vont sûrement revenir en force à Pré-au-Lard. Sauf s'ils décident de s'en prendre directement au survivant pour parfaire leur fête d'anniversaire.

- Harry est protégé par les barrières érigées par son sang et celui de sa tante. Le sacrifice de Lily a des répercutions très fortes.

- Je pense que par mesure de sécurité, il vaut mieux poster quelqu'un là bas. Compte tenu de la configuration de notre défense, je suggère que Sturgis s'occupe de ceci avec l'aide d'Arabella. Ainsi il pourrait commencer à agir le temps qu'elle nous contacte.

- Severus a raison, insista Minerva. Il ne faut jamais faire trop confiance aux protections.

- Je suis d'accord pour m'occuper de ça, confirma Podmore.

- Bien, alors nous ferons comme cela. Minerva, je vous laisse les rennes du château. Poudlard a besoin d'un pilier pour assurer ses tracas quotidiens. Poppy, Molly arrivera par cheminette avec ses enfants pour vous seconder si jamais les blessés sont trop nombreux.

- Très bien, j'ai vu avec Severus, j'ai suffisamment de potions pour l'instant.

- Je suis étonné, Severus, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi actif dans une action.

- Parce que j'ai défini ma place cette fois, Lupin. Je ne suis plus espion et les Mangemorts le savent. Je n'ai plus besoin de jouer un double jeu, de me cacher ou de faire les choses en demi-mesures. Cette fois je peux mettre mes capacités d'attaque au service de l'Ordre de façon totale. Et je compte bien ne pas m'en passer.

- Quelques vengeances personnelles pour défaire ce groupe de marqués, n'est-ce pas Snape? S'enquit Maugrey.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, Fol'Œil, car vous en connaissez déjà la réponse. Par contre faite correctement votre boulot, j'espère que vous mettrez Greyback à l'ombre des Détraqueurs.

- Alastor, que Dawlish et Williamson se tiennent prêts, nous aurons sûrement besoin d'eux. S'ils n'étaient pas loin de la gare pour une affaire étrange, cela leur permettrait d'intervenir plus rapidement. Je suppose que nous pourrons également compter sur l'aide du professeur Carter en cas de problème. Minerva, gardez-le sous le coude, il raffole du Earl Grey. Maintenant, messieurs, Mesdames, il est temps de nous disperser discrètement. N'oubliez pas de vous désillusionner pour ceux qui ont à traverser le village. Nous n'avons pas idée de l'heure du début de l'attaque, aussi restez bien sur vos gardes. Voici un portoloin d'urgence pour chacun d'entre vous. Il vous emmènera directement à l'infirmerie.

Puis tout le monde se leva, mais seul Severus s'échappa rapidement du bureau. Il savait que certaines de ses paroles, ou de celles d'Albus ou Maugrey avaient éveillé la curiosité de beaucoup et d'un Loup-garou en particulier. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que tout soit fini pour retrouver son fils. Merlin, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin de très bonne heure et il lui manquait terriblement. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser ainsi à lui. Pas alors qu'il allait prendre sa position d'attaque chez Zonko. Lucius l'avait prévenu peu de temps avant de l'endroit où il serait posté. Ainsi ils devraient s'affronter. Ils devraient donner le change tout en protégeant leurs arrières. Le tout sans qu'Albus ne se rende compte de rien. Car si le directeur apprenait la position ambigüe du blond, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour en faire son nouvel espion. Or Severus savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire dans l'immédiat. Lucius était encore trop ancré dans ses convictions mangemoresques pour définitivement rallier l'autre camp.

o0o

La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps maintenant. La maigre chaleur avait chuté d'un coup alors que le vent s'était levé. Un bruit sec se fit entendre. Quelque part dans un coin sombre, quatre silhouettes se dessinèrent dans les lumières des réverbères. Les pas étaient rapides. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un étrange monument. Décidément ces Moldus étaient bien ridicules. Ils reprirent leur chemin et le monument se modifia. Un instant plus tard, la statue d'un couple tenant leur enfant dans les bras apparut. La famille Potter. Une baguette fut levée et seul un « _Reducto_ » se fit entendre avant qu'un jet de lumière n'aille s'écraser sur la statue. Non, en fait il s'arrêta sur une barrière puissante l'entourant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- La statue a été protégée pour faire honneur à ses _héros. _Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas la détruire. Mais ne nous attardons pas. Nous avons une mission.

- Où est la maison?

- Plus haut dans la rue.

Les quatre ombres contournèrent la place et continuèrent leurs chemins. Arrivés devant la maison, ils la regardèrent un instant. Le premier étage avait été soufflé. Mais le rez-de-chaussée avait été relativement bien conservé. Ils voulurent passer la porte mais une puissante décharge les propulsa en arrière.

- La maison est piégée !

- Yaxley a dit qu'elle serait accessible.

- Il s'est alors trompé.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Travers. Il affirme avoir vérifié son accessibilité.

- Tant pis. On va faire sauter les tombes et on rejoint les autres.

- Mais...

- Ferme-la Crabbe, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Les quatre Mangemorts redescendirent et prirent le chemin du cimetière. Mais ils ne purent y rentrer. Une puissante barrière leur refusait l'accès.

- On s'est fait doubler, s'écria Jugson.

- Mais comment ils ont su? S'étonna Goyle.

- Parce qu'il y a une taupe dans nos rangs tout simplement, ragea le premier.

- Yaxley est un abruti pour ce qui est stratégie, coupa Travers. À tous les coups qu'il a mis Snape au courant de tout et qu'il n'a pas changé ses plans après que le traitre se soit révélé!

- Du coup Snape a prévenu Dumbledore qui a posé des barrières, continua Jugson.

- Cela veut dire qu'il savait aussi pour Pré-au-Lard, non?

- Alors on lève le camp. Et on file prévenir les autres. C'était un traquenard. Sauf qu'il n'était pas de notre signature, reprit Travers.

Sans plus se soucier des Moldus présents, ils transplanèrent au village sorcier avec l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour prévenir leur chef qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir.

o0o

Quelques instants plus tôt, Pré-au-Lard était relativement calme pour un début de soirée d'Halloween. Il y avait bien sûr des allers et retours de sorciers divers. L'ambiance de fête était présente dans toutes les ruelles. Mais placés à des endroits bien précis, Mangemorts et Ordre du Phoenix attendaient que quelque chose change. Dix neuf heures. Dans le froid de la nuit tombée, une incantation se fit entendre : « _Morsmordre_ ». Un hurlement sinistre s'éleva de la direction de la cabane hurlante. Des cris paniqués résonnèrent dans les rues alors que les gens commençaient à courir partout. Des masques d'argent furent enfilés en toute discrétion pour cacher des sourires cruels.

Alecto sortit de derrière les Trois Balais, baguette en main et sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Nott et Amycius se rejoignirent dans la Grand Rue, lançant quelques _Incendio_. Yaxley se posta sur cette même rue mais à son autre bout et s'avança, prêt à tuer le premier sorcier qu'il croiserait et ce fut ce qu'il fit à une femme d'un âge avancé qui tentaient de se trouver une cache.

À la Tête de Sanglier, Mulciber, Rowle et Avery renversèrent leur table et lancèrent quelques sorts aux autres clients. Deux alcooliques se tordaient déjà de douleur sur le sol. Lucius qui était sorti de Gaichiffon peu avant pour se dissimuler entre les bâtiments afin de mettre son masque, revient dans la rue et se retrouva face à Severus, baguette levée. Le sort en était jeté. Le brun attaqua avec un _E__xpelliarmus_ qu'il évita avant de riposter d'un _Impédimenta_. Les sorts gagnaient progressivement en puissance et en sournoiserie. Ils n'avaient pas réellement envie de se blesser. Là n'était pas leur but. Mais leur lutte devait paraître sans merci. Seule la dernière attaque était réellement prévue. Mais il était trop tôt. Le blond grimaça lorsque le_ Spectumsempra _de son ami lui déchira la manche et l'avant bras. Il le maudit, lui et ses sorts de découpe. Le sortilège d'explosion qui détruit la devanture de chez Zonko poussa Severus à se protéger en s'accroupissant, les bras au niveau de son visage.

Lorsque Rowle tomba au sol, stupéfixé, Mulciber et Avery se rendirent compte que deux baguettes les visaient. Abelforth et Mondingus avaient réagi en un tour de main dès que les premiers sorts avaient fusé. Les clients glissèrent au sol pour tenter de se protéger sous les tables alors qu'un duel commençait entre les deux camps. Rapidement remis sur pied, Rowle se joignit à eux dans ce deux contre trois. Les sorts s'entrechoquaient et s'évitaient. Rapidement le pub fut transformé en un tas de tables brisées, de chaises détruites et d'alcool s'écoulant des bouteilles et tonneaux éventrés.

Yaxley était contrarié. Ses trois hommes de la Tête de Sanglier auraient déjà dû avoir détruit le pub avant de le rejoindre. Alors qu'il pestait une nouvelle fois, des pas retentirent sur les pavés. Rapidement il se retrouva en joug face aux baguettes de Kingsley et d'Emmeline. Voici quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Que des membres de l'Ordre puissent être dans ce village à ce moment là. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de vérifier les détails mais plutôt de leur montrer leur supériorité. Il esquiva un_ Petrificus Totalus _avant de jeter un _Doloris_ en vain. Évitant un nouveau sort, il remarqua, un peu plus loin, Snape et Lucius en plein duel. Et il comprit. Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait oublié qu'il avait prévenu Snape. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer une chose aussi énorme. « _Je doute surtout de vos capacités à organiser quelque chose d'une si grande envergure._ » La phrase du blond lui revint en mémoire. Visiblement il avait eu raison sur ce point. Mais il ne s'épancha pas plus longtemps. À deux conte un, il allait devoir jouer très serré.

Arthur avait du mal à tenir à distance ses deux adversaires. Nott et Amycius était deux combattants redoutables. Une forte douleur dans sa jambe le fit déposer un genou au sol. Il sentait quelque chose de visqueux et chaud glisser le long de son mollet. Il venait d'essuyer un sort de découpe plutôt violent. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir bien longtemps. Un sort explosa la vitre au dessus de lui. Il lança un bouclier autour de lui avant de se jeter entre les deux habitations. De sa baguette, il envoya quelques étincelles rouges dans le ciel éclairé d'orange par les feux déclenchés par les Mangemorts.

Un peu plus haut sur le chemin. Dedalus et Elphias menaient à mal la maigre défense d'Alecto. Mais lorsque des étincelles jaillirent un peu plus bas, d'un commun accord, le premier se précipita vers son camarade en détresse. Le rire de Carrow résonna alors qu'il lançait un Avada sur une petite fille qui courait se mettre à l'abri avec sa mère. Le cri de détresse de celle-ci retentit avant que le Mangemort ne la tue également. Mais il manqua de s'étrangler alors qu'un _Incarcerem_ le frôlait. Diable que cet homme était habile malgré son âge avancé. Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre.

Remus sentait son loup gronder en lui. Son bourreau était devant lui et se délecter de le revoir. Comment un être humain pouvait-il être aussi dépourvu d'humanité ? Son inconscient lui soufflait que c'était parce qu'il était sûrement plus animal qu'humain. Il évita un _Doloris _de peu mais ne put éviter le second. La vague de douleur qui le secoua le fit flancher et il tomba à genoux dans la terre meuble avec un grognement sourd. L'_E__xpelliarmus_ qui fusa proche de son oreille arrêta sa souffrance. Il haleta fortement avant de se relever difficilement. La poigne solide de Maugrey l'aida avant que celui-ci ne se déplace en lançant un _Stupéfix _afin de détourner l'attention du Mangemort de son camarade. Greyback hurla avant que son cri ne se transforme en rire sinistre. Remus s'était un peu reculé afin de reprendre l'entier contrôle de ses muscles. Malgré un léger tremblement, il s'élança à nouveau dans la bataille alors que des gouttes commençaient à tomber.

Albus s'était approché du village dès que la Marque des Ténèbres s'était mise à flotter. Des cris résonnaient de partout. Il lança un _Protego_ sur un enfant et sa mère qui avaient trouvé refuge derrière un arbre. De sa baguette, il invoqua ensuite une pluie suffisamment forte pour éteindre les incendies. Il passa devant les Trois Balais et remarqua que son vieil ami maitrisait la situation. Il aida quelques villageois apeurés, à trouver un lieu un peu plus sécurisé avant de tomber sur deux nouveaux duels inégaux. Arthur était blessé et Dedalus commençait à faiblir. Nott et Carrow était en position de force. Le deuxième lança un _Videntraille_ qui aurait atteint son adversaire si le directeur ne l'avait pas dévié à temps.

À la Tête de Sanglier, les Mangemorts étaient eux aussi en position dominante. Mais lorsqu'en voyant Abelforth et Mondingus se battre avec ardeur, certains clients décidèrent de se liguer eux aussi contre eux, ils effectuèrent un repli stratégique après avoir tué deux des clients du Pub. Ils arrivèrent en courant à proximité de leur chef en très mauvaise posture. Dans un crac sonore, Crabbe, Goyle, Travers et Jugson transplanèrent à leurs côtés.

- C'était un piège ! Godric's Hollow était sécurisé ! Cria Travers pour couvrir les bruits provoqués par les attaques.

- C'est Snape qui nous a vendu, répondit Yaxley avec hargne.

-Rendez-vous. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas, ordonna Kingsley.

- Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous ! Vous n'êtes que deux! Cracha Jugson.

- Erreur nous sommes sept, rectifia Abelforth qui venait d'arriver suivi de Mondingus et de trois de ses clients.

- Nous sommes toujours plus nombreux, constata Crabbe en lança un sort de découpe sur un des clients.

- Je ne serais pas si sûr à ta place, répondit Kingsley avec un sourire mauvais car il venait de voir ses deux collègues, Williamson et Dawlish courir vers eux. Nous sommes maintenant plus nombreux que vous.

La situation avait tourné. Yaxley savait qu'ils étaient en train de perdre. Il lançait sorts de découpe, d'explosion et le _Doloris_ mais il avait du mal à faire mouche à chaque fois. Un sort cuisant manqua de lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Il n'avait plus le choix. S'il voulait conserver les forces du Lord, alors il devait faire cesser tout ceci. Un cri de détresse se fit entendre un peu plus haut. Lucius tenait en respect Severus, celui-ci était à terre, convulsant sous le _Doloris_ du blond. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- On se replie ! Cria-t-il en lançant dans les airs le signal avant de transplaner.

Les sept Mangemorts à ses côtés firent de même alors que Lucius relâchait le sort. Il regarda Severus dans les yeux avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse un léger signe de tête. Puis il disparut lui aussi. En quelques instants, le village avait été déserté de ses attaquants. Kingsley et Abelforth se précipitèrent auprès du Maître des Potions qui était toujours au sol.

- Hey Snape, tu ne nous restes pas sur les bras, ok?

- Va ... va te faire ... voir.

- Active ton portoloin au lieu de faire de l'humour.

- C'en... n'était pas.

Mais une seconde plus tard, Severus disparut, happé par le portoloin qui l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Dedalus activa de force celui d'Arthur qui ne voulait pas le prendre. Maugrey arriva dans la Grand Rue, soutenant Remus. Ils prirent la direction de Poudlard accompagné par Mondingus qui avait pris un mauvais sort également.

- Nous pouvons remercier le ciel qu'ils n'aient pas été aussi bien organisés qu'à leur habitude, soupira Emmeline.

- Ainsi que Severus pour son excellente connaissance de ses anciens collègues, appuya avec justesse Elphias.

- Et nous ferons tout ça très bientôt. Mais pour l'instant, que ceux qui s'en sentent le courage aident les villageois à sécuriser leurs habitations, à soigner leurs blessés et à s'occuper de leurs morts, indiqua sombrement Albus. Je vais contacter Arabella pour signaler que l'attaque est passée mais qu'il faudrait que Sturgis reste de garde jusqu'à demain.

- Vous avez raison Albus. Il ne faudrait pas que le jeune Harry Potter se retrouve en danger, conforta Emmeline.

Les membres de l'Ordre et Aurors restants, trouvèrent rapidement de quoi s'occuper. L'attaque n'avait pas duré longtemps mais les dégâts étaient assez importants.

o0o

À l'infirmerie, Molly étouffa un petit cri en voyant Severus apparaître, affaissé au sol, le corps pris de tremblements assez violents. Poppy sentit son cœur se serrer et s'affoler. Mais son côté professionnel reprit le dessus. D'un sort, elle déposa l'homme sur un lit, elle lança un diagnostique avant d'attraper une potion.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider Poppy?

- Déshabillez-le et nettoyez sa transpiration. Ensuite vous masserez ses muscles avec ce baume. Il a pris un violent _Doloris_. Ses muscles sont tétanisés. Il faut les soulager. Ensuite vous ...

Une deuxième apparition par portoloin leur amena Arthur. Il vacilla sur ses jambes, dut se retenir à un lit mais parvint à sourire aux deux femmes.

- On les a eus.

- Arthur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, juste un mauvais sort de découpe sur ma jambe et un manque relativement important d'endurance.

- Ne rigole pas avec ça ! Tu ...

- Molly, occupez-vous de Severus, faites-lui prendre la potion bleue également et s'il commence à grogner, videz lui la potion de sommeil dans le gosier. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire face à sa fierté mal placée. Arthur, prenez place par ici que je nettoie et suture vos plaies. Vous avez perdu pas mal de sang, vous aurez droit à une potion de régénération sanguine.

- Je vous promets de bien vous écouter si vous me promettez de ne pas me faire avaler une potion de sommeil de force.

- Si vous êtes plus raisonnable que la tête de mule allongée là-bas, vous y échapperez.

- Je vous ai entendue, vieille folle, coupa une voix rauque et faible.

- Et moi j'aimerais ne plus vous entendre sauf pour ronfler ! Jeune imbécile! Râla Poppy.

- Vous renouvelez enfin vos ...

- Vous n'allez pas me faire comme Ioann en refusant de dormir, n'est-ce pas? Alors reposez-vous ou je vous assomme !

- Vieille sorcière, ronchonna Severus avant d'avaler la potion de Sommeil que Molly lui tendait, s'endormant ainsi rapidement.

- Pire qu'un gosse, soupira l'infirmière.

- Qui est donc ce Ioann? Demanda Molly.

- Un enfant qui a eu et a toujours de sérieux problèmes de santé. Mais je suis sous serment, aussi je ne peux vous en dire plus.

- Pomfresh? Je vous apporte un pensionnaire de plus, annonça Maugrey en passant la porte.

- Encore un? Merlin, Remus, que vous arrive-t-il?

- Oh rien que je ne puisse supporter. Deux _Doloris_, et un sort d'expulsion relativement violent. Surtout pour l'atterrissage contre un chêne centenaire. Mais je prendrais bien une potion calmante. Mon loup est perturbé de sa rencontre avec Greyback.

- Très bien allongez-vous là. Alastor, les potions sont sur cette table, prenez le nécessaire de base, je finis avec Arthur.

- Prenez votre temps. La douleur est plus que supportable comparée à celle de la transformation mensuelle, répondit le jeune loup avant de regarder Severus. Il n'a pas l'air en forme.

- Il n'est pas mourant. Il était toujours aussi pénible avant qu'on ne l'endorme. Mais il lui faudra deux jours de repos pour se remettre totalement. Le _Doloris_ qu'il a pris était particulièrement puissant. Arthur, je vous garde ici jusqu'à dimanche. Votre jambe est dans un bien mauvais état.

Le silence tomba dans l'infirmerie. Molly massait progressivement les muscles de l'endormi, sentant doucement les spasmes musculaires se calmer. Mondingus arriva et s'installa dans un quatrième lit. Il s'endormit rapidement après avoir pris une potion de sommeil. Son cas était relativement simple mais il avait besoin de repos. Arthur regardait sa plaie profonde diminuer sous la baguette de l'infirmière. L'attaque était passée. Il y avait eu des blessés, des morts aussi. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire s'ils n'avaient pas été préparés. Remus avait les yeux fermés. Il était songeur. Grâce à son ouïe très développée, il avait entendu Poppy parler d'un petit garçon juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte avec le vieil Auror. Qui pouvait donc bien être ce jeune Ioann que Severus semblait connaître? Alastor repensait à sa soirée. Ils n'avaient réussi à contrer l'attaque que difficilement. Pourtant ils avaient été mis au courant. Que se passerait-il par la suite, lorsque les attaques seraient surprises? Et Greyback était toujours en liberté. Il se serait fait une joie de l'attraper celui-là.

Poppy était particulièrement inquiète. Severus devait s'occuper de combattre Lucius lors de l'attaque. Elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours en contact car Draco était logé chez son parrain depuis que sa mère était partie chez sa sœur. Elle avait été persuadée que les deux adultes s'étaient entendus sur cette attaque. Elle était persuadée qu'ils ne devaient que donner le change. Alors pourquoi Lucius avait-il attaqué aussi durement? Pourquoi avait-il maintenu Severus sous _Doloris_ de façon aussi barbare? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Aussi elle décida de se concentrer sur son travail. Pour le reste, elle verrait avec le Maître des Potions plus tard. Pour l'instant elle devait le remettre sur pied pour que Ioann ne soit pas affolé de voir son père aussi faible. Le petit bouchon avait bien assez à se tracasser avec sa maladie et sa mémoire défaillante. Oui, chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

(1) Je sais que normalement, Arabella n'habite pas dans la même rue qu'Harry, mais pour des facilités dans mon histoire, ben elle habitera en face :D


	51. Etrangeté

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, Caro06 et Nounou merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir :).

Le dernier chapitre était mouvementé, avec beaucoup d'actions de partout et une victoire teintée d'amertume aux vues des victimes qu'il y a eues. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus calme mais vu l'enthousiasme de ma béta, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il est bon voire un peu plus lol (non d'habitude elle me dit « Sympa » ou « pas mal », là elle a commenté plusieurs passages.). On retrouve un Milo qui fait de l'humour, une Poppy qui entre dans son jeu, on va aussi voir du coté de chez Harry, des Mangemorts et … et je vous laisse découvrir lol

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Étrangeté.**

Albus était arrivé dans le salon d'Arabella peu de temps après la fin de l'attaque. Il avait finalement demandé à Kingsley de l'accompagner. Yaxley allait sûrement être furieux et effectivement, attaquer Harry Potter était certainement une idée qu'il pourrait avoir. Aussi le directeur avait décidé de renforcer la défense du 4 Privet Drive. La femme avait été ravie de l'accueillir chez elle. Après l'avoir salué avec entrain, elle partit préparer une collation, laissant les trois hommes ensembles.

- L'attaque de Pré-au-Lard est donc finie? Demanda Sturgis.

- Effectivement, elle n'a pas été très longue mais assez violente, soupira Albus.

- Beaucoup de pertes?

- Nous avons quelques blessés dans nos rangs, et des villageois torturés ou tués. Nous avons pu éviter le pire, mais nous aurions pu faire mieux.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, Albus. Severus nous avait brossé un tableau très réaliste de l'attaque. Je doute qu'on aurait pu être mieux préparés, intervint Kingsley.

- La mort de femmes et d'enfants est toujours déplorable. En attendant, rien de neuf ici mon cher Sturgis?

- Absolument rien. Les seuls mouvements sont ceux des enfants déguisés qui viennent chercher des bonbons.

Comme pour le confirmer, la sonnette résonna. Avec un sourire malicieux, Albus se dirigea vers la porte. Un squelette, un pirate, une souris d'un mètre cinquante et une indienne lui demandèrent de choisir entre une farce ou une friandise. Puis ils l'observèrent la bouche ouverte. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient le Père Noël déguisé en sorcière. Avec un petit rire, Albus plongea sa main dans le saladier de bonbons et leur en donna une poignée à chacun. Les enfants partirent en courant rejoindre leurs parents qui attendaient un peu plus loin sur le trottoir. Quand il referma la porte, le directeur ne put s'empêcher de prendre un autre bonbon qu'il glissa dans sa bouche avec l'air d'un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Les deux autres hommes sourirent à le regarder faire, alors qu'Arabella, qui venait de revenir, le réprimanda de manger ce qui n'était pas pour lui. Les détails de la soirée furent échangés devant des sandwichs alors que d'un œil, ils surveillaient la maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

o0o

En face, la maison semblait vide. Pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Dans une petite chambre, un petit garçon était dans son lit et regardait les ombres que la lumière des réverbères dessinait au plafond. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il avait toujours dormi dans son placard et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, son oncle et sa tante avaient décidé qu'il prendrait la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Alors il était là, dans une pièce pas très large mais comme il n'avait aucune affaire à y entreposer, elle semblait disproportionnellement grande. Il se tourna sur le côté et fixa son regard d'émeraudes sur la fenêtre. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Parce que dans son placard, il n'y avait qu'une porte. Il savait par où arriveraient les mauvaises choses. Maintenant il avait la fenêtre et la porte à surveiller. Pour un peu, il serait reparti se cacher sous l'escalier. Mais s'il faisait ça, il était sûr qu'il se ferait fâcher. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse alors qu'il se roulait en boule dans ce lit pas si grand mais plus que son matelas habituel. Il s'entoura dans le drap et se mit à regretter de ne plus sentir les araignées glisser sur lui pour passer leur chemin. Au moins il sentait à travers ça une présence amicale et réconfortante. Il sourit en pensant à ce que les autres élèves diraient s'ils savaient que lui aimait bien ces petites bêtes alors qu'eux en avaient une frousse bleue. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps à sentir son cœur s'emballer à tous les bruits et ombres auxquels il n'était pas habitués, le petit Harry s'endormit, profondément enfoui sous son drap et sa maigre couverture.

o0o

Dans un appartement Londonien, un Russe tentait de se concentrer sur l'émission télévisée qui était diffusée. Mais en vain, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Ni de Severus, ni de Lucius. Et il s'inquiétait. Il se doutait bien que Poppy n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de le contacter s'il y avait eu des blessés. Il était maintenant plus de minuit. La télévision exposait des images criardes dans l'obscurité du salon mais Milo ne s'en rendait plus compte. Il finit par éteindre le poste d'un geste machinal. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit et y entra à pas de loup. Il arrangea la couverture sur les deux enfants, dégagea leurs cheveux de leur visage. La journée avait été d'un calme affolant. Les deux garçon avaient passé la matinée devant la télé, à moitié endormis par leur réveil forcé aux premières heures. Ils avaient tout de même fait honneur au repas du midi avant de réclamer eux-mêmes d'aller à la sieste. Milo s'était empressé de les coucher avec une séance de chatouilles qui avait fini en câlin. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas s'imaginer que les petits ne comprenaient rien aux bizarreries du jour. Ils savaient parfaitement que quelque chose de grave se passait. Et le fait de ne rien savoir les rendait nerveux. Aussi, la présence joyeuse et réconfortante du Russe les rassurait. Et celui-ci n'avait pu se défaire de leur étreinte qu'une bonne demi-heure après qu'ils se soient endormis. Ils s'étaient accrochés à lui comme un noyé se raccroche à un bout de bois. À leur réveil, ils avaient joué tous les trois. Calmement installés autour de la petite table avec un jeu des sept familles. Puis après le diner, Milo leur avait mis la cassette vidéo d'un dessin animé Moldu devant lequel ils étaient restés fascinés, oubliant tout le reste.

Le Russe revint dans son salon. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit son canapé pour en faire un lit. Il installa les draps et couvertures avant de s'allonger tout habillé. Installé ainsi, sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, il regardait le plafond éclairé par les phares des voitures Moldues. Finalement, il se releva, alluma la lumière et connecta sa cheminée à celle de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il devait savoir. Il passa sa tête dans le foyer et remarqua que le bureau était vide mais que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Il revint sur son salon, attrapa le mouton en plastique, cadeau d'Ivanna, qui était posé sur une étagère. Il lança un sort le sort de détection de cauchemar sur Ioann et un sort d'alarme sur Draco. Si son filleul était réveillé brusquement, il savait que Draco le serait aussi. Et en mettant le sort sur le blond, il n'allait pas à l'encontre de la magie instinctive du plus jeune qui contrait les alarmes. Il fit en sorte que le mouton réagisse en cas d'alerte, le mit dans sa poche et cette fois, il passa complètement à Poudlard. D'un pas assuré il se dirigea vers la partie allumée de l'infirmerie. Doucement il ouvrit la porte afin de vérifier qu'il ne tombait pas mal. Quatre lits étaient occupés et Poppy allait et venait entre chacun d'un. Il s'avança finalement dans la pièce et se fit remarquer d'un raclement de gorge. La femme sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à avoir un invité surprise.

- Mon Dieu, Milo. Que se passe-t-il? Un problème avec les enfants?

- Non, non, ne vous affolez pas. Ils vont bien. Ils dorment.

- Vous me rassurez. Au moins quelque chose qui va bien.

- Que s'est-il passé? Severus devait me prévenir des évènements une fois l'attaque contrée. Mais je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

- Severus ne vous dira rien avant quelques heures tout au mieux. Il est dans ce lit. Il a pris un violent _Doloris_ qui l'a pas mal secoué. Il est sous potion de sommeil.

- Mais, il va bien n'est-ce pas?

- Oui oui, il a juste besoin de repos pour que ses muscles puissent retrouver leur souplesse. Il sera sur pieds demain, mais je refuse qu'il sorte de ce lit avant dimanche matin.

Milo avait les yeux fixés sur son ami, allongé, pâle et crispé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Voilà donc pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Il se demanda si Lucius avait aussi été blessé. Bien que Draco ne doive pas encore revenir avec son père, il espérait grandement que le blond viendrait prendre des nouvelles de son rejeton. Puis le Russe fixa son attention sur les autres occupants de la pièce. Trois hommes. Dont un avait un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus maladif.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, tout va bien, je faisais juste des contrôles. Mondingus, ici, pourra sortir demain matin. Remus et Arthur, là devront attendre au moins demain soir. Bien que j'aimerais garder le premier jusqu'à dimanche soir.

- Il n'a pas l'air en forme, vous n'aurez aucun mal à le clouer au lit.

- Ne vous faites pas d'idée. Il ne voudra pas rester plus que de nécessaire. Il a des soucis de santé, et il y est habitué. Il ne voudra pas que je le garde pour quelques blessures de plus.

- Si vous voulez, je l'assomme. Il ne pourra que vous écouter s'il est inconscient.

- Ne vous fiez pas à son air fragile. Il est bien plus fort que vous, jeune vantard. Par contre, quand vous aurez fini de me sortir des âneries plus grandes que vous, j'apprécierais qu'on me prépare une infusion de tilleul.

- Je vous fais ça tout de suite. Et si vous voulez que je vous aide plus...

- Non, ça ira. J'ai déjà renvoyé Molly dormir auprès de ses enfants, ce n'était pas pour vous réquisitionner à sa place.

- Molly?

- La femme d'Arthur. Et la mère de l'élève qui a retrouvé Ioann lors de sa première escapade seul dans les couloirs.

- Oh. Une brave femme dans une brave famille en somme.

- C'est ça. Et vous, soyez brave en m'apportant ma tasse rapidement!

- Oui chef!

Avec un mouvement militaire, il disparut dans le bureau pour mener à bien sa mission. Poppy secoua la tête en souriant. Elle remercia Merlin d'avoir mis cet homme sur sa route. Il avait un don pour alléger bien des tourments. Et pourtant elle n'était pas dupe. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle voyait en lui de vieilles blessures mal guéries. Oh bien sûr, jamais elle ne lui en parlerait. Et elle se dit que si Severus et lui étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, c'est que bien des choses, autres qu'une femme et son fils, devaient les lier. Mais le résultat était là. La bonne humeur et le manque de sérieux de Milo était une bouffée d'air frais. Elle rangea sa baguette, satisfaite de voir que les plaies de Remus étaient en bonnes voie de cicatrisation.

Elle gagna son bureau après avoir éteint la lumière et s'installa devant la tasse que Milo lui tendait. Après avoir savouré le liquide chaud, elle remarqua avec surprise un petit mouton sur son bureau. Avec un léger air penaud, le Russe lui expliqua le rôle du jouet et lui avoua ne pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'il prenait pour jeter le sort. Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, à savoir comment c'était passé l'attaque. Poppy n'ayant su que ce que Maugrey, Arthur et Mondingus lui avaient dit, ne put que lui rapporter des brides d'éléments. Mais cela suffit à lui ternir l'esprit de part les victimes malgré l'échec des Mangemorts.

- Au moins Yaxley aura vu qu'il n'était pas un chef de guerre. Avec ça, s'il ne laisse pas la place à Lucius, c'est qu'il est suicidaire, soupira Milo.

- Alors il vaut mieux qu'il le soit. Sinon nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de nous en sortir face à lui et sans espion. Je sais qu'ils se trouvent dans des camps adverses, mais je ne l'aurais pas cru capable de mettre Severus dans cet état. Pas après avoir appris à comprendre leur amitié.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas au courant?

- Au courant de quoi? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse avant d'ajouter devant l'air hésitant de son compagnon d'infusion. Ah non, jeune homme, vous en avez trop dit! Vous savez que je sais tenir un secret, alors dites-moi tout!

- Très bien très bien, je capitule. En fait, Severus m'a dit que Lucius était hésitant sur ses allégeances. Il n'est absolument pas partant pour faire parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix de Dumbledore, mais il n'apprécie pas pour autant un hypothétique retour de Vous-Savais-Qui. Il était contre l'attaque car il craignait les retombées pour sa famille. Severus essaie de le travailler en douceur pour l'amener dans son sens. Mais il sait aussi que si Albus s'en mêle, Lucius va se braquer. Ce soir, ils devaient se battre l'un contre l'autre afin d'affirmer aux deux camps leurs positions respectives. C'est cruel, mais je pense que la souffrance de Severus était manigancée de façon à ce que les Mangemorts et Yaxley en premier se retournent vers Lucius. S'il devient leur chef, alors c'est un bon point pour nous. Car Lucius fera tout pour étouffer le fiasco de ce soir et se débrouillera pour contrer lui-même les envies de tueries de son groupe. Severus m'a dit que dans les rangs, notre blond était considéré comme un homme du Maître depuis son enfance. Personne ne le soupçonnera lui, de faire un double jeu.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je m'étais demandée pourquoi Lucius avait été aussi violent avec Severus alors que son fils était à sa garde.

- Bien sûr ceci ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau. Tant que Lucius n'est pas prêt, il ne faut pas qu'Albus tente de le recruter. Je sais que c'est un grand homme, mais je trouve qu'il a fait pas mal d'erreur de jugement au final.

- C'est un sorcier puissant, mais tout comme vous, je trouve ses faits un peu trop lourds de conséquences. Il n'est pas plus diplomate qu'il s'agisse d'un adulte ou d'un enfant.

- En parlant d'enfants, je vais vous laisser. Il est bien tard et quand mes deux monstres s'éveilleront tout à l'heure, il faut que je sois en forme.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne les aimez pas, vos deux petits monstres.

- Comment ne pas les aimer? L'un, je l'ai vu naitre et l'autre est tellement attachant avec ses grands airs cachant son cœur d'or. Bien, je vais retrouver mon canapé. Passez une bonne nuit et remettez nous sur pieds notre machine à sarcasmes. Il est pénible mais lui aussi il est attachant. Et j'y tiens quand même un peu.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, rigola l'infirmière.

Milo se retrouva dans ses draps peu de temps plus tard, plus détendu que toute la journée passée. Finalement tout ne s'était pas si mal passé que cela.

o0o

Au même moment, dans une petite chambre presque vide, un petit garçon transpirait et gémissait en s'entortillant dans son linge. Il se réveilla brutalement en mordant son oreiller pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Puis quelques sanglots furent étouffés alors que l'enfant revoyait défiler une nouvelle fois son cauchemar. Il y avait une lumière verte, et une dame avec un bébé. Il était sûr que le bébé c'était lui. Mais il ne savait pas qui elle était. Par contre, il avait bien compris qu'elle était morte. Il ne savait pas comment une lumière pouvait tuer mais il était sûr d'avoir rêvé ça. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus cauchemardé. Et il ne se rappelait plus s'il avait un jour vu celui-ci. Mais maintenant qu'il se réveillait totalement, il savait que dans quelques heures, il se ferait disputer. Oh, il n'avait pas fait de bruit. Non, ça il avait l'habitude de rester silencieux. Par contre, il venait de faire pipi dans son lit. Il aurait voulu changer les draps mais les propres étaient dans le placard de la chambre de son oncle et sa tante. Et de toute façon, il se ferait disputer quand ils découvriraient les draps sales. Aussi il se leva en reniflant, enfilant un pull trop large. Il ouvrit le lit, enleva les draps et les porta dans la salle de bain, dans la panière à linge. Il y posa également son pyjama sale, ne gardant que son pull. Puis il descendit et retourna dans son placard où le matelas était toujours installé. Il n'avait pas très chaud, ainsi déshabillé, mais il ne voulait pas faire plus de bruit en cherchant d'autres habits à enfiler. Il se roula en boule contre la paroi et se rendormit assez facilement, dans l'espace restreint mais rassurant du cagibi.

o0o

Lucius n'était pas encore couché. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas réussi à s'endormir. Il avait dû jouer serré avec ses camarades. Après la débandade de Pré-au-Lard et le fiasco de Godric's Hollow, Yaxley, pris de folie, avait voulu les entrainer sur les traces du jeune Potter. Lucius avait été obligé de lui lancer un sort pour l'immobiliser. Il entra dans sa douche et l'eau à température parfaite commençait déjà à détendre ses muscles. Il s'était pris un sort de Severus dont il sentait encore les effets. Il ne le connaissait pas mais ses muscles avaient manqué de crier grâce. Son esprit vagabonda alors tout au long de sa soirée pour arriver principalement sur la fin.

_- Je te conseille de me libérer rapidement, Malfoy._

_- Donne-moi donc une bonne raison._

_- Parce qu'en attendant le retour du maître, je suis le chef de cette organisation._

_- Tu es un chef bien léger, je trouve. Un de ceux qui oublient qu'ils ont informé l'ennemi. Un de ceux qui se jettent à l'aveuglette dans une attaque qui ne fera que tous nous tuer. Penses-tu réellement que Dumbledore n'a pas assuré la sécurité de Potter alors qu'il était sur nos deux attaques? Sers-toi donc un peu de la matière grise que tu as dans ton crâne avant qu'elle ne devienne entièrement gélatineuse!_

_- Comment oses-tu me ..._

_- Imbécile! Pour moi tu n'as pas fait tes preuves. Cette action aurait pu sonner le retour de notre supériorité face au monde et n'a juste prouvé que sans le Lord nous ne sommes rien. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais ne me compte plus parmi vous. Je suis ambitieux, pas suicidaire!_

_- Malfoy! Tu n'as pas le d ... _

_- Il a raison, intervint Greyback. Nous étions en nombre bien supérieur qu'une attaque normale et pourtant nous avons échoué. Un vrai chef de guerre sait où placer ses pions et surtout il n'oublie pas qu'il a transmis ses plans à un traitre. Je fais cavalier seul. Je regrouperais mes propres troupes parmi les Loup-garous. Mais je ne suivrais pas un avorton comme toi!_

_- Ouais. Si on veut être respecté, il nous faut un vrai meneur. Pas un qui nous envoie à notre perte ou à notre mort! S'écria Alecto Carrow._

_- Le Maître avait confiance en Lucius pour mener les attaques. Et il n'a jamais failli. Moi je suis pour que Lucius reprenne l'affaire en main ! Continua Travers._

_Les autres s'étaient tous ainsi exprimés dans ce sens là. Même Greyback qui le fit avec une certaine retenue. Finalement Yaxley abdiqua, conscient des erreurs trop nombreuses qu'il avait accumulées sur cette action. Il fut libéré du sort et grommela qu'il acceptait que Lucius prenne sa place à leur tête. _

_- Bien, alors pour l'instant, au lieu de courir se jeter dans les filets de Dumbledore en attaquant Potter sans préparation, nous rentrons chez nous, nous nous faisons discrets quelques jours. Puis nous attaquerons progressivement. Pas de gros coups inutiles. On se contentera dans un premier temps d'attaques parsemées, petites mais sanglantes. Le but est de faire régner un climat de peur. Après nous aurons matière à agir._

_- C'est un comportement lâche, ne put s'empêcher de contrer Yaxley._

_- Non, c'est un comportement sécuritaire après le fiasco de ce soir. Mais tu es libre d'agir comme bon te semble. Évite juste de nous inclure dans tes imbécilités! _

Ils s'étaient affrontés du regard avant que finalement Yaxley ne reconnaisse ses tords. Ils s'étaient séparés, transplanant tous chez eux. Lucius rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas idée d'avoir fermés. Il avait réussi à prendre la tête de ce groupe avec l'accord de tous. Il allait pouvoir gérer cela de la meilleure façon pour lui et sa famille. Il coupa l'eau et attrapa son shampoing. Dans quelques heures, il faudrait qu'il envoie un message à Narcissa pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Puis il irait voir Draco. Ne plus le voir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait, était plus difficile à supporter qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

o0o

_Samedi 1er Novembre 1986._

Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à éclairer la vaste salle de l'infirmerie. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui réveilla Remus ce matin là. La douleur lancinante qui remontait depuis sa jambe, tenait une bonne place dans son éveil. Mais le froissement de draps et les gémissements qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles à l'ouïe trop fine, étaient le déclencheur principal. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard après une attaque de Mangemorts. Il tourna la tête d'un côté pour voir qu'Arthur dormait comme un bienheureux. Un mouvement un peu plus loin attira son attention. Il se redressa sur le lit en grimaçant pour voir que Severus était aux prises d'un cauchemar visiblement important. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire pour lui venir en aide sans se prendre un Avada, il remarqua que Mondingus avait aussi été réveillé et qu'il n'avait pas son dilemme. Celui-ci se levait déjà de son lit pour s'approcher de celui du Maître des Potions.

- Oh Snape, réveille-toi. Pas la peine de rester dans ton rêve vu l'état dans lequel il te met.

Il tendit la main pour le secouer quand il fut projeté plus loin par une décharge de magie. Remus se leva en vacillant pour aider Ding à se relever quand il remarqua Poppy, figée devant son bureau. Finalement il se rassit sur son lit, ses jambes ne le tenant pas. L'infirmière s'approcha rapidement et vérifia que l'éjecté n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts. Elle ne diagnostiqua qu'une bosse et un léger mal de tête. Par contre elle s'approcha doucement mais soucieusement de Severus. Elle avança délicatement sa main de lui avant de s'arrêter. Déjà une sorte de barrière magnétique s'électrisait à son approche, prête à la repousser au loin. Et Severus s'agitait toujours autant, les traits crispés par une douleur très visible.

- Poppy, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Arthur qui avait été réveillé par le choc de Mondingus.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on dirait une sorte de protection inconsciente.

- Comme celle des enfants lorsque leur magie instinctive ressent un danger?

- Oui Arthur. Sauf que la magie noire crépite dans celle-ci.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, il a été plongé là-dedans depuis très longtemps. Je suis presque sûr qu'il en connaissait déjà une bonne base quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, énonça Remus.

- C'était sûrement le cas. En tout cas cette réaction involontaire m'éclaire sur certaines choses ... mais ne m'aide pas à savoir comment l'aider.

- Peut-être que ces choses éclairées pourraient aider.

- Non, elles ne le concernent pas directement, dit-elle par automatisme. Severus? Severus vous m'entendez? Vous êtes dans mon infirmerie, vous êtes en sécurité. Nous sommes en amis ici. Et ...

Elle s'arrêta net en se redressant. Il lui fallait l'aide de quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien. Elle se précipita dans son bureau, claqua la porte et ne vit pas les regards interloqués de ses autres patients. Elle loupa également l'arrivée de Molly qui se précipita sur Severus pour l'aider mais qui heureusement fut stoppée par Ding. Pendant ce temps là, l'infirmière avait connecté sa cheminée et avait passé la tête dans le foyer, appelant son destinataire. Celui-ci arriva rapidement en refermant consciencieusement la porte de la cuisine.

- Poppy? Je ne pensais pas vous voir de si tôt!

- Milo, où sont les enfants?

- Dans la cuisine, ils finissent leur déjeuner. Pourquoi?

- Un problème avec Severus. J'ai besoin de vous tout de suite.

- Mais je ne peux pas les laisser tous les deux à la maison sans surveillance alors qu'ils sont réveillés!

- Amenez-les. Ils resteront dans mon bureau.

- Très bien. Laissez-moi dix minutes pour les préparer et j'arrive.

- Merci.

La communication fut coupée brutalement et Milo regarda l'âtre un long moment plus tard. Finalement il se reprit et réfléchit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas emmener Draco avec lui. Sa présence là-bas alors que son père faisait parti des Mangemorts, était impensable. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le renvoyer dans son Manoir. S'il arrivait maintenant à lire son nom, il ne déchiffrait pas encore le mot « Manoir » qui lui aurait permis de passer le _Fidélitas_. Le Russe se fustigea mentalement. S'il avait pris le soin de présenter Henrique à Severus et Ioann, il aurait pu l'appeler pour qu'il vienne garder les enfants en son absence. Mais voilà, il ne l'avait pas fait et son filleul avait besoin de connaître la personne avant de reste seul avec elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Il activa sa cheminée. La protection qu'il heurta lui demanda son nom et le sujet de son message. Après avoir décliné son identité et demandé à voir Narcissa en urgence, sa tête bascula dans le salon des Tonks devant trois adultes visiblement inquiets.

- Milovan? Merlin, que se passe-t-il? C'est l'attaque? Draco ?

- Calmez-vous Narcissa. L'attaque s'est visiblement passée comme prévu. Le souci est que Severus a été blessé et qu'il y a un problème. Poppy ne m'en a pas dit plus mais m'a demandé d'urgence. Je peux facilement y aller avec Ioann mais pas avec Draco. Puis-je vous l'envoyer?

- Bien sûr! Et puis je serais ravie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il me manque terriblement.

- Vous lui manquez aussi beaucoup. Il a mangé mais je vous laisse le soin de finir de le préparer.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir expliqué le minimum aux enfants afin de ne pas les affoler, Milo indiqua à Draco qu'il passerait la journée avec sa maman. Celui-ci fut content mais prit le soin de dire à Ioann qu'il lui reviendrait très bientôt. Onze minutes après le coup de cheminette de Poppy, Milo et son filleul arrivaient à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'habiller Ioann. Il lui avait juste fait enfiler un pull épais et des chaussettes chaudes. Il l'installa sur le fauteuil qui était devenu le sien, avec des jouets en lui demandant de rester sage le temps qu'il allait voir Poppy. L'enfant accepta mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Sans compter qu'il avait déjà réclamé son père par deux fois depuis son réveil et qu'il commençait visiblement à se dire qu'il y avait un problème. Milo l'embrassa sur le front et sortit du bureau. Il regarda directement le lit de son ami qui s'agitait toujours autant. Il s'approcha précipitamment.

- Non, attendez Milo! Il va vous ...

Poppy ne finit pas sa phrase que le Russe atterrissait deux lits plus loin. Il se releva en grimaçant et en se frottant le bas du dos. Henrique ne le croirait jamais lorsqu'il lui dirait pourquoi il avait mal là. Poppy avait intérêt à lui donner une bonne potion.

- Si vous m'aviez laissé le temps de vous expliquer! Râla celle-ci, les mains sur les hanches et le pied frappant convulsivement le sol.

- Allez-y, je vous en prie... Je suis prêt à vous entendre maintenant.

- Il est visiblement pris dans un cauchemar mais je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Dès qu'on s'approche de lui, une barrière s'enclenche et éjecte l'intrus. Je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être lui parler de choses agréables pour le faire revenir. De choses que seuls vous et lui connaissez.

Milo la regarda avec attention. Oui, ça il pouvait le faire. Il se rapprocha doucement, ne voulant pas non plus dévoiler leurs secrets aux quatre autres personnes que comptait la pièce. Mais à quelques pas de son ami, la magie de celui-ci crépita. Alors il s'arrêta et commença à lui parler ... en russe.

- Severus Snape, t'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur ! Tu le sais ça? Tu oublies me tenir au courant pour les résultats de l'attaque. Tu te précipites pour jouer les belle au bois dormant et ensuite tu me déranges en plein déjeuner parce que tu ne laisses personne t'approcher. Tu mériterais vraiment que je te donne une bonne fessée pour ça! J'avais parfaitement bien commencé ma journée avec deux angelots qui sont venus me rejoindre dans mon canapé car ils s'étaient réveillés au milieu de la nuit! Quand je pense qu'Iva disait que t'étais un type bien! Alors que tu m'as privé de tendresse !

Toutes les personnes présentes le regardaient avec étonnement. Non, Poppy le regardait en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr elle ne le comprenait pas mais le ton lui disait qu'il était en train d'engueuler Severus pour lui faire une sorte d'électrochoc. Molly s'était assise sur le lit aux côtés de son mari. Elle regardait les deux hommes avec effarement. Qui donc était cet étranger qui semblait passer ses nerfs sur le blessé? Il avait besoin d'aide et de se réveiller. Pas de se faire crier dessus. Elle lui aurait d'ailleurs sauté dessus pour le remettre à sa place si Arthur de ne l'avait pas agrippée pour la maintenir en place. Remus fronçait les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il ne l'avait vu ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Mais son odeur lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait sentie la veille en s'approchant de Severus. C'était donc quelqu'un de très proche pour que son odeur se soit imprégnée à lui. Deux autres odeurs étaient aussi sur les deux hommes mais il ne les reconnaissait pas non plus. Elles étaient plus jeunes. Peut-être les enfants de ce blond. Mondingus se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui juste après l'attaque. Il n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi bien soigné qu'ici mais il n'aurait pas faire de vol plané au milieu de sa chambre. D'ailleurs quand il entendit le Russe s'exprimer, il décida de ne pas attendre que Snape s'éveille et s'énerve. Il n'avait rien compris des mots mais donna son congé à Poppy, lui assurant qu'il allait bien et partit presque en courant de l'infirmerie.

- Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te réveiller, saleté de fainéant! Espèce de brute! Dire que je te croyais mon ami! Tu as fait exprès de me blesser dans mon orgueil pour te débarrasser de moi! Mais sache que je suis résistant et qu'il en faut plus pour me faire disparaître! Ivanna a déjà tenté avant toi mais n'y est pas arrivée, alors ne crois pas que ...

- Ferme-la, crétin de Russe.

La voix n'était qu'un faible murmure mais jamais Poppy et Milo n'avait autant apprécié de l'entendre.

- Connard d'anglais. Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ?

La voix de Milo s'était considérablement adoucie, contredisant les mots. Mais aucune réponse n'arriva, Severus s'était laissé glisser dans une inconscience plus calme. Poppy s'approcha de lui rapidement afin de vérifier sa fièvre. Les autres n'avait rien compris des mots échangés, mais ils étaient heureux de voir que l'orage était passé.

- Bien. On ne peut pas dire qu'il tienne la forme mais au moins il n'est plus bloqué dans son cauchemar. Pour l'instant il est dans un léger coma. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit juste endormi mais ça aurait pu être pire, annonça-t-elle en se relevant, alors que déjà quelques étincelles magiques réapparaissaient. Bien, il semblerait que ce soit un système d'autodéfense. Personne ne l'approchera tant qu'il est dans cet état. Au moins n'est-il plus pris dans son cauchemar. Bravo Monsieur Gabrilov, je ne m'attendais pas à des résultats aussi rapides.

- C'est qu'il aime les mots doux.

- Vous l'avez traité de « stupide anglais » ?

- Non, de « connard d'anglais ». Mais au final ça revient au même.

- Tous des gosses ... , soupira Poppy amusée en roulant des yeux. Je suppose qu'il vous a renvoyé vous faire voir.

- Non, il m'a juste dit de me la fermer, répondit Milo avec un ton rêveur avant d'ajouter devant l'air sévère de l'infirmière. Et aussi que j'étais un crétin. Mais ça ne compte pas, c'est mon troisième prénom ça!

Le rire de Remus leur rappela que la scène s'était déroulée en public. Poppy présenta rapidement les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix avant que Milo ne se présente lui même.

- Milovan Dmitri _Crétin_ Gabrilov, ami et frère de cœur de l'abruti allongé là-bas. Mais ne lui répétez pas surtout.

- Non ne dirons rien sur l'insulte, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Molly.

- Oh non, ça vous pouvez, Il a l'habitude. Mais ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit qu'il est mon frère de cœur Il vous torturerait avant de me tuer.

- Vous me plaisez bien, monsieur Gabrilov. Votre humour est agréable, même s'il se fait sur le dos de Severus, sourit Remus.

- Si vous saviez tout ce qu'il m'envoie dans la figure ...

- Quand ils commencent, ils mériteraient d'être envoyer au coin tous les deux, râla Poppy en faisant glisser des potions dans la bouche de Severus tout en se prenant des décharges de plus en plus vives.

- Oh oui Poppy, j'aime quand vous êtes méchante.

- Pervers !

- Et voilà! Quand je dis que je suis persécuté !

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Remus appréciait grandement cet homme. Il ne semblait rien prendre au sérieux. Il ressemblait un peu à Sirius. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à ça. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- D'où connaissez-vous Severus? Je m'excuse d'être indiscret mais, j'ai passé sept ans de ma scolarité avec lui et personne ne l'a approché comme vous le faites.

- Parce que personne n'a vu en lui l'homme bon qu'il cache derrière son masque.

La réplique si sérieuse, jeta un froid dans l'infirmerie. Milo regarda son ami, son frère. Non, personne à part Ivanna et lui, ainsi que Lucius et Poppy dans une certaine mesure, n'avait vu le trésor que renfermait ce cœur meurtri.

- Je l'ai connu il y a six ans, quand il est venu en mission dans mon pays. Ne croyez pas qu'on soit devenu ami en un clin d'œil. Non, il a dû faire ses preuves et moi les miennes. Par contre maintenant, je n'accepterai pas d'entendre des conneries proférées sur lui. Pour moi il est mon petit frère, et je peux être vraiment méchant quand on s'attaque à ma famille.

Oui, Remus était tout à fait conscient qu'il disait vrai. Son air jovial avait disparu. Sûrement était-il au courant des divergences qui animaient les membres de l'Ordre et Severus. Et dans un sens il en était content. Bien sûr, leur adolescence avait été le témoin de leurs bêtises mutuelles et de leurs guerres incessantes. Mais ils avaient grandi et muri. Chacun avait perdu quelque chose dans la guerre. Chacun était dirigé par ses propres vengeances. Et la détermination de Severus la veille lors de leur réunion était une preuve indéniable.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait croire le contraire. Ce n'était pas le but. J'avais juste un peu de mal à voir Severus comme vous le voyez. Mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Plus que vous ne le croyez.

- Je ne crois rien. Ne vous excusez pas, je pense que nous avons tous passé une mauvaise nuit. Vous pour des raisons plus nobles que les miennes, vu que je n'étais pas sur le terrain.

- Mais votre rôle était important Milo. Terriblement important pour Severus. Ne le discréditez pas. Sans compter que ...

- Oncle Milo? L'est où papa?

o0o

La journée commençait également dans le Surrey. Petunia se leva avec quelques minutes d'avance sur son mari. Elle passa en premier dans la salle de bain et découvrit les draps sales dans la panière à linge. Elle se demanda pourquoi le garçon avait changé ses draps alors qu'ils étaient propres la veille. Elle fulmina en pensant qu'il devait croire que comme il avait une chambre, il aurait le droit de changer sa literie tous les jours. Elle se prépara rapidement en se disant qu'elle allait lui apprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'il prenne ses aises. Elle s'agenouilla pour les ressortir de là quand elle tomba sur le pyjama souillé. Vernon se leva et arriva vers elle pour l'embrasser machinalement. Il regarda, étonné, sa femme gratter dans la panière à linge. Il la regarda étrangement lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri en lâchant un linge de couleur délavé.

- Un problème Pétunia?

- Le gamin n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'uriner dans ses draps propres et presque neufs! Regarde, il a même laissé son pyjama là!

- Il a quoi? Quel petit ingrat! On lui offre une vraie chambre et voilà comment il nous remercie! Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça!

Il attrapa une bassine et y déposa le vêtement avant de revenir dans le couloir. Il parcourut la petite distance qui le séparait de la chambre qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Mais elle était vide. Il fronça les sourcils avant de descendre et de se précipiter sur le placard. Il fit sursauter le gamin endormi sous l'escalier avant de l'attraper par le bras. Il le traina dans le couloir et la cuisine avant d'ouvrir la porte de derrière. Là il jeta presque l'enfant au sol et balança la bassine à ses côtés.

- Tu apprendras qu'ici on nettoie ses taches. Tu ne rentreras pas à la maison avant que ce pyjama soit lavé et séché! Ensuite tu auras tes corvées à accomplir. Et comme tu n'auras pas le temps de les finir, tu passeras ta journée demain à les faire!

Puis la porte claqua laissant Harry assis dans l'herbe, les fesses nues sous son pull trop grand, la bassine et son pyjama abandonnés sur le sol. Il finit par se relever et alla prestement remplir la bassine d'eau avant d'y plonger son vêtement et de le frotter. Il dut recommencer un bon nombre de fois. N'ayant pas de savon et juste de l'eau froide, le nettoyage ne se faisait pas facilement. Mais quand les traces de son cauchemar eurent disparues, il essora au mieux le linge avant de l'étendre sur une chaise qu'il installa dans un maigre rayon de soleil. Puis il s'assit lui aussi dans la faible chaleur solaire, cachant ses jambes frêles dans son long pull. Malgré cela, il se mit rapidement à frissonner. La température ne dépassait pas les cinq degrés en cette matinée de premier novembre. Finalement, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, sa tante l'appela. Elle l'autorisa à étendre son vêtement dans la salle de bain afin qu'il puisse le remettre le soir même et lui ordonna ensuite de rester assis devant la porte du jardin en attendant. Le carrelage n'était pas aussi confortable que l'herbe, mais au moins dans la maison il faisait chaud. Vernon passa devant lui en le foudroyant du regard et renifla en arrivant devant Petunia. Celle-ci lui répondit d'une voix froide qu'ils devaient se faire discrets avec l'enfant. L'homme en noir n'était peut-être pas très loin. Harry ne comprit pas. Mais il était content de ne pas à rester presque nu dehors et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant. Plus tard il s'inquièterait de ne pas avoir le temps de faire ses devoirs. Mais c'était plus tard.

o0o

Tous se retournèrent vers le petit garçon qui venait d'apparaitre à la porte du bureau. Le temps passait et Ioann était toujours seul. Il se demandait quand son oncle allait revenir le chercher. Et surtout il commençait à avoir peur pour son papa. Des larmes dans les yeux il avait décidé d'aller voir Poppy qui devait être à côté. Mais il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte en voyant que son oncle était là, mais qu'il était terriblement sérieux. Par contre il faillit repartir en courant en voyant tant de regards fixés sur lui. Molly fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva prête à se précipiter sur l'enfant pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et le réconforter. En temps que maman elle avait des réflexes assez conditionnés. Mais elle fut interceptée par Poppy qui lui intima de ne rien faire, craignant une crise de panique. Arthur se demanda sérieusement ce qu'un enfant faisait dans l'infirmerie. Vu qu'il ne parlait pas Anglais, il aurait pu supposer qu'il était l'enfant de ce Milovan, mais le fait qu'il l'avait appelé « Oncle », prouvait que ce n'était pas le cas. Remus lui avait reconnu l'une des odeurs, forte et récurrente qu'il avait décelée sur Severus la veille et sur Milo quelques instants auparavant. L'enfant n'était pas très grand, pas bien gros. Il pouvait même dire qu'il était assez maigre. Et malgré son pyjama bleu à étoiles vertes et ses chaussons en tête de souris, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de la ressemblance frappante avec son ancien camarade de classe.

- Petit Ange. Je t'avais dit de rester dans le bureau.

- Oui mais m'ennuie. Puis veux papa. L'est où?

Les yeux larmoyants de l'enfant serrèrent le cœur de tous les adultes présents. Milo s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Mais en faisant cela, il fit entrer, inconsciemment, Severus dans le champ de vision du garçon. Celui-ci se mit à trembler et se débattit pour revenir sur le sol. Le Russe ne put que le déposer pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Ioann se précipita alors vers le lit qu'il escalada difficilement. Il fallait bien dire qu'ils étaient plus hauts que ceux de sa maison. Puis là il s'assit et regarda son père en pleurant. Puis, en sanglotant, il se serra contre lui en l'appelant.

Poppy et Milo se précipitèrent pour l'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit éjecté par le champ de force de Severus, mais rien ne se produit. Molly avait dû se rasseoir rapidement et regarda la scène bouche bée. Elle aussi avait eu peur que l'enfant ne soit blessé comme Mondingus et Milo l'avaient été. Arthur n'en menait pas large non plus. C'était quelque chose de voir un enfant triste, mais en voir un appelant Snape _Papa_ en était une autre. Remus semblait presque frappé. Mais il comprenait pourquoi cette odeur là était plus persistante que les autres. Parce qu'elle avait aussi une partie de Severus en elle. Poppy s'approcha un peu plus et la magie de l'inconscient crépita autour du lit.

- Bien, au moins pouvons-nous être rassurés. Même dans le coma, il arrive à protéger Ioann.

- Que croyez-vous, Jolie Poppy, même à moitié mort il le fera.

- J'espère bien ne jamais à le voir dans ces conditions extrêmes. Malgré son caractère de chien, je me suis attachée à cette tête de mule.

- Ah, vous aussi vous trouvez ces petites bêtes adorables?

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la situation? Demanda Molly toujours sous le choc.

- Je vous présente Ioann Luka Soloviev Snape, répondit Milo, le fils de Severus et de celle que je considérais comme ma sœur.

Ce fut la seule révélation que Milo s'autorisa. Il s'approcha doucement, craignant d'activer la protection de Severus. Il lui parla pour l'amadouer mais cette fois, à cause de la présence de Ioann, ses mots furent retranscrits en anglais. Aussi ne fit-il aucune illusion à Iva. Finalement il put s'approcher sans encombre du lit. Il enleva le pull et les chaussettes de Ioann et l'aida à se glisser sous les couvertures. Il s'arrangea pour faire basculer Severus sur le côté et ainsi l'enfant se retrouva protégé des bras de son père, entouré par la magie électrique qui s'était remise en action à l'éloignement du Russe.

Poppy les délaissa, consciente que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait rien pour eux dans l'immédiat. Elle s'occupa donc de vérifier l'état de santé de Remus, lui ordonna de ne pas quitter ce lit avant le lendemain, sauf nécessité urgente de sa vessie. Il ricana légèrement en lui disant que si elle lui faisait prendre moins de potion, il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller si souvent aux toilettes. Mais il se tut rapidement en se prenant un regard noir. Puis elle ausculta Arthur avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait sortir. Sa femme et lui prirent congé après avoir jeté un regard complice et attendri sur le jeune père qui inconsciemment avait resserré sa prise sur le garçon.

Milo s'en alla aussi, poussé par Poppy. Elle lui promit de bien s'occuper de sa famille et de le contacter en cas de problème. Elle râla pour la forme, comme quoi il n'avait aucune confiance en elle quand il hésita à partir. Finalement, il regagna son appartement juste à temps pour recevoir un appel de cheminette. Son correspondant avait, semble-t-il, tenté de le contacter plusieurs fois sans succès et commençait à sentir sa patience disparaitre. Ce fut avec un soupir résigné qu'il s'assit sur son canapé alors que sa cheminée crachait son interlocuteur énervé.


	52. Délivrance

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Merci à Zarakinel, Nounou et Caro06, pour votre fidélité et vos reviews.

Je suis ravie de voir que mon dernier chapitre vous a plu. Beaucoup de choses s'y passaient (entre la magie de Severus, Lucius qui prend la tête des Mangemorts, les Dursley qui sont toujours horribles, la découverte par certains membres de l'Ordre de Ioann). Le chapitre qui arrive est aussi riche en révélations et il clôture ce long week-end d'Halloween. Car mine de rien, faut bien avancer aussi un peu lol… car on est pas au bout des révélations.

Alors je n'ai plus la date exacte, mais, quelques jours près, cela fait un an que j'ai commencé cette histoire. J'ai commencé à la publier sur mon blog début février (avec quelques chapitres d'avance pour être sur de ne pas ralentir le rythme) et ce n'est qu'en juin, sur le conseil de Patmol25, que j'ai commencé à la publier ici avec un rythme rapide au début pour ne pas avoir 2 publications différentes entre les deux sites. Je ne pensais pas, en la commençant, qu'elle serait aussi longue. Je ne voyais pas plus de 25 chapitres et j'en ai fait plus du double en doublant la taille des chapitres lol. Comme quoi, partir d'une simple petite idée, peut nous mener loin :)

Voilà, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne journée et bonne lecture.

A mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : Délivrance.**

Milo soupira avant de finalement se relever. Il proposa poliment un café ou un thé avant de partir dans la cuisine. Quand il revint avec un plateau, il constata que Lucius était installé dans le fauteuil le moins abimé du salon. Il n'eut pas le temps de tremper ses lèvres dans le café bien serré qu'il s'était servi que déjà le blond montait à la charge.

- Puis-je savoir où vous étiez et ce que vous avez fait des enfants?

- Je les ai tués. Je reviens juste de faire disparaitre leurs corps.

Lucius le regarda ahuri pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de lui lancer le regard plus noir et le plus glacial qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Et pourtant avec Severus il en connaissait un rayon en regards tueurs.

- C'était de l'humour Lucius. Les enfants vont bien. Comment pouvez-vous penser que je leur ferais du mal.

- Alors où sont-ils?

- Draco est avec votre femme et Ioann à Poudlard. Mais je suis ravi que vous soyez venu car j'aimerais des éclaircissements sur la soirée d'hier.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Draco se ret...

- Étant donné que le _Doloris_ que vous avez lancé à Severus l'a envoyé dans le coma, que j'ai été appelé d'urgence ce matin par Poppy pour lui, que j'ai dû bousculer les enfants dans leur déjeuner pour m'organiser et que Ioann tente de réveiller son papa avec des mots d'amour et des promesses inutiles, je pense être en droit de vous demander des comptes!

- Severus est dans le coma?

- Oui, depuis tout à l'heure. Après un cauchemar violent duquel il n'arrivait pas à sortir.

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Il fallait que ce soit réaliste aussi il m'avait demandé de lui lancer le sort à pleine puissance. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire mais j'ai dû y mettre un certain entrain pour sauver les apparences. Je ne pensais pas que les effets seraient si dévastateurs.

- A vrai dire, je pense qu'il y a eu autre chose, soupira Milo en reprenant son calme. Sa magie l'a protégé de potentielles approches tout en le maintenant dans son cauchemar. Ensuite il est tombé dans le coma.

- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais la magie instinctive de Ioann fait de même n'est-ce pas?

- En quelque sorte, effectivement. Il faudra qu'on en parle avec Poppy, mais je pense que nous avons là une piste sur l'aspect sinistre de la magie de mon filleul. Severus va détester mais je pense que c'est lui qui lui a légué dans ses gènes. Même si leurs magies ne réagissent pas de la même façon.

- Il va culpabiliser encore plus.

- Et je lui mettrais quelques claques pour lui sortir cette idée de la tête. Mais ne nous éloignons pas trop. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question première.

- L'attaque en elle même n'a aucun intérêt. Par contre, les conséquences sont plus intéressantes.

- Vous avez pris la tête du groupe?

- Ils m'ont eux-mêmes nommé à la tête du groupe, répondit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

- Voilà qui est encore mieux.

- Tout à fait. Si je m'étais imposé, ils auraient pu trouver cela louche étant donné mon temps de réflexion assez long.

- Je suppose par contre qu'il n'y a eu aucune perte de votre côté.

- Non, ils sont tous vivants. J'aurais pourtant bien aimé me débarrasser du loup. L'idée qu'il aurait pu faire du mal à Ioann m'est difficile à digérer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, entre Severus, vous et moi, il a intérêt à protéger ses arrières. Je doute qu'il ne fasse long feu.

- Pour que je puisse les diriger dans ma direction, il vaut mieux que je ne lève pas la baguette contre lui.

- Alors on s'en chargera sans vous. Je suis tolérant, mais pas quand on s'attaque à ma famille. Si je tombe en face de lui, je ne ferais pas de quartier.

- Je comprends. Le Mangemort qui a attaqué Narcissa a beaucoup souffert avant que la mort ne le fauche.

Un silence étrange se propagea dans le salon alors que Milo frissonnait légèrement. Lucius était un homme de guerre n'ayant aucun mal à tuer. Lui n'était pas comme ça. Au final, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tuer Greyback de sang froid s'ils se trouvaient face à face un jour. Non, ils n'étaient pas de la même catégorie de personne. Mais ils avaient des façons de penser similaires. Et la famille était aussi sacrée pour l'un que pour l'autre. Finalement, après avoir échangé d'autres informations sur la soirée passée, Lucius prit congé. Il devait aller voir Narcissa et Draco. Autant pour se rassurer qu'ils allaient bien que pour profiter d'eux. Et puis il devait annoncer la grande nouvelle à son fils. Rien qu'en y pensant il se rembrunit.

o0o

Dans le bureau de Minerva, Molly et Arthur profitaient de leur passage à Poudlard pour réunir leur petite famille. Fred et George étaient installés dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, complotant et laissant leur imagination voguer. Ils avaient plus que hâte de revenir dans ce château. Bien qu'ils fussent très jeunes encore, ils avaient envie de mettre à profit l'environnement magique pour faire des farces. Assis pas très loin Percy jouait aux cartes explosives avec Ron et Ginny. Venir dans cette école, même pour une journée, l'avait émerveillé. Dans moins d'un an il y serait élève. Molly était en train de cuisiner ses deux ainés sous le regard indulgent de son mari. Elle voulait savoir s'ils travaillaient bien en cours, s'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bêtises et s'ils mangeaient bien.

- Oui maman tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Bill.

- Mais bien sûr que je m'inquiète! Vous savoir loin de moi si longtemps et avec les temps qui courent !

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'il y avait dans la gazette? Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard? Demanda Charlie.

- Oui, mais tout est réglé maintenant.

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'en a pas parlé ce matin, il a juste dit que le cours de potions avancées de lundi matin était pour l'instant annulé. Il y a eu un problème avec Snape ou son fils?

- De quoi tu veux parler Charlie? Demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien oui, il y a quelques temps, il avait annulé ses cours parce que son fils avait un problème de santé.

- Tu savais que Severus avait un fils?

- Oui maman, répondit Bill. Le directeur nous l'a annoncé début octobre et nous avons vu le père et le fils dans le château à certains moments. Mais on ne pouvait pas en parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école car il y a un sort pour nous en empêcher.

- Alors, il y a un problème avec l'enfant? Insista Charlie.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça. Non, l'enfant va bien. C'est le professeur Snape qui a été blessé. Mais et même si je me doute que vous en soyez ravis, Poppy est confiante pour une guérison rapide, avertit Molly d'un regard sévère.

- Oh non maman, de toute façon on ne l'a plus comme professeur. Et puis, finalement, Snape, il est pas si horrible que ça, rougit le plus jeune des deux élèves.

- Charlie s'est trouvé un faible pour cette famille quand il a secouru l'enfant qui s'était perdu et que le père lui a donné vingt points pour ça, rigola Bill s'attirant un coup de poing dans le bras.

- Cafteur!

Malgré une certaine incrédulité, Arthur rigola en charriant un peu ses deux fils. Molly, elle, était toujours un peu sous le choc que l'annonce de la paternité de Severus lui avait apporté. Finalement elle se reprit en entendant Ginny pleurer. Elle se dirigea vers les joueurs et tira l'oreille de Ron en l'emmenant au coin pour avoir frappé sa petite sœur. Elle envoya Fred et George dans deux autres coins quand elle les vit en train de fouiner dans les affaires de Minerva. Puis elle revint auprès de son mari afin de parler des vacances de noël. Les deux élèves rentreraient au Terrier pour les fêtes. Charlie demanda s'il pouvait inviter Tonks chez eux alors que Bill pouffait de rire en se moquant de la couleur rouge de ses joues.

o0o

Minerva était dans le bureau directorial. Elle était en train d'écouter le récit d'Albus concernant l'attaque. Dans le fauteuil à côté du sien, le professeur Carter semblait ronger son frein. Il avait beau avoir pris sa retraite du bureau des Aurors, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été mis sur le banc de touche. L'animagus ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Maintenant qu'elle avait appris à mieux connaître et apprécier Severus, cet homme l'énervait grandement. Il ne semblait voir la vie qu'en blanc ou en noir. Toutes les variantes de gris lui passaient bien au dessus de la tête. Elle savait que c'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas été sollicité pour l'attaque. Parce que Severus s'était beaucoup investi dans celle-ci et Albus n'avait pas voulu voir les efforts anéantis à cause de la rancœur de Carter.

- Il n'empêche qu'aucun prisonnier n'a été fait. Aussi stratège qu'il soit, Snape les a tous laissés filer.

- Severus était aux prises avec un Mangemort de taille. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer c'est bien moi. Je n'ai pas été suffisamment vigilant. Il y a eu des blessés et des morts dans les villageois et les Mangemorts sont tous repartis vivants. C'était à moi de faire le nécessaire pour que rien de ceci n'arrive.

- Tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas repartis. Nous en avons encore un à l'infirmerie, semble-t-il.

- Edgar, je sais que vous n'aimez pas Severus, mais il a été blanchi et je me porte moi-même garant de sa moralité. Mettriez-vous en doute ma garance?

- Non... bien sûr que non.

- Alors mettez votre ressentiment de côté. Nous avons besoin d'être unis en cette période. Voldemort n'est plus là pour guider ce groupe rebelle de Mangemorts. Ils n'ont pas les ressources de nous repousser. Sauf si nous nous dispersons.

- Bien. Je ne deviendrai pas proche de lui mais je l'ignorerai. Par contre qu'il fasse un pas de travers et je l'envoie direct à Azkaban!

- Je vous conseille de faire attention à vos actes, Professeur Carter, cingla Minerva d'une voix froide. Nuisez à Severus sans preuve accablante et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

Edgar la regarda avant de baisser le regard. Albus s'était appuyé contre son bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton, les yeux pétillants plus que d'ordinaire. Depuis quand Minerva prenait-elle tant à cœur les intérêts de Severus? Serait-ce la fin de la guérilla entre la Maison de Godric et celle de Salazar? Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant à observer. Il attrapa un Suçacide qu'il laissa fondre en même temps que sa langue.

o0o

L'après midi était bien avancé quand Severus rouvrit les yeux. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, était que l'infirmerie était bien trop blanche pour sa migraine. Il devrait proposer à Poppy de laisser Ioann et Draco refaire la décoration avec leurs crayons de couleur. Avec leur imagination et leur... _talent_... le résultat serait sûrement bluffant. La deuxième chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il devrait engueuler Milo pour avoir laisser son fils en pyjama car aux vues des ombres se dessinant, la journée était plus qu'avancée. La dernière fut que l'enfant était adorable, à jouer en silence à ses côtés. Non, en fait il était assis à ses côtés et il jouait _sur_ lui. Il avait pris son ventre comme terrain d'action pour ses figurines de dragon. Ioann se gratta le mollet distraitement avant d'attraper une nouvelle figurine, un hippogriffe cette fois. Severus leva doucement la main et la posa sur le petit pied froid qui était à proximité. Ioann sursauta et lâcha la bestiole qui roula au sol. Il releva ses yeux effrayés avant de voir que son père était réveillé.

- Papa ! Cria-t-il en se jetant à son cou.

Remus avait longtemps observé le petit homme, le trouvant anormalement discret et calme. Certaines de ses réactions lui faisaient penser qu'il n'était pas rassuré et la proximité qu'il gardait avec Severus était très possessive. Il avait déjà vu ce comportement peu de temps avant sur un des enfants de son village avec sa mère. Il avait été maltraité par son père et l'affaire avait fait beaucoup de bruits. Le Loup-garou avait préféré se plonger dans un livre avant que son esprit fertile ne s'imagine des choses trop graves. Severus n'était pas un exemple de tendresse, mais de là à le prendre pour un père violent, il y avait une marge. Au cri de l'enfant il releva la tête. Severus s'était difficilement relevé en position assise tout en conservant son fils contre lui. Le Lycan eut alors la preuve que le sombre professeur n'était pas agressif. Il murmurait des mots tendres tout en cajolant l'enfant qui pleurait contre lui.

- Ioann, mon Cœur c'est fini.

- Tu te réveillais pas. Comme maman. J'croyais t'étais mort. Voulais pas ! Voulais pas. Veux pas que tu partes toi aussi.

- Je ne vais pas partir. Et je ne suis pas mort. Je dormais tout simplement.

- Mais tu réveillais pas.

- C'est que j'étais très fatigué. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Non, si l'enfant avait subi quelques sévices, Severus n'y était pour rien. Poppy arriva précipitamment. Elle ne put retenir en sourire en voyant son patient réveillé.

- Et bien Severus, vous nous avez fait une belle peur. Comment vous sentez vous?

- Je pense qu'une potion antidouleur serait la bienvenue ainsi qu'un peu de baume pour les muscles. Ils me crient qu'ils veulent un peu d'attention.

- Vous avez subi un sort très violent. Mais je vais vous remettre sur pieds rapidement. Ioann, mon Chéri, tu viens avec moi? Je te ramène chez Oncle Milo pour le goûter, le temps que je soigne papa, et après tu pourras revenir.

- Veux pas! Veux rester avec papa !

- Allez mon Cœur, j'entends ton ventre qui grouille. Et je suis sûr que Milo t'auras préparé un bon goûter avec du chocolat.

- Oui mais veux pas que tu partes, sanglota Ioann.

- Je ne pars pas Chaton. Je reste là avec Tatie Poppy. Et quand tu auras mangé, tu reviendras me voir. D'accord?

- Tu seras là?

- Promis.

Ioann se serra dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou avant de glisser hors du lit et d'attraper la main de l'infirmière. Remus n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Ce que Severus n'avait pu que constater. Quand la porte du bureau se referma, il reprit son visage peu amène.

- Aurais-tu un problème Lupin?

- Non, je me disais juste que ton fils était un enfant très attendrissant. C'est pour lui que tu as changé de camp il y a cinq ans, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, pour sa mère. Je n'ai eu vent de l'existence de Ioann qu'assez récemment, avoua-t-il à contre cœur. Mais avant que tu ne continues à me faire le jeu hypocrite de l'ancien bon camarade de classe, pose donc ta question.

- Ma... quoi?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. J'ai vu dans ta façon de nous regarder ce que tu veux savoir. Alors avant que je ne m'énerve totalement, pose-là!

- Très bien, soupira Remus. Tu dis l'avoir découvert il y a peu... avant, il a été maltraité n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Après le décès de sa mère, il a été récupéré par son oncle. Il avait la main très lourde avec lui.

- Quoi? Pourtant il semblait très attaché à lui et très tendre quand il ...

- Non pas lui. Milovan est son parrain. C'est chez le demi-frère de sa mère qu'il était. Ça fait cinq mois que je l'ai récupéré et tu ne sauras rien de plus. Je dois être victime d'un effet secondaire de je ne sais quelle potion pour déjà t'avoir révélé tout ça.

- Vous êtes l'auteur de toutes mes potions, Severus, alors ne vous en prenez qu'à vous, railla Poppy qui venait de réapparaître. Allez, maintenant on pose le pyjama que je masse ses muscles récalcitrants.

- Vous pourriez au moins essayer d'être moins intéressée !

- Arrêtez donc de râler, vous ne serez pas le premier homme que je vois nu. Alors on obéit sinon la prochaine fois vous aurez une fessée devant un Russe de notre connaissance!

- Russe qui déteint un peu trop sur vous, ronchonna Severus en retirant difficilement son haut de pyjama alors que de violentes douleurs l'assaillaient.

Poppy lui tendit immédiatement une potion antidouleur. Puis elle referma les paravents autour du lit avant de plonger ses doigts dans le baume. D'une main légère mais ferme, elle massa le corps crispé de Severus.

De son côté Remus faisait le point sur les éléments qu'il avait eus. Le petit Snape avait réellement été battu. Un pincement dans son cœur apparut à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un petit garçon comme lui? Mais un sourire l'attrapa en réalisant que le sombre et désagréable Severus Snape se transformait en guimauve au contact de son fils. _S'ils le savaient, Sirius et James en seraient stupéfaits, et Lily se moquerait d'eux ... _Il perdit aussitôt sa bonne humeur. Trop de douleurs. Les années avaient beau passer, il avait grand mal à oublier ce passé.

o0o

Milo venait de renvoyer Ioann à Poudlard. Il le rejoindrait pour le repas avant de regagner les appartements de Severus où Lucius lui amènerait Draco. Depuis les graves problèmes de santé de son fils, le professeur avait fait relier sa cheminée au réseau afin de pouvoir arriver plus rapidement à l'infirmerie en cas de crise. Du coup, il était plus facile au petit blondinet de venir chez son parrain en toute discrétion. Pour l'instant, il finissait de s'habiller. Avec un sourire séducteur, il attrapa la poudre de cheminette pour arriver un peu plus tard dans le salon d'un Brésilien emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture. À cette vision il rigola s'attirant un regard noir. Finalement en quelques pas il arriva jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Henrique avant de l'embrasser voluptueusement.

- Tu es suicidaire à te moquer de moi avant de me séduire.

- C'était pas méchant, mais te voir grelotter alors qu'il fait vingt cinq degré dans ton salon, c'est assez drôle.

- Chez moi il fait chaud tout le temps. Ici, le temps est toujours pourri. Il pleut tout le temps, il fait froid plus que de raison et quand il ne pleut pas, il y a du brouillard.

- Oui mais moi je suis là et je suis un vrai rayon de soleil, se vanta Milo.

- Et tu es souvent absent en ce moment.

Le Russe soupira en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de son amant.

- Je sais, mais rien n'est simple en ce moment. Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts hier...

- Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Tout comme je sais que ton ami a besoin de toi pour garder son fils et son filleul. Mais du coup on ne se voit plus.

- Severus devrait sortir demain de son lit d'infirmerie. Aussi il s'occupera des deux enfants et je serais entièrement à toi toute la journée.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien. Que tu me présentes à ta famille. Ainsi je verrais qui monopolise mon homme plus que de raison.

- Bientôt. Je laisse le temps à Severus de se remettre. Je verrais avec lui s'il est disponible le week-end prochain. J'y pense déjà depuis un certain temps. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il te comptait dans ses invités de Noël à la condition de te connaître avant.

- Il veut réellement me rencontrer? Je suis touché. Mais que donc lui as-tu raconté sur moi?

- Mais tout dans le détail, de A à Z et il est excité de pouvoir participer!

- Idiot, rigola Henrique en lui frappant l'épaule.

- De toute façon, il a beau avoir un esprit très ouvert, il y a certaines choses qu'il n'est pas prêt à entendre, ni même à voir.

- Il ne nous rejette pas, accepte et reste le même avec toi. Moi c'est tout ce qui m'importe. C'est déjà bien plus que ce que les trois quart de la population nous accorde.

Après un regard complice et amoureux, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rattraper leur retard dû aux nombreux imprévus du moment. Très rapidement Henrique retrouva une température décente voire d'en atteindre une assez excessive et la couverture tomba au sol, en même temps que le reste de leurs habits.

o0o

La tension dans le salon des Tonks était légère mais présente. Draco jouait avec un jeu Moldu qui avait appartenu à Nymphadora et à son père avant, très certainement. Lucius le regardait, d'un œil méfiant, s'amuser à construire des cochons de couleur. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur sa femme. Ses yeux rieurs fixés sur leur fils, elle semblait plus belle que jamais. Elle n'avait plus les cernes aussi prononcés qu'à son départ. Et si de temps en temps des tremblements attrapaient ses mains, il ne restait plus aucune trace physique de son attaque. Visiblement ce séjour chez sa sœur lui faisait grand bien. Il ne réagit pas que si lui observait Narcissa, il était lui-même sujet d'un examen très détaillé. Andromeda était attentive à tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais après quelques heures en sa compagnie, elle dut reconnaître qu'il se montrait très attentionné pour Draco et Narcissa. Bien sûr, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à lui confier sa fille ni l'inviter chaque dimanche. Mais au moins elle était rassuré quand à l'amour qu'il portait aux siens. Après tout, c'était son rôle de grande sœur que de s'en assurer. Draco renversa les deux cochons afin de les remettre en pièces et de recommencer.

- Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te dire fiston.

Le garçon releva vivement la tête, mais le regard qu'il lui lança n'était pas ravi. Non, il était inquiet. Lucius serra les dents en voyant ce que les derniers évènements avaient fait sur lui. Son fils n'avait que six ans et il avait déjà perdu un peu de son innocence.

- Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est Ioann?

- Non, répondit Lucius avec un léger sourire car c'était la première fois qu'il disait le nom correctement. Ce n'est ni Ioann, ni ton parrain.

- C'est grave?

- Je serais tenté de dire oui, commença-t-il avant d'ajouter devant l'incompréhension du garçon. Non, ça ne l'est pas. Il s'agit de Pomponnette.

- L'est malade? Coupa Draco en se relevant les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh non, elle va très bien. Approche-toi.

Draco posa la patte et l'oreille du cochon en plastique qu'il tenait et s'approcha vivement. Il grimpa sur les genoux de son père et attendit avec grande impatience de savoir ce qu'il se passait avec ses lapins chéris.

- Sache que ce matin, Dobby est venu me voir car il s'était passé quelque chose avec tes lapins. Et ils vont bien, je te l'ai déjà dit, rajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour le couper une nouvelle fois. Pomponnette est maman de deux petits lapins.

- Pour de vrai? S'écria Draco en écarquillant encore plus les yeux alors que son sourire rayonnait.

- Pour de vrai.

- J'peux les voir?

- Tu les verras ce soir, d'accord?

- Ouii!

La joie qui émanait de Draco permettrait sûrement à Lucius de supporter deux autres boules de poils dans son Manoir. Mais il se promit d'aller chercher cette satanée potion de contraception pour lapin dès le lendemain matin. La dernière n'avait pas résisté à l'attaque de Narcissa, et il n'était pas question que Pompon remettre la moindre patte sur Pomponnette !

Andromeda était satisfaite. Elle avait toujours des griefs contre Lucius et ce qu'il représentait. Mais il était un mari aimant et avait appris à être papa attentif. Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

o0o

À son retour de chez son oncle, Ioann n'avait pas voulu se séparer de son père. Il s'était assis d'un mouvement déterminé sur ses genoux, son dos appuyé sur le torse chaud de l'adulte, un livre d'histoires dans ses mains avec la ferme intention de se faire lire un conte. Severus n'avait pu lui dire non. Aussi il avait passé son bras autour de lui et d'une voix douce et agréable, avait commencé sa lecture. Lorsque Milo arriva pour souper avec eux, le professeur n'avait pas pu louper le sourire béat de son ami et l'avait raillé un bon moment, bouchant de temps en temps les oreilles chastes de son fils. Après le repas et un câlin énorme, les deux Russes partirent par cheminée vers les cachots. L'heure tournait et il était temps d'aller dormir. Ils étaient arrivés depuis à peine dix minutes que Lucius et Draco arrivaient, avec une cage contenant quatre lapins. Lucius expliqua qu'avec la naissance très récente de la portée, le garçon avait voulu les prendre avec lui. Il laissa un sourire en coin étirer le bas de son visage en pensant que Severus devrait lui aussi endurer leur présence, au moins le temps que Draco sache lire sa destination. Et puis qui sait, il arriverait bien à souffler à son fils que ce serait intéressant si Ioann aussi avait des lapins ... ainsi il reviendrait au nombre largement suffisant de deux boules de poils.

Pendant que dans les cachots chacun prenait sa place, à l'infirmerie, Poppy avait lancé une bulle de silence autour du lit de Severus afin de lui parler sans que personne ne les entende. S'il était intrigué, il n'en laissa rien deviner. D'un ton calme elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même lors de son cauchemar. Elle n'omit aucun détail.

- Alors c'est à cause de moi que Ioann souffre quand cette bulle opaque s'enclenche, annonça Severus d'une voix dégoutée.

- Inconsciemment oui car vous lui avait transmis un peu de votre sombre magie dans vos gênes. Mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à cela. Il aurait très bien pu en hériter sans que rien ne se passe avant de très longues années. En fait il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je voudrais vous parler. Après avoir parlé à Minerva de ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans la sphère et avoir vu votre magie agir, j'ai peut-être un début de quelque chose. Quand il cauchemarde, Ioann prend peur et sa magie réagit comme toute magie instinctive qu'elle est. Sauf qu'elle fait ressortir le côté sombre car vous le lui avait transmis. Mais pourquoi l'utilise-t-il, inconsciemment, et pourquoi l'effet qu'il en retire est celui d'un Détraqueur présent? Mais aussi pourquoi cette sphère n'est-elle pas apparue depuis le jour où vous êtes allé le chercher? Je pense avoir trouvé un lien crédible. Sergueï lui a longtemps répété qu'il était mauvais, vilain etc. il a fait en sorte qu'il le croit. Il lui a enlevé tout ce qui pouvait le raccrocher à du bonheur. Ioann ne se souvient pas de sa vie d'avant. Pour lui, tout n'est que souffrance. Mais depuis que vous l'avez récupéré, il s'est construit des souvenirs heureux, tendres et doux.

- Jusque là je vous suis.

- Lorsqu'il cauchemarde, il revient au temps de Sergueï. Son inconscient décide alors de lui faire payer les bons moments car il est estime qu'il ne les mérite pas. La sphère n'est apparue qu'un certain temps après son sauvetage car c'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour se forger la certitude qu'il pouvait être heureux. Et si elle agit comme un Détraqueur, c'est pour le vider de tout sentiment de plaisir afin qu'il revienne à son état d'esprit premier.

- C'est un peu compliqué ... mais plausible, très plausible.

- A cela, je vais rajouter une variante. Ioann traine son syndrome post-commotionnel depuis un certain temps. Son inconscient lui a également fait oublier les bons moments par ce biais, lorsqu'il avait oublié jusqu'à son prénom. Prénom donné avec amour par sa mère. Je ne sais pas si le syndrome influence sa magie instinctive ou si c'est l'inverse, mais les deux sont liés. Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais avant sa séparation d'avec Draco, il allait mieux mentalement, et ne faisait presque plus de cauchemar n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, effectivement, ils étaient rares.

- Perdre son ami lui a fait mal mentalement, et son inconscient a dû influencer de façon à ce qu'il doute de ce que la vie peut apporter de bon. Pourquoi être heureux si on nous retire la source de notre bien-être après ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose dans sa tête à ce moment là. Une partie de lui essayant d'affronter l'autre plus forte. Et je suis sûre que c'est cela qui a déclenché le syndrome. Il aurait très bien pu vivre un an de plus sans que cela se déclare, tout comme l'effet de la commotion aurait pu se résorber tout seul. Mais ne plus voir Draco a déclenché la crise.

- D'accord, mais maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Draco, pourquoi n'arrivons nous pas à contrer tout ça?

- Parce qu'il doute. Il a appris le bonheur et on lui a retiré avant de lui rendre. Comment son mental traumatisé pourrait-il s'imaginer que ça n'arrivera plus? Comment pourrait-il affronter ses peurs s'il craint de perdre tout ce qui pourrait l'aider. Alors il doute et laisse son inconscient lui dicter sa conduite en lui faisant oublier régulièrement les bons moments.

- Mais que puis-je faire pour l'aider?

- Il a des pertes de mémoire principalement au réveil. Parce que la nuit, il ne peut pas lutter contre ses doutes et que son inconscient gagne automatiquement la bataille. Tous les soirs, il prendra une petite dose de potion calmante. Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a pas d'accoutumance. Ainsi il s'endormira serein. Il serait peut-être bon d'ajouter à sa veilleuse, un support sonore très doux qui apaiserait ses craintes. Laissez-lui un vêtement imprégné de votre odeur, il serait alors rassuré quant à votre présence sans pour autant prendre la mauvaise habitude de dormir avec vous. Et il faudrait trouver une solution pour que vous soyez auprès de lui à son réveil, au moins pendant quelques temps. Pour qu'il sache que vous serez toujours là pour lui.

- Bien, et vous pensez que ça marchera?

- Cela atténuera ses conflits internes et ainsi son traitement pourra enfin être efficace. Le syndrome soigné, alors il sera plus facile d'agir pour rendre à la magie de votre fils, le côté pur et innocent qu'elle aurait dû garder.

- Tout est de la faute de Sergueï, ce putain de Moldu non content de le battre et de rabaisser psychologiquement, n'a rien trouver de mieux que de le détruire mentalement. S'il sort un jour de sa prison je le tue sans sommation, annonça Severus d'une voix sourde, basse et remplie de menaces.

- Non, vous ne ferez pas ça car alors c'est vous qui détruirez l'équilibre de Ioann en le privant de son père. Aussi maintenant on va traiter le bout de chou correctement et on va lui rendre sa santé.

- Merci Poppy, pour avoir étudié ça avec autant de professionnalisme. Et de rapidité aussi, vu que vous n'avez eu certains éléments que ce matin.

- Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Je suis sûre que votre baby-sitter a déjà une bonne partie de la théorie. Je l'ai vu dans son regard ce matin quand il a fait le lien entre votre magie défensive et la magie instinctive de Ioann.

- C'est bien qu'il sache se servir de ce cerveau là, il a plus souvent tendance à se servir de celui un peu plus bas.

- Je ne le trouve pourtant pas si cavaleur que ça. Séducteur, oui, mais pas cavaleur.

- Parce qu'il est casé. Mais avant il était pire qu'un animal.

- Une chance pour nous qu'il se soit calmé alors. Parce que Ioann a besoin de stabilité... Ainsi donc notre jeune ami est casé... c'est bon à savoir.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour le taquiner. Ce serait dommage de se priver. Poppy, je vous remercie encore de cette discussion. Mais je me sens épuisé.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, il est tard et vous avez besoin de repos. Tenez, avalez ça, demain vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Elle se leva du lit, arrangea son patient qui déjà s'endormait, puis retira les paravents. Elle se dirigea vers Remus qui s'était lui-aussi assoupi. Elle vérifia que ses blessures étaient bien guéries et qu'aucune fièvre n'était apparue. Mais tout allait bien. Sa condition de Loup-garou lui avait permis de résister aux _Doloris_ qu'il avait reçus avec bien plus de facilité qu'une personne ordinaire. Au moins un point positif pour son triste fardeau. Du coup, elle allait devoir ruser pour le garder jusqu'au lendemain soir, mais elle comptait bien le voir se reposer le plus possible avant qu'il ne reparte.

o0o

_Mardi 4 Novembre 1986._

La journée qu'elle avait passée avec son fils et sa famille, avait créé comme un déclic chez Narcissa. Elle avait réagi qu'elle avait tenté de s'éloigner de ceux qu'elle aimait alors que c'était avec eux qu'elle panserait ses blessures. Aussi dès le lendemain de bonne heure, elle avait fait ses valises, remercié sa sœur et son beau frère puis elle était rentrée au Manoir. Lucius s'était étonné de la voir revenir mais n'avait pas rechigné à la serrer dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Alors elle avait pleuré. Longuement. Et elle avait parlé aussi. Elle lui avait dit ses peurs, ses doutes, ses besoins. Et il l'écouta, lui offrit le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Le soir ils s'étaient endormis sereins, apaisés.

En ce mardi après midi, Narcissa était dans les appartements de Severus. Elle avait décidé de se reprendre en main et cela commençait par s'occuper de son fils. Actuellement il ne pouvait pas rentrer au Manoir, aussi elle reprit les cours afin qu'il puisse lire l'adresse que Severus avait notée sur un parchemin. Pour l'instant elle l'avait laissé à son alphabet qu'il arrivait à lire en entier ainsi qu'à écrire. Il y avait seulement un certain nombre d'associations de lettres qui lui posaient des problèmes. Narcissa était en train de s'occuper de Ioann. Poppy avait donné son accord pour la reprise de ses cours s'ils restaient peu fatiguants pour l'enfant. Aussi se contentait-elle de lui faire répéter des phrases après elle.

Pendant ce temps là, Severus avait pu se remettre à ses travaux pour Zonko. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il n'avait rien fait, trop occupé à veiller sur son fils, ainsi que sur Draco, et à préparer la contre attaque de Halloween. Maintenant que Narcissa était revenue pour garder les enfants à sa place, il avait retrouvé du temps pour lui. Lucius était venu le voir dès son retour dans les cachots. Pour lui parler des suites de l'attaque sur les Mangemorts et aussi pour s'excuser de la violence de son sort. Severus avait balayé ses mots d'un geste de la main, affirmant qu'ainsi leur comédie avait été crédible. Et lorsque qu'un tremblement brusque lui avait fait échapper son verre au sol, le blond s'était contenté de faire disparaître les débris et de lui en resservir un.

Il était en train de noter sur un parchemin les différents effets voulus pour une nouvelle friandise farceuse quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. D'un ton sec il autorisa l'entrée du visiteur et ne put que soupirer en voyant Minerva s'asseoir en face de lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à la recevoir et comptait bien le lui indiquer.

- Minerva, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre venue ?

- Moi aussi je vous aime Severus. Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Je vais bien, merci, vous pouvez partir.

- Vous avez subi un lourd sortilège de torture il y a quatre jours. Vous ne pouvez pas aller bien aujourd'hui.

- Très bien, alors non je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Mes muscles se tétanisent encore régulièrement ce qu'il fait que je ne peux prendre mon fils dans mes bras que si je suis assis de peur de l'échapper en cas de crise. Je suis sous traitement pendant encore presque deux semaines et je ne peux pas avancer aussi vite que je le voudrais pour mon travail. Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite ou dois-je également vous montrer mes souvenirs?

- Que vous reconnaissiez que vous n'êtes pas guéri me suffit. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour garder Ioann?

- Non.

- Bien, reprit Minerva après un temps de silence lourd. En fait je suis également venue pour vous parler d'Harry Potter.

- Bien sûr, je me disais aussi que cette journée n'était pas assez pénible avec votre présence, qu'il me fallait en plus parler d'un Potter.

- Je suis retournée le voir hier soir, comme je me suis promis de le faire régulièrement. J'ai été surprise. Il ne dort plus dans son placard.

- Merveilleux. Ils l'ont mis dans la cave cette fois?

- Quelle horreur non! Il est dans une des chambres de la maison.

- Au moins s'ils se mettent à s'occuper de lui avec convenance, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous inquiéter pour lui.

- Severus, je les cerne assez bien pour les avoir observés assez souvent ces derniers temps. Rien ne les aurait fait changer de comportement aussi brusquement. Sauf une intervention extérieure.

- Albus a donc pris ses responsabilités en main?

- Non. En fait, je ne sais pas qui s'est. Bien que j'ai bien mon idée, mais elle est assez étrange.

- Minerva, je pensais qu'à votre âge, plus rien ne pourrait vous étonner dans le monde magique.

- Laissez mon âge à sa place, jeune insolant, et dites-moi plutôt ce que vous leur avez dit pour qu'ils agissent ainsi.

- Je ne leur ai rien dit, je ne les ai jamais vus. Et puis je déteste tout ce qui se nomme Potter.

- Allons, allons, je les ai entendus parler d'un homme en noir avec un masque. Je sais que n'importe quel Mangemort pourrait être désigné, mais il n'y a que vous qui puissiez vous soucier de la condition d'Harry.

Ils se regardèrent longuement avec que Severus n'abdique.

- Je les ai juste menacés des pires souffrances sur leur fils s'ils continuaient ainsi. Et j'aurais visiblement dû faire plus attention. Si vous m'avez découvert, n'importe qui le pourra.

- Pas tout à fait. J'ai surpris leur conversation sous ma forme animagus. Visiblement c'est une rencontre qu'ils préfèrent garder sous silence. Quant à faire le lien avec vous, faudrait-il encore que quelqu'un sache que vous vous intéressez au problème du garçon. Or vu l'aversion que vous démontrez en permanence pour la famille Potter, je doute qu'un rapprochement soit possible pour d'autres personne que Poppy et moi. D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir fait cela?

- Etant donné qu'on ne peut pas le changer de tuteurs, je me suis dit qu'en effrayant suffisamment ses Moldus, cela offrirait un peu de répit au gosse. Pour me couvrir j'ai pris l'initiative d'y aller avec mon costume de méchant le jour de l'attaque. Et puis... à la mort de Lily je me suis promis de protéger son fils.

- Et vous êtes un homme de parole, incontestablement. Vous avez bien joué. Ainsi on pourrait croire à une tentative d'agression sur l'enfant et non de protection... Bonne idée. En attendant, il a une chambre à lui. Petite, vide d'affaire, mais ce n'est plus un cagibi. Il a aussi moins de corvées. Il ne fait plus aucune de celles qui le montreraient en extérieur. Il ne lave plus les vitres de peur qu'on l'aperçoive par la fenêtre. Il a toujours beaucoup de choses à faire dans la maison mais au moins, il semblerait que votre menace ait fonctionné.

- Tant mieux. Au moins quelque chose de positif dans tout ça, soupira Severus en se massant les yeux.

Minerva le regarda attentivement. Il avait l'air épuisé. Un frissonnement le parcourut alors qu'une grimace tordit sa bouche. Il fit venir à lui une fiole qu'il avala d'un coup. Mais avant qu'il la repose sur le bureau, elle put clairement voir sa main trembler. Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise, elle le remercia pour son tour de force chez les Dursley et prit congé sans la moindre allusion à son coup de faiblesse. Ce qu'il apprécia énormément.

o0o

_Dimanche 9 Novembre 1986._

Severus était assis dans la chambre de Ioann. Il le regardait dormir. Depuis une semaine maintenant, il avait mis en pratique les conseils de Poppy. Il lui faisait prendre un peu de potion calmante le soir, il avait entouré son oreiller d'un haut de pyjama à lui. Et un bruit de vagues remplissait le silence de la chambre. Des fois il le remplaçait par le bruit du vent dans les arbres, ou encore de n'importe quel son relaxant autre que la pluie qui tombait. Ils s'étaient aperçus que c'était une mauvaise idée car Ioann ne contrôlait alors plus sa vessie. Draco avait presque été choqué de sentir l'humidité des draps et l'odeur acide qui s'en dégageait. Le petit Russe bougea et Severus réagit que son réveil était proche. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'installa sur le lit.

La veille avait été mouvementée pour les deux Snape. Son état après l'attaque avait décidé Severus à aller récupérer l'héritage de Ioann rapidement. Aussi, il avait laissé ses appartements à Narcissa et Draco, emmenant Ioann avec lui en Russie. Après avoir pris contact avec Maître Kurski en début de semaine, il avait été convenu d'un rendez-vous rapide et le notaire lui avait envoyé un portoloin afin d'arriver directement dans son bureau. Ioann n'avait pas quitté ses bras et Severus avait béni Merlin d'avoir pris toutes les potions qu'il fallait pour ne pas avoir de faiblesses musculaires. Le rendez-vous avait duré une bonne partie de la matinée mais quand il fut fini, Severus était rassuré. D'ici trois jours, l'héritage serait directement versé sur le compte qu'il avait ouvert à son fils peu de temps avant. Au moins s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Ioann ne serait pas démuni. Le retour en Angleterre s'était fait par retour de portoloin. Mais tout cela avait fatigué l'enfant. Il dormit une partie de l'après midi et avait joué tranquillement le reste du temps.

Severus revint au présent en croisant le regard angoissé de son fils avant qu'il ne se mette à pétiller en le voyant. C'était ainsi tous les matins maintenant. Le professeur mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à suivre les recommandations de l'infirmière et en une semaine il pouvait déjà voir certaines améliorations. Ioann n'avait plus peur d'aller dormir. Et ses phases d'oubli ou d'absence s'étaient espacées. Draco s'éveilla peu de temps après en s'étirant et en bâillant. Severus l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour tout en caressant la main de son fils. Le petit blond lui répondit et embrassa également Ioann avant de rougir soudainement et de sortir du lit précipitamment. Severus rassura son fils et suivit son filleul, un peu inquiet. Il le retrouva assis sur les toilettes, pleurant doucement, ses bras serrés autour de son ventre. Il s'avança vers lui, pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait quand il remarqua l'état du pyjama. Il s'accroupit devant lui.

- Draco, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais mal au ventre?

- J'croyais ça allait passer, renifla l'enfant.

- Oui, mais c'est très douloureux. J'aurais pu te soigner tout de suite et tu n'aurais plus eu mal. Je vais te donner une potion et tu iras mieux.

Il aida l'enfant à se nettoyer, retira le pyjama sali et l'habilla de vêtements propres. Puis il l'installa dans le salon avant de lui donner la potion. Ioann arriva et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Draco pleurait.

- Pourquoi tu pleures D'aco?

- Parce que ... Parce que j'ai fait caca dans mon pyjama.

- Et ce n'est pas grave, les garçons. Draco, ça arrive quand on a des coliques. Mais la potion va soulager ton ventre et ça n'arrivera plus.

Severus eut du mal à rassurer le blond. Celui-ci avait honte de ce qui était arrivé. Quand Narcissa et Lucius arrivèrent, il les prévint que leur fils était malade, qu'il devrait prendre une potion au repas de midi et qu'il fallait faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Il leur dit également que si la colique persistait, ils devraient appeler Poppy. Après ces recommandations, il attrapa Ioann et passa la cheminée en direction de Londres. Encore une journée mouvementée pour son fils. Car aujourd'hui, ils allaient tous les deux faire la connaissance de l'amoureux de Milo.


	53. Muridea

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Merci à Zarakinel et à Nounou pour leur Reviews et leur fidélité. :)

On continue dans les révélations et rebondissements ? Ok, mais avant tout, on va se recentrer un peu sur un petit Russe qui n'a pas été des plus présents ces derniers chapitre. Cette fois il est là et bien là et … ben c'est un petit garçon comme tous les autres … c'est-à-dire un peu curieux … vous allez voir ça et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Pour le titre, sachez juste qu'il s'agit d'une espèce d'animal … à vous de me dire laquelle en ayant lu le chapitre^^

Sinon, triste nouvelle, cette histoire a trouvé sa fin. Oui, cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'ai terminé de l'écrire. J'aurais pu vous le dire la semaine dernière, mais c'était trop frais et c'est pas évident (émotionnellement parlant) de finir une histoire qu'on a mis un an à développer… Mais je vous réserve quelques surprises pour après, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont aussi.

Sur-ce, bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Muridea.**

_Mercredi 12 Novembre 1986._

Lucius regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. De beauté il n'y en avait aucune. De poésie non plus. Tout n'était que cendres, cris et sang. Derrière son masque d'argent, le blond était impassible. Douze jours après le fiasco de Halloween, c'était la première frappe du groupe de rébellion. Un village Moldu sans prétention. Lucius l'avait principalement choisi car il n'y avait quasiment que des personnes d'un certain âge. Peu de femmes et peu d'enfants. Pas d'enfant en fait. C'était une chose à laquelle Severus avait tenu. Et il devait bien avouer que lui aussi était bien soulagé de cet état de fait. Il avait perdu sa fille moins de deux mois plus tôt et son fils lui manquait considérablement. Si six ans plus tôt, torturer ou tuer un enfant ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, maintenant il ne le pouvait plus. Pas alors qu'il avait vu les dégâts occasionnés par la violence sur le fils de son meilleur ami. Même si les tortures d'un Mangemort étaient différentes de la maltraitance.

L'Ordre n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas été prévu de le prévenir avant que les journaux ne s'emparent de l'évènement. Cette attaque avait été mûrement préparée. Mais maintenant il était temps de rentrer. Il fallait jouer la prudence pour ne pas tout faire capoter. Il leva sa baguette et murmura un _Morsmordre_. Il regarda la Marque des Ténèbres s'agiter au dessus du village. Le signal du départ. Puis il transplana sans s'occuper de savoir si les autres suivaient. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Si les autres, anciens et nouvelles recrues, étaient incapables de se débrouiller ou de rentrer dans le temps imparti, ce n'était pas son problème.

o0o

_Jeudi 13 Novembre 1986._

Après avoir lu les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier, Severus savait qu'il allait être convoqué par leur directeur. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de voir Fumseck apparaître au milieu de son salon. Il soupira en pensant à Ioann qui était dans sa chambre en train de ranger ses affaires avec l'aide de Draco. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser à Poppy qui était à Ste Mangouste une bonne partie de la journée pour aider une de ses anciennes connaissances. Il ne pouvait pas renvoyer le blond chez lui ni appeler Narcissa. Ce qui n'aurait pas était une bonne idée car Dumbledore aurait sûrement senti sa présence, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Milo était à son travail. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de solution ni de temps. Il contacta Andromeda pour savoir s'il pouvait lui déposer le jeune Malfoy. Heureusement que Narcissa l'avait déjà mise au courant pour le lien qu'il entretenait avec sa famille car il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu se contenir face aux questions. Les enfants râlèrent et boudèrent mais quelques minutes plus tard, Severus s'arrêtait dans le bureau de Minerva pour lui demander de lui garder Ioann le temps de sa conversation avec Albus. Celle-ci fut ravie d'être ainsi sollicitée et malgré la timidité flagrante du garçon, elle espérait bien rompre la glace.

Dans le bureau directorial, le Maitre des Potions refusa la tasse de thé et le bonbon que son supérieur lui proposa. Avec quelques impatiences, il lui demanda d'en venir au fait. Le regard du vieux monsieur devint alors plus sérieux.

- Severus, mon garçon, vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

- Si vous parlez de l'attaque, alors effectivement j'ai vu l'article ce matin.

- D'après ce que j'en ai appris, je peux déduire que ce n'était pas Yaxley qui était aux commandes. L'attaque était bien préparée. C'est plus l'œuvre d'un chef de guerre. Comme les Lestrange et Malfoy.

- Je n'ai rien appris de plus que ce que la Gazette informait. Je ne peux donc pas vous aider. Sauf pour vous assurer que les Lestrange n'y sont pour rien. Aux dernières nouvelles ils croupissaient toujours à Azkaban.

- Vous connaissais bien Lucius n'est-ce pas? Vous pourriez peut-être me confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de lui.

- Vous en êtes persuadé alors pourquoi me le demander?

- Juste pour être sûr.

Mais Severus ne répondit pas. Devoir mentir à Albus était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue aussi difficile. Mais le résultat était bien là. Et il devait continuer sur cette voie. Parce que le directeur avait eu raison, ils avaient une chance de récupérer Lucius de leur côté. Mais que cela ne se ferait pas sans subtilité. Chose dont le plus ancien manquait depuis un certain temps. Avec un soupir, celui-ci reprit la parole.

- C'est vraiment dommage que nous n'ayons plus d'espion parmi eux. Nous aurions pu prévoir et contrer ces nouvelles attaques.

- Albus. Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter une fois de plus. Cette fois je risque de réellement de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et je risque d'être désobligeant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien compris. Mais vu les circonstances actuelles, je me disais que vous en sauriez un peu plus.

- Si vous voulez une prédiction, je pense que Sybille peut vous prédire la mort de n'importe qui. Dans d'affreuses souffrances bien sûr. Quant à la véracité, ça je ne peux rien vous garantir.

- Ne la sous-estimez pas. Elle sait des choses.

- Oui, quand elle le veut. Mais je pense qu'elle cache bien son troisième œil. Tellement bien qu'elle ne doit même plus s'en souvenir elle-même.

- Peut-être, peut-être. Mais y aurait-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler?

Son regard était perçant et Severus fut convaincu qu'il parlait d'un certain garçon blond qui se trouvait avec lui peu de temps plus tôt. Pourtant son visage resta fermé et rien dans son comportement ne le trahit.

- Non professeur.

- Bien, soupira Albus, alors je vous laisse repartir auprès de votre fils avant que Minerva ne vous le kidnappe. Je vous tiendrez au courant des suites de l'attaque d'hier. Passez une bonne journée, Severus.

Le Maitre des Potions se leva et sortit du bureau de son pas hâtif. Il n'avait pas évoqué Minerva en tant que gardienne de Ioann. Albus savait réellement beaucoup de choses. La présence de Draco dans les murs n'était probablement plus un mystère pour lui. Mais son rôle auprès de Lucius l'était sûrement encore sinon il ne l'aurait pas interrogé. Et c'était sûr ça que son ami et lui devraient porter leur attention et leur vigilance. Aussi douloureux qu'il fut, le _Doloris_ n'avait peut-être pas totalement berné tout le monde ...

o0o

_Lundi 17 Novembre 1986._

- Vite Ioann! Dépêche-toi!

- Attends ! Attends-moi ! D'aco faut cacher!

- Faut qu'on trouve une salle avec plein de cachettes comme ça il nous trouvera pas.

En ce début d'après midi, alors que pour une fois ils n'avaient pas à étudier, deux petits garçons courraient quelque part dans les étages du château. Beaucoup d'élèves étant en cours, et sûrement grâce à leur petite taille, personne ne les avait vus. Sauf peut-être l'étrange personne qui riait et criait jusqu'à leur faire peur. Draco et Ioann arrivèrent dans un couloir assez long dépourvu d'objets pouvant les dissimuler. Ils le traversèrent en courant en espérant trouver une cachette bientôt. Mais arrivés au bout, une ombre les arrêta. Pas bien grande mais quand ils virent les yeux jaunes briller, sans demander leur reste, ils firent demi-tour et repartirent en courant dans l'autre sens. Mais les chants et cris de plus en plus rapprochés de leur poursuivant les stoppèrent dans leur élan. Finalement, Draco attrapa la main de Ioann et l'entraina avec lui après avoir à nouveau fait demi-tour. Le petit Russe était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

D'un coup ils sursautèrent en voyant une porte apparaître sur leur gauche. Ioann resserra sa petite main dans celle un peu plus grande de Draco. Il n'était déjà pas très rassuré à la base alors si en plus les murs jouaient des tours et que des portes poussaient n'importe où, ça n'allait plus. Son ainé jeta un œil d'un côté, un œil de d'autre avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte. Leurs assaillants se rapprochaient rapidement. Il appuya sur la clenche et poussa le montant en bois. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement alors que derrière lui, le petit Russe le poussait un peu en lui demandant de se dépêcher. Le blond finit par entrer, tirer son petit frère dans la pièce, poussa fort la porte pour la refermer et s'appuya dessus en soupirant.

Les deux garçons se permirent un petit sourire avant de regarder autour d'eux. Un amoncellement de bazar divers leur faisait face. Il y avait comme des murs fait d'objets entassés, avec les allées et des carrefours. De leur petite taille ils n'entrevoyaient pas le haut des cloisons. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant les milliers de livres, la quantité astronomique de fioles, brisées ou encore intactes. Il y avait également des chapeaux et autres vêtements. Les épées firent frissonner Ioann et il se colla contre son camarade. Celui-ci grimaça et lui attrapa la main pour l'entrainer plus loin alors que devant lui, le squelette à moitié en poussière d'un animal gisait. Ils avancèrent doucement en regardant partout, leurs yeux curieux complètement émerveillés. La lumière entrant à flot dans la salle faisait étinceler des bijoux. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une ombre. Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir ce qui cachait le soleil quand ils découvrirent un monstre horrible.

Ils crièrent et se mirent à courir dans l'autre sens. Ioann trébucha sur des bouts de coquilles et s'étala au sol. Par réflexe il se mit en boule attendant la sentence qui arriverait bientôt. Puis, ne ressentant aucun agresseur s'approcher, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. De là où il était, il voyait ce qui les avait effrayés. Oh c'était une énorme ... Bête? Ou peut-être un homme car il avait une massue dans sa main. Mais sa taille était très grande. Bien plus grande qu'Oncle Milo qui pourtant était un peu plus grand que son papa. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la silhouette étrange et vit que malgré le rictus à faire peur, l'agresseur ne bougeait pas. Il était comme figé. Il aurait volontiers vérifié s'il ne dormait pas, mais la peur qui était tout de même tapie en lui, l'empêcha d'avancer. Un bruit de métal tombant sur le sol le fit sursauter.

- D'aco?

Il réagit d'un coup que depuis sa chute, il n'avait plus vu son grand frère. Il jeta un dernier regard au monstre, histoire de se rassurer quant à son état statique. Puis il repartit dans le sens où ils avaient couru pour fuir.

- D'aco?

Il accéléra le pas alors que des larmes commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux. Il regardait de tous les côtés et sursauta à nouveau quand il tomba sur la toile d'un homme sévère aux dents disproportionnées et pointues qui dépassaient de ses lèvres fines.

- D'acooo!

Il s'était mis à sangloter alors qu'il courait droit devant. Sa vue était troublée par les larmes qui, maintenant, glissaient sur ses joues. Aussi ne vit-il qu'une ombre se jeter sur lui et cria en s'accroupissant au sol, les mains sur la tête.

- Ioann! C'est moi.

Tout de suite, Draco s'assit par terre à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Peur! T'étais plus là, j'étais tout seul! M'abandonne pas!

- Promis. Je croyais t'étais derrière moi.

Ioann s'agrippa fortement au blond et pleura contre lui. Puis quand il se calma doucement, Draco l'aida à se relever et le dirigea en lui tenant la main fortement. Il lui indiqua qu'il avait vu quelque chose de très drôle et qu'il voulait le lui montrer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande malle entrouverte. De celle-ci sortait des boas de plumes de toutes les couleurs. Le petit Russe tendit la main doucement pour toucher et la retira rapidement quand il l'eut fait. Mais c'était doux. Très doux. Aussi il avança à nouveau la main et la fourragea dedans. Puis en rigolant il y enfouit son nez. Oh ça ne sentait pas bon, c'était plein de poussière qui le fit éternuer fortement, mais c'était doux. En rigolant et après avoir essuyé son nez coulant sur sa manche, il replongea dans l'écharpe de plumes. Il se recula en toussant fortement alors qu'un nuage de particules s'éparpillait autour d'eux. Délaissant une sorte de couronne ternie, Draco avait attrapé une perruque qui était posée à côté. Elle était étrange et il essaya de le mettre. Mais il ne s'attira qu'un soulevé de saletés qui le fit lui aussi éternuer. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, leur visage maculé de morve et de poussière. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Une voix sinistre raisonna et pris de panique, ils se cachèrent derrière un grand placard aux portes cloquées par le temps.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un par ici! Je vous entends! Sales petits vauriens! Je vous retrouverais! Ma Miss Teigne ne se trompe jamais. Et vous serez punis!

- CONCIERGE DANS LES COULOIRS ! CONCIERGE DANS LES COULOIRS ! VITE, IL FAUT L'ATTAQUER !

- Peeves ! Cette fois je t'aurais !

Un rire retentit puis le silence retomba. Ils attendirent tout de même suffisamment longtemps dans leur cachette sans faire de bruit et en faisant attention de ne pas respirer trop fort.

- D'aco, j'ai peur. Veux retourner avec Tatie Cissa, chuchota Ioann.

- Moi aussi je veux maman. Viens on va rentrer.

Ils sortirent de derrière le placard. Main dans la main ils s'avancèrent prudemment dans la Grande Salle immense, prenant bien soin de vérifier que personne ne se cachait au détour des couloirs de babioles en tout genre. Finalement ils atteignirent la porte serrés l'un contre l'autre. Draco passa la tête dehors, pour vérifier leur sécurité. Il s'élança en courant dans le couloir, trainant Ioann par la main. La porte se referma dans un grand claquement les faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. D'un demi-tour, ils lui firent face, s'attendant à voir un monstre horrible comme celui qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt. Mais tout ce qu'ils remarquèrent, fut que la porte avait disparu. Un mouvement attira leur attention. Sur le mur en face, dans une tapisserie, le même monstre tentait de danser avec beaucoup de mal et surtout aucune grâce.

Ne voulant pas attendre qu'il s'aperçoive de leur présence, ils se remirent à courir jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers. Là ils firent attention en descendant les marches. Mais arrivés au troisième étage, l'escalier grinça, vibra et finalement tourna. Quand il stoppa sa bascule, les deux garçons se regardèrent apeurés, et dévalèrent les cinq marches restantes comme s'ils avaient le diable à leur trousse. Ioann loupa la dernière marche et tomba sur ses genoux avant de se relever prestement. Il rattrapa la main de Draco et ils reprirent leur avancée mais de façon moins rapide. Ils avaient mine de rien fait beaucoup de marche depuis qu'il avait faussé compagnie à Narcissa.

En fait ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis de chez Severus. Après le repas, Draco avait dit qu'ils étaient fatigués et qu'ils voulaient dormir. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient profité d'un passage aux toilettes de la maman pour partir à la découverte de Poudlard. Mais maintenant, ils trouvaient qu'ils avaient eu bien trop d'émotions et qu'ils voulaient rentrer. Sauf qu'ils ne savaient plus comment. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas le château. Un éclat de voix dans un couloir proche leur fit peur, ils se cachèrent alors derrière une armure en espérant ne pas se faire voir. Quand un couple passa devant eux, Ioann écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de reconnaître le garçon. C'était celui avec les cheveux orange qui l'avait trouvé une fois ! Les larmes revinrent. Mais cette fois c'était de soulagement. Puis brusquement il fut content de remarquer que ses médicaments pour qu'il ne perde plus la mémoire fonctionnaient. Il allait s'avancer pour l'appeler et lui demander de l'aide quand Draco sortit précipitamment de leur cachette.

- Dora ! Dora ! T'es là !

- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ... Mince, Charlie, regarde, il y a le fils de Snape aussi !

Charlie hocha la tête en le voyant. Et sans se soucier de Tonks qui venait de réceptionner un blondinet en manque de réconfort, il s'approcha de l'autre garçon. Il s'accroupit au sol et lui fit un sourire. Il ne voulait pas l'approcher de trop pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il lui avait toujours plus ou moins semblé qu'il ressemblait à un animal sauvage et blessé. Aussi agissait-il en conséquence. Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à voir l'enfant s'approcher de lui et lui attraper la main, le regardant avec ses grands yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Bonjour Ioann, tu es encore perdu.

- Voui. Fatigué. Veux rentrer.

- Draco, pourquoi vous êtes dans les couloirs ? Demanda Tonks.

- On voulait 'xplorer car personne y veut nous montrer! Mais maintenant c'est long et on sait plus où c'est chez Parrain Severus.

- C'est pas encore tout près. Vous avez drôlement marcher !

- Et couru aussi, car ça faisait peur.

- Oui, comme le minou tout moche, chuchota Ioann en resserrant sa main dans celle de Charlie.

- Le minou tout moche ? Oh ! Vous avez vu Miss Teigne ? Demanda le Rouquin.

- Sais pas son nom. Et puis y avait le monstre aussi

- Et aussi il y avait le monsieur qui crie et qui rit et qui lance des choses et ...

- Donc, vous êtes tombés sur Miss Teigne, sûrement sur Rusard, sur Peeves et ... sur un monstre. Effectivement, ça fait beaucoup pour des petits garçons. Bien, on va vous raccompagner chez le Professeur Snape, annonça Charlie en se relevant, sa main tenant toujours celle de Ioann.

- Attends, vu l'heure il va y avoir beaucoup de monde dans le hall d'ici dix minutes. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de les faire passer avant, intervint Tonks.

- Et alors?

- Et alors? Je ne pense pas qu'il faille que mon petit cousin soit vu par ici. Tu sais ce que Carter a dit à Chourave? Que Malfoy était dans l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Si jamais son fils est vu à Poudlard, t'imagines le scandale?

- Ok, mais du coup, il fait quoi lui ici?

- J'suis chez Ioann depuis... pifouuu, longtemps! Car je peux pas encore rentrer dans ma maison! Sais pas lire le nom alors je dois rester là. C'est papa qui m'a dit!

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent étrangement.

- Donc Snape est de notre côté, Malfoy de l'autre et pourtant leurs fils sont ensembles. C'est louche ça! Commenta Charlie.

- Oui très. Mais on verra ça plus tard, il ne faut pas trainer et on ne sait pas où les emmener! Pas à l'infirmerie en tout cas. Pomfresh n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il y avait un mot sur la porte tout à l'heure.

- On les amène à McGo. Elle saura quoi faire.

Ainsi, tous les quatre se mirent en route. Mais très rapidement, Charlie se rendit compte que son garçon attitré avait du mal à avancer. Ioann, le pouce dans la bouche, les yeux papillonnant et les pieds trainant, tentait d'avancer en se retenant à la main du plus vieux. Rassuré de ne plus être seul et d'avoir retrouvé son sauveur, il sentait le poids du soulagement et de la fatigue s'accumuler sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme finit par stopper sa marche et l'attraper dans ses bras. Il fut effarer de voir que Ginny était plus lourde que lui. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus et reprit sa marche alors qu'un petit bras s'agrippait à son cou. Quand ils arrivèrent au premier étage, ils entendaient déjà le brouhaha que leurs camarades étudiants faisaient. Tonks resserra sa prise sur la main de Draco et accéléra le pas, rapidement suivie par Charlie. Arrivée devant le bureau de Minerva, elle frappa fortement mais n'attendit pas pour entrer, faisant passer Draco avant elle. Si jamais on apercevait le fils Snape dans les bras de Charlie, ce n'était pas grave. Mais il ne fallait pas que son cousin soit vu.

Minerva releva la tête en entendant frapper et fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sans son consentement. Elle se prépara à sermonner copieusement l'insolent. Mais ses mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge en voyant la réplique version plus jeune de Lucius Malfoy entrer dans son bureau, accroché à la main de Nymphadora Tonks. Mais quand elle regarda l'autre arrivant elle se leva d'un bond et s'approcha. Que faisait donc Ioann endormi dans les bras de Charlie Weasley? Elle referma rapidement la porte de son bureau et fit installer ses invités sur des chaises.

- Bien, je crois que vous avez des choses à me dire.

- Professeur, on était au troisième étage avec Charlie quand on est tombé sur les deux enfants. On voulait les ramener au professeur Snape mais avec le monde qu'il y a maintenant partout, on ne peut pas passer discrètement dans le hall. Et on pense qu'il vaut mieux pas que les autres voient Draco ici.

- Effectivement ce n'est pas prudent. Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment il a fait pour arriver ici.

- J'ai le droit ! J'suis chez Parrain moi! Snoba le blondinet en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en levant le nez.

- Tu calmes tes grands airs, Dray, sinon je te mets la fessée!

- T'as pas le droit! Sinon je vais le dire à maman et tante Méda ! Et puis t'arrêtes de m'appeler Dray! C'est pas comme ça que je m'appelle!

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, cousin, parce que moi je suis grande et toi tout petit.

- Même pas vrai. Et que même Ioann l'est plus petit que moi, ronchonna Draco en boudant.

- Bien, c'était assurément intéressant. Mais dites-moi, jeune homme, que faisiez vous dans les couloirs du troisième étage?

- On s'était perdu. On avait couru et descendu et les escaliers y ont bougé et puis il y a plein de gens qui crient et des montres ...

- Et un minou pas beau tout moche, compléta Ioann qui n'était pas totalement endormi comme l'avait cru Minerva.

- Des gens qui crient, des monstres et un minou moche? Répéta Minerva, incrédule bien qu'un peu amusée.

- Même que le minou il sent beurk, rajouta Draco.

- Professeur, avec Tonks on en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils avaient croisé, Peeves, et Miss Teigne, peut-être Rusard, on l'a entendu crier tout à l'heure. Mais pour les monstres, on ne sait rien.

- L'était très gros, murmura le petit Snape en frissonnant.

- Bien. Avant tout, quel cours avez-vous, jeunes gens?

- J'ai cours de Sortilèges et Charlie de DCFM.

- Bien alors allez-y, je m'occupe de renvoyer ces deux garçons chez eux.

- Bien professeur, répondirent d'une même voix les deux élèves.

Tonks dit au revoir à son cousin qui oublia totalement sa brouille et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue. Charlie déposa Ioann qu'il tenait toujours, sur la chaise et se permit un baiser sur son front accompagné d'un sourire. Quand les deux jeunes furent partis, Minerva se leva et ouvrit une armoire derrière elle. Elle y attrapa quelque chose avant de se retourner vers les enfants. Elle s'approcha avant de leur tendre une petite boite violette. À l'intérieur quelques bonbons colorés attendaient qu'on les mange. Le blond en attrapa un vivement alors que le Russe s'assura de la bonne humeur de Minerva pour se servir.

- Bien. Les enfants, comment êtes-vous partis de chez Severus ?

- Par la porte, dirent-ils en haussant les épaules de façon synchrone.

- Bien sûr, dit comme cela, soupira le professeur avec indulgence. Ce n'est pas Severus qui a ouvert la porte n'est-ce pas?

- Nan, c'est nous qu'on a fait ! Dit fièrement Draco. Et puis même que maman elle l'a pas vu car elle faisait pipi. Et puis elle croit qu'on fait dodo.

- Alors, comme deux petits sacripants que vous êtes, vous avez fui Narcissa, dit-elle en secouant la tête avant d'ajouter pour elle même. Merlin nous protège, une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs va bientôt arriver.

Elle servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille aux deux enfants avant de s'asseoir et de se laisser aller à la réflexion. La première étant : que faisait Narcissa et Draco chez Severus alors que Lucius l'avait torturé plus de quinze jours auparavant? Voilà quelque chose que son collègue allait devoir lui expliquer sans se défiler. Mais une autre pensée surplomba toutes les autres. La jeune maman devait se faire un sang d'encre. Et elle ne pouvait pas partir à leur recherche alors qu'elle était ici clandestinement. Minerva attrapa un bout de parchemin et une plume. Après quelques mots, elle fit disparaître le message, se chargeant de le faire réapparaitre dans les appartements de Severus. Maintenant il était temps de s'occuper de ces petits hommes. Elle métamorphosa un livre en matelas, une gomme magique en coussins et les invita à prendre place. Ioann ne se fit pas priver. Dans un bâillement, il s'allongea avant de sucer activement son pouce. Draco se contenta de s'asseoir et de regarder la pièce avec de grands yeux curieux.

o0o

Plus bas, dans les cachots, Narcissa était en larmes. Son bébé et Ioann avaient disparu. Et elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Après les avoir couchés, elle avait vaqué à ses occupations. Ce ne fut que lorsque quatre heure avait sonné, qu'elle s'était étonnée qu'ils dorment toujours. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur lit. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle retournait tout l'appartement, ouvrait toutes les portes, demandant même aux lapins et au poisson rouge s'ils les avaient vus passer. Bien sûr, quand elle réagit de son idiotie elle les foudroya du regard. Mais évidement, ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Elle avait été tentée d'appeler Poppy par cheminette, mais elle s'était souvenue qu'elle devait aller voir Lupin. La pleine lune venait de s'achever et il avait besoin de soins. Quant à Severus, il avait eu un rendez vous avec Zonko en début d'après midi et il était actuellement en train de donner un cours. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le déranger sans faire part de sa présence. Elle s'effondra sur le canapé, résignée par son manque de surveillance. Brusquement un parchemin apparut devant elle. Fébrilement elle l'ouvrit et le lut.

_Narcissa, _

_Les enfants sont dans mon bureau, sains et saufs, après une petite escapade dans les couloirs. Je les garde jusqu'à ce que Severus puisse venir les chercher. Je ne dirais rien de votre présence dans ces lieux mais une explication s'impose._

_Cordialement_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas perdus quelque part dans le château. Ils étaient entre de bonnes mains. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée et remplacée par de l'appréhension. Il n'était pas prévu que quelqu'un d'autre sache qu'il lui arrivait d'être ici. Un regard sur l'heure lui apprit qu'elle avait encore une heure et demie avant le retour de Severus. Une heure et demi où elle allait se torturer l'esprit sur la tournure des évènements.

Quand finalement le professeur passa la porte, elle se précipita vers lui, et faisant fi de sa stupéfaction, elle lui agrippa le devant de la robe en lui expliquant les évènements dans un flot compact et incompréhensible de paroles. Il finit par la détacher de lui, la guider sur le canapé et après lui avoir fait prendre une goutte de potion calmante, il lui demanda de répéter. Cette fois il comprit un peu trop bien la situation et il soupira en lisant le parchemin de sa collègue. _Merlin, elle va être intenable maintenant_... pensa-t-il. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de sa discrétion. Ils entretenaient tous les deux avec Poppy, un secret du même acabit. Elle ne le trahirait pas, et sûrement pas avant d'avoir des explications. Il n'aurait pas le choix que de lui expliquer un certains nombres de choses tout en en gardant sous silence. Mais bien mené, il parviendrait à lui faire garder ce nouveau secret. Il s'inquiéta plus de l'épopée des enfants. Si Ioann allait bien mieux, il n'en était pas pour autant guéri. S'il avait eu des défauts de mémoires quand il avait été seul avec Draco quelque part dans le bâtiment, cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Et puis c'était déjà la troisième fois que Ioann se perdait dans les couloirs. Entre sa curiosité et l'entrain de Draco, son fils allait réellement finir par attraper un malheur!

Après avoir rassuré Narcissa sur ses capacités de surveillance, il prit sa cheminée direction l'infirmerie. Elle était actuellement vide. Chose assez étonnante mais qui l'arrangeait grandement. En quelque pas il parcourut la distance qui séparait l'infirmerie du bureau de Minerva. Il frappa d'un coup sec à la porte avant d'entrer sans préambule. Un flot de rires l'accueillit alors qu'il vit Minerva quitter sa forme animagus pour redevenir le sévère professeur.

- Ah, Severus, nous vous attendions.

- Parrain! Parrain ! Mamie Minou elle est un minou ! Et même qu'elle est plus gentille que le minou qui sent beurk et qu'est tout moche !

Severus le regarda figé avant de regarder sa collègue, un sourcil interrogateur relevé.

- _Mamie Minou_?

- Ils ont du mal à prononcer mon prénom et je crois que mon âge a joué dans l'affaire.

- Papa !

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire une nouvelle réflexion que son fils s'était jeté sur lui. Il avait de petits yeux, attestant son sommeil évident. Mais la joie y brillait, telle qu'il ne put que soupirer. Puis il le laissa s'accrocher à son cou alors que sa petite voix engourdit lui murmurait qu'il avait vu, entre autres choses, un monstre. Paroles renforcées par celles de Draco qui racontait en même temps toute l'histoire à grand renfort de gesticulations et de bruitages. Assise à son bureau, Minerva les regardait d'un air attendri. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué autant de temps sous sa forme féline. Et visiblement, les garçons avaient été conquis. Avant que Severus ne s'éclipse, elle lui fit savoir d'une voix sans réplique, qu'elle acceptait avec plaisir l'infusion qu'il se ferait une joie de lui offrir le soir même à vingt heures. Il ne répondit même pas et s'échappa avec les deux fugueurs.

o0o

Au repas du soir, Bill trouva que son frère avalait son diner de façon très rapide. Il se demanda s'il avait mangé depuis la veille avant de se souvenir qu'il avait bien pris ses deux autres collations de la journée. Il plissa ses yeux, persuadé qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il se redressa vivement, passa la salière que son camarade de droite lui demandait et tourna la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles. Il put remarquer que Tonks avait un comportement quasi similaire. _Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent encore?_ Pris d'une envie de savoir, il accéléra sensiblement sa cadence. Même s'ils se mettaient des fois ... régulièrement... dans des situations qui pourraient devenir dangereuses pour leur place à l'école, c'était toujours marrant de les voir tirer des plans sur la comète.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'ils étaient installés autour de la petite table, touillant leur tasse. Le silence était presque pesant mais avec un brin de complicité. Ioann s'était écroulé comme une masse avant la fin du bain, et Draco n'avait pas non plus mis beaucoup de temps à fermer ses yeux. Severus les avait bordés en ricanant légèrement. Finalement, Minerva prit la parole.

- Severus, dites-moi juste que vous savez ce que vous faites en laissant les Malfoy dans votre entourage proche après ce qu'il s'est passé à Halloween.

- Alors je vous dirais que oui.

- Lucius vous a lancé un _Doloris_ dont les effets se sont fait sentir sur plus d'une semaine.

- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais c'est surtout vis à vis de Ioann et Draco que nous sommes en relation. J'ai traité avec Narcissa pour que les garçons soient toujours en contact. Ils se sont beaucoup attachés l'un à l'autre. C'est au début de mon éloignement avec Lucius, que Ioann a commencé ses crises post-commotionnelle. Et Draco est tombé dans une grande déprime. Aussi il a fallu faire quelque chose. Le Manoir est sous _Fidélitas_ et Draco ne sais pas encore lire. Aussi pour l'instant, Lucius croit que son fils est chez les Tonks, alors qu'il est ici. Quand il pourra rentrer chez lui, Narcissa me l'amènera presque tous les après midi.

- Chez Andromeda? Mais pourquoi donc? Leurs familles sont au moins aussi proches que la votre l'est de Sirius Black!

- Non, Narcissa et Andromeda se sont retrouvées il y a peu.

- Oh. Que de surprises.

- N'est-ce pas _Mamie Minou_.

- Elle passe mal celle là, n'est-ce pas Severus? Taquina-t-elle.

- J'avoue qu'effectivement, elle ne se digère pas très bien. Mais au moins comme ça je saurais pourquoi je vous prends comme Baby-sitter à l'occasion.

- Et j'en serais ravie. Le jeune Draco est très éveillé mais très attachant. Gageons qu'il le reste en grandissant et ne prenne pas le pas sur son père. Quant à votre fils, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qu'il en résulte.

- Mon fils est parfait et c'est un ange. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas comment il pourrait en être autrement.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes tellement angélique, ironisa Minerva s'attirant un regard noir. Je suppose qu'Albus n'est pas au courant pour votre lien avec les Malfoy.

- Oh, il s'en doute évidement. Comment pourrais-je lui cacher que j'héberge Draco depuis un mois ? Mais je préfère le laisser dans le flou pour l'instant. Il voudrait sûrement se servir de l'enfant pour une quelconque action contre le père. Et je suis contre ce genre de comportement. Des enfants de cinq ou six ans n'ont pas à souffrir de la bêtise des adultes.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Je suppose que Poppy est au courant par contre... cela nous fera seulement un autre secret de partagé. Bien, j'ai eu mes réponses et cela me suffit. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi en cas de besoin. Passez une bonne soirée Severus.

L'animagus finit sa tasse avant de se lever et de partir dans les couloirs. Elle avait, de plus, une ronde à faire. Le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver et elle préférait renvoyer les élèves dans leur Maison avant afin de ne pas avoir à les sanctionner. Severus se permit un soupir de soulagement. Minerva n'avait pas été trop fouineuse et s'était contentée de ces demi-vérités. C'était une bonne chose. Et puis comme ça, il avait une personne de plus sur qui compter en cas de problème. Il se leva après avoir renvoyé le service à thé en cuisine et fit une halte à la porte de son fils. Il regarda tendrement les deux garçons enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sourit en voyant que Ioann avait enfilé, par dessus son pyjama, le vêtement qu'il lui avait laissé pour qu'il se sente en confiance même la nuit. La porte fut refermée sans bruit.

o0o

_Vendredi 29 Novembre 1986._

Cela faisait neuf jours que Draco arrivait à lire son adresse écrite par son parrain sur un parchemin. Cela faisait donc neuf jour que le petit blond était rentré chez lui au Manoir. Ioann avait pleuré de ne plus le voir aussi souvent mais les adultes n'avaient pas flanché. Les deux garçons devaient réapprendre à vivre dans leur famille. Lucius avait tenté de faire garder au moins un lapin au petit Russe pour qu'il se rappelle la présence de Draco mais Severus avait été ferme. Ioann avait un poisson rouge à s'occuper, c'était bien suffisant pour un enfant de cinq ans. Et puis, il s'avéra que même s'il aimait beaucoup les regarder et les caresser, Ioann n'était pas un grand amateur de lapins. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son père. Lucius avait reconnu sa défaite et abandonné l'idée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que sa femme étant réconciliée avec sa sœur, il lui faudrait offrir un présent à sa nièce. Deux lapins nains étaient un beau cadeau de Noël, non?

En attendant que les fêtes de fin d'année s'approchent, Draco et Ioann se retrouvaient tous les après midi de la semaine pour leur cours. Depuis leur fuite, Narcissa les surveillait comme le lait sur le feu et ne manquait pas de jeter un sort à la porte d'entrée à chaque fois qu'elle devait aller aux petits coins. Il avait fallu une semaine pour que le petit brun ne pleure plus lorsque son grand frère rentrait chez lui en fin d'après midi. Puis il avait retrouvé son équilibre d'avant l'attaque de Greyback.

Ce soir là, Severus était au Manoir Malfoy. Il avait couché Ioann comme à l'accoutumée et avait attendu que Poppy vienne le surveiller. Puis il avait rejoint son ami. Une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts avait eu lieu et les secours n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, cette fois encore. Un centre militaire Moldu avait été ravagé. Les pertes avaient été lourdes et principalement des esprits jeunes. Severus n'avait pas approuvé mais s'il voulait rester crédible, Lucius ne pouvait attaquer que des maisons de retraite. Celui-ci avala une autre gorgée de son verre alors que Severus remuait le liquide ambré dans le fond du sien.

- Pour la prochaine attaque, il faudra que l'Ordre du Phoenix soit au courant. On doit rapidement faire croire qu'il y a des fuites dans le groupe, annonça Lucius.

- Effectivement. Maintenant qu'ils ont pris confiance en toi et en leur force d'attaque, il faut les déstabiliser avec un traitre. Alors où aura-t-elle lieu?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois faire attention, Scrimgeour est suspicieux. Il a un doute sur moi. Si seulement je savais de quelle épaisseur est son dossier, je pourrais aviser.

- Je pourrais toujours voir avec Shacklebolt, mais ma demande risque de lui paraître suspecte.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne le feras pas. Ah Salazar, si ce fouineur de Pettigrow était toujours en vie, j'aurais pu l'envoyer chercher voire effacer des choses compromettantes. Dommage, il n'était pas un bon Mangemort ni un grand espion mais au moins, il était utile pour les sales besognes. Enfin. Je vais essayer de récupérer Macnair, il saura peut-être se rendre utile au Ministère. Pour la prochaine attaque, il va falloir qu'on tape dans un endroit un peu plus animé. L'Ordre devra nous contrer rapidement. Je ne pourrais pas empêcher Greyback de mettre la dent sur un enfant très longtemps. Sans oublier que ... Severus? Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas appris à boire depuis Poudlard!

Le dit Severus était en train de s'étrangler avec son whisky et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Sa gorge le brulait et il se promit de ne plus boire d'alcool avant un certain temps. Son verre lui fut enlevé des mains et après avoir reçus quelques grandes claques dans le dos, il réussit à retrouver son souffle. Il leva ses yeux brillants de larmes douloureuses et d'une voix enrouée, il demanda à Lucius :

- Attends, tu as dit quoi ?


	54. Wouaf

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, nounou et Caro06 (sans compter celui là, il reste 3 chapitres, pour la fin, je te dis rien) merci pour vos petits messages si agréables : ) .

Alors tout d'abord, pour la petite question du chapitre précédent, Muridea est une famille d'animaux qui comprend, entre autre, les rats … Et oui, c'était par rapport à Peter à la fin du chapitre et non pas au minous du reste du chapitre. En parlant Minou …. Mamie Minou semble avoir fait l'unanimité lol tant mieux :)

Je suppose que le titre de cette semaine vous informe déjà grandement sur le thème abordé lol. Mais pas de souci, Ioann sera tout de même présent … J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre…

En attendant, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Wouaf. **

Severus le regarda avec de grands yeux ahuris. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il croyait?

- L'alcool ne te réussit pas, Severus, je disais qu'il faudrait que l'Ordre réagisse très vite. Greyback aime beaucoup les jeunes enfants et si je lui mets une laisse pour calmer ses ardeurs, cela va paraître ...

- Non pas ça! Avant!

- Mmm ... Que je voulais récupérer Macnair afin d'avoir un autre atout face au Ministère.

- Encore avant, s'exaspéra Severus.

- Avant, je parlais de ma crédibilité face à Scrimgeour.

- Non mais tu le fais exprès? Après Scrimgeour!

- Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver avec tes questions vagues! Dis-moi franchement ce que tu veux !

- Tu as parlé de Pettigrow, bon sang!

- Oui et alors?

- Et alors? Tu me demandes « et alors »? Bordel! C'est un membre de l'Ordre qui a été tué il y a cinq ans! Et tu en parles comme si, vivant, il aurait pu t'aider!

- Oh. C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas au courant. Le Maître n'en avait parlé qu'à un petit cercle. Et de peur que Dumbledore ne te tombe dessus, il avait préféré te laisser en dehors de ça. Pettigrow était le second espion.

- Oh Merlin !

Severus rattrapa son verre et le finit d'un trait, oubliant la brûlure que l'alcool provoqua le long de son œsophage. Pettigrow avait été un espion du Lord. D'une légère prière, il remercia toutes les saintes divinités pour avoir fait en sorte que ses relations avec les maraudeurs à cette époque aient été aussi mauvaises. Ainsi Albus s'était toujours débrouillé pour qu'ils ne soient jamais en contact. Et il avait étendu ceci en faisant en sorte que personne ne le voit, sauf cas exceptionnel. Il avait eu affaire à Kingsley, Fol Œil et Doge en plus d'Albus lors de certaines rencontres, mais sa participation avait été tenue secrète le plus longtemps possible. Surtout quand la présence potentielle d'un espion du Maître avait semé le doute parmi les membres.

- C'était un animagus rat. Bien pratique pour mettre son nez partout. Il aurait rapporté une prophétie au Maître mais rien n'a filtré de plus (1). Il a également été étonnamment brillant lorsqu'il a vendu les Potter.

- Attends, c'était Black le gardien du secret.

- Non, c'était Peter.

- Mais alors ... Black n'a pas trahi Potter ... Il a tué un traitre mais n'a pas mis ses autres amis en danger. Nom de Dieu!

- Surveille ton langage, Snape. Il paraît que ce blasphème est suffisamment controversé chez les Moldus pour qu'il en devienne insultant pour un sorcier.

- Oh mais tais-toi donc un peu. Tu te moques des Moldus comme de ta première couche alors ne viens pas me faire la morale!

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te bouleverse autant dans ce que je viens de te dire.

- Tu ne vois pas. Mais Black est innocent !

- Et alors? Il a fait bien assez de méfaits non punis pour contrebalancer. Et toi mieux que quiconque devrais en être heureux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Azkaban, Lucius. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre ses bons souvenirs et de ne pouvoir ressasser que les douloureux. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

- Mais Black a voulu te tuer. Tu me l'as dit ce jour là. Peter m'avait ensuite raconté quelques détails de l'évènement. Enfin je l'y ai un peu contraint. Tu devrais plutôt être content qu'il paye pour ça.

- Oui, il a voulu me tuer, oui, il a fait de ma vie un enfer mais ... non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est bien plus qu'une histoire de rivalité entre lui et moi. Il y a une troisième personne dans l'équation. Et ... je dois rentrer.

- Quoi? Comme ça? En me sortant des bouts de phrases décousues et en me laissant sur ma faim? Certainement pas Severus. Tu t'assois sur ce fauteuil et tu m'expliques consciencieusement!

- Plus tard. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant.

Il se précipita dans la cheminée et regagna ses appartements sous l'œil incrédule de Lucius. Bon sang. Quelle étrange mouche l'avait donc piqué pour que le sort de Black lui importe autant? Il avait toujours cru que le fait que Sirius paye ainsi ses dettes malgré son innocence ravirait le professeur de Potions. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le bouleverser ainsi.

o0o

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, Poppy regardait, bouche ouverte, Severus qui venait de s'étaler au sol à sa sortie de la cheminée. Bon peut-être que la petite voiture rouge à bande blanche n'aurait pas dû se trouver devant l'âtre. Mais la vitesse à laquelle l'homme était arrivé, avait été impressionnante. Elle se secoua légèrement avant de se lever rapidement. Elle le fit s'assoir sur le canapé avant de l'ausculter attentivement. Il n'avait pas pris le coin, mais la table basse pouvait faire terriblement mal, surtout lorsqu'elle entrait violemment en contact avec la tête d'un être humain. Elle lui fit avaler une potion au goût douteux avant de lui servir un peu de jus de citrouille. Severus la fusilla du regard avant qu'elle n'attrape un verre d'eau. Elle s'excusa mollement, prétextant qu'elle avait l'habitude de servir un peu de jus de fruit frais à ses patients habituels après une potion peu appétissante. Finalement, il s'enfonça profondément dans les coussins en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. Poppy lui laissa quelques secondes avant de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il fuie Lucius aussi prestement. Rouvrant les yeux d'un coup, Severus se releva pour s'avancer vers la chambre de Ioann. Il dut s'arrêter un instant pour faire passer le vertige qui venait de lui tourner la tête. Puis il ouvrit la porte et s'avança doucement pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

L'enfant dormait sagement, le pouce dans sa bouche, Leloo calé dans ses bras, le vêtement de son père roulé en boule sur l'oreiller alors qu'il avait le nez enfoncé dedans. Severus se demanda comment il faisait pour respirer. De son index, il caressa le rebondi de sa petite joue. Ioann n'était pas un enfant potelé. Oh non. Il était même trop maigre et petit pour son âge. Il était en fait presque bien proportionné pour un enfant de quatre ans. Sauf qu'il avait seize mois de plus. Mais depuis quelque temps, son visage maigrichon s'était agrémenté de quelques rondeurs bienvenues.

Severus arrangea les couvertures, vérifia la température de la chambre avant de ressortir sans un bruit. Dans le salon, Poppy avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil ainsi que sa revue. Elle le regarda revenir vers elle avant qu'il ne bifurque vers la cheminée. Elle aurait bien sûr pu partir en le voyant de retour, mais son comportement étrange l'avait retenu. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle se devait de rester pour savoir. Elle le connaissait bien maintenant, le loustic, et elle avait parfaitement compris que quelque chose s'était passée. Du coin de l'œil, elle le regarda jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer avant d'annoncer sa destination. Elle se redressa, haussa les sourcils et attendit patiemment. Dans un autre appartement de Poudlard, Minerva releva la tête de ses copies lorsque sa cheminée s'activa. Quand la tête de Severus apparut, elle se leva et s'approcha.

- Bonsoir Severus. Un problème?

- Rejoignez-moi dans mes appartements tout de suite, c'est important.

- Mais ...

Elle resta figée, les mots coincés alors que Severus venait de se retirer, laissant la cheminée brûler de son feu le plus ordinaire. Elle se ressaisit et sentit son humeur devenir irritée. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on lui coupe ainsi les communications au nez. Elle referma sa chaude robe de chambre écossaise, afficha son air le plus pincé et alla ranger ses copies. Ce jeune effronté allait apprendre le respect. Elle prit tout son temps pour ramasser toutes ses affaires et les ranger dans son bureau. Puis elle finit sa tasse d'infusion avec lenteur et appréciation. Enfin, quand elle ne put retarder plus sa venue, elle traversa la cheminée pour rejoindre les cachots de l'école. Elle fut accueillit par un ours des cavernes mal léché.

- J'avais pourtant stipulé que vous deviez venir rapidement, grogna-t-il.

- Et vous auriez pu répondre à mes questions au lieu de fuir comme un insolent que vous êtes.

- Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir appelée!

- Severus, il serait temps que vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il se passe, coupa Poppy. Maintenant tout le monde s'assied, et on reprend depuis le début. On vous écoute mon garçon.

Severus les regarda sur la défensive avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Après tout, Lucius avait raison. Pourquoi s'affolait-il ainsi? Il avait toujours détesté Black et c'était réciproque. Et puis, il aurait mérité d'aller à Azkaban rien que pour avoir tenté de le tuer, ce fameux soir de pleine lune. Mais un petit garçon aux yeux si innocents et si semblables à ceux de Lily vint s'intercaler. S'il y avait la moindre chance que cela lui permette d'aider le fils de sa première amie, alors il devait le faire. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de ses propres sentiments. Il trouverait de toute façon bien de quoi faire payer son ennemi quand ce serait le moment. Il avait bien plus de ressources qu'au temps de leur adolescence.

- Black n'a pas vendu les Potter.

- Quoi?

Les deux femmes s'étaient attendues à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à voir Severus affirmer une telle hérésie.

- Allons, Severus, vous savez tout aussi bien que nous qu'il était leur gardien du secret, se reprit Minerva.

- Justement non.

- Comment cela?

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'était pas leur gardien car c'était Pettigrow qui l'était.

- Mais enfin, c'est stupide! Sirius et James étaient comme frères. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Il est évident que seul Sirius pouvait endosser ce rôle, continua l'animagus.

- Justement! Ils étaient comme frères. Alors pourquoi Black aurait-il trahi son frère? J'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange.

- J'avoue m'être moi aussi posé la question plus d'une fois, soupira Poppy. Mais je n'avais jamais de réponse.

- J'aimerais tout de même savoir d'où vous vient la certitude que Peter était le gardien du secret.

Severus grimaça. Minerva avait bien trop les pieds sur terre. Il regarda discrètement l'infirmière qui lui rendit un regard résolu. Bien. Alors il était temps d'expliquer à sa collègue ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ce que cette discussion apporterait, était bien trop important. Et, de mauvaise grâce, il admettait qu'elle savait tenir un secret. Par contre niveau patience ...

- Bon Severus, vous vous décidez à parler?

- Les murs ont des oreilles.

Il se leva et contacta Milo. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait veiller sur le sommeil de Ioann le temps qu'il discute sérieusement. Le Russe, bien qu'étonné, accepta. Il attrapa ses parchemins de boulot avant d'arriver dans les cachots. Après de rapides présentations avec l'animagus, Severus montra un parchemin avec l'adresse de sa maison aux deux femmes, leur permettant ainsi de passer le _Fidélitas_. Puis tous les trois s'installèrent dans le salon de la petite maison Impasse du Tisseur.

- Pourquoi tous ces mystères? Demanda Minerva de plus en plus surprise.

- Parce qu'il va être question de Lucius Malfoy et qu'Albus ne doit absolument rien savoir de ce qu'il se passe dans son grand Manoir. Ce que je vais vous dire ce soir, doit rester entre ces murs. Ai-je votre parole?

- Ma parole de Sorcière et de Gryffondor.

- Bien, même si j'ai que peu confiance en la deuxième. La position de Lucius dans cette nouvelle guerre n'est pas aussi bien définie qu'elle semble l'être à première vue.

Et il commença à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé depuis ces dernières semaines, depuis l'agression de Narcissa par Selwyn jusqu'à sa discussion quelques dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Bien sûr il ne parla pas de la perte du bébé ni de la dépression de la maman. Minerva écouta avec attention se disant qu'il y avait bien des choses qu'elle avait loupées ces derniers temps. Peut-être que finalement il y avait plus de bonnes choses dans la famille Malfoy que la femme et le fils. Elle devait avouer que Draco, surtout avec son comportement vis à vis de Ioann, était un petit garçon très étonnant et agréable. Pour Narcissa, elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer comme une personne horrible alors que l'enfant l'avait conquise. Si quelques heures auparavant elle aurait rejeté le père, aux vues de ces nouvelles infirmations, peut-être qu'il méritait qu'elle attende de voir venir avant de le juger. Même si le violent _Doloris_ qu'il avait jeté à Severus lui restait en travers de la gorge. Mine de rien, elle s'y était attachée à ce jeune ronchon sarcastique qui hantait les cachots.

- Alors Peter était le traitre. Celui qui informait Vous-Savez-Qui sur nos actions. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, soupira Minerva.

- Il était lâche. Je ne comprends même pas comment il a fait pour atterrir dans la Maison du courage, ironisa Severus. Il a pris la porte de sortie la plus facile pour lui, même s'il s'agissait de vendre ses amis. Lamentablement pathétique.

- Je suis malheureusement d'accord avec vous. J'en aurais presque honte pour ma Maison. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi James l'a choisi comme gardien. Même si on oublie sa trahison, Sirius était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus résistant mentalement. S'il avait dû lâcher l'information sur les Potter, cela aurait été sous une sérieuse torture. Et cela aurait laissé un peu de temps pour protéger James, Lily et Harry.

- Seul Sirius pourrait nous le dire. Je doute même que Remus ne sache la vérité, intervint Poppy

- Oh il ne le sait pas. C'est une évidence. Vous croyez réellement qu'il aurait laissé le cabot à Azkaban aussi longtemps sans rien faire s'il avait été au courant de son innocence? Moi non. Je suis convaincu qu'il n'avait pas été mis au parfum.

- Severus a encore raison. Quelle horrible nouvelle en tout cas. Désolant et démoralisant.

- Attendez Minerva. Si je vous ai demandé de venir toutes les deux, ce n'était pas pour parler autour d'une tasse de thé et des petits fours, de la malchance de Black et de la traitrise de Pettigrow! Bon sang, que Merlin me foudroie pour ce que je vais dire mais ... Il faut qu'on sorte Black de sa cellule et qu'on se débrouille pour le réhabiliter!

- Quoi. Severus Snape! Vous voulez aider Sirius à s'échapper? S'écria Poppy.

- Bien sûr que non. On ne s'évade pas d'Azkaban. Mais en passant par la voie légale ce serait sûrement réalisable. Si je me débrouille bien, Lucius pourrait nous aider. Et je suis sûr que Kingsley serait partant.

- Je suis sûrement en train de rêver. Vous voir monter des plans pour sortir votre ennemi de toujours de sa cellule, ne peut être réel!

- Mais enfin, Minerva, Poppy, je pensais qu'à vos âges vous auriez enfin appris à vous servir un peu de votre cervelle! Si Black est innocenté et qu'il recouvre sa liberté, alors il reste le parrain du jeune Potter. S'il est jugé suffisamment saint d'esprit pour s'occuper de lui ... Merlin mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Ce plan est voué à l'échec. Black n'a jamais été saint d'esprit. Maintenant ce doit être encore bien pire.

- Vous m'étonnez grandement Severus, mais je suis ravie que vous m'ayez tenue au courant. Vous avez raison, si avec cette information on peut faire sortir Harry de chez ses Moldus, alors nous devons tenter notre chance.

- Nous devons tout d'abord rester discret. Un scandale maintenant serait défavorable à Sirius. Je penche aussi pour ne rien dire dans l'immédiat à Albus. Nous aurons besoin de sa qualité de président du Magenmagot. Il doit rester le plus longtemps neutre pour réaliser cela, fit remarquer Poppy.

- Bien, la première chose à faire est de rentrer en contact avec Sirius. Nous devons savoir pourquoi il n'était pas le gardien du secret et aussi qu'il nous raconte ce qui s'est réellement passé lorsqu'il a tué Peter. Parce que maintenant je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait pour se venger lorsqu'il a compris que si Vous-Savez-Qui était à Godric's Hollow, c'était par traitrise. Si jamais on peut faire jouer la légitime défense, avec les cinq ans qu'il vient de passer en prison, ça pourrait aider à le faire sortir plus tôt, en tout légalité.

- Effectivement. C'est moi qui irai. Avec ma nouvelle position déclarée, l'attaque d'il y a un mois et le fait que tous le croient Mangemort, je serai celui qui rendra la visite la moins suspecte.

- Sauf qu'il ne vous dira rien, Severus. Vous vous détestez.

- C'est pour la sécurité de son filleul. S'il l'aime un minimum, comme tout le monde semblait le croire à l'époque, alors il m'écoutera.

- Il faut des autorisations pour ce genre de visites, indiqua Poppy.

- Je sais. Et si je dis à Kingsley que Black a des circonstances très atténuantes, je pense qu'il acceptera de faire en sorte que je les ai.

- Bien. Demain après midi j'irais voir comment va Harry. Malgré la légère amélioration, il n'en reste pas moins que ce pauvre enfant a besoin d'un soutien. Il a aussi besoin d'un bon repas et passer plus de temps à s'amuser. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux lui offrir aucun des deux. Il m'a adopté de façon toute relative. Il n'a plus peur de moi et tolère ma présence. Je pense qu'il a peur que ses Moldus me voient et nous fassent du mal à tous les deux.

- Peut-être pourrais-je mettre une potion nutritive dans une tablette de chocolat que vous pourriez lui apporter. Même s'il n'en mange qu'un petit peu, ce serait bien.

- Bonne idée. Il faudra juste que j'évite le secteur de son cousin. Ou alors il mangera le chocolat et peut-être qu'un chat grillé pourrait ensuite le tenter. Et Merlin m'en soit témoin, je compte bien vivre encore de bien nombreuses années.

- Les chats ont neuf vies. En finir une dans l'estomac d'un gamin gras et immonde ne serait qu'une fin comme les autres. Par contre je déplorerais de ne pas pouvoir me servir de vos abatis pour mes potions.

- Vous êtes infecte Severus, s'offusqua Minerva, avec tout de même un léger sourire en coin.

- Heureusement. Ma réputation en prend déjà un sacré coup lorsque mon fils est dans les parages, alors je me rattrape comme je peux quand il n'est pas là.

L'heure avait tournée très vite et il était déjà plus de minuit. Les trois collègues revinrent à Poudlard, chacun dans ses appartements. Severus trouva Milo qui planchait toujours sur son article et vu le pli sur son front, tout n'allait pas comme il le voulait. Le Russe ne réagit même pas quand il arriva et ne releva la tête qu'en voyant une potion être posée sur son parchemin. En roulant les yeux, Severus lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de sommeil, car vu les soucis que son travail apportait, il en aurait bien besoin pour se reposer un peu. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes et quelques chamailleries pour que Milo reparte chez lui avec le sourire.

o0o

_Vendredi 5 Décembre 1986._

Minerva avait fini de donner ses cours de bonne heure, comme tous les vendredis. Avec un petit sourire qu'elle ne pouvait cacher, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans son bureau. Elle avait maintenant sa mission du vendredi qu'elle appréciait grandement. Pour la troisième fois, elle devrait garder Ioann. Comme tous les jours, Narcissa avait donné des cours aux garçons en tout début d'après midi. Puis, elle attendait l'arrivée du professeur de métamorphose pour rentrer avec Draco. Ainsi, cela déchargeait Poppy et laissait à Severus du temps pour faire le point sur la semaine avec son employeur. Elle tourna au détour d'un couloir proche des appartements de Severus. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'emmener le garçon dans le parc. Cela faisait six jours qu'il neigeait et un bon tapis blanc d'une trentaine de centimètres, recouvrait le sol. Severus avait fait découvrir la poudreuse à son fils un matin et l'enfant avait été émerveillé. Aussi, cet après midi, elle comptait bien l'amuser avec un bonhomme de neige et pourquoi pas une bataille de boules de neige. Elle arriva un instant plus tard chez le Maitre des Potions et ne put que sourire davantage en voyant les deux enfants se précipiter vers elle pour lui dire bonjour. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Narcissa avant que celle-ci ne rentre chez elle avec son fils.

- Dis-moi, Ioann, commença Minerva en s'accroupissant devant lui. Est-ce que ça te plairait d'aller jouer dans la neige avec moi?

- Avec toi? Et le minou?

- Pourquoi pas. Je crois que le minou aime beaucoup la neige lui aussi.

- Ouiiii!

Elle se redressa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et se dirigea vers le placard à côté de la porte. Elle en sortit une petite paire de bottes fourrées qu'elle lui tendit. Ioann s'assit par terre pour poser ses pantoufles et se chaussa. Puis il se releva pour attraper le manteau qu'elle lui tendait. Il l'enfila et commença à le boutonner avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé de boutons. Alors il défit le tout et recommença, fier d'arriver en bas de la boutonnière sans nouvelle erreur. Minerva lui enfonça un bonnet sur la tête puis lui entoura le cou de la petite écharpe verte et argent. Elle cherchait ses gants quand il les sortit des poches de son manteau. Elle l'aida à passer les doigts correctement.

Une fois l'enfant bien emmitouflé, elle lui prit la main et ressortit dans les couloirs en direction du parc. Quelques élèves ayant fini leur journée de cours, les regardèrent passer. Certains étaient attendris, d'autres indifférents, mais voir le petit Snape dans les couloirs n'était plus une nouveauté, aussi ils se désintéressèrent rapidement de lui. Ioann glissa sur les marches gelées du château et serait tombé si Minerva ne l'avait pas retenu fermement. Aussi il fit attention de rester le plus prudent possible. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'étendue blanche, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Quelques flocons virevoltaient encore dans l'air, mais rien qui ne pourrait gâcher son plaisir. Au contraire. C'était tellement beau et tellement nouveau pour lui.

Il leva le regard vers sa gardienne comme pour lui poser une question muette. Minerva dut comprendre et lui dit doucement qu'il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner d'elle. Il hocha la tête vigoureusement avant de partir en trottinant tout en essayant d'attraper les flocons. Comme il regardait en l'air, il ne vit pas que le tapis blanc présenté une aspérité, sûrement due à une pierre ou une motte de terre. Son pied butta dedans et avec l'élan, il s'étala de tout son long dans la poudreuse. Il se releva doucement avant de se retourner vers Minerva, pas sûr de lui. Elle arriva à lui, lui frotta les vêtements pour en enlever les tas de neige. Puis doucement elle passa sa main sur son visage afin de faire de même avant de lui arranger son bonnet et son écharpe. Après un échange de sourire, l'enfant repartit dans son occupation sous le regard rieur du Professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un chat tigré faisait des bonds dans la neige et s'amusait à courser Ioann. Celui-ci criait et courait de plus belle. Il glissa plusieurs fois, tomba au moins aussi souvent avant de lancer des boules de neige sur son agresseur. Cela dura un certain temps avant qu'il ne s'essouffle et qu'il se mettre à faire des tas de neige qui avaient une importance somme toute très capitale ... pour lui. Minerva reprit alors sa forme normale en ajustant son chapeau. Du coin de l'œil elle vit arriver l'un de ses élèves.

- Monsieur Weasley. N'avez vous pas cours à cette heure là?

- Si professeur, mais le professeur Trelawney a eu une vision. Elle nous a dit qu'il allait arriver un grand malheur et qu'elle ne pouvait plus nous faire cours pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien évidemment, ironisa Minerva. Mais n'avez vous pas des devoirs à faire?

- Euh ... si, mais, en fait j'ai vu que le fils du professeur Snape était dehors et comme je vous avais pas vu, j'ai cru qu'il était seul. J'étais venu pour le ramener.

- C'était bien charitable de votre part. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez son sauveteur attitré.

- Il faut croire que je suis souvent au bon endroit au bon moment.

- Il faut croire. Maintenant que vous êtes là, peut-être pourriez vous allez l'aider dans son entreprise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut construire mais je pense que vous ne serez pas trop de deux.

- Bien sûr Professeur. Merci.

- Mais de rien Monsieur Weasley.

Charlie s'avança donc vers Ioann qui s'était accroupi dans la neige. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour lui dire bonjour. D'abord surpris, l'enfant le regarda avec méfiance. Puis quand il le reconnu sous son bonnet, il lui fit un sourire et s'approcha pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. Puis les deux garçons commencèrent à s'amuser tranquillement à faire un bonhomme de neige. Ou du moins un gros tas de neige dans lequel Minerva leur fit apparaître des branches pour les bras, une carotte pour le nez et des cailloux pour les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, remarquant que malgré son amusement Ioann avait le nez rouge et qu'il tremblait légèrement, elle invita les garçons à la suivre dans son bureau. Charlie fit monter l'enfant sur son dos pour le porter dans les escaliers.

Chaudement installés devant la cheminée, les garçons apprécièrent le chocolat chaud et les gâteaux alors que Minerva se servait un thé. Le jeune Gryffondor prit ensuite congé et Mamie Minou raccompagna son protégé chez lui pour finir l'après midi à jouer tranquillement.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que le froid se faisait plus présent, Milo pesta après lui-même. Il avait complètement oublié que son frigo était vide. Il était donc passé en coup de vent chez lui poser ses affaires de boulot avant de repartir rapidement dans les rues, et plus particulièrement à la petite supérette en bas de la rue. Il décida qu'il était trop tard pour remplir convenablement ses placards. Aussi il ne choisit que le minimum vital pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain après midi. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'arrivé à la caisse, le vendeur serait pris dans une palpitante conversation avec une vieille dame et son chien sur le commérage du quartier. Après plus d'un quart d'heure où finalement il fit d'autres allers et venues dans les rayons, il se décida à faire bouger les deux bavards. Irrité, il pressa le pas et dit sa façon de penser à un automobiliste qui avait manqué de le renverser alors qu'il traversait. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas sur le passage piéton et le conducteur ne comprit rien à ses hurlements russes. Mais de s'être ainsi défoulé avait considérablement adouci ses nerfs. Il passa la porte de son immeuble avec un grand soulagement. Il monta les deux étages rapidement malgré son chargement de plus en plus lourd aux dires de ses muscles endoloris. Il jura en cherchant ses clés, se demandant s'il ne les avait pas égaré quand il avait manqué de se faire renverser. Finalement il mit la main dessus et passa la porte de chez lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Un instant plus tard, il échappa ses sacs au sol en sursautant. Son plafonnier venait de s'allumer sans qu'il ne l'ait sollicité. Mais ce fut surtout le fait qu'en face de lui, pas loin de sept personnes venaient de lui crier dessus ce qu'il lui sembla être un bon anniversaire. Toujours sous le choc de la surprise, il marmonna quelques jurons avant de rattraper ses sacs et d'aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, son petit ami venait le rejoindre. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue dans notre joyeuse secte des trentenaires.

- Putain, vous étiez obligés de me faire peur ainsi?

- Toi, tu ne te bonifies pas avec l'âge. Je devrais peut-être me faire des soucis.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Obéissant volontiers à cet ordre des plus délicieux, Henrique en profita pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Puis il se sépara en lui annonçant que les autres l'attendaient toujours dans le salon. Après un dernier baiser, ils sortirent de la cuisine sous les regards toujours étonnés de deux jeunes garçons, attendris de deux femmes et railleur de deux Serpentards en réponse à sa fuite récente. En effet, devant lui se tenaient les trois Malfoy, Poppy et les deux Snape. Commencèrent alors de joyeuses embrassades et poignées de mains plus fraiches, le tout agrémenté de nombreux vœux. Le repas et la soirée se passèrent dans la bonne humeur, et le vin déliant les langues, Lucius devisa longuement voire agréablement avec le Russe. De son côté, Poppy ne put s'empêcher de regarder attentivement les deux journalistes. Elle n'avait pu manquer le regard du Brésilien lors de l'arrivée et de la fuite de Milo. Quant à leur regards, rapides mais intenses tout au long du repas, ils étaient assez éloquents. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Et bien plus que la simple amitié qui leur avait été présentée. Le comportement tranquille de Severus lui apprit que son collègue savait sûrement beaucoup de choses. L'idée était étrange, assez dérangeante également. Mais après avoir côtoyé des demi-géants, des Loup-garous et autres créatures tellement plus ouvertes et agréables que les purs humains, elle se dit qu'avec tout ce que Milo faisait pour tout le monde, cette déviance n'était bien que secondaire. Et lorsqu'elle regarda Ioann et Draco, tout barbouillés de gâteau à la crème de marron, tentant de chiper le morceau qui restait dans l'assiette de leur tonton préféré sous les piètres réprimandes de celui-ci et les encouragements de Henrique, elle sut que finalement, pour elle, les préférences du Russe ne changeraient rien.

o0o

_Mardi 16 Décembre 1986._

Severus remonta son écharpe sur son nez. Le froid était cinglant. Assis sur le siège froid et rigide, il commençait à se demander si c'était une si bonne idée que cela. Après tout, le petit Potter n'était pas si malheureux que ça non? Il se gifla mentalement pour ce genre de pensées. S'il partait sur ce chemin, il serait à mettre dans le même panier que les Dursley ... et que Sergueï. Et ça, jamais il ne l'accepterait. Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité de la mer glaciale.

Trois jours plus tôt, il avait été sur le terrain pour contrer une attaque Mangemort. Il ne l'avouerait certainement pas mais pouvoir enfin afficher son allégeance aux yeux de tous était quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant. Et frapper ouvertement dans les défenses des hommes du Lord le soulageait de toutes les fois où il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il avait ainsi à sa façon, expié ses fautes et faiblesses face à Lily et Ivanna. Les deux femmes de sa vie qu'il avait à un moment où l'autre, trahies. La bataille avait fait beaucoup de blessés parmi les civils. Seuls deux morts avaient été comptés. L'ordre avait agi rapidement et les Aurors les avaient également prestement rejoints. Jugson avait été fait prisonnier. Dans quelques temps il serait jugé. La Ministre avait bien compris que ce mouvement rebelle était moins redoutable que ce qu'il affichait et elle avait alors donné les ordres en conséquence. Dans peu de temps, le Mangemort serait transféré à Azkaban.

La prison commençait à se profiler devant ses yeux. Au loin perdu dans un brouillard sinistre, la silhouette du célèbre bâtiment s'affichait. Severus déglutit difficilement. De bien mauvais souvenirs commençaient à ressurgir. Ceux de la dernière fois qu'il était venu là principalement. Car à ce moment là, il n'était pas libre. Il repensa à sa mission du jour. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller dans ces morbides pensées. Un petit garçon de six ans avait besoin de lui. Et il avait promis à son fils qu'ils iraient se promener dans le parc enneigé du château à son retour.

Il avait contacté Kingsley dès le lendemain de sa discussion avec ses deux collègues. Celui-ci avait été étonné de le voir débarquer chez lui. Mais il le fut encore plus quand il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de parler à Black. Il avait été obligé de lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas sûr que Sirius soit coupable de tout ce dont on l'accusait, principalement de mangemorie, et que pour cela, il fallait parler avec le principal intéressé.

Visiblement, le noir avait été soulagé de voir que son ancien collègue n'était pas totalement mauvais. Il savait depuis bien des années que Severus n'était pas le Mangemort que tout le monde croyait. Si Maugrey avait longtemps eu des doutes, lui non. Les informations qu'il rapportait étaient suffisamment dangereuses pour sa sécurité. Et si celui-ci doutait de la qualité de Mangemort de Sirius, c'était bien suffisant. Il avait également vu Snape à l'œuvre pour Halloween, aussi il se doutait qu'il avait un plan bien ficelé et qu'il serait mis au courant en temps voulu. Il avait donc accepté de lui venir en aide et de lui obtenir les autorisations nécessaires. Ils mirent alors au point un système de protection afin que cela ne paraisse pas trop suspect que Severus veuille rendre visite à Black malgré leurs antécédents. Ils conclurent qu'ils indiqueraient que le professeur voulait se railler des malheurs du prisonnier en lui affichant ses bonheurs à lui. En gros une histoire de tortures mentales qui plairaient au responsable d'Azkaban.

Le bateau accosta alors que les frissons de Severus s'intensifiaient. Merlin qu'il détestait cette ile. Il pressa le pas à la suite de Kingsley qui avait été désigné pour l'accompagner. Ils arrivèrent directement dans le bureau du gardien qui vérifia les papiers officiels que l'Auror lui tendit. Enfin, le professeur fut emmené au parloir alors que le noir restait sur place. Severus entra dans la petite pièce. Le froid y était moins mordant mais la chaleur n'était définitivement pas admise. Il frotta vigoureusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre en regardant l'aspect délabré de ce parloir. Quelques frissons dus aux Détraqueurs le secouaient encore mais l'endroit lui semblait sous sortilège afin de ne pas souffrir de leur présence. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gardien. Il était suivi par un homme décharné, ses longs cheveux noirs, emmêlés et sales pendant lamentablement sur son visage. Black avait perdu sa superbe. Il n'était qu'un peu de peau sur des os anguleux, recouvert de loques. Même son visage creusé, noirci par le manque d'hygiène avait perdu sa fierté et était baissé misérablement. Un deuxième gardien entra à sa suite, tenant dans ses mains une lourde chaine, attachée aux bracelets de fer liant les poignets du prisonnier. Sirius fut assis sèchement sur une chaise bancale avant d'être lié à un anneau fixé au sol. Puis les gardiens sortirent laissant les deux ennemis d'adolescence face à face.

Severus réalisa que l'autre n'avait pas dû réagir de sa présence. Il se racla la gorge lui faisant relever la tête. Son visage était vide. Vide de sentiment tout comme ses yeux étaient vides de vie. Le professeur se dit qu'il avait si souvent voulu le voir ainsi que sa jubilation aurait pu le faire fanfaronner façon Gryffondor. Mais étrangement, un arrière goût amer à cette vision, l'empêcha de savourer à sa convenance. Si Black n'était pas apte à s'occuper d'un enfant, le sauveur du monde sorcier n'était pas prêt d'avoir une vie meilleure. Brusquement une étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux gris délavés de son vis à vis.

- Servillus ... , commença Sirius d'une voix rauque de n'avoir plus parlé depuis longtemps.

- Black.

- Tu as enfin trouvé l'utilité du shampoing?

- Voyez qui di ça … Apparemment ta bêtise, elle, n'a pas encore trouvé sa limite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Tu visites pour ta prochaine venue en tant que résident?

Au moins Black n'était pas totalement mort de l'intérieur. Même s'il goûtait peu à son humour, il était tout de même content de cette constatation. Par contre, l'expression vaguement moqueuse sur cet homme diminué, était simplement effrayante. Ah il était bien loin de Gryffondor séduisant dans toutes les circonstances.

- Non, je suis là pour une mission bien plus importante. Qu'as-tu réellement fait pour finir ici?

- J'ai trahi et tué mes amis, répondit Sirius d'une voix blanche et éraillée, perdant son semblant de bonne humeur.

- Incorrecte. Fais travailler tes deux neurones atrophiés et retente ta chance. Je veux savoir la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce 31 Octobre 1981.

- J'ai trahi et tué mes amis, insista-il, un peu plus fermement.

- J'avais espéré que ton cas n'était pas totalement désespéré, mais j'ai visiblement surestimé tes capacités. Je n'aurais jamais dû me déplacer jusqu'ici, c'était une perte de temps. Tu n'as visiblement plus toute ta tête. Bien que personnellement je doute que tu l'aie eue un jour. Tant pis, le jeune Potter devra faire avec.

Severus se releva en soupirant fortement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il espérait grandement que cela suffirait à faire réagir Black. Et alors qu'il allait abaisser la clenche, le prisonnier se réveilla. L'homme en noir faillit laisser son sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

- Attends. Pourquoi tu me parles de Harry?

- Parce que ses tuteurs ne sont pas attentifs à lui et que pour l'instant le seul bonheur qu'il ait, c'est de pouvoir manger quelques restes le soir après de longs travaux ménagers. Nous avions pensé qu'aux vues des véritables évènements passés, tu aurais pu t'occuper de lui mais visiblement nous t'avons sur estimé.

- Tu as pensé à moi pour Harry? Qui « nous »?

- Le « nous » n'a pour l'instant aucune importance. Et malgré toute la haine que je te porte, tu es la seule porte de sortie pour le gosse.

- Je suis enfermé à Azkaban et à perpétuité. Tu as grillé ton cerveau pour croire que je le prendrais avec moi?

- Non. Je te pensais plus réaliste. En fait on pensait surtout au fait que toi tu pourrais sortir d'ici.

Sirius le regarda avec des yeux incrédules avant d'éclater d'un rire gras, éraillé et douloureux.

- C'est moi qui suis toujours en présence des Détraqueurs et c'est toi qui perds l'esprit. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici. On ne s'évade pas comme ça.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de me mettre en danger pour de faire évader. Je pensais plutôt à la voie légale.

- Alors renseigne-toi mieux. Mon dossier est suffisamment chargé pour que je reste ici plusieurs vies.

- Je te repose une nouvelle fois la question : que s'est-il réellement passé lors de cet Halloween?

- J'ai trahi et tué mes amis! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire?

- Bien. Que Merlin me pardonne d'être aussi bon avec toi. S'il n'y avait pas un gamin de six ans en jeu, je te laisserais volontiers pourrir ici.

Severus se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Puis il posa ses mains sur la petite table entre eux et se pencha en travers pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de l'autre homme.

- Alors maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu réfléchis à ta réponse. Pettigrow était le gardien du secret des Potter et tu le sais. C'est lui qui les a trahis et c'est à cause de lui qu'ils sont morts. Maintenant, et pour la dernière fois : que s'est-il passé ce jour là?

Sirius le regarda les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Severus grimaça.

- Ferme donc la bouche, Black, tu as une haleine à faire crever une Mandragore.

- Comment tu sais ça? Enfin pour Peter ...

- J'ai des contacts Mangemorts qui étaient au courant de la trahison de Pettigrow. Black, nous pouvons avoir les moyens de te sortir de là mais il faut que tu coopères. Alors réponds à ma question!

- C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure.

- Non. Car tu sais très bien qui les a trahis.

- Et c'est moi! C'est moi qui ai suggéré à James de le prendre comme gardien! J'étais trop évident pour tout le monde. En prenant Peter, cela mettait les Mangemorts sur une mauvaise piste. Ils se seraient acharnés sur moi mais James, Lily et Harry auraient été en sécurité car c'était Peter le gardien! C'est moi qui ai eu cette idée! C'est de ma faute! Je les ai trahis!

Severus le regarda comme frappé. Alors voilà donc pourquoi ce n'était pas Black le gardien mais Pettigrow. Et voilà pourquoi ce sale cabot n'avait rien fait pour se défendre ... il culpabilisait et pensait qu'il méritait son sort. Merlin, comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'un fils qui avait de telles tendances, voici qu'il allait devoir secouer les puces de cette loque canine pour lui sortir cette idée de la tête et le rendre capable de s'occuper de Potter. Merlin avait-il décidé de jouer encore longtemps avec lui? Il se rassit et prit une grande inspiration. Il devait mettre de côtés leurs antécédents pour le moment. Le fils de Lily avait besoin qu'il soit diplomate.

- C'était une idée tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable et rationnelle. Vous avez juste joué de malchance en vous retournant vers Pettigrow. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Lupin? Il aurait tout autant fait l'affaire, voire plus.

- On savait qu'il y avait un traitre dans l'Ordre. Et avec Voldemort qui rassemblait les Loup-garous ... enfin, Remus avait un comportement étrange alors ...

- Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il tentait d'éviter les attaques contre lui et que votre manque de soutien l'irritait. Enfin là n'est pas la question. Que Merlin me foudroie pour ce que je vais dire mais ... Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort des Potter. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour les sécuriser. Et c'est par une malheureuse coïncidence que le destin des Potter a été remis entre les mains du traitre. Maintenant il y a ton filleul qui a besoin de toi. Alors tu oublies ce genre de pensées et tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pettigrow après l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. Parce qu'on peut se débrouiller pour que ta soi-disant trahison soit reconnue comme fausse accusation. Mais pour ce qui est du meurtre de douze Moldus et d'un sorcier, il faudra jouer plus serré. Si on peut s'appuyer sur de la légitime défense, ce serait merveilleux.

- Tu comptes réellement me faire sortir d'ici?

- Je pensais que tu avais saisi l'idée depuis un certain temps, railla Severus.

- Mais ... pourquoi toi? Tu es bien la dernière personne que je penserais me venir en aide.

- Je suis la dernière personne que _n'importe qui_ penserait de te venir en aide. Ce qui m'a déjà permis d'avoir les autorisations pour te voir. Mais les aiguilles du temps tournent, alors il serait bien venu que tu répondes enfin à ma question!

- Je n'ai pas tué Peter.

- Quoi?

- J'avais réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Mais il a fait exploser le quartier, tuant les Moldus proches. Puis il s'est coupé un doigt avant de prendre sa forme animagus et de disparaître dans les égouts. Les Aurors sont arrivés sur l'instant. Je n'ai plus eu aucune chance de l'attraper et la suite tu la connais.

- Alors c'est Pettigrow qui a fait le massacre et il est vivant. Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, alors tu es totalement innocent des accusations qui pèsent sur toi!

- Non, j'ai ...

- Ferme-là. Ta culpabilité à deux noises commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Et si tu veux qu'on arrive à te libérer, va falloir que tu la mettes de côté quelques temps.

- Servil ...

- Finis ta phrase et je te laisse à ton charmant appartement typé. Je conseillerais même à un Détraqueur de venir te faire un câlin. Bien, alors il nous faut retrouver ce sale rat et alors on pourra rouvrir ton dossier.

- Tu vas vraiment faire en sorte que je sorte de là?

- Vraiment bouché le clébard. Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, mais le jeune Potter a besoin d'un tuteur qui ne le fera pas dormir dans un petit placard ni payer sa pitance en faisant le ménage.

- Quoi? S'écria Sirius en voulant se relever avant que la chaine ne le bloque et ne l'oblige à se rasseoir brutalement. C'est quoi cette histoire?

- Plus tard. Je te conseille de garder ta lucidité et de ne pas te rendre plus pénible que tu ne l'es déjà. On a besoin que tu ne fasses pas de vagues et que tu te tiennes bien. Sinon cela pourrait compromettre ta libération.

- Je ne suis pas idiot.

- Ça c'est encore à prouver. Je te tiendrais au courant. Et ne tente de pas devenir plus cinglé, si tu n'es pas suffisamment saint d'esprit, tu ne pourras rien pour Potter.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Severus frappa à la porte de la salle. Un gardien lui ouvrit et il sortit sans un seul regard en arrière. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Il n'avait que faire de Black. Seul son rôle auprès du jeune Harry avait une importance. Le chemin du retour sur la terre ferme lui parut plus rapide que l'aller. Sûrement car il fut perdu dans ses pensées tout le temps. Les nouvelles informations qu'il venait de découvrir étaient des plus étonnantes. Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, il se dit qu'il allait pouvoir tenir sa promesse envers Lily et protéger son fils.

* * *

(1) Je sais que normalement c'est Severus qui a entendu la prophétie mais j'avais besoin qu'il ne le fasse pas... et puis, dans le tome 5, en Juin 1996, Albus signale qu'il a entendu la prophétie, 16 ans plus tôt... donc en 1980. L'année où, dans mon histoire, Severus était en Russie pendant 6 mois... suffit de ce dire que c'est à ce moment là qu'il y a eu la prophétie et ainsi j'ai refilé le sale boulot à ce sale rat^^ (d'ailleurs dans le premier chapitre, il est déjà indiqué que Severus n'était pas celui qui espionnait ce jour là :D).


	55. Noël

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, nounou, caro06, lady Arlequin merci pour vos reviews. Elle font toujours très plaisir : ).

Bon, pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui … que dire … ben c'est Noël … donc ambiance petits lutin et gros bonhomme en rouge … Avec un Ioann, ben comme toujours : craquant lol. Un Severus gonflé de fierté. Et des cadeaux … hum… bref vous verrez. (Note de la Béta : après l'ouverture des cadeaux, évitez de manger pendant la lecture sous peine de tapisser le clavier en éclatant de rire.).

Sinon la semaine prochaine je serais en vacances. Normalement il y a internet où je vais mais je risque d'oublier de publier car ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu cette branche de ma famille. Donc si jamais mercredi mon chapitre n'est pas posté… soyez indulgents … promis, je posterais au pire à mon retour sans faute !

En attendant j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre dans l'ensemble très doux ^^

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois pour l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Noël. **

_Mercredi 17 Décembre 1986._

Charlie était tranquillement en train de choisir s'il allait prendre du rôti de porc aux airelles ou si le veau à la moutarde n'était pas mieux quand son professeur de Potions s'approcha de lui.

- Monsieur Weasley. Le professeur Snape vous attend dans son bureau dans vingt minutes. Ne le faites pas attendre surtout.

- Bien professeur.

Slughorn reprit son chemin vers la table des professeurs. Bill regarda son frère soupçonneux. Il se leva et vint s'installer à ses côtés lui demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait. Chose à laquelle le cadet ne sut quoi répondre car selon lui, il n'avait rien fait. Finalement, Charlie choisit du pâté en croute avec des fèves qu'il avala en essayant de faire abstraction de son frère. Celui-ci réfléchissait à grande allure. Il tourna la tête vers Tonks pour la voir en grande discussion avec une de ses amies. Visiblement elle n'était pas préoccupée, ni même au courant. Puis il repensa aux deux événements qui lui avaient été rapportés. Quand les deux fouineurs avaient trouvé les garçons dans les couloirs et quand Charlie avait joué dans la neige avec le jeune Snape. Son frère tentait visiblement de se rapprocher de l'enfant pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais après tout, il avait tenté de tout savoir sur lui dès le début. Comme s'il était obsédé par lui. Non pas tout à fait de cette façon. En fait il avait compris, surtout lorsqu'il avait raconté les jeux dans la neige, que Charlie avait plus ou moins pris le jeune Ioann sous son aile. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il le considérait comme un autre frère mais ce ne devait pas être très loin. Il était ainsi Charlie. Quand son cœur s'attachait à quelqu'un, il ne s'en défaisait pas comme ça. Puis il se rappela une phrase : « on dirait un petit animal sauvage et blessé ». Bill sourit tout seul. Charlie avait une certaine fascination pour les animaux. Et s'il considérait le fils de leur professeur comme un animal ayant besoin d'attention, alors rien ne pourrait le faire dévier de son idée et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Charlie était devant la porte du bureau de Snape, se demandant s'il devait frapper ou pas. Il n'eut pas à trancher car le professeur ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie lui intimant de se décider à entrer.

- Monsieur Weasley. Je sais par votre directrice de Maison que vous n'avez pas cours cet après midi. Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu pour les heures à venir?

- Euh ... non professeur. Enfin si, je devais faire mes devoirs mais sinon le temps est trop mauvais pour m'entrainer au Quidditch et ...

- Un simple « non » m'aurait largement suffi.

- Désolé Professeur.

- Bien. Il s'avère que j'aurais besoin de vous. J'ai besoin d'aller quelque part et je n'ai personne pour garder mon fils. Ioann semble vous apprécier. Le fait que vous l'ayez aidé par deux fois avec gentillesse, lui a fait une grande impression. Je conviens tout à fait que ce n'est pas le loisir que vous pensiez avoir aujourd'hui mais j'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur lui le temps de mon absence. Acceptez-vous?

- Oh ... euh ... vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de lui?

- Non. Mais je n'ai guère le choix. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr que je veux bien. C'est que ... j'aime bien votre fils.

- La réciproque semble vraie également. Bien, cela étant réglé, le Professeur McGonagall met à votre disposition une salle de classe qu'elle aura aménagée pour un enfant de cinq ans. Elle se situe au troisième étage, couloir Est. Votre directrice vous attendra devant dans trente minutes. Si jamais, le moindre souci devait arriver, vous êtes prié de lui emmener Ioann immédiatement. Quel que soit le problème. Prenez vos cours, mon fils a l'habitude de dormir un peu les après midi.

- Bien professeur. Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter.

- J'espère bien, Monsieur Weasley. Ou alors les cachots n'auront jamais été aussi propres depuis leur création.

Charlie déglutit mais hocha de la tête. Severus lui donna congé et il s'enfuit dans les couloirs en direction de la tour Gryffondor afin de récupérer ses affaires tout en évitant son frère. À l'heure prévue, il était devant sa directrice de Maison qui l'invita à entrer. La salle était méconnaissable. Il n'y avait plus les chaises et bureaux. Juste des tapis de jeux, des coussins, un matelas, puis des livres d'enfants, de coloriages ou d'images étaient posés sur une petite table. Des peluches et des jouets étaient disposés dans une caisse. Alors qu'il regardait, ébahi, le nouveau décor, Minerva lui dit avec un petit sourire en coin, qu'avec un peu de pratique, il était possible de faire de grandes choses grâce à la métamorphose.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus arrivait, son fils dans ses bras. Il le déposa au sol après avoir refermé la porte. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes. Ioann lui fit un câlin et un gros bisou avant de trottiner vers Mamie Minou pour lui dire bonjour. Minerva, lui rendit son câlin avec plaisir. Puis il se dirigea à pas plus lents vers le garçon aux cheveux roux. Il le regarda avec attention en se tordant les doigts. Puis il jeta un regard à son père. Finalement il s'avança vers le Gryffondor, lui attrapa la main et resta debout à ses cotés, tout en se mettant à sucer son pouce. Severus fit remarquer qu'il était l'heure de la sieste avec un regard appuyé sur le jeune Weasley.

Charlie qui avait regardé l'enfant faire sans rien dire, s'accroupit devant lui pour lui dire bonjour et lui demander s'il voulait dormir. Ioann lui répondit en hochant la tête sans arrêter de sucer son pouce. Aussi le rouquin l'entraina vers le matelas, lui fit poser ses chaussures, son pull et son pantalon avant de l'aider à s'allonger et de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules. De là où il était resté, Severus observait avec attention. Il n'était pas question de laisser son bébé avec un adolescent incapable. Mais il avoua que celui-là semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Sûrement avait-il dû aider sa mère plus d'une fois avec ses frères et sœur. Le professeur s'avança près de son fils et lui tendit alors Leloo. Ioann le regarda avec de grands yeux ravis. Il attrapa son dragon blanc avec précipitation et le serra dans ses bras. Il attrapa l'une des oreilles argentées de la peluche dans sa main et la suça en même temps que son pouce. Rapidement ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit dans un soupir satisfait.

o0o

Après quelques recommandations supplémentaires, Severus gagna l'infirmerie où il avait rendez-vous avec Poppy. Ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire. Aussi pour s'assurer les bonnes grâces de leur interlocuteur, il avait prévu une potion bien particulière. Les deux collègues sortirent du parc de Poudlard en marchant rapidement dans le froid. Puis l'infirmière les fit transplaner entrainant une grimace à son camarde qui goûtait peu au transplanage d'escorte. Arrivés à destination, elle lui indiqua la cuisine lui demandant de leur faire une petite collation. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il ne tenait guère à voir Lupin réduit à l'état de loque par la Pleine Lune, qui s'était achevée quelques heures plus tôt.

La potion de soin concentrée que Severus avait préparée, époustoufla Poppy. L'action était impressionnante et l'état général du Lycan s'améliora en quelques minutes. Quand elle eut fini de désinfecter et de bander ses blessures, elle remarqua que son patient était conscient.

- Bonjour Remus. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour Poppy. J'ai connu mieux. Mais également bien pire. Vous avez changé de fournisseur de potions? Je me trouve bien plus en forme que d'habitude pour un lendemain de pleine lune.

- Non, c'est toujours le même. Il a juste dosé un peu plus sa solution de façon à vous remettre plus rapidement sur pieds.

- Comportement étrange de la part de Severus, fit remarquer le blessé.

- En fait, et veuillez m'en excuser par avance, il est dans votre cuisine. Nous aimerions vous parler que quelque chose de très importante.

- Votre ton sérieux me fait peur. Et je ne vois pas trop ce que Severus aurait de tant à me dire. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous sommes loin d'être des amis.

- Effectivement. Mais vous comprendrez mieux tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, avez-vous assez de forces pour vous lever?

- Oui. Je ne dis pas que je serais capable de courir un marathon, mais je peux faire un minimum.

- Bien, alors passez quelques vêtements chauds. Nous vous attendons dans le salon.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était correctement soigné avant de le laisser s'habiller. Remus attrapa une chemise froissée et un pantalon qui avait un peu trop servi. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Car pour que Severus vienne lui parler de lui même, c'était sûrement grave. Il enfila un pull un peu mité avant de passer ses chaussons et de sortir de sa chambre. Ses muscles douloureux le faisaient souffrir et il avait l'impression que ses terminaisons nerveuses criaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il arriva à proximité de son fauteuil d'un pas lourd et lent. Merlin. Il s'était trouvé en forme mais visiblement il n'en avait que l'air et pas encore les paroles. Il s'affala dans le canapé avec une grimace avant de rougir en voyant le regard froid de Severus braqué sur lui. Bien. Voilà une situation gênante. Que Severus sache qu'il était douloureux pour lui de se déplacer aussi tôt après sa transformation était une chose, qu'il le voit en était une autre. Son esprit fut détourné par Poppy qui lui mit une assiette de bouillon de légumes dans les mains. Il avala avec délice son repas chaud tout en espérant que quelqu'un briserait le silence pesant. Quand il finit de manger et que plus rien ne pouvait retarder leur conversation, Severus se décida à prendre la parole. Si sur le moment, Remus l'en remercia mentalement, après coup, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé un peu plus de ménagement.

- Bien, soyons concis. Le jeune Potter est maltraité et nous devons faire sortir Black de sa cellule pour qu'il s'occupe de son filleul.

- Harry est maltraité? Merlin, c'est une blague?

- Non, Lupin, ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne pense pas avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui fait des blagues, grimaça Severus.

- Tu travailles pour Zonko. Tu as le profil pour faire des blagues, fit juste remarquer le Lycan.

- Broutille. Nous avons un plan pour sortir Black d'Azkaban mais nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

- Sirius nous a tous trahi et particulièrement James et Lily. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pour le faire sortir de là-bas.

- Même si je te dis qu'il est innocent et que c'est Pettigrow le traitre?

- Peter est mort, tué par Sirius.

- Incorrect. Pettigrow est vivant et a simulé sa mort après avoir trahi les Potter et fait emprisonner Black.

- C'est impossible. Sirius était le gardien du secret. Et il a reconnu être coupable.

- Cet abruti se complait dans sa culpabilité. C'est lui qui a poussé Potter à changer de gardien dans le secret. L'idée était somme toute très bien pensée, mais il aurait mieux fallu choisir quelqu'un qui n'était pas partisan du Lord Noir.

- Mais Peter n'était pas ...

- Je n'ai aucun détail du pourquoi ni du comment, mais je sais le résultat : Pettigrow était à la solde de mon ancien Maître, il est devenu le gardien de Potter et il les a vendus. Maintenant, notre souci est de lui remettre la main dessus pour faire libérer Black avant qu'il ne soit entièrement bon à enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée de Ste Mangouste.

- Sirius est vraiment innocent?

- Black n'est absolument pas une personne innocente. Mais il l'est des chefs d'accusation qui l'ont envoyé en prison.

- Oh Merlin ...

Remus était totalement bouleversé. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler d'un coup. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Mais une chose ressortait de tout son chaos mental : Sirius était innocent. Il n'avait pas trahi James et Lily et il n'avait pas tué Peter. Il sentit qu'on le secouait et il ouvrit ses yeux, ne se rappelant pas les avoir fermés. Une fiole passa sous son nez. Il croisa le regard de Severus avant d'attraper la potion qu'il lui tendait et de l'avaler sans chercher ce que c'était. D'un coup il se sentit plus calme et serein. Potion calmante. Poppy lui attrapa la main et lui fit un sourire tendre.

- Remus, je sais que cela fait beaucoup de choses et que Severus n'a aucun tact pour présenter les choses. Mais nous avons besoin de vous. Pour libérer Sirius et pour aider le jeune Harry. Croyez-moi, ils ont tous les deux besoin de nous.

- Black peut bien crever en enfer. Je ne fais ça que pour le gosse, ronchonna Severus.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela Severus? Tu ne peux voir ni Sirius, ni tout ce qui porte le nom de Potter, demanda Remus.

- Je fais ça pour l'enfant. Aucun enfant, quelque soit son nom de famille, ne devrait vivre autrement qu'heureux et entouré d'amour.

- C'est sûrement l'une des meilleures motivations. C'est aussi à cause de ce qu'a subi ton fils, n'est-ce pas?

- Là tu vas trop loin. Le passé douloureux de Ioann ne te regarde pas. Et même s'il est la principale raison de mon engagement envers le gamin Potter, il n'a pas lieu d'apparaitre dans cette conversation.

- Excuse-moi. J'étais déplacé. Que puis-je faire pour aider?

- Avez-vous une idée pour nous aider à retrouver Peter? Si on lui met la main dessus, alors nous pourrons prouver l'innocence de Sirius.

- Je suppose qu'il a pris sa forme animagus de rongeur et qu'il s'est trouvé une famille d'adoption. Un endroit tranquille, une famille sans histoire et surtout sorcière pour se tenir au courant des informations.

- Ce qui est assez vaste, soupira Poppy.

- Je suppose que je peux réfléchir un peu mieux à cette question. Mais j'aurais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil entre temps.

- C'est visiblement une évidence, railla Severus avant de sortir trois fioles de sa poche. La première est une potion de soin concentrée. Tu en as déjà pris une tout à l'heure. Prends celle là dans quatre heures. Pas avant. La deuxième est une potion de sommeil. Quant à la troisième, elle est expérimentale. À toi de voir si tu veux la tenter ou pas. Elle est à prendre deux jours avant la pleine lune, la veille et le jour même. Ce serait une solution pour calmer le loup. Mais je le répète, elle n'est qu'au stade expérimental. Damoclès Belby y travaille depuis quelques temps. Celle-ci provient de son stock personnel. J'en ai gardé un échantillon afin de faire moi même quelques recherches dessus. Je ne sais pas les effets, ni les bons ni les mauvais, aussi à toi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque.

- Pourquoi me l'offrir?

- D'un, parce qu'en étudiant tes réactions, on fera avancer l'étude. Et de deux, cela peut te prouver ma bonne foi dans cette entreprise.

- Tu n'avais pas à la prouver. Tu as prouvé il y a presque deux mois que tu étais un des nôtres. Et je pense que jamais tu ne prendrais la maltraitance à la légère. Je ne sais pas si j'avalerais cette potion, mais j'en accepte la symbolique.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément avant qu'ils ne reportent leur attention sur le thé et les biscuits. Poppy souriait tranquillement. Ces deux hommes ne deviendraient probablement jamais amis, mais une trêve était plus qu'envisageable, surtout tant que le jeune Harry ne serait pas dans un foyer plus enclin à l'aimer. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis presque sept mois. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne regretterait les changements occasionnés. Pas alors que cette année, elle fêterait Noël en famille avec des personnes et amis, si différents et pourtant si attachants.

o0o

_Samedi 20 Décembre 1986._

C'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Les élèves étaient tous très excités. Ceux qui rentraient chez eux avaient hâte de retrouver leur famille. Ceux qui restaient, attendaient avec impatience le banquet de Noël. En attendant, une grande bataille de neige s'était improvisée dans le parc de l'école, opposant les trois première année toutes maisons confondues, même si du côté des vert et argent, la participation était moins spontanée et plus venimeuse. En fin d'après midi, Albus avait fait servir des chocolats chauds dans la Grande Salle afin de réchauffer les enfants. Pendant ce temps là, Hagrid avait apporté plus d'une dizaine d'arbres de Noël gigantesques que Minerva et Filius s'empressèrent de décorer. Le soir, quand tous arrivèrent pour le repas, une légère neige semblait tomber du plafond magique sans jamais arriver à toucher les tables et le sol. Les chandelles magiquement suspendues dans les airs illuminaient magnifiquement la salle.

Assis à leur table respective, les élèves commentaient la décoration, les vacances et les présents qu'ils recevraient moins d'une semaine plus tard. Seuls quelques élèves remarquèrent qu'à la table des professeurs et pour la première fois depuis presque trois mois, le professeur Snape et son fils avaient pris place. En effet, moins intimidé qu'au début, Ioann s'était laissé convaincre de prendre ce repas dans la Grande Salle afin de profiter de l'ambiance si peu ordinaire. Charlie sourit en le regardant lever les yeux de tous les côtés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux pétillants d'étoiles et un air béat sur le visage. Une main vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux et il se retourna avec un grand sourire vers Mme Pomfresh. Le rouquin laissa son regard glisser sur son ancien professeur qui couvait l'enfant d'un regard aimant. C'était époustouflant de le voir ainsi alors que les premières années devaient se retenir pour ne pas mouiller leur culotte lorsqu'il leur lançait un regard noir. Mais Charlie n'était pas choqué. Il avait vu Severus et l'enfant ensemble plusieurs fois et ce comportement tendre était quelque chose de normal dans ces cas là.

Ioann avait eu du mal à accepter de sortir de chez lui pour aller manger avec tout le monde. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit à son papa car il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. Bien qu'il ne se mette jamais en colère contre lui. Mais il n'aimait pas quand il y avait du monde. Et il se rappelait assez bien qu'il y avait trop de personnes dans cette Grande Salle où tous mangeaient. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne le regrettait pas. Évidement, il y avait des élèves qui le regardaient par moment, mais ce n'était pas aussi pesant qu'avant. Et puis surtout c'était tellement beau, avec les sapins enguirlandés, les bougies et la neige! Il ne se rappelait plus d'avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi beau un jour. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus d'avoir eu un Noël. Draco lui avait bien expliqué pour les chaussettes sur la cheminée et le père Noël. Il n'avait pas tout saisi mais il avait compris que les petits garçons gentils avaient droit à des cadeaux. Il regarda la tache de sauce qui s'étalait sur son pantalon autour du morceau de viande qu'il venait d'échapper. Les gentils garçons ça ne se salissaient pas, n'est-ce pas? Il le ramassa pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche avant de frotter son pantalon pour faire disparaître les traces de sa maladresse.

Severus jeta un regard noir à un Serdaigle un peu trop curieux qui rougit et plongea le nez dans son verre. Un très léger sourire en coin releva ses lèvres. Puis il baissa ses yeux sur son fils pour le voir frotter son vêtement de ses petits doigts gras pour faire disparaître une tache sombre qui s'accentuait chaque seconde un peu plus. Avec un petit soupir, il lui attrapa les mains pour les essuyer avec sa serviette avant de lui lancer un petit sort de nettoyage sur le pantalon. Puis il écarta quelques mèches de son front avant d'y déposer rapidement un baiser. Le visage rempli d'amour qu'il découvrit en se relevant fit éclater un feu d'artifice dans son cœur. Pour ne pas laisser paraître son état, il attrapa une cuillère de purée carottes/citrouille et servit Ioann de façon généreuse. Il savait qu'il ne finirait pas mais tant qu'il en mangerait un maximum tout serait parfait.

De l'autre côté du petit Russe, Poppy et Minerva les regardaient avec un sourire avant de se détourner rapidement devant le regard noir de Severus et de parler à bâtons rompus de tout et surtout de rien. Et au centre de la table, un vieil homme à longue barbe, robe violette à étoiles bleues et regard pétillant, regardait ses élèves et professeurs d'un œil protecteur et ravi.

o0o

_Jeudi 25 Décembre 1986._

Severus se releva. Il venait de confirmer l'heure de leur arrivée à Milo. Il était tout de même un peu déçu car il aurait aimé que ce repas de Noël se déroule chez lui. Mais Ioann était encore loin d'apprendre à lire. Et avec ses problèmes cérébraux, ils ne pourraient certainement même pas rentrer Impasse du Tisseur pour les vacances d'été, ni passer quelques jours au Manoir Malfoy. Il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était plus de dix heures. Il s'étonna que Ioann ne soit pas encore levé. D'un coup il fut pris d'une angoisse sans nom. La dernière fois, c'était quand son fils avait fait une de ses plus grosses crises d'amnésie. D'un pas rapide il se précipita vers la chambre d'enfant appréhendant ce qu'il allait y trouver. La main légèrement tremblante il abaissa la clenche et poussa doucement la porte. Ne pas l'affoler plus qu'il ne doit l'être déjà. Il fronça les sourcils. Le lit était vide. Merlin, ça recommençait.

Instinctivement il regarda sous le bureau mais soupira doucement en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était déjà ça. En allumant les lumières, il avisa l'armoire dont la porte était entrouverte. Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En quelques pas il fut devant le meuble et l'ouvrit délicatement. Rien. Cette fois, son inquiétude changea. Où donc était Ioann? Sa chambre à Poudlard était plus petite que celle chez eux. Il y avait également moins de cachettes. Par précaution, il vérifia sous le lit. Sans résultat. Il ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il était temps de se reprendre et de réfléchir efficacement. Il finit par lancer un sort pour détecter la présence de quelqu'un et ne fut guère étonné de voir que la baguette pointait l'extérieur de la chambre. Par contre revenu dans le salon, il ne put retenir son étonnement de la voir indiquer sa propre chambre. Il s'avança précipitamment se disant que Ioann avait dû le chercher après avoir fait un cauchemar.

Il arriva doucement pour éviter d'accentuer la crise. Du pas de la porte, il lança un regard d'ensemble sans rien détecter de particulier. Il traversa pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans l'armoire mais se figea en le voyant étendu sur le sol.

- Ioann?

L'enfant ne l'ayant pas entendu, sursauta fortement et se retourna en cachant quelque chose sous son pyjama.

- Tu dois pas voir Papa.

- Mais enfin Ioann, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Tu dois pas voir Papa, répéta l'enfant en resserrant ses mains autour de ce qu'il cachait. C'est cadeau.

- Oh.

D'un coup Severus en perdit la parole. Ioann préparait un cadeau, visiblement pour lui. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'accroupissait.

- D'accord, je ne regarde pas. Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre pour le faire ?

- Parce que quand t'es habillé, tu viens plus ici. Alors peux finir sans que tu voies.

Ainsi son fils avait retenu ses habitudes matinales et en avait profité. Petit Serpentard en herbe.

- Oh, d'accord. Et si tu allais finir dans ta chambre? Je te promets que je ne regarderais pas.

- Promis?

- Promis.

Ioann le regarda comme s'il voulait vérifier la véracité de ses dires. Puis il se leva en gardant bien caché son trésor avant de trottiner dans sa chambre. Severus laissa un rire s'échapper lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Il était bien rassuré. Il s'était tant attendu à endurer une nouvelle crise que la vague de soulagement lui donna presque envie de pleurer. Merlin, il virait Poufsouffle. De retour dans son salon, il laissa son regard dériver sur la pièce. Quelques jours avant, Milo, Ioann et lui avaient passé leur dimanche familial à décorer les deux appartements, à Londres et à Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait un poste à l'école, il y avait un sapin dans un coin de son salon. En fait, il avait beau remonter au plus loin dans sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir décoré lui-même et pour Noël, son chez soi. Sa mère faisait bien un vague petit arbre de Noël qui ne résistait jamais à la première colère de son père. Puis lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait subi les décorations de ce vieux fou d'Albus en même temps que tous les autres Serpentards. Il supposait que si son séjour à Kazan avait duré deux mois de plus, il aurait pris part aux joies des fêtes de fin d'année avec Iva et Milo. Dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Surtout qu'Iva devait sûrement être au courant de sa grossesse à ce moment là.

Severus secoua la tête. Il n'était pas bon de replonger dans des souvenirs qui finissaient avec la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Ses yeux parcoururent l'ensemble de la pièce. De grosses guirlandes argentées étaient fixées au plafond et de grosses boules brillantes de couleur rouge, bleue et verte y étaient accrochées. Des branches de houx et de gui abondamment fleuries ainsi que des bouquets de Poinsettia (1) coloraient ses murs sombres. Il avait demandé la formule à Albus pour faire tomber de la neige comme dans la Grande Salle, ce qui faisait d'un bel effet dans l'espace restreint de son salon. Il sourit en regardant la belle étoile scintillante en haut du sapin. Milo avait pris Ioann sur ses épaules pour que ce soit lui qui accroche l'ornement. Et l'enfant avait été parfaitement émerveillé de tout ça. C'était à lui aussi son premier vrai Noël. Le premier dont il se souviendrait. Et les deux hommes avaient tenu à ce que tout soit parfait. Le sourire que son fils entraina jusqu'au plus profond de ses rêves ce soir là, avait confirmé au Maitre des Potions qu'ils avaient réussi.

Par contre quand il regarda la pendule, il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment il avait bien pu perdre autant de temps dans sa contemplation. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre pour préparer Ioann. L'enfant venait juste de finir ce qu'il faisait et eut tout juste le temps de le cacher au mieux. Un tour rapide à la douche plus tard, Severus l'aidait déjà à enfiler la jolie tenue que Lucius lui avait offerte à son anniversaire. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu repris du poids et qu'il avait légèrement grandit, il ne paraissait plus démesurément maigre dedans. Avec un sort d'ajustement, le tour fut joué. Poppy avait été ravie lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé la veille, que Ioann avait pris un centimètre depuis le mois d'Octobre. C'était peu, certes, mais cela voulait surtout dire que ses os avaient repris assez de consistance et de force pour daigner grandir. Bientôt il retrouverait une courbe de croissance plus régulière, tout comme celle de son poids qui, bien qu'inférieure à la normale, évoluait maintenant correctement.

Quand tous les deux furent prêts, Severus attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras pour les faire passer dans la cheminée. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Milo, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient bons derniers. Lucius se fit une joie de le faire remarquer avec un rictus alors que le petit Russe faisait le tour de tout le monde pour dire bonjour. Une nouvelle fois le salon avait été agrandi pour que tout le monde puisse prendre place confortablement. Tout comme pour l'anniversaire du journaliste, étaient présents les trois Malfoy, Poppy et Henrique. La nouveauté était que Minerva avait aussi été invitée. Étant donné qu'elle était au courant pour Lucius, personne n'avait voulu priver les deux garçonnets de leur Mamie Minou en ce jour si particulier.

Le salon avait été décoré dans le même style que l'appartement de Severus. À la différence que sous le grand sapin, une pile de cadeaux aux papiers colorés était déposée. Si Ioann n'y attachait que peu d'attention car pas convaincu qu'il aurait droit à un de ces présents, Draco bavait presque devant.

- Pas que je veuille vous interrompre, messieurs et mesdames, mais je pense que ces deux petits garçons aimeraient voir ce que le père Noël leur a apporté, annonça Henrique en riant doucement.

- Tu crois? Je croyais pourtant que ces cadeaux étaient tous pour moi, continua Milo.

- Non, toi tu n'as pas été sage. Tu ne mérites même pas ce qu'il y a dans ta chaussette, répondit le Brésilien.

- Et si au lieu de vous chamailler vous aidiez Draco et Ioann à attraper leurs cadeaux? Les interrompit Poppy.

Très rapidement, le petit blond se précipita vers le sapin en entrainant son petit frère et tous deux s'assirent sur le tapis. Les deux journalistes les rejoignirent pour les aider avec la distribution. Ioann s'installa de façon à être le plus près possible de son parrain. Pour tout dire il était presque assis sur ses genoux. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour attraper un paquet et se contentait de regarder Draco ouvrir le premier qu'il avait trouvé et qui portait son prénom. Voyant cela, Milo regarda la pile, avisa un cadeau et le mit devant Ioann en lui disant qu'il était pour lui. L'enfant releva la tête et le regarda étrangement.

- Pour moi?

- Bien sûr, c'est écrit dessus, mon Ange.

- J'ai droit? Pour de vrai?

- Évidemment que tu y as droit.

- J'suis pas gentil.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Pa'ce que j'suis souvent malade et que je me souviens pas toujours. Pis ... pis _il_ disait que j'suis vilain.

- Ioann, ce que Sergueï te disait est faux. Tu n'es pas vilain, tu es un adorable petit garçon. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es malade ou que tu oublies que tu es vilain. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu oublies ce que lui t'as dit et que tu ne garde en tête que ce que tous ceux qui sont là te disent. En attendant, si tu ne commences pas à ouvrir tes cadeaux, Draco va finir par le faire pour toi.

Après cela il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe avant de l'aider à ouvrir son premier cadeau. Il fut ravi de découvrir un nouveau balai pour enfant. Le sien avait été cassé dans l'attaque de Greyback, comme de nombreuses autres affaires. Puis il continua, trouvant des vêtements, d'autres jouets, des sorciers et des Moldus. Severus lançant un regard noir à Lucius quand son fils ouvrit un paquet contenant des accessoires d'aquarium. Le blond faisait semblant de s'intéresser à l'ensemble de plume et d'encre que Draco venait d'ouvrir. Mais son sourire narquois ne trompait personne.

Puis quand les enfants eurent fini le déballage de leurs cadeaux, vint le tour des adultes. Les présents allaient du livre ancien, à la bouteille de whisky d'un grand âge, à des étoles de soie ou encore des parfums. Milo éclata de rire en voyant le bon que Severus lui avait offert. Bon pour aller retirer la table basse neuve qui l'attendait dans un magasin Moldu. Il fallait bien avouer que la sienne devenait de plus en plus branlante. Tous eurent droit à un dessin un peu froissé de Ioann et une petite carte de vœux de Draco. Minerva ricana en ouvrant un paquet de croquettes goût saumon/carotte et sourit sadiquement en voyant Severus s'étrangler en découvrant le livre qu'elle lui avait offert : « Amabilité et gentillesse. Mode d'emploi ». Elle n'avait pas pu résister.

L'apéritif commença alors que les deux garçons jouaient au jeu des petits chevaux que Milo avait offert au blond, pensant, à juste titre, qu'il ne devait pas avoir de jeux Moldus chez lui. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le repas se faisait attendre devant les discussions animées et passionnées de chacun, Ioann décida de s'installer sur les genoux de son père, afin de se faire cajoler comme il l'aimait tant. Au fond de lui il était un peu anxieux. Tout était si beau et si agréable. C'était son premier vrai Noël et il voulait que ça dure toujours. Mais beaucoup d'émotions le traversaient et il avait du mal à tout gérer. Alors se laisser bercer doucement contre le torse si fort et si chaud de son papa le rassurait.

Comprenant que son fils était perdu dans ses sentiments, Severus le garda contre lui, lui frottant délicatement le dos ou lui caressant les cheveux. Il le sentit bouger un peu contre lui avant qu'il ne prenne une position plus assise. Il baissa son regard vers lui pour voir son visage un peu tendu. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il y avait quand il fut coupé par Narcissa.

- Severus, Ioann a un autre cadeau pour toi. Il le prépare depuis un certain temps et je crois qu'il est prêt à te le donner.

Puis avant qu'il ne réponde, elle murmura un sort qu'il crut reconnaître comme celui bloquant celui de traduction. Mais elle l'avait prononcé si doucement qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Puis il sentit la main de Ioann s'accrocher à son bras avant de tomber dans ses grands yeux noirs aux paillettes d'argent. L'enfant respira profondément, et d'une voix hésitante se mit à parler doucement.

- Papa, je t'aime très fort, et je veux toujours êtes avec toi, parce que c'est comme un rêve quand t'es mon papa.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ioann lui disait qu'il l'aimait. C'était très certainement la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il voulait rester vivre avec lui. Mais c'était réellement la première fois qu'il le faisait en s'exprimant en anglais. La fierté que Severus ressentit à ce moment là dépassait l'entendement. Son bébé, malgré tous ses problèmes post commotionnel, avait trouvé le moyen de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Il remercia mentalement Lucius de détourner légèrement l'attention de tous en proposant d'ouvrir la bouteille d'alcool qu'il venait de recevoir pour fêter ce grand pas en avant. Parce qu'il n'avait pu retenir les larmes traitresses qui glissaient sur ses joues alors qu'il câlinait tendrement Ioann, lui murmurant combien il était fier de lui et qu'il l'aimait.

L'après midi était finalement bien entamé lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à passer à table. Milo, aidé par Henrique et Poppy, avait préparé un repas merveilleux où les crustacés, saumons, marrons, dinde et patates douces se côtoyaient. Ioann fit honneur au repas mangeant un peu de tout malgré les petites portions qu'il ingurgitait. Au fil du repas et des bouteilles, les langues se délièrent et des anecdotes furent racontaient sur chacun. Minerva ne se gêna pas pour parler de la scolarité des deux anciens Serpentard sous les remarques goguenardes de Milo. Severus se vengea en dévoila quelques imbécilités du Russe.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé en sous vêtements dans la rue, à aller demander à la vieille fille en face, si elle n'avait pas du sucre en poudre.

- Ne jamais parier avec Severus, on s'en mord vite les doigts, bougonna Milo.

- Je t'ai juste dit que tu n'étais pas capable d'aller la draguer. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te foutre à poil pour ça.

- C'est un vrai glaçon cette bonne femme, il fallait bien que je me mette à mon avantage pour réussir.

- Je pense que ton caleçon annoté « Viens tenter ta chance auprès du Dieu du Sexe » a plus dû la refroidir qu'autre chose, railla Severus.

- Ok, c'est le divorce que tu veux? Très bien, mais je te préviens, je garde les gosses, la maison, le coffre à Gringotts, le chien, le poisson rouge, le chat et je veux une pension alimentaire astronomique ! Répondit Milo d'une voix aiguë levant son nez d'un air hautain.

- Pour le poisson rouge, ça peut s'arranger ...

- Ne penses même pas à donner le cadeau que j'ai fait à ton fils, Snape! Avertit Lucius.

- Wattoo il est à moi Papa ! Coupa Ioann en relevant la tête de son jeu.

- Oui, il est à toi Ioann. Et si jamais ton papa le donne, je t'en offrirais un autre et je te donnerais également un bébé de Pompon et Pomponnette.

- C'est vrai?

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Lucius dit des bêtises, mon Cœur, intervint Severus. Il les a déjà donnés à la cousine de Draco.

- Ça peut toujours s'arranger, ricana le blond.

- N'y pense même pas, espèce d'aristo coincé. Et toi, crétin de Russe, je te conseille d'arrêter de rire.

- Oh non, alors! C'est bien trop drôle! Dire que tu étais à deux doigts de te débarrasser de la poiscaille et que t'as failli te retrouver avec un lapin en prime. Noël ne te réussit pas, Grincheux.

- Va chercher ta bûche avant que je ne t'enfonce ton sapin _quelque part_, avec les boules et l'étoile au sommet!

Malgré son rire, Milo ne put réprimer une grimace alors qu'il se levait pour chercher le dessert. Habituée à leurs petites discussions enflammées, Poppy roula des yeux avant de jeter un œil aux garçons qui jouaient tranquillement avec des Bavboules. Narcissa menaça Lucius de raconter quelques histoires croustillantes sur lui s'il osait dire une bêtise de plus. Henrique s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aider son homme se disant que ce premier Noël loin de sa famille était tout de même très agréable et très amical. Le fait qu'il ait été bien accepté par tous les membres de cette étrange fratrie y était sûrement pour beaucoup.

De son côté, Minerva se fit la remarque que jamais elle n'avait vu ses deux anciens élèves se conduire ainsi. Ce comportement chamailleur et blagueur était assez étonnant de la part des deux plus insensibles hommes qu'elle ait connus. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle s'était définitivement trompée sur eux. Il suffisait de gratter un peu le revêtement froid et austère pour trouver des hommes bons vivants et étonnement drôles. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir voulu fouiner dans la vie de Severus. Même après s'être entendue dire des choses peu flatteuses, elle avait été considérablement bien acceptée dans l'entourage de son jeune collègue. Et finalement, les piques qu'ils se lançaient encore régulièrement tous les deux, semblaient toutes aussi amicales que celles envoyaient entre ces trois hommes. Une sorte de jeu qui confirmait l'acceptation.

Une fois le dessert terminé, tous gagnèrent le canapé, agrandi pour l'occasion, afin de commencer à digérer l'énorme repas qu'ils venaient d'avaler. Très rapidement, le calme tomba, chacun profitant de ce moment de tranquillité et de félicité pour se reposer. Draco avait finalement attrapé un jeu Moldu qui l'intriguait grandement. Il était très concentré dessus, plissant son front et son nez alors qu'il essayait de comprendre en regardant les images de la notice. Il avait refusé catégoriquement que Narcissa l'aide car il estimait qu'il était suffisamment grand pour comprendre tout seul.

Ioann abandonna rapidement son occupation en se retrouvant seul. Il bâilla considérablement en se frottant les yeux avant de venir s'installer sur les genoux de son père. Celui-ci le positionna confortablement contre lui avant de jouer inconsciemment avec certaines de ses longues mèches de cheveux. Le garçon, ainsi choyé, attrapa son pouce dans sa bouche.

- Tu veux aller dormir un peu dans la chambre d'oncle Milo, mon Cœur ?

- Non, papa.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué pourtant.

- Pas vrai. Veux pas faire dodo, répondit le petit Russe avant de bâiller fortement.

- Pourtant tu ...

- Non ! Veux pas, veux pas. Veux rester là !

La petite rébellion de son fils amusa grandement Severus qui le voyait pourtant lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Mais il comprenait également qu'il ne veuille pas s'éloigner du salon alors que tout le monde était là. Aussi il le cala contre lui, l'incitant s'appuyer contre son torse. Puis il lui murmura qu'il pouvait dormir comme ça s'il voulait car il le garderait dans ses bras. Il le sentit juste hocher la tête pour acquiescer. La journée avait été riche en émotions et en mouvements, l'excitation de son premier Noël, des cadeaux et du repas familial avait eu raison de lui. Severus remarqua que sa respiration devenait calme et régulière. Ioann dormait.

* * *

(1) Poinsettia : Fleur également appelée étoile de noël car elle fleurit en fin d'année avec de jolies fleurs rouges au milieu de ses feuilles vertes^^


	56. Evolutions

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, nounou, caro06 et Eliie Evans, merci pour vos petits messages qui me font très plaisir ).

Le tact et la délicatesse de Severus, ainsi que le noël en famille semble vous avoir bien plu. J'en suis ravie. Sachez que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui était à l'origine le dernier de la fic et servait donc en même temps d'épilogue. Mais arrivée à 15 pages d'écriture et n'ayant pas fini d'écrire, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je scinder le chapitre en 2. Donc comme vous allez le voir, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu différent du reste de l'histoire (surtout au niveau de la chronologie ^^). Je rappelle aussi que cette histoire se base sur la vie de Severus et son fils. La partie sur Harry ou Sirius n'est qu'en second donc vous comprendrez (j'espère) que je n'ai pas développé ce côté de l'histoire et que je n'ai parlé que du strict nécessaire. Mais en attendant, on commence avec l'anniversaire de Severus … qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier…

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Evolution.**

_Vendredi 9 janvier 1987._

La journée n'allait pas tarder à se finir. Severus et Ioann venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle par la petite porte afin de prendre leur repas. Depuis le premier samedi des vacances, tous les deux prenaient place à la table des professeurs. Les élèves n'étaient plus curieux et l'enfant avait pris l'habitude de croiser les élèves dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas d'une confiance absolue, mais il savait qu'avec son papa, il ne risquait rien, même dans cette salle immense pleine de bruits. Il sourit en engloutissant une fourchette de pommes de terre sautées. Le matin même, il s'était réveillé très tôt. Il s'était presque empêché de dormir toute la nuit pour être réveillé à cette heure matinale. Puis il s'était faufilé discrètement dans la chambre et le lit de son père, avant de le secouer légèrement. Quand il avait rencontré les yeux noirs et endormis de celui-ci, il avait inspiré fortement avant de lui souhaiter, dans un anglais un peu approximatif, un joyeux anniversaire. Il s'était alors retrouver collé contre un torse confortable avant que les couvertures ne soient rabattues sur lui. Après l'avoir remercié, Severus lui avait murmuré de se rendormir car il était encore trop tôt. Alors il avait mis son pouce dans sa bouche avant de refermer les yeux, bercé par la respiration calme et rassurante de l'adulte.

Severus, dernière son masque de froideur, jeta un coup d'œil attentionné à son fils. Son si précieux enfant. Il savait qu'un Russe fatiguant et qu'un blond arrogant lui préparaient sûrement une soirée d'anniversaire animée. Mais rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que de savoir que Ioann avait tenu à lui donner ses vœux en premier. Il laissa un sourire traverser son masque en le voyant manger avec appétit, à un tel point qu'il s'en mettait partout. Le dernier dimanche des vacances, Poppy lui avait dit avec une joie incontestée que son corps s'était suffisamment remis de ses carences et traumatismes pour grandir et épaissir correctement. Bien sûr, il ne serait certainement jamais bien gros et sa taille resterait toujours inférieure à un enfant de son âge. Mais il avait commencé à évoluer proportionnellement, reprenant sa croissance là où elle s'était arrêtée. Ioann avait été si content de savoir qu'il avait encore un peu grandi qu'il avait été excité toute la journée. Et le soir, lorsque les calèches avaient déposé son flot d'élèves, il avait couru vers le jeune fils Weasley avec un plaisir évident pour lui dire bonjour. Les autres adolescents l'avaient regardé comme s'il était un mini Troll des montagnes, se demandant bien ce que le fils Snape avait bien pu manger pour que sa timidité s'évapore et qu'il se jette presque dans les bras d'un Gryffondor.

Le Gryffondor en question avait été étonné par cet élan d'attention mais il avait été ravi d'en être la cible. Et sous le regard autant abasourdi que goguenard de son frère, il avait accepté le câlin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce petit garçon était bien l'ange qu'il avait cru voir furtivement, à l'infirmerie, sept mois plus tôt. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, mais il avait de toute façon bien compris que l'enfant n'était pas un grand bavard. Sauf peut-être avec le petit cousin de Tonks. Peu de temps après, le professeur Snape était venu récupérer son fils en saluant brièvement les deux frères d'un hochement de tête avant de repartir vers leurs appartements. Charlie releva la tête et regarda la grande table. Beaucoup de changements avaient eu lieu depuis ces derniers mois. Et la différence de comportement de Ioann depuis son tout premier repas dans la Grande Salle était flagrante. Le Gryffondor le regarda vider son verre de jus de citrouille. Visiblement il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir et ses yeux pétillaient. Charlie ricana tout seul en ce disant qu'il y avait maintenant un futur Dumbledore en puissance. Manquerait plus qu'il s'attaque aux bonbons au citron et ce serait le comble!

o0o

Albus regardait ses élèves et ses professeurs d'un air bienveillant et espiègle. L'histoire du fils de l'ex-directeur de Serpentard courant vers un Gryffondor avait vite fait le tour de l'école. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de taquiner Severus là dessus et avait alors découvert que son langage fleuri s'était grandement diversifié depuis quelques semaines. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et alors que tout le monde se levait, il demanda à Minerva de le rejoindre afin de prendre un thé et de discuter du bon fonctionnement de l'école. Puis il s'éloigna dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'on lui cachait beaucoup de choses. Il savait aussi que si Poppy et Severus étaient complices depuis l'arrivée de Ioann, Minerva s'était également considérablement rapprochée du Maître des Potions. Poudlard avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. Et la présence régulière d'un ou plusieurs membres de la famille Malfoy dans les cachots lui avait été rapportée. Severus savait être discret et ce n'était que coïncidence si le Baron Sanglant s'était trouvé dans les murs de ses appartements lors de l'un de ces moments là.

Il savait qu'il avait fait des erreurs avec Severus. Il avait tenté de les réparer mais même s'il avait récupérer le respect du jeune homme, il n'avait toujours pas obtenu son pardon. Ioann avait toujours peur en sa compagnie et refusait de le voir autrement que comme quelqu'un qui lui avait fait mal. Les blessures du passé empêchaient souvent les blessures du présent de cicatriser. Albus passa par le passage dégagé par la gargouille et arriva dans son bureau. Après avoir caressé le plumage de Fumseck, il s'installa dans son fauteuil, les coudes posés sur son bureau, le menton posé sur ses mains. Trois jours avant il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts. Bristol avait été la cible. Il y avait eu un certain nombre de victimes, mais le pire avait pu être évité. Un message anonyme avait été livré à Severus lors du petit déjeuner. Message lui indiquant le lieu et l'heure de l'attaque. Il y avait un traitre dans les hommes de Yaxley et Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phoenix et les Aurors avaient donc pu s'organiser et limiter les dégâts. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pu mettre la main sur aucun des rebelles.

Étrangement ou pas, il était quasiment persuadé que le traitre était Lucius lui-même. Comment justifier sinon sa présence auprès de Severus ? Interroger ce dernier n'était que perte de temps. Quand il avait décidé de ne rien dire, il était aussi secret que la tombe de Merlin. Poppy en savait sûrement beaucoup, mais elle aussi savait garder sa langue, même sans se réfugier derrière le secret professionnel. Il ne lui restait plus que Minerva. Il avait été étonné de voir qu'elle s'était légèrement éloigner de lui. Visiblement son altercation avec Severus l'avait rendue méfiante. Mais elle était une Gryffondor. Malgré sa grande expérience, Albus était persuadé d'arriver à lui faire dire certains de ses secrets ...

o0o

Dans sa Salle Commune, Charlie tentait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Mais il avait du mal alors que plus tôt dans la journée, il avait eu un entretien avec Snape. Celui-ci avait émis le souhait qu'il devienne le baby-sitter attitré de Ioann, lorsqu'aucun des adultes ne pourrait le surveiller. Le professeur avait avancé le fait que l'enfant l'aimait beaucoup. Et le Gryffondor ne pouvait que le reconnaître à la vue des évènements lors de son retour de vacances. Et puis l'inverse était également vrai. Il aimait bien ce petit garçon, timide, aux réactions étranges mais si rayonnant quand il était heureux. Il était bien plus calme que Fred et George, plus joueur que Percy, moins exubérant que Ron, moins filou que Ginny. Contrairement à ce que son frère lui avait signalé, il ne l'aimait pas comme un petit frère. Il y avait une trop grande retenue entre eux et visiblement, un petit blond avait déjà ce rôle dans le cœur de l'enfant. Le professeur Snape avait d'ailleurs indiqué que Bill et, dans une certaine mesure, Tonks pouvaient également s'occuper de Ioann tant que lui était présent. Il avait également émis l'hypothèse que le jeune Draco serait parfois de la partie.

Les trois adolescents se demandaient toujours comment un Malfoy pouvait être présent chez leur professeur alors qu'ils étaient dans des camps séparés. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose de louche là-dessous. C'était d'ailleurs ce nouveau mystère qui les intéressait actuellement. Ioann avait répondu un minimum sur celui concernant sa mère. Charlie avait été peiné de savoir qu'elle était morte et que l'enfant en avait été témoin. Et il n'avait finalement pas été surpris quand il lui avait dit, d'une petite voix, que son papa aimait très fort sa maman même si elle n'était plus là. Après tout, il l'avait vu en privé avec son fils et il ne pouvait plus concevoir que le professeur ait violenté une femme pour avoir un héritier. Sa concentration étant définitivement perdue, il rangea ses affaires et rejoignit ses amis pour participer à une partie mouvementée de cartes explosives.

o0o

Minerva touillait son thé avec agacement. Elle en était à sa deuxième. Elle détestait le pétillement dans les yeux d'Albus car c'était toujours signe qu'une idée farfelue lui avait traversé l'esprit. Et quand, comme à cet instant, il était doublé par un regard calculateur, rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir. Ce type aurait dû aller à Serpentard dans sa jeunesse, il était bien trop rusé pour le bien des autres.

- Bon, Albus, si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez réellement savoir. Cette conversation est pour le moins plaisante mais rien de plus qu'une réunion de professeurs ordinaire.

- Allons Minerva, je vous trouve bien virulente.

- Vous être le diable incarné. Ne venez pas me reprocher de craindre une quelconque idée de votre part!

- Vous ressemblez à un chaton ébouriffé feulant contre une proie qui lui fait peur, rigola Albus. Je ne suis pas un ennemi, vous le savez. N'ai-je donc pas le droit de prendre une tasse de thé avec une amie?

- J'ai du mal à croire en votre sincérité, répliqua Minerva d'un air pincé.

- Moi de même.

L'air soudain sérieux de son supérieur la fit frissonner. Quelque part en elle, Minerva comprit qu'Albus savait quelque chose. Il prit le temps d'avaler une dragée de chez Berty crochue et de grimacer légèrement au goût avant de s'installer confortablement dans son siège.

- Minerva, y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler?

- A part que Peeves recommence à être pénible? Non, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Vous vous êtes relativement rapprochée de notre agréable Maître des Potions, le plus jeune, bien sûr.

- Effectivement, Severus s'est rendu compte que je pouvais lui garder son fils lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire. Il a vu là un grand intérêt.

- Savez-vous qu'il reçoit régulièrement de la visite dans ses appartements?

- Ces appartements sont à lui tant qu'il a un poste dans cette école, voire même plus selon votre bonté. Il a donc le droit d'inviter qui il veut.

- Même s'il s'agit de personnes dangereuses?

- Où voulez-vous en venir Albus ? Car je doute que Severus mette la vie de son fils en danger comme vous semblait le sous entendre.

- Bien, me confirmerez-vous que Lucius Malfoy a accès à Poudlard régulièrement?

- Me confirmerez-vous que vous avez toujours fait le nécessaire pour chacun de vos élèves et certains en particulier?

- J'ai toujours fait ce que je jugeais bon.

- Je ne parlais pas de vos sentiments mais de vos actes. Veuillez m'excuser, Albus, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la vie_ privée_ de Severus, il faudra traiter directement avec lui.

- Vous ne démentez pas ma suggestion.

- Je respecte suffisamment Severus pour ne pas m'immiscer dans sa vie. S'il ne me juge pas apte à garder ses secrets, alors il ne me les donne pas. Il accepte de me confier son fils et j'estime que c'est une preuve de confiance et de respect qui me touche suffisamment pour prendre ce qu'il me donne sans chercher plus loin. Je le répète, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur sa vie privée, demandez lui directement. Maintenant, Albus, cette conversation étant close, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, je vais regagner mes appartements.

- Très bien. Je comprends que vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus. Poudlard a des yeux et des oreilles, j'en saurais plus sur la relation de Severus et de Lucius un jour ou l'autre. J'ai en charge la sécurité de nombreux élèves, je ne laisserais pas un Mangemort entrer librement dans cette école si je peux l'éviter. Sauf s'il n'est pas ce qu'on croit qu'il est.

Cette dernière phrase accompagnée d'un nouveau pétillement dans le regard bleu du directeur confirma à Minerva qu'il savait. Elle se leva d'un mouvement plus raide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et sortit d'un pas rapide. Il faudrait qu'elle tienne son collègue averti de cette situation.

o0o

Pour l'heure, Severus n'en revenait pas. Il avait profité tranquillement de son début de soirée avec Ioann, lui montrant, en exclusivité, quelques farces et attrapes qu'il venait d'achever. Et son fils avait été bon public, son rire emplissant régulièrement le silence de l'appartement. Puis il l'avait couché en vérifiant bien que la veilleuse et la berceuse soient enclenchées. Il avait fait venir d'un _Accio_ le pyjama qu'il avait porté la nuit précédente et avait emballé l'oreiller avec. Ioann avait frotté son nez dedans en inspirant profondément, Puis il s'était roulé en boule, pouce en bouche, les bras serrés autour de son dragon avant de fermer ses yeux dans un soupir de bien-être. Poppy était arrivée peu de temps après et il avait pu rejoindre Milo. Le Russe l'avait convié chez lui pour passer un vingt septième anniversaire digne de ce nom, selon ses dires.

Une claque derrière la tête le sortit de ses pensées et il grogna en fusillant son traitre d'ami. Celui-ci avait été tout fier de sa trouvaille et Severus n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait osé l'emmener dans une boite de striptease! À sa droite un ricanement l'exaspéra. Évidemment, lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'énerver, Lucius n'était jamais le dernier. Maintenant il se retrouvait assis sur une banquette élégante, entourait de ses deux _ex _amis, alors qu'une jeune femme plus dévêtue que nue, se trémoussait devant lui. Cadeau spécial pour son anniversaire. Il avait dû être maudit dans sa tendre enfance pour mériter cela. Il se concentra pour se rappeler que tuer les deux hommes l'enverrait à Azkaban et qu'il ne voulait cela pour rien au monde. Il se mit à penser fortement à son fils et arriva presque à rire en se rappelant de la tête qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait senti un des bonbons au citron offerts, comme chaque année, par Albus, pétiller et exploser dans sa bouche.

Mais il sortit violemment de ses pensées en sentant la jeune femme en petite culotte s'asseoir sur ses genoux, les bras autour de son cou et lui demandant, dans un murmure, de finir de lui enlever ses habits. Un ricanement et un rire étouffé se fit entendre. Severus attrapa la taille de la demoiselle, enfoui son nez dans son cou pour en renifler le parfum trop fort. Il entendit Milo s'étrangler. Il cacha son sourire dans les cheveux longs châtain qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Puis il reprit un visage neutre et remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Là il lui murmura quelques mots qui la firent éclater de rire. Mais elle se releva en se déhanchant. Elle jeta un regard de braise à Lucius avant de s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de Milo, se trémoussant sur la chanson qui passait, affichant ses généreux attributs devant le nez de sa victime. Severus se régala de voir son frère de cœur prendre une couleur cramoisie, mal à l'aise sous les attentions d'une demoiselle. Sûr que Henrique n'apprécierait que moyennement de sentir les effluves féminins de la danseuse sur son homme. Le professeur avait presque l'impression qu'un mini lui, pourvu de cornes et d'une queue fourchue, riait sadiquement dans sa tête en sautillant. Extérieurement, il se contentait de regarder avec délectation, un rictus moqueur égaillant son visage.

Finalement la jeune femme se releva et recommença sa danse tout en glissant doucement ses doigts sous l'élastique de son dernier sous-vêtement. Dans un mouvement élégant et plein de charme, elle le retira, affichant fièrement sa nudité devant eux. Severus ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant l'air outré de Lucius lorsqu'il reçut sur la tête la fine culotte avant de l'attraper rapidement. L'homme en noir releva sarcastiquement un sourcil en le voyant ranger la pièce de tissu dans sa poche. Finalement il grimaça en imaginant ce que Lucius et Narcissa risquaient de faire avec cette culotte rose, pailletée. La stripteaseuse finit sa représentation, ramassa ses vêtements au sol et disparut derrière un rideau épais.

- Et ça vous amuse de me trainer dans un tel lieu? Espèces de dépravés!

- Allons Severus, avoue qu'au moins ça t'a sorti de ton cachot sordide, ricana Lucius.

- J'aurais préféré que vous ne me payez pas un striptease! Quoique de te voir mourir de honte sous les attentions de la danseuse était délicieux, mon cher Milovan.

- Ferme-la, crétin. Et je ne dirais rien de plus là dessus, tu sais déjà tout ce que je pourrais te reprocher.

- Ça je n'en doute pas. Enfin, tirons profit de ce lieu de perdition Moldu qui nous permet de discuter en toute discrétion. Lucius, comment le retour de l'attaque s'est-il passé ? Je suppose que les autres n'ont pas apprécié que les alliés de la lumière soient arrivés si vite.

- Effectivement. Et Rowle a très peu apprécié le sort que tu lui as envoyé. Il va mettre du temps à s'en remettre. Mais ce qui a fait l'effet d'une bombe, fut ta lettre me prévenant qu'un traitre était parmi nous. L'annonce a fait naitre bien des suspicions.

- Tant mieux, ils vont ainsi perdre un peu de leur assurance, intervint Milo. Finalement c'est le sentiment d'insécurité et de trahison qui va leur être fatal.

- Et je compte bien orienter leurs doutes sur Yaxley. Je ne l'aime pas. Il est l'un des plus fourbes et me frappera dans le dos dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Greyback et les Carrow sont plus forts que lui, mais plus terre à terre. Tant qu'ils peuvent torturer ils sont satisfaits.

- Laisse moi Greyback, siffla Severus. J'ai un compte à régler avec lui.

- Ne t'attaque pas à lui, si tu es seul, avertit Lucius.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais tant que Lupin fait parti des raids, j'ai un partenaire pour faire la peau de Fenrir.

- Ne m'oublie pas, ajouta Milo. Je serais là aussi pour lui dire ma façon de penser.

Une serveuse habillée légèrement leur apporta de nouvelles consommations, coupant la conversation. Finalement les trois hommes profitèrent encore un peu de l'ambiance de l'endroit avant de rentrer chacun chez eux. Le Russe passa à la douche pour effacer toutes traces de cette femelle sur lui, avant de se laissait tomber dans son lit à moitié endormi. Sa journée avait commencé très tôt et la nuit était maintenant bien avancée.

Lucius arriva dans sa chambre avec dans l'idée que Narcissa et lui devait avoir une petite conversation ... excitante. Il se déshabilla, se glissa sous les draps et caressa la peau douce de sa femme d'une main aérienne. Un soupir appréciable lui répondit et il se dit que la conversation était très secondaire. Après tout, il avait déjà eu assez de striptease pour la journée et elle était déjà nue. Il continua sa douce torture, l'agrémentant de baisers légers, réveillant progressivement mais sûrement sa moitié. La fin de la nuit allait être très prometteuse.

Severus, après avoir congédié une Poppy moqueuse, effacé toutes traces de fumée et parfum par une douche, vérifia que Ioann dormait correctement avant de gagner son propre lit. Et ce fut sur la pensée que jamais un de ses anniversaires n'avait été aussi appréciable, qu'il ferma les yeux.

o0o

_Lundi 12 Janvier 1987._

Severus regarda l'heure. Il n'avait pas le temps de finir son assemblage. Il sécurisa son travail, referma la porte de son laboratoire et attrapa sa cape. Ioann était auprès des deux Weasley qui devaient le garder jusqu'au repas. Ensuite Poppy le ramènerait et le préparerait pour aller au lit. Il connecta sa cheminée, et après avoir eu la confirmation, passa l'âtre pour rejoindre sa destination. Il arriva dans un salon tout ce qu'il y avait de banal mais chaleureux. Il avisa la main tendue de son hôte avant de la serrer.

- Severus, je ne m'attendais à ce que tu me contactes ainsi en secret.

- L'affaire est importante Kingsley. Elle concerne Black.

- Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me parler de ta visite. Assieds-toi. Alors, qu'en est-il des allégeances de Sirius?

- Comme je te l'avais dit, il n'est pas un Mangemort. En fait, l'ironie du sort veut qu'il soit également innocent de tout ce qu'on l'accuse. Enfin à part d'idiotie, ça il était déjà considérablement atteint avant.

- Comment ça innocent? Il a vendu James et Lily à Tu-Sais-Qui et tué Peter.

- Non. Pettigrow était le gardien du secret, c'est lui qui a vendu les Potter. Et il n'est pas mort, c'est un animagus non déclaré. Un rat. Il s'est coupé un doigt pour qu'on croie que c'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui.

- Bordel ! Mais tu en es sûr?

- Oui. Black et moi avons de sérieux antécédents, mais je sais encore quand il ment. Et là, après cinq ans à Azkaban, il n'est de toute façon pas apte à cacher ses émotions. Il dit vrai. Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille pour trouver Pettigrow et remettre les choses en ordre. Mais il faut rester discret.

- Attends, tu as de quoi déclencher un scandale et tu veux rester discret? Tu n'es plus espion, il faudrait que tu changes ton comportement.

- En fait il y a une autre personne dans l'équation. Ce que je vais te dire doit reste entre nous.

Après avoir obtenu la promesse de l'Auror, Severus lui expliqua toute l'histoire du jeune Harry Potter. La conversation dura plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils n'arrivèrent à aucun plan convenable mais décidèrent d'orienter leur recherche sur la capture d'un rat en particulier. Quand le professeur rentra chez lui, Ioann était déjà couché et endormi. Mais son visage était tendu, comme si son sommeil était agité. Severus s'installa à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement le visage et les cheveux. Progressivement, l'enfant se détendit. Inconsciemment il avait compris que son père était là et qu'il n'avait plus à craindre d'être seul.

o0o

_Mardi 11 Février 1987._

Ioann releva la tête avec un grand sourire. En face de lui, Narcissa lui rendit son sourire en le félicitant. Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il ne prenait plus de potions pour son problème cérébral. Il avalait juste un peu de potion calmante avant de dormir pour qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemar. Depuis il n'avait eu mal à la tête qu'un petit nombre de fois et c'était devenu moins gênant et douloureux. Il avait également remarqué qu'il comprenait mieux les cours que la femme lui donnait. Pour preuve qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à écrire. Il connaissait maintenant un bon nombre de mots anglais qu'il répétait souvent avec son papa et avait demandé à apprendre à écrire. Narcissa avait accepté, se disant qu'ainsi, il apprendrait également mieux leur langue.

- C'est bien mon Chéri, tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Je vais voir Draco dans le salon le temps que tu ranges tes affaires, et tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre pour le goûter.

- D'accord. Dis, Tatie Cissa, j'apprends bien?

- Oui, tu apprends très vite. Tu es un garçon très intelligent.

- Tu crois je saurais lire vite pour rentrer à la maison?

- Ça prendra encore un peu de temps, mais je pense que tu y arriveras d'ici cet été. Mais il faudra bien travailler.

- Oui! Vais beaucoup travailler et je pourrais après ! Tu crois que papa est content?

- Content? Non, il est bien plus que ça. Et il est vraiment très fier de tes progrès. Il est très fier de toi.

- Alors vais vite apprendre encore plus!

- Oh non, on va y aller tranquillement.

- Mais papa il ...

- Ton papa ne te reprochera jamais de prendre le temps de bien apprendre. Il t'aime déjà très fort. Allez, range vite, après, vous pourrez jouer Draco et toi.

Ioann hocha vivement la tête avant de rouler ses parchemins gribouillés de la lettre A, écrite et dessinée d'une façon tremblante et peu habile. Puis il referma la fiole d'encre qu'il rangea dans le tiroir avant de nettoyer sa plume et de la remettre dans son plumier. C'était un bel ensemble, offert à Noël par le père noël et il comptait en prendre le plus grand soin. Ensuite il se leva rapidement et trottina vers le salon. Il referma la porte de sa chambre et s'installa autour de la table basse en attendant que Narcissa finisse avec son fils. Finalement il se releva et alla se placer devant l'aquarium. Il regarda Wattoo glisser dans le trou d'une pierre avant de se faufiler dans les herbes hautes. Il disparut momentanément avant de ressortir un peu plus loin. Cette vision si calme fit bâiller le garçon. Il se frotta un peu les yeux. Maintenant qu'il arrivait à mieux se concentrer, les récréations avaient considérablement diminuées. Il ne prenait plus qu'une pause d'une quinzaine de minutes au milieu de ses études et il commençait également à travailler plus tôt après le repas du midi. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il quitta son poisson rouge des yeux avant de voir que Draco se dépêchait de tout ranger et se précipitait près de la table basse pour profiter du goûter. Son ventre se manifesta et il le rejoignit en rougissant légèrement. Les tartines étaient plus que tentantes.

o0o

Dans son Manoir, Lucius regarda l'heure. Il se prit à penser que les deux garçons devaient être autour d'un verre de lait au chocolat et de quelques tartines. Se secouant, il gagna son bureau se disant que les temps avaient bien changé. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience du vrai rôle d'un père, l'évolution de sa relation avec Draco avait été étonnante. Maintenant il comprenait Severus. Il attrapa un verre de whisky pur feu qu'il sirota tranquillement. Cette fois c'était fait. Les Mangemorts pensaient que Yaxley était le traitre. Son comportement vis-à-vis de lui avait joué en sa défaveur. Il allait être surveillé par leurs collègues et allait finir par craquer. Lucius n'attendait que cela. Car à ce moment là le Mangemort se mettrait à l'accuser pour défendre ses dernières chances. Et le coup de grâce serait porté. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour mettre en doute la loyauté d'un Malfoy qui fait tout ce qu'il faut pour redorer la mémoire de leur Maître?

Lucius ricana. C'était décidément trop facile. Sa position le mettait hors de tout soupçon alors qu'il était lui-même le traitre. Il se redressa d'un coup. Oui, il était un traitre à leur cause. Techniquement, il aidait Severus qui était dans l'autre camp. Salazar, il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce que ses actes signifiaient et d'un coup cela lui éclatait au visage. Il finit son verre d'une gorgée, laissant la brulure de l'alcool glisser le long son œsophage. Oui, il était un putain de traitre ... et aussi choquant que cela puisse être, il se sentait bien plus puissant qu'en défendant la _Cause_. Parce qu'un jour, sa femme et son fils seraient bien plus en sécurité grâce à sa trahison que s'il suivait les Mangemorts. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il avait décidé de lire une histoire à Draco avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il sut qu'une fois de plus Severus avait raison. Même si la plupart de ses idées rejoignaient celles du Lord Noir, sa vie était bien plus agréable sans lui. En déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, il se promit de suivre son ami et de faire en sorte que son Maître ... leur _ancien_ Maître, reste toujours là où il était.

o0o

_Samedi 23 Mars 1987._

Des cris résonnaient de tous les côtés. Les sorts fusaient. Les corps tombaient. Beaucoup étaient inconscients, d'autres, bien moins nombreux, étaient morts. Le quartier était à feu et à sang. Et pourtant au milieu de cette anarchie, un groupe d'élites, hommes et femmes, se battaient vaillamment pour protéger les innocents et stopper les attaquants. Ils étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Aurors ou simples citoyens sorciers, mais chacun luttait avec ses armes.

Dans une ruelle, Remus Lupin était aux prises avec Nott et Mulciber. À deux contre un, le jeune loup avait bien du mal à faire face. Il avait un bras blessé et inutilisable et un genou qui s'était déboité alors qu'il esquivait un impardonnable. De grosses gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de ses tempes. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ou ils allaient finir par le tuer. Il lança un puissant E_xpelliarmus _sur l'un de ses adversaires avant de lancer un_ Stupéfix _sur le deuxième. Mulciber atterrit dans un lourd bruit mat contre le mur alors que Nott lançait un _P__rotego_. Un bruit de pas attira leur attention. Deux Aurors arrivaient. Le Mangemort encore debout transplana aussitôt. Le plus jeune des arrivants se précipita sur le Mangemort restant, baguette à la main, sort au bout des lèvres. Mais il baissa rapidement sa garde, l'homme s'était mal réceptionné et sa tête avait heurté une aspérité du mur. Il était mort. L'autre Auror s'occupa de Remus, d'un sort rapide, il lui remit le genou en place. Il ne put rien faire pour son bras mais il l'aida à gagner les secours.

Milo et Severus combattaient les deux Carrow. Ils auraient préféré se retrouver face à Greyback, malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'atteindre avant de se faire attaquer. Par sécurité, le Maitre des Potions avait tenu à ce que le Russe soit sous polynectar. Il ne fallait pas que les Mangemorts puissent remonter jusqu'à lui. Car son appartement londonien n'était pas protégé par _Fidélitas_ à cause de Ioann. Et que tant que l'enfant ne saurait pas lire un minimum, alors il lui fallait un endroit sécurisé, autre que Poudlard, en cas de danger. Un sort de magie noir avait atteint Milo à la main qui tenait sa baguette. Celle-ci était considérablement inutilisable et l'odeur de chairs carbonisées ne mettait pas en confiance. Mais il était toujours, debout face à Amycus. Il avait juste changé de main, remerciant toutes les divinités pour être ambidextre. Oh bien sûr, il était un peu moins précis et moins habile, mais visiblement, le fait qu'il continue à attaquer avait suffisamment déstabilisé son adversaire pour qu'il puisse prendre l'avantage.

Un peu plus loin Arthur Weasley venait de tomber. Macnair fit demi-tour et se précipita pour aider Travers qui était en difficulté devant Shacklebolt et Sturgis. Mais lorsqu'Emmeline Vance arriva en renfort, ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils transplanèrent sans concertation. Podmore se précipita vers Arthur pour soupirer de soulagement. Le roux était grièvement blessé et affaibli, mais il était vivant. Emmeline le saisit par la main et activa son portoloin d'urgence. Un instant après, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avant que Poppy n'ordonne qu'on l'emmène à Ste Mangouste. Vance envoya un _Patronus_ à Kingsley pour l'avertir avant d'aider un Auror à peine sorti de l'école, qui venait d'apparaitre à demi conscient. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le portoloin de Severus et souhaita qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Mais sur place l'attaque perdait de sa virulence. Lucius stupéfixa Mondingus avant de lancer une gerbe d'étincelles violettes et de transplaner. Si les autres n'étaient pas déjà partis, ils pourraient ainsi voir le signal de repli. Severus revint vers Milo après que les Mangemorts soient partis. Le Russe n'était pas en grande forme et sa main était affreuse. Après quelques sorts pour stabiliser et contrer les effets de la Magie Noire, le professeur l'envoya d'office aux bons soins de Poppy. Jamais ils n'avaient eu à combattre ensemble, mais après leur partenariat, Severus pouvait affirmer que son ami était un adversaire redoutable. Dumstrang n'avait pas à courber l'échine, ses élèves, du moins les anciens, étaient bien formés. Puis il déambula dans les rues pour éteindre les incendies, et voir si son aide était utile. Ils étaient dans un quartier Moldu et les _Oubliators_ allaient avoir beaucoup de travail dès qu'ils seraient sur le terrain.

Un infirmier de Ste Mangouste voulu lui soigner une coupure qui barrait sa joue mais il le renvoya d'un regard froid, auprès de ceux qui avaient réellement besoin de soins. L'homme en blouse lui riposta que son métier était de déterminer qui avait besoin de son aide et que ce n'était pas un enquiquineur qui allait l'arrêter. Suite à cela, il força Severus à s'assoir avant de lui lancer quelques sorts soignants et de lui faire avaler deux potions. Puis satisfait, il lui ordonna de se trouver un lit et de ne plus trainer dans les pieds de ceux qui travaillaient. Severus n'en revint pas de s'être fait ainsi moucher et se demanda s'il ne perdait pas sa verve. En se remettant en route, il bouscula un adolescent qui semblait chercher un membre de sa famille. Il le fusilla du regard, et eut un rictus mauvais en voyant sa réaction. Non, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il se secoua mentalement, il n'était ni l'heure ni le lieu pour ce genre de pensées puériles. Heureusement que Narcissa s'occupait de Ioann, au moins il n'avait pas à se faire de soucis.

Rapidement, les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre. Les blessés légers furent soignés, les plus graves envoyés à l'hôpital, les morts partirent pour la morgue. Kingsley transplana au terrier. Maugrey lui avait donné la mission de prévenir Molly de l'état de son mari. Il apparut à une distance raisonnable de la maison, à l'extérieur des protections magiques. Visiblement, il était attendu car à peine arriva-t-il à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme rondelette, dont les yeux étaient dévorés par l'inquiétude. Sans un mot elle se décala, lui indiqua une chaise avant de déposer une tasse de café fumant devant lui.

- Bonsoir, Molly.

- Oh Merlin. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave n'est-ce pas?

- L'attaque était assez violente. Mais nous avons réussi à l'endiguer et à faire quelques prisonniers. Des jeunes recrues, principalement. Ce qui est dommage. J'ai quand même entendu dire que Mulciber avait été tué. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Arthur a été gravement blessé. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ste Mangouste avant de venir. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger mais il devra rester quelques jours à l'hôpital.

- C'est terrible. Non, c'est bien qu'il soit tiré d'affaire, mais c'est horrible quand même. Et les enfants qui ne se doutent de rien.

- Calmez-vous Molly. Vous affoler n'avancera en rien son état. Vous pourrez aller à ses côtés d'ici une heure environ. Mais il a besoin de repos et de calme.

- Je vais contacter le frère d'Arthur, Bilius. Il est un peu étrange en ce moment mais les enfants l'aiment bien. Surtout les jumeaux. Ainsi je me rendrais seule à Ste Mangouste pour ce soir. On verra dem ...

- Maman ! Fred a encore pris mes lunettes ! S'écria Percy en arrivant, les mains sur les hanches.

- Fred! Rends les lunettes à ton frère !

- C'est pas moi qui les aie! C'est George!

- C'est pas vrai ! Moi j'ai juste pris son livre!

- Les enfants ça suffit ! Percy, fait attention à ton rat, le chat n'est pas loin.

- Oui maman! Mais j'ai toujours pas mes lunettes !

Molly soupira avant de s'excuser et de monter dans les étages, prête à en découdre avec ses dragons d'enfants. Kingsley était impressionné. Il se demandait vraiment comment elle arrivait à se débrouiller avec tous ces enfants turbulents. Surtout qu'il venait d'entendre une voix plus féminine qui hurlait pour qu'on lui rende sa plume. Un feulement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête juste au moment où Percy jetait le chat dehors avant d'attraper son rat tremblotant dans les bras. Il le posa sur un placard avant d'attraper un peu de brioche qu'il lui donna. L'animal sembla se remettre d'un coup et avala sa friandise avec joie. Le sourire de l'Auror à cette scène, se figea doucement. Les mots de Severus lui revenaient en tête alors qu'une question le saisit : avait-il un problème de vue ou il manquait réellement un doigt à ce rat? Il se promit d'aller voir Arthur pour lui poser quelques questions à propos de cet animal et retourna à la contemplation de la maison. Il devait être très prudent. Molly revint rouge et essoufflée mais une paire de lunettes dans les mains. Elle les posa d'office sur le nez de son fils. Kingsley prit alors congé, laissant la famille appréhender les nouvelles dans l'intimité.

o0o

_Lundi 25 Mars 1987._

Milo était chez Severus. Poppy lui ayant interdit de faire quoi que ce soit avec sa main pendant plus d'une semaine, il avait été contraint de prévenir son patron qu'il ne pourrait être à son maximum. Celui-ci l'avait alors renvoyé chez lui, lui stipulant de guérir loin de la rédaction du journal, certifiant que ce serait plus rapide et sûrement plus productif. Du coup il était arrivé juste après à Poudlard et avait proposé ses services de gardien pour son filleul. Celui-ci était en train de finir de prendre sa douche tout seul. Car éviter de mouiller sa main était une autre contrainte à laquelle le Russe avait été soumis. Pour l'heure, il finit par se décider à aider Ioann à se sécher car il avait du mal, à se frictionner correctement. Puis il l'entraina dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pyjama vert avec un Vif d'Or qui voltigeait sur la poitrine.

Severus était parti assez rapidement quand un des membres de l'Ordre avait demandé à le voir d'urgence. Mais depuis, il n'était pas encore revenu. Après une petite séance de chatouilles, il borda l'enfant, attrapa un livre et lui fit la lecture, le regardant lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts avant de finalement rendre les armes et de s'endormir profondément. De retour dans le salon, il sourit tristement. Deux jours plus tôt, Ioann avait complètement paniqué et avait longtemps pleuré en les voyant, son père et lui, blessés. Ils avaient eu du mal à le consoler en lui certifiant que tout allait bien. Maintenant, dès qu'un adulte revenait d'une absence, même courte, il se faisait passer au crible par le regard aigu de l'enfant. Milo soupira. Il avança vers la table où il attrapa une fiole dont il avala la potion. Il se retint de gratter sa main qui le démangeait et s'installa sur le canapé, avec la gazette du sorcier.

Quand Severus revint, rien n'avait changé à part que le journal était posé et que Milo était plongé dans un roman policier Moldu.

- Tu as raté le coucher de ton fils.

- Je sais. Mais ça en valait la peine.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Visiblement, on a retrouvé Pettigrow.

- Le type qui aurait dû être à la place de Black à Azkaban?

- Celui-là même. Shacklebolt l'appréhende demain. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de devenir l'animal de compagnie d'un des frères de Bill et Charlie Weasley. C'est un pur hasard qu'on l'ait retrouvé.

- Alors vous allez réussir à faire sortir Black?

- Avec le vrai coupable dans les mains c'est d'autant plus facile.

- C'est bien. Au moins le petit Harry pourra quitter sa famille.

- Black n'est pas une lumière ni un exemple. Mais je reconnais qu'au moins l'enfant ne sera pas maltraité avec lui.

- Tu sais Severus, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pensé que maintenant que tu étais un type bien.

- Ferme-là au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, grogna l'anglais.

- Et de là où elle est, Ivanna doit être vraiment très fière des choix que tu as fait.

- J'aurais préféré qu'elle puisse me le dire elle-même. Mais j'espère que tu as raison.

Le silence retomba sur le salon. Severus s'avança vers l'aquarium et regarda le poisson jouer dans les algues. Il ouvrit la boite de nourriture et en mit une pincée dans l'eau. Wattoo se précipita, goba les confettis avant de les délaisser pour poursuivre sa route. Le professeur espérait grandement que Pettigrow n'avait pas eu de doute et qu'il ne réussirait pas à fuir une nouvelle fois.

o0o

_Mardi 26 Mars 1987._

Albus était assis confortablement dans son fauteuil et il regardait avec une attention accrue les trois personnes qui avaient pris place devant lui.

- Je voulais vous annoncer que le Ministère m'a contacté tout à l'heure, commença-t-il. Il semblerait que Peter Pettigrow soit en vie et dans leurs locaux. Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire?

- Je vous dirais que je ne serais pleinement ravi que lorsqu'il sera en sécurité à Azkaban, répondit Severus d'une voix froide.

- Bien, si comme je conçois, vous avez accompli, tous les trois, de grandes choses, peut-être pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne sur ces nouveaux faits.

- Alors je vais commencer à vous expliquer, Albus, vu que c'est de moi que l'affaire est partie.

Minerva prit donc la parole et raconta ses doutes pour Harry, puis ses visites auprès de lui. Rapidement Poppy se joignit à elle pour expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait pour l'aider et ce que Severus avait découvert en contactant Sirius grâce à Shacklebolt. Le Maître des Potions les laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à l'arrestation.

- Kingsley a remarqué le rat en prévenant Molly pour son mari. Pris d'un doute, il est allé parler à Arthur qui lui a confirmé que l'animal était dans sa famille depuis un peu plus de cinq ans. Aussi il a fait une descente au Terrier et a réussi à l'appréhender ce matin. Visiblement il n'avait eu aucun doute sur sa planque et s'est fait attraper au saut du lit par Kingsley. Il ne s'est même pas débattu. De toute façon il a été stupéfixé. Il a été remis à Maugrey qui s'est occupé de lui très rapidement. Black a encore des alliés dans ses anciens collègues, Pettigrow n'est pas prêt de sortir.

- Comment Molly prend les choses? Demanda Albus.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose, mais je conseille à Pettigrow de ne pas tenter de fuir s'il ne veut pas finir en ragoût. Son jeune maitre par contre a été plus touché, railla Severus.

- Il me semble que l'une des chouettes de l'école a eu des petits. Il serait de bon ton que je lui en fasse parvenir un, souligna Albus, le regard à nouveau pétillant. Donc maintenant, je suppose que la prochaine phase de votre plan est de prouver que Sirius est innocent et qu'il doit être relâché.

- Et nous comptons sur vous pour vous charger de la bonne marche de cela Albus, répondit Poppy. Vous ne deviez pas savoir avant pour avoir plus de poids au tribunal. Bien que maintenant nous avons le coupable, nous avons donc toutes les chances de notre côté.

Un air complice sur le visage, les quatre membres de l'école se séparèrent pour retourner à leurs occupations. Albus avait finalement abdiqué et reconnu ses erreurs. La protection du sang était quelque chose très importante pour le jeune Harry, mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû la privilégier à son bonheur. Il faudrait faire très attention à sa sécurité lorsqu'il serait auprès de Sirius, mais au moins l'enfant serait aimé correctement.

Severus était anxieux de rentrer chez lui. Ioann avait émis le souhait d'avoir les cheveux plus courts et Milo devait se charger de les lui raccourcir. Le Maître des Potions priait pour que ce ne soit pas son fils qu'il ait raccourci par inadvertance. Mais quand il passa la porte, il réceptionna dans ses bras une boule d'énergie qui le regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Les cheveux étaient coupés courts, mais pas trop. Quelques mèches tombaient sur son front alors qu'il secouait la tête en rigolant tandis que d'autres s'élevaient en épis sur l'arrière de son crane. A croire que Milo lui avait refilé sa tignasse rebelle. Severus eut un léger pincement au cœur car il aimait beaucoup la longueur de la chevelure de son fils. Mais son bonheur était contagieux et il se dit qu'il s'y habituerait.

o0o

_Lundi 13 Avril 1987._

La sentence était tombée. Peter Pettigrow était condamné à être enfermé à vie à Azkaban et Sirius Black était innocenté. Amélia Bones venait de donner son verdict et avait établi que le Ministère reverserait une certaine somme d'argent à l'ancien prisonnier pour le dédommager de cette erreur judiciaire. C'était la veille de la pleine lune, mais Remus avait tenu à être présent. Il avait demandé sa journée, sachant qu'avec son absence deux jours plus tard à cause de sa faiblesse, il y avait de grandes chances pour que cette fois, il soit licencié. Dans un sac à dos, il avait mis quelques affaires pour son ancien ami. Il ne savait pas comment celui-ci réagirait. Après tout, il avait cru l'opinion publique et l'avait condamné sans chercher à comprendre. Quand les Aurors le libérèrent, Sirius se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers lui. Son pas était difficile et lent. Mais quand il arriva devant lui, il se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant des « mon amis » tel un leitmotiv. Trop ému pour répondre, le Loup-garou se contenta de le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes où l'ancien prisonnier put se rafraichir et quitter ses loques pour passer de vrais vêtements.

Les premiers pas qu'il fit dans la rue, il fut ébloui par les flashes des appareils photos des journalistes avides d'avoir ses impressions. Il n'avait pas envie de leur répondre. Du moins pas alors que tout ce dont il rêvait, était un bain et un lit. Remus lui attrapa le bras et le fit transplaner chez lui pour lui offrir tout ça. Et alors qu'il appréciait l'eau chaude, glissant sur son corps décharné, entrainant la saleté accumulée, Sirius repensa à ce que Kingsley lui avait dit à son arrivée au Ministère. Sa cousine Andromeda se faisait une joie de l'avoir chez elle afin qu'il se refasse une santé pour mieux pouvoir affronter la suite. Il lui en était très reconnaissant. Mais il allait déjà passer deux jours avec Remus pour l'aider à passer la pleine lune. Puis il accepterait son offre. D'après son ami, Severus et Minerva se chargeaient de garder un œil sur Harry le temps qu'il aille mieux. Cela lui paraissait toujours aussi hallucinatoire que leur ancien rival s'implique autant auprès d'un Potter. Mais Remus lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas un piège, que Severus avait réellement une bonne raison pour agir ainsi. De toute façon Sirius n'avait pas peur. Après tout, s'il était hors d'Azkaban, c'était un peu grâce à Snape. Alors il pouvait bien laisser toutes les bizarreries de celui-ci de côté.

o0o

_Vendredi 22 Mai 1987._

Severus était concentré. Ses élèves étaient relativement dissipés alors que les ASPIC s'approchaient de plus en plus. Si son unique classe était habituellement très studieuse, ce jour là, il trouvait qu'il entendait bien trop de bavardages. Il retira cinq points à une Gryffondor et donna une longueur de parchemin à effectuer à un Serdaigle avant de faire le tour de la classe. Normalement, les potions devaient être sur le point de se finir.

Il vérifiait l'état du troisième chaudron quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il se redressa avec son air le plus mauvais, prêt à mordre l'opportun quand il tomba sur le visage réjoui de son fils.

- Ioann? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être avec Minerva ! Lui dit-il, d'une voix douce mais tout de même assez ferme.

- Sais lire papa ! Sais lire où l'est la maison ! S'écria l'enfant en se jetant contre lui pour s'agripper de toutes ses forces.

Severus le regarda avec étonnement. Il savait par Narcissa qu'il était très studieux et qu'il progressait vite. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il arriverait à lire leur adresse aussi rapidement. Sa collègue arriva légèrement essoufflée, peu de temps après coupant court à ses réflexions.

- Envie de faire un footing, Minerva? Ironisa-t-il.

- Votre fils est un petit démon qui court vraiment très vite. Encore heureux qu'il connaisse le chemin jusqu'à vos cachots. Je suppose qu'il vous a dit la nouvelle?

- Effectivement. Un instant.

Il attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras et envoyant un regard noir à tous ses élèves qui regardaient et écoutaient avec attention.

- Mettez un sort de conservation sur vos chaudrons et placez-les dans les étagères en apposant votre nom. Vous la finirez lundi. Vous pouvez partir.

Un grand chahut anima la salle de classe et même les regards sévères du professeur ne purent permettre à l'ordre de se rétablir. Finalement quand il ne resta plus qu'eux trois, Severus alla s'asseoir à son bureau, déposant son fils sur ses genoux. Celui-ci posa le parchemin qu'il tenait et suivit les lettres de son doigt. D'une voix vacillante et peu sûre, il déchiffra une nouvelle fois l'adresse sous le regard fier de son père.

- Bravo mon Cœur. Tu es un garçon très intelligent. Et pour te féliciter, ce soir on rentre à la maison pour y passer le week-end.

- Pour de vrai?

- Pour de vrai.

- Avec Wattoo?

- Oui, bien sûr, grimaça Severus.

- Peux inviter Draco ?

- Si tu veux. Mais tu ne seras pas triste si jamais il ne peut pas venir.

- D'accord !

- Je vais vous laisser fêter cela dignement, Severus, intervint Minerva. C'est une très bonne chose que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous.

- Effectivement. Passez une bonne fin de semaine. Dites à Albus que nous sommes rentrés.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Et mon cher Ioann, je te félicite pour tes grands progrès.

L'enfant lui répondit avec un grand sourire édenté mais resplendissant. Il avait déjà perdu deux dents et son sourire s'en trouvait bien changé. Minerva faillit ricaner en se rappelant que c'était à cause d'un caramel d'Albus que l'enfant avait tombé ses deux premières dents de lait d'un coup et que Severus avait alors passé un savon au directeur. Mais bien sûr, celui-ci n'en avait pas pris ombrage et avait récidivé le lendemain avec une boite entière de bonbons. Le garçon n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Il n'aimait pas être à proximité si aucun membre de sa _famille_ n'était là. Mais pour ce qui était d'avaler les sucreries que le vieil homme lui offrait, il n'était jamais le dernier.

o0o

_Lundi 25 Mai 1987._

Sirius était ému. Devant lui, se tenait la réplique de son meilleur ami. Quelques années en moins. Quand Harry tourna ses grands yeux verts vers lui, il crut ne pas réussir à retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Après avoir passé des examens, des entretiens et autres formalités, le Ministère avait finalement accepté qu'il récupère la garde de son filleul. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait juste devant lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le service de l'enfance du Ministère avait tranché en sa faveur et c'était Albus lui même qui avait amené l'enfant chez Remus après lui avoir parlé de la magie. Harry avait été émerveillé de savoir qu'il avait des pouvoirs et que plus tard, il aurait le droit, même le devoir de s'en servir. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'animagus et la lui serra doucement. Il se retourna vers Remus qui lui fit un tendre sourire. Il inspira profondément avant de s'approcher et de s'accroupir devant le petit garçon qui d'instinct, recula d'un pas.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu ne te rappelles sûrement pas de moi, mais je suis un très bon ami de ton papa et ta maman. Là c'est Remus, lui aussi il était ami avec eux.

- Pourquoi je suis là? Oncle Vernon veut pas que je parte de la maison. Il va me fâcher maintenant.

- Non, il ne te fâchera plus car tu ne retourneras plus là-bas.

- Alors je vais aller où?

- Avec moi, dans ma maison. Elle n'est pas très belle ni entièrement propre pour l'instant, grimaça Sirius en pensant que le square Grimmaurd n'était réellement pas un endroit agréable. Mais on arrangera ça.

- Je ferai le ménage. J'ai l'habitude.

- Non, il n'est pas question que tu ranges autre chose que ta chambre.

- Alors je vais faire comment pour avoir à manger si je peux pas nettoyer?

Sirius s'était figé. Snape lui avait bien dit mais entendre la triste vérité par un enfant de presque sept ans était douloureux.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler pour manger. Tu auras droit de faire des repas normalement. Tu auras ta chambre et tes jouets et nous nous amuserons beaucoup tous les deux. Puis quand j'aurais trouvé une autre maison plus belle, alors on déménagera.

- Tu me parleras de ma maman et de mon papa?

- Autant que tu veux.

- Alors je veux bien rester avec toi.

- Merci mon grand.

Sirius le serra contre lui, laissant finalement ses larmes couler. Tout ne serait pas simple car il ne savait pas du tout comment élever un enfant et qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit mois qu'il reprenait goût à la vie. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Remus ainsi qu'Andromeda pour le soutenir. Non, rien ne serait simple, mais il se jura que tout irait bien.


	57. Avenir

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il m'a fallu un an pour l'écrire mais je suis fière d'avoir réussi à tenir un rythme de publication d'un chapitre pas semaine (si on oublie les difficultés liées aux vacances et à noël ^^). Je suis aussi très contente de l'avoir fini et d'avoir réussi à emporter tant de lecteurs sur autant de chapitres. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par la fin … c'est un peu stressant pour un auteur car finalement, le dernier chapitre est toujours un peu plus difficile à écrire. D'abord car c'est le dernier et qu'émotionnellement c'est un grand pas… mais aussi parce que finalement, il fait clôturer l'histoire sans la bâcler non plus … Alors je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise.

Je tiens également à remercier grandement, pour m'avoir suivi depuis le début ainsi que ceux qui ont pris l'histoire plus récemment : Patmol25, Zarakinel, felinness, caro06, luffynette, maha1959, nounou, Lady Arlequin, bloody dawn et tous les autres que j'oublie mais que j'embrasse quand même très fort.

Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre qui fait encore une bonne longueur non négligeable (Lyanna Erren, je suis désolée pour ton pc, j'espère qu'il va s'en remettre ) )

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin pour un dernier message.

* * *

**Chapitre 57 : Avenir.**

_Vendredi 5 Juin 1987._

Le soleil était au beau fixe et la température des plus agréables. Encore assis à table, Severus et Lucius profitaient de l'ombre fraiche sous la tonnelle du parc du Manoir Malfoy. Un peu plus loin, ils pouvaient voir, et surtout entendre, leurs fils qui s'amusaient avec leur balai. Le professeur avait fait annuler son seul cours de la journée et avait reporté une entrevue avec Zonko. Pour rien au monde il aurait raté l'anniversaire des sept ans de Draco, combiné à celui fêtant l'arrivée de son fils dans sa vie. Enfin pour être plus exact, c'était plus les un an de l'arrivée de Ioann en Angleterre. Mais il n'était plus à trois jours près.

Un an était déjà passé depuis qu'il s'était découvert un enfant. Un an difficile. Mais également un an merveilleux. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait reprendre sa vie d'avant. Un peu plus loin, au milieu des parterres de fleurs, Narcissa et Andromeda devisaient avec animation. Depuis que les deux sœurs s'étaient retrouvées, elles avaient réussi à passer outre leurs différences de vie et à aller de l'avant. L'ainée n'avait rien dit à leur cousin, Sirius. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il comprenne sa position. Plus tard peut-être, quand il aurait trouvé un rythme de vie plus stable, pourrait-elle l'informer de sa relation concrète avec la famille Malfoy. Mais pour l'instant, elle aussi profitait de l'anniversaire de son neveu pour renforcer les liens familiaux.

Un peu plus loin, Ted et Milo gardaient un œil sur les deux petits fous volants tout en faisant plus amples connaissances. Le Russe étant parfaitement au courant de l'actualité Moldue, ils avaient largement de quoi s'occuper. Et dans les airs, du moins à quelques dizaine de centimètres du sol, Draco et Ioann s'amusaient à faire des courses. Tonks les suivait sur son propre balai bien que de temps en temps elle s'échappait en hauteur pour laisser libre cours à ses envies. Poppy et Minerva avaient partagé avec eux le repas mais avaient dû s'éclipser juste après le gâteau. La première avait une infirmerie à faire tourner et la période de l'année était plus que propice aux problèmes d'élèves anxieux et trop stressés par les examens. Quant à la deuxième, il aurait été mal vu qu'elle annule elle aussi son cours.

Seuls à table, un verre de liqueur à portée, les deux ex-Serpentard appréciaient ce moment de calme. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, l'année avait été chargée de bouleversements. Ils avaient été tour à tour amis, ennemis avant de redevenir amis mais à un degré plus fort que jamais. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de secret sur leurs divergences d'allégeances. Après tout, ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans le même camp. Même si pour le blond, seuls les proches le savaient. Narcissa avait été contente de sa décision. Elle n'avait jamais réellement suivi le Lord. Et depuis que Draco était né, elle avait peur de le voir devenir un être détestable. Ainsi quand son mari lui avait avoué qu'il ne voulait plus faire parti des hommes de main de son ancien maitre et qu'il rejoignait Severus pour faire tomber le mouvement, elle s'était presque jetée dans ses bras, le remerciant d'avoir su trouver le bon chemin.

- J'ai appris que Black avait refusé de reprendre sa place d'Auror, dit-il.

- D'après Shacklebolt, le fantôme de son ex-partenaire l'empêche de revenir. Moi je pense plutôt qu'avec le jeune Potter sur les bras, il serait incapable de concilier les deux, railla Severus.

- C'est quand même une histoire incroyable. Il a fallu que Pettigrow se fasse attraper alors qu'il coulait des jours heureux. Il est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

- C'était un lèche botte à Black et Potter, évidemment qu'il est stupide.

- Ou alors quelqu'un lui a donné un coup de pouce. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Snape, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, malgré les mois passés, pourquoi l'innocence de Black t'avait tant bouleversé.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je doive t'en parler. Même maintenant.

- Ne commence pas à me cacher des choses, ou j'agrandis ton aquarium.

- Dure menace, grimaça Severus avant de sourire légèrement. Très bien. Harry Potter n'était pas dans une famille correcte. Il n'était pas maltraité comme Ioann l'a été mais j'estime que priver un enfant d'attention et d'amour est aussi grave. Black était son seul salut sans ébruiter son histoire.

- Donc quand je t'ai dit qu'il était innocent au profit de Peter, c'est au gamin que tu pensais avant de penser à ton ressentiment.

- Ne te méprends pas. Je hais toujours autant ce connard de première.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je comprends bien mieux maintenant. Au moins tant qu'il élève le gosse, il ne fait pas capoter tous nos plans en jouant à l'Auror zélé.

- Avec le dédommagement offert par le Ministère, il peut se permettre de ne pas travailler pendant quelques années.

- Sans compter la fortune des Black. Il en a hérité depuis la mort de Walburga, il y a plus d'un an.

- Au moins Potter sera choyé.

- Oui. On pourra toujours reprocher quelque chose à Black, mais sûrement pas celle de ne pas aimer le sauveur de notre monde, ricana Lucius. Dommage que ce mouflet n'ait pas éliminé totalement le Lord, ce serait un souci de moins.

- Dis-toi que même si on arrive à débarrasser le monde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter l'a bien mis hors service alors qu'il était un bambin de quinze mois.

- C'est là que le bat blesse. On va passer après un enfant.

- Arrivons déjà au but avant de penser victoire, répondit Severus en roulant des yeux. Il y a bien qu'un Malfoy pour être aussi prétentieux.

Leur conversation, tourna court lorsque les deux enfants et l'adolescente arrivèrent en courant pour se désaltérer. Rapidement Ioann prit possession des genoux paternels alors qu'il racontait leur course poursuite. Lucius attrapa son propre fils tout en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour lui essuyer son visage couvert de sueur. Tonks les regardait en avalant un grand verre d'eau, remerciant Trelawney pour avoir une fois de plus annuler leur cours. Ainsi elle avait pu prendre part à l'anniversaire de son cousin et appréciait grandement de s'occuper des deux enfants. Bien sûr la différence d'âge faisait que leurs jeux étaient différents, mais elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec eux. Sans compter qu'ils ne se moquaient jamais de sa maladresse. S'ils riaient, c'était par joie et amusement et non par méchanceté. Et elle se faisait une joie d'accentuer son propre comportement pour les ravir encore plus. Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant que Charlie et elle ne cherchaient plus à savoir ce qui se passait entre Malfoy et Snape. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient les gardiens occasionnels des garçons et qu'il aurait été mal vu de leur part de continuer à fouiner. Ensuite parce que finalement, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Leurs fils irradiaient de bonheur, donc la relations entre les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas être mauvaise.

Puis Tonks avait été conviée à l'anniversaire de Draco. Alors sa mère et sa tante lui avaient expliquée que Lucius n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Qu'il était parmi les Mangemorts mais qu'il luttait pour les faire tomber. Andromeda lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Mais voyant l'air embarrassé de l'adolescente, Severus avait accepté qu'elle en parle aux deux Weasley, comprenant que c'était un sujet qui avait dû les faire jaser. La jeune fille avait promis qu'ils tiendraient leurs langues et qu'ils ne les trahiraient pas. Maintenant elle se disait que lorsqu'il saurait tout ça, Charlie allait être déçu de ne pas avoir pu participer à cette petite fête. Elle se promit de tout lui raconter, dans les détails, afin de bien lui montrer ce qu'il avait raté. Un rictus moqueur apparut sur son visage, étonnant Lucius par le machiavélisme qui transperçait le visage de la Poufsouffle.

o0o

_Vendredi 19 Juin 1987._

Une nouvelle année se finissait. Le lendemain le Poudlard Express emmènerait tous les élèves dans leur famille pour un peu plus de deux mois. Cette année encore, Serpentard avait remporté la coupe des Maisons et celle de Quidditch. Bien que pour cette dernière, la maison Gryffondor leur avait mené la dragée haute. Il ne s'en était fallu de peu pour que les Lions ne récupèrent cette coupe. Mais à l'heure actuelle, Albus était plus tracassé par d'autres soucis. Horace Slughorn lui avait donné sa démission définitive. Cette fois il partait et lui avait fermement fait comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte de son bureau. Sans se détourner de sa fenêtre, il autorisa l'entrée. Son visiteur entra et patienta. Mais au bout de quelques instants de silence, un claquement de langue se fit entendre.

- Albus, si vous m'avez fait venir pour vous regardez réfléchir, sachez que j'ai mieux à faire.

- Je n'en doute pas Severus, répondit le vieil homme en se retournant. Prenez donc place. Voulez vous un thé ? Un biscuit ? Un bonbon au citron ?

- Allez droit au fait, vieux fou, au lieu de tenter une corruption citronnée sur moi.

- Ce n'en était pas une. Juste une politesse. Ioann semble apprécier ces douceurs, et vous savez, l'hérédité ...

- Ioann aime vos gâteries mais pas vous. Même s'il tolère votre présence dans la même pièce que lui, il a tout de même encore peur de vous. Quant à l'hérédité, il doit sûrement tenir de sa mère à ce niveau là. Elle était plutôt gourmande pour le sucré. Maintenant que les futilités d'usages sont échangées, passons aux choses sérieuses. Pourquoi m'avoir fait demander ?

- Horace nous quitte. Il m'a présenté sa démission cette semaine.

- Je suis au courant. Toute l'école le sait et vous le savez très bien.

- Effectivement. Je sais que c'est sûrement maladroit de ma part, mais j'aimerais une nouvelle fois vous proposer de reprendre votre poste de professeur de Potions, ainsi que celui de directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

- Albus, nous avions convenu que je ne pouvais pas le faire car cela me prenait trop de temps. Je ne peux ni ne veux délaisser mon fils.

- J'en suis conscient. Aussi j'ai pris l'initiative de faire quelques modifications. Si vous acceptez, vous n'aurez qu'à vous occuper des heures de cours et de vos fonctions de directeur de Maison. Pour ce qui est de la correction des devoirs et vérification de potions, j'ai déjà demandé à quelqu'un de s'en occuper pour vous. Cette personne a accepté de vous seconder.

- Qu'avez-vous encore manigancé et avec qui ?

- Remus Lupin était assez bon élève en potion. Et vous connaissez sa situation professionnelle.

- Je connais aussi et surtout sa condition Lycanthropique. Je pense que le conseil d'administration ne laissera pas passer cela.

- Si personne ne révèle quoi que ce soit, alors le conseil ne verra pas d'objections.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai déjà un emploi chez Zonko et que je ne pourrais pas concilier les deux sans que mon fils en pâtisse.

- Severus, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais s'il vous plait, prenez le temps de la réflexion. Vous me donnerez votre réponse avant le vingt Juillet afin que je puisse m'organiser en cas de refus.

- Commencez déjà à vous organiser, Albus. C'est préférable pour vous.

- Bien, soupira le directeur. Mais réfléchissez tout de même. Sinon, quand rentrez-vous chez vous ?

- Dès que la dernière réunion de professeurs sera achevée.

- Ioann doit être content de rentrer chez vous.

- Oui, beaucoup. L'été dernier il n'a pas pu beaucoup profiter du calme du quartier. Trop de changements dans sa vie. Maintenant qu'il est plus serein, l'été s'annonce d'une bien meilleure façon.

- J'en suis ravi pour vous deux. Je vais vous laisser aller le rejoindre.

- Il est avec les Weasley et Miss Tonks dans le parc. Je crois que Charlie avait dans l'idée de lui apprendre à être un attrapeur. Depuis qu'il a appris qu'il aimait voler, ce jeune homme passe son temps sur un balai avec lui.

- Et vous n'avez pas peur de le voir voler ? Demanda Albus, le regard pétillant de plus belle.

- Horriblement. Mais je me raccroche au fait que le balai de mon fils ne peut voler plus haut que cinquante centimètres et que s'il tombe en lâchant le manche pour attraper le Vif, l'ainé des Weasley sera là pour le rattraper.

- C'est bien qu'il se soit ouvert à d'autres.

- Je suis d'accord que c'est une bonne chose pour lui. Il m'est plus dur de le voir s'éloigner de moi dans ces cas là.

- Vous exagérez.

- Sûrement pas, répondit Severus avec mauvaise foi. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, je dois commencer à préparer nos affaires.

- Bien sûr, Severus. Je ne vous retiens pas. Pensez juste à réfléchir à ma proposition.

Severus balaya la remarque d'un geste sec de la main avant de quitter le bureau. Albus reprit sa place devant la fenêtre. Les yeux perdus dans le parc de son école, il remarqua dans un coin, Ioann voleter aux côtés de Charlie sous l'attention accrue de Bill et Tonks. Si Severus acceptait de reprendre son poste, l'année à venir serait étonnante à voir. Après tout, ce n'était pas courant que le fils du directeur de la Maison des Serpents chahute avec des Gryffondors et une Poufsouffle. Un bon point pour l'entente des Maisons ?

o0o

_Samedi 18 Juillet 1987._

Il était encore tôt lorsque Severus se releva de devant sa cheminée. Ioann dormait encore. La veille il avait fêté ses six ans et la journée avait été chargée. Sans compter qu'il avait voulu veiller pour visionner la cassette d'un dessin animé que son oncle lui avait offert. Severus soupira en repensant qu'ils avaient donc fini la soirée dans l'appartement de Milo pour regarder « La belle et le clochard » sur l'équipement télévisuel du Russe.

Mais du coup il avait mis à profit la grasse matinée de l'enfant pour contacter Albus. Il avait réfléchi à sa proposition. Il en avait parlé avec Zonko également. Et finalement, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il allait accepter. Artémius lui avait dit qu'il le regretterait car il faisait du bon travail. Mais lui souhaita bon courage pour la suite. Severus se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais après avoir obtenu les vœux de son futur ex-patron, il lui avait soufflé que s'il avait besoin d'aide pour de nouvelles inventions, rien ne valait mieux qu'un ancien Maraudeur. Oui, une nouvelle fois il avait donné un coup de pouce à Lupin. Son fils le rendait réellement sociable. Il faudrait qu'il se reprenne.

En attendant, il venait donc de confirmer à Albus qu'il acceptait de reprendre sa place, dans les termes proposés. Après un an sans avoir réellement de classe à faire, son retour avec toutes ses fonctions lui semblait étrange. Mais au moins Ioann était-il déjà bien habitué au château et à ses habitants. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, une petite frimousse, encore endormie et complètement décoiffée arriva en bas des escaliers. L'enfant se frotta les yeux pour en enlever le sommeil qui l'empêchait de les garder ouverts. Puis il bâilla avant de venir chercher un câlin. Si une chose n'avait pas changée, c'était bien le câlin matinal. Aucune journée ne pouvait se passer correctement sans une dose de tendresse. Severus l'attrapa dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

- Alors mon Cœur, as-tu bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de lui aplatir les cheveux.

- Moui, mais fatigué encore.

- C'est ça que de vouloir jouer aux grands quand on est encore un petit garçon.

- Mais j'suis grand maintenant ! C'est Poppy qui l'a dit !

- Oui tu es grand. Mais pas encore assez pour te coucher aussi tard sans être fatigué le lendemain.

- Voui mais l'était bien le film. Tu crois que je pourrais en avoir un de chien aussi ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis tu as déjà Wattoo. Tu sais, il va être jaloux sinon, tempéra Severus qui ne voulait absolument pas d'un chien dans sa maison.

- T'as raison. Puis les chiens en vrai, ils me font un peu peur quand même.

- Je sais. Mais ça passera. Bien et si mon grand garçon allait déjeuner ? Aujourd'hui il fait beau, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller au bord d'un lac pour pique niquer et patauger un peu dans l'eau.

- C'est haut les lacs. J'vais couler ! S'exclama Ioann.

- Non, parce que je serais avec toi. Et puis si tu veux je peux t'apprendre à nager.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors oui ! J'veux aller au lac !

Et il gagna la cuisine en sautillant pour déjeuner copieusement. Severus le regarda attendri. Oui, il avait bien grandi son petit bébé. Il avait oublié la plupart de ses peurs courantes. Même si par moment certaines revenaient le hanter. Il avait également fait des progrès d'élocution. Il formait des phrases entières et non plus des suites de mots. Sans compter que s'il avait du mal à le parler, il comprenait de mieux en mieux l'anglais. Régulièrement les après midi, Severus annulait le sort de traduction et ne prononçait plus un mot de Russe jusqu'au soir. Quand Ioann ne comprenait pas, il s'arrangeait pour lui formuler différemment avec des mots qu'il connaissait. Cela forçait son intellect à enregistrer et les progrès étaient étonnants. Bien sûr, les jours où l'enfant était plus fatigué ou un peu malade, Severus ne lui faisait pas faire ce genre d'exercices. Poppy avait été stricte à ce sujet. Ses problèmes cérébraux étaient correctement soignés mais il ne fallait pas non plus insister trop de peur d'une rechute. Oui, un grand chemin avait été parcouru depuis qu'il avait été le chercher à Kazan. Mais bien d'autres pas étaient encore à faire. Et pour l'instant, il s'agissait de remplir un petit estomac indigné qu'on le néglige avant d'aider Ioann à imiter son cher poisson rouge.

o0o

_**Quatre ans plus tard **_

_Mardi 17 Juillet 1991. _

- Ioann attends-moi !

- Dépêche-toi !

- Mais comment tu peux courir aussi vite alors que t'es tout petit !

- Papa dit que c'est parce que je suis plus léger que je vais plus vite. Et puis je suis pas petit. Je suis pas grand c'est tout ! Et si t'avais pas mangé autant de gâteaux, tu irais plus vite !

- T'en as mangé plus que moi, ronchonna le blond.

Tout en continuant de poursuivre le petit Russe, Draco se mit à bouder en marmonnant que de toute façon, le gâteau était trop bon pour ne pas en manger beaucoup. Finalement ils arrivèrent tous les deux au milieu du parc du Manoir et ne prirent pas la peine de reprendre leur souffle qu'ils s'envolaient déjà dans les airs. Pour les dix ans de Ioann, Lucius lui avait offert un Nimbus 2000. Jusqu'à présent l'enfant s'était contenté de voler sur les vieux balais de Poudlard. Le blond avait également offert le dernier balai sorti lors du dixième anniversaire de son fils. Aussi pour ne pas faire de jaloux, il avait récidivé avec le jeune Snape. Draco avait râlé que son balai était moins bien. Chose à quoi son père lui avait répondu qu'un an avant il était le plus puissant du commerce. Maintenant les deux garçons faisaient des concours de vitesse en donnant des sueurs froides aux adultes qui les regardaient depuis la terrasse. Severus foudroya Lucius du regard pour avoir osé acheter un balai aussi rapide à son fils. Merlin, son bébé allait se rompre le cou avant la fin de la journée !

Mais malgré tout, Severus ne pouvait que se sentir fier de ce petit bout d'homme. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était toujours d'une humeur pétillante. Il parlait maintenant parfaitement l'anglais et avait appris à son grand frère à se débrouiller en russe. Le sort de traduction avait été enlevé, trois ans auparavant, par Albus qui cette fois avait bien prévenu Ioann du déroulement du contre sort. Leur relation s'était améliorée au fil des années. Mais si le petit Russe avait une confiance aveugle en Albus quand il s'agissait de bonbons, il était bien plus prudent pour tout le reste. Même si au final tout se passait bien, il laissait toujours à son père l'autorité de savoir si la proposition du directeur était bonne pour lui ou pas.

Lucius jeta un œil tout autour d'eux. Narcissa était en grande discussion avec Poppy et Minerva. Les années passant, ces deux femmes étaient devenues indispensables au bien-être des garçons. Il était d'ailleurs assez ironique qu'un enfant issu de deux Serpentards, ait adopté la directrice des Gryffondors comme Mamie. Mais c'était ainsi. Et en ce jour d'anniversaire, elles avaient, comme à chaque fois, répondu présent. En fait il ne manquait que les deux journalistes. Ils étaient en mission pour leur journal respectif. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans l'appartement du Russe. Lucius se rappelait encore de ce jour où Narcissa et lui avaient appris l'homosexualité des deux hommes alors que Draco avait laissé échapper qu'ils étaient en train d'emménager ensemble. Leur première réaction avait été de leur interdire de s'approcher de Draco même en leur présence. Il devait bien avouer que même maintenant, ils avaient du mal à imaginer que deux hommes puissent s'aimer de cette façon.

Mais quand leur fils avait demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait plus voir ses oncles d'un air si triste et démuni, la première pierre de l'acceptation avait été posée. Puis quand Ioann avait voulu savoir pourquoi ils étaient fâchés avec le Russe, leurs fondations avaient bougé. Le couple avait alors à nouveau autorisé les deux hommes dans leur entourage. Severus y était également pour beaucoup. Il leur avait démontré que Milo et Henrique n'étaient pas différents d'avant. Qu'ils aimaient s'occuper des garçons de la même façon convenable qu'eux. Bien sûr, il avait entouré le tout de beaucoup de sarcasmes, chantages et autres bassesses dignes du plus filou des Serpentards. Maintenant, tant que les deux Malfoy ignoraient ce qu'il se passait dans leur chambre à coucher, ils avaient décidé de faire avec. Lucius se rappela que Draco avait déjà été mis au courant par son petit frère que Henrique était l'amoureux de Milo et qu'ils se faisaient des bisous quand ils étaient tous seuls. A leur âge, ils avaient facilement accepté la situation. N'ayant jamais été confrontés à ce genre de choses avant, ils n'avaient pas encore d'apriori. Et puis le petit blond avait principalement retenu qu'il partageait un secret avec Ioann et sa famille et qu'il ne devait rien dire à la sienne. Une épopée excitante pour un enfant de sept ans. Le blond se souvint que lui, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps à accepter réellement la situation, mais aussi à s'excuser des mots blessants qu'il avait dits.

C'était un peu après leur emménagement ensemble que Milo avait abandonné l'actualité locale pour reprendre l'internationale. Il était donc bien plus souvent absent qu'à son arrivée à Londres. Mais après presque deux ans à stagner, et les problèmes que le rejet des Malfoy avait apportés à son couple, l'envie de voyager l'avait repris. Finalement cela avait eu au moins l'avantage de stabiliser sa relation avec Henrique. Severus avait toujours un moyen de le joindre pour l'avertir du moindre souci avec Ioann, mais jamais encore il ne l'avait utilisé. Et ce jour là, pour les dix ans de son filleul, il était malheureusement sur une mission en Afrique du sud depuis plus d'un mois. L'abolition de l'apartheid n'était pas un sujet à côté duquel on passait. Il avait tout de même contacté l'enfant le matin même pour lui souhaiter ses vœux et lui faire parvenir son cadeau.

Lucius sentit Severus se tendre à ses côtés. Ioann avait failli lâcher son balai pour attraper le Vif d'Or précipitamment. Il était loin le petit garçon timide et prudent. Avec l'influence de Draco, il avait pris bien plus d'assurance et donnait des frayeurs à son père.

- Détends-toi Snape. Tu es plus tendu qu'une corde de violon.

- Si tu n'avais pas offert un cadeau si dangereux à mon fils, je serais plus détendu !

- Il grandit, laisse-le trébucher sur les aspérités du chemin de son enfance. Ainsi quand il se relèvera, il fera plus attention.

- Garde ta philosophie ! Sans compter que c'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit lorsqu'il s'est cassé le bras en descendant dans les escaliers de _Ton_ Manoir sur la rampe, quand il s'est déboité l'épaule en tombant d'un arbre, quand il s'est foulé la cheville en sautant par-dessus les rosiers, quand il s'est brisé le poignet en tapant dans un cognard ... sans la batte ! Merlin ! Bientôt il sera plus retapé que le vieux Fol'Œil lui-même !

Seul un ricanement irritant lui répondit. Au moins se rassurait-il en se disant que la plupart de ses _blessures de guerre_ étaient partagés avec Draco. Les yeux fixés en l'air, il pensa que cette nouvelle année scolaire allait être fatigante. Cette année, Draco arrivait au château en temps qu'élève. Et il en allait de même avec le célèbre survivant. S'il avait bien compté, c'était également l'arrivée d'un nouveau Weasley. Un qui partait et un qui arrivait. Charlie venait d'avoir ses ASPIC et s'envolait d'ici la fin du mois en Roumanie. Il avait promis à Ioann de lui envoyer des nouvelles avec des histoires de dragons dès que possible.

Bill avait quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans maintenant mais Severus savait que son fils recevait régulièrement des lettres et des photos d'Egypte. Mais lors des deux dernières années de Charlie et Tonks, ils étaient très concentrés sur leurs études et leur avenir, aussi ils avaient eu moins de temps à consacrer à un enfant de huit à neuf ans. Ainsi leur relation s'était un peu atténuée. Ioann avait été un peu déçu au début, mais il avait finalement compris que les deux élèves l'aimaient toujours et qu'ils ne s'éloignaient pas totalement de lui. Le jeune Percy, par contre, n'avait jamais eu les faveurs de son fils. Sûrement car il était trop sérieux et pas assez drôle. Depuis donc deux ans, Ioann s'était détaché de cette famille, même si ses liens avec les deux ainés étaient toujours présents. Et Severus ne put que remercier Merlin qu'il ne se soit pas accoquiné à Fred et George, les jumeaux diaboliques. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour faire peur aux adultes.

Pour cette nouvelle année, il y allait également y avoir du mouvement dans le domaine professoral. Edgar Carter avait été assassiné par Avery un peu moins d'un mois auparavant. Severus en aurait presque ri de savoir que l'ancien Auror si pédant avait été surpris dans un lieu malfamé et qu'il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de se défendre. L'enquête avait démontré qu'il avait pris une potion hallucinogène illégale, et qu'il avait donc perdu ses réflexes. Une fin ironique pour celui qui n'avait eu de cesse de le soupçonner au fil des années. Albus lui avait dit qu'il allait sûrement remettre Quirrell au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal car il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le cours d'étude des Moldus. Une certaine Charity Burbage. Severus n'était pas sûr que Quirrell soit un meilleur professeur maintenant qu'avant, mais il avait pris une année sabbatique, de 1989 à 1990, afin d'étudier ce domaine plus en profondeur un peu partout dans le monde. S'il avait acquis de nouvelles connaissances, son anxiété s'était également grandement accrue. Ioann lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'avant il ne l'aimait pas mais que maintenant il lui faisait un peu peur à bégayer sans arrêt. Le professeur de Potions restait sur ses positions, certifiant qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe pour enseigner cette matière. Il fallait tout de même une bonne maitrise de l'autorité pour que les élèves ne finissent pas par s'entretuer.

Mais le meurtre de Carter n'avait pas été vain. Avery avait finalement été arrêté et croupissait depuis deux jours à Azkaban. Kingsley et Sirius l'avaient arrêté suite à quatre jours de traque. Après avoir acheté une petite maison dans le sud de l'Angleterre, Black s'était exclusivement occupé de Potter pendant plus d'un an. D'après Minerva, l'enfant était entouré d'amour et même s'il avait eu du mal à prendre pied dans sa nouvelle vie, il s'y était très vite adapté. Severus n'avait plus eu de lien avec lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait en lui trouvant un foyer, et se sentait en accord avec sa conscience et la mémoire de Lily. Et puis les confrontations avec le tuteur de l'enfant n'avaient jamais rien donné de bon, même après leur vague trêve pour le faire sortir de prison. De toute façon, il n'allait sûrement pas se rendre malade pour un Potter. Il avait su, comme tout le reste de l'Angleterre que Black avait finalement repris ses fonctions au service des Aurors. En effet, le départ à la retraite d'Alastor Maugrey avait laissé une place importante à reprendre. Il avait tout de même dû faire un stage de six mois de remise à niveau pour reprendre ses réflexes conditionnés et bonnes attitudes. Mais Severus n'avait pu que remarquer avec dégoût avec quelle facilité déconcertante il avait retrouvé sa place.

Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Depuis maintenant quatre ans il avait repris l'entière responsabilité du cours de potions. Tout comme il avait repris son rôle de bâtard des cachots. Ioann avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi méchant avec les autres. Il lui avait alors expliqué que s'il était gentil avec tout le monde, ils voudraient tous le voir en dehors des cours et ainsi, il ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps le soir dans leurs appartements. L'enfant, en futur calculateur, avait accepté que son papa soit méchant car il le voulait égoïstement pour lui tout seul le soir. Severus était tout à fait d'accord pour ce genre de programme et avait mentalement remercié Albus de lui avoir assigné Lupin pour tout ce qui était correction et autres travaux contraignants. Les élèves ne voyaient jamais qu'un seul professeur, lui, et n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'ils étaient deux. Même si la lycanthropie de son collègue n'était pas connue, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Les deux hommes s'étaient d'ailleurs accordé une trêve depuis leur première collaboration. Ils n'étaient pas amis et avaient du mal à diner côte à côte sans se dire des mots fâcheux. Mais pour le cours de potions, ils travaillaient ensembles dans un semblant de paix. De même qu'il arrivait à Remus de lui demander conseil pour son travail chez Zonko et à Severus de lui demander assistance pour tester certaines de ses potions. Le Lycan avait maintenant une vie plus équilibrée. Il travaillait pour Artémius depuis quatre ans et ses problèmes mensuels de fourrures n'étaient pas un problème. Minerva s'était chargée de faire entendre raison à son ami lors de la découverte de la nature du jeune homme. Depuis, tant que Remus restait loin de Zonko et sa famille les soirs de pleines lunes, tout allait pour le mieux.

Severus suivait toujours les avancées sur les travaux de Damoclès Belby. Régulièrement il s'activait autour des nouvelles formules afin de voir leur évolution et c'était déjà arrivé à Remus de les tester. Les résultats n'étaient pas très concluants, mais on voyait des progrès à chaque fois. D'après Sirius, la dernière avait réussi à calmer le loup même si Remus n'avait aucun souvenir. Le Maître des Potions appréciait grandement ces heures de recherche quand son fils dormait. S'il aidait Lupin de cette façon c'était principalement car l'excitation de la nouveauté et d'avoir en plus quelqu'un de consentant pour tester étaient une sorte de drogue pour lui. Mais rien ne pourrait remplacer le temps qu'il prenait à faire des solutions avec Ioann. Son fils n'était pas un génie du chaudron, mais il était toujours si attentif que Severus se régalait à lui transmettre son savoir.

Revenant à la réalité, il remarqua que les deux enfants s'étaient maintenant posés au sol et qu'ils discutaient avec entrain. Très certainement de tous les cadeaux que le plus jeune avait reçus. Encore une fois son fils avait été gâté. Si Sergueï l'avait privé de beaucoup de choses, maintenant la vie le lui rendait au centuple. Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant au demi-frère d'Ivanna. Il croupissait toujours dans une prison Moldue. Mais souvent Ioann lui demandait pourquoi_ il_ avait été aussi méchant avec lui. Il n'était pas facile d'expliquer à un enfant si jeune que s'il avait été battu, c'était parce que quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Alors il restait vague, se promettant de lui dire, un jour prochain, pourquoi il avait des cicatrices que Poppy n'avait jamais pu guérir.

- J'ai appris que Travers avait été arrêté, intervint Lucius en le coupant de ses réflexions.

- Comment ?

- Il a voulu torturer une vieille dame.

- Et ?

- Et c'était la vieille Augusta Londubat. Autant te dire qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée faire. Il a fait un séjour à Ste Mangouste avant de partir dans une cellule du Ministère.

- C'est un vrai chien enragé cette bonne femme, ricana Severus. Autant te dire que j'ai grandement apprécié être dans le même camp qu'elle lorsqu'elle a rejoint l'Ordre.

- Elle avait failli faire tomber Amycus lors d'une attaque. Et j'ai été frôlé par un de ses sorts. Je suis ravi d'avoir tous mes réflexes car je doute d'avoir pu m'en sortir sans dommage physique.

- C'est une bonne alliée. Elle ne paye pas de mine mais elle a de la hargne. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à son fils et sa belle fille y est pour beaucoup.

- Je pense aussi.

Là aussi il y avait eu du changement. Lucius avait gardé la tête des Mangemorts jusqu'en 1989 où sa traitrise avait été mise à jour par les Carrow. Pendant des mois, il y avait eu des attaques, un peu partout dans le pays, à chaque fois contrées par l'Ordre et les Aurors. La Ministre ayant compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, elle avait donné le feu vert aux Aurors pour travailler en collaborations avec Albus. Aussi, très rapidement le nombre de victimes avait diminué. Les nouvelles recrues Mangemoresques, à peine formées, avaient été les premières à tomber. Puis tout s'était enchainé à la mort de Yaxley, début 89. Il aurait détesté cela, mais il était tombé sous le coup d'un ricochet d'un Avada lancé par Goyle. Celui-ci, trop éberlué par ce qui venait de se passer, s'était fait immobilisé par trois Aurors. Ce fut cette attaque qui sema le glas de l'association. Severus s'était ensuite et enfin vengé. Après s'être attaqué à Greyback avec l'aide de Lupin et Milo, il avait fini par lui lancer le sortilège de mort. Le loup-garou, affaibli par le violent combat inégal dans lequel il avait été pris à parti, n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter le rayon vert. Il s'était effondré dans la poussière, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, ses crocs dépassant de ses lèvres, ses yeux tueurs grand ouverts. L'adrénaline l'avait à moitié transformé et le résultat n'était pas élégant. Les mois passant, Nott, Crabbe et Rowle avaient également été arrêtés et emprisonnés. Seuls les Carrow et Macnair couraient encore. Personne ne les avaient vus depuis quelques mois. Ils étaient les trois personnes les plus recherchées du pays. Mais les Aurors avaient reçu l'ordre de ne plus se focaliser sur eux. Ordre express ordonné quelque mois plus tôt par le nouveau Ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge.

Albus n'avait guère été surpris de la traitrise de Lucius. Il se doutait depuis quelques années qu'il était celui qui leur envoyait les indications pour les attaques. Il lui avait proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre mais le blond avait refusé. Il avait renié son ancien Maître, ce n'était pas pour retomber sous le joug d'un vieux mage citronné. Il avait goûté au fait d'être son propre maître, et il estimait que personne ne lui retirerait cela. Il avait continué à se battre aux côtés de Severus. Après tout, il s'était juré de faire tomber tous ces rebelles qui, d'une certaine façon, était responsable de la mort de sa fille. Mais il refusa catégoriquement d'être associé à Dumbledore.

Deux cris le sortirent de ses pensées. Draco et Ioann arrivaient en courant vers eux. Les balais étaient abandonnés dans le parc, ainsi que le Vif d'Or. Ils se précipitèrent sur la table afin de se servir de grands verres d'eau.

- Un peu de tenue les garçons. Regardez-vous, vous transpirez et vous respirez comme des bœufs. Draco, n'oublie donc pas tes bonnes manières !

- Désolé Papa. Je ferais attention.

- Tu rentres à Poudlard dans un peu plus d'un mois. Tu dois faire honneur à notre nom.

- Je sais. Mais je te promets que tu seras fier de moi ! Répondit solennellement Draco.

- Je le suis déjà mon fils. Mais j'aimerais que tu donnes une meilleure image de notre famille que celle que tu as aujourd'hui.

- Mais oncle Lus, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Et je peux faire ce que je veux. Et je veux que Draco il fasse comme moi pour courir et voler. C'est pour ça qu'il est tout rouge et mouillé. Mais tu veux pas que je sois triste en lui interdisant de jouer avec moi, hein ? Demanda Ioann de sa petite voix si irrésistible.

- Petit Serpent. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu le présentes comme ça. Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père.

- Merci Lucius, cria Ioann en partant en courant, entrainant Draco dans sa suite.

- Et ne coure pas ainsi ! Tu vas encore te faire mal ! Râla Severus.

- Quand je pense qu'il n'a que dix ans et qu'il nous mène par le bout du nez. Ton fils est diabolique.

- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'entouré de tous ces Serpentard rusés, il n'a fait que faire sa place, rigola Minerva.

- Il a pourtant côtoyé des Weasley ainsi que vous pendant de longs mois, répondit Severus.

- Ce qui lui a donné le courage de s'affirmer.

- Ne parlez pas de malheur en suggérant qu'il tient de Gryffondor. Merlin j'aurais l'air de quoi si mon propre fils allait dans votre maison !

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Railla Lucius.

- Ajoute un mot et tu n'auras pas la potion pour tes lapins avant le mois prochain !

L'air horrifié de Lucius fit éclater tout le monde. Finalement Severus retourna s'asseoir à table en compagnie de Poppy, Narcissa et Minerva, afin de parler de la nouvelle année. Il fut assuré que la blonde continuerait son rôle de préceptrice auprès de Ioann. Elle appréhenderait ainsi plus facilement la séparation d'avec son fils. Au moins elle aurait encore le petit Russe pour un an avant de se retrouver seule dans son Manoir. Cela lui ferait bizarre bien sûr, mais elle se dit qu'ensuite elle compenserait en voyant sa sœur plus souvent encore, au grand damne de Lucius, mais aussi en passant plus de temps avec son mari. Ils avaient beau être mariés depuis longtemps maintenant, ils s'aimaient toujours autant. Ces dernières années elle était tombée deux fois enceinte. Mais comme leur avait dit le guérisseur Johnson, ses grossesses avaient posé beaucoup de problèmes. Et finalement, elles s'étaient soldées par des fausses couches, accentuant les dégradations internes de ses organes. Consciente qu'avec le temps ses chances d'avoir un autre enfant s'amenuisaient et les risques pour sa santé augmentaient, elle avait décidé de ne plus se faire de faux espoirs. En accord avec Lucius, elle avait demandé à Severus, une potion qui la rendrait définitivement stérile. De toute façons, avec Ioann, c'était comme si elle avait un deuxième fils.

Lucius avait abandonné ses invités pour rejoindre son bureau. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Ioann dans leur vie. Mais ce qu'il en retiendrait, était sa relation avec Draco. Jamais avec son propre père il n'avait eu de relation tendre. Tout n'était que comportements stricts, austères et dédaigneux. Sans compter sur les coups qui tombaient pour apprendre à marcher droit. Mais Severus lui avait montré une nouvelle façon d'élever un enfant. Une façon qui finalement était bien plus appréciable. Dans les yeux de Draco il n'avait plus jamais revu de crainte. Non. Mais à la place il y avait eu de l'amour, du respect et de l'adoration. Et il ne remercierait jamais assez son ancien ami de lui avoir permis de découvrir tout cela. Il s'approcha de sa bibliothèque. Il y avait là un présent qu'il comptait offrir à son fils pour son entrée à Poudlard. C'était un album de famille. Il espérait ainsi que Draco se sente un peu moins seul pour sa première vraie séparation d'avec eux.

Bien qu'avec son parrain et son petit frère dans le château, il ne serait pas totalement seul. Il lui faudrait encore rajouter les photos de ce jour d'anniversaire, prises par l'infirmière. Il attrapa la reliure travaillée de l'ouvrage. Il déplaça légèrement ses livres afin de combler l'espace. Un petit carnet noir tomba au sol, s'ouvrant dans l'action. Lucius se baissa pour le ramasser. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant les pages vierges, mais un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir l'empêcha de se poser plus de questions. Il le reposa sur l'étagère avant d'enfermer précipitamment l'album dans un tiroir de son bureau. Des coups rapides furent frappés à sa porte avant qu'il ne voit arriver un petit brun aux yeux noirs pailleté d'argent.

- Oncle Lus ! Oncle Lus ! Papa râle parce que tu l'as laissé tout seul avec toutes les femmes.

- Il ne devrait pourtant pas se plaindre d'être si bien entouré.

- Dis, tu viens avec moi ? Parce que sinon il va s'énerver et que s'il s'énerve, il va s'enfermer dans son laboratoire toute la soirée. Et moi je veux pas qu'il le fasse car je m'ennuie sinon.

- Très bien petit Ioann, je te suis.

- J'suis pas petit ! J'suis pas grand, c'est tout !

Lucius rigola de le voir bouder. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, qu'il avait finalement gardés courts, pour les ébouriffer, avant de poser son bras sur ses épaules pour le guider jusqu'à la terrasse. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit. Ce jeune garçon avait été le déclencheur de bien des choses sans même le savoir.

o0o

_Dimanche 1er Septembre 1991._

Sur le quai 9 ¾, l'animation commençait à se faire bruyante. Draco, Lucius et Narcissa étaient arrivés relativement tôt afin que leur séparation reste un brin intime avant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Après une brève étreinte avec son père et une un peu plus prononcée avec sa mère. Puis il se dirigea vers le train afin de se choisir un compartiment tranquillement. Il déposa sa malle dans le filet avant de s'asseoir élégamment comme on le lui avait appris. Il prit un air hautain qu'il avait copié à son père, et le regard méprisant, il suivit les mouvements de tous les autres arrivants. Cette année, même si Ioann n'avait pas cours avec lui, ils pourraient tout de même se voir souvent. Mais Draco sentait déjà que malgré tout, il devrait maintenir les apparences et ne pourrait pas profiter autant qu'avant de son petit frère. Il s'était déjà résigné à laisser ses deux lapins au Manoir. D'après son père, ils ne donnaient pas une bonne représentation de leur famille. Draco savait surtout qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Pompon et Pomponnette car il trouvait cette race d'une banalité affligeante. Au moins pouvait-il être heureux de savoir que c'était sa mère qui s'en occuperait en son absence et non son paternel. Bien qu'il aurait aimé voir ça une fois dans sa vie.

Il ne restait que peu de temps avant le départ du train quand il vit une flopée de rouquins traverser le passage, ainsi qu'une tête brune ébouriffée. Il reconnut Percy, Fred et George Weasley pour les avoir croisés plusieurs fois à Poudlard. Dès que la position officielle de son père fut connue de tous, il n'avait plus eu à se cacher lors de ses passages à l'école. Aussi il avait déambulé longuement dans les couloirs aux côtés de Ioann au point de savoir très bien se repérer. Tout comme son petit frère, s'il avait eu grande affinité avec les ainés de cette famille, il n'avait aucun lien avec les autres. Il retint un sourire en se rappelant que sa cousine et Charlie avaient été ensembles quelques temps avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient que de très bons amis. Il avait d'ailleurs cuisiné Dora longuement pour tout savoir.

Son regard tomba sur le brun. Harry Potter. Il l'avait croisé quelques temps avant chez Madame Guipure. Leur rencontre avait été assez fonctionnelle et surtout très rapide. En le regardant observer avec attention et émerveillement le train, Draco se souvint que son père lui avait dit que même s'il avait été élevé, ces dernières années, par un sorcier, ils avaient vécu chez les Moldus et sans magie pour plus de sécurité. Aussi le monde de la magie ne lui avait pas été entièrement révélé. Le blond savait qu'il avait été élevé par le cousin de sa mère, et que celui-ci était Auror. Il savait également que si aujourd'hui, Harry était seul à embarquer, c'était parce que Sirius était en mission et qu'Hagrid avait déposé le garçon à la gare. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était bien pathétique, le survivant, à se retrouver seul en ce jour de première rentrée. La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit et le sortit définitivement de ses pensées.

o0o

Dans un couloir du premier étage, comme tous les ans au 1er Septembre, Ioann regardait les calèches déverser les étudiants. En même temps il tentait sans succès de distinguer les barques sur le lac. Si habituellement il était avec Draco et un adulte, son père, Poppy ou Minerva, cette année, il avait voulu venir tout seul comme un grand. Il était monté sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et guettait, avec impatience, l'arrivée d'une tête blonde si connue. Dès qu'il l'aurait aperçu, il rejoindrait son père à l'infirmerie avant d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Il n'aurait pas le droit de manger avec Draco lorsqu'ils seraient dans la Grande Salle, mais il voulait le voir passer sous le choixpeau lui aussi.

A la porte de l'antre de Poppy, Severus gardait un œil sur son fils. Dans un an lui aussi ferait sa rentrée au collège. Le temps avait passé si vite. Il lui semblait que c'était une semaine auparavant qu'il l'avait récupéré, apeuré, sale, sous alimenté et battu, dans ce hangar à Kazan. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur le visage de Milo.

- Il a bien grandi notre Ioann, murmura-t-il en regardant l'enfant à la dérobée.

- Oui. Et dans un an il entrera chez les grands. Le temps passe vite.

- Il ne te manque plus qu'une femme à aimer.

- Je l'ai déjà. Elle est morte mais elle est définitivement accrochée à mon Cœur. Arrête donc un peu de vouloir me mettre en couple. Je suis heureux comme je suis. C'est tout.

- Je sais. Et finalement j'en suis heureux moi aussi. C'est idiot, mais je te respecte pour ne pas trahir la mémoire d'Ivanna.

- Alors pourquoi insistes-tu donc toujours autant ?

- Pour t'embêter.

- Crétin !

- Sale type !

- Pervers !

- Et voilà, à chaque fois ça me retombe dessus, répondit Milo de façon théâtrale.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous dire des mots d'amour dans mon infirmerie, vous penserez peut-être à avancer. Le banquet ne va pas tarder et il me semble, mon cher Milovan, qu'un brésilien doit revenir d'Amazonie sous peu. Allez donc lui préparer une soirée en amoureux. Et vous Severus, allez donc chercher Ioann, il serait dommage de rater la répartition de votre filleul.

- Il finira dans ma Maison, comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Alors même si je suis un peu en retard ...

- Pensez comme il sera déçu que vous ne soyez pas là !

- Bien bien ! Se résigna Severus en roulant des yeux.

- Bon, moi je vous abandonne. A dimanche prochain Sev', n'oublie pas que vous venez manger à la maison.

- Je n'ai pas oublié.

Milo embrassa Poppy sur la joue avant d'appeler Ioann pour lui dire au revoir. L'enfant trottina vers lui pour un baiser avant de le regarder s'éloigner. Puis il se serra dans les bras de son père. Avec tous les changements de cette nouvelle rentrée, la nuit dernière il avait encore rêvé de Sergueï. Ce n'était pourtant plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Se rappeler tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis, lui avait rendu la journée maussade et peu rassurante. Aussi ce soir, alors que sa routine habituelle était grandement bousculée par la nouvelle vie de son frère, il apprécia à sa juste valeur le câlin que lui offrit son père.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Cœur.

- Tu ne me quitteras jamais hein ?

- Non, je serais toujours là pour toi. Et cette nuit ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je t'avais promis il y a cinq ans que je l'empêcherais de te faire du mal, et jamais je ne trahirais cette promesse.

- Je sais. Mais ça fait toujours mal de repenser à avant.

- Alors pense au présent et laisse ce passé derrière. Tu as toute une grande famille qui t'aime maintenant et c'est tout ce qui doit t'importer.

- Oui. Je suis content que tu sois venu me chercher.

- Et moi je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé.

- Allez les garçons, on a un repas qui nous attend, intervint Poppy, d'une voix terriblement maternelle.

Ce fut main dans la main que les deux Snape traversèrent les couloirs, suivis par une infirmière au sourire tendre. Le destin était étrangement fait. Beaucoup de petits riens pouvaient changer toute une vie. Et c'était un petit homme, toujours trop petit et mince pour son âge, qui avait changé la leur.

**Fin**

* * *

**Et voilà, le mot fin est passé. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle (enfin j'espère que ça le sera) à vous annoncer : je suis en train d'attaquer l'écriture de la suite de cette histoire … avec Ioann et Draco à Poudlard cela s'appellera : « **_Pas toujours si simple..._ **». Et oui, je n'ai pas pu laisser me petits personnages chéris comme ça alors que finalement, la menace Mangemort n'est pas complètement éradiquée. Et puis c'est si attachant ces petits animaux qu'on a du mal à les abandonner lol. Je pense sans trop me mouiller que le premier chapitre arrivera dès le début du mois d'avril (oui, j'aime avoir de l'avance en écriture afin de ne pas trop perturber les publications en cas de pépins ^^)**

**Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ... d'ici là, je vous ai aussi prévu un petit encas. J'ai en stock cinq OS qui attendent d'être lus. Vous les retrouverez sous le titre : « **_Simplement un peu plus…_** ». Il y en a du émouvants, du marrant, du loufoque, du affreux, avec des longs et des moins longs, bref, tout pour que vous découvriez mieux certains persos ou certaines relations ou tout simplement pour vous montrer la dure vie de papa... Bref, j'espère vous retrouver dès mercredi prochain pour le premier tout en hormonal.**

**En attendant, bonne semaine à vous et encore merci de m'avoir suivie sur cette histoire.**


End file.
